ICW: International Championship Wrestling (Season 2)
by TheWayOfTheHawk
Summary: It's BAAACK...and a whole lot darker! Coming off a successful Season 1, ICW is back for season 2 and is ready to change the course of pro wrestling/sports entertainment! (Apps closed.)
1. Info

_The screen cuts to a man in a dimly lit office. He is wearing a black and shiny silver suit and leaning against the desk. This man is "Trell" the owner of ICW._

Trell: What a difference a season makes. Last year, I opened this place in the hopes of getting to showcase the best of the best while giving a platform for talents that have yet to grab the brass ring a chance to fulfill their destiny. Never would I have imagined it would grow into this.

Trell: But that was Season 1, and as enjoyable it was, we must look towards the future, which is Season 2! And with the sudden rise, comes a batch of new talent just clamoring to get a taste of the spotlight! Well, here's your chance. Prove to me….prove to the world that you are the star you say you are!...Welcome to:

 _ **The International Championship Wrestling (ICW): Season 2**_

 **A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Well, after a rocking season 1, ICW have charged full steam ahead to Season 2! With active champions all waiting for new challengers and new faces to rise above to stardom! So with that said: APPLICATIONS ARE...**

… **.NOT OPEN! Slow down you're typing for a second because I need to set some ground rules:**

 **1) It's a limited space so not everybody is going to get in. I have a certain number of faces & heels and prefer to balance them out.**

 **2) Unless otherwise said so, I'm limiting submissions to 3. Exceptions are sending in a faction with 5-6 members. If that's the case, you only get that 1 submission. (I know math)**

 **3) All wrestlers already submitted are still with ICW. So don't worry about re-sending the same app. However, if you are changing them, let me know first then send them in again with the revamped changes.**

 **4) Keep them interesting and GO CRAZY! (For crying out loud, I had a Neo Nazi to work with, people. I'm very tolerable.)**

 **I will keep this open for a few weeks (no more than a month), depending on how many I get. Apps are down below, along with title descriptions & expected PPVs for this season.**

* * *

 **Championships**

ICW Heavyweight Championship  
 _ **The "Main" Championship:**_ _Whoever earns this title is known as the man. He is the end-all top star in ICW and is considered to be the best this promotion has to offer._ (The Lucha Underground Championship design with the ICW logo)  
Current Champion: Ben Jones

ICW International Championship  
 _ **The "Secondary" Championship:**_ _Considered "The Working Man's Championship," this title proves you are the top workhorse in the company. Sometimes, it serves as a bridge to the main title, or would even outclass it entirely._ (The WCW United States Championship with the ICW Logo)  
Current Champion: Chris Blade

ICW Demolition Championship  
 _ **The Hardcore Championship**_ _Due to its rule of being defended only in the extremest of situations, the holder is considered the toughest, most extreme member of the roster and knows their way around weapons._ (The CZW Heavyweight Championship with the ICW logo)  
Current Champion: Furno Moxley

ICW Tag Team Championship  
 _ **The Tag Team Championship**_ _They say "two men are better than one" and that's where these titles come into play. The owners of these are seen as the best duo (or trio or faction) this place has to offer._ (The old NXT Tag Team Championship design with the ICW logo)  
Current Champions: The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt)

ICW Women's Championship  
 _ **The Women's Championship**_ _Just like the Heavyweight title, Whoever earns this title is known as "the woman". She is the end-all top star in ICW and is considered to be the best this promotion has to offer, sometimes even outclassing the men._ (The TNA Knockouts Title with a blue strap and the ICW logo)  
Current Champion: Carson Michaels

* * *

 **Season 2 PPV Events **Subject to Change****

Fallout

Ascension to Hell

Boiling Point

Overload

 **Season 2 Episode Show**

Battlefield

* * *

 **Application**

Real Name _(optional)_ :

Ring Name:

Nickname _(optional)_ :

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class _(optional)_ :

Look:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Backstage/Promo Attire _(optional)_ :

Alignment:

Personality:

Gimmick (optional):

Wrestling Style _(Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2)_ :

Known Moves _(Max of 5-7) (Optional):_

Signature _(Max of 3)_ :

Finisher _(Max of 3)_ :

Entrance Theme:

Entrance _(be detailed)_ :

Taunt/Catchphrase _(Optional)_ :

Background & Accomplishments:

Prefered Championship _(Optional):_

 **Tag Team/Faction Application**

Team Name _(Optional)_ :

Members _(Limited of 5)_ :

Team Entrance Theme _(Optional)_ :

Team Entrance _(Optional)_ :

Team Finisher _(Max of 2)_ :

Team History _(Optional)_ :

 **A/N: NOW applications are OPEN!**

 **Edit: Wow...in just two days I received more than enough new contracts! Thank you to everyone who sent them! With that, applications are CLOSED! (for now...)**


	2. Episode 1

_At an undisclosed location….._

 _The sun was just setting over the arena building, which caused its lights to cut on! The parking lot was somewhat empty, save for a dozen scattered. Several figures were standing further away from the building, their images obscured by the lack of lights. They all are staring at the building and begin talking amongst themselves._

?1: _*with an American Accent*_ Well boys, we made it. The "Battlefield" in all of its…..overhyped glory

?2: _*with a Spanish Accent*_ Finalmente! About time we got here! We need to make up for lost time!

?3: _*with an Irish Accent*_ Well why are we standing out here? Let's just go and do what we-

?1: No.

?4: _*with a Russian Accent*_ No? What do you mean no!? I thought that the plan is to-

?1: The "plan" is still the plan! But with this place, and with "him" running around, we have to be cautious, & very patient!

?2: Mierda! Why not just storm the place and take all of the titles!?

?1: Because there are too many "inconsistencies" standing in the way.

?5: _*with a heavy African Accent*_ What is the plan then?

?1: You guys are not going in right now. We already have "them" on the inside to get the scoop. You four are gonna wait until the field is cleared. Then I'll call for you.

?5: So, if we're gonna be on standby, what are you going to do?

?1:...There's someone I'm dying to meet.

 _With that, the middle figure slowly approached the building, leaving behind the other four. The camera soon cut away & faded to black. After a few seconds, the intro started to play._

 **(RAGE by CFO$)**

 _After the new intro for ICW played, the cameras cut back to the very familiar & infamous ICW arena: the Battlefield! The crowd was on their feet and ready for Season 2 of ICW! The cameras cut to the announce table, where two announcers, a male & female, were stationed. Their names were Jay Masters & Jazz Conway._

Jay: WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Jazz: Welcome back to the Battlefield, ladies & gentleman! It's been a long time since we've been here! If this is your first time viewing, allow us to officially welcome you to the Battlefield & welcome you to the International Championship Wrestling! I am Jazz Conway, and joining me is Jay Masters.

Jay: AKA, the "Master" of information!

Jazz:...Please excuse his behavior. It's under control….most of the time.

Jay: HEY!

Jazz: Heh, anyways, we have quite the show tonight! Coming off the heels of ICW's biggest show, Immortality, and man do we have some surprises in store for you all!

Jay: That's right! We have the rematch from the Immortality Pre-show between the Wayne Bros & the Kings of a New Age!

Jazz: Also tonight, coming off the heels of their encounter in the Demolition championship match: Traci Star will go one-on-one with Nyx Rosewood in a no DQ match!

Jay: And finally-

The announce team were interrupted when disturbing images flashed across the screen. **Paint It Black (V2) (by Ciera)** played & out walks The Dark Family: Ben Jones & Sarah Lewis walked out first, with Ben holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship in one hand, and Sarah's hand in the other. They were flanked by Surrealist Morrow, the large Ryan Lewis, the new ICW Tag Team Champions Static Rider & PK Hunt: The Fortress. Static was biting on the strap of his championship while PK wore his around his waist. All six individuals slowly & silently made their way to the ring.

Jay:...-It seems we are being greeted by the group who stole the show at Immortality: The Dark Family!

Jazz: Not only did Surrealist walk out victorious in his match against Eric Drago, but The Fortress ended the dominant championship reign of Team Brutal! Everyone thought that would be the end of The Dark Family at Immortality.

Jay: Yet they save their grandest assault for last: the mysterious leader of the Dark Family, "The Destroyer" who won the Immortal Opportunity, was revealed to be none other than Ben Jones! And he cashed in on the main event & became ICW Heavyweight Champion!

Jazz: Truly, we are in for a season of darkness…

The Dark Family slowly entered the ring and stood in the center of the ring, looking over the Battlefield and the sea of booing & cheering crowds! Nobody moved a muscle for the first minute, but PK soon grabbed a microphone and began chuckling & laughing.

PK: I warned you all, didn't I? You all thought the threats of "The Destroyer" were all smoke & mirrors. You all believed that The Dark Family would be a nightmare that can easily go away! At Immortality, darkness reigned over all!

The crowd continued to boo as the cheers were less & less audible. This, however, did not change the expressions of the Dark Family one bit.

PK: We disposed of a "Realist!" We slayed a Dragon! We brutalized a team & ripped away the Tag Team Championships!

Static & PK raised the ICW Tag Team titles, which turned the crowd fully against them! PK was not done speaking, however.

PK: But with all of that...all of the victories…..nothing, and I mean NOTHING pales in comparison to what Freddy Escobar & Justin Danger witnessed! They witnessed the power, the strength, the ability of "The Destroyer," who single-handedly dispose of YOUR heroes and claimed the covenant trophy of ICW: the Heavyweight Championship!

The crowd continued to boo as the Dark Family applauded! PK continued to speak.

PK: Ladies & gentleman. Boys & girls. Children of ALL ages: rise. Rise and greet the leader of The Dark Family, the unholy ruler of wrestling & entertainment, and the brand new ICW Heavyweight Champion: "The Destroyer" BEN JONES!

The crowd became split as cheers & boos rained down onto Ben Jones, who was given a microphone. He took a moment & looked around the Battlefield before finally speaking.

Ben: So….this is the famous ICW I've heard so much about. I must admit: compared to everywhere else I have been to…..this place the easiest I've ever been crowned champion!

The crowd booed his statement, which made Ben chuckle a bit.

Ben: Do not mistake my words: the place is covered with talent, both old & new. I can sense the effort each person has put forth, but to me….to Ryan & Sarah….to my "children"...effort means NOTHING! Only results…

His voice soon grew cold & brooding as he looked around the arena.

Ben: Let me make something very clear to everyone here: Who we were & what we did no longer matters! We are a family….we are The Dark Family! Last season was our arrival! This year….The Dark Family takes over ICW!

The crowd booed as Ben & The Fortress raised their championships. Everyone else simply raised their fists in the air. All of the lights came back on & **Princes Of The Universe (by Queens)** is played. The crowd groaned when Monarchy walked out. Freddy Escobar walked out first and was flanked by King Caesar & Dylan Torres, holding the brand new WFA World Tag Team Championships, and DJ Kingston had Natalia Rodriguez in his arm.

Jay: FINALLY! Monarchy is here to light up the Battlefield just like they did before!

Jazz: Y'know, despite winning the WFA World Tag Team Tournament & the championships *cough*despitesomeshenanigans*cough*, Monarchy does NOT appear to be in the best of moods after Natalia suffered a loss to Katie, and Freddy losing the Heavyweight championships!

Jay: Who can blame them!? Escobar's master plan went out the window the moment The Dark Family revealed themselves! Hell, Escobar planned on them working together! Instead, he was betrayed!

Jazz: I don't think Ben ever planned on teaming up with Freddy…

Monarchy entered the ring as Freddy & Ben stood face-to-face. The expressions on Monarchy's face told the story: they were all very annoyed & irate. Soon, Freddy pulled out a microphone and spoke:

Freddy: Y'know, Immortality was suppose to be Monarchy's crowning achievement! It was there where we would show once-and-for-all why Monarchy is the most dominant faction in history! For those stupid enough to not have watched the event, lemme break down what exactly happened:

Freddy soon approached DJ & Natalia, placing his arms around both of them.

Freddy: Natalia & DJ were UNFAIRLY beaten by Katie Striker. Not because she made Nattie tap, oh no. But that lazy, overhyped, Los Ingobernable Tetsuya Naito-

The crowd cheered, and started chanting "LIJ! LIJ! LIJ!" which started to get on Natalia's nerves. However, "The Prince" kept his composure and continued his speech.

Freddy: -assaulted my brother, which distracted my sister's focus, costing her the match! Worst of all, it put Monarchy in jeopardy of losing the WFA World Tag Team Championships! Then….the WFA World Tag Team Finals happened! And after a grueling, back-&-forth, bloody fight…

He soon stood next to DJ & Dylan as the crowd booed them. Kingston & Torres raised the WFA World Tag Team titles high in the air.

Freddy: Monarchy solidified themselves as the greatest tag team in the WFA & became the WFA World Tag Team Champions! Now, that win alone warranted a celebration unlike the world has ever witnessed! However, there was still the main event: Where yours truly defended his ICW Heavyweight Championship against that...repulsive Justin Danger-

The crowd soon cheered and chanted "We want Justin! We want Justin!" and "Danger Zone! Danger Zone!" Escobar scoffed the fans, and even Ben couldn't help but roll his eyes at the chants. Soon, Freddy stood in front of Ben & continued to speak.

Freddy: Just when I had Danger in the palm of my hands, just when I was about to close out Immortality with a major Monarchy victory, Ben Jones decided to appear! And not only did you arrive in the middle of MY title match, but you somehow took away MY Heavyweight championship!

Freddy soon looked Ben in the eye.

Freddy: Ben..Ben..Ben...I knew it would be a matter of time until you arrived here! Since day 1, you've had your eyes on this place and wanted to make your mark here! What baffles me is your decision to lay waste to Monarchy & stab me in the back!

Ben's expression did not change at all. He kept his stoic face the whole time Freddy was speaking. When he was finished, he brought his own mic to his mouth.

Ben: It's good to see you, too, Freddy. Yes, you & I go a long way back. And yes, we are working together in…."other" places. However, things are going to be much different here in ICW! YOU, Freddy, failed to hold ICW in the palm of your grasp! Monarchy struggled….STRUGGLED….to maintain power & order, constantly letting every obstacle negatively affect your focus to the point where I had to come here and fix YOUR mistakes!

Ben: This isn't the same group of individuals you've fought alongside & against. I am nothing like the Ben Jones you've known for years, Escobar. The Dark Family will rule over everybody...even a Monarchy.

Freddy:...So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, Jones, let me make something clear: this is Monarchy's ring! We dictate what goes on here, and I will not allow ANYONE to run us out of our Kingdom….

Freddy & Ben stood face-to-face as Monarchy & The Dark Family were getting ready to strike! However, before anyone could make a move, **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** plays & out walks "The God of Chaos" Justin Danger.

Jazz: And here is the third man in this messed up equation: Justin Danger!

Jay: He has ZERO business being out here!

The crowd comes alive for this man, who just looks extremely annoyed. Freddy & Ben turned their attention towards him as he remained on the ramp.

Justin: Oh my god! You two CANNOT seriously be replaying this same old story in front of everyone! How many times do we have to see a guy playing Prince & a guy who doesn't know when Halloween is over, before somebody finally puts you two out of your misery!?

The crowd cheered as Freddy started yelling at Justin, while Ben simply scoffed. Justin smirked & continued to speak.

Justin: Listen, I'm sure people are sick of everyone standing around complaining & telling false promises. So here's what's gonna happen: I, Justin Danger, am going to finish what I started: and that's putting my boot down Escobar's throat! Then, I'm going to introduce myself to Ben by taking said boot & shoving it up his rear end before taking the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

The crowd were hanging off of every word Justin was saying, until Ben finally spoke up.

Ben: You must be Justin Danger. I don't know if you understand what is in front of you, but understand that standing in this very ring is something you do not want to piss off!

Freddy: But if you're so eager, we'll GLADLY put you out of your misery!

Justin tapped his chin for a moment before slowly walking down the aisle. However, he stopped just short of the ring and spoke again!

Justin: I do have one more thing to say: I'm not the only one itching for a fight!

After he said that, **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** played and the Battlefield came alive for the former ICW Tag Team Champions, Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang, marched out! Static & PK got riled up as they stood next to Justin. Immediately after, **A Cut Above (Remix; by Avery Watts)** plays & out walks a taped up Will Ralston! The crowd EXPLODED as Monarchy & The Dark Family looked on! Will stood next to Team Brutal & Justin, cracking his neck! Soon, the four guys rushed the ring & all hell broke loose as Monarchy, The Dark Family, and Team ICW brawled with each other in the ring and around ringside! Soon, The Dark Family was sent running up the ramp as Monarchy retreated through the crowd. Justin, Will, Kyle, & Wolfgang stood tall in the ring until the owner of ICW: Trell's voice was heard throughout the arena:

Trell: Well….that's one way to kick off Season 2 of ICW! I gotta say, you all are so eager to rip each other apart!

The crowd cheered as everyone was looking around for the source of the voice. Soon, the spotlight shined above the crowd in the nosebleed section, where Trell was sitting, watching over. He had a calm smile as he spoke.

Trell: Unfortunately, I have to get this show moving. There are a lot of talent to introduce & a lot of business to take care of! So you guys are gonna go to the back & get yourselves under control!

The crowd booed, which made Trell chuckle.

Trell: I will do this, however: tonight's main event will be a rematch from Immortality: It will be…...Team Brutal revoking their rematch clause and take on The Fortress for the ICW Tag Team Championships! Good luck, gentleman.

The crowd popped as The Fortress were going berserk! Team Brutal nodded in understanding and pointed at them, while Monarchy slowly walked into the crowd, studying both sides very closely.

Jazz: Woah! What a main event that'll be! And what a chaotic start to Season 2!

Jay: "Chaotic" is an understatement! It was downright mental! And we've still haven't truly begun!

Jazz: That's right, there's a lot more to be displayed! And kicking things off is another rematch….this time from the Pre-show: We're kicking things off between Dan Riley & Rick Washington!

* * *

 **Hero (by Nas)** started to play and Rick Washington made his entrance, jumping around & full of energy! He was wearing dark red tights (with black superman insignias and white airplanes on them), black elbow pads, red hand and wrist tape on both hands (with his nickname on his left hand), black knee pads and boots (with red kick pads), red and black Becky Lynch-inspired goggles, and a red muscle shirt with the words get rekt written on the front.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: Last season didn't end so well for Rick Washington, as he lost an opportunity to main event Immortality, AND was forced to tap out to Dan Riley on the pre-show.

Jay: Serves him being how he calls himself "R-Dub."

Jazz: However, last season was just last season. Right now with a fresh start, I can see him climbing up the ranks and becoming world champion! At it starts by redeeming himself against Dan.

Jay: Pfft! Good luck with that!

Rick hopped down the ramp & high fived several people along the way. He climbed to the apron and flexed his muscles before entering the ring and pointing to everyone. **Help Is On The Way (by Rise Against)** started to play and the crowd turned sour. Dan Riley walks out, smirking from ear to ear. He is wearing black elbow pads, white wrist tape, black wrestling pants w/ blue belt, black boots w/ blue kick pads, and a black t-shirt that reads "man of a million moves" in white bold print.

" _And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: Right here, we have someone with actual talent, unlike Rick Washington.

Jazz: Well, he may have talent, but you can't tell due to his massive ego.

Jay: Hey, he's not call the "Man of a Million Moves" for no good reason! He's beaten Washington once, and he'll certainly do it again!

Dan ignored the crowd as he made his way to the ring, chuckling along the way. He hopped over the ropes and climbed to the top turnbuckle before taking his shirt off & raising a single fist in the air. Rick, meanwhile, had a serious & focus expression as he removed his shirt & goggles.

 **((Kudos to JJ-the-Great for the match))  
** The two met at the ring, as the ref called for the bell. Dan and Rick locked up for a brief second, only for Dan to break it up, taking a moment to dust himself off. Rick looked rather irritated and tried making another attempted hold, but Dan backed away… to spit on his opponent!

The crowd booed, but Dan just grinned and began showboating. But the moment he turned back to Rick… he ate a "GET REKT" (Gore) out of no where! Rick quickly made the pin.

1… KICKOUT!

Dan quickly rolled out of the ring, in compete shock. Rick demanded for Dan to return to the ring, but the latter kept denying and taunting R-Dub. Eventually Rick turned to the ropes and slinged himself OVER them, but Dan quikcly moved out of the way, causing Rick to drive to the ground.

Using this opportunity, Dan heived up the prone Rick and VIOLENTLY bashed Rick's head against the apron! The ref was counting the duo out, so Dan quickly returned to the ring. Rick on the other hand, took his time adjusting to the pain, and returning just as the ref got to "nine."

Dan quickly attempted to maneuver Rick into a Cross-armbreaker, but Rick quickly counters it with a quick pin!

 _1… KICKOUT!_

Dan was begining to grew impatient. He and Rick exchanged a few knife-edged chops, before Dan caught Rick's arm and rammed him witha lariat to the throat! However, Rick quickly jumped up from his back and attempted a Blackout (Buzzsaw kick), but Dan ducked and delivered a sharp KICK to Rick's gut!

Rick kneeled one knee down, as he held his abdomen in pain, but Dan dropped down to his back, and punched Rick right in the nose!

Rick stumbled back to the ropes, as Dan slinged himself back again and charged into Rick, but R-Dub charged at Dan, and caught "the Man of a Million Moves" into a stunner! Dan stumbled, and then Rick climbed onto the turnbuckle, and went for the top rope leg drop… and it CONNECTS! Rick then pins Dan!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: RICK WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: WOW! RICK ACTUALLY DID IT! HE BEAT DAN RILEY!

Jay: HOLD ON, TIME OUT, SAY WHAT?! H-How is that even possible?!

Jazz: I told you! I told you with a fresh start, Rick can succeed!

Rick stood up and had his hand raised while the crowd was applauding! He rolled out of the ring and high fives several fans while Riley laid there in disbelief. Washington made his way to the back while Dan stayed in the ring, contemplating to himself. He took one good look around the Battlefield before rolling out of the ring and silently walking up the ramp.

Jay: Poor Dan….he deserves to be treated much better than this! I hope it doesn't affect his confidence….

Jazz: Oh he'll be fine. The world keeps turning, and so does this program! Up next, the return of an old favorite: THE MOXLEY MADHOUSE!

Jay: Oh no. Not another one!

* * *

The ring was covered by a carpet & had a white sign that red "The Moxley Madhouse."

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE NEW SHIELD**

 **Special Ops (by CFO$)** plays and the crowd went WILD! Walking through the crowd was Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & the brand new ICW Demolition Champion Furno Moxley, who had bruises, bumps, marks, & scars on his body. The four of them were wearing their New Shield attires & carrying their flags around!

Jazz: Now here is a group of people who turned Immortality into their own personal warzone! Ajax & Raptor laid out the Nation of Violence in a mental Tornado Tag Team Match, but Furno...and even Nyx, just battled through one of the most destructive title matches I've ever seen, to the point that they broke through the ring!

Jay: Yet, SOMEHOW, it's this maniac who just wouldn't know how to stay down for good! Now, we have to deal with Furno & his cronies all over again!

Jazz: You at least have a little respect for their undying spirits that they showcase each & every night!

Ajax hopped over the barricade while Raptor stepped over. Furno, meanwhile, opted to slowly climbed over, still feeling the effects of the match. They all entered the ring and raised their fists in the air, except for Furno. Moxley raised the Demolition title in the air. They all soon stood shoulder-to-shoulder as the crowd chanted "NEW SHIELD! NEW SHIELD!" which made them smirk a bit.

Ajax: Ajax.

Raptor: Raptor Reigns

Furno: Furno Moxley….the new ICW Demolition Champion! We are The New Shield and we welcome you to the latest edition of The Moxley Madhouse with my guests: The New Shield!

The crowd applauded as they all looked around the Battlefield.

Ajax: At Immortality, the Young Hounds of Justice went through what was arguably their most destructive night yet! We went to war, and tore Immortality piece by piece until only destruction remained. We overthrew a Nation of Violence, and sent a monster straight to hell! When all was said & done?

Raptor: We showed why The New Shield own this yard!

Furno: Ladies & gentleman. The New Shield made their biggest statement on the biggest stage: "When there is Justice to be served, The Hounds of Justice will deliver justice to ANY & ALL comers who brings Injustice!" It doesn't matter if you're the fastest, biggest, smallest, strongest, most despised, or the fan favorite: WE WILL destroy anyone who stands in our way! As long as The New Shield holds the Demolition Championship, we will fight ANY & EVERYONE!

The crowd cheered for them, until they were interrupted when **Fight (by CFO$)** plays. The New Shield turned their attention to the stage as the crowd roared in gasps. A man walked out, and he had jet black hair cut in the form of a faded comb over with a beard that started off in a light fade from the sideburns and as it went lower it started to become darker until it reached the beard and mustache then it was darker. He had black bushy eyebrows that were well trimmed with grey eyes. His skin tone was tanned with a large colorful tattoo on his left bicep. The man was also wearing a black suit & had a mic in hand.

Jay: JAZZ! Do you not know who this man IS!?

Jazz: It's-

Jay: IT'S CHRIS OWENS, JAZZ! He is a former TNA Heavyweight Champion, TNA Television Champion, IWGP & WWE Intercontinental Champion, and a true definition of "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare!"

Jazz: I can only imagine why he decided to interrupt Furno Moxley of all people…..

The New Shield all glared at him as the fans didn't know how to react. Chris kept a calm demeanor before speaking.

Chris: Ladies & gents….you all know who I am. New Shield, you bloats know EXACTLY who I am. And if there are anyone who doesn't know who I am, then….they're simply not worth my time….

The New Shield all looked at each other before turning their attention back to Owens.

Chris Owens: New Shield….no. Furno Moxley, I don't know if you believe in your own hype, but everything you've just uttered were all lies. You? The best fighter in ICW? HA! The fact that YOU stand here, as the Demolition Champion, is an insult to a world class fighter like myself!

Furno:...Well. Sounds to me like you have a problem with the New Shield. And especially a problem with me holding this title. So let's do this "Mr. British Prize Fighter", you step into our ring, and I'll personally make your time in ICW a short and painful one!

Chris Owens: …..Who am I to turn down a good fight?

Chris undid his jacket and slowly walked down the aisle. But before he made it to ringside, The New Shield were ambushed by Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal aka The Nation of Violence! They knocked Furno out of the ring and were beating down Ajax & Raptor!

Jazz: The Nation of Violence! They're here!

Jay: And they are laying the beatdown onto the New Shield!

Furno, still in pain, was trying to crawl back into the ring, but Chris Owens grabbed him & Powerbombed him onto the ring post! Back in the ring, Vandal lifted Ajax up and the NOV dropped him with the Savage Ending! Raptor tried to fight back, but was easily taken down by the NOV's Bloody Sunday! They rolled out of the ring and left, leaving Chris Owens pacing around Furno. He rolled him back into the ring and dropped him with the CO Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb)! The crowd booed as Chris picked up the Demolition Title before speaking:

Chris Owens: Furno Moxley, consider this a warning. I started this….and I will "Finish It" when I become the ICW Demolition Champion!

He dropped the mic as his music started playing before leaving the title & the ring. Furno, Ajax, & Raptor all laid motionless as Owens had a sly smirk on his face while some were yelling "FIGHT, OWENS! FIGHT!" & others were booing.

Jazz: Talk about making a huge statement! Chris Owens, the newest member to ICW, has just set his sights on Furno & the Demolition Championship!

Jay: And from what we saw, Owens has definitely gotten in the head of "The Madman!"

Jazz: Oh you can expect to see some retaliation from The New Shield! Speaking of tag teams, coming up is another rematch from the Immortality Pre-Show: a tag team match between the Kings of a New Age & The Wayne Bros!

* * *

 **Chrome Hearts (by CFO$)** plays and the crowd gets on their feet! Both Derrick and Devin run out to the sounds of cheers while wearing green and blue trunks, wrestling boots w/kick pads, knee & elbow pads, and white wrist tapes. They also dyed their hair with green (Derrick) & blue (Devin) streaks.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: 'Derrick & Devin' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: The twin duo, always full of energy, is looking to get a repeat win over the KNA!

Jay: I wonder if anyone ever gets sick of those bright colors of there's….

Jazz: Are you even focused on anything but insulting others?

They slid into the ring and hopped to the top turnbuckle, smiling happily. The crowd were clapping to their music, until laughter was heard around the arena. **Supremacy (by Muse)** started to play as the lights dimmed down. Two spotlights shined on stage, showing on Edward, (wearing black trunks, black boots, a black longcoat, a top hat, and a cane), and Aiden (wearing Union Jack design tights, and a leather hooded jacket).

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & 'The Prodigy' Aiden Remington III: The KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: HERE'S a team that is perfect in every way! The KNA are looking to right the wrongs of suffering a loss to those….degenerates in the ring!

Jazz: Didn't you say something similar last time? And they ended up losing….

Jay: THEY are kings! So they learn from their mistakes and won't let it happen again!

The lights came back up as Edward & Aiden made their way to the ring. They were not the happiest of campers, proven by how much they growled at the fans. The simply entered the ring as Edward raised his cane in the air. Both teams soon got ready.

 **((Kudos to theDarkRyder for the match))  
** Devin Wayne and Edward Mercury start the match, locking up with each other. Edward gains the advantage by kicking Devin in the gut, and drops him with a snap DDT that spikes the Ninja's head into the mat! Edward begins working over Devin's right arm, stomping on it viciously, before applying a Fujiwara Armbar. Devin is in pain, as The Antagonist keeps wrenching his arm, but the Ninja manages to get out of it by putting his foot on the ropes, forcing Edward to let go of Devin's arm. But Edward decides to drag Devin away from the ropes and he drags him all the way to his corner, before tagging in Aiden Remington III.

AR3 sets Devin up in the corner before rushing forward and nailing Devin with a series of Running European Uppercuts, before lifting the Ninja up and dropping him with a brainbuster! Aiden then begins to play at Devin's right arm, the same one his partner was targeting by locking in a Cross Armbreaker! Devin is in a lot of trouble as Aiden begins kicking at his head while wrenching at his arm, but he manages to turn AR3's Cross Armbreaker in to a schoolboy! 1, 2, - AR3 let's go of Devin's arm and he goes for a Penalty Kick, but the Ninja swiftly rolls out of the way, before kicking AR3 in the gut and dropping him with the Yoshi Tonic (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)!

Now, both men are down, and each man is trying to crawl to their corner's to tag in their respective partners. Aiden and Devin both inch slowly to the corners before finally tagging in Edward and Derick! The Antagonist comes out, fists swinging, but the Pipe Bomb catches him with a Dropkick to the face! Edward gets back up, but Derick is a frantic ball of energy, striking the British Brawler with a series of kicks, palm strikes, elbow smashes and punches, before finishing the barrage of strikes with a Spin Kick, knocking Edward Mercury down to the mat!

Derick's not finished though, as he waits in the corner for Edward to get back on his knees, and once he does, he rushes forward and nails Edward in the face with a devastating Running Knee Strike! Derick goes for the cover, 1, 2,- AR3 brakes up the pin, attacking Derick with a series of vicious stomps and forcing him to roll out of the ring. Aiden gets Edward back on his feet, but Devin climbs the top rope behind them, and once they turn around, the Ninja surprises them with a Diving Crossbody, taking them both down!

Edward and Aiden roll out of the ring, and Derick Wayne gets back in the ring, and both brothers run the ropes as Devin takes out Edward Mercury with a Suicide Dive and Derick crashes into Aiden Remington III with a Sasuke Special! The Waynes grab Aiden and roll him into the ring, and Devin Wayne slams him into the mat with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, which Derick then follows up with a 450 Splash and Devin rapidly climbs up to the top rope and dives off with a Moonsault, completing their finishing maneuver, the TriFactor! Derick covers, 1, 2, 3!

" _Here are your winners: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Derrick & Devin began celebrating by jumping around & hugging each other. The crowd were on their feet while KNA were on the outside, getting even angrier & angrier. Soon, they stormed up the ramp and went to the back. The Wayne Bros, meanwhile, high fived more fans!

Jazz: Well, lightning stuck twice for Derrick & Devin, defeating The KNA once again!

Jay:...

Jazz: It seems to me that the twin brothers have had Edward & Aiden's numbers since the very beginning!

* * *

The cameras faded to the backstage Gorilla Position, where Trell was speaking with other officials. Soon, the KNA walked through the curtains, still red hot, & stormed up to him.

Trell: KNA! Great match out-

Edward: Cut the bullshit, mate! Aiden & I DEMAND another rematch with those two numpties!

Trell:...Another match? Might I ask why?

Edward: Because we can beat them! You know it, they know it, and everyone else BLOODY KNOWS IT!

The Wayne Bros soon came through the curtains again, high fiving along the way. The twin duo soon stopped in their tracks and looked at the KNA & Trell.

Devin: Something the matter, boss?

Aiden: Yeah, you guy's wins over us.

Derrick: Aw don't be such a sore loser, dude. We won fair & square!

Edward: There lies the problem! You two boats SHOULD NOT been able to defeat a prestigious tag team like the KNA!

Devin: News flash, Churchill, we just did..for the second time!

Aiden: I guarantee that won't happen EVER again

Trell:...Is that right? Well, 'gents', you two will get your wish. You'll face The Wayne Bros again!

The KNA looked pleased, and The Wayne Bros simply shrugged & nodded. However, what Trell said next confused both of them.

Trell: …...And again...and possibly again, and possibly once more.

Edward: ….Excuse me?

Trell: I just had an idea. You, KNA, & you, Wayne Bros, are gonna compete in a Best of 7 Series. The winners of that series….will the the first #1 Contenders for the WFA World Tag Team Championships!

The British gents & the twin brothers looked at each other before glaring at their opponents. The KNA soon left the position leaving the Wayne Bros behind. They thank Trell before leaving. Before Trell could take a breath, he was sidetracked by three people laughing: E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer. They were laughing & yelling on their way out to the Battlefield!

* * *

 **Demons (by Image Dragon)** started to play, and the crowd began to boo when E-Baum, Seth Mercer, & Ray Cobra all walked out together. They were smiling from ear to ear, especially Seth.

Jazz: I'm gonna just gonna come out & say it: Seth Mercer's actions at Immortality was truly disgusting!

Jay: What? That he had a friend who was willing to sacrifice his well-being to help? Or was it when Seth made a new friend who also wanted to see him succeed?

Jazz: All of the above! It was suppose to be a fair match!

Jay: All is fair inside that ring? Seth, E-Baum, & Ray all saw that!

They rolled into the ring, mic in hands, and soaked in the crowd's reactions. All three guys started to laugh. However, they all got serious in a split second as E-Baum started to speak.

E-Baum: Before we begin, I have to clear the air on what happened last season. I was a jerk, I was not a good person, and I wanted to take the time to apologize for it.

E-Baum soon turned towards Ray Cobra.

E-Baum: Ray...I'm sorry. You are not a nuisance, and I know we could've won the tag titles together.

Ray: No, no, I'm sorry. I insulted you and was a difficult person to work with.

The two hugged it out as Seth clapped and pretended to shed a tear. The crowd, meanwhile, couldn't be bothered with the nonsense in the ring and started to chant for Matt Lopez!

Seth: Such a beautiful sight, ladies & gentleman. This is just as beautiful as the sight we made at Immortality! Thanks to my new friends, I proved to that I...no, WE are the Apex Predators of ICW! We are the top talents in this division! We are-

E-Baum: E!

Ray: R!

Seth: S!

All three: E.R.S!

Ray: And NO ONE will ever forget it!

The crowd started to boo as all three guys continued to say "E.R.S." All of a sudden, everybody heard a howling wolf and **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** started to play. The lights cut off and a spotlight shined down on Matt Lopez, who was FUMING, and holding a steel chair! The lights came back on and E.R.S got ready to fight. Matt stormed the ring and was trying to hit anyone in sight! Unfortunately, E.R.S retreated out of the ring and up the ramp, leaving Matt calling for them and slamming the chair!

Jazz: Matt Lopez is out for blood! He wants to rip apart each & every last of them!

Jay: If Matt was smarter, he'd learn to stay away from E.R.S! Since he can never work with anyone, Matt will only get himself hurt!

* * *

The cameras cut to the backstage area, where Trell was walking back to his office. However, when he got there, he was greeted with a surprise: The dim lit office had all of the lights on, and three women were waiting in his office. One woman (with chin-length jet-black hair, sky-blue eyes, & pale white skin) was lounging in his chair with her feet up in the table. The second woman (with white skin, ginger hair going past one shoulder length & made into braids on another, and green eyes) was leaning against Trell's table. The final woman (who had olive skin, mid-black hair into a ponytail, & brown eyes) was sitting patiently on the correct side of the desk. He just stared blankly at the three intruders.

Trell:...Ladies. Can I help you three?

He folded his arms as the one sitting in his chair stood up. She was wearing a tank top with a metal band's prints, black cargos, black boots, and an unbuttoned grey cloth jacket. She approached Trell & stuck out her hand.

?: Wassup boss. It is I: Daria St. Ledger.

Daria had a chill smile on her face, but Trell didn't seem too amused. Despite that fact, he shook her hand.

Trell: Oh right….Daria. So you must be Krisi Halonen-

Trell pointed to the woman leaning on the desk. She is wearing a purple beanie, a flannel shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, & dark-blue sneakers. Krisi was busy looking at some of Trell's knicknacks. She simply smiled and nodded.

Trell: -And Alexandra...Xenou?

The final woman that was sitting patiently stood up. She was wearing a buttoned-up shirt, black suit pants, dress shoes, and had on half-rimmed glasses. She nodded in response.

Alexandra: Yes, sir. And- KRISI! PUT THAT DOWN!

Alexandra turned and saw Krisi messing around with some of Trell's stuff. She was spooked when Alexandra yelled her name and almost dropped it. Fortunately, she caught his stuff and set it back down. Krisi soon chuckled nervously.

Krisi: Ehehehe….sorry, boss.

Trell: Riiight….. I can see why you three are known as "The Misfits."

He approached his seat as The Misfits all stood behind the desk. Daria looked calm, cool, & collected, while Krisi was noticeably fidgeting a lot. Alexandra remained stoic, though a bit annoyed from her teammates' actions. Trell soon organized everything before addressing the three ladies.

Trell: So, how can I help you three?

Krisi immediately slammed her hand on the desk, startling Alexandra & Daria while catching Trell off guard. She soon had a...unusual smile on her face.

Krisi: WE WANNA FIGHT! WE WANNA RIP PEOPLE LIMB FROM LIMB! RIP THEIR SPINES OUT AND BEAT THEM WITH IT UNTIL THEY CRY FOR MOMMY! WE WANNA KICK ASS & TAKE NAMES, THEN FORGET THEIR NAMES AFTERWARDS! WE WANNA -

Alexandra pulled at Krisi's ear, causing Halonen to yelp in pain. Daria stood off to the side, trying not to laugh while Trell said not a single word.

Alexandra: KRISI! What did we TALK about before coming here?

Krisi: OOWWWW! To not yell at our employer…..

Alexandra: Good. Sorry, Mr. Trell. What she is trying to say is we wish to have an opportunity to compete.

Trell:...

Alexandra:...AHEM! Daria, care to say something?

Daria:...Hmm? Oh, right. Well, boss, if you give us a chance, we will make ICW be greater than it already is. I don't care who we have to face: men, women, monsters, Krisi laundry-.

Krisi:...Wait what?

Daria: Nothing scares us. Why? Cause we can handle anything.

Daria had a cool smile on her face while Alexandra sighed while Krisi nodded in agreement with Daria's statement. As for Trell, he didn't know how to react to everything.

Trell: Uh-huh…..well, I see that you three are very eager...sort of. So, I'll think on something for you three. Then we'll go from there.

Daria: Cool. Now I can relax. C'mon Misfits!

Daria pulled out a piece of gum and put it in her mouth before walking out the office. Krisi waved at Trell, who awkwardly waved back, and left. Alexandra took a deep breath before giving a warm smile to her boss & thanking him. Trell nodded in response and watched as Alexandra exited. When his door closed, he slammed his head on the table and groaned.

Trell: Uggghhh…..what did I get myself into?

The cameras faded back into the Battlefield, where the crowd were laughing & cheering. Jay & Jazz were wondering what they just watched.

Jazz: Well…..that was...something.

Jay: Who in the sam hell were those three!?

Jazz: Well..I'm sure we'll figure that out when the time comes.

* * *

 **FEEL THE BLADE!**

 **Never Gonna Stop (by Rob Zombie)** started to play as the crowd went MENTAL! Soon, a fired up Chris Blade walked out, holding the ICW International Championship over his shoulders, and smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing his "Chris Blade" T-Shirt, and his usual wrestling tights.

" _Ladies & Gentleman, please welcome the NEWWW ICW International Champion: 'The Hardcore Phenomenon' CHRIS BLADE!_

Jazz: But right now, we are greeted by the man who did the impossible: defeating the undefeated CJ Hawk & becoming the ICW International Champion in his debut match!

Jay: I even have to admit: I was shocked Chris managed to beat the WOTH Open Challenge! Now we have a fresh face as champion!

Chris rolled into the ring before climbing to the top rope and raising the International Title high in the air to the sounds of cheering fans. Soon, there were chants of "Blade Club!" and "You earned it!" Chris hopped down and looked around the Battlefield for the first time, soaking in this moment.

Chris Blade: So this is the Battlefield, huh? I gotta say: it definitely exceeds all of the hype warranted!

The crowd cheered and Chris gave a lighthearted chuckle.

Chris Blade: I would like to take this time to tell a little story. Before I came here, I had just lost the UW Championship & the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship. I was in a slump and slowly began to doubt myself, and doubting if I could keep up with the changes going around. Then I was given an offer: to compete at Immortality and regain my confidence.

Chris Blade: Now, I heard about ICW, but didn't think much of it. Until I saw first hand what this place was all about: The Passion for Competition! The Spirit of Wrestling, and the Charm for Sports Entertainment! I knew I belonged, and I knew who I needed to face: CJ Hawk!

The crowd cheered even louder and chanted for CJ. Chris simply smiled and allowed them.

Chris Blade: I'll be the first to admit: CJ Hawk is as every bit of an outstanding competitor as he says he is. He took me to my absolute limit at Immortality! He made me push myself further than I ever went before! He made me earn the right to stand in ICW as YOUR International Champion! And as long as I hold this championship, I will showcase it with the respect & prestige it's warranted!

Chris: And to ensure this, I am making my own Open Challenge right NOW!

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Chris held the championship high in the air. Soon, he set his title down and **The Fire Burns (by Killswitch Engage)** played. The titantron starts with a picture of DRAGON ENIGMA with a blue background for seconds, before cutting to show highlight reels of all his matches. Out walks Eric Drago, who sported aqua blue eyes with tiny flecks of green along with a ivy league haircut & peach complexion. He was also wearing blue and black combat gloves, light blue(matte material) tights (with a black eastern dragon running down them from the side(from waist to his knees)), light blue(matte material) elbow pads, and blue & black half-colored boots.

" _And his opponent, from Ajax, Ontario, Canada, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 167 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jay: Well look who it is! Fresh off of his defeat at the hands of "The Messiah" comes the one & only Eric Drago!

Jazz: Cut him some slack! Eric didn't have the best of times, but he is taking the opportunity Chris Blade laid out, and is trying to rebound! That's what never quitting is all about!

He high-fives as many fans as he can to the ring, then slides in. He goes to the middle and raises his arms, then stomps once. Then he goes to the turnbuckle and raised his hands in the air as the crowd cheered. Chris stepped back into the corner, smiling while he hopped down and looked at Chris, nodding. Both men shook hands as the ref called for the bell!

Chris & Eric paced around the ring after the bell rings. They immediately lock up and Eric grabbed him from behind before trying to lift him. Chris used his size to swing Eric across the ring. Eric rolled into the corner and both guys looked at each other before locking back up. They locked up again, with Chris this time grabbing Eric from behind and attempting a German Suplex! But Drago landed on his feet and delivered a Knife Edge Chop to the champion! Chris staggered back which allowed Eric to give another chop! Chris dusted himself and grabbed Eric by the throat before throwing him into the corner when Chris charged after Eric, the smaller man rolled out of the way and ran the ropes! He ducked a clothesline and continued running! Unfortunately, Chris took him down with a nasty Chop, turning Eric inside out! Chris soon went for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris sat up and Eric crawled towards the ropes! "The Hardcore Phenomenon" leaned him against those ropes and stomped away. He picked up Eric and dropped him with a Delayed Vertical Suplex! Drago clutched his back as Chris picked him back up and tossed him to the ropes! The champion went for a Spin Kick, but Drago slid underneath him! When Chris turned around, Eric ran behind him and towards the ropes before hitting a Reverse Tornado DDT! Drago quickly followed up with a Standing Moonsault for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Eric stood back up and leaned against the corner until Chris stood back up! Drago then rolled and went for a Code Breaker, but Chris caught him! He then carried his small opponent and sat him on top of the ring post before delivering a Knife Edge Chop, stunning Drago! Chris climbed up with him and attempted a Superplex, but Eric fought on with quick jabs to his opponent's ribs! He finally broke free by sliding down from the top rope and, in an impressive feat of strength, carried Blade and hit a Powerbomb! Drago staggered towards the ropes as Blade laid prone. Eric went to the apron, bounced off the ropes, and hit a lovely Springboard Shooting Star, landing on the International Champion before going for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Eric couldn't believe Chris kicked out! He stood up and waiting for the champion to get to his feet. When Chris finally got up, Eric went for the Dragon Halberd (Spear), but Chris sidestepped him and sent him into the ring post! Blade grabbed him and hit the Exploder Suplex! Eric flopped onto his stomach and "The Hardcore Phenomenon" went for the Reverse DDT, but Eric countered into the Northern Lights Suplex followed by the Future Shock DDT! Eric soon went to the top rope before raising his arms in the air and going for the Dragon Asteroid (Frog Splash)! Unfortunately, Chris got his knees up at the last minute and Eric crashed down on them! While Drago was clutching at his ribs, Chris rolled back up and hit his opponent with the Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat)! Chris soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Wow! What a showing by both guys! Eric has nothing to be ashamed of here!

Jay:...Alright fine, I'll say it. Chris did have a decent showing….for a first timer.

Jazz: See? That wasn't too hard to say. I knew you'd have some dignity somewhere inside.

Chris stood up and raised his fists in victory while the crowd cheered. Chris soon turned to Eric and extended a hand, which was accepted. Blade helped him up and raised Drago's hand, which the crowd applauded. The two shook hands as Eric left the ring, leaving Chris by himself. While Chris was celebrating, **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** started to play & a stream of gold sparks rained down on the ramp. A muscular man in a purple & grey suit with medium blonde hair & blue eyes walked out with his arms spread out.

Jazz: What the-

Jay: OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM! "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS IS HERE!

Jazz: You gotta be kidding me….

Jay: THIS IS NO JOKE! ICW IS NOW MARVELOUS!

Marvelous Tate Williams stood on stage as Chris Blade looked on from the ring. Williams soon put his arms down and looked at Chris with his arrogant smile. He soon gave a slow clap, while the International Champion stood in the ring. Marvelous smiled & pointed at Chris before leaving.

Jazz: Well...it seems we know what Tate Williams-

Jay: It's MARVELOUS Tate Williams, Jazz! MARVELOUS!

Jazz:...What his agenda seems to be. Well, we transition from the ICW International Champion to the ICW….& WFA Women's Champion: Carson Michaels!

* * *

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping with the Sirens)** plays and the crowd goes CRAZY! Soon, Carson Michaels walks out, holding the ICW Women's Championship in one shoulder & the WFA Women's Championship on the other. She's wearing her usual attire, while having a huge grin on her face as she hops down the ramp!

" _Ladies & gentleman...give it up for the ICW & WFA Women's Champion: CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: A heroine's welcome for my girl: the brand new ICW Women's Champion Carson Michaels! And man what a journey she's been on. She started off trying to win her first title, and in the process, picked up several more championships. Including the illustrious WFA Women's Championship! Now here she is, standing high above the Women's Division as the best!

Jay:...What she said, I guess.

Carson rolled into the ring, and held up both titles to the sound of roaring applause! She took in this moment and took a deep breath before getting the chance to speak!

Carson: I must say, this moment feels pretty damn good right now! So thank you, everyone, for helping me keep the courage & determination to keep moving forward! Oh, and to Brianna, whenever you're ready, let's do it again!

The crowd cheered as Carson winked at the camera before continuing.

Carson: After all of the struggles and hardships I've suffered last Season, it was all worth it to become ICW Women's Champion! And hell, not only did I become the top Woman in ICW, I became the top Woman in the WFA! And there's no prouder feeling than going around each and every brand to prove why ICW & its Women's Champion "steal the show" each & every night!

The crowd cheered as she raised the championship high in the air once again! Soon, the lights cut off and **Stars in the Night (by CFO$)** plays. Small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. When the lyrics start, a lone spotlight shines down to Nyx on the stage, who looks different from last season, aside from the visible scars & bruises suffered from Immortality. She now has raven black hair (with the right side dyed white), black eye, pale skin, pale skin, athletic mesomorphic body, hourglass figure, with slightly muscled legs and arms, a tattoo of a crow with a black rose in its mouth on her right shoulder, and two large black angel wing tattoos on her back. Nyx is smiling and when the lights came on, she headed towards the ring.

Jazz: I didn't notice earlier, but Nyx looks….different.

Jay: DIFFERENT!? Nyx looks like she vacationed in the deepest of the underworld! I knew she was….weird, but this is taking it to a whole different level!

Jazz: Maybe her encounters with Traci Star at Immortality changed her?

Jay: Maybe….or maybe Furno got her into voodoo magic! Who's to say?

The crowd cheered as Nyx rolled into the ring and immediately hugged Carson, who hugged back. She then grabbed a mic and spoke as well.

Nyx: I wanted to take the time to come out and congratulate my cuzzo (HBK is Nyx's uncle) on her SPECTACULAR performance at Immortality! I mean, sweet baby Jesus that was a "Heart Stopping" match!

Carson: I see what you did there…

Nyx: So, I know we had a blast partying and all that, but now it's time to get down to business! I wish not to drag this along any further: I want to be your first challenger for the ICW Women's Championship! I never had my chance last season, and I plan on fixing that mistake this time!

The crowd cheered as Nyx, now with a stone cold face, pointed at Carson's title. The cousins were interrupted when **What Have You Done (by Within Temptations)** started to play. The blue spotlight shined down followed by white smoke. Katie Striker walked out, wearing her wrestling attire, and the crowd started to cheer again!

Jazz: Well look has decided to join the party: another woman who was victorious at Immortality against Monarchy's own Natalia Rodriguez!

Jay: KATIE did not beat her! It was that no good, bottom feeding, LIJ member Tetsuya Naito, who distracted Nattie!

Jazz: By removing Katie's distraction and making her tap out fair & square!

Katie stepped through the ropes and also gave Carson a hug. The lights came back on and Katie started to speak as well.

Katie: Buenas Noches! Like Nyx, I, too, want to congratulate Carson on her hard fought victory at Immortality. I also want to congratulate Nyx on putting down Traci Star! That's no easy feat, and you did splendid!

Katie: With that said, I also want a shot at the ICW Women's Championship! My reason? Same as Nyx: I never truly received a shot last year and wish to change that ASAP! UNLIKE Nyx, however, I was also victorious at Immortality. Which means that I should naturally get the first dibs!

Nyx: No way! Family comes first! And UNLIKE you, I managed to keep my rival down FOR GOOD!

Carson: Girls….

Katie: Toche. But the fact still remains! I was victorious and therefore deserve the title shot!

Nyx: Nobody DESERVES anything! I've been earned the title shot and want to make it happen now!

Carson:...Hey girls….

Katie: And you don't think I haven't?

Nyx: Not until I recieved MINE!

Trell: GIRLS!

All three women in the ring were taken aback at Trell suddenly yelling. The crowd soon turned towards the nosebleed section and cheered where Trell was located.

Trell: Please. No need to bicker in the Battlefield. Nyx & Katie both make excellent points on why they feel they have the right to contend for the Women's title! So, we're gonna settle this debate the best way ICW knows how to: with a good ole fashion #1 Contender's match between Nyx Rosewood & Katie Striker…...RIGHT NOW!

The crowd cheered as a referee ran from the back & towards the ring. Nyx & Katie looked at each other as Carson slowly left the ring and made her way to the commentary table.

 **((Kudos to Jase Raven 13 for the match))  
** The bell rings as both women look across the ring as they pace around each other to then start with a test of strength where Katie gains the upper hand a first, but Nyx breaks it with a sharp kick in the stomach and going for a side headlock. Katie starts elbowing in Nyx's midsection, but the Mad Angel slams Katie's head hard into the mat. She begins unleashing a flurry of forearm shots to the head until the ref drags her off. Nyx begins yelling at the ref when he is pushed aside by Katie to hit clothesline. Katie follows up with another one and as soon as Nyx got up is immediately hit with a drop kick to the face for a quick cover, 1 kickout from the Mad Angel.

Katie then applies a dragon sleeper where Nyz begins thrashing around while the ref asks if she wishes to continue. Katie realizes this approach wasn't going to work so she releases the hold. As she takes a running start from the other side of the ring, Nyx suddenly leaps up to hit a running Crossbody. Nyx lifts up Katie to hit an Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckle where she is showered with boos from the fans as she goes for a cover, 1, 2, kickout! Nyx screams with rage as she lifts Katie again to Irish Whip her into the other turnbuckle followed with a clothesline and begins stomping on her with such a ferocity that the ref drags her away after giving her 4 counts. Nyx looks to resume where she left off, but Katie doesn't give the chance by kicking out the Mad Angel's left knee.

Katie stands up to hit a German Suplex, but before she could go for a cover, Nyx rolls out of the ring. Seeing Nyx outside, Katie went to the top rope to hit a beautiful Moonsault to which the ref begins the count as both women were out now. At the count of 4, Katie stands up to roll back into the ring to break the count and lifts up the Mad Angel to try to go for a Neckbreaker, but Nyx reverses it and hits a Requiem out of nowhere, but also out of desperation as she collapses after that. The ref is trying to call them to get back into the ring, but finally begin the count once again. By the count of 3 both women struggle to get up as they are both exhausted at this point. They both start to hit each other with some chops when they both take a short running start and hit each other with a double clothesline! The ref is now at the count of 8 as they both get up slowly as they start brawling with each other once more until they hear the ref yell 10! The bell rings and both Nyx and Katie are angry that they both were counted out to then start brawling all around the outside of the ring with the ref pulling Katie off Nyx.

" _Ladies & gentleman, both women has been counted out! Therefore, this match is now a draw!"_

Jay: Oh come on! A draw!?

Jazz: What a worse case scenario this is for the Women's Champion! Now there's no clear answer on who is the #1 Contender!

Both women were still fighting with each other until the referees managed to hold both of them back!. Carson grabbed a Mic and simply said:

Carson: Since I don't have a #1 Contender, I'll just settle on facing both of you!

The crowd were going crazy, and the dual champion dropped the mic before leaving Nyx and Katie in the ring, stunned, and glaring at each other.

Jazz: Well….talk about making the best of a bad situation! Carson just settled for facing BOTH Nyx and Katie!

Jay: What kind of champion would want to do something like that!? It is SO MUCH easier to just one...maybe neither!

Jazz: And have the title reign mean nothing? There's no way Carson would EVER stoop to something so low!

Jay: It's gonna bite her, just watch.

Jazz: If you think so….coming up next, we have the arrival of CJ Hawk, fresh off of his insane defeat at Immortality!

* * *

 **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** played and the crowd loses their mind! The single blue spotlight shines down on CJ Hawk, not wearing the ICW International Championship for the first time in a long time. He still wears his mask, but is now in a pair of jeans, shoes, and a t-shirt with WAY OF THE HAWK written on it. He does his pose along with the crowd before walking to the ring.

Jazz: Since season one ended, many people has referred to him as "The MVP" or ICW's "Franchise Player!" all with good merits!

Jay: Suuure….why don't you jump on CJ's bandwagon as well!? EVERYONE is doing it nowadays!

Jazz: Oh hush and respect what CJ has done thus far!

CJ stepped between the ropes and did his pose once more. Soon, the lights came back on and he was left in the middle of the ring while the crowd gave him a standing ovation. He took it all in with a deep breath before speaking.

CJ: Thank you.

The crowd were on their feet chanting his name over & over. CJ let them continue before he continued speaking.

CJ: I would like to congratulate Chris Blade on his successful win over me at Immortality. It was a well-earned victory, and I look forward to the next time we meet in the ring.

CJ: I'm also out here to clear up something: since Season 1, people have been labeling me as the "MVP" or the "Franchise of ICW." As humbling as those claims are, I am nowhere near those things. The real MVP is each & every person who tuned in each & every time.

The crowd applauded while CJ continued his speech.

CJ: You guys, all of you, gave this place a chance along with everyone who competed here! Because of you guys, ICW managed to grow, and gave every person in the back room your time to show why they are who they say they are! As a sports entertainer...as a professional wrestler….that is the greatest gift any fans could ever give. So because of that, you all are the true "Franchise of ICW!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation while CJ gave a small smirk. He took a moment before continuing.

CJ: Now, here is the main question: What is next for the Way Of The Hawk? Simple: I continue to compete against everyone and I will eventually become champion once again!

CJ dropped the mic as the crowd got on their feet! He was about to do the pose….until **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** started to play. Everyone, including CJ, looked towards the stage, and saw someone nobody couldn't believe: a olive-toned skin guy with one blue eye & another grey eye, shaggy black hair (with a gold streak running down the left), a lean but muscular build, a tattoo of a green snake (wrapped around his left arm), and the other is a hand of cards (with the quote, "ALL IN," and on the top card is a skull (which is on his right shoulder.)). He was wearing black tights with scaly-like design and the silver Cobra logo on the back, black elbow pads and knee pads, black boots with red laces, and black fingerless gloves with scaly design, black trench coat with the cobra logo on the back, and aviators. He carried a shovel with him, the shovel is black with a gold pole.

This man was walked out, smiling from ear to ear while clutching his shovel tight. The crowd were losing their collective minds as CJ just stared at this person.

This person was Seth Sullivan.

Jay: OH MY F***ING GOD! IT'S HIM! "The Gravedigger" SETH SULLIVAN!

Jazz: Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT!? WHY!? HOW!? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

Seth slowly walked down the ring, but stopped at ringside, staring at CJ. He walked all the way around before climbing up the steps, but stood on the apron. Seth, still holding his smile, kept looking at CJ before setting the shovel down and stepping through the ropes. Both guys stood face to face, CJ having a serious look on his face. Seth slowly pulled out a microphone before offering a simple handshake. The crowd was split with some saying "YES!" and others chanting "NO!" CJ looked at the hand, then back at Seth, who kept smiling. CJ decided to test his luck and slowly shook his hand. Seth stepped back and was about to speak...

Seth:...I've been dying to meet you.

….And DECKED CJ in the head with the microphone! CJ staggered back, and Seth took the advantage to lift him over his shoulder and drop him with the Snakepit (Modified Death Valley Bomb)! The crowd gave MASSIVE heat as Seth's smile went away. He picked CJ up once more, and locked him in the Cobra Clutch! CJ began to faint, and Seth lifted him onto his shoulders before planting him with the Neurotoxic (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver)! He got on his knees and looked down as CJ remained unconscious. Seth smiled before standing up and left the ring.

Jay: WOW! WHAT A STATEMENT HE JUST MADE! SETH SULLIVAN JUST LAID OUT THE FACE OF ICW!

Jazz: I...I have no words...I can't believe what…

Jay: SETH JUST SENT A MESSAGE TO EVERYONE! HE IS HERE AND HE IS GONNA TAKE ICW!

Jazz:..Main event….up next….tag title match...

* * *

 **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** started to play and the crowd got on their feet! Out walks Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang, still wearing the same attires from Season 1. They walked out with serious looks on their faces while storming to the ring.

Jazz: It's time for Team Brutal to attempt getting redemption by becoming two time ICW Tag Team Champions!

Jay: Team Brutal were the top tag team in ICW once upon a time, but since The Dark Family arrived and brought Static & PK, they haven't been the same ever since!

Jazz: Now, Team Brutal are back on the hunt! It's one thing to be hunted, but they THRIVE when chasing after what Team Brutal wants! And they want The Fortress!

Kyle & Wolfgang rolled into the ring and paced around! They did not waste ANY time and called out their opponents! The arena goes "dark" as **My Demons (by Starset)** started to play! From the entrance, Static & PK walked out, with the ICW Tag Team Titles! Static was biting on the title while PK carried it over his shoulder. Their look remains the same as well.

Jazz: And here is the team that shocked the world at Immortality when they defeated Team Brutal and became tag champion: Static Rider & PK Hunt!

Jay: And they did it with style!

Jazz: More like a pre-match assault! But I don't think that strategy will work again tonight!

Static was lashing out at everyone, as usual, while PK kept him at bay. They rolled into the ring, and "The Eye of the Storm" immediately got in the challengers' faces! They almost lashed out, but PK pulled his partner back, while smirking at Kyle & Wolfgang! The arena lights remained off, and a lone spotlight shined down on the ring!

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first: the challengers, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: 'Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang' TEAM BRUTAL!"_

The crowd were cheering, but Team Brutal paid them zero attention due to their intense focus on the championships & the team holding them! Static & PK, meanwhile, continue to smirk.

" _And their opponents: representing The Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 424 lbs: They are the ICW Tag Team Champions: 'Static Rider & PK Hunt': THE FORTRESS!"_

They raised their titles high in the air to a chorus of boos! However, the scene changed when Kyle & Wolfgang immediately attacked the champions and tossed them out of the ring! Kyle was fighting with Static while Wolfgang was suplexing PK all around the ring! Stevens kicked & punched "The Wildcard" which knocked him into the barricades! Meanwhile, Wolfgang waited for Static to reach his feet and for the match to officially begin.

Once Static staggered to his feet, while still dizzy, the bell rings and Wolfgang gets on the offense once again! He lifts Static up and slams him into the corner! He clothesline Static over & over before finishing off with the Exploder Suplex! Meanwhile, Kyle finished off with PK by throwing him into the steel steps, and he made it back into his corner. Wolfgang immediately tags in his partner which allowed Stevens to enter the ring and kick away at Static's back! Stevens picked him up and delivered multiple forearms to his opponent, staggering him into the ropes! Kyle Irish whipped him, and, when Static came back, he dropped the champion with a swift Roundhouse Kick before going for the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Static somehow managed to kick out, which annoyed Team Brutal greatly! Kyle tags in Wolfgang, who lifts him onto his shoulders. Kyle climbed to the top rope, and Team Brutal connects with the Doomsday Device! Wolfgang went for another pin!

 _1...BREAKUP!_

PK slid back into the ring and broke up the cover, earning boos from everyone! Kyle acted quickly by beating PK even more! Meanwhile, Wolfgang picked up Static, but "The Eye of the Storm" responded with a Leaping Enziguri, stunning the challenger! Static stood up and tossed him to the ropes, but Wolfgang countered and threw him instead. Wolfgang lifted him up and hit the Flapjack! He went to tag in Kyle, and both guys threw Static into the ropes! However, PK got up and pulled his partner out of the ring & away from danger! Team Brutal did not like this, and quickly went after them! The Fortress were on the defense and retreated around the ring before rolling back in! As soon as Team Brutal rolled back in, however, Static & PK sneak attacked them! However, Team Brutal managed to gain the upperhand and fought back, leading to an all-out brawl! The referee tried to regain control, but both teams completely ignored him! This lead to him calling for the bell!

" _Due to the referee losing control of the competitors, this match has been officially thrown out!"_

Neither team paid any attention because they were busy beating each other senseless! They just brawled all around the ring as the referee quickly made his exit!

Jazz: Good Lord, the animosity between these two team just turned this match into pure anarchy!

Jay: I doubt they care about the championships at this point! Instead, they just wanna tear each other limb from limb and-WAIT A MINUTE!

Jazz: WHAT THE-

While Team Brutal & The Fortress were brawling, Monarchy's own King Caesar & Dylan Torres rushed into the ring and began to beat down both teams! Caesar was throwing Static & PK around like lightweights & Dylan was swinging his trusty bat, hitting Wolfgang & PK! The crowd were booing as those two lay waste to everyone! Soon, Dylan lifted up Wolfgang and dropped him with the Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) while Caesar hit Static with the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a Sitout Side Slam)! Soon, both men grabbed Kyle, and they planted the Team Brutal member with their new finisher: the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer)! The crowd were booing even more while & Dylan & Caesar turned their attention to PK, who tried to escape! Unfortunately, they grabbed him on the outside and hit the Kingdom Killer on the floor with a loud "THUD!" As Team Brutal & The Fortress laid motionless, Caesar & Dylan grabbed the ICW Tag Team Championships and raised them high in the air!

Jazz: That is what it's all about to them! Monarchy is content with holding the WFA Tag Titles, nor content with regaining the ICW Heavyweight Titles! They desire the ICW Tag Titles to add to their collection!

Jay: And after what we just witnessed, there is a GREAT chance that the idea will become a reality! Monarchy is on the hunt!

Jazz: Wow….and it's only the first episode of Season 2! We are in for a long season…

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Rick Washington VS Dan Riley  
Winner: Rick Washington via pin.

Match 2: The Wayne Bros (Derrick & Devin Wayne) VS Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) _-Best of 7 Series  
_ Winners: The Wayne Bros via pin _(2-0)_

Match 3: Eric Drago VS Chris Blade  
Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 4: Nyx Rosewood VS Katie Striker  
Winner: Double Countout

Match 5: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) _-ICW Tag Team Championship  
_ Winners: No Contest (match was thrown out)

* * *

 _After the show….._

The cameras caught up to Dan Riley, who was seen walking backstage with a blank expression and was ignoring every person he came across. He made it to the parking lot before getting to his car and driving away from the Battlefield.

Elsewhere, Eric Drago was sitting on some crates, still tired from his match with Chris Blade. He had his head down and took off his gloves while mumbling to himself. Soon, a reporter came up to him.

Reporter: Excuse me, Eric. But after a tough lost to Chris Blade, people are wondering what is going through your mind?

Eric:...Last season was not my best showing. I was injured by Brutus, stabbed in the back by Surrealist, and lost the opening match at Immortality. Tonight, I decided to change that by no longer standing in the sidelines! And to kick off my Season 2, I stood across the ring from the new guy & champ: Chris Blade!

Eric: Sure, I lost tonight... But coming out there alone and doing what I did definitely helped put my name out there! No longer am I going to let somebody walk over me! This time, the dragon will breathe fire! And anyone who wants to oppose me will know why I'M the Enigma of the Dragons!

He gave a determined nod, and walked away. WAY further down the hallway, a man lurked in the shadows. From what the cameras briefly caught, he was a Caucasian tanned male with black & white face paint and slicked back, but top spiked black hair. He had scars all over his body, with one unseen that was still red. The man was wearing dark cargo pants with a long, black trench coat & some chains around his neck. Just before the cameras faded, the mysterious man said:

?: Young Dragon….beware "The Revenant"...

 **A/N: Whoo boy...this was a long one! But finally: Season 2 has officially begun, and what a messy way to start! Old grudges reborn, celebrations cut short, and especially those new arrivals! Coming in and making a statement! I can guarantee on thing: we're in for a long one!**

 **As for why this took so long...I'll explain at a later date. Just know its good & bad. But don't let that discourage you, enjoy the carnage. It's only just beginning...**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Episode 2

**(Rage by CFO$)**

The cameras fade into the Battlefield, where the crowd was hot & ready for tonight's action! However, instead of cutting to the announce table, it cuts to the stage. **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** plays, and the fans gave off MASSIVE heat. Out walks Seth Sullivan, carrying his shovel and slyly walking to the ring.

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentleman, to Season 2: Episode Dos of Battlefield! And we are kicking things off with the man who stunned the world!

Jay: The man who made WAVES when he debut & laid waste to CJ Hawk: "The Grave Digger" Seth Sullivan!

Jazz: I gotta say, he certainly made an impact on his debut, but one has to wonder if what he did was brilliant or stupid….

Seth stepped into the ring and planted his shovel into the canvas. He grabbed a mic before crossing his legs and sat in the middle of the ring. The crowd was booing while the man looked around the Battlefield, taking everything in.

Seth: Last episode, I made my presence known all over the world when I dropped ICW's most prominent competitor: CJ Hawk!

The crowd were chanting "CJ Hawk!" which made Seth laugh a little. He toyed with his shovel and took off his shades.

Seth: Yes, the same CJ Hawk who wrestled day in & day out, defending that International Championship. The same CJ Hawk who, in his entire ICW run, only suffered one loss. The same CJ Hawk…..who is a battered, bruised, and broken version of himself.

The fans booed, and Seth simply ignored them while he continued to speak.

Seth: All those matches….each & every competitor….it wears you down bit-by-bit until you're not even able to get yourself out of bed.

Seth: Now, what does all of this have to do with me? Well, I'm not waiting for CJ to break himself. I don't need to, but WANT TO. I want to break the Way Of The Hawk & bury it 6ft in the ground!

Seth: You're treated like a god here in the Battlefield, you're treated like a god in the WFA, but I realized something, and it's something you need to know, and everyone needs to know - despite how talented or over you may be, you never made, or even sniffed the MAIN EVENT. Not in PPVs, or episodes, we never saw CJ Hawk in the main event.

The crowd were booing Seth even greater, which didn't bother him at all.

Seth: Which is why I'm out here now. It was never to answer for my actions, but to declare a challenge to The Way of the Hawk wherever he may be right now:

"The Gravedigger" stood up and looked straight into the camera.

Seth: I'm calling you out, CJ, one-on-one at Fallout! And there, I will personally bury The Way of the Hawk!

He soon dropped his microphone & left the ring to a chorus of boos. Seth raised his shovel as he made his way to the back.

Jay: Wow! What a declaration by Seth! Flat out challenging the man he laid out to a match!

Jazz: Well, he certainly bet that CJ will accept that challenge! We'll have to wait until next week to find out!

* * *

The arena lights dimmed & **Free the Flames** started to play. The crowd rose out of their feet as Brianna made her way onto the stage!

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Venice Beach, California: BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: The daughter of "The Icon" has just graced The Battlefield!

Jay: I'm surprised she's bothering to show her face at all considering she lost her title at Immortality!

Brianna calmly walked to the ring and took a deep breath. She entered the ring & hollered to the crowd. The lights came on and Kelly took her jacket off while waitin

 **Hard Times (by Paramore)** played and everyone started clapping! Out walks a 5'2" woman with a peach skin tone, grey eyes, & light brown dyed hair with white at her hair tips. She was wearing white & red top with some sparkles in it, red tight shorts with white and silver details, white knee pads, red high wrestling boots and red bandages at her hands.

 _"And her opponent, making her ICW debut, from San Diego, California: 'The Lady of the Wolf' ABBY TORRES!"_

Jazz: Well now! The sweetest girl you'll ever meet is now in ICW! I bet Matt is so proud!

Jay: Yeah yeah….but I don't trust it. Nice girls tend to finish last in ICW…..

Jazz: Well Abby looks to break the trend and it begins tonight!

Abby took moment and absorbed the energy & atmosphere of the Battlefield. She blew a kiss to the fans and clapped to the music. After high fiving the crowd, she climbed to the top turnbuckle & howled. She hopped down and looked at Brianna as the ref ring the bell.

 **((Credit goes to mimzj23))**

There is a time to smile and laugh but also focus and Abby Torres looked like she knew that and she wasted no time in grappling Brianna to tide her into a headlock in the center of the ring. Torres had wrenched the lock slightly but Brianna was not dazed in the least and quickly used her right hand to take down Torres' legs making her fall down. But Torres got right back up slightly stunned and attacked Kelly's abdomen using her left knee. This made Brianna groggy so Abby took this opportunity to roundhouse kick Brianna in the stomach taking her down. Torres went for the pin.  
"1..."  
To no avail. Abby then waited for Kelly to get on her feet so she can try what looked like a standing moonsault but Brianna jumped up with great quickness arching both her legs on Torres head and she effectively did a Tilt a Whirl Headscissors and if that wasn't damaging enough, Brianna followed it with a powerful body slam. It made a petrifying thud on the canvas. Brianna Kelly surely wasn't done yet. She leaped on the turnbuckle to finish the job. It took about a minute before Abby Torres stood up and then in good motion, Brianna took her head off with an Asai Moonsault. She still wasn't done with Torres yet as she grabbed her legs but Abby reversed whatever Brianna was thinking into a roll-up.  
"1...2..."  
They both got up and Brianna Kelly took Torres down with a skull crushing chokeslam. Now Abby looked like she had enough as she lay there with hardly a whiff of breath left in her. Brianna got Torres up and whipped her to the ropes but was surprised with a speedy dropkick from Abby Torres that kept her down for only a few seconds. But that was long enough for Abby, still visibly weak from the chokeslam, to jump on the ropes and deliver a glorious Skyfall neckbreaker to Brianna. Unfortunately for Abby, it took way too much out of her and she struggled to crawl towards Brianna to pin her. Brianna took advantage and hit a Scorpion Death Drop and pinned.  
"1...2...3"

 _"Here's your winner: BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: And Brianna somehow managed to defeat a game Abby Torres! What a debut for her!

Jay: Too bad she lost. What a shame….for her career that is.

Jazz: Oh hush. Abby definitely turned a lot of heads, and even earned Brianna's respect as well!

Brianna, after having her hand raised, helped Abby to her feet and hugged her. Abby waved to the crowd and left Bri in the ring by herself.

Brianna: Keep that up, Abby. You'll fit in well here. With that settled, the last time I stood in a ring, I was the ICW Women's Champion. I vowed that I would hold the championship for a long time! And that no woman will ever take it from me!

Brianna: Unfortunately, fate had other plans. At Immortality, I fell to Carson Michaels & lost the title. Most women would be upset about such a turn of events. Not me!

Brianna: I'm not going to dwell this any further: Carson was the better woman that night, but my shine will rise again, and I will NEVER stop until I become champion once aga-

Bit before she could finish her sentence, a hooded figure in all black rushed from the crowd and ambushed Brianna from behind! The crowd gasped in shock as the person wailed away with nasty punches!

Jazz: What the hell is this!? Security needs to get this person outta there!

Jay: Whoever they are, this person is lying a beating onto The Iconic Princess!

The person in black continued to beat down Brianna until she could barely stand. The hooded person soon removed the hood & showed off her long brown hair & brown eyes. She was smirking from ear to ear!

Jay: That's ANGELICA RHODES! THE AMERICAN PRINCESS, DUSTY'S DAUGHTER, AND HEIRESS TO THE RHODES FAMILY LEGACY!

Jazz: And she just beat Brianna Kelly savagely and disgustingly!

Angelica pulled Brianna up by her hair and yelled "YOU'RE NOT THE GENERATIONAL PRINCESS ANYMORE!" before planting her with the Cross Rhodes! Security finally stormed the ring and the Rhodes daughter left back through the crowd, leaving Brianna laying!

Jazz: Goodness me! That was a nasty attack perpetrated by Angelica!

Jay: Brianna was looking to give a statement, but it was the Rhodes daughter that delivered the exclamation point!

Jazz: I think we can all expect some retaliation courtesy of "The Iconic Princess!"

* * *

 _The cameras transitioned to the interviewer standing in front of the camera, holding the mic_.

Interviewer: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time: "The Avenger" Will Ralston!

Will walked on screen wearing a black T-shirt with a Bullet Club logo, black jeans, black sneakers and black MMA gloves. He looked very relaxed and satisfied.

Interviewer: Thank you for joining me today, Will.

Will: Before we start, I wanna take the time to say something. Immortality was without a doubt my best match & the most important victory in my entire career. It felt great defending the Ralston family name!

Interviewer: That's wonderful to know! But on the previous episode, you targeted The Dark Family alongside Team Brutal & Justin Danger. Can we get…..your….thoughts….

The interviewer slowly backed away as Will was approached by Dark Family member Surrealist Morrow.

Surrealist: Yes, William. I am also curious as to why you decided to stick your nose into business the doesn't concern you.

Will:...I know what punks like The Dark Family are all about! You all think yourself as "Holier than thou." Heed this message, you're making a big mistake siding with them.

Surrealist:...The only mistake is you standing in my way. You will come to rue the day. So says The Messiah!

 _Surrealist clasps his hands and backs away from Will, who kept his demeanor in tact. The cameras returned to the ring._

* * *

 **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** started to play and a stream of gold sparks rained down onto the stage. Out walks Tate Williams, arms spread out, and wearing purple trunks with "Marvelous" on the back in gold, purple knee and elbow pads, tapped wrists and fingers, & a purple studded robe that has "Marvelous" on the back.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing at 6'5" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The Marvelous God of Wrestling' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Williams slowly walks to the ring, while spinning around & showing himself off. He finally made it to the ring, and climbed to the top turnbuckle, yelling "MARVELOUS!" while spreading his arms out.

Jay: It's time, Jazz! It's time for the MARVELOUS in-ring debut of the MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!

Jazz: He certainly made his presence known after a match between Eric Drago & the ICW International Champion Chris Blade. Now we wait & see if he has what it takes in the Battlefield.

Jay: He has won many championships in the likes of ROH, NXT, and even WWE, being a former Universal Champion! He is definitely prepared for whatever is to come!

Just as he climbed down and removed his robe, **War (by Linkin Park)** started to play and the crowd went BALLISTIC! A man slowly walked onto the stage with light brownish skin, thin body, short black hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes, and was closely shaved. He is wearing black elbow pads, black hand gloves, black knee pads, black boots, & black pants with green flames.

 _"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, standing 5'5" & weighing in at 111lbs: 'The LUNATIC Jobber' LEVI-THE GREAT!"_

Jazz: HEY! What a surprise! The former UWA Champion Levi-the Great has arrived to ICW!

Jay: ...You gotta be kidding me. How did someone like him even get through the doors!?

Jazz: He is one of the most prolific competitors in the WFA! It's only natural for Levi to stand in the Battlefield!

Levi slowly went to the ring while looking around the arena. He rolled into the ring and stared at Tate Williams with a dead expression. Tate had a disgusting look on his face, which got a chuckle from Levi. He stood up and dusted himself off.

The bell rings and the two circled each other. They tried to lock up, but Tate immediately kneed him in the gut and tossed Levi out of the ring. Marvelous Tate spread his arms out and soaked in all of the boos! Williams rolled out of the ring and picked up Levi. He tried to throw him into the steel steps, but "The LUNATIC Jobber" leaped over them! He slid back into the ring, and just as Williams rolled in, hit a Baseball Slide, knocking his opponent onto the floor! Levi stood up and hit a Suicide Dive between the ropes and onto Williams! Levi picked him up and tossed him back into the ring. Levi immediately wailed away on Williams's head and soon got up and went to the top rope before connecting with an Elbow Drop before going for the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Levi dragged Marvelous onto his feet and gave him multiple forearms before ending with a Roundhouse Kick! "The LUNATIC Jobber" went to the apron and waited for his opponent to stand up. When "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" got to his feet, Levi went for a Springboard attack, but was caught and planted with a Spinebuster! Williams was angry, and stomped away at his opponent over & over before scraping his face with his boot! Williams picked him up and threw Levi into the rope before back elbowing him! Tate soon went for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Williams picked him up, but Levi leaped into the air and hit a Knee Strike to William's face! Soon, "The LUNATIC Jobber" hit another Leaping Knee Strike and sent Williams into the corner! Levi gained some distance and hit "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" with the Corner Elbow Smash followed by the Running Bulldog! The crowd was getting hotter as Levi stood in the corner. When Williams made it to his feet, Levi went for his Thunderbolt (Running High Knee), but Tate pulled the referee in his way, causing him to stop! Williams soon moved the referee away and hit Levi with a Belly-to-Belly! With his opponent dazed, Williams yelled "MARVELOUS," picked Levi up, and planted the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E aka Pedigree) for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here's your winner: MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: That was a MARVELOUS debut match courtesy of MARVELOUS one Tate Williams!

Jazz: Yes, it was. But give credit for Levi for putting on an amazing showing as well!

Jay: Yes yes, thank you Levi for lying down at the MARVELOUS feet of Tate Williams!

Williams stood up and spread his arms wide, yelling "MARVELOUS!" Levi rolled out of the ring as Tate grabbed a Mic.

Williams: Ladies & gentleman… bare witness to my marvelous example! The marvelous thing about this is that it's only the beginning! I'm here to wipe away the filth that lies within ICW! Starting with Chris Blade & his ICW International Championship, I will soon make the championship & ICW MARVELOUS!

Williams dropped the Mic and did his pose as a single spotlight shined onto him.

Jazz: No short of arrogance coming from this man.

Jay: Oh come now, Jazz! It's not arrogance if you can back it up! And he certainly did tonight!

Jazz: Well if he wants to get at the International Champion, he's gonna have to do a lot more around here…..

* * *

 _The screen soon became disoriented and cuts to black. Afterwards, a tiny camera was on the floor, and was soon picked up. On the screen was Nyx Rosewood, with the rest of the New Shield standing behind her, appearing way more angry._

Nyx: Nyx Rosewood.

Ajax: Ajax

Raptor: Raptor Reigns.

Furno: Furno Moxley. Your ICW Demolition Champion! We are the New Shield!

Nyx: Last episode….wasn't the best for the Young Hounds of Justice. Yours truly had a chance to fight for the Women's title! Now, I did let my temper get the best of me and got counted out.

Nyx: BUT! Hope is not lost! Because of what happened, I now have a shot to take the championship to the New Shield! The only problem is…..there's an extra person involved. Ah well! Doesn't matter how many women I have to go through because the result is all the same: THE DAUGHTER OF CHAOS RUNS THROUGH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!

Nyx winked and passed the camera to Ajax.

Ajax: We thought it was over. We thought we've seen the last of the Nation of Violence after we've left them laying at Immortality! We've should've known better than that….

Raptor: We made a mistake last time. It WILL NOT happen again!

Ajax: NOV, you haven't seen the last of the New Shield! Believe that!

The cameras soon went to Furno Moxley who, strangely, remained silent.

Furno: Chris Owens, next episode I'm stepping into that ring, and am calling you out!

 _Furno simply slammed the camera to the ground, cracking it. The New Shield walked away and the camera cuts off. After a while, the screen returned to the Battlefield._

* * *

There was the sound of a howling wolf throughout the arena and the lights cut out. **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** plays and a lone spotlight shined down on stage, revealing a kneeling Matt Lopez.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 198 lbs: 'The Mexican Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

He wore black MMA shorts with red and white detail of wolf claws, black knee pads, black boots and black bandages at his hands, and a black sleeveless hoodie with the words "Mexican Wolf" in white color on the upper back.

Jazz: If there's one person I know is out for blood, it's that man Matt Lopez! Just when he believed to have Seth Mercer cornered, both Ray Cobra & especially E-Baum got the jump on him!

Jay: If you were cornered by someone unstable as Matt, it's good to have friends by your side!

When the lights came on, Matt rose up and made his way to the ring. Unlike last season, he eventually high fives some of the fans. He climbs over the top rope and howls before removing the hood.

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** plays and the crowd began to boo. Out walks E-Baum, flanked by Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra as they were laughing down the ramp.

 _"And his opponent, representing E.R.S, from Jackson, New Jersey, standing at 6'8" & weighing at 180 lbs: E-BAUM!"_

Jazz: If you were to look up "Obnoxious" in the Oxford Dictionary, all you'd get is a photo of all three guys!

Jay: Oh please…. You're just jealous that you can't find any friends that are as close as these three here! They banded together to dispose this Mexican Wolf once and for all!

E-Baum hugs his partners before stepping into the ring and flipping off the entire crowd! It took everything inside Matt to not attack E-Baum right then & there.

 **((Credit goes to JJ-the-Great for the match))**

The bell rings and the two slowly locks up, with E-Baum quickly taking advantage over Matt, knocking him down to the ground in a manner of seconds! Matt screamed in pain as the notable burns on his back began to sting!

Meanwhile outside, his lads Ray Cobra and Seth Mercer were cheering away for their best friend. E-Baum did a "WHOOP WHOOP!" as a shout-out, to which they replied. At this time, Matt was growing increasingly annoyed by their tactics and did a quick roll-up on E-Baum!

1… KICKOUT!

Despite E-Baum kicking out, Matt didn't care, he brutally pummeled away at the Smart-mouthed bookworm, like a wolf wearing his prey apart. The ref started to count, forcing Matt to back away.

This time, Matt went to end it early with the Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock)! Ray and Seth started to pound on the ring apron in encouragement for their lad. Again, Matt was annoyed by this, but this merge distraction helped E-Baum, as he grabbed the ropes without Matt noticing!

Matt let go again, as E-Baum slowly pulled himself on his feet via, ropes, as he leaned on the turnbuckle with a sly grin on his face.

They teased locking up again, but E-Baum quickly kicked Matt in the gut and gave Matt a surprise stunner! He made the pin!

1… KICKOUT!

He picked up Matt and tossed him over the top rope, but Lopez landed on the apron! E-Baum ran, but Matt hits a Shoulder Block to his gut. Before heaving E-Baum up and hit a muscle buster to the outside!

Matt leaped up to the apron again and capitalized his assault with a Asai Moonsault, but E-Baum manage to catch him and threw him into the steel steps! E-Baum rolled Matt back into the ring and went for the pin!

1… 2… KICKOUT!

E-Baum looked frustrated as Ray and Seth groaned on the outside, muttering "So close!" and "F***!" E-Baum climbed to the top rope for the ER (Elbow Drop)! But quickly Matt got up and hit an Final Hunt (jumping cutter) out of nowhere! He quickly pins E-Baum again!

1… 2… thr-BREAK-UP!

As the ref came close to counting "three," the ref founded himself pulled to the outside by Seth Mercer! The crowd booed over this non-sense, Matt was close on securing a win! Matt looked up and around for the ref, who was close on returning to the ring and count again, but Ray Cobra superkicked the official, knocking him out cold!

Matt was beyond infuriated as he was cheated out of a win! He ran out of the ring and immediately went after Mercer and Cobra! He partially MURDERED Mercer and Cobra, ducking any assaults and banging their heads on the commentator's desk! However, Matt's luck went south as Mercer and Cobra gained the advantage over the Mexican Lone Wolf and unveiled a new group move - the E.R.S. Bomb (Sitout full nelson slam (Mercer)/Sitout powerbomb (Cobra) combination)!

Matt was rolled back to the ring and as a new ref made his way to the ring, E-Baum climbed to the top rope. When Matt staggered to his feet, E-Baum connected with the NJ to Cali Flight! He soon took the easy pin!

1… 2… 3!

 _"Here's your winner: E-BAUM!_

Jazz: OH COME ON! Both Mercer & Cobra just got involved in the match and AGAIN became a thorn in the side of Matt Lopez!

Jay: Well what did you expect!? They have to protect each other against that maniac named Matt Lopez! They took advantage of the situation and quelled the wolf again!

E-Baum rolled out of the ring and joined his partners up the ramp, laughing & celebrating together! Matt, favoring his head, looked on and pounded against the canvas in anger.

Jazz: Well E.R.S needs to watch their backs. Matt Lopez isn't finished with them by a long shot!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a dark background, where Ben Jones stood holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship._

Ben: ICW was on the verge of collapse. Especially with a champion struggling to remain in rule, and a false God preaching his false word. However, you people saw it as the holy grail of what pro wrestling is suppose to be. In other words, a shining beacon of light!

Ben: It was a light designed to blind you all from the truth! A truth you all refuse to see! Which is why I'm here: to DESTROY this beacon of light and plunge ICW into darkness!

Ben: Yet, the fallen Prince & the false God still wish to destroy The Destroyer and take this championship away! To them I say: …...Come. Step into my Darkness and become the first victims to the Destroyer: the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones!

* * *

 _Ben soon faded back into the black void behind him as the camera stays black. After a few seconds, it cuts back to the backstage area, where Katie Striker was walking by. Soon, an interviewer caught up with her._

Interviewer: Excuse me, Katie?

Katie: Hmmm?

Interviewer: Last episode, you competed to be the #1 Contender to the ICW Women's Championship against Nyx Rosewood, which ended in a Double Countout.

Katie: Yes, yes. I was there.

Interviewer: Well because there wasn't a clear winner, it has been official that the Women's Championship Match at Fallout is now a Triple Threat Match. Your thoughts?

Katie: Y'know, last week Nyx showed a lot of fire. She just went mad and made me forget to stay Tranquillo for a brief second. That was my mistake. Now, I have to live with the thought of looking over my shoulders for not one, but two women because Carson is a dangerous beast on her own. She didn't become ICW & WFA Women's Champion overnight, Y'know.

Katie: However, like all mistakes, we eventually learn from them. And so is the case with me. So it's a triple threat between me, Nyx, & Carson. So be it. As exciting as it will be, the result will be the same: yours truly leaving as ICW Women's Champion. And remember to stay Tranqu-

?: Ahem.

Katie turned to her side and, all of a sudden, The "Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels walked into view holding the ICW & WFA Women's Champion on each shoulder.

Carson: You were right about one thing: it is going to be exciting! However, what you & Nyx need to come to grip with is that I just got this championship! I don't intend in lying down so easily and having you all take it away!

 _Carson walked away, leaving behind Katie, who still had a calm look on her face. The camera soon transitioned to ringside._

* * *

 **Princes of the Universe (by Queens)** started to play and the crowd boos! Out walks King Caesar wearing his MMA gloves & shorts, and Dylan Torres wearing his muscle shirt & shorts. Both guys were carrying the WFA World Tag Team Championships.

 _"The following tag team non title match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, at a total combined weight of 550 lbs: the WFA World Tag Team Champions: KING CAESAR & DYLAN TORRES!"_

Jazz: Last episode was suppose to be the rematch between Team Brutal & The Fortress for the ICW Tag Team Championships! But not only did the action break down into a fight, but Monarchy injected themselves in it and laid out the former & current champions!

Jay: They're MONARCHY! That alone allows them to do as they please! Even more so is the fact that they are the first ever WFA World Tag Team Champions! They needed to remind every team out there that this is still their Monarchy!

Jazz: Well now let's see if they can back up those claims against their opponents tonight!

Caesar had a serious look on his face while Dylan taunted the fans with his barbed wire baseball bat. Both guys entered the ring as both Caesar & Dylan grabbed a mic.

Dylan: I just wanna make something REALLY clear to each and every one of you people! Just because Monarchy were focused on these tag titles doesn't mean we've forgotten about the ICW Tag Titles!

Dylan: Monarchy doesn't give a DAMN about Team Brutal! Those guys are just in our way and we plan on RUNNING them OVER just like before! As for The Fortress….it's bad enough that you're the champions, but you boys, and the Dark Family as a whole, REALLY pissed off Monarchy after your stunts you all pulled on us!

Caesar: For that, we gon enjoy beatin' y'all to a pulp and takin' them belts, too!

They threw the mics on the ground as **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** started to play. The crowd POPPED hard for Kyle & Wolfgang.

 _"And their opponents: at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang. They are TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Oh those two do not look like happy people right now.

Jay: I'd be angry as well if a team ruined my championship match! However, Team Brutal needs to calm down and re evaluate themselves because Monarchy are going to run through them!

Kyle & Wolfgang rolled into the ring and quickly confronted Monarchy! It took the referee all of his might to keep the teams from blowing up! He managed to send them into their respective corners!

Wolfgang & Dylan started off for their team as the bell rings. Both guys immediately went after each other and threw nasty forearms at each other! Wolfgang into the corner and both men hit a Shoulder Block on each other, but didn't fall. Both men went for another dual shoulder block, but Wolfgang instead hit an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Dylan rolled over to Team Brutal's corner and Wolfgang stomped away at Torres! Kyle tagged in and, with his partner's help, hit a Corner Dropkick! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Kyle picked up Dylan and tossed him into the ropes. Dylan grabbed the ropes as Kyle leaped into the air. He came back down as Torres kicked him in the face! He followed up with a Standing Senton! "The Rabbid Street Dog" picked up Kyle and threw him into Caesar's corner. Dylan tags in his partner and delivered multiple jabs to Steven's ribs. Caesar slowly entered the ring and hit the Corner Splash onto Kyle! He followed up by a Delayed Vertical Suplex into the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Caesar picked up Kyle and hammer threw him into the corner with a big thud. The impact was enough to make him collapse! "Brooklyn's Finest" deadlifted Kyle onto his shoulders, but the smaller opponent climbed free and hit a Chop Block to Caesar's legs! Monarchy's enforcer fell to his knees as Kyle hit several kicks to his chest before attempting a Roundhouse! But Caesar grabbed his leg and lifted him into the Buckle Bomb! Stevens staggered to his feet and Caesar followed up by Rebounding off the ropes and into a Spear! He soon went for a cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Kyle barely got his shoulder up, but somehow managed to do so. Caesar tags in Dylan and drags Kyle in the seated position against the corner. Dylan threw himself at Kyle with the Corner Cannonball! However, Kyle slid out of the way and made Torres crash! Wolfgang, along with the crowd, cheered on Kyle to make the tag! Just as Stevens leaped towards his partner, Caesar pulled Wolfgang off the apron and knocks him into the barricade! While Kyle was distracted, Dylan hits a Backstabber! He soon went for his own pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Dylan quickly steadied himself and brought Kyle to the Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent)! But when he went for the Senton, Kyle rolled out of the way and made the tag to Wolfgang, and the fans went crazy! Wolfgang came in and started throwing Dylan all over the ring with amazing Suplexes, and capped it off with an Explorer Suplex, sending Dylan into a corner! Wolfgang lifted Dylan up an hit several Knife Edge Chops followed by an Step-Up Enziguri for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Caesar ran in and quickly broke up the cover! Kyle slid in and Caesar went for the Pop-up Powerbomb, but Kyle countered into the Hurricanrana, sending "Brooklyn's Finest" out of the ring! Kyle Slingshot himself over the ropes, but was caught in midair! Caesar was about to Powerslam him, but Kyle escaped and shoved Caesar over the barricade! Back in the ring Wolfgang rose up, and Dylan grabbed him from behind and went for the MID-Made in Detroit (GTR), but Wolfgang grabbed his neck & locked in the Rear Naked Choke! Kyle climbed to the top rope, waiting for his partner to get ready, but he was shoved off the top rope and crashed onto the floor by the ICW Tag Team Champions: The Fortress!

Jazz: I knew it! There is the Fortress, storming the match and targeting both teams!

Jay: This is going to be am all-out assault on everyone!

In the midst of the booing crowd, Static & PK attacked Wolfgang & Dylan, causing the ref to throw the match out! The Fortress continued to beat down on both guys before picking up Wolfgang. Static blasted him with the title to the face! They picked up Dylan and dropped him with Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express)! Caesar slid back in, but was immediately beaten down with titles as well! "Brooklyn's Finest" slowly made it to his knees, and Static & PK hit him with a Superkick/Knee Strike Combination to his face, knocking him out! They soon rolled outside and picked up Kyle before dropping HIM with a Thunder's Ace! Ryder & Hunt slid back into the ring as PK grabbed a mic.

PK: Boys, boys, boys…..we heard messages loud & clear last episode & tonight. Unfortunately for you gentlemen, you're in no position to even FANTASIZE about defeating The Fortress! And because of that...The Fortress will GLADLY face all four of you! It does not matter, because you four lost souls will crumble by our hands!

Static laughed like a maniac while PK raised the tag championships high in the air with an evil smile on his face.

Jay: Possibly the most dangerous & dominant tag team in ICW today….especially after what they've done here tonight!

Jazz: But challenging both teams!? That's borderline delusional! No same person will ever put themselves in that kind of situation!

Jay: Which makes them so unpredictable and clever. All the makings of a great tag team!

Jazz: Well we may have to find out later. That's all we have for you all today! Join us back at the Battlefield to see more surprised and amazing action! Until then!

* * *

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Brianna Kelly VS Abby Torres  
Winner: Brianna Kelly via pin

Match 2: MARVELOUS Tate Williams VS Levi-the Great  
Winner: MARVELOUS Tate Williams via pin

Match 3: Matt Lopez VS E-Baum  
Winner: E-Baum via pin

Match 4: Monarchy (King Caesar & Dylan Torres) VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang)  
Winners: No contest (Double DQ)

* * *

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras caught up with Levi-the Great, pacing back & forth mumbling to himself._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Levi. That was a great performance here in ICW, and everyone is wondering: What's Next?

Levi: Yes, it was fun! It's been a minute since I felt that adrenaline of me debuting into a place like ICW! As for what's next, well there's something I've longed to accomplish. You can beat me, you can defeat me... but you can't stop me... I'll always come back until I get what I want…

 _Elsewhere, another cameraman was walking along until he heard laughter and screaming from behind! He turns to see E.R.S, still celebrating E-Baum's victory._

Cameraman: Excuse me gentlemen.

E.R.S stopped laughing and turned to the cameras with an annoyed face.

E-Baum: What.

Cameraman: First, I wanted to congratulate E-Baum on his victory tonight-

Ray: Wait a minute, E-Baum? Just E-Baum? You ought to be congratulating E.R.S tonight!

E-Baum: *calms Ray down* What he's trying to say is that wasn't a victory only for myself. THAT was a victory for E.R.S!

Cameraman: Is that why Seth & Ray interfered when they did?

Seth: Interfere? E-Baum did EVERYTHING in that ring! We were just protecting ourselves! Matt wants to break us and ruin our livelihoods! He attacked first!

E-Baum: You know what, guys? Fuck this piece of SHIT! Let's get outta here.

Ray: Way to go on ruining our celebration, "cameraman."

 _E.R.S shoved passed the cameras as it caught the trio walking away while talking about how bad the cameraman was at his job. When the camera turned around, it caught a glimpse of the similar mysterious dark figure sitting down the hall. The audio caught a glimpse of what the person said before the cameras faded._

?: "The Revenant"...is alive...


	4. Episode 3

_Before the show…._

 _The cameras cut to Trell unlocking his door entering his darkened office. When he stepped it, he cut the lights back on and is surprised to see Daria St. Leger, Krisi Halonen, & Alexandra Xenou: The Misfits. Daria was sitting in Trell's chair again with her feet on the desk. The other two stood beside her._

Daria: BOSS!

Trell: …..How do you three keep getting into my office?

Krisi: That's not important right now. The important question is when are we going to get our opportunity?

Trell: Excuse me?

Alexandra: Pardon these two for their behavior. But if memory serves us, you mentioned you would look into an opportunity to showcase our skills. We are just asking for an update.

Trell: Oh….right….

Daria: Boss, you didn't forget. Did ya?

Trell took a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. Soon, his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

Trell: Actually, I've been meaning to contact you three. Because I have the perfect opportunity for The Misfits.

Daria: Oh really? Do tell.

Trell: Later tonight, you three will compete on your debut match. Your opponents? Katie Striker, Nyx Rosewood, & the ICW Women's Champion Carson Michaels. Now...will PLEASE get OFF of my CHAIR!?

Daria blew a bubble gum and popped it before shrugging and got up. The three of them walked passed Trell and out of the room. Trell rubbed his temples together and grumbled.

Trell: How do they keep getting in here….?

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The cameras cut inside to the Battlefield over to the crowd, who were chanting "ICW! ICW!" The cameras soon cut to Jay & Jazz at the commentary table._

Jazz: ¡Hola a todos! Welcome back to Season 2, Episode 3 of Battlefield! ICW is currently going through the path of Fallout, and things are heating up!

Jay: Thaaaat's right, Jazz! In our main event, one of the contenders for the ICW Heavyweight Championship, Justin Danger, will square off against The Dark Family's personal Messiah: Surrealist Morrow!

Jay: Also scheduled for tonight is the third match in the Best of 7 Series between The Wayne Bros & the Kings of a New Age. In case you forgot, the winners will become the #1 Contenders to the WFA World Tag Team Championship!

 **POWER** started to play as the arena lights dims a bit. Out walks "The Prince" wearing his familiar crown, scepter, and light-up jacket. He posed with his arms out on the stage for a few seconds then made his way down the ramp. Right behind Freddy was his friend & fellow group member DJ Kingston.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by DJ Kingston, representing Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall & weighing 225 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Freddy is wearing black tights with gold accents, and a crown design on the back. DJ just had his Monarchy hoodie & jeans with him.

Jazz: But we're kicking things off with Freddy walking into his own demise!

Jay: Oh come now, Jazz! Have faith in the 1st ever ICW Heavyweight Champion! He always has a plan!

Jazz: I don't think you even believe yourself.

Jay: I...look, he'll find a way!

Freddy walked down the ramp and slowly stepped onto the apron. He removed his crown & jacket before stepping into the ring. He stood on the turnbuckle as pyro rained from the other three.

As soon as he hopped down, all of the lights shut off and **Nightmare (by Xplore Yesterday)** starts playing. A single white spotlight shined onto the stage, where Ryan was rising from the ground with his sister standing right beside.

" _And his opponent, accompanied by Sarah Lewis, representing The Dark Family, from Salem, Massachusetts, standing 6'11" & weighing in at 300 lbs: 'The Psychotic' RYAN LEWIS!"_

Ryan was wearing a black shirt with 'The Dark Family will rise' written on the back in white, a pair of black pants and black boots. Sarah was wearing a simple dark dress.

Jazz: Freddy needs to pray to whatever God he denounced because praying to himself will only get himself in a world of hurt!

Jay: Alright! So "The Prince" is at a physical disadvantage. BUT, brains triumphs over brawns ALWAYS!

Jazz: With Sarah in his corner, Ryan may have a strategy to demolish Freddy for his leader Ben!

Ryan rose up and was guided to the ring by his sister. He glared at Freddy, who tried keeping his egotistical look, but was sweating a lot. DJ looked disturbed at both Lewis siblings as they entered the ring.

The lights came on, and as soon as the bell rings, Ryan CHARGES towards Freddy, who rolls out of the way! He rolled out of the ring and paced back, but Ryan quickly left the ring and went after Escobar! The prince went to the opposite angle before rolling back in, quickly followed by Ryan. But as he slid in, Escobar rapidly went on the offense! He stomped away at Lewis followed by kicking him out of the ring! Ryan stood on his feet and "The Prince" went for the Suicide Dive, knocking him into the barricade! Freddy went for another one, but Ryan caught him with a right hook, and the blow left him hanging on the ropes! "The Psychotic" grabbed him and slammed Freddy into the barricade before throwing him back into the ring & covering him.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Ryan picked him up and shoved him into the corner! He soon charged and Corner Splashed his opponent followed up by throwing him across the ring! Freddy slowly crawled away, but Lewis easily pulled him to his feet and tossed him over the ropes! Escobar landed on the apron and Ryan went for a Big Boot! However, Freddy moved out of the way & the leg of "The Psychotic" was caught on the ropes! Escobar grabbed it & hit the Dragon Screw Leg Whip! Ryan favored his leg and Escobar Springboard off the ropes and Drop Kicked his leg! Ryan collapsed onto one knee, and Escobar ran the ropes, but Ryan caught the Pop-Up Powerbomb! Ryan soon went for the cover!

 _1..2..KICKOUT!_

Ryan, still on one leg, picked up Freddy and placed him in Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke)! Just as "The Prince" was fading, he kicked Ryan's leg, which was enough for the big man to let go. Escobar brought Lewis down with the Drop Toe Hold! Freddy soon ran the ropes and connected with the Kingslayer! However, Ryan managed to roll out of the ring just before Freddy went for the cover!

Sarah went to comfort her brother, who took a moment to regain his composure, however, "The Prince" caught Ryan with the Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT)! As the referee started the count, Natalia Rodriguez leaped out of the crowd and tackled Sarah to the ground! Both women began to brawl with each other, and DJ tried to seperate the two! Ryan slowly regained his consciousness, and saw what was happening to his sister, so he charged & Shoulder Tackled DJ! Meanwhile the ref was counting down as Freddy managed to roll back in at 7. Ryan tried to make it back, but with his bad leg, he failed to make it before the 10 count!

" _Here's your winner by Countout: FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jazz: Oh this will not end well….

Jay: What are you talking about?! ESCOBAR JUST DEFEATED RYAN LEWIS!

Jazz: Just keep watching….

Ryan limped after Freddy, who quickly rolled out of the ring and up the ramp, followed by DJ & Natalia. Sarah & Ryan were in the ring, glaring black holes into the three members of Monarchy! While Natalia & Freddy had smug looks on their faces, DJ felt his blood run cold, though he hid it by smiling as well.

Jay: Eheheh….well, I'm sure they'll be fine!

Jazz: ...Really?

Jay: Well...erm...I...a-anyway, coming up is a tag team match!

* * *

 _The cameras faded to the backstage area, where Carson was looking at her Women's championship. Through the reflection, she spotted Nyx Rosewood looking over her shoulder._

Carson: What is it, Nyx?

Nyx: Ah come on, Carson! Can't we just be civilized….even just for tonight?

Carson: Nyx, I know you enough to never let my guard down when you're around.

Nyx:...Fair play. I just want to ask you about our…. "Partner" and if you trust her.

Carson: I take it you don't?

Nyx: She doesn't give me a reason to.

?: Consider those feelings mutual, Rose.

Carson & Nyx turned around and see Katie leaning against the wall, looking at the two. She had a laid back expression on her face.

Katie: I mean, how can we be sure you'll remain in control of your….emotions?

Nyx: You don't need to worry about me-

Katie: That's where you're wrong, Mrs. Madwomen.

Carson: ENOUGH!

Carson's yell gained the attention of both Striker & Rosewood.

Carson: There's going to be a time & place for the three of us to settle it in the ring. Tonight is not that night. Tonight, we have to remain on the same page, which means we have to behave like a team!

Katie & Nyx looked at Carson, then back at each other. Katie soon grew a smile.

Katie: Sure. I can work with that. Just be ready to remain "Tranquillo!" Adios, until tonight, ladies.

 _Katie winked at them before taking her leave. Nyx growled to herself as Carson looked on, shaking her head. The cameras soon faded away and cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Nation Of Violence (By Dale Oliver)** played and the crowd began to boo. A spotlight shined down on Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage (formally Phil Vandal), still wearing the NOV attire. They marched down to the ring.

" _The following contest is a Tag Team match set for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: MICHAEL CHAOS & 'The Savage Maniac' BRIAN RAVAGE! They are the the NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jazz: Now we move on to an unhappy team that is the NOV! I can tell that their loss at Immortality really stung, hence why they're continuing their war against The New Shield!

Jay: I pray for whatever tag team decides to stand in their way…..

The duo stormed into the ring and just stood in the center, waiting for their opponents. **Omen In the Sky (by CFO$)** started play and there are two guys walking out. Both men are tan skinned, athletic and lean, with black hair and black eyes. The 5'11 one has no facial hair and his hair is long whereas the 6ft one is more muscular, has a short mustache and beard with a shaved head.

" _And their opponents, making their debut, at a total combined weight of 440 lbs: Thomas Buhwai & Ryan Buai: THE BUWHAI BROTHERS!"_

Both brothers are wearing black and blue wrestling pants and boots. They have arm bands colored like the Philippine flag, and a black cape.

Jazz: Well, we have more new faces to ICW: The Buwai Brothers, also known as Tornado Brothers in Phillipino.

Jay: All I see are sacrificial lambs entering the slaughterhouse! I don't care what team it is, NO ONE should cross paths with an angry Nation that lives for Violence!

Jazz: Well, all I can say is kudos to them for actually stepping up to the challenge!

The brothers walked to the ring, skipping and laughing and completely unaware of the dangers standing in the ring right then. They stepped onto the top turnbuckle and flexed their muscles together. However, The Nation of Violence immediately blasted their opponents off the apron and onto the floor!

Jay: Y'see!? Michael & Brian aren't even waiting for their opponents to be ready! They just wanna hurt them!

Thomas & Ryan collapsed to the floor as Michael & Brian started beating both brothers down! They dragged Ryan over & threw him back into the ring while knocking Thomas into the time keeper's area!

The bell rings as Chaos rolled back in and continued his assault onto Ryan by stomping away at him in the corner. Michael soon grabbed his head and scrapped it against the ropes before throwing him to the canvas. He drags him towards his corner and tagged in Brian before choking him against the corner! "The Savage Maniac" soon charged and hit the Corner Splash which made his opponent collapsed! Brian pulled Ryan onto his shoulders and hit the Death Valley Driver into the corner! Ryan tagged in Michael before dropping him with a Superkick/Big Boot combination!

As they took out Ryan, Thomas springboard into the ring, but was caught by Brian! Chaos climbed to the top rope and the big duo connected with the Savage Ending (Brian picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Brian slams them on the mat)! The two picked up Ryan and this time connected with the Bloody Sunday (Michael hits the opponent with a Bull Hammer Elbow that turns them around and Brian does a vicious Clothesline that flips the opponent inside out)! Chaos finally goes for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: And the Nation just decimated the Tornado Brothers with ease!

Jazz: But from the way they look, I doubt they're just satisfied with a win!

Chaos & Phil looked at each other and rolled out of the ring. They pulled out a table and slid it into the ring before setting them up side-by-side. Michael soon grabbed a Mic as Brian collected Thomas & Ryan's bodies.

Michael: New Shield! Ajax! Raptor! Heed our warning: THE NATION OF VIOLENCE WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AT FALLOUT!

He & Ravage picked up The Buwai Brothers and Powerbombed each one through a table before leaving the ring.

Jazz: Well….message sent at the expense of the Buwai Brothers!

Jay: If I were the New Shield, I'd be very cautious about how they choose to respond!

Jazz: Now...someone help the brothers to the back…..

* * *

 _The cameras transitions to the locker room backstage, where Eric Drago finished preparing for his match. As he finished up, the lights started to flicker and shut off._

Eric: What the….?

The lights soon flickered on and Eric was standing up and looking around. However, a figure stood right behind him: Damien Crowe! Just as Drago turned around, Crowe threw him into the lockers! He soon stomped away over & over and slammed him into the walls. Crowe soon picked Drago up and planted him with the Uranage Slam to the floor.

Damien: The Revenant is here…

 _The lights flickered once again before shutting off. When they cut on, Crowe was gone and Drago was still unconscious. The cameras cut back to the arena._

* * *

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later** started to play and the crowd got on their feet! With her hood up,the ICW Women's Champion walks out. She threw it off her head and smiled to the cheering crowd as she posed & pyro went off behind her!

" _The following contest is a six women tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas: the ICW & WFA Women's Champion "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: It's time for six women tag action starring the the women head & shoulders above the rest: the Women's Champion Carson!

Jay: I think this is a harmful situation for the champion to be in.

Carson stepped through the ropes and raised her titles high in the air! Just before she could pose, **What Have You Done** started to play. The lights turned blue and white smoke filled the stage & ramp. Through the smoke appears Katie wearing her mask.

" _Introducing her tag team partner, first, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: What gives you that idea, Jay?

Jay: Three opponents, one being the champion, teaming up just before they are set to fight for the championship! These things never end well!

Katie nonchalantly walked towards the ring and rolled in. She stood up and looked at Carson before removing her mask and giving a carefree smile. That caused Carson to chuckle as **Stars In the Night** played. The lights turned off again as small white lights flickered onto the stage. Soon, a spotlight shined down onto the stage, revealing Nyx.

" _And their tag team partner, representing The New Shield, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Daughter of Chaos' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: So they're opponents. That'll be at Fallout, but like Carson said: "They need to behave like a team tonight"

Jay: Those three, a team!? They are a combustible element WAITING to explode!

Nyx rose up, as the lights cut back on. She posed and let out a primal scream before throwing up the X-sign with her fists. She walked towards the ring before sliding in. She took one look at Katie, and took a deep breath. The three uneasily watched each other for a decent amount of time.

 **Hatet (by Dunderbeist)** started to play and the lights darkened. Krisi runs out on stage, wearing sports bra; cargo shorts with ripped hems; sneakers, and a tattered cape! Next, Alexandra comes out with her hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face. She wears a red with black stripes top, red wristbands, black tights with a red fleur-de-lis styled logo and wrestling boots. Finally, Daria walks out with her hands behind her head, and she is wearing a tank top, loose- black pants, & wrestling boots.

" _Introducing their opponents: Krisi Halonen, Alexandra Xenou, & Daria St. Ledger: THE MISFITS!"_

Jazz: Well when it comes to women working together, NO trio comes close than the Misfits! Before coming to ICW, these three ran through Japan, becoming the Artist of Stardom, Shimmer Champion, & Shine Tag Team Champions as a unit!

Jay: Don't forget they are masters at breaking & entering people's offices! Just ask Trell!

Jazz: Now they have possibly their biggest chance to show what they have to Trell as they go against the three who will fight for the Women's Championship!

The three looked around the Battlefield & its fans. Alexandra lead the way with Krisi following right behind her. Daria, meanwhile, took her time and looked around. Misfits soon entered the ring by Xenou rolling under the ropes, Halonen leaping over, and Daria...leaning on the ring post looking at the fans. Krisi tossed her cape over the ropes and quickly sat on the top turnbuckle as Alexandra gained Daria's attention. Leger slowly entered the ring and leaned against the ropes while their opponents didn't know what to make of them.

Jazz: I swear, you could make the argument that it's like looking in the mirror.

Jay: Yeah...except one CLEARLY has a better structure.

Jazz: Well, we'll have to wait & see which team is better coordinated.

Carson convinced her teammates to start as Daria told the Misfits she can handle this. The bell rings and both women circled each other. The quickly lock up and Carson quickly takes her down to the canvas! She attempted a headlock, but Daria slipped out and rolled to her corner before tagging in Alexandra, who sigh & leaped into the ring. Carson & Alexandra locked up, and it was the misfit who took down the champion! She followed up by putting Carson in an Arm Hold, until the champion got back to her feet! She elbowed Xenou until she got free before running the ropes. It was then that Nyx tagged herself in, which brought Carson to a screeching halt! Nyx quickly entered and told Carson "I got this" and forced her out of the ring! As Nyx was preoccupied, Alexandra went for the Rollup!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Nyx kicked out, she delivered a crunching Forearm Shot, knocking Alexandra to the canvas! Nyx picked picked her up and connected with a Swinging Neck Breaker! Nyx stood up and went for a Standing Moonsault, but Alexandra got her knees up in time! When that happened, Krisi & Daria rushed into the ring and knocked Katie & Carson off the apron! The Misfits soon surround Rosewood before picking her up. Daria & Krisi twisted Nyx's arms and dropped her with Double Russian Leg Sweeps! Alexandra followed up with a Assisted Leg Drop from Krisi onto Rosewood for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Xenou dragged Nyx into Misfits's corner and tags in Krisi, who proceeded to choke Rosewood against the ropes! After a few seconds, she shoved Rosewood to the ring and hit a Springboard Lou Thesz Press! Halonen began pounding away at "The Daughter of Chaos" before tagging in St. Ledger. Daria hit a Slingshot Senton before sitting up and looking at the crowd, who cheered. Daria picked up Nyx and hammer tossed her into the, making her collapse. Daria looked bored while watching her opponent lay there. She picked her up and attempted the German Suplex, but Nyx landed on her feet and dived to make the tag to the champion! However, just as HBC got in, Katie tagged herself in!

Carson looked at Striker with a confused look, but she did not paid her any attention. Katie slowly approached Daria, and just laid across the canvas! Daria looked at her teammates before sitting down as well. The crowd were cheering while their respective partners just shook their heads in disbelief. The two stood up and attempted to lock up, but Striker just kicked Leger in the gut and pounded away at her back until Ledger was on the canvas! "The Moonlight Rose" sat her up and went for the Basement Dropkick, but as she run the ropes, Nyx tagged herself in! Striker stopped and watched as Rosewood hit the Dropkick instead! Striker turned Nyx around and the two began to argue! Nyx then shoved Katie and they were just about to blow, until Carson tags herself in and tried to break it up! Nyx & Katie continued to yell and shove until they both shove HBC into Daria, who caught her in the Dreamfall (Back Suplex into a front Facebuster) just as Nyx & Katie watched this, the rest of the Misfits ran in and knocked them out of the ring! Daria lifted Carson into an Electric Chair and she & Krisi connected with the Electric Chair Lift into a Shining Wizard! Daria soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: THE MISFITS!"_

Jay: I KNEW IT!

Jazz: The Misfits just scored the biggest win thus far in their WFA careers! Even crazier is that they pinned the ICW Women's Champion!

Jay: And it's all because of them not being able to get along!

Daria, Krisi, and Alexandra couldn't believe what they just did! The three of them had their hands raised as Carson slowly regained consciousness! Krisi was leaping in joy while Alexandra had a satisfied expression. Daria still appeared mellowed out and shrugged while looking at Carson. The three of them soon left the ring, high fiving each other while their opponents did not know what to do. Nyx rolled into the ring in order to check on her cousin, but Katie stayed on the outside watching everything unfold. Carson slowly got up as Katie rolled back into the ring, but as she did, Carson FLOORED her with Sweet Chin Music! Nyx looked at Katie before laughing. Carson had a small chuckle and bumped fists with Nyx….before hitting Sweet Chin Music on her! With both of her opponents down, the Heartbreak Chick raised the ICW Women's title in the air!

Jay: And there you have it, ladies & gentleman! Carson Michaels just completely broke down! She's officially lost it!

Jazz: I think the match just got to her. She's obviously frustrated with her partners and their actions.

Jay: If there's one thing we can agree on is that the Triple Threat will get REAL ugly!

Jazz: Ain't that the truth….

* * *

 **Retaliation** started to play as fire erupts from the stage. Furno walks out, holding a Barbed Wire Steel Chair in one hand, a furious expression on his face, and the ICW Demolition Championship over his shoulder. He marched down to the ring and rolled in before immediately grabbing a mic.

Furno: CUT THE DAMN MUSIC! Last time I stepped into this ring, some British Bastard decided to show up and make a mockery of me as Demolition champion! Well, as I said last week, if you wanna take this from me, BE MAN ENOUGH TO STEP INTO MY YARD AND TAKE IT FROM ME!

He threw the mic to the ground and laid the title across the ring. He picked up his weapon and slammed into the canvas over & over calling out Chris. **Fight (by CFO$)** started to play as the crowd booed! Out walks Chris Owens….dressed in his black suit and without any weapons. He had a serious expression, which infuriated Furno even more.

Chris: Mate….look at yourself. This...this is pathetic! You really believe I'm going to answer to the bloody likes of you? You're more of a Delusional person instead of a Madman if that's the case!

Furno:...I can't hear you from all the way on the stage, "mate." Why don't you come down to this ring and say what you said TO MY FACE!

Chris: ….You don't get it, do you? Chris Owens does NOT answer to a Furno Moxley, nor does he answer to anyone but Chris Owens! As for your little "call-out", I'm going to have to pass on that invitation. I'm not quite ready to take that championship away from you…...just yet. But...let's say Fallout...only then will I deem it worthy to put you down! When that time comes, it will not matter what weapon you decide to use or how creative you want to be with it, the end result will be the same: I will beat you within an inch of your LIFE, leave you in a pool of your own blood, and stand over you as YOUR new ICW Demolition Champion!

Chris Owens dropped the microphone and mouthed "I'm in control now, Moxley." He turned to walk to the back. Furno paced back-and-forth, seething with anger.

Furno: So you wanna do this at Fallout, huh? Fine then. You better count your final days until then, because you will NOT SURVIVE the wrath of the Madman!

Furno gave an insane laugh before throwing the microphone out of the ring. He picked up his title & weapon and rolled out of the ring before leaving through the crowd.

Jazz: The longer Furno has to wait in order to get his hands on Chris Owens, the worse the beating may possibly be when it eventually happens!

Jay: Were you not listening to Owens!? He said that no matter what happens, he leaves with that championship!

Jazz: Don't count the champion out! There is always a method to his madness! Up next is the Best of 7 Series between the Wayne Bros & the KNA!

* * *

The lights shut off and **Chrome Hearts** started to play and the crowd popped HARD! Soon, neon lights started blasting and out runs Derrick & Devin Wayne!

" _The following tag team contest is Match 3 in the Best of 7 Series! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: Derrick & Devin: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: As we just heard, this is match #3 in the Best of 7 Series between the Wayne Bros & the KNA. What makes this series event more important is the prize: a shot at the WFA World Tag Team Championship! And right now, the twin brothers are leading at 2-0!

Jay: So the Kings are having a bit of a hiccup! Just wait, they have something BIG planned to take these chumps out!

They both high fived the crowds and stood on the apron. The simultaneously raised their arms in the air. Unfortunately, the music cuts off & **Supremacy** played instead. Two spotlight shined down onstage, revealing Edward & Aiden.

" _And their opponents at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III: THE KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: And here is the team that has yet to get on the board….

Jay: BITE YOUR TONGUE! The first two were just casual matches! Trell forced them into a disadvantage by turning it into a Series! Now with a goal in mind, the KNA won't hesitate to do what is necessary to be victorious!

The regular lights come on and the duo made their way to the ring. Edward looked very annoyed while Aiden had his usual cold expression.

The bell rings as Derrick & Edward lock up. Both guys, equal in power, pushed back & forth, until Mercury attempted the Fujiwara Armbar early! Unfortunately, Derrick rolled & backflipped himself free and went for a Dropkick! Unfortunately, Edward sidestepped him and attempted the Bridging Fujiwara Armbar, but Derrick countered it into a Crucifix pin attempt! But before the referee could count, Edward kicked out and ate a Rolling Roundhouse Kick from Derrick! The kick made him roll under the ropes to the outside while Derrick kicked up to the delight of the crowd! Mercury, getting angrier, slowly rolled in and tagged Aiden in! Derrick & Aiden did a test of strength, which ended with Aiden pinning the green Wayne's shoulders to the canvas! Derrick responded by standing on his head before kicking Aiden away! When Derrick kicked up, AR3 quickly went for the Octopus Stretch, but was caught in a Small Package instead! He quickly kicked out, and went for the Penalty Kick! But, Derrick ducked it, kicked up, and kicked Remington into his corner! He tags in Devin, who climbed to the top rope, and placed Remington on his knees! Devin leaped off into a Elbow Drop and the cover!

 _1...2 BREAKUP!_

Edward ran in and broke up the pin just as Derrick threw him out of the ring! Devin picked up AR3 and threw him out as well! The Wayne Bros waited for their opponents to stand up before running the ropes! The brothers dived over the ropes, but the KNA moved out of the way which caused Derrick & Devin to crash onto the floor! Edward & Aiden picked Derrick up and smashed him into the steel steps! Aiden picked up Devin & threw him back into the ring before tossing him into his corner and tagging in Mercury. Remington choked Devin before "The Antagonist" ran & delivered a stiff Uppercut! Devin fell against the corner and Edward stomped away at him! He did not let up the assault, but tagged in Aiden, who hopped off the apron and dragged Devin's head under the ropes before smashing him onto the apron! Remington rolled back in and went for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Aiden grabbed Devin's arm and locking him in a Modified Arm Stretch! Devin tried to use his legs & reach the ropes, but Aiden grabbed his legs, stretched the twin's back over his legs, and put him in a Surfboard! Devin was struggling to break free, but Aiden continued to wrench away at his back! After awhile, "The Prodigy" released the hold & tagged his partner, who stomped away at Devin's back! They both picked him up and planted him with a Double Arm Drag, landing back first on their knees! Edward soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Mercury stood up and laughed at Devin while kicking at his head! Edward soon picked him up and locked in the Octopus Stretch! Devin tried to wiggle his way to the ropes, but Edward broke the hold and went for the Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Devin landed on his feet, and hit the Reverse Hurricanrana! Both men were down and the crowd were begging for they Wayne in blue to tag in his brother! However, just as Derrick made to the apron, Aiden ran over and pulled him back down! He tried to deliver a stiff Forearm, but Derrick blocked the attack and floored him with a Superkick! He leaped back to the apron as Edward & Devin stood up. Devin tried to leap over Edward and tag in Derrick, but "The Antagonist" caught & threw him back down! Edward soon caught Devin with the GOTCHA! (Feint Superkick followed by a Superkick to the knee) Mercury went for the Avada Kedavra (Superkick to a Kneeling Opponent), but Devin rolled underneath and leaped into a tag to Derrick!

Derrick bounced off the top rope and hit a Springboard Dropkick onto Edward! As Aiden rolled back into the ring, Derrick connected with a Roundhouse Kick to his head! Edward got back up and went to attack Derrick, but ate a Spin Kick! The Wayne in green Back Elbowed Aiden, knocking him into the corner, and hit a Superkick onto Mercury! He ran and connected with a Corner Dropkick into Aiden, knocking him out of the ring, and went into the apron. Edward charged after him, but Derrick caught him with the Face-Paint (Springboard DDT) and went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Derrick picked up Edward into the Fireman's Carry, but "The Antagonist" locks him into the Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing)! As Eric locked it completely, Derrick rolled back up and went for a cover! However, Aiden rolled in and lifted up Derrick for a German Suplex! But, Derrick landed on his feet and almost at the Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a flapjack, and Aiden connects with a Gunshot! (Codebreaker)), until Devin tacked Aiden out of the ring! Derrick countered with a Wheelbarrow Pin, but Edward countered the hold himself with a Wheelbarrow pin of his own, while holding Derrick's tights!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winners: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: TIGHTS! HE GRABBED HIS TIGHTS!

Jay: FINALLY! The KNA are FINALLY on the board!

Edward quickly rolled out of the ring while Derrick sat there, wondering what just happened. Aiden joined his partner and the KNA made their way up the ramp, smiling all the way. Meanwhile, the Wayne Bros sat in the ring, not too thrilled about how the match ended. The Kings pointed to the brothers saying how it's only the beginning.

Jazz: Well….the score is still 2-1 with the twin brothers leading. Though the Kings had to resort to cheating….

Jay: But now that there's a worth prize for the winners, the #1 Contender's spot for the WFA Tag Team Championships, the KNA are even more motivated to dismantle the Waynes!

Jazz: Well it's still anybody's game! Now we transition to tonight's main event, where "The Messiah of the Dark Family," Surrealist Morrow, steps into the Danger Zone and goes one-on-one with "The God of Chaos" Justin Danger!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to Freddy, DJ, & Natalia discussing the events that transpired earlier. Escobar appeared relieved while Natalia was determined & DJ appeared a bit paranoid._

Freddy: I'm a bit disappointed in them. I mean they should know better than falling for that count!

DJ: Y-yeah…..but what is the plan to deal with their retaliation?

Natalia: Hon, don't worry about them. We...Monarchy are still running things-

?: Is that so? From the way things appear, you all seem to be struggling to maintain control

The three of them turned towards the doorway and saw their boss standing there, arms folded and with his iconic smile.

Freddy:...Trell. What are YOU doing here?

Trell: Oh come now, Freddy. Monarchy's getting what they wanted. You got your Heavyweight title shot. What I'm here for concerns DJ & Natalia.

Natalia:...What is it?

Trell: Well….I feel bad that you've been left out as of late. Both you & your...ummm...thing-.

DJ: Watch it!

Trell: Anyway, so I thought "why not have them compete together?" At Fallout, you two will do just that!

DJ: Fine…

Natalia: Who is our opponents?

Trell: Your opponents?...The darkest siblings in ICW: Ryan & Sarah Lewis! Good luck.

 _DJ shot up and immediately began protesting the match, but Trell just smiled and left the room. Natalia was speechless, and Freddy looked at them with uneasy glances. The camera soon faded back into the Battlefield._

* * *

The lights dim down as **Enemy (by Bullet of Reason)** started to play. Soon, Surrealist, wearing a black & red pastor's robe, walked out on stage. He slowly raised his hands in the air and put them in the shape of guns.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing The Dark Family, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall & weighing 195 lbs: "The Messiah" SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jazz: The last time Surrealist stepped into the ring, he defeated former friend and old rival Eric Drago at Immortality! Now, he seems more….unholy the longer he remains with the Dark Family!

Jay: He's growing more & more dangerous….which is why an annoyance like Will Ralston is purposely getting his way!

Jazz: Oh come now. Will knows what they're capable of, and want to make sure The Dark Family, along with Surrealist, doesn't turn ICW inside out!

Surrealist ignored the booing fans as he enters the ring. He stands in the center of the ring as a white light shines down on him, showing Surrealist holding up the guns hand sign again. The lights returned to normal as **Kill Everyone** starts to play and the crowd goes crazy! Justin walks out and get on one knee.

" _And his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing at 245 lbs: "The God of Chaos" JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Justin rose up, raises a fist, and walks to the ring while fist bumping his fans. He climbs up the steps and goes to the top rope. He spread his arms out before jumping down in the ring. Justin got a good look at Surrealist, who looks deranged.

Jazz: "The God of Chaos", "The Demon Wolf", and in his mind, the rightful ICW Heavyweight Champion! He had Freddy Escobar beaten at Immortality! That was until The Dark Family struck!

Jay: An unfortunate victim, sure. But he's not very bright by taking them head on!

Jazz: Wee, we'll have to wait & see what he does to their latest member Surrealist Morrow!

The bell rings and both guys attempted to lock up. Surrealist immediately twisted his arm and pulled away at his hair. Justin responded by lifting Morrow into the air and Body Slamming him to the mat! Surrealist immediately rolled out of the ring, but was being tailed by Justin! Danger attacked Surrealist and angrily threw him into the barricade multiple times! Justin threw him back into the ring before slingshotting himself onto Surrealist into the Lateral Press.

 _1...KICKOUT_

Danger immediately picked up Morrow and slammed him waist first into the top rope. Justin yelled before running the ropes and hitting Surrealist knee first to his upper body before shoving him back to the apron! "The God of Chaos" acknowledged the crowd before going after his opponent, who responded by pulling his neck against the ropes! Justin stumbled back, and Surrealist went for a Springboard Crossbody, but was caught in midair! Danger lift Morrow over his shoulder and went for a Powerslam. However, "The Messiah" broke free and shoved Jusin into the corner before hitting the Rollup into a Double Foot Stomp for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Surrealist picked up Justin and threw him onto the apron. He got to the apron as well and connected with the Reverse DDT! The crowd booed as Surrealist held up his Gun hand sign and pointed at Justin! Morrow picked his opponent up and slammed him into the ring post before rolling him back into the ring! He hopes onto the apron and connected with the Springboard Leg Drop into the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Morrow wrapped Justin's arms around his neck and pulled! He held it tight as the crowd cheered for Justin to fight back! Somehow, "The Demon Wolf" got to his feet and flung Surrealist off of him! When the Messiah got up, Justin floored him with a Big Boot! Morrow got back up and Justin took him back down with a Flapjack! Danger screamed to the crowd before picking up Surrealist and planting him with the Middle Rope DDT! Danger waited for Surrealist to get back to his feet and went for the Killing Curse (Avada Kerdava), but Justin rolled out of the way! He ran the ropes and hit for the Spinning Forearm!

Instead of attempting the pin, Morrow rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair! The ref tried to stop him, but "The Messiah" shoved him out of the way and rolled back into the ring! As Danger attempted to stand up, Surrealist went for the pin! However, Will Ralston ran from the crowd and yanked the chair away from Morrow! Surrealist was about to attack him, but Justin turned his opponent around and at the J.I.D (RKO)! Will helped the ref back into the ring as Justin went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jazz: And Justin Danger floored Surrealist with the J.I.D! Tonight has not been a good night for The Dark Family….

Jay: Damn it! Why did Will have to get in Morrow's way!? I wanted Morrow to destroy Justin over & over!

Jazz: So did Ben Jones, no doubt! But sometimes things just don't go the way one wants it to.

Will made his way back up the ramp as Justin had his hand raised. Surrealist sat outside the ring, glaring at "The Avenger." Justin pointed at the camera and said he was coming for Ben Jones & Freddy Escobar!

Jazz: Justin has one thing in mind. And that is becoming Heavyweight Champion!

Jay: Well he not only has to face The Destroyer, but also watch out for The Prince because neither man will not go down that easily!

Jazz: That'll do it for this episode of Battlefield! From Jay, I'm Jazz and we'll see you next time!

* * *

 **Recap**

Match 1: Freddy Escobar VS Ryan Lewis  
Winner: Freddy Escobar via Countout

Match 2: Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage) VS Buwai Brothers (Thomas & Ryan Buwai)  
Winners: Nation of Violence via pin

Match 3: Carson Michaels, Katie Striker, & Nyx Rosewood VS Misfits (Daria St. Ledger, Krisi Halonen, & Alexandra Xenou)  
Winners: Misfits via pin

Match 4: Wayne Bros (Derrick & Devin Wayne) VS Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) _-Best of Seven Series  
_ Winners: King of a New Age via pin (2-1)

Match 5: Surrealist Morrow VS Justin Danger  
Winner: Justin Danger via pin

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage where Will Ralston is walking real fast._

Will: I know what you're gonna ask so let me answer. I know what someone like Surrealist is about and what he's willing to do. I refuse to let that happen in ICW, and if he has a problem then he can meet me at Fallout and we'll settle it there!

 _The cameras soon watch Will walk away. Elsewhere, another cameraman caught up with Eric Drago leaving the doctor's area, breathing heavily and holding an ice pack to the back of his neck._

Cameraman: Eric Drago...Eric...so you have any words about what-

Eric: I. WANT. DAMIEN. CROWE!

 _Drago soon walked away while holding the pack. Soon, a third cameraman heard loud cheering._

 _He followed the source of the sound came across the Misfits. Daria was laying across a bench with her eyes closed, Krisi was cheering and celebrating, and Alexandra leaned against the wall while adjusting her glasses._

Krisi: WE DID IT! WE BEAT THEM! WHOOO!

Cameraman: Congratulations on your successful debut ladies.

Alexandra: Yes, well. I'll admit it was quite...enjoyable tonight.

Krisi: It was INSANE! The most fun I've ever had! And the win was oh so sweet!

Cameraman: So with this victory, what is next for the Misfits?

 _At this point, Daria stood up and looked dead at the camera. With a straight face, she said:_

Daria: We….are going to go eat. I'm hungry.

 _Daria winked at the camera and walked away. Krisi, while still cheering, followed suit. Alexandra sighed and shrugged at the cameras before walking away._

* * *

 _The screen went disoriented and immediately went black. All of a sudden, a Hawk symbol flew on screen followed by the words._

 **THE WAY OF THE HAWK….WILL RESPOND!**


	5. Episode 4

_Before the show…._

 _The cameras are passing through some of the workers going over tonight's show when, all of a sudden…_

Brianna: **WHERE IS SHE!?**

"The Iconic Princess" Brianna Kelly was red with anger and began confronting anyone & everyone in her path while looking for someone.

Brianna: **WHERE IS THAT RHODES COWARD!? I KNOW SHE'S HERE!**

People were wisely moving out of the way as Brianna was marching through the hallways looking for Angelica Rhodes. Soon, she moved pass Natalia Rodriguez, who couldn't help but chuckle at her. Brianna stopped dead in her tracks before picking up Natalia and slamming her against the walls.

Brianna: I hope that laugh was worth it, because I'm gonna rip your "Royal" head off tonight!

Brianna dropped Natalia before storming away. Natalia just sat there, glaring angrily before telling the cameraman to shut the camera off & delete the footage!

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The cameras cut inside to the Battlefield over to the crowd, who were chanting "ICW! ICW!" The cameras soon cut to Jay & Jazz at the commentary table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentleman, to The Battlefield! I am Jazz Conway and am joined by Jay Masters!

Jay: "The Official Voice Within Wrestling" has graced your ears!

Jazz: Real subtle…..Anyway we have an INSANE show stacked for tonight! Not only do we have the main event, a six man tornado match between Monarchy & The Dark Family, but CJ Hawk returns to ICW!

Jay: Yeah, after being laid out by Seth Sullivan!

Jazz: Only one could imagine what he has to say, or how he'll respond…

 **FEEL THE BLADE**!

 **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** plays and the crowd popped HARD for the champion! Chris walked out…..surprisingly without the International Championship title in sight! He looked up into the rafters and made his way to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Newark, New Jersey, standing at 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs: The ICW International Champion 'The Hardcore Phenomenon' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Right now, we're gonna go straight into our first match featuring Chris Blade!

Jay: Y'know, he hasn't been International Champion for all that long, yet he allowed ICW property to be DESTROYED!

Jazz:...He's actually going to address that right now.

Chris Blade looked at himself and sighed, unable to accept the fact he is without the physical championship. He stepped into the ring and asked for a microphone.

Chris: Welp, no use hiding it. Yes, I am without the ICW International Championship belt. I let it get ruined and I deeply apologize to ICW. With that said, Trell & I will take this negative and transform it into a positive because there will be a BRAND NEW International Championship unveiled at Fallout!

The crowd applauded and started chanting Chris's name. He smiled and continued to speak.

Chris: Even so, I am still the International Champion with or without the physical championship. And I will continue to defend that honor no matter what! Anyone who wants to take that will FEEL THE BLADE!

He dropped the mic and nodded to the crowd before standing in the corner & waited for his opponent.

Jazz: And there you have it, ladies & gentleman. Despite shortcomings, we'll have a new International title design at Fallout!

 **One Reason (by Fade)** started to play and a tall man walks out with a smile on his face. He has long, dark brown hair with a dark brown beard. On his lean body, he has hair all over his chest and abs. He is wearing black trunks with a golden symbol of the UK flag, and black books & kick pads to match.

" _And his opponent, from Staffordshire, England, standing 6'7" & weighing 260 lbs: JAMES GILBERT!"_

Jazz: Once more, here's another brand new face in ICW! And this man is….

Jay: He's HUGE! I He quite possibly towers over Chris Blade!

Jazz: This is going to be an interesting contest, and a sure fire way for Mr. Gilbert to state his claim as a force in ICW!

James calmly walked to the ring, high fiving some of the fans in the front row! He climbed onto the steps before raising his fist in the air and stepped over the top rope. He stood in the center and raised his fists in the air.

 **((Credit goes for Jase Raven 13 for this whole match))  
** With the ring of the bell, Blade and Gilbert immediately to blows. Gilbert tried to hit him with a Suplex, but Blade blocked it with a reversal of a Sitout Facebuster! Blade decided to lock in his Samurai Honor(Crippler Crossface) to which Gilbert scrambled towards the ropes. As the champ went towards him, Gilbert would kick him hard in his right knee to bring down the H*** Phenomenon.

James then followed up with a Swinging Neckbreaker and then a Jumping Elbow Drop to the heart for a cover, 1, 2, kickout! Gilbert then decided to go after the knee once more with several stomps to it to set up a Figure Four Leglock. Blade was screaming in total agony with Gilbert yelling tap and he was then punching at the bad knee. Chris tried to pull himself to the rope, but his opponent had him smack in the middle of the ring. Using his upper body strength, Blade would then turn the tables by reversing the hold by putting pressure on Gilbert. Luckily for him he was able to get to the ropes.

After releasing the hold, Blade grabbed Gilbert by the mid-section for a Deadlift Gutwrench Suplex that he followed up by bouncing off the ropes for a Senton for the cover, 1, 2, kickout! Blade just schooled his head as he lifted up James only for him to counter with a nice Snap DDT. Gilbert went to the second rope look for an elbow drop, but the champ rolled out of the way in time. James was now clutching his elbow in pain as he slowly got up, but as he turned around he ate a Sweet Blade Music(Superkick). James however, had enough ring awareness to know where he was so he rolled out the ring with Chris just smiling as he slowly stalked his prey inside the ring, until he saw someone jump from the crowd. That man was Marvelous Tate Williams wearing the I Am Marvelous shirt and jeans. Tate looked at Blade with a cocky smile and then low blowed James for the ref to throw out the match and award him with a disqualification win.

Jay: MARVELOUS! MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS HAS CONFRONTED THE CHAMPION!

Jazz: Why did he just cost Chris Blade the match!? What purpose did that serve?!

The crowd was now roaring with boos for Williams, but not like the angered Blade who rolled out of the ring and was caught with a huge Lariat. Tate was now laughing at the International Champion as he began stomping on his face to then hit him with a couple punches in the face.

"You're pathetic! I'm MARVELOUS!" Yelled Tate as he lifted him up to Irish Whip Blade into the steel steps.

Tate would slowly walk over to the champ until Gilbert turned him around for a few European Uppercuts until the Marvelous God of Wrestling hit his Marvelous-Plex(Belly To Belly Suplex). With Gilbert down, and Blade struggling to get up, Tate smashed the champs face into the top of the stairs and rubbed his face in. As the fans began to yell "You suck", Williams decided to lift up Blade as he shouted Marvelous once more before delivering his N.M.E.(Naturally Marvelous Ending; Pedigree) onto the steps. Williams then spread his arms out and posed over the beaten body of Chris Blade with his foot on top of his head for even a bigger insult to the champ as his music played.

Jazz: The statement made by Tate Willia-

Jay: It's MARVELOUS Tate Williams, Jazz! And he demands Chris to let the International title and make it MARVELOUS!

* * *

 **((Credit goes to Vampiric Storm for the Ben portion of the promo))  
** _Ben Jones and Surrealist Morrow sat in what appears to be some kind of underground cave in front of a small fire. The ICW Heavyweight Championship is right next to Ben._

Surrealist: My how fortunes have changed….I longed to show the Avenger the path of The Dark Family. However, his impending doom has drove him away from the place of battle. No matter…. "The Messiah" will continue to preach the word of the Dark Family…..

The camera soon cut to Ben, who continues to stare into the fire….

Ben: Thousands of years ago, an ancient prophecy was discovered. It stated that "When the blood moon rises, a Prince, a God of Chaos and a Destroyer will take part in an epic battle for supremacy and control, and the Fallout will leave 2 men defeated, and one man standing over them both." You see, there is a lot of truth to this prophecy. 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar, 'The God of Chaos' Justin Danger, and 'The Destroyer' Ben Jones... We will fight at Fallout, and when that bell rings for the second time, I will stand over the fallen corpses of my enemies!

The fire quickly shoots up, briefly hiding Ben from sight, before returning to normal.

Ben: That's not all that will happen, however. A change is coming to the Dark Family, and it will be incredible. You will all fear the name 'Mephisto'...

 _The cameras watched as Surrealist was praying to himself as Ben continued to watch the fire rise. The camera soon faded to black and cuts to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Free the Flames** plays as the lights turned a deeper shade of red. Soon, Brianna walked out with a VERY angry expression on his face.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Venice Beach, California: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jay: That is one angry woman right there…..

Jay: Can you blame her? She was a victim of a hit-and-run by the debuting Angelica Rhodes!

Jay: So what, she thinks beating down on Natalia would solve anything?

Brianna marched towards the ring, but kept looking around the arena. She stepped between the ropes, but did not screech at all. Instead, she stood in the center and waited for her opponent to walk out. A wall of fire exploded from the stage as **I Burn ((Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)** started to play. Natalia appeared on stage wearing black tights with a fire design, a crop top, a red hooded jacket, and aviator sunglasses with red-tinted lenses.

" _Introducing her opponent, representing Monarchy, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: Well, Natalia was laughing at Brianna's misfortunes, and Kelly understandably did not take too kindly to that.

Jay: Well now miss Kelly has to deal with the fire of Natalia Rodriguez!

Natalia scoffed at the booing fans before rolling into the ring. However, as soon as she entered the ring, Brianna connected with a Shotgun Dropkick, knocking her into the corner! The referee called for the bell and the match officially began with Brianna stomping away at Natalia before grabbing her by her neck and throwing her across the ring! Rodriguez immediately rolled out to regain her composure, but unfortunately Kelly rolled out of the ring and dragged her by her hair and slammed her into the ring apron followed by a Bodyslam onto the floor! Kelly picked her up and threw her back into the ring before rolling in and going for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brianna picked up Natalia and whipped her into the corner! She followed up with multiple Knife Edge Chops! She threw her towards the opposite corner, but Rodriguez leaped over and onto the apron! Kelly went for a Big Boot, but Natalia pulled the top rope down and "The Iconic Princess" stumbled over the ropes & out to the floor! Natalia got up and hit a Hurricanrana, sending Brianna into the steel steps! The crowd booed as Rodriguez removed her jacket and used it to choke her opponent! The ref forced "Monarchy's Princess" to release the jacket, but not before Natalia used it to slam Kelly's face into the steps once again! Rodriguez rolled Brianna back into the ring and climbed to the top rope! She teased doing the Frog Splash, but instead hopped down and stomped away at Brianna over & over. Natalia picked her up and connected with the Hammerlock DDT an the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Natalia huffed and picked up Brianna before chopping her in the chest! "La Chica Fuega" was also trash talking her, until "The Iconic Princess" headbutted Natalia, stunning her against the ropes. Brianna Irish whipped her into the ropes, and attempted a Back Body Drop, but Natalia countered with the Running Blockbuster! Rodriguez kicked her out of the ring and leaped over the ropes, but Brianna caught her in midair and Gorilla Pressed her back into the ring! As Brianna stepped back into the ring, and picked up Natalia! This time, however, Rodriguez responded with La Mistica (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a Fujiwara armbar)! Brianna tried to crawl towards the ropes, but Natalia kicked at them and rolled towards the center of the ring! Unfortunately, Kelly used her strength and deadlifted "La Chica Fuega" into a Chokeslam! The crowd cheered for Brianna, who picked up Natalia for the Scorpion Death Drop. Unfortunately, Rodriguez countered with her knee to her opponent's face, and hit The Ring of Fire (Tornado DDT)! She laughed and climbed to the top rope, looking for the Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash), until the lights started to flicker, and the voice of Sarah Lewis was heard:

Sarah: Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Eye of newt and toe of frog. Wool of bat and tongue of dog. By the pricking of my thumbs…..SOMETHING WICKED YOUR WAY COMES!

Sarah's voice was now laughing as Natalia frantically looked all over the arena instead of paying attention to her opponent. Brianna, now recovered, grabbed Natalia and hit a Running Powerslam from the middle corner! She soon followed up with the Scorpion Death Drop and went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jay: Wh-wh-WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW!?

Jazz: Sarah Lewis...using the Song of the Witches….just sent a chilling message to Natalia….

Jay: That was one of the most disturbing songs I've ever heard!

Jazz: Well….nonetheless, Brianna Kelly just picked up a big victory in this match!

Brianna rose to her feet and leaned against the ropes, still visibly frustrated. She raised her fist to the cheering crowd until Angelica Rhodes hopped from the crowds and slid into the ring behind her! When Brianna turned around, "The American Princess" attempted Crossrhodes again! However, "The Iconic Princess" was ready, and she reversed it into a Chokeslam! Brianna howled to the crowd and attempted the Scorpion Death Drop, but "The American Princess" slithered her way out of the ring and back into the crowd! Brianna climbed to the top rope and glared at a retreating Angelica before howling again!

Jazz: Fool her once, shame on Kelly, but a returning Angelica just learned to never attempt the same trick twice!

Jay: Angelica will be back, and will state her claim to everyone, including Brianna!

Jazz: Well we'll just have to wait & see when….hold on. Something's happening backstage!

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage to people yelling and screaming while running away! At the source of the problem was The New Shield's Ajax & Raptor brawling with the Nation of Violence!_

Ajax and Michael were using steel chairs and were swinging at each other while Brian and Raptor were throwing haymakers! All of a sudden, Brian picked up Reigns and Powerslamed him in into the walls while Chaos smacked Ajax with the chair! The NOV were trash talking the New Shield while beating them down, until Raptor Speared Brian from nowhere! Chaos tried to attack him, but Ajax caught him with a steel chair to the back! Soon, both guys dragged Michael to a nearby table and hit a Double Powerbomb, sending him through it!

Ajax: See you boys at Fallout…Believe that!

 _The New Shield walked away, leaving the Nation of Violence laid out as the cameras cut back to the Battlefield!_

Jazz: That rivalry is going from physical to downright destructive in a matter of seconds!

Jay: No kidding, but I think that's the way both teams like it!

Jazz: Something tells me neither team will be the same after this.

* * *

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** started to play and the crowd began to boo heavily! Out walks E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer, as they started chanting "E.R.S!"

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by ERS, from the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'4" & weighing 20 stones (280 lbs): RAY COBRA!"_

Jazz: Oh lord not these guys….

Jay: What do you have against E.R.S? These three are at the top of their game right now, and haven't felt better than they have now!

E.R.S all rolled into the ring before simultaneously raising their fists in the air for the Battlefield to boo at. The lights cut off as a wolf howls & **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** plays. The spotlight lays on a kneeling Matt, who soon rises up.

" _And introducing his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing 198 lbs: 'The Mexican Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: The crowd here LOVES ICW's resendiental apex predator! Yet, he always finds himself on the receiving end of assaults from E.R.S!

Jay: At first it was self-defense, but now E.R.S knows that Matt is nothing more than a stubborn bump in their road that WON'T GO AWAY!

Jazz: He won't stop until E.R.S pays for all of the hardship given towards Lopez!

Matt walked straight to the ring before he climbs up to the top rope, removing his hood and glaring at ERS's own E-Baum & Seth, who rolled out of the rint. He hopped down and looked at his opponent, who still had his smug smile.

The bell rings and Matt immediately charged after Ray by tackling him into the corner! He delivered multiple palm strikes to Ray, until the masked wrestler picked up Lopez by his waist and tossed him away with ease! Matt quickly got to his feet and twisted Cobra's arm, sending his bigger opponent to the mat! Ray soon transitioned behind him and went for a Deadlift German, but Matt landed on his feet and connected with a Double Foot Stomp to his chest! Ray rolled onto the apron, clutching his chest, but Matt responded with a Basement Dropkick, knocking Cobra onto the floor! Seth & E-Baum quickly went to check on their fallen comrade while Matt paced back & forth in the ring! As the ref was yelling for the two to leave Ray alone, Matt ran the ropes and connected with a Diving Crossbody onto both men, knocking them down!

He soon picked up Ray, but the masked Cobra effortlessly scooped up and Power Slammed him into the ring post! Ray rolled Matt back into the ring before entering as well and picked him up in order to drop him with an Uppercut! The blow knocked Matt into the corner in a dazed state, and Ray immediately his the Corner Splash followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! He soon crawled over and went for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Ray dragged "The Mexican Wolf" to the corner and seated him in the Tree of Woe! Ray sized before attempting a Corner Cannonball, lifts himself up! By doing so, Matt caused Ray to miss his target and crashed into the ring post! As Ray stumbled out of the corner while dazed, Matt slowly pulled himself up to the top Rope, and he leaped backwards onto his shoulders and connected with the Reverse Hurricanrana! Matt followed up by planting Ray with a Roundhouse Kick before pinning him!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Matt huffed and went to hit Ray with the Gran Final (Lifting Brainbuster DDT), but Cobra lifted him off his feet and connected with a Powerslam onto the canvas! Ray soon climbed to the top rope and raised both of his fists in the air, showing solidarity to E.R.S. Ray soon leaped off and attempted the Top Rope Leg Drop, but missed & crashed when Matt rolled out of the way! "The Mexican Wolf" instead shot a seated Ray with the Shining Wizard! Matt went to the apron and removed his elbow in order to attempt From Mexico with Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash) but E-Baun, who recovered, climbed onto the ring apron and started yelling at him! Matt got angry and Superkicked E-Baum off the apron! Ray soon grabbed Matt and tried to lift him from the apron, but Lopez cracked him in the face with a Forearm, knocking him back! Matt FINALLY connects with From Mexico with Pain! Unfortunately, when he went for the cover, E-Baum rolled into the ring, distracting the referee! That allowed Seth Mercer to slide in and Superkick him! As both Seth & E-Baum rolled out, Cobra regained conscious, and planted him with the Cobra Cutter (TKO) and the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: RAY COBRA!"_

Jazz: AGAIN! E.R.S CONTINUES to screw over Matt Lopez!

Jay: It worked, did it not? Ray scored a big victory for E.R.S!

Ray rolled out of the ring and joined his partners, who were leaping for joy. All three pointed and laughed at Matt, who started to regain consciousness. E.R.S soon raised their fists in the air together.

Jay: Look at that, Jazz! That is the sign of Solidarity right there!

Jazz: Yeah, sure. Underhanded tactics will only get somebody so far….

* * *

 _The cameras started to turn static-y before cutting to a mysterious location. It showed Damien Crowe walking through a dim hallway, humming to himself. He was wearing his long, black trench coat as the chains were clanging around. He removed his hood and stared at the cameras with his cold eyes._

Damien:... "The Dragon" will fall…. "The Revenant" will rise….Fallout…..I ATTACK!

 _Damien turned away from the cameras and began walking back the way he came, still humming to himself. The cameras soon cut back to the Battlefield once again._

* * *

 **Princes of the Universes (by Queen)** started to play as the crowd began booing. Soon, Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres all made their presence known by walking out on stage together. Caesar had his arms folded while DJ spread his arms wide out and Dylan smacked the side of his head. Both DJ & Caesar wore the WFA World Tag Team Championships.

" _The following contest is a Six Man Tornado Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 755 lbs: they are the WFA World Tag Team Champions: King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres! Aka MONARCHY!"_

Jazz: Main event time here at the Battlefield! However, you can call this a bloodbath due to the VERY bad blood Monarchy & The Dark Family have against each other!

Jay: Dylan & Caesar wants the ICW Tag Titles, yet DJ is wants to steer clear away from the the Dark Family's residential Psycho! So many combustible elements just waiting to collide here!

Monarchy marched to the ring while checking their surroundings for their opponents. They all entered as the trio raised the WFA Tag Titles in the air. Soon, the lights turned a deep, dark purple & black as **Paint it Black (by Hidden Citizens)** started to play.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 724 lbs: Ryan Lewis & the ICW Tag Team Champions: the Fortress. Aka: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Jazz: Six men who despise each other, two groups that want to rule over ICW, and one ring to settle the score in!

Jay: Before you go on with your metaphors, can you answer me as to where The Dark Family are?

The music continued to play, but The Dark Family was nowhere in sight! Monarchy continued to look around, but could barely see around the black & purple lighten arena. Soon, the lights turned completely black for a few seconds before cutting back on! Ryan, Static, & PK appeared in the ring, and they stood surrounding Monarchy!

Jazz: There they are, surrounding their opponents….

Jay: Uh-oh….. Things are gonna get destructive….

The bell rings and all six guys went at it! Ryan & Caesar were slugging in the center of the ring while Static & PK had DJ & Dylan, respectively, in the corners! The two larger men started trading shoulder blocks, until Ryan kneed him in the gut while against the ropes! As Ryan tossed Caesar into the barricades, The Fortress whipped DJ & Dylan towards each other! But the two Monarchy members hooked their arms and hit Dual Shotgun Dropkicks which sent Static & PK back into their corners! Ryan went to throw Caesar against the barricade once again, but Caesar hit a Back Body Drop, sending "They Psychotic" Ryan into the time keeper's area! Back in the ring, DJ threw Static out of the ring as Dylan stomped away at PK until Kingston pulled him back! "The Astonishing One" DJ whipped Dylan into a Corner Cannonball onto Hunt! Dylan dragged him to the center as he & DJ hit the Assisted Wheelbarrow Splash and went for the cover

 _1...2 BREAKUP!_

Static rushed into the ring and managed to break up the pin! Dylan picked him up and, after a few elbow shots, tried to throw him out of the ring, however, Static landed on the apron, and hit a Springboard Dropkick, knocking Dylan out of the ring! DJ ran towards him, and Static sent him into the ropes! Kingston responded with a Handstand, but Static caught him in midair and into a German Suplex! Caesar climbed onto the apron, and grabbed Static, who attempted a Springboard! However, PK ran and kicked Caesar in the leg, causing him to fall to the floor. When he stood up, Ryan ran over and connected with a Running Cross Body! PK & Static continued to stomp away on DJ until Ryan entered the ring! The Fortress stepped back and allowed "The Psychotic Lewis" to hit a Running Powerbomb and the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!?_

Ryan lifted DJ back up and shook his head, signaling he was not finished yet. Lewis picked him up and attempted the Dominator, until Dylan rushed in and hit a Chop Block onto Ryan, causing him to free DJ & fall on one knee! Kingston landed on his feet and he, along with Dylan, fought off the Fortress by throwing them out of the ring. Ryan tried to truck the Monarchy members, but they both took him down with Double Drop Toe Holds! Cesar then rolled into the ring and hit a Running Senton onto Ryan! Caesar soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Ryan managed to kick out of the move, but Monarchy's Enforcer kicked him out of the ring. He soon followed up by slamming him into the announce table! Meanwhile, DJ & Dylan rolled out and went after "The Eye of the Storm"! They both took turns slamming him onto the apron before hitting a Double Vertical Suplex onto the floor, laying him out! Meanwhile, Caesar was throwing Ryan into the barricade, but when "Brooklyn's Finest" tried knocking him into the crowd once again, Lewis responded with Welcome to Hell (Wrath of the Gods)! "The Wildcard" PK, ran into the ring off camera, and hit a unsuspecting Suicide Dive onto DJ! "The Rabid Street Dog" went on the attack, but PK threw him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope! When Dylan stood up, Hunt hit a Crossbody onto Torres, but "The Rabid Street Dog" rolled over and picked him onto his shoulders! But before he could attempt anything, PK leaped off and hit a Suplex into the Backbreaker! Hunt attempted his Joker's Wild (Shankly Gates), but Torres rolled behind him and connected with the Spike Piledriver! Unfortunately, Ryan slid into the ring and Speared Dylan with extreme force! Lewis picked him up and connected with the Jack Hammer followed by the pin!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

"The Astonishing One" grabbed the referee and yanked him out of the ring before he made the three count! Ryan looked up at Kingston with intense rage! DJ, who looked terrified, started to back away before Ryan sliding out of the ring! But just as "The Psychotic" Lewis hunts him down, Caesar slid back into the ring and hit a Suicide Dive, knocking Ryan out!" As the fans popped for that dive, "Brooklyn's Finest" rolled him back into the ring! He slid in as well, picked up Ryan, and hit the Chimaera-Plex (Germán Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex, followed by a Tiger Suplex)! However, Caesar was still not satisfied as he attempted the King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors)! Just when he went for the Bodyscissors, however, Ryan rolled onto his feet, lifted Caesar to his feet, and locked him in Death's Cold Embrace (Triangle Neck Choke)! However, Monarchy quickly reacted by hitting Double Roundhouse Kicks to Lewis's leg! Soon, all three members quickly beat Ryan down before attempting a Modified Royal Execution (minus Freddy)! However, "The Psychotic" Ryan would not stay down, and kicked Caesar out of the ring before elbowing DJ & Dylan! DJ stumbled out of the ring and Lewis Chokeslammed "The Rabid Street Dog!" He soon chased after DJ, who quickly scurried to the back! Static & PK slid back into the ring and lifted up Dylan before connecting with Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express)! But just as the referee slowly went for the count, Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang hopped the barricades, kendo sticks in their hands! They quickly struck everyone in sight, causing the referee to call for the bell!

Jazz: Team Brutal is here! And they are just beating everybody they can with those Kendo Sticks!

Jay: Those two finally reached their breaking points, and are taking it out on the champions!

Kyle & Wolfgang beat The Fortress with them over & over as the crowd loved every minute of it! As Caesar attempted to roll back in, he was met with Kendo shots as well before being sent out of the ring! Kyle & Wolfgang rolled out and picked up the steel steps, and they slammed it into Monarchy's Enforcer! The two former tag champions slid back in and climbed to the top ropes! They soon hit the Moonsault (Kyle Stevens)/ Frog Splash (Wolfgang) combination on the ICW Tag Champions! Team Brutal was not finished, as Wolfgang lifted Dylan and locked him in the Rear Naked Choke! Once he got the Body Scissors, Kyle hopped to the top rope and hit the 450 Splash onto "The Rabid Street Dog"! Team Brutal stood up and raised the Kendo Sticks high in the air to the cheers!

Jazz: Kyle & Wolfgang just made their statement "Team Brutal will not be forgotten!" And they want to be tag champions once again!

Jay: I'll admit, these new aggressive attitudes may give them a slight edge, but it won't be enough to topple a Fortress & a Monarchy of Champions!

Jazz: Well...we are so close to Season's 2 first PPV Event: Fallout! And one person who has a decision to make regarding a challenge delivered by Seth Sullivan! Up next: CJ Hawk returns to ICW!

* * *

 **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** started to play and the crowd LOST THEIR MINDS! The lights cut off as the crowd anticipated the return of CJ Hawk, going so far as to chant his name! Soon, a single blue spotlight shined down onto the stage with a figure kneeling while covered in wings. The figure rose up and spread his wings….revealing to be "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan!

 **((Credit JJ-the-Great for the amazing promo))  
**

Seth: Who's your daddy, Battlefield!?

Jay: YES! HE GOT THEM! SETH SULLIVAN JUST OWNED EVERYONE!

Jazz: What is this nonsense, now? What is he trying to prove?

Jay: He JUST proved that he has ICW in the palm of his hands!

Jazz: This is just unnecessary. There's absolutely zero reason for Sullivan to pull a stunt like this!

The crowd BOOED the holiness out of the returning Seth, who couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and looked around the arena while heading to the ring.

Seth: Heh heh heh heh, what? Did ya really expected your favorite little hawk to be here? Well, if memory serves me right, ever since I laid his tail-feathered ass out, he hasn't showed up here. Last episode, he was suppose to be here, to answer my challenge. Sadly, he pulled out last minute.

At this point, Seth made it to ringside and rolled inside the squared-circle. He soon placed his shovel in the center of the ring before pacing around it. The crowd was still booing him and started to chant "You suck! You suck!"

Seth: In fact, seemed he pulled out… on everything from the WFA. Hasn't shown up in SSW, hasn't shown up on TDW, nowhere, nada! You may think he's biding his time, but has it ever occured to you folks that CJ maybe, just maybe, is SCARED of me?!

Seth: The Way of the Hawk might've been on top of the world, especially when he was ICW International Champion. However, at his loss, he tried to redeem himself, with that top notch attitude of his. But when I arrived, his hopes were dashed pretty quickly…

Seth: Let's turn back the clock, shall we? He came out here, rejecting your compliments, calling him the "MVP," but to call all of you the real "MVP." He looks ups to the future, looking to become a champion again - perhaps a two-time International Champion, or even a Heavyweight Championship win. BUT… guess who came looking to "introduce" himself to Hawk? ...I'll give you a minute… it was ME, dammit!

Seth started to point to himself, which annoyed the fans even more. All he did was smirk at them.

Seth: Yeah, shook hands with the Golden Boy of ICW, and… well… I tested him on his strength, and… he disappointed me. I figured he'd put up more of a fight. Whatever happened to the CJ Hawk who gave every inch of his life to wrestling? Where's the CJ Hawk who put a Five-star classic with that bloke Chris Blade? Where's the CJ Hawk who held mediocre Open Challenges every minute to defend his title? I know for sure I didn't see it, but if that was him, then holy shit, I must be THAT good!

The crowd started to chant "No you're not!" and it caused Sullivan to look around at them before scoffing. Soon, he just shrugged and continued on.

Seth: I guess the lyrics of his theme song is quite correct, "I'm Breaking Through toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Cause that's EXACTLY what I did. I broke the wings of CJ Hawk, and buried him six feet to the ground. Then what did he do? He ditched town, leaving ICW - and the WFA - without their prime "MVP." So, I guess I can only assume he won't be accepting my challenge at Fallout. Meaning he's too chickenshit to face me… or "hawkshit" if you're playing that game.

Seth: A bloody shame really, I heard "CJ Hawk vs. Seth Sullivan" was a wet dream match for every wrestling fan out there. "The Second City Hawk" vs. "The Gravedigger." "The Way Of The Hawk" vs. "The Way Of The Cobra." What will we ever get it, will CJ grow a fucking nut and face me like a man, and fly high again like he's done before? ...Quoth the raven, "Nevermore!"

He dropped the mic and raised his shovel high in the air! All of a sudden, **Breaking Through** started to play again! The crowd popped loud, but not as loud as before! Seth turned to the stage in a bit of confusion, but laughed it off until the lights turned off! A lone spotlight shines onto "The Gravedigger" who begins looking around. All of a sudden, the camera catches someone Springboarding of the top rope and Drop Kicking Seth out of the ring! Now standing in the spotlight, is CJ Hawk himself!

Jazz: He's here! The real CJ Hawk is here! CJ Hawk is back!

Jay: Oh you have got to be kidding me…..

The crowd was going crazy as CJ stood underneath the spotlight while Seth was laying out at ringside! With a Mic in hand, and through the crowd's cheering, CJ uttered the word:

CJ:...At Fallout, The Way of the Hawk will stand over Seth Sullivan's grave!

He threw down the microphone and raised his arms above his head while pointing to the stars! He brought them down, pointing at Seth while he, and everyone in the Battlefield, yelled "BANG!" At the "BANG!" the lights turned blue as CJ climbed to the top rope and looked at Seth, who was laying on the entrance ramp, staring back with a small smile on his face.

Jazz: HE ACCEPTS! CJ HAWK ACCEPTS THE MATCH!

Jay: CJ is gonna regret EVER accepting that challenge!

Jazz: It's gonna be CJ Hawk VS Seth Sullivan at Fallout!

* * *

 **Recap**

Match 1: Chris Blade VS James Gilbert  
Winner: James Gilbert via DQ

Match 2: Brianna Kelly VS Natalia Rodriguez  
Winner: Brianna Kelly via pin

Match 3: Ray Cobra VS Matt Lopez  
Winner: Ray Cobra via pin

Match 4: Monarchy (King Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres) VS The Dark Family (Ryan Lewis, Static Rider, & PK Hunt)  
Winner: Double DQ

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage to James Gibert sitting on some crates. He was still sore from the low blow he received during his match._

Cameraman: Good evening, James. I wanted to congratulate you on your debut match tonight, and see how you were doing.

James: Aye. Well, I'm still sore down there, and am highly disappointed as to how the match ended. I didn't want that kind of win, but one by my own hands. However, I still really enjoyed myself going against Blade. Not to mention a victory is a victory, and it'll definitely take me….far….here…..

James grabbed the side of his head while breathing heavily. He slowly stood up, and leaned on the wall for support. He looked at the camera, and his eyes soon looked somewhat empty.

James: Those slams….must've did a number….excuse me. I need to lay down….

 _James limped away from the cameraman as the screen faded to black. It cuts to another cameraman who sees E.R.S yelling and cheering for Ray from his victory._

Cameraman: Gentleman-

E-Baum: God damn it! What do you want now?

Cameraman: I just wanted to congratulate Ray on his win-

Ray: Please! No thanks needed….especially from you.

E.R.S laughed at him, while he just awkwardly stood there. He soon cleared his throat, which caught Seth's attention.

Seth: Alright, I know you got "another question" you like asking. So spit it out already!

Cameraman: I just wanna know why you guys interfere in Ray's match just like E-Baum's.

Ray: Oh for the love of- we've BEEN over this! Matt Lopez is a lunatic! He could've did permanent harm to me if it wasn't for these two! E.R.S fight as a unit, even in solo matches! How many times must we say this!?

E-Baum: Now, now, Ray. He may have a point. I mean, all of us have beaten Matt Lopez! He's no longer a threat to us! He now FEARS the letters E.R.S!

Seth: Hell, I could even take him on AGAIN! And I can beat him…..

E.R.S: AGAIN!

Ray: Y'know, why doesn't he find anyone to stick by his side in these time of needs?

E-Baum: Becuase NOBODY likes him! He can't be trusted, and he's just a loner! Everyone knows never to stand by a wolf! They will always come back to bite you!

Seth: But E.R.S only needs each other!

Ray: Because E.R.S is the greatest thing going today! Let's get outta here, boys!

 _E-Baum flipped off the camera as the three of them started walking away, still cheering & laughing. The cameras soon cut to black, but immediately cuts to a third cameraman trying to catch up with a retreating Angelica Rhodes._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Angelica. Everyone want to know why-

Angelica: I'm not going to answer anything from anyone. But make sure you get this: If Brianna wants me, then she can meet me at Fallout!

" _The American Princess" shoved the cameraman aside as the cameras watched her quickly leave out of the building before fading to black._


	6. Episode 5

_Before the show….._

 _The cameras cut to Monarchy's personal locker room, where all of Monarchy were stationed. The morale in the room were critically low! Caesar was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Dylan was laying on their sofa, Natalia was slightly irritated while DJ, who sat next to her, was conflicted. Their leader, Freddy, was pacing the room, lost in thought._

Dylan: What's happening to us?

Everyone turned to Dylan, who just looked at the ceiling. No one answered, so Dylan continued to speak.

Dylan: I mean, we OWNED almost every other place we ever stepped to. But yet, we barely survived against The New Shield, and we even held the World title! Now look at us, just a bunch of guys cast off to the background! It's like we're being forgotten-

Freddy: Dylan, shut up….

Dylan: But I'm just sayin what we're all thinking!

Freddy: I know! And I HATE how much you're right! I DESPISE how little we are recognized! ME! Their first & only 2x Heavyweight Champion! I've main evented EVERY SINGLE PPV this place ever had! And now EVERYONE, even our "boss" only views us as AFTERTHOUGHTS!

Freddy flipped over a table in frustration, knocking every item off of it. He started to breathe heavily as the rest of Monarchy looks on in concern. Escobar looked at the mess he caused, and closed his eyes.

Freddy: De Vaughn. You're one of the smartest people I've met. And I know you & Natalia have a plan. So I need you to get a grip, and deal with Ryan and Sarah. As for you two, Caesar & Dylan, understand that Monarchy is the freakin WFA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! We have a duty to uphold, and that is the complete annihilation of the entire tag team division ESPECIALLY in ICW. I don't care how you two do it, but I want ICW's tag titles under our control by ANY MEANS NECESSARY!

Monarchy all stood up and nodded in agreement. Freddy picked up his crown and faced his stable one last time.

Freddy: Tonight, I remind Ben Jones & Justin Danger who I am! And we remind everyone just who Monarchy really are….

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The cameras faded into the Battlefield, where the crowd is on fire! There is a table in the ring surrounded by three chairs. Standing in the middle of the ring is the owner of ICW: Trell!_

Trell: Ladies & gentleman: welcome to Episode 5 of Battlefield! We've got a stacked show for you all on this go-home show before the first PPV of the Season: Fallout! You're going to see a handful of match contracts take place, such as the Women's & Heavyweight title matches. But right now, we're going to sign a contract between two polar opposites and for a match that the whole world is anticipating! Introducing first: "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan!

 **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** started to play as the crowd gave off MASSIVE heat! Seth walked out through the curtains with a sly and cocky smile, and raised his iconic shovel to the crowd. He was wearing a black "COBRA CLUB" t-shirt along with his usual ring attire and trench coat. As Seth walk down the ramp, he pretended to dig holes.

Jazz: In such a short time, Seth Sullivan has become the most talked about up-and-coming wrestler in the whole WFA all because he laid out CJ Hawk in the middle of the ring!

Jay: In the Battlefield, one has to target the biggest, baddest, and best that the roster has to offer. And everyone knows that the most beloved quote on quote "Franchise" of ICW" was none other than CJ! And to Seth, he going to drop that Franchise and send ICW into a state of chaos!

"The Gravedigger" climbed up the steel steps as he raised his shovel once more. He stepped into the ring and took one good look at Trell before slamming his shovel into the canvas, causing red pyro to rain down from the ceiling. He sat in the chair and put his feet on the table.

Trell: And his opponent at Fallout: CJ Hawk!

The lights cut off and **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** played, which caused the fans to erupt into a THUNDEROUS ovation! The white spotlight shined down onto a kneeling CJ, who after a few seconds, stood up. He raised his arms in the air before pointing to the ring, yelling "BANG!" The lights turned blue as CJ made his way to the ring, wearing his ring attire.

Jazz: CJ Hawk has done so much to help get ICW on the map! His selfless attitude and caring personality has helped earned the respect of many! Yet it is the action of one man, the man currently sitting in the ring, Seth Sullivan, that is threatening the very foundations that ICW was built on!

Jay: It's the laws of nature, Jazz. There will come a time where an icon will be dethroned and tossed aside! No one wants it to happen, but father time waits for no one, and neither does Seth Sullivan!

CJ stepped inside the ring and immediately shook hands with Trell. Instead of doing his pose, he just glared at Seth, who still had his sly smile. The lights returned to normal as CJ took a seat, then Trell.

Trell: Gentleman, this is the contract to make the match at Fallout official. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line.

Trell laid the contract on the center of the table. Just as CJ was about to sign, Sullivan stopped him before picking up the Mic.

Seth: Oh come now, CJ. Must we be so hasty about this? You've only just returned after I laid you out, and we never had a chance to have a sit-down discussion. I just want to get some things off of my chest.

CJ glared at Seth, who just had a sneaky, yet innocent smile. Slowly, CJ released the contract and sat back as Seth continued on.

Seth: Y'know, before I came here, I was already a star. I dominated New Japan, ran rough shot over Ring of Honor, and conquered the likes of Mexico, the United Kingdom, and anywhere else I stepped foot in. But, I was never satisfied. I wanted more. And just as I was becoming bored with it all, I caught wind of a new wrestling division rising: the WFA.

Seth stood up and paced around the ring, looking at the fans the entire time.

Seth: At first, I shrugged it off. I mean, I heard of so many upstarts within the WFA barely putting on shows and/or closing down. It never peaked my interest….until I came across this place. This….gem of a "Battlefield" that somehow stays consistently interesting with each passing show. And even through the sea of main eventers such as Escobar & Monarchy, Furno and the New Shield, Ben & The Dark Family, Justin Danger, the name I've heard the most, ICW's "supposed" franchise, the man who refuses to claim the Main Event spotlight: was you, CJ Hawk.

Seth turned his attention towards his future opponent, who did not move a muscle.

Seth: Everyone spoke of how YOU were the best in the ring, and how The "Way of the Hawk" is some mighty force that can conquer all! Honestly, after arriving and laying you out in this ring, I've come to realize that The Way of the Hawk is nothing but a joke, a fantasy these people live in, and that CJ Hawk is a false idol!

The crowd booed as CJ began tapping the table. His face still kept that same stoic expression while Seth pressed on.

Seth: But that's not the worst of it all: the WRESTLERS even claim how much you're better than them! I've heard from everyone, even those who constantly main event shows, have went on to say "CJ is the greatest wrestler in the world!" Not the WFA, the ENTIRE PLANET! At that is the one thing that eats away at me…..

Seth sat back down and quickly signed the contract. He soon looked at CJ eye-to-eye.

Seth: That's what brings me to ICW. Not the "chance to compete for these people." I couldn't give two shits about these Cenation rejects. I want to expose you to EVERYONE how much of a phony ass bird you are!

Seth leaned back into the table as the crowd were really booing. He soon turned his glance towards ICW manager, Trell.

Seth: And as for ICW itself, well…..I'm going to be the worst thing it has ever come across! And turn the Battlefield into my own personal Graveya-

CJ had enough and quickly signed the contract before lifting the table & knocking it into Sullivan! The crowd popped HARD while CJ was laying into Seth before "The Gravedigger" turn things around! Seth stumbled to his feet rubbing his mouth and very angry. He tried to lift CJ into the Cobra Clutch, but CJ whipped him over his back and connected with the Backstabber! Seth grabbed his back and CJ picked him up onto his shoulders and planted him with Eye Of The Hawk (Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster)! CJ soon stood over Sullivan's fallen body.

Jazz: I've never seen CJ so fired up! He just laid out Sullivan without a second thought!

Jay: CJ's getting reckless! Sullivan's getting into his head, and toying with him right before Fallout!

Jazz: He appears to be prime & ready to teach the newcomer a lesson!

* * *

Two guys stood in the ring, waving at the crowd. One caucasian guy was about 6'5" and had fair skin, a muscular build, and crew cut blonde hair. Another pale skinned man, stood 5'11" with green eyes and messy auburn hair and short facial hair. His body is covered with tattoos of Irish symbols.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 475 lbs: JIMMY STARZ & DAVEY BURNS!"_

Jazz: Two more new faces to enter the Battlefield!

Jay: Aka, The Walking Stereotypes….

Jimmy, the 6'5" wore pants modeled after the American flag, white boots, and red shoulder bands with "AMERICA" printed in blue. Davey, the 5'11" Irish, wore green trunks that look like they're made of scales, red boots with claw marks, and long sleeves with orange flames on them. They shook hands and waved to the fans.

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** started to play and the crowd popped hard! From the crowd, Ajax & Raptor appears from the crowd ready to fight!

" _And their opponents, representing The New Shield, at a total combined weight of 497 lbs: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: The Young Hounds looks ready to dish out Justice to the Nation of Violence!

Jay: Normally I wouldn't root for these guys, but I hope they chew up & spit out Jimmy & Davey!

Jazz: Now that's just cruel….

The battle ready duo marched down the steps before stepping over the barricades. Both men circled the ring before climbing up onto the apron. They went to the top turnbuckle and raised their fists in the air before entering the ring.

Ajax & Davey starts off as the bell rings. The two lock up, and Ajax quickly takes him down with an Arm Drag. Davey kicks to his feet, but was tossed into the ropes! Ajax went for a Back Body Drop, but Davey lands on his feet! He spread his arms out, but when he turned around, he ate a Roundhouse Kick from "The Ghost Fox." Ajax dragged him to Raptor before making the tag. Reigns tosses his partner into Davey, and he followed up by Clotheslining the Irishman. "The Savage Soldier" lifted Davey up and connected with a Gutwrench Powerbomb!

Instead of going for the pin, however, Reigns tags in Ajax and threw him out of the ring! When Davey leaned against the apron, Reigns rolled out and connected with the Drive-by, followed by a Sling Blade from Ajax on the floor! He rolls Burns back into the ring, climbed to the top rope, and hit the Phoenix Splash!

Ajax, like his partner, did not go for the cover! He tags in Reigns, and both guys attempted a Double Suplex, but Davey landed on his feet and hit a Double Neckbreaker! All three guys were down as Jimmy begged to get into the ring! Davey made the tag, as the USA Native unleashed his fury! He took down Reigns with a huge clothesline and hit a Gorilla Press onto Ajax! He punched Reigns into the corner before running and hitting the Corner Splash followed by the Olympic Slam! Starz stood up and salute the fans, but when he turned around, he ate a Springboard Knee by Ajax! Davey rolled in and caught "The Ghost Fox" with the Exploder Suplex! Davey went to the apron, and Jimmy lifted Raptor onto his shoulders! However, "The Savage Soldier" broke free and shoved Starz into his partner, knocking him to the floor! When Jimmy turns around, he runs into a Superman Punch from his opponent! Reigns soon flips him over and puts him in the Wheelbarrow position as Ajax runs in and hits the Crown Killer (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold - to a Curb Stomp)! Reigns soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: A dominant win for The New Shield en route to Fallout!

Jay: I'll admit: those two appeared to not even break a sweat...

The New Shield stood tall in the ring while their defeated opponents limped to the back. Ajax & Raptor looked around the arena before bumping their fists together as the crowd cheered. Soon, **Nation of Violence** started to play and The Young Hounds prepared for battle. Out walks the NOV, Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage, carrying tables with them, along with carrying Jimmy & Davey.

Michael: NEW SHIELD! Heed our words: THIS IS YOUR FATE AT FALLOUT!

Michael sets the table by laying Jimmy across it. He & Brian soon Double Powerbombed Davey into Jimmy and though the table. The New Shield dared NOV to step into the ring with them, but the Nation did not move, but stood atop of the bodies of Starz & Burns.

Michael: Nation of Violence. New Shield. Elimination Tables Match! We will break you!

Brian: Believe THAT!

The NOV dropped their mics and walked to the back. The New Shield stood in the ring, looking at each other before nodding.

Jazz: Good lord! An Elimination Tables Match!?

Jay: Oh great, we'll be without the announce table after this battle!

Jazz: Their rivalry has reached a whole new level of extreme! Speaking of extreme, coming up is the first ever edition of the "Chris Owens Show" starring the challenger for the Demolition title, Chris Owens!

* * *

 _Multiple weapons of different variety surround the ring as a single steel chair sat in the ring. **Fight (by CFO$)** started to play and Chris Owens walked out onto the stage, wearing his ring gear with a black t-shirt that says "Kill Owen Kill" in red, white and blue. Chris looked around at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He squatted down and patted the stage floor before standing up and walked to the ring. While a majority of the crowd booed, some were chanting "Kill Owens Kill"_

Jay: Since his arrival at the start of Season 2, he has gotten under the skin of Moxley at every waking moment...and I love it!

Jazz: Better hope Furno didn't hear you say that, and Owens better hope Moxley doesn't get his hands on him!

Jay: Owens is smarter than the average wrestler! And compared to a mindless sap like Furno, Owens is always four steps ahead!

When Chris made it to ringside, he walked around the ring, getting a good look & feel of the plethora of weapons. He soon rolled into the ring and spread his arms out, soaking in the negative reactions, before taking a seat. When he sat down, a spotlight popped up onto the ring.

Chris: WELCOME to the CHRIS OWENS SHOW! I am your host, Chris Owens! Also known as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare, The New Face of America, and most importantly, YOUR next ICW Demolition Champion!

The crowd booed that last statement, which provoked Owens a little.

Chris: Mates, mates….you all can boo as much as you like, but that won't change the outcome that I'm going to rip Furno Moxley's face off and choke him into a state of unconsciousness. Why is that? It's because for all the talk that Furno does about being the "Madman from Hell", Moxley is just a mindless animal! He's no madman, but a man who hates himself so much, and how much he's in the shadow of Dean Ambrose that he has to hurt himself in order to get attention!

The crowd continue to boo as Owens continued his rant!

Chris: A madman isn't someone who HAS to hurt people, but a person who WANTS to! I could've went after ANY championship! But, I targeted the Demolition title because the greatest pleasure I have in my life is the sight of a bloody wanker knocked out by my own hands! And for somebody like Moxley to run around calling himself the most extreme, is an insult to me. For that, I'm going to beat him into submission. I'm going to choke him until no oxygen will be able to enter his lungs! I'm going to send him back to where he came from: STRAIGHT TO HELL!

The crowd couldn't take much more and started chanting "Furno Moxley! Furno Moxley!" Chris sat there & listened before laughing.

Chris: Yes, call his name! Call him so he can run down like a obedient puppy, and I can proceed to neuter him!

At this point, **Retaliation (by CFO$)** started to play and the crowd began to cheer. Chris Owens picked up the chair and waited on Furno to appear. Flames rose from the stage as Moxley walked out, holding the ICW Demolition Championship in one hand, and a mic in another.

Furno: Owens, I'm gonna make this real simple: Imma rip your head off!

Moxley dropped the mic and rushed to the ring! When he slid in, Chris swung the chair, but the shot missed and Furno tackled him to the ground and started wailing away at him. Moxley threw all sorts of punches at Owens before standing up! He grabbed a steel chair before attempting to slam it onto Owens! However, "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" catched him with a low blow! Furno fell to his knees as Owens got back up and kicked the champion out of the ring! Owens rolled out and threw the Demolition Champion into a stack of weapons! Chris laughed and picked up Moxley before hitting the CO Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb) through a table with a few chairs on it! Furno remained unconscious as Owens rolled back into the ring and lifted up the ICW Demolition Championship to a series of boos.

Jazz: What diabolical nonsense! A low blow followed by a CO Bomb!

Jay: It's the Demolition Championship, Jazz! In that division, rules are nonexistent! And if we see that at Fallout, we're gonna have a new Demolition Champion!

Jazz: Easier said than done….up next is a match between two bitter rivals: Matt Lopez & E.R.S's own Seth "Sid" Mercer!

The lights cut out and there was a howling wolf heard around the Battlefield before **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** started to play. The crowd popped as a spotlight shined down onto Matt Lopez! Matt rose up and pointed to the lights, which came back on.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing 128 lbs: "The Mexican Wolf" MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: That is one angry wolf...

Jay: He only has himself to blame for picking on a dominant trio like E.R.S!

Matt high fived the fans before entering the ring. He climbed to the top rope and howled to the fans, before being lifted in the Electric Chair position by Ray Cobra! E-Baum & Seth Mercer soon entered the ring as Ray dropped him with the Electric Chair Slam! E.R.S started to gloat as the crowd booed the trio in the ring!

Jazz: Oh COME ON! Now this is just a desperate act! He's just too outnumbered!

Jay: They finally had enough of Matt! And BOY are they letting him know!

All three guys started to gloat before Ray picked Matt up and held him in place. Seth & E-Baum took turns nailing Lopez with right hooks & body shots while the crowd was chanting for Lopez! All of a sudden, **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (by Set It Off)** played and "Mr. NC-17" Chris Wolf rushed down to the ring!

Jazz: It's CHRIS WOLF! He's BACK!

Jay: This isn't good…..

E-Baum went for an attack, but Chris ducked it and connected with a Running Knee Strike onto Mercer, knocking him out of the ring! He soon targeted E-Baum as Lopez freed himself from Cobra's grasp! The crowd grew more excited as both guys were laying it to Ray & E-Baum, until Seth rushed into the ring and took out Chris & Matt! Wolf soon stumbled and the numbers advantage grew too much, and E.R.S regained control! They were stomping away at Matt & Chris while the crowd went back to booing.

Jay: The numbers game has regain the advantage! E.R.S are hunting down some wolves!

Jazz: This is becoming too much….wait a minute!-

All of a sudden, the lights cut off. There were multiple wolves growling around the Battlefield as the arena turned a bloody red. Soon, **Savor the Kill (by Darkest Hour)** plays and E.R.S looks towards the stage! Red smoke covers the stage as a 6ft man walks out. He has messy black hair with silver or gray streaks in it, semi muscular build, a few scars on arms and back, and shiny cold blue eyes. The man also wore black wrestling tights (with a red moon on the right and a wolf on the left), black shirt (with Bloody Wolf on the back in blood red letters), black boots, black taped wrists, and blood face paint stylized like a wolf that had made a kill. The crowd popped HARD when he walked out!

Jazz: IT'S ASHER KING! ASHER "BLOODY WOLF" KING HAS ARRIVED TO ICW!

Jay: Oh NO! Don't tell me THIS is forming!

As E.R.S questioned who exactly was on stage, Matt & Chris recovered enough to take out Ray & Seth! Asher rushed to the ring, slid in, and took out E-Baum with the Wolf Attack (Spear)! Chris decked Ray with the Claymore, and Matt took out Seth with From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash)! All three guys stood in the ring as E.R.S, bruised & beaten, retreated up the ramp. Matt soon grabbed a mic.

Matt: E.R.S! Allow me to introduce….my new friends! I know you're familiar with Chris Wolf, But the other guy is Asher "Bloody Wolf" King! Collectively, WE are known as THE PACK! And at Fallout, E.R.S, The Pack is going to HUNT! YOU! DOWN!

Asher, Chris, & Matt howled together as E.R.S looked on in disgust.

Jazz: THE PACK have UNITED in ICW! E.R.S have finally, FINALLY met their match!

Jay: It-no...I-Well…..It doesn't matter! E.R.S will put those untrained housepets out of their misery once & for all!

Jazz: The Pack are on the hunt now….and things are going to be a lot more tense for E.R.S in the future...speaking of tense, I had conducted a sit-down interview between Chris Blade & Marvelous Tate Williams. And things got a little bit...personal. See for yourself.

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a dimly lit room, where three people were sitting down in front of the camera. In the middle was Jazz, who calmly stared at the camera. To the right of her was the ICW International Champion, Chris Blade. To her left was the Chris Blade's challenger for the title: Marvelous Tate Williams._

Jazz: Good evening, ladies & gentleman. I am Jazz Conway and we are live for this sit-down interview between two men who will compete for the ICW International Championship at Fallout: the champion Chris Blade, and the challenger Tate Willia-

Williams: That's MARVELOUS Tate Williams! MARVELOUS! As in "soon to be the first ever MARVELOUS International Champion"! Get it right next time, 'sweetheart'!

Jazz: Riiight….anyway, Chris. I want to get right into things by discussing the elephant in the room: the state of the ICW International Championship.

Blade: Yes, of course. As you know, I pride myself on being the International Champion by taking the championship with me internationally. However, during a match at TDW…. I allowed the championship to be destroyed….. I take full responsibility for this and apologize to the wrestlers, staff, Trell, and especially the fans.

Jazz: You mentioned you have a plan to fix this….

Blade: Yes, I petitioned Trell to allow me to help create a new International Championship design and pay with my own money. And the championship will be revealed at Fallout

Williams scoffed at the plan, which gained Jazz's attention.

Jazz: Marvelous Tate Williams. What are your thoughts on the matter?

Williams: Sickening! I mean, what kind of champion would allow their title to be destroyed elsewhere! You don't even have to be MARVELOUS to be responsible with a company's property!

Blade: …..

Williams: Which is even more important that I become International Champion! Not only to make the championship MARVELOUS, but to get it off the hands of a reckless person and show the world how a TRUE champion behaves!

Blade: …..Are you done?

Williams: Excuse me?

Blade: Yes, it's my fault that I let this happen. But I'm proud to be International Champion, and would risk taking it all over the world again than to allow a stuck-up, narcissistic, entitled heathen to disrespect on its legacy!

Williams: Hehe, of course someone like you would know a thing or two about disrespecting other people's property-

"The Hardcore Phenomenon" quickly rose to his feet while tossing the chair aside. Jazz tried to calm the situation as "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" rose up as well with a snobby expression on his face.

Williams: Fallout, Blade. You title reign will end before it can even begin. I'm going to put an end to this charade! But don't worry, unlike you, I'm going to make everything…. *whispers* MARVELOUS!

 _Tate Williams walked away, leaving a fired up Chris breathing heavily as Jazz sat there awkwardly. The cameras cut back to the Battlefield, where Jazz was rubbing her head & Jay had a look of satisfaction._

Jazz: I'll admit. That interview was one of the most intense interviews I've ever conducted.

Jay: I can tell. But Tate Williams certainly makes a lot of good points. No one should want a champion that gets the title destroyed before he even defends it!

* * *

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** started to play as the lights shined down onto the stage. The crowd booed as "The Antagonist" & "The Prodigy" walked out, somewhat chipper.

" _The following tag team contest is Match 4 in the Best of 7 Series scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III, KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: It's match #4 between these two bitter rivals, and I can tell fatigue is setting in for both sides!

Jay: Yet the KNA has an extra spring in their step because they are finally on the board! This is the start for the 4-win streak against the Bros!

Jazz: Don't get ahead of yourself! Derrick & Devin both have two wins compared to the KNA's one! They have quite a bit of ground to cover!

Edward pointed his umbrella at the crowd, taunting them while AR3 toyed with his leather jacket. Both guys entered the ring as Mercury raised his umbrella as Aiden pointed in the air. The arena lights turned neon as **Chrome Hearts** started to play. The popular twin duo runs out on stage, and the fans rejoice.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: Derrick & Devin: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: Even in this grueling series, they still find the energy to greet the fans they best way they know how!

Jay: Which is a dumb move on their parts! They need to push the fans aside and conserve energy like the KNA have!

Jazz: The fans motivate these twin brothers, and they are going to give it everything to come out on top!

Both guys high fived the fans before sliding into the ring. They glared at the KNA, who just simply moved into their corners. An uneasy tension filled the air as each team glared at their opponents.

 **((Credit goes to TheWarKingdom for the match))**

The match start with Mercury and Devin representing each team as Devin quickly goes to the offensive and hits the Antagonist with a running dropkick. Aiden seems that he is going to enter the ring, but Detrick got a quick start and dropkicks Aiden when he enters, and when the KNA stands up, they are received by dropkicks from the twins at the moment they turn around.

Devin quickly grabs Edward and looks for pin early at the match. on- kickout! Devin lifts Edward, but Edward is smart enough and tries to cover Devin with a small package. on- kickout! Edward drags Devin to his corner, where he tags Aiden, were both twisted the arms of Devin before hitting him with their fists to the sides of his ribs.

Both slingshot Devin to the ropes, where the twin makes a handspring and connects the Kings with an elbow smash. Devin quickly got to his feet, to the crowd's delight.

He tosses Edward outside, while he lifts Aiden and takes him to the corner, where he tags his brother and both twisted Aiden's arm, and the twins hit him with a double enzuigiri. Detrick covers. 1, t- kickout! Detrick sighs in disappointment but stands up to go with a standing moonsault and covers again. 1, tw- kickout!

Detrick grabs Aiden and runs to hit with a tornado DDT, but to his surprise Aiden stopped him when he was doing the flip, and hits Detrick with a suplex, making a bridge pin. 1, t- kickout! To the shock of the people, Aiden flips and hits Detrick with another suplex and goes to the cover. 1, tw- -kickout! And Detrick kicks out. Aiden seems frustrated as he stomps Detrick at the head.

Aiden start to show his technique as he locks Detrick on an standing armbar as he makes pressure with his elbow at the side of Detrick's neck. Devin is hyping the people for his twin, while Aiden hits Detrick at the head with his elbow.

Detrick got enough and starts to lift himself to his feet, much to Aiden's despair, and after a minute, to the surprise of AR3, Detrick front flips himself and hits Aiden with a Gamenguiri. Both men fell down.

Edward and Devin now were eager to enter as both wanted to enter to the match as their respective partners were crawling to their corners, with Edward getting the tag, and so as Devin!

Devin quickly slingshots himself to the match and hits Edward with a lariat, runs to the ropes and bounces to connect another lariat and bounces again, this time dodging a lariat by Edward and looks for a Neon Wave (Yoshi Tonic Driver), which connects!

Devin covers. 1, 2, thr- break up! Aiden stomps at Devin's head, stopping the pin. Aiden grabs Devin from his head, bad mouthing him with words that could make Edward so proud, but Detrick goes for the save, as he goes for a superkick, which Aiden dodges and hits him with a Gunshot (Codebreaker), knocking him out.

Aiden sees Devin and hits him with a Penalty kick when he seats, as Edward starts to stand up and both drag Devin to a corner, where Aiden tags in.

Both men got in position for the Kingdom Come, but Detrick manages to save his twin as he pushes Aiden toward the Antagonist, making the Kings clash with each other as the twins now are thinking on their offensive, as both goes for the Detonation (Running Knee Strike)/ Strikeout (Helluva Kick) respectively... which they dodges much to the twins frustration, but they are surprised by the Kings of a New Age as Edward locks Detrick in a Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing), while Aiden traps Devin with the Remington Special (Modified double arm octopus hold), trapping the twins in the middle of the ring.

Both twins are struggling, while the Kings are making more pressure and the Wayne Bros couldn't keep it anymore and are forced to tap out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

" _Here are your winners: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: That was a dominant display by the KNA, and they forced the Wayne Brothers to JUST TAP OUT! And do you know what that means, Jazz?!

Jazz: ….The KNA has now tied the Series 2-2.

Jay: Exactly! That's one step closer to wiping out the twins once & for all!

Right after releasing the twins, both Aiden and Edward stomp on their heads before leaving the ring, satisfied with the results. The twin brothers struggled to stand up on their own, and several referees helped them to the back.

Jay: Look at them, Jazz. They can barely stand up! At this rate, the KNA will undoubtedly rip them apart!

Jazz: They certainly seem to do a huge number on their opponents….but time will tell how this will fare deeper in the series. Coming up next, however, is the Contract Signing between Rosewood, Striker, & the Women's Champion HBC!

* * *

 _There was another table stationed in the ring with three chairs surrounding it. On the table was a contract for the Women's Championship match. Trell stood in the ring with the contract in hand._

Trell: Welcome to part two in this three-part-series of contract signings! This time, it's the Women's turn to sign because this contract is for the ICW Women's Championship Triple Threat match. Let's meet the competitors, first: representing The New Shield: "The Daughter of Chaos" NYX ROSEWOOD!

The lights go out & **Stars In The Night (by CFO$)** plays. Small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. When the lyrics start, a lone spotlight shines down to Nyx on the stage, facing away from the crowd and raising her arm up Lita style, revealing the silver wings on the back of her jacket. After a few seconds, she turns around, lets out a primal scream, then puts her arms over her head in an X-position. She then walks towards the ring while looking around. Nyx stepped into the ring and fist bumped Trell. She then sat down on the chair.

Trell: Next, "The Moonlight Rose" KATIE STRIKER!

The lights cuts off again as **What Have You Done** plays. Blue lights filled the area and white smoke covered the stage. Katie soon walks out, wearing dark blue jeans, ren faire style shirts of cotton or velvet, gold chain necklace (with silver pendants), blue stone earrings, and black biker cut off gloves. Katie made her way down the ring and rolled in. She patted Trell on the shoulder before looking at Nyx, who was growling at her. Katie soon took her seat.

Trell: And finally, the ICW Women's Champion: "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later** plays and the crowd popped hard! The screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. She comes out with her hood up but tosses it back. She reveals the Championship as she goes to the ring and pyrotechnics explodes on the stage and down the ramp. Soon, she enters the ring and raise her championship high in the air to adoring fans. She shook Trell's hand before setting the title on the table and sitting down.

All three women picked up the contract and begin to sign.

Trell: As you know, this is the contract for the triple threat match at Fallout. Blah blah no DQs or Countouts. Blah blah one fall to a finish. Do you ladies have any lady minute words?

Nyx: OH HO HO do I ever! Carson, you're my girl. But there are two things you did wrong: 1) That taunt you pulled after our tag match? Imma have to break your legs for that. And 2) You're the champion, I want that championship, and that means I'm gonna have to snap you in two!

Carson:...Well. Alright then.

Nyx: As for Katherine, you've been ticking my nerves the past few weeks! Which means I have to teach you a lesson as well!

Carson: Well, aren't we off to a wonderful start. Now Nyx, I don't want my legs broken or my title taken away, so I'm going to have to beat you before you can do such a thing. And Katie. I don't know what you're deal is, but if you think you're taking this championship away, you must be delusional as Nyx! All I have to say is both of you better bring your BEST!

Katie just sat there, playing with her gold necklace.

She slowly picked up the Mic and calmly spoke.

Katie: Girls….girls….why so much hostility? Sure, we have to face each other, but why do we have to get so fired up? Enjoy these moments before they're gone. You just gotta learn to stay TRANQUI-

Nyx: I swear if I hear that word one more time, I'm going to take this table and beat the Ungovernable outta you!

Katie smiled and gently put the mic on the table. She stood up, which caused Nyx to stand up. But instead of brawling, the Moonlight Rose simply left the ring, putting her fist up in the process.

Jazz: Katie just….what is going on with her?

Jay: I have no clue. It's like she's….changing?

Nyx & Carson looked at each other until "The Daughter of Chaos" dropped her cousin with the Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music)! She screamed into the air before picking up the champion and put her through the table with her Stygian Arrow (Falcon Arrow)! Rosewood picked up the Women's Championship and held it high in the air.

Jazz: Nyx just dropped her own cousin through the table!

Jay: You should know by now: Championships trump family everyday of the week!

Jazz: Carson has her hands full with the ICW Women's Championship! And the women's division is going to get even deeper because Daria St. Ledger is going one-on-one with the debuting Angelica Rhodes!

* * *

The arena darkens and **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** plays, causing the crowd to come alive! Almost a minute later, the Misfits, lead by Daria, appeared in the crowd! The trio soon descended down the stairs. Daria had her hands in her pockets while Krisi high fived everyone and Alexandra remaining stoic.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Misfits, from Chicago, Illinois: DARIA ST. LEDGER!"_

Jazz: One of the most….mellow newcomers in ICW, Daria St. Ledger definitely knows how to captivate the audience!

Jay: She's lawless! Breaking into offices and doing what she pleases!? Only criminals does that!

Jazz: Well….she's definitely captured the spirit of ths

Misfits soon leapt over the barricades as St. Ledger climbed onto the apron. She leaned against the ring post and surveys the sea of fans, cheering for her. Daria, with a bored expression, soon stepped inside the ring and leaned against the corner as Krisi & Alexandra stood beside her.

 **Smoke & Mirrors (by Jim Johnson)** started to play and the crowd began to boo! Soon, those boos turned to murmurs, and there was no sign of Angelica anywhere. A few minutes passed, and with still with no Angelica in sight, the crowd grew confused.

Jazz: Uhhh….this is the part where she's supposed to make her entrance.

Jay: Patience, Jazz! "The American Princess" will make her entrance when she deems it necessary!

Jazz: Well she has a match right now and-...Wait. Something is going on backstage!

The cameras cut backstage, where there was crowd gathered around Brianna Kelly & Angelica Rhodes brawling! People tried to seperate Brianna from her, but she quickly shoves them aside and slams "The American Princess" into anything & everything! Afterwards, multiple security manages to pull "The Iconic Princess" away from a beaten Rhodes, and the cameras cut back to the ring, where Krisi & Alexandra looks discombobulated. Daria, however, still looked bored and took the mic from the announcer.

Daria: Well...that just happened. I guess I'm the winner then. Cool.

She tossed the mic back to the announcer and was about to leave the ring, until **Can You Feel My Heart (by Bring Me The Horizon)** started to play, which stopped Daria in her tracks. The crowd looked and saw that the titantron had a red rose like graphic with "Brie Evans" in white cursive. The minitron had a red rose like graphic. A 5'6" woman walking out with her arms spread wide. She has sky blue colored eyes, curly blonde hair (with black highlights), a tanned skin tone, an athletic yet curvy body (measurements of 36C-27-36, so she looks good), well trimmed black eyebrows with black eyelashes, black & grey eyeshadow, & red lipstick (with matching skin foundation on her face).

Jay: Oh happy days! Oh happy days! "The Goddess of Wrestling, The Queen, The Baddest Bitch on the Block, The Heartbreaker!" Brie Evans has arrives to ICW!

Jazz: ….What purpose does she have debuting in this manner?

Jay: Who cares!? Let us just continue to bask in the glory of the beautiful Brie Evans!

Brie was also wearing wears black and grey ring gear similar to Eve Torres ring gear with black boots, and black wrist tape. She looked around the crowd and basked in the boos raining down in her before she places her fingers up and started to speak.

Brie: Ladies & gentleman! Have no fear for I, the "Goddess of Wrestling" Brie Evans, have arrived to ICW in order to repair this….disgrace of a Women's Division…

Brie looked towards the Misfits's general direction as she made her way down the ramp.

Brie: For example….WHO invited this Rock & Roll wannabe in here? Not only does she and her band of "Rejects" breaking into other people's things, but that thing standing in MY ring is walking around here like she owns everything?

"The Queen" stepped into the ring and circled Daria, who looked highly unimpressed.

Brie: You people should be grateful that I'm here to fix this division….MY division! And it starts by disposing someone like DARIA!

Brie dropped the mic and stood in front of her. St. Ledger looked towards the referee, who didn't know what to make of the situation and decided to ring the bell. She looked back at Evans, and, without batting an eye, turned to leave the ring. Brie, stunned that anyone would turn their backs on her, attacked Daria!

However, the leader of the Misfits ducked Brie's attack and took her down with the Dreamfall (Back Suplex into a front Facebuster)! She looked down at Brie, then at the ref, and finally left the ring to the shock of everyone. Daria placed her hands behind her head and walked up the ramp with Krisi & Alexandra questioning what she's doing. The ref, still confused by this, simply made the count. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

" _Here's your winner by….Countout….BRIE EVANS!"_

Jay: ….

Jazz: ….Well...uhhhh...

Jay: Y-yay for Brie Evans?

Brie started to come to her senses a few minutes after, and noticed she was left in the ring by herself. Instead of being happy she won, she grew frustrated and embarrassed before storming out of the ring.

Jazz: Well, despite technically winning, "The Goddess of Wrestling" isn't too pleased about how it went….

Jay: She was disrespected by that…..whatever, Daria! No one should disrespect someone like Evans!

Jazz: Honestly, I don't know what to say but Evans technically won. Even though it was never supposed to take place….I don't know….

Jay: Moving on, up next is the main event: The rematch from Immortality & another rivalry renew between Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow... in a Lumberjack Match!

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage, where Edward & Aiden was sitting on some chairs, gloating about their recent match and how they the Wayne Bros submit._

Edward: Finally, mate. Plans are slowly falling into place! It took longer than expected, but we'll be disposed of those neon wankers soon enough.

Aiden: Indeed. Then, we take those WFA Tag Titles

Edward: And show WE are the tried & true KINGS….of a New Age!

Trell: Good so see your spirits are so high…

Edward & AR3 looked at each other before leaping from their seats and coming face-to-face with Trell.

Edward: What do YOU want?

Trell: Oh calm down, governor. I just want to say that this Best of 7 Series is truly smashing!

Aiden: …..And?

Trell: And..it's slowly becoming a bit too...repetitive. I mean, seeing the same match over & over again, no matter how good, can grow stale. So, I've decided to do something-

Edward: Oh great….what could you POSSIBLY have to punish us with now!?

Trell: Not punish, but test both you two AND the Wayne Bros! Lemme put it like this: Match #5 will take place….at FALLOUT!

The KNA looked at each other and shrugged before nodding.

Aiden: Fine. No problem.

Trell: Good. Match #6 will happen….at FALLOUT! And, if need be, Match #7 will happen...where? At FALLOUT!

The KNA froze. They could not understand what the hell is their boss talking about. Trell looked at them and smiled.

Trell: It's perfect that the series is tied 2-2, because the final three matches will be molded into one match at Fallout: 2-OUT-OF-3 FALLS!

 _The KNA heavily object this idea, but Trell smirked and walked away. Edward & Aiden shook their heads and kicked the chairs before walking away. The cameras soon faded back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **The Fire Burns (by Killswitch Engage)** started to play and the crowd came alive! His titantron starts with a picture of DRAGON ENIGMA with a blue background for seconds, before cutting to show highlight reels of all his matches in the WFA and other companies. Eric Drago walked out, but he stood on stage for a few seconds. Soon, Team Brutal & Rick Washington came out and stood beside Eric.

" _The following contest is a Lumberjack Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Ajax, Ontario, Canada, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 167 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jazz: This is a rematch from Immortality between two bitter rivals!

Jay: I don't know how he's focusing on the past when he was dropped by Damien Crowe.

Eric marched to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. Kyle, Wolfgang, and Rick closely followed suit while Drago climbed on the apron and hopped to the top rope before raising his arms. He soon hopped down as the lights grew very dim. **Enemy (by Bullet of Reason)** started to play and the crowd started to boo. Surrealist walks out with a white spotlight shining over him. However, the lights cut to a dark shade of purple as the Dark Family's own Sarah Lewis, Ryan Lewis & the Tag Team Champions, The Fortress.

" _And his opponent, representing the Dark Family, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall & weighing in at 195 lbs: 'The Messiah of the Dark Family' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jay: Meanwhile, Morrow has his mind clear, especially with the removal of Will Ralston. So now he can focus 100% on this match! Especially with the Dark Family by his side!

Jazz: Eric has is not only getting revenge on Morrow, but will look to send a message to Damien Crowe ahead of Fallout!

The Dark Family accompanied Surrealist down the ring, while "The Messiah" walked down the ramp. He soon rolls into the ring and made the "hand gun" symbol to Eric while The Dark Family confronts Team Brutal & "R-Dub." Referees got in between the trio and made them stand on opposite sides of the ring. Before the bell rings, however, **Princes of the Universe (by Queens)** played and Monarchy walked out to loud boos. Caesar had his arms folded while Dylan tightened his grip on his baseball bat, and Dylan had his arm wrapped around Natalia. They all stood on the ramp while everyone around ringside stared at them.

While Eric looked at Monarchy, Surrealist attacked his rival from behind! The bell rings and Surrealist stomped away at Eric in the corner! Morrow stepped back and spread his arms out to a chorus of boos. "The Messiah" picks up Eric and drapes him onto the top rope before running the ropes and kneeing him in the face! The blow sent Eric to the Dark Family's side of the ring, and all of them immediately went on the attack! The Fortress & Ryan continued to beat Drago before throwing him back into the ring, where Morrow went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT_

Surrealist lifts Eric and Side Suplexes him to the canvas! Morrow kicks Eric out of the ring and rolls him to the outside. The Fortress picks him up and Morrow quickly Powerbombs him to the apron! Surrealist rolls him in and went for another pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Morrow picked up Eric and went to slam his face into the corner. However, Drago blocked it and elbowed his gut several times. Eric soon leaps onto the second rope and hits the Stylin' DDT! Eric climbed to the top rope, but Surrealist quickly rolls out of the ring, only to bump into Team Brutal & Rick Washington! "The Messiah" was begging for mercy, but he fails to see Eric hit a Diving Crossbody until he got hit! Drago rolled him back and climbed onto the apron and hit a Flying Forearm Smash and the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Drago tosses his opponent into a corner, and let loose several Knife-Edge Chops! He went for the Running Bulldog, but Morrow tosses him away and catches Eric with a Superkick, stunning him! Morrow lifts him up and goes for the Bloody Sunday, until Eric lands behind him on his feet! He soon hits Surrealist with the Dragon Backbreaker Submission the submission is the backbreaker, and then he pulls them into his knees)! Morrow was wailing in pain as Eric had his back bending.

The Fortress soon climbed onto the apron, which causes Team Brutal to run into the ring and take the champions out! This causes both sides to run in and start fighting each other! Monarchy stayed on the entrance ramp while everyone continues to fight! As the referee was getting the Lumberjacks under control, Sarah grabbed a steel chair and slid it to Surrealist! He was about to swing it at Eric, but Washington pulled the chair away from him! Morrow got in "R-Dub's" face until Eric hits the Reverse Hurricanrana! Ryan went to attack Washington, but "R-Dub" dodged a Big Boot and took him down with GET REKT! The Dark Family, seeing this, soon retreated from the ring and Eric climbed to the top rope before hitting the Dragon Asteroid (Frog Splash)! He rolls Surrealist over and went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jazz: And Eric picks up the revenge win against his old rival Surrealist!

Jay: Washington got in the way! He distracted Surrealist from the match!

Eric stood up and had his hand raised while Surrealist was pulled out of the ring by The Dark Family, and Monarchy leaving. The Dark Family went on the retreat and Drago smiled wide while celebrating in the ring. All of a sudden, the lights cut off and crows were heard. They cut on and Damien Crowe stood in the ring behind Eric! When Eric turned around, Damien went for the Jumping Clothesline, but Eric ducked it, ran the ropes, and hit the Dragon Halberd (Spear)! Damien quickly rolls out of the ring as Eric looks on in satisfaction!

Jazz: And another measure of revenge dished out to Damien Crowe!

Jay: Eric is going to regret that action. No one is going to stop Damien Crowe in ICW!

Jazz: Up next is the final contract signing between Justin Danger, Freddy Escobar, and the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones!

 _The contract table is back in the ring once more, this time with no chairs. The contract sat on the table, as Trell stood in the ring once more._

Trell: I know, I know. I'm getting tired of standing here just as much as you all are getting tired of these signings. But, it must be done, especially this one. Because this signing is for the Triple Threat Match for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Let's get this over with! Introducing first: "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!

 **POWER** started to play and the crowd started to boo. Soon, Freddy walks out wearing his finely tailored suit, and just scowled at everyone. He did not pose or strut to the ring, but walked with a purpose. Soon, he stepped inside before ignoring Trell and quickly signing the contract. He tried to leave, but Trell stopped him and forced Escobar to remain. Freddy, while not taking too kund to this, stood near the table.

Trell: Next, "The God of Chaos" JUSTIN DANGER!

 **Kill Everyone** plays and the crowd popped HARD! The titantron is his name in red that is fading in and out, and a silver, Triple H-like, cross with a wolf in it. The minitron is like Bray Wyatt's, but with red dots. Justin walks out, wearing his usual ring attire with the addition of a black hoodie, and holding a can of what is assumed to be beer. He raises the can to everyone, which makes them cheer even more. He makes it to the ring and gently rolls in, being careful to not spill his drink. He set the beer on the table & shook CJ's hand before signing the contract.

Trell: And finally, the ICW Heavyweight Champion: "The Destroyer" BEN JO-

Trell was interrupted when all of the lights immediately cuts off! After a few seconds, the lights cut back on to reveal Ben Jones, standing in the ring holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship. He is also wearing a black shirt with 'The Dark Family will rise' written on the back in white, a pair of black pants and black boots. Ben is also wearing a single black glove on his right hand and a long, black trench coat. Trell was no longer in the ring, but the contract was still on the table. Ben picked it up and signed it before Freddy spoke.

Freddy: I don't get it. I-I-I-I just don't, Ben! We've known each other for a long time! We had a plan to take over EVERYTHING! Yet….you and the Dark Family...double-crossed Monarchy. You ruined my moment-...no. You EMBARRASSED me at Immortality! And worst of all, you took MY Heavyweight Championship from me!

Justin: Hold on, Fred. I know I'm a bit tipsy, but between you, me, and everyone else in this building, you were going to lose the championship anyway. If not to Jones, then to me!

Freddy: Hehe..hehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA! What confuses me even more is WHY you're here, Danger. This has NOTHING to do with you-

Justin: This has EVERYTHING to do with me! I made a vow when I arrived, and that vow was to not only dispose of Monarchy, but to become ICW Heavyweight Champion! Now, I have a new vow to keep: The utter destruction of The Dark Family & destroy "The Destroyer" BEN JONES!"

Ben did not move a muscle, and watched his opponents bicker back & forth. He soon picked up the mic and chuckled. Getting their attention.

Ben: Gentleman, the time has come. The three major superpowers of ICW, "The Prince," "The God," and "The Destroyer" will do battle to hold the crown jewel: the ICW Heavyweight Championship. Yet, I must make clear two things: A Monarchy will crumble under its own greed, and a "God" will fall from grace. And it will come at the hands...of "The Destroyer!"

The lights cut off once again, but when they came on, the ring was surrounded by The Dark Family! Freddy & Justin were prepared to brawl, until Escobar laughed. Soon, Monarchy appeared out of the crowd and began brawling with The Dark Family! Soon, Team Brutal ran from the back and jumped into the chaos as everyone brawled with each other!

Amidst the confusion, Freddy attacked Justin, knocking him out of the ring! Ben grabbed "The Prince" and went for the Time To Die (Chokeslam) through the contract table, but Freddy broke free! He kicked the Heavyweight Champion in the stomach before attempting the Execution (Crossroads), but Justin rolled back into the ring and grabbed Freddy from behind! He attempted a German Suplex, but Escobar landed on his feet and Ben caught Justin with a Spinebuster though the table! Freddy soon caught Ben with a kick to the gut followed by the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp)!

Jazz: Freddy just took down the Champion and Monarchy is demolishing everyone in sight!

Jay: I love it! Monarchy is establishing themselves as the true threat!

Outside the ring, Monarchy had just beat down the Dark Family along with Team Brutal as they slowly enter the ring. Freddy picked up a bruised Justin, and planted him with the Prince's Throne (One-handed Electric Chair Driver)! Freddy looked at Ben, and Caesar, DJ, & Dylan picked him up. Escobar steadied themselves as his allies lifted him up and planted him with the Royal Execution (Kingston,Torres, and Caesar lift the opponent up for a triple powerbomb, and as the opponent goes down, Escobar applies a neckbreaker)! The cameras faded with Escobar holding the Heavyweight Championship & the rest of Monarchy holding te WFA & ICW Tag Team Titles.

Jay: Monarchy has just wiped out their competition and "The Prince" is standing tall over Chaos & Darkness! This could well be the scene we see at Fallout!

Jazz: Monarchy is going to have their hands full, and the course of Season 2, ICW, & the WFA itself may change in just one night!

* * *

 **Recap**

Match 1: The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) VS Jimmy Starz & Davey Burns

Winners: The New Shield via pin

Match 2: Seth Mercer VS Matt Lopez

Winner: Match never began

Match 3: Wayne Bros (Derrick & Devin Wayne) VS Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) _-Best of 7 Series_

Winner: Kings of a New Age via submission _(Series tied 2-2)_

Match 4: Daria St. Ledger VS Brie Evans

Winner: Brie Evans via Countout

Match 5: Eric Drago VS Surrealist Morrow _-Lumberjack Match_

Winner: Eric Drago via pin

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage, where Matt Lopez is sitting with Chris Wolf, & Asher King. They were discussing what took place earlier today._

Cameraman: Excuse me. Everyone wants to know...what is going on? Who is The Pack?

Matt:...Back in Season 1, Chris Wolf and I were focused on ourselves. We didn't trust anybody, and did things our own way. But ever since E.R.S came into being, I've...no. We've been succumbing to their underhanded tactics and listen to them brag about utter crap!

Chris: Tonight was reality slapping E.R.S in the face! They've picked on the Wolf for TOO LONG! And at Fallout…

Asher: The Pack is gonna bite BACK!

 _The cameras watched as the trio stood up and walked away together before fading to black. It soon cuts back on and catches up with Rick Washington, who look furious._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Rick? What was that we saw earlier tonight?

Rick: What was that? That was "R-Dub" sending a warning message to The Dark Family! Y'see, I've been wandering aimlessly since I've arrived here in ICW! Yet here comes these Emo PUNKS called the Dark Family running around and injecting poison into this company and everyone else here! I REFUSE to stand idly by and watch as they do whatever they please!

Rick took a deep breath and rubbed his face with a towel before continuing.

Rick: I heard that "The Messiah of the Dark Family" is without a match at Fallout. Well guess what? I'M his new opponent! And when I'm finish with him, I'M coming for each and everyone of them!

 _Washington cracked his knuckles and walked away. Before the camera can fade to black, however, yelling could be heard coming from around the corner! The cameraman rushed to the source of the yelling and came across the Misfits. Daria was sucking on a lollipop while Alexandra was yelling at her. Krisi, meanwhile, sat crisscrossed on a table and watched them._

Alexandra: -AND WHEN BRIE CAME OUT, YOU ACTUALLY DROPPED HER! YOU COULD'VE SIMPLY PINNED HER RIGHT THERE! IT WOULD'VE BEEN ONLY THREE SECONDS! BUT NOOOOOOOO, YOU DECIDED TO JUST WALK AWAY RIGHT THEN!

Daria:...I did.

Daria did not look worried at all, and toyed with her candy. This cause Alexandra to rub her head in defeat.

Alexandra: Just….tell me what possessed you to do such a thing. Why?

This cause Daria to sit up and look at her fellow Misfits. She took out the lollipop and chuckled.

Daria: What was to gain from facing that chick? I was facing Rhodes, & I won. And sure, she runs her mouth, and I shut her up. Mission accomplished. Aside from that, nothing was gained from beating her. But don't worry ladies….

Daria wrapped her arms around her fellow Misfits and gave a sly smile.

Daria: Things are gonna get interesting around here….and I have a plan.

 _Daria lets them go and began walking away, leaving Krisi & Alexandra looking at each other. Krisi shrugs and followed her while Xenou shook her head before catching up with them. The cameras soon faded to black….._

 **A/N: Next time...FALLOUT! (Match card will be posted in the ICW News & Updates which is found in the WFA Forum on this site.)**


	7. Fallout pt 1 of 7

_Before the show..._

 _The cameras cut to the outside of the arena. Seth Sullivan stood a few kilometers away from the building. He was soon accompanied by three silhouettes. Seth did not look at them, but kept his focus onto the arena._

Seth: _*with an American accent*_ Took you guys long enough.

1?: _*with an Irish accent*_ What did you expect? You called only us three, and we don't even know what our roles are-

 _Sullivan interrupted them by handing the trio a photograph before turning back towards the building._

Seth: There they are, boys. You know exactly what to do...

2?: _*with a heavy African accent*_ But these guys? Seriously?

Seth: Oh I am. Very much so. Especially him-

3?: _*with a British accent*_ He's mine to deal with...but what about you, Sullivan?

Seth: Don't worry about me. I'm going to handle that bird brain alone. When the mission is completed, you three will meet me back here. Do NOT be late!

 _Seth walked towards the bright lights of the arena, leaving his companions standing there, waiting for their signal to move! The cameras soon cut to the Fallout Video package with the narrator speak in._

* * *

"Season 1 was a season full of action, emotion, surprises, betrayals, tragedy, and triumph! It was a season that put ICW on the map!

Season 2 has only begun, and the landscape is already changing form! ICW has witness the shifts of the tide, the winds of change, and disruption within the balance of the wrestling world. So far, ICW has witnessed:

The arrival of an American Princess…. (Angelica Rhodes: I am going to show ICW that the Rhodes name is head & shoulders above the rest!)

A "Marvelous" wrestling deity…. (Tate Williams: ICW, prepare to witness the personification of all things MARVELOUS!)

A wandering spirit on the attack….(Damien Crowe: 'The Revenant' will rise….)

The extreme nightmare….. (Chris Owens: ICW...WELCOME to the CHRIS OWENS SHOW! Your nightmare is now a reality...)

A digger of graves used to dispose of enemies…. (Seth Sullivan: When I'm finished, the face of ICW will never be the same….)

And especially….the creation of a destroyer...(Ben Jones: I am going to destroy everything that ICW has created! And user in an Era of Darkness….)

Season 1 was when ICW arrived! Season 2...is where ICW will ascend to greatness! And it all begins: **AT FALLOUT!"**

 _The cameras soon cut to a blackened arena, until pyro went off on stage & in the ring! The lights soon returned to normal and the camera viewed the entire audience, who were loud & hot! The screen soon cuts to Jay & Jazz on the announce table._

Jay: WELCOME, LADIES & GENTLEMAN, TO THE FIRST PPV OF SEASON 2! WELCOME TO FALLOUT! I am your host: the Masters on the Mic, Jay Masters joined by my lovely assistance-

Jazz: Excuse me? Assistance?

Jay: Erm….

Jazz: I am your co-commentator Jazz Conway and tonight is where ICW is taken to a whole different level! New crops of talent are here to establish themselves, while the familiar faces will continue to reign supreme over all comers!

Jay: And our very first match perfectly represents what you described because we're kicking things off with Eric Drago VS. the debuting "Remnant" Damien Crowe!

* * *

 **The Fire Burns** started to play and out walks Eric to a loud pop. He pointed to the air before making his way down the ramp.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Ajax, Ontario, Canada, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 167 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jazz: This whole rivalry stems from Crowe targeting Eric for…...unknown reasons.

Jay: Unknown reasons?! Crowe attacked him because Crowe is getting eyes on himself! He wants to send a message to the entire world!

Jazz: Still, why Eric of all people?

Jay: Because Eric is a nuisance! I would do the same exact thing if I was a "Revenant…"

Eric hops inside the ring and stood in the center of the ring, raising his arms in the air! He was interrupted when **Say It To My Face (V2 Unused Version by Downstait)** started to play and the crowd grew silent. The lights grew a bit dim and the man walks out with a grim look on his painted face.

" _And his opponent, making his debut: from….The Other Side of Darkness, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 226 lbs: 'The Revenant' DAMIAN CROWE!"_

Jay: Yeesh. Who died to make him look like this?

Jazz: No one knows. No one even know anything about this guy, not even Trell! He just….showed up and attack Drago!

Jay: Well, it's been said an unknown enemy is a dangerous enemy.

Jazz: Eric better be careful….who knows what he's capable of.

Damien slowly entered the ring and removed his trench coat. The lights came back on and through his face paint, "The Revenant" had a cold expression.

The bell rings and Crowe charges after Eric, who takes him down with an Arm Drag! Damien rolled to the corner, and Eric unleashed a flurry of punches to his opponents! Eric attempted to throw him into the opposite corner, but Damien reversed it and sent him instead! Crowe ran towards Eric again, but Eric slipped between the top ropes and kicked Drago in the face, stunning him! He goes for a Springboard, but "The Revenant" shoves him straight into the barricade! Damien quickly rolls out and picks up Drago followed by slamming him into the steel steps! Damien lifts his opponent up and slams him back first into the ring post followed by an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex onto the floor! Crowe rolls Drago back in and goes for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Crowe immediately turns to choking Eric until the ref counts to four. He lets go and picks up Drago before throwing him towards the ropes, but Eric latches on and Damien immediately goes after him! However, Eric responds by kicking him in the chest and rolls for a Spike DDT! However, Damien catches him and hits the Fisherman's Buster! Damien picks him up and goes for the Uranage, but Eric catches him in the Guillotine! "The Revenant" tries desperately to escape, but Eric had the hold on tight until his opponent eventually collapses! Eric quickly lets go and hops straight to the top rope before hitting the Moonsault and going for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Eric sits up and breathes heavily, thinking about his next move. He picks Damien up and delivered a Knife Edge Chop that was heard all over the arena! He gave another to Damien, and another, and another! He attempted to finish off with a Short Arm Clothesline, but Crowe ducked it and goes for a Snap Dragon Suplex! Eric, however, lands on his feet and hits Damien with a Shining Wizard! Eric lifts his opponent up and hits his own Dragon Suplex into the Dragon Backbreaker!

Damien struggled to break free as Eric wrenches away! Unfortunately, Crowe lifted Eric onto his back and hits the Senton on him, breaking free! Eric favors his back as Damien lifts him up and attempts the Crowe-Breaker (Codebreaker). But to the surprise if everyone, Eric catches him and sets him onto the top rope! Damien kicks at Eric, but Drago responds with a Leaping Hurricanrana, which sends him crashing to the canvas as Eric goes for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Eric, still sore, stumbled into the corner and raises his arms in the air! Damien slowly stumbles to his feet, as Eric goes for the Dragon Superkick! However, Damien catches him with a Shotgun Dropkick, knocking him into the corner! Eric stumbles out and eats a Uranage as well! "The Revenant" lifts him up and rubs his head before connecting with the Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT) and places his hands on Eric's chest.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Revenant' DAMIEN CROWE!"_

Jazz: A dominant debut from Damien Crowe!

Jay: He just ran through Eric! That guy didn't even stand a lick of a chance!

Crowe refused to have his hand raised and instead grabbed the referee! He soon dropped him with the Reaper's Curse as well, causing a plethora of crowd boos to rain down onto him! He grabbed his trench coat and walked to the back.

Jazz: What the hell?! Why did Damien do that to an official?!

Jay: Because he's able to! Crowe is here to cause havoc amongst everyone!

Jazz: If that's the case, then nobody is possibly safe...and that's a dangerous thought! Up next is the six-man tag team match between E.R.S and The Pack!

* * *

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** plays and the crowd started to boo loudly. E-Baum, Ray, & Seth walked out together, raising their fists in unison.

" _The following contest is a six-man tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 670 lbs: E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer: E.R.S!"_

Jay: For what seems like forever, ERS has been defending themselves against a maniac named Matt Lopez!

Jazz: ….Defend?

Jay: So now, they have to band together in order to defend their well-being against these bands of maniacs and be rid of them once-and-for-all!

ERS marches to the ring, each guy having a smug look on their faces. E-Baum even flipped off the cameras before the trio enters the ring. They all stood in the center of the ring and raised their fists together. All of the sudden, the lights cut off and the crowd pops hard!

On the titantron, a crimson full moon appears. Suddenly you hear a wolf howl, and you see three wolves appear on the screen: a red one, a grey one, and a white one. The Wolves jump at the camera, and it falls to the ground at an angle, with the screen cracked. Three pairs of feet walk up to the camera. The Camera is suddenly picked up, revealing three men in wolf mask and hoodies, hoods up.

Suddenly, **Wolfpack (by Blind Channel)** plays as a grey light Illuminates the right side of the stage, revealing Matt lopez, wearing Black and grey. A second light, this one white, Illuminates the left side of the stage, this time revealing Asher King, wearing black and white. Finally, a third light, this one red, Illuminates the middle of the stage, this time revealing Chris wolf, wearing black and dark red.

" _And introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 621 lbs: Asher King, Chris Wolf, & Matt Lopez: THE PACK"_

Jazz: The True Wolves have arrived in style! And they are on the hunt!

Jay: Those three need to be put down, especially Matt Lopez!

Jazz: After months & months of attacks and ridicules, he has the chance to hunt down all three of his prey at once, and put an end to this nightmare!

All three then walk down to the ring. But Chris hangs back, letting Asher and Matt enter first and position themselves as they see fit. Chris then enters, and stands between the two corners where Asher and Matt are waiting. All three then howl again. Matt glares at their opponents, who appeared highly disgusted with The Pack.

Asher King & E-Baum started off for their teams as the bell rings & the match begins! E-Baum approached Asher and begin bad mouthing him and how he hates newbies like him! "The Bloody Wolf" looked at him and responded with a flurry of offense: open-hand palm strikes, swift kicks to the legs, back fists to the face, and finished off with a Penalty Kick, knocking him back to his corner! E-Baum quickly tags to Ray as Asher smiled at him! Ray entered the ring and circled Asher before locking up. Cobra gained the power advantage by tossing him against the corner! However, Asher leaps up and over Cobra! "Bloody Wolf" grabbed Ray's head and hit the Slice Bread #2 and into the cover!

 _1...BREAKUP!_

Seth & E-Baum quickly pulls Ray out of the pin and to the floor as the trio regroups! Asher stood in the ring as Matt & Chris hopped off the apron and surrounded their opponents! When ERS was backed away, Asher ran the ropes and hit the Corkscrew Slingshot onto all three guys! Asher picks Ray up and tosses him back into the ring as The Pack went back to their corner. King tags in "Mr. NC-17" and they both hit a Double Cortaro Crusher onto Ray! Chris transitions into a Arm Trap Submission, but Cobra manages to get to the ropes! As he's resting, Wolf delivered multiple kicks to his chest before running the ropes! However, Ray quickly responded with a Discus Elbow Smash!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Cobra followed up with the running Senton. E-Baum & Mercer yanked Matt & Asher off the apron and slammed them into the barricade! The duo drags Matt to the ramp and drops him with the Assisted Powerbomb! Back in the ring, Ray picks Chris up and Headbutts him, knocking "Mr. NC-17" back to his corner! He soon tags in Mercer and they both stomped away at him until the ref had to pull them away. While doing so, E-Baum grabbed Seth's shirt and started choking him with it! Seth soon hit a Snapmare on Wolf and followed up with a Penalty Kick! E.R.S soon raised their arms up as the crowd booed! Seth soon went for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Seth tags E-Baum in and lifts him into the Inverted Magic Killer, and connects! E-Baum took the time to place a foot onto Wolf's head, and flipped everyone off, before dropping a knee onto it! He picked up Chris and whipped him into the corner before hitting a Corner Clothesline! He tags in Ray, who tags in Seth, before hitting the Monkey Flip on Chris, with Cobra catching him! Ray lifts his opponent into a Powerbomb position as Seth hops off the second rope and into a Powerbomb, Neckbreaker combination for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

Asher slid in and quickly broke up the pin! E-Baum & Ray were quick to respond by beating him down even more before tossing him out if the ring! Ray picks Chris up, but "Mr. NC-17" catches him with an Explorer Suplex! Both guys were down as the crowd was cheering for Chris to make a tag to Asher! Unfortunately, Ray tags in E-Baum, and he quickly knocks Asher off if the apron! E-Baum stomps away at his opponent before climbing to the second rope! He flipped everybody off once more, but Matt appears and shoved him off! E-Baum looked stunned, but was subdued by a Reverse Hurricanrana from Chris! With E-Baum tagging Seth, Chris crawled and made the tag to Matt Lopez!

Lopez springboard off the ropes and hit a Missile Dropkick onto Seth! Matt soon leaped to the top rope before crashing down onto E-Baum! Slid into the ring and hit "Sid" Mercer with a Front Face DDT! Ray tried to run in, but "The Mexican Lone Wolf" tripped him and hit a Roundhouse Kick, sending him out of the ring! Seth went for a German Suplex, but Matt elbowed him several times and hit the Pele Kick! Matt followed up with the Pentagon Driver and the cover!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

E-Baum & Ray slid into the ring and broke up the cover! They both stomped away at Matt, until Chris and Asher ran in and knocked the duo out of the ring! Both sides were brawling until Matt got up and hit a Tope Suicida onto EVERYONE! Lopez soon climbed to the apron and waited for Seth to get up. He attempted From Mexico with Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), but Mercer caught Matt into a Spinebuster! He picked Matt onto the Electric Chair position and tagged into E-Baum, who climbed to the top rope! They attempted the assisted NJ to Cali Flight (Spear from the top turnbuckle), but Matt punched Seth, freed himself, and threw "Sid" Mercer into E-Baum! Ray caught Matt with the Running Big Boot and attempted the Cobra Cutter (TKO), but Asher & Chris slid in and stunned him with Double Superkicks! That was enough for Matt to break free and drop Ray with the Storm Chaser (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee)! Seth ran in, but he ate a Triple Superkick from the Pack! With E-Baum still hoisted on the top turnbuckle, Asher Sunset Flips him into the Powerbomb position and E-Baum was hit with the Fallen Prey (Asher hoist the opponent on his shoulders, powerbomb style. Chris then Springboards off the top rope (not the corner) and knee's the opponent in the face or the jaw. Right when the knee connects, Asher Powerbombs the opponent. Before the opponent hits the ground, however, Matt hits the opponent with a backstabber)! Matt & the rest of The Pack went for the cover on E-Baum!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE PACK!"_

Jazz: And the prey has fallen! What a win for The Pack, and especially Matt Lopez!

Jay: Look at E.R.S! They're devastated! How could you cheer for such abuse!

Jazz: When it comes to ERS? Quite easily…

Matt, Asher, & Chris all stood in the ring with their hands raised high. They each climbed to the top rope and howled into the arena as the fans howled with them. E.R.S dragged themselves to the back, groaning and complaining along the way.

Jay: Millions of people all over are crying for the loss that E.R.S suffered.

Jazz: Hopefully this will teach them to NOT bully and ridicule others. It'll always come back to haunt...up next is another tag team match: A mixed tag team match with Monarchy's Royal Couple: DJ Kingston & Natalia Rodriguez going against The Dark Family's Twisted Siblings: Ryan & Sarah Lewis!


	8. Fallout pt 2 of 7

**Princes of the Universe (by Queens)** started to play as the crowd started to boo! Soon, Natalia marches out to the stage with determination written all over her face. DJ rides out on his hoverboard with a smirk on his. He steps down and holds Natalia's hand as they make their way to the ring.

" _The following contest is a mixed Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Monarchy: the team of DJ KINGSTON & NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jay: They look so beautiful together….

Jazz: This all stems from Natalia DJ getting on Sarah & Ryan's bad side. That alone is something no one should ever consider doing.

Jay: Look, DJ & Natalia knows what they're getting into. They will most certainly pull off the upset!

The two of them made it to ringside as DJ held the ropes apart for Natalia. She bows and enters before immediately trash talking the crowd. DJ leaped over the ropes and stood beside his lover in the center of the ring. Just as they soaked in the boos, the lights cut off!

 **Paint it Black (by Hidden Citizen)** started to play. Soon, red lights began beating as Ryan & Sarah rose from below to the stage! Sarah rose her staff in the air and slammed it down, causing the lights to turn blood red. Soon, they made their way to the ring.

" _And introducing their opponents, representing The Dark Family: the team of RYAN LEWIS & SARAH LEWIS!"_

Jazz: On a warm spring breeze, there is a sudden chill within the arena. That only means that The Dark Family are here to unleash havoc!

Jay: Well….I...erm….sure they'll be...fine

Jazz: May any God have mercy on their opponents' souls…..

The siblings made it to ringside, glaring at Natalia & DJ. They stepped into the ring as Sarah stomped her staff on the floor. That caused the lights to return to its original color. Natalia scoffed at the female Lewis's trick, while DJ was shaking and had all of its color drained from his face. Kingston quickly hopped over the ropes to the apron.

The ladies started off as the bell rings. They circle each other before locking up, and Natalia was immediately shoved to the ground by Sarah! "La Chica Fuega" got back up and began to focus once more. They were about to lock up, but Natalia immediately kicks Sarah in the gut and pounds away at her back. She ran the ropes, but Sarah responded with a wicked Lariat! "The Witch" attempted the Hellfire Lock (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination), but Natalia tapped the ropes with her leg forcing the break. She tags DJ before rolling outside the ring!

The crowd popped when Ryan immediately stepped in the ring, and "The Astonishing One" frozen in place! He slowly stepped into the ring and circled around him. Ryan just watched DJ, who rolls out of the ring instead of attacking! Kingston paced back in forth while the ref began his count! Natalia helped hype her man up, which worked because he grew some flames in his eyes! He rushed back into the ring and ducked a clothesline from "The Psychotic" Lewis….only to slide back out on the opposite side. He jogged for a bit, until Ryan, having enough of the games, slid out and gave chase to DJ! They ran around the ring a few times before DJ slid back inside! Just as Ryan was about to catch him, Kingston tags Natalia back into the ring! Lewis glares at DJ, who laughed and waved him off!

Just as Ryan was going to his corner, DJ tags himself back in and Chop Blocked Lewis in the knee! He kicked away at Ryan's other knee before running the ropes and hitting a Bicycle Knee to his face, stunning him! DJ went for his Roundhouse Kick, but Ryan catches lifts him high in the air for a brutal Powerbomb! Ryan lifts him back up for a second Powerbomb, then a third, until finally, Ryan lifts him in the Gorilla Press before slamming him down!

Natalia looked on in worry, as DJ was being pummeled by "The Psychotic", so much that she failed to notice "The Witch" leave her corner until she was pulled down! Sarah threw Natalia into the ring post followed by Side Suplexing her into the barricade! She immediately threw her into the ring as Ryan lifts DJ back up. The twins hit the Dominator (Ryan) & the Sitout Facebuster (Sarah) onto their opponents! They followed up by locking in Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke) onto DJ, and the Hellfire Lock onto Natalia! The couple were unconscious to the point that the referee had to immediately stop the match!

" _Here's your winner by stoppage: RYAN & SARAH LEWIS!"_

Unfortunately, that was not enough to cause the twisted siblings to release the hold. Instead, they kept the hold on even tighter! DJ's body just remained still as Natalia did not move a muscle! Finally, after the ref begged them to let go, they finally did by tossing aside their former opponents!

Jazz: Goodness….that was difficult to witness! Serious damage could've been brought upon those two.

Jay: Dear Lord….. And this is only the start of their night!

Ryan & Sarah watched as multiple officials checked on DJ & Mattie. With a satisfied look, Sarah led Ryan out of the ring and to the back.

Jay: I...I gotta check on them!

Jazz: Well...as he does that, we will slowly transition to our next match: "The Messiah of the Dark Family" Surrealist Morrow VS Rick Washington!

* * *

 **Hero (by Nas)** started to play and the crowd popped! Rick walked out, wearing light purple tights (with silver Superman insignias & white airplanes), black elbow & knee pads, light purple hands & wrist tapes (with 'R-Dub' on the left hand), light purple & silver goggles, and a purple muscle shirt (with 'GET REKT' written on it).

 _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!'_

Jazz: Even though Rick hasn't been seen around as much as others, he has more than enough experience when dealing with The Dark Family!

Jay: That alone should be enough to steer clear from them! Yet this muscular buffoon wants to run head first into the fire! It's his funeral!

Rick rushed to the ring, high fiving several fans along the way. He hops onto the apron before stepping into the ring and flexing his muscles. All of a sudden, the lights dim & **Enemy (by Bullet of Reason)** started to play, causing the crowd to react negatively. Surrealist walks out with a white spotlight shining over him as he clasp his hands together.

" _And introducing his opponent, representing the Dark Family, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall & weighing in at 195 lbs: 'The Messiah of the Dark Family' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jay: I bet he must feel good about this match after what we all witnessed previously! Who knows what will happen and what Morrow has up his sleeves!

Jazz: Rick isn't like most! He's definitely gonna try & give him a run for his money!

Morrow walked to the ring with a calm look on his face. He stepped inside and made the "hand gun" gesture to Washington before clasping his hands together once more, causing the lights to return to normal.

The bell rings as Washington spent the time getting the crowd hyped! Surrealist looked on in disgust as the two of them finally lock up. Immediately, Rick picks Surrealist up and threw him across the ring, sending "The Messiah" tumbling to the floor! Washington stayed in the ring, flexing while Morrow collected himself from the toss. Morrow rolls back into the ring and shoved Washington! The New Orleans native looked at his opponent before throwing him into a corner and delivered a crackling Knife Edge Chop! Morrow clutched his chest, but Rick delivered another one, and one more for good measure. Rick follows up with an Explorer Suplex followed by the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Rick picked him up once again, but Morrow quickly rolls out of the ring to catch his breath. "R-Dub" rolls after him, but that proved to be a mistake once "The Messiah" grabs & tosses his opponent into the ring post! Washington was rocked by the sudden blow as Morrow grabs & throws him over the announce table! By the time the referee's count reached five, Surrealist rolled in then back out before grabbing his opponent and slamming him into the barricades, and he sends Rick's head bouncing off the apron before throwing him back into the ring. As the New Orleans native attempts to regain his composure, his opponent climbed to the top rope and hits the Axe Handle, which sent himself to the mat. Surrealist went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

"The Messiah" stood up and stomped away at Rick over & over. He picked up Rick and kneed him in the face. He dragged Rick towards the rope and choked him with it! Surrealist finally lets go, rolls out of the ring, and hits Washington a Spike DDT to the floor! Surrealist admires his handiwork before rolling back into the ring, allowing the ref to finish his count. At the count of 7, "R-Dub" rose to his feet and Morrow went for a Suicide Dive! However, Rick catches him in the Vertical Hold! He marches around ringside and plants Morrow with a Vertical Suplex! Both guys were out as the ref counted to five! At seven, they were both to their feet, and, at nine, they both slid back into the ring! Surrealist picked up Washington, but ate a Forearm shot instead! Rick tossed him to the ropes, and leaped over him twice before landing a picture perfect Dropkick! Rick deadlifts Surrealist into a Powerbomb position, but "The Messiah" punched him enough to be released! He hopped down and connected with the Superkick before he went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Surrealist was getting really frustrated, and attempted the Curb Stomp! However, Rick catches him and connects with the Michinoku Driver! Rick waits for Morrow to get up before attempting the Boomstick! (Discus Forearm), but Morrow ducks and goes for a Rollup! But Rick kicks out and Surrealist hits a Thrust Kick! With "R-Dub" down, Morrow attempts the Kinshasa, but Washington hits the GET REKT! (Gore) from nowhere! Rick picks his head up and finishes him with the Blackout (Buzzsaw Kick) with the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: RICK WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: He did it! He overcame "The Messiah" and powers his way to victory!

Jay: Well I'll be damned….he actually did win.

Rick stood up and raised his hands in victory! Morrow rolls out of the ring as Rick climbs to the top rope and flexes his muscles. Morrow looks on in disgust at Washington's victory.

Jay: I get the feeling that The Dark Family won't be too happy about this….

Jazz: There's something I can agree on...coming up next is the Tag Team Elimination Tables Match between the Nation of Violence and The New Shield!

Jay: Say goodbye to our announce table…..


	9. Fallout pt 3 of 7

The cameras caught several tables surrounding the ring. **Nation of Violence** plays and everyone boos as Michael & Brian walked out, each carrying extra tables.

" _The following contest is a Tag Team Elimination Tables match! The only way to win is for both members of a team to be put through a table! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 515 lbs: 'Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage" THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jazz: They are out for revenge and walk the path of no mercy! The Nation of Violence has arrived to Fallout!

Jay: Oh hoh NOV is ready to go to war! Those two will put those mangy mutts down! And avenge their loss at Fallout!

They dropped the tables outside the ring before rolling inside. They paced around the ring impatiently while calling out their opponents until-

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

- **Special Ops** plays and the crowd pops HARD! Ajax & Raptor walked from the crowd looking very determined and angry.

" _And introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 497 lbs: 'Ajax & Raptor Reigns' THE NEW SHIELD!"_

The New Shield hopped over the barricade and picked up some tables before sliding them into the ring. Both guys climbed to the top rope before raising their fists along with the crowd.

Jazz: The fighting spirits of ICW, "The Young Hounds of Justice" is on the hunt! They look to burn down an entire Nation!

Jay: These two don't know what they're getting into! Things are a lot different than last time!

Jazz: Well amongst the "what ifs" are three facts: there are tag championship implications here, somebody is going through a table, and things are about to get brutal!

 **((Credit KiranTheRay for this match))**

The two teams stare each other down before breaking out in a brawl, which leads to the Nation Of Violence getting the advantage, sending the New Shield to the outside.

Michael Chaos rolls out of one side of the ring while Brian Ravage gets out on the other side.

Chaos and Havoc grab Raptor Reigns and toss him into the ring post before sending him over the announce table, temporarily eliminating the Powerhouse of the New Shield.

Havoc and Chaos move over to Ajax, who tries to fight the duo off, but the numbers game is too much and they toss him into the ring post as well.

Havoc holds Ajax's head against the ring post and Chaos hits a Superkick, almost causing Ajax to bleed. Havoc and Chaos bump fists before setting up for Bloody Sunday, but Reigns comes from out of nowhere and spears Havoc through the barricade.

The New Shield get the advantage and start beating down on Chaos like a pack of hounds. The New Shield goes for a Double Powerbomb through the announce table to Chaos, but Havoc pulls Chaos out of it and the Nation of Violence brawl with The New Shield.

Ajax slips away as NoV beat down on Reigns, only to be taken out with a Tope Con Hilo out of nowhere by Ajax.

Ajax helps Reigns up and both grab tables, setting them up beside each other. Suddenly, Ajax is picked up and german suplexed through one of the tables by Havoc.

Reigns tries to avenge his fallen comrade, Spearing Havoc. Reigns gets up, only to be laid out with a Chaotic Elbow from Chaos.

Chaos slaps Havoc in the face a few times to wake him up before they both pick up Raptor Reigns. Chaos climbs the turnbuckle while Havoc picks Raptor up in a Crucifix Position.

They get the clean sweep by hitting the Savage Ending to Reigns through the second table.

" _Here are your winners: THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: CLEAN SWEEP! THE NOV JUST SWEPT THE NEW SHIELD!

Jazz: Well…. I certainly did not expect this outcome.

Jay: What a nasty fight! They tore through many taes, but in the end, the Nation stands tall!

NOV stood tall as their hands were raised in victory to a chorus of boos. They maneuvered out of the wreckage of broken tables as they made their way to the back. Meanwhile, Ajax & Raptor slowly made it back to their feet and the audience gave a standing ovation! All of a sudden, two guys, dressed in all grey, jumped over the barricades & attacked both guys!

Jazz: What the hell!? Who are these guys!?

One was a large, African-American with smooth chocolate brown skin, black eyes, and black hair in a mohawk, with dyed white tips. The smaller guy had a lean frame with buzz-cut black hair, black chin-strap beard, seemingly pale skin, and green eyes. The African American bulldozed through Raptor as the smaller one drop kicked Ajax over the announce table! The crowd were stunned and were obviously at a loss as to who these guys were! The African American continued his beat down as the smaller Irish slammed Ajax all over ringside until officials rushed the ring and forced them to fall back through the crowd, leaving The New Shield bruised & more broken than before.

Jazz: Oh dear God...those two just left Ajax & Raptor laying….who the hell were they and who allowed them to do this!?

Jay: I don't know, but they certainly picked the bones of The New Shield and REALLY gave them a beating!

Jazz: That was uncalled for….somebody should restore order...

Jay: This is a new season. With new seasons come more chaos!

Jazz: …..Coming up next is our first championship match: the ICW International Championship, Chris Blade, will defend the title against Tate Wi-

Jay: MARVELOUS Tate Williams, Jazz! MARVELOUS!

* * *

A podium stood in the middle of the ring with a black cloth covering something. **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** plays and gold sparks rains down on the entrance ramp. Williams walks out with his arms wide open, showcasing his red studded robe that has Marvelous on the back in purple. He closed his eyes and sucked in all of the boos!

Jay: Look at him! The most MARVELOUS person to ever step foot in the ring!

Jazz: Oh give me a break…. just because he calls himself such a thing does not force people to believe such a thing…

Jay: Just you wait! He's gonna prove to everyone why he is "The Marvelous God of Wrestling!" Especially when he removes the title of 'International Champion' from Blade!

He strut his way to the ring, ignoring everyone around him. Tate Williams steps inside before climbing to the top turnbuckle and spreading his arms wide, yelling "MARVELOUS!" As he hops down, he took a look at the podium and smirked. **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** plays which causes the crowd to pop! Chris walks out with purpose as he points to the ceiling above.

Jazz: And there he is! The man without the championship, but still carries the title of "International Champion" with pride!

Jay: Pride? A man who allows a company's championship to be demolished should have ANYTHING but pride!

Jazz: Chris understands what has happened, but I'm confident that setback will not affect

Chris runs to the ring and slid inside as Williams leaned against the corner. He slid in before placing one foot on the middle rope & another on the top. He pointed to the air as the fans cheers him. Chris hops down and looks at the podium, smiling.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And is for the ICW International Championship!"_

The referee removed the cloth, revealing the new design: the championship is shaped just like the WCW United States Championship, but with the symbol of a Globe instead of America on the center plate.

" _Introducing the challenger, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'5" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The Marvelous God of Wrestling' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

The crowd booed him as he spread his arms wide open and yelled "MARVELOUS" at the top of his lungs.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs the ICW International Champion & 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

The crowd popped as Chris raised his arm in the air, pointing at the ceiling before pointing at the brand new championship. The referee grabbed it and raised it high in the air for everyone to see.

Jazz: And there it is, ladies & gentlemen. The brand new ICW International Championship design. We will know who will hold the championship first….RIGHT NOW!

After removing the podium from the ring, the referee signals for the match to begin! Chris and Tate stood face-to-face, with The Marvelous One talking down to the champion. He then attempted to do his pose & yell "MARVELOUS," but Chris shoved him to the ground to the delight of the crowd. The Silver Bullet then taunted Williams by copying his pose! Frustrated, Tate got up and the two immediately locked up, with Chris wrestling his opponent to the canvas and into a headlock. Tate got back to his feet and uses his size to shove Chris into a corner. He charges towards him, but Chris kicked him away! The champion leaps onto the second rope turnbuckle and knocks Williams out of the ring with a Flying Dropkick! Tate rolled out of the ring to collect himself, but Chris ran the ropes and hit a Sliding Dropkick, knocking Williams to the floor! Blade picks him up before throwing his opponent into the barricade and back into the ring! He slides back in and went for the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Tate tries to roll towards the cover, but the International Champion cuts him off with a swift kick to his chest! He delivers several more kicks to the same area before running to the opposite corner! However, when he attempts a Corner Dropkick, "The Marvelous One" slides out of the way which causes Chris to collide into the empty corner! Williams quickly pounces by climbing onto his opponent and beating him! Tate kicks him out of the ring and follows suit before picking up and throwing the champion into the steel steps. Chris collided with so much force that he flipped over the steps and landed with a "Thud!" Williams throws Chris back into the ring and goes for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Williams picks Chris up and delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker! He kept the hold and seamlessly transitions into a Vertical Suplex! Williams runs the rope and drops a knee to Chris's face! Williams places a foot on Blade's face before doing his pose to a chorus of boos! As he's gloating, Chris grabs his foot and slowly stands back to his vertical and looks at Williams. Chris performs a leaping Roundhouse Kick to Williams! Chris picks him up and goes for a Straight Jacket Suplex, but "The Marvelous One" keeps himself leveled and throws Chris over his back! Blade gets up, but eats a Clothesline from Williams which levels him! Tate, quickly picks Chris up and plants him with a Piledriver for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Tate, furious that Chris kicked out, pulls the champion onto the apron. Williams meets him there and goes for another Piledriver, but Blade fights out several times before flipping "The Marvelous One" over his shoulders! Williams landed back first onto the apron and collapsed onto the floor! Chris caught his breath before climbing to the top rope and performing a Diving Crossbody onto his opponent! The International Champion picks his opponent up and rolls him back into the ring. Williams gets on his knees & Chris, climbing to the top rope, leaps off and hits a Double Foot Stomp to the back of his head for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Chris could not believe it! He sat there, wondering how to put away Williams as the fans got on their feet! "The Silver Bullet" picks Williams up and goes for his Neck Recker (Pumphandle Neckbreaker), but Williams fights out and plants Chris Blade with a Back Breaker into the Marvelous Lock (Lebell Lock)! Chris attempted to fight out of the submission, but Williams had countered all of his attempts back into the Marvelous Lock! Chris slowly got on his knees and deadlifted Williams, who still had the hold applied, into a Saito Suplex! Both men were down, and both men were slow to get to their feet because they were busy trading forearms with one another. Just as Chris gained the advantage, Williams knees his in the stomach and runs the ropes. Chris responds with Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike), stunning Williams! He goes for Neck Recker, and this time it connects! Unfortunately, Tate had enough intelligence to roll out of the ring as Chris hits his move. Williams rolls onto the apron as Blade follows him! This proves to be a mistake because Tate shoves Chris into the ring post! "The Marvelous One" steps back into the ring and pulls the champion back in my his hair. Tate yells "You are NOT marvelous! I am!" at Chris before attempting the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E. aka the Pedigree). However, Chris flips Williams over his shoulders, and as soon as Tate got up, the champion hits the Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat) to a huge pop! "The Silver Bullet" quickly picks Tate onto his shoulders and hits the Chain of Memories (Torture Rack Neckbreaker) followed by the cover

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: And with that, Chris Blade retains the International title over a game Tate Williams!

Jay: ….But I wanted a Marvelous champion…..

Chris slowly got up and receives the International Championship, which he holds up proudly. He leaves the ring while lifting the title onto his shoulders, leaving Tate laying in the ring, fuming and embarrassed.

Jazz: Gotta say...not exactly the "Marvelous" debut Tate was looking for…

Jay: He's not gonna take this lying down. He will be back & he will make ICW Marvelous!

Jazz: I doubt anyone is in need of his version is Marvelous….but speaking of debuts, we're gonna take a short break and introduce some brand new (and some familiar) talents set to make their debuts to ICW in the future.


	10. Fallout pt 3 and a half of 7

_The camera cuts to a dimly lit room, where only a silhouette of a person sat inside the room._

?: I bet most of you are asking "Why am I here? Why ICW of all places?"

?: This place has, in my eyes, backed up its claim to have the best competitors anywhere. Which makes it the perfect place to prove that I'm the best out of them all!

?: The best way to prove this is by winning the International Championship! A title which comes with an infinite amount of challengers all over the world! And I want to face them all!

?: I know it's been done with guys like CJ Hawk & Chris Blade, but as talented and well-known as those guys are, I, on the other hand, will do something never done before: place the International Championship in the main event of "International Championship" Wrestling each & every time!

The person finally leans in closer, revealing to have tanned Caucasian skin, black spiked faux hawk hairstyle, and dark red eyes.

Adrian: I am "The Canadian Crippler" Adrian Young. ICW, be ready to rise to new heights.

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a run down biker bar, where loud, metal music was blasting. Sitting at the bar was a 5'11" woman, who looks very bitter._

As the cameras approached her, she growled at the cameraman before asking. "What the fuck do you want!?" It startled the cameraman, who stuttered to explain what was going on. She looked at the camera before scoffing. "My name? Brianna Knox. The so-called 'Anti-Heroine.' Where I'm from? Wherever the hell I damn well please to be!" She took a swig as a bar fight breaks out behind them. "Yeah, I've had issues growing up." Brianna said, completely ignoring the brawl. "But I will say wrestling is something I live for, and I am genuinely happy to compete in ICW."

Brianna picked up a biker and threw him into multiple other bikers before paying the tab. "But I do have a message to all of the other women in ICW, especially the champion: I'm coming to the Battlefield. When I get there, I'm gonna break you like a fucking twig and any other woman who stands in my way until I become Women's Champion!"

 _Brianna hops on the motorcycle and put her helmet on before riding away as the camera fades to black._

* * *

 _The camera fades to an Atlanta based gym, where a 5'9" light tanned man was kickboxing a sandbag. He has grey eyes & dark brown hair. He soon kicked the sandbag away before spinning to face the camera._

"If you're looking for another typical cruiserweight that relies on nothing but flips & tricks, then you, my friend, have came to the wrong place!" He said with a smile before going towards a ring. "ICW! I am Mason Rivers aka 'The Anti-Cruiserweight' or 'Antiweight' for short! And I heard you all have some of best heavyweights around! Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall! And I will be standing over them as the next ICW Heavyweight Champion!"

 _Mason went back to training as the camera fades._

* * *

 _The camera cuts to a waterfall located somewhere in Yokohama, Japan. A 6'3" Japanese man with light tanned skin, grey eyes, & long black hair (with his right side dyed in white color) sat facing the waterfall, calmly meditating before speaking._

"Aisatsu, ICW fan, resurā. Watashi wa" ronin" Yoshida Kōjidesu. Watashi wa jibun no nōryoku o sekai ni shimesu koto o tanoshiminishiteimasu! Watashi wa saikō ni nari, chanpion ni naru koto o hokori ni omoudeshou!" ((Greetings, ICW fans and wrestlers. I am "The Ronin" Koji Yoshida. I look forward to demonstrating my abilities to the world! I will use honor to be the best and become champion!))

 _The camera backs away as Koji continues to stare into the waterfall._

* * *

 _The cameras cut to an overhead of the wealthy eschalon section of Cambridge, England. Soon, the cameras zoom in on a large mansion, specifically the roof where a giant pool & Jacuzzi was stationed. Laying poolside was a thin and muscular man with green eyes, curly ginger hair and stubble._

The cameras soon cut to the entrance of the mansion, where the man, now wearing a V necked jumpers, button up shirts and slacks, along with brown dress shoes with black laces, allowed us to enter.

"WELCOME, ICW, to my family estate! It is my pleasure to allow you to bask in the presence of your wealthiest wrestler: "The Golden Lion" William Dawkins! Remember this moment before you all go back to your lower class lives…."

The cameras soon cut to a tour of Dawkins's home, showing off expensive artwork, a collection of sports cars, a wall of trophies, and a ceiling with diamond chandeliers.

"So, I bet you're all wondering what reason I have to be here? While some of the other 99.99 percenters would claim that they just wanna compete for the fans or "take over" ICW, I have no such need for any of that. I, the 0.01 percent, am here for the two Cs: Checks & Championships!"

William checked his emerald encrusted Rolex watch before turning towards the camera. "Well, I believe this will conclude my tour. I would show you more, but ICW could only afford a look of one room: the entrance." He forced the cameraman out of the door before saying "Have no fear, ICW, for when I make my grand entrance, your lives will be a little bit better!"

 _William slams the door right in front of the camera's face as the screen fades to black._

* * *

 _The cameras cut to an overview if the city of Las Vegas. However, instead of zooming into one of the fancy hotels and fun street life, the cameras cut further into the shadier sections of Sin City. As the cameras cut through the streets, a person came FLYING out of a door, unconscious!_

The cameras enter the night club and found a host of male bodies battered, bruised, and beaten to a state of unconsciousness. The cameras followed the trail towards a large booth, and found a brown skinned man calmly drinking. The man has a scar shaped like an X over his left hazel eyes, black high top dreads with red or yellow highlights at the end, and a small beard. He is also a bit slim with a 4 pack. He has a tattoo of a Jolly Roger on his left arm. The man is also He wears a red bandanna on his head, brownish cargo pants, has white sneakers, grey tank top, & a yellow Hoodie which says "K.W. = Hardcore" in white italics.

"What it do, bitches! The names K.W. Evans and I am the CORE in Hardcore! If you don't know what I'm sayin, just look at these dudes and know I won't hesitate to slap a hoe if they get outta line!" K.W. took a swig of brown liquor and took a deep breath. "My bad for yellin' but these fools laying around really tested my patient and...well y'all can see what happened."

As the cameraman sat down, K.W. took another swing of liquor and burped. "But as y'all here now, lemme tell y'all some shit: Aight so, ICW. Y'all have a ton of "Technicals" and "Show Stealers" amongst y'all. As cool as that sounds, that's also hella BORING! Now y'all Hardcore division? That's where the real shit is! Beating opponents within an inch of their lives while risking my own is the type of shit I live to do! What folks do y'all know that is WILLINGLY to do, I'll admit, STUPID shit like that!?" He looked at the camera and pointed to himself. "This insane motherfucker right here!"

As K.W. stood up, so too does the cameraman, being careful to not step on anyone. "So, let this be known to all y'all mutherfuckers: I'm coming to take the Demolition Title for myself. And I welcome….no. I DARE one of y'all so-called "extreme" bitches that got the nuts to try & stop me! But before y'all do, just know no matter how hard y'all think y'all is, none of y'all will Dare to be the Devil!"

 _As the cameras fade to black, it manages to catch K.W. leaving the club and walking through the streets, carelessly stepping on the guys he fought._

* * *

 _The cameras cut to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. More specifically, the Rocky Balboa statue on the hilltop. A beautiful, 5'9" woman stood next to the statue looking over the city._

The woman looked over the city as she rubbed her scars. Her emeralds green eyes watched while the breeze made her dirty blonde hair flow.

"My scars….they each tell a different story of my life. Abusive parents, broken home, the typical stuff you hear about in those up-and-coming success stories."

She sighed and chuckled. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kalinene Starr, 'The Supernova' and I'm coming to ICW real soon. Now, I could go on-and-on about my accomplishments like being Chikara Grand Champion, Campeonatos de Parajas, CZW Champion, IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, LU Trios Champion, PWG Tag Team Champions, AAA Reina de Reinas-"

Starr stopped for a moment and facepalmed. "Sorry. I kept going on. My point is that those accomplishments helped me get here, but they won't keep me here. The only thing that will is what I will do inside that ring. Love me or hate me, I promise, with every fiber of my being, ICW will remember "The Supernova" Kailene Star!"

 _The cameras zoomed away as the screen suddenly exploded like a supernova before turning black_

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a blue & green wall plain background. _

Standing in front of a camera was a beautiful 5'7" woman with blue eyes & long, black flowing hair with red highlights throughout. She is wearing a short, red elegant dress that is revealing to the eyes, and carrying a purse. The woman stood with her arms on her side and smirked.

The camera zooms out and reveals a skinny, 5'11" man with brown curly hair, a bright red sports coat & pants, white button shirt, black tie & shoes, a hat saying "Madison Palmer Inc," and a large pair of circular reading glasses. He rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat.

"If you would, ICW, allow us a moment of your time to first introduce ourselves! My name is Dr. Clayton Palmer, or Doc for short!" said the man. "A very distinguished manager of 7 former world champions and a three time "Manager of the Year" by Pro Wrestling Insider, I have the knowledge to secure our wrestlers a place as the best EVER!"

The woman nodded before speaking in a soothing tone. "And I am Jade Madison! The most beautiful woman you will ever see! Also known as The Queen of Hardcore because I make sure that my men is victorious, by Any. Means. Necessary" she said with her voice sounding more sinister as she spoke.

"And we represent Madison Palmer Incorporated" Clayton said. "The two of us have been working to ensure that the talents under our management is given the opportunities to become champion, and we have each brought our most talented wrestlers to team up and dominate the ICW Tag Team Division!"

"You must be asking yourselves 'Who are these wrestlers that will become the greatest tag team in ICW?' Sorry boys, but we don't wanna ruin a great surprise~" Jade said with a wink. Clayton chuckled and continued on. "But know this, Madison Palmer Inc. always gets what the business needs, and ICW needs Madison Palmer Inc to take it to new heights unlike this place has ever seen! Get it? Got it? Good!"

 _Clayton tapped the cameras in assertion before walking away. Jade winked at the camera, blew a kiss, and followed behind her business partner._

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the forest, where Abby Torres was walking by herself. She looked at the sky and watched the full moon._

A silhouette walked stood beside Abby as they looked at the moon.

Abby: I gotta say, I'm excited that The Pack is finally in ICW! The boys needed this to get back on track. Don't you think so, Emily?

The moonlight reveals a short, 5'11 woman with a light tan, light blonde hair reaching her shoulders, & blue eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, black shoes, and a black and red hoodie.

Emily: Yeah….but we're not gonna just sit back and let them have ALL the fun! I still have yet to show up!

Abby: True. And my debut wasn't the best ever. I still got a lot to show everyone! B

And I know one of us will be the Women's Champion!

Emily: Oh of course! The Pack is on the hunt in ICW, so we need to pick up our weight! The hunt is own and we won't stop until our Prey. Has. Fallen!

 _The camera zooms into the sky as the two ladies howl into the moonlight…._ _._

* * *

 **((Credit KiranTheRay for this promo))**  
A dark room appears on the screen as a distorted version of the already creepy Jack In The Box song plays. A scratching sound is heard in the background. Soon, as the tension builds as the song gets close to the end, muted laughter is heard.

As the end is reached, a voice is heard. "Wanna know how I got these scars?" A familiar voice asks. The camera is suddenly forced out of the camera man's hands and Samuel Dark is seen.

Samuel throws the camera onto his bed and starts laughing as the camera man starts screaming. After a couple of seconds, the camera man goes quiet as Samuel's laughter is still heard.

Samuel picks up the camera again and looks into it with his black and white eyes. "I had this friend, okay, and he loved to rough house. We would wrestle all over the place, getting more and more dangerous. One day, he says 'let me try something'. He picks up a 2x4, not noticing the nails on one side." Samuel licks his scars. "He swung at me, knocking me out. When I woke up, my mouth was cut open viciously. I looked in the mirror and...I couldn't help but laugh!" Samuel breaks out laughing. "ICW, it's been a long time coming. You have had so many issues, but in the end, the greatest issue is and always has been, always will be, death. Death brings..The Darkness. Death is coming for your entire roster. ICW...DIE!" Samuel screams before breaking the camera with his hammer.

 _The screen soon read "UP NEXT IS THE 2-OUT-OF-3 FALLS MATCH IN THE BEST OF 7 SERIES BETWEEN THE KINGS OF A NEW AGE & THE WAYNE BROS!"_


	11. Fallout pt 4 of 7

_What began as a exhibition for tag team supremacy slowly grew into a war for the chance at gold: The WFA World Tag Team Championships_

Wayne Bros VS Kings of a New Age: Best of 7 Series Highlights

 **Match #1** (Fallout Pre-Show): _The crowd was cheering the twin brother to not tap, but he almost did until Devin broke it up just in time! Remington quickly went after the twin in blue, but Devin launched him over the top rope! He landed on the apron, and Devin hit a Superkick, knocking Remington to the floor! Aiden tossed Devin out of the ring & Derrick quickly went behind him & looked for a Reverse Hurricanrana! Unfortunately, Remington held on and shoved Devin off of him as he went for the German Suplex, but the twin in green countered with the O'conner Roll into the Back Bridging Prawn Hold for the cover! 1...2...3! _(1-0)

 **Match #2** (Season 2 Episode 1): _Edward and Aiden roll out of the ring, and Derick Wayne gets back in the ring, and both brothers run the ropes as Devin takes out Edward Mercury with a Suicide Dive and Derick crashes into Aiden Remington III with a Sasuke Special! The Waynes grab Aiden and roll him into the ring, and Devin Wayne slams him into the mat with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, which Derick then follows up with a 450 Splash and Devin rapidly climbs up to the top rope and dives off with a Moonsault, completing their finishing maneuver, the TriFactor! Derick covers. 1...2...3!_ (2-0)

 **Match #3** (Season 2 Episode 3): _Derrick picked up Edward into the Fireman's Carry, but "The Antagonist" locks him into the Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing)! As Eric locked it completely, Derrick rolled back up and went for a cover! However, Aiden rolled in and lifted up Derrick for a German Suplex! But, Derrick landed on his feet and almost at the Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a flapjack, and Aiden connects with a Gunshot! (Codebreaker)), until Devin tacked Aiden out of the ring! Derrick countered with a Wheelbarrow Pin, but Edward countered the hold himself with a Wheelbarrow pin of his own, while holding Derrick's tights! 1...2...3!_ (2-1)

 **Match #4** (Season 2 Episode 5): _Both men got in position for the Kingdom Come, but Detrick manages to save his twin as he pushes Aiden toward the Antagonist, making the Kings clash with each other as the twins now are thinking on their offensive, as both goes for the Detonation (Running Knee Strike)/ Strikeout (Helluva Kick) respectively... which they dodges much to the twins frustration, but they are surprised by the Kings of a New Age as Edward locks Detrick in a Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing), while Aiden traps Devin with the Remington Special (Modified double arm octopus hold), trapping the twins in the middle of the ring. Both twins are struggling, while the Kings are making more pressure and the Wayne Bros couldn't keep it anymore and are forced to tap out_. _DING! DING! DING!_ (2-2)

 _A series tested on endurance is now tied. Tonight, their stamina, abilities, & tag team knowledge will be pushed to their absolute limits just for the opportunity to become the greatest tag team….!_

* * *

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** begins to play as a spotlight shines down on Aiden and Edward. Both Brits walk to the ring, but signs of fatigue were written much clearer on their faces.

" _The following tag team match is a 2-Out-Of-3 Falls in the Best of 7 Series to determine the #1 Contenders for the WFA World Tag Team Championships! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: Currently, the series stands tied at 2-2, with no clear advantage going towards this match!

Jay: Ah but that's what you to believe! The KNA are one of the most cunning tag teams in ICW! And after multiple matches with The Waynes, I know they are wise to their styles!

Edward & Aiden slid into the ring before they each raise their index finger! The lights soon cut off as **Chrome Hearts** began playing. Soon, the screen exploded with neon colors as the arena turned Ultraviolet! Derrick & Devin leaped from the bottom of the stage with their wrestling attire glowing green (Derrick) and blue (Devin)!

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: Derrick Wayne and Devin Wayne: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: The crowd are loving these two! The literal life of the party, these twin brothers definitely knows how to light up even the darkest days in ICW, as they look to light up the path towards the WFA World Tag Team titles!

Jay: They have the same odds as a snowball in hell! Their flippity acrobatic styles are not suited for an endurance test unlike the KNA's controlled submission styles!

Jazz: That is true, not to mention that the Waynes are still banged up & sore from their past four encounters with the KNA. With that being said, the KNA are not the perfect embodiment of health at this moment, and who knows? The Waynes may have just enough energy in the tank to pull off the biggest win in their careers thus far!

Derrick & Devin both leaped to the top turnbuckles while pointing to the crowd! On the outside, the KNA watches them in disgust.

 **((Credit JJ-the-Great for fall number one))**

Derrick and Edward were the first to take the ring… but not before Edward turns around and tags in Aiden. Derick and his brother Devin looked at each other confused before Derick placed his focus back on Aiden… or, excuse me, Edward back in the ring!

Mind games, it seemed.

Derrick and Edward teased locking each other up, before Edward went out with a swinging elbow, to which Derick ducked, but Edward hit Devin, knocking Derick's partner down. Derrick looked back and tried to aid him, but was assaulted from behind by Aiden, and soon Edward joined his partner as the KNA happily stomped on a helpless Derick. The ref started counting, which stopped the KNA from their ambush. Aiden returned to his corner, ad Edward continued to pick the bones.

Edward grabbed Derick's head to lift him up, Edward then continued with a stiff kick to Derick's gut, and then went for a Master Plan (Lifting Inverted DDT). But just was Derick came to hit the ground, he lifted himself up and managed to get Edward down on his shoulders!

 _1… KICKOUT!_

Edward quickly kicks out, while Derick rolled and stood up, tagging in Devin. "The Pipebomb" avoided a wild lariat from Edward and countered with a backwards pele kick! Edward staggered backwards, but then went for a big boot, but Devin slide between Edward's legs and proceeded with a surprise famouser!

Devin started to fire up the crowd and ran towards the ropes and sling-shotted him forward, only for Edward to return with a Gotcha! (Feint Superkick followed by a Superkick to the knee.) Devin feel backwards as a result, but quickly returned to his feet, just when Edward grabbed a hold of Devin's hands…

Devin looked confused for a split second… before Edward tossed his head backwards laughing before snapping Devin's fingers!

Devin's yelled in pain as Edward's laugh became more menacing. Edward then topped his villainous deed with a superkick to a kneeling Devin before proceeding to stomp on the prone Wayne's head. Again, the ref has to intervene with "the Mastermind's" fun. Edward just groaned and pinned Devin on the spot.

 _1… 2-KICKOUT!_

Edward's face grew more and more irritated, until he just tagged Aiden in. "The Prodigy" lifted Devin up by his hair before delivering various European Uppercuts, it wasn't until his forth one where Devin started to show more defiance. Finally, Devin started to fight back! He struck Aiden with a stiff elbow, before he and Aiden exchanged various elbows to the head; finally Devin ducked an elbow shot and gave Aiden a surprise superkick!

Devin raced towards his brother and tagged him in! Derick hopped onto their turnbuckle and leaped off doing a Reverse 450 Splash!

Aiden dropped down like a sack of bricks, and Derick pinned AR3!

 _1… 2… BREAKUP!_

Edward ran into the ring and gave a nasty stomp onto Derick's neck! The crowd booed furiously at Edward, who just chuckled as he helped Aiden up. Devin also helped Derrick up as well, and suddenly… both teams started daggers at each other… and it wasn't five seconds until all hell broke loose! The two teams began to brawl in the middle of the ring! The ref tried to restore order, but both the Waynes and the KNA just ignored him.

At first, the KNA seemed to have gained the advantage, but the Waynes slipped out of their grip. Both Edward and Aiden turned around, only to be both given simultaneous superkicks!

Aiden feel backwards while Edward stood dazed on his feet. Both Derick and Devin looked at one another.. And started tapping on each other's heads and pointed towards Edward, The two brothers ran the opposite directions and Derick went for a superkick while Devin went for a high knee, but before they struck Edward, Aiden pushed his partner out of the way and took both hits from the Waynes!

Aiden feel onto the mat exhausted, while Edward looked confused on what had happened, but both Waynes caught Edward and went for an Irish Whip. Edward ran towards the Waynes as they went for a double clothesline but both Waynes ducked their heads and kept running towards the ropes. Edward slingshots himself back towards the Waynes…

...And was caught by an AIDED SPANISHED FLY FROM THE WAYNES!

Derrick covers Edward!

 _1… 2… 3!_

 _"The Wayne Bros, by pinfall, has received the first fall!"_

Jazz: WOW! What a way to get the first fall for the Waynes! Now Derrick & Devin are just one pinfall or submission away from becoming #1 contenders!

Jay:...

Jazz: Now the series is 3-2 lead by the Wayne Bros once again!

Jay: The night is still young….and those two should NOT be celebrating early!

The Waynes both stood up and high fived each other! As they celebrated their first pinball away, Aiden knocked Derrick out of the ring and began beating Devin with extreme fury! Remington grabbed his arm and pulled it onto the ropes before slamming it on the apron over & over! Derrick ran over to save his brother by hitting a Penalty Kick on Aiden from the apron!

Jazz: This is beginning to break down into a full scale fight! The Waynes are defending themselves from those vile KNAs and the ref can barely restore order!

Jay: Where pride, championships, & bragging rights are on the line, you better believe that these two teams will cause havoc to become the best! However, only one side can claim to be the smartest….

"The Antagonist" began to recover back in the ring, and Derrick prepared to springboard off the ropes, but Edward yanks the ropes, causing Derrick to lose his balance and tumble back into the ring! Edward began assaulting Derrick with multiple forearms to his neck & upper back until the green Wayne brother fell back into the ring! The referee had to hold Mercury back before he could begin the second fall.

Jay: See what I mean, Jazz? The KNA are too smart for Derrick & Devin! Those floppy styles won't help them against a pair of submission kings!

Jazz: Never count out the heart & soul of the Wayne Bros! They may be in not-so-good shape, despite suffering from a sneak assault, but anything can still happen!

* * *

The referee checked on Derrick, who nodded and wished to continue. The bell rings as "The Antagonist" continued his assault with a frenzy of stomps to the back of his neck! Edward picked up Derrick and connected with a Brainbuster onto his knee! He looked at the crowd and laughed as they booed him! Mercury lifted Derrick onto his shoulders and attempted the Buckle Bomb, but Derrick hit a Hurricanrana, sending Edward out of the ring!

Devin slowly crawl back to his corner, but the twin in green did not attempt to go for a tag. Despite his neck being in too much pain, he still attempted to run the ropes and went for a Tope Con Hilo! However, Aiden pulled his partner away from the bullseye, and Derrick crashed onto the floor with a loud thud! The KNA quickly rolled him back into the ring before setting up for the Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine)! But as Edward lifts Derrick in the air, Devin hit the Stealth Tackle (Slingshot Rolling Takedown) onto Aiden as Derrick hits the Yoshi Tonic Driver on Mercury outta nowhere for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Edward managed to kick out at the last moment, which startled Derrick! However, the Waynes did not falter much longer and attempted the TriFactore! However, as Derrick lifted Edward onto his shoulders, Remington ran and shoved Devin off the apron! "The Antagonist" took the opportunity to place the Guillotine Choke on his opponent! Derrick was faltering with every fading breath, but he had just enough to grab the rope! Mercury lets go and delivers multiple Knife Edge Chops, knocking Derrick into the KNA's corner! He tags Aiden as he continues to chop away at the Wayne brother! He and Aiden lift Derrick up and hit the Double Brainbuster for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Aiden grabbed Derrick's arm and transitioned into the Regal Stretch! Edward taunted Derrick as he struggled to reach the ropes! However, the Wayne brother crawled centimeters closer, but AR3 frees him before stomping away at his arm! "The Prodigy" soon picks him up and delivers European Uppercut which sends Derrick into the ropes! He Irish Whips him across the ring, but Derrick ducks the Clothesline attempt and hits a Springboard Tornado DDT! As Aiden crawls to get up, Derrick leaps and tags in Devin!

The blue Wayne brother rushed out of his corner and went on a frenzy! Devin rushes in and floors Remington with a Shotgun Dropkick into the corner! He soon Superkicks Edward off of the apron and onto the floor! Aiden tries to attack him, but Devin just launches "The Prodigy" over the top rope and onto his partner! The blue Wayne brother ran around the ring before hitting the Tope Con Hilo over the ring post and onto both guys for a loud pop! Devin grabs Aiden and throws him back into the ring! He climbs to the apron and hits the Stealth Choke (Apron Rolling Neckbreaker) for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

AR3 managed to get his shoulder up at the very last second! Derrick slowly climbed to the top rope and Devin lifted Remington onto his shoulders! They went for another TriFactore, but the referee was soon distracted by Edward attempting to bring his cane into the ring! Derrick leaped off the top rope with a Crossbody, but Edward ducked and Derrick hit the referee instead! As Derrick looks on at his mistake, Edward blasts him with the cane! Aiden breaks free from Devin's grasp and tosses him into a cane shot from Mercury! The KNA helps the referee recover before picking up Devin and flooring him with the Kingdom Come! They were not satisfied, however, as AR3 locks Devin in the Remington Special (Modified double arm octopus hold) as Mercury locks in Submission Impossible (Crossface Chicken wing) on Derrick! Neither brother could respond, so the referee eventually called for the bell!

" _The Kings of a New Age, by submission, has received the second fall!"_

Jay: WHAT A DISPLAY OF DOMINANCE BY THE KINGS OF A NEW AGE! They utterly MASSACRED the Wayne Bros to the point of unconsciousness!

Jazz: Are...you...KIDDING ME!? Everyone CLEARLY saw that they had to resort to using a Cane in order to defeat Derrick & Devin!

Jay: Intelligence is key, Jazz! The KNA played the Waynes for fools! And they just tied up the series 3-3!

The crowd booed as the KNA prematurely celebrated. The Waynes remained KOed as the referee checks on them. That did not last long, because The KNA went on the attack! They dragged Devin out of the ring and drags him on top of the announce table! They lift up Derrick and plant him with the Coming of a New Age (Sitout Powerbomb (Edward)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Aiden))! They left him there before going back to the ring. The crowd was booing heavily when the KNA laughed at their opponents' misfortunes.

Jazz: Good Lord almighty….the Waynes should not be entering the final fall in the series in this state….

Jay: I told you, Jazz! I told the whole world: the KNA are playing chess while the Waynes are playing Tic-Tac-Toe! They've been playing the twins since the beginning of the season!

Jazz: Well….it's the last fall! Sudden death. One fall to finish the entire series! And the Wayne's are just….dear God the KNA are twisted for this!

Jay: Bask it in, Jazz! Once the bell rings, the KNA will finish this whole series for good!

* * *

Once Devin finally got to his feet, the referee starts the final fall! Aiden took his time and dared Devin to hit him! The twin attempted, but "The Prodigy" trips him, and Devin simply collapse. He laughed while slapping his head over & over before picking him up. Aiden looked at his opponent for a few seconds and immediately hits the Gunshot (Codebreaker) for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd came out of their seats as Remington could not believe Devin kicked out! He tags in Edward, who connects with Villainy (Pumphandle lift into a Reverse STO)! Edward went for the pin himself!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

"The Antagonist" was beginning to lose his mind as the crowd chanted for Devin! Edward had an idea, and whispered in Aiden's ear. A sinister smile crept across their faces, and Aiden climbed to the top rope while Edward lifted Devin onto his shoulders! The KNA attempted their own TriFactore to massive heat! As Edward went for the Rolling Slam, Devin breaks free and shoves Edward into Aiden, knocking him off the top rope and to the floor! As Mercury stumbles back, Devin hits the Reverse Frankensteiner! Both guys were out as the crowd grew even more frenzious!

Derrick was slowly coming too as he rolled off of the announce table and, with all of his willpower, crawled to his corner! Back in the ring, Devin & Edward were on their knees trading Forearm Shots! The two of them lifted themselves on their feet as the blows grew stiffer. Devin soon dished out kicks as Edward threw all sorts of Uppercuts and Palm Strikes! Devin attempted a Superkick, but Edward grabbed his leg, spun him 360°, and attempted a Superkick of his own! It was a fake out, however, and Mercury kicks him in his knees! He soon hit the Avada Kedavra (Superkick to a kneeling opponent) and the cover!

 _1...2...thr-BREAKUP!_

Derrick, despite being physically beaten, used all of his strength & willpower to Springboard off the ropes and hit Edward with the 450 Splash! Derrick immediately rolled out of the ring and called for his brother, along with everyone in attendance, to make the important tag! Devin crawled to make the tag, but Aiden yanked Derrick off the apron before slamming him into the barricade! Edward grabbed Devin's hand and threatened to break his fingers again! This time, however, Devin grabbed his arms and lift him into the Northern Lights Suplex! Unfortunately for him, just as Devin attempts the Vertical Suplex, Aiden rushes in with a Thrust Kick to the stomach! This allows Edward to break free and the KNA connects with the Kingdom Come!

The KNA attempted to go for the pin, but Derrick pulls the referee out of the ring, to a loud pop! The KNA looks at him with extreme fury, and the duo slid out of the ring to confront him! But before they could, Devin got up and rush the ropes before hitting the Corkscrew Asai Moonsault onto the KNA! Derrick threw Devin & the ref back into the ring before calling for a tag! The crowd were losing their minds as the KNA both rush ring to stop it! Their efforts proved futile as Devin FINALLY tags in Derrick, who explodes out of the corner with a Front Flip over the ropes with a Double Clothesline!

Both members of the KNA got up as the green twin connects a Roundhouse Kick onto Edward! He follows up with Spinning Back Elbow onto Aiden's head, sending him tumbling to the ring apron! After that, Derrick, with a Single Leg Spin Heel Kick, knocked Edward into the corner opposite of Remington! He leaped towards AR3 and floored him with a Slingshot DDT onto the apron! Derrick slid back into the ring before running towards Edward, connecting with his brother's Strikeout (Helluva Kick)! Edward stumbled to the canvas as Derrick climbs to the top rope. Derrick takes a deep breath and connects with the High Dive (630 Senton)! The crowd popped as he went for the cover

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Everyone nearly fainted when Edward got his foot on the ropes! Neither the fans nor Derrick could not believe it! Devin, still groggy, tags himself in He pushes "The Antagonist" towards the center. and the brothers slid to opposite sides of the corner! The twins tapped their heads while everyone got on their feet as Edward struggled to get on his knees! Just before the Waynes could hit Telepathy (Meet In The Middle Knee Strike/Superkick), Aiden pulled Derrick out of the ring! Edward, meanwhile, hits a nasty Corner Dropkick! He lifted Devin up and hits the Villainy!

Instead of going for the pin, Edward instructed Aiden to pick Devin up, as he climbed to the top rope! Aiden lifts Devin onto Mercury's shoulder as the KNA looks to hit the Coming of a New Age from the top rope! But as Edward stood up, Devin counters with a SUPER Hurricanrana, sending him crashing back to the canvas! Aiden tried to attack Devin, but he slips out of the way, allowing Derrick to hit "The Prodegy" with the Detonation (Running Knee Strike), sending him tumbling out of the ring! The twin brothers went for TriFactore one more time: Derrick hit the Rolling Slam as Devin hit the 630 Senton onto Edward! However, when Derrick climbed to the top, instead of going for the Phoenix Splash, he hit a PHOENIX DIVE onto Aiden! The crowd went INSANE while Devin looked on! Devin mustered all of his energy and lifted Edward by his legs as Derrick slid back onto the apron! Derrick Springboard off the ropes and the Wayne Bros connects with their new tag team finisher: the Neon Blast (Strong Zero)! They soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners of the Best of Seven Series: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

The crowd EXPLODED with cheers as Derrick & Devin lay on the canvas motionless! Edward was out cold and Aiden still lay on the outside of the ring.

Jazz: THEY DID IT! THE WAYNE BROS FOUGHT THROUGH THE PAIN AND TREACHERY TO DEFEAT THE KNA & WIN THE SERIES!

Jay: No...but I...HOW!?

Jazz: The Waynes may not be the most intelligent, but they proved that it takes HEART & SOUL to be victorious! And now they are the #1 Contenders for the WFA World Tag Team Championships!

The Wayne Bros, battered, bruised, and beaten in multiple places, picks each other up and embraced one another! They raised their hands together in victory as the crowd chanted "Wayne Bros! Wayne Bros! Wayne Bros!" Remington slowly came to and pulled Edward out of the ring and carried him up the ramp & to the back. Derrick & Devin rolled out of the ring & into the crowd, hugging everyone they can! They both left the crowd and, arm in arm, walked up the ramp! Once they made it back on stage, they raised their hands together in victory as everyone continued to cheer!

Jazz: Look at that….brothers standing side by side throughout it all! Two twins who did everything together, suffered together, are now standing tall with the crowd firmly with them!

Jay: …..Fine. I'll give it to them. They did win the day, so they better enjoy it. But I'd watch their backs if I were them….

Jazz: Coming up next is women's action as "The Iconic Princess" Brianna Kelly go one-on-one with the debuting "American Princess" Angelica Rhodes!


	12. Fallout pt 5 of 7

The lights dimmed as **Free the Flame** began to play. Brianna walks out with more purpose than ever seen. The crowd cheers when Brianna raises her fist in the air and yells, causing the lights to come back on. When they did, Brianna marches to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Venice Beach, California: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: A woman with purpose, Brianna is! Especially since this is her chance to finally get her hands on Angelica!

Jay: It is common knowledge that anger hinders all performances and blinds the athletes! Angelica has Brianna right where she wants her and Brianna's fury will most likely be her downfall!

Jazz: But Brianna is very composed for an angry woman, which is twice as dangerous for

Brianna steps inside the ring and follows up by yelling into the ceiling above! The lights came on as she removes her trench coat. All of a sudden,

red, white, & blue Pyro suddenly exploded from the stage! **Smoke & Mirrors** started to play and the crowd boos when Angelica struts out. She flipped her short, brown hair while showing off her black reversible leather jacket with the American flag on the back. Angelica smiled while making her way to the ring!

" _And introducing her opponent, from Marietta, Georgia: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: Prestige personified has arrived! A descendent of one of the most prestigious, if not bizarre, families in wrestling history! Daughter of the American Dream, sister of the Dashing & Golden, here is Angelica Rhodes!

Jazz: Don't forget "Master of the Sneak Attack" because ever since she's arrived, she's always jumped Brianna from behind!

Jay: Mind games, Ms. Jasmine. The Rhodes family are masters of the craft! And it'll be on display here tonight!

She slid into the ring as she showed off herself and behaving flamboyantly. Angelica got in her opponent's face, and Brianna responds by grabbing Rhodes's head and slamming her into the corner!

The bell immediately rings as Brianna unleashes haymakers at her opponent before she could even remove her jacket! "The Iconic Princess" lifts up Angelica and throws her across the ring and onto the floor! Angelica tries to crawl away as Brianna steps out and goes after her! Just as Brianna catches up and grabs her by the hair, Angelica trips her taller opponent and pulls her into the ring post, stunning her!

Angelica takes a moment to regroup and slams Brianna into the barricade over & over again. Angelica tosses Brianna back into the ring before posing for the crowd on the outside! "The American Princess" rolla back in, picks Brianna up, and tossed her into the corner! Angelica charges towards her, but Brianna floors her opponent with a Lariat, turning her inside out! Brianna deadlifts Angelica into a Delay Vertical Suplex! She soon went for the cover!

 _1… 2 KICKOUT!_

Angelica quickly rolls out of the ring once more as Brianna follows after her! "The Iconic Princess" rolls after Angelica, and picks her up before slamming her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the announce table! The former Women's Champion throws Angelica back into the ring, with her following suit, and calls for an early Chokeslam! When Rhodes stood up, "The Iconic Princess" grabs her neck! When Brianna lifts her into the air, however, Angelica lands behind her and hits a Chop Block, sending her down to one knee!

Angelica stomps away at her opponent's leg before following up with a Snap DDT! The Rhodes daughter grabs Brianna's leg and kicks it several times! She pulls and elbows it before she hits a Leg Whip, causing even more damage to the leg! Rhodes picks Brianna up and throws her onto the apron! She follows up by pulling her body in between the ropes and hitting a Reverse STO for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Angelica chuckles and rolls to the apron, waiting for Brianna to get up. When her opponent does, "The American Princess" springboards off the top rope and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Brianna's bad leg! "The Iconic Princess" collapses onto the canvas as Angelica poses next to her fallen adversary! She waits for Brianna to get back up before attempting the Beautiful Disaster Kick! However, Brianna caught her in midair with a nasty Forearm! Angelica got up, and Brianna follows by deadlifting Angelica into a German Suplex! She went for another, but Rhodes lands on her feet and Chop Blocks Brianna again! This time, Angelica locks in the Figure Four!

The crowd was cheering for Brianna, who was fighting through the pain! Angelica had the hold on tight, and rolls over to the ropes, breaking the hold! Angelica rolls out and grabs Kelly's leg, but Brianna uses her strength to kick Rhodes into the barricade! The former Women's Champion stood up in the ring and launches herself over the top rope, taking down Angelica while hurting her leg in the process! She threw Angelica back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and hitting a Missile Dropkick onto Angelica, damaging her leg severely! Despite that, she crawls over and makes the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Brianna grabs her leg in agony and could barely manage to stand on her feet! She goes over to pick up Angelica, but she instead eats an Overhead Kick, knocking Brianna back several meters. Angelica stood up and climbs to the top rope before performing a Top Rope Moonsault! However, Brianna manages to catch her and goes for the Scorpion Death Drop! Angelica drops down and rolls up Brianna into the Rhodes Special! But Brianna scouted for this and rolls onto her back before kick Angelica into the corner! Brianna quickly went for the Sweet Sacrifice (Modified Scorpion Crosslock)! However, Angelica grabbed Brianna's hair and rolls her into a Small Package!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: What an upset! Angelica, in her first match in ICW, just pinned a former ICW Women's Champion!

Jazz: You gotta be kidding me! That was a tainted victory! There is nothing morally to celebrate!

Angelica quickly rolls out of the ring and up the ramp as Brianna looks on in shock (while clutching her leg). The crowd boos as "The American Princess" laughs and taunts Brianna while raising her hand in victory.

Jay: Within the confines of the squared-circle, Angelica scored the win! That's all she needed and that's all that matters!

Jazz: By the way Brianna looks, the beef between them is far from over! Up next, it's the three way tag team match for the ICW Tag Team Championships between Team Brutal, Monarchy, and The Fortress!

* * *

 **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** plays and the crowd pops HARD! Kyle & Wolfgang walks out, each holding up the Devil Horns hand sign before fist bumping and walking to the ring.

" _The following contest is a Three-Way tag team match scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW Tag Team Championships! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: 'Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang' TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: The first tag team champions in ICW history also have the experience edge because they know how three way tag team matches are normally in ICW, defeating the KNA & NOV at the same time.

Jay: However, they are not walking in with the titles, and are facing two cold-hearted and dangerous tag teams! Experience can only take anyone so far!

They each roll into the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle, raising the Devil's Horn hand sign once more. All of a sudden, a wall of fire goes off and **Princes of the Universe** starts to play. The crowd boos as King Caesar & Dylan Torres walks out; Dylan carrying a baseball bat and Caesar holding both WFA World Tag Team Championship titles. Both guys had serious, yet concerned, expression while they march to the ring.

" _Their opponents first, at a total combined weight of 550 lbs: The WFA World Tag Team Champions 'King Caesar & Dylan Torres' MONARCHY!"_

Jazz: The current WFA Tag Team Champions must be feeling a mess right now, considering what happened to their mates DJ & Natalia! It wouldn't be surprising if this would affect their confidence & focus going into this match..

Jay: Yes, I wouldn't blame them for being concerned. However, they are not the best faction in WFA for no reason! They know how to stay focus and get the job done, and it will be sweeter when they get revenge by taking the Tag Titles away from The Dark Family!

Dylan rolls in while Caesar steps over the top rope. They quickly got in the Team Brutal's face before raising their own WFA Tag Titles to the booing crowd. Soon, **My Demons (by Starset)** begins to play as the lights darkens. P.K. walks out with the ICW Tag Team Championship title over his shoulder, and Static crawls out holding his tag title strap in his mouth.

" _And introducing the final competitors, representing The Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 424 lbs: the ICW Tag Team Champions: 'Static Rider & P.K. Hunt' THE FORTRESS!"_

Jay: Here they are, the current ICW Tag Team Champions, fresh from an upset victory against Team Brutal at Immortality! I normally don't bet against Monarchy, but these guys may just pull away with the win!

Jazz: Quite possibly the most unhinged tag team in ICW currently, and in an environment such as this, The Fortress could feel they're in their element.

The duo made it to ringside, watching their opponents stare each other down. The two slid onto the ring apron before stepping into the ring! Static immediately tried to attack somebody, but P.K. kept his partner at bay. They both stood on the ropes while posing with their titles.

The lights come on as the referee raises the ICW tag titles in the air. The bell rings….and in a blink of an eye, Caesar FLOORS the Fortress with Dual Clotheslines! Team Brutal went on to attack Monarchy, yet Dylan swooped in and took out Kyle with a Forearm to the side of his head! Wolfgang attacks Dylan, but Caesar clobbers him from behind which allows he and Dylan to beat him down. Static jumps on Caesar's back as PK hits a Knee Strike to Dylan's face, knocking him back! Kyle began kicking Caesar's leg & chest (with Static still hanging onto his back) as Wolfgang and PK attacks Dylan! Unfortunately, Caesar drops Kyle with a Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow), sending him to the floor. Dylan Superkicks Wolfgang, and threw PK into the ring post! Caesar grabs Static and threw him off of his back and onto the canvas! As Static gets up, Dylan flattens him with a Headbutt!

The Monarchy members lift Static up for a quick Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer), but Wolfgang ran in and tackles Caesar, sending both men through the ropes and onto the floor! Static lands on his feet and attempts a Vertical Suplex. However, Dylan uses his superior size to lift Static up instead, bu P.K. rushes in and kicks Dylan in the stomach, dropping Static! P.K. lifts Dylan over his shoulder, and The Fortress went for Thunder's Ace (Inverted sitout side powerslam/Running cutter combination)! Just as Static ran the ropes, Kyle slid in and Superkicks Static, sending him tumbling out of the ring! Dylan, meanwhile, wiggled free from PK's grasp and attempts a Backslide pin!

 _1…BREAKUP!_

Kyle broke up the pin by deadlifting Dylan into a Bridging German Suplex pin combination!

 _1...BREAKUP!_

P.K breaks the second pinfall attempt by dragging Kyle away from Dylan by his legs and locking in the Texas Cloverleaf! Unfortunately for P.K, he had his back turned away from Dylan. Thus, it afforded "The Rabid Street Dog" the ability to grab P.K and throw him shoulder-first into the ring post and falling outside.

With P.K. disposed of, Dylan took the opportunity to beat down on Kyle, even going to the Violence Party (series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent)! After hitting the Senton, he looks at the crowd and laughed while they boo him. Caesar made it to his corner as Dylan picks up and throws Kyle into it! He makes the tag before lifting him Sideways! Caesar steps in and Monarchy hits the Side Slam/Leg Drop combination into the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Caesar picks Kyle up, and holds him across his body. When P.K attempts rushing in, "Monarchy's Enforcer" used Kyle to smash into P.K and sent him tumbling back to the floor! He lifts Kyle onto his shoulder for a Powerslam. Yet, Caesar failed to see Wolfgang run in and pull his partner out of harm's way before delivering Multiple Chops to Caesar! Caesar responds by shoving Wolfgang into a corner! He went for a corner splash, but Wolfgang moves out of the way, causing Caesar to crash into the corner! Static quickly leaps up and tags Caesar out, just as he stumbles towards the ropes and Wolfgang clothesline the taller man out of the ring! Kyle got up and ran the ropes before performing a Springboard Corkscrew Senton onto Caesar! However, just as Kyle gets up, P.K. quickly slams him into the steel steps! Dylan goes to attack P.K, but he ducked a clothesline, and was shoved over the barricade!

Back in the ring, Wolfgang watched as he see his partner gets taken out by surprise! This causes him to not notice Static hitting the ring and bouncing onto the corner turnbuckle until he leaps off and hits Wolfgang with a Springboard Tornado DDT! "The Eye of the Storm" removes Wolfgang from the ring as P.K throws Kyle back in! On the outside, "The Wildcard" grabs Wolfgang and throws him into Timekeeper's area, with Dylan taking a bulk of the damage from the other side of the barricade!

In the ring, Static positions Kyle into the center of the ring before running the ropes and hitting the Rolling Thunder for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Static tags in P.K and both guys lift Kyle to his feet, and they hit the Double Russian Leg Sweep! The Fortress kicks up and, as Kyle sits up, hits dual Penalty Kicks to his face! Caesar climbs to the apron, but the Fortress sends him back to the floor with Double Knee Strikes! Static went back on the apron while "The Wildcard" pounds away at Kyle with open palms! He picks Kyle up and knees him in the face before kicking him up and hitting the Double Underhook Suplex! Instead of going for the pin, P.K transitions into the Joker's Wild (Shankly Gates)!

While P.K was in the ring trying to make Stevens submit, Caesar yanked Static off the apron and threw him like deadweight over the announce table! Caesar slid into the ring, but P.K broke his hold and attacked Caesar with stiff strikes to his face! P.K rushes the ropes, with Dylan tagging himself, and "Monarchy's Enforcer" catches P.K and throws him, with a Exploder Suplex, out of the ring! Outside, P.K made it to his feet, but Dylan hit a Crossbody, flattening him! Kyle tries to make it back up to the corner, but "The Rabid Street Dog" rushes in and catches him with a Corner Cannonball! Dylan drags Kyle over his shoulder and hits the Rolling Senton, leaps onto the middle turnbuckle, and hit the Slingshot Splash for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Dylan drags Kyle towards his corner and tags in Caesar. He lifts Kyle up and hit the Corner Buckle Bomb! Caesar followed up with the Flipping Release Dragon Suplex! Caesar took his time and watched Kyle struggle to move, let alone get back to his feet. Once he made it to his feet, Caesar shoves Stevens into a corner and unleash the Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent) before just chucking him across the ring! Kyle climbs back up to the ropes, and, with Dylan holding him in place, Caesar charges towards him! Kyle headbutts Dylan in order to break free, and rolls out of the way, causing Caesar to crash into Dylan knocking him off the apron! Kyle scurried towards a corner and Caesar charges at him again! This time, Kyle leaps over him, and "Monarchy's Enforcer" went shoulder first into the ring post! Kyle looked around for a desperate tag, and he saw Wolfgang get back up and make it to the apron. Kyle stumbled over and made the tag to his partner!

The crowd pops as Wolfgang goes on a rampage! He starts by rushing the ring and delivering loud Knife Edge Chops to Caesar before running the ropes! Wolfgang ducks an Elbow, and hits a Suicide Dive onto a recovering PK! Dylan charges, but Wolfgang catches him a Running Lariat! Static climbed onto the announce table and leaps off towards Wolfgang, but he ate an Uppercut for his troubles! Wolfgang slid into the ring and ducks another Elbow from Caesar before hitting a POWERFUL German Suplex! Wolfgang got the crowd even more hyped, and as Caesar stumbled to a corner, hits the Enziguri on him followed by an Olympic Slam! Kyle gets back to the apron and begs for a tag, which Wolfgang obliges! He springboard off the ropes into a 450 Splash for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-BREAKUP!_

At the very last second, Dylan yanks the referee out of the ring! Wolfgang ran over towards him, and both guys began to brawl! However, Static rushes into the ring, runs across the ring, and leaps over with a Shooting Star Dive, wiping out both men! P.K. slid in immediately after as Caesar started to stir. Both guys looked at the big man, and they both started beating him down! The each counted to three, and they connected with a simultaneous Roundhouse Kicks to his chest & back! PK & Kyle run the ropes, but Caesar drops both guys with Spears! Dylan hops onto the apron and Caesar tags him in. Monarchy lifts P.K up and hit the Kingdom Killer on him! They lift Kyle up, and was about to hit the Kingdom Killer...until Wolfgang runs in and hit a German Suplex, sending him out of the ring! Kyle breaks free and hits a Vertical Suplex onto Dylan in the corner! Unbeknownst to everyone, Static tags Kyle's foot! "The Rabid Street Dog" stumbles backwards and Wolfgang locks in the Rear Naked Choke! The crowd was going crazy as Dylan slowly lost consciousness, and fell to the canvas! Kyle climbs up and connects with the Reverse 450 Splash onto Wolfgang & Dylan, but P.K. drags Wolfgang out of the ring, and threw him into the steel steps! Static catches Kyle with the Static Shock (Springboard Cutter), and tags in P.K! They lift Dylan up and connects with the Thunder's Ace and went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners….and STILL ICW Tag Team Champions: THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: And just like that, The Fortress manages to find a way to retain the tag titles in an INSANE three way match!

Jay: Jesus...they actually managed to defeat both teams! I always knew they could win!

Jazz: Don't jump on The Dark Family's bandwagon now…..

The Fortress quickly grab their tag titles and made their way up the ramp. They laughed while they looked at the destruction and broken bodies of the other two tag teams! Caesar was on one knee and watched with frustration while Wolfgang checked on his partner. Dylan was slowly coming to, and The Fortress stood on stage, raising the tag championships for all to see.

Jay: I can't believe I'm saying this, but if Monarchy couldn't take the championships from them, I don't think any team can!

Jazz: I would love to disagree, but I can't think of any team that can, either. Only time will tell….but for now, let's turn our attention to another Triple Threat Match, this time for the ICW Women's Championship between Carson Michaels, Nyx Rosewood, & Katie Striker!


	13. Fallout pt 6 of 7

The lights go off as **Stars in the Night (by CFO$)** starts playing. Small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. A lone spotlight shines down to Nyx on the stage, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a silver heart with bat wings, black pants with silver bird designs on the hips, black wrestling boots, black arm tape while facing away from the crowd and raising her arm up, revealing the wings on the back of her jacket. After a few seconds, she turns around, lets out a primal scream, then puts her arms over her head in an X-position.

" _The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall…..and it is for the ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, representing The New Shield, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Daughter of Chaos' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: Since Season 1, Nyx has gone through some sort of…extreme shift. She has slightly changed from a simple country cowgirl to a….unhinged huntress!

Jay: Some sources claim that Nyx is pissed that she HATES that this is a Triple Threat involving Katie. I just chalk it up from hanging around crazy we call "The New Shield."

Jazz: Whatever it is…..definitely not that last part, though…..it has earned her the chance to compete for the Women's title since arriving to ICW. I wouldn't be surprised if tonight's performance & outcome help separate her from the shadows of not just her brothers-in-arms, but also her cousin: the current ICW Women's Champion!

Jay: On the flip side, and this is my predicted outcome, she can COMPLETELY and SPECTACULARLY blow it, and in doing so, spiral further & further to irrelevancy!

Nyx walked to the ring, cracking her neck & knuckles along the way. She slid into the ring and grabbed the ropes, letting out another scream as the crowd cheers her on.

The lights turns midnight blue, and a royal blue spotlight hits the stage followed by white smoke, swirling all around. **What Have You Done** starts playing, and there was a pause before Katie walked out, dressed in long white cape. With it, she wears a red mask with silver decoration pattern on it. With red and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: Speaking of change, Katie's recent change in attitude is….kinda cool. Despite being in a Triple Threat, she's, amazingly, not bothered by competing against Nyx AND Carson!

Jazz: Unlike Nyx, who does not hold anything back, Katie is now the complete opposite: she's more relaxed & reserved, embracing her "Tranquillo" side she has grown before coming here!

Jay: And BOY has it gotten her in a golden situation, because she has the chance to take out the niece & daughter of HBK in one match!

Katie nonchalantly head to the ring, looking at Nyx along the way. She paced ringside, taking her time to enter the ring, with each passing moment making Nyx grow more & more impatient. Striker finally rolled into the ring and raised her fist in the air.

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later** plays, the screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. She comes out with her hood up but tosses it back. Carson unzips her jacket, and reveals two Women's Championship around her waist.

" _Introducing their opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, she is the WFA & ICW Women's Champion: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: Here comes the woman of the hour, the WFA & ICW Women's Champion-

Jay: -And she is in a uniquely poor situation. You would think she'd team up with her cousin, but Nyx's mental state could end up forcing her to beat down her own family more so than Katie!

Jazz: Carson did admit that this was not something she planned for, and how she's in a strange & difficult situation. But with her being champion, she won't hesitate to face off against any situation, even family!

Carson posed and pyrotechnics explodes on the stage and down the ramp. She high fives the fans before sliding into the ring. Carson proceeds to do her father's pose in the middle as more Pyro explodes around the ring.

Carson hands her ICW Women's Championship to the referee, how raises it in the air. The bell rings, the three women paced around each other for a few seconds! All of a sudden, Carson shrugs and hits Sweet Chin Music….on Nyx! Rosewood stumbled out of the ring as Carson & Katie looked at each other and locked up….or attempted to. What happened instead was Katie walking pass Carson with ease. Carson yelled at Striker to get a grip, but "The Moonlight Rose" continued to pace in the ring. Katie finally got serious and locked up with Carson. The champion overpowered Katie and shoved her into the corner! Carson slowly pulls back, and Striker took the opportunity to kick her in the leg! HBC stumbles back as Katie delivers multiple Knife Edge Chops before throwing her out of the ring! Katie ran the ropes, but as she tries to bounce off, Nyx pulls her out out of the ring!

"The Daughter of Chaos" slams Nyx into the steel steps before rolling into the ring! She waits for Carson to get to her feet before running the ropes and hitting a Suicide Dive! Rosewood screams like a banshee, and throws Carson back into the ring. Nyx climbs to the top rope and hits a Top Rope Moonsault for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Nyx got up and dragged Carson into the corner before stomping away at her cousin. Rosewood follows up by Irish Whipping Carson opposite of her. Nyx charges after her, but Katie slides in and cuts her off with a Springboard Missile Dropkick! Rosewood collapses as Katie turns and hits the champion with a Corner Dropick, leaping onto the apron. She sweeps Michael's feet, sending her on her rear end, and went for the Slingshot Corner Dropkick! However, Carson used her feet to shove Katie backwards! Katie got up and charges after Carson, but HBC caught her with an Atomic Drop followed by an Exploder Suplex into the corner!

HBC sets her up for a Flying Elbow Drop. But as she climbs to the top rope, Nyx rushes over and leaped onto the Top Turnbuckle with Carson! The two of them began trading blows! Striker rubbed her head and leaps onto the Middle Turnbuckle with the others! Rosewood & Michaels stood up and "The Moonlight Rose" took the opportunity to hit a Reverse Hurricanrana, sending Nyx back to the canvas! "The Heartbreak Chick" ends up hitting a Moonsault onto Katie, but ends up getting caught and launched head first into the corner like a missile! Katie picks Nyx onto her shoulders and hits a Running Death Valley Driver into Carson into the corner! Striker went for the cover onto Nyx.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Katie picked up Rosewood and tossed her out of the ring. She picks Carson up, but BBC attempted a surprise Sweet Chin Music, however, Katie catches her leg! Carson tried to punch her, but "The Moonlight Rose" grabs her arm and hit the Arm Trap Dragon Screw Leg Whip! Nyx tried to run in, but Katie catches her with a Basement Dropkick, knocking her into the announce table! Katie goes to the apron and attempted a Running Senton! Unfortunately, Nyx caught and Powerbomb her onto the floor!

"The Daughter of Chaos" rolls into the ring and waited for her cousin to stand up. When she did, Nyx attempted her version of Sweet Chin Music: Nemesis Blade! Carson saw this coming, and ducks in before delivering multiple Knife Edge Chops! The champion threw her into the ropes, but Nyx latched on. Carson charges towards her, but "The Daughter of Chaos" catapulted her over the ropes! Carson hung on and Skinned the Cat which sent her back in the ring! Unfortunately, Rosewood catches her & connects with the Nightfall (Paige Turner) for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Nyx stood up and climbed to the top, attempting the Angelic Nightmare (Phoenix Splash)! However, Carson kicked up and shoved Nyx off the top turnbuckle and onto the apron. As Rosewood stood up, Katie rushes into the ring and hits "The Daughter of Chaos" with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb onto the floor! Katie climbed to the apron and attempted the Springboard Tornado DDT! However, as she leaps into the air, Carson catches her with Sweet Chin Music! Katie was knocked out, but Carson decided to apply the Showstopper (Modified Figure Four Headscissors)! As she had it in tight, and Nyx was crawling to get back into the ring, Katie decided to slowly tap out!

" _Here is your winner by submission….and STILL ICW Women's Champion: CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: And throughout the mist of this fast-paced match, Carson manages to retain the Women's Championship in convincing fashion!

Jay: ….Wait what? I couldn't keep up! Is it over like that?

Jazz: Yes it is. You could feel the Lucha style from this match and the way these three ladies performed, but the Heartbreak Chick retains in the end!

Carson lets go and stumbled to her feet, raising her arm in victory. Nyx watched on the outside, trying to keep from lashing out in anger as Katie simply laid there. HBC looked down at Katie, who dazely gets to her feet, and pats her on the shoulder. She follows up by grabbing her championships and sliding out of the ring, walking past her cousin, who was red with fury, and simply patted her on her shoulder.

Carson walked up the ramp as Katie looks at Nyx, who threw up the LIJ symbol. Nyx rolls into the ring & got in Katie's face! "The Moonlight Rose" continues to look at Nyx without any care, and "The Daughter of Chaos" storms out of the ring, kicking the steel steps, and leaves through the crowd. Nyx just stood there, a tiny smirk forming on her face.

Jay: Yeesh. Talk about a clash in styles & attitude. I dunno what's going on with these two, but I kinda wanna see them go at it!...And I guess go "at it" ifyouknowwhatimean….

Jazz: …..You BETTER be glad neither of them are around you to hear that. Though you may not like who will appear next, especially if he heard you.

Jay: ….Wait. You don't mean-

Jazz: Coming up next, it's the Demolition Championship match between Chris Owens, who is making his ICW in-ring debut, and Demolition champion Furno Moxley!

Jay: Oh…..fu-

* * *

The cameras moved around the ring, showcasing different items & weapons spanned all around. **Fight (by CFO$)** starts to play and the crowd begins to boo! Chris Owens walked out onto the stage and looked around at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He squatted down and patted the stage floor before he bounced back up and raised his arms up in pre-match victory while he let out a battle cry.

Jay: Don't bother pinching yourself, ladies & gentleman! Nightmares are real, and Chris Owens is Wrestling's Worst Nightmare!

Jazz: This is Chris Owen's official debut not only for ICW, but the WFA! And….he's competing for ICW's most violent championship against our most unhinged competitor.

Jay: Trust me, if anyone can handle a madman, it's The British Prizefighter, The KO Machine, The Chokehold Specialist, & Wrestling's Worst Nightmare!

He then walked down the ramp while he maintained his smirk and his stare on the ring while he soaked up the reaction. Once he reached the ringside area he grabbed some of the weapons laying around, before tossing them aside, and climbed up the steel steps. Chris entered the ring through the top and middle rope and once he was inside, he boxed the air before he finishes it off with an elbow like taunt.

The lights go off and **New Rules (by Jim Johnson)** starts playing. The Titantron shows a burning Punisher skull, then red lights begin to flash like crazy as Furno walks out to the stage and slowly crouches. After the drum part, a wolf's howl is heard, and Furno quickly stands up and raises the Demolition Championship.

Jazz: This all stems from the start of Season 2, where Furno Moxley was laid out by the debuting Chris Owens. Ever since, Furno has been itching to get his hands on him ever since!

Jay: I'm gonna pretend I'm not here….

Jazz: You're too much sometimes, you know that?

The red lights turn white and still flash like crazy. Furno points a finger gun at the opponent in the ring, causing fire to explode from the turnbuckles and from the stage. He marches to the ring before pausing and looked at all the weapons. He gives a sinister smile before rolling in the ring and raising the Demolition Championship. Soon, a bright spotlight shined onto the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall…..and is for the ICW Demolition Championship! Introducing first: the challenger, from Manchester, England, standing 6'6" & weighing in at 255 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!"_

Chris IMMEDIATELY got in Furno's face, causing both men to almost go to blows right then & there. The referee had to keep both men seperate, and Chris spread his arms at the booing crowd.

" _And introducing his opponent, from Toledo, Ohio, standing 6'1" & weighing in at 235 lbs, he is the ICW Demolition Champion: 'The Lunatic Punisher' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

The crowd pops HARD for Furno, who raises the championship in front of Owen's face, causing the Brit to chuckle. The ref kept them at bay once more, and raised the title for all to see.

Jazz: As with every Demolition Championship match, there are no Count-outs AND no DQs! This one's about to get hectic!

The bell rings and both men IMMEDIATELY went at it! They were throwing all sorts of wild punches, until Moxley gained the advantage. He threw Chris into the corner and hit Machine Gun Chops and Sucker Punches to him! Chris shoves Furno away, but Moxley slides back up and hits a Corner Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog! Owens immediately rolls out of the ring, and the Demolition Champion gave a twisted smile before attempting a Suicide Dive! Unfortunately, Owens had grabbed a steel chair, and he threw it into Furno's face! This causes Moxley to collapse onto the floor! Chris picks up the chair and started whacking the steel chair against Furno multiple times! Owens picks up his opponent and Powerbombs him onto the apron! Chris rolls Furno back into the ring before sliding in and hitting the Running Senton for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris slides out of the ring and grabs several weapons from around the ring such as multiple chairs, a ladder, some tables, a 2x4, a small bag, a baseball bat, and several Kendo Sticks. He also grabbed some ladders and aligned them between the apron and barricade. Chris climbs onto the apron, but "The Lunatic Punisher" runs over and hits a Draping Running Dropkick which sends "The British Prizefighter" back to the floor! Furno quickly got up and ran the ropes, and hits a Suicide Dive onto Owens!

Furno beats his own chest before grabbing a Stop Sign! Furno waits for Chris to stand up, and jabs him in the stomach with it! Furno starts whacking Chris with it over & over! Furno attempted to hit his opponent over the head, but Chris Superkicks the sign into Furno's face, stunning the champion! Chris threw Moxley into a collection of weapons, and dusts his hands off in satisfaction! Chris picks Furno out of the wreckage and throws him back into the ring before going for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Chris got up and stack several chairs up & against each other. He lifts Furno up and attempted a Powerbomb, but "The Lunatic Punisher" fought out and lifts Owens onto his shoulders! He slams Chris with a Death Valley Driver into the Ladder! Moxley picks up the Kendo Stick and grew a twisted smile. Chris tried to stumble to his feet, but Furno uses the Kendo Stick and unleashed a barrage of body shots all over Owens! Chris stumbled to the corner, and Furno did not light up, continuing to beat him over & over until the Cane gave out and snapped in half! Furno threw the broken Kendo Stick aside and lifted Chris onto the top rope! Moxley climbed up and attempted a Superplex! However, "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" punched Furno in the gut over & over before hitting Moxley with a jaw crunching Elbow! Chris hooks him up, and hits the Package Piledriver through the stack of chairs! Owens went for the tired cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Chris couldn't believe he kicked out from that! He angrily tossed the chairs aside before picking up one of them and cracking it over Furno's head! He picks up and sets the table ready. Chris picks up Furno and lays him across the table before setting up the Ladder. "The British Prizefighter" climbs up the Ladder and attempted the Frog Splash! Unfortunately, Moxley rolls out of the way, Chris Owens crashes through the table by himself!

The champion rolls out of the ring, and struggles to stay on his feet. He grabbed a trash can with another Baseball Bat inside. However, he pulls out the Bat, and it was revealed to be Barbie: The Barbed Wire Baseball Bat! The crowd popped HARD as Owens started to come back to reality. Moxley slid into the ring and placed the Trash Can over Owens's head and upper body. He picks up Barbie, and BLASTS the trashcan and Chris Owens!

Furno blasts Owens again, and kicked him out of the ring. Moxley grabbed a steel chair and climbed to the top rope! Owens slowly pulled the trash can off of him, showing the bloody scars on his upper body, and throws it into Furno's face! Moxley almost falls, but manages to hold on. Chris climbs up, and starts wailing away at Furno, who responds with a headbutt! Owens almost falls, but attempted another Elbow strike! This time, Moxley ducks and hits the Moment of Silence (Belly to Back Side Slam), from the top rope, sending both men through the ladders and to the floor!

Both men were unconscious for a long time, but eventually came to. Chris attempted to get away from Furno by climbing back into the ring. The Demolition champion scurries after him. Chris grabs the (regular) baseball bat, and hides it from Furno. When Furno gets into the ring, Owens jabs the baseball bat into his stomach! Furno falls to his knees clutching his stomach, and Chris grabs his wrist. He goes for Death by Elbow (Wrist lock transitioned into an Elbow Smash), but Moxley bounces off the ropes and hits the Rebound Lariat, turning Owens inside out! Furno gets up, picks Chris up, and hits the Burning Hammer onto the stack of chairs followed by the Lateral Press.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Furno slapped himself, and rolls to the outside. He picks up the tiny bag, and reveals a plethora of thumbtacks! He picks up Owens, but "The British Prizefighter" hits another Elbow! Furno attempted the Rebound Lariat, but it was countered into the CO Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb)! Chris wasn't satisfied, however, and picks Furno up by his hair. He screams "Kill, Owens! KILL!" before attempting another CO Bomb on the thumbtacks! However, Furno leaps behind him, grabs his head, and hits the Conflagration (Headlock Driver) onto those tacks! Owens was twitching as Moxley went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL ICW Demolition Champion: FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jazz: It's over! The chaos of a Demolition Championship match is finally over, and Furno defeats "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare!"

Jay: Somebody check on Chris! Get those tacks out of his head & face!

Furno weakly made it back to his feet, stumbling towards the ropes while he received the Demolition title. As Chris rolled back to the floor, thumbtacks still in his head, Moxley weakly climbed to the top rope and raised the championship high in the air. The cheers from the crowd turned into shock & awe as the two guys that attacked Ajax & Raptor earlier, the large African American & the smaller pale man, stood on the apron.

Jazz: These guys again!? What the hell are these guys doing back here!?

Jay: They're obviously here to finish what they started earlier against Ajax & Raptor!

Jazz: Where is security when you need them!?

Furno hopped off the apron and made eye contact with the two. The two grey men stood on the apron, watching Furno closely as the Demolition champion weakly put his fists up. All of a sudden, a third man rushes the ring and whacks Moxley from behind with a steel chair! The third man has long, slicked back black hair in a ponytail, a small pointed beard, red eye contacts, and a lean and lanky build. The third man started beating Furno FURIOUSLY as the two other men slowly entered the ring.

Jazz: Now there is a third man, and he's just massacring the Demolition Champion!

The third man removed his trench coat and motions for the others to pick Moxley up. They teased doing the Triple Powerbomb, but the third man instead transitions into a Cradle Back-to-Belly Piledriver! The crowd booed as the third man lifts up the Demolition Championship and laughs. All three guys stood over Furno before doing the "Cobra" hand gesture.

Jazz: Who are these guys? Where the hell did they come from? And WHY did they target the New Shield?

Jay: Legitimate questions, they are. But also irrelevant! They arrived to make a statement, and it's against the spirit of ICW: "The New Shield" & Furno Moxley!

Jazz: I guarentee that The New Shield will be looking for retribution! Coming up next- *bttzzzz* the- *btzzz* between…. *bzzzzzzzzz*

* * *

The screen became disoriented before it became black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials **"ZM"** covered all over, before returning to normal.


	14. Fallout pt 7 of 7

**IMMORTALITY**

 _Highlights of the Immortality main event were playing, as Freddy Escobar & Justin Danger competed against each other for the ICW Heavyweight Championship. As the match reaches its climax, the screen became increasingly disoriented before cutting to black._

 **Immortality….was the arrival of "The Destroyer."**

 _The screen cuts to Ben Jones, standing in the middle of the ring glaring at both Freddy & Justin. He wipes both of them out before pinning Justin to become the new Heavyweight Champion._

 **ICW: Welcome to the Era of The Dark Family! Meet "The Destroyer" BEN JONES!**

 _Soon, it cuts to The Dark Family's path of destruction against Monarchy & other members of the ICW Roster. It then fades to Freddy Escobar walking out to confront him._

 **Meet the former champion: "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!**

" _What the hell is this, Ben?" Freddy is seen yelling at him. "I thought we had an agreement! We were suppose to conquor the WFA together!"_

An unholy alliance brought down by personal ambitions!

" _Monarchy is slowly collapsing, Escobar." Ben is seen saying. "No matter how much you find a way to remain at the top, you will eventually meet your demise sooner than later. Consider me ending Monarchy's era 'an act of mercy.'"_ _The video cuts to Justin Danger walking out, looking at both men very closely._

 **Introducing the Leader of the "Danger Zone"** **: JUSTIN DANGER!**

" _Listen, boys" Justin calmly said. "I don't care what kind of historical relationship you two have between each other! All I know is that i have unfinished business with one person, and another stuck his nose where it didn't belong! So why don't I kill two birds with one stone!"_

 **An act of vengeance leads to a three-way battle for gold!**

 _Justin immediately began fighting with both Freddy & Ben as the cameras cut to Monarchy, The Dark Family, and certain members of the ICW Roster all fought, with either Freddy, Justin, or Ben standing tall!_

* * *

((Credit PercyPines651 for the unique entrance))

 **Blackwatch** ( **by Mandopony)** starts to play, and the lights dim down before white smoke fell onto the stage. As the smoke clears, Justin appears on the stage, balanced on one knee. After that, he rises up and slowly walks to ringside, revealing his Reaper-inspired cosplay outfit (from Overwatch).

Jazz: If there was ever a way to get inside the head of his opponent, it would be by dressing up as how Ben would while reminding Freddy of his biggest betrayal.

Jay: Oh laugh it up! But Justin is in a no-win situation! He's going against two of the most prolific competitors in the WFA at the same time! He's WAY over his head!

Jazz: Which is why he's confident that he'll walk away victorious! He knows about Ben & Freddy's history, and is certain one will attempt to take the other one out, leaving him to finish off whoever is left!

When Justin makes it to ringside, he walks to the steps, climbs up, and goes onto the top rope. Finally, Justin pose before he jumps off and leans against the turnbuckle, removing his mask & robe while waiting for his opponents.

The Arena lights darken, as **POWER** plays, and out walks Escobar wearing a red and gold long sleeved long coat, red tights with gold accents, and a crown design on the back. Soon, dollar bills that have his face on them rain from the sky as Escobar raises a pinkie. After posing on the stage for a few seconds, the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring with a grim expression.

Jay: BOW at the presence of this generous Prince as he gives away his MILLIONS of dollars!

Jazz: ...Okay. 1) That's not real money, but fake ones with his face on it. 2) You gotta wonder what Escobar's mindset is going into this match considering the awful night Monarchy has suffered through! All at the hands of The Dark Family.

Jay: For any mere peasant, that would affect him or her GREATLY! However, we are speaking about the greatest and most well-rounded performer in the WFA, Freddy Escobar! He knows how to stay focus and get the job done when it counts!

Freddy made it to ringside before removing his jacket, and crown. He glares at Danger, who couldn't help but smirk at the Monarchy leader. Once he climbs the, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he rests on the turnbuckle.

As soon as the song ends, the lights go out for about 10 seconds. **Beauty of Annihilation (by Elena Siegman)** plays and red lights cuts back on, and a ring of fire appears on the stage. Ben rises through it, wearing a black shirt with 'The Dark Family will rise' written on the back in white, a pair of black pants, and black boots. He is wearing a single black glove on his right hand, a black trenchcoat, and the ICW Heavyweight Champion around his waist.

Jay: Is it me, or do I feel like I need a bible around Ben Jones?

Jazz: This all started back at Immortality, with the arrival of Ben Jones who, mind you, inserted himself into the match and became champion! Now it has turned into a full scale war in ICW between Monarchy, the Dark Family, and members of the ICW roster, with these three gentlemen in the middle of it all!

Jay: I'm still rooting for Freddy, but I pray that Ben sticks to destroying Justin instead!

Ben walks to the ring, not acknowledging anyone in the crowd. When he gets in the ring, he kneels in the nearest corner, watching Justin across the ring and Freddy pacing outside. The lights turn black as a spotlight shone on the ring.

" _The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall...and is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the challengers first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

The crowd cheers as Justin raises his fist to the crowd. Ben remained stoic as Escobar scoffs at Danger.

" _His opponent, representing Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 225 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

The crowd booed as he raised his personal money in front of everyone. Neither Ben nor Justin were amused by Freddy's antics, as evident by Justin picking up his dollar and crumbling it up.

" _And introducing their opponents, from Transylvania, Romania, standing 6'8" & weighing 265 lbs; he is the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Destroyer' BEN JONES!"_

The crowd boos as Ben removes the championship title from around his waist and holds it in the air for all to see. Freddy starts to trash talk Ben as Justin cracks his knuckles.

The referee acquires the championship and holds it high in the air as the lights return to normal. The bell rings and the three men slowly circled each other. They teased locking up with each other, but Escobar delivers a cheap shot to Ben, sending him into the corner! He tries to deliver one to Justin, but "The Demon Wolf" blocks it and deliver Forearms of his own! Danger whips Freddy into the ropes, and catches Escobar with the Flapjack! But as soon as Danger gets up, Ben Jones strikes him with a Lariat! He picks Escobar up and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor! Ben turns his attention to Danger, who was getting back up, and lifts him up in the Gutwrench! He soon tosses him with the Gutwrench Suplex! Danger tumbled into the corner, and Ben charges before hitting a Corner Spear, and follows up by lifting him by his legs and hits a high Double Leg Takedown! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...BREAKUP!_

Freddy slid in the ring and quickly broke up the pin. Ben stood up and turns toward Escobar, who quickly slid out of the ring and puts his hands up. Ben turned towards Justin, and just as the champion was picking him up, Freddy slid back into the ring and tried to deliver another sneak attack! This time, however, Ben grabs Freddy by his neck and throws him into the corner with one hand! Ben went for another Corner Spear onto Escobar, but "The Prince" slips between the ropes, causing the champion to crash into the ring post! Justin stood up and hits Ben with an Overhead Exploder Suplex, sending him out of the ring! But Justin did not see Freddy Springboard off the ropes until he got hit with a Blockbuster! Freddy saw Ben get back up, and decided to run the ropes followed by hitting the Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT)! Escobar hopped onto the apron and hits a Springboard 450 Splash for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Freddy quickly flips Justin on his stomach and knees him in the ribs several times! Escobar lifts Justin to his feet and attempted a Vertical Suplex, but Justin lands on his feet behind Escobar, and he hits a Back Breaker followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker! Ben slides into the ring and hits an Olympic Slam on an unsuspecting Justin. "The Destroyer" turns his attention to Freddy and begins to pummel him! Ben lifts Freddy to his feet and attempted the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb), but Freddy wiggled free and hits a Pele Kick to the side of his head! Ben was stunned, and Justin connects with a Running Bicycle Knee! Ben stumbled to his knees as both Justin & Freddy hook Ben's arms. They both hit Dual Northern Lights Suplexes before transitioning into a Delayed Double Brainbuster! Freddy threw Justin out of the ring and went for the cover on Ben.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

"The Prince" got up and stomped his feet, waiting for Ben to get up. However, Justin drags Escobar out of the ring and hits him with a Wheelbarrow Suplex onto the barricade! Justin rolls back in and, Ben charges towards him! Justin was ready for this because he immediately hits a Michinoku Driver! Justin climbed to the top rope, and Freddy leaps onto the apron and hops to the top rope with Danger! He attempted a Super Hurricanrana, but Danger grabs him, and hits "The Prince" with a Super Styles Clash onto Ben! Justin rolls Freddy out and went for the pin on Ben!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Justin couldn't believe that Ben managed to kick out of that! He picked up "The Destroyer" and Irish Whipped him across the ring! Ben rebounds and Justin hits a Flapjack, sending him gut first onto the ropes! As the champion dangled, Danger went to the top rope, and hits a Knee Drop on the back of Jones's head, sendung both men crashing to the floor!

Escobar weakly rolled into the ring as Justin cleared off the announce table & threw Ben onto it! He climbed up and lifted the champion by his head! However, "The Destroyer" surprised Danger by grabbing his neck! He went for Time To Die (Chokeslam), but as he lifted Danger up, he was caught by a J.I.D (RKO) onto the announce table from outta nowhere! With the champion prone, Danger rolls out of the way which allows Escobar to climb to the top rope and connect with the Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop) through the announce table!

Ben remained unconscious, and Freddy weakly stumbled to his feet! Danger grabs Freddy and drags him back into the ring! However, as Justin rolls in, Escobar catches him with the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp) and went for the quick pin!

 _1...2...thr- KICKOUT!_

The crowd POPS as Escobar began losing his mind! He lifts Justin up and seared on his shoulders, looking for the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), but Justin punches him in the head several times before landing in front of him. "The God of Chaos" hits a new-crunching back Elbow, stunning Escobar. Danger ran, and bounced off the ropes looking for a Springboard Cutter! Unfortunately, "The Prince" rolls under it and Danger stumbles & rolls to his feet, and Freddy runs towards him. However, Danger lifts him onto his shoulder, but Escobar leaps behind him and attempted the Execution (Crossroads)! Danger hits a Snapmare, breaking free, and transitions into the Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into Sitout Facebuster)!

Both men were laid out, but the crowd were stunned about what happened outside the ring: Ben Jones just sat up and was already back to his feet! As Freddy & Justin were coming to, "The Destroyer" slid into the ring, and he attempted Double Clothesline! As Freddy was hit, Justin ducks it and rushed toward the ropes, bouncing off and FINALLY hitting the Springboard Cutter! Danger got the crowd hyped, as he waited for Ben to get up again. He does so, and Danger attempted the J.I.D, but was caught in The Bite (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)! Justin fought to stand upright, but was slowly fading as shown by falling to his knees! All of a sudden, Freddy Escobar ran & connects with the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp) onto Ben, forcing the hold to be released! Escobar smiles and went for another one, but Justin used his neck to push Freddy into the air and catches him with the J.I.D to a HUGE POP! Escobar was out cold, and Danger turned towards Ben. He patiently waited for the champion to get up…..but Justin was pulled out of the ring! He looks up and saw….James Gilbert!

Jazz: James Gilbert!? What the hell is he doing getting involved in this match!?

Jay: It's no DQ, Jazz! And Gilbert….looks REALLY different!

James appearance was different from before. This time, he wore a black shirt, with matching coloured red pants & boots. He picks up Danger and slams him against the steel steps! The crowd booed HARD as James was twitching and shaking his hands. He looked at Ben, before picking up the steps & trucks Danger with them! James was not yet finished as he lays the steel steps prone, picks Danger up, & FLOORS him with the Helldriver (Double Underhook Piledriver) on the steps!

Back in the ring, Freddy watched Justin get taken out! Ben, meanwhile, sat up AGAIN and stood behind Freddy. Escobar turned around and started to look nervous, but got a grip and went on the attack! He caught Ben with a flurry of stiff kicks and huge blows! Jones tried to punch back,but Escobar catches him with a Superkick followed by the Execution! But, Ben countered it into a You're Dead (Spinebuster)! He picks him up, but Freddy used the last of his energy for a Small Package!

 _1...2...thr- KICKOUT!_

Ben kicks out, and Escobar crawled to get to his feet. But not before "The Destroyer" cuts him off with the Flatliner (Reverse STO) into the middle turnbuckle! "The Prince" stumbles back, and Ben lifts Freddy up before connecting with the Death Valley Driver! Ben looked down at Freddy with cold eyes before grabbing his neck, and Deadlifting him into the Time to Die with a loud THUD! He thought about going for the pin, but instead lifts him up by his hair. He yells "GO TO HELL!" at Escobar then lifts him up and plants him with the Romanian Hell-Bomb! He then went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner…..and STILL ICW Heavyweight Champion: BEN JONES!"_

Jay: Wow! What a match! And what a champion Ben Jones is!

Jazz: Are we just going to pretend that Gilbert, a new ICW signee, just sent us right back into the Era of Darkness!?

Jay: With a champion such as Ben Jones, it was bound to happen! Not even the fallen "Prince" could even take him on and was DOMINATED!

James quickly grabbed the ICW Heavyweight Championship and rolls into the ring, looking at Ben eye-to-eye. To the shock of everyone, James got onto one knee & offered the title to Ben. "The Destroyer" grabs the championship and hugged Gilbert's head. He rose up and raises Ben's hand as the lights grew a sinister red, with Justin & Freddy unconscious.

Jazz: Now it all makes sense! Gilbert...this whole time….a Dark Family member….

Jay: The Dark Family has members EVERYWHERE, Jazz! And they are all setting their sights on taking over ICW, and with the Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones leading the entire way.

Jazz: The question now remains: Who can stop Ben Jones & the Dark Family? Moving on, up next is the second half of the main event: the debut of Seth Sullivan as he FINALLY goes one-on-one against the heart & soul of ICW: CJ Hawk!

* * *

 **(A/N: A long promo package is inbound….)**

"The Way of the Hawk lives by three key phrases: **Fight With Honor** , **Move With Humbleness** , **and Live Without Fear.** " -CJ Hawk

Legendary (by Welshly Arms) started to play as a lengthy highlight video plays, showcasing CJ's journey in ICW…...

 _His journey begins in Season 1, episode 3, where he debut and earned a quick victory over E-Baum, and another win against Seth Mercer afterwards. Soon, it cuts to New Beginnings, where CJ defeated King Caesar to become the 1st ever ICW International Champion! This win was the beginning of a career defining reign known as:_ _ **The Way of the Hawk International Open Challenge.**_

 _It was a open challenge for anyone & everyone to face CJ for the International Championship. Many fighters have answered his challenge: King Caesar, Ray Cobra, Seth Mercer, Matt Lopez (it cuts to a highlight of Love & War, where CJ defeated all four men). From Dan Riley to Chris Wolf, and even faced Genocide (it cuts to Crossroads, where CJ, beaten & wounded, defeated Genocide). From tag teams as Edward & Aiden, to muscular men as Rick Washington. From guys such as Freddy Escobar, Justin Danger, even international sensations like ZSJ…..yet all have failed._

… _...Until Immortality._

The song immediately cuts off and turns somber as the camera cuts to the ICW International Championship match between CJ Hawk & the debuting Chris Blade. And it showed CJ Hawk losing the International Championship and suffering his first major defeat. It then cuts to the first episode of Season 2, where CJ was speaking to the crowd….until-

"A wise person once said 'Wisdom is finding out **a Cobra is deadly** ; without having to lose a life.' For CJ? He was dumb enough to **approach a King Cobra."** -Seth Sullivan

-he was interrupted by the debuting Seth Sullivan. It showed Seth stepping into the ring and, after teasing a handshake, lays out CJ in the middle of the ring. It showed multiple replays, all while Seth was heard laughing.

"I get it. CJ became ' **the crown jewel '** of not only ICW, but apparently **the WFA as a whole** in such a short time. Which is exactly why I want to end him. **Not because I hate the guy** , but because I want to **expose everything he says & does as nothing more than a bunch of bullshit**." -Seth Sullivan.

It soon cuts to Seth running down CJ in every promotion he's in. From UWA, to SSW, to FXW, Seth has preached the fall of CJ and is quoted saying "CJ's a con! He has you people fooled into believing in all of his hype and wasting all of your money into him!" It shows the crowd booing & chanting for CJ...who remained strangely quiet.

"I don't claim to be a wholesome guy; **I love burying people's careers** for a living! However, unlike me, **CJ is living in some fantasy land** pretending to be a comic book superhero! I'm just determined to **send him into a 6ft grave call 'reality**.'" -Seth Sullivan

"I don't get why Seth has a sudden interest in removing me, but **I REFUSE to allow anyone, especially him, to mock everything I have work towards building**!" -CJ Hawk

The cameras cut to CJ returning to Battlefield, attacking Seth and sending him retreating, yet smirking. It cuts to CJ, accepting the challenge for Fallout!

"The laws of nature states **a hawk will always strike down a cobra!** The laws of the Battlefield states **The Way Of The Hawk will stand over the grave of 'The Gravedigger' Seth Sullivan!"** -CJ Hawk

"I'm not waiting for CJ to break himself. **I don't need to, but WANT TO break him!** **I want to break the Way Of The Hawk & bury it 6ft in the ground, where it belongs!** After Fallout, will we ever see CJ Hawk rise again? Quoth the raven...NEVERMORE!" -Seth Sullivan

 _The video cut to a still shot of both CJ and Seth standing face-to-face, with Sullivan smiling._

* * *

 **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** starts to play and the crowd LOST IT! They began booing Seth relentlessly as he walks out to the ring, carrying his black & gold shovel in one hand and a strange bag in the other. He was wearing black tights with scaly-like design and the silver Cobra logo on the back, elbow pads and knee pads, black boots with red laces, and black fingerless gloves with scaly design. He also wore a black trench coat with the Cobra Club logo on the back and aviators.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baltimore, Maryland, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 228 lbs: 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Jazz: A snake in the grass and the burrier of careers, Seth Sullivan is finally making his in-ring debut in quite possibly the biggest debut match in a long time!

Jay: Seth has already made a name for himself all over the WFA! That's not counting all of the championships everywhere he's been! He's dominated places such as New Japan, ROH, Mexico, Progress, and interestingly knows how to take a gamble and hit the jackpot!

Jazz: Well he has quite possibly the biggest gamble in his career! This is his only chance at a first impression, and if he thinks it's gonna be at the expense of his opponent!

Sullivan walked to the ring, not doing the digging motion, but instead sinking in the reaction & atmosphere of the arena. Seth steps into the ring and raised hips shovel for the world to see before slamming it down to the canvas by its blade! This causes red pyro to rain from above. He removed his trenchcoat and placed it next to his bag, and the crowd STILL did not let up, chanting "You suck!" and "Bu-ry your-self! Bu-ry your-self!" Seth chuckled at them, until the lights went off!

The crowd EXPLODED with cheers & applauded when **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** starts to play! A familiar, silver spotlight shined down on stage, and reveals a kneeling masked wrestler. The wrestler rises up and points his arms in the air, causing the crowd to "Oooohhhh….." The masked wrestler brought his arms in front of him, causing the crowd to yell "BANG!" At the "BANG," the lights turns blue & white, revealing CJ Hawk!

" _And his opponent, representing the Way of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 228 lbs: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: The man of the hour, the appointed "crowd jewel" of the WFA, and the heart & soul of ICW, CJ Hawk is here to defend everything that has been recently attacked by Sullivan!

Jay: It is SO refreshing to see a CJ Hawk match without the International Championship anywhere near him!

Jazz: With that said, lately his patience has been pushed to his very limits, and one has to wonder if his loss at Immortality combined with the attack from Sullivan has crept through his mask & into his head….

Jay: CJ is a remarkable athlete, and is known to have thick skin. However, a major loss followed by being attacked in your own field can make ANY man agitated! That's why Seth is a master of mind games and why he will bury the Way Of The Hawk right here, right now!

In the ring, Seth watches as CJ makes his way down the ramp. CJ slowly steps into the ring as Sullivan rolls out. CJ did his pose once more, with the crowd yelling "BANG!" which causes the lights to turn normal. Seth leaned against the announce table slowly clapping. CJ leaned against the corner, waiting patiently for Sullivan to get back in the ring. Seth took is time pacing back & forth before sliding into the ring.

Jazz: This is it, the bad blood ends here between CJ Hawk & Seth Sullivan!

The bell ring and CJ, to the shock of everyone, EXPLODES out of the corner and hits a Shotgun Drop Kick, knocking Seth into the corner and tumbling out of the ring! Seth tried to regain his composure, but CJ leaped to the top rope and hits a High Cross Body onto him! CJ picks Sullivan up & slammed him into the barricade and the steel steps! Seth sat against them, and CJ ran & hit a Basement Drop Kick onto it! CJ threw Seth back into the ring before climbing to the top rope! When Sullivan stood up, CJ hits a Missile Drop Kick and into the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

CJ got on Sullivan and was punching & elbowing him in the face! The ref had to pull CJ away from him, but Hawk ran & hit a Penalty Kick to Sullivan's back! CJ puts him in a Arm Lock, but Seth stood up! He shoves CJ into the ropes and Irish Whips him! CJ ran, ducked a Clothesline, and hits a Slingblade! Sullivan clutches his head and CJ drops a Knee to his face! Seth rolled out of the ring, and CJ attempted to launch himself over the top rope! Seth moved out of the way, and CJ landed on his feet! Seth grabs him and went for an Exploder Suplex, but CJ breaks free and hits the Sling Blade onto the floor!

CJ throws Sullivan back into the ring, and picked Seth onto his shoulders, attempting the Electric Chair Driver! However, Seth pulls at his mask, causing CJ to let go. Just as CJ was adjusting his mask, Sullivan catches him with a Exploder Suplex! CJ rolled towards the seated corner, and "The Gravedigger" began to laugh. He charges after Hawk, but CJ catches him & hits the Overhead Throw into the corner! CJ sets Seth prone and climbed up the top rope, looking for the Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press). Unfortunately, Seth rolled out of the way just as CJ leaped off, and he crashed hard onto the canvas! CJ got to his knees, and Seth hits a Stiff Knee Strike to the back of his head, knocking him over!

Sullivan dragged CJ, by his legs, out of the ring, and he swung him into the barricade over & over again before Powerbombing CJ onto the floor! Sullivan dragged a dazed CJ towards the repaired announce table before clearing it off! He went for another Powerbomb again, but instead Powerbombed him into the Timekeeper's area! CJ & the timekeeper remains unconscious as Seth rolls back into the ring and demands the referee to restart the count, just to watch CJ struggle. The referee began, and at four, CJ started to stir. At six, CJ climbed out of the wreckage & slid into the ring at 9. Seth quickly grabs CJ's waist and lifts him into the Gutwrench Standing Powerbomb into the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth picks CJ up and teased locking in the Cobra Clutch, however CJ rolls through and hits a Jumping Double Foot Stomp onto Sullivan's chest! He sat Seth up, and CJ ran the ropes before looking for the Penalty Kick! However, Seth ducks it, and trips him. CJ crashed down, and Seth deadlifted CJ into a Straight Jacket Suplex! Sullivan transitioned into a Lifting Gutbuster! CJ clutched his stomach, but Seth quickly grabs him and slammed him shoulder first into the ring post! Seth went to the apron and, to the disgust of everyone, hits a Superkick on CJ, knocking him out! He does it again and the crowd was HEAVILY against Seth, who gave them their trademark smile…..before kicking CJ's head over & over & over again! The referee even begged Seth to stop as the crowd grew even more hostile!

Sullivan dragged CJ onto the apron with him, and sets him up for the Package Piledriver, and hits it on the apron! CJ grew limp as Sullivan threw him back into the ring. Seth sat in the corner like CJ would as his opponent laid there, barely moving a muscle. When CJ finally… FINALLY stood up, Sullivan hits him with the Ready to Bite (Running Knee Strike) before going for the arrogant cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd came alive as CJ got his shoulder up! Seth chuckled, stood up, and scraped the bottom of his boot in CJ's face, daring him to fight back. The fans were chanting "CJ HAWK! CJ HAWK!" as "The Grave Digger" dared him to get up & fight back. CJ pulled himself up, but Seth lifts him up and plants him with his Snakepit (Modified Death Valley Bomb)! Seth placed a foot on CJ's injured head and did his pose to a chorus of boos!

Sullivan picked CJ up once again and hits CJ's Step Up Enziguri, knocking him to his knees & collapsing to the canvas! He rolls CJ over and climbed to the top rope, doing CJ's pose once more, and hits the Snakes on the Plane (Frog Splash) before going for another cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Again, CJ got his shoulder up! Sullivan's smile vanished and he looked down at CJ, who still looked half brain dead! He grabbed him by his mask and SLAPPED him! The crowd booed as he yelled "I'M YOU'RE DADDY" and SLAPPED him again! CJ popped up, and hits his Step-Up Enziguri onto "The Grave Digger" which knocked him into the corner! CJ fell back down as Sullivan regrouped from the sudden attack. He looked angrily at CJ before going to attack him again….only for CJ to trip him & lock in the Twisted Claw (vintage Calf Killer) submission!

The crowd POPPED as CJ had Sullivan trapped in the center of the ring! Sullivan was screaming in pain, trying desperately to make it to the ropes! He managed to crawl and was only a fingertip away….until CJ rolled both of them into the center of the ring, still having the Twisted Claw locked in tight! Seth was screaming & going mental as the crowd were on their feet! All of a sudden, Sullivan grabs CJ's head and started slamming it into the canvas with a loud thud! He did it again, and again, over & over! With each thud, the crowd gasped and grew silent! Even as CJ lets go, Sullivan does not let up and continued to slam CJ's head into the canvas! The referee physically pulled "The Grave Digger" away from CJ as he went to check on him!

CJ appeared unconscious, barely moving, as the referee called for some assistance! However, as he did that, Sullivan grabs CJ, lifts him up, and hits the Neurotoxic (Cross-Legged Fisherman Neckbreaker)! Seth grabbed the referee and forced him to count the pin, which he reluctantly did so.

 _1...2...three? No. KICKOUT!_

The crowd came alive once again, as Seth scooted away from CJ in shock! He couldn't believe his opponent kicked out of that while EVERYONE was on their feet! Seth lifts CJ up seated onto his shoulders and went for the Frozen In Time (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver)! However, CJ leaped behind him and hits the Eye of the Hawk(Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster)! Both men collapsed; CJ from losing his consciousness & focus, and Seth from being knocked out! The referee looked at both men, and slowly began to count!

1! Both guys did not move. 2! Still no movement. 3! They were beginning to regain consciousness. 4! Seth & CJ were slowly rising up. 5! They both fell back down from exhaustion! 6! They tried to get back to their feet, but fell again. 7! They latch onto each other. 8! They used each other to support themselves up. 9! They finally made it to their feet!

CJ delivered a Forearm to Sullivan, which garnered cheers. Sullivan dished one back, receiving boos. CJ stumbled backwards, but kept his balance & hit another Forearm, gaining cheers. Sullivan hits one of his own, receiving boos. CJ hits one on Seth's nose, causing blood to seep out! Seth stumbled backwards, and went for another one. However, CJ quickly delivers another stiff Forearm, and another, and another, before attempting the Step-Up Enziguri! Unfortunately, Seth ducks it and deadlifts CJ into a German Suplex! CJ rolled to the corner, and Seth picks him across his shoulders. He climbed to the middle turnbuckle, but CJ elbows him in the head several times before leaping onto his shoulders….and hitting a Super Sunset Flip Piledriver!

Seth collapsed onto the canvas as CJ used all of his will power to stand back up! He picked Seth onto his shoulders, but Sullivan leaps behind and desperately shoves CJ over the top rope! As Sullivan caught his breath, he watched as CJ hung on and went to skin the cat, so "The Grave Digger" decided to Super Kick him in the face, causing CJ to stumble onto the apron! Seth leaned against the ropes as a smile crept on his face, and he goes to the apron. He went to lift CJ up and attempted the Frozen in Time again. However, CJ elbows elbows his face, until Seth grabs it and went for it again! CJ used the momentum to land on his feet and hit a Sling Blade, knocking Sullivan onto the apron while CJ lands on his feet on the outside! He hops onto the apron and attempted the same maneuvers used to defeat Genocide: CJ lifted "The Gravedigger" onto his shoulders & hits the Electric Chair Driver onto the apron! He shoves Seth back into the ring & Springboards into the Cloud 10! The crowd cheered loudly and counted along as CJ slowly went for the pin!

 _1...2...3? No. KICKOUT!_

The crowd GASPED as CJ simply laid there realizing that his best shot was not enough to defeat "The Gravedigger." CJ tried to stand up, but almost collapsed due to his head trauma. He used the ropes to keep him up, and lifted Seth onto the top rope. He climbed up and lifted his opponent onto his shoulders, attempting the Electric Chair Driver from up top! But as he came down, Seth countered it into a Super Facebuster! Seth did not stop there, as he deadlifted CJ back up and forcefully German Suplexed him into the corner head first! The audience gave an audible "OOHHH!" as CJ collapsed to the canvas! Seth looked at CJ, red with anger, and lifted him onto the top rope just like he was positioned. Sullivan climbed up, seated CJ onto his shoulders, and unlike before, CONNECTS with the Super Frozen in Time! Sullivan did not go for the pin, however, and instead transitioned into the Cobra Clutch! CJ laid unconscious; he didn't even move or respond to the referee, which causes him to, sadly, call for the bell.

" _Here is your winner by Knockout: SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Jazz: Oh my god….

Jay: He did it! Seth Sullivan, in his very first match, just defeated the poster boy of ICW: CJ Hawk! He beat him into a state of unconsciousness!

Jazz: But….he's not letting go of the hold!

Seth refused to break the hold as everyone looked on in stunned silence. The referee tried to make him let go, but Sullivan would not listen, instead opting to lock in the Cobra Clutch even tighter! The referee even pulled at his arms, but "The Gravedigger" was relentless!

Jay: Okay, this is becoming too much. Even for me….

Jazz: Somebody back there get out here NOW!

Multiple officials rushes out and where begging for Seth to break the hold! Even through his mask, everyone could see parts of CJ's lower face is turning blue & purple. Almost every official that had ran out were forcefully yanking Seth off of CJ, who laid motionless. Sullivan was held back by officials as the medics rushed to ringside.

The commentators were speechless and the crowd was stunned silent, easily feeling concerned with CJ's well-being. Sullivan grabbed his bag & poured its contents all over CJ: dirt. Using his shovel, he spread the dirt all over CJ & even got on some of the officials.

Jazz: …...

Jay: …

Jazz was EASILY disgusted & concerned while Jay even had a disapproving expression on his face. Referees & security were pushing Seth off of CJ, as "The Gravedigger" smiled throughout the whole ordeal. He slowly backed up the ramp as EMTs brushed off most of the dirt and helped CJ get to his feet….before he collapses.

Officials slowly helped CJ out of the ring while putting an oxygen tank over his mouth. This somewhat helps him at least stand, with some assistance. As CJ heads to the back, the crowd gives a standing ovation and began chanting "CJ HAWK! CJ HAWK!" over & over…...until Sullivan rushes back out and locks in the Cobra Clutch once more!

Jay: Okay, Sullivan needs to know when enough is enough! This is going way over the limit, even for myself! CJ is barely able to breathe!

Jazz: This...this is just so disgusting! What kind of human can do such a thing and find pleasure in this!?

The crowd were panicking and booing Sullivan as CJ fades into unconsciousness! At the same time, even more officials rushes out to separate the two! Seth eventually lets go and looks over CJ's unconscious body! Seth grabbed CJ's head and did the unthinkable: Seth removed CJ's iconic Lucha mask!

Luckily, the referees blocked the cameras from catching CJ's face & covered it up with a towel. Seth looked at the mask before wrapping it on his shovel. He walked to the back as a stretcher appears, and EMTs, referees, and other officials helped CJ onto it. Soon, the cameras cut to black as CJ was stretched out of the arena.…..

 **Recap**

Match 1: Damien Crowe VS Eric Drago

Winner: Damien Crowe via pin

Match 2: E.R.S (E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer) VS The Pack (Chris Wolf, Matt Lopez, & Asher King)

Winners: The Pack via pin

Match 3: Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Natalia Rodriguez) VS The Dark Family (Ryan Lewis & Sarah Lewis) _-Mixed Tag Team Match_

Winners: The Dark Family via referee stoppage

Match 4: Rick Washington VS Surrealist Morrow

Winner: Rick Washington via pin

Match 5: Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage) VS The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) _-Tornado Tag Elimination Tables Match_

Winners: Nation of Violence via clean sweep

Match 6: Chris Blade VS MARVELOUS Tate Williams- _ICW International Championship_

Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 7: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Wayne Bros (Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne) _-2 Out of 3 Falls (Best of 7 Series)_

Winners: Wayne Bros via pin

Match 8: Brianna Kelly VS Angelica Rhodes

Winner: Angelica Rhodes via pin

Match 9: The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) VS Monarchy (King Caesar & Dylan Torres) VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) _-Three Way Match/ICW Tag Team Championship_

Winners: The Fortress via pin

Match 10: Carson Michaels VS Nyx Rosewood VS Katie Striker _-Triple Threat Match/ICW Women's Championship_

Winner: Carson Michaels via submission

Match 11: Furno Moxley VS Chris Owens _-ICW Demolition Championship_

Winner: Furno Moxley via pin

Match 12: Ben Jones VS Freddy Escobar VS Justin Danger _-Triple Threat Match/ICW Heavyweight Championship_

Winner: Ben Jones via pin

Match 13: CJ Hawk VS Seth Sullivan

Winner: Seth Sullivan via referee stoppage

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage, where Rick Washington was sitting on a stack of crates. He was breathing hard & had a towel over his shoulder._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Rick? Congratulations on your victory against Surrealist Morrow. Tell us, how does win feel?

Rick: ….It feels good. Defeating one of The Dark Family members felt real good. But it's not good enough. I've been seeing what they've done all night, and they're not only still standing, but they're growing even more dangerous! I can't afford to sit back & idly watch this no longer! It's about time "R-Dub" takes them head on!

 _Rick hopped off the crates and walked away as the screen fades to black._

 _It soon cuts back on and began walking around. It stops as Damien Crowe sat against the wall, mumbling to himself. The cameras cautiously approaches them._

Cameraman: E-Excuse me, Damien? Congrats on your debut & victory tonight. How did it feel competing in ICW?

Damien did not respond, but continued to rock back & forth while mumbling to himself. The cameraman paused for a moment before speaking again.

Cameraman: Uhhh...Dami-

Crowe looked up and locked eyes with the cameraman, causing him to freeze. Crowe looked at the cameras and whispered on phrase:

Crowe: "The Revenant" is here…

 _He soon walked away, mumbling to himself as the cameraman backed away. The screen faded to black, but cuts back on to reveal Carson Michaels holding the ICW Women's Championship._

Cameraman: Carson! Congratulations on your first title defense. But everyone wants to know, how are you feeling after dealing with your opponents?

Carson: It was tough. Physically & mentally, it is never easy competing against multiple people at the same time. Especially with Katie & my cousin Nyx. They aren't quite the same as they were in Season 1, which made things all the more difficult. But that's where I shine: in the most difficult of situations, I am at my best and where I takeover the show!

Cameraman: Well tonight, we witnessed several announcements of new competitors joining the ICW roster? Anyone in particular you're looking forward to facing?

Carson: Send them all! Doesn't matter to me who they are! Whether they are the sweetest of girls, the biggest of badasses, or the brattiest of b**ches. I challenge any one of them to step into the ring and get knocked down by the Women's Champion!

 _Carson patted her championship and gave a wink to the camera as it cuts to black._

* * *

 **A/N: The first PPV of Season 2 has now come to an end and...I have no words to say. You guys know what to do, leave your thoughts, favorite, and follow! I'll see you all back at the Battlefield! I need to process everything that just happened...**


	15. Episode 6

_Before the show…_

 _The cameras quickly cut to Trell leaving his office, with a weary expression. He was walking along the hallway, until he was stopped by Brianna Kelly, who wore a cast on her leg and was scowling at him._

Trell: Mrs. Kelly! What are-

Brianna: I want Rhodes!

Trell: ...Did you not hear my-

Brianna: I heard it. And I say damn those doctors! I want Rhodes! And I'm not leaving here until I get my hands on her!

Trell: ...Brianna. I wish I can do that for you. I personally want to see that happen: you getting your hands on Angelica once more. However, I can't! As a GM & owner, I won't allow your leg to be in worse shape than what it already is. So go home, calm down, rest up, and get better. THEN we can talk about facing Rhodes.

Brianna glares at Trell before giving a defeated sigh. She pats her boss on the shoulder & made her way to the exit. Trell continued along, but only took two steps before-

E-Baum: TRELL!

The owner of ICW winced at the sound of his name being yelled. Seth, Ray, & E-Baum surrounds Trell as they soon vent their frustrations!

Ray: What happened at Fallout was a complete travesty!

Seth: It was a crime against humanity!

E-Baum: How DARE you allowed these "pack" of wolves to get a cheapshot win over E.R.S!

Seth: It's bad enough that you're ignoring our messages about this unjust action.

Ray: But you're now ignoring E.R.S in general!

E-Baum: We DEMAND to be treated with respect around here!

Trell was rubbing his forehead as E.R.S continues to bombard him with all sorts of complaints and unflattering opinions about other competitors. It finally got to Trell…

Trell: ENOUGH! I doubt you three care about what I am currently going through but lemme say this: you better watch how you approach me because I SWEAR you three won't appreciate what'll happen.

Trell: So, you all don't like where you guys are currently ranked? Well guess what? IF you start picking up wins, THEN maybe you'll be looked at with higher regards! So, here's what I'm gonna do. Seth Mercer?

Seth: What.

Trell: Tonight, you'll be taking on Matt Lopez in a Street Fight! And both The Pack AND E.R.S are banned from ringside!

 _E.R.S complained about that rule, but Trell simply walked passed them. E.R.S were complaining to each other as the camera fades._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen fades into the Battlefield, where the crowd were on fire. The camera moves over the crowd until they cut to the announce table._

Jazz: We are moments passed from the first major event of Season 2: Fallout! I am Jazz, and joining me, as always, is Jay.

Jay: ICW has ushered in a new era, Jazz! New faces, new contenders, & new rivalries are forming here! Things are gonna be intriguing!

The lights immediately cut off, and **Paint It Black (by Hidden Citizens)** starts to play. The lights blinked red as The Dark Family made their entrances to a chorus of boos. Static & PK walked out first, carrying the ICW Tag Team Titles. Surrealist followed suit, then Ryan Lewis. Sarah & Ben came out holding hands, with Ben holding the Heavyweight Championship in his hand, and Sarah Lewis holding her staff. Finally, a tall man wearing a black mask covering his face.

Jay: We can't speak about a new era in ICW without the top faction in ICW: The Dark Family! They had a successful night at Fallout, dominating in almost every match they were in!

Jazz: Indeed. This group hold two fifths of the gold offered here, and possibly disposed of Monarchy at every waking moment. Safe to say that Ben Jones & The Dark Family must be at the top of the world.

The Dark Family each entered the ring and stood in the center. The lights turns a deep purple as the crowd continues to boo the group in the ring. Ben Jones picks up a mic and begins to speak.

Ben: At Fallout….my Dark Family conquered the entire evening. We dominated every competitor in our path & kept hold of all our championships.

The crowd boos as Ben & The Fortress holds up the Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships, respectively. Sarah picks up the mic and begins to speak.

Sarah: We laid waste to a Monarchy and made sure they would never rise again! At the same time, we established our rule over the Battlefield by prevailing over would-be pretending "saviors."

P.K. soon grabbed a mic of his own as he & Static started to laugh at the crowd's misfortune. He looked at the championship over his shoulder, looked at Static, and spoke to the crowd.

P.K.: We made a declaration that The Dark Family would rule over every single division, and you all chose to underestimate us. Even as we captured these championships, you all still chose to doubt us. If there is any speck of doubt left in ANYONE after what we did at Fallout, then you all are nothing but fools at this point.

Ben: Which brings me to this very moment. ICW is now in the Era of Darkness! The Battlefield is now under our jurisdiction! And anyone who dares defy our laws will be sent to hell, courtesy of myself & my Dark Family….

Ben motioned for the masked man to stand next to him. When the masked person did, Ben grabbed the hood, revealing a masked man with strange symbols all over his mask.

Ben: Which also includes the latest member: "The Prince of Hell" MEPHISTO!

Mephisto stood there, looking over everyone, breathing heavily. Sarah approaches him, and the masked man immediately takes a knee in front of her. Sarah places her hand on his head in a motherly fashion.

Sarah: This is only the beginning…..soon, everyone will be under the command of the Dark Family! And-

Sarah was quickly interrupted when **Hero (by Naz)** started to play. The crowd pops as the lights come on, and Rick Washington walked on stage with a serious expression on his face. He made his way to the ring, with a microphone in hand.

Rick: Y'know what? I'll be the first to admit that you guys all had a spectacular time at Fallout...well, almost. Why? Just ask your family member Surrealist what happened!

The crowd cheered as "The Messiah" glared at Washington, but was held back by Ryan. Ben looked at Rick with a cold, intense look while "R-Dub" spoke.

Rick: You guys probably know what I'm talking about, but for those who don't: a Dark Family member DID suffer a humiliating defeat at Fallout! What made it even better was that it was by MY hands!

The crowd cheered more as The Dark Family started getting restless. Ben, however, kept his composure and continued to watch Rick as he, to the crowd's surprise, stepped into the ring.

Rick: As good as that victory was, it was not enough. No, there's only one thing I gotta do to put an end to this nonsense called "The Dark Family."

Rick stepped face to face with Ben, who still kept his composure, and slowly said:

Rick: Take out the "Destroyer" and become the ICW Heavyweight Champion!

The crowd cheered and chanted for Washington as he and Jones stood face to face. The rest of the Dark Family began to surround "R-Dub," but Ben raised his hand and signaled for his family to leave the ring. They ablogide, and only Ben & Rick stood in the ring. Ben slowly steps passed him as the crowd boos. But just before he left the ring, he went to attack Washington from behind! "R-Dub" ducks the attack and FLOORS the champion with the GET REKT (Gore) to a loud pop! The Dark Family immediately rushes the ring, but Rick rolls out and makes it back up the ramp with a smile on his face while Ben clutches at his stomach in pain & shock.

Jazz: Rick just fired the first shot by taking out the Heavyweight Champion with a GET REKT!

Jay: Is he nuts!? How can he just throw away his well being like that?!

Jazz: Simple. It's all for a chance at the Heavyweight title & to be rid of the Dark Family! Up next, bitter rivals Seth Mercer & Matt Lopez settle things once & for all...in a STREET FIGHT!

* * *

 **Groundhogs Day** **(by Eminem)** started to play, and the crowd began to boo! Seth walked out alone and visibly annoyed.

" _The following contest is a Street Fight scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing E.R.S, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing 6'3" & weighing 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Jay: How can our boss put this man in an unfortunate situation!? It's bad enough that Trell put him in a Street Fight with a lunatic, but right after he suffered an emotional loss!?

Jazz: If Seth can't move on from a loss, then he should not be wrestling! Besides, he wanted an opportunity, so he got one!

Seth walked to the ring while flipping off the crowd. He rolls in and raised his fists in the air to the jeers from the crowd. The lights cut off, and the crowd begins to cheer when they heard a wolf howl. **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** started to play, and the lights came back on which shows Matt kneeling on the stage.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'10" & weighing in at 198 lbs: 'The Mexican Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: Fresh off a six man tag team victory against E.R.S, Matt is here to release all of that pent up anger that's been building since Season One.

Jay: Matt is walking into a trap! Seth has always had the better of the two, and he's going to prove it one final time that Matt is his prey!

Matt rises up and walks down the ramp, high fiving some of the fans at ringside. Lopez was wearing his backstage attire: a black t-shirt from the MMA Gym he trains, black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He climbs to the top turnbuckle, removed his hood, and howls! Unfortunately, Seth took the opportunity to knock Matt off of the apron and onto the floor!

The bell rings as Seth rolls out and grabs Lopez by the hood of his jacket and slams him into the barricade! Seth grabs Matt and slams him into the ring post before throwing him over the announce table! The crowd boos as "Sid" dabs for good measure. He looked underneath the ring and pulls out a trash can full of kendo sticks! However, as Mercer turns around, he is introduced to a Flying Senton off the announce table by "The Mexican Wolf"!

Matt picks up a kendo stick and swings it at Mercer's back! "Sid" tries to crawl away, but Matt continues to hit his opponent with the cane. Seth slides inside the ring as Lopez climbs to the top rope. He goes for From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), but Seth kicks the ropes, which causes Matt to lose his balance and land waist first onto the rope. Seth drapes Matt, and spikes his head to the canvas with a DDT! Mercer soon went for the pin

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth drags the trash can full of kendo sticks into the ring, and grabs one of the cans before jabbing it into Lopez's stomach! Mercer soon uses the Kendo Stick to put Matt in the Crossface! Matt tries to fight out of it, but Seth puts the hold on even tighter! Lopez grabs another cane, and cracks it upside "Sid's" head which causes him to break the hold! Seth rolls out of the ring, and Matt took the chance to regain his composure.

"The Mexican Wolf" hops to the top rope and went for a Flying Crossbody, but Mercer catches him in midair and plants him with a Standing Spinebuster onto the steel section of the ramp! "Sid" stumbles to the apron, and pulls out some tables, some chairs, and a chain! Mercer wraps the chain around his fist & punches Matt with it! He does it again, and Lopez crumbles onto the apron. "Sid" rolls in, and sets the table up in the ring. Mercer stands on the middle rope, lifts Lopez up on the apron, and tries for a Deadlift German Suplex! However, Matt elbows his opponent off the rope, and Springboards off the rope, hitting Seth with the Springboard Spanish Fly onto the floor!

Both guys were down, and the crowd loved every minute of it! Matt slowly gets back to his feet, clutching at his stomach, and sends his opponent back into the ring. "Sid" lifts himself to his feet with the table's help, and Matt took the opportunity to hit From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), sending him through the table! Matt soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

"The Mexican Wolf" couldn't believe Seth kicked out! He stumbled back to his feet, and removed the broken table from his opponent before grabbing the trash can. He lays it across Seth's stomach and stumbles his way to the top rope. Unfortunately, "Sid" reacted too quickly, and he tosses the trash can at Lopez, causing him to lose his balance! Mercer climbs up and hooks Matt before hitting the Samoan Driver off of the top rope and onto the trash can! "Sid" slowly went for a pin of his own!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

This time, "Sid" could not BELIEVE that Matt kicked out of that! He crawled underneath the ring, and pulls out handcuffs. He rolls into the ring, and tries to handcuff Matt's hands together, but "The Mexican Lone Wolf" elbows him to break away before hitting a Pele Kick from nowhere, sending Seth out of the ring. Matt tries to slingshot himself onto his opponent, but Mercer retaliates with a Kendo shot to the side of his neck! Lopez stumbles to the floor, and Seth follows up by chuckling him into the steel steps!

Mercer starts to laugh as he drags the steps and slides it into the ring. He grabs the handcuffs, and he cuffs his opponent's hands together, making him vulnerable. The crowd boos as Seth starts kicking away at "The Mexican Wolf" before throwing him back into the ring. Mercer slides in and picks up the steel steps, waiting for his opponents to get up. When he does, Seth tries to hit him with it, but Matt responds with a Drop Toe Hold, sending "Sid" head first into the steps! Matt stood up, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Tornado Gran Final (Lifting Brainbuster DDT) onto the steel steps! Instead of going for the pin, "The Mexican Wolf" manages to put Seth into the Apex Catch (Chicken Wing over-the-shoulder crossface)! Not too long after, Mercer taps out.

" _Here is your winner by submission: MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: Finally! After such an intense, physical, and downright destructive Street Fight: Matt Lopez has defeated Seth Mercer!

Jay: By choking him! He could've broken Seth's windpipe with those handcuffs!

Jazz: After everything Seth has said about Matt? I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't speak ever again! It's karma for bad mouthing Lopez since Season 1.

The referee uncuffs Matt, and raises his hand in victory. "The Mexican Wolf" could barely stand, but manages to climb onto the top turnbuckle and howl in victory. Seth was helped to the back by officials.

Jazz: Safe to say that Matt can rest easy knowing that he finally put an end to Seth Mercer and all of his shenanigans!

Jay:...I know Seth & E.R.S will rebound really soon. If not next episode, then when they return!

* * *

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping With the Sirens)** plays and the crowd began to cheer as Carson walks out, still holding the ICW Women's Championship. She smiled and posed as pyro goes off behind her. She stood up and walked towards the ring.

Jazz: The champion must be feeling unstoppable after retaining the Women's title against two top tier contenders! And the crowd is loving every second!

Jay: Let me know when her reign is over. It's already becoming a nuisance even after one defense.

Jazz: Will you ever be considerate….

She took the time to high five several of the fans as she makes her way to the ring. She climbs up, and steps through the ropes before posing in the center of the squared circle. She stood up and grabbed a mic. She allowed the crowd to chant "Carson Michaels!" for a bit before taking the moment to speak.

Carson: Man, you guys are always on fire!

The crowd cheers and chants "Heartbreak Chick" over & over. She took a small bow then continued on.

Carson: At Fallout, as a good chunk of you all know, I was involved in a triple threat match with Katie & my cousin Nyx. Now, I don't know what is going on between those two, or what's going on in their minds, but I can tell you what was going on inside mine: my title was on the line, so I went in with the intention of retaining my title! And look what happened: I retained my ICW Women's title!

Carson raised it high as the crowd continues to cheer. All of a sudden, red, white, & blue pyro went off on stage. **Smoke & Mirrors (by Jim Johnson)** plays, and "The American Princess" Angelica Rhodes walks out to negative reaction from the crowd.

Jay: Now THIS is who I call championship material! The woman who put Brianna Kelly on the injury reserved list: Angelica Rhodes!

Jazz: Oh no...one could only imagine why Angelica interrupts the champion...

Angelica walked out with a large smile on her face. She ignored the crowd as she made her way to the ring. Carson watches her, unamused about being interrupted, while "The American Princess" steps through the ropes and grabs a microphone of her own.

Angelica: Ladies & gentleman, let's hear it for the ICW Women's Champion: Carson Michaels!

Angelica gave an overly enthusiastic round of applause while the crowd mostly sat in silence. The Heartbreak Chick did not look impressed whatsoever.

Angelica: Bravo, champ! Bravo on a spectacular showing at Fallout! It was a match worthy of someone like yourself: a vile heartbreaker who is willing to fight family & friends just to get what she wants!

The crowd boos as Angelica starts to chuckle.

Angelica: But that wasn't the moment everyone was speaking about, now was It? Lemme answer that for you: 'No, miss Rhodes! There was another woman who outshined me in her debut!'

Angelica: Why, you're absolutely right, Carson! There was another: me!

Carson scoffed at Angelica as the crowd begins to boo her. Angelica laughs, but turn "sympathetic" in an instant.

Angelica: Yes, I had to fight for my life! Against your own friend, especially! I had to survive against a crazy, mental woman named Brianna Kelly! And what happened? I overcame, she broke her leg, and I sent her back to her pathetic Husband!

The crowd boos while Carson simply rolled her eyes. Angelica looked at the audience in disgust before continuing.

Angelica: But most importantly, I defeated a former ICW Women's Champion! The same champion that you yourself defeated to take that title, Carson. Which means, in my book, I am the rightful contender to the championship!

Angelica spread her arms wide as the crowd continues to boo her! Carson scratched her head before responding.

Carson: That was...uhhh...something, alright. Especially meaningless! To me, I don't care what you've done or who you beat! But, since you want to take my title, I'll just simply kick your head off! Think of it as a welcoming present on behalf of the Women's Champion!

The crowd cheered as Angelica gave an annoyed look to Carson. Both women were interrupted, however, as the lights cut off & **Stars In The Night** begins to play! The crowd cheers as small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. When the lyrics start, a lone spotlight shines down to Nyx on the stage.

The crowd cheers as Nyx stood up, and when lights came on, she made her way to the ring. But before she could enter the ring, Angelica spoke up.

Angelica: Oh look you guys! It's the rejected Hickenbottom! What now? Have you come to suck the spotlight away from Carson? Why don't you just stand in the shadow of your husband?

The crowd "Oohhh" as Nyx pauses, then steps into the ring. She grabs the microphone then turns her attention to the champion.

Nyx: Carson, you did well at Fallout. You made Katie tapout and retained the title. But don't think that you & I are finished! Like I said: you made KATIE tapout, not me! This time, we settle this between you & me, one-on-one!

The crowd cheers as Carson thinks about it. The champion nods, and the crowd cheers even harder, but Angelica intervenes and gets in Nyx's face.

Angelica: Woah woah woah woah woah WOAH! You're not serious, are you? You can't have lost THAT much mental capacity that you forgot that you are a LOSER, pinned or not!

Angelica started poking Nyx in her chest while talking.

Angelica: Unlike you, Rosewood, I WON, so take your crazy ass back to your husband because you're simply not worthy to be in the same ring as a RHODES!

Angelica: And another thing, you- OW! HEY!

The crowd cheers when Nyx grabs Angelica's finger and starts to bend it. As Angelica grabs her hand, screaming in pain, Nyx calmly began to speak.

Nyx: Angelica, right? You said a lot of interesting statements just now. Allow me to retort these claims….

Nyx headbutts Angelica, knocking her to the canvas! Nyx starts beating down "The American Princess" to the cheers of the crowd! Angelica quickly slides out of the ring as Nyx releases a primal scream! Carson, leaning against the corner, watches as Angelica & Nyx glares at each other.

Jazz: Angelica Rhodes just doesn't realise when she's crossed the line until it's too late….especially when it involves someone like Nyx Rosewood!

Jay: Bite your tongue, Conway! Rhodes are known for their intelligence & quick wit! This is all part of her plans...

Jazz: Uh-huh. She needs to watch herself with the rest of the roster…her mouth is going to get her nothing but issues...

* * *

 **War (by Linkin Park)** starts to play, and the crowd cheers for Levi, who slowly walks out. He smiles and looks around the arena.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, standing 5'5" & weighing 111 lbs: LEVI-THE GREAT!"_

Jazz: His first outing ended in questionable fashion! But he's put it passed him, and now Levi is back in the Battlefield to gain some momentum!

Jay: ….You know he calls himself the Lunatic "Jobber" right? Losing is something he tends to do!

Levi fist bumps some members of the audience before walking up the stairs. He steps into the ring before standing on the top turnbuckle with a finger in the air. All of a sudden, **Say It To My Face (by Downstait)** starts to play and the crowd grew silent. Damien walks out with a gloom facial expression.

" _And introducing his opponent, from The Other Side of Darkness, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 226 lbs: 'The Revenant' DAMIEN CROWE!"_

Jay: What a showing he had at Fallout in his debut match!

Jazz: I'll admit, Damien put in a great showing aga-

Jay: Showing!? Man, Damien DOMINATED Eric Drago! And now he's gonna have a quick snack against Levi the not-so-Great!

Damien slowly made his way down the ring before staring at Levi, who is standing in the corner. Crowe slowly climbed up the steps before stepping in the ring. He stood in the corner, removed his trench coat, and waited for the bell to ring.

The bell rings and Damien charges after Levi. However, Levi rolls pass Damien and almost collided with the corner. Damien glares at Levi and attempted a Clothesline! But since Levi is the quicker of the two, he easily ducks the Clothesline and attempted the Superkick! However, Damien catches his foot, and Levi stuns him with an Enziguri! Levi runs the ropes, and avoids the Spinning Back Kick before sliding out of the ring! Crowe slides out of the ring, and Levi immediately slides back in! "The Revenant" climbed back onto the apron, but Levi hits a Springboard Dropkick which knocks Damien off the apron and onto the floor!

The crowd started to get behind "The Lunatic Jobber", and Levi went for a Suicide Dive! However, Crowe catches him in mid air, and plants him with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto the floor! Crowe drags Levi back to his feet & tossed him back into the ring. He picks Levi up and hits a Uranage, and follows up with the Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT)! Damien then pinned Levi.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner" DAMIEN CROWE!"_

Damien stood up and raised his arm over a defeated Levi. But, Damien was not finished as shown by him lifting up Levi and planting him with the Crowe-Breaker (Codebreaker)! Levi collapsed, and "The Revenant" picked him up by his chin and hit another Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT)! Crowe grabbed his trench coat, puts it on, and walked out of the ring.

Jay: Like I mentioned: utter dominance!

Jazz: Yeah. But was the post match assault necessary?

Jay: To him, probably. All he cares about is making ICW safe for no one!

Jazz: Well….one only has to wonder what is next for the Revenant….

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the backstage area, which is darkened, covered in smoke. Surrealist sat on several crates, and was looking dead at the camera._

Surrealist: Fallout was a successful night for The Dark Family. However, it was not successful for "The Messiah of the Dark Family." And because of that, I was disrespected…. & our champion was disrespected…. Tonight, I vow to right this wrong and dispose of Rick Washington!

* * *

 _Morrow gets up and starts to walk into the fog as the cameras fade to black. The screen cuts back on to reveal a brand new interviewer: a 5'11 tall white man with a clean face, black low cut hair, & brown eyes. The interviewer smiled at the camera._

?: Ladies & gentleman. My name is Brandon Andrews, the newest on-air host for ICW, and it is with great honor to welcome: Team Brutal!

The crowd cheers as Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang walked on-screen. However, Team Brutal had serious frowns on their face.

Brandon Andrews: Wolfgang, Kyle. Thank you for joining me tonight, but everyone is dying to know what Team Brutal has planned moving forward.

Kyle: First, let us welcome you to ICW! And wave goodbye to any sanity & patience you had coming in! All joking aside, Team Brutal did not have a successful night at Fallout because we did not regain the ICW Tag Team Championships.

Wolfgang: With that said, it was not a complete failure. We were not pinned that night, so we still have one last chance to get our hands on The Fortress & get back those championships!

Team Brutal fist bumps, but before Josh could give a follow-up question, he froze at the sight of two individuals standing behind Team Brutal. Those individuals were Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage, The Nation of Violence. They stared down Team Brutal for a bit before turning to Brandon Andrews.

Michael: You must be new around here, huh. Whatever. Let us introduce ourselves: I am Michael Chaos. This large man behind me is "The Savage Maniac" Brian Ravage. WE are the Nation of Violence, the most physically imposing tag team in ICW, the destroyer of the New Shield, but more importantly: The rightful #1 Contenders to the tag team championships!

Michael turns back to Team Brutal, and began to address the duo.

Michael: You two have had your chances, and you failed at every opportunity. It's time for Team Brutal to step to the back, or be tossed aside by The Nation….OF VIOLENCE!

Team Brutal looked at each other, then back at the NOV.

Wolfgang: Alright then. Tonight, you guys step in the ring with us & we'll see if you guys can throw us aside. Cause I guarantee you two that we're gonna simply beat y'all down!

Brian almost went to attack Wolfgang, and Team Brutal got ready to fight right then. However, Michael kept him at bay and led the NOV to back away, glaring at Team Brutal. After NOV left, Kyle turned towards Brandon.

Kyle: Told ya.

 _Team Brutal walked away as Brandon Andrews took a deep breath. The screen cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Hero (by Naz)** starts to play and the crowd began to cheer! Rick walked out cracking his knuckles. He nods his head and walked to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: This is a Fallout rematch between "R-Dub" & "The Messiah of the Dark Family" after Rick pinned his adversary & earlier confronted the champion: Ben Jones.

Jay: Washington is a fool for getting involved with The Dark Family. He should've AT LEAST been satisfied with a win at Fallout, but NOOO! He just HAD to throw his well being out the door the moment he attacked Ben Jones!

Jazz: If you haven't learned by now, Rick is not afraid of any mumbo jumbo The Dark Family is throwing his way! He's too focus to allow any of that to affect his goals of being champion!

Rick high fives several of the fans before hopping onto the apron. He poses on the apron before stepping inside the ring & climbing to the top rope. He flexes his muscles before pointing to the air.

When he hops down, **Enemy** starts to play as the light dims, and the crowd began to boo! Surrealist walks out with a white spotlight shining over him as he clasp his hands together.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall & weighing 190 lbs: 'The Messiah of the Dark Family' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jay: This is it. The chance to right a wrong that was dealt at Fallout! And Surrealist is more focused than ever before especially with what went down earlier!

Jazz: Well, after the string of victories Washington gained OVER Morrow & The Dark Family, Rick is looking to use this opportunity to establish dominance en route to the ICW Heavyweight title!

Unlike before, Morrow walked to the ring with an angry expression. He stepped inside and made the "hand gun" gesture to Washington, who only chuckled. Surrealist clasps his hands together once more, causing the lights to return to normal.

 **((Credit JJ-the-Great for the rematch))**

As the bell rings, Surrealist and Rick made no hesitation to lock up! Surrealist was firming! He eventually over-powered Rick and rammed him into a turnbuckle, giving sharp elbow strikes to his head! The ref intervene, starting to count. Surrealist obeyed the ref's orders, and went for a kick to Rick's head, but "R-Dub" quickly dodged, causing Morrow to kick the turnbuckle instead! Rick grabbed Surrealist from behind and went for a stiff German suplex!

He connected! Rick makes the quick pin!

1… KICK OUT!

Surrealist kicks out, and quickly rolls to his feet! Surrealist and Rick lock up once more, and Surrealist once again takes the advantage, kicking Rick's gut multiple times, causing "R-Dub" to take a kneel. Surrealist once again makes an elbow shot to Rick's forehead, before letting go… in order to retreat towards the ropes and slings himself back, delivering a running knee strike!

Rick ducks as Surrealist slingshots himself back, only to eat a buzzsaw kick from Rick! "R-Dub" kicks occupying the Messiah with buzzsaw kicks, before heaving Surrealist up for a Samoan Drop, but Surrealist fights back, before getting his feet back on the mat, and hitting Rick with an inverted DDT! Surrealist covers!

1… 2… KICK OUT!

The Messiah fails to obtain victory! Once again, he seemed steamed! He clawed on his face in frustration, smearing some of his face paint. He latched himself onto Rick and starts raining elbows shots and punches. Rick struggled to free himself from the Messiah's wrath, even the ref struggled to calm down Surrealist. Eventually Rick crawled himself over to the ropes, holding onto them as Surrealist was forced to free Washington.

The Messiah backed off, and went for a running knee strike, but Rick dodged, and went for a superkick! Surrealist stumbles back, as Rick hops onto the turnbuckle and executes as Full Moon Assault (Corkscrew Moonsault)! Surrealist catches him… but falls upon impact! Rick makes the pin!

1… 2… KICK OUT!

Rick slammed his fist on the mat in frustration. He got up, but was too slow in comparison to Surrealist. The Messiah grabbed Rick by the dreadlocks and began to slam his head by the turnbuckles, gathering from heat - both from the crowd and the ref! Rick defended himself, and broke free from Surrealist's grip! Rick went for a clothesline, but Surrealist dodges and springboards himself on the turnbuckles, executing a corkscrew senton! Rick hits the mat with a thud, and Surrealist climbed on top of Rick!

1… 2… 3-KICK OUT!

Surrealist's skin, what was shown of it from his paint, turned red in rage! He even argued with the ref about the count, but the ref insisted Rick kicked out! Surrealist grabbed Rick, but Rick attempted to grab Surrealist into a hold - appearing to be an octopus stretch. Surrealist broke free, and slowly positioned Rick onto his shoulders! After much fighting, Surrealist finally got Rick onto top! Surrealist stood in the center of the ring, and executed an Electric Chair Half Nelson Driver!

Surrealist goes for it… but Rick heaved himself forward, causing Surrealist to fall onto his shoulders! Rick pushes Surrealist's legs down, and the ref counts!

1… 2… 3!

" _Here is your winner: RICK WASHINGTON!"_

Jay: FLUKE! THAT WAS A FLUKE WIN!

Jazz: Call it what you may, but Rick's level head overcame Surrealist where it mattered most and got the victory once more!

Washington had his hand raised in victory, but Morrow was not happy whatsoever! He proves this by attacking "R-Dub" from behind and trying to beat him down! He ran the ropes, but Rick lifts him up in the Gorilla Press before slamming him to the canvas! All of a sudden, the lights cut off for a brief moment! When they cut on, Mephisto was in the ring, and attacks Washington from behind!

Jay: There is Mephisto, beating Washington down with no mercy!

Jazz: Possibly on behalf of Ben Jones, no less….

He, and eventually Morrow, stomps away at Rick, until Mephisto holds him by his arm. Morrow goes for the Kinshasa, but Justin Danger runs from the crowd & yanks Morrow out of the ring before slamming him into the barricade!

Jay: What the hell is Danger doing here!? I thought he was drinking his sorrows away still….

Jazz: If you thought Justin would let Mephisto & The Dark Family get away with their interferences, then you are gonna be in for a rude awakening...

Justin, red with anger, glares at Mephisto before rushing into the ring and tackling the Dark Family's newest member. He brawled with Mephisto, until "The Prince of Hell" retreats out of the ring! Surrealist slid into the ring and attempted to attack Justin, but he ate the GET REKT (Gore) from Washington, which sent him out of the ring! The crowd cheers as Morrow & Mephisto retreated up the ramp as Danger & Washington looks on in the ring.

Jay: Oh i bet everyone is SOOOO happy that The Dark Family are pushed back, but Danger & Washington better watch their backs!

Jazz: Speaking of TDF, up next is our main event: a #1 Contenders….. _*btzzz*_ -atch between the Nati…. _*btzzz*_ -iolence & Team….. _*btzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

* * *

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over.**_

* * *

 _The screen immediately cuts to Trell's office, where the owner of ICW sat at his desk reading several files with a shot glass of whisky next to him._

?: TRELL!

His office door was barged open and "The American Princess" Angelica Rhodes storms in. Trell slammed his forehead on the desk as Angelica began yelling.

Angelica: How dare that asylum reject lay her hands on ME! ON A RHODES! THE PERSON WHO PUT BRIANNA KELLY ON THE INJURY LIST! And how dare YOU allow such actions to HAPPEN on your watch!

Trell:...Just get on with it.

Angelica: Hmph. I demand repercussions for Rosewood's heinous action IMMEDIATELY!

Trell: …..Sure.

Angelica: OH come ON! Wha-...excuse me?

Trell: Sure. She'll have repercussions.

The response has taken Angelica aback. Angelica was prepared to continue debating this matter. She calmed down before smiling.

Angelica: I see you've wised up. Good decision that I will give my 100% support on.

Trell: Glad to hear. Because you're going to do that yourself.

Trell lifted his head up and smiles a bit. Angelica's smile faded, and it was replaced by a look of confusion.

Angelica: What are you-

Trell: Next episode, you will go one-on-one versus Nyx Rosewood! Winner advances to face the HBC for the Women's Championship! Now, be gone! I have work to do.

 _Angelica gasps, huffs, & storms out of the office. When she slams the door behind her, Trell sunk in his chair before picking up more papers & looking over them. After a few minutes, he tossed them aside & cuts the Television on, revealing the Battlefield_.

* * *

 **Nation of Violence** starts to play and the crowd starts to boo them immediately. A spotlight shines down onto the stage, and the NOV appears.

" _The following tag team match is a #1 Contenders Match for the ICW Tag Team Championships scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 515 lbs: Michael Chaos & 'The Savage Maniac' Brian Ravage. The NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: Here they are! The team that SWEPT The New Shield at Fallout, by putting BOTH Ajax & Raptor through tables! And soon to be the true #1 Contenders!

Jazz: Yes, they did have a successful match against a team such as The New Shield. But how are you certain that they will defeat Team Brutal?

Jay: Team Brutal are at the end of their road! NOV is only getting stronger! Chaos & Ravage will not let anyone stand in their way of success!

The Nation walk down to the ramp while eying around everyone in the arena, and then stares straight into the ring. The duo then steps into the ring, and stand dead center in the ring waiting for their opponents to arrive.

 **Death** starts to play and everyone stands on their feet and cheer! Kyle & Wolfgang walk out simultaneously while staring at the NOV.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang. TEAM BRUTAL!_

Jazz: At Fallout, Team Brutal were involved in a Three Way Tag Team Match for the ICW Tag Team Championships, which also included Monarchy & The Fortress!

Jay: And they lost! It doesn't matter if they were pinned or not, all that matters is that Kyle & Wolfgang did NOT get the pin and the championships! Therefore, they don't have any rights to even challenge for the #1 Contendership! Unlike the NOV, who dominated their way to victory at Fallout!

Jazz: Well, in Team Brutal's mind, they have unfinished business with The Dark Family. And give both teams credit for agreeing to truly settle it in the ring...despite how physical it's gonna be.

Jay: That agreement is going to be the biggest mistake of Team Brutal's career!

Kyle & Wolfgang raised the Devil Horns hand sign and made their way down the ramp. They step into the ring, and immediately the two teams came face-to-face with the referee standing in between them.

Brian & Wolfgang started out for their teams. The bell rings, and Brian IMMEDIATELY crushes Wolfgang into his corner before throwing him across the ring! As "The Savage Maniac" knocks Kyle off of the apron, Michael rushes in! Wolfgang, in a groggy state of mind, gets to his feet and eats the Bloody Sunday (Michael hits the opponent with a Bull Hammer Elbow that turns him around and Brian does a vicious Clothesline that flips him inside out)! Ravage went for the quick cover!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

Kyle slid into the ring, and quickly broke up the cover, but Chaos grabs and quickly throws him out of the ring! Michael picks up Kyle and Powerbombs him onto the announce table (not breaking it). Back in the ring, Brian picks up an unconscious Wolfgang and drags him to the NOV's corner. He tags in Chaos before lifting Wolfgang seated on his shoulders. Michael climbs to the top rope and the NOV hits the Doomsday Device! Michael went for another pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as Wolfgang got his shoulders up, Michael puts him in an Armbar! Wolfgang tries to deadlift Michael, but Chaos lands on his feet and throws his opponent head & back first into his team's corner! He tags in Brian, and lifts Wolfgang by his side. Brian climbs to the middle rope, and NOV hits a Sidewalk Slam/Middle Rope Leg Drop combination into the cover.

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

Kyle slides in and breaks up the pin once more! Chaos tries to eliminate Stevens, but he was thrown over the top rope! Brian went to attack him, but he was thrown shoulder first into the ring post! Stevens got the crowd hyped, then ran towards that corner! He stepped onto Brian's back and hits a Diving Crossbody onto Michael! Wolfgang crawled to his feet and went for the O'Connor Roll and transitions into the German Suplex!

Both men were down, and Kyle was cheering Wolfgang to make the tag! Brian, however, tags Michael first, and Chaos gets a cheap shot on Kyle! He waits for Wolfgang to stand up, and when he did, he attempts the Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow)! Wolfgang, at the last minute, ducks and run the ropes before connecting with a Running Lariat which turns Michael inside out! Wolfgang stumbles to his corner and Kyle makes the tag!

Kyle runs in and knocks Chaos down with a Jumping Neckbreaker! Brian rushes into the ring, but Kyle knocks him down with a Drop Toe Hold! When "The Savage Maniac" tries to get up, Kyle kicks him in the knees & stomach, kicks him in the back of the head, and hits a Step-Up Enziguri! Michael attacks Kyle from behind, and tosses him to the ropes! Kyle responds by hitting the Canadian Destroyer and transitions into the Brainbuster into the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Kyle kicks up and get the crowd reacting! He hops to the top rope and eyes Chaos. However, Brian grabs his throat and tries to hit the Reaper's Scythe (360 Spinning Chokeslam). But as Brian was spinning around, Wolfgang runs in and Spears Brian out of the ring! Michael climbs to the corner, and Kyle charges after him! However, Chaos responds by hitting a Superkick onto Stevens. Kyle was stunned, and Michael attempts the Chaotic Elbow once more, but Kyle ducks and hits a Pele Kick, bringing him to his knees! He attempts a DDT onto Michael, but the NOV member lifts him onto his shoulders! Unknown to Michael, Wolfgang managed to get a tag onto Kyle!

Michael threw Stevens onto his feet and FINALLY hits the Chaotic Elbow! Chaos knocks Wolfgang off the apron before tagging in "The Savage Maniac." Michael climbs to the top rope, Brian lifts Kyle in the Crucifix, and the NOV hits the Savage Ending (Brian picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Brian slams them on the mat)! Ravage went for the cover, but the referee told him that Kyle was not the legal man!

The crowd cheers as Ravage was infuriated and began arguing with the referee. However, Wolfgang runs & pulls Chaos off the apron and throws him into the barricade! Wolfgang runs in, but "The Savage Maniac" DROPS him with a Big Boot! He attempted a Powerbomb, but Wolfgang counters into the Triangle Choke! Ravage managed to lift him up, and slams him onto the canvas over & over! Yet, Wolfgang kept the Triangle Choke locked in tight! Just as Brian attempts to lift him up, Kyle hits the Chop Block, grabs his legs, and locks in the Sharpshooter! Brian had no way to escape, and eventually faded into unconsciousness. Once Brian blacks out, the referee stops the match!

" _Here are your winners by knockout: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Good Lord that match was intense! And Team Brutal just became the #1 Contenders in convincing fashion!

Jay: Fine. They won. But this victory won't mean ANYTHING once they step into the ring with The Fortress!

Jazz: I dunno...Team Brutal has proven to be very resilient, as evident by this match. These guys have nothing to lose anymore, yet want to win it all again!

The crowd cheers as Team Brutal collapse from exhaustion. They eventually stood up and raised in victory…..until **My Demons (by Starset)** plays. The lights dim slightly and the Fortress walks out with the ICW Tag Team Championships in their possession. Along with a microphone in hand, P.K Hunt carried one half on his right shoulder, and Static Rider carried the strap of the other half in his mouth.

P.K: Well done, Team Brutal. Well done! I must say, that performance you two displayed was impressive to watch. Yet, it is ultimately futile! Ever since Team Brutal has come into contact with Static & myself, Team Brutal were bested at every occasion! And this time will be no different!

The crowd boos as Kyle & Wolfgang simply looked at each other. Kyle & Wolfgang then grabbed a mic of his own and while catching his breath, began to speak.

Kyle: "This time will be no different." Is that so? Because Team Brutal is going to strongly disagree! And I don't simply mean the fact that we're gonna regain our tag titles. What'll be different this time is HOW we do it!

P.K:...What are you going on about, exactly?

Wolfgang: It's real simple, boys: Team Brutal against The Fortress for the ICW Tag Team Championships….INSIDE A STEEL CAGE!

The crowd pops hard as Team Brutal throws their mics to the ground! Static was getting more unhinged at the thought of being inside a cage. P.K, however, was taken aback by the stipulation, but scoffed at the idea. But before he could say anything, Static grabbed his microphone.

Static: WE ACCEPT, YA WANKERS!

The crowd pops HARD as P.K looked at Static in shock! Team Brutal smiled & nodded as P.K dragged his tag partner to the back.

Jazz: Team Brutal & The Fortress in a Steel Cage Match!?

Jay: I don't know which is more insane: Team Brutal wanting to be locked inside a confined space with ANY members of The Dark Family, or The Fortress coated into ACCEPTING such a stipulation!

Jazz: But one thing is certain: the match itself is going to be memorable!

Jay Speaking of memorable matches….we hear from the man who rid ICW of CJ Hawk. We hear from "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan…..

* * *

 **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** starts to play, and the crowd LOST IT! Everyone in the arena unleashed a barrage of boos that turned the Battlefield to an extremely hostile environment! "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan slowly walks out, with a large bag in one hand, and his iconic shovel in another. Tied to the shovel handle was the mask of CJ Hawk he stole from him.

Jazz: Seth Sullivan's first match in ICW...and the WFA as a whole, was in the main event of Fallout against CJ Hawk

Jay: And by the Gods, it was something beautiful...and deadly about what Seth did to CJ. It's safe to say that "The Way Of The Hawk" won't be around here any longer…..

Jazz: What Seth did to him during & especially after the match was literally inhumane and a disgusting display from any competitor in ICW and even the WFA as a whole!

Jay: I've had some time to reflect on that beat down, and as hard to watch as it was, "The Gravedigger" just placed himself on a higher status than when he arrived! I call it a "necessary evil"

Seth stood on stage, and the three mysterious men walked next to him. These were the same, tall African, short Irish, & medium size Brit that assaulted The New Shield at Fallout.

Jazz: What the hell!? You mean those three intruders are aligning with Seth Sullivan!?

Jay: Now it all makes sense! The sheer dominance and destruction on their first night could ONLY be the brainchild of "The Gravedigger!"

Seth led the four men to the ring, where they all entered together. The three mystery men all stood facing the crowd while "The Gravedigger" paced around them. He sets his bag down and slammed the shovel into the canvas blade first as red pyro starts to fall from above. He grabs a mic before sitting in the center of the ring.

Even as the music ends, the crowd would still continue to boo Seth, who had a serious, yet smirking expression on his face. Sullivan did not acknowledge the crowd, but opted to stare into the cameras. Eventually, Sullivan began to speak.

Seth: CJ Hawk was a special opponent.

Immediately, the crowd broke into a very loud & audible "CJ HAWK" chant, which made Seth chuckle a bit.

Seth: For an entire season, he busted his ass & put his well-being on the line every single episode just to make a place like ICW the best wrestling promotion in the world. And I'll be the very first to admit: he did more for this place than anyone else has.

Seth: Which is why I confronted him when I did. Y'see, for as talented & hard-working as CJ is, he was EXTREMELY short-sighted. I've never met any wrestler that REFUSES to main event a show & declines to go after a World Championship until I heard about ICW & CJ Hawk.

Seth: That's why I showed up to ICW. It wasn't solely for the notoriety or the fame. If I wanted those things, I would've became ICW Heavyweight Champion….Heavyweight Champion…..

Seth took a deep breath and started to laugh to himself, but regained his composure & cleared his breath before continuing.

Seth: I will address THAT notion in a bit… Anyway, I showed up just to see what CJ was all about. What was so good about this man dressed as a bird & hiding behind this mask (Seth points to CJ's mask on his handle), who essentially refused to reach the peak of the wrestling world.

Seth: My methods of testing him was simple: dropping him in the center of this very ring within the confines of the world he built for each & every person here. Disrespecting the very foundations he has crafted with his blood, sweat, & tears. And spitting in the legacy of The Way of the Hawk.

The crowd boos when Seth said that last sentence with a smile on his face. A "bu-ry your-self" chant broke out throughout the entire Battlefield, and Sullivan paused to soak everything in.

Seth: The next thing I knew, I found out that our match would be main eventing Fallout. Let me repeat that sentence: Our match, A match between a "newcomer" making not only his ICW in-ring debut, but also his WFA in-ring debut, and a man who refuses to main event anything, would be closing a PPV over a Heavyweight Championship match. As soon as I heard that, I knew I would get to see the true CJ Hawk!

Seth paused and stood to his feet. He looked at his three companions before standing in a familiar corner.

Seth: And let me just say this: to those who believe CJ is all hype and isn't cut out for the main event, allow me to say that observation of yours is complete & utter BULLSHIT! CJ Hawk has been hiding his true potential from everyone this entire time! The moment he Shotgun Dropkick me into this corner here, I knew this would not be the same CJ Hawk that was in Season 1 of ICW.

Seth soon slid out of the ring and paced back & forth in front of the announce table ringside.

Seth: And the moment he climbed to the top rope and dropped all of his weight onto my neck & chest, I knew that this would be different from any CJ Hawk anyone has seen anywhere else!

"The Gravedigger" slid back into the ring, and a small smile grew on his face.

Seth: You'd people would think that CJ would overcome me and prevail just like all the times before. Well, there was one flaw in CJ's game at Fallout: he stepped into the ring with Seth Sullivan!

The crowd began to boo as Seth paced back & forth in the ring while speaking.

Seth: CJ thought that he could take the fight to me first! He thought that he could beat me down, throw me around, and even rip my damn leg off of my body! But what CJ did not have when in the ring with me was a KILLER FUCKING INSTINCT! When I step into this ring, I willingly beat my opponent and rip all of the oxygen from their bodies until they can't move! I break bones, I crack skulls, and I ruin people's careers!

Seth: The "Gravedigger" monocle isn't some creative nickname. IT'S WHO I AM WHAT I DO! If you people don't believe me, then just ask CJ Hawk what he endured while in the ring with me!

The crowd booed when Sullivan yelled that last sentence. He soon smiled & points to the titantron.

Seth: In fact, we don't have to. Somebody did it for us!

 **((A/N: You can find the full length announcement in the WFA Forum under "ICW News & Updates!"))**

 _The screen cuts to a video several days ago…_

 _The office was barely lit as Trell, the owner & General Manager of ICW, sat at his desk looking over some medical papers. Unlike before, where he appeared poised & composed, he currently appeared exhausted & irritated. He took a deep breath, set the papers down, and looked at the camera straightening himself._

Trell: And...then there's CJ Hawk, who suffered the worst. Fractured Skull, tracheobronchial injury (aka severe damage to his windpipe), and a major concussion. To be honest with you all...doctors are not sure when...or if...CJ Hawk will ever return to the ring.

 _The video paused as the crowd boos even more, and continues to chant for CJ._

Seth toyed with CJ's mask while he continued to speak.

Seth: Fractured skull, windpipe damages, & a major concussion. Sounds about right, but that doctor's note is missing one important diagnosis: a broken mental state! I broke him physically, shattered him mentally, wounded him emotionally, & buried the Way of the Hawk!

The crowd boos even louder as Seth started to smile as the three men stood behind him clapping. Sullivan turned to the three men and continued on.

Seth: I am sorry, where are my manners! I love to introduce you all to these three gentlemen standing before you!

He approached the African-American. He has smooth chocolate brown skin, black eyes, and black hair in a mohawk, with dyed white tips. He has a tattoo on a skull with his mohawk on his right arm. He also wore a black singlet with baggy black camouflage pants, and black boots. He also wears black scaly-designed fingerless gloves, and sunglasses.

Seth: This beefy, muscular man is my right hand man: "The Cottonmouth" RUSSELL BLACK!

Russell simply folded his arms and gave the camera a mean mugging expression. Seth then turned to the lean Irish person with buzz-cut black hair, black chin-strap beard, seemingly pale skin, and green eyes, standing besides him. He is wearing black trunks with "Malphas" written in a demonic red color, black boots with black laces, black "COBRA CLUB" t-shirt and matching Jacket.

Seth: The rockstar & my good buddy, "The Irish Young Gun" LOKI MALPHAS!

The crowd boos as Loki & Seth bump fists! Soon, "The Gravedigger" approaches the Brit with long, slicked back black hair in a ponytail, a small pointed beard, red eyes (contacts), and a lean & lanky build. He wore a simple, yet fine black suit and dress shirt underneath along with a top hat.

Seth: And, last but CERTAINLY not least, this sophisticated gentleman is "The Ripper" JACK CUNNINGHAM!

The crowd booed as Jack took his hat off and bows to the audience with a twisted smirk. Sullivan stood in front of them and they all did a "Cobra" arm gesture.

Seth: And we are collectively known as The Cobra Club!

The instead of booing, the crowd began to chant for The New Shield! Seth smirks as Jack was laughing, Russell remained stoic, and Loki shook his head.

Seth: Sorry to say, ladies & gentleman, but The New Shield won't be showing their faces tonight! Or possibly ever!

The crowd started to boo as Loki nodded in agreement & Jack started to laugh. Seth went from having a good time to serious expression.

Seth: Now, I could end off on a cliche by declaring "We are going to win all of the gold!" But, something happened that changed everything! Continue rolling the footage!

 _The same footage that was still paused on the screen continued to play. Trell was now rubbing his forehead as he picked up a letter from the pile of papers and stared at it. He took a deep breath before setting it down._

Trell: Now, I know you all are expecting a punishment Seth Sullivan must endure because of his...vile actions. I...cannot. I want to fire him...I REALLY want to, just for the physical safety of others. But I'm not allowed to. I can't explain why, so you all are just going to trust me.

Trell: HOWEVER, I will say this: Seth Sullivan will NOT be receiving ANY championship title shots until further notice, or I say he is allowed one.

Trell: ICW is a place for people to wrestle, hell even fight, each other. But I draw the line when you DELIBERATELY try to physically kill someone the way he did. Not even the Demolition competitors would want to kill anyone. Scar them for life, yes. But not literally take someone's life!

Trell: I wish this was a lighter message to you all. But, I hope you all tune in to Battlefield and enjoy the rest of the season! Until next time…

 _The screen immediately cuts off and the camera transitions back to the ring._

The crowd cheers while Loki, Jack, & Russell appeared very irate & annoyed. "The Gravedigger" however, kept a calm expression.

Seth: So, because of what I did to Trell's favorite wrestler, he banned me from ever competing for ANY of the championships this place has to offer! No Demolition title, no Tag Team title, no International title, and….most insulting of all….no HEAVYWEIGHT title!

The crowd started to cheer and even chant "You deserve it!" Sullivan tried to take a deep breath, but instead started to laugh.

Seth: I see that The Battlefield got jokes now. I'm glad you find it funny that Trell, my "boss" is toying with his employee's money….MY MONEY! Y'know...you know what, maybe I should just QUIT! I mean there's nothing left for me to strive for, so i should just pack my bags & go back to Baltimore!

The crowd cheered even louder when Seth & the Cobra Club left the ring, to the point when everyone started singing " Na Na Na Na! Hey! Hey! Hey! Goodbye!" However, Sullivan stopped in the middle of the ramp and closed his eyes. He & the rest of the Cobra Club rushed back to the ring and Sullivan immediately picked back up the mic.

Seth: No….no no no no no…. I'm not going to do that. Since ICW wants to play with me, we'll do something else instead! DESTROY THIS WHOLE DAMN PLACE & EVERYONE YOU PEOPLE ADORE!

The crowd began to get restless & boo even louder as Seth's face started to turn a boiling red.

Seth: The Cobra Club will take ANY & EVERY championship this place has to offer and lay them at my feet! Oh and if you people think the four of us is all The Cobra Club has to offer, then you have zero earthly ideas on how large we are & what measures we will go to just to take everything & lay them at my feet! And as for myself….heh heh...well….

"The Gravedigger" toyed with CJ's mask while leaning against his shovel.

Seth: Since ICW took away the opportunities of becoming champion, I will make it my mission to PERSONALLY bury anyone & EVERYONE you people root for! So to those people in the back, let this be your only warning: are any of you safe? Quoth the raven: NEVERM-

Sullivan found himself interrupted by the sound of a piano playing a soft melody. Soon, **Invincible (by MGK (aka Machine Gun Kelly))** started to play, and the crowd EXPLODES out of their seats & onto their feet, cheering loudly. Seth & the Cobra Club stood in the ring confused.

An African American-Hispanic male, with a black fade hairstyle with waves, walked out on stage. He has very toned body figure, with defining muscles, multiple tattoos over his body, and a stitched up scar on his upper back close by his neck. He is wearing half black, half white jean shorts (with various designs on both sides, front, and back), black elbow pads & white wrist tape, black knee pads, white mid-Air Force Ones (in a custom design), black shirt (that has a Mexican Flag styled Eagle and the words "Lucha Warrior" under it in White old English writing), and a black, red, and green bandana on his head and covering parts of his face.

But most importantly, this person walked out with a relaxed expression on his face as Sullivan's expression turned into shock at the sight of "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus!

Jazz: OH! MY! GOD! *screams in excitement* IT'S DETRICK! DETRICK CYRUS IS HERE IN THE BATTLEFIELD!

Jay: Oh you have GOT to be kidding me... This-this can't be real….

Jazz: "THE LUCHA WARRIOR" & THE WFA's MOST SUCCESSFUL COMPETITOR IS HERE IN ICW! THIS IS AMAZING! *screams again in excitement*

The crowd was losing their mental state of mind as Detrick walked to the ring, eyeing Seth & the Cobra Club. He climbs onto the apron and leaps over the top rope, landing perfectly and coming face-to-face with "The Gravedigger." Even as the music comes to an end, the crowd were still cheering for "The Lucha Warrior" and broke out into a loud "De-trick! De-trick!" chant. Seth Sullivan looked Cyrus up & down and started to smile.

The Cobra Club surrounded Detrick, but he kept staring down "The Gravedigger." Just before they attacked him, Seth raised his hand and stopped his group from attacking him. Sullivan signaled for the other three to leave the ring and stared down Cyrus. Unfortunately, Seth slowly backed away from the ring and joined his teammates on the ramp while he & Cyrus continue to stare each other down. The screen fades as Invisible continues to play as Detrick & Sullivan glare at each other.

* * *

 **Recap**

Match 1: Seth Mercer VS Matt Lopez- _Street Fight  
_ Winner: Matt Lopez via submission

Match 2: Levi-the Great VS Damien Crowe  
Winner: Damien Crowe via pin

Match 3: Rick Washington VS Surrealist Morrow  
Winner: Rick Washington via pin

Match 4: Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage) VS Team Brutal (Wolfgang & Kyle Stevens)  
Winners: Team Brutal via knockout

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The cameras walked up to E.R.S standing outside the infirmary, as E-Baum was yelling and Ray Cobra was carrying a bruised & KOed Seth Mercer._

E-Baum: OPEN UP! I KNOW SOMEBODY IS IN THERE! THIS FINE MAN IS HURT AND WE DEMAND JUSTICE!

Cameraman: Uhh...gentleman?

E-Baum: DAMN IT! THERE HAS TO BE A DOCTOR OR EVEN A PHYSICAL THERAPIST OR SOMETHING! WE DEMAND SERVICE!

Cameraman:...Gentleman?

E-Baum: LET US IN THIS INSTANCE!

Cameraman:...Guys?

E-Baum quickly turns towards the cameraman, eyes red with fury.

E-Baum: **WHAT!?**

Cameraman: Nobody is in there….they're all at the next hallway…..

E.R.S stood there, stunned & dumbfounded, until E-Baum took a deep breath and screams internally.

E-Baum: FUCK THIS SHIT! Let's go guys….

E-Baum storms pass the camera man as Ray follows suit while still carrying Mercer. He turns back at the cameraman before saying….

Ray: E.R.S will soon stand tall!

 _The cameras soon catches E.R.S walking away with E-Baum still yelling! Soon, the screen goes black._

 _The screen cuts back on to catch Levi-the Great laying down on some crates._

Cameraman: Pardon me, Levi. Rough loss against Damien Crowe this episode. What is on your mind?

Levi: Ugh...guy can hit like a truck, I'll say that. But if you people think this will make me run away, you got another thing coming. I'm not done here, not by a long shot…..

 _Levi stood up and limps towards the exit before the screen cuts to black._

 _The screen cuts to Rick Washington walking down the hallway somewhat satisfied._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Rick. Congrats on your rematch victory against Surrealist, and-

Rick: Did you see that? Did you see what I've been doing lately? I told you...I told everyone that I won't sit on the sidelines and let The Dark Family run all over this place! Today was the beginning: I fired the first AND second shot, especially to "The Destroyer" Ben Jones! And I won't hesitate to REKT each & every member until I get my hands on Jones and the Heavyweight title!

 _Washington smirks at the camera before walking away just as the screen cuts to black…._


	16. Episode 7

**((Thank VelocityRaptor for this))  
** _The Titantron suddenly lights up to a dark boiler room. Someone picks up the camera. It was the ICW Demolition Champion Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax._

Ajax: We're back.

Raptor: And we have not forgotten.

Furno stands up, glaring at the camera.

Furno: Cobra Club... you've entered our yard, and since you didn't even bother abiding by our rules,... we'll kick your asses all over it. Soon enough, it will be you who will HISS OFF! And it all begins….tonight!

 _He drops the camera as it breaks, causing static and the screen cuts to black._

 **Rage (by: CFO$)**

 _The screen cut to the Battlefield arena, where the audience were cheering and ready for the show. Soon, the camera cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: After a surprise ending to the previous episode, we are live with Episode 7! With each passing show, ICW gets more & more intense as we continue on our ascension….our Ascension to Hell! Bringing you the action, as always, is me: Jazz Conway and my co-commentator: Jay Masters.

Surprisingly, Jay did not speak right out of the gate. Instead, he glares at Jazz with a judgemental look.

Jazz: ...Uhhhhh what?

Jay: …..So about last episode….that moment when you yelled as well as a fangirl….

Jazz: I...don't know what you're talking about.

Jay: Uh-huh. Sure, cause it certainly did not appear as if you were gushing over Detr-.

Jazz: Mindless accusations aside! We're gonna kick things off with a tag team match!

 **Kill Everyone** starts to play, causing the crowd to pop! The titantron is his name in red that is fading in and out, and a silver, Triple H-like, cross with a wolf in it. The minitron is like Bray Wyatt's, but with red dots. Justin walks out onstage, and cracks his neck.

" _The following contest is a tag team match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Justin walked down the ramp, but stopped when he made it to ringside. Immediately, **Hero (by Naz)** plays and the crowd pops hard! Rick walks out and, flexed his muscles, and points to the air. He soon walks down the ramp.

" _Introducing his tag team partner, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: Here, we have two guys with the same agenda: the complete destruction of The Dark Family! And I have to say, on paper these two make an incredible tag team against any other opponent!

Jay: Oh please. First of all, just because something looks good in writing does NOT mean it will turn out better in action! And secondly, they are going up against a united family with the intentions of removing these two from the Battlefield!

Jazz: Well, this is a chance for Justin to get revenge on Mephisto from Fallout, and for Rick to deal another major blow to Ben Jones & The Dark Family en route to getting a Heavyweight Title shot.

Ben fist bumps Justin as they both enter the ring. They climb onto separate turnbuckles as Danger does the Legend Killer pose while Rick spread his arms out and points to the sky. All of a sudden, the lights turn grim as **Paint It Black (by Hidden Citizens)** plays. The crowd boos as Surrealist & Mephisto rose from the stage, dry ice appearing on it. Mephisto began chanting something while Surrealist clasped his hands together.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 455 lbs: "The Prince of Hell" MEPHISTO & "The Messiah" SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jay: It does not matter which members compete! They are collective "The Dark Family" and are quite possibly the deadliest unit today! Even with just Surrealist & a debuting Mephisto, they still pose a dangerous threat!

Jazz: ….You do realize that it's just James Gilbert, right?

Jay: According to The Dark Family, James is no more! And you do NOT question anything they say!

Jazz: Right…..anyway, this is actually an important match for both "Mephisto" AND Surrealist Morrow because Morrow hasn't been on the best streaks as of late, and this could be an opportunity to right several wrongs going on for him!

Both men slowly walks to the ring while ignoring the booing crowd. They stop at ringside, as the two got a long glance at Rick and Justin, whom the latter was aiming to get his hands on Mephisto. Neither of them paid any mind as they enter the ring. They both clasp their hands which causes the lights to return to normal.

Surrealist forces Mephisto onto the apron and calls out Washington. Rick nods as the two start off. The bell ring, and the two got into a collar-&-elbow lockup! Rick easily overpowers Morrow by pushing him into the ropes. Rick gives a clean break, but Morrow decides to chop him in the chest! Washington rubs his chest, and responds by grabbing his neck and throwing him across the ring! Morrow tries to stand up, but he was deadlifted from behind and hit with an Overhead German Suplex, sending him rolling back into his team's corner! He tags in Danger, and both men lift Surrealist up in a Double Vertical Suplex! Danger lifts Surrealist onto his shoulder, and tags R-Dub back into the ring. Justin throws Morrow at Washington, and he catches him in an Bear Hug and proceeds to Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex him into his corner. Washington flexed his muscles at Morrow, who immediately tags in Mephisto. Rick was prepared to lock up with him, but instead tags in Danger! Justin & Mephisto IMMEDIATELY trade blows with each other, with Mephisto tossing him into the ropes. Mephisto charges after him, but Danger catches his opponent with a Knee Lift! Justin picks him up and connects with a Side Suplex follow by the cover.

 _1...2 BREAK-UP!_

Morrow runs in and breaks up the pin. Danger gets up and tries to attack him, but Mephisto gets up and hits Justin with the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle), sending him into The Dark Family's corner! Mephisto tags in Morrow before stomping away at Danger, setting him seated against the corner. "The Messiah of the Dark Family" was thrown by Mephisto, and he hit a Basement Dropkick into Danger! He follows up by sliding out of the ring, dragging Danger out as well, and throws him into the steel steps. Morrow picks him up and shoves him back first into the apron! Danger collapses as his opponent rolls back into the ring and tags in Mephisto, who hops off the apron and Bodyslams Justin onto the announce table! He follows up by DDTing his opponent off the table and onto the floor! He rolls Justin back into the ring and goes for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Mephisto immediately puts Justin in the Camel Clutch! Rick cheers on Justin as the crowd rallies behind him. Danger tries to carry Mephisto onto his back, but Mephisto quickly slams him shoulder first into the ring apron! He tags in Surrealist, who proceeds to taunt Justin & the crowd, receiving a negative reaction. Morrow attempts to hit his Curb Stomp, but Danger rolls out of the way, Springboards off the ropes, and connects with the Cutter! Both men were down, and Rick was calling for the tag! Justin was crawling towards Rick, but Mephisto pulls him off the apron before anything could happen! Mephisto attempts the Time to Die (Wristlock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee), but "R-Dub" catches him with the Whiplash (Stunner)! Surrealist drags Justin away from the corner, and tries to DDT him, but Justin flips Morrow over his back and makes the tag to Washington!

The crowd cheers as "R-Dub" runs in and FLOORS Morrow with a Lariat! He deadlifts Morrow into an Overhead Gutwrench Suplex, sending him tumbling into a Corner! Washington cheers and collides with his opponent with the Corner Splash before throwing him across the ring! "The Messiah," dazed & confused, stumbles back to his feet, and Rick winds up his arm before connecting with the Boomstick! (Discus Forearm!) He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Mephisto rolls back into the ring, and broke up the pin. He starts beating down Rick, but "R-Dub" quickly fires back with forearms of his own! He attempts another Whiplash, but Mephisto catches him in the Time To Die! Justin runs in and attacks Mephisto from behind before throws him out of the ring! Danger climbs up to the top rope, and dives onto him! It did not stop there, however, because Justin picks up Mephisto and throws him over the barricade before leaping over & taking down his rival! As the two of them continues to brawl throughout the crowd, back in the ring, Morrow gets back to his feet and sees that Washington was down! He waits for his opponent to get up, and went for the Kinshasa Knee Strike! Unfortunately for him, Washington leaps up and breaks Morrow in half with a GET REKT (Gore) in surprise! The crowd cheers as Rick went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: JUSTIN DANGER and RICK WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: Wow! In just one motion, Rick Washing just secures the win for Justin & himself!

Jay: Oh come on! This was supposed to be a tag team match! Morrow was not prepared for his partner to be assaulted!

Jazz: A man once told me "Call it what you will, but make sure you call it a win."

Jay: …...

The crowd cheers as Rick gets to his feet and raises his hand in victory. He looks around and finds his partner nowhere in sight, though shrugs it off. He rolls out of the ring and high fives some of the fans ringside, but did not walk up the ramp. Instead, he grabs a mic and rolls back into the ring.

Rick: BEN JONES! I know you remember what I did to you last episode! I know you want payback, and you know I want that championship! So why don't you put that title on the line & face me MAN TO MAN! I'm calling you out RIGHT NOW!

The crowd cheers as Rick drops the mic. He paces around the ring, waiting on a response, until the screen become disjointed! It cuts to a dark cave-like area, where a small fire was burning. Ben Jones was staring at the fire, while clutching at the Heavyweight championship.

Ben: ….."The strong-willed, muscular hero declares his intentions to defeat the dastardly supervillain and save ICW from the brink of Darkness." An interesting, yet simple minded tale. For you see, Rick Washington, "heroes" & "villains," good or bad, it does not matter to me. What matters is who holds the title, and the fate of ICW! You "hero" have sealed ICW's fate, and I WILL make an example out of you!

Ben stood up and put the fire out, causing the entire arena to go dark. When the lights came on, Ben was standing behind him! Before "R-Dub" could react, the champion went on the attack! "The Destroyer" knocks him on the ground and stomps away at him! The crowd boos as Ben screams "GO TO HELL" and attempts the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb), however, Washington wiggles free, and hits the champion with GET REKT for the second time! The crowd cheers as Ben clutches his stomach in pain. Rick looks at the championship and slowly picks it up before raising it over Ben Jones's body, to the sound of cheers from the crowd.

Jazz: GET REKT! For the second episode in a row, Rick Washington lays out Ben Jones with GET REKT in the center of the ring!

Jay: He's lost it! Washington has officially lost his mind for straight up attacking the heavyweight champion not once, but twice! The Dark Family will certainly be looking for vengeance against Washington.

Jazz: And Rick would be ready! Because with each going day, his confidence to take down the dominant champion grows stronger! Coming up next, we will here from the ICW International Champion: "The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling" Chris Blade.

 **Unusual Habits (by Silent Partner)** starts to play, and the crowd starts to cheer. Chris Blade walks out wearing Nike shorts, a black beanie reading "Blade Club", and a red shirt that says "Chris" on the top, has a huge "X" in the middle, and "Blade" on the bottom. On the back of the shirt, it says "Dream Catcher." But most importantly, he is holding the brand new ICW International Championship over his shoulder.

" _Ladies & gentleman: please welcome the ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!_

Jazz: Here he is, ladies & gentleman! Fresh off of a successful title defense against a viable opponent in Marvelous Tate Williams! And carrying the new ICW International Championship title! After successfully retaining the championship in his first defense at Fallout, everyone is excited to see what is next for "The Silver Bullet of Wrestling!"

Jay: For those who haven't heard, he's the one who allowed the old International title to be destroyed just DAYS after winning it at Immortality! I think he should've been stripped of the championship even BEFORE "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" debuts!

Jazz: Look, Chris already admit responsibility, even though he never physically destroyed the championship. And he earned forgiveness by literally fixing the problem! And to top it off, he defeated the so-called "Marvelous" wrestler named Tate Williams at Fallout! So now it's time for Chris to focus on the future!

Chris high fives & fist bumps multiple people in the crowd. He walks up the steps before climbing the top turnbuckle. He stood upon it and proudly raised the International Championship for the entire audience to see. He climbs down and picks up the mic to speak.

Chris: First of all, I owe each & everyone here an apology. Not just to the guys & girls in the back, not just to Trell, but to the fans of ICW! And hell, even the WFA as a whole! As champion, no matter what kind or for what company, it is a champion's duty to take care of the title they hold with the care & dignity it deserves. And….I allowed the International title to be broken! But, I vow, for as long as I remain ICW International Champion, I will NOT let anyone else disgrace or dismantle the title!

The crowd applauded his speech, as Chris held the championship closer to him. He continues on.

Chris: At Fallout, with the help of ICW, the world witnessed the new, and in my humble opinion, improved International title design, and retained the status of champion from….. "Marvelous" Tate Williams!

The crowd boos when they heard Williams's name. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at that. Soon, he shrugs and continues talking.

Chris: Trust me, I know how you guys feel! Despite his…..narcissistic attitude, he knows how to put up a challenge. And for that, I give him credit….but I'd be lying if I did not say it felt GOOD to shut him up and raise this championship right in front of him!

The crowd laughs and cheers for Chris Blade, who nods in response. He took another look at the championship, took a deep breath, and spoke.

Chris: Yet, despite that, and despite how attached I've grown to being International Champion, there's a specific reason I came out here at this instant. To put it bluntly, I am out here to issue an open challenge later tonight to anyone willing to face me! And you know what? Just because I want to make the challenge even greater for myself: I'm putting my International Championship on the line! So who wants it!?

The crowd popped when Chris mentioned a title match later tonight! Everyone's attention soon turns to the stage, waiting for somebody to answer. For a minute, nothing happens. Then **Enio (by SebastiAn)** starts to play. The crowd was visibly confused by this, until a familiar face from Season 1 walks out wearing a tan suit: The Gambler.

Jazz: Look who's back! It's The Gambler!

Jay: Oh NO! What the hell is that maniac doing out here!? I thought he was long forgotten!

EVERYONE in the crowd lost it! Chants of "Gambler!" rung all throughout the Battlefield as Chris had a slight surprised expression on his face! The Gambler took a moment to bow to the crowd before walking down the ramp, keeping his calm expression. He steps into the ring and stands across from Chris. He picks up a microphone and took a moment to speak, letting the atmosphere run through him. Gambler cleared his throat, and in an authentic Japanese accent, he said two simple words:

Gambler: I accept.

The crowd cheers even louder as he & Chris shook hands. The Gambler drops his mic and calmly walks out of the ring, leaving Chris still in the ring, surprised and yet enthusiastic.

Jazz: Wow! Well there you have it, everyone! Later on tonight, we have an ICW International Championship match between Chris Blade and the returning Gambler! It's bound to be an exciting match!

Jay: Ugh, it's like Season 1 all over again! A champion who foolishly defends the title at every moment instead of holding onto it as much as possible!

Jazz: Speaking of matches, up next we have an….interesting one. Brie Evans, who is going around DEMANDING a rematch against Daria St. Ledger, is instead facing off against fellow Misfit: Krisi Halonen!

 **Can You Feel My Heart (by Bring Me The Horizon)** starts to play, as the minitron & titantron turned rose red, with the titantron showing "BRIE EVANS" written in beautiful white cursive. Brie walked out on the stage with her hands spread wide as if she was welcoming in the crowd. She spun around on her feet soaking in the crowd's negative reaction.

" _The following contest is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada: BRIE EVANS!"_

Jay: Ladies & gentleman at home, feast your eyes on "The Goddess of Wrestling!" Look at her, Jazz. Just look at her! Such a beautiful rose of a woman! It is ashame that an outcast such as Daria ruined what was suppose to be a lovely moment that was her debut!

Jazz: Y'know, if she didn't talk trash to Daria, maybe, just maybe, she would not have suffered such a lackluster debut…..and now we're suppose to feel sorry for her? It's ridiculous!

Jay: NONSENSE! She is an impeccable athlete of a woman, and we'll get to properly witness it as she teaches Daria a lesson by beating down her lunatic of a friend!

Brie sauntered down the ramp looking around at the crowd. She walked around to the side of the ring before doing a front flip, landing on her feet, and got up onto the ring apron. Once she got onto the ring apron, she pointed a finger up to the sky before she did a flip over the top rope into the ring. Brie spread her arms wide once again in the ring, soaking in the reaction. As the song dies down, Brie picks up a mic.

Brie: A few episodes ago, I made my arrival in ICW. It was supposed to be MY defining moment of my career, where every woman in that locker room would be put on notice! But instead….that loser Daria St. Ledger EMBARRASSED me on my first day!

The crowd cheers at the mention of Daria. This annoyed Brie, but she waves them off and continued.

Brie: So, like any good employee, I asked, I PLEADED with my boss to give me another match against Daria, to right the wrongs of my debut, and like any typical boss, he did the exact opposite: he threw me in a match against her lackie Krisi! But whatever….I'll just use her friend to remind Daria WHO exactly she's-

She was soon interrupted when **Man On a Wire (by Garbage)** plays, and the crowd pops HARD! Purple lights fill the arena as Krisi walks out….. wearing a cape. Why? Because she can. Her fellow Misfits, Daria & Alexandra, walk out beside her as she stands on a ramp and lowers herself on one knee, raising one fist into the air.

" _Introducing her opponent, representing the Misfits, from Minneapolis, Minnesota: KRISI HALONEN!"_

Jazz: Oh thank goodness for that. I thought she wouldn't stop talking….

Jay: Y'see? This is what I'm talking about! Misfits has no respect or regards to ANY other woman but themselves, constantly ruining special moments like that!

Jazz: "Special moment?" I would not take it anywhere that far...what IS special is that this is actually Krisi's singles debut in ICW, so we'll get to see how she fares in an one-on-one match!

Jay: With Misfits, it's never one-on-one…..

She follows her gaze towards the fist and lets out a scream, quickly jumping up after that. Krisi runs into the ring, and slides under the bottom rope. Brie quickly scurries to a corner as Krisi crawls towards her. She eventually moves towards the side of the ring where a front camera was stationed, and grins madly at it. Halonen throws her cape at Alexandra, and climbs onto turnbuckle to sit cross-legged on the turnbuckle.

When the bell rings, Krisi immediately launches herself at Brie, with a Lou Thez Press! She pounds away at Evans, until her opponent shoves her away and rolls out of the ring. Krisi grabs Brie's hair, causing Brie to scream, and drags her back into the ring before throwing Evans into the corner! Krisi smiles before charging towards her, and hits an Enziguri followed by Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker! She went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Krisi grabs Evans by her head, and starts cradling it. Alexandra yells at her protegé to focus, but it was too late. Brie grabs her waist and throws Halonen roughly out of the ring and to the floor! Brie rubs her neck before rolling out of the ring. She picks up Krisi and hits a Saito Suplex onto the floor, stunning the misfit. Brie places her onto the apron before rolling back into the ring. She drapes her on the middle ropes, and hits a Spike DDT!

Brie grabs Krisi by her face and begins trash-talking to her before knocking delivering a Right Fist to Krisi. The punch knocked her back down, and Brie starts taunting Daria & Alexandra to some boos. When Daria fails to pay attention to her, and instead opts to sign autographs for the fans, Brie gets angry and starts pounding away at her opponent with punch after punch after punch! Evans picks her up on her shoulders and hits the Rim Raker (Argentine Backbreaker Drop) before covering.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Brie stood up and screamed in frustration. She stands in a corner and waits for Krisi to get up. Evans attempts the Shut Down (Spear), but Krisi catches her with a Running High Knee! The crowd, along with Alexandra, rallies rallied behind the fellow Misfit. Krisi kicks up and, with an unhinged smile, starts to pull at Brie's hair while rubbing her face against the canvas. Brie gets up, and Halonen hits an Enziguri, stunning her. Krisi followed up with a Sleeper Hold, causing her opponent to stumble around. Brie manages to free herself, but Krisi catches her with a STO! She picks her opponent up and hits the Nightshift (Headlock Driver) and the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Krisi was agitated that Brie kicked out. She attempts the Supervixen (Shining Wizard), but Brie catches her with the Shut Down from nowhere! Evans looks at a bored Daria, and locks in the TTFO ["Tap The F**k Out"] (STF). Eventually, Krisi slowly taps out.

" _Here is your winner by submission: BRIE EVANS!"_

Jay: What a dominant display by Brie, forcing one of Daria's close friends to submit!

Jazz: Yes, it was an impressive display from both women, but I doubt if Brie actually is satisfied with the results….

Alexandra looked disappointed while Daria kept her same, stoic expression while Brie raised her hand in victory. Krisi rolls out and was helped up by her friends, while Daria paid no attention to Brie taunting her.

Jay: Daria must not know ANYTHING about respect, not even acknowledging the challenge Brie Evans is laying out!

Jazz: Daria doesn't allow childish tantrums to affect her one bit! Brie needs to-...huh? Oh!...Oh dear…..

Jay: What now?

Jazz: We're just receiving word that….chaos has erupted backstage….at the hands of the New Shield!

 _The cameras immediately cuts to the dark hallway of the Battlefield. There were sounds of things breaking and people screaming in fear & pain. The cameras catches up to reveal The New Shield, breaking everything in their path! _

Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & the ICW Demolition Champion Furno Moxley were rushing through the hallways, throwing things around & grabbing different people. Raptor grabs an intern and lifts him in the air with one hand, and yells at him!

Raptor: WHERE ARE THEY!?

Terrified Intern: I-I-I don't know-

The intern didn't say anything afterwards, because Raptor throws him into a garage door, knocking him out cold! Ajax began shoving crates out of their path, as Furno spots the cameraman, watching them! He grabs the camera and starts to calmly speak into it.

Furno: We warned you, Cobra Club. Now, we're coming to beat you down until you're nothing but a bloody stack of bod-

?: Oi! New Shield!

He never got the chance to finish that statement because he looks away from the camera and pauses. He smiles and whistles for Ajax & Raptor to follow him before throwing the cameraman, and the camera itself, to the ground! The cameraman groans as the camera manages to catch Russell, Loki, and Jack...aka the Cobra Club, standing at the end of the hall! Despite being damaged, the camera still catches Jack's words.

Jack: We're right here! If you got somethin' ta say, then just tell us to our faces!

With no words spoken, the New Shield & The Cobra Club CHARGES after each other, and began beating the everlasting snot out of each other! Unfortunately, the camera turns static-y as all six guys fought towards the exit, into the unknown…. After a few seconds, the screen immediately cuts back to the announce table!

Jay: Well….ummm….I'm terrified to even think about what's happening!

Jazz: When we can, we'll get some more eyes & ears on the situation! But for now, let's cut back to more action!

 **Enio (by SebastiAn)** starts to play again, and the crowd pops just as HARD as earlier! The Gambler walks to the Battlefield for the second time tonight, this time in his wrestling gear and prepared to compete.

Jazz: The last time we seen this man, it was on the final episode of Season 1. More specifically, in the Immortal Opportunity Battle Royal!

Jay: I was seriously hoping that he left ICW…..it would have made this place slightly safer….

Jazz: Well too bad, because he has return and is hyper focus on the opportunity to become International Champion!

The Gambler bows to the crowd before shadow boxing and walking to the ring. He nods at the fans at ringside before stepping into the ring. He climbs to the top rope and looks around the sea of fans before hopping down.

 **Unusual Habits** starts to play and the crowd cheers once more. Chris's name appears on screen in the "Capture It" font with an emerald background for a few seconds then it cuts to scenes of Chris Blade's best moves. Chris walks out, ICW International Championship around his waist, towards the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles.

Jay: I said it earlier, and I'll say it again: any champion that is quick to defend his championship at every waking moment should not be champion at all! I mean, what's the point of having a title if Chris is so quick to get rid of it?

Jazz: I seriously doubt that's the point of this! The point of having open challenges is to not only put on a memorable bout between two incredible competitors, but it is also a chance for a champion to establish why he is the champion in the first place!

Jay: But on the flip side, all it takes is a count of three, and the champion will lose EVERYTHING in a blink of an eye! NO sane champion should EVER consider taking those odds!

Jazz: Which is why every championship open challenge is memorable! And the true winners will be the fans witnessing the match, especially this one!

He quickly sprints into the ring, and put one foot on the top rope while the other is on the second rope. Chris raises up both arms to be crossed, and puts his arm down before looking at The Gambler, who keeps a straight and focused expression on his face.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from New York City, New York, standing 5'10" & weighing at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

The crowd cheers as The Gambler keeps a focused expression, cracking his neck and stretching his limbs.

" _His opponent, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall & weighing 218 lbs: he is the ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

The crowd continues to cheer as Chris raises the title to everyone. As the referee raises the championship, Chris goes to shake Gambler's hand. Unlike earlier, however, The Gambler kicks his hand away and shakes his head.

Jazz: This is for the International Championship! Can "The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling" continue his new hot streak and defeat his dangerous opponent, or will The Gambler live up to his name and win his first title in ICW?

The bell rings as both guys circle each other before locking up. The Gambler swiftly gets behind Chris and takes him to the canvas. Chris responds by rolling on top of his opponent before lifting him by his waist. The Gambler slips between his legs, trips him, and goes for a Crossface. The International Champion gets to his feet and pushes The Gambler towards the ropes. Blade Irish Whips him across the ring, leaps over him, drops down to his stomach, and goes for a Dropkick! However, The Gambler catches him with a Leaping Knee Strike!

Chris rubs his Chin as he & the Gambler stare at each other. He opts to try & lock up once more with his opponent. They circled again, and Chris quickly takes him down by grabbing his legs. He tries to twist the ankles, but the Gambler catches him in a waist lock. He transitions into an Armbar, but Chris counters into a pin attempt!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

The Gambler kicks him off, but kept the Armbar applied! The champion manages to get to his feet and kick away at his opponent's face. The Gambler lets go and sits up. Blade continues to kick him, and his opponent gets to his feet and they go nose-to-nose. Blade hits an Open Palm Strike to his face, and The Gambler responds with one to his neck! The shot sounded like a gunshot, causing Blade to stumble around. The Gambler gives him another Palm Strike, and another until Chris respond with a Spin Kick to his stomach! He throws him into the corner, but The Gambler leaps off the turnbuckle, over Blade, and hits a German Suplex! Unfortunately, the champion lands on his feet and hits a Saito Suplex of his own!

Gambler rolls onto the apron, and Blade took the chance for a Slingshot DDT! However, his opponent blocked the attack by holding onto the ropes! As Chris stood on the apron, the Gambler hits multiple stiff kicks to his chest, causing him to stumble between the ropes & back into the ring. The Gambler grabs his head and climbs to the top rope. Unfortunately for him, Chris shoves his legs off balance! Gambler collapses on the top rope, and Blade hits a Dropkick, sending him tumbling to the floor. The International Champion steadies himself before running the ropes and hitting a Middle Rope Suicide Senton! Chris immediately rolls him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and hitting a Moonsault and the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Chris transitions into the Guillotine Choke. The Gambler crawls around the ring, and tries to make it to the ropes. However, Chris lifts him up vertically, and hits the Vertical Suplex Side Slam! Chris picks him up and throws him into the corner. He charges and hits an Uppercut, but The Gambler catches him, turns around, and transitions into a T-Bone Suplex! Chris rolls to his knees, and The Gambler connects with the Penalty Kick! He follows up with a Knee Drop to his face and goes for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The Gambler puts Chris in the Sleeper Hold! But as the champion suffers, he rolls up & over and counters the hold into the Dragon Sleeper hold! Blade lifts him up and onto his shoulder before charging him head first into the ring post! Chris launches himself over the ropes and kicks Gambler in the head! Gambler sits against the corner, and Chris slides in, gains some distance, and charges after his opponent, but the Gambler leaps up and hits a Michinoku Driver and transitions into a Triangle Choke!

The Gambler gets on top of Chris and strikes him with Open Palms all over his face! He picks up the champ by his head and knees him in the face several time before sweeping his legs. Chris lands seated, and Gambler goes for another Penalty Kick, but Chris ducks it, and hits a German Suplex! But The Gambler pops up and got in Blade's face once again! The crowd were really getting into it as The Gambler & Chris starts challenging each other. Chris gets heated and hits a stiff Forearm to his chest.

The Gambler closes his eyes, gets into his Imposing Stance, and motions him to hit harder! Chris obliges, and hits a strike to his neck! He hits another, and another, and another, and The Gambler does not move a muscle! After several more stiff blows, and when his neck & chest turns red, The Gambler delivers a single chop to the side of Chris's neck! The champion immediately stumbles around, losing some feeling in his legs. The Gambler follows up with another, and another, and goes for the Break Attack: he hits multiple palm strikes, follows up with a spin kick to the stomach, kicks him in the back of the head, and strikes him down with a Forearm to the jaw before covering!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The Gambler couldn't believe he got his shoulder up! He picks Blade up and puts him onto his shoulders. He goes for Ushigoroshi, but Chris lands on his feet and hits a Pele Kick, knocking him into the ropes! Chris stumbles to the ropes, and Blade hits the Sling Blade, knocking him back down to the canvas! He attempts a Springboard Moonsault, but The Gambler gets a foot up! Chris lands on his feet, holding his opponent's foot, and hits the Dragon Leg Screw onto it! Chris picks up The Gambler and attempts The Neck Recker (Pumphandle Neckbreaker). However, The Gambler transitions into a Snap DDT followed by the Falcon Arrow! He picks him up and hits the Ushigoroshi!

The Gambler removes his elbow pads and waits for Chris to stand up. When he does, Gambler attempts the Nerve Punch. However, the International Champion catches him with the Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike), stunning him! He follows up by attempting the Chain of Memories (Torture Rack Neckbreaker), however The Gambler lands on his feet and connects with the Nerve Elbow (an exposed stiff Elbow shot to the side of his temple)! Unfortunately, Chris rolls out of the ring and collapses onto the floor! The Gambler rubs his hair and rolls him back into the ring! All of a sudden, a hooded man leaps from the crowd, grabs the International title, and FLOORS The Gambler with the championship to the head! The crowd boos as the referee calls for the bell and announces a DQ!

" _Here is your winner by Disqualification: THE GAMBLER! However, STILL your ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jay: MARVELOUS! What a MARVELOUS way to re-establish yourself over the champion!

Jazz: Oh come on! This is a disgusting display from Tate Williams! Ruining an intense match and assaulting both competitors!

The man removes the hood from his head, reveals to be an irate "Marvelous" Tate Williams! The crowd boos even more as Tate rolls into the ring with the championship! When Chris stumbles to his feet, "The Marvelous One" attacks Tate with the title! He continues to assault the champion over & over before placing the title onto the ground. He picks up Chris, and hits him with the N.M.E [Naturally Marvelous Ending] (Pedigree) onto the title! The Gambler tries to roll into the ring, and Tate ends up hitting the N.M.E onto him as well! He looks at Blade one more time and, clearly unsatisfied, hits him with a SECOND N.M.E on the title! The crowd boos more when Williams raises the International championship, posing over Chris's body.

Jay: "The Marvelous One" is reminding Chris Blade & the entire world that he is going to be the one to take the International Championship off of him! MARVELOUS!

Jazz: Disgusting for a man who calls himself "Marvelous." And I'm positive that both Chris Blade & The Gambler will want payback against him!

 _The cameras cut backstage, where Brandon Andrews faced the camera._

Brandon: Good evening, ladies & gentleman, I'm Brandon Andrews, and I am joined today by the #1 Contenders for the WFA World Tag Team Championship: twin duos Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne, THE WAYNE BROS!

The Wayne Bros walks next to him, smiling from ear to ear as they hear a faint, but loud pop from the fans.

Andrews: Gentleman, it is an honor to have you here today.

Derrick: Dude, you're too kind. Devin & I are MORE than happy to be here!

Devin: Especially after facing the KNA SO MANY TIMES! Seriously, it was REALLY starting to get old, y'know!

Andrews: Well, gentleman, speaking of the KNA, describe to the fans the 2 out of 3 Falls Match at Fallout, with so much to gain and even more to lose!

Derrick: Rough, man. Rough. I mean, have you EVER had your body twisted in multiple places at once!? And by force!? I know I like to jump off of things, but that's too brutal for me!

Devin: Now imagine that but times 7- ha, get it? Anyways, that's what made beating them so rewarding in the end! Now here we stand, winners of a five-star match & #1 Contenders-

Derrick: Soon to be next.

Devin: to the WFA World Tag Team Championships!

Andrews: Amazing! But aside from that, what else is next for The Wayne Bros?

Devin: Oh that one's simple!

Derrick: We plan on becoming the ICW Tag Team Champions!

The twins laughed and high fived each other, but lost the joy when their interview was interrupted by ERS: E-Baum & Ray Cobra. They took a quick look at Brandon Andrews before scoffing and turning towards Derrick & Devin. E-Baum soon gave a slow clap.

E-Baum: Bravo, boys. Bravo! You guys did it! You two faced off against the same team for five matches, and became the #1 Contenders for the WFA Tag Titles. Good for you! I'm sure your parents must be VERY proud!

Ray: Now, I don't know if I heard correctly, but did you two say you're gonna be ICW Tag Champs?

E-Baum & Ray looked at each other, then burst out laughing, visibly annoying the Waynes.

E-Baum: You guys CAN'T be serious!

Ray: No wait, I think they are!

E-Baum: I know, that's what makes this funnier!

The two continue to laugh in their face, until Derrick spoke up.

Derrick: Hey Devin?

Devin: Yes Derrick?

Derrick: Wasn't there three of them?

That specific question immediately silences E.R.S, as they look at the twins with anger. Devin counted in his head, then smirked.

Devin: Oh yeah...there were! Where's the third one? Uhhh….Seth Mercer!

Derrick: Didn't he get beat down by Matt?

Devin: Oh that's right! He did. And you know what? I just remembered something!

Derrick: What's that?

Devin: These guys here….while we won at Fallout, they got beaten by The Pack!

Derrick: Yup! That was a good match wasn't it?

E-Baum: Oh HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Yes, cause that was SOOO funny!

Ray: You boys just need to understand that WE'RE the next tag team champions, not you two! And what'll be hilarious is when we beat you two to prove it!

Derrick: We'll be willing to throw down anytime, bro! Anytime!

E-Baum: You know what? Fuck this shit! Let's go Ray!

 _E-Baum & Ray walked off, with Ray pointing to the twins & growling. Derrick & Devin look at Brandon before patting his back and walking off. The screen soon fades back to the Battlefield._

 **Nevermore** starts to play which causes the crowd to boo MASSIVELY! Seth walks out, bag in one hand & the shovel in the other. The mask of CJ Hawk is still tied to the handle of the shovel.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baltimore, Maryland, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 218 lbs: 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Jay: I don't get Sullivan. Sure, I understand his deep anger & resentment for what Trell did. But still staying here? Why? What's the point anymore?

Jazz: Sullivan is…..he just wants to watch ICW burn and see all of the wrestlers these people care about suffer!

Jay: Well, I'm kinda curious as to who he found as his opponent….

Sullivan took his time heading towards the ring. He looked at each person at ringside, all of whom were booing him and telling him that he sucks. He paces around the ring, before slowly climbing inside the ring. Once inside, Sullivan slams his shovel onto the canvas, causing red pyro to fall from the sky. Once that ended, he grabs a mic, but did not say a word. The crowd continues to respond negatively as Seth stood there, patiently. After about two minutes, he brought the mic to his face.

Seth: Last episode, I made it known what my intentions were moving forwards: I was going to tear through each & every competitor in this company until Trell lifts the championship ban placed on me!

The crowd began to boo even louder as he couldn't help but smile. "The Gravedigger" stood there once more for another minute before speaking.

Seth: And just as I was wrapping up my speech, I was greeted by a spectacular sight: the man EVERYONE in the WFA respects, the man who has been in the WFA since it's incarnation, the man who….aw who am I kidding? You all know exactly who I'm talking about! "The Lucha Warrior" himself DETRICK CYRUS!

The crowd pops HARD at that name, and even began chanting "DE-TRICK CY-RUS" over & over again.

Seth: And I gotta say, it took me by complete surprise! After what I did to a fellow Luchador & modern workhorse like...well CJ-

The crowd IMMEDIATELY went back to booing him as Sullivan wrapped his finger around CJ's mask, causing him to chuckle.

Seth: I would have NEVER expected that ANYONE, let alone a prolific athlete like himself, would even be in the same company as me, let alone interrupt my victory speech. Yet, he did with purpose & enthusiasm. I mean, it got me SO PUMPED UP, SO EXCITED that I bargained with….my employers...to grant me a one-on-one match RIGHT NOW! And hell, I even found an opponent that REALLY wants to get in the ring with me! So, without further ado: BRING OUT THE SON OF A GUN!

The crowd patiently waited for this "mysterious" opponent that Seth mentioned. **Dangertits (by Brandon Small)** starts to play, and the crowd cheers softly. A familiar person walks out wearing a white pair of wrestling trunks and knee braces. His feet and hands are also wrapped up. He has elbow pads with 'DR' on the elbows, wearing a sleeveless white jacket with his name on the back in cursive with the Rod of Asclepius under it in gold. He also wears a gold coloured mask with light gold stripe down the middle. the mask only covers the front of his face and has a gap for his mouth.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico, stading 6ft tall: DR. WRESTLING JR!"_

Jazz: Oh man! The good doctor is back!

Jay: ….He's a goner….

Dr. Wrestling walked down to the ring with purpose in every step he takes. Seth was clapping in the ring as the doctor removes his jacket and leaps into the ring. He points to Seth, who simply raised his hands in innocence.

When the bell rings, Seth tries to shake Dr. Wrestling's hand. However, the Lucha Doctor looked at it before slapping Sullivan! He follows up by kicking him several times before throwing him outside the ring. He steadies himself, and hits a Suicide Dive, knocking "The Gravedigger" off his feet! Wrestling Jr. was getting pumped as he threw him back into the ring. He rolls in and waits to hit the Apple A Day (Running high knee to the face), but Sullivan catches him onto his shoulders and hits the Snakepit (Modified Death Valley Bomb) head first onto the turnbuckle! The Doctor did not move, and Seth's cheery expression changed into utter rage as he stomps his foot into the opponent's neck! Sullivan kicks the doctor outside of the ring before rolling out and slamming him head first into everything: the apron, barricade, steel steps, announce table, etc. The Doctor remained unresponsive as Seth grabbed him by his neck and forcefully threw him back into the ring. Seth slowly steps back in and places a foot onto his opponent's neck, while looking around the sea of fans. He lifts Dr. Wrestling back to his feet before locking in the Cobra Clutch. It did not take long for the Doctor to remain unresponsive, and the referee calls for the bell.

" _Here is your winner by referee stoppage: 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Jay: Told ya….

Jazz: Oh no...he's not letting go….

Seth cared little for winning the match, and kept the hold applied. The referee tries to pull Seth away, but he was not budging, and held it even tighter! The referee continues to free the doctor, but "The Gravedigger" let's go on his own. He stood over the unconscious doctor before grabbing a microphone.

Seth: GET A GOOD LONG LOOK AT THIS, ICW! THIS IS THE SAME FATE THAT AWAITS ANYONE THAT GETS IN MY FACE AGAIN!

Seth picks up Dr. Wrestling & puts him in the Cobra Clutch once more. The crowd boos more as Seth tries to unmask Dr. Wrestling. **Invincible (by MGK)** starts to play, and the crowd LOST IT! Sullivan immediately lets go and prepares to fight! "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus calmly walks out to a HUGE pop from the crowd!

Jazz: OH MY GOD! IT'S DETRICK HERE TO MAKE THE SAVE!

Jay:...Really, Jazz?

Cyrus removed his bandana and charges to the ring! As soon as he slides into the ring, Seth dashes out and hops over the barricade, holding his hands up in defense. Detrick stood on the top rope and yelled at Seth to come back & fight, but "The Gravedigger" shook his head, pointed to himself, and yelled "Only on my terms, Cyrus, on my terms…"

Jay: I don't thing Cyrus truly understands what's going to happen to him when he continues to aggravate "The Gravedigger"

Jazz: Seth is gonna get what's coming to him! I swear it!

Jay: Woman, get ahold of yourself!

 _The screen fades to the backstage area, where everyone was greeted by...a woman! She has a tan skin complexion, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a simple blue business suit for women._

?: Greetings, Battlefield! My name is Hannah Eberhart, and like my co-host, Brandon Andrews, I am your newest interviewer! For my first guest, please welcome "Mr. NC-17" himself: Chris Wolf!

The crowd cheers when Chris walks next to her, with his arms folded. He nods and shakes her hand.

Wolf: Welcome to the Battlefield, Hannah. You'll love it here….sort of.

Hannah: Well, thank you for joining me this evening! Let's get right into it: you & The Pack had a successful showing against E.R.S at Fallout!

Wolf: Yup! Also, shout out to my friend Matt Lopez for finally being done with Seth Mercer once & for all!

Hannah: Well, now that issues with E.R.S seems to be settled, what is next for Chris Wolf?

Wolf: Well, there's always the tag titles waiting for the Pack to hunt down! But me personally? I haven't forgotten about my one & only Demolition title shot, and I want another crack at that title! Doesn't matter who has it, that title is my prey!

?: Oh give me a break! Please!

Chris Wolf & Wendy turns their heads and sees "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" Chris Owens walk on-screen! Owens turns his attention to Wendy.

Owens: Seriously? I mean, come on! I get you're new & all, but I thought you would have done better than this! Interviewing this….nobody! Because you're new, I'm gonna give you some pointers on how this goes: First, you interview me. Normally you'll have some stupid questions, so I'm most likely going to insult you for them! Don't bother being upset about it, I won't care. After I insult you, then MAYBE I'll answer, and tell you how I plan on becoming champion! Doesn't matter if it's the Heavyweight, International, or Demolition, I'm becoming champion! Then, I walk off and leave you in awe of your ratings shooting through the roof! Wh-Why are you not writing this down! I swear if you mess this up-

Wolf: HEY!

Owens snaps his head back at Wolf, who was red with anger!

Owens: What!? Look, I don't have time for-

Wolf: I take it you're still not use to how things are here, either. So I'm gonna give YOU some pointers! And it's a simple one: NEVER disrespect a Wolf, unless you want to end up as its prey!

Owens was about to speak up, but didn't say a word. Instead, he started to laugh to himself.

Owens: Okay...that's the game you want to play, huh? I'll remember that…..

 _Chris Owens walks away as Chris Wolf glares daggers into him. Hannah just stood there in silence & took a deep breath._

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over.**_

 _Soon, it cuts back to the Battlefield._

 **Stars in the Night** plays, causing the lights to go off. Small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. Soon, a lone spotlight shines down to Nyx on the stage, facing away from the crowd and raising her arm up Lita style, revealing the silver wings on the back of her jacket.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a #1 Contender's match for the ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, representing The New Shield, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Daughter of Chaos' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: This is a huge second chance opportunity for Nyx to get another chance to become #1 Contender for the ICW Women's Championship.

Jay: After what we witnessed last week, I think Nyx will ruin her chances just like she almost did against Katie!

Jazz: Don't say that to her face, unless you want her to go crazy….

After a few seconds, Nyx turns around, lets out a primal scream, then puts her arms over her head in an X-position. She then walks towards the ring, high fiving several of the fans along the way. She climbs to the top rope, puts her arms in the X-position once more, and climbs down. Red, white, & blue pyro goes off onstage, causing the lights to turn on as **Smoke & Mirrors** plays. The crowd boos when Angelica walks out, beaming of confidence!

" _Introducing her opponent, from Marietta, Georgia: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: The second generation from the legendary Rhodes family! The heiress to the Rhodes name, Angelica is prime & ready to defeat both the niece & daughter of HBK!

Jazz: You have a way of jumping to conclusion, don't you? She'll have to get pass a pissed off Nyx. And after the stunt she pulled last episode, she better pray that she comes out unscathed, let alone victorious!

Angelica looks at the fans, forcing them to bask in her glory. This causes them to boo more as she makes her way to the ring. She rolls him into the ring and starts taunting Nyx, who almost attacks her right then. The referee had to keep The New Shield member at bay as Rhodes steps back, smirking.

Jay: Rhodes family mind games in full effect, Jazz! That's the key to Angelica's victory!

Jazz: With so much on the line, Nyx is more than ready to tear her apart!

Before the bell ring, Angelica attacks Nyx from behind! She stomps away at Rosewood in the corner several times before the referee pulls her away. He yells at Angelica to get a grip and checks on Rosewood, who wants to start the match.

When the bell rings, Angelica charges after Nyx, but was taken down by a Tackle! Nyx pounded away with a flurry of punches to the crowd's delight! Angelica manages to scurry away & roll to the outside of the ring, but Rosewood runs the ropes and takes her down with a Suicide Dive! Nyx lets out a primal scream before slamming her opponent back first into the barricade. She rolls Angelica back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and hitting a Flying Elbow Drop to the standing Rhodes! Instead of going for the pin, she continues to punch her in the head, until Angelica scurries away again! Nyx pulls her hair back and chucks her into the corner! She runs & hits the Corner Splash followed by the Running Bulldog! Nyx soon went for the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Angelica was severely dazed as Nyx picks her up by her hair once more. She steadies her and hits a Forearm shot in her jaw! She hits another one before throwing Rhodes into the ropes. On the rebound, Nyx hits the Inverted Atomic Drop followed by the Bodyslam! She looks to try & end things early by climbing to the top rope. It proves to be a mistake when Angelica rushes to her feet and shoves her legs, knocking her onto the top turnbuckle! Angelica pulls her off and throws her back onto the canvas! Nyx clutches her back, and Angelica follows up with the Neck Snap, pulling her hair with force! The crowd boos as Rhodes spreads her arms out in arrogance. "The American Princess" picks Nyx up and throws her out of the ring before hitting the Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the announce table! Rhodes was not finished there, however, and climbs up onto it. She hoists her opponent up, and hits the Piledriver onto the table, knocking her out!

The referee stopped his counting in order to check up on Rosewood! "The American Princess" pulls him away and yells at him to "START COUNTING NOW!" Despite being disgusted with her, he eventually starts counting. At the count of four, Nyx was regaining consciousness, and rolled off of the announce table. At seven, she pulls herself to her feet, and made it into the ring at nine. Instead of normally being upset about this, "The American Princess" immediately grabs & hits her with the Hammerlock DDT followed by the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Angelica moves her own hair away from her face as she puts Nyx in the Butterfly Lock, slowing down the pace of the match. Nyx was scurrying all around the ring, trying to get her foot on the ropes. To everyone's surprise, however, "The Daughter of Chaos" gets to her feet & lifts Angelica up with her. She connects with the Northern Lights Suplex and into the Reverse Vertical Suplex! To add onto the sudden burst of energy from Nyx, she IMMEDIATELY transitions into the Muta Lock!

The crowd were starting to come alive as the Rhodes girl started to panic. With the hold applied greatly, Angelica wasn't sure how long she would bear the pain. So she decides to scrape Rosewood's eye, causing her to break the submission. "The American Princess" was livid, and began stomping away at her opponent, constantly belittling her. Nyx responds by delivering a WICKED Headbutt to Rhodes, which sent her rebounding off the ropes & into the Belly-to-Belly Suplex! She went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Angelica managed to get her shoulder up at the last minute! Nyx stood up and attempted the Heart Slicer (Standing Shiranui), but Angelica catches her onto the shoulders before dropping her onto the ropes. She follows up by connecting with the Disaster Kick, knocking her to the canvas! "The American Princess" chuckled wickedly, winked at the camera, then stood in the corner. She slams her feet on the canvas, calling for Sweet Chin Music to everyone's disgust! When Nyx stood up, Angelica attempted Sweet Chin Music! "The Daughter of Chaos" responds by hitting her own version of Sweet Chin Music: The Nemesis Blade! Rhodes stumbles around, and eats a Reverse Hurricanrana from Nyx! She falls to her knees, and Nyx connects with the Shining Wizard!

Once more, she lets out a primal scream, but before she could do anything, "The Daughter of Chaos" noticed the crowd's attention turned towards one person: Katie Striker, in her street clothes, eating a bowl of popcorn, and heckling towards the match. Nyx begins to turn red with fury, as Katie walks around the crowd, smirking at Rosewood while chanting "Boring" over & over. The more she chanted, the angrier Nyx got, until she rushes out of the ring! The referee managed to intercept Nyx and helps her focus on the match. Nyx breathes and flips off Katie before rolling in. But when she did, Angelica stuns her with the Bionic Elbow, and finished her with Cross Rhodes! Angelica soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner and the #1 Contender to the ICW Women's Championship: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: SHE DID IT! I told you, Jazz! Nyx's temper cost her AGAIN! But most importantly, ANGELICA RHODES IS THE #1 CONTENDER!

Jazz: I don't think the situation between Nyx & Katie is so simple, but you're right….Angelica is the #1 Contender….

Katie smirks as she walks to the exit, still eating her popcorn. Angelina smiles as she raised her hand in victory. Soon, Carson walks out on stage, slowly clapping her hands, which causes Angelica to motion to her waist and mouthed "I'm taking your title, Michaels!"

Jay: What HBC is looking at is her future: Angelica as the Women's Champion!

Jazz: Anything can happen. But what Rhodes NEEDS to understand is that it's gonna take a lot more than mind games to defeat The Heartbreak Chick!

 _The screen fades to black, but strangely cuts back to the parking lot. It shows a security camera's POV where Ajax & Raptor were still fighting with Loki & Russell._

Ajax had thrown Loki towards the car, but Loki slides over it, landing on his feet! Ajax decides to run on the hood and crash down onto Malphas. Meanwhile, Raptor & Russell were throwing hands. The Samoan catches the African with an uppercut, but Russell hits a headbutt, stunning him! Ajax charges after Russell and hops onto his back, trying to choke him out! However, Russell simply grabs him and chucks him into the windshield of a car, breaking it! Raptor charges and SPEARS Black into another car, denting it! Loki took the opportunity to kick Reign's head into the car! He follows up by opening another car's door, putting his head in, and slamming it in between until the Samoan was unconscious! Loki & Russell looked over their handiwork before escaping, leaving the New Shield laying.

 _The security cameras immediately cuts to the same boiler room from earlier, where Jack Cunningham was retreating from the Demolition Champion Furno Moxley, who kicks the door open._

Furno: WHERE ARE YOU!?

Moxley was walking through the dimly lit boiler room, looking all over for him. He was kicking over anything he can, just to look for him.

Furno: STOP BEING A B***H AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!

Moxley continues moving through the room, looking for the Cobra Club member. He comes to the center of the room, where he found his Demolition Championship laying perfectly on the ground. Furno walks over and goes to pick it up. All of a sudden, he drops the title and punches Jack, who was trying to attack from behind! Furno starts pounding away at his face, until Cunningham kicks him away. Moxley goes to attack him again, but Jack grabs a lead pipe and hits him in the gut with it! Moxley grabs his stomach, which allows Jack to throw him into the bigger pipes around the room! He follows up by hitting the New Shield member with the lead pipe over & over, until Moxley started to bleed. Jack stumbles to his feet, and looks at the unconscious Moxley before dropping the pipe & walking away…..

 **Recap**

Match 1: Justin Danger & Rick Washington VS The Dark Family (Surrealist Morrow & Mephisto)  
Winners: Justin Danger & Rick Washington via pin

Match 2: Brie Evans VS Kirsi Halonen  
Winner: Brie Evans via submission

Match 3: The Gambler VS Chris Blade _-(ICW International Championship)  
_ Winner: The Gambler by DQ (Chris Blade is still champion)

Match 4: Seth Sullivan VS Dr. Wrestling Jr.  
Winner: Seth Sullivan via referee stoppage

Match 5: Nyx Rosewood VS Angelica Rhodes  
Winner: Angelica Rhodes via pin

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras catches up with Marvelous Tate Williams, who was furiously walkin backstage. Before the cameraman could ask anything, "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" puts his hand up._

Williams: I know what you're going to ask. No, I don't give a damn that it was an International title match I interrupted! I will be the one to take that championship off of Chris Blade's shoulders! Why didn't I just accept his "open challenge?" Two reasons: 1) These fans do NOT deserve to see me compete here! And 2) Chris Blade doesn't get to decide when he loses the title, I DO! And I will take it WHEN I SEE FIT!

Before he gets the chance to leave, the cameraman asks him one question.

Cameraman: Why did you attack The Gambler?

That question causes Williams to smirk at him.

Williams: He's just collateral damage.

 _Tate Williams walks away as the cameras cuts to black. The cameras cuts on and sees Katie Striker walking backstage, eating popcorn. She had a calm, cool, expression._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Ms. Striker. What was going on today?

Katie: Hm? I was just enjoying the main event. It's always a plus when women gets to main event the show. I just decided to be in the audience to watch it.

Cameraman: Yes but….what was with the chants?

Katie: Oh that? It's kinda fun. I get why the crowd do it so often.

Cameraman: But….it cost Nyx the match-

Katie stopped eating her popcorn and calmly looked at him.

Katie: Look, Nyx has a temper. She needs to control that fire in her. It's why she lost to a chant. She needs to learn to be Tranquillo, before it ruins her career…..

 _Katie resumes eating her popcorn and walks away as the screen turns black_. _The screen turns back on and it catches up to the Misfits: Krisi laying stomach first on the crates, Daria leaning on the same crates, and Alexandra standing in front of the two._

Alexandra: How are you feeling, Krisi?

Krisi: ….I feel like I'm floating on a cloud...

Alexandra: Ugh…. Why don't you accept it and be done already, Daria!?

Daria: Accept what?

Alexandra: Brie's rematch!

Daria: Oh, her. I don't have a reason to. Besides, she's too whiny.

Alexandra: Then shut her up!

Daria: Don't like what she's saying, huh?

Alexandra: Honestly, no. I don't.

Daria rubs Krisi's head and grabs Alexandra's shoulders.

Daria: I think you can take her, Alex.

Alexandra: Me? Now you're just talking nonsense….

Daria: I believe in you. So does Krisi.

Krisi: ...She's right Alex...

Alexandra: I...I don't know….

Daria: Look, it'll be fine. Let's just go see boss and make it happen. I haven't seen him in a minute, anyway.

Daria pats Alexandra's shoulders before walking ahead. Alexandra starts to rub her head.

Alexandra: …..Please tell me we're not sneaking in.

Daria: We're just gonna let ourselves in before he does. C'mon Krisi!

Krisi: Give me a second. I'll meet you guys there!

 _Daria shrugs and makes her way to Trell's office, Alexandra reluctantly trailing behind. Krisi continues to lay there with her head down….but before the camera fades, a voice was heard off-screen._

?: Poor poor Krisi Halonen….so much potential….wasted…

Krisi: Daria, I swear if that's your pranks, Alexandra will…...huh? What are you-

 _As soon as Krisi sat up, she looks at something in confusion before being hit in the head with some item off screen, knocking her out. Halonen was unconscious, but looked in peace as the voice spoke and the cameras fade._

?: Soon….it will all be better…..

 **((A/N: I edit this episode a few times. Apologies for the inconvenience))**


	17. Episode 8

?: **GRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

 _Even before the cameras can cut on, there was a booming sound of a woman screaming. The screen fades on to see things being tossed around in the hallway._

Soon, Nyx was storming through the doors, knocking anyone and anything in her path aside. "The Daughter of Chaos" even slammed over the gift table, threw workers into each other, and just losing her f'ing mind. She grabs a female employee and lifts her in the air.

Nyx: **I WANT KATIE STRIKER! WHERE IS SHE!?**

Afraid worker: Sh-sh-sh-sh-she…..-

Nyx: **OUT WITH IT!**

Afraid worker: She's not here!

Nyx:...Oh. Well I guess that's reasonable…..

Immediately after, she threw the afraid female worker into a table! She was breathing hard, grabbing her head, yelling "no," and grabbed the worker by her neck. Just as she lifts her in the air, a voice catches her attention.

?: Rosewood! Put her down now!

Nyx closed her eyes and dropped the sore & afraid worker. She slowly turns around and comes face to face with Trell, the ICW owner & her boss. She took a deep breath and tries to keep her composure with him.

Trell: The hell is wrong with you, Nyx?! I know you like to fight, but I thought you were better than just attacking RANDOM WORKERS!

Nyx: **I wa-**

Trell: You know what, don't say anything right now! I need you to understand what this whole "attack everyone in sight" does to me! I get reports of people hurt and everyone blaming ME for the wrestlers I SIGNED attacking everyone!

Trell tooks a deep breath, and rubs his head. Nyx grunts, but manages to slightly calm down after her boss's outburst.

Trell: Look, if you really need an outlet for the rage you have right now, then do it where it matters most: out in the Battlefield! But before you go, do you-

Nyx: If you're asking about The New Shield, then no. I don't even know where they are right now. But I'll tell you this cause you're cool: if you think what I'm gonna do to **STRIKER** will be bad for everyone, then when the boys gets their hands on the Cobra Club…..there will be blood on EVERYONE's hands.

 _With those words hanging in the air, Nyx walked away and left Trell sighing and shaking his head. He grabs a bottle of wiskey & retreats to his office._

 _The screen soon became disoriented, and it cuts to a floor. Someone picks up the camera, and shines it in front of three key individuals: Loki Malphas (who was smiling), Russell Black (who had a stoic expression), & Jack Cunningham (who was toying with the ICW Demolition Championship)._

Loki: "The Irish Young Gun" Loki Malphas.

Russell: ...Russell Black. "The Cottonmouth"

Jack: And I am "The Ripper" Jack Cunningham. We are but significant pieces to the dynasty that you civilians refer to as "The Cobra Club"

Loki: Also known as "The Cracks within The New Shield!"

Russell: But you can call us the new "Big Dogs who runs the yard."

Jack: Oi. It is no secret to anyone: we broke them. Shatter them. Dissect them! The "yard" they claim to own became their burial grounds! And they won't be heard from ever again!

Loki: Today begins a new era in The Battlefield!

Jack: I am Jack Cunningham.

Loki: I'm Loki Malphas

Russell: I'm Russell Black

Jack: ICW….bow to the Cobra Club.

 _Loki waved to the camera before it was set down. There was quick and psychotic laughter heard before the screen cuts off, soon, the intro plays._

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen cuts to the Battlefield, and the crowd were making noise, as usual. The cameras soon cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: As ICW inches ever so closer to the next PPV Event, Ascension to Hell, rivalries are becoming more & more intense, to the point that not even random workers & civilians are safe from everyone's wrath! As always, I'm Jazz Conway and am joined by my….outspoken co-commentator, Jay Masters!

Jay: Can you feel the atmosphere, Jazz? This is the feeling of a new era...the era of the Cobra Club! The team that wiped out The New Shield!

Jazz: All I remember is that they fought all over the entire arena, and by the end of the episode, The New Shield was found laid out & the Demolition Championship missing! But after last episode's "The Young Hounds of Justice" were emitted into the nearby hospital…..but then they went missing-

Jay: God damn it! Now we got an injured trio running around the streets doing who-knows-what!

Jazz: Yeeaaahhhh…..anyways, we have a STACKED show for you all tonight, as in the main event: the #1 contenders for the ICW Tag Team Championship, Team Brutal, will face-off against the Dark Family's prolific tag team in the WFA: Ryan Lewis & the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones!

Jay: I get Team Brutal loves to live up to their namesake, but WHY IN THIS EXISTENCE would ANYONE call out The Dark Family is beyond reasoning!

Jazz: To prepare The Fortress for what they have to deal with inside their steel cage match! Also, we have a very special segment planned tonight: a personal sit-down Interview with "The Lucha Warrior" himself: Detrick Cyrus! It's gonna be EXCITING!

Jay:...I bet you're conducting the interview, huh?

Jazz: I wish I was, Jay! I wish I was….

Jay: But, most importantly: Seth Sullivan himself, is being interviewed exclusively in his Cobra Club House! That's going to be amazing!

 **Fight (by CFO$)** starts to play and the crowd begins to boo. Chris walks out, cracks his knuckles, and marches his way to the ring. He rolls in and climbs to the top rope before spreading his arms out.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, standing 6'6" & weighing 255 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!"_

Jazz: The last time we seen Chris Owens step into a ring was at Fallout against Furno Moxley for the Demolition Championship…..where he lost.

Jay: Minor setback in a major operation! Chris already has his next target in mind, and will not be forgotten so quickly!

Jazz: Ah yes, when he interrupted Chris Wolf's interview last week. Is it a coincidence that he wants to face fellow pack member Asher King? I personally doubt it.

Chris climbs down and cracked his knuckles while standing in the corner. Arena goes all red as wolves begin to growl and then a huge howl wails as **Savior The Kill (by Darkest Hour)** plays.

" _Introducing his opponent, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs: 'The Bloody Wolf' ASHER KING!"_

Asher walks out with red smoke now with a hungry look in his eyes for his prey. He then runs to slide in the ring where he heads to the bottom right turnbuckle and gives a huge howl.

Jazz: Just like his opponent, Asher also had his first match at Fallout. Now, unlike Owens here, he actually was victorious along with the rest of the Pack against E.R.S! And now here he is, making his in-ring debut in the Battlefield!

 **((Credit JJ-the-Great for this match))**

Just as the referee turned his back, and when Asher climbed off the top turnbuckle, Chris boldly approached Asher kicked him below the belt! Asher, caught off guard, yelped in pain as the ref quickly turned back to the competitors. The working man was quick to chew out Wrestling's Worst Nightmare for his actions, but was more concerned for the being of the former Pack member, and seemed ready to call of the match. Asher quickly pleaded for the ref not to. After some more talking, the ref, seemingly reluctant, called for the bell!

DING!

To nobody's surprise, Chris bolted out from his corner and gave a wicked closeline to Asher King! Asher dropped down to his back as Chris repeatedly assaulted Asher with stiff kicks to the head as the ref quickly made the count. Chris backed up, before giving Asher a wild-looking penalty kick! Chris laughed and taunted towards the crowd, before eyeing Asher collecting his composure. Chris went for an attack, but Asher dodged another closeline and caught Chris with a Blood Frenzy (Phenomenal Blitz with a STO as the finish)!

With Chris on the ground, the crowd began to fire up as Asher composed the high energy. Asher took towards a turnbuckle, and seemed ready to deliver a spear towards Chris. Just as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare slowly climbed to his feet, Asher went for the attack! But Chris dodged at the very split second, but grabbed Asher from behind and knocked Asher out with a Death By Elbow (Wrist lock transitioned into a short arm Elbow Smash)!

Asher's lights were out, and Chris made the pin!

1… 2… 3!

DING! DING! DING!

" _Here is your winner: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!"_

Jazz: That was just a disgusting move pulled by Chris Owens! Bless Asher's heart for still trying to compete despite the cheap shot..

Jay: It was all legal, and King's attempts was all in vain because Chris Owens has something to prove and won't hesitate to pull a few punches to get to that position.

Chris refused to have his hand raise, and instead opted to continue attacking Asher. He soon rolls out & drags Asher to the floor as well before hoisting him up and hitting the CO Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb) onto the ring apron! Chris lifts Asher up and hits another one on the announce table! Chris climbed onto the table, and hoisted up the deadweight formally known as Asher King. But just as he was about to attempt the CO Bomb onto the floor, Matt Lopez & Chris Wolf ran down and began to surround Owens! The Brit watched the two, and tossed Asher into Lopez before sliding into the ring & sliding out! Chris Wolf tries to catch him, but Owens managed to escape, with a huge smirk on his face.

Jazz: Good for Wolf & Lopez for running out to save their friend before things got even worse!

Jay: What happened to Asher was a direct message to Chris Wolf: DON'T piss off Wrestling's Worst Nightmare!

Jazz: Well, to Chris Wolf, Owens is a targeted man, and "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" won't have anywhere else to hide real soon!

 _The cameras cut to Trell's office, where he is looking out of the window, sipping on a nice glass of scotch. All of a sudden, his door was pushed open, causing him to turn around and greet an irate Marvelous Tate Williams._

Trell:...Mr. Williams. Shouldn't you be preparing for your upcoming bout?

Tate: Are you serious? Are-are-are you ACTUALLY serious!? Me. You want ME to compete tonight? Waste my talents in front of those undeserving heathens!? But not just that, but against The Gambler!? That nobody!? WHY!? Why must you try to waste my talents on someone so….IRRELEVANT!? I should be getting my rematch against Chris Blade for that championship he's carrying around! It's no secret that he wants to face me as well, so what's the hold-up? And besides, how long until he allows the new title to be destroyed elsewhere!? You shouldn't even have him as champion, and just award it to me!

During "The Marvelous One's" rant, Trell calmly continued to drink his scotch. He soon dug into the drawer, and pulled out two tennis balls. He sat them on the counter, which gave Tate a confused look.

Trell: "Why are you competing tonight" you ask. I get that question a lot from 'entitled' guys like yourself. It's not just to earn your way to a title opportunity, that's just a bonus. In truth, it's to prove you have the balls to stand against anyone & everyone, regardless of shape & size, and show why you are here and a future champion. Chris Blade had the balls to admit his mistake and hell, even put that championship on the line against anybody! Unlike you, The Gambler had the balls to walk out, look Chris in the eye, and accepted his challenge. And let me tell you: those two beat each other senseless. YOU, the self-proclaimed 'Marvelous One,' got rid of yours when you attacked both of them last week while they were in a weakened physical state. So, me being the fair, yet firm, matchmaker that I am, I am giving you an opportunity to find your balls, and face the guy you laid out man-to-man, because he can't WAIT to get his hands on you! And once you do, then maybe...just MAYBE, you'll get a greater opportunity to go against Chris Blade, and fight for the title you so desperately want! But it starts tonight, when you pick up your balls and go out to that ring & face The Gambler!

Trell picked up the tennis balls, and tossed them to Williams, who stood there speechless.

Trell: Go one, 'Marvelous God of Wrestling.' I gave back your balls. Now go prepare for your match and show me why you're so 'Marvelous' because right now, I just see an 'Unimpressive' Tate Williams.

 _Williams stuttered his words before furiously storming out of the office, slamming his door shut. Trell sat back and smiled, while drinking his scotch as the screen cuts to black._

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over.**_

 **Location: Marietta Georgia**

 _The cameras cut to the #1 Contender for the ICW Women's Championship: Angelica Rhodes. More specifically, she was in her lovely summer home in Marietta, where she was walking around and enjoying the luxurious lifestyle. Soon, the cameras cut to her sitting poolside, wearing her shades, and sipping on a martini._

Angelica: "Get a dream, hold on to it, and shoot for the sky." That sentence was spoken by my father: "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, who has the GREATEST mind for wrestling EVER. He knows how to create opportunity, and get the most out of it. Why? Because wrestling was his dream, and he was going to take every advantage that he would get.

Angelica: And it even grew within myself & my brothers. You know, the one who's name you can never forget: *inhales deeply*...GOLDUST! And I'm positive you marks keep up with America's Nightmare, my other brother, and the face of Bullet Club: CODY! I must say: we do our family proud.

 _Angelica took a sip of her drink before getting up. She began walking around the poolside area as the cameras follow her._

Angelica: Now, let me take this moment to educate you all on what it means to be a second-generation wrestler: When the child of a famous wrestler enters this business, there are expectations that are placed onto that child. Expectations GREATER than the average competitor. To put it bluntly: it's up to that child to be on the same level, or even EXCEED his or her parent's legacy!

Angelica: And you know what? It's a daunting task. The Harts, the DiBiases, the Hennings, every single Samoan at this point, and yes, especially the Rhodes. It's not easy following my father, nor is it easy following my brothers. But you wanna know a secret?

 _Angelica leans into the camera and begins to whisper._

Angelica: I LOVE being a Rhodes.

 _She soon pulls away and walks up to the balcony, cameras still in tow, as she begins to speak much louder._

Angelica: I LOVE the fact that I have Rhodes DNA flowing through me. I LOVE how I'm related to the greatest mind in the history of wrestling: Dusty. I LOVE how my brothers can stand the test of time as the most memorable competitors, and gimmicks, the world has ever seen! I LOVE how I can bring glory to the Rhodes name by becoming ICW Women's Champion!

 _Angelica makes it to the balcony and looks over the beautiful trees & mountains. She took a deep breath before turning back to the cameras._

Angelica: My dream is simple: embarrass the "Hickenbottoms" just like I embarrassed the "Bordens" and show the world that the Rhodes rule over everyone! And you know what they say about Rhodes with a "dream."

 _The cameras looks up into the sky as Dusty Rhodes's voice echos out "Get a dream, hold on to it, and shoot for the sky…." Soon, the screen cuts to black before fading back into the Battlefield._

The lights dim as soon as **Stars In the Night** starts to play. The crowd pops HARD for Nyx, who stormed her way to the ring, barely acknowledging anyone. She slides into the ring and paces around, waiting for her opponent. Her face had a look of pure rage, unadulterated rage.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing The New Shield, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Daughter of Chaos' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: No nonsense from Nyx today, Jay. She's all focused and ready to go!

Jay: Yeah…..go wrap her hands around Katie's neck and choke her out! I mean look at her! She's about ready to explode at any moment! Katie has gotten inside her head, and combine that with her fellow Bloodhounds out of commission for a very long time, she will probably snap somebody's neck in an instant!

Jazz: You're…..not entirely wrong. Let's just hope she keeps it together in this match, for everyone's sake.

The lights go out as **Love Bites (by Halestorm)** plays. A woman walks out of the darkness and onto the spotlight, wearing black t-shirt, red pants, black shoes, and a black & red hoodie, the woman removes her hood, showing her short light blond hair reaching the shoulders, blue eyes, & light tan the woman smirks and howls causing the lights to come back on. Abby Torres soon walks out next to her.

" _Introducing her opponent, being accompanied by Abby Torres, from The City of Angels, EMILY SCARLET!"_

Jazz: Hey, look who it is! Making her debut: Chris Wolf's significant other & Abby Torres's best friend: "The She-Wolf" herself Emily Scarlet!

Jay: Too bad she's facing off against the Lady Lunatic….

Jazz: Oh come on, Jay! She's a former Defiant Wrestling & AWA Women's Champion, while also being a former Gift of the Gods Champion & the NWA United States Women's Champion. So, she knows how to get the job done where & when it matters.

Jay: Oh God not another wolf person…..now I hope Nyx beats her enough to be thrown back into the madhouse!

Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp as Abby follows behind. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls. Emily slides into the ring, and climbs to the top rope, smiling & howls once more.

The lights turn normal as the bell rings. Emily offers to shake Nyx's hand, but the "Daughter of Chaos" was not too adamant about accepting. Yet the crowd was cheering & chanting for her to do so. Eventually, Nyx took a deep breath & shook her hand. Soon, both women circle each other and lock up. With the power advantage, Nyx easily shoves Emily into the corner. The referee tells Nyx to back away, and she calmly backs away. She back away, and the two lock up once more. This time, Emily takes her down with a Drop Toe Hold and puts her in the Surfboard. Nyx wiggles her arm free, rolls free, and attempts a German Suplex. Yet, "The She-Wolf" lands on her feet and handstands off the ropes, connecting with a Leaping Enziguri, sending Nyx out of the ring.

Emily plays to the cheering crowd while Abby cheers her on. Nyx got back up, and kicked the steel steps in frustration. She paces back & forth while taking a deep breath before slowly rolling into the ring. Rosewood & Scarlett circle each again, and "The Daughter of Chaos" goes to lock up. This time, Emily strikes her before running onto the ropes. She leaps onto the top rope before attempting a Tornado DDT, but Nyx catches her in mid-air and slams her into the corner. She delivers a Knife-Edge Chop. She throws her across the ring, but Emily backflips off the corner, lands behind Nyx, & runs the ropes. However, Rosewood hits a Hurricanrana, sending her to the ropes. She runs towards Emily, but "The She-Wolf" throws her onto the ropes, and Nyx leaps off with an Arm Drag, sending her to the apron. Nyx steadies herself before running the ropes and hits a Diving Crossbody, knocking Emily & herself to the floor outside!

Nyx eventually gets to her feet, and drags Emily up. But just as she was about to enter the ring…

?: Nyx! Hey Nyx!

A familiar voice rose up. Everyone, especially Nyx, looks around the arena, and a spotlight shines to the nosebleed section, and shines onto Katie Striker. Katie was sitting in a chair, eating more popcorn next to her. The moment she heard her voice, she begins to turn red with anger.

Katie: You're doing great, Nyx! Keep up the Tranquillo style! Oh and DUCK!

As she says that, Emily takes Nyx down with a crazy, looking Suicide Dive! Emily quickly rolls her back into the ring, and connects with the Springboard Tornado DDT! Abby cheers Emily on as Scarlet prepares to get up. Unbeknownst to everyone, though, as Nyx was getting up, she really starts to get pissed. And as Katie spoke, her anger only grew more.

Katie: Don't do it, Nyx! Remember: Tranquillo! Tranquillo!

As soon as Nyx got up, Scarlett attempts the Wolf Bite (Superkick), and Rosewood catches her foot! With rage in her eyes, she spins Emily 360° before leveling her with a WICKED Headbutt! She starts beating Emily down over & over again! Scarlet kicks Nyx away, but "The Daughter of Chaos" was a woman possessed, and continues to beat Emily even in the corner! The referee tries to pull Nyx away, but she ends up flooring him with a Nightfall (Paige Turner)! As Nyx continues to beatdown Emily, the referee weakly signal for a DQ….before losing consciousness.

" _Here is your winner_ _disqualification: EMILY SCARLETT!"_

Jazz: Oh dear….this anger is...

Jay: It's costing her! It's ruining her matches & taking away momentum! However, I am enjoying the beatdown itself….

Jazz: One just has to wonder if Katie words have weight behind them...

Despite hearing the match results, Nyx continue to attack Emily! Abby rushed into the ring to pull Rosewood out of it, but Nyx shoves her aside! Abby got up and lifted Rosewood up before tossing her away, to a cheering crowd. Nyx got up and was about to strike Abby, but Torres simply stood her ground & protected her friend. Nyx stopped before attacking Abby, and her anger slowly vanishes. Soon, realization started to set in on what she has done when she seen that Emily was laid out. Abby took one good look at Nyx, and pulls her hurt friend out of the ring, helping her to the back. Half of the crowd began to turn on Nyx, and Katie just shook her head with a smile, yet disappointing expression.

Katie: What a shame, Nyx. I had much greater expectation for you. With that anger, and the way you don't stay Tranquillo, I doubt you'll ever be more than Furno's leftovers.

Everyone in crowd gasps, and Nyx froze in the ring. She did not move for several seconds before closing her eyes. When she opened them, Nyx LOST HER MIND! She dashes into the crowd and runs after Katie, who just continues to eat her popcorn. Multiple security tries to hold her back from charging, but "The Daughter of Chaos" begins beating everyone down! It's not until an overwhelming amount of security literally drags a screaming Nyx away.

Jazz: Now what Katie just said...that was taking things WAY to far!

Jay: Whew! I gotta say, Katie certainly knows how to make a statement! Though now we have an uncontrollable Nyx Rosewood running around beating security up!

Jazz: Katie is a wanted woman by The Daughter of Chaos...and that's not somebody you want coming after you….Anywho, coming up next is the moment everyone has been looking forward to: we go to Hannah Eberhart as she conducts a sit-down interview with Detrick Cyrus!

Jay: Ugh….

 _The cameras cut to a lounge setting, where Hannah Eberhart smiled at the cameras, feeling extremely relaxed._

Hannah: Good morning, afternoon, evening, or where ever you are in the world. I am Hannah Eberhart, and today I am joined by a very special guest: he has won multiple world championships in New Japan Pro Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Noah, Impact Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerilla, & Florida Championship Wrestling just to name a few. He is a namestate within the WFA, being one of the longest lasting competitor. The newest member to the ICW roster, please welcome: "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus! Thank you for joining me today, Detrick.

The screen cuts to Detrick, sitting on a chair wearing his half black, half white jean shorts with various designs on both sides, front, and back. He also wore black elbow pads and white wrist tape, ,black knee pads, white mid-Air Force Ones, & a black shirt. On the shirt, it has a Mexican Flag styled Eagle and the words "Lucha Warrior" under it in White old English writing. Detrick also has his black, red, and green bandana in his hand, revealing his wavy, black face & coffee brown eyes. He was relaxed as he sat back in the chair.

Detrick: Oh come now, Hannah. You're too kind. I should be grateful to be here.

Hannah: It's a pleasure. But let's not waste anymore time, and get right into this. Now, it's a safe bet that everyone knows who "The Lucha Warrior" is, but for those who do not know, where did Detrick Cyrus originate? Because it's quite interesting…

Detrick: Well, I am a southern guy from El Paso, Texas and was adopted into the Guerrero Family by the one & only Eddie Guerrero.

Hannah: And correct me if I'm wrong, but you're brother is well-known here.

Detrick: Yes. My adopted little brother is somebody ICW may….not be too fond of: Freddy Escobar.

Hannah: Wait….just so we're clear, your brother is THE Freddy Escobar? Leader of Monarchy & first ever ICW Heavyweight Champion?

Detrick: _Si._ He is _mí hermano._ And I do love him…..despite his not-so-subtle attitude.

Hannah: Well clashing personalities aside his success does indeed mirrors yours! Multiple championships in almost every promotion you've been in, "The Lucha Warrior" is one of the WFA's longest lasting competitor! How has it been watching the WFA grow to where it's been today?

Detrick: _Increíble!_ Being apart of this for so long….I'm just blessed that I've been able to give my everything to the WFA. And just seeing my efforts along with everyone else's help make this place grow, it gives me a sense of pride & accomplishment.

Hannah: Your WFA career path has recently brought you to International Championship Wrestling. How did you first hear about ICW?

Detrick: _¿Cómo podría no estar aquí sobre este lugar?_ I wanted to come here when it first shown up, but I had an intense schedule at the time so I couldn't arrive as soon as I wanted to. However, I've been keeping watch since the first episodes, and I've been very impressed and excited of everything everyone has done so far. From the veterans finding their _aire segundo_ , to the new guys rising to the occasion. And I've been excited to get here as soon as possible.

Hannah: And here you are! But...you're arrival hasn't been for nothing. On your first two nights, we've seen you come face-to-face with "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan.

Detrick: Ah Sullivan. He made quite a name for himself, hasn't he?

Hannah: Everyone wants to know….why confront him of all people?

Detrick: …...I watched Fallout. I watched what Sullivan did to CJ. I even watched him steal his mask & parade it around like some trophy. And you know what? I get what he's trying to do.

Hannah: What exactly do you mean?

Detrick: I've seen guys like him come & go a lot, and I see them think highly of themselves. And Sullivan is the most desperate of them all, even more than Freddy.

Detrick rubbed his chin and sat back, chuckling to himself before continuing.

Detrick: What Sullivan did to him….The moment he took CJ's mask….his identity…..I'll admit, it shook me a little. A guy who does that isn't a top talent, but a man who is desperate for notoriety. And that was before he was punished for it. Now, he's running around, throwing a tantrum about his treatment & how he deserves better. In that moment, I knew

Hannah: Does this mean you want to challenge Seth Sullivan?

Detrick was about to say something, but sat back and took off his headwear. He looked at it and gave a small smile before looking at Hannah.

Detrick: Professionally, I'm the Lucha Warrior, Hannah. Lucha Libre runs through me, it's in _mi familia_ DNA or no DNA! The most important thing to any Luchador/Luchadora is his or her mask. What Sullivan's doing, parading around with a Luchador's mask, a mask he STOLE, is a spit in the face to every luchador ever, including myself, my father, and the Guerrero name. And I refuse to let that go on any longer!

Detrick: But personally, he needs to realise that no matter how much he runs around trying to "bury" people, what he's doing will only make him easier for people to forget about. Bless CJ's heart, but now that everyone sees what he's willing to do, I now know that I need to bring that new kid down several pegs! For those two reasons, I'm making known: I want to face Seth Sullivan at Ascension to Hell!

Hannah: Wow….I mean, that is huge news! You heard it here live, ladies & gentleman, Detrick will make his ICW in-ring debut-

Detrick: Next episode.

Hannah: …..Excuse me? I'm sorry, did you say next episode?

Detrick: _Sí. Puedo ser impaciente cuando se trata de competir._ I know the fans want to see me in that ring, and I'm not gonna let my professional & personal issues with Sullivan keep me from doing what I want for the fans. So, I've talked it over with Trell, and next episode, I'm making my in-ring debut in the Battlefield.

 _Detrick puts his headwear back on and smirked at Hannah as the screen fades to black. Soon, it cuts back to the announce table, where Jazz is excited._

Jazz: Ladies & gentleman, you have heard it here live: "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus is making his in-ring debut Next Episode!

Jay: I'm more shocked at the fact that Cyrus decided to challenge Seth Sullivan at Ascension to Hell! He must what kind of person would be so willing to challenge somebody who is known to put people in the grave!?

Jazz: He's a fighter, a warrior, and someone who wants to shut Sullivan up real quick!

Jay: Well, he's gonna have to wait until then because later tonight is Seth Sullivan's sit-down interview from his Cobra Club House! It's gonna be great!

Jazz: Great is a severe overstatement, to be honest….but what I am looking forward to is the main event tonight featuring one of the top long-lasting tag teams in the WFA: Team Brutal! Here is what lead to tonight's tag team main event….

 **((A/N: This is on the ICW News & Updates Forum))**

 _From a mobile phone, the camera catches Team Brutal sitting backstage getting ready for a match at a house show.. Wolfgang was stretching his arms & legs while Kyle held the phone._

Kyle: Hello, fans of ICW! This is Team Brutal here, coming live with a major announcement, and a message to The Fortress, who, if you all haven't heard, we meet inside a Steel Cage VERY soon! And as you can see, Team Brutal is more than ready to be locked in a cage like animals!

Wolfgang finished stretching, stood up, and cracked his neck before speaking.

Wolfgang: Static & P.K, I'm going to be very blunt: you two are not walking out of that cage as Champions. In fact, don't be surprised if you can't walk out in one piece. There will be no escape, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no one to save you.

Kyle: Yes yes, now to the good stuff. Some people seem to be under the impression that Team Burtal is done. Our hype has died down. We can't get the job done. Well, we CAN stand here and mumble on about how we're still the best tag team in ICW, but we won't. We CAN just tell you all to tune in to Ascension to Hell, but that's too boring.

Wolfgang: Get on with it, Kyle.

Kyle: Right...we've decided to prove it in the Battlefield against a well-known tag team!

Wolfgang: Team Brutal is calling The Dark Family out! We want to face: Ben Jones & Ryan Lewis!

Kyle: We look forward to beating you two! And I hope The Fortress will watch what they're in store for. See y'all in the Battlefield!

 _At that very moment, they heard their theme song play, and the sound of a cheering crowd. Kyle waves to the camera before shutting off the phone. Soon, the screen cuts back to the Battlefield._

Jazz: So tonight, so close to their steel cage match for the ICW Tag Team Championships, Kyle & Wolfgang will square-off against The Dark Family's Ryan Lewis & the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones.

Jay: As for right now, we continue on with our match between The Gambler & Marvelous Tate Williams!

 **I Don't Wanna Stop** plays as a stream of gold sparks rains down on the entrance ramp. Everyone begins to boo when Williams walks out with his arms wide open, but did not have his usual arrogant smile. Instead, he has a laser focus, stern expression.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'5" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jazz: Man...after that verbal talk from Trell, Williams doesn't seem to be in the best of moods….

Jay: Trell just woke up the sleeping beast within The Marvelous One! He's now prepared to lay a beating to his opponent, and move on to take the International title from Chris Blade!

Williams coldly walked to the ring. When he steps inside, he heads to the turnbuckle, but just stood there. He soon hops down and waits for his opponent to arrive. Soon, **Enio (by SebastiAn)** starts to play and the crowd pops. The Gambler storms out and marches to the ring with anger on his face.

" _Introducing his opponent, from New York City, New York, standing 5'10" & weighing 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: Oh he is one angry wrestler…..

Jay: Williams will be fine…..

Jazz: After the stunt he pulled in his match against Chris Blade? Yeah, it'll be a miracle if Tate leaves in a "Marvelous" condition.

The Gambler steps into the ring and immediately tried to go after "The Marvelous One." Tate Williams was about to get in his face as well, until the referee seperates them, sending each guy back into their corners. The Gambler mumbles something in Japanese, but steps back into his corner. Williams scowles and prepares himself.

The bell rings & both men got in each other's faces. Williams began poking & shoving The Gambler while running the smaller man down. When he poked Gambler in the side of the head, the Japanese strikes his opponent with rapid Palm Strikes to his stomach! He follows up with stiff Kicks to his calves, sending Tate to his knees. He follows up by kicking him in the ribs, the chest, and finally, hitting a Spin Kick to the side of his face, knocking him to the outside! The crowd cheers as The Gambler scouts his opponent, while "The Marvelous One" regain his composure from the sharp pain & sudden dizziness. Once he came to his senses, Williams was suddenly taken out by the Gambler, who hits him with an insane Missile Dive, knocking him off of his feet! The crowd cheers for The Gambler as he pulls Tate Williams onto his feet by his head. He drapes him onto the apron before climbing to the top rope. He leaps off & connects with a Flying Knee Strike to the back of Williams's neck! He pushes Tate back into the ring, and went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

"The Marvelous One" weakly got his shoulders up, and The Gambler immediately grabs his arm and starts kicking him in the back with every shot being heard all over the Battlefield. Each kick is stiffer & stiffer, until he opts to knee him in the face. Williams quickly rolls to the apron, and The Gambler continues to scrape his boot onto his face over & over. The referee had to pull the Gambler away from his opponent, and this allows "The Marvelous One" to roll into the ring & drop Gambler with a Boot to his face! He throws The Gambler to the floor before rolling out. "The Marvelous One" scoops his opponent up with ease, & drops him with an Alabama Slam to the outside floor! The Gambler was knocked out as Tate lifts him back into the ring. He rolls in and goes for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Williams got up, but was stumbling a bit while grabbing his neck. He lifts Gambler up and throws him into the corner. Tate runs after him, but the Gambler kicks him in the stomach, and finally the face! He attempts to climb up to the middle rope, but the taller opponent, grabs his leg and chucks him over the ropes and crashing onto the apron & floor! "The Marvelous One" smirks and rolls out before scooping up The Gambler & hitting a Saito Suplex on the apron once more. He pushes the Japanese back into the ring before climbing to the top rope. When Gambler made it to his knees, Williams plants him with a Double Axe Handle to the back of his neck!

The Marvelous One smiles in satisfaction before throwing Gambler into the ring apron shoulder first. The Gambler collapses onto the bottom turnbuckle, and Tate attempts a Running Delayed Dropkick, but The Gambler got up and hits a Single Leg Dropkick to his face, knocking him back down! The Gambler climbs on top of his opponent and rains down a flurry of Open Palm Strikes to his face. Williams soon pushes him away to get free, but The Gambler charges after him again. However, "The Marvelous One" scoops him up and connects with a Missile Throw into a turnbuckle, and follows up with a Backbreaker! He soon transition into an Exploder Suplex and went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Williams picks Gambler up and throws him into a corner. He walks over and delivers a Knife-Edge Chop to his chest, and scrapes his head across the ropes. He lets go after a couple of seconds, and throws him to the canvas. Gambler sat up, and Williams runs the ropes before connecting with a Penalty Kick followed by the Running Leg Drop! He spreads his arms out and taunts the booing crowd as Gambler struggles to recover. Marvelous chuckles and kicks Gambler in the head. But as he was doing so, The Gambler starts to sit up. Williams begins to run him down while kicking him in the face, but The Gambler only had a blank look, and got to his feet. Finally, Tate told him to know his place, and slaps him in the face, causing Gambler to take a deep breath, close his eyes, and went into his Imposing Stance. Soon, he hits an Open Palm Strike to his stomach so powerful, that Williams clutches his stomach, and falls to his knees. Gambler went to work, and delivers an Overhand Chop to Williams so intense, the crowd gasps in shock & agony. Williams was about to collapse, but the Gambler (still with his eyes close), grabs his head & delivers another Overhand Chop, and another, and another as he punishes "The Marvelous One." with nasty strikes! Finally, after covering him with blisters, Gambler runs the ropes & hits a Stiff Knee Strike to the side of his face! Gambler soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Somehow, Williams was conscious enough to get his foot onto the ropes! The Gambler opens his eyes and screams a battle cry. He removes his gloves & shoulder pads, before waiting on Williams to stand back up. When "The Marvelous One" groggily made it to his feet, he quickly rolls out of the ring and crawls up the ramp. The Gambler rolls out of the ring and attacks "The Marvelous One" from behind! He forearms him in the stomach & drags him out of the ring, before chucking him back in! As Gambler rolls in, Tate got up & quickly hits his opponent with the High Knee from nowhere! The Gambler bounces off the ropes & Williams quickly plants him with the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E) (Pedigree)! The crowd starts to boo as he went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: He did it! The Marvelous One just defeated The Gambler clean as a whistle! No controversy, no debate, nothing but a clear cut winner!

Jazz: Alright, I'll admit it. This is a big win for Marvelous Tate Williams and a good way to contend for the International Championship...

The Marvelous One grabbed his stomach & head, but manages to make it back to his feet in victory. He starts to beat down The Gambler by stomping away at him while the Japanese start was still down. The crowd begins to boo as Marvelous Tate Williams prepares to hit the N.M.E once more...until Chris Blade rushed down to the ring & attacks him! Williams manages to shove the International Champion away, but Chris catches him with the Sling Blade! Williams stumbles to his feet, and "The Silver Bullet" attempts the Chain of Memories (Torture Rack Neckbreaker), but "The Marvelous One" lands on his feet & quickly rolls out of the ring. Chris yells at Williams to get back into the ring, and he teases running back into the ring. However, "The Marvelous One" turns around and calmly walks up the ramp with his arms wide, leaving Chris in the ring.

Jay: Good on "The Marvelous One" for conserving his energy! Especially after a grueling match against The Gambler.

Jazz: Really?! Tate was kicking a man who was already down, and as soon as Chris Blade runs out, he opts to head for the hills! If that isn't the definition of a coward..

Jay: It's called strategy, Jazz! If Chris wants to get his hands on Marvelous Tate Williams, then he has to grants The Marvelous One an International Championship match!

 _The screen soon turned static-y before cutting to Jack Cunningham, who held the video cam & lifted up the stolen Demolition Championship._

Jack: I'm Jack Cunningham!

Loki: Loki Malphas is here!

Russell:...Russell Black. We represent the Cobra Club.

Jack: Oh New Shield…..New Shield….New Shield, do you blokes remember when you three arrived to ICW?

Russell: We do.

Loki: You three were beating down everyone in SIGHT, brought an almighty Monarchy to their knees, & slayed death itself. All in the name of wiping out Injustice

Jack: Yet, for all the attacks on "Injustice" those three lads executed…..

Russell: It means nothing to The Cobra Club.

Jack: Bugger all.

Loki: Y'see, New Shield, what you failed to realise is that we are better than anything you three had to deal with!

Russell: I'm nothing like King Caesar...I'm far worse. As a former bounty hunter, I know how to catch & massacre my targets!

Loki: We are more of a united front, because we don't bond over family names! I should know, I dumped mine.

Jack: Furno Moxley! "Madman!"...What happened to you? When did you become such a...shell of your former self? Spending time interacting & socializing with the people you declared WAR on? People like you...people with a consciousness….are not fit to run ANYTHING, let alone….

Jack: Hold something like The Demolition Championship! You may have lost sight of your path of destruction, but I know what it takes...what it's like to feel your victims blood on your hands…..

Loki: New Shield...you're a joke now.

Russell: We are the sword that destroyed you!

Jack: And we will strike down ANYONE who stands against The Cobra Club!

Loki: Still don't believe us? Just look at what Seth Sullivan did to CJ Hawk, and ask yourself "Do I want to mess with a gang who lives to hurting people?"

Russell: Unfortunately, no one gets to make that decision but us.

Loki: No one is safe.

Jack: This is only the beginning…..

 _Jack began to laugh a very disturbing laugh, even as the camera cuts to end transmission. Soon, the screen cuts back to Battlefield._

 **Chrome Hearts** begins to play & the crowd pops HARD! The lights turns ultraviolet as green & blue flashes around. Soon, Derrick & Devin runs out with their green & blue streaks glowing.

" _The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: 'Derrick & Devin' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: Their first match since defeating KNA once & for all, the fans are greeting Derrick & Devin as heroes! Yet, one can't help but be weary of E.R.S after last episode's encounter….

Jay: Where those two disrespected E-Baum & Ray Cobra! Yes, E.R.S does indeed had some setbacks. BUT, you never kick any angry men while they're down! And I bet those Waynes will understand why real soon….

The twin brothers slides into the ring, and poses on the middle rope. They soon stood patiently in the corner as **Thunder (by Imagine Dragons)** plays. Jimmy Starz & Davey Burns walks out together with determination written on their faces.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight-"_

But before the announce could finish, Davey was taken out by a flying knee strike from E-Baum & Jimmy fell to a Running Shoulder Tackle from Ray Cobra!

Jazz: Oh come on! E.R.S are just attacking Jimmy & Davey right before their match!

Jay: E-Baum & Ray Cobra are just beating those two teams to a pulp! And I can't help but enjoy it!

The duo starts beating down Jimmy & Davey as the crowd starts to boo. As the Waynes look on with concern, two thirds of E.R.S lifts Davey up and hits a Double Cobra Cutter (TKO) onto the stage! They were not finished, however, as they pick Jimmy up and hits another Double Cobra Cutter. E-Baum pulls a mic out of his pocket as Ray tosses the unconscious tag team off-stage.

E-Baum: YOU SEE THIS, WAYNE BROS!? GET A GOOD, HARD LOOK BECAUSE THE MOMENT YOU STEP TO US AGAIN, THIS IS GOING TO BE YOU'RE FATES!

As he threw down the Mic, Derrick & Devin looked at each other before sliding out of the ring & dashes up the ramp. E.R.S quickly retreats through the crowd as the twin brothers makes it to the unconscious tag team, checking up on them. E-Baum & Ray Cobra chuckles and simultaneously raise their fists in the air.

Jay: Intense. Aggressive. Those twins better watch their backs because E.R.S are more dangerous than they have ever been!

Jazz: Cowardness, simply cowardness from E.R.S. No tag match as of right now, but we still have another tag team match coming up next!

Jay: That's right. Earlier, we showed you Team Brutal's death wishes of challenged The Dark Family, specifically Ryan Lewis & the dominant Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones, just mere moments away from locking themselves inside a steel cage! Here is how The Dark Family responded:

 **((A/N: This is on the ICW News & Updates Forum))**

 _The cameras cut to the dark cave, with the only form of light being the fire in the center. Hanging on the walls were the ICW Tag Team Championships & The ICW Heavyweight Championship. Static Rider & P.K. Hunt soon walked on-screen._

P.K: So, in order to prove themselves worthy of challenging Static & myself for our tag titles, inside a steel cage, our opponents decide to challenge a team quite possibly more dominant than us: Ryan Lewis & our leader Ben Jones...

Static:...Pffftthhh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

P.K: Those imbeciles...those reckless fools...REALLY believe that they can defeat them after falling to The Fortress time & time again!?

Static: DUMMIES! STUPID WANKERS! BOTH OF THEM!

P.K: To thing that Ben Jones will waste his time with the likes of them is certainly-

?: A reality.

The Fortress stopped their chuckling and slowly turns around, and comes face-to-face with Sarah Lewis, Ryan Lewis, & the Heavyweight Champion: Ben Jones. Static & P.K quickly step to the side as the three of them face the camera.

Sarah: Static. P.K. Despite being tag team champions, you two must remember to never underestimate anyone with nothing to lose. That includes Team Brutal, who manages to last longer as a unit than myself, Ryan, & Ben combined.

Ben: She's right, gentlemen. Yet, at the same time, it is up to us, not only as champions, but as the Dark Family, to remind everybody that we are an destructive force anywhere we go. This is why Ryan & myself will accept Team Brutal's tag team challenge: to remind the world why The Dark Family rules over ICW & why you two will finish off Team Brutal and leave them inside that cage as broken humans!

Static & P.K. nods before walking into the darkness of the cave. Ben stares into the fire, with Ryan & Sarah standing next to him. Soon, the three of them look up into the camera.

Ben: Team Brutal, you two will not survive The Fortress in that cage, nor will you make a statement on our name. And for you, Rick Washington, what we do to your friends will pale in comparison to what I will do to break your heroic spirit by my hands!

 _Soon, the fire starts to rise, covering the entire screen before cutting back to the announce table._

Jazz: Is it safe to say that Rick Washington has slowly but surely gotten inside the head of Ben Jones? I think so.

Jay: Which is an ultimate death sentence because now The Dark Family is going to want to dish out his brand of suffering as a warning to anyone who stands against them! And they will have the opportunity to do so where the most destructive tag team across the WFA steps into the ring against Kyle & Wolfgang, right before Ben feeds them to Static & P.K. inside the steel cage!

Jazz: Up next is the main event: Team Brutal VS Ben Jones & Ryan Lewis!

 **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** starts to play & the crowd pops HARD! Kyle & Wolfgang walks out together with a determined expression on their faces. The raise the Devil Horns as they make their way to the ring.

" _The following contest is a tag team match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, at at total combined weight of 491 lbs: "Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang" TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jay: I still can't believe those two decide to pull a move like this! I get they are literally name "Team Brutal" but the fact that they can take a tag team such as Ben & Ryan is downright laughable!

Jazz: I'll admit, this does not look too good for Team Brutal on paper. But even with their backs against the wall, they always find a way to stand victorious!

Jay: Yeah well, we'll see how well they deal with a team like Ben & Ryan, not to mention the rest of the Dark Family looming in the back….

The two slide into the ring before climbing to the top rope. They raise the Devil Horns once more as the crowd cheers once more. Soon, the lights turn dim as **Paint It Black (by Hidden Citizens)** starts to play. A ring of fire appears on stage, and the trio of Sarah (holding her staff), Ryan, & Ben Jones (with the Heavyweight title around his waist) rose from it.

" _And their opponents, accompanied by Sarah Lewis, at a total combined weight of 565 lbs: Ryan Lewis & the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Jay: Everytime they enter the Battlefield...there's a disturbing chill just crawling up my spine.

Jazz: Even through the darkness, it's clear as day that Ben Jones is much angrier, possibly due to his interactions with Rick Washington….which always ends with Rick laying out "The Destroyer."

Jay: Biggest mistake of Rick's life is getting in Ben's way constantly! I don't know if it's bravery or stupidity, but Rick needs to wise up & stop this "Hero" schtick because it's gonna get him hurt. But right now, Ben is gonna take all of that anger building up inside him & unleash it at the expense of Team Brutal!

The Dark Family made their way to the ring as Team Brutal stood in the center, preparing themselves. Strangely, Ben, Ryan, & Sarah stood ringside, staring a hole into Kyle & Wolfgang. Soon, the lights came back on & Static & P.K. stood behind Kyle & Wolfgang. Kyle & Wolfgang looks at each other before they turn around. Wolfgang immediately grabs P.K & throws him with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly, and Kyle ducks Static's Clothesline attempt & Superkicks him! P.K. rolls out as Static tumbles over the ropes, and the champions lands at the feet of Ben & Ryan.

Jazz: Team Brutal just repelled the Fortress's sneak attack! If that doesn't prove that they're ready for The Dark Family-

Jay: They're not! Nobody is! And Team Brutal will learn first hand!

Sarah helps The Fortress up as Ben & Ryan climbs onto the apron. The Heavyweight Champion enters the ring as Kyle starts off for their team. The bell rings & Kyle paces back and forth while Ben continues to stare evilly into Kyle. Soon, both men lock up, but Jones quickly overpowers Stevens into the corner, and begins to choke him. "The Destroyer" lets him go, but goes for a Chop. However, Stevens ducks it and starts kicking away at Ben's chest repeatedly! Ben responds by grabbing Kyle and throws him across the ring, but Stevens lands on his feet!

Ben & Kyle begins to pace around each other once more, and lock up once more. Ben twists Kyle's arm, but he performs a roll, kicks up, breaks the grip, and hits a standing Dropkick which sends the Heavyweight Champion into Team Brutal's corner. Kyle runs & hits a running Knee in the corner, then tags in Wolfgang. Wolfgang steps into the ring, and lifts Ben by his spine. Steven's climbs to the top rope, and hits a Double Footstomp followed by the Sitout Dominator. Wolfgang soon went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang picks up Ben and chops him across the chest several times. Ben quickly grabs Wolfgang by his throat and throws him into the corner. Ben delivers several chops of his own, but Wolfgang ducks one, grabs Ben from behind and plants him with a powerful German Suplex! He soon transitions into an Olympic Slam, and tags in Kyle. Wolfgang hits the Uranage Backbreaker onto Jones & Stevens hits the middle rope Leg Drop. Kyle drags Ben to his knees, and connects with several Kicks to his chest. All of a sudden, "The Destroyer" lifts Kyle off of his feet & dumps him backwards onto the apron & tumbling to the outside.

Ben rolls out & motions for Ryan to pick up Kyle, which he does. Both guys hit Kyle with a Double Uranage onto the ramp with a loud "THUD!" Meanwhile, The Fortress snuck up & distracts the referee & Wolfgang, allowing Sarah Lewis to quickly hit Kyle with her Kill Shot (Kinshasa). The Fortress finally backs away as Ben tosses Kyle back into the ring. He tags in Ryan, and both men begins to Clubber away at their smaller opponent! Ben finally backs away as Ryan hits Kyle with a Bodyslam followed by a Leaping Leg Drop into the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ryan simply grabs Kyle's throat and starts to choke him! The referee begins to count, and Ryan finally lets go. But he simply drags him into his corner and tags in Ben. Both men tosses Kyle into the ropes and Ryan hits him with a Spinning Side Slam. He scoops up Ben & Body Slams him onto Kyle! Ben paces around his opponent, and drags him to feet. He hits him with a closed fist, and Kyle simply collapses. The crowd boos as Ben coldly kicks at Stevens, and the Heavyweight Champion knocks Wolfgang off of the apron! Wolfgang got back up & slid back into the ring, but the referee had to keep him at bay. Because of that, Ben lifts up Kyle, grabs his head, and sends him into a nasty Headbutt from Ryan! "The Destroyer" followed up with the Brainbuster and the lateral press.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Ben drags Kyle into The Dark Family's corner and tags in Ryan. Ryan steadies his partner & Irish Whips him into Stevens. However, Kyle slides out of the way & Ben crashes into the corner, stumbling out of the ring. He tries to crawl under Ryan, but "The Psychotic" grabs him by his waist & deadlifts him in the air. He went for Crucifix Powerbomb, but Kyle wiggles free and attempts to tag in Wolfgang. Unfortunately, Ben Jones pulls him off of the apron and Lawn Darts him head first into the Steel Steps! Kyle collapses onto his corner, & Ryan crushes him with the Corner Splash! He then follows up with the Overhead German Suplex, sending him across the ring!

Ryan & Ben quickly gang up on Kyle, viciously beating him down over & over! As the referee tries to regain control inside the ring, Sarah commands The Fortress to attack Wolfgang! Kyle & P.K. drags him up, and prepares to hit Shock & Awe (Chasing the Dragon), but Wolfgang kicked Static into Sarah and Snap Suplexes P.K. onto the floor! Back in the ring, Ryan lifts up Kyle into a Bear Hug, attempting to break his spine! Everyone in the crowd was rallying behind Kyle, who tried to fight back. It was all in vain, however, as Ryan slams Kyle into the corner. He tags in Ben, and the Heavyweight Champion hits the Discus Lariat in the corner. While still holding onto his head, Jones drags him to the center & hits the Fisherman Buster into the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd pops when Stevens got his shoulder up. Ben still kept his composure, however, and lifts up Kyle onto his shoulders! He attempted the Death Valley Driver, but Kyle lands on his feet & hits a Roundhouse Kick, stunning Ben! Kyle crawled to Wolfgang, but "The Destroyer" grabbed his foot. Kyle went for the Enziguri, but Ben ducks it and attempts the German Suplex! To everyone's surprise, Kyle countered it into the O'Conner Roll!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Ben manages to kickout, but he unwillingly pushes Kyle into getting the tag to Wolfgang!

The crowd pops HARD as Wolfgang rushes out of the corner! As Ben got back up, Wolfgang grabs him and hits the Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto Ben! He does not let go, but instead transitions into a Tiger Suplex with Ben landing on his lower neck! Ryan tries to save his partner, but Wolfgang takes him out with a Drop Toe Hold! When both men got to their knees, Wolfgang runs the ropes and hit both Ben & Ryan with double Lariats! Wolfgang soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Ben just manages to get his arm up, and Wolfgang hooks it before deadlifting Ben into the air. However, the heavyweight champion breaks free by elbowing him over & over. Once he landed on his feet, Ben connected with a well-placed Elbow that stuns his opponent. Ben runs the ropes, but Wolfgang runs behind him. Yet, "The Destroyer" catches him with You're Dead (Spinebuster)! Ben stumbles to his feet, & he tags in Ryan who lifts Wolfgang into the Electric Chair. Ben climbs to the top rope, but a sore Kyle Springboard off the ropes & hits Ben with the Spanish Fly TO THE OUTSIDE FLOOR!

As the crowd lost their mind, Wolfgang elbows Ryan before spinning around & locking in the Triangle Choke! Ryan lifts up Wolfgang & slams him into the corner, but Wolfgang just kept the hold on tight, even wrapping his arm around his leg to trip him to the ground! The crowd was cheering for Ryan to tap out, & "The Psychotic" was fading out of consciousness. But just before he blacks out, the referee was pulled out of the ring by Sarah Lewis! Everyone began to boo was Sarah summons Mephisto, who rushes out to the ring. But just as he makes it to ringside, Justin Danger appears from the crowd, leaps off of the announce table, and attacks Mephisto!

Everyone starts to cheer as Danger beats down Mephisto! They both traded blows, but Justin gains the upper hand & clothesline Mephisto over the barricade! He glares at Sarah, leaps onto the barricade, and hits a Flying Knee Strike onto Mephisto! The two continues to brawl through the crowd, & as Kyle stumbles to his feet, Ben simply sat up, grabs Kyle, and hits the Flatliner, knocking him out. Meanwhile, The Fortress slid into the ring & ganged up of Wolfgang. They drag him off of Ryan, & stomps away at Wolfgang. After some time, The tag champions lift up Wolfgang for the Thunder's Ace (Thunder Express)! However, Kyle drags Static out of the ring & drops him with the Michinoku Driver! Wolfgang breaks free & hits P.K with the Short Arm Lariat! As P.K rolled out of the ring, Ryan somehow catches Wolfgang with the Pop-Up Powerbomb! He tags in Ben, and they attempt Eternal Rest (Pop-Up into the Cutter). But as Ryan lifts him up, Kyle Superkicks Ben out of the way! Wolfgang manages to land on his feet, and they both sends Ryan out of the ring! When Ben gets back up, Team Brutal connects with the Enziguri/Van Daminator! The referee rolls into tj3 ring as Wolfgang went for the pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang did not react immediately, as he locks in the Rear Naked Choke onto Ben! Kyle stumbles to the top rope, but Ryan climbs onto the apron & grabs Stevens by his neck & WRECKS him with the Time Do Die (Chokeslam) from the top rope to the outside floor, knocking him out! Ben crawls to his feet & slams Wolfgang into a corner to break the hold! Ben goes for another Spinning Corner Lariat, but Wolfgang ducks it and hits a Release German Suplex! Ben got back up, and he hits Wolfgang with a Lariat of his own! Wolfgang did not go down, but hits the Heavyweight Champion with a wicked headbutt, sending him to one knee! He runs the ropes & Ben responds by lifting him onto his shoulders! Wolfgang leaps down behind him & hits Ben with a REVERSE HURRICANRANA! Jones lands on his head & knees as Wolfgang runs & connects with a Running Headbutt! Ryan rushes into the ring, and assaults Wolfgang! As the referee holds him back, Wolfgang responds by knocking Ryan out of the ring with an Enziguri! He lands on the apron, and Wolfgang follows up with a Running Dropkick, knocking Ryan off of the apron! Ben, weakly, tries to attack Wolfgang, but he sends him flying out of the ring and landing right next to Ryan. Wolfgang takes a moment, runs the ropes, & goes for a Suicide Diving Lariats! Unfortunately, they both catch Wolfgang and hits a Double You're Dead on the apron! They roll him back into the ring, Ryan picks him up, and they finally hit their Eternal Rest! The crowd slowly grew silent as Ben went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Jay: It was no surprise! What a dominant victory at the hands of Ben Jones & Ryan Lewis!

Jazz: There were so many cheap tacitcs used by the Dark Family throughout this entire match! Yet, Kyle & Wolfgang always push back the tag champions!

Jay: But it was not enough! Ben & his family are just too powerful right now! And since the match is over, they will demonstrate their might at the expense of Team Brutal!

Ben & Ryan slowly stood up as Sarah enters the ring & raise their hands in victory. The Heavyweight Champion looks at The Fortress & motions them to attack! The crowd boos as they beat down Kyle while Ben & Ryan assaults Wolfgang! The Fortress throws Kyle into the ring before lifting him up & dropping him with Shock & Awe! Ryan drags Wolfgang & chokes him out with Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke)!

Eventually, Wolfgang stopped moving & Ryan tosses him aside. The Dark Family surveys the carnage as the crowd starts to chant "Washington! Washington! Washington!" Ben was getting pretty irate at the chant, and picks up Wolfgang. He lifts him up for the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Crucifix Sitout Powerbomb), and parades him around the ring for everyone to witness. He looks at the camera & screams "GO TO HELL!" But as Ben turns around to Powerbomb Wolfgang, he was suddenly taken out by a GET REKT (Gore) from none other than Rick Washington!

Jay: Oh no! Not again!

Jazz: Rick Washington is here! And he just FLOORS Ben Jones with a "GET REKT" for the third time!

The Dark Family was taken aback at the sudden assault on their leader! Ryan quickly went to take out Rick, but Washington ducks him, runs the ropes, and hits the Boomstick! (Discus Forearm), easily knocking Ryan onto the canvas & tumbling out of the ring! Static & P.K attempted to attack, but Rick grabs both men and German Suplexes them at the same time! As The Fortress struggles to get back to their feet, Team Brutal, still dazed & hurt, Superkick both men! Rick follows up by clotheslining both of them out of the ring & onto The Dark Family! Washington helped Team Brutal up as Ben & co. retreat up the ramp. Ben & The Fortress clutches their titles close to them as Rick calls for a Mic.

Rick: BEN JONES! I've had ENOUGH of you ducking & dodging me at every chance! And these people are SICK of seeing guys like you running around doing what you want! So I DEMAND YOU be a man for once & FACE ME FOR THAT TITLE!

Washington threw the mic down as Ben became furious! He began pacing back & forth, before storming towards the ring. The rest of the Dark Family (minus Mephisto), however, held him back! Ben grabs a mic and yells….

Ben: HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME AS AN INSUBORDINATE! TO HAVE THE GALLS TO STAND THERE AND **DEMAND** ANYTHING FROM ME….I WILL END YOU, WASHINGTON! YOU WANT YOUR TITLE MATCH!? CONSIDER IT ACCEPTED!

The crowd pops HARD as Ben threw the mic down and kept yelling that he will end Washington. Rick stood his ground & motions Ben to face him while "The Destroyer" spurred out threats to him. Ben had to be dragged back by the rest of the Dark Family while Washington & Team Brutal stood together in the ring.

Jay: I hope Rick is proud of what he just did! He just signed the ultimate death wish just at a shot of being a "hero" & a champion!

Jazz: Rick Washington has had Ben Jones's number at every waking moment! This is his biggest chance to finally put down "The Destroyer" once & for all!

Jay: But he has to DEFEAT Ben Jones to do so! Rick doesn't have it in him to beat Ben! No one does! And I guarantee you at the end of all of this: Rick will have realized it, too! But enough talk about somebody like Washington! Now, it's time to focus on the biggest star in ICW! Live, from The Cobra Club House: it's Sullivan's sit-down interview!

 _The screen once more cuts to what appears to be the inside of a bar. It zooms onto Brandon Andrews who sat at a table, looking into the cameras with a calm & professional expression._

Brandon: Ladies & gentleman, allow me to welcome you all to this unique interview from the Cobra Club House. My guest is a man who has, in his short time within the WFA, has became one of the fastest-rising stars in ICW. Please welcome the leader of the Cobra Club: "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan.

The camera cuts to Seth Sullivan sitting across from Brandon. Seth was wearing a black "COBRA CLUB" t-shirt, a black trench coat with the Cobra Club logo on the back, dark grey pants, and black aviators. He sat with his feet on the table, his shovel placed next to him, & his bag on the table. He was also toying with CJ Hawk's mask by twirling it in his hands. But when he took one good look at Brandon, he groans.

Seth: Did it have to be you cutting this interview? Why couldn't I get Hannah instead? At least she looks WAY hotter, plus she gives a cooler introduction.

Brandon: I...umm...have no response to that.

Seth: Whatever….just get on with the questions already!

Brandon: Well...let's begin with the simple question: what was your childhood like?

Seth: Well, I was born in Baltimore, Maryland to a mother & father. Even as a child, I was hyper competitive. I thrived off of challenging others and crushing them & their dreams. I loved challenging myself and rising to the occasion. It's the thrill of taking what people once owned.

Brandon: Well, the mindset has certainly paved the way for a prolific wrestling career. For the people at home who are not familiar with your prior career, I would like to list out a name of promotions that you have won championships in, starting off with New Japan Pro Wrestling.

Seth: Won the IWGP Heavyweight title twice before Bullet Club was even relevant. And even got bored & won their IC championship for the hell of it.

Brandon: Ring of Honor

Seth: Yup. Definitely had that place in the palm of my hands. But MAN, that place has SUCKED since I left.

Brandon: PROGRESS Wrestling

Seth: Turned those "Tough Brits" into Sullivan's little bitches, except for my boy Jack. He was the only cool Brit I came across there.

Brandon: Lucha Underground & CMLL.

Seth did not say anything. Instead, he chuckles and held up CJ's mask in front of Brandon, who took the message clearly.

Brandon: Duly noted. And the Insane Championship Wrestling.

Seth: The much better ICW….ICW….Heh…

Seth took a strong drink of the alcohol that's on the table. He looked at the bottle before slamming it on the table, removing his aviators, and looking Brandon dead at his face.

Seth: You know what's funny? All those accomplishments you have named had their problems. Hell, every promotion, and their owners, has their issues I've gotta deal with. It comes with the territory. But for all those places, NEVER...NEVER HAVE I EVER been BANNED from going after any TITLE!

Seth chuckled the bottle at the wall before rubbing his sweat, covered face.

Seth: So I sent Trell's favorite wrestler to the hospital. So what!? I just made my name here by taking out one of...no, THE top talent in this goddamn place! So Trell is punishing me for getting relevancy here!? Why!? Because I "took things too far?" Are you f'ing kidding me!?

Sullivan rubbed his hair and slammed his fists hard on the table. He soon sat up and took a deep breath.

Seth: Fine. There are other promotions here. I can always take their world titles. But this place, ICW, it has my full undivided attention. Because I'm gonna stick around until I personally bury this place 6ft under…..

Not a single word was said for several long seconds. Brandon did not know what to say about Sullivan's message. Seth relaxed and picked up another bottle of beer.

Seth: You look like you can use a drink.

Brandon:...Uhh….No thank you. I'm not allowed to drink on the job.

Seth: ….Yeah. You really do suck.

Seth took the bottle of beer, cracks it open, and starts to drink. Brandon clears his throat and collected his notes.

Brandon: Well, let's move on & get to the important part: back in episode 6, a well-known face debut in ICW: "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus. Since then, he has been confronting you on several occasions. What are your thoughts about these altercations?

Seth: Detrick Cyrus! Wow, I mean wow. What a grab for ICW! But I wonder why he got in my face? Some typical answer would be "He's 'The Lucha Warrior' after all. It makes sense that he would came after me, especially after what I did to his buddy CJ." But now I begin to wonder. Did Trell put Detrick up to this cause he wants payback? Or is Detrick doing this because he's intimidated that I will grow to be bigger than he will ever be? "The veteran outshined by the rising star." Jesus, arrogance does run in his family.

Brandon: This bring me to my final question: Detrick recently challenged you to a match at Ascension to Hell. Will you accept?

Seth:...You know what? I heard he's making his in-ring debut match next episode, right.

Brandon: That's correct.

Seth: Hmmm….I think I'll answer him then. Because I have something special in store for him….and for the entire world. Now, Brandon, for the love of God: HISS OFF OUT OF MY CLUBHOUSE!

 _Brandon quickly gathered his belongings and moved off screen. Seth laughed and drank another beer while toying with CJ's mask. The camera catches a quick close-up of it before cutting to black._

 **Recap**

Match 1: Chris Owens VS Asher King000  
Winner: Chris Owens via pin

Match 2: Nyx Rosewood VS Emily Scarlet  
Winner: Emily Scarlet via DQ

Match 3: Marvelous Tate Williams VS The Gambler  
Winner: Marvelous Tate Williams via pin

Match 4: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS The Dark Family (Ben Jones & Ryan Lewis)  
Winners: The Dark Family via pin

 _After the show….._

 _The cameras cut up to a dimmer hallway, and saw The Pack tending to Asher King & Emily Scarlet, who were sitting against the wall. Abby Torress was tending to them while Matt Lopez & Chris Wolf paced back & forth with Chris fuming in anger._

Cameraman: Excuse me, guys. Everyone just wanted to catch your thoughts on everything that transpired today.

Chris: Well, random fucking cameraman, my buddy Asher was KICKED IN THE BALLS and was thrown around by some punkass British fatass just to prove that he's tougher than me! Not to mention my mate's debut match ended with her being beaten down by a woman with anger issues! In other words, I WANNA BITE SOMEBODY'S GODDAMN HEAD OFF!

Matt grabs Chris's shoulder and urged him to take a breath. Chris took a long, deep breath before checking up on Emily, and Matt turns to the cameraman.

Matt: Look, guys. Today hasn't been The Pack's brightest day, but what's done is done. Right now, the five of us are moving forward, but first we need to teach Chris Owens a lesson, so if you find him, tell him that Matt Lopez is calling you out next week! And if he tries something like what he did to Asher on me? Well….imma rip his ankles apart!

 _The cameraman nods as Matt tends back to his allies. The camera cuts to black before turning back on, and in a lighter hallway. It soon catches up to The Gambler, who was mumbling to himself in Japanese._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Gambler. Tonight, you had your chance to get vengeance on Marvelous Tate Williams, but things did not go the way you wanted. What's next for The Gambler?

The Gambler looked at the cameraman, before looking down at his hands. He soon balled them up, and looks to the ceiling.

Gambler: 私の怒りが私の心を曇らせたので、私は失敗しました。次回は強くなる！ (Because my anger clouded my heart, I failed. Next time will be stronger!)

 _The Gambler nods at the cameraman before walking away from him. The cameras catches him leaving before the screen cuts to black._

…

…

… _._

…..

 **Unknown Location**

 _A random security camera, far from the Battlefield arena, catches Loki, Russell, & Jack watching everyone leave the arena. Jack clutched the Demolition Championship to his chest, as they all spoke to each other. Unfortunately, the security camera could not pick up any of the audio, but it did catch the trio holding a camera and walking away. Minutes later, the camera picks up three unidentifiable men walking out of the shadows holding random weapons, and following the path of the Cobra Club._

 _The feed soon cuts to another security camera close by, and that camera catches a major brawl between the Cobra Club & the unidentifiable trio, with the latter violently beating the former with the weapons they brought with them. The man who attacked Jack was ruthlessly beating him over & over with a camera until Jack stopped moving. Afterwards, the mysterious trio ceist the assault & the Cobra Club laid motionless. The three looked at each other and appeared to be speaking. Soon, they look up at the security cameras watching them, and moved off screen._

 _Moments later, the screen became static-y, and the sounds of wires were heard. Soon, the screen cuts back to normal and, for a brief moment, catches three individuals looking at it very closely. The tree individuals were: Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & Furno Moxley, all wearing scars & bruise, and had cold, expressionless eyes. Furno clutched the Demolition title, and nodded at Ajax, who taped some sort of not to the camera lense. The note read: "The Shield of Justice is broken….and we have built The Shield of VENGEANCE!"_


	18. Episode 9

_The office was dimly lit as Trell sat in front of his monitor. He watched the security tapes over & over again, watching as The New Shield & The Cobra Club fought & fought & fought. He pauses the video & picks up a glass before taking a sip of scotch. Soon, Trell turns around & came face to face with Furno Moxley, Ajax, & Raptor Reigns: The New Shield, leaning against the wall._

Trell:...It's been a while, gentleman. And judging by your looks, you boys have seen better days.

The trio did not utter a word, nor did they move a muscle. Trell watched the trio closely, observing the scars on their faces. Furno still had a couple of bruises on his body and one large scar on the side of his head. Even through the dim lights, he see that all three of them had red eyes, but can't tell if it's an injury or if that furious deep down. He continues to pour himself a drink and turned back to the video. Several minutes passed until Ajax finally spoke up.

Ajax: Alright, I'm sick of the damn silence! What the hell do you want!?

Trell paused the videos & turned the screen off. He turns to The New Shield and unfolded his hands. He closed his eyes & rubbed his head.

Trell: Look you guys, I've supported you guys since the beginning. I've supported you all against Monarchy, Traci, & Brutus. But this…

Trell points to the security feeds.

Trell: This is taking things too far! I mean hell, you should've stayed at the hospital because I refuse to see you all arrested, or dead, especially cause of The Cobra Club! Sometimes, you three gotta learn to watch your health-

Furno already had enough because he approached the desk & slammed his fists. He soon threw everything off and eyed his boss with a look of pure rage.

Furno: Lemme tell you something, "boss." We aren't going to roll over & 'watch our health' because we do not operate like that. Those Cobra bitches picked a fight with us, and the fact you're telling us to chill out & go see a doctor is an insult to us, to ICW, and especially to yourself. We're not gonna stop because you asked us...hell no. This isn't over until we paint this place with their blood. And not even you are going to stop us.

Trell stood up and looked at Furno dead in his eyes. A full minute felt like an hour when those two stood face-to-face. Ajax & Raptor surrounded Trell, waiting for something to happen, but Furno makes them stand down, and slowly back away. He walks to the door, and opens it. But Moxley turns back around & looks at his boss one more time.

Furno: I see it all over you….ever since CJ was beaten within an inch of his life, you've grown soft, Trell. Hell, this place has grown soft! And to be completely blunt with you, we almost grew soft. This place back then used to encourage violence! It used to supported had chaos & destruction! And most importantly, it demanded people to severely hurt each other in order to settle things! But now….you're afraid to have anyone suffer a papercut! ICW once had our respect & support, but not anymore. Because this place have grown to be like something you lothe deep down: ICW has grown to be like the WWE.

 _Furno walks out of the room, leaving Trell in a state of shock. Ajax & Raptor looked at him, but did not mutter a single word. Instead, they marched out of the office & slams the door shut. Trell sat back in his seat & puts his head down. He turns to the tv monitor & resumes watching the security feeds as the screen fades.._

* * *

 **RAGE (by CFO$)**

 _The intro begins to play and the screen cuts to an overview of the Battlefield, with the crowd still on fire. Soon, the cameras cut to the announce table._

Jazz: We are two episodes away from the PPV Event: "Ascension to Hell" and the feuds here are heating up! As always, I'm Jazz Conway and I will be providing you with all of the commentary for tonight alone with my… "outspoken" partner: Jay Masters.

Jay: "Heating up" Jazz? That's an understatement if I ever heard one. With all these brawls & bloody attacks going on, even Satan himself couldn't contain anyone here!

Jazz: I wouldn't be surprised if someone their issues to another place that no one should take things! But tonight, we have several intense matches scheduled tonight!

Jay: We see a goddess in Brie Evans face-off against Daria's nerdy sidekick Alexandra Xeonou, not to mention Justin Danger being sacrificed to Mephisto!

Jazz: Also, we have Chris Owen's facing Matt Lopez and the moment EVERYONE has been waiting for: "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus making his in-ring debut! This episode is gonna be amazing!

Jay: Well let's get right into the...into the action….with…

Jazz: Furno Moxley? He's just…just stormed out to the Battlefield!

The crowd started to cheer loudly when the ICW Demolition Champion Furno Moxley walk out on stage without any music. The Demolition Champion storms out to the ring, and went under the ring to pull out all sorts of weapons: chairs, tables, chains, baseball bats, 2x4s, trash cans, ladders, toolkits, kendo sticks, etc. He took all of their weapons and tossed them into the ring as Furno rolls in with a microphone!

Furno: COBRA CLUB! LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CRYSTAL CLEAR: THIS YARD BELONGS TO US! And since you three have disrespected the keepers of the yard,

The crowd popped HARD as Furno stood in the ring, pacing back & forth looking for the Cobra Club. For a few minutes, nothing happened. It wasn't until a twisted laughter was heard all around the Battlefield.

?: Furno...Furno...Furno….

The crowd started to boo when Jack Cunningham arrived through the crowd the same way The New Shield normally would. Jack simply had a large scar over his eye from his recent brawls with Moxley, but sported a twisted smile. Worse of all, he was dragging a terrified referee with them by his shirt.

Jack: Even after we left you three for dead, you just don't know when to stay down. Even as we strip you of your dignity, of your sanity, of your yard, you just keep coming back.

"The Ripper" took his time to get to the ring, which only made Furno angrier.

Jack: Well, we, frankly, are getting bored of these encounters. Every time you & I meet, you end up in the hospital fighting to stay alive. And seeing you all struggling to even stay conscious is no longer amusing, especially when we have taken everything from you three….even your former wife.

The crowd gasps as Furno immediately rolls out of the ring. But before he hops the barricade, Cunningham continues his speech.

Jack: HOWEVER, there is one thing you still have, and it's the one thing I desire: the Demolition Championship! If you really want to get your hands around my throat and choke the oxygen out of me, then you will have zero problems putting your title on the line this very instant!

Without a second thought, Moxley rolled back into the ring, lifted the Demolition title in the air, and responded:

Furno: If me defending this will let me paint this ring with your blood, THEN I'LL DEFEND IT!

The crowd pops HARD as a satisfied smile grew on Jack's face. He frees the captured referee and tells him to go in the ring. The referee went over the barricade & slides in as Moxley shoves the title to the official and begs for Jack to enter the ring.

Jazz: Are we...getting a Demolition Championship match right now?

Jay: It...looks like it!

Jazz: Well...in a Demolition Championship match, there are zero rules & anything goes! Which means this will not end very well!

Cunningham hops over the barricade as Moxley picks up a Kendo Stick. Cunningham picks one up from the floor as well, before pacing around the ring. The moment he rushed inside, the bell rings & the two maniacs began to trade Kendo shots with each other. Furno & Jack continuously beat each other mercilessly until their Canes broke in half! Despite that, they tossed the weapons aside and simply threw fists at each other! Eventually, the Demolition Champion gained the advantage as Cunningham stumbled backwards towards the ropes! "The Ripper" went for a right hook, but Moxley ducks the attack, and Clothesline him out of the ring! The crowd cheers as Furno runs the ropes & hits a Suicide Dive to the back of Jack's head! He was not finished there, because he rolled into the ring and repeated the process again! Moxley grabbed Jack's head and slammed it into the apron over & over before rolling into the ring and going for a third Suicide Dive! However, the challenger SMACKED the champion over the head with a Steel Chair! Moxley was caught on the ropes as Jack took a moment to collect himself before SMACKING Moxley so hard with the chair again, it stayed between his head & neck! Cunningham grabbed another chair & hits the Con-Chair-Toe, which made Furno fall back in the ring. With the chair still around his neck, Furno groggily stumbles to his feet. Jack climbs to the top turnbuckle & hits the Diving Meteora onto the chair around his neck! The crowd gasps as "The Ripper" went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Cunningham picks up a nearby chain, removes the chair from around Furno's neck, and starts to choke him with it! Jack gave a sickening laugh as he chokes the champion around the ring, while Furno struggles to breathe! Soon, Moxley manages to somehow get to his feet, and, in extreme desperation, low blows Jack! Cunningham fell to his knees, freeing Furno up to grab a large 2x4 and WHACK him over the head, knocking him to the ground! Moxley collapse against the corner trying to catch his breath, before grabbing some tables & setting them against the corner. He also grabs another table and sets it up Horizontally against the first. Furno hoists Jack up and straight up Powerbombs him through the two tables! The crowd cheers as Moxley pulls Jack out of the wreckage before pinning him.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Furno picks up Jack & Side Suplexing him out of the ring. Jack crawled away from "The Madman," but didn't get far as the Demolition Champion grabs the chain & starts beating him with it! The crowd gave audible gasps as the chain met the flesh of Cunningham until Furno tosses it to the side He picks up Cunningham onto the apron, and attempts the Package Piledriver, but he counters with the Back Body Drop, sending Furno back into the ring. Jack steps back in, and grabs a bag full of thumbtacks. He releases it on the canvas before turning his attention back to Moxley, who pops up & smacks him in the face with a cheese grater! Jack was stunned, and Moxley proceeds to scrape his face until it begins to bleed profusely! Furno starts beating the open wound with the grater, as Jack struggles to grab something. He eventually finds a glass bottle & CRACKS it over Moxley's head, shattering it! Moxley frees Jack & covers his face, but "The Ripper" hooks Moxley & hits the Brainbuster onto the thumbtacks! Both guys screamed in pain, but Jack went for the cover anyway!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Moxley was left with glass & thumbtacks all over his head, and as a result, he began to bleed all over the place! Jack somehow stumbles to his feet, and sets up a table. He grabs a lot of the thumbtacks and spread them all over the table. He soon sees some barb wire and a twisted smile grew on his face. He picks it up and wraps it around Moxley's open wound! Furno was screaming as Jack tries to cut the wound even deeper, however, Moxley manages to lift Jack up and hits the Pump Handle Back Suplex, sending them both through the Thumbtack covered table! Both men were down, and the crowd were getting hot for this match….until the Cobra Club's Russell & Loki ran through the crowd. They rushed into the ring and immediately went after Furno! The two starts beating the champion with baseball bats! They soon find several Barbed Wire tables & begin to set them up as Jack came to. The Cobra Club teases the Triple Powerbomb, until Raptor & Ajax rushea the ring with Axe Handled in towe! They slid into the ring and attacks Russell & Loki with the handles, knocking them out of the ring as Furno stuns Jack with a Headbutt & follows up with the Conflagration (Headlock Driver) onto the thumbtacks! Ringside, Raptor straight up Spears Russell through the barricade as Ajax hits Loki with the Curb Stomp onto a Steel Chair! The duo soon joined Furno back in the ring & proceeds to Triple Powerbomb him through the Barbed Wire table! Moxley soon collapses on top of Jack for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...and STILL ICW Demolition Champion: FURNO MOXLEY!'_

As the crowd cheers, Moxley was helped up by his partners and handed the Demolition Championship. He tosses it aside and continues to beat down on Jack with the Barb Wire from the table! Russell & Loki tries to make the save, but The New Shield handled them as well when they attacked them with the Axe Handles! Eventually, Loki & Russell retreated from the ring, pulls a bloody Jack with them, & escaped through the crowd. The New Shield looks on, and proceeds to Fist Bump while a bloody Furno held up the Demolition title.

Jazz: The Cobra Club are on the retreat after Furno Moxley just….beat Jack Cunningham to a bloody pulp! What a way to start things off!

Jay: I'm willing to bet your savings that this war is not over between The New Shield & The Cobra Club! Not until one team is left lying in a pool of blood!

Jazz: I agr- wait…. Why my savings!?

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the backstage gym, where Daria St. Leger helped her friend, Alexandra Xenou, prepare for her match by stretching her. Soon, the gym doors open & Krisi Halonen walks in before sitting on one of the benches. When the two girls look at her, they noticed something surprisingly different: her once green eyes are now red._

Alexandra: Ummm….Krisi?

Krisi: Yeah?

Alexandra: Are your eyes...red?

Krisi: Oh yeah! I think they're kinda cool, don't you think?

Alexandra: Right….but when did..?

Krisi: I don't know. It just appeared one moment. I was confused at first but then I started to like the color on me!

Alexandra: Krisi...girl, did you hit your head?

Krisi: No way! ….Well, I don't think so. I just have a bit of a headache.

Alexandra: What-

Daria: Look, Alex, Krisikka's fiiine.

Krisi: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

For a split second, Krisi's red eyes glowed. But as soon as she calmed down, they cease glowing. Alexandra caught that, but Daria never noticed.

Daria: See? Nothing's wrong with her.

Alexandra: Yeah but did you see-

Daria: Look...you, missy, need to relax & focus on your match tonight. You gotta turn that chick into a pretzel & prove you're the better Canadian.

Krisi: I thought they were from the same city…

Alexandra: Well technically we're only thirty minutes apart-

Daria: Look, the point is that you're the better Canadian and you'll prove it when you tap her out. Now come on. We gotta finish training.

 _The camera zooms up as Daria continues to help Alexandra train while Krisi sat & watched them._

* * *

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over.**_

* * *

 **Location: San Antonio, Texas**

 _The screen cuts to a view of a lovely, green farmland. Soon, it comes across a nice home full of cattle & horses. The ICW Women's Champion, Carson Michaels, was standing on her porch, leaning against the guard rails, and watching the animals. The championship was resting right next to her._

Carson: I have to be honest with y'all: being the daughter of Shawn Michaels is hard. Even before I could even think, let alone say what I were thinking, there were already expectations set high for when, not if, WHEN I would start my wrestling career.

 _Some of the cattle began eating the grass, as one of the horses looked at Carson. She grabbed an apple from a tree and fed it to the horse while speaking._

Carson: Don't get me confused, all generations go through this. And I'm not just talking about wrestling, I mean in all sports, entertainment, music, business, doctors, anything! Even going to school is tough when you're parent went there. It just so happens that my father has to be the best, and most infamous, sports entertainer superstar of all time!

 _Several cutaways of Shawn Michaels_ _plays. It showed his time in the 1990s, and especially his radical behavior & attitude._

Carson: My father has his ups & downs that will stay with him for the rest of his life. A lot of moments that I personally wish he didn't do.

 _Soon, it cuts to Shawn Michaels from his epic comeback all the way to his final match & beyond._

Carson: But, he changed his life around. Got healthy, found a loving wife, had a champion-level daughter, and even returned to the ring and continued to prove why he is the best of all time.

 _She pets the horse before walking around the fields, taking in the calm weather & eye-catching farmlife._

Carson: I'm happy to carry the name "Michaels" inside a wrestling ring, but I did not come here to simply be called "Shawn's daughter." I did not work my way through the WFA Women's Tournament just to be seen only as a "female Shawn Michaels." I did not spend an entire season clawing my way to winning the ICW Women's Title only for the plate to read "HBK's daughter."

Carson: I came here to carve my own path, create my own legacy, and simply step out of my father's shadow and be known as Carson Michaels! Which is why people like Angelica really gets under my skin.

 _Carson came to a stop and watched as some of the cattle interact with each other & ate together._

Carson: It's no secret: I don't care for Angelica, and not because of what she did to Brianna. No, it's because she's proud to be born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She's proud to admit that she lives off of that Rhodes name, off of Dusty's legacy & her brother's successes.

Carson: She gives generational athletes like myself a bad reputation as an entitled, obnoxious brat, but I work to expand on my family legacy, not leech off of it. I came to this business to make my mark not as "Shawn's little girl" but as "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson goddamn Michaels! And when I defend the championship against Angelica, it'll show that she just can't hang with the best!

 _Carson walked away from the cameras as the camera cuts to the clear sky before fading to black._

* * *

 _Soon, the screen fades back into the male gym room, where Detrick Cyrus was warming up in the ring. "The Lucha Warrior" was rolling around the ring & running the ropes until the lights began to flicker. They soon cut off then back on, revealing Surrealist Morrow standing in front of him._

Surrealist: You must be the one & only Detrick Cyrus I've heard so much about.

Detrick stood up as Morrow paced around him...studying "The Lucha Warrior." Detrick just watched in confusion.

Detrick: Yeah….I'm sorry, but who are you again?

Surrealist: I am the "Messiah of The Dark Family" Surrealist Morrow, and I'm here to remind you about how things are here.

Surrealist stopped in front of Detrick and looked him dead in his eyes.

Surrealist: You may have your own problems with The Cobra Club, but The Dark Family are the ones who has ICW under its command. We have the power, and the only thing you need to do is know your place here!

While speaking, Morrow poked Cyrus in his looked at Morrow, then started to chuckle a bit. His laughter started to infuriate "The Messiah"

Detrick: So Jones is 'running this place'? Good. Cause Sullivan isn't the only reason I'm here. Tell Ben that I'm coming for him & his title.

Detrick turns his back towards Surrealist and was about to leave the ring. But Morrow grabbed his shoulders, and Cyrus turns and punches him in the jaw. "The Messiah" stumbles backward before looking Detrick in the face.

Surrealist: That was a terrible mistake, Cyrus. On behalf of "The Dark Family," I shall make an example out of you!

 _The lights flicker on & off once more, and then completely shuts off. When they came on, Detrick was alone in the ring & Surrealist was nowhere to be seen. The cameras cut to black as Detrick resumes his training._

* * *

 **One For the Money (by Escape the Fate)** starts to play with the tron projecting red rose & reading "BRIE EVANS" in white cursive writing. The crowd gives off a lukewarm negative reaction when Brie walked out on the stage with her hands spread wide as if she was welcoming the attention. She spun around on her feet soaking it in before she sauntered down the ramp looking around at the crowd.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, 'The Rose Goddess' BRIE EVANS!"_

Jazz: It seems like as the episodes go on, Brie is getting more & more agitated that she hasn't gotten her rematch against Daria.

Jay: Brie Evans, even in victory, was EMBARRASSED by Daria and her goons! No one embarrasses "The Rose Goddess" without proper repercussions!

She walked around to the side of the ring and performed a front flip, landing on her feet before she got up onto the ring apron. Once she got onto the ring apron, Brie pointed a finger up to the sky, and she did a flip over the top rope into the ring. She spread her arms wide once again in the ring. She snatches the mic from the announcer, and started to speak.

Evans: Ladies & gentleman, feast your eyes on the single most beautiful specimen you all will ever seen in your life: ICW's own Rose Goddess of Wrestling: BRIE EVANS!

The crowd started to boo as Brie poses to everyone and gave a big, arrogant smile. She clears her throat and regained her composure follow by standing upright and continuing to speak.

Brie: Some time ago, I was embarrassed by that….wretched "thing" of a woman called Daria St. Leger! Even though I won, she disrespected me before, during, & after the match! In fact, she STILL continues to disrespect me even after I made short work of her wacky sidekick: Kirsikka Halonen! Yeah, that's right, I know about your real name, Kirsikka, and how much you hate it! How fitting you're bestowed a name of a lower life form!

Brie: Anywho, I had expected to finally get my rematch against Daria, but who do I receive today? Her nerdy coward: Alexandra Xenou! The fact that she thinks she can wrestle ME….hell, the fact that she thinks she can wrestle anyone is laughable!

"The Goddess starts to laugh at the top of her lungs and everyone boos her for it. She soon stopped & immediately turned serious.

Brie: You should've stayed away, Alexandra, and not fight Daria's battles for her! Now, I will make an example out of-

 **Fist Up (by Kidneythieves)** starts to play and the arena was bathed in dull red lights, while Brie throws a small tantrum from the interruption. Soon, the crowd cheers when Alexandra walks out followed by Daria. Alexandra stops on stage with her hands on her hips without any expression on her face, wearing a red top with black stripes, red wristbands, black tights with a red fleur-de-lis styled logo and wrestling boots.

" _Introducing her opponent, accompanied by Daria St. Leger, representing the Misfits, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada: ALEXANDRA XENOU!"_

Jay: Does the Misfits have no shame? No home training? It's rude to interrupt someone while they're speaking!

Jazz: It's also disrespectful to talk down about someone. Brie had it coming. Besides, she needs to focus less on ranting & more on competing!

Jay: Oh trust me, she got this! She embarrassed Krisi, and she'll do the same to Alexandra!

Jazz: Two fellow Quebec Canadians, but there will be zero love loss in this match, especially from Brie!

She looks at Daria, who gives her the thumbs up, and calmly goes towards the ring, climbs up the stairs and jumps over the third rope. Alexandra goes towards the ropes and checks her wristbands. Without raising her head, she looks into the camera from under her eyebrows and allows herself to grin a little bit. She hopes down and takes a deep breath, while Brie looks on in annoyance.

The bell rings and the two ladies circle each other before locking up. Brie quickly puts Alexandra in the Half Nelson, but she quickly breaks down and applies the Stranglehold! Brie uses her power advantage to sling Alex off of her. The two of the have a quick stare down, before grabbing their hands and testing each other's strengths. Brie easily presses her opponent's shoulders down, but Alexandra presses her feet onto Brie's stomach & pushed her upright. Alexandra get to her feet, and into the Monkey Flip! Daria cheers on Alexandra, who appears pleased with herself, until Brie floors her with a Clothesline! Brie stomps away at Alexandra while trash talking her until Alexandra crawls to the corner. Evans Irish Whips her into the opposite corner and charges after her, but Xenou grabs her leg, rolls her to the center of the ring, and went for the Oklahoma Roll!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brie barely managed to kick out, and Alexandra quickly went for the Brain Buster! However, Brie lands behind her, and hits the Laydown (Hangman's Neckbreaker)! She paced around the ring, taunting the crowd & Daria, before waiting in the corner for Xenou to stand up. When she does, Brie went for the Shut Down (Spear), but Alexandra hits the Drop Toe Hold which sent her opponent into the middle turnbuckle! Alexandra hooks Brie's arms and hits the Tiger Suplex into the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Alexandra quickly follows up with the attempt at the Charybdis (Kudo Driver), but Brie lands on her feet, lifts Alexandra back first on her shoulders, and hits the Rim Raker (Argentine Backbreaker Drop)! She looks Daria in her eyes as she went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: BRIE EVANS!"_

Jay: What did I say, Jazz? Brie is unstoppable and has proven herself superior to Daria's band of Misfits!

Jazz: Alright fine. I'll admit that Brie has proven to have impressive in-ring skills. But it's overshadowed by her lack of humbleness towards others.

Jay: When you're a Goddess like Evans, humbleness is something that never concerns you!

Brianna had her arm raised in victory and prances around the ring, while Daria helps Alexandra out of the ring. But just as they were walking up the ramp, Brie grabs a mic.

Brie: Oh Daria...I've already embarrassed your two sidekicks, just like you embarrassed me! So next episode, I want a rematch, so I can expose you to the world as the filthy degenerate you really are...and prove to you & these creatures why I am nothing short of their Goddess!

Daria stopped & took one good look at Brie. But instead of saying anything, she turns her back on Evans & helps her friend to the back, while Brie continues to gloat in the ring.

Jazz: Daria still doesn't look impress with Brie, even is getting a little annoyed by her constant demands of a rematch!

Jay: Daria needs to understand who she's dealing with! She lost to Brie & even embarrassed her friends!

Jazz: Time will truly tell if Daria will even acknowledge Brie Evans, let alone accept the rematch!

Jazz: Anyway, still to come is the match between Lopez & Owens along with Danger against Mephisto! Also, Detrick Cyrus making his in-ring debut!

Jay: But coming up next, E.R.S, the most overlooked and disrespected tag team in ICW, will be in action!

* * *

 _The screen cuts outside the arena. Abby Torres & Emily Scarlet were. Although they were looking over a distant city, but Emily was not quite calm by the way Emily looked at the horizon._

Abby: Are you sure you're fine?

Emily: Yeah...Nyx just really caught me off guard in our match.

Abby: ….That was pretty tense. But I doubt she intended for that to end the way it did-

Emily: Intended or not, it still happened, Abby. And I barely put up any kind of fight...

Abby: Look, don't beat yourself up over it! Besides, you won didn't you? No one can do anything about that.

Emily: ….That is true. Plus, it does put me 1 win ahead of you!

Abby: …..Aw screw you

The two girls shared a nice laugh together, until they heard the sound of the roof door open. Katie Striker walked out, and both Abby & Emily looked at her with a level of uncertainty. The duo stood up & looked at her while Striker nonchalantly leaned against the side of the door.

Katie: Sup you two. How are you holding up, Emily?

Emily: I'm….alright.

Katie: Good to hear. Also, nice job saving her, Abby.

Abby: Thanks…

Katie: I know Nyx can get a bit...angry over the smallest of things, but don't you guys worry about her too much. I'll handle her and make sure she learns to be tranquil-

Abby: You know, I have to question that.

Katie paused and watched Abby slowly confront her, face to face. Abby started to grow irate while Katie kept her cool demeanor.

Abby: Y'see, I'm no stranger to that "Tranquillo" style you mention so much. I know how it works & I especially know what game you're trying to play. The stunt you pulled with Nyx & her personal life is not cool, not "Tranquillo" as you put it. Sure, Nyx can get out of hand, but everything you're doing….all of this...is nothing more than an embarrassing coward's way out.

Katie looks Abby dead in her eyes, and started to chuckle. Abby stood her ground, with Emily standing besides her just in case something were to happen. Fortunately, Katie simply walked to the door. But before she walked away, she turns to look at the two, especially Abby.

Katie: I see you doubt my menthods, too. So how about I show you just how effective it is to be Tranquillo.

Katie smirks at both women before walking through the door, leaving the two by themselves on the roof. Abby & Emily looked at each, then Scarlet begins to smile, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow.

Emily: ….You really don't want me to have more wins than you, huh?

Abby: Oh not even one.

 _Abby gave her a light nudge as the two of them laughs. They walked off the roof as the cameras soon fades to black._

* * *

 _As the screen cuts to the Battlefield, the duo of Jimmy Starz & Davey Burns were already in the ring, bitterness written all over their faces._

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** begins to play & the crowd begins to boo. While everyone expected E.R.S to walk out onto the stage, E-Baum & Ray Cobra actually slid in the ring behind them & attacks the duo from behind! They make short work of Davey with a Spike Piledriver! Ray lifts Jimmy onto his shoulders & E-Baum hits Starz with the NJ to Cali Flight (Spear from the top turnbuckle). Ray lifts Davey onto his shoulders & E-Baum climbed to the top rope once more. But before he could Spear him again, The Wayne Bros slid into the ring & Double Superkicks Ray to a huge pop! Cobra drops Davey and stumbles out of the ring as the twin brothers hits Dual Enziguri onto E-Baum, knocking him off the top rope! Ray & E-Baum retreated up the ramp while Derrick & Devin helps Jimmy & Davey up.

Jazz: What has gotten into E-Baum & Ray Cobra? What is their issue?

Jay: E.R.S are sick of being underlooked and put into these throwaway matches. They are going to do things their way and nobody is gonna stop them!

Jazz: Well kudos to the Wayne's for putting a stop to this malicious assault from E.R.S! Let's just hope the next match won't end this way!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Matt Lopez walking through the hallway with intense focus written on his face & body._

Unfortunately for him, he was assaulted from behind by none other than Chris Owens. Owens hits a Running Axehandle to the back of Matt's head. Chris stomps away at Matt before lifting him up and throwing him like a dart into the walls.

Owens: YOU'RE NOTHING! YOUR FRIENDS ARE NOTHING! I WILL END YOU!

"Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" picks Matt up and Powerbombs him into the walls! Owens lifts him up again and Powerbombs Matt into some crates. He was about to Powerbomb him for a third time, until Chris Wolf runs in and smacks Owens with a steel chair to his back! Owens lets Matt go, and Wolf beats the Brit over & over with the chair! Chris got to his feet, but Wolf did not let up and continues to beat him down until the Brit could not take it anymore. When he retreats through the exit, Wolf throws the chair in anger & quickly goes over to check on his friend. The camera fades as he helps Matt get to his feet. The cameras cut back to the Battlefield, and back to the announce table.

Jay: Welp, there goes that match.

Jazz: Ugh. Thanks to Chris Owens's cowardly sneak attack, we now won't have our match between him & Matt Lopez tonight.

Jay: Owens never cared about facing Lopez. All he wants to do is hurt Chris Wolf & anyone associated with him!

Jazz: Well I know Chris Wolf won't rest until he gets his hands on "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare." On the bright side, we can go straight to our next match: a match filled with hatred & vengeance. The match between Justin Danger & Mephisto!

* * *

The lights start to dim as a deep voice is heard reciting some strange incantation. **Tearing the Veil from Grace (by Cradle of Filth)** starts to play as dry ice starts to cover the stage. Mephisto soon rose from below the ice & marches to the ring.

" _The following contest is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Dark Family, from Parts Unknown, standing 6'7" & weighing 260 lbs: 'The Prince of Hell' MEPHISTO!"_

Jazz: This rivalry stems from Fallout, where Mephisto cost Danger the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Ever since then, Danger has been attacking Mephisto at every walking moment!

Jay: Big mistake on Justin's part! He should know better than to pick a fight with anyone from the Dark Family, especially a mysterious guy like Mephisto!

Mephisto walks down the ramp & steps into the ring. He stood in the center of the ring, and waited for his opponent to walk out. As soon as the lights came on, **Kill Everyone** starts to play & the crowd pops HARD when Justin marched to the ring.

" _Introducing his opponent: from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jay: Look at him, walking head first to his death...

Jazz: This has been a long time coming for Danger, and he finally gets his hands on the guy who cost him!

Danger did not acknowledge anyone because he slid into the ring and stood face-to-face with Mephisto. The referee tries to seperate them, yet as soon as the bell rings, the two attacked each other! Justin & Mephisto traded Forearm shots, with Danger getting the advantage with a kick to the stomach and a Snap DDT! Danger did not let up on the attack as seen when he starts pounding away at his head! Danger picks him up, and he tosses him into the corner. He charges after him, and "The God of Chaos" connects with a Corner Clothesline! Danger runs back, and delivers another Corner Clothesline! But when he attempts a third one, "The Prince of Hell" strikes back with the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle)! He soon went for the cover

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Mephisto turns Justin on his stomach and deadlifted him for a Gutwrench Powerbomb, but Justin elbows his opponent in the head several times in order to land on his feet! Once he does, Danger continues to elbow Mephisto in the head over & over until the latter stumbled to the ropes! Danger runs the ropes, and on the rebound, Mephisto attempted a Clotheslines! However, Danger ducks it, Handstands off the ropes, and hits Mephisto with the Cutter! He soon went for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Mephisto shoves Danger off of him, and "The God of Chaos" drags Mephsito up before throwing him out of the ring! Danger steadies himself before running the ropes & going for the Suicide Dive! However, Mephsito catches him with both hands, and Chokeslams him onto the floor! Mephisto growls, and drags Justin up to his feet! He throws him into the ring before rolling in as well. He hooks him up for the Helldriver (Double Underhook Piledriver), yet Danger was able to lift him onto his shoulders and into the TKO! He soon follows up with the Last Chancery as the crowd begins to cheer! Mephisto struggled to break free, but opted to scrape Danger's eyes to break free! Mephisto crawls to his feet, and knees Danger in the back of his head! "The Prince of Hell" continues to knee him over & over before just pounding away at Danger's head! Mephisto picks him up, but Danger surprises him with a wicked Headbutt, knocking Mephisto into the corner! Danger lands on one knee to catch his breath, yet he was still able to hit Mephisto with the Double Knees! Justin sat him on top of the top turnbuckle, but Mephisto began to fight back with repeated kicks to his face! Danger responds with a Pele Kick to the side of his head! Mephisto stumbled out of the ring & Danger climbs to the top rope. Justin waits for his opponent to get back up before taking him out with a Flying Senton!

Justin got back up & proceeds to Elbow Mephisto in the face, until Mephisto takes him down with a Saito Suplex onto the ramp! He ignored the referee's count and drags Justin up the ramp to the stage. Once they made it, Mephisto attempts a Helldriver, but Justin lifts him onto his shoulders & hits Rolling Death Valley Driver! Eventually, the referee counts to ten & calls for the bell.

" _The referee has ruled a Double Countout. As a result, this match is a No Contest."_

Jazz: Even in a one-on-one match, they couldn't even contain the brawling in the ring! And now they're just fighting on stage!

Danger was the first to get back up, and stalks Mephisto, waiting for him to get up. Unfortunately, as he attempts the J.I.D (RKO), Mephisto catches him in the Villain's End (Crossface Chickenwing with the Bodyscissors)! "The Prince of Hell" had the hold in tight, even when officials try to pull Mephisto off of an unconscious Justin. Eventually, Mephisto lets go & the security tries to hold him back. It proves to be in vain when Mephisto easily tossed them aside. Once security were dealt with, Mephisto lifts Danger up for a Last Ride Powerbomb! Justin was hoisted into the air, but manages to land on his feet & connect with the J.I.D! But he was not finished yet because he quickly lifts Mephisto onto his shoulders…..and Powerbombs him OFF THE STAGE, crashing through several wires & equipment!

Jazz: OH GOD!

Jay: WHAT THE-HUH!?

Jazz: DANGER & MEPHISTO JUST FELL THROUGH THE RING!

Everyone in the crowd was either stunned or going crazy! Danger collapse with a satisfied look on his face. Multiple security & officials rushed out & attempted to rescue Mephisto, but could not find him underneath the snapped wires & crackling broken equipment! Danger stumbles to his feet & took one good look at destruction he has cause. He stumbled his way to the center of the stage, doing the "Legend Killer" pose! The crowd were still going mental as Danger dusted his hands in satisfaction & walked to the back.

Jazz: I….they….I don't even have words about what just happened!

Jay: THERE'S NO WAY HE JUST TOOK OUT MEPHISTO LIKE THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Jazz: I...you know what, we're going to need a moment to….understand what just happened while we fix the equipment and….look for Mephisto.

* * *

 _The cameras crackled a bit before cutting to the boiler room beneath the Battlefield arena. Furno, Ajax, & Raptor sat in silence while tending to Moxley's wounds from earlier. No words were muttered, but from the way each men appeared, they were satisfied with the events that went down. Soon, they hear the boiler room door open, and quickly grabbed some pipes laying around. When they turn around to swing, they come face-to-face with an exhausted Trell. The trio lowered their weapons, but before they could speak, Trell stopped them._

Trell: You're right. ICW has grown to be the WWE: very tamed & soft. I….I've lost sight of what this place used to be….what I wanted this place to be. But now, I know what must be done.

Trell: Thanks to you three, The Cobra Club are on the retreat. That is good, but nowhere near good enough. You guys want them to suffer & I want you three to remove them from my company!

Trell pulls out a black folder and tossed it onto the table. The New Shield opens it up, and finds a contract for Ascension to Hell with The Cobra Club's signature already on it.

Trell: So, here's my offer to you three: Ascension to Hell. You three & the Cobra Club will fight. No DQ, No Countout, Texas Tornado Rules. And I expect you all to make sure that they never get back up again!

Furno, Ajax, & Raptor looked at each other, then looked at the contract. Moxley took the pen, dipped it in his blood, & signed the contract. Ajax & Raptor each signed on the dotted line before handing it back to their boss. A smirk grew on Moxley's face as Trell stuck his hand out.

Furno:...Now you're sounding like your old self. Consider it done.

 _The last thing the cameras caught was Trell shaking hands with all three men, a satisfied smile on all of their faces._

* * *

 _The screen soon cuts to the inside of a cave-like room with a small fire dancing in the background. Soon, the ICW Tag Team Champions, The Fortress, walks in front of the camera with their tag titles in hand._

PK: ….What is it like to be locked in a cage? That feeling of isolation from the word. Confined to a single area of space with no means of escape.

Static: Caaaaaaage...steeeeeeeel...nowhere to run! Nowhere to hide!

PK: Such a feeling of complete isolation...Team Brutal, the four of us trapped in a four corner room made of steel, engaging in filthy combat.

Static: Violence….pain….MASSACRE!

PK: Team Brutal. We welcome you to join us in the cage. We look forward to feeding off of the fear of isolation & claustrophobia. And we will leave with the ICW Tag Team Championships covered in your own blood!

Static & P.K steps behind the fire, vanishing within it. Ben Jones rises on screen, clutching the ICW Heavyweight Title. He looks at the camera with an angry look, but with his eyes cold & lifeless.

Ben: For a very long time, I have winning world titles everywhere I went. I have never enjoyed waiting when there is something I clearly desire. I wipe out everyone standing in my way until I get what I want...and finish off the rest in order to keep what I want for a very long time.

Ben: I have been doing such a thing since the birth of the WFA. Everywhere I go, I have dominated. UWA, SSW, UCW, ICW….it does not matter. It all ends the same: Ben Jones standing over the corpses of my enemies while holding the championship….just as I did with Freddy Escobar and Justin Danger. Now, there's the recent nuisance.

Ben: Rick Washington….I remember you. I remember that you were pathetic. Always lowering yourself to appeal to the common denominator. You were never worth remembering, but yet I did. My mistake was not ending you as soon as possible because you now believe you stand a chance against me.

Ben: Let me tell you something, Washington: you are nothing. Your "heroic" spirit is nothing more than a facade as a way to cover the list failures you show. You do not stand a chance against myself and you never will. You had a chance to walk away & remain irrelevant, but now you have my undivided attention. At Ascension to Hell, Washington, I will put an end to the fairy tail you have written up inside your brain, and finally put an end to the embarrassment people call your career!

 _The fire began to consume the Heavyweight Champion & engulfs the screen. The fire soon dies down and the smoke fades away, leaving a black screen. The cameras cut back to the Battlefield, where the equipment off the side of the stage was fixed good as new._

* * *

As soon as the screen cuts inside the Battlefield, **What Have You Done** begins to play. The lights dim, and a blue spotlight shined down on the stage. White smoke fills the ramp as Katie calmly walks out to a mixed reaction.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: Katie crossed the line last episode. Any tiny shards of friendship that are left between the two just went up in flames!

Jay: How could you say that? Katie still considers Nyx a close friend! Hell, she even considers Abby & Emily good friends! It's why she's been trying to show them the way of "Tranquillo!"

Jazz: Do you not remember what she said last week!? What person insults his or her friend's personal life!?

Jay: One that cares! She obviously wouldn't bring it up if she wasn't invested so much in teaching that deranged Rosewood the Tranquillo way!

Katie took her sweet time walking down the ramp. She stops in front of the ring, and looks around the arena. Katie paces around the ring a bit while fist bumping several fans along the way. She finally rolls in the ring & raises her fist in the air.

When Striker stood up, the lights returns to normal, and **Hard Times (by Paramore)** starts to play. The fans cheers loud when Abby appears on stage, alongside Emily, and blow a kiss to the crowd. The two women hugs & walks to the ring, clapping along with the fans.

 _Introducing her opponent, accompanied by Emily Scarlet, from San Diego, California: 'The San Diego Sweetheart' ABBY TORRES!_ "

Jazz: Now, Abby took issue with everything Katie said last episode, and even called her out on the "Tranquillo" style.

Jay: Well, Abigale needs to understand that Tranquillo is the way to go, and Katie is going to demonstrate just how effective it truly is!

Emily & Abby walks to the ring together as Katie pays the duo zero attention. Abby climbs up the turnbuckle and howls to everyone before jumping in the ring and smiles to the crowd. Abby took one good look at Katie, and her smile instantly vanishes and replaced with an intense focus. Katie kept her calm smile the entire time.

The bell rings & Abby tries to lock up with Katie. Unfortunately, Katie ducks under her & calmly paces in the ring, barely acknowledging her opponent. Katie finally turns around, and teases another lockup with Torres, but opts to side step her once more. Abby was growing more frustrated while Katie kept her composure. Finally, the two women stared down, and locks up. With her height & size advantage, Katie pushes Abby into the ropes. The ref calls for Striker to break the hold, which she slowly does….until she kicks Abby in the stomach! Katie follows up by pounding at her back before throwing her out of the ring. She quickly runs the ropes, but just as Abby moves out of the direction, Katie bounces off of the second rope & rolls onto her stomach, raising a fist in the air. Abby shook her wrists and slid into the ring as Katie stood up. Katie teases another lockup, but Abby struck her in the side of the face with a Forearm! Abby follows up with several more Forearms and Irish Whips Striker into the ropes. Katie hung on, and throws Abby to the apron. Abby, however, responds with a Step-Up Kick to her opponent, and hits a Springboard Missile Dropkick! She soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Abby picks her opponent up & threw her out of the ring. She waited for Katie to get up, before attempting a Suicide Dive! Unfortunately, Striker slid into the ring & hits an Atomic Drop followed by a Scoop Body Slam! She sat her opponent upright, and connects with a Basement Dropkick! Katie stood up & placed a foot onto Abby's head, raising her fist in the air! Abby grabs her foot & makes it to her feet, looking Katie in her soul. Abby spun her around and hits a standing Dropkick onto her mouth! Katie stumbles to the corner, and Torres charges after her! Striker rolls out of the way, and Abby crashes into the corner! Katie kicks her in her face, leaping over the ropes & landing on the apron. She trips Abby, and connects with a Slingshot Basement Dropkick! Katie pulls Abby over & goes for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Katie stood up & kicks Abby in the head several times. Abby groggily stands up, and Striker went to Springboard off the ropes into a Tornado DDT! Abby ducks Katie, and when Striker stood up, she kicks her in the face with a Pele Kick! Katie was out, and Abby kicks up with a new breath of wind. Katie went to attack, but Abby strikes first with a Elbow Smash to her head which was followed up by the kick to her leg, and connecting with a Snap DDT! Torres quickly climbed to the top rope, and connects with the Moonsault for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Abby stood up, and calls for the Angel Kiss (Codebreaker)! But when she went for it, Katie pulls the referee into the move! As Abby looked at what she did, Katie scratches her opponent in the eyes before throwing her with a German Suplex! Striker smirks at the majority of the booing crowd, before rolling out of the ring. When she grabbed a steel chair, Emily runs over & steals the weapon from her! Katie looks away from Emily, but Emily continues to stare her down, until Striker sprays blue mist into the face of Abby's friend! As Emily was blinded, Striker throws her into the barricade. Audible boos were still heard as Katie grabs the chair. However, Abby hits Katie with a Suicide Dive! She picks up her opponent, and throws her back into the ring, and calls for Angel's Kiss once more. When she went for it, Katie catches her and lifts her opponent onto her shoulders. Striker quickly connects with a Death Valley Driver into the corner, and quickly follows with the Dynamite Plunge! Katie drags a dazed Abby up, and locks in the Dragon Sleeper. As the referee came to, Abby began to lose consciousness, and eventually tapped out.

" _Here is your winner by submission: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: Thanks to the Tranquillo style, Katie picks up an impressive and decisive victory!

Jazz: Impressive? Decisive? Katie just spat mist in Emily's face and tried to use a steel chair!

Jay: Katie never used the chair! And Emily….she just wanted to paint her face & Katie tries to help using her Tranquillo way!

Katie breaks free and got onto one knee, raising a fist in the air. She looks at Abby, and sat down next to her. She calls for a mic, and sits next to Abby.

Katie: Now do you see, Abigail? Do you see the benefits of embracing the Tranquillo lifestyle? And do you see where denying it gets you & Emily?

Katie stood up & looked around the crowd giving off a mixed reaction. Katie simply gave a cool smile.

Katie: Some of you do see it….but a lot of you all refuse to accept it. Some...like Nyx. Nyx, my dear friend, has so much emotions within her that it's clouds her judgement, blinds her, and causes her to lash out at everyone. What I'm doing for her is for her own benefit whether she knows it or not. I'm willing to do anything just to help her understand….even if I have to beat it into her. There's no hard feelings between us, Nyx. It's all necessary to train you to be….TRANQUILLO! Assenayo.

Katie set the mic down and went to leave the ring. All of a sudden, she was attacked from behind by an IRATE Nyx Rosewood! She threw Katie out of the ring, ran the ropes, and hits a Tope Suicida onto Striker! The crowd starts to pop as Nyx lets out a primal scream before slamming Katie's head into the announce table over & over! Nyx grabs her and THREW her into over the announce table before diving after her! Multiple officials rushed out from the crowd and literally drags Nyx off of Katie. Rosewood was kicking & screaming at security to let her go and attack Katie, who slowly rose from the announce table. She soon laid across it, and waved at Nyx while raising her fist. That made "The Daughter of Chaos" go INSANE and start screaming while security literally carried her away!

Jay: I hate to disagree with Katie, but Nyx is too far gone! She needs to be locked away in an insane asylum & have the key be destroyed!

Jazz: I feel for Nyx! Katie has just been taking things too personal, and anyone would be upset by what she's been doing as of late. Well coming up next, it's the moment everyone has been waiting for: Detrick Cyrus's in-ring debut! I can't wait!

Jay: Yawn….

Jazz: But first, let's go to Hannah Eberhart with a special guest!

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage, where the screen cuts to Hannah Eberhart smiling & holding the microphone._

Hannah: Ladies & gentleman, I'm Hannah Eberhart, and today I am joined by my guest: the ICW International Champion, Chris Blade!

Chris walks on-screen, while still visibly annoyed. However, he forces a small smile at Hannah as she spoke.

Hannah: Now Chris, despite your on-going issues with "Marvelous" Tate Williams, you have something to announce regarding him. Not to be too blunt, but what is it?

Chris: Y'know, I've had my issues with the so-called "Marvelous One" Tate Williams, especially with his sneak attacks against me! With that said, I am the International Champion and I am willing to give anyone a shot to face me, especially Williams. So if he wants to face me for the title, then he got one!

As Hannah nods at him, they were soon confronted by "The Marvelous One" himself, Marvelous Tate Williams. He looks at the two of them and simply smirks.

Tate: What? Am I supposed to be honored that you just bestowed a title shot to me? Let me make something clear to the BOTH of you: I not only earned this title opportunity, I am the ONLY rightful contender for that championship. Only the "Marvelous One" is the only one who is capable of carrying such a title, and no one here is more "Marvelous" than myself! And WHEN I do beat you, Blade, I will personally fix the dishonorable mistakes you have made as AND to the International Championship! You're welcome!

 _The cameras catches Williams shoulder bumping Chris as he walks passed him. Chris just sighed and chuckles while watching him walk away._

* * *

 _The cameras began to turned a deep black color. It soon cut to Team Brutal's Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang walking through an ally during the night together. There were smoke from the buildings & white street lights guiding them the way._ _Kyle & Wolfgang marched through the streets while the cameras zoom in on them._

Kyle: Team Brutal. The Fortress. Ascension to Hell. A Steel Cage Match for the ICW Tag Team Championships.

Wolfgang: A first for The Fortress & a first for ICW. But not a first for us, no. We know what it feels like to be locked in the cage with nowhere to run or hide. Where the only way to win….is to survive.

Kyle: Survive. We've been doing that throughout our entire careers. A career paved by broken bones, destroyed weapons, blood, pain, & agony. Some of y'all may have forgotten where we came from & what we did.

Wolfgang: We don't call ourselves 'Team Brutal' for no reason. We have built a career off of just beating the brakes off of everyone that even dare look us in the eyes! We did it in FZW, we did it in UWA, and we sure as hell did it in ICW!

Kyle: Though, Wolfgang & I owe you a thanks, Fortress. We've slowly forgotten how we did things to people who continues to toy with us! Now, you get to see a whole different side to Team Brutal!

Wolfgang: A side of a team team that lives for brutality. A side of a team that fuels on the blood of our enemies! And a side that will paint that cage red with your blood.

Kyle: Static & PK. Ascension to Hell is where the games end. The talking stops, and the war begins. The moment that cage door locks….you two will realize that you're trapped with the most twisted animals you will ever know….

Wolfgang: And when that cage rises, ICW will see us holding the Tag Titles once more...and leaving you two in a pool of your own blood. See you in the cage, boys….

 _The cameras soon watches at Team Brutal walks by & continues through the alley, and into the black unknown void._

* * *

 _The screen, now in normal color, soon cuts to a black room, with only a chair stationed in front of the cameras. Soon, Rick Washington walked into the room & sat down in the seat. He removed his blue fedora, and sat silently. He did not look directly into the cameras at first, but averted his gaze all around him while lost in thought. "R-Dub" took a deep breath & closed his eyes before looking straight into the camera._

Rick: There's a….common misconception about Rick Washington. Everyone seems to believe that ICW was the first promotion I was apart of in the WFA. That couldn't be farthest from the truth.

Rick: In reality, I was apart of quite a few very old WFA promotions, several that are not even active anymore. It's just that...I was a complete joke of a wrestler.

"R-Dub" went quiet as he looked down at his hand. He closed his eyes and sniffed a bit.

Rick: I remember seeing guys like Detrick Cyrus, Freddy Escobar, Anthony Dre back when he was Foxdre, Trivolt, Adrian Watts, and even...Ben Jones. All those guys were carrying the WFA on their shoulders to try and make it what it is now. Meanwhile, I was always in the background, just content with barely doing anything important. Barely putting all of my effort into being the best like those guys, and settling on just fucking around & turning into a waste of time.

Rick rubbed his face, and looked at the camera. His eyes were turning red and watery as he began to chuckle & shake his head. He soon looked away and continues to speak.

Rick: Eventually, I disappeared from the WFA. Some places shut down, others pretty much kicked me to the curb. But no one wanted anything to do with me. And why would they? I didn't do shit but just pretend to be like other wrestling legends instead of being myself. There wasn't any value in the name "Rick Washington."

Rick: It all was too much for me to deal with. My love of wrestling began to disappear. I pretty much went into early retirement and was done. Done with it all. But then something strange happened….something I never expected would happen again: I got a call from Trell. He heard about me and asked me to come work for ICW.

Rick: I thought it was a cruel joke some guy was playing on me, but that S.O.B was serious. I almost turned it down, almost said "no", but there's just something that was nagging at me...something that wouldn't go away: a chance. A chance to reinvent myself and to just show off what I can do. So without much thought put into it, I accepted his offer, came to ICW…..and history almost repeated itself.

Rick covered his mouth with his hands & stayed silent. He stayed silent for some time, contemplating his next choice of words.

Rick: Season 1 was….a mixed bag. It started off well when I faced Escobar in my first match, but after that, I fell into old habits. I did nothing….nothing but play second fiddle to everyone & fade into the background. And History almost repeated itself.

Rick: I wanted to leave. I was so damn close towards walking out. Even before Immortality, I was just about to give Trell my two-week notice. But then I watched the main event, where Ben Jones did what he's known for: inserting himself into the main event & becoming Heavyweight Champion.

Washington picked his head up & looked at the ceiling.

Rick: God, when I saw that happened…..it was like several years ago. Me, about to leave while Ben is holding the title. At that moment, a burning hatred formed inside me. A hatred for myself for about to quit again when people need me the most. And a burning hatred for Ben Jones….for his selfish greed and his knack to keep everyone around him down. I knew that I have to stick around, if nothing more, than to keep from history repeating itself & finally stand up to a guy like Ben.

Rick gave a small smile while his eyes were closed.

Rick: I'm no dummy. I know most, especially Jones, have written me off. They can't seem to get passed the way I was before. I can't blame them. I wish I could go back and change myself, do everything different. But I can't. And I've accepted that. But I know I have got to keep going. I have got to move forward. Because…

Rick took a moment, and sighes.

Rick: Because if I don't continue to grow, my spirit, my heart will eventually die.

Washington sat up straight and looks dead into the camera with a very serious expression on his face.

Rick: Ben Jones. No matter what I do, you tend to see me as nothing but a joke. Just an easy payday for you & your group because you've always been right at the top and I've lingered beneath your foot, just like in the past. But remember this, Jones: "The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing!"

Rick: Someone needs to fight, Ben. Someone needs to sacrifice. Someone needs to inspire. Someone needs to stand up & be a hero! I once sat back and did jack shit while you took over everything! Now I have a chance to right my wrongs and stand up against the likes of you!

Rick: I don't know what will happen. I don't know if everyone will ever get over the old Rick Washington. But all I ask of the people is to trust me. Give me a chance to make things right, and I swear to you all: I will go to Ascension to Hell, walking into my first world title match in the WFA, and make something out of my worthless career….and become ICW Heavyweight Champion.

 _Rick stood up, placed his fedora back on, and walked off screen, with the sound of a door opening & closing. The cameras just stared at the empty seat until it cuts to black and fades back into the Battlefield._

* * *

The lights begins to dim, and **Enemy (by Bullet of Reason)** starts to play. Morrow walks out to a chorus of boos, yet keeps his composure and folding his hands.

" _The following contest is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, representing The Dark Family, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall & weighing 195 lbs: 'The Messiah of the Dark Family' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jazz: Lately….Morrow hasn't had the greatest of success while apart of the Dark Family. One has to wonder if picking a fight with Cyrus, while idiotic, is a way to prove his worth within the Family.

Jay: Bite your tongue, Jazz! Morrow is out here representing the Dark Family and reminding somebody like Cyrus that ICW belongs to them!

Surrealist marches to the ring and calmly steps through the ropes. He faces the crowd & crosses his hands once more. Once he steps into the corner, the lights turn on & **Invincible** **(by Machine Gun Kelly)** starts to play. The crowd went nuts when Detrick walks out and looks around the arena.

" _Introducing his opponent, from El Paso, Texas, standing 5'11" & weighing 229 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: THERE HE IS, LADIES & GENTLEMAN! "THE LUCHA WARRIOR" HIMSELF: DETRICK CYRUS! AND HE'S MORE THAN READY FOR ACTION!

Jay:...I can't help but wonder what his mindset is on "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan. Because Seth has yet to respond to Detrick's challenge for a match at Ascension to Hell.

Jazz: Detrick will handle whatever Seth Sullivan will throw at him! But right now, he is 100% focused on competing & sending a warning to the Heavyweight Champion!

Detrick walks to the ring, high fiving several of the fans ringside. He soon climbs to the top turnbuckle & points a finger in the air to the cheers of everyone, and the disgust of Surrealist. He hops off of the top turnbuckle and waits in the corner.

Before the bell could even ring, the crowd were chanting "De-trick! De-trick!" Detrick smiles & hypes the crowd up while Surrealist looks on in disgust. The bell rings, and the two soon circled each other before locking up. Morrow twists Detrick's arm & transitions into a Headlock. Detrick takes his opponent down with a Drop Toe Hold, and into an Arm Lock. Surrealist makes it to his feet, and takes his opponent down with an Arm Drag. Cyrus counters into a Leg Lock, and Morrow kicks up from it. This time, Morrow takes his opponent down with an Arm Drag into the Leg Lock. Cyrus gets to his feet, performs a handstand, and cartwheels himself free from the hold. Morrow slowly got to his feet, and the two quickly lock up once more. They lock up, with Morrow putting him in a Headlock again. Cyrus shoves him on the ropes, and sends him running! Surrealist rebounds & Detrick connects with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a pin.

 _1 KICKOUT!_

Detrick picks up Morrow, and Irish Whips him into the ropes! Morrow hangs on, and Cyrus charges after him. "The Messiah" launches him over the ropes, but Cyrus lands safely on the apron. Surrealist turns around & eats a Side Kick from his opponent, sending him backwards. Detrick springboards off the ropes & hits the Hurricanrana, sending Morrow out of the ring. The crowd begins to cheer as Detrick stays on one knee, waiting for his opponent to get up. When Surrealist got back up, "The Lucha Warrior" ran the ropes, and connects with a Tope Suicida! Cyrus high fives several fans before picking up Surrealist & throwing him back in the ring. Detrick climbs to the top rope, and when Morrow stood up, he hits the Crossbody into the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Detrick picks Surrealist up & delivers a Knife Edge Chop to Morrow, knocking him into the ropes. He goes to Irish Whip him into the ropes, but Surrealist latches on again. Detrick goes after him, but Morrow sends his opponent over the ropes...again. But unlike this time, when Detrick lands on the apron, Morrow slides out of the ring & yanks Cyrus off to the floor! "The Messiah" climbs up to the apron, and when Cyrus got up, he connects with a Springboard Moonsault! Morrow throws him back into the ring, and climbs up to the ropes. He hits the Elbow Drop & went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Morrow picks up Cyrus, and straight up Powerbombs him into the corner. He follows up by running & hitting a Enziguri, knocking him out. Surrealist follows up by running & Basement Drop Kicking him out of the ring. "The Messiah" went for a Suplex, but Detrick breaks free & hits a Reverse Enziguri on the floor. Both men were down when the referee begins to count. As he reached four, Cyrus & Morrow made it to their feet, and they roll back into the ring at seven. They stood face to face & and trade Forearms for a while. Soon, Detrick catches Morrow with a Knee Strike. Surrealist responds with a Spinning Forearm, and "The Lucha Warrior" retaliates with a Superkick, sending Morrow to the ropes! Cyrus runs after him, but Morrow responds with a Superkick of his own. Detrick fell to his knees as a result, and Morrow attempts The Kill Shot (Kinshasa). However, Detrick catches him with 915 (Trouble in Paradise)! The crowd starts to cheer as Cyrus lifts Morrow onto his shoulders & connects with the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Roundhouse Kick) to the head! When Morrow fell, Detrick went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: And just like that, Detrick Cyrus has picked up a victory in an impressive debut match!

Jay: Poor Morrow, I doubt Ben will forgive this loss….

Jazz: Who cares!? This is "The Lucha Warrior's" moment!

Detrick stood up with his arm raised in victory while the crowd cheers loudly. But in the sound of cheers & "Detrick" chants, a slow clap was heard coming from the screen. Detrick turns and sees "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan on the large tron. Seth was outside in the dark of night, slowly clapping and chuckling. He was in a grassy terrain, and there were barely any lights visible.

Seth: Well done, Detrick on a successful debut. Well done indeed. It was certainly a joy to watch.

Seth: Now, last week, you made a challenge to me. You challenged me to a match at Ascension to Hell.

Seth: You gave two reasons why you want to fight me: One of which is because in your opinion, I disgraced the legacy of "Lucha Libre" & your family when I took the mask of your good friend….CJ Hawk.

Sullivan lifted the shovel handle. Tied to it was a familiar mask that is well-known: a black & blue mask belonging to CJ Hawk. Seth laughs while toying with the mask a bit, before setting the shovel down.

Seth: And now you wanna try & get revenge on his behalf….that doesn't surprise me too much, unlike your second reason.

Sullivan pulls out a small sheet of paper and began to read.

Seth: You said this: "But personally, he needs to realise that no matter how much he runs around trying to 'bury' people, what he's doing will only make him easier for people to forget about."

Sullivan finishes reading and begins to crumble up the paper.

Seth: You have a very interesting mindset, Cyrus. Despite what you witnessed first-hand, you are still looking at me as some "new kid" just like Trell does, and just like CJ did.

Seth: But let me explain something to you, Detrick, you don't know who you're dealing with! You don't know what I'm capable of...but you will soon, very soon….

Seth: Anyway, as for your theory that I disgraced your family...the Guerrero family….by taking CJ's mask. Well let me explain something to you, "Lucha Warrior," it was nothing personal by taking this. It was strictly business. A personal trophy to remind me of my very first match & why I'm still in that godforsaken place call ICW! Yet...you feel that I made things personal for everyone...and for you.

Seth begins to chuckle as Detrick kept a straight face back in the ring.

Seth: Oh Cyrus...you have no idea how personal I can truly make this….but I know one guy who truly understands…...Isn't that right, Black Tiger II?

To the shock of literally EVERYONE in the arena, Seth Sullivan held up the mask of the legendary Black Tiger II. Sullivan pulls the cameras down, and reveals a gravesite that had been desecrated & defiled. A tombstone was kicked aside as the grave hole appears to be freshly dug. On the tombstone, it read "Loving Husband. Always Together. EDUARDO GORY GUERRERO!'

Detrick's face widens in shock as his body begins to shake. He collapses on his knees while everyone in the arena, including the announcers, stared at the screen in horror. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Seth laughing.

Seth: Now, it is personal. See you at Ascension to Hell, Detrick.

Seth slams the camera on the ground, causing it to break & cut off. The tron stayed black as the entire arena went silent. Soon, Cyrus covered his face and let out a loud scream and slams his fist on the canvas. Cyrus rolls out of the ring and paces back in forth, before kicking at the steel steps and destroying the announce table. The last scene that was shown was Detrick sitting against the barricade and the Battlefield, still in shock, listening to the sound of Cyrus slowly crying while turning red with anger.

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Furno Moxley VS Jack Cunningham _-ICW Demolition Championship_

Winner: Furno Moxley via pin

Match 2: Brie Evans VS Alexandra Xenou

Winner: Brie Evans via pin

Match 3: Justin Danger VS Mephisto

Winner: No Contest

Match 4: Abby Torres VS Katie Striker

Winner: Katie Striker via submission

Match 5: Surrealist Morrow VS Detrick Cyrus

Winner: Detrick Cyrus via pin

 _After the show…_

 _The cameras caught up with Derrick & Devin Wayne, who were helping Jimmy Starz & Davey Burns as they made their way through the hallways. The twin brothers soon looked at each other & sighed._

Jimmy: Thanks guys...

Derrick: No problem. Sucks that this had to happen.

Davey: Those cowards….ugh.

Devin: Don't worry about those guys right now. You two just take it easy.

Derrick: Someone needs to put those jerks down, Devin.

Devin: Oh you're 100% correct. These cheap shots they're pulling are just….they're just not cool man.

Derrick: You know what? Next week, we're gonna give them a chance at the spotlight. Cause we're gonna call them out!

Davey: I'd like to see that.

Jimmy: Same here...

Devin: ….And here I thought I came up with the good ideas.

Derrick: What can I say? Anyway, let's help these guys out.

 _The cameras watch as Devin & Derrick continues to carry Jimmy & Davey down the hallway before getting out of view before cutting off._

 _The screen soon cuts to The Pack sitting in the corner...and seeing how much of a wreck most of them look. Chris Wolf was wiping the mist off of Emily's face while Asher King was tending to Matt & Abby._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Chris?

Chris sighed before standing up and facing the cameras.

Cameraman: Things haven't gone the best for you guys, especially involving Chris Owens. What do you plan on doing next?

Wolf: Next Episode. I. Want. CHRIS OWENS!

 _Wolf kneeled next to his significant other and continues to tend to her. The cameraman watches the Pack tend to their wounds before the screen fades to black._

 _The screen soon cuts back on, revealing Justin Danger happily walking through the hallways. He stops just as the cameraman was about to speak._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Justin. What we just saw was...speechless. What are your thoughts about the actions you pulled tonight?

Justin: Man, I gotta say it's been a long time coming. Ever since he cost me the title back at Fallout, I've been just itching to get my revenge against him! And now Mephisto is no more & The Dark Family is one member short.

Justin: But most importantly, I can now focus on getting my hands around Ben Jones's neck, and, depending on what happens in the future, taking the Heavyweight title!

 _Justin nods at the cameraman before walking passed him as the screen fades off. It soon cuts on as the cameraman walks through the hallway. It eventually catches up to the Misfits. Kirsi was sitting cross-legged on one of the crates, Alexandra was sitting against the wall with an ice-pack on her neck, and Daria was standing next to her._

Alexandra: Ow...you see, Daria?

Daria: See what?

Alexandra: I told you that you should've dealt with Brie asap! Now she's just...even more irritating.

Kirsi: Yeeaaahhhh….I swear if she calls me Kirsikka one more time-

Daria: Girls, it's fine.

Alexandra: Fine!?

Alexandra stumbles to her feet (with Kirsi's help), threw the ice pack aside, and looked at Daria. Daria, meanwhile, just did not move at all.

Alexandra: It was FINE until you walked out on her instead of just outright pinning Brie! What's FINE about Kirsi & I having to lose to someone like her brag on & on about how she EMBARRASSED your friends! Please tell me, Daria, what is so FINE about that!?

Daria:...I'm taking her rematch.

Alexandra: If you don't just have a rematch with Evans, I swear-...wait. What?

All signs of Alexandra's frustration was replaced by a look of confusion & shock. Daria simply sighed & closed her eyes.

Daria: You're probably right...this has gone out of hand with Brie. So for your sake, I'll take the rematch next episode.

Alexandra: Well...ummm….good. Yes, good. Now, we need to talk strategy-

Daria: No. YOU need to relax. You've had an eventful evening & gotta have a break. I'll just go look for some food for us.

Alexandra: But-

Daria: Not up for discussion. Kirsi, you think you can keep her company?

Kirsi gave a quick salute.

Kirsi: Will do!

Daria nods & walks towards the end of the hallway, leaving Kirsi & an annoyed Alexandra looking on. Xenou sighed & shook her head. But Kirsi...was much more calm and quiet than how she normally is.

Alexandra: I don't get her motives sometime, y'know?

Kirsi: Yes...it's can't be helped by someone like her. Someone who refuses to comply.

Alexandra: Uhhh…..I guess?

Kirsi hopped off the crates & stood in front of a confused suspicious Alexandra.

Kirsi: Daria cannot be trusted.

Alexandra: Are….you sure you're alright, Kirsi? You've been acting weird since…earlier. But those red eyes you got, they remind me of...of….

 _As realization slowly dawns to Alexandra, something wooden whacks Alexandra in the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Kirsi standing next to another woman, looking down at her. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was:_

?: Poor poor Alexandra Xenou… a mind is a terrible thing to waste & yours has been wasted for a long time…..soon, it'll all be better….

 **A/N: I'm BAAAACK! And good lord what a way to return. Impromptu Demolition title match, guys falling off the stage through equipment & wires, face full of mist, cheap attacks everywhere, promos to share, and a...inhuman act that may leave people with emotional trauma (I apologize). But this is only the second to last episode...what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Until next time...**


	19. Episode 10

_Before the show…_

 _The cameras opens up to the dimly lit office, with Trell focused on completing several contracts & paperwork. There was a loud "BANG!" coming from his office door that snapped Trell out of his work. He rubs his hands before yelling "Come in!" When the door open, he shot up from his seat with shock & anger._

 _Entering the room was Loki Malphas, Russell Black, and a taped up Jack Cunningham: the Cobra Club, each with an angry expression on their face. However, what shocked & angered Trell was that they were lead in by their leader Seth Sullivan. "The Gravedigger" like the others, also had an angry expression. However, unlike them, he was smirking the entire time._

Seth: Hello…."Boss." It's been awhile since we've spoken.

Trell: You have A LOT of nerve coming to my office after the stunt you pulled last week!

Seth: Stunt? Oh you mean my message directed to Cyrus? What about it?

Trell: YOU DESTROYED EDDIE GUERRERO'S GRAVE!

When Trell yelled at him, it surprisingly startled Sullivan, albeit just for a split second. After that, the Cobra Club slowly starts to surround him as Seth spoke.

Seth: First of all, you need to watch your tone when addressing me and understand what kind of situation you're in right now. My boys and I are not like the rest of your roster. We will do what we feel is necessary, especially if it include making sure people don't ever come back.

Seth: And secondly, how do you even know if I destroyed it? There were no cameras when I was there, so you couldn't see that it was I who actually did it. Could've been edgy teenagers looking to cause trouble. Who knows? All I know is that the only reason I was there was that I had to fix the grave. The "Gravedigger" isn't just a random nickname, it's what I do as a side job, especially since you refuse to pay me like the main eventer that I am.

Sullivan turns and sits in Trell's chair, looking around at the pictures & awards on display. He soon looks at the Ascension to Hell match contracts, and found the one he's been looking for. He soon slides it to Trell.

Seth: Anyway, about why we're here...well it's about this contract-

Jack picks it up the contract and puts it in Trell's chest.

Jack: How DARE you just make this Tornado match between my boys & the New Shield ...WITHOUT our consent. You never asked us to sign, nor speak to Seth or us about the match! We-

Trell: I didn't need to.

Jack: Excuse me?

Trell smirks and sets the contract down. He soon pulls out another contract, this time it was a personal contract different from the other ones.

Trell: Y'see, aside from Sullivan, you guys never signed my typical contracts, only Sullivan here did. You guys just….in wrestling terms "invaded" my promotion because technically you can since you signed the contracts to be in the WFA. It's why you all are allowed to compete in ICW, since the WFA contracts never specified a limit amount of matches you can compete in a different promotion.

Trell: What you all DON'T know is that in the same WFA Contracts, y'know the ones you guys signed, it has a section that, when translated from fancy legal talk, allows promotion OWNERS within the WFA, like myself, to book you all as if you all were my own roster. And like my roster, I can put you in matches that will benefit both sides in the end. And it will benefit you guys because it will be the Cobra Club's in-ring debut. Y'know, your first match as a trio. Between you & me, I kinda want to see The New Shield paint the ring with your bloods.

Trell: But I see you all are somewhat impatient, so I'll do this: Russell & Loki. You two will face Ajax & Raptor in a tag team match, and you "Jack" will not be ANYWHERE near that match or else you won't be with your boys at Ascension to Hell, and Sullivan here will take your place BEFORE facing Detrick. And I don't think you four want Seth here beaten within an inch of his life in two seperate matches, now do you?

Russell, Loki, and Jack were FURIOUS! They were literally centimeters away from attacking him, until Seth begins to slowly clap. He had a different reaction: a reaction of satisfaction. He had a sly grin on his face before getting up from Trell's chair.

Seth: Well done. You actually put my boys at a slight disadvantage. Alright, they'll follow those rules. But be warned: nothing ever goes to plan.

Sullivan picks up the contract for the Trios match at Ascension to Hell and looks it over. He grabs a pen & gives it to Jack. "The Ripper" looks it over and signs his, Russell's, & Loki's names before Sullivan slams it on top of the other stacks of contracts. They soon walk out the door, but Trell stops Sullivan just as the others did.

Seth: What do you want?

Trell: You mentioned something earlier. Something about me "not paying you like the main eventer that you are."

Trell leans against his desk & smirks. Sullivan studies him, prepared for anything to happen.

Trell: Well, you may be right. Maybe you didn't destroyed the grave. Maybe you just decided to emotionally scar Detrick & the entire audience when you recorded yourself holding Eddie's mask & standing near the destroyed resting place. BUT what you did do….was beyond disgraceful to the memory of a person that passed on. And since you are a "Gravedigger" it's a disgrace to yourself.

Seth: If I wanted a lesson about what's disgraceful, I'd go and study your boy CJ Hawk.

Trell:...Well, I can't arrest you. But what I'm gonna do will be just as satisfying.

Seth: And what will that be, exactly? You banned me from going after all the titles here, so what-

Trell: You're no longer the main event.

Seth:...Heh, I'm sorry. Repeat that sentence for me.

Trell: Along with the ban on any championship opportunities, as of this moment, Seth Sullivan, your matches will NOT be in the Main Event! And that includes your match with Detrick Cyrus at Ascension to Hell!

Seth did not utter a word, nor did he convey any emotions through his facial expression. Instead, he looked Trell dead in his eyes with the straightest of faces, and simply bawled his fists up.

Seth: You...you...So that's the game you wanna play, huh? Fine. If I'm not gonna be in the main event, then I'll make sure Cyrus won't even make it to my match!

 _Sullivan storms out of the office, punching a hole in the wall. Trell took a deep sigh before sitting back down & finishing up the contracts. The screen soon cuts to black._

* * *

 **RAGE (By CFO$)**

 _The cameras cut to the Battlefield, as the crowd were excited & cheering. Soon, the screen cuts to the announce table with Jazz & Jay, who appears very….disturbed._

Jazz: Thank you everyone for joining us today. I am Jazz Conway joined by Jay Masters.

Jay: Hello.

Jazz: Before we begin with tonight….I would like to issue a sincere apology on behalf of the International Championship Wrestling for the actions of Seth Sullivan and the disrespect on the resting site of a beloved figure in the sports of professional wrestling

Jay: Yeeeaaahhhh…..I couldn't even suspect Seth would pull a stunt like that, despite being called a "Gravedigger"

Jazz: Doesn't matter! The emotional trauma, the lack of sympathy, the carelessness, just…. it's just disgusting.

Jay: You're not wrong...

Jazz: But that aside, welcome ladies & gentlemen, to ICW! This is Episode 10 in the second season of Battlefield, aka the final episode before the PPV: Ascension to Hell! And we have A WHOLE HEAP of events scheduled for today!

Jay: Chris Owen's skins Chris Wolf alive, Brie Evans makes Daria St. Leger bow before her, two contract signings, and an Eight Man Tag Team match in the main event. Yeah, definitely a stacked show!

Jazz: Well we've stalled long enough, let's get to the first match of the night: The Wayne Bros versus E.R.S!

As soon as **Chrome Hearts** plays, the arena lights turns ultraviolet. Soon, Derrick & Devin ran out with parts of their attire glowing in green & blue, respectively.

" _The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: Derrick & Devin: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: This match stems from E.R.S's bitterness against the Wayne Bros's comments about their lack of tag team success.

Jay: Just because those annoying twins had a 5 Star Match, and E.R.S came up slightly short at the same night, does NOT make the Waynes better than them!

Jazz: Jay….it definitely makes the Waynes better than E.R.S!

Jay: And that mindset right there is what upsets E.R.S! And it's why they are facing those two right now!

The Wayne Bros jog down the ramp, high fiving plenty of fans sitting at ringside. They soon climb onto the apron & leap onto the corners next to them. They leap off the turnbuckle & stood together while waiting for their opponents.

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** starts to play, and the crowd began to boo when E-Baum & Ray Cobra walked to the ring, ignoring the crowd, and with intense focus.

" _Introducing their opponents: E.R.S!"_

Jay: Look at them, Jazz. Such intense focus from the two of them because they really want to win!

Jazz: Desperate men do desperate things, Jay. And E.R.S are probably the most desperate tag team in ICW!

Jay: Show some respect to E.R.S! They are willing to risk EVERYTHING just to be seen as the best tag team, especially to the neon nuisances Derrick & Devin!

E-Baum & Ray Cobra steps inside the ring, and raise their fists in the air. They soon step back into the corner and fist bumps each other. However, just before the bell rings, E-Baum & Ray Cobra rushes over & tries to attack the twin brothers! Unfortunately for them, The Wayne Bros ducks them & connects with dual Superkicks, knocking them out of the ring! Derrick & Devin runs the ropes and connects with Dual Tope Con Hilo! The crowd cheers when the identical duo high fives before throwing E-Baum back into the ring.

The bell rings once Devin rolls back in, and tags in Derrick! The two picks E-Baum up & throws him into the ropes. He rebounds & eats a Drop Toe Hold from Devin followed by a Springboard Moonsault to E-Baum! Derrick smiles and lifts E-Baum up, chopping him across the chest. E-Baum stumbles his way into the corner, & Derrick chops him over, and over again. He throws him into the opposite corner, but E-Baum reverses it & Irish Whips him instead. Derrick lands in the corner, but when E-Baum charges after him, he kicks his opponent in the face, stunning E-Baum & Derrick leaps onto his neck before leaping onto the second turnbuckle & connecting with a Tornado DDT! Devin was tagged in & Derrick Monkey Flips his twin brother, who performs a 450 Splash, landing directly onto E-Baum, and went for the pin.

 _1...2 BREAK-UP!_

Ray manages to pull Devin out of the ring! He tries to Clothesline the blue-haired twin, but Devin ducks & hits a Pele Kick! Cobra was stunned, and Derrick runs on the apron & hits Ray with a Running Bulldog onto the floor! Devin rolls into the ring & picks up E-Baum, but was hit with a leaping Flatliner! E-Baum drags Devin by his hair & throws him into his team's corner before chopping him across the chest! He delivers a second chop, and a third before tagging a recovered Ray. The two begins wailing away at Derrick over & over until Cobra steps inside the ring. E-Baum grabs Ray's wrist & throws him into Devin, & Cobra hits a nasty Corner Splash! Ray continues to hold Devin & plants him with a Belly-to-Belly for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ray smirks & kicks Devin in the head for some time. He soon tags in E-Baum & they grabs Devin's arms & legs before hitting the Assisted Reverse Wheelbarrow Slam! E-Baum smirks before dragging Devin up & throwing him into the corner! He slaps Devin in the head, but Devin strikes back with an overhead palm strike! E-Baum stumbles backwards, & Devin continues to strike him until E-Baum knees him in the gut & slams him back into the corner! He tags in Ray & they both Irish Whip Devin into a Double Flapjack! Ray deadlifts Devin & hits the Buckle Bomb! The crowd boos as Cobra taunts the fans, and Ray charges after Devin, who sidesteps Ray & sent him Shoulder first into the post & tumbling to the floor! Devin collapses to the side of the ring! Derrick claps his hands & cheers on his brother to get up, while Devin drags himself towards his teammate. E-Baum runs in & tries to stop the tag, but Devin lowers the top rope, sending his opponent falling out of the ring! Just as Ray runs back in, Devin leaps to tag in Derrick!

Derrick launches himself into the ring, hops over a charging Ray, jumps over the ropes (onto the turnbuckle), & hits the Triangle Moonsault onto E-Baum! Derrick climbs on the apron and shoulders Ray's stomach before leaping over him & into the ring! Ray recovers & tries Clotheslining Derrick, but the green-haired twin rolls under him before going for the Handspring into the Satellite DDT! Derrick tags in Devin, and goes the Slingshot Dropkick, but Ray Cobra catches him! He tries to throw Derrick across the ring, but the green twin lands on his feet & runs under Ray before Diving over the opposite corner & taking out E-Baum! Back in the ring, Devin rolls through the middle rope & hits Ray with the Stealth Choke (Apron Rolling Neckbreaker) into the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Devin gets fired up & shakes off some of his pain then lifts Ray to his feet. He hooks Ray's arm for the RC-XD (Flatliner into the Koji Clutch), but Ray elbows his opponent in the face, and throws him into the ropes. Devin rebounds & Ray hits the Black Hole Slam! Ray makes his way up the top rope, but Derrick grabs his feet, causing him to lose his balance & crash down onto the top turnbuckle! While Cobra was seated, Derrick climbs up & tries for a Superplex! But Ray, being the larger of the two, was difficult for Derrick to lift up, and Ray simply punched him in the stomach! He knocks him off with a Headbutt, but Devin leaps & strikes Ray with a Backflip Pele Kick! The Waynes nods at each other, and lifts Ray up for a Double Team Superplex! The crowd cheers as Devin went for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

E-Baum rushes into the ring and manages to break up the pin! E-Baum continues to stomp away at Devin, until Derrick rushes into the ring & hits a Hurricanrana, sending E-Baum to the outside! Derrick Slingshots himself over the ropes, but E-Baum moves out of the way & Derrick crashes onto the floor! Back in the ring, Ray got back up & lifted Devin onto his shoulders before tagging in E-Baum, who climbed to the middle rope. E.R.S attempted the Super NJ to Cali Flight (Spear from the Top Turnbuckle). Devin manages to duck the Spear from E-Baum, & he connects with the Reverse Hurricanrana onto Ray, knocking him out of the ring! As E-Baum crawled up to the corner, Devin attempts the Strikeout (Helluva Kick), and connects! Derrick got back up & makes the tag as Devin lifts him over his shoulders. The Wayne Bros attempted the Neon Blast (Dude Buster), but Ray Cobra distracted the referee by…..throwing a chair in the ring. The referee kicked the chair out of the ring, and allowed a returning SETH MERCER to run from underneath the ring & shoves Derrick off the ropes & into his brother! Devin tumbles out of the ring & E-Baum rolls Derrick up when the ref turned back around!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: E.R.S!"_

Jay: YES! E.R.S JUST BEAT THE WAYNE BROS!

Jazz: Are you kidding me!? Seth Mercer returns & just shoved Derrick into his brother!

Jay: IRRELEVANT! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT E.R.S JUST BESTED THE WAYNES!

E-Baum quickly rolled out of the ring, and he & Ray crawled up the ramp as Seth Mercer begins to cheer loudly! The Wayne Bros were in the ring, stunned as to what just transpired while the crowd voiced their displeasure at the results. Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra lifted E-Baum onto their shoulders, while E-Baum flipped off the Waynes & the entire crowd while being carried to the back.

Jazz: No surprise there's a lack of humbleness from E-Baum, Ray, & Mercer…

Jay: Humbleness & humility barely gets you anywhere. It's all about victories & with this major victory, E.R.S are moving up in the rankings!

Jazz: Ugh….safe to say that we won't hear the end of this cheap win moving forward….speaking of moving forward, up next, we will have one of two contract signing tonight, this being for the International Championship match between Chris Blade & Marvelous Tate Williams!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the outside of the arena, and catches Daria leaning against the back door playing a game on her phone. A car pulls up in front of her, and Daria sees Krisi Halonen and Alexandra Xenou exit the vehicle. Daria looks up from her phone and sees that Alexandra, like Krisi, had red eyes as well._

Daria: You too, Alex?

Alexandra: Me too what?

Krisi: She's talking about the eye color! Duh!

Alexandra: ….Oh, that. Krisi talked me into getting my eyes red as well.

The moment she said that, Daria paused her game & looked at her two friends with a playful "shocked" expression.

Daria: Wait a minute….Krisi Halonen. This Krisi right here. Talked YOU of all people into doing anything? Somebody is mind control you, aren't they?

Krisi:...

Alexandra:...

All of a sudden, Daria begins to laugh. Her outburst startled the two other Misfits, who just stood there, chuckling lightly.

Daria: Oh come on, I'm just messing with you guys! ...Although listening to any ideas Krisi has is still

Krisi: Well f**k you too then.

Daria chuckles & puts an elbow on Krisi's head.

Daria: I'm kidding! Anyways, it's about time you guys showed up. I'm just about ready to get this match over & done with.

Alexandra: I take it you're prepared for Evans?

Daria: Her? Pssshhh... I don't really give to s**ts about her or her rants.

Daria simply shrugged before going back to her game. Alex looks at Krisi, who simply shrugs, and took her phone. She paused the game and looked Daria in her eyes.

Alex: Daria...for once, be serious about a match! We came here to be the best, so start acting like it, and take Evans seriously! Hell, start taking everyone here seriously! At any point that person can take everything away!

Daria sighs as Krisi stood next to Alexandra, and both women place a hand on each of Daria's shoulders. She lift her hair up & smiles at the both of them.

Daria: Alright, fine. I'll...be for real about the match. Besides, i guess I have to "avenge my friends' losses against the dastardly villain Brie Evans"

Krisi:...You're rubbing our losses in our face, aren't you?

Daria: And I'm having fun doing it.

The three of them had a nice laugh before Daria gave her friends a quick hug. She soon breaks the hug, and opens the backdoor to the arena.

Daria: But for real, I'll handle Evans. Getting tired of hearing her go on & on every show anyway. You guys can hang back here cause this won't take long, then we can go & get some food then, cool?

Alexandra: Go get things done in the ring first! Then we'll talk about food.

Krisi: And make sure to beat her to a pulp!

Daria: Riiiiiight….I'll keep that in mind.

Daria gave her friends the thumbs up & entered through the door. As soon as the door closes, Krisi & Alexandra's smiles immediately disappeared & grew a cold expression on their faces. They look at each other & turns around, looking at a woman approaching from behind the car while holding a long staff.

?: Ladies...I told you that it will all be better….but this "Daria" is a cancer to your true potential. She cannot see what I can see in you two, blind as to what you, Krisi & Alexandra, are truly capable of. Before it can all be better, you two must shed your one true weakness…..

 _Krisi & Alexandra silently nod, before following the woman behind the building. The cameras simply catch them walking away before cutting to black._

* * *

 _The screen fades, revealing the interview room with a table set up. Seated at the table was Trell, looking into the cameras & holding a black folder. Sitting to the left of him was "The Marvelous One" Marvelous Tate Williams, who wore a nice dark grey suit, but who appears to be obviously bored, looking away from the camera with his head laying on his hand. And sitting to right of Trell was "The Silver Bullet of Pro Wrestling" Chris Blade, who wore his beanie, his read shirt with his "Silver Bullet" logo on it, & Nike Shorts. The ICW was placed upright on the table as Chris looked into the cameras._

Trell: Welcome, ladies & gentleman. I'm glad you all can join us for the official Contract Signing for the ICW International Championship rematch between Chris Blade & "Marvelous" Tate Williams at Ascension to Hell. But before the two competitors make it official, is there any last words you all have to say?

Chris: Yeah, I actually have a few to Williams.

Chris sat upright and looked at his opponent, who rolls his eyes and continues to look away.

Chris: I want you to understand, Tate, that after I beat you for the second time, there will no more excuses you can come up with that will justify any of your shortcomings other than that I was better than you!

Chris grabbed the contract & begins to sign on the dotted line. Trell soon hands the contract over to the challenger, who merely looks at it. He then looks at Trell & Chris.

Tate: You know, Christopher, there were so much hype around you coming here & winning the International title. Yet, just several days later, you allowed it to be destroyed & you decide to "magically fix" it by changing the design. Good for you, except that it doesn't change the fact that you should have never allowed it to be destroyed, just like you should have never beaten me at Fallout! But now I have the chance to make everything right! At Ascension to Hell, I will show Trell & these people that you are not capable of being champion because you can't handle the responsibility that comes with it! I will show EVERYONE that it was a mistake allowing you the chance to beat CJ Hawk for that title, and I will prove to the world everything I have said: that YOU are nothing and I am simply MARVEL-

Chris: Just sign the contract so I can finally shut you up!

 _After being interrupted, Williams gave Blade a disgusting look before taking the contract & signing it. He slides it back to Trell before taking a drink of water. As the three of them stood up, "The Marvelous One" threw the water at the champion before smirking & walking away. Chris tried to attack the challenger, but Trell held him back & told him to save it until his match. The screen soon cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Can You Feel My Heart (by Bring Me the Horizon)** starts to play with the screen having a red rose & white cursive writing. The crowd gives off a lukewarm negative reaction when Brie walked out on the stage with her hands spread wide as if she was welcoming the attention. She spun around on her feet soaking it in before she sauntered down the ramp looking around at the crowd.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, 'The Rose Goddess' BRIE EVANS!"_

Jazz: This match stems several episodes, when this woman here was embarrassed by Daria St. Leger in her debut match, despite actually winning. Ever since then, Evans has been petitioning for a rematch against the leader of the Misfits just to fix her broken ego!

Jay:...Huh? Did you say something? I was too busy watching a red Goddess grace the world with her presence.

Jazz: Ugh….

She walked around to the side of the ring and performed a front flip, landing on her feet before she got up onto the ring apron. Once she got onto the ring apron, Brie pointed a finger up to the sky, and she did a flip over the top rope into the ring. She spread her arms wide once again in the ring. She snatches the mic from the announcer, and started to speak.

Evans: Ladies & gentleman, get ready to capture this moment! For I, the Rose Goddess of ICW, will finally put an end to that…..disgusting and vile creature of a woman named Daria! She got away with embarrassing me in my debut match! But tonight, NO ONE WILL EMBARRASS ME IN MY MOMENT!

The crowd started to boo as Brie clears her throat and regained her composure. She then stood upright, and smiled.

Evans: I've beaten all of the Misfits in the past, I've exposed her little sidekicks, and right now, I plan on embarrassing that woman who is just like you people: a cheap, dirty, disgrace of a human being: DARIA ST. LEGER!

The moment she threw down the mic, **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** starts to play & the crowd began to cheer. The arena's lights darken as Daria enters from the crowd alone, slowly descending the stairs. She high fives several fans along the way down.

" _Introducing her opponent, representing the Misfits, from Chicago, Illinois: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: Daria doesn't even seem to be fazed by anything Brie just said. She doesn't even appear motivated to compete against her!

Jay: Oh please, Jazz! That's just a facade she's putting up because deep down, she is afraid of facing Evans!

Jazz: …..Afraid? You're kidding, right?

Jay: No I am not! Brie technically holds a victory over Daria already, and systematically beaten her two lackies ever since! Brie has all of the momentum going for her, and Daria is terrified that she will be the one exposed & embarrassed!

Daria had a calm, cool, & collected expression on her face, almost the face of boredom. The trio goes past the barricade and onto the apron where she rests one hand on a ring post, surveying the crowd for a few seconds, listening to them cheer for Misfits. Then she gets into the ring through a second rope and slowly proceeds towards the corner to lean backwards on it, not even to bother paying attention to Brie.

The crowd was cheering for Daria once the bell rings. The two ladies soon paced around the ring before locking up. Daria uses her superior size & strength to shove Brie into the ropes. Evans tells the referee to remove her, and Daria does eventually does so. Daria simply steps back & yawns at Brie, who gets visibly frustrated, and charges after her. Daria hits a Drop Toe Hold & attempts the European Clutch!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brie kicks out & quickly rolls out of the ring, pacing back and forth. Daria just sat up and stretches while waiting for Brie to get back into the ring. The two go for a Test of Strength, but Brie kicks her in the stomach, grabs her hair, and slams her head first into the canvas! Brie starts stomps away at Daria over and over! The crowd boos as "The Goddess" starts posing over her opponent. She lifts up Daria and slaps her across the face, and plants her with a Dragon Screw, and another, and attempts a third one. However, Daria counters into the Hook & Ladder!

Daria got back up & rubs her neck in anguish. She lifts her opponent up and Forearms her in the face! Brie stumbles back and she follows up with more Forearms, and she Irish Whips her to the ropes. Brie ducks a Big Boot, and puts Daria in a Sleeper Hold! Daria starts to fade a bit and collapses onto one knee. Evans turns her around and hits the Laydown (Hangman's Neckbreaker)! She goes for the lateral press.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brie screams in frustration, and puts Leger in the TTFO (["Tap The F**k Out"] (STF))! "The Goddess of ICW" added more pressure to Daria's sore neck, causing the leader of the Misfits to wither in agony. Despite that, she used her superior size & power to make it to the ropes. Brie Evans breaks the hold and stomps away at her neck! The crowd boos as Brie trash talks Daria while kicking her in the face. Daria laid against the bottom ropes, and Brie quickly ran the ropes. To her surprise, however, Daria gets to her feet and FLOORS Brie with a Lariat, turning her inside out! With both women down, the crowd were firmly behind Leger, chanting her name over & over. Soon, everyone witnessed both Krisi Halonen & Alexandra Xenou walk out to the ring and stand ringside, not saying anything.

Both women in the ring makes it to their feet, but Daira sees that her friends were there and had a slight confused expression. But she did not have time to focus on then because Brie runs from behind and hits the Zig Zag onto her! Evans sees Krisi & Alexandra, and laughs at the duo. She drags Leger to her feet, and attempted the Rimraker (Argentine Backbreaker Drop), but Daria drops behind her before throwing her into the corner. Daria grabs her neck before charging after Evans. Brie kicks her backwards, however, and went for the Shutdown (Spear). Daria sidesteps her and hits a Snap German Suplex! Brie rolls to her knees, dazed & confused, and Daria hits her with a Spinning Backfist! With Evans stunned from the Backfist, Leger stood in the corner before connecting with the April's Gift (Croyt's Wrath). She soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: The leader of the Misfits just scored her first singles victory and, most importantly, finally shuts Brie Evans up for good!

Jay: Daria cheated! The Misfits distracted her!

Jazz: Oh please, Jay. Brie let her arrogance and her obsession with embarrassing Daria & her friends distract her! Misfits just came out in support of their friend!

Daria rubs her neck and had her hand raised in victory. She soon turns towards Krisi & Alexandra, who were now standing on the apron….staring at Leger. Daria was slightly disturbed at them staring, but brushes it off & motions the two to join her in the ring. Krisi & Alexandra simply looks at each other and looks back at Daria. All of a sudden, the lights cut off. Red smoke begins to fill the ringside, soon dark red lights fill the arena, and standing behind Daria….was the staff-wielding Sarah Lewis.

Jazz: What the….Sarah Lewis? Why is she out here?

Jay: Beats me. But I can guess the Misfits won't like what's about to happen...

Daria came face-to-face with Sarah, who gave her a devilish grin. Leger kept a cool expression, but couldn't hide her confusion. "The Witch" laughs, lifts her staff, and slams it on the ground. All of a sudden, Krisi & Alexandra slid into the ring and attacks Daria!

Jazz: Wait what!?

Jay: Good Lord!

Everyone was shocked and started to boo as Krisi just stomped away at her while Alexandra held her down in a Dragon Sleeper. Soon, Alexandra lets Daria go & Krisi immediately connects with the Halo-ween (Multiple Swinging Neckbreakers) to Daria's sore neck. Sarah watches on in satisfaction as Halonen throws Daria into Alexandra, who immediately lifts her up and hits the Charybdis (Kudo Driver). Sarah slams her staff on the canvas & motions Krisi & Alexandra to hold Daria up. She sets her staff aside & hits Leger with The Kill Shot (Kinshasa)! Sarah grabs her staff as Krisi & Alexandra stands over their fallen comrade. Lewis looks them in their emotionless red eyes and rubs their cheeks

Jazz: What….what just happened? Why did...just why?

Jay: Well….that was most certainly a surprise! Krisi & Alexandra just traded Daria for a legend in Sarah!

Jazz: But….you just can't help but feel for Daria. I mean…her friends-

Jay: Her friends upgraded, Jazz! They needed to get away in order to get better. And why not join the Witch of the most dominant faction right now!

Jazz: Yes, still to come is the main event between The Dark Family & Washington, Danger, & Team Brutal! But up next, Katie Striker & Nyx Rosewood will come face-to-face before their match at Ascension to Hell.

* * *

 **Stars In The Night** begins to play & Nyx marches out to the ring, ready to punch somebody in the face. She did not bother posing, but opted to roll straight into the ring & snatch a mic.

Nyx: STRIKER! I'M SICK OF THE GAMES! I'M SICK OF THE BACK-AND-FORTH! AND I'M SICK OF TALKING! WALK YOUR TRANQUILLO HAVING ASS OUT TO THE RING!

The crowd pops as Rosewood threw the mic down. She paced around the ring, waiting for Katie to appear anywhere. However, this did not happen because she soon appear on the large screen. Katie was relaxing inside a cave, filled with red & blue crystals. She is wearing a dark blue suit, and gold chain necklace with silver pendants of a fae elvin along with blue stone earrings and black biker cut off gloves.

Katie: Nyx, Nyx, Nyx. I have some horrible news to deliver to you. After everything that happened between us last episode, I was advised by _mi amigos_ to not come & face you... at least until the PPV. Just for my own safety. But don't worry, my dear friend, when we do meet, I will help put out that fiery temper. And even when you're laid out unconscious afterwards, I will still help you to stay: Tranquillo! See you at Ascension to Hell, Nyx.

The last image on the screen was Katie fist bumping the camera. The large screen cuts off as Nyx paced back & forth in the ring while grabbing her hair. She grabs the mic and said:

Nyx: That's how you want things to be? FINE! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'M RIPPING YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!

Nyx throws the Mic down and storms out of the ring, pulling at her hair in fury.

Jazz: Once again, Katie is toying with somebody who should never be messed with!

Jay: When will people learn that Katie's only helping Nyx?! Look, it's like she says: She's gonna clear Rosewood of that anger when she beats her at Ascension to Hell.

Jazz: Or Nyx can unleash her pent up fury all over Striker. And we can also expect Detrick Cyrus to get retribution against Seth Sullivan when both men confront each other in the ring one last time later on tonight.

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the outside of the Battlefield, where a black car pulls into the parking lot. When the care parks & cuts off, the cameras catch Detrick walking out with his bags and heads to the entrance. When he walks through the doors, everyone took a quick look at him and stopped what they were doing. An awkward silence fills the hallways as people tried to avoid making eye contact with "The Lucha Warrior." Detrick looks around the place, and simply walked past everyone. He looks down while fighting the urge to shed any tears. The cameras watch as Detrick carried his bags to the locker rooms before cutting back to the Battlefield._

 _The cameras soon cut to Seth Sullivan, sitting at an undisclosed location outside the arena. Along with him are the Cobra Club: Russell, Loki, and Jack._

Russell: He's here.

Seth: I see….

Jack: What's the plan now?

Seth: The plan is still the same for you three. Wipe out The New Shield at all cost. Starting tonight in your little tag match.

Loki: Okay….but what about you?

Seth:...Trell took away title chances and my main event slot, right? Well then tonight, I'm gonna break every single one of his favorite wrestlers. First was CJ, now it's Detrick Cyrus.

Jack: One more question. Did you actually destroy Eddie's grave?

 _Sullivan did not say another word. Instead, he turns to face the trio...and begins to chuckle. As he walks past them, that chuckle of his turned into a deep, twisted laugh. The cameras soon cut back to the Battlefield._

* * *

As soon as the screen cuts back to the Battlefield, **Fight (by CFO$)** starts to play. Everyone starts to boo when Chris Owens slowly walks out. He smirks at the reaction before squatting on one knee & pounding on the stage. He stood up & marches to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, standing 6'6" & weighing 255 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!"_

Jazz: This match stems from Chris Owens simply finding somebody to pick on, and he decided to target Chris Wolf & The Pack!

Jay: Now wait a minute! Wolf sent his allies after Owens all because he gave one if our interviewers pointers on how to be more efficient at their jobs, and Wolf just decided "F**k it. I wanna send my boys after this guy."

Jazz: Are you delusional? He made the choice to interrupt Chris Wolf, and beat down Asher & Matt! He earned that target painted on his back!

Chris Owens made it to ringside, and he climbed up the steel steps. He entered the ring through the top and middle rope, and once he was inside the ring, he airbox the air before finishing it off with an elbow like taunt. He soon sat against the corner and waited.

Mist envelopes the stage as the arena soon grew dark & the titantron shows a wolf face growling. Chris appears out of the darkness and howls when **Wolf's In Sheep's Clothing** start to play.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee, standing 6'1" & weighing 205 lbs: 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

Jazz: First, Asher King suffered a cheap shot below the belt & was almost taken out! Then, Matt Lopez was assaulted even before he could walk out! It's safe to assume Chris Wolf wants to rip his opponent apart!

Jay: Oh really now? The double-standard is too shocking, coming from you! Chris Owens is the new predator & is now hunting the hunters one by one! The only one left is Chris Wolf!

Chris walks out of the mist, looks around, and howls. He then walks to the ring, climbs to the top turnbuckle, and howls again. He climbs down and quickly turns to glare at Owens, who stood up & cracked his knuckles.

The bell rings, and both men immediately went after each other! Fists & elbows were flying as they knocked each other's heads off! Owens knees Wolf in the gut, and threw him into the ropes. Wolf latches on as Owens went after him, and Wolf drops the ropes which sends Owens tumbling out of the ring! Chris Wolf runs the ropes & hits a Suicide Dive onto him! "Mr. NC-17" picks his opponent up & threw him into the barricade! Wolf grabs his head & slams it into the apron repeatedly before rolling him back into the ring. As soon as he rolls in, Owens rolled out. Chris Wolf attempts another Suicide Dive, but "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" catches him over his shoulders and F5s him into the ring post! Owens breathes heavily before grabbing Wolf & whipping him into the steps! Owens threw him back into the ring & went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Owens stood up and lifted his opponent up by his head. He Headbutt Wolf, knocking him into a corner. "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" clutches his face while trash talking Wolf, before hitting him in the jaw with a Forearm! Owens smirks as Chris Wolf clutches his mouth, and ran to the opposite corner. Unknown to him, Wolf ran after & hits a Corner Dropkick which stuns Owens! Wolf got up and hits multiple chops & jabs to Owens! He soon grabs him & attempted an Exploder Suplex but could not lift Owens up! Chris Owens eventually elbows "Mr. NC-17" in the back of the head, and counters into a Snap German Suplex into the corner! Owens got up and hits the Corner Cannonball! Followed by the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Chris Owens pulls Wolf away from the corner & hits a Running Senton, dropping his entire weight on his body! "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare. He soon grabs his head & bit away at his ear! The crowd gasps as Owens just bit harder & Wolf started to yell! Chris Wolf eventually made it to his feet and, with Owens still biting his ear, hits a Stunner to break free! Owens stumbles backwards as Wolf's ear begins to bleed! But Wolf paid no attention to this and went for a German Suplex attempt. Wolf barely could lift Owens up, but not enough to Suplex him, and Owens elbows Wolf in the back of the head before hitting a German Suplex of his own.

Chris sits himself against the corner, and "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" connects with a second Cannonball! But to his surprise, Chris Wolf immediately got up & Bicycle Kicks Owens in the face which resulted in Owen's nose bleeding! Chris hits another Bicycle Kick, sweeps his legs, runs the ropes, & hits the Shining Wizard on the nose! He rubs his ear & sees the blood, and starts kicking Chris Owens in the bloody nose. Even as he crawls to the corner, Wolf keeps kicking Owens in the face until the referee had to push him away from Owens! "Mr. NC-17" simply shoved the ref to the side & went after Chris Owens, who delivers a Superkick from nowhere! Wolf collapses, and Owens stumbles up to the top rope. He soon went for the Elbow Drop, but Wolf rolls out of the way! Both Chris climb to their feet, but "Mr. NC-17" connects with the Claymore into the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Chris Wolf pulls gets up and rolls onto the apron. He steadies himself & patiently waits for Chris Owens to get back to his feet. When he does, Wolf tries for a Springboard, but Owens Superkicks his feet, causing him to crash onto the ropes and hang there! "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" steps onto the apron, and pulls Chris back onto the apron as well. He tries to hook his arms for the Dragon Suplex, but Wolf grabs onto the ropes & elbows him in the back of the head! He breaks free & Super Kicked him in the bloody nose, knocking Owens into the ring post. Wolf hooks Owens, and FINALLY hits Chris Owens with the Exploder Suplex onto the apron! He rolls Owens back into the ring, climbs to the top rope, & he hits the 450 Knees to his stomach followed by the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Chris Wolf lifts Owens up and attempted to carry him on his shoulders. He went for the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (Inverted F5 into the Scorpion Death Drop), but Owens elbows him in the jaw & hops off of his shoulders. "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" hooks his wrist & went for the Death by Elbow (Wrist lock transitioned into a High Impact Elbow Smash), yet Wolf ducks it & hits a brutal Tiger Suplex! Owens rolls out of the ring & collapses onto the floor. Wolf rolls out of the ring, grabs Chris Owens's head, and slams it onto the announce table. He does it again & again, but at the third attempt, Owens elbows him in the gut & hits The Wasteland (Spinning Side Slam) onto the apron. He shoves Wolf into the ring…..and grabs a steel chair. However, as he rolls in, the referee attempted to snatch the chair away, but Owens merely pushes him to the side, and he went to strike Wolf…

Until Matt Lopez & Asher King arrived & snatch the chair away from him! Owens turns to face the duo as the crowd began to cheer for them! Chris Owens was about to attack them again, but he was hit with a Reverse Spike Hurricanrana by "Mr. NC-17!" Owens fell to his knees, and Wolf connects with a Running Dropkick. He turns towards Matt & Asher, who tells him to finish it, but to everyone's surprise: those two were ambushed by Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III, also known as the Kings of a New Age!

Jazz: It's the Kings of a New Age! The KNA are assaulting two thirds of the Pack right in front of Chris Wolf!

Jay: Yes! The KNA are back and are establishing their dominance!

The KNA assaulted both Matt & Asher with Uppercuts & stomps to their face & chest. Wolf, not standing for this, ran the ropes & hits a Rope Con Hilo on the British tag team! Wolf sees Owens recovering in the ring, and runs right back inside...and straight into a CO Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb) from Chris Owens, who soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!_

Jazz: Chalk up the assist to the King of a New Age wiping out the rest of The Pack. But why? What issues do they have with Matt & Asher!?

Jay: Who cares! What's important right now is that Chris Owens is now the ultimate predator!

Owens had his hand raised in victory while Edward and Aiden continues to wipe out Matt Lopez & Asher King. They grab Asher & plants him with the Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine). They soon grab Matt & hits the Coming of a New Age (Sitout Powerbomb (Edward)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Aiden)! They soon roll into the ring and stood alongside Chris Owens. "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" grabs a chair, and sits in front of Chris Wolf, who were being attacked by the KNA. Just before they hit Kingdom Come, Owens stops them & lifts Wolf up before Package Pile Driving him into the seated steel chair, bending it. The crowd boos as Owens & the KNA left together, leaving The Pack unconscious.

Jay: Look at that unit, Jazz. I think those three men make a dangerous alliance.

Jazz: Well, only time will tell. But speaking of Dangerous Alliances, still to come is the 8 Man Tag Team Match between Team Brutal, Justin Danger, & Rick Washington against the Dark Family.

Jay: Plus Detrick Cyrus & Seth Sullivan will throw down when they come face-to-face one last time tonight!

Jazz: But before that, we have our second contract signing, this time featuring the ICW Women's Championship Match!

* * *

 _The cameras return backstage to the interview room, and that long table. Trell sat in his same spot and holding a brand new contract. This time, however, Angelica Rhodes sat to the left of the boss, wearing a fancy red, white, & blue dress, and smirking at the camera. Carson Michaels sat to the right of Trell, looking at the camera with a smile. She wore a buttoned shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, & simply smiled._

Trell: Welcome back, ladies & gentleman. To tonight's Contract Signing. This time, it will be for the ICW Women's Championship match as Ascension to Hell between Carson Michaels & Angelica Rhodes. Just like earlier, does the two competitors have any final words before signing the contract?

Angelica: Yes, actually. There are some things I wanna tell my opponent.

Angelica turns to face the Women's Champion, who simply watches back.

Angelica: Carson. Carson. Carson. People like you make me sick to my stomach! People like you, who doesn't embrace where WE come from- a generation of larger-than-life athletes! You're literally the child of Shawn Michaels, arguably the best in-ring worker EVER! Yet, you don't accept it. You don't even acknowledge who your father is each & every time you walk out to the ring! That's cruel in its own right, but what's worse is that you lower your own value to that of a commoner. You should be looking at Trell, reminding him of who you are & that you should be main event EVERY Pay-Per-View, EVERY show, and be treated as the STAR that comes with the name "Michaels".

Trell smirks as Carson couldn't help but roll her eyes. Angelica clears her throat and continues.

Angelica: But you don't. You don't place yourself on a pedestal that comes with your name, and that devalues you, your lineage, and that title you hold. And that will be why I will defeat you to take it! Not only because of the Rhodes being better than the Hickenbottoms, but because that title needs to be placed on somebody who is capable of elevating it to a higher status in the WFA. And that isn't Carson Michaels, but it's Angelica Rhodes!

Angelica lifts up the contract and signs on the dotted line. Trell picks up the contract & hands it to Carson. She looks at it, but did not sign right away. Instead, she laughs a little.

Carson: It's funny, you know. You may be right about some things. Maybe I should be main eventing all the shows & PPVs. Maybe I should be my face of ICW. Maybe I should be the center of attention everywhere I go. But here's the problem with that: I would be JUST as cocky as my father was once-upon-a-time. And worse of all, I would be JUST like you: a self-centered, entitled, spoiled, bratty little girl that has to rely on what others did to justify how good they think they are!

Carson: I didn't become ICW Women's Champion because of my last name. I became ICW Women's Champion because I won this title! I didn't become WFA Women's Champion because I'm the daughter of a legend. I became WFA Women's Champion because I defeated multiple women in a tournament to earn the right to be called champion! Why? Because I'm "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels! And between you & me, Angelica, when you wake up the next day questioning where it all went wrong, just remember that no matter which of our fathers is greater, the fact will remain that Carson Michaels is better than Angelica Rhodes!

Carson grabs the pen & signs the contract. Trell takes the contract and begins to sign as well.

Angelica: Y'know, your friend Brianna Kelly told me the same exact thing. Mainly she would show that I was nothing to the Rhodes name. But where is "Miss Icon" now? Sitting at home disgracing the Bordens name. And you won't be any different once I'm through with you, except that I get to take the ICW Women's Championship!

Carson: Keep taking, missy. It'll be that much sweeter when I kick your teeth down your throat.

 _Angelica & Carson both stood up and came face to face. Trell manages to separate them before anything happen. Yet, just as Carson went to grab her championship. Angelica went to attack her from behind, but stopped when Carson turns around. "The American Princess" chuckles & points to her mind while walking away, leaving Carson glaring at her opponent. The arena cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Bloodline (by Crown the Empire)** starts to play as the titantron lights up reading "COBRA CLUB," and the crowd begins to BOO massively! Loki walks out wearing black trunks with "Malphas" written in a demonic red color, black boots with black laces, and black knee and elbow pads. Meanwhile, Russell wore black singlet with baggy black camouflage pants, black boots, and black scaly-designed fingerless gloves.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Cobra Club, at a total combined weight of 512 lbs: 'The Cottonmouth' RUSSELL BLACK & 'The Irish Young Gun' LOKI MALPHAS!"_

Jazz: So for those who are not aware, just mere moments before The Cobra Club & The New Shield go to war in a Hardcore Tornado Tag Team Match, Russell & Loki are forced to compete against Ajax & Raptor Reigns

Jay: Why? Oh because Trell don't like these guys for making a name at The New Shield's expense! What's worse is that they have to go at this match alone! That's not fair at all!

Jazz: It is just what The Cobra Club deserves after taunting & assaulting The New Shield countless times! Furno gained some measure of revenge against Jack Cunningham, and now the rest of the New Shield gets their opportunity to unleash some frustration ahead of schedule.

Both guys walked down the ramp and marches to the ring. But just as they made it to ringside, The New Shield's Ajax & Raptor Reigns rushed from the crowd and attacks The Cobra Club! The crowd pops HARD as Reigns FLOORS Russell with a Spear while Ajax takes Loki out with a Running Knee Lift!

Jay: And here comes Ajax & Raptor with a disgusting sneak attack onto Russell & Loki!

Jazz: It's like I mentioned, Jay: they get a measure of revenge ahead of schedule!

Ajax & Raptor throw Russell & Loki back into the ring and continued their assault! Ajax kicks Loki into the corner and kicked his stomach over & over while Raptor just pounds away at Russell. Ajax soon clothesline Loki over the ropes before running the ropes & hitting a Somersault Plancha onto "The Irish Young Gun!" With Reigns & Black still in the ring, the referee officially calls for the bell & starts the match.

Outside, Ajax soon lifts Loki up and tries to Buckle Bomb him into the barricade, but Loki hits a Surprise Hurricanrana which sends Ajax over the barricade! Back in the ring, Raptor continued to headbutt and punch Russell. Loki climbs onto the apron and Springboards off the ropes….and into an Uppercut from Reigns which sends him tumbling into the corner. "The Savage Soldier" turns his attention back to Russell, but "The Cottonmouth" shoves him into the ropes. Raptor bounces off, and Russell hits the Clothesline from Limbo (Lariat), turning Reigns inside out. Black tags his partner, who climb to the top rope, and he lifts Reigns in the Fireman's Carry followed by the Fall from Grace (Samoan Drop). Loki leaps into a Diving Double Foot Stomp followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Loki immediately fires multiple rapid Forearms at Reigns before tagging Black. "The Cottonmouth hops off the apron. All of a sudden, Ajax runs on screen and leaps onto Russell's back, putting him in the sleeper! Russell struggled for a bit, but grabs Ajax and throws him to the ground. Ajax stood up, and Loki hits a Diving Blockbuster on him! Russell drags Ajax towards the announce table, lifts him on his shoulder, and hits his opponent with a Running Powerslam on top of the the announce table. Raptor leaps and attacks Russell, but the numbers game was too much as Loki grabs his legs, allowing Black to hit The Swift Kill (Discus Big Boot) Discus Big Boot to Reigns's face! Russell & Loki lifts Raptor up, but Reigns elbows Russell several times and leaps back down! Raptor steadies himself, and Spears Russell straight through the barricade! Loki was stunned, but sees Ajax and climbs up onto the announce table. He attempts the Vertigo (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver). But Ajax lands behind him and hits the Reverse Rana on top of the table! Since all four guys did not respond to the referee, he simply threw the match out

" _Due to a Double Countout, this match has been ruled a no contest!"_

Neither team paid any attention to the results. Ajax simply lifted Loki on his shoulders and attempted the Over the Shoulder Back to Belly Piledriver! But before he could hit it, Jack Cunningham rushes out and swings a lead pipe at Ajax's ribs! Loki was freed when "The Ghost Fox" lets him go and fell off the table. Cunningham continues beating Ajax with it until Raptor leaps & hits a Drive-By onto Cunningham! Loki leaps off of the apron, but "The Savage Soldier" catches him across his stomach and hits a Fallaway Slam! With Loki getting up, Reigns teases another Spear, but Russell hits the Clothesline from Limbo on the back of his neck!

Cunningham recovers in time to see Russell lift up Raptor and Ajax before Double Chokeslamming them. Loki gets up, and "The Ripper" pulls out two more lead pipes, handing them to his allies. Jack, Russell, and Loki beats down Raptor and Ajax with pipes to a chorus of boos. They soon lay Ajax across the table and lift up Reigns, teasing the Triple Powerbomb. All of a sudden, Furno slides into the ring and hits a Suicide Dive onto everybody! Moxley picks up Loki and Buckle Bombs him into Russell before turning his attention to Jack! Cunningham stumbles to his feet while Moxley pulls out a Baseball Bat and hits the lead pipe out of his hands! Furno then proceeds to beat Jack severely with the bat until "The Ripper" rolls back into the ring.

Furno rolls back in and slowly approaches Jack, who tries to crawl away. Loki tries to run in, but Moxley whacks him with the bat & Ajax finishes him with a Springboard High Knee to the face. Jack rolls out as Russell slid in & attempts to Clothesline both guys! But Furno & Ajax ducks, and Russell runs into a Superman Punch from Raptor, knocking him into the ropes! Moxley & Ajax teams up and Double Clothesline Russell out of the ring. The Cobra Club was in full retreat as Furno, Ajax, and Raptor gave chase!

Jazz: These six men just will not stop fighting until one side is beaten to a pulp!

Jay: Well what do you expect? Both sides have just attacked each other at every given moment! And now they're taking it backstage!

* * *

 _The cameras cut backstage where The Cobra Club was in retreat from The New Shield. They found themselves in one of the abandoned hallways, before catching their breaths._

All of a sudden, Russell was Speared through garage door! The surprise attack shocked Loki & Cunningham long enough for Ajax & Furno to strike them down from behind. "The Ghost Fox" drags Loki to his feet and Slingshots him into the crates! Ajax leaps onto them, picks Malphas up, and puts "The Irish Young Gun" down with an Over the Shoulder Back to Belly Piledriver through several tables full of wires! Meanwhile, Moxley and Cunningham fought all the way to the boiler room.

Jack grabbed his head & waist as he stumbled through the room while keeping an eye out for Moxley. He keeps hearing footsteps, but nobody was there when he turned around. He continues to breathe heavily, but did not see Furno leap off of one of the larger pipes and take down Jack! Furno picks up a plank of wood and slams it down on Jack's spine! He goes to swing again, but "The Ripper" grabs a lead pipe and hits Furno in the stomach! Moxley clutches his stomach as Jack gains the time to catch his breath before hitting Furno again! He pulls Moxley up and starts to choke him with the lead pipe, but Furno lifts Cunningham onto his back and slams him against the wall! He follows up by slamming him against some pipes before slamming himself and Jack through the walls! The cameras fade as both men did not move a single muscle.

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a darkened cave, and finds Surrealist Morrow pacing back & forth while talking to himself. Soon, he turns towards the entrance and finds Ben Jones walking towards him._

Surrealist: Ben! I wish to give you thanks for allowing me the opportunity to spread the word of The Dark Family tonight-

Morrow did not utter another word because the Heavyweight Champion grabs his throat & slams him into one of the cave walls. When Surrealist looked into Ben's eyes, he only saw pure rage underneath an icy stare.

Ben: I left you the responsibility of disposing an afterthought such as Rick Washington. But because you FAILED countless times, I now much place my championship in jeopardy just to clean up your mess. Worse of all, there is a possibility that I must deal with Detrick Cyrus because you lost to him, just as you lost to Washington!

Jones starts to squeeze his throat, and Morrow begins to choke.

Ben: Now...explain to me why I do not leave you in that same hospital bed in a worse shape than when I found you in. Because right now, I am struggling to find any worth in having you apart of my Dark Family.

Tears starts to fall from "The Messiah" while he tries to find anyway to break free.

Morrow: P-p-please….I w-w-will sh-show...my worth….

Ben did not utter another word, but continues to choke him. Morrow grabbed his arm and was struggling to find any oxygen. Just as his face starts to turn purple, Ben releases him from his grip. Surrealist coughs and breathes heavily, but Jones turns to leave.

Ben: Tonight, you will find victory. Or else you will find yourself in a worse position than I found you in.

 _With that, Ben exited the cave, leaving Morrow slowly getting up while coughing & struggling to breathe. The screen soon cuts back to the Battlefield, and catches the Buwai Brothers already in the ring._

* * *

 **Party Hard (by Andrew W.K)** starts to play along with an array of colorful lights stroming around the arena. Soon, Jason Kidd appears riding a hoverboard while wearing colorful shades and throwing different colored glow sticks into the crowd. Ryan Daniels appears carrying a water gun full of beer, and he sprays it into the crowd.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: Jason Kidd & Ryan Daniels: TEAM PRTY!"_

Jazz: The PRTY has returned to the Battlefield!

Jay: God...why are these two back? Who keeps allowing them back in!?

Team PRTY continues around the ring in order to throw glow stick & spray everyone with beer. They soon slide into the ring and each pose on the top turnbuckle. They hop down and throws the rest of their glow sticks into the crowd while the Buwai Brothers looks on. Daniels & Thomas starts out for their team, but just before the bell rings, Jason Kidd & Ryan Buwai were both Powerbombed off the apron onto the floor by The Nation of Violence!

Jay: The Nation of Violence are back! They are crashing this party!

Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage storms the ring and runs through Thomas Buwai & Ryan Daniels. Brian Ravage runs into the ring and takes Daniels's head off with Decapitation (Clothesline from Hell) while Michael Chaos knocks Thomas out with the Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow)! The crowd starts to boo while NOV continues their assault by lifting Ryan up and planting him with the Standing Killer Bomb, and doing the same to Thomas. Jason Kidd & Ryan Buwai tries to run-in & make the save, but "The Savage Maniac" catches Ryan Buwai and plants him with the Reaper's Scythe (360 Spinning Chokeslam), and Chaos Superkicks Jason before planting him with the End Of The Line ((E.T.L) (Double Underhook Brainbuster))! Chaos soon grabs a mic.

Michael: LISTEN UP! We don't care who the tag team champion will be, because WE ARE THE NEXT TEAM TO TAKE THOSE BELTS!

Chaos threw the mic down as he & Brian lifts Jason up and connects with the Bloody Sunday (Chaotic Elbow into Decapitation)! Brian soon grabs Ryan Buwai & lifts him in the Crucifix. Michael climbs to the top rope and the NOV connects with the Savage Ending (Brian picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's chest while Brian slams them on the mat). The crowd boos as NOV stacks the bodies of all four men on top of each other before standing over them. Chaos & Ravage soon marched out of the ring.

Jay: Welp. If there were any doubt as to who the next tag team champions will be, the Nation of Violence have, without question, removed all of that doubt. Those two most definitely have me convinced.

Jazz: Well….I'm slightly disappointing that this match was ruined, but they certainly have made their intentions known. But the night's not over yet, because still to come is the... _btzz_ ….-tween The Da-... _btzzz…._ Brutal, Justin Da-... _*BTTTZZZZZZ*_

* * *

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became a black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over. But just before it disappeared, it soon read "ASCENSION TO HELL!"**_

* * *

 _The cameras soon cut to the locker rooms, which is where "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus paced back & forth. The events of last episode replayed in his head, as he just grabs a chair and throws it into a wall, breaking it. He then follows up with kicking over a table & punching a hole in the wall. The door opens & Detrick turns to throw a punch, but halts when he sees Trell standing there._

Trell:...Hello Detrick.

Cyrus slowly puts his fist down and went to sit against the wall. Trell looks around the mess he causes, but did not mutter a word. He soon grabs another, fixed chair and sat next to Detrick, who had his face buried in his knees.

Trell: I know you're hurt. I understand completely why you would be. So let me just say this: I won't blame you if you want to just skip the match and take out Sullivan right here & now. Hell, I don't care how you do it at this point. As long as Seth is outta here for good. You can even crack his skull open, and ICW won't-

Detrick placed a shoulder on Trell's head. He soon got up and wiped some of his tears away, but looked at Trell with his red eyes.

Detrick: Eddie taught me to fight the way I want to, and not let someone else tell me how to fight. So, I'm going to fight Sullivan tonight, and finish him off at Ascension to Hell.

 _Trell stood up and gave a small smile to Cyrus. He pats him on the shoulder, but left without saying another word. Cyrus leans against the walls, and just stares across the room, just as the cameras cut back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** starts to play, and the titantron displays his fading name in red along with a silver, Triple H-like, cross surrounded by red dots. Justin walks out to the sound of cheers.

He is on the stage area, balanced on one knee until the lyrics of the song start. After that, he rises up and slowly walks to ringside. When Justin makes it there, he walks to the steps, climbs up, and goes onto the top rope. Finally, Justin does Randy Orton's legend killer pose before he jumps off and leans against the turnbuckle, patiently waiting for his opponent.

" _The following contest is an eight-man tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jazz: This past episode, Justin made a statement to The Dark Family by wiping out Mephisto when he threw "The Prince of Hell" off the stage and crashing through several equipments!

Jay: I have the feeling that Mephisto will be back sooner than later in order to get his revenge….

Jazz: I doubt it. And so does Justin because he has made it perfectly clear he is focused now on becoming Heavyweight Champion while getting some payback on Ben Jones!

 **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** plays & everyone begins to cheer when Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang walk out together. They raise the Devil Horns as they made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

" _His tag team partners, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: 'Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang' TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: The challengers for the ICW Tag Team Championship, Team Brutaal, will face the champions for the tag titles inside a Steel Cage! But first, they look to gain some momentum from this 8 man tag match before being locked inside.

Jay: It's bad enough that those two are willingly locking themselves away, but if they think they won't be beaten down ahead of their tag match, then they have another thing coming.

 **Hero (by Naz)** plays & everyone starts to pop. Washington walks out while rubbing his hands together and pointing to the crowd. He climbs onto the apron and flexes his muscles before stepping into the ring.

" _And their final tag team partner, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: And now here comes the man who has always had Ben Jones's number, Rick Washington! Just before his match for the Heavyweight Championship, he looks to break the rest of his Dark Family!

Jay: I'm telling you: Ben Jones won't stand for that any longer because The Dark Family are gonna look for any possible chance to hurt mister "R-Dub" and not even make it to Ascension to Hell!

All four guys fist bumps each other as the lights cut off. Everyone begins to boo when the arena turns a deep red & **Paint It Black (by Hidden Citizens)** plays. Soon, Surrealist walks out first while being flanked by the Tag Champions Static & P.K, while Ryan follows closely behind.

" _Introducing their opponents: the ICW Tag Team Champions Static Rider & P.K Hunt, Surrealist Morrow, & Ryan Lewis: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Jay: Look at them, Jazz. That is what you call a dangerous unit! They are here to dish out darkness and suffering throughout the entire Battlefield!

Jazz: You do have to wonder, however, if their morale is stable considering that their opponents have had The Dark Family's number the entire time.

Jay: Those were lucky shots! But all of their luck is about to run out, starting tonight!

The Dark Family all steps in the ring and begins to attack their opponents! As the bell rings, everyone begins to fight as Team Brutal, Danger, & Washington begins to gain the advantage. Kyle & Wolfgang Irish Whips Static & P.K into the ropes, and takes the champions down with Double Enziguri. Ryan tries to clothesline Team Brutal, but both guys duck which allows Rick to clothesline Lewis over the ropes. He lands on his feet, but when Danger hits a Suicide Dive onto him, he was quickly knocked down! Morrow tries to attack Washington from behind, but Rick barely flinched and grabs Morrow. He lifts him up with the Gorilla Press, and throws him out of the ring and onto Static & P.K.

The crowd cheers as "R-Dub" rolls out of the ring and grabs P.K in order to throw him back into the ring. He climbs back in throws P.K into his team's corner. He tags in Kyle, and lifts Hunt on his shoulders. Stevens climbs to the top rope, and they hit a Belly-to-Back Suplex/Reverse Neckbreaker combination into the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Kyle lifts up P.K and Forearms him in the face before Irish Whipping him to the ropes. P.K. hangs on as Stevens charges after him, but "The Wildcard" throws him through the ropes and onto the apron. Kyle elbows him in the stomach, and launches himself over the ropes and connects with the Slingshot DDT, spiking P.K to the canvas. Stevens climbs to the top rope, but Surrealist grabs his foot! Kyle manages to kick Morrow away and send him off the apron. The distraction was effective because P.K leaps up and hits a Double Underhook Superplex!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

P.K tags in Static, and lifts him up in the air. Static Springboard off the ropes and they connect with the Powerbomb/Side Effect combination. Static grabs Kyle's head before slamming it on the canvas over & over again. Static soon lifts Kyle up by his head & hits a Twisting Vertical Suplex. He tags in Ryan, who simply steps on Kyle's chest, crushing his ribs beneath his feet. Ryan finally lets Stevens breathe, and even helped him up on his feet. Unfortunately, Ryan simply carries him over his shoulder and hits the Running Powerslam. Morrow tags in and hits Kyle with a Reverse Powerbomb, throwing him back into their corner. Morrow took the time to taunt Stevens, and lift him for a Vertical Suplex. Stevens, however, lands on "The Messiah's" shoulders and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana!

Both men were down, and Kyle tries to crawl to make a tag. However, P.K rushes into the ring and pulled Steven's away. Kyle responds by sliding between his legs, leapfrogging over him, and tagging in Wolfgang!

Wolfgang rushes into the ring and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Static rushes into the ring, and Wolfgang easily hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Morrow turns Wolfgang around and gives him a Knife Edge Chop. Wolfgang didn't move a muscle, and Surrealist hits another Chop, and another, and many more. Yet Wolfgang would not budge an inch until finally, having enough of this, he Chops "The Messiah" across the chest that was heard around the arena. Surrealist stumbles to a corner, and Wolfgang lights up his chest with rapid Chops until he hits a Delayed Vertical Brainbuster and the cover.

 _1...2..BREAK-UP!_

Ryan rushes into the ring, and quickly broke up the pin before knocking Washington off the apron! Static & P.K quickly subdue Justin & Kyle bu yanking them off their corners and slamming them into the barricades! Back in the ring, Wolfgang picks up Surrealist and attempted the Gutwrench Powerbomb. But Surrealist transitions into a DDT! Wolfgang sat up and was hit with double Superkicks from the tag champions. Finally, Ryan rushes into the ring and hits a Running Splash onto Wolfgang! Morrow drags Wolfgang and slams him into his team's corner. He tags Static, and both men attempt a Double Vertical Suplex. However, Wolfgang continues to fight back, and manages to Suplex both members of the Dark Family! The crowd was coming alive as Washington was itching for a tag. Wolfgang crawled towards his corner, and Static grabs both of his feet, pulling him away. Wolfgang manages to kick him away to his own corner, and as Ryan rushes in the ring, Wolfgang makes the tag to Washington!

"R-Dub" rushes into the ring and immediately connects with the Boomstick (Discus Forearm)! Lewis collapses into the corner, and The Fortress quickly runs into the ring….and Rick responds with simultaneous German Suplexes! Surrealist Springboard off the ropes, but Washington manages to catch him and Buckle Bomb him onto Ryan! Lewis stumbles forward, and Rick kicks him in the gut before connecting with the Whiplash (Stunner). Ryan did not go down, so Rick decided to hook his arm, and lift him high in the air! The crowd was in awe as Rick held Ryan in the air for almost a minute until he connects with the Jackhammer! Morrow runs in, and Rick catches him and into the Michinoku Piledriver and the pin.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Rick steadies himself in the corner, and waits for Ryan to get up. As "The Messiah" makes it up, Ryan tries to make the save. However, Rick hits the GET REKT (Gore) onto the big man! Yet he could not cover him because Surrealist quickly rushes in and hits a Leaping Knee Strike to Washington. Justin gets the quick tag as Morrow runs after Washington, but was instead caught with ease.

Justin leaps into the ring, and manages to hit the Hart Attack! The Fortress runs into the ring, and Team Brutal takes them out with a Superkick & Enziguri, respectively. Kyle runs the ropes and, with the help of Wolfgang, launches over the ropes and onto the tag championships! Washington turns back and sees Ryan charging after him, so he lowers the ropes, and send Ryan falling out of the ring! He climbs to the top rope, and hits the Full Moon Assault (Corkscrew Moonsault) onto everybody! Back in the ring, Justin attempts to hit the Danger Stomp, but Morrow rolls out of the way! "The Messiah" went for the Superkick, but Danger slides out of the way, and he connects with the referee!

Morrow looks down at the referee, but he fails to notice Justin running and Springboarding off the ropes and hitting a Cutter onto him! The crowd continues to cheer as Justin signals for the end, and lifts Morrow up for the Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into Sitout Facebuster)! But just as "The God of Chaos" lifts Surrealist in the Gory Hold, the lights cuts out all of a sudden. After a few seconds, the lights return on, and Mephisto is standing in the middle of the ring!

Jazz: Mephisto is back!? Oh dear God!

Jay: Holy hell! He survived! And Justin is shocked!

Justin couldn't believe Mephisto was standing directly from him, and he was just frozen in place. Mephisto was breathing heavily underneath his mask, and hits Justin with the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle), knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles and tumbling to the canvas. Rick attempts to slide back in the ring, and take out Mephisto, but "R-Dub" was blindsided by the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones who grabs him and slams him into the steel steps! Kyle & Wolfgang attempted to take out Mephisto & Ben, but Ryan Lewis & The Fortress easily disposed of them by slamming Team Brutal into the barricades! Mephisto grabs Justin and hits the Helldriver (Double Underhook Piledriver)! The referee & Surrealist Morrow came to, as "The Messiah went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Ben Jones was not satisfied with the victory, and he continues to beat down Rick Washington on the outside! Morrow stumbles to his feet as Mephisto begins to choke the air out of Danger as Ryan Lewis slams Wolfgang into the ring post on the outside. Static & P.K, meanwhile, throws Kyle like a Dart into the barricade! Mephisto rolls out of the ring and removes the Steel steps before chucking it back into the ring. Ben hooks Washington up, and slams him onto the announce table with the Uranage while violently hitting him in the face.

Mephisto rolls back into the ring just as Danger crawls to his knees. Surrealist runs in, however, and connects with The Kill Shot (Kinshasa) to the back of Danger's head. Mephisto grabs the steel steps, lifts it high in the air, and slams it down onto Justin's stomach! The crowd gasps as Danger clutches his gut and begins to cough up blood. Mephisto threw the steps outside the ring and stood over his body.

Ryan, Static, and P.K threw Team Brutal back in the ring, and Ben continues to punish Washington outside the ring by throwing him straight through the time keeper's area. "The Psychotic" Lewis lift up Wolfgang in Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke) as Static & P.K lifts up Kyle and hits him with Thunder's Ace (Thunder Express)! Wolfgang was rendered unconscious and Ryan simply dropped him to the ground.

Ben finally throws Rick back into the ring, and the champion stands over him. Rick crawls to Ben's legs and pulls himself up. Ben looked at Washington with fury in his eyes and proceed to hit the You're Dead (Standing Spinebuster). Ben clutches Rick's face and says "Ascension to Hell, Washington, I will make you GO TO HELL!" before proceeding to lift him up for the Romanian Hell Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb), and connects. Ben & The Dark Family all stood tall, raising the Tag Team & Heavyweight Championships for the Battlefield to see.

Jay: Not content with the victory, The Dark Family just wiped out EVERYONE! They have made sure to remind everyone that ICW belongs to them!

Jazz: It was certainly a violent way to lay out your claim, but I know for a fact that this won't be so easy to do again at Ascension to Hell! Now coming up, "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus and that disgraceful demon call Seth Sullivan will come face-to-face one last time before their match at Ascension to Hell!

* * *

 **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** plays and EVERYONE in the entire arena starts to boo! Sullivan marches out to the ring with zero hesitation & zero acknowledgement from the crowd. He had a serious, emotionless expression on his face and quickly rolls into the ring.

Seth: The time has come, Cyrus! You wish to settle this right now? I will GLADLY send your ass to hell to be with your dead Papi!

Jazz: How low can somebody sink before they realize that they are a vile human being? Because Seth Sullivan seems to be content with being worse than that!

Jay: Can you blame him!? Not only is he unable to compete for any championships, but now he can no longer have any main event match in ICW!

Jazz: It's what he's earned for his disgusting behavior to the dearly departed! He should be glad that he isn't arrested instead of worrying about main eventing anything!

Everyone continues to boo Seth, who threw the mic to the side, removed his trenchcoat, & paces back & forth in the ring waiting for Cyrus to walk out. **Invincible (by Machine Gun Kelly)** plays, causing the crowd to pop HARD! Detrick rushes out to the ring and IMMEDIATELY tackles Sullivan to the ground!

Jazz: Detrick is unleashing ALL of his pent up frustration and burning hatred all over "The Gravedigger!"

Everyone went crazy as Cyrus pummels Seth in the face over & over! Sullivan manages to shove Detrick off of him, but he ate a Superkick which sent him out of the ring! Detrick steadies himself & launches his body over the ropes and onto "The Gravedigger!" Cyrus picks him up, but was grabbed & unceremoniously tossed into the crowd! Seth took a moment to regain his composure before turning his attention back to Detrick. He goes after him, but "The Lucha Warrior" leaps over the barricade with a Plancha, knocking Sullivan back down!

Detrick drags Seth back to his feet and throws him back into the ring. He soon grabs a steel chair and steps back into the ring, but Sullivan quickly knees "The Lucha Warrior" in the head! Seth grabs the chair and STRIKES him over the head with it! Cyrus collapses back in the ring, and "The Gravedigger" continues to assault him over & over with the chair. The crowd begins to boo Sullivan, who couldn't help but show off a sadistic smile. He lifts "The Lucha Warrior" up and puts him in the Cobra Clutch! However, Detrick lifts Seth and hits the DKO V2 (Fireman's Carry dropped into an overhead kick to the head) to a loud pop!

Detrick was nowhere near satisfied, as seen when he grabs the steel chair and hits it over Sullivan's head! He hits him over the head one more time and leaves the chair placed there. He leaps to the top rope and stood there, looking down at the unconscious "Gravedigger." With emotional fury in his eyes, he leaps off the top rope & connects with the Frog Splash onto the chair, smashing Sullivan's face! The crowd pops HARD and chanted "One more time!" Cyrus obliged, and he leaps back to the top rope and hits the Frog Splash again! Sullivan just laid there, not moving, and Detrick grabs his stomach while slowly climbing back to the top rope! He mustered up every ounce of energy in his system, and hits the Frog Splash for the third time! Cyrus sat up, clutching his stomach while the audience chanted his name over & over. Detrick rolls out of the ring and drags his sore body to the back while Sullivan continues to lay in the ring, not moving a single muscle.

Jazz: Good Lord man, Cyrus just literally beat Sullivan so severely, Seth isn't even moving at all!

Jay: Damn it! Why isn't Trell sending anyone to check on Seth! He could be severely injured!

Jazz: And if you thought "The Lucha Warrior" was ruthless here, just wait until Ascension to Hell! Seth Sullivan is about to know what it feels like to be beaten within a millimeter of his life!

Jay: If Seth could even make it there! Damn it someone get some help out here!

Jazz: Speaking for Jay Masters, I've been Jazz Conway, and we'll see you all at Ascension to Hell!

 **Recap**

Match 1: Wayne Bros VS E.R.S (E-Baum & Ray Cobra)  
Winners: E.R.S via pin

Match 2: Brie Evans VS Daria St. Leger  
Winner: Daria St. Leger via pin

Match 3: Chris Owens VS Chris Wolf  
Winner: Chris Owens via pin

Match 4: The Cobra Club (Russell Black & Loki Malphas) VS The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns)  
Winners: No Contest _(Double Countout)_

Match 5: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang), Justin Danger, & Rick Washington VS The Dark Family (Surrealist Morrow, P.K. Hunt, Static Rider, & Ryan Lewis)  
Winners: The Dark Family via pin

* * *

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras caught up to several doctors & officials carrying Justin Danger to the infirmary. However, Danger was continuously fighting them off, and stumbles to the cameraman. He grabs onto the cameras and, with blood in his mouth, he spoke._

Justin: Mephisto….Ascension….to Hell….you're dead….

 _Justin begins to stumble away as officials continues to try and help him away. The cameras soon fades to black before cutting to another area, where Daria St. Leger sat against the wall. She had an ice pack on her neck, but paid no attention to it because she was staring off into nothing._

Cameraman: Uhhh...Daria? Any comments about your victory?

Daria:...

Cameraman: Ummm….is there anything you would like to say about what...Krisi & Alexandra did..?

 _When he said their names, Daria looked up at the cameras, but did not utter a single word. She pulls herself to her feet, and simply walks away as the screen cuts to black. The screen cut back on, and the camera catches up with E.R.S, who were cheering and celebrating._

Cameraman: Gentleman, congrats on your victory over the Wayne Bros. But don't you think that with the addition of Seth Mercer, the win wasn't genuine?

E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer all stopped what they were doing, and looked at the cameraman as if he was from a different universe.

Ray: Are you serious? Are...are you ACTUALLY serious?

Seth: I don't even get a 'Welcome back, Seth Mercer'!? Really dude?!

E-Baum: Let me make this perfectly clear: the three of us ARE a tag team! It doesn't matter who we go against because we ALL have each other's back! Ray didn't know 'Sid' was coming back today. I didn't even know he was coming back today. But guess what? Seth knows that E.R.S wasn't E.R.S without him and vise versa! And as for the 'genuine' victory? We do what we do in order to be at the top! It doesn't matter how we get there, as long as we are the ones standing at the end! And tonight, the Waynes just learned that first-hand! Now F**K OFF OUTTA HERE!

 _The cameraman slowly backs away as E.R.S turns back to continue celebrating, just as the screen turned to black. The screen soon cuts on, and manages to catch up with "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus, who was marching towards the exit._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Detrick? Do you feel satisfied with what transpired between you & Seth Sullivan?

Detrick: Not even close. I don't care if I'm in the main event or the opening match because I'm gonna skin Sullivan alive in honor of my father AND for ICW!

 _The last thing the cameras caught was Detrick walking away as the screen cuts to black…._

 **Match Card for ICW's Ascension to Hell**

Justin Danger VS Mephisto

Katie Striker VS Nyx Rosewood

The Cobra Club VS The New Shield _(Hardcore Tornado Trios Match)_

Seth Sullivan VS Detrick Cyrus

 **ICW International Championship:** Chris Blade (c) VS "Marvelous" Tate Williams

 **ICW Women's Championship:** Carson Michaels (c) VS Angelica Rhodes

 **ICW Tag Team Championship:** The Fortress (c) VS Team Brutal _(Steel Cage Match)_

 **ICW Heavyweight Championship:** Ben Jones (c) VS Rick Washington


	20. Ascension To Hell pt 1 of 4

_Before the show..._

 _The cameras cut to the boiler room deep within the arena, and displays Ajax, Raptor Reigns, Nyx Rosewood & Furno Moxley sitting at a table, not saying a word. At the center of the table were two boxes. One of them were labeled "The New Shield," and the other box had scratches covering up the wording. The scratched box had a letter that said "It's time to adapt. -Dean"_

 _All four of them looked at the New Shield labelled box, and Moxley turns to Raptor. He gave a single nod, and Reigns lifts up the box & took it to the furnace. All four of them stood, watching the fire engulf their old New Shield attire before turning towards the second box._

Furno: The New Shield is no more. It's time we adapt….

 _The cameras zooms away as the four of them look inside the confines of the box. Soon, the screen fades to black._

" _ **The road to paradise is filled with trials & tribulations."**_

" _ **It's common for people to suffer before experiencing the paradise."**_

" _ **But what if this 'paradise' we so long for….is filled with agony & despair?"**_

" _ **Then what's there to fight for? Why bother fighting at all"**_

" _ **Simple: to recreate the paradise until it's worth risking your life over."**_

" _ **It could be recreating a championship's legacy….**_

"Nothing will stop me from making the International Championship MARVELOUS!"

"I beat 'The Marvelous One' before. Tonight won't be any different!

 _ **Recreating a family's legacy…**_

"I will show the world that the Rhodes family name is the greatest in all of pro wrestling by becoming Women's Champion!"

"Family legacy or no legacy, I will prove to everyone that Carson Michaels is better than Angelica Rhodes!"

 _ **Recreating your own legacy….**_

"I will make an example out of him, then no one will question my power!"

"This may be my only chance at making my career worth it, and I will become Heavyweight Champion"

 _ **Or simply recreating the paradise that is filled with corruption & suffering."**_

"Cyrus will thank me because I'm going to personally send him burning in hell alongside his Papi!"

"I don't care when it'll happen. I'm going to break every bone in Sullivan's body!"

" _ **The only thing that matters is finding a reason to keep fighting. To keep moving forward, no matter where the road takes you."**_

" _ **But remember this: even as you move towards your personal paradise…"**_

" _ **Sometimes the road will lead you…Ascending to HELL!"**_

" _The screen begins to rise rapidly as a glowing light turns red, and flames bursts in front of the screen before reading:_

And now...ICW presents the second PPV of Season Two:

 **ASCENSION TO HELL!**

 _The cameras soon cut to a blackened arena, until flames shot off from the stage before regular pyro went off! The lights soon returned to normal and the camera viewed the entire audience, who were loud & hot! The screen soon cuts to Jay & Jazz on the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome one & all to the ICW's Second PPV of Season 2! Welcome to ICW's ASCENSION TO HELL! Welcoming you, as always, is myself, Jazz Conway. And joining me...as usual...is-

Jay: Jay Masters! The "Master Commentator"!

Jazz: ….Please don't ever call yourself that ever again.

Jay: Trust me. It'll get over! Just you wait!

Jazz: I pray to God it doesn't...but tonight we have a stacked PPV for you all! Four title matches, the first Steel Cage Match in ICW, an Extreme Trios Match, bitter feuds coming to a head, and many more to come! Tonight is going to be bloody!

Jay: I'm sick of stalling, so let's get right into the show!

Jazz: I agree, because we're kicking things off with Katie Striker versus Nyx Rosewood!

The lights go off and white smoke fills the stage. **What Have You Done (by Within Temptations)** starts to play which cause a blue spotlight to shine down on the stage. Katie calmly walks out to a mixed reaction dressed in her usual blue & silver attire. Katie greets the audience by raising a fist in the air.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Allentown Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: Ever since they both lost the triple threat women's match at Fallout, Katie has gone through a shift in attitude, preaching about this "Tranquillo" style to Nyx and generally pissing her off at any given moment!

Jay: Katie's only being a friend! Nyx has been mentally unstable since the beginning of the season. Katie has always seen Rosewood as a close friend, and has gone this far just to personally help her with whatever problems she has.

Jazz: A friend!? No friend would ever speak ill about his or her friend's personal issues in such a disrespectful manner!

Katie slowly paces around the ring before climbing onto the apron. She steps inside the ring and removed her jacket. She soon raises a fist, which turns the lights back to normal. Soon, **Evil Ways (by Blues Saraceno)** begins to play which causes the lights to cut off again. But this time, the screen reads "RULE THE HEAVENS. SHATTER THE EARTH." Soon, white lights begin to flicker all around the arena, and Nyx appears on stage, fuming with anger.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Dallas, Texas: "The Mad Angel" NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Nyx walks down the ramp and quickly slides into the ring. She tries to attack Katie, but the referee had to hold her back. The lights return to normal, and Nyx is shown wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a silver heart with bat wings, black pants with silver bird designs on the hips, and black wrestling boots & arm tape. Katie did not move a muscle, and just watched her opponent pacing back & forth.

Jazz: Nyx has been waiting a long time to get her hands on Katie, and tonight is the night where she finally gets the opportunity.

Jay: Nyx needs to be thanking Katie! She's taken up the sole challenge of trying to show Nyx how not to be a bat-shit crazy woman!

Jazz: Well Nyx is definitely going to unleash her fury. But it'll be at the expense of Striker!

The bell rings as Striker walks to the center of the ring, and she offers a handshake to Nyx, to the cheers of some people and the boos from others. Rosewood looks at the hand, then back at Katie who simply smiled. Instead of teasing to shake her hand, Nyx straight up punches Katie in the jaw and tackles her to the ground! Nyx was on the offense by forearming & punching her in the face, until Katie somehow manages to rolls herself out of the ring. Nyx was not finished, however, and she quickly runs the ropes before takes her opponent down with a Suicide Dive! Nyx immediately rolls back in the ring and hits Katie with another Tope Suicida! She rolls back in and Striker was taken down by a third consecutive Suicida!

Rosewood continues to take her frustrations out on Katie by throwing her all over ringside! She whips her into the barricades multiple times and follows up by FLOORING her with a Lariat! Nyx picks her up & throws her back into the ring, and as soon as Striker got back to her feet, she hits a Springboard Missile Dropkick followed by the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Nyx drags Katie up by her hair and whips her to the ropes. Unfortunately for her, Katie catches herself in between the top & middle ropes and lays across it Tranquillo style. The moment Striker rose her fist, Nyx's blood begins to boil & she charges after her. Katie gets on the apron & elbows Nyx in the ribs which sent "The Mad Angel" on one knee. Katie did attempt to slingshot herself over the ropes, but Nyx delivers a wicked Uppercut which sent "The Moonlight Rose" crashing to the floor!

Rosewood steadies herself and goes to Slingshot herself over the ropes. But Katie manages to slide back on the apron just as Nyx catches herself at the last moment. Unfortunately for "The Mad Angel," she could not react fast enough, and fell victim to a Sunset Flip DDT, landing head first on the apron!

The crowd were in awe as Nyx collapses onto the floor, grabbing her head in pain & agony. Meanwhile, Katie lays across the apron, Tranquillo style to a mixed reaction from the fans, before picking Nyx back up. She lays her on the apron, and hits her with a Draping Reverse Neckbreaker on the floor! Striker lifts her so-called "friend" back in the ring before climbing to the middle turnbuckle. When Nyx got back up, Katie connects with the MX followed by the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Striker slowly lifts Nyx up and attempts a Dragon Suplex. Nyx tries to fight the Suplex, but was unprepared for Katie to switch it into a Release German Suplex, and she lands on her neck again! "The Moonlight Rose" picks up Nyx & chucks her to the outside. Katie rolls out, and tries to Irish Whip Nyx. However, "The Mad Angel" reverse it into an Irish Whip of her own and sends Katie into the barricade. Rosewood charges after Katie, but Katie responds with an Overhead Throw and Nyx is sent flying into the barricade!

"The Mad Angel" goes limp as Katie drags her opponent to the apron. She steadies her and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana, making Nyx land head first on the apron! Katie drags her back in the ring before sliding in as well & quickly hitting a Basement Dropkick to her neck! Nyx rolls to the corner & Katie continues to kick her friend in the neck. The kicks soon morphed in to tiny punts to Rosewood's head which accomplished nothing but adding more fire inside her.

After one too many kicks, Nyx grabs Katie's feet & stands back up. Nyx's face turned RED with rage while Striker continues to have a sly smirk. "The Moonlight Rose went for Mule Kick, but Nyx ducks both, forcibly rolls Katie backup, and Headbutts her so hard, the crowd all collectively gasps. Katie was knocked so silly, she stumbled around the ring unsure of where she is. Nyx stays on offense by hitting Katie shot after shot with Stiff Forearms! Katie stops Nyx with a Step-Up Enziguri, stunning her! Striker attempts Gloria, but Nyx land on her feet, and hits the Paige Turner! She then went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Nyx was beginning to pull away at her hair. She continues to rain down fist after fist on Katie. Striker tries to push her away and even crawls to the ropes, but "The Mad Angel" would not let up and continues to hit beat her opponent over & over again. The referee resorted to pulling Rosewood back, and Katie took the opportunity to hit Rosewood with a Thrust Kick! Nyx stumbles to the ropes, and "The Moonlight Rose" Irish Whips her. Nyx ducks a Lariat, runs the ropes again, and went for Angel's Revenge (Flip Piledriver)! However, Katie manages to catch her opponent & connect with the Running Death Valley Driver into the corner. With Nyx still planched onto her shoulders, Katie drops her with Darkness Falls!

Instead of attempting the cover, Nyx raises a fist in the air and slowly climbs to the top rope. She attempts the Moonsault, but Nyx rolls out of the way at the last second! Striker lands on her feet, but runs right into the Nemesis Blade (Superkick) from Striker! Katie wobbles around the ring, and Nyx hits her with a second Nemesis Blade! Katie fell against the ropes, but Nyx continues to kick her in the head repeatedly. The referee tries to pull her back, but "The Mad Angel" shoves the referee away from her while attacking Katie! Rosewood lifts her head up, but was suddenly blinded by Striker's blue Asian Mist! Nyx screams in agony, and Katie hits a desperate Tornado Hammerlock DDT followed by the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: The Tranquillo style prevails, as Katie defeats Rosewood!

Jazz: By spraying her so-called "friend" in the face with that mist! How is that suppose to convince anyone to follow the "Tranquillo" style?

Jay: It got her the victory! Katie remained calm as Nyx was blind with rage, and it lead her to victory!

Katie raises a fist in the air, and begins to smile as Nyx lays unconscious next to her. Katie looks at her "friend" and simply pats her on the shoulder before rolling out of the ring. As she walks away, the referee grabs a towel and helps remove the mist from Nyx's face….and eats a Nemesis Blade for his troubles! Katie wipes the mist away, and reveals her now bloodshot red eyes. She looks around….and releases a loud, primal scream that pierces everyone's ears before leaving the ring & storming to the back.

Jazz: Well Katie's actions did succeed in only angering Nyx even more. Hell, Katie might have unleash something sinister deep within Rosewood...

Jay: Psshh….Nyx is just being a sore loser right now. She'll get over it.

Jazz: I doubt that, but only time will tell…. Anyways, coming up next is one of four championship matches: The ICW International Championship match between "Marvelous" Tate Williams & Chris Blade!

* * *

When **I Don't Wanna Stop** **(by Ozzy Osbourne)** begins to play, gold sparks rains down onto the stage & ramp. Soon, "The Marvelous One" makes his way out wearing his usual attire & robe, except it is gold instead of purple. Williams had a focused expression on his face, but still spreads his arms wide to the chorus of boos.

Jay: This is a focused man right here, Jazz. He failed to defeat Chris Blade once before, and he refuses to allow that defeat to happen again!

When Williams climbs into the ring, he heads to the turnbuckle and does his glorious pose, yelling "Marvelous" before climbing down.

Soon, **Unusual Habits (by Silent Partner)** starts to play, which causes the crowd to cheer! Chris Blade walks out with the International Championship around his waist. He also wore his usual attire, except that it was now white & blue. Chris looks up at the ceiling & points to it before walking towards the ring.

Jazz: Since the beginning of the season, Chris Blade has been dealing with people doubting his run as International Champion. Now, he is out to prove to the world that he is worthy of carrying the title by defeating Tate Williams for the second time!

Chris climbs onto the apron & leaps inside the ring. He removes the championship from his waist as he balances himself on the top & middle rope, crossing his arms while showcasing the title. Soon, both Blade & Williams came face-to-face in the center as the arena darkens & a spotlight shines down on the ring.

" _The following contest is schedule for one fall….and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first...the challenger: from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'5" & weighing 245 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

The crowd boos as Williams spread his arms out and stares daggers into the eyes of his opponent, who did not back down at all.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Newark, New Jersey: standing 6ft tall & weighing 218 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

The crowd cheers as Chris raises the championship in front of his opponent. Williams begins shoving Chris, but the referee separated them before they could come to blow! Both men were forced to their corners as the referee raises the championship in the air.

Jazz: This is the rematch for the International Championship! Will history repeat itself or will a Dynasty rise on this day? We're about to find out!

As the lights return to normal, the bell rings & the competitors pace the ring while the crowd chants for the champion. Soon, they get into an intense Collar & Elbow tie up. Chris twists Williams's arm and transitions into a waist lock. "The Marvelous One" tries to break his grip, and opts to swing Blade to the ground before grabbing his head. Chris uses his legs to hook William's head, and Tate kicks up to break free. Both men scurries to their feet, and Chris takes his opponent down & into a Headlock. Tate Williams uses his leg to trap his head, but Chris quickly kicks up to break free. The two scurries to their feet and have another stare down, causing the crowd to get even more fired up. The two soon get into a second Collar & Elbow tie up, and this time "The Marvelous One" twists the arm. Chris twists back, rolls around, kicks up, and catches his opponent in another Headlock, causing the fans to applause. With his superior size, the challenger pushes the champion to the ropes. Blade rebounds, and rolls over William's back after he goes for a Back Body Drop. "The Silver Bullet" ducks a clothesline, and performs a backflip into the handstand so he can use his legs to hook Tate's head. However, "The Marvelous One" shoves Chris's legs away & he lands back on his feet. This allows Williams to go for a quick Roll-Up!

 _1...tw-KICKOUT!_

Chris kicks out and the two goes back to a second standoff, but WIlliams tells Chris he was that close to beating him. Blade did not take to kindly to that, and they enter a third Collar & Elbow. This time, Williams goes for the Headlock, but Blade gets to the ropes before sending his opponent running across the ring. He leaps over Tate, drops down as he runs over him, and catches him with a Perfect Dropkick! He crosses his wrists as the fans cheers him on before pulling his opponent back to his feet. Chris whips Tate into a corner before charging after him. "The Marvelous One" responds by launching Chris over the ropes, and the champion catches himself on the apron. The International Champion catches his opponent with a kick to the side of his head which causes Blade to stumble backwards. Chris goes for a Springboard, but Tate kicks him in the ankles! This causes Chris to lose his balance and crash onto the rope, draping over it. Williams runs the ropes and kicks Chris in the face, knocking him off the ropes & crashing onto the floor! "The Marvelous One" rolls to the outside while enjoying the pain he's inflicting onto Chris. He lifts up the champion and tries to slam him on the apron, but Blade blocks it and elbows the challenger in the stomach. He leaps onto the apron and attempts a Crossbody, but Williams catches him, lift him up, and plants him with the Alabama Slam to the floor with a loud "THUD!" Williams lifts Chris up and throws him back into the ring before going for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Tate Williams rolls Chris on his back and hooks his legs. He soon grabs Chris's arms and rocks back, putting Chris in the Surfboard Submission! Even though the champion was in agony, his opponent decides to pull the neck of Blade, and puts him in the Dragon Sleeper Surfboard! Blade fought hard to not tap, but Williams continues to pull away at his spine, legs, & neck! While still caught in the Dragon Sleeper, the champion did manage to wiggle his legs free, however, and rolls to his feet! Chris soon manages to lift Tate up by his feet, and connects with the Saito Suplex! He took the moment to catch his breath, but "The Silver Bullet" picks up Tate and Irish Whips him into the ropes….until "The Marvelous One" reverses and throws him instead. On the rebound, Chris ducks a Big Boot, and performs a Springboard Handstand! Chris manages to land seated on the shoulders of Williams, and takes his opponent down with a perfect Reverse Hurricanrana, spiking Tate onto his head!

Williams rolls out of the ring, and Chris runs the ropes before attempting the Sliding Dropkick! This time, however, Tate moves out of the way, and Blade ends up sliding out of the ring. He grabs the champion and throws him towards the steel steps, but Chris leaps on top of them, and takes his opponent down with a Stylin' DDT! Chris rolls "The Marvelous One" back in the ring and climbs to the top rope. He connects with the Spiral Tap and went for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

The crowd were getting more & more into the match as Chris pulls his own hair back, and he drags "The Marvelous One" back up before slamming him into the corner. Blade runs across the ring, and goes for the Corner Dropkick, but Williams drops out of the way and causes the champion to crash into the corner! The Marvelous One stomps away at the champion in frustration until the referee told him to step back! He soon turns to the crowd and yells "I AM THE MARVELOUS ONE!" to a chorus to boos from the majority of the crowd. He charges after Chris, but "The Silver Bullet" strikes him down with a Sling Blade! "The Marvelous One" rolls out of the ring once again, and Chris decides to launch himself over the ropes and take his challenger down with a Corkscrew Plancha! Chris smirks and rolls Williams back in the ring again, and he also climbs to the top rope again! Chris points to the cheering crowd while crossing his wrists, and going for the Phoenix Splash! Unfortunately, Williams rolls out of the way, and Blade crashes down to the canvas! He soon clutches his stomach, and "The Marvelous One" surprised everyone by hitting the running Knee Strike which turns Chris inside out!

Tate quickly lifts the champion up and goes for the Naturally Marvelous Ending ([N.M.E] [Pedigree]). However, Chris flips him over his back and knocks Tate to the ground! He quickly got back up, and Chris quickly hits him with Sweet Blade Music (Superkick)! "The Marvelous One" bounced off the ropes, dazed & confused, and Chris follows up with the Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Sitout Powerbomb)! The crowd pops as Chris went for the pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd went MAD as Williams kicked out of Chris's finisher! The International Champion sat there in disbelief, but then gained an idea. Chris drags the worn out challenger to his feet and sits him on the top turnbuckle! Chris climbs up, and went for a Chain of Memories (Torture Rack Neckbreaker), but "The Marvelous One" elbows his opponent in the back of the head and lands back to the turnbuckle. He soon elbows Chris in the head and tosses him off the top rope before steadying himself at the top. Unfortunately for "The Marvelous One," a Pele Kick from the International Champion stunned him long enough for Chris to run back up the corner with him. Chris hooks him and hits a huge Superplex, and transitions into a Vertical hold! However, "The Marvelous One" lands on his feet, and catches the champion with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd pops HARD as Tate gets back up and goes for the N.M.E again, but Chris trips his legs and went for the Roll-Up!

 _1..2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Tate Williams shoves Chris backwards, gets back up with Chris, hooks his arms, and he connects with the N.M.E! The crowd were going crazy as Tate hooks his legs!

 _1...2...three? No KICKOUT!_

EVERYONE went BALLISTIC as "The Marvelous One" was losing his mind! He could not BELIEVE his best shot against the champion did not give him the victory, and he sat there wondering what more he has to do! Williams looks to the top, and a twisted idea soon morphed in his mind. The challenger drags his opponent to the corner and seats him on the top. He climbs up, and everyone collectively held their breaths as Williams attempts a Super Piledriver! Fortunately, the International Champion fights out of the attempt by kicking Williams in the face. He soon elbows his opponent, and follows up with a Headbutt which sends Williams off the ropes. Chris leaps up and attempts a Hurricanrana from the top rope, but Tate catches "The Silver Bullet" and hits the Buckle Bomb in the corner! He soon runs the ropes and connects with a Running Lariat, turning Chris inside out! Williams was breathing hard, and looks at the top turnbuckle once more! Instead of lifting Chris to the top rope, he opts to climb up himself. "The Marvelous One" slowly climbs to the top rope, trying to keep his balance, and stands up straight at the top. Nobody was sitting down as they all were wondering what he plans to do! Tate spreads his arms out, yells "MARVELOUS,"...and "The Silver Bullet" runs up and hits a Super Snap Reverse Hurricanrana, spiking his opponent on his head & neck! The crowd went CRAZY as Williams tries to drag himself back up! But when he does, Chris leaps up, and connects with the Paroxysm (Leg Lariat) from the top rope! Chris soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...and STILL the ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jay: HOLY HELL it's finally over!

Jazz: After a back & forth war, Chris Blade has managed to retain the International Championship in an intense battle against "The Marvelous One!"

The crowd applauded both men as they simply laid on the canvas. The referee hands the title back to Chris and helps him stand back up, raising his arm in victory while doing so. The crowd cheers for Chris as he climbs to the top rope and raises the championship high in the air. Meanwhile, the referee helped "The Marvelous One" to the back as Chris continues to celebrate his win. Soon, the lights cut off, and everyone began to grow an uneasy feeling. After a few seconds, the lights cuts back on, and reveals Damien Crowe standing in the ring behind Chris!

Jazz: Oh no….it's "The Revenant!" Damien Crowe!

Jay: And he has chosen the PERFECT moment to target the International Champion!

When the champion turns around, Crowe FLOORS him with the Crowe-Breaker (Code Breaker)! The crowd begins to boo as "The Revenant" starts to beat down Blade over & over before finishing him off with a Running Senton! Crowe paid zero attention to the dissatisfied crowd. He lifts up Chris and attempted the Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT), until….

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became a black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over.**_

Soon...a spotlight shines down on stage. The screen soon displays black crystals while **The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play. A 5'11" man with long, black hair & beard & steel blue eyes starts to walk out, and everyone were on their feet in shock & awe! The man had colorful tattoos all along his left forearm and a tattoo of the "Sin & Bones" Fozzy album logo on his left bicep. On his right hand is the name "Elizabeth" tattooed in cursive. The mystery man raised his index & middle fingers & pointed at the titantron. The screen soon lit up the words, written in white diamonds surrounding the black diamonds: " **ZM"... "ZACK MERCER!"**

Jazz: THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! "ZM" IS NONE OTHER THAN "The Black & White Diamond!" Aka "The Black-Haired Outlaw" himself: ZACK MERCER!

Jay: HE'S in ICW now!? And HE'S gonna try to pick a fight with Damien Crowe!? Is he mad!?

Zack Mercer stood on stage, wearing black skinny jeans with black socks with black and white Nike Air Huaraches. He also wore a black t-shirt with a silhouette of him raising his index finger and middle finger up in the air with Zack on top and Mercer on the bottom. He has a silver Rolex on his wrist with silver shades with black glasses, and on his right hand he had on a silver ring. He also owned a black vest (with Mercer on the left side, a skull on the right side side with "ZM" under it, and on the back he had "The" on top and "Icon" on the bottom with tiger scratches between the two words.

The lights soon came on and blinked between blue & white. As the crowd went crazy in shock & awe, crowe simply threw Chris Blade to the side & stared daggers into Mercer, who simply walked down the ramp, refusing to break his gaze at "The Revenant." He paces the ringside area before climbing the steps and standing on the apron, looking Crowe dead in his eyes. The music eventually stops playing as the crowd were getting fired up for "The Black-Haired Outlaw" staring at Crowe. Soon, Mercer steps between the ropes & IMMEDIATELY got in Crowe's face as everyone starts to chant "ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!" Slowly, but surely, Damien begins to step away and slid out of the ring, not breaking Mercer's glare one bit. "The Revenant" soon walks backwards up the ramp before turning & walking away as Mercer checks up on the International Champion…..

…..until Zack drops Chris with the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)!

Jazz: WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE-!?

Jay: MERCER JUST FLOORED THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION!

The crowd were stunned at what they just witnessed. Zack looks down at the fallen champion before looking at the International Championship. He slowly lifts it up and begins to stare at it before throwing it at "The Silver Bullet." Everyone begins to boo when Mercer lifts up his index & middle fingers for the world to see.

Jay: Zack Mercer was never going to pick a fight with Damien Crowe! He was going to lay out the International Champion & send a CLEAR message to everyone in ICW! "The Black-Haired Outlaw" has truly arrived to ICW!

Jazz: I don't even know what to say….no one could have predicted that Zack would do this...I can only imagine what will happen next between all three men. Coming up next, it's the grudge match between "The Prince of Hell" Mephisto and "The God of Chaos"-

Jay: An INJURED Justin Danger!


	21. Ascension To Hell pt 2 of 4

The lights go out and Mephisto is heard reciting some kind of incantation. **Tearing the Veil from Grace (by Cradle of Filth)** begin to play, and he slowly rises up to the stage as dry ice appears engulfing the stage & ramp.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Dark Family, from Parts Unknown, standing 6'7" & weighing in at 260 lbs: 'The Prince of Hell' MEPHISTO!"_

Jazz: Although this match was made official right before the PPV, Mephisto's issues with his opponent all stems from Mephisto costing Danger the Heavyweight championship back at Ascension to Hell.

Jay: But the most recent episode shows Danger getting his ribs absolutely CRUSHED by this hulk of a man! And Danger still wants to go through with this? He'll be lucky if he can survive a trip to the hospital after Mephisto's done with him!

Mephisto stood up and slowly walks to the ring, not acknowledging the booing crowd at all. He climbs onto the apron & steps over the top rope before pacing around the canvas, waiting patiently for his opponent to arrive. As the lights came back on, **Blackwatch (by Mandopony)** begins to play, causing the crowd to cheer! Instead of doing his usual entrance, Danger simply walks out while clutching his heavily taped waist & stomach.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jay: Look at this guy, Jazz. He can barely walk without withering in pain & agony from being crushed by Mephisto!

Jazz: Justin has always taken the fight to Mephisto since he took away the chance to be Heavyweight Champion. And tonight, it will not be any different!

Justin stood on stage while Mephisto stood in the center of the ring. Danger began to run down the ramp, slide in, and attack Mephisto! The bell rings as Danger unleashes a barrage of Forearms at his head, with the blows doing little effect to Mephisto. "The Prince of Hell" simply grabs Danger and shoves him into a corner. Mephisto charges after him, but "The God of Chaos" manages to kick him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Justin drags himself out of the corner as Mephisto charges after him again, but he drapes the ropes which sends the Dark Family member tumbling out of the ring. Mephisto lands on his feet, however, and tries to drag Danger out with him. Justin did manage to kick Mephisto's grip away, and climb to the top turnbuckle. He steadies himself & performs a Crossbody onto Mephisto on the outside!

Unfortunately, "The Prince of Hell" actually caught Danger and lifted him onto his right shoulder. Because his ribs & stomach were still injured, Danger could not wiggle himself free, and this allows Mephisto to throw Justin like a dart into the ringpost! The crowd winces in pain when "The God of Chaos" collided neck & shoulder first into the post before falling to the floor. But "The Prince of Hell" was not finished yet, and grabs him by his throat. He soon threw him over the barricade and into the crowd! Mephisto rolls back into the ring as the referee begins to count.

1…

2...

3….

4….

5…

6…..

7…..

The referee soon had to break the count because Mephisto rolls out of the ring and picks up the body of Justin. He soon lifted him up and straight up Powerbombs him onto the floor with a loud "THUD". Mephisto did not unhook his legs, and proceeds to lift him up again for another Powerbomb onto the floor again! He lifts up Justin for one last Powerbomb, this time onto the apron! He soon shoves "The God of Chaos" back in the ring and went for the cover.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Mephisto quickly lifts Justin's head up and broke the pin, to a chorus of boos. Seemingly not finished with him, Mephisto grabs Danger's throat and tosses him into the corner. "The Prince of Hell" gained some distance before charging and hitting the Corner Splash! He ran back and connected with a second one before grabbing Justin's neck. He soon threw Danger over the ropes and back to the floor. "The Prince of Hell" rolls out and slams Danger into the steps. He steps back & went for the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle), however, Danger slid out of the way, and Mephisto crashes into the steel steps! Both men were down as the referee counts.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

Just before he counts ten, Mephisto & Danger manages to crawl back into the ring. Justin uses the ropes and pulls himself to his feet. Mephisto crawls to his knees, still groggy from the crash, and "The God of Chaos" connects with the Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra)! Mephisto was still moving, and Justin responds with another Killing Curse! As Mephisto lowers his head, Justin attempts the Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp)! However, Mephisto catches his foot and shoves him backwards! "The Prince of Hell" went for another Go Away, but Justin hits the Drop Toe Hold, which knocks his opponent into the turnbuckle! Justin begins to stalk Mephisto, who stumbles back to his feet. Danger soon attempts the J.I.D, but Mephisto catches him & slams him back to the canvas! He lifted a wounded Justin and hits the Helldriver (Double Underhook Piledriver)! Mephisto simply placed a foot on his chest and the referee counted:

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: MEPHISTO!"_

Jay: That was just a one-sided beatdown! Danger stood ZERO chance against "The Prince of Hell"

Mephisto stood over Justin with a cold glare. He soon marches out of the ring and grabs the steel steps before throwing it into the ring. Mephisto slides back in, lifts up Danger, and proceeds to Powerbomb him multiple times on the steps! The crowd boos more, but "The Prince of Hell" lifts up Danger & plants him with the Helldriver onto the steps. He soon left the ring as Danger was left knocked out in the ring.

Jay: Y'see this? This is what happens when you actively combat The Dark Family! They send in a monster like Mephisto to break you until you're like Danger: a broken pile of flesh.

Jazz: Poor Danger….Up next is the Steel Cage Match for the ICW Tag Team Championship between Team Brutal & The Fortress!

The 16ft tall cage begins to lower down to the ring. The cage stood tall with the metal chains linked tightly together to form a tight wall which was supported by metal bars on the sides. ((TNA's old cage from 2004 fitted for a four corner ring.))

Jay: Y'know, with all of these crazy Deathmatches & Torture Chambers common within the WFA, I can't recall the last time there was a regular Steel Cage match, let alone a Tag Team Steel Cage Match.

Jazz: Well, this is ICW's first ever Steel Cage Match, and it's fitting that it is between the two teams with the greatest amount of bad blood. All to be called the ICW Tag Team Champions!

As it is connected to the apron, **Death (by Crystal Mountain)** begins to play. Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang marches out wearing their usual attire and with a serious expression all over their faces. They walk down the ramp and enter through the cage door.

" _The following contest is a STEEL CAGE TAG TEAM MATCH! And, it is for the ICW Tag Team Championships! Introducing first, the challengers: at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: 'Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang' TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: This who issue stems from one action: Their lengthy championship reign ended at Immortality at the hands of the current champions. Since then, Kyle & Wolfgang have done everything they've can to get back those titles, even go through The Dark Family & at one point Monarchy!

Jay: And now they've gotten so obsessed with the Champions & the championships that they've decided to just throw themselves in a cage. I think they can't accept the fact that The Fortress are just better than them. Team Brutal was so Season 1, and they need to step away from the ring for good!

Jazz: Team Brutal has helped carry the tag titles & the tag division ever since becoming the inaugural champions! And they are willing to step into a cold place just hold gold for the second time!

Kyle & Wolfgang took a moment to take in the closed off space they've entered. Team Brutal's thoughts were soon interrupted when the sound of thunder crashed everyone's ears and caused the lights to dim.

 **Dead Man's Secrets (by Silencyde)** begins to play, and everyone begins to boo. As the guitar rips, The Fortress silently walks out with Static holding his half of the tag titles in his mouth & P.K carrying it over his mouth.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The Dark Family, at a combined weight of 424 lbs: the ICW Tag Team Champions 'Static Rider & P.K Hunt' THE FORTRESS!"_

Jay: The reigning champions & mental duo representing The Dark Family, The Fortress appears right at home lock away within a cage! Team Brutaal doesn't stand a chance!

Jazz: They have been a dominant tag team since arriving, but this is a different scenario for them. Now they'll have to deal with a tough team while being surrounded by steel!

Static scampers down the ramp & shakes the cage wall! P.K simply paces around ringside as the tag champs get a good look of the structure on the outside. Soon, P.K & Static enters through the cage door, setting their title outside.

Jazz: Now, unlike the usual steel cage match, this particular cage match is only won my pinfall or submission! Nowhere to escape & no one to help them!

Not a second after the bell rings, both teams charge after each other and trade blows! Kyle & Static just threw Forearms at each other while PK & Wolfgang settled for chopping each other in the chest. Team Brutal gains the advantage when they knocked the champions into opposite corners perpendicular to each other. Kyle & Wolfgang continues their assault before Irish Whipping the champs towards each other. The champions, however, counters & whips the challengers instead. Kyle & Wolfgang runs past each other & takes out the champs! They did this by Kyle Dropkicking P.K into the corner while Wolfgang Clothesline Static in the corner as well. Stevens grabs P.K and throws him into Wolfgang, who scoops him up and throws him into Static & into the corner! Kyle soon ran and Wolfgang lifts him up before throwing him into the champions into the corner! P.K. collapses as Static was lifted into the air & thrown like a dart into the cage wall! Rider collapses as Wolfgang lifts P.K. up vertically. Kyle climbs to the top rope & Team Brutal connects with a Vertical Suplex/Crossbody combination followed by the pin.

 _1...tw-KICKOUT!_

The challengers lift P.K. to his feet and Double Irish Whips him to the ropes. On the rebound, "The Wildcard" quickly grabs Kyle & chucks him head first into the cage! Wolfgang grabs him and begins to hit multiple German Suplexes. He went for a fifth one, but P.K. rapidly elbows him in the head until Wolfgang lets him go. He runs the ropes, ducks a Lariat attempt, and (with the help of a recovered Static) hits Total Elimination! With Wolfgang down, The Fortress lifted him up and threw him straight into the wall! "The Eye of the Storm" continues to slam Wolfgang's head into the steel, as P.K digged into his tights and pulls out handcuffs. He grabs Wolfgang's left arm & handcuffs his wrist to the top rope!

After P.K threw the key out of the cage, the Fortress took turns slamming Wolfgang head first into the cage wall! He did manage to fight back by kicking wildly and chopping them in the chest! P.K grabs his arm and slams it against the cage wall! He held it in place as Static ran the ropes & kicks the arm into the chain wall! With Wolfgang unable to defend himself, Static resume slamming his head into the cage. With each slam & scrape, Wolfgang's head was cut open & his blood begins to drip down his face while P.K held his arm down. Before more blood could fall from his wound, Kyle ran in and attacked the champs! He threw Static off of Wolfgang and punches P.K. before slamming him against the steel. Static tries to run interference, but he ate a Superkick for his troubles! Kyle turned to Vertically Suplex "The Wildcard" into the cage.

However, P.K counters and puts Kyle in the Octopus Stretch! This allows Static to connect with a Scissors Kick, knocking Kyle to the canvas! P.K follows up with a Slingshot on Stevens, knocking him straight into the cage and sending him between the chain wall & the ropes. Hunt held him in the corner of the cage, and Static climbs to the corner parallel to them. He bounces off & connects with the Coast 2 Coast onto Kyle, squashing him into the cage! Kyle collapses and Static pulls him into the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Because of the Coast 2 Coast Kyle suffered, he face was busted wide open! And due to his face being busted open, "The Eye of the Storm" opted to BITE at his wound, making it even wider and causing the blood to drip out even more. Static smiled like a crazy person, as his mouth was red & dripping with his opponent's blood to the shock & disgust of everyone, especially Jazz. As Rider steps back & climbs to the top rope, P.K lifts Kyle and hits him with a Side Backbreaker. Rider follows up with a Top Rope Leg Drop onto Stevens! Static lifts up Kyle's head and presses it into the cage while he laughs at his pain. Wolfgang was trying to free himself while also cheering on his tag partner, who were being assaulted by the champions.

The Fortress attempts a Double Vertical Suplex, but Stevens lands behind them and hits a desperate Double Reverse Hurricanrana! The crowd begins to cheer on Kyle, who stumbles to the ropes due to the blood loss. Despite that, he somehow manages to stand on the top turnbuckle & floors P.K & Static with Dual Missile Dropkicks! He crawls to his feet and screams into the arena, blood completely covering his face. Kyle grabs P.K and threw his body into the cage wall where Wolfgang was handcuffed! While Kyle weakly lifts Rider to the top turnbuckle, Wolfgang held back "The Wildcard" with his only freed, yet damaged, arm.

To break free from his grip, Hunt grabs & twisted Wolfgang's arm before slamming it into the cage! Wolfgang reeled his arm back & allows P.K. to run to the top rope where Kyle & Static were placed up. Hunt did manage to grab him, but was shoved down by him. This allows Static to grab Kyle's head & SLAM him face first into the chain wall! Kyle fell back first onto P.K's shoulder & this allows the champions to hit a Leaping Knee Strike into the Dominator! Hunt soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd begins to chant for Team Brutal while Wolfgang was going crazy trying to free himself from the handcuffs. The Fortress picks up Kyle and slams him into the cage. His head bounces off the wall which causes it to be splattered with his blood! Every second the Champions were in control, Wolfgang was losing more of his mind and trying to break the handcuffs in anyway possible.

Meanwhile, Static climbs to the top rope and P.K lifts Kyle onto his shoulders. Stevens manages to break free by scratching at P.K's eyes & face before shoving him into Static. "The Eye of the Storm" leaps down and straight into a Running Knee Lift from Stevens, knocking him out! Hunt went to attack Stevens, but he was scooped up & thrown into the cage! P.K bounce backwards & Stevens throws him into the other three sides! P.K fell down & Static tries to attack but was darted into the wall by him! Kyle lifts up Hunt, but "The Wildcard" hits him below the belt! The Champions stumbles weakly to their feet and attempts Shock & Awe (Chasing The Dragon)! As P.K lifts Kyle up, the challenger kicks Static backwards & Low Blows P.K in return! Static charges and hits a Flying Crossbody, knocking him & Kyle into the cage & falling through the ropes!

Seeing everyone down & his partner covered in blood made Wolfgang go crazy! He looks at the corner he was handcuffed to and said "F**k it!" He begins pulling at the top turnbuckle until it came off! Wolfgang unhooks the metal hook connecting the top rope to the corner, and the ropes weakened & fell to the canvas! While still handcuffed to the ropes, Wolfgang was finally free to move around & the crowd were going mental! The Fortress were the first to pull themselves and sees an angry man covered in dry blood! They didn't know how to behave!

Static eventually went to attack Wolfgang, and it was proven to be a fatal mistake when Wolfgang lifts up the metal part of the corner & beats both Static & P.K with it! Wolfgang then grabs Rider & chucks him back & forth into the cage walls causing it to shake with every smash! Eventually, he left Rider bruised and falling to the ground just as P.K attempts a Discus Five Arm. Wolfgang lifts him by his legs and SMASHES him face first into the steel! He soon hit Hunt with the Atomic Drop as a bloody Kyle runs in and hits the Hart Attack for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-BREAK UP!_

Static broke up the pin by Superkicking Kyle square in the face! Wolfgang went to attack him, so "The Eye Of the Storm" went for Thunder Valley (Salita Del Sol)! But as he leaped over Wolfgang, the challenger catches him & tried to Dart him into the cage again. This time, P.K slithered his way & Chop Blocks Wolfgang, causing him to fall to one knee & more importantly, dropping Rider. The Fortress stumbles to their feet & hit Dual Kicks to Wolfgang's back & Chest! P.K. quickly lift him up & The Fortress connects with Shock & Awe! But instead of going for the cover, Static gleefully stops P.K & points to the top of the cage. The crowd began to pop LOUD as Static climbs up, with P.K wondering what his partner was up to. But since he was not paying attention to his opponents, Kyle grabs P.K & throws him into a cage wall!

Stevens soon climbs after Static just as the latter made it to the top. Rider manages to stand up, and attempt his Thunder Drop (Red Arrow) but Kyle grabs his legs, causing him to trip and fall seated down between his legs! Everyone gasps as Static's face was frozen with an expression of pain & agony. Kyle resumes climbing & makes it to the top before looking down. The crowd began to chant "Please don't die" as the challenger lifted Rider onto his shoulders. The crowd held their breath…...he quickly stood on the top of the cage…..with Static on his shoulders….

and KYLE HITS HIM WITH GREEN BAY PLUNGE FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE!

The entire arena were on their feet going MENTAL! Even the announce team were speechless. Kyle & Static laid limb in the ring practically lifeless as their partners watches them in shock! P.K looks at Wolfgang in blind fury and charges after him! Wolfgang simply floors him with a WICKED Lariat! The challenger stumbles to his feet and attempts to hit the Tiger Driver '91. But P.K yanks at the ropes still handcuffed to him, and "The Wildcard" takes him to the canvas. He wraps the ropes around Wolfgang's arms & neck before locking in the Rings of Saturn submission. The crowd was going crazy as P.K pulls away at Wolfgang's arms & neck. The challenger tried valiantly to break free, but his arm was to hurt & he was too sore to break free, and ends up submitting!

" _Here are your winners….and STILL the ICW Tag Team Champions: THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: Oh. My. God.

Jay: That was INSANE! They just tried to KILL each other! And in the end, The Fortress retains the Tag Team Championships!

Jazz: But neither team appears to be moving like champions after fighting WORSE than caged animals!

Neither Team Brutal nor The Fortress were moving as the cage & ring were splattered with blood. As the cage begins to rise, Surrealist Morrow & Ryan Lewis walks out & collects the bodies of Static & P.K. Ryan lifted them onto his shoulders while Surrealist raised their championships for the world to see, to some mild boos. Back in the ring, officials were quickly tending to Team Brutal. They uncuffed Wolfgang while medical assistants tend to a broken Kyle.

Everyone gave a standing ovation as Wolfgang used every amount of willpower in his system to crawl back to his feet and tend to his tag partner. All of a sudden, two guys covered in all black hops over the crowd and rushes the ring, attacking everyone, especially Team Brutal!

Jazz: OH COME ON! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Jay: Tonight has been full of people just assaulting all of my least favorite people! I love it!

Jazz: WHO ARE THEY THIS TIME!?

The two men were wearing an all black jacket, pants, boots, & even face masks. The mystery men were similar in size, with one appearing 5'10" and another being 6'1", and they proceed to take out a beaten & bloody Kyle & Wolfgang! They made sure to wipe out the officials from the ring before lifting up Wolfgang & planting him with the Aided Double Arm DDT! The crowd was booing as the mystery duo stood tall in the ring.

The two removed their masks, and reveals themselves. The 5'10 man has tanned skin, grey eyes, & spiked dyed blonde hair short by the sides of his head. The 6'1" man has mid-toned skin with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. They soon unzipped their jackets, revealing "COBRA CLUB" shirts underneath.

Jay: THAT'S JULIAN DE LA BARRERA & ALEX KARLOFF!

Jazz: Oh no….MORE COBRA CLUB MEMBERS!?

THIS causes the crowd to boo them even more! They turn to pick up Kyle and went for another Aided Double Arm DDT, but several more Security rushes down to the ring, which causes Alex (the 6'1" man) & Julian (the 5'10" man) to rush out of the ring and into the crowd. They got out of the arena quickly as several guards ran after them while some stayed behind to check on Team Brutal.

Jay: The Cobra Club just keep growing & growing! First was the New Shield, then was CJ Hawk, and now it's Team Brutal!

Jazz: I don't think I can take watching guys like the Cobra Club just run out and attack people whenever they feel like!

Jay: This is how they operate, Jazz. They pick their battles & leave their opponents in pieces!

Jazz: Well, I can't wait for three more members of the Cobra Club to get what's coming to them. Because after we repair the ring and get everything under control, the Cobra Club's Russell, Loki, & Jack will go to war against the "ICW Demolition Champion" Furno Moxley & his brothers in arms Ajax & Raptor Reigns in a Hardcore Tornado Trios Match!


	22. Ascension To Hell pt 3 of 4

The ring was cleared of blood & repaired back to its original state. **Bloodline (by Crown The Empire)** begins to play which causes the crowd to Boo. Russell, Loki, & Jack walked out in unison. Russell's face is stone cold, Loki was level-headed and stretching his arms, and Jack had a sadistic smile while looking at the multitude of weapons. The trio rolls into the ring before glaring at the booing audience.

" _The following contest is a Hardcore Tornado Trios Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 757 lbs: THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Jazz: Oh I bet Seth Sullivan & these three goons are just SO proud right now, revealing two more invaders against a helpless Team Brutal! Hell, ALL OF THIS stems from Russell, Loki, & Jack assaulting their opponents back at Fallout! What's worse is that Furno, Ajax, & Raptor all got through extreme matches of their own!

Jay: I gotta respect the Cobra Club for striking when the time is right & when their victims are at their weakest. Now I just hope they can beat The New Shield at their own game cause something tells me this will be painful….

Jack, Russell, & Loki all stood in the ring, looking around the crowd for their opponents. After a few minutes, the words were heard:

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD.**

 **Special Ops** begins to play and the crowd got out of their feet, cheering loudly. But as the music continues to play, not one New Shield member appeared anywhere. In the mist of everyone's confusion, the song begins to turn static-y & loud.

All of a sudden, the lights turn off. Radio chatter is heard while the spotlights shine everywhere on stage. After a brief pause, a female over an intercom said

"Release the Hounds! I repeat, **RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"**

For a brief while, the spotlights go crazy before dimming altogether. **Trophies of Violence (by While She Sleep)** begins to play, and the lights come back on as the New Shield all walk down the crowd.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 731 lbs: Raptor Reigns, Ajax, & 'The ICW Demolition Champion' Furno Moxley: THE NEW SHIELD!"_

All three guys were dressed in different attire: Furno wore a sleeveless (and slightly torn) Shield uniform with the Punisher skull painted on the front, a spiked, black leather jacket with a hood on it and a Tokyo Ghoul-styled mask. Ajax wore black and white wrestling tights, shiny white and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, black gloves, and a black kitsune mask. Raptor wears black and white sleeveless shirt with "BAD MAN" crudely printed in red, Shield-styled pants and boots, MMA gloves, a black cap with "DAY ONE ISH" printed in white, and a black handkerchief covering his mouth. He also lifted a sign up reading "GET WELL SOON ROMAN!"

Jazz: It's important that the WFA sends well-wishes to Raptor's brother: "The Big Dog" Roman Reigns. With that said, this whole "war" began when the Cobra Club invaded ICW & attacked the New Shield, at the request of Seth Sullivan.

Jay: It's been a pretty lop-sided beatdown! The Cobra Club has had Furno & the New Shield's numbers everytime they faced off.

Jazz: Well Trell is already sick of this & has directed the Young Hounds to dispose of Russell, Jack, & Loki from ICW once & for all!

The trio marches down and put their fists together, raising them in the air. The Cobra Club could not wait any longer, because they rolled out of the ring & attacks the New Shield just as they jump over the barricade! The bell immediately rings & all hell broke loose! The Cobra Club had the initial advantage after the sneak attack, until The New Shield threw them over the barricade! Furno picks up a baseball bat, Ajax grabs a Kendo Stick, Raptor found a 2x4 plank of wood, and they all proceed to beat their opponents all over the crowd!

Furno jabs the bat into Jack's stomach before taking the bat & breaking it over his spine! He yelled at the fans to move away from their seats before grabbing Jack & throwing him into the row of chairs. Several isles down, Ajax swatted the kendo stick all over Loki & Raptor beats Russell until the wood begins to break apart. Russell fought back by grabbing and throwing Reigns into the steps! Ajax & Loki, while fighting back & forth, went to the second balcony. Loki kicked Ajax in his stomach and went for a DDT. Ajax counters & hits a Vertical Suplex! Russell lifts Raptor up and went for a Chokeslam. However, Reigns frees himself and kicks Russell repeatedly in the stomach. He soon headbutts Russell, sending him backwards towards Furno & Jack. Soon, everyone were back to fighting as Ajax was standing on the balcony above them. Ajax picks up Loki and delivers a Vertical Suplex onto everyone!

The crowd cheered as all six men were laid out. Eventually, Furno got back up & dragged Jack back down the steps. But when they made it to the barricade, "The Ripper" shoves him into it. He caught his breath and charged after Furno, but the Demolition Champion Back Body Drops him over the barricade and onto some weapons! Furno climbed over it and grabs the first weapon he spots: a crutch! Jack was stirring, and Furno took the opportunity to crack the crutch over his head (breaking it in two). He soon follows up by throwing him into the steel steps so hard, he flips over it. Moxley pulls the steps and lifts them up. Jack was still dazed, and yet managed to stand….until Furno hits him with the steps! Moxley threw the steps aside and went for a garbage bin, but he was taken out by Loki, who leaped off of the barricade and onto Moxley!

Loki stumbles back up and slams the trash can onto Furno before helping Jack back up. As Jack got back up, Loki pulls out a table and sets it up next to the ring. Jack slowly climbs to the apron as Loki picks up Furno and throws him to his teammate. Cunningham hoists up Furno for a Piledriver, but Raptor slid into the ring and connects with the Superman Punch to Cunningham's jaw! The punch stunned Jack which allows Moxley to lift him to his shoulders and plants him with a Death Valley Driver off of the apron & through the table! As Reigns looks down at the two, Loki slid in the ring and hits him with a Kendo Stick! Raptor simply turns around and furiously glares at Malphas! "The Irish Young Gun" went for another shot, but Reigns grabs it and kicks Loki back! When he stood up, Raptor SNAPS him in half with a wicked Spear followed by the pin.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Russell broke up the cover by pulling Raptor out of the ring & throwing him into the stacks of weapons! He easily pulls Raptor out of the wreckage & throws him between the middle ropes and back into the ring. Russell grabs a chair before rolls back in and, with that chair, beats Raptor with it until the seat was bent. He held up the bent chair to a chorus of boos, until Ajax reappears & hits a Springboard Dropkick to Russell from behind! "The Cottonmouth" was stunned & Ajax ran the ropes looking for a Curb Stomp. However, Russell scoops him up & threw him outside with a SPLAT! Russell rolls outside and lifts up Ajax's body, but failed to see Furno run from the other side of the ring & hit a Tope Suicida, knocking him into the announce table!

Furno got Ajax back to their feet as they quickly gather trash cans & beat Russell over & over again! Meanwhile, Raptor weakly rolls out of the ring and clears off the announce table. The New Shield lifts up the Cottonmouth & proceeds to Triple Powerbomb him through the announce table, obliterating it and him! The crowd chanted for the trio as they make their way over to Jack, who was beginning to stir. Ajax collected a table as Raptor & Moxley rolls Cunningham into the ring. Moxley soon proceeds to violently beat down Jack while Russell kept him pinned to the canvas until Ajax rolls back in with the table. He sets it upright, and they proceed to set Jack up for another Triple Powerbomb.

However, when Raptor yelled, Loki snuck up from behind & pulls him out of the ring. Ajax & Furno rolls out, but Loki slides in and picks up the Kendo Stick. The duo rushes in and attacks the "Irish Young Gun." Although he fought back with the Kendo Stick, he was FLOORED by a Superman Punch from Raptor! Loki stumbled around before Reigns lifts him onto his shoulders. Ajax climbed onto Furno's Shoulders and proceeds to hit a Cutter off his shoulders onto Loki through the table! While the crowd popped hard, Jack attacks them with a Steel Chair wrapped in Barb Wire! He swats Raptor with the chair, knocking him out of the ring before beating Ajax back down. When he tries to attack Furno, Jack jabs him in the stomach, placed the chair down, and hits a Piledriver onto the chair! He went for the cover.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Raptor somehow managed to break up the pin! Unfortunately, it did not save him from a recovered Russell, who pulls him back out of the ring and cracks him over the head with a guitar, shattering it. Russell steps into the ring as Cunningham picks the Demolition Champion back up. The duo proceeds to hit a Lariat (Russell)/Spear (Jack) combination! Russell rolls out and as he sets a table up, Ajax recovers enough to Superkick Jack into the corner! He soon went for a Tope, but Russell caught & sent him into the barricade. As Reigns tries to roll on the apron, a recovered Loki ran & hits a Sunset Flip Powerbomb through the table outside!

Russell took the chance to throw several regular chairs into the ring. He also threw a ladder, trash lids, a tiny bag, steel steps, & a chain. The Cobra Club all surround Furno as Jack proceeds to choke him with the chain while Russell sits the chairs upright against each other. Russell grabs the Barbed wire chair & cracks it over Moxley's head followed by Loki super kicking the chair to the Demolition Champion's head, making him bleed. Jack lifts up Furno in the Tombstone position as Loki climbs to the top rope. They soon connect with the Ride the Lightning (Springboard Somersault Spike to a Reverse Piledriver) through the chairs. They soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Ajax runs in and quickly broke up the pin! The Cobra Club immediately stomps down on Ajax! They soon pick him back up and attempts their own Triple Powerbomb, but Raptor slid in, wearing Brass Knuckles, and Superman Punches Russell out of the ring! He ducks a dual clothesline from Jack & Loki before hitting a Superman Punch with the Brass onto both guys simultaneously, knocking the out of the ring! Ajax picks up the ladder before climbing to the top rope and performing a Moonsault, crashing down on the Cobra Club with the ladder! As Ajax recovers, he grabs Jack & throws him back in the ring as Raptor pulls out cinder blocks from the ring! Ajax & Raptor roll back in and lifts up Cunningham! They soon hit Stomp The Yard (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold to Curb Stomp) on Jack onto the cinder blocks, knocking him out cold! They soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Russell used what's left of his energy to yank the referee out of the ring! Raptor rolls out and tries to hit the Spear, but Russell counters with his Swift Kill (Discus Big Boot)! Ajax runs & hits a Suicide Dive onto Russell! He rolls back into the ring, runs the ropes, and hits a second Suicide Dive! He attempts a third one, but Russell caught him & Gorilla Press threw him into the crowd! Russell steps into the crowd & lifts Ajax up in the Crucifix before walking up the steps! Loki grabs Raptor & tries to hit him with the trash can, but Reigns hits an uppercut & hits a Samoan Drop onto the Trash Can!

Russell finally made it to the second level, but was still tired and in great pain! Ajax uses his chance to break free & kick Russell below the belt! Russell collapses to his knees & Ajax begins to repeatedly Super Kick him in the face! Russell soon was on his hands & knees, and Ajax quickly went for the Curb Stomp! However, Russell caught him in midair & hits the Desert Drop (Throwing Crucifix Powerbomb) off the balcony and through several equipment! Meanwhile, Loki was crawling away from Raptor, who was weakly making his way after him! Loki quickly sees an axe handle & tries to hit him with this! Unfortunately for him, Raptor quickly lifts him onto his shoulders & proceeds to get hit with the Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment) off the stage!

The crowd cheers as Raptor tries to regain his energy. He stumbles back to ringside, but was taken down by Russell Black! Still feeling his privates being kicked, "the Cottonmouth" stumbled a bit, but still manages to lift Raptor in the Crucifix! He carried Reigns up the ramp, but when he made it on stage, Raptor wiggles free & Spears Russell through the Entrance Tron!

All that was left of the New Shield & Cobra Club were Furno Moxley & a now-bloody Jack Cunningham. Both guys began to regain consciousness. Cunningham crawls & grabs the barbed wire covered chair. He stood up and tried to swing at Moxley, but he was hit with a Devil Trigger (V-Trigger)! A stunned Jack dropped the weapon as Moxley grabs it & proceeds to beat Jack down with the chair repeatedly! He threw the chair down and lifts him into the Pump Handle Back Suplex onto the chair! He grabs the small bag and lays out its contents: Thumbtacks! Furno lifts up Jack and went for the Conflagration (Headlock Driver)...

Until a hooded figure, dressed in all black, leaps from the crowd and attacks Moxley by swinging the baseball bat to his head, knocking him out cold! He hoists Furno up by his waist and plants him with a Ganso Bomb onto the Thumbtacks!

Jazz: REALLY!? Yet ANOTHER hooded figure!? Who is it this time!?

Jay: Cobra Club are full of surprises! And what's even better is that this is all legal!

The masked assailant removed his hood and stunned the entire crowd along with the commentators! Because the person was revealed to be…Genocide.

Jazz: WHAT!?

Jay: IT'S GENOCIDE! GENOCIDE IS BACK! AND HE IS HELPING THE COBRA CLUB!

A wave of boos just pours down from the crowd as the returning Genocide stood over the beaten Moxley. Jack stumbled back to his feet before picking up Moxley & hitting the Ripper's Revenge (Dudebuster) onto Thumbtacks! He went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Everyone began to boo as Genocide immediately grabs multiple steel chairs & proceeds to hit the N***** Killer (Con-Chair-To) repeatedly! Jack sets up the table, and Genocide climbed to the middle turnbuckle. With the assistance of Cunningham, Jack hits the Final Solution (Ganso Bomb) through the table! Genocide looks at the crowd with an evil, bitter expression before slowly raising Jack's hand.

Jazz: Dear God almighty….what did we just witness….

Jay: I….did not see this coming. Genocide working with the Cobra Club...ICW may never be safe again….

* * *

 **((Credit KiranTheRay for this promo))**

 _Inside a_ _Dark Room…._

 _The Camera Man is sat in a chair, tied up and gagged. He has tears coming down his cheeks. A single light bulb hangs from the ceiling. Samuel Dark walks into the light behind him_.

"How are you feeling?" Samuel whispers. "Do you need anything? I'm sure Vlad and Drag will love to help you" Samuel starts laughing. The man starts struggling and crying harder, but this only angers Samuel. Samuel grabs him by the hair and gets in his face. "If you do not stop struggling, I will gut you like the pig you are and decorate your home and your family with your organs." Samuel warns, causing the Man's eyes to go wide and him to quiet down. "That's better" Samuel smiles sinisterly before he grabs his Black Hammer. "You work for ICW, correct?" Samuel points the hammer at him and the man quickly nods his head. "Good good...this will be a message then." Samuel blocks the camera's view by standing in front of the man. He swings the hammer back and hits him with the nail removing side, causing blood to splatter. The camera goes black for a minute.

When it returns, the man is covered in blood and is missing pieces of his hair. He is also missing some teeth. He no longer is gagged. He looks into the camera.

"Ha ha...haha...hahaha..." He starts laughing. "Hahaha...HaHa...HAHa...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs wildly before the camera is ripped upwards to face Samuel Dark.

"It only takes one bad day, ICW! One bad day!" Samuel laughs wildly before leading the camera outside, leaving the laughing man inside. He stands outside the small house. "Remember the inevitable, ICW...Death." Samuel suddenly throws a match behind him, lighting the house on fire instantly. "ICW...DIE!" Samuel throws the camera into the flames.

* * *

The screen soon cuts back to the arena. All of a sudden, red, white, & blue pyro went off on stage as **Smoke & Mirrors (by Jim Johnston)** starts to play. Angelica walks out wearing her usual attire while also wearing a long, hooded robe designed with the American Flag & her name in the center.

Jazz: Now it is time for the ICW Women's Championship Match betw-

Jay: Jazz! We must show some respect for the Princess of America: Angelica Rhodes! For she is looking to stomp out the reign of Carson & show that she & her family are the superior wrestling family!

Jazz: ...Riiiight…..

Angelica removed her robe before stepping between the ropes & into the ring. She climbed to the top rope and begins to flex her arms at the booing crowd. Rhodes simply scoffs at the fans as she climbs down and paces in the ring. **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping With the Sirens)** begins to play as the screen lights up with Carson's name. Carson walks out with her hood up before getting on her knees. She removes her hood and spread her arms out as pyro went off behind her.

Jazz: The beloved Women's Champion, Carson Michaels has been on such a roll since Season 1! Becoming WFA Women's Champion along with becoming ICW Women's Champion at Immortality, she's been all over the place defending both championships & proving why she is the greatest!

Jay: Yeah yeah sure, but Angelica has been unstoppable in such a short time, taking out a fellow second-generation star in Brianna Kelly in her FIRST match in ICW! And I can tell the champ is underestimating her opponent, and that will be her downfall!

Carson took the time to high as many fans as possible. She soon rolled into the ring before spinning around and posing in the center, pyro going off behind her. She stood back up and looked at Angelica, who appeared unimpressed with the champion. She removed the championship from her waist and hands it to the referee as the arena dims & a spotlight shines down on the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger: from Marietta, Georgia: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

The crowd boos as Angelica spreads her arms, embracing the negative reaction she is receiving. She looks back at Michaels, who did not have a single reaction or expression on her face.

" _And her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

The crowd pops as HBC raised her fists in the air! A "Carson!" chant broke out as the lights returned to normal, and the referee raises the championship in the air before handing it to the announcer. Both women stood in the corner, waiting for the bell.

Jazz: Two women from two similar legendary families are about to collide to see who is truly the best!

The bell rings, and the two begins to pace around the ring. Everyone quiets down when they lock up in the Collar & Elbow tie up. They struggle for a bit, but HBC manages to transition into a Waist Lock. Angelica tries to break free, but Michaels quickly took her down to the mat! As soon as she was down, Angelica avoids Carson's holds by rolling out of the ring. "The American Princess" tries to calm down & catch her breath while the crowd resumes chanting for Carson. Michaels watches her opponent calm down, and Rhodes rolls back into the ring. The two lock up again, but Angelica gains the advantage by transitioning into a Wrist Lock! Carson twists her body around and teases her own Wrist Lock, but caught Rhodes off guard by pulling her leg & tripping her on her back! Angelica quickly got back up & Carson immediately takes her back down with an Arm Drag! She gets up, and HBC puts her back down again, this time with a Side Headlock Takedown. Angelica catches Carson's head with a Leg Lock, but Carson breaks free with a kick up. The two ladies gets back to their feet, and Angelica takes the champion down with a Side Headlock of her own! Carson decides to hook Rhodes's head with a leg lock, and Rhodes decides to kick up as well. Unfortunately, Carson had a very tight grip on her head, and Angelica could not break free! Michaels quickly rolls over and went for the Showstopper (Modified Figure Four Headscissors) early! But Rhodes quickly touches the ropes with her feet, causing HBC to free her, and immediately rolls back out!

The challenger grew visibly frustrated as the crowd cheers for Carson, who opts to pose in the ring! The taunt angered her more, and "The American Princess" decides to roll back in & challenge her to a Test of Strength. Carson accepts and the two grab hand before pushing shoulder-to-shoulder! Carson gains the advantage, but Rhodes grabs her hair & slams her to the canvas! The crowd boos her as "The American Princess" mocks Carson and flexes her arms to the crowd. Behind her, HBC kicks back up and watches her opponent taunting the crowd. She spins Rhodes around & delivers multiple Forearms & Knife Edge Chops, knocking her to the ropes. Michaels went for an Irish Whip, but Angelica counters and threw the champion over the ropes. She holds on and proceeds to skin the cat, pulling herself over the ropes & back in. "The American Princess" watches as Carson makes it back into the ring, and charges after her. This results in Michaels Back Body Dropping her over the ropes and falling to the floor outside! Michaels soon ran the ropes & leaps to the top turnbuckle followed by a Moonsault to Angelica!

HBC picks her up and throws her back into the ring. She stretches her right leg for a second before climbing to the top rope. When Rhodes stood back up, she hits a Missile Dropkick & the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Carson rubs her leg and stood back up. She lifts Angelica to her feet and throws her to the ropes. On the rebound, Carson attempts another Back Body Drop, but Angelica responds with a Drop Down Uppercut! Carson stumbles back, Rhodes got back up, and attempts a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Michaels lands on her feet behind her, but stumbles backwards! She kept her balance enough to Irish Whip Angelica once again, and on the rebound, "The American Princess" hits a Basement Dropkick to her leg! Angelica quickly stomps away at her leg! "The American Princess" did not let up, lifting Carson's leg and, by a Dragon Screw, dealt more damage to her right leg! She soon transitions into a Single Leg Boston Crab! The pain jolted through her, but the champion fought through it and grabs the ropes! Angelica lets her go, and Carson uses the ropes to pull herself back up. Angelica took the opportunity, and drops the champion with a Modified Reverse STO and into the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Angelica picks up Carson and attempts the Cross Rhodes, but Carson turns her around and connects with the Back Body Drop! However, HBC barely handled the weigh on her bad leg & fell to one knee. As she tries to fight through the pain, Rhodes manages to recover enough to stand back up. Michaels limps on one leg, but manages to give her opponent Multiple Knife Edge Chops, until the challenger hits another Basement Dropkick to the bad right leg! Michaels fell back to her knees, and Angelica runs the ropes! Unfortunately, Carson caught her on the rebound with a sudden Sleeper Hold followed by an Exploder Suplex! Angelica manages to roll out of the ring, and Carson uses the ropes to walk around the canvas. She steadies herself, and manages to Slingshot herself over the ropes and onto Angelica! The crowd begins to cheer, but Carson was still visibly in pain, clutching her leg in agony! She eventually pulls herself back up and lifts Angelica back to her feet as well. "The American Princess" surprised Carson my pulling her into the steel steps, causing her to crash into it leg first! As Carson wails in agony, Angelica manages to regroup before throwing her opponent back into the ring. "The American Princess," meanwhile, climbs to the apron before Springboarding off the ropes and hitting another Missile Dropkick to that same leg, causing Carson to collapse to the canvas! Angelica rolls her over and went for the pin, hooking her bad leg.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Carson still manages to get her shoulder up, but Angelica hits multiple Knee Strikes to HBC's now awful leg! She pulls her leg up and hits the Leg Breaker, damaging Carson even greater! Angelica still held on to her leg, and simply lifted it into the air before slamming it to the ground! Michaels was clutching at her horrible leg, and Angelica continuously mocks her to a negative crowd reaction! The champ crawls to the corner, but this allows Angelica to hit the Running Double Knees to her head! She quickly picks her opponent up and connects with the Hammerlock DDT followed by the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd begins to cheer and chant for Carson, which infuriates Angelica where she threw HBC onto the apron. "The American Princess" goes to pick her up, but Carson pops up and stuns her with a Forearm to the face! HBC follows up by slamming her face first into the turnbuckle which made her stumble backwards. Carson stubbornly fought through the pain to slowly climb to the top rope. However, Angelica grabs her leg & pushes her back down to the apron! The crowd gave an audible gasp because Carson fall appeared nasty. Angelica climbs to the apron & picks Michaels back up. She grabs her bad leg and hits a Dragon Screw, knocking her off the apron & onto the floor! The crowd yelled out as Carson was clutching her leg and screaming in agony! Rhodes sat down on the apron and smirks at the booing fans before lifting Carson up and slamming her knee first onto the apron. She rolls the champion back in and applies the Figure Four!

Carson was in pain. Her leg was terribly damaged and the Figure Four made things even worse. She was pulling her hair and grabbing her face in order to fight the pain and touch the ropes, but Angelica had the hold locked in tight. Carson listened to the crowd cheering her on & chanting her name, and used what energy she had to roll onto her stomach, reversing the hold & making Angelica suffer! "The American Princess" did not expect this, and was looking for some way to get out of this hold, and opts to roll towards the ropes, forcing the break. Angelica rolls back away from Carson as the referee checks up on the champion. Her leg was severely damaged, but Carson stubbornly pulls herself up using the ropes. This allows Angelica to connect with the Beautiful Disaster Kick and went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd begins to cheer for Carson, but Angelica slowly pulls herself & Carson up. She deliver a Bionic Elbow to HBC. Carson stumbles, and she went for another one. But the champion responds with a Chop to cheers from the crowd. Angelica threw another Bionic Elbow, and HBC gave another Chop. They begin to trade Elbows & Chops, with Carson getting a slight edge….until "The American Princess" hits yet another Basement Dropkick to her legs. Carson collapses again, and Angelica proceeds to run the ropes. However, she was not prepared when Michaels hits a Back Body Drop! Angelica fell to the ground as Carson stumbled to the ropes. Rhodes stood up and charges after the champion, but HBC jabs her in the stomach & connects with a Swinging Neckbreaker! The crowd were coming alive for a one-legged Michaels, who fights through the pain & gets fired up. Carson hobbles on her good leg, and picks her opponent up before putting her in the Sleeper Hold. Angelica's consciousness begins to fade, but she manages to kick her in the bad leg! The leg pain was too much, & Carson lets her go before stumbling to the corner to relieve the pressure. Angelica catches her breath, and in a fit of fury, charges after the champ. Unfortunately, Carson fell out of the way & Angelica crashed head & shoulder first into the ring post, knocking her down to the canvas! Carson crawls herself to the apron & pulls herself to the top turnbuckle. She fought through her suffering and hits her Flying Elbow Drop to a large pop. Carson grabs her leg, but still manages to cover her.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Carson punches the canvas in order to bite through the pain coursing through her leg. She stood up and pulls Angelica back up. She attempts the Heartbreak's Lament (Gory Neckbreaker), but her leg could not support the weight, and Angelica manages to hit a Sunset Flip and rolls up Carson, while holding her tights!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Even though Carson kicked out, Angelica grabs her bad right leg & re-applies the Boston Crab! Carson tried to kick Angelica away, but Angelica grabs her other leg, transitions into a Sharpshooter, and wrenched the hold even tighter! The crowd was cheering for Carson to not tap and to continue fighting. Carson used every ounce of her stubborn willpower to not submit and every ounce of energy to crawl towards the ropes. She reached out and grabs the ropes, forcing the break, but did not immediately get back up. Because when she tries, she immediately collapsed under her horrible leg.

The crowd grew silent as the referee checks up on Carson, who rolled up her right pants leg and held it. The referee even had to call out some doctors & medical assistance to check on her. While everyone had concerns for Michaels, Angelica grew impatient and extremely desperate as proven when she tries to attack Carson only to be held back by the ref. Angelica grew annoyed by the ref and moves him away. But by doing so, she allowed Carson to somehow use her willpower and hit Sweet Chin Music to a HUGE pop!

Angelica fell unconscious, but Carson could not capitalize because she used her bad leg, damaging it even further. She collapses once again, screaming from the pain & agony she felt. Doctors ringside urged Carson to not continue, but she continuously defy them by pulling herself up, only to fall under the weight of her leg. While she struggling to stand up, Angelica begins to stir & eventually regain consciousness. Carson finally manages to pull herself back up, but this only allows Angelica to run from behind & hit the Cross Rhodes! But she did not go for the cover, she immediately puts the champion in the Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four)! The crowd tries to will Carson to keep fighting, and HBC herself was screaming and going crazy trying to fight out of it, to no avail. Carson was going crazy, pulling at her hair, fighting with everything she had!

But the pain became too much, and "The Heartbreak Chick" decided to tap out.

" _Here is your winner….AND NEEWWWWWW ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: SHE DID IT! ANGELICA RHODES JUST MADE CARSON TAP OUT! WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!

Jazz: Oh…. my…. goodness…..

Jay: THEY SAID IT COULDN'T BE DONE! THEY SAID SHE WAS UNSTOPPABLE, BUT THE AMERICAN PRINCESS JUST DEFEATED CARSON MICHAELS AND IS NOW THE ICW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!

The crowd grew silent as Angelica could not believe what she accomplished. Doctors rushed in the ring and checks on Carson. The referee grabs the championship and hands it to Angelica, who snatches it out of his hands & stares into it. Even as she held the championship above her hands, no one couldn't believe what they just witnessed. "The American Princess" stood over a hurt Carson proudly holding the ICW Women's Championship and gleefully smirking at the dissatisfied crowd.

Jay: It's a new era in ICW, Jazz! The era of the American Princess! This is Angelica's world now, and we're all simply living in it!

Jazz: Well we can't take away anything from Carson. She's been a terrific champion and showed true guts & willpower in this match and throughout her reign as champion.

Jay: But that reign has come to an end! Carson fell to the daughter of the greatest wrestling family in history! Long live the new Women's Champion!

Jazz: Well speaking of families, up next is a match that was taken beyond personal. "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus will finally get his hands on the man who disgraced his father's grave: "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan!


	23. Ascension To Hell pt 4 of 4

_ICW Fallout_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

 _Jazz: Oh my god…._

 _Jay: He did it! Seth Sullivan, in his very first match, just defeated the poster boy of ICW: CJ Hawk!_ _ **He beat him into a state of unconsciousness!**_

 _Jazz:_ _ **But….he's not letting go of the hold!**_

 _Seth refused to break the Cobra Clutch as everyone looked on in stunned silence. The referee tried to make him let go, but Sullivan would not listen, instead opting to lock in the Cobra Clutch even tighter! The referee even pulled at his arms, but "The Gravedigger" was relentless!_

 _Jay: Okay, this is becoming too much. Even for me…._

 _Jazz: Somebody back there get out here NOW!_

 _Multiple officials rushes out and where begging for Seth to break the hold! Even through his mask, everyone could see parts of CJ's lower face is turning blue & purple. Almost every official that had ran out were forcefully yanking Seth off of CJ, who laid motionless. Sullivan was held back by officials as the medics rushed to ringside._

 _The commentators were speechless and the crowd was stunned silent, easily feeling concerned with CJ's well-being. Sullivan grabbed his bag & poured its contents all over CJ: dirt. Using his shovel, he spread the dirt all over CJ & even got on some of the officials._

 _Jazz: …..._

 _Jay: …_

 _Jazz was EASILY disgusted & concerned while Jay even had a disapproving expression on his face. Referees & security were pushing Seth off of CJ, as "The Gravedigger" smiled throughout the whole ordeal. He slowly backed up the ramp as EMTs brushed off most of the dirt and helped CJ get to his feet…._ _ **before he collapses**_ _._

 _Officials slowly helped CJ out of the ring while putting an oxygen tank over his mouth. This somewhat helps him at least stand, with some assistance. As CJ heads to the back, the crowd gives a standing ovation and began chanting "CJ HAWK! CJ HAWK!" over & over…..._ _ **until Sullivan rushes back out and locks in the Cobra Clutch once more!**_

 _Jay: Okay, Sullivan needs to know when enough is enough! This is going way over the limit, even for myself! CJ is barely able to breathe!_

 _Jazz: This...this is just so disgusting! What kind of human can do such a thing and find pleasure in this!?_

 _The crowd were panicking and booing Sullivan as CJ fades into unconsciousness! At the same time, even more officials rushes out to separate the two! Seth eventually lets go and looks over CJ's unconscious body! Seth grabbed CJ's head and did the unthinkable:_ _ **Seth removed CJ's iconic Lucha mask!**_

 _Luckily, the referees blocked the cameras from catching CJ's face & covered it up with a towel. Seth looked at the mask before wrapping it on his shovel. He walked to the back as a stretcher appears, and EMTs, referees, and other officials helped CJ onto it. Soon, the cameras cut to black as CJ was stretched out of the arena.….._

"Some people would call that match my biggest victory in the WFA. But me? **It was simply my arrival**."  
-Seth Sullivan, holding CJ Hawk's mask

 _Season 2; Episode 6_

 _Seth: You'd people would think that CJ would overcome me and prevail just like all the times before. Well, there was one flaw in CJ's game at Fallout: he stepped into the ring with Seth Sullivan!_

 _The crowd began to boo as Seth paced back & forth in the ring while speaking._

 _Seth: CJ thought that he could take the fight to me first! He thought that he could beat me down, throw me around, and even rip my damn leg off of my body! But what CJ did not have when in the ring with me was a KILLER FUCKING INSTINCT! When I step into this ring, I willingly beat my opponent and rip all of the oxygen from their bodies until they can't move! I break bones, I crack skulls, and I ruin people's careers!_ ….

"That match was suppose to shoot myself & The Cobra Club to the top….until Trell **stripped me of what I am rightfully owed.** "  
-Seth Sullivan

 _Trell: Seth Sullivan will NOT be receiving ANY championship title shots …..and your matches will NOT be in the Main Event!_

 _Seth: Since ICW took away the opportunities of becoming champion, I will make it my mission to PERSONALLY bury anyone & EVERYONE you people root for! So to those people in the back, let this be your only warning: are any of you safe? Quoth the raven: NEVERM-_

"...I wish I could say I'm happy to be in ICW, but the people will continue to suffer as long as Seth Sullivan & the Cobra Club is still here. **Which means Seth needs to be dealt with!"  
** -Detrick Cyrus

 _Sullivan found himself interrupted by the sound of a piano playing a soft melody. Soon,_ _ **Invincible (by MGK (aka Machine Gun Kelly))**_ _started to play, and the crowd EXPLODES out of their seats & onto their feet, cheering loudly. Detrick walks out, leaps into the ring, and comes face-to-face with Cyrus._

"I've seen guys like him come & go a lot, and I see them think highly of themselves. **And Sullivan is the most desperate of them all…."  
** -Detrick Cyrus

 _Season 2: Episode 7  
_ _The screen shows Seth Sullivan causing havoc, and assaulting Dr. Wrestling Jr. until Detrick Cyrus runs out. This forces Seth to slide out of the ring and retreat up the ramp._

"Lucha Libre runs through me, it's in _mi familia_ DNA or no DNA! The most important thing to any Luchador/Luchadora is his or her mask. What Sullivan's doing, parading around with a Luchador mask, a mask he STOLE, is a spit in the face to every luchador ever, including myself, my father, and the Guerrero name. And I refuse to let that go on any longer!...Now that everyone sees what he's willing to do, **I now know that I need to bring that new kid down several pegs!** "  
-Detrick Cyrus

"Cyrus has a very interesting mindset. Despite what he witnessed first-hand, he still looking at me as some "new kid" just like Trell does, and just like CJ did. **But let me explain something, Detrick doesn't know who he's dealing with! He truly has know idea what I'm capable of…** "  
-Seth Sullivan

 _Season 2: Episode 9  
_ _Seth was outside in the dark of night, slowly chuckling. He was in a grassy terrain, and there were barely any lights visible._

 _Seth: As for your theory that I disgraced your family...the Guerrero family….by taking CJ's mask. Well let me explain something to you, "Lucha Warrior," it was nothing personal by taking this. It was strictly business. A personal trophy to remind me of my very first match & why I'm still in that godforsaken place call ICW! Yet...you feel that I made things personal for everyone...and for you._

 _Seth begins to chuckle as Detrick kept a straight face back in the ring._

 _Seth: Oh Cyrus...you have no idea how personal I can truly make this….but I know one guy who truly understands…...Isn't that right, Black Tiger II?_

 _Seth: Oh Cyrus...you have no idea how personal I can truly make this….but I know one guy who truly understands…...Isn't that right, Black Tiger II?_

 _To the shock of literally EVERYONE in the arena, Seth Sullivan held up the mask of the legendary Black Tiger II. Sullivan pulls the cameras down, and reveals a gravesite that had been desecrated & defiled. A tombstone was kicked aside as the grave hole appears to be freshly dug. On the tombstone, it read "Loving Husband. Always Together. EDUARDO GORY GUERRERO!"_

 _Detrick's face widens in shock as his body begins to shake. He collapses on his knees while everyone in the arena, including the announcers, stared at the screen in horror. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Seth laughing._

" **Now it's personal, Cyrus**."  
-Seth Sullivan

"...Sullivan is dead. I don't care where or when, but the next time I get my hands on him, **I'm gonna skin him alive!** "  
-Detrick Cyrus

 _Season 2: Episode 10_

 _Detrick rushes out to the ring and IMMEDIATELY tackles Sullivan to the ground! Everyone went crazy as Cyrus pummels Seth in the face over & over! Sullivan manages to shove Detrick off of him, but he ate a Superkick which sent him out of the ring! Detrick steadies himself & launches his body over the ropes and onto "The Gravedigger!" Cyrus picks him up, but was grabbed & unceremoniously tossed into the crowd! Seth took a moment to regain his composure before turning his attention back to Detrick. He goes after him, but "The Lucha Warrior" leaps over the barricade with a Plancha, knocking Sullivan back down! _

_Detrick drags Seth back to his feet and throws him back into the ring. He soon grabs a steel chair and steps back into the ring, but Sullivan quickly knees "The Lucha Warrior" in the head! Seth grabs the chair and STRIKES him over the head with it! Cyrus collapses back in the ring, and "The Gravedigger" continues to assault him over & over with the chair. He lifts "The Lucha Warrior" up and puts him in the Cobra Clutch! However, Detrick lifts Seth and hits the DKO V2 (Fireman's Carry dropped into an overhead kick to the head) to a loud pop!_

 _Detrick was nowhere near satisfied, as seen when he grabs the steel chair and hits it over Sullivan's head! He hits him over the head one more time and leaves the chair placed there. He leaps to the top rope and stood there, looking down at the unconscious "Gravedigger." With emotional fury in his eyes, he leaps off the top rope & connects with the Frog Splash onto the chair, smashing Sullivan's face!" Cyrus leaps back to the top rope and hits the Frog Splash again! Sullivan just laid there, not moving, and Detrick grabs his stomach while slowly climbing back to the top rope! He mustered up every ounce of energy in his system, and hits the Frog Splash for the third time! Cyrus sat up, clutching his stomach while the audience chanted his name over & over. Detrick rolls out of the ring and drags his sore body to the back while Sullivan continues to lay in the ring, not moving a single muscle._

* * *

As the cameras cut back to the arena, **Invincible (by MGK)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Cyrus walks out wearing his usual attire, Jean shorts included. However, Detrick had a focused expression and quickly marched down the ramp and into the ring, throwing off his bandana & pacing around the squared circle.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: from El Paso, Texas, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: Emotions are running very high for Cyrus. The things his opponent pulled before their eventual showdown was just…..downright hard to stomach! I'm normally unbiased, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't rooting for Detrick to put Sullivan in his place!

Jay: Biased feelings aside, Cyrus needs to watch himself because Seth is clearly inside his head! If he let his emotions consume him, then I guarantee Detrick will end up just like CJ Hawk, or worse….

Jazz: Don't you DARE bring that up, Jay!

Jay: Geez! Wasn't trying to…..

As soon as **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** starts to play, the crowd unleashed a flurry of boos and negative reactions! Seth slowly walks out on stage wearing his attire in red & black while also having his nose & side of his face bruised due to the attack in the previous episode. Despite this, he had a tiny, demonic smile on his face. He also dragged his shovel & a green bag with him, and the mask of CJ Hawk was still tied to the shovel handle.

" _Introducing his opponent, representing the Cobra Club, from Baltimore, Maryland, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 228 lbs: 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Jazz: Sullivan has been the bane of ICW existence ever since he stepped foot in this promotion! Just what he has done to CJ & his most important property, disgracing the grave of Eddie Guerrero, and downright insulting the owner of ICW himself. And that's not even mentioning the rest of the CC's actions throughout this ordeal.

Jay: Look, I get everyone's issues with Seth, but all he wanted was a title match & the main event spot. But management is keeping him down, even to the semi-main just to mess with him!

Jazz: Every punishment Sullivan suffers from was earned based off of his actions! And tonight, his punishment is a severe beating at the hands of Detrick Cyrus!

The referee had to keep Detrick from outright attacking Sullivan, who took his time walking down the ramp. This is due to Seth soaking in the negativity being sent to him by everyone in attendance. When Sullivan finally makes it to ringside, Seth walks up the steps & looked at Cyrus with his smile beginning to fade. He slowly enters the ring & stood in the center, slamming his shovel upright. Red Pyro falls from above. He moves his shovel & bag out of the ring as Cyrus is itching to get him.

The bell rings and both Cyrus & Sullivan EXPLODE out of the corner, charging after each other. Both guys went at it with punches to the face. Even though Sullivan through Cyrus into the ropes, Detrick manages to latch on to the ropes. Sullivan, in a blind fury, charges at Cyrus and fell out of the ring after "The Lucha Warrior" draped the ropes. Detrick wasted little time and ran the ropes before hitting a Running Rope Con Hilo onto "The Gravedigger!" As the crowd pops, Detrick gets back up & immediately throws his opponent into the steel steps! As horrible as that was for Seth, he was also thrown into the barricade & ring apron all around ringside! By the time the referee was at the count of 5, Sullivan was leaning against the barricade, and Cyrus charges after him! Unfortunately, "The Gravedigger" caught him & hits and Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, sending Cyrus into the timekeeper's area!

At the count of 7, Seth slid back into the ring and tries to regain his composure while Detrick got back up and tried to make it back in. Sullivan slid back out, effectively breaking the ten count, and grabs Detrick. He tries for a Powerbomb, but "The Lucha Warrior" countered into a Hurricanrana, sending Sullivan face first into the steel steps. Seth clutches his face in pain, and Detrick grabs him before throwing him over the barricade! He rolls back into the ring before leaping to the top rope. As Sullivan stood back up, Detrick attempted a Flying Cross Body! Unfortunately, "The Gravedigger" moved out of the way, and Cyrus crashed into several ringside seats!

The referee rolled out of the ring in order to see if Cyrus was okay. Several fans crowded around Detrick in concern, but Sullivan simply dragged him out of the wreckage. Seth soon spots a child booing him while waving a replica CJ Hawk mask at him. "The Gravedigger" smirked at the kid and snatched the replica mask. He approaches Cyrus & starts to choke him with the mask before Saito Suplexing him into the crowd seats. He did not stop there because he pulled Detrick back up & hits a Piledriver off of the barricade & to the floor! Everyone gasps as Seth threw Cyrus back into the ring before going for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth got back up & immediately threw Cyrus into the bottom ring post! He started to laugh like a madman before slamming his head against the post over & over & over again while yelling "WHERE'S THAT LATINO HEAT!?" at Detrick. Seth soon climbs up to the apron before lifting Detrick up with him. He carries "The Lucha Warrior" on his shoulders, and hits the Snakepit (Modified Death Valley bomb) from the apron to the floor! The crowd gasps and, the moment Seth smiled, rained down boos upon him. "The Gravedigger" hops down and drags a lifeless Cyrus back to his feet. Seth then slams him into the apron over & over again followed by throwing him back into the ring.

Sullivan steps back in and pick Detrick into the Gory Special! He had the hold locked in tight while choking Detrick simultaneously. The fans were rallying behind "The Lucha Warrior" who continues to suffer at Seth's hand, until he got his legs free! Detrick uses his momentum to roll over Sullivan's back & land in front of him! In that moment, Detrick hits "The Gravedigger" with Overtime (Reverse Leaping STO)! Both men were down as the crowd chanted for "The Lucha Warrior." As they both make it to their feet, Cyrus punches Seth square in the jaw, stunning him! Despite his grogginess, he delivers another punch, knocking Seth backwards. Detrick went for another punch, but Seth shoves him back to the ropes. Cyrus attempts 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Sullivan catches him with the Ready To Bite (Running Knee

Strike) in the face! Seth soon went for the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Seth rubs his jaw then looks at the deadweight of Detrick. "The Gravedigger" lifts him up and hooks him up for a Vertical Suplex! He held on, and plants Cyrus with another Vertical Suplex! Realizing it was the three amigos, the crowd begins to boo with Seth smiling at them in response. He went for the third, but Cyrus landed behind him & hits the Chop Block! Sullivan collapses & Cyrus puts him in the Tequila Sunrise! Detrick kept his focus and had the hold in tight, but Sullivan still managed to make it to the ropes. Seth crawled to the apron, but Detrick catches him in a Wrist Lock. He leaps off of the turnbuckle & into a Hurricanrana, knocking Seth off the apron and onto the floor!

Both men were down as the referee began his count. At three, they each regained their consciousness, but didn't rise up until the count of six. At eight, they stood back up and at nine, slid back in at the last second! The two opponents stood face-to-face & began trading punches between each other. Despite feeling light-headed, Cyrus gained the advantage with a shot to Seth's bruised face! He continues to punch him until Sullivan fell to the corner. Detrick continues to beat down Sullivan, with the crowd rallying behind him, until the referee had to pull him away. This gave Seth the opportunity to hit "The Lucha Warrior" with another Ready To Bite (Running Knee Strike)!

Cyrus fell to the canvas, and Sullivan leaned against the ropes, rubbing his mouth and found it to be bleeding. Seth nods in silence before lifting up his opponent & Saito Suplexing him out of the ring and crashing on the floor. Sullivan was not finished, however, and threw Cyrus crashing into the timekeeper's area once more! This time, he stomps away at his hurt opponent, until he was barely conscious. "The Gravedigger soon got bored & tossed him back to ringside with a loud thud! Sullivan sees the timekeeper cowering to protect himself, but Seth decided to help him up anyways…..until Sullivan threw him into Detrick, knocking both out! He picked up Cyrus & threw him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope. Seth performed Eddie Guerrero's taunt & went for his Frog Splash called Snakes on a Plane, and connected! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd came alive and chanted "Detrick" after seeing him have more fight left! But this only angered Sullivan even more on top of "The Lucha Warrior" refusing to stay down! He rolled out of the ring and grabs a steel chair, but the moment he steps back in the ring with it, the referee tried to remove it from him! Seth moves past the ref, and attempts to swing it at Detrick. But "The Lucha Warrior" catches him with a Superkick! Sullivan dropped the chair and Cyrus lifted him over his shoulders. As the ref picks up the chair from the ring, Detrick went for the DKO V2 (Fireman's Carry dropped into an Overhead Kick to the head), but Sullivan leaps down & shoves Cyrus into the referee which knocked him out of the ring! "The Gravedigger" went for Frozen in Time (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), but as he lifted him onto his shoulders, Cyrus countered with a Reverse Frankensteiner, spiking Seth on his head!

This time, everyone was laid out, including the referee! But the constant "Detrick Cyrus" chants from the crowd did wake Detrick up. He got back to his feet and….spotted the chair. As he looked at it, his thoughts replayed the events that lead up to this match: Sullivan injuring CJ, taking CJ's mask, and the sight of his father's grave. Detrick soon found the chair in his hand and stood over Seth. Emotions ran wild as the crowd were split. Some wanted Detrick to beat Seth within an inch of his life while others begged "The Lucha Warrior" to not stoop to Sullivan's level! Cyrus looked at the chair, sees the referee & Seth beginning to recover, and made his decision…...Detrick dropped the chair, slid it towards Seth, & collapsed.

The moment after he collapses, Seth grabbed the chair. But, he was taken aback at Cyrus's actions, until he saw the referee roll back into the ring. Thinking that he struck Detrick, the referee got in Seth's face about his actions throughout the match, and even poked him. The crowd were cheering louder as he threatened to disqualify Seth for using a weapon….until "The Gravedigger" grabbed him by the throat. Seth was so angry, his face appeared as it was about to burst, and he told the ref he will give him a true reason to disqualify him! He let's go of the referee, takes the chair, and went to swing at Cyrus! But to his surprise, Detrick lifted Sullivan up & hits the DKO V2! The crowd popped as he went for the cover.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Cyrus could not believe that Seth managed to kick out of the DKO! But instead of worrying to long, "The Lucha Warrior" lifted him up for the Three Amigos! He hits one, connects with the second, and despite stumbling a bit, finished him off with the third! Cyrus slowly sat back up & made his way to the corner. Unfortunately, Seth somehow managed to roll to the ring apron to recover…..or so he thought. Because Detrick hops down & ran the ropes going for the Sunset Flip Powerbomb. However, Seth hung onto the ropes and stomped away at Cyrus's head & neck to the horror of everyone. Seth gets down from the apron & threw Cyrus the announce table! "The Gravedigger" drags his opponent on top of the announce table and displayed the damage done to Jazz, smiling wickedly. He soon stood up & attempted the Frozen in Time off the table! However, "The Lucha Warrior hopped free & counters into the Overtime! Cyrus wasted zero time dragging a lifeless Sullivan into the ring. Everyone began to cheer as Detrick climbed up the ropes and hits the Frog Splash! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

To the shock of everyone, Seth kicked out of the Frog Splash! Cyrus stumbled back to his feet and pulled Sullivan closer to the corner. Cyrus stumbles back to the top turnbuckle & went for his trump card: a 630 Splash! Unfortunately, Sullivan got his knees up at the very last second, and caused Cyrus to crash into them! As Detrick held his ribs, Sullivan quickly catches him in the Cobra Clutch! Cyrus tried everything to escape….but to no avail. "The Lucha Warrior" ended up passing out & the ref called for the bell!

" _Here is your winner by referee stoppage: 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Despite the match ending, Seth did not break the hold! Instead, he tighten the Cobra Clutch until Detrick's face turned blue! The ref tries to pull Sullivan off of him, but he was shoved out of the ring by Seth! Everyone gasped as Seth returns to choking out Detrick!

Jazz: Not again! NOT THIS AGAIN! He already won!

Jay: Seth doesn't care about winning as much as causing pain & suffering!

Soon, a plethora of officials rush to the ring and forcefully pulled "The Gravedigger" off of him! This went horribly as Sullivan just threw all of them out of the ring. He looked down at Cyrus before grabbing his bag & pouring dirt all over him! The crowd boos even more, and this made Seth put Cyrus in the Cobra Clutch again, glaring with hatred at the crowd! Soon, Trell walked out with a ton of security and had Seth forcefully removed! "The Lucha Warrior" laid unconscious as Seth was forced up the ramp! He took one look at Trell before yelling "THIS IS ALL ON YOU!" Trell simply had him removed from the building with the rest of the Cobra Club before checking up on Detrick, who was being helped by medical assistants. The crowd cheered as Detrick, covered in dirt, managed to stand upright instead of being stretched out.

Jazz: One thing is for sure, Jay. And that's Seth Sullivan needs to go asap!

Jay: Well no matter who stands in his way, The Gravedigger won't stop until he buries ICW twelve feet under!

Jazz: I just question how many people will suffer by his hands?!

Jay: As many as it will take….but up next is the main event: a public execution of Rick Washington at the hands of the ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones!

* * *

 _ICW Immortality_

 _The crowd was confused for a minute, until the lights cut back on! Justin found himself surrounded by the Dark Family: Surrealist, Ryan, the new tag champions Static & PK, and Sarah. Justin was keeping a close eye on them until the lights turned off again. When it cuts on, there stood the mysterious masked figure in the ring, holding the Immortal Briefcase! Justin just stared at him, until the figure set the case down. It slowly removed his hood, and removed his mask revealing to be…_

… _..BEN JONES!_

 _Jazz: *gasped* Th-That's…._

 _Jay: THAT'S BEN JONES! BEN FREAKING JONES IS HERE IN ICW!_

 _Ben turn Freddy around and dropped him with the Death Valley Driver! Monarchy couldn't believe what they just saw, and that gave the perfect chance for The Dark Family, minus Ben, to take them out as well! They tossed Monarchy out of the ring and beat them until they laid motionless on the outside! Ryan lifted one of the referees back into the ring, and Ben forced him awake before handing him the Immortal Briefcase. The referee, still dazed & confused, simply grabbed the case and handed it to the timekeeper!_

" _Ladies & gentleman: Ben Jones is officially invoking his Immortal Opportunity for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! This match is now a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!"_

 _The NYC crowd gasped as Ben picked up Freddy and Dropped him with his Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)! He was not finished there, however, and picked Justin up before planting him with a Romanian Hell-Bomb as well! He dragged Freddy & Justin over before pinning them both!_

 _1…...2…...3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and NEWWWW ICW Heavyweight Champion: BEN JONES!"_

 **Darkness rules over ICW. And its ruler is none other than the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Destroyer' BEN JONES!**

 _The crowd didn't know what to make over what they've just witnessed. The rest of The Dark Family entered the ring and stood next to Ben, looking over the MSG crowd. Ryan grabbed the Heavyweight title and handed to Ben, who still hasn't changed his expressionless face, simply grabbed the title and raised it in the air, over Freddy & Ben's KOed bodies!. Soon, he snapped his fingers and all of the lights cut out._

" _ICW is now in the Era of Darkness! The Battlefield is now under our jurisdiction! And anyone who dares defy our laws will be sent to hell, courtesy of myself & my Dark Family…."_

 **Together with his Dark Family, Ben Jones has lay waist to every challenger that has stepped before him in the WFA. Including ICW.**

 _ICW Fallout_

 _It soon cuts to ICW, where_ _Ben kicks out, and Escobar crawled to get to his feet. But not before "The Destroyer" cuts him off with the Flatliner (Reverse STO) into the middle turnbuckle! "The Prince" stumbles back, and Ben lifts Freddy up before connecting with the Death Valley Driver! Ben looked down at Freddy with cold eyes before grabbing his neck, and Deadlifting him into the Time to Die with a loud THUD! He thought about going for the pin, but instead lifts him up by his hair. He yells "GO TO HELL!" at Escobar then lifts him up and plants him with the Romanian Hell-Bomb! He then went for the cover._

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner…..and STILL ICW Heavyweight Champion: BEN JONES!_

 _Footage shows highlights of Ben Jones's path of destruction throughout the WFA, taking out guys such as Freddy Escobar, Chris Blade, Anthony Dre, Trivolt, & Justin Danger. It soon cuts to Ben Jones holding up the heavyweight title surrounded by darkness._

 **Until….a new challenger arrives with the light of hope: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!**

 _Hero (by Naz) started to play. The crowd pops as the lights come on, and Rick Washington walked on stage with a serious expression on his face._

" _There's only one thing I gotta do to put an end to this nonsense called "The Dark Family: Take out the "Destroyer" and become the ICW Heavyweight Champion."_

 _The footage shows Jones slowly steps passed him as the crowd boos. But just before he left the ring, he went to attack Washington from behind! "R-Dub" ducks the attack and FLOORS the champion with the GET REKT (Gore) to a loud pop! The Dark Family immediately rushes the ring, but Rick rolls out and makes it back up the ramp with a smile on his face while Ben clutches at his stomach in pain & shock._

 **A man once lost in the background, Washington steps up against the power of the Dark Family & Ben Jones.**

 _The screen, now in normal color, soon cuts to a black room, with only a chair stationed in front of the cameras. Soon, Rick Washington walked into the room & sat down in the seat. He removed his blue fedora, and sat silently. He did not look directly into the cameras at first, but averted his gaze all around him while lost in thought. "R-Dub" took a deep breath & closed his eyes before looking straight into the camera._

" _I remember seeing guys like Detrick Cyrus, Freddy Escobar, Anthony Dre back when he was Foxdre, Trivolt, Adrian Watts, and even...Ben Jones. All those guys were carrying the WFA on their shoulders to try and make it what it is now. Meanwhile, I was always in the background, just content with barely doing anything important. Barely putting all of my effort into being the best like those guys, and settling on just fucking around & turning into a waste of time."_

" _I wanted to leave. I was so damn close towards walking out. But then I watched Ben Jones do what he's known for: inserting himself into the main event & becoming Heavyweight Champion. I knew that I have to stick around, if nothing more, than to keep from history repeating itself & finally stand up to a guy like Ben."_

 **The strong-willed, muscular hero declares his intentions to defeat the dastardly supervillain and save ICW from the brink of Darkness. But darkness cannot be removed so easily….it can destroy even the brightest of heroes.**

" _For a very long time, I have winning world titles everywhere I went. I have never enjoyed waiting when there is something I clearly desire. I wipe out everyone standing in my way until I get what I want...and finish off the rest in order to keep what I want for a very long time."_

" _Rick Washington….I remember you. I remember that you were pathetic. Always lowering yourself to appeal to the common denominator. You were never worth remembering, but yet I did. My mistake was not ending you as soon as possible because you now believe you stand a chance against me."_

 _The ICW Heavyweight Champion Ben Jones grabs Rick and slams him into the steel steps! Ben Jones was not satisfied, and he continues to beat down Rick Washington on the outside! Ben finally throws Rick back into the ring, and the champion stands over him. Rick crawls to Ben's legs and pulls himself up. Ben looked at Washington with fury in his eyes and proceed to hit the You're Dead (Standing Spinebuster)._

" _Let me tell you something, Washington: you are nothing. Your "heroic" spirit is nothing more than a facade as a way to cover the list failures you show. You do not stand a chance against myself and you never will. You had a chance to walk away & remain irrelevant, but now you have my undivided attention. At Ascension to Hell, Washington, I will put an end to the fairy tail you have written up inside your brain, and finally put an end to the embarrassment people call your career!"_

 _Ben clutches Rick's face and says "Ascension to Hell, Washington, I will make you GO TO HELL!" before proceeding to lift him up for the Romanian Hell Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb), and connects. Ben & The Dark Family all stood tall, raising the Tag Team & Heavyweight Championships for the Battlefield to see._

 **But even as the light can shine through the blackest of darkness…..will it be enough to defeat "The Destroyer?"**

" _Someone needs to fight. Someone needs to sacrifice. Someone needs to inspire. Someone needs to stand up & be a hero! I once sat back and did jack shit while you took over everything! Now I have a chance to right my wrongs and stand up against the likes of you!"_

 _Ben stood up and put the fire out, causing the entire arena to go dark. When the lights came on, Ben was standing behind him! Before "R-Dub" could react, the champion went on the attack! "The Destroyer" knocks him on the ground and stomps away at him! The crowd boos as Ben screams "GO TO HELL" and attempts the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)..._

" _I don't know what will happen. I don't know if everyone will ever get over the old Rick Washington. But all I ask of the people is to trust me. Give me a chance to make things right, and I swear to you all: I will go to Ascension to Hell, walking into my first world title match in the WFA, and make something out of my worthless career….and become ICW Heavyweight Champion!"_

… _..Washington wiggles free, and hits the champion with GET REKT for the second time! The crowd cheers as Ben clutches his stomach in pain. Rick looks at the championship and slowly picks it up before raising it over Ben Jones's body, to the sound of cheers from the crowd!_

 **Hero VS Destroyer. Hope VS Darkness. Ben Jones VS Rick Washington for the ICW Heavyweight Championship!**

As the screen cuts back to the arena, **Hero (by Nas)** begins to play. The crowd starts to cheer as Rick Washington walks out, wearing his usual attire except it was in blue and silver. He stood proud and spread his arms out wide. Rick soon walks to the ring, high fiving some of the fans at ringside.

Jazz: This whole ordeal all began the moment Rick stood up to Ben and laid him out with the GET REKT. Since then, Washington has gained momentum and now seems to be in a prime position to upset Jones & shock the entire world!

Jay: I hope that was a joke, Jazz. Because Rick has ZERO chances against a champion as dominant as Ben Jones! This little skirmish will just be a footnote & Washington will go back to irrelevancy.

Rick steps into the ring and climbed to the top rope. He looks at the sea of fans before pointing & flexing his muscles to the crowd. As soon as he climbed down, **Beauty of Annihilation (by Elena Siegman)** begins to play, causing the lights to go out. About ten seconds later, the lights cuts turns a bloody red as a ring of fire appears on the stage. Ben rises through it while carrying the Heavyweight title around his shoulder, and he walks to the ring with a death glare on his face.

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. Does he seem like a man who shows any kind of mercy? NO! And he is going to demonstrate his superior might by making an example out of somebody like Washington!

Jazz: All I have to say is this: if Jones underestimates Washington, then his "Era of Darkness" will end in quick succession….

Ben stares at Washington, who cracked his knuckles & appeared poised & ready for the bout. When he gets in the ring, he stands in the center of the ring, raising his championship in the air. Jones soon kneels in the nearest corner, and the lights cut off, leaving a lone spotlight shining onto the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall…..and is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger: from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

The crowd cheers as Rick raised his arms out, then pointed to Ben & the title.

" _Introducing his opponent, representing The Dark Family, from Transylvania, Romania, standing 6'8" & weighing in at 265 lbs, he is the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Destroyer' BEN JONES!"_

The crowd boos as Ben simply stood up & held his title high in the air before handing it to the ref. As the light came on, the referee displayed it in the air before showing Ben first then Rick. However, as Washington looked down at the title, Ben took the chance to blindside him and sending him into the corner!

Jazz: A cheap shot by Ben is just a vile move no matter who the opponent is!

Jay: Ben is making sure that Rick understands who he's about to deal with! This is only the beginning of Washington's problems!

The referee held Ben back in order to ring the bell. As he does so, Ben resumes attacking the challenger in a fit of rage. But he soon found himself being grabbed by his waist as Rick turned around & hits a powerful Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to the delight of the crowd! The throw was so powerful that it sent Jones stumbling out of the ring & to the floor! Rick watches as his opponent stumbled to his feet in shock! The champ furiously rush back into the ring, and both men began trading shots! They just threw forearms at each other st rapid speed & fury, with the crowd loving every bit of it, until Ben kicked Rick in the ribs, gaining the advantage. Washington stumbles back to the ropes while "The Destroyer" continues his attack. Eventually, he Irish Whips Rick across the ring & went for a Big Boot! But "R-Dub" side steps it, runs off the other ropes, and collided with a massive Shoulder Tackle that send Ben flying off of his feet across the ring and eventually to the outside once more! The crowd popped for Rick, who was getting them hyped! He soon rolled out of the ring and ran after Jones! He connects with another Running Shoulder Tackle, knocking him across the announce table! Rick grabs Ben and rolls him back into the ring.

Rick looks to end the match early by attempting the GET REKT (Spear), but Ben rolled out of the ring as soon as he saw Washington charging at him. The crowd boos as the champion went to catch his breath, but "R-Dub" was not waiting. He went after Jones, but as he stepped through the ropes, Ben scratched his face & stunned the challenger with an European Uppercut to the chin! The window of opportunity allowed Ben to climb on the apron & hit Rick with a DDT, spiking his head. "The Destroyer" was nowhere near finished, as he forced Rick onto the apron, and hits a Vertical Suplex from their position all the way to the floor! As Washington yelled in agony, Ben simply sat back up. He removed the steel steps & lifted up his opponent. Jones slammed Washington into the ringpost several times and followed up with the Time To Die (Chokeslam) on the base of the steel steps! The crowd groans as Ben rolls Rick back in followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ben lifted Washington back up & proceeds to throw him into the corners so hard, Washington collapses upon impact! He repeats the process across all four corners, until throwing him hard enough that Rick doesn't fall over. Ben then charges & connects with a Corner Lariat before pulling Washington off of the turnbuckles. He got behind the challenger, sat up on the top turnbuckle, and puts Rick in The Bite (Crossface Chickenwing)! Ben even lifted Rick off of his feet to apply more pressure & to choke him out quicker! The ref began his fast five count, prompting Ben to let go. Upon being released, Rick simply collapsed in the ring, but "The Destroyer" was not through torturing him. He lifted Ben up, spun him around, and hits a Snap Vertical Suplex into the corner! Rick landed back down on his head, and Ben proceeds to choke him with his boot against the corner! The crowd boos as Ben looks on with an vicious expression! The ref told him to get away from the corner, and Ben dragged the deadweight of "R-Dub" back to the center of the ring. He marvels at his handiwork, but hoists Rick back up. Ben hooks him & connects with a leaping Gotch Piledriver to the sounds of groans, and went for the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Ben stood back up and places his boot over Rick's head. The crowd booed as Ben raised his arms to them while crushing his opponent's skull! But, to the champ's surprise, "R-Dub" grabs his foot & began standing back up. Ben starred at Rick's determined & rage filled eyes until Rick hoists him up and hits the Exploder Suplex! As Ben struggled to stand back up, Rick forced himself up before yelling, which gained him cheers. He grabs "The Destroyer" & delivers multiple German Suplexes before hitting an Olympic Slam which sent Jones into the corner! The champion tried to stand up, but Rick rushes over & attempted a Corner Splash! However, Jones saw this coming, ducks out of the way! Rick crashed into the corner, and Ben quickly responded with a Helluva Kick! Rick fell to his knees, but Ben kept him upright. He sat Washington back into the corner and grabbed him by his neck. "The Destroyer" steadies himself, and cracks him in the jaw with a sharp Forearm! The shot could be heard in the entire arena! Jones kept Washington in place and hits him with another crisp Forearm! Rick was groggy, but in defiance, hits Ben with a Open Palm Chop to his chest that shook everyone's eardrums! Ben stumbled back in shock & surprise before rubbing his chest! Washington dragged his wobbly legs forward, and Ben unleashes a flurry of slaps & jabs to Ricks face & stomach! Every slap could be heard around the arena & every jab could also be felt! "R-Dub" began seeing stars, and stumbled against the ropes. Ben took great joy in beating down Rick, and ran the ropes! However, Rick responded with a well-timed Headbutt, knocking Ben for a loop & sending him to one knee! Rick stumbled across the ropes & hits the champion with the Boomstick (Discus Forearm) to the back of his head! Rick soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

As Ben Jones tried to figure out where he was, Rick crawled to the corner. He patiently waited for the champion to rise back up in order to hit the GET REKT. When Ben finally did stand up, Washington charges….right into the You're Dead (Spinebuster)! Both men were down, but "The Destroyer" sat right back up & immediately beats Washington down more. The crowd were booing as Jones kicked Rick in the ribs in frustration then pushed him onto the apron. Jones grabbed his head and went for the Draping DDT, but Washington used his power to push himself back into the ring & shoving Jones into the corner! Rick continuously elbows his stomach, until Ben grabs his arms & neck, putting him in the Guillotine Choke! Washington tried to fight out of it, but eventually starting to fade out of consciousness. But Jones did not want to stop there because he frees the challenger and climbed up the turnbuckle. He went for The Bite again, but Washington managed to fight out of it with a well-timed back elbow to the side of his head! Rick soon turns around & Headbutts Ben, stunning him on the top turnbuckle! "R-Dub" caught his breath & climbed up as well. He hooks Jones's arm & hits a Superplex, shaking the ring! But to the surprise of everyone, rolled over & Deadlifted the champion into the air and into a Sitout Reverse Piledriver! The crowd went crazy after that & Rick went for the pin!

 _1..2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The fans soon rallied behind Rick, who couldn't believe Jones kicked out! Rick crawled back into the corner for yet another chance at the GET REKT! But the cheering turned into boos as "The Messiah of the Dark Family" Surrealist Morrow rush down the ramp and onto the apron! He tried to enter the ring, but the referee held him at bay. With the ref distracted, "The Psychotic" Ryan Lewis came through the crowd & pulled Rick out of the ring! Ryan took the opportunity to floor the challenger with Welcome to Hell (Wrath of the Gods) before throwing him back into the ring! With Washington wiped out, Morrow hopped off the apron as Ben began to stir. "The Destroyer" lifts Rick up for the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) to a chorus of boos! But Rick used what little energy he had left to escape it & hit the Whiplash (Stunner) from nowhere! With Ben laid out, Rick crawled to the corner, and surprisingly, climbed to the top rope! He stood upright and called for the NOLA Jam (Top Rope Leg Drop), but Ryan & Morrow pulled their leader out of the ring! Rick looked down at them before adjusting his body & hitting the Full Moon Assault (Corkscrew Moonsault) onto The Dark Family! The crowd were on their feet as "R-Dub" threw Ben back into the ring. But just as he climbed onto the apron, Jones had grabbed his head and went for the Draping DDT once more! Rick counters it by pushing himself back into the ring & Back Body Dropping Jones! Ben stood back up, clutching his back, and Rick immediately rushed the ropes & HITS THE GET REKT! Everyone shot up as Rick cleared Ben halfway across the ring, and everyone counted when Rick made the important pinfall!

 _1….._

 _2…_

 _3?_

 _No_

 _ROPE-BREAK!_

At the very last second, Jones uses his veteran instinct and touched the ropes with his foot, breaking the cover! Rick was beside himself, and quickly crawled to the corner! Everyone was chanting "One More Time" while Washington was full of hope once more! Despite coughing & wheezing, Jones somehow made it to his feet, and Washington charges for the GET REKT! Unfortunately….Ben leap frogs over Rick, causing the challenger to crash head & shoulders first into the ring post! The crowd gasped as Ben stumbled towards Rick, pushes him to the apron, and finally hits the Draping DDT! "The Destroyer" was not finished, however, and pulled him into the air before dropping him with the Romanian Hell-Bomb, crushing not only Rick, but the hopes the crowd had. Ben soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL ICW Heavyweight Champion: BEN JONES!"_

Jay: I told you, Jazz! I told you that Ben was going to retain and that the Era of Darkness would continue in ICW!

Jazz: Yes, but even though Ben retained, for a split millisecond, we were close to having a brand new champion! Even you couldn't deny that.

Jay: Yes, Rick came close, but no amount of willpower will be enough to dethrone "The Destroyer" Ben Jones & his Dark Family!

Ben slowly crawled to his feet, but took back his Heavyweight title. He stood proud over the fallen Washington and stared coldly into the booing fans. But as he turned to walk away, he stopped short of leaving the ring. He looks back at "R-Dub" before dropping the title & proceeding to beat him down some more!

Jazz: Why is everyone being attacked after a match!? He needs to just leave already!

Jay: It's like I said as well Jazz, Ben Jones is going to send a message to everyone…

Ben grabbed Rick's face and told him "I told you to learn your place! Now I'm going to deliver a message to the world….at your expense, Washington!" Ben soon lifted Rick up for the Romanian Hell-Bomb, but Washington gets free & connects with the Blackout (Buzzsaw Kick)! Ben fell back down & Rick went for the GET REKT one more time…..until a hooded figure rushes into the ring and attacked Washington. The man reveals his hood to be…MARVELOUS Tate Williams!

Jay: It's THE MARVELOUS ONE!

Jazz: The heck is he doing!? He already compete earlier in the show!

Williams beats down Rick as Ben looked on in confusion. "The Marvelous One" picked Washington up and drops him with the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E) (Pedigree)! Williams looked at Jones, who slowly stood up and stared at him. They looked eye-to-eye before turning their attention to Rick Washington. Williams held him up as Ben went to attack Washington. But, to everyone's surprise, Tate Williams attacked Ben & floored him with the N.M.E to a huge pop! Williams stood over both men before picking up the Heavyweight title & holding it in the air, yelling "I'M THE MARVELOUS ONE!"

Jazz: He just floored both Rick & the Heavyweight Champion!

Jay: Tate is truly the Marvelous One and has finally set his sights on the Heavyweight title! But I just hope being Marvelous will be enough to overcome the Era of Darkness….

Jazz: Battlefield is about to be chaotic the next time he head back. Until then, this has been Ascension to Hell! I've been Jazz, joined by Jay, and we'll see you all back at the Battlefield!

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Katie Striker VS Nyx Rosewood  
Winner: Katie Striker via pin

Match 2: Chris Blade VS Marvelous Tate Williams _-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 3: Justin Danger VS Mephisto  
Winner: Mephisto via pin

Match 4: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS The Fortress (Static Rider & P.K. Hunt) _ICW Tag Team Championship Steel Cage Match  
_ Winners: The Fortress via pin

Match 5: The Cobra Club (Russell Black, Loki Malphas, & Jack Cunningham) VS The New Shield (Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & Furno Moxley) _\- Hardcore Tornado Trios Match  
_ Winners: The Cobra Club via pin

Match 6: Carson Michaels VS Angelica Rhodes _-ICW Women's Championship  
_ Winner: Angelica Rhodes via pin

Match 7: Detrick Cyrus VS Seth Sullivan  
Winner: Seth Sullivan via pin

Match 8: Ben Jones VS Rick Washington _-ICW Heavyweight Championship  
_ Winner: Ben Jones via pin

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The cameras caught up to Katie Striker, who walked through the hallways appearing disappointed with herself._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Katie. Congrats on your victory against Nyx Rosewood-

Katie: It doesn't feel like it. I tried to help Nyx with her anger, but I doubt Katie understood anything. Can't be helped though, because Nyx refuses to be Tranquillo. That's why she can never win anything or be successful. It hurts to admit, but I'll get over it. Just need to stay Tranquillo.

 _Katie raised her fist to the camera & walked away as the screen faded to black. The screen soon cuts to the ICW International Champion Chris Blade sitting against the wall clutching his head._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Chris? Congrats on retaining the International championship. However, after the match you were attacked by both Damien Crowe & the debuting Zack Mercer. How are you feeling?

Chris: Physically…..hurting. Williams put up a fight. And I respect that. What I don't respect is the fact that Crowe & Mercer attacked me from behind at my weakest! That tells me that they're scared to confront me face-to-face! But you know what? I'm not gonna let them get away with that. I know who my next targets are!

" _The Silver Bullet" stood up, placed the title over his shoulders, and walked through the exit. The screen cuts to black followed by cutting to Angelica Rhodes, clutching her newly acquired Women's title close to her._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Angelica-

Angelica: Stop! From now on, you will refer to me as Mrs. ICW Women's Champion Angelica Rhodes! Start again!

Cameraman: Ummm…..excuse me, Mrs. ICW Women's Champion Angelica Rhodes-

Angelica: Much better

Cameraman: We wanted to get your thoughts on your victory tonight.

Angelica: My thoughts? There are so many thoughts I could say right now about how I was right and that the Rhodes family name is the most superior in the WFA! But I think I want to tell the whole world the next time we head back to the Battlefield! For now, you just need to know that I, Angelica Rhodes, am the greatest ICW Women's Champion OF. ALL. TIME! Now get out of my sight!

 _The cameraman walked backwards, catching "The American Princess" kissing her title as the screen cuts to black….._

 **A/N: And with that, Ascension to Hell has reached its conclusion, and what a show it has been! Bloody wars in a cage, chaotic brawls around the arena, one-sided beat downs, new arrivals, returning faces, a new champion, and new challengers! What's next? Who knows at this point.**

 **Next time on ICW: The Fallout from Ascension to Hell & a night showcasing some new faces to ICW (some familiar, some brand new to the WFA)! Until next time...**


	24. Episode 11

**((A/N: I just wanted to wish a Merry (early) Christmas, Happy (late) Hanukkah, Happy (early) Kwanzaa, and a Happy (early) New Years to everybody from ICW & everyone else in the WFA. Consider this my early Christmas gift because this will probably be the final episode of 2018. ENJOY THE SHOW!))**

* * *

 _Before the show…._

 _The camera cuts to "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus sitting in the infirmary while the doctor shines a flashlight in his eye. As soon as he finishes up, Trell walks in._

Trell: Gentleman.

Doctor: Hello sir. I've just finished up examining Detrick and he does not appear to have any major concussions. His skull also does not appear to be cracked in the slightest, though he is still suffering from multiple bruises & a cracked rib.

Detrick: That's nothing to me. I can deal with that.

Trell: Thank you, doctor. But if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Detrick alone.

Doctor: Yes sir.

 _The doctor gathered his papers and left the room to Trell & Detrick. Trell leaned against the wall while sighing heavily. While Cyrus stood up._

Trell: Listen, Detrick. There is no easy way of telling you this, but I need you to take some time off.

Detrick: …...¿Disculpa? Are you kidding? The doc told you I was fine! I need to get my fists back at Sullivan's face! You saw what he's done to me! Hell, look at what he's been doing since coming here! He's been putting everyone here through hell! But I almost had him at Ascension to Hell. He was lucky that he got away with that dirt stunt! Gimme another crack at him, and I'll make sure to get rid of that s.o.b-

Trell: Detrick!

Trell's yelling interrupted "The Lucha Warrior," who stopped ranting. The owner of ICW relaxed and pats Cyrus on the shoulder.

Trell: Look, I know what the doctor said. However, I need you to listen to what I'm saying. I do not want to risk the same thing that happened to CJ to happen to you. Yes, you're fine now, but seeing you like that after your match with Seth made me realise that I need to take things to a different level.

Detrick: Different level?

Trell: Don't focus on that right now. Focus on yourself. Heal up. But most importantly: clear your head from everything that went down. Because when you get back, I have a reward for what you've done….and will be an amusing way to stick it to Seth again.

Detrick: ….I'm still not sure it's a good idea.

Trell: I'm not asking for your input. I'm telling you to take the day off. And make sure you see me as soon as you get back. I'll have something waiting for you.

 _With that, Trell walked out of the room, leaving Detrick alone to collect his thoughts. The cameras faded to black as he sat down & took a deep breath…._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The cameras immediately cut back to the Battlefield where the crowd were hot & ready for the show! The screen soon cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: With Ascension to Hell in the history books, ICW welcomes everybody back to the Battlefield! Giving you all of the action is myself alongside Jay.

Jay: Jazz...Jazz...Jazz. You're selling the show short! Ascension to Hell was a place where everyone's heros & dreams crashed down and that in reality, only those who tends to bend the rules will stand tall in the end! And I loved every second of it!

Jazz: Well, aside from all of that nonsense, Ascension to Hell was a wonderful show from top to bottom! But right now, we need to turn our attention to today's show: the fallout from Ascension to Hell! Because tonight is a "Showcase Night!" In every match, at least one or more competitor will be making their official debut in ICW, some even for the WFA as a whole! Who knows who will show up to the Battlefield!

Jay: Yes, all fine & dandy, but the most important debut to the Battlefield is "The Black-Haired Outlaw," "The Black & White Diamond" Zack Mercer, as he tells the world why he laid out Chris Blade! And how could anyone forget the Rhodes Family Celebration for the BRAND NEW Women's Champion Angelica Rhodes, who snapped Carson's leg like a twig! Not to mention-

The lights soon turns a deep, bloody shade of red as **Paint It Black (by Hidden Citizens)** begins to play. Ben Jones was the first to walk out while holding the ICW Heavyweight title over his shoulder. He was soon flanked first by The Fortress. Static was limping & walking slow while he & P.K were covered in bandages & holding the ICW Tag Titles close to them. Following close behind was Surrealist Morrow who were flanked by the giant duo of Ryan Lewis & Mephisto. And coming up from the rear was Sarah Lewis….and two women whose faces were covered.

Jay: -The Dark Family, who DOMINATED in every match they were in! Mephisto stormed through Danger, The Fortress brutalized Team Brutal in a cage, and Ben Jones beat some sense back into that nobody called Rick Washington to retain his Heavyweight title! Even Sarah Lewis showed her superiority by beating down Daria St. Leger last episode!

Jazz: I really hate to admit it, but The Dark Family does appear to be invisible right now….

All nine of them enters the ring, and stood tall, facing the booing crowd. The lights stayed a bloody red, even as the music ceased playing. Surrealist, P.K., Sarah, & Ben were all given mics, but the Heavyweight champion spoke first.

Ben: At Ascension to Hell….The Dark Family stood tall over each & every person who opposed us. We have put down any and all who The evening began with the destruction of Justin Danger at the hands of Mephisto.

Surrealist: Fools! FOOLS! People such as Justin Danger who thought to challenge "The Prince of Hell" Mephisto are FOOLS! But as we all have bared witnessed, Danger was put down WITH EASE at his hands!" Now, Danger is GONE, consumed by the Era of Darkness he tried so desperately to fight against! Best of all: he is NEVER coming back!

The crowd boos when Mephisto stood tall while raising his fists. Jones nods in approval as he resumes speaking.

Ben: The destruction of the late Justin Danger was only the beginning because immediately after, the world were witnesses to a bloody sacrifice….

In that moment, Static began to laugh as P.K begins to speak.

P.K: ICW…..oh ICW…. just as we have proclaimed: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang, collectively known as Team Brutal, we're left in a heap of their own blood inside of that steel cage! And The Fortress, under the guidance of The Dark Family, still rules over the entire tag team division as the ICW Tag Team Champions!

The crowd boos when he & Static slowly raised the tag titles for everyone to see. But they quickly lowered them and continued on.

P.K: Do not question what you see: we did not walk out in one piece, nor did we manage to walk out at all. But we demonstrated the grit, the brutality, and especially the VIOLENCE that The Dark Family are capable of displaying.

He & Static slowly lifted up the tag titles as The Dark Family applauded them. Jones was about to speak, until his significant other, Sarah Lewis, touched his shoulder. Ben looks at her sinister smile, then back at the two masked figures standing behind her all while "The Witch" takes the mic.

Sarah: But amidst the destruction The Dark Family have caused, two have welcomed the darkness into their spirit. For so long, these two have had their true potential be put down & pushed aside. Last episode, they have finally awaken their true potential, and now have become one with the darkness in their hearts.

Sarah taps the canvas with her staff, and the two masked figures stood next to her. The rest of TDF stepped aside, except for Ben & Ryan, who stood next to Sarah.

Sarah: On behalf of Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, and myself, allow us to introduce the world to the newest member of The Dark Family: Kirsikka Halonen & Alexandra Xenou. THE MISFITS!

Sarah taps her staff, and Kirsi & Alexandra removed their masks. Along with red eyes, they now had jet black hair with jet black streaks. The crowd chants for Daria, which did not garner a reaction from the two. Sarah circles the two, slowly rubbing their hair.

Sarah: The old Misfits the world is used to are gone. Now, Kirsikka & Alexandra are ready to show their true potential against the entire Women's Division! And because of that, The Dark Family Will continue to grow more powerful…..

The crowd boos as Ben takes up the Mic once more.

Ben: Do you see, ICW? The Dark Family has been indestructible! No one who dares stand against us will survive. They will know their place & SUCCUMB TO DARKNESS! Just as Rick Washington has done at Ascension to Hell!

The crowd boos as Ben holds the ICW Heavyweight title above his head. He looks down, however, and takes a deep breath.

Ben: Yet….there always seem to be one who thinks the rules does not apply to them. One who believes they are above Darkness…. One who thinks of himself as "Marvelous"...because this one dared lay his hands on me...and my championship. So before I make this "one" the next sacrifice, I wish to hear from this so-called "Marvelous One." Which mean, Tate Williams, I DEMAND you to come out and answer for your sins!

For almost a minute, the Dark Family stood in the ring facing the ramp. Soon, the lights came back on, and **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** begins to play. Gold Pyro rained down from above and onto the stage before Marvelous Tate Williams walked out wearing a purple suit.

Tate: Let me make a few things clear to each of every person here! 1) I do not care for how other roster members, nor care about how you people view me or my actions. And that especially goes to you, Ben, and your Dark Family. I do what I please as long as it benefits me!

Tate walked to the ramp, but stopped just short of the ring. Ben simply glared cold daggers at Tate, who purposely avoids eye contact. He continued to speak even as

Tate: And 2) Chris Blade did not beat me at Ascension to Hell! I simply allowed myself to lose for the simple fact that I had….what some may call, an epiphany.

Tate: Y'see, towards the end of that match, I climbed to the top rope. But instead of having my back towards them and focusing on the task at hand, I faced them. And for a split second, I heard them. Despite never listening to any trash that comes from their mouth, I heard these people say the one thing that I've told them: I'm marvelous. Tate Williams is marvelous!

When he finished that last sentence, several fans in the crowd chanted his name & "Marvelous" while some still boos him. William's looked around the arena before addressing Jones.

Tate: Even now, I can hear those words. And at Ascension to Hell, it was there that realised that I've gone about this the wrong way. I should not be competing for second place. I should be fighting for a grander prize: the Heavyweight title. Because, and let's face it, the "top contenders" as everyone puts it, are a COMPLETE JOKE! Especially when it is between a an old timer that plays in the dark and a waste of talent space in Rick Washington! No, that title needs to be in the hands of someone like myself, someone who needs to be reminded of what a champion is supposed to look, act, and sound like.

With every word Williams said, Ben was getting more & more irritated. But the champion still kept his composure and continues to start at Tate while he spoke.

Tate: Jones, I'm going to make this perfectly clear for you: no amount of darkness will cover the spotlight. Why? Because the spotlight was never on you, nor was it ever on Rick Washington or even Justin Danger! This whole time, the spotlight has been on ME, "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" and the one to take that heavyweight title back to the spotlight: MARVELOUS TATE WILLIA-

Tate did not finish that sentence because he was taken out by a GET REKT from Rick Washington, who appeared from the crowd! Williams clutched at his stomach as Ben & TDF watches from the ring. "R-Dub" soon picks up the mic that Tate dropped.

Rick: Tate, that was from Ascension to Hell. And Ben, you & I are nowhere finished yet. Not until The Dark Family is destroyed & I take the Heavyweight Championship away from you!

The crowd cheers as Rick drops the mic onto Williams & walks backwards up the ramp, pointing to the Championship belt resting over Jones's shoulder.

Jazz: Statement made! Safe to say that Rick Washington is nowhere near through with Ben Jones & the Heavyweight Title!

Jay: Washington barely made it through his match with Ben Jones! There is no way that he will survive a second round against "The Destroyer!"

Jazz: Well, we shall see how this plays out. Coming up next is the first "Showcase Match" of the night!

* * *

The cameras cut back to ringside, and **Mars, The Bringer of War (by Gustav Holst)** begins to play. Everyone witness a thin and muscular man with green eyes, & curly ginger hair and stubble walk out on stage, looking across the entire arena. He was wearing dark blue tights with a golden lion on both sides as well as black boots and black wrist tape. He also wore a khaki overcoat with golden buttons and a pin in the shape of a golden lion.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cambridge, England, standing 5'11" & weighing 230 lbs: 'The Golden Lion' WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: "The Golden Lion" William Dawkins, if you can remember from his introduction back at Fallout, comes from a rich background. After attending university, he began training & traveled the independent circuit and even became the Zero G Champion in Scotland! Unfortunately, he does have a history of not caring about the people, and focusing on just the wealth & fame that comes with wrestling!

Jay: This man is my kind of guy! Not only is he filthy stinkin' rich, but he's JACKED beyond anything I've ever seen! I cannot wait to see him in action, and to dominate whoever his opponent is!

William looks at everyone with a disgusted look on his face. He found a random person at ringside, and pulls out a stack of one hundred dollar bills. He teased giving some to the fans, but instead pulls out some change & putting it in the fan's drink. He smirks, puts the money back in his pocket, and enters the ring. He raises his pinky to everyone before removing his overcoat.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. People were getting a bit confused & Dawkins was getting impatient by questioning the referee. All of a sudden, **Casual Affair (by Panic! At The Disco)** begins to play, and everyone pops HARD! Dawkins looked up and sees a tan-ish slim, but very toned & muscular man with brown eyes & black hair that is short in the back and reach down to his eyes in the front. The man is also wearing anime styled- tights, knee pads, elbow pads, gloves, kickpads, and a black hooded vest. This man….this infamous man….is…

" _Introducing his opponent: from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 209 lbs: TRIVOLT!"_

Jay: No way….There's no way…..

Jazz: This isn't a dream, Jay! You're seeing him with your own eyes! "The Submission Master," "The Boss Level," the WFA Legend himself: Trivolt is now in ICW!

Jay: That S.O.B….I thought he was left for dead in that "Torture Chamber"!

Jazz: Well, he has returned to the WFA in a huge way! And he is going to prove he's better than ever by competing in ICW!

calmly walks to the ring, high fiving several people ringside. He soon slides onto the apron and steps into the ring. Trivolt climbs to the ropes and just stares into the cheering crowd, smirking. William simply looks at Trivolt with annoyance. Trivolt soon hops down and removed his vest.

The bell rings, and the crowd repeatedly chants for Trivolt which formed a smile on his face! He & William stood face-to-face & proceed to lock up. Dawkins catches him in a wrist lock, but Trivolt easily escapes & hits a Drop Toe Hold. "The Submission Master" soon puts William in the Surfboard as the crowd cheers for the WFA Legend. Trivolt lets him go, but not before slamming both of his knees to the canvas! William rolls to his knee, rubbing his leg as Trivolt looks on in boredom. When he got up, they lock up again, and Trivolt manages to put him in the Hammerlock. William counters with a Snap Mare followed by a Headlock. Trivolt quickly rolls free & grabs Dawkins from behind. He trips him to the canvas & locks in the Cattle Mutilation! Dawkins touches the ropes with his foot, and Trivolt had to free him.

William rubs his arms, but still manages to get back up & shove his opponent! The Golden Lion" starts trash talking & telling him to go back to the slums. Trivolt yawns in boredom, but when Dawkins begins to poke him, the Canadian immediately Knife Edge Chops him across the chest. After multiple shots, he Whips him to the ropes. Unfortunately, Dawkins took him down with a Shoulder Block. The crowd boos as Dawkins begins showing off. He runs to the ropes again, leaps over a prone Trivolt, and eats an Arm Drag! Trivolt takes him down with a second Arm Drag before hitting a Tiger Suplex with the Bridging Pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Trivolt lifted Dawkins up and connects with a Snap Vertical Suplex. William rolls to a corner, and Trivolt continues to Chop him in the chest. Trivolt soon threw him across the ring & into the opposite turnbuckle. He charges, but Dawkins got his foot up and kicked his opponent backwards. Trivolt stumbles, & "The Golden Lion" hits a Swinging Neckbreaker! He continues to stomp down on Trivolt before taunting the crowd which results in them booing him. William climbs to the middle rope, and when Trivolt stood up, hits a Diving DDT and into the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

William soon puts Trivolt in the Armbar The crowd cheers for the Canadian, who tries to pull himself free! Trivolt soon rolls William onto his shoulders, but Dawkins broke free and attempts a Clothesline. Trivolt ducks it & hits the Rasengan (Discus Punch) which knocks Dawkins out of the ring. Trivolt runs the ropes and hits a Missile Suicide Dive! He rolls Dawkins back into the ring, and climbed to the top rope. Trivolt attempts a Flying Headbutt, but Dawkins rolls out of the way at the last second! Dawkins got back up and climbed to the top rope. With a dizzy Trivolt stumbling back up, Dawkins connects with the Top Rope Missile Dropkick! He soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

"The Golden Lion" was getting frustrated. He waited for Trivolt to get to his knees, and when he does, William goes for his finisher: "The End" (Curb Stomp). Trivolt got up and hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Neckbreaker! He follows up by grabbing Dawkins from behind & hits him with an Overhead German Suplex, turning "The Golden Lion" inside out!

Both men were down as the ref starts to count to 10. Fortunately, they Both got back up in time, and Trivolt takes his opponent down with a Forearm to the face! Dawkins got back up, and Trivolt kicks him across the chest, knocking him back down! He gets back up, albeit slower, but Trivolt responds by hitting the One Punch Man (Superman Punch)! Trivolt immediately puts him in the Crossface! Dawkins struggled to break free, but opted to try & roll up Trivolt. When he kicked out at 0, he quickly got up and lifted the Canadian onto his shoulders! Trivolt wiggled free before Dawkins could do anything, and hits a knee to the ribs! Dawkins clutches it, and Trivolt follows up by kicking his face up & sweeping his legs! When Dawkins fell, he rolled to his knees where Trivolt hits the Bad Omen (Superkick to a kneeling opponent)! Trivolt was not finished yet because he stepped back near a corner, and he waited. He waited for his opponent to stand back up. When he does, Trivolt points his his hands in the shape of guns & fires at his opponent before running & connecting with the Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa) to Dawkins's face! The crowd pops as Trivolt went for the cover

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: TRIVOLT!"_

Jazz: And Trivolt is successful in his ICW debut after hitting his Strong Style Knee Strike!

Jay: But did he have to break the face of a wealthy man!?

Jazz: Safe to assume that Trivolt doesn't care. All he cared about was winning.

Trivolt stood up and had his hand raised in victory. He climbed to the top rope and raised his fists in the air while Dawkins laid unconscious in the ring. Trivolt soon slid out of the ring and high fives some of the fans on his way up the ramp.

Jazz: What a way to start the show! If we're opening with Trivolt of all people, there's no telling who else will make their arrival in ICW.

Jay: I can tell you one person: Zack Mercer! Because up next, he makes his debut to the Battlefield and addresses his actions from Ascension to Hell!

* * *

The lights cut off, and **The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play. Everyone begins to boo when Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage, carrying a pack of beers, as the titantron a black crystal like screen with white diamonds spelling "ZACK MERCER." Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and the lights began going back and forth between a blue and white.

Jay: It was at Ascension to Hell that "The Black-Haired Outlaw" Zack Mercer made his debut….and laid out the International Champion!

Jazz: A cowardly assault to say the least! And now we can hear what motivated his actions!

Mercer walks to ringside and pulls a chair from underneath the ring. He climbs into the ring and sets the chair upright in the center of the ring. He grabs a mic, sat in the chair, and cracked open a beer. Mercer took a drink before clearing his throat and speaking.

Zack: Who am I? You all know exactly who I am. And if some of you don't know who I am, then you people are simply not worth my time.

He took a swig of his beer as he sat back in his chair. After finishing his bottle, he cracked open a second one & continues on speaking.

Zack: Anyway, to those who know who I am, you may also know where exactly I came from. And again, if some of you don't know, then those people also are not worth my time & energy.

Zack: But that's not the important question that's on everyone's mind because nobody knows "Why Zack Mercer is in ICW" and everyone, especially Chris Blade, wants to know "Why I attacked the International Champion."

He finishes his second beer before crushing & throwing the bottle behind him. He cracks another one and stares at it before speaking.

Zack: So, let's address the first question: Why am I in ICW? I can say that I am NOT here to please each & every person in this audience. No, I came here for two reasons: to be the best & to get paid for being the best! That's it.

Zack: As for the second question, "Why I attacked the International Champion," let me take you all back to Season 1. Back when this guy name CJ Hawk was International Champion, and he went around defending it left, right, and center.

The crowd cheers when Zack mentioned CJ Hawk, which forces him to scoff.

Zack: Sounds like you all remember. Well, here is something you did NOT know: I was actually supposed to face him for that title. But not just anywhere, mind you. I was supposed to face him in ICW. More specifically, at immortality!

Zack: Obviously, that did not happen. Because at the very last minute, before they made it official, they cancelled the bout. Why? Because they saw a bigger draw in Chris Blade.

Zack stopped speaking, and he begins to laugh.

Zack: Only due to him being around the WFA a lot longer than I have, did he took my slot at Immorality while I had to watch from home. But to make matters worse: he won. That son of a b***h actually defeated CJ and became champion. Seeing him in that moment….what was suppose to be my moment…. holding that title... a title that I was suppose to win….that was the biggest slap in my face in my entire career.

Zack: And the icing on this bitter cake is that the guy that was entrusted to carry that title allowed it to be destroyed mere WEEKS after winning it! And they STILL treat him like some sort of megastar!

"The Black-Haired Outlaw" finished his beer and threw it to the side. He soon leaned closer and glares at the hard cam.

Zack: I've been forced to wait...and wait...and wait while Blade continues to drag that undeserving title around! Well his time is over. Chris Blade, you stole my moment, my title opportunity, my title VICTORY! And now I'm going to take EVERYTHING away from you!

Zack finishes his beer and stood up. He collected the rest of his beer and was about to leave the ring, but **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** plays, and the International Champion walked out with the title around his waist and a mic in his hand.

Blade: I don't know what you're issue it, nor do I know anything about what you were suppose to do in the past. All I know is that you attacked me at my weakest moment, and I doubt you won't stop until I'm taken out. So why don't we settle this right here, right NOW!

Chris threw the mic down and rushes to the ring as Mercer prepares to fight. However, the moment Chris made it to ringside, he was attacked from behind by Damien Crowe!

Jazz: "The Revenant" Damien Crowe is assaulting Chris Blade again!

Jay: Still possibly bitter about his loss at WFA Civil War, Crowe is out for revenge!

Damien slammed Chris into the barricade before throwing him in the ring and at Zack's feet. Damien steps into the ring, and looked directly at Mercer who stares back. Soon, their eyes both turned to Chris Blade, and proceeds to beat him down! Crowe held Blade in place, and Zack attempted the Ace of Spades (Superkick). Unfortunately for him, **Enio (by SebastiAn)** plays & The Gambler rushes out to the ring!

Jazz: Here comes The Gambler to help even the odds!

The Gambler slides into the ring and hits Mercer with a leaping kick to the face. Crowe threw Blade to the side, and went to attack Gambler, but Blade swoops in to save him! Crowe was overwhelmed, and was soon knocked out of the ring! Mercer tried attacking Blade, but the champion saw this coming and ducks out of the way, which in turn allows The Gambler to hit Zack with the Nerve Punch! Mercer stumbles backwards & Chris hits the Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike) which sent "The Black-Haired Outlaw" out of the ring. The crowd cheers as Chris & Gambler stood tall in the ring. But when Blade went to high-five Gambler, the Japanese-American shook his head. Instead, Gambler simply pointed to Chris's title, then to himself. Chris simply looked at his title, then looked back at Gambler.

Jay: I don't think he's here to help Chris than to make himself known as another contender!

Jazz: It seems like everyone is coming after Chris Blade & The International Championship! Friends & foes alike! But up next, we go to our second Showcase Match of the Night!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a locker locker room, where "The Marvelous One" Marvelous Tate Williams was sitting in a chair & clutching his stomach. Soon, he heard the door open, and he just groaned. The cameras soon turn to see Trell, standing in the doorway, slowly clapping._

Trell: Well done, Mr. Williams. Well done indeed.

Tate: What...ouch...what are you going on about…?

Trell: Well, between you & me, I enjoyed that stunt you pulled at Ascension to Hell. Straight up going for your goals & desires without care of who or what stands in your way, it's one of your traits I like about you. With that said…. you're out of your goddamn mind if you think that'll get you a shot at the Heavyweight title, Mr. Williams!

When he said that, "The Marvelous One" stood up very quickly. He immediately regretted it when he felt the pain from his stomach shot up all over his body. Williams clutches it, but remains standing.

Tate: Urggghhh…. Excuse….me?

Trell: You got away with it against Chris Blade, but you're not getting away with it again ESPECIALLY with the Heavyweight title involved! Oh no, if you want any slim opportunity, you gotta work for it. And not just that, you need to WIN!

Trell: But I am a charitable man, and I have been impressed with your performances as of late, so I'll be generous. You'll have your chance to prove your worth for a title shot.

Tate: What...what do I have to do?

Trell: Win your match next episode, and maybe I'll consider giving you a chance. Lose, and you can forget any chances anytime soon. And by the way, your opponent is the man who knocked you off your feet with one blow: Rick Washington! Good luck…

 _With that statement made, Trell left "The Marvelous One" all by himself. Tate scratched his face in frustration as the cameras cut to the ring._

* * *

 **Can You Feel My Heart** begins to play and the crowd starts to boo. The big tron lit up with red rose like graphic with "BRIE EVANS" in in white cursive, and the small from had red roses. Brie walked out on the stage with her hands spread wide & spun around on her feet soaking in the boos.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada: 'The Goddess of Wrestling' BRIE EVANS!"_

Jazz: Last episode, Brie Evans suffered a lost at the hands of Daria St. Leger. Tonight, she is looking for a rebound victory.

Jay: Any woman out there better be ready, cause no one is going to stop this exotic rose!

Brie sauntered down the ramp looking around at the crowd. Brie stopped once she reached the ringside area and blew a kiss at her opponent. She walked around to the side of the ring. Brie did a front flip landing on her feet before she got up onto the ring apron. Once she got onto the ring apron, she pointed a finger up to the sky before she did a flip over the top rope into the ring. She spread her arms wide once again in the ring. Evans soon grabs a mic.

Brie: Last week, I lost to Daria St. Leger….but not because she was better than me. I was simply distracted by her….I guess now former friends in the Misfits! BUT it's okay because today is a new day, and I am still the "Goddess of Wrestling!" Daria is in the past because tonight is a "Showcase Night," and I plan to spoil the debut of any women who is set to challenge me!

Brie tosses the mic to the side and paces back & forth. **Sound of Madness (by Shinedown)** starts to play as pyro goes off. After a few seconds, a beautiful 5'9" woman walks out with tan skin littered with scars. She has emerald green eyes that flecked with gold under the lights. She has shaggy dirty blonde hair with dark blue and purple streak. The woman also wears a galaxy-designed crop top, pants, & boot with stars, moons, & nebulas all over her. She also wore a hooded vest with a similar galaxy design.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: 'The Supernova' KAILENE STARR!"_

Jazz: We've seen & heard a bit from Kailene back at Fallout, but most don't know her story. After leaving her abusive home, she took up backyard wrestling before gaining the attention of one Mike Quackenbush, who took her in & adopted her. She was soon trained by Japanese legends such as the Great Muta & Jushin Thunder Liger, and has even competed in legendary & dangerous places such as CZW, Chikara, AAA, PWG. Her unhinged and unorthodox style garner her fame and vast media attention.

Jay: Yeah! And it's during all her independent travels where she met her current husband: Seth's most recent victim Detrick Cyrus!

Jazz:...Wait what? So she's….?

Jay: Yup.

Jazz:...Oh

Jazz's sad, yet professional tone aside, Kailene high fives several cheering fans ringside. She climbs onto the apron & leaps onto the top rope. Kailene salutes the crowd before hopping down and facing Evans, who looks at her with disgust at the sight of her scars.

Brie: Excuse me? Is this it? Is this seriously the "oh so grand Supernova" Kailene Starr? Gotta say, for all the hype around you, I feel totally underwhelmed. I mean, just look at yourself! You're showing off your scars as if it makes you any more special than any other woman here! It takes a true woman….no, a true goddess, like myself, to keep her body pure and free of scars while beating all of my opponents! Now, I suggest you lay down on the canvas or I beat you just as bad as Detrick was beaten by Seth.

The crowd boos as Kailene stood there with her hands on her hips, chuckling to herself. All of a sudden, "The Supernova" hits a Spinning Back Heel Kick, knocking her to the canvas! As the bell rings, "The Supernova" watches Evans stumble around the ring while trying to stand up. Starr kicks her over & over again, and "The Rose Goddess" found herself in the corner! Kailene steps back before charging after her. Brie launches Kailene over the ropes & onto the apron. But "The Supernova" forearms her in the face, knocking her to the center of the ring. Kailene tries to Springboard off the ropes, but Brie runs & shoves her to the barricade!

"The Rose Goddess" taunts Kailene, resulting in boos from the crowd. She rolls out of the ring and lifts Starr in the air followed by slamming her face onto the apron! Kailene's face bounces off & Brie rolls her back into the ring. Evans drags her up by her hair, and trashes her by slapping "The Supernova" in the face. She tries to hit Eat Defeat, but Starr counters into a Lariat, turning her opponent inside out! Kailene gets back up & hits two Double Underhook Suplexes! But when she went for the third, Evans knees her in the face! She lands on her feet and connects with Eat Defeat! Instead of going for the pin, however, "The Rose Goddess" crawls to the corner. She attempts the Shut Down (Spear), but Kailene catches her with the Sound of Madness (Codebreaker)! The crowd cheers as "The Supernova" kicks up and get the crowd hyped! She lifts Brie up and hits her with the Starlight Extinction (Modified Lifting Reverse STO) and covers her.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Supernova' KAILENE STARR!"_

Jazz: And "The Supernova" picks up a win. Whoopie.

Jay: Aw cheer up, Jazz. Things happen that are out of your control. Just be happy for her.

Jazz: ….You're right. I should be glad she picked up a win in her debut.

Jay: And besides, you still got me here.

Jazz:...Oh lord…..

Kailene stood up and raised her arm in victory while standing over the beaten Evans. She climbs to the top rope and raises her fist triumphantly as the crowd sings along to her music. After climbing out of the ring, she high fives some of the fans ringside before going off stage. Brie finally made it back up, but grabs another mic.

Brie: No...n-no...no no NO! I...I will NOT let that stand! I….I DEMAND another m-match! I don't care who….I AM….a GODDESS!

Jay: Good for Evans! She is such a workhorse that despite the loss, she continues to look towards the future.

Jazz: I think it's more a case of a shattered ego, and I DON'T think that jumping into another match is a great idea. Anyone could answer the challenge…..

Brie threw the mic to the side as the ref tries to stop her from doing this. However, "The Rose Goddess" forced him to officially ring the bell once again. The crowd expected Kailene to walk back out, but instead, **Bad Reputation (by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts)** begins to play, and the crowd went crazy! Brie's face begins to turn white as she looks into the crowd. In the crowd, out walks a 6'1 woman wearing Paige-like ring gear in all black along with a black reversible jacket and a bandanna around her mouth while carrying a baseball bat.

Jazz:...Anyone like "The Anti-Heroine" Brianna Knox. And if you seen her message back at Fallout, you'll know that she is one badass woman.

Jay: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? OF ALL WOMEN TO ANSWER, IT HAD TO BE THAT FOULED MOUTH BEAST IN BRIANNA KNOX!?

Jazz: As a former Shimmer & World of Stardom Champion, she has the ability to face whoever she pleases….and come out on top.

Knox walked past everyone before climbing over the barricade. Brie demanded the referee to call this match off, but the referee told her "You wanted this. Now you got it." Knox steps inside the ring and the crowd chants that Brianna's gonna kill her. "The Rose Goddess" looks at Knox, and tries to sweet talk her. Knox does not appear amused, and this causes Evans to grow frustrated & slap her across the face! Knox moves her hair away from her face, and hits Brie with the Knox Out (Overhead Kick)! She collapses to her knees, and "The Anti-Heroine" hits the Blackheart Buster (Brainbuster dropped into the knee)! She soon presses down for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: ''The Anti-Heroine' BRIANNA KNOX!"_

Brianna denies the ref the chance to raise her arm in victory. Instead, she grabs her leather jacket & puts it on followed by her bandana. She walks back through the crowd, leaving Evans knocked out in the crowd.

Jazz: Evans asked for this, and that's exactly what she got.

Jay: That's not fair! You can't do that to a Goddess!

Jazz: Knox can, and Knox did. She'll learn not to trash talk so much...Anyway, still to come is Angelica's….Championship Celebration-

Jay: I CAN'T WAIT!

Jazz: And even worse, we will hear from Seth Sullivan...and the god forsaken Cobra Club….

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a dark hallway backstage, where Surrealist was pacing back & forth. He had his eyes closed & was muttering a weird chant before turning to the camera._

Surrealist: As I have stated earlier, we have sacrificed all of our enemies to the Era of Darkness. But the Darkness still hungers. It must be fed once more. Tonight, Mephisto issues a challenge to any newcomer who feels brave enough to confront the "The Prince of Hell." And become the next sacrifice to the Era of Darkness!

 _The shadowy figure of Mephisto stood behind Morrow, and glares at the camera, breathing heavily. The screen soon cuts to a brighter section of the hallway, where Hannah stood facing the screen._

Hannah: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guests: E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer. ERS!

E.R.S soon walks on screen & stood beside Hannah. All three guys were clearly happy with themselves at the moment.

Hannah: E-Baum & Ray. Last episode, you two had a tag team match against the Wayne Bros...where you two were victorious-

Ray: Proving that we are the best tag team in ICW!

Hannah: -But that win came at the assist of a returning Seth Mercer.

Mercer:...Your point is?

Hannah: Doesn't that tarnish your victory in the slightest?

E-Baum: Hannah, dear ignorant Hannah. Is the sky green? Are humans made of metal? Is there anyone better than E.R.S? The answer to all of those questions, especially yours Hannah, is "HELL NO!"

Ray: E-Baum & I REPRESENTED E.R.S. We were not E.R.S without Seth Mercer! We kept telling those moronic twins that they could not defeat E.R.S, but they chose to not believe us! Then look what happened!

Mercer: E.R.S became whole again, and their world came crashing down!

E-Baum: The Wayne Bros can have the fans and those cheers on their side all they like. All we need is each other, and we can't be beat! The best part is that there's nothing The Wayne Bros, or anyone else, can do about it! Let's get out of here, boys.

 _E.R.S walked off screen, leaving Hannah to shake her head and take a deep breath. Soon, the screen cuts to another part of the hallway, where Daria St. Leger was sitting against the wall, looking into the darkness. There was no sadness on her face, nor was their anger. Instead, she appeared….calm._

* * *

Daria:...It's funny, thinking about everything up to this point. I've been with my friends for so long that I forgot what it felt like to be alone….It's a feeling that I knew all too well. Growing up, I felt alone. Even as a kid, I just did not feel like I fit in with anyone...I was a Misfit.

Daria: It's why during my wrestling career, I didn't see myself fitting in with anyone and just sticking to myself. It doesn't matter how involved I am in a group because in my heart, I just felt like a didn't belong.

Daria: It wasn't until I took a trip to Japan where I met...I met the two people who would become my closest friends. Kirsi...heh. As inexperienced as she is in the ring, she has a lot of guts & determination to just go out there and fight. In and out of the ring, if her friends are in trouble, then she'll throw down against the biggest & baddest to protect her friends. But people always look at her weirdly because to them, she's…..wild. "She's nuts." or "She's mental." They don't understand how to deal with her outgoing personality. She's….a Misfit.

Daria: And then there's Alexandra….Alex is the exact opposite of Kirsi: stoic, professional, pragmatic, and level-headed. If it wasn't for her, Kirsi & I would be locked up. S**t, I kept thinking that she's better off being without me…..but, she always saw something in us...saw great potential in me….and never gave up trying to better me every single day. But people don't see her for that. They see her as someone "who can't last long in the ring." They write her off before she even walks in, and isolate her when she does. She's….a Misfit

Daria: Those two...Kirsi & Alexandra….they were more than my best friends...they were my "sisters." I truly care about them and all that we've done together. They mean more to me than any championship….and then….and….then….

Daria closed her eyes as the images of last episode's attack flashed back in her head. She soon lifts her head up and stares back into the dark hallway. She soon clutches her fist.

Daria: I should've seen it coming. I should've noticed something wasn't right with them. I should've just spoken up and...and done something to save them...because something happened to them. SOMEONE did something to their heads….

Daria: Sarah Lewis. "A witch." I don't know why she targeted them specifically, or what she has planned. But in all honesty, I don't care. All I care about right now is two things: Saving my sisters and beating "a witch's" ass!

Daria stood up and looked deep into the hallway. She took a deep breath and begins to chuckle.

Daria: The dark path doesn't scare me. It never has and it never will. Because I'm a Misfit, and I'm never afraid to walk a road less traveled….

 _The cameras watch Daria walk & disappear through the dark hallway before cutting back to the Battlefield._

* * *

The lights immediately cuts out, and the arena was treated to a crazed laughter. After that, **The Toy Master (by Avantasia)** plays which causes flames to shoot up on stage. As the flames died down, a man stood on stage with pale white skin, black and white face paint (one side has is similar to Headbanger Mosh while the other side is a wicked cross like Raven used in TNA), an average build with some muscles, & blue & grey eyes.

" _The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing 237 lbs: 'The Dark Savior' JASON MALICE!"_

Jay: The circus has come to ICW, Jazz, because Jason Malice has showed up to the Battlefield!

Jazz: Jason Malice, back when he was Jason Dubroc, decided to follow his passion in wrestling after high school, and began his training at Scott Levy's wrestling school by Raven. He soon moved on to be trained by the outlandish such as Sting, Vampiro, and Jeff Hardy.

Jay: That explains his…..delusional personality.

Jazz: As a former champion within places like ROH, NJPW, CZW, & IMPACT, while also being the current TDW Hardcore Champion, Malice may have a method to his madness that could end with him being the winner.

Jason walks out wearing a top hat with joker cards on it and a torn up black leather trench coat. Underneath the coat, he is wearing red and black double singlet that has "Malice" scratched in it, black pants with a red devil skull on the side, black wrestling boots, a brace on left knee, and fingerless gloves.

The crowd cheers as Malice bows to the crowd & walked to the ring. When he made it to ringside, Jason throws his hat down & slid into the ring. He climbs on the ropes and does the cutthroat motion which causes fire to bursts from ring posts.

As the flames died down, Malice sat against the corner, waiting on his two opponents. **Back In the Day (by MegaDeth)** starts to play, and a tanned caucasian skin man walks out with a black spiked faux hawk hairstyle, a back tattoo of a red and white dragon going from his waist to his upper back, & dark red eyes. The man shadowboxed on stage before pretending to punch the camera in front of him.

" _Introducing his first opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, standing 5'10" & weighing 210 lbs: 'The Dragon' ADRIAN YOUNG!"_

Jay: Look at that man! So full of intensity and ready to kick someone's head off!

Jazz: Adrian Young may be new to ICW, but he's slowly gaining attention & notoriety within the entire WFA. Coming to ICW could be what shoots him to the top, and it can all begin with a victory in this match!

Adrian is wearing half red, half white MMA shorts (w/ the Canadian flag on the red side but with a skull inside of the maple and a black dragon on the white side), black knee pads (with the Canadian flag on them), black boots and kick pads, white wrist tape on the left arm, black elbow pad & hand tape on the right arm, and a black mouth guard with red fanged teeth on them. He is also wearing a classic black, white and red track jacket that reads "Wrestler's Beware" in sketchy scratched writing on the back with a tiny Canadian Flag on the front.

Adrian walks towards the ring before jumping onto the apron. He removes his jacket & enters the ring, cracking his head & knuckles while glaring at a chuckling Malice. Soon, their attention was turned towards the stage when **Hadou** **(by Kazsin)** begins to play and the crowd popping hard. After the intro finishes, a Japanese man with light tanned skin, grey eyes, & long black hair (with his right side dyed in white color) walks out with a red coat with the kanjis of "Ronin" at his upper back in white, and the design of a shuriken in black in the middle.

" _And their opponent, from Yokohama, Japan, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Ronin' KOJI YOSHIDA!"_

Jazz: WFA's Modern Day Samurai has finally arrived to ICW!

Jay: I gotta say, I've heard a lot of great things about Koji Yoshida. I'm interested as to how he performs in the ring.

Jazz: Yoshida did not have the best childhood growing up thanks to being part South Korean & loving nature. However, he did find two things that helped him overcome everything: wrestling & the stories of samurai. In fact, his favorite story about the legend of the 47 Ronin inspired him to be known as the "Modern-Day Samurai" in wrestling. But this mindset has helped him capture gold in Japan, ROH, EVOLVE, and even in the WFA as the first, & current, GWE Global Champion! And hopefully the path of "The Ronin" will help him capture gold in ICW.

Underneath the coat, Koji is wearing red wrestling tights with the kanjis of the word "Ronin" in white (with black colors at his right side & a silver katana at his left side), black boots, white pads with the kanjis of "Ronin" at each one, and red tape at his wrists. Yoshida bows at ringside before stepping inside and taking off his coat. He looks at Adrian, who is ready to kill everybody, and Malice, who stood up and smiles at the Japanese.

As the bell rings, all three men circle each other while waiting for somebody to make a move. While Koji appears serious & Adrian had an intense look, Jason kept a calm expression. He soon proceeds to attack Yoshida before throwing him out of the ring! When he turns around, Adrian attempts the Canadian Killshot (Black Mass)! Malice ducks the Killshot, and kicks him in the stomach! He attempts the Impaled DDT, but Young transitions behind him, and goes for the Sleeper! Malice was having trouble trying to free himself, but Yoshida runs back in and grabs Young off of Malice! He attempts the Ronin's Blade (Rainmaker), but "The Dragon" ducks it & goes for a Sleeper Hold on the Japanese. Koji ends up lifting him onto his shoulders and goes for the Ushigoroshi, but Young lands on his feet and shoves him into Malice! "The Fallen One" grabs him and goes for a German Suplex, but Koji flips and landed on his feet! All three men soon went to a stalemate as the crowd applauds them. The three competitors were once again in a standoff, waiting for somebody to make another move. They moved closer to each other, and teases a random lockup. Malice, however, had enough of waiting and hits a Sudden Death Superkick onto Koji! Adrian took the opportunity to attack Jason with Kicks to his chest! After a few good kicks, "The Dragon" hits him with the Snap Mare and runs the ropes. Young went for the Penalty Kick, but "The Dark Savior" avoids the kick and rolls Jason up!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

As soon as he kicks out, Adrian catches Malice in the Triangle Choke Hold! Jason stumbles around, trying to get his balance, but was still able to lift "The Dragon" up in the air! Malice plants Young with a wicked Powerbomb, but was taken out by a recovered Yoshida, who hits a Jumping Spin Heel Kick from behind! "The Ronin" quickly deadlifts Adrian in the air before planting him with a Saito Suplex onto his neck & upper back! Koji soon turns and charges towards Malice, hitting a Corner Lariat in the process before quickly hoisting him up Vertically. Koji plants him with the Shouten Kai straight into the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Malice, somehow, managed to get his arm up. "The Ronin" responds by setting Jason up and steadying him. He runs the ropes, but "The Dragon" caught Koji with a Bicycle Knee Strike to the face, knocking him out of the ring! Adrian turns and IMMEDIATELY hits a Penalty Kick to the seated Malice, knocking him back down! Young soon went for his own cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

The moment Jason kicked out, Adrian got on top of him and hits many Open Palm Strikes. While he was busy doing that, he failed to notice Koji getting back into the ring until he lifted "The Dragon" up for a German Suplex. "The Artist of Violence" did manage to catch Yoshida with back elbows to the jaw before hitting a Deep Arm Drag! They both got up & Young struk with the AX-KO (Gut kick followed by Axe Kick and finished with Roaring Elbow)! Koji collapses to one knee, and Adrian quickly ran the ropes. Unfortunately, "The Modern Day Samurai" still had enough fight to hit a wicked Lariat! Yoshida was getting fired up…..until he was hit with another Sudden Death Superkick from Malice!

All three guys were down as the crowd were getting fired up! They each soon made it to their feet, and Young struck first by kicking Malice in the chest! Jason responds by hitting a Forearm onto Yoshida, who in turns hits a sharp Knife Edge Chop to Adrian's Chest! The Dragon soon kicks KOJI in the chest! Yoshida takes a deep breath, and hits a Knife Edge Chop to Jason, and he hits his Forearm to Young, knocking him backwards! Adrian regained his composure and kicks Malice again! Malice forearms Yoshida again, and "The Ronin" chops Young again! And like before, Adrian kicks Koji, Koji chops Malice, and Malice forearms Young! The brutal strikes all three men traded was beginning to take a toll on their bodies which results in them falling to one knee. But, through sheer grit & willpower, they got back up and kept fighting.

As Young hits another kick to Malice's chest, "The Dark Savior" switched it up and tries for a third Sudden Death Superkick to Yoshida! However, the Japanese sensed it coming, and caught Jason's foot! "The Ronin" spun him around and FLOORS him with a wicked Headbutt! The blow knocked Malice out of the ring, and even stunned Yoshida! This was the chance that Adrian was looking for, and he hip tosses Koji to the mat and straight into the Leg Scissors Fujiwara Armbar!Yoshida was struggling to get his arm free, but Young had the hold in tight and was twisting it at every possibility! Koji had to think quick or else his arm might end up broken, but he managed to climb to his feet and slam Adrian into the corner! Young was stunned, but he puts the hold back in once more! Yoshida was stumbling a bit, but he hooked his opponent's head & lifted him into the air! "The Ronin" brought "The Dragon" down with a Fronto Suplex into a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Yoshida immediately transitions & locks in the Life or Death (Hell's Gate)! Adrian was dazed, struggling to breath, and fading out of consciousness! All of a sudden, a wild Malice hits an Top Rope Elbow Drop onto the unsuspecting Koji! Jason soon place his arm on him for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Koji manages to get his arm up at the last second! Malice stumbles back to his feet and kicks Yoshida out of the ring. He turns towards Young, who remains down, and lifts him to his feet. "The Dark Savior" went for a Powerbomb, but Young hits Jason with his open palms, landing safely in front of him! He soon hits the Dragon Attack Combo (A swift kick to the leg, a lifting knee strike, kick to the chest, and finished by sweeping the legs)! Adrian performs the cutthroat, signaling the end, and pulls Malice back to his feet. He goes for the AX-KO, but Malice blocks the Incoming Roaring Elbow before kicking Young in the stomach & hitting an Impaler DDT! Malice soon transitions into a Deadlift German Suplex! He hits a second one, and a third! However, as he lifted him up for a fourth, Koji grabs Malice from behind, freeing Young in the process, and hits the Ura Shouten! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

At the last second, Young rushed in and broke up the pin. All three men were clearly damaged, but Koji was the first to make it to his feet. He pressed his hands together and let out a battle cry, which got the crowd even more fired up. "The Modern-Day Samurai" went to the top rope and calls for the Way of the Samurai (Best Moonsault Ever), but Adrian stumbled over and kicks his leg which resulted in Yoshida losing his balance! As Koji tries to steady himself, Young climbed up and puts the Japanese back into the sleeper hold! Because he was at the top rope, Koji could not find a way to successfully fight back, and was beginning to fade, resulting in him teetering back down the top rope. But while "The Dragon" was busy choking Koji out, Malice stumbled to his feet and attacked Adrian from behind! He quickly pulls Young off of their opponent, and hooks his head for an Inverted DDT! Adrian was lifted into the air, but he managed to land behind "The Fallen One" before putting HIM in the Sleeper Hold! Malice quickly faded, and Young seated him on the canvas! He does the cutthroat sign once more before running the ropes for a P.K. Unfortunately, he was taken out by a sudden Sling Blade from Yoshida, knocking him out of the ring! Koji pulled himself up with the ropes and waits for "The Dragon" to rise back to his feet! When he does, The Japanese hits Adrian with the Tope Con Hilo, knocking him out! Koji slides back in and picks a dazed Malice back onto his feet. He attempts the Ronin's Blade (Rainmaker), but Malice ducks it and lifts him Invertedly before hitting the Laid To Rest (set up like an inverted DDT and dropped down like a piledriver)! Malice soon went for the cover as Young tries to roll back in.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Fallen One' JASON MALICE!"_

Jazz: And after a wild match, "The Dark Savior" comes out victorious!

Jay: This was an intense match for sure! They definitely can fit in pretty well here!

Adrian could not make it back in time, and watched as Jason slowly had his hand raised in victory. He could barely stand, however, and leaned against the ropes to support his weight. He & Malice stare each other down as Koji slowly sits up, rubbing his head & neck. Soon, all three men were watching each other as the crowd begins to grow quiet. Jason simply smiled before pulling out a Joker Card & laying it in the ring before exiting.

Jazz: You can just feel the tension from these three. A sign of respect, maybe? The mutual feeling of competition?

Jay: Who knows? And who cares? All that matters is that up next is the WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP CEREMONY by the BRAND NEW ICW Women's Champion ANGELICA RHODES!

* * *

 _The ring canvas was covered with the American Flag while having the words "ANGELICA RHODES" written on it. The ropes were replaced with red, white, & blue ropes as the turnbuckles held up the American Flag. On the flag, the white stars were replaced by a single tiara, and a podium was in the center of the stage with the ICW Women's Title stationed on it. A bucket of ice with Champagne was in the ring as well. On the apron, the American banner hung as a float of the Statue of Liberty stood tall on stage. The difference is that the statue was not the actual statue of Liberty, but Angelica holding up the Title._

Red, white, & blue pyro went off all over the stage as **Smoke & Mirrors** begins to play. Soon, balloons fell from the rafters as Angelica Rhodes walked out to a chorus of boos from everybody! Angelica paid this no attention, because she was soaking in the sight of balloons & pyro all for her. She looked to the sky and smiled gleefully. Jay even stood up and clapped for her.

" _Ladies & gentleman, please welcome the brand new ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jazz: For those who missed it, there was a shocking upset at Ascension to Hell. You heard it clearly: Angelica Rhodes defeated then-champion Carson Michaels to become champion, and even now, no one could believe that she pulled it off-

Jay: Jazz! Have some respect & dignity and rise for our Women's Champion! She made one of the best Women's Wrestlers submit, and just shy of 2 months after debuting, became the champion!

Jazz: Sometimes, Jay, you're so full of b.s.…..

Angelica (dressed in a lovely suit with black pants, crop top, and sports coat) entered the ring and spread her arms out as if she wants people to worship her. Instead, the crowd boos her & chants that they want Carson. Even as her music stops, the jeers did not. Angelica sighs as she did not speak at first. Instead, she was busy listening at the crowd's dissatisfaction towards her. Soon, she turns to the announcer.

With her finger, she points to him and to the ring she stood in. The announcer, despite being confused by her actions, hesitantly entered the ring. Angelica made him stand next to her, and finally spoke.

Angelica: Announcer guy. Introduce me the way you did when I walked out.

" _Uhhhh...Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the brand new ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Angelica: Again!

" _...Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the brand new ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Angelica: Again!

" _...Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the brand new ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Angelica: Again!

" _How many times-_ "

Angelica: You're going to say it as many times as I want you to say it! Now say it again!

" _Sigh...Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the brand new ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

The more times the announcer repeated himself, the louder people boos. All of the noise, the repeated introduction, and all of the sounds were music to her ears.

Angelica: Thank you, announcer guy. Not GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE!

The announcer guy, full of disappointment & sadness, did what he was told and got out of the ring. Angelica soon turned her attention back to the crowd.

Angelica: As you all have just heard, I am "The American Princess" Angelica Rhodes, and I am THE brand new ICW Women's Champion!

The crowd boos as Angelica picks up the title & holds it over her head. She soon sets it back on the podium.

Angelica: So, some people are wondering 'How did this happen? How in the hell did she beat Carson?' Well, direct your attention to the big screen, and you'll see how I did it.

The titantron lit up with clips of Angelica's match against Carson Michaels. It highlights Angelica's constant assault on Carson's leg, and HBC in agony & struggling to stand up. Soon, the video highlights Angelica putting Carson in the Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four Leglock), and Michaels tapping out! Finally, the video pauses on Angelica holding the Women's title over a defeated Carson! The crowd boos as the live Angelica claps at the video!

Angelica: There it is, ladies & gentleman! The result on the screen clear as day! And if you still don't believe the footage, then let me detail everything for you: Carson Michaels, the "Heartbreak Chick," The current WFA Women's Champion, the daughter of Shawn Michaels, the woman you people call the Ace of the Women's Division, the women other wrestlers call the "best in-ring worker today" TAPPED OUT!

Angelica: CARSON SUBMITTED! SHE GAVE UP! SHE ACTIVELY CHOSE TO LOSE THE MATCH! CARSON MICHAELS LOST! And the icing on this cake is that she lost to ME: the BRAND NEW ICW Women's Champion 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!

The crowd boos as Angelica grabs the title and held it over her once more. She sets it down on the podium, then stares into it. While she stared, a smile crept onto her face and she began to speak in a calmer tone.

Angelica: Y'know, I still remember the days before she & I had before our match. I told her that I would prove that the Rhodes name is better than the Hickenbottoms, and I did exactly that! The moment she submitted to me, she told the world that a Rhodes is superior in every form imaginable. However, what stuck out to me was when she had the nerve to say that she was better than ME! But yet, here I stand with the Women's Title while you lay home with a broken leg & a broken heart! And in this world, that makes ME better than YOU! In fact, this victory now makes ME the Ace of the Women's Division and makes ME the best in-ring worker today! Plain & simple: I am the BEST anywhere, and more satisfyingly, I am BETTER than each & every one of you!

The boos got louder and everyone begins to chant for Carson. This only made Angelica laugh gleefully.

Angelica: So, what does this all mean? What does that particular match result mean for the landscape of ICW? Of even the WFA? Well, first & foremost, since I tapped out the WFA Women's Champion, and CRIPPLED her- yeah, CRIPPLED HER & SHATTERED her leg which is why she isn't here right now and won't be here for a very long time-

Angelica: As I was saying, since I cripples the WFA Women's Champion, I DEMAND that the WFA Women's Title be handed to me on a silver platter! Furthermore, I demand that MY face be the face of ICW! I want to be featured on all of the top shows, and be in the main event, a place where I belong! In short, the Battlefield & all of ICW is now the kingdom of THE BRAND NEW ICW WOMEN'S CHAMPION: ME! 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!

The crowd boos as Angelica held up the women's championship as balloons & confetti fell from above. She begins to laugh at everyone while opening a bottle of champagne. However, just before she could even take a single sip, the lights begins to flicker. Soon, the balloons & confetti stopped falling. Instead, a single black feather fell from above followed by multiple feathers. Angelica looked around in confusion, until the lights begins to flicker again before cutting off completely. Soon….there was a sound of a crow, and when the lights came back on a surprise stood right in front of "The American Princess." That surprise…..was the returning Brianna Kelly.

Jazz: BRIANNA KELLY! THE ICONIC PRINCESS IS BACK!

Jay: How DARE she crash the celebration of Angelica Rhodes!

The crowd popped HUGE as Angelica's face went from confusion to shock. Brianna did not say a word, but her face gave off the impression that she was VERY pissed. The crowd chanted for Brianna, who glared holes into Angelica. Rhodes stood tried to back away and leave, but "The Iconic Princess" did not allow that to happen. She grabs the champion by her hair, pulls her to the center of the ring, and floors her with the Scorpion Death Drop! The crowd popped hard as Brianna stood over Angelica while slowly lifting up the Women's title. She took a good, long look at it before dropping it on Rhodes's stomach & leaving.

Jay: Brianna is going to PAY for attacking the brand new Women's Champion! I guarantee it!

Jazz: Brianna said when she returns, she was going to get her hands on Angelica Rhodes! And she just lived up to that promise! Her reign might come to an end before it can even begin!

Jay: Not if the American Princess has anything to do about it. She crippled Brianna once, and she can do it again!

Jazz: Well, let's keep on rolling with our next Showcase Match!

* * *

As the screen cuts back to the ring, **Inaugural (by CFO$)** begins to play. Out walks a caucasian male with brown hair & brown beard along with a large blonde mark on the side of his head. He also wore green tank top with white armbands, green & black pants, and black & red wrestling boots.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Belmar, New Jersey, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 221 lbs: TOBY MYERS!"_

Jazz: Toby Myers is definitely one of the youngest & inexperienced wrestlers to debut in the Battlefield. His only wrestling experience came from the training he has received from his father. It'll be interesting to see how far he'll go in the sport of wrestling, wouldn't you say?

Jay:...Jazz, he calls himself "The Don of Cosplay." This guy won't make it anywhere in life.

Jazz: JAY! Be nice!

Toby walks down the ramp full of enthusiasm. He climbs up to the apron & steps through the ropes before raising his fist in the air. Soon, **No Wyld (by Odyssey)** begins to play. As the chorus plays, a mixed male is shown kneeling on stage. The man has dreadlocks dyed navy blue. He is wearing navy blue trunks with the letter "C" in orange on both sides, white wrist tapes with the letter "X" on both sides, orange knee pads, and navy blue knee pads with orange flames on the side.

" _His tag team partner, from Chicago, Illinois, standing 6'2" & weighing 218 lbs: CASEY BOLEK!"_

Jazz: At just 18 years old, Toby's tag team partner is even younger & just as inexperienced when it comes to wrestling. However, being a Chicagoan, the same as CJ Hawk & Daria St. Leger, Casey managed to find a trainer in the famous/infamous CM Punk, even helping him walk the life of Straight Edge. Although it lasted only for the summer, I'm curious to see if both men's trainings paid off.

Jay: ….So a CM Punk cosplayer & the Don of cosplay. I hope they get chewed up & spat out by whoever they face.

Jazz: Dang it, Jay!

Casey soon rose up & spread his arms out wide with blue pyro going off above him. He then heads to the ring while cracking his wrists. Casey climbs to the top turnbuckle & crossed his arms. He soon hops down and fist bumps Toby as **Tattooed Attitude (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play. A 6ft tall caucasian male walked out with short black hair (part of it almost covering his eye), multiple tattoos, dark brown eyes, & black goatee. As he got on one knee, a 6'6" muscular man with black, spiked faux hawk with red tips stood behind him.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight if 476 lbs: 'Collin & Jessie Moore' TATTOOED ATTITUDE!_

Collin (the 6ft tall guy) wore black tights with weird designs & red zippers, black boots, red wrist tape on both arms, and a black hoodie with a sleeveless jean jacket with chains on the back of it. Jessie (the 6'8" man) wore baggy jean shorts with chains hanging from them, black boots with red laces and red soles, black spike gauntlet wristbands, a shirts that reads "Ink Equals MC squared" on the front & on the back of the shirt, it has Albert Einstein getting the formula tattooed on his arm.

Jazz: These two Boston boys are known as "The Rebels of the Ring." Jessie is more the calm level headed one while Collin can be overaggressive & explosive. Yet despite their appearance, they are very educated & intelligent when it comes to tag team wrestling.

Jay: Geez look at these guys! They look like they were found off of the streets and just found their way here!

"The Rebels of the Ring" marches to the ring as Collin climbs to the top turnbuckle. Jessie opted to step through the ring as Tattooed Attitude make the cut throat on their neck. Collin soon hops down and removed his jacket as Toby & Casey were studying their opponents closely.

Collin & Toby started off for their respective teams as the bell rings. They circle each other for a bit before locking up. Toby goes for the Wrist Lock, but Collin seamlessly transitions into a Wrist Lock of his own. Moore elbows Toby in the arm a few times, but Toby manages to push him into an empty corner. Myers went for the Irish Whip, but Collin flows over and onto the apron. He Superkicks Casey off off of the apron, and slingshots over Toby who charged after him. Collins soon took him down with an Arm Drag, a second one, and hits a Jumping Heel Kick, knocking him out of the ring. Collin quickly tags in Jessie, who Gorilla Presses him into the air. As Myers & Bolek were getting back up, Jessie soon threw his partner into them, knocking the duo back down! Collin threw Toby back into the ring & Jessie lifts him across his body & hits the Fallaway Slam. He went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jessie lifts his opponent up and connects with the Sidewalk Slam. He picks Toby back up before throwing him into Tattooed Attitude's corner. He tags Collin in and they Irish Whip him across the ring. Toby was taken down by Dual Back Elbows, and "The Rebels in the Ring" each ran opposite of each other followed by a Leg Drop/Front Flip Senton Combination! Collin attempts another pin, but Casey ran back into the ring to break it up. Jessie quickly grabs him and threw him into the corner. He charges, but Casey ducks out of the way and Jessie goes shoulder first into the ring post! Collin attacks "the Straight-Edge" wrestler, but Toby rescued his partner by attacking Moore from behind. Casey went to the apron as Myers knocked their opponent into the corner. They quickly tag each other & they hit a Roundhouse Kick into the Vertical Suplex followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Casey picks up Collin & and hits a Cradle DDT and went into the Guillotine Choke. Moore struggled for a bit, but he managed to lift him up and hits a X-Plex. Both men were soon down as they crawl to their partners. They each made the tag, and Jessie easily knocks Toby down with a Shoulder Block. He does it again before scooping Myers up and Body Slamming him to the canvas. Jessie does the cutthroat before lifting Myers onto his shoulders, but Casey attacked him from behind! Toby broke free, and they went for a Double DDT. Unfortunately for them, Collins caught Bolek with a Missile Dropkick, knocking him out of the ring. Jessie lifted Toby onto his shoulders, and "The Rebels in the Ring" hits Ink Equals MC2 (Fireman's carry backbreaker/Shining Wizard combination)! They were not done yet, however, because they lifted Toby back to his feet & hit NEEDLE POINT (Flapjack/Cutter combination) then Jessie went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: TATTOOED ATTITUDE!"_

Jazz: Just like that, Collin & Jessie picks up the victory in their debut!

Jay: Good. Now Toby & Casey can go back to whatever cosplay training camp they came from…

Jazz: Show some respect, Jay! They gave it their best effort!

Tattooed Attitude stood up and had their hands raised in victory as Casey checked on Toby. "The Rebels" soon turned and helped the two up, shaking their hands in a show of respect…..and then The Nation Of Violence storms the ring & wiped both teams out!

Jazz: Oh no!

Jay: Oh yes! Now there's a team that I can get behind!

Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage threw Collin & Jessie out of the ring before beating down Casey & Toby! Chaos lifted up the cosplayer & dropped him on his head with the Package Piledriver while Brian opted to hit a Triple Gutwrench Suplex on poor Casey. Despite the boos from the crowd, the NOV was not satisfied yet because Brian grabbed Toby's throat & hits the Reaper's Scythe (360 Spinning Chokeslam). At the same time, Michael decided to hit the End of the Line (E.T.L) (Double Underhook Brainbuster) onto Bolek! At this moment, Tattooed Attitude rushes back into the ring to take the fight to Ravage & Chaos! They had the Upper hand for a brief moment, until they were struck by Michael's Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow) & Brian's Decapitation (Clothesline From Hell)! NOV soon collected Collin's body before hitting the Savage Ending (Brian picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Brian slams them on the mat)! They soon lifted Myers back up & hit the Bloody Sunday (Chaotic Elbow into Decapitation)! Chaos soon grabs a mic.

Michael: Like I said last episode, no Tag Team is safe until we become the next team to take those belts! As for the Fortress, heed this warning: Not even darkness will save you from a Nation of VIOLENCE!

He threw the mic down and the NOV exited the ring before marching to the back, leaving the stacks of bodies in the ring. That was until loud laughing was heard around the arena...the laughter of Static Rider. Soon, everyone could hear P.K's voice as he spoke.

P.K: Well, well well…..Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage: a duo who dubbed themselves the Nation of Violence. We've heard your messages from last episode...when you two mentioned your goal of "taking these titles." And we've also watched the carnage displayed by your hands. But we are not afraid. In fact….we've been watching….waiting for the day we four finally meet. Do not keep us waiting...

Static continued laughing until their voices disappeared. The Nation simply stood on stage with anger & rage building inside. The Nation of Violence soon made their way to the back.

Jazz: I don't know how smart it is for the Fortress to anger the Nation of Violence…..

Jay: I agree 100%. Yet I gotta admit, The Fortress are so twisted that they may know what they're doing….

Jazz: Only time will tell, I guess. Coming up next, is Mephisto's open challenge against a newcomer to ICW….

* * *

 _The screen soon cuts to Katie walking around the hallways with a smirk on her face. She doesn't look at the cameras, but acknowledges its presence by talking to it._

Katie: Oh Nyx Nyx Nyx….Sigh, I tried to teach her. At Ascension to Hell, I tried to teach her that all of that rage & anger will only fail her, and that the Tranquillo way is the only way to live. Yet….I don't think she learned anything. It hurts me to abandon my friend, but you can't save who you can teach. Maybe Nyx will learn one day. But until then, she'll just continue to suffer, and suffer...and..suffer…

Katie's words began to fade away as her attention was focused on a beautiful woman that just walked up to her. The 6ft tall woman had fair skin, sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and toned muscles. The woman was also wearing blue pants & boots & a white & blue top. While staring at the mystery woman, Katie's face went from calm to very confused.

Katie: Ummm….and you are?

?: That's irrelevant to you. I'm just here to send you a single warning: watch your back. The longer you push Nyx's buttons, the more demons you pull out of her.

 _The mystery woman soon walks away with a mix of confusion, and a slight sense of intrigue. Soon, the cameras cuts to the Male Locker Room where the KNA leaned against their lockers while Chris Owens paced back & forth. He soon stopped & faced the camera._

* * *

Owens: Ladies & gentlemen, boys & girls! Get a good look at the three men standing before you. You all know who I am: "The True Apex Predator" & "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" Chris Owens! And standing beside me are the greatest tag team in all of ICW: Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III. Also known as The Kings of a New Age!

Edward: Y'see, all three of us Brits have something in common: Killer Instinct! Guys like The Pack have gone around preaching about how they are the hunters, yet Chris Owens wiped out all three by himself! The KNA, we have always broken down and dissected every single tag team to get in our way!

Aiden: By ourselves, we are dangerous. But together, "The Lords of Wrestling" are indestructible!

Owens: And everyone will soon bow down to us: "The Lords of Wrestling!"

 _Edward started to laugh evilly as Chris & Aiden glares at the screen. The cameras soon cut backstage where Brandon Andrews stood facing the camera while holding the microphone._

* * *

Andrews: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time: Rick Washington!

Rick walked next to him with a somewhat serious look on his face as he greeted Andrew.

Andrews: Rick, at Ascension To Hell, you came up short against Ben Jones for the Heavyweight title. Yet afterwards, you were attacked by not only Jones, but Marvelous Tate Williams. Now, earlier tonight, you did get your revenge against Tate by laying him out, and it's now confirmed that you two will go one-on-one next episode. Your thoughts?

Rick: Well, everything you said was right. I did lose to Ben. But I pushed him so close to his limit that he ever thought was possible, and now he's scared of me. That's why he attacked me after our match. As for Tate? Well, I've met people like him before: people who think they can push me and everyone else over just to get what they want! Well, he already knows that if someone pushes me, I hit back! And next episode, I'm gonna take him out again! After that, I'm coming after Jones!

 _Rick nods at Brandon before walking off screen as it transitions back to the ring._

* * *

The lights go out and someone is heard reciting some kind of spell/incantation. **Tearing the Veil from Grace (by Cradle of Filth)** begin to play, and Mephisto slowly rises up to the stage as dry ice appears on it. Morrow walks out along with him as they make their way to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Dark Family & being accompanied by Surrealist Morrow, from Parts Unknown, standing 6'7" & weighing 260 lbs: 'The Prince of Hell' MEPHISTO!"_

Jay: Time for a sacrifice!

Jazz: Earlier, we saw Surrealist deliver a message saying that Mephisto is issuing an open challenge to any newcomers to the Battlefield.

Jay: After what we've seen him do to Justin Danger, NO ONE should walk out! There's a VERY good chance they don't make it out of this "match" in one piece!

Mephisto makes a slow walk to the ring, not acknowledging the crowd once. Surrealist, meanwhile, looks at everyone in utter disgust & disdain for everyone. They soon enter the ring as Mephisto looks into the crowd. Surrealist takes the mic from the announcer and starts to speak.

Surrealist: Ladies & gentlemen, the time has come for Mephisto to make another sacrifice! It does not matter who accepts his challenge, because they will all fall to the "Prince of Hell!" If there is anyone who wishes to oppose this, then come out and face your demise!

Morrow threw the mic back at the announcer as the lights return to normal & Mephisto turns to the entrance stage. For a few long seconds, nothing happened. A minute passed, then two minutes passed. Just when Morrow was about to speak again…... **The Sanctuary (by Darling Violetta)** plays. A well-known man with blonde hair, blue eyes, a skinny build, medium length arms and legs, & an angled scar on his forehead walks out to a HUGE POP!

Jay: No way….there's no way!

Jazz: Can it be? Is it really who I think it is?

" _Introducing his opponent: from Atlanta Georgia, standing 6ft tall & weighing 220 lbs: 'The Guardian Angel' ANTHONY DRE!"_

Jazz: OH. MY. GOD! ANTHONY DRE HAS ARRIVED TO ICW! A former Intercontinental & WWE Champion, he was also the owner of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance along with being a former UWA Champion! THIS IS HUGE!

Jay: IS HE MAD!? HAS THAT TORTURE CHAMBER MADE HIM LOSE HIS BRAIN CELLS!? WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE TO FACE MEPHISTO!

Jazz: Anthony Dre has no fear & will fight for what he thinks is right, even if it's against Mephisto! This will be something to remember!

Anthony Dre, wearing red tights & boots along with a grey & red t-shirt, makes a cross across his chest and points to the ceiling, and says "I am THE Guardian Angel!" As he says that, pyro went off on stage before he slowly walked down the ramp. The crowd was going crazy as Surrealist looked slightly surprised. Mephisto, however, did not react at all to the reveal of his opponent. Anthony high fives a lot of people ringside before climbing to the top rope! All of a sudden, Mephisto attacked Anthony and threw him back down to the canvas!

Jazz: Oh dear...

Jay: As ecstatic as I am for Anthony FREAKIN' Dre being in ICW, he's in the ring with MEPHISTO! He does not care who it is, Mephisto is going to sacrifice somebody tonight!

The bell rings as Mephisto continues to beat Anthony down and clobbered him with Axe-Handles! "The Prince of Hell" soon lifted him up and whipped him into the corner! Mephisto tries charging after him, but Anthony rolls out of the way which causes Mephisto to crash into the corner! Mephisto stumbles backwards which allows Dre to hit a Basement Dropkick to his leg! When he lands on his knees, Dre follows up with a Low Hurricanrana, spiking his head to the canvas! Mephisto quickly rolls out of the ring to catch his breath, but "The Guardian Angel" ran the ropes & hits the bigger opponent with a Baseball Slide, sending him backwards! Despite this, Mephisto still did not go down! So Anthony Dre Springboards off the ropes and hits a Forearm to his face, knocking the "Prince of Hell" off of his feet! The crowd chants for Anthony as Surrealist yells for Mephisto to get up! Anthony got the crowd amped up before climbing on the apron. When Mephisto got back up, "The Guardian Angel" went for a Penalty Kick! Unfortunately, he found that his foot was caught by Mephisto, who yanks him off the apron! He caught the smaller man across his chest and hits a Bodyslam onto the apron! The crowd grew silent as Mephisto threw Anthony between the ropes and back into the ring. After cracking his neck, "The Prince of Hell" enters the ring and lifts Dre up with ease. He begins throwing him all over the ring with no effort! Soon, Mephisto threw him near a corner, and Dre uses this to pull himself back to his feet. Mephisto charges and hits a Corner Splash, squashing his opponent! He follows up with a Sidewalk Slam & the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Mephisto stood up & hoists Anthony into the air. He soon Powerbombs "The Guardian Angel" repeatedly until Anthony stopped moving. "The Prince of Hell" drags him to the corner and begins choking the smaller man with his boot! The ref counts for him to free Dre, which he eventually did. Mephisto lifts him up, but Anthony had enough energy to slap Mephisto across his face! The crowd gasps at that while Mephisto slowly rubs his cheek. He grabs Dre by his throat and chucks him over the ropes and onto the floor! "The Prince of Hell" rolls out and lifts his opponent into a Bear Hug! Instead of squeezing the air out, he decides to slam Dre's spine against the ring post! Mephisto was not finished, however, and slammed him into the barricade as well! Mephisto threw Anthony back into the ring, and "The Guardian Angel" found himself near the corner again. He pulls himself back up just as Mephisto rolls back into the ring. The larger man charges after the smaller man, but Dre hits a Drop Toe Hold, sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle! With Mephisto stunned, Dre Springboards off the ropes and connects with a Stylin' DDT! Dre drags his body onto the apron before steadying himself. He Springboards off the ropes again, this time connecting with his Fallen Angel (Springboard 450 Splash) and into the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Despite being stunned, Mephisto still powers his way out of the cover! Yet this did not falter Anthony. Dre instead got the crowd to rally behind him while Mephisto got to his knees. "The Guardian Angel" hits several Backhand Chops, until he was shoved all the way to the ropes! On the rebound, Mephisto got up and hits the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle), knocking Anthony into the corner! Mephisto walks over & clobbers him with jabs and clothesline, stunning his smaller opponent. Mephisto drags Anthony to the middle of the ring, and attempts the Helldriver (Double Underhook Piledriver)! Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for the crowd, Anthony kicks Mephisto in the head and broke free! He Baseball Slides between Mephisto's legs and hits the Pele Kick from nowhere! Mephisto fell to one knee, and Anthony took the opportunity to connect with his Dre-Kick (Superkick)! The crowd pops HARD as Anthony went for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

At the very last second, Surrealist rushes into the ring and attacks Anthony! This forces the referee to call for a Disqualification!

" _Here is your winner by Disqualification: ANTHONY DRE!"_

Jazz: What is Surrealist thinking?! He just got Mephisto DQed!

Jay: I don't think the match results matter to Morrow or Mephisto more than them wanting to sacrifice Anthony Dre!

The crowd boos as Surrealist continues to beat down Anthony! Morrow soon went for the Curb Stomp, but Anthony rolls out of the way at the last second and hits him with the Dre-Kick! Anthony lifts up Morrow and attempts the Chase Special (Styles Clash), but Mephisto attacks him from behind! The crowd boos as Mephisto & Surrealist begins to double team Anthony. All of a sudden…

 **The Resistance (by Skillet)** begins to play, and "The Avenger" Will Ralston walks out on stage.

Jazz: HE'S BACK! WILL RALSTON HAS RETURNED TO ICW!

Jay: NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!

The crowd EXPLODES as Surrealist looks up in shock! He was so shocked that he had Mephisto attack Ralston! "The Avenger" ducks passed him, runs into the ring, and takes Morrow down with a Sling Blade! Mephisto rushes into the ring, and Will immediately attacks him with Forearms to his face! "The Prince of Hell" did push him away and go for a Lariat, but Ralston ducks it and hits a Stunner from nowhere to a HUGE POP! Mephisto was stunned, and he ate another Dre-Kick from Anthony, knocking him to the ropes! Will & Anthony nods at each other, and hits Double Dropkicks, which sent Mephisto tumbling out of the ring! The crowd were going crazy as "The Avenger" & "The Guardian Angel" were prepared to fight! Mephisto got back up and was about to charge back in, but Morrow stopped him & made him fall back. Will & Anthony climbed to the top rope and raised their fists in triumph!

Jazz: What a sight! ANTHONY DRE making his debut & WILL RALSTON returning to ICW! Not only that, they BOTH managed to make Mephisto retreat!

Jay: I hope those two enjoy this victory! Because I guarantee you, Mephisto will come after them and will sacrifice them both!

Jazz: But now...we transition from a feel-good moment, to a horrible time ahead. Because up next, we hear from Seth Sullivan & the Cobra Club….

* * *

The moment **The Bloodline (by Crown the Empire)** started to play, EVERYONE begins to lose their mind and boo the hell out of the Cobra Club. Seth slowly walked out, still holding his shovel with CJ's mask tied to the handle. He stopped on stage before being joined by Alex Karloff & Julian de la Barrera, who looked extremely stoic & serious. They were soon joined by Russell Black, Loki Malphas, & Jack Cunningham, who were covered in scars, bruises, & bandages.

Jazz: Ugh….these guys continue to be a nightmare for Trell & ICW….

Jay: I don't know...their actions at Ascension to Hell by itself proves just how dangerous they truly are, and that was before their big surprise! If I was Trell, I'd be worried about what he has planned next!

Jazz: Sullivan is a sociopath plain & simple! He doesn't give a damn about what happens as long as he either gets what he wants or everyone suffers!

Seth led the Cobra Club to the ring, and everyone rolled in. Sullivan stood in the center with his shovel before slamming its blade in the ring. This causes red pyro to fall from above and for all of them to do the cobra hand gesture. After his music end, the crowd were still booing Seth with chants such as "You suck," "Bu-ry Your-self," "De-trick Cy-rus," and "CJ Hawk!" The Cobra Club all looked annoyed by the chants, but "The Gravedigger" simply smirked. He stood patiently in the ring and listened to the chants & boos that rained down upon him before toying with CJ's mask. Soon, Seth lifted the mic up and turned towards the ramp.

Seth:...Really, Trell? You ban me from having a main event match, but you're 'allowing' me to talk last? You….you….

Seth banged the mic against his forehead in frustration while the crowd continues to boo.

Seth: I get it. I get what you're trying to do. You're dangling the the idea of a main event match for a championship right in front of my face. All just you can rip it away and laugh at my misery until I leave everyone alone & we all leave this godforsaken place! It's no secret you want me gone, and are rewarding EVERY OTHER UNDESERVING WRESTLER just to SPITE me!

The crowd continues to boo Sullivan even as he continues to speak to them.

Seth: You see, ladies & gentlemen, my "BOSS"- and I say that with every ounce of disrespect intended- claims to play fair and give everybody a chance to make a name! Look at the recent list of people: Rick Washington was a NOBODY that was only good for being a stepping stone for actual talent, all of a sudden found himself in a place where I SHOULD'VE BEEN: in the main event for the Heavyweight Title! Hell, the so-called "Marvelous One" LOST one title match, and is given a CHANCE that I SHOULD'VE HAD a long time ago! And worse of all…...is "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus being promised a REWARD for being BURIED BY MY HANDS!

The crowd splits from booing Sullivan to chanting for Detrick while Sullivan paced back & forth in the ring.

Seth: Oh Detrick...Detrick….Detrick…..at Ascension to Hell, you put up a fight. I will credit you for that. I can see why most people call you a good competitor since you literally just flew all over the place just to take me out. However, as hard as you fought, your biggest mistake was thinking you could EVER stand in my face and think that you can walk out on your own free will! You had better thank whatever God you're adoptive daddy is with that Trell rushed out because I bet his soul that you would be in a worse shape than CJ is in!

The moment "The Gravedigger" mentioned CJ, everyone broke out into a "C-J HAWK!" chant. This particular chant irritated him to the point where he lashed out to the crowd:

Seth: GET OVER IT PEOPLE! I TOOK CJ OUT! HE'S GONE! HE'S BROKEN & BURIED! THE WAY OF THE HAWK IS NEVER COMING BACK!

This caused the crowd to boo even louder than anyone has ever heard. Seth had to pause and take a deep breath in order to calm himself. Once he was calm, he began to speak.

Seth: All of this….all of these petty, passive aggressive decisions Trell has made are just to get me to leave ICW. But in reality, it has only pushed me more to see the destruction of ICW by MY hands! That's why I brought in the Cobra Club! All of these guys standing behind me have the same goal as mine: take down each & every one of Trell's favorite wrestlers! And if you still don't believe me, look no further than Ascension to Hell! It was there that the world was introduced to the Cobra Club's two latest members:

Seth motioned for the Russian & the Mexican to stand next to him. "The Gravedigger" soon wrapped his arms around their next and spoke.

Seth: First, introducing my proud comrade: 'the Russian Nightmare' ALEX KARLOFF! And secondly, introducing the street smart Mexican Kingpin: 'The Pain Dealer' JULIAN DE LA BARRERA!

The crowd continues to boo as Alex stood tall & proud with his hands behind his back while Julian smirks at everyone, seemingly proud that everyone hates him. Seth pats them on the shoulders before speaking.

Seth: These two boys took care of one of Trell's favorite & top tag team: Team Brutal, and made sure that they won't EVER be seen here again! But even better, Loki, Russell, and Jack went to WAR against Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & the ICW Demolition Champion Furno Moxley! And they DESTROYED them!

Through their pain, Russell, Loki, & Jack all smirked in satisfaction of their victory. Seth finishes talking.

Seth: Don't get me wrong, the Cobra Club were beaten up. These three gentlemen took Trell's personal destructive trio, YOUR 'Young Hounds of Justice' and MUTILATED them! And the world knows the best part about that. The world saw first hand as to WHO sided with the Cobra Club! Ladies & gentlemen, I give you the infamous Neo-Nazi: GENOCIDE!

The crowd boos loudly as **Angel of Death (by Slayer)** begins to play, and Genocide walks out with an angry expression on his face. He stops on stage and looks at crowd, who breaks out into a "Will Ral-ston" chant!

Jazz: The New Shield were just moments away from defeating The Cobra Club at Ascension to Hell…..until that vile, black-hearted thing we call Genocide not only returned, but helped Cobra Club win!

Jay: Even I gotta admit, I was shocked when he returned. The last we saw Genocide, he was falling to his near-death thanks to Will Ralston!

Jazz: And the world rejoiced! But now, he's back. And worse of all, he's with the Cobra Club…...

Genocide rolls into the ring and stares down everyone in the ring, one-by-one. Genocide soon glares at Seth, who simply smirks at the Neo-Nazi. Genocide soon snatches the mic from him and begins to speak.

Genocide: Let me make something clear to you, Seth Sullivan. We may be business partners, but we are NOT friends! I am not friends with ANY ONE OF YOU!

The Cobra Club did not respond, but they showed no sign of shock or betrayal. Sullivan even nodded at the "Neo-Nazi" before he turns to the restless crowd.

Genocide: But I do have something in common with these men in this ring. I have a deep, bitter hatred for not only each and every person in the building, but for Trell. I already despised him the moment I joined this place, but it grew the moment I….I….I LOST to that f***ing Will Ralston at Immortality!

The crowd pops when Genocide mentioned his Last Man Standing Match. The cheers pissed Genocide off even greater, yet he somehow calmed down enough to continue speaking.

Genocide: That….MOMENT….I still remember clear as day….everyone...EVERYONE was happy that I damn near DIED that day! Not just you people...but every single individual back there and especially YOU, Trell! The moment I woke in that hospital, I vowed to tear apart the foundations you built for this place and watch it all BURN to ASH!

The crowd voices their displeasure as Genocide shoves the mic back to Seth, who took it without even flinching. He soon glares hard into the hardcam.

Seth: Is it sinking in yet, Trell? Every action you have made has its consequences, and the moment you decided to try and make a fool out of me, you have sealed your company's fate! The jokes ends now, Trell. We will continue to make ICW a living hell for you & these people until there is no more ICW! Worse of all for you is that there is nothing and nobody that will stop me & the Cobra Club! Not CJ, not Detrick, not Furno, NOBODY!

The crowd boos even louder as Seth glares angrily at the cameras. All of a sudden, **Voodoo Child (by Jimi Hendrix)** plays, and through the crowd cheers, out walks the owner of ICW himself, who looks very tired and irritated. Genocide looks at him angrily as Sullivan scoffs at his arrival.

Trell: …..First of all, allow me to formally welcome you back, Genocide.

Genocide's face grew red with fury, but kept himself from attacking Trell. Sullivan soon spoke.

Seth: What the hell do you want now? Do you want to ban me from a PPV next? What more could you possibly do to piss me off even further?

Trell:...Seth, you just said something that I agree with 100%: "Every action has its consequences." Just like how my decisions upset you, your decisions made you hated amongst everyone in ICW. With that in mind, I've been approached with a request to face you, Seth Sullivan, and the rest of the Cobra Club.

When Trell said this, "The Gravedigger" couldn't help but chuckle in disgust & disbelief.

Seth:... Someone is dumb enough to let you convince them to face us? Face ME? You know what? I don't care who it is because I WILL END THEM just to see you SUFFER!

Trell:...Actually, Sullivan, this person came to me. I didn't want them to. In fact, I would've rather grant you whatever you wanted than to work with this person. Yet, seeing everything you have done up until now and listening to what you all are planning to do, I now see that ICW is in desperate times. And in order to get rid of the Cobra Club, I would have to take desperate measures.

Trell stepped to the side as Seth, Genocide, & the rest of the Cobra Club waited for something to happen. Trell kept his eyes on the Cobra Club while waiting for something to happen. For a few minutes, nothing happened. The crowd grew more confused while the Cobra Club starts to chuckle. But something finally did happen that not only stunned the crowd, and shocked the announce table, but it even surprised Seth & the Cobra Club….

 **POWER (by Kanye West)** begins to play, and "The Prince" Freddy Escobar walked out.

Jay: FREDDY ESCOBAR IS BACK! THE PRINCE IS ALIVE!

Jazz: WHAT!? TRELL STRUCK A DEAL WITH FREDDY ESCOBAR!?

The crowd could not believe what was happening. Freddy stood on stage and locked eyes with Trell, who simply nodded. "The Prince" walked down the ramp and looked upon at the Cobra Club standing in the ring. Freddy glares at Seth, whose surprise turned into a devilish smirk. Freddy simply raised one hand and pointed to the ring. From the crowd, three more men rushed through the crowd and stormed the ring! It was Monarchy: "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar, "The Astonishing One" DJ Kingston, and "The Rabbit Street Dog" Dylan Torres!

Jay: MONARCHY IS HERE! AND THEY ARE ATTACKING THE COBRA CLUB!

Amidst the confusion, Freddy rushes into the ring and tackles Sullivan to the ground! The crowd went crazy as Monarchy were brawling with the Cobra Club! Unfortunately, Genocide, Alex, & Julian used the numbers game and attacked Freddy & Dylan! Soon, DJ & Caesar were distracted which allowed them to be overwhelmed by Loki, Jack & Russell! The crowd begins to boo as the Cobra Club begins to beat Monarchy down! Until…..

"Release the Hounds! I repeat, **RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"**

For a brief while, the spotlights go crazy before dimming altogether. **Trophies of Violence (by While She Sleep)** begins to play to a huge pop! When the lights come back on, the New Shield all rushes through the crowd and storms the ring, attacking the Cobra Club!

Jazz: NOW THE NEW SHIELD ARE ATTACKING THE COBRA CLUB!

Jay: WHAT IS GOING ON!?

The crowd was going insane as Furno tackles Genocide to the ground and beats him senseless! Ajax & Raptor went after Alex & Julian as Monarchy recovers enough to attack the remaining members! With the numbers game even, The Cobra Club soon found themselves overwhelmed and rolling out of the ring in retreat! Monarchy & The New Shield all stood in the ring before turning their attention towards each other. The crowd was going insane as Freddy & Furno stared each other down along with the rest of their groups….but not before slowly turning their heads towards the Cobra Club!

Jazz: MONARCHY & THE NEW SHIELD….WORKING TOGETHER!?

Jay: BUT...I...WHAT THE HELL!?

Before the screen fades to black, the cameras catches Monarchy & The New Shield staring at the Cobra Club, with Freddy & Furno glaring at a stunned Genocide & Seth Sullivan, and a small smirk creeping up on Trell's face…..

 **Recap  
** Match 1) William Dawkins VS Trivolt  
Winner: Trivolt via pin

Match 2) Brie Evans VS Kailene Starr  
Winner: Kailene Starr via pin

Match 3) Brianna Knox VS Brie Evans  
Winner: Brianna Knox via pin

Match 4) Jason Malice VS Adrian Young VS Koji Yoshida _-Triple Threat Match  
_ Winner: Jason Malice via pin

Match 5) Toby Myers & Casey Bolek VS Tattooed Attitude (Collin Moore & Jessie Moore)  
Winners: Tattooed Attitude via pin

Match 6) Anthony Dre VS Mephisto  
Winner: Anthony Dre via DQ

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The cameras manages to catch up to Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage of The Nation of Violence, who did not appear to be in a good mood. Nonetheless, the cameraman spoke._

Cameraman: E-Excuse me, gentlemen. Can we get your thoughts on what The Fortress said today?

Chaos: We don't care what they have to say or how they feel. All that matters is that they're the champions, and we want their titles! And we will destroy their darkness to do so!

 _They shove passed the cameraman and left through the exit as the screen cuts to black. The cameras soon cuts to Trivolt laying down on a bunch of crates, playing with the Nintendo Switch._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Trivolt?

Trivolt: What?

Cameraman: Congrats on getting a win in your debut match in ICW. Since you have been apart of the WFA for a very long time, how does it feel to be here?

Trivolt paused his game and sat up. He took a deep breath and looked into the cameras.

Trivolt: Refreshing. It's been a minute since I debut anywhere, and the energy here feels great. I'd be lying if I said I did not have fun out there, but I'm not here to only have fun. I came to ICW to remind people just who the hell I still am. Trust me, this is only the start of my journey here… Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish this level…

 _The cameraman nods as Trivolt lays back down on the crates & resumes his game. The screen cuts to black before cutting to Koji Yoshida walking down the hall with an ice pack on his neck._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Mr. Yoshida?

Koji: Yes?

Cameraman; Even though you were putting up a valiant effort against both Jason Malice & Adrian Young, you did come out on the losing end. Despite that, how did it feel to finally make it to ICW and what can we expect next?

Koji: Koko no kyōsō wa tanoshikattadesu. (The competition here was fun.) The experience I've gathered from today has been very valuable. But a Samurai's Journey never ends. What can you expect next? I'm not sure, but I know that you do not….want...to….miss…

Koji's train of thought was soon interrupted by a skinny, 5'11" man with brown curly hair, a bright purple shirt with yellow pants, tie, & sports coat, and large, Jim Cornette-esque glasses. The mystery man smiled at Yoshida before bowing & shaking his hand. With a southern accent, he begins to speak.

?: Well, Kon'nichiwa my friend! Allow me to humbly introduce myself: I am Clayton Palmer! And I must say, you put on one HELL of a show! In my humble opinion, you had that match won if it wasn't for that sneaky Canadian Dragon Adrian Young getting in your way! Lemme tell y'all: if y'all were to stick with me, I would take you FURTHER than any Samurai would have thought possible! Get it? Got it? Good! Just think on it…..

 _Clayton handed Koji a business card before bowing again and walking off screen. Koji looked at the card in confusion as the cameras cut to black…._

 **((A/N: See you all in 2019! Until next time...))**


	25. Episode 12

_Before the show….._

 _The show opens inside Trell's dimly lit office room. The owner of ICW popped open a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. He took a shot before setting the glass down and begins to chuckle. Trell pours another shot & stares at Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley sitting in front of him._

Trell: Y'know, I never thought I would imagine all three of us in this scenario. Yet, here we are.

Furno: Yeah great….now just tell us WHY we are here together.

Trell: Well, Furno, it's been established that we don't like the Cobra Club. But, as I said before, Escobar came to me wanting to take them out as well.

Furno: Uh-huh. And you of all people just BELIEVED in what he says?

Freddy: Listen here, Moxley. You can believe in whatever you want, but know that I have my reasons for doing what I'm doing.

Furno: You know what, Escobar-

Trell: Gentlemen!

Trell managed to calm the two down long enough to listen to what he has to say. Trell takes a deep breath and takes another shot of whiskey before speaking.

Trell: Let's cut to the chase: you two want to take out the Cobra Club for your own personal reasons. So, here's what'll happen: ICW's next PPV is Retribution. There, and I CANNOT believe I'm going to say this, you two will…..will team up against Seth Sullivan & Genocide.

Both Freddy & Furno were stunned silence at that proposal. It wasn't until Moxley stood up and slammed his fists on Trell's table.

Furno: Are you kidding me….are you FUCKING kidding me!? You want me to team up with HIM!? After EVERYTHING he's done to me!? To you!? You know what….fuck that! I don't NEED his help, The New Shield will handle this by ourselves!

Furno immediately walks out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Freddy looks at Trell before standing up as well. But just before he could leave, Trell spoke up.

Trell: Escobar. Don't get it twisted. I still don't trust you, but I at least want to thank you for offering your help….for whatever reason you may have. Just, you and Furno try to get along until Sullivan is dealt with.

 _Freddy didn't say anything. He looks at Trell for a long minute, then turns around and walks out of the office. Trell simply sighs and looks out of his window. The screen soon cuts to the intro._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The cameras cuts to the arena, where the crowd were getting hyped for the show. Unfortunately for everyone,_ _ **Bloodline (by Crown The Empire)**_ _begins to play & EVERYONE starts booing. Seth Sullivan, Genocide, and the rest of the Cobra Club begins to walk out._

Jazz: Talk about a horrible way to kick off ICW. It's these guys.

Jay: What are you talking about? The Cobra Club must have something to say since it's been confirmed that Seth & Genocide will face "The Prince" himself & his "Madman" of a sidekick at Retribution!

The Cobra Club enters the ring together as Seth grabs a mic and leans against the ropes. He listens to everyone booing him for a long while. Eventually, the crowd quiets down, and "The Gravedigger" starts to speak.

Seth: Last episode, we all bore witness to something that we did not expect would ever happen again. Hell, even I did not believe what I saw: Freddy Escobar being relevant again!

Seth: What do I mean? Well, he and the other three nobodies not only "supposedly" challenged myself & the Cobra Club, but also 'allegedly" aligned themselves with their mortal enemies: Furno Moxley & The New Shield.

Seth: And now, this "unholy alliance" are set to face me and Genocide at Retribution….

Genocide snatches the mic and, drowning out the booing crowd, starts to speak!

Genocide: I couldn't give a DAMN about what those three are trying to plan because it'll end with me choking the life outta them!

He shoves the mic back to Seth, who couldn't help but chuckle as he continues to speak.

Seth: Freddy & Furno, let me make this clear: you guys could be buddy-buddy or hate each other for all we care. But that won't stop us from breaking both of you and your friends!

"The Gravedigger" threw the mic out of the ring as he & the rest of the Cobra Club went to leave the ring. However, they stopped in their tracks when they heard

"Release the Hounds! I repeat, **Release the Hounds!"**

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim (by Downstait)** begins to play. Everyone turns to see The New Shield march through the crowd with Moxley having a mic in his hand.

Furno: Let me make THIS clear to the both of you: Escobar and I are NOT friends! And we do not need him to whoop every single one of your asses!

Furno: In fact, that's what we plan on doing right now!

The New Shield leaps over the barricade as the Cobra Club retreats up the ramp. But just before they all leave, Seth whispers something to Alex Karloff & Julian de la Barrera. They nod and slides back into the ring as Sullivan begins to speak.

Seth: You need to realise that you don't run shit, Moxley. You'll get to face me & Genocide at Retribution. But as for your two "brothers," well, Alex & Julian have no problem wiping the floor with them!

Karloff & Julian taunted The New Shield and told them to step in between the ropes. Furno, Ajax, & Raptor nods at each other, and they all march down to ringside. Alex & Julian glares at the trio, ready to fight, and Furno whispers to Ajax & Reigns. The duo nods at him...before rushing to the ring and brawling with Alex & Julian in the ring! A referee soon rushes down to the ring.

Jazz: Well...this is certainly a way to kick things off! We have an impromptu tag team match between The New Shield & the Cobra Club!

Jay: Is Furno crazy!? He actually thinks he and his buddies can take out the Cobra Club by themselves!? This will only end one way: the Cobra Club utterly destroying the New Shield!

The referee begins the match as all four men began to fight with each other. Karloff & Barrera gained the advantage at first, but The New Shield were quick to fight back by throwing them out of the ring! Ajax begins to run the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive onto both men! Raptor slides out as Ajax lifts Alex onto the apron, and he hits the Drive-By onto "The Russian Nightmare" The New Shield lifts up and doubled team him with a throw into the steps! Furno watches at ringside as his Brothers in Arms sends Julian back into the ring. Ajax climbs to the top rope and hits a Missile Dropkick! Ajax lifts him back to his feet before slamming him into The New Shield's corner and tags in Raptor. Reigns delivers a wicked uppercut, knocking Barrera dizzy! Reigns hits him with another uppercut, and whips him across the corner. He threw Julian so hard that he collides and collapses to the canvas. Raptor deadlifts him onto his shoulders, and the Samoan hits a Buckle Bomb as Ajax connects with a Step-Up Kick to the back of his head. Julian stumbles forward and right into a Samoan Drop! He drags him to the center of the ring before tagging in Ajax, who begins to run the ropes. Raptor wheelbarrows him and slams Ajax down onto Barrera's chest and stomach, which causes him to take the bulk of the damage! Ajax soon went for the pin.  
 _  
1...2 BREAK-UP!_

Alex quickly rushes into the ring and breaks up the pin. Raptor grabs him and threw him out of the ring. He slides out and tries to throw him into the ring post, but Karloff counters and slams him into the steel steps instead! Sullivan and the rest of the Cobra Club watches on as "The Russian Nightmare" lifts him back up. He scoops Raptor up and hits a Kneeling Reverse Piledriver! Reigns landed on his head and was knocked out cold! Back in the ring. Ajax picks Julian backup and whips him across the ring. "The Pain Dealer" ducks a clothesline and tries to shove him into the referee. As the ref covers his face to brace for impact, Ajax stops himself, and Barrera took the opportunity to kick him below the belt! He follows up with an Olympic Slam! Furno was getting pissed as Julian tags in his partner. Karloff lifts Ajax up and Chops him straight across the chest so hard, he knocked his opponent back to the ground! Karloff lifts him back up and delivers another Knife Edge Chop, stinging his chest even more. Ajax withered in pain as Karloff hits him with a Forearm to the side of the head, sending him backwards and into the Cobra Club's corner. He tags in Barrera, who leaps in, and both men twists Ajax's arms before slamming him backward to the corner! They were not finished yet because they drag him to the center of the the ring and hits the Out of Control (Double Gorilla Press Slam)! Julian then hits a Standing Moonsault, landing on Ajax with his knees! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Furno, and the crowd, was trying to rally for The New Shield. Julian turns towards Furno and grabbed Ajax by his hair. He drags "The Ghost Fox" towards the ropes and scrapes his face against it! He went back and forth for a few seconds until the referee threatened to DQ him. It was then that Barrera threw him backwards towards the center of the ring. Barrera soon connects with a Roundhouse Kick to Ajax followed by a Jumping Piledriver! He drags his opponent, and makes the tag to Karloff, who lifts Ajax up to the top rope. Julian tags back in, and ran towards the parallel corner before climbing up! "The Russian Nightmare" attempts a Superplex, but Ajax blocks it and threw punches to his face. He chops Karloff across the chest a few time before knocking him to the canvas with a Headbutt! Julian hops down to the apron and tries to attack him, but Ajax kicks him to the floor! Karloff stumbles back to his feet and climbs back to the top rope with Ajax. "The Russian Nightmare" lifts him onto his shoulders, but Ajax lands on his feet, and hits the Buckle Bomb! Karloff stumbles out of the corner and hits a Lariat, turning Ajax inside out!

While the Cobra Club watched on from the ramp, Furno was pounding on the apron for someone to get up! While everyone else was down, Raptor began to regain consciousness. He climbs onto the apron and tries to rally his partner to make the tag. As Ajax begins to stir, Julian quickly runs and grabs Raptor's foot! He pulls him down and goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but the Samoan grabs him while lifting him into the air and Powerbombing him onto the apron! Both Karloff and Ajax got back up, and "The Russian Nightmare" attempts the Perestroika (Ushigoroshi), but Ajax lands on his feet and goes for the Avada Kedavra! Karloff lifts him up for the Back Body Drop, but Ajax again lands on his feet and makes the tag to Raptor! He steps inside the ring and hits an Uppercut, knocking Julian for a loop! He responds with a Knife Edge Chop, but Reigns shrugs it off and knocks him down with a Wicked Lariat! "The Pain Dealer" gets back up as he was thrown across the ropes and taken down with a Samoan Drop! Raptor was slow to get up, but when he did, Karloff slid back in and Raptor knocked him back down with a Superman Punch! As he was getting the crowd pumped Julian rolls to the apron and tries to go for a Springboard attack, but Reigns caught him with a second Superman Punch, swatting him out of the air! He tags in Ajax, and they manages to hit the Superkick/Chop Block combination and into the pin!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Karloff somehow broke up the pin at the last second! Raptor picks him up and simply dumps him to the floor! Ajax and Raptor soon turns their attention to Julian, and went for the Stomp the Yard (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold into the Curb Stomp). But, something going on outside the ring caught their attention: Karloff got back up and antagonized Furno! "The Russian Nightmare" was trash talking and poking Furno, which only angered him more. But just as he went to attack him, Genocide rushed down and attacked Moxley from behind! He and Alex began to beat down the Demolition Champion until Ajax & Raptor slid out of the ring and and saved their brother in arms! Genocide was thrown back up the ramp by Raptor as Ajax beat down Alex repeatedly! All of a sudden, Karloff slammed "The Ghost Fox" into the barricade, breaking it and sending him into the crowd! Raptor went over and attacked Alex before throwing him into the barricade! He slams him into the apron, and threw him to the ground. He slid back in, stalking Julian, and calls for the Spear! But when he went for it, Reigns was caught by the Street Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer) from Julian! He tags in Karloff, and they lift Raptor up before connecting with the Invaders (Aided Double Arm DDT) and the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: 'Alex Karloff & Julian de la Barrera' THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Despite earning the victory, Alex & Julian continues to beat down Raptor! Furno tries save him, but he was outnumbered as well. The crowd boos as Alex & Julian lift Furno up and plants him with the Invaders! Seth looks at the rest of the Cobra Club before motioning them down to the ring as Alex & Julian drags Ajax back up and Double Powerbombing him onto the floor!

Jazz: Even though Alex & Julian just won, they are still assaulting the New Shield!

Jay: The match itself was never important to them! All they care about is wiping out Furno & his allies for good!

Seth, Genocide, and the rest of the Cobra Club all surround the ring, staring at a fallen Furno and Raptor in the ring. Genocide immediately slides into the ring and viciously beats Furno down over & over! Loki, Russell, & Jack enters and lifts up Raptor before hitting him with their own Triple Powerbomb! Sullivan took his time getting into the ring, but he did hit Ajax with the Ready To Bite (Running Knee Strike)! He steps over him and slowly enters the ring, looking down at Furno. However, just before he could do anything, Freddy Escobar and the rest of Monarchy rushes out to the ring! The Cobra Club quickly scattered in all directions as the crowd pops for Monarchy saving The New Shield! Sullivan gathered the others back up the ramp as he & Genocide glares at Freddy. Seth soon laughs at him before turning his back and walking away. Once the Cobra Club was gone, Monarchy turns toward The New Shield and, very reluctantly, tries to help them up.

Unfortunately, Furno shoves Escobar away and stumbles out of the ring. He helps Raptor up and carries Ajax over their shoulder. Without looking back, The New Shield marches back through the crowd and up the steps while Moxley was cursing to himself. Monarchy simply watched them as Escobar shook his head in annoyance.

Jazz: It seems that Monarchy and The New Shield are nowhere near on the same page!

Jay: After spending all of Season One beating the hell out of each other, I don't blame them one bit!

Jazz: Well, if Freddy & Furno don't get on the same page soon, then they won't stand a chance against Sullivan & Genocide!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to The Wayne Bros backstage. Derrick was throwing a tennis ball against the wall & catching it while Devin laid on a bunch of crates with a depressed expression._

Devin: Well I feel like garbage.

Derrick: What? Why?

Devin: Because we let E.R.S get the better of us!

Derrick: Aw don't say that, bro! It'll look bad on us! And besides, they cheated!

Devin sat up and looked at his nonchalant brother throwing the ball.

Devin: And we should've seen it coming! It's obvious that they suck, so they would resort to cheating just to win!

Derrick: Yeah that's true….but don't worry! Things will get better! All we need is to find a third man!

Devin: Okay….and who can we even ask?

Derrick continues to bounce the ball, but misses the catch. Instead, a figure standing behind him caught it instead. It was shown to be Jason Malice, wearing a nice, half red and half black, button down shirt with dark jeans and black boots. Malice tipped his top hat and threw the ball back.

Malice: I hear you boys need a third guy. Well look no further. I'll lend a hand.

Derrick: Wait….were you listening the whole time?

Devin: More importantly, why do you want to help?

Malice: I have eyes & ears everywhere…...and besides, those guys do look fun to inflict pain on...wouldn't you agree?

Wayne Bros: Uhhhh…

Malice: Wonderful! See you boys soon...heh heh heh..

 _Malice tipped his top hat and walks away, leaving the Wayne Bros confused and unsure how to process what just transpired. The cameras cut to a dark area, where smoke was around the room. Ben Jones soon walked on-screen with the ICW Heavyweight Title over his shoulder._

Ben: Tonight, two men will do battle. In their mind, this battle will grant them an opportunity to face their destruction for my championship. To me, this clash is just a pointless endeavor in order to solidify in their tiny minds that they can defeat me!

Ben: It does not matter what happens to either man. They are not Marvelous nor are they strong enough to take this championship. Whoever wins will merely be the next victim to "The Destroyer" Ben Jones.

 _Ben soon walked off screen as the smoke begins to disappear, leaving behind only darkness. The screen soon cuts to the interview room backstage where Brandon Andrews stood facing the camera._

Brandon: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest: 'The Avenger' Will Ralston!

Brandon: Last episode, you made a shocking return by saving Anthony from Mephisto! Simply put: what has been happening since you left and what has brought you back?

Will: It's been a while. I first want to apologize for vanishing the way I did. After the very personal issues I had with Genocide, becoming a father, and even my behavior to my colleagues, I needed some time home to rediscover myself.

Will: But now "The Avenger" is back! And better than ever! Just in time to, because this place has gotten a lot darker & gloomier since I left. Not to mention there's a guy calling himself Mephisto running around hurting people.

Will: Well, that's stops now! His time of causing destruction ends here, and I….no- WE will make sure that guys gets put down

Behind Will Ralston, Anthony Dre appears from the side.

Anthony: Trust me, Mephisto and that other Morrow guy doesn't stand a chance against Will fooking Ralston & Anthony freaking Dre!

 _Both men walks away as Brandon looks on. The cameras soon cuts to the ring._

* * *

 **I Tease, You Touch (by Goldy Lock)** begins to play and the screen lit up showing a emerald like graphic with "ALESSIA PEREZ" in white diamond. A silhouette of a 5'8" woman was shown on stage before the spotlight shined down on her. She had black straight hair with black well trimmed eyebrows dark chocolate brown eyes walks out. She had dark blue highlights at the bottom of her hair, an athletic curvy body with measurements ranging from 38D-26-36, foundation that matches her skin tone with black eye slashes, eye shadow that usually matches her ring gear & pink lipstick.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York: ALESSIA PEREZ!"_

Alessia wore blue ring tights with a black line going down the side of the tights with a white barrier on each side. Inside the white barrier there was a cross (like the Michelle McCool cross) that was blue with a white barrier surrounding it. It started from top of barrier and went down to the black kick pads. The kick pads were black with a white barrier with blue padding. The waistband of the tights were white and on the back was Perez in black with a white outline. The brassiere ring top was blue with a white barrier surrounding the the bottom of the top and the straps. On the cup section of the top there were the same crosses that were present within the sides of the ring tights. On her left wrist she had black wrist tape and on her right hand she had black wrist tape.

Jay: GOOD LORD SHE'S HOT!

Jazz: ….I'm going to pretend you didn't yell that.…..Anyway, we have another newcomer to The Battlefield. Alessia Perez, a New Yorker, is looking to demonstrate all of her life doubters wrong, especially her wealthy parents-

Jay: SHE'S RICH AND HOT!? I'd have no problems being her new "Daddy!"

Jazz: …...Jay. Aren't you currently married?

Jay: Cheating is only cheating if you get caught, Jazz! And my wife is blind!

Jazz: You're disgusting, Jay….

Alessia raised a finger up in the sky and looked around the arena before walking down the ramp. She walked down the ramp looking around at the crowd with a smirk before spotting a male fan ringside. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair, down his cheek, and lifts his chin up. She winks at him before slowly walking away and reaches the ringside area. She slowly climbed up the steel steps and got onto the ring apron. She looked around the arena once more, listening to the cheers, before she turned around and jumped up from the bottom rop while doing a split on the ring apron, which gained a huge pop from the males (and some females)! She then shakes her rear end a bit before sliding her way into the ring. She slowly rose up before laying across the middle rope, rubbing her finger across her body and raising it in the air.

As Perez gets back up, the lights cuts off. A blue spotlight hits the stage followed by white smoke swirling all around the ramp **What Have You Done** starts to play, and Katie walks underneath the spotlight. She simply raises her fist in the air to a mixed reaction that she pays zero attention to.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: Time to be Tranquillo, Jazz!

Jazz: I'm not sure if Katie is 100% Tranquillo after last episode because of a run-in with a strange woman, claiming to send a message on behalf of Nyx.

Jay: Jazz, didn't your parents tell you not to speak to strangers? Katie has no reason to listen to idle threat from an unknown and a lunachick! She just needs to be Tranquillo!

Striker took her time pacing around the ring. After walking around, she climbs up the steps and slowly steps into the ring. She removes her mask and raises a fist into the light above her. The lights returns to normal and Katie took her time getting ready for her match. Alessia took the time to wave to the crowd, garnering a huge response from the males (and some females).

The bell rings, and the women slowly pace around the ring. The crowd chants for Alessia, who winks to the fans in response while Katie remains patient. They tease a Collar & Elbow, but Katie rolls under Alessia, and lays on her stomach nonchalantly. Striker raises a fist to Alyssa, but she grabs it and pulls Striker back to her feet. Alessia runs her finger across Katie's shoulder, but "The Moonlight Rose" didn't even move a muscle while the crowd were going more interested. Perez rubs her back slowly against Striker, but still Katie did not react. Alessia struts around her, and suddenly went for a right hand, but Katie ducks it and hits a Swinging Pendulum Neckbreaker. Striker quickly rolls out of the ring and paces ringside seemingly without a care in the world. Alessia rubs her neck and slid out of the ring, but Katie slides back in and waves at her. Perez was getting a bit annoyed, and blindly rushes into the ring. Striker stood back up and catches her opponent with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Alessia grabs her back, and Katie runs the ropes before hitting a Basement Dropkick! She went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

The crowd boos as Katie looks at them with a nonchalant smirk. Katie gets up and hits several Palm Strikes before throwing Perez into the corner! She charges towards her, but Alessia gets her feet up. Unfortunately, Katie grabs & throws her feet between the middle ropes. "The Moonlight Rose" follows up by grabbing her head & hitting the Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by the Rope Hung Neckbreaker! Striker raises her fist in the air to a mixed reaction. She goes to pick her opponent up, but Alessia forearms her in the face! Katie was slightly stunned and Alessia hits another forearm! Katie responds with a Step-Up Enziguri, knocking Alessia into the corner. Striker charges, but Alessia hits her with a back elbow, which knocks Katie backwards. Alessia jumps to the middle turnbuckle. She leaps off of the turnbuckles and hits a Crossbody and into the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Katie immediately rolls out of the ring to catch her breath. However, this gave Alessia the opportunity to climb to the top turnbuckle, & she hits Katie with the Alesault (Moonsault)! Perez got to her knees in a lewd manner and raised her finger in the air, gaining a pop from the crowd. After getting back up, Perez throws her back into the ring. She climbs to the top rope before posing by rubbing her stomach and spreading her arms out. She soon attempts The Whirlwind (Corkscrew Moonsault)! However, Katie rolls out of the way at the last moment, and Alessia crashes to the canvas! Perez did crawl herself to the corner, but "The Moonlight Rose" gets back to her feet and hits the Double Knees to her face! Alessia was out cold, but Katie lifts her back up, and connects with the Tornado Hammerlock DDT! Striker soon went for the nonchalant pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: And Katie Striker picks up the win against the newcomer!

Jay: Y'know, I like the Ingobernables lifestyle, but Katie just seriously killed the mood that Alessia tried to put on…..

Jazz: Well good! That's what you get for being sleazy!

As Alessia rolls out of the ring in defeat, Katie simply laid on her stomach & raised her fist in the air in victory while the majority of the crowd boos her. Striker stood up and paced around the ring a bit, before asking for a mic. When she gets one, she leans against the ropes and spoke.

Katie: Recently, I've met a interesting stranger who delivered a personal message to me from my good friend, Nyx Rosewood. She told me to watch my back because I may pull more demons out of her. Well, stranger, allow me to question who you are, and why I should heed anything you say. Please, come out and tell the world who you really are and why we should listen.

Katie paces around the ring for a moment, waiting for the mystery woman to walk out. The woman eventually does appear on stage and makes her way to the ring. Striker lowers the ropes, and the woman starts to chuckle to herself. She enters and grabs a mic. But before she could say anything, Katie spoke up.

Katie: Before you speak, I just want to say that whatever problems Nyx is dealing with currently is now on her. I tried to help. I really did. And I hate that I'm even saying this. But her stubbornness and refusal to listen is why she's been having so much failure. Until my friend is ready to listen and be Tranquillo, then she'll continue to fail in life.

?: …..That right there, Katie, is why I'm here. I am just a good friend of Nyx, and she wanted to deliver a message-

All of a sudden, the woman floors Katie with a Bull Hammer Elbow! The mystery woman looks down at an unconscious Katie before speaking.

?: I'm Callie Allster, and I'm here to warn you that Nyx is not finished yet. You let her demons out, Katie. And now those demons are coming after you.

Callie drops the Mic on Katie and leaves the ring. Striker came to and rubbed her jaw while watching Allster leave

Jazz: So we now know that this strange woman is Callie Allster, and apparently, she's telling Katie that Nyx's demons are….coming after her?

Jay: The hell is she even talking about? Katie just said she's done being a personal therapists to that nut job so who cares!

Jazz: I doubt that's what Callie meant….I think Nyx isn't thought gunning after Striker….not by a long shot….With that said, coming up will be Zack Mercer's in-ring debut as he goes one-on-one with The Gambler!

* * *

 _The cameras cuts to the boiler room, where Furno stayed alone. He paced back & forth, mumbling to himself about his hatred for The Cobra Club, the loss and beating he suffered earlier, and worse of all: having to team with Escobar. All of a sudden, he hears footsteps coming from the entrance, and quickly grabs a led pipe. He stands ready to swing at whoever turns the corner, but stops himself when it's revealed to be Freddy Escobar, slowly clapping and speaking with a sarcastic tone._

Freddy: Wow. What a stunt you three pulled out their. You really showed them who's boss. I mean, going out to face the Cobra Club all by yourselves, only to get your asses handed to you and your boys. I mean, how reckless of a guy can you really be to just walk on out there outnumbered and think that you can take all of them, when you could barely fend off two of them?

Furno looked down at the floor before laughing to himself. "The Lunatic Punisher" soon threw the pipe past Escobar and at the wall behind him! Freddy did not flinch at all, but instead he folded his arms and looked Furno in his face as the latter poked him.

Furno: You know why I did that, Escobar? It's because I don't like you and I don't need your help. I'm capable of taking out both Sullivan & Genocide. And the fact that I have to team up with you just pisses me off!

Furno stopped poking him all of a sudden. He stepped a few feet away and waved Freddy off.

Furno: But, since you still think so highly of yourself & Monarchy, let's see how you four handle things by yourselves! In fact, why even bother? I know you, and I know when things get tough, you won't hesitate to stab me in the back! Let's face it: you're no different than Sullivan-

To the surprise of the Demolition Champion, Freddy grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. His face was soon red with anger as he spoke with complete malice and hatred in his voice.

Freddy: Don't you EVER compare me to him! WE are NOTHING alike, and I'll make sure he and his goons knows their place, just like you!

The shock & surprise in Furno went away, and was replaced with anger. He grabs Escobar and throws him into the wall as well! This time, Furno lifts him up and slams him to the ground, pressing a knee to his head.

Furno: Trell be damned. The next time you ever put your hands on me, I promise you that whatever suffering you're going through won't even COMPARE to how badly I will beat the everlasting f**k out of you!

 _Furno got off of Escobar and storms out of the room, leaving Freddy to get up while rubbing his head._

* * *

 _The cameras soon cuts to William Dawkins walking backstage wearing V necked jumper, button up shirt, and slacks along with brown dress shoes with black laces. He was storming furiously to his car as Brandon Andrews tried to catch up with him, mic in hand._

Brandon: Mr. Dawkins! Mr. Dawkins!

Dawkins: WHAT!? Can't you see that I'm leaving!?

Brandon: Yes, but why? Today is only your second show here.

Dawkins: You think that I'm going to stick around after the embarrassment ICW put me through last episode by facing Trivolt!? I don't think so! It was my DEBUT! My moment of GLORY! I stole the show the minute I donated a piece of my wealth to a fan! And they went and pulled a stunt like bringing in an OLD TIMER!? Well, for their incompetence, my price for competing here just increase exponentially! And until they can meet my prices, I will be taking...my...leave…

Dawkins's words soon faded as something caught his eye. He shoves Brandon away as the camera soon turns to him staring at "The Exotic One" Alessia Perez, nursing her sore neck and drinking some water. A smirk crept up on "The Golden Lion" as he watches her very closely while speaking to Andrews.

Dawkins: Actually, I may stick around for a bit longer…now, if you'll excuse me

Without breaking his gaze from Perez, Dawkins pulls out a roll of $100 bills from one pocket, and thought about giving some to him. Instead, he reached into his other pocket and threw a handful of change at him! While Andrews took offense to that, Dawkins simply walked away from him and towards Perez. He held the ice pack over her neck and slowly massaged her while talking.

Dawkins: I must say, you performed exquisitely, today. Allow me to introduce myself-

Alessia pulls herself away from him as she stood up to face him, her hands on her hips.

Alessia: I know who you are. William Dawkins, right? My parents have spoke about yours quite a lot.

Dawkins slowly moved towards her, wrapping an arm around hers while he spoke.

Dawkins: Indeed. So how interesting that two of the wealthiest, and most good-looking people ever ends up in the same place.

Again, he was interrupted by Alessia pulling away from him and chuckling, shaking her head in the process.

Alessia: Look, I know your kind all my life. Just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you're guaranteed any kind of chance at all of this.

As she refers to herself, she slowly spun around while shaking her hips at Dawkins. William was hypnotised by the movements and only broke free from his trance when Perez pushed him away.

Alessia: Only in your dreams.

Alessia goes to pick up her ice pack & water before walking away. Dawkins snapped out of it and went after her.

Dawkins: Okay, okay. Listen. Just….hear me out! I know you may have a certain image of me already. But you and I are just alike. We both came here for the same reason: the spotlight! You want to be famous without telling people you're rich. I want championships and more money! When we tried doing things on our own, it did not go the way we want them to! So I'm just saying if we just stick together...work together….or simply be together

William grabs her hand and slowly spun her around, getting a good view of her entire body. He soon pulls her very close to him again as he whispers to her.

Dawkins: We'll find nothing but success! What do you say, love?

Perez slowly pulls away and spun her body around one more time. But before William could get a good grip on her body. She pulls away and thought to herself.

Alessia: Hmmmmm…Tell you what. I'll spend some time with you...on one condition.

Dawkins: Anything for someone as sexy as you.

She grabs his chin and starts rubbing his cheek. She pulls his face closer to hers as Dawkins grew more and more excited. But before anything else could happen, she uttered six words:

Alessia: You just need to beat Trivolt.

The excitement from Dawkins was quickly washed away, leaving behind only a shocked expression.

Dawkins: ….What did you say?

Alessia: Challenge Trivolt again, and if you win, you can have all...of….this….

She quickly bent over and slowly began to grind against Dawkins's waist. "The Golden Lion," despite his shock, felt his excitement rise back up again….until she tossed him a $1 bill & walked away from him, only saying.

Alessia: Good luck~~

 _Dawkins stumbled backwards and rubbed some sweat off of his forehead with the $1 bill. He throws away the dollar as he silently cursed to himself, and the cameras soon cut back to the arena._

* * *

The lights cuts off in the arena, and **The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** starts to play, and the crowd starts to boo. Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage as the titantron lit up showing a black crystal like screen with "ZACK MERCER" in white diamond. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between a blue and white lights. He soon marches down the ramp, flipping off everyone without even looking at them while drinking his beer.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Black-Haired Outlaw' ZACK MERCER!"_

Jazz: Alright, I'll say it: this guy is delusional! He claims that the reason he attacked Chris Blade is due to Blade taking a title match that he felt was "rightfully his"

Jay: I believe it. I always say Blade as a egomaniac.

Jazz: Mercer is just full of b.s! He just wants attention and is trying to take out Chris Blade just to do so! But he has a huge test as he makes his in-ring debut against The Gambler!

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose while flipping everyone off. The lights cut on as **Enio (by SebastiAn)** starts to play, and The Gambler walks out.

" _Introducing his opponent, from New York City, New York, standing 5'10" and weighing in at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: Oh man. The Gambler looks as if he's ready to slap Mercer sober!

Jay: Remember the last time he entered the match all pissed off: he LOST!

Jazz: But if Mercer's not careful, he may end up not only losing his debut match, but be knocked out COLD!

The Gambler steps inside the ring and bows to the crowd. He removes his robe and cracks his knuckles. Mercer takes one final chug of his beer before setting it down and glaring at Gambler.

The bell rings, and both men begins to circle each other. They get into a Collar-and-Elbow, and Mercer gets into a Waist Lock from behind. The Gambler hits him with a back elbow, and it stung Zack's jaw enough to break the hold. "The Black-Haired Outlaw" stumbles to the ropes and the Gambler Irish Whips him across the ring. Mercer rebounds, and Gambler hits a Single Leg Dropkick, knocking Zack to the canvas! Mercer tries to get up, but Gambler kicks him in the ribs several times. Zack rolls out of the ring, clutching at his stomach, but The Gambler slides out and chops Mercer across the chest! He continues to chop him until his chest begins to turn red! Afterwards, Gambler threw Mercer back into the ring before climbing to the top rope. When he stood up, Gambler hits a Missile Dropkick and went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Mercer is wheezing and coughing, barely able to breathe. Gambler lifts Zack up and whips him into the corner. But when he goes for a Helluva Kick, Mercer grabs his foot & lifts him into the air. He turns around and slams Gambler back first into the corner! Zack follows up by Vertically lifting him in the air and slamming him stomach first onto the ropes! With the Gambler hanging from the ropes, Mercer goes on the apron & hits a Springboard Leg Drop to his neck & back along with knocking him to the canvas! Mercer went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

"The Black-Haired Outlaw" rolls out of the ring and pulls Gambler out as well. He tries to slam his face on the announce table, but Gambler elbows him in the stomach before slamming his face on the table instead. Mercer stumbles backwards and Gambler kicks him across his red chest, knocking him to his knees! Gambler climbs onto the apron and goes for a Running Knee! Mercer, however, catches & slams Gambler back first onto the apron! The Gambler yells in agony while Mercer sits on the apron, watch him in pain. When Gambler stood up, "The Black-Haired Outlaw" hits a Diving DDT! Zack drags Gambler back into the ring and went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Mercer picks him back up and hits a Powerbomb onto his knees. He soon puts Gambler in the Tree of Woe before stepping back and connecting with the Sliding Dropkick to his face. Mercer gets back up & lifts Gambler to the top rope. He tries to Suplex him, but Gambler fights back with elbows to the face. After one too many elbows, Zack fell back down. The Gambler turns around to face the ring just as Mercer runs back up. The Gambler was prepared for this, and hits Zack with a super Michinoku Driver!

Both men were down as the referee begins his ten count. At seven, Mercer & the Gambler begins to get up. Zack hits him with a Forearm to his face. Gambler stumbles a bit, but hits back with a Forearm of his own! Zack was stunned, but he hits him back. The Gambler yells and unleashes his Break Attack (Kenta Rush)! Mercer was laid out, and Gambler takes his glove & elbow pads off. Zack was lifted up, and was about to be hit with the Nerve Elbow, but he ducks it and hits the Closing Time (Double Knee Backbreaker)! Mercer lifts Gambler onto his shoulders, but Gambler lands behind him and goes for the Tiger Suplex! Mercer uses his bodyweight and shoves Gambler backwards and into the referee!

The ref was knocked down, but neither man noticed it. The Gambler still manages to connect with the Tiger Suplex, knocking him into the corner. He yells something in Japanese, but Mercer grabs one of his cans of beer next to him. Gambler attempts the Delayed Dropkick, but Mercer got up and hits him in the face with the beer, blinding him! The beer burned Gambler's eyes, and this allows Mercer to hit him with the Ace of Spades (Superkick)! As the referee begins to stir, Zack quickly picks Gambler up and connects with the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)! Mercer soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: ZACK MERCER!"_

Jazz: "The Black-Haired Outlaw" just spilled BEER in the face of the Gambler and stole the win!

Jay: What a huge victory for Mercer!

Despite rubbing his sore jaw, Zack stood up and had his hand raised in victory. However, "The Black-Haired Outlaw" was not satisfied with the win because he continues to assault the Gambler! To a chorus of boos, Mercer stomps away at The Gambler and beats him down with forearms and punches! The boos soon turn into cheers when the International Champion, Chris Blade, rushes to the ring and tackles Mercer to the canvas! The two starts to brawl, but it was the champion who gains the advantage by slamming him into the corner!

Jazz: The International Champion is taking the fight to Mercer!

He continues to beat him down until Mercer knees him in the stomach and tries throwing him out of the ring! Blade lands on the apron, however, and connects with a forearm to Mercer which sent him backwards! Mercer springboards off the ropes and hits a Diving Clothesline, knocking him down! Chris was getting the crowd amped up, until the lights cuts off. After a few seconds, the lights cuts on, and "The Revenant" Damien Crowe stood behind the International Champion!

Jay: Damien Crowe is here! And he's gunning for Chris Blade!

As soon as Chris turns around, Damien FLOORS him with a Crowe-Breaker (Codebreaker)! Crowe begins to choke Blade with his boot as Mercer begins to get back up. Zack gets Damien's attention and asks him to lift Blade up. Crowe does so, and holds him in place. Mercer went for the Ace of Spades, but Chris manages to free himself and duck out of the way at the last second, causing Mercer to strike Damien! Crowe was knocked to the ropes as Mercer looks on in disbelief. This did not last, however, because The Gambler grabs Mercer from behind and hits an Exploder Suplex, knocking Mercer out of the ring! Meanwhile, Chris hits Damien with a Sweet Blade Music (his own Superkick), sending "The Revenant" out of the ring! Chris and the Gambler stood tall in the ring….and Trell soon walked out with a mic in hand and a smirk on his face.

Trell: Ladies & Gentlemen. It seems as if these four competitors all have some kind of beef that's only getting wilder. So, how would you all like to see a tag team match?

A majority of the crowd did not even dignify him with a response to that match, with only a few slightly cheering the idea. Trell couldn't help but laugh.

Trell: I agree, playa. That's too boring & predictable. So here's what's going to happen: two weeks from now, on episode 14, Chris Blade will defend the ICW International Championship against….Damien Crowe, against The Gambler, and against Zack Mercer in a FATAL FOUR WAY MATCH!

Jazz: What an announcement! A Fatal Four Way for the ICW International Championship just two weeks from today! It's going to be huge!

Jay: I'll admit, the thought of these four guys beating the hell out of each other does sound promising!

Jazz: I personally can't wait! And neither can the crowd!

The crowd pops HUGE at the announcement as Trell walks to the back. Mercer rubbed his neck and glares at Chris and Gambler in the ring while Damien was still dazed from the kick from Blade. Chris looks back at Mercer….until Gambler spun the champion around and KNOCKS him OUT with a Nerve Elbow! The crowd were stunned and cheering as Gambler picks up the championship and raised it in the air.

Jazz: The Gambler just knocked out Chris Blade!

Jay: There will be zero friends now that there is a Fatal Four Way match very soon!

Jazz: This could be the sight we can see in just two weeks time!

* * *

 _The cameras soon cuts to a dark corner in the building, where Chris Wolf, Asher King, & Matt Lopez was located, seething in anger._

Chris Wolf: Kings of a New Age. You two made the biggest mistake in your life by attacking the three of us. We are the predators. We are the hunters.

Asher King: "Lords of Wrestling." you will regret trying to take out the Pack. Next week, the Kings of a New Age will fall by me and Asher.

Matt Lopez: Chris Owens, you and I have unfinished business after attacking me like the coward you are! I guarantee you _hombre,_ I'm going to be your worst personal nightmare!

Chris Wolf: We are the Apex Predators of ICW. We are The Pack. The Lords of Wrestling, you will be hunted down!

 _The cameras fade as Chris, Matt, & Asher glares at the camera._ _The screen cuts to a dark cave illuminated only by a fire. Staring at the fire was Alexandra Xenou, Kirsi Halonen, and Sarah Lewis. All of a sudden, Krisi bursts out laughing._

Kirsi: Daria? A friend? AHAHAHAHAHA! What a joke!

Alexandra: For too long, we have stuck by Daria because we thought we all be better together. But in reality, she's done nothing but neglect us and hold us down!

Kirsi: But thanks to Ms. Lewis, and thanks to the darkness, we no longer have to deal with her holding us back! Now, we have realized our true worth, and we have become much stronger than we ever were.

Sarah: Daria St. Leger. You wish to challenge me, do you not? Well, if you want to face me, all you have to do is face my two colleagues here….if you can even look them in the eyes. Because no matter how much you want to blame me, deep down, you know that you caused them to abandon you.

 _The flame starts to burn out, leaving behind only the silhouette of the three women & their glowing red eyes. The screen soon cuts to the interview room, where Hannah was facing the camera._

Hannah: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest: "The Marvelous One" Marvelous Tate Williams!

The Marvelous One walks on screen, and smirks at Hannah.

Hannah: Tonight, Williams, you are set to compete against Rick Washington. How are you prepared to face him?

Tate: Like this interview, Rick Washington is a waste of my time. He was simply collateral damage that happened to get a cheap shot on me. Tonight, I can put that muscle-bound loser down and move on to important business: me becoming Heavyweight Champion!

 _Williams walks off screen as the camera cuts back to ringside._

* * *

 **Tattooed Attitude (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play which causes Collin & Jessie to march out on stage. They cross their balled up fists together before fist bumping and marching to the ring. Jessie steps over the top rope as Collin climbs to the top rope, spreading his arms out.

" _The following contest is a tag team match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 476 lbs: 'Collin Moore & Jessie Moore' TATTOOED ATTITUDE!"_

Jazz: After their debut match last episode, Tattooed Attitude were viciously assaulted by their opponents tonight! After asking for a match tonight, they look to get a measure of revenge!

Jay: This team may show some promise, but their careers just shortened by a decade because they want to face the Nation of Violence!

As Collin hops down from the turnbuckle, **Nation of Violence** begins to play, causing the crowd to boo. A spotlight shines down on stage and they both appear. Michael & Bryan made their way down the ramp while eying around the arena and stares straight into the ring. The two soon enter and stand dead center in the ring.

" _Introducing their opponent: at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: 'Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage' THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: This is one dangerous team, Jazz. Especially since they are HELL BENT on destroying every tag team just to get a chance at the Fortress!

Jazz: Some have said that their focus has been on the champions for so long that they are not focused on their opponents tonight, and it could lead to a huge upset!

When the bell rings, Collin & Jessie went on offense and attacks Michael & Bryan! All four men fought in the ring as "The Rebels" knocked NOV to the ropes! Jessie quickly ran across the ring before running back and clotheslining both men out of the ring! As NOV tries to regroup, Collin runs the ropes as Jessie catches and launches his partner over the ropes and onto their opponents! Collin picks Michael up and throws him back into the ring. He whips Chaos into his team's corner before tagging in Jessie. They both whip him to the ring and Jessie takes him down with a Shoulder Tackle. They both run across from each other & hits a Leg Drop/Front Flip Senton Combination. Jessie went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Jessie gets up and tags Collin back in. They pick Michael back up and whips him to the ropes again. This time, Michael hangs onto the ropes! Jessie tries to clothesline him, but Chaos ducks it & hits Collin with the Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow) out of the clear blue! Jessie was taken off-guard and did not see "The Savage Maniac" pull him out of the ring! Brian grabs him and hits The Scythe (360 Spinning Chokeslam) through the announce table! Back in the ring, Chaos continues to beat down his opponent with repeated punches until Ravage calls for a tag. Chaos tags him in, and they hit the Bloody Sunday (Chaotic Elbow into the Decapitation (Clothesline From Hell))! Chaos soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: the NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jazz: Despite Tattooed Attitude coming out strong, The Nation of Violence defeats them with ease.

Jay: SQUASHED!

Michael & Bryan stood tall over a fallen Collin. He whispers something to Bryan, and "The Savage Maniac" quickly rolls out of the ring. He pulls Jessie out of the wreckage and throws him back into the ring just as Chaos climbs to the top rope. Ravage lifted Jessie in the Crucifix, and NOV connects with the Savage Ending (Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Brian slams them to the mat.) As Ravage stacks the tag team on top of each other, Michael grabs a mic.

Michael: FORTRESS! STOP HIDING LIKE COWARDS AND FACE US FOR THOSE TAG TITLES!

After a few seconds of nothing happening, the titantron soon turns black. Slow claps could be heard, and the ICW Tag Team Champions, Static & P.K, appeared on screen. Static was giggling like a madman while P.K was the one slowly clapping.

P.K: Well done, Nation, on another victory in a tag team match. Well done indeed. It was very entertaining…..but ultimately futile. Your idle threats were fun to listen to in the beginning, but now they bore us. We expected more from you two. We expected you all to be the ones to come and find us, instead of standing there, yelling for our presence. If this is the best we can expect from a Nation of Violence, then you two will never be worthy of holding the tag team championship titles!

The titantron immediately cuts to black before returning to normal. Michael & Bryan did not say a word, but instead looked at each other. Without uttering a single word, NOV stormed out of the ring and marched up the ramp, to the back.

Jazz: I don't think it is such a good idea for the tag champions to toy with a team as dangerous as The Nation of Violence….

Jay: I agree, Jazz. But if there is any team that can slay that violent duo, it's the one holding the tag team gold!

Jazz: Well, up next is our main event: Rick Washington goes one-on-one with-

Jay: "The Marvelous God of Wrestling" MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!

* * *

 _Minutes before the show began….._

 _The cameras cut to the rafters above the arena. Sitting in the rafters was "The Iconic Princess" Brianna Kelly. Brianna simply sat there, looking down into the crowd that was filing in. She took a deep breath and spoke._

Brianna: Angelica thought she could take me out. She thought she can walk over me and go straight for the title. Last week, I ruined the princess's little fantasy celebration….and I will continue to haunt her every waking moment until I choke the life out of her and become ICW Women's Champion once again!

 _Brianna got up and walked away just as the show began & the Cobra Club's theme played. As soon as the video ended, the screen zoomed out to show that the promo was playing on Trell's television monitor. He cuts it off and went back to his paperwork. But minutes after Brianna's video ended, Trell's door swung wide open and the ICW Women's Champion, Angelica Rhodes, storms in._

Trell: Ah, Ms. Rhodes. Welco-

Angelica: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Trell:...Excuse me? Whatever do you mean?

Angelica: You know EXACTLY what I mean! Last week, Brianna Kelly RUINED my CELEBRATION! And now I hearing that I have to DEFEND my title against her!? What makes her so deserving of a chance at me and and MY Women's Championship!? Especially when I had to beat all sorts of opponents just to even EARN a shot!?

Trell:...I guess you do make somewhat of a point. You did beat almost everyone just to stand here with the title yelling at me. But let me put it like this: I promised Brianna when she gets better, she'll get another shot against you.

Angelica: Yeah. Against ME, but NOT for MY title!

Trell: That's easy too. She never had the chance to invoke her rematch clause since losing the title at Immortality...thanks to a certain someone standing in front of me.

Trell: But I digress, she wants to invoke her rematch for the title. And who happens to be "The Brand New ICW Women's Champion?" Oh that's right: "The American Princess" Angelica Rhodes, as you so have reminded everyone. So, I thought "Hmmm….why not kill two birds with one stone & have Angelica versus Brianna be for the ICW Women's Championship?"

Angelica: But that's not-

Trell: Listen, 'Princess,' you wanted the fame & fortune that comes with being the champion. Well now you have it. All you have to do is hold on to that title. It just so happens that your first defense is against someone who wants to rip your head off. Such is life….

Angelica began to breath heavily before screaming to herself. She storms towards the door, and swung it open…..revealing "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus standing in front of it preparing to knock. Time seems to slow down as the two stared at each other in surprise.

Detrick: Angelica.

The moment Cyrus said her name, Rhodes snapped back to reality, and back to her unfortunate situation. Instead of responding to him, however, Angelica scoffs at her brother-in-law and leaves Trell's office, shoving past him in the process. Detrick looks back in confusion before looking back at Trell, who just waves it off.

Trell: Don't worry about her. I'm glad you could make it here today! How are you feeling?

Detrick: Doing better. Though I wished you didn't send me home last week.

Trell: Look, it was to make sure you were healed up. Especially before I give you your reward.

Detrick: Okay then, so where is it? Or what even is the reward?

Trell:...It hasn't arrived yet.

Detrick: ….¿Estás bromeando?

Trell: Trust me. It'll be worth the wait. In the meantime, why not relax here? Come watch the main event.

Detrick:...

 _Cyrus reluctantly sat down as Trell cuts the screen back on to show the ring empty. At that very moment, the cameras cuts to a live feed of the empty ring._

* * *

The moment **I Don't Wanna Stop** begins to play, a stream of gold sparks rains down onto the entrance ramp. After a few seconds, the sparks stopped falling, and "The Marvelous One" walked out on stage, spreading his arms out wide to a slightly mixed reaction, but with the boos being louder.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: It just became MARVELOUS in the Battlefield, Jazz! And that's because Marvelous Tate Williams has just arrived!

Jazz: What wasn't "marvelous", Jay, is the fact that Tate has gone around demanding title opportunities be handed to him left, right, and center! Worse of all is that he's attack whoever he feels is getting in the way of those chances!

Jay: Well, if Trell just granted him the title match, then he wouldn't have to beat people out of his way! But instead, we get to watch him embarrass Washington tonight!

Tate walks to the ring, continuously spreading his arms out. He steps into the ring before climbing to the top rope and yelling "MARVELOUS" while still having his arms out wide. He removes his robe and threw it at a ringside crew member just as **Hero (by Nas)** started to play. Rick walks out, cracking his knuckles, and slowly points to his side.

" _And introducing his opponent, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: As a recap for those who don't remember, Tate Williams attacked Rick Washington after his title match at Ascension to Hell. And last episode, Washington got a measure of revenge by knocking him off of his feet with a GET REKT! Tonight, it is the grudge match between the two!

Jay: Spoiler alert: The Marvelous One embarasses Washington in the end!

Jazz: Two Louisiana natives set to do battle that may have championship implications!

Rick steps inside the ring and spread his arms out once again to cheers from the crowd, and disdain from his opponent. Rick looks back at Tate with revenge in his eyes.

The bell rings, and Williams gets in Washington's face before trash talking him. Rick stood there staring back at Williams until "The Marvelous One" starts poking at him. At that moment, "R-Dub" Forearms him in the jaw, knocking Tate to the corner! Washington follows up with even more Forearms until Tate was barely standing. Rick then whips his opponent into the opposite corner and hits a Running Corner Lariat! He soon scoops Tate up and hits the Fallaway Slam, throwing him across thing ring and falling to the floor! Washington got the crowd amped up before going after his opponent. Rick lifts Tate back to his feet and whips him into the barricade! He soon charges after him, but "The Marvelous One" barely managed to flip him over the barricade and into the crowd! Tate soon rolls back into the ring as the referee made his count to five. At six, Washington was back on his feet and climbs over the barricade and back to ringside. But when he got close to the ring, "The Marvelous One" hits a Sliding Dropkick, knocking him into the announce table. Tate rolls out and whips Washington shoulder first into the ring post! He then threw him onto the apron before rolling back into the ring. "The Marvelous One" places Washington between the ropes and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker! Williams pulls him back into the ring and went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Washington manages to push Tate off of him. However, this allows "The Marvelous One" the chance to hit another Basement Dropkick to Washington! Williams picks his opponent up and attempts a Vertical Suplex. Unfortunately for him, Washington was slightly too much to lift off his feet! Rick, however, did lift Tate up vertically with ease, but he received a knee to his head for his efforts. Tate lands back down and hits a Drop Toe Hold followed by an Elbow Drop to the back of his head! Tate placed one foot on his opponent's back before spreading his arms out and yelling "MARVELOUS!" Tate sat Washington up before placing a Knee on his back and pulls away at his arms! He continues to pull further back, adding more pressure with his knees to Rick's spine! Washington tries to wiggle free, and makes it back to a vertical base! He elbows Tate in the ribs to create distance between them, and delivers a WICKED Knife Edge Chop, knocking Tate to his knees! As Williams clutches at his chest, Rick got behind him and hits a Deadlift Straight Jacket Suplex! "R-Dub," still holding on, lifts Tate back up and hits another Straight Jacket Suplex! He picks him up for one final Straight Jacket Suplex and into the bridging pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Rick was slightly surprised that Tate managed to kick out, but did not lose focus. He lifts him back to his feet and onto his shoulders. But it was only for a brief moment because Williams wiggles back down behind him and shoves him to the ropes! As Rick makes it to the ropes, Tate charges and knees him in the ribcage, taking the air out of "R-Dub." "The Marvelous One" runs to the other side of the ring, but Rick explodes back up and catches his opponent on the rebound with a wicked Lariat, turning him inside out! Washington gets fired up before picking "The Marvelous One" back up. He soon hits Clotheslines from the back & the Front of his neck repeatedly, until Tate's legs began to grow wobbly. It was then that he finishes off with an European Uppercut. The Uppercut knocked Tate backwards and into the corner! "R-Dub" attempts another Corner Lariat, but Williams surprised him with the Running High Knee, knocking him down! Tate was slow to make the cover, but he eventually does so.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Even though Washington kicked out, both men were barely moving. They took their time getting back up while continuously hitting each other. When Tate & Rick got back to their feet, Williams struck Rick with a kick to the face! "R-Dub" responds with a Knife Edge Chop to his chest, taking the air out of "The Marvelous One." But Tate would not falter, and hits a Forearm to his face Washington stumbles a bit, but he follows up with another chop to his chest! Williams collapses to his knees, and Washington runs the ropes once more. "The Marvelous One" was quicker, however, and took him down with a Drop Toe Hold and straight into the Marvelous Lock (Lebell Lock)! Washington was struggling to stay alive as Williams tighten the hold while yelling that he is marvelous. Rick attempts to crawl to the ropes, but Williams rolls himself and his opponent to the center of the ring. This proves to be a fatal mistake because Rick uses the added momentum to get back up while deadlifting Williams up with him! Washington charges and hits a Sidewalk Slam! Washington looks to take a huge risk and climbs to the top rope. He attempts the Nola Jam (Top Rope Leg Drop), but Tate rolls out of the way at the last minute, causing "R-Dub" to crash down! Rick gets back up, and Tate attempts another Running High Knee, but Washington catches him in midair! He throws his opponent back first into the corner and follows up with the Powerslam, throwing Tate across the ring! Washington gets up and gets the crowd hyped up. Tate stumbles to his feet, and Washington goes to end it with the GET REKT (Spear)! However, Tate reverses The GET REKT, and catches Rick in the Small Package while holding his tights!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: What a marvelous win by The Marvelous One!

Jazz: He cheated! He grabbed the tights!

"The Marvelous One" rolls out of the ring, raising his arms in victory while Rick was questioning the referee's decision. Tate walked back up the ramp, yelling to everyone he is Marvelous and that he will become the next Heavyweight Champion! Washington just sat on the ring apron, angry at Tate cheating, but more disappointed in himself. Soon, Williams marches backstage.

Jazz: This is such a crushing defeat by Rick, especially since he arguably needed the momentum to get back into the title scene!

Jay: Rick had his chance and failed! Now it's on to more important challengers, and no challenger is more marvelous than Marvelous Tate Williams!

Jazz: Well, time will only tell if Tate will get a shot at the Heavyweight title! Until then, from Jay Masters, I'm Jazz Conway, and we'll see you next time on the Battlefield!

* * *

 _The screen immediately cuts back to Trell's office, where he cut the monitor off. Detrick sighs and simply shook his head._

Detrick: I kinda feel bad for Rick. Losing in that manner definitely left a bad taste in his mouth.

Trell: Agreed.

Detrick: Sooo...the match ended. What now?

Trell: Ah yes. Your reward.

 _Trell looked at his wrist watch, and began to count down from five._

Trell: 5….4…..3….2….1…..

Tate: TRELL!

All of a sudden, Trell's door swung open, and Tate Wiliams storms into the office, pushing aside Detrick, and slams his hands on the table. Trell, in response, simply smiled at him.

Trell: Ah, Mister Williams! Right on time.

Tate: I did what you asked for! I beat that muscled-bound loser! So now I DEMAND the title match!

The owner did not respond to him. Instead, he turns his attention to Cyrus, who did not say anything, but just sat there with a confused look on his face.

Trell: Detrick, this is Tate Williams. He goes by the moniker "The Marvelous One." And right now, he has brought to you your gift.

Tate: What the hell are you talking about?

Detrick:...Trell, what EXACTLY is the gift?

Trell: It's simple: your gift, Detrick, is facing Marvelous Tate Williams next week...and the winner of that match will go on to face Ben Jones for the ICW Heavyweight Championship three weeks from today.

Tate: Are you KIDDING ME!? YOU TOLD ME IF I BEAT WASHINGTON-

Trell: I said MAYBE you'll get a title opportunity. If you want it so bad, I'm sure you'll have no problems facing Cyrus to get it.

The rage on William's face slowly, but surely went away as he turns towards Cyrus. "The Marvelous One" soon looked at him with a hint of disgust as "The Lucha Warrior" looked at him with determination & confidence on his face.

Tate: You should've stayed gone, Cyrus. Cause now I'm going to embarrass you worse than Sullivan did!

With those words said, "The Marvelous One" walked out of the office as Detrick bawled his fists up. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying to calm himself. Before leaving the office, and without looking back, he spoke to Trell.

Detrick: Y'know, I'm going to enjoy beating Williams. Thanks for the gift.

Trell: I'd knew you would like it.

 **Recap**

Match 1: The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) VS The Cobra Club (Alex Karloff & Julian de la Barrera)

Winners: The Cobra Club via pin

Match 2: Katie Striker VS Alessia Perez

Winner: Katire Striker via pin

Match 3: The Gambler VS Zack Mercer

Winner: Zack Mercer via pin

Match 4: Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage) VS Tattooed Attitude (Collin Moore & Jessie Morre)

Winners: Nation of Violence via pin

Match 5: Marvelous Tate Williams VS Rick Washington

Winner: Marvelous Tate Williams via pin

* * *

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras caught up with Katie Striker, who was stumbling around backstage after getting knocked out by Callie Allster. But just before the cameraman could say a word, Katie spoke._

Katie: So...that's Callie Allster, huh?...Heh, I look forward from hearing from her again…..

 _Katie raises a fist before stumbling away. The cameras fade to black before cutting to Rick Washington sitting alone backstage with his head down._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Rick? You put up a valiant effort against Washington, but-

Before he could finish, Rick picked his head up and spoke.

Rick: But I lost, I know. I'm used to losing. What I despies, however, is the fact that I lost because someone had to resort to cheating just because he doesn't have the confidence to try and beat me fair & square! Well guess what? I may be down, but I'm not out. Not by a long shot!

 _The camera watches as Rick stood up and walked away just as the screen turns black. The screen soon cuts to The Gambler walking through the hallways but was stopped by the Cameraman._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Gambler? Tonight, things did not go your way. However, it was just announced that you will be competing in a Fatal Four Way Match for the ICW International Championship in two weeks. How are you feeling and what are your thoughts?

Gambler: My eyes….they burn. But….I still can see. And I see me….as International Champion!

Just before he could walk away, The Gambler stops and turns to see a strange woman. The woman was about 5'7" and had black hair (with red highlights throughout), blue eyes, and was wearing a black dress similar to Woman from ECW. What was interesting about her was that she was carrying around a Black Kendo Stick. The woman paced around the Gambler, who stood there in confusion. She then spoke in a New York accent.

?: Don't mind little old me, I've just been watching you for a very long time. And I've been fascinated with you the more I watch. My name is Jade Madison, and I do hope we can see each other soon…

 _Jade pulled a card from between her breasts and gave to Gambler before walking off screen. He stood there in confusion as the cameras fades to black._

 **A/N: Next Time on Battlefield: Episode 13**

 **Kings of a New Age VS The Pack**

 **Daria St. Leger VS Kirsi Halonen**

 **Monarchy VS Cobra Club _-(Six-Man Tag Team Match)_**

 **Will Ralston VS Mephisto**

 **Detrick Cyrus VS Marvelous Tate Williams- _(#1 Contender's Match for the ICW Heavyweight Championship)_**


	26. Episode 13

_Before the show…._

 _The screen cuts to Furno, Ajax, & Raptor Reigns of The New Shield in the boiler room talking amongst each other. Ajax sat across from Moxley as the two went back & forth while Raptor sat in between them with his arms folded and silently listening._

Ajax: Listen, Furno. I get everything that Monarchy has done to us. But we can't prioritize that over what the Cobra Club are currently doing right as we speak!

Furno: The day I team with Escobar is the day I cut my own head off! What happened last week was just a minor setback-

Ajax: Minor setback? We were OUTNUMBERED!

Furno: WE DON'T NEED THEM!

Raptor: Watch your tones. Both of you.

Raptor's tone was both calm and demanding, and it forced Furno & Ajax to calm down and lower their voices.

Ajax: As I was saying...we were outnumbered until Monarchy showed up to lend a hand! We don't need to be friends with them! We just need to work with them until the Cobra Club are gone!

Raptor: And we will break Monarchy again if they try anything.

But before Furno could respond, the door to the boiler room swung open. The New Shield turn and see DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, and King Caesar, aka Monarchy, standing at the doorway. Furno, Ajax, & Raptor quickly got up and confronted the trio.

Furno: The fuck do you three want?

Caesar: We wanna know if y'all three are on da' same page and to get there if y'all ain't.

Furno: Who the fuck do you three think you are to demand US to do anything?

Caesar:...We were the guys who trusted y'all enough to handle business last week. Now we the guys who demanding' that y'all grow some nuts and come together so we can do what needs to be done!

Furno: ...And your little "boss?" Where's he at?

Caesar: He'll be here. But he also wanna know what y'all plan on doing during our match.

Ajax & Raptor stood against DJ & Dylan as Furno & King Caesar stared each other down. Moxley chuckled a bit and turns to face them.

Furno: Tell you what….. Since you boys are walkin in here thinking y'all still high & mighty, we'll sit back & watch y'all try and prove yourselves. If you guys think you can handle them, then go out and prove it to us!

 _Monarchy did not say anything else. Instead, they stared at the New Shield and then at each other. DJ, Dylan, & King Caesar all left the boiler room, leaving the New Shield alone with their thoughts._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen cut to the Battlefield, as the crowd were white hot and ready for the show. The screen soon cuts to the Jay & Jazz at the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome back, ladies & gentlemen, to an highly anticipated edition of ICW! I am Jazz and joining me, as always, is my co-commentator Jay!

Jay: You can feel the winds of change here, Jazz! Tonight, "The Marvelous One" will finally be one final step closer to glory when he steamrolls through Detrick Cyrus to become #1 Contender!

Jazz: I'm not too sure about those results, Jay. But yes, tonight's main event is a match between "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus & "The Marvelous One" Tate Williams where the winner becomes the #1 Contender to the ICW Heavyweight Championship….and will have a showdown against the champion himself, Ben Jones, just two weeks from today!

Jay: Safe to say Ben will be keeping a close eye on the main event tonight.

Jazz: But that is not all, because tonight we also see the in-ring returns of both Brianna Kelly & Will Ralston, who the latter will be facing off against "The Prince of Darkness" Mephisto!

Jay: Yeah, yeah, that's all fine & dandy. But you're missing the best part: the in-ring return of the one & only MONARCHY! Best of all, they're opening the show!

 **Princes of the Universe (by Queen)** begins to play, and the trio of DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, & King Caesar walks out. The crowd gave a slightly mixed reaction, though the majority still boos them.

" _The following contest is a Six-Man Tag Team Match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 735 lbs: the team of King Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres: MONARCHY!"_

Jazz: This doesn't seem right.

Jay: What are you talking about?

Jazz: I simply can't buy that Monarchy are willing to help out and get rid of the Cobra Club. I have a feeling that there are interior motives with them.

Jay: Jazz. Listen. Monarchy is always one step ahead of everyone! They have backup plans for their backup plans! And besides, they want to take out the Cobra Club! And once the New Shield gets their act together and work with them, then Monarchy will be able to dispose of them!

Jazz: All I'm saying is that we should be cautious of these three, and especially Escobar…

The trio walks down the ramp and rolls into the ring. They all stood in the center and glares around the arena. They soon spot Furno, Ajax, & Raptor, walking through the crowd, but standing at the stairway. While the two sides watches each other, **Bloodline (by Crown The Empire)** plays. Everyone boos as Jack, Loki, & Russell makes their way out.

 _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 757 lbs, the team of Russell Black, Loki Malphas, & Jack Cunningham: THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Jazz: Now there's no question that The Cobra Club are a vile unit. From Sullivan, to Genocide, and everyone else amongst them, they all should be dealt with!

Jay: Well, if the New Shield finally agree to work with Monarchy, then the Cobra Club could be dealt with! But as we saw last week, Furno and them refuse to play nice and follow the Prince's lead! Now, Monarchy has to set an example towards them!

The Cobra Club stood on the ramp as Monarchy stares them down. They slowly made their way to the ring and rolls inside. All six guys stood in the center and went face to face. They began to trash talk each other for a bit...and then trades blows!

The bell rings as all six men began to brawl in the ring! Caesar & DJ tossed Russell & Loki out of the ring and rolls out, leaving Dylan & Jack throwing hands in the ring. Loki & DJ threw kicks & forearms, until DJ attempted a Vertical Suplex! Loki blocks it and hits a Reverse Vertical, slamming DJ ribs first onto the barricade! Kingston fell into the crowd as Loki went after him. On the opposite side of the ring, Caesar threw Russell into the barricade! Caesar cracks his neck and charges, but Russell Back Body Drops Caesar over the barricade and into the crowd! Back into the ring, Dylan tossed Jack across the ropes, but Jack hits a Crossbody to him! Jack continues to stomp away as Loki & Russell continues to beat DJ & Caesar in the crowd! Malphas went to hit a Piledriver, but DJ flips him over and onto the floor! When he got back up, Malphas was hit with a Superkick and a Snap DDT! Russell, meanwhile, tries to Bodyslam his opponent, but Caesar elbows him in the head several times. Caesar instead grabs him by the throat and Chokeslams him to the floor! As DJ & Caesar made their way back to ringside, Jack lifts Dylan onto his shoulders! However, "The Rabbid Street Dog" elbows him a few times before landing on his feet and planting him with a Spinning Side Slam. When his partners made it back to ringside, Dylan tags in DJ, who in turn tags in Caesar. When Jack gets back up, Dylan hits a Discus Lariat, knocking him back down! DJ follows up with a Standing Moonsault, and King Caesar finish it off with a huge Splash! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2 BREAK-UP!_

Loki & Russell manage to slide back in and break up the pinfall. Monarchy quickly dispatch the two by quickly throwing them out of the ring. Caesar soon tags DJ back in as he lift Jack back up. He Powerbombs Cunningham with full force, and lifts DJ onto his shoulders! He soon Powerbombs him onto Jack, with Cunningham taking the full force of the damage! Kingston got back up and looks back at The New Shield while pointing at them. They silently watch as Kingston pulls Jack back to his feet and hits a couple of Forearms. He soon Irish Whips him into the corner and charges after him. "The Ripper" manages to move out of the way, and DJ ran up the corner. He attempts a Flying Crossbody, but Cunningham simply kicks him out of the air, and Kingston crashes down to the canvas! Jack pulls him to his team's corner and tags in Russell. He slowly rebounds off the ropes and squashes DJ like a bug with a Running Senton! He was not finished yet, because he deadlifts Kingston across his body and hits a Pop-Up Samoan Drop! Russell soon went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Russell drags DJ back up and slams him into his team's corner. He soon put his fists up and jabs his opponent with quick strikes several times in the ribs. The referee held Russell back, and this allows Loki to choke DJ using the ropes to the sound of boos from the crowd. He soon lets him free just as the referee turns back around. Russell pulls DJ back up & tags in Loki, who proceeds up the top turnbuckle. Russell plants him with a Uranage, and Loki follows it up with the Flying Double Foot Stomp! Malphas sat back and laughed as he watches DJ clutching his stomach and trying to breathe. He turns towards the New Shield and laughed before kicking around his opponent's head. This slowly causes DJ to get back up and strike Loki with a Open Palm Strike. Kingston hits another, and another, rapidly firing at the chest of Malphas, who tried to cover up. Malphas soon catches DJ with a Roundhouse Kick to the stomach followed by an Overhead Kick! He soon finishes off with a Step-Up Enziguri, turning DJ inside out. Loki picks DJ up by his hair, and slaps him across the face a few times. He threw him into the corner, but DJ rolls over and lands on the apron. He follows up by hitting a Springboard Missile Dropkick, knocking Loki off of his feet!

The crowd were slowly rallying behind DJ as he & Loki struggle to move. Eventually, both men manages to make a tag to Dylan & Jack! When they were tagged in, both men rush in and threw Haymakers at each other! Punches were flying all over the place, some connecting onto the face & jaw of both men. However, neither side backed down and looked to be leaning into the punches! Eventually, and after one too many blows to the face, Jack was starting to get wobbly and stepped back. Torres took the opportunity to hit him with a stiff Forearm to the side of his head, knocking Jack to one knee! Torres smiles and rushes the ropes, but Jack got up and hits a Wicked Headbutt, stunning Torres. Jack smirked wickedly and rushes the ropes, but Dylan catches him onto his shoulders and hits a Death Valley Driver into the corner! Torres stumbles back up, and hits the Corner Cannonball! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Dylan picks Jack up and shoves him into the corner. He hits him with multiple Knife Edge Chops which lit up Jack's chest! Cunningham responds by grabbing Dylan and slamming him into that same corner, and he lit up Dylan's chest with multiple Knife Edge Chops of his own. Even though Dylan felt the blows, he shoves him backwards and delivers a Knife Edge Chop! Jack stumbles a bit, but hits one of his own so hard, that The New Shield heard it from the crowd. Dylan clutches his chest, and groans in pain, to Jack's sickening delight. Dylan did not back down, however, because he stood his ground and delivered a sharp Chop across his chest! Cunningham stumbled back to the ropes, and Dylan hits him with another, and another, and several more chops! "The Ripper" had enough and kicks Torres in the leg! Dylan fell to one knee and Cunningham clobbers him until Torres was down on the canvas! Jack rubs his chest and feels the blisters forming, so he decides to go for a Piledriver! He did not get the chance because "The Rabbid Street Dog" lifts him onto his shoulders. He goes for the TKO, but Jack counters and puts his opponent in the Last Breath (Modified Dragon Sleeper)! Torres found his breath slowly leave his body, but he twisted himself and goes for a Brainbuster! But Jack lands back on his feet and shoves him into the ropes. Both men soon hit each other with a Double Discus Lariat, knocking each other out!

Dylan & Jack slowly crawled to their corners and tags in the two largest members in this match: the two cousins Russell & Caesar! The big men steps into the ring and charges at one another. They collided with Shoulder Tackles, but neither men went down! The two stood face to face before Russell charges and hits Caesar with a Shoulder Tackle! Caesar stumbles into the rope, and rebounds! He hits a Lariat, but Russell did not go down! They began shoving each other before both decides to run the ropes! They hits multiple Lariats against each other, but still neither man went down! Caesar & Russell ran the ropes one last time, and Black went for a Big Boot! But King Caesar side steps him, bounce off the ropes, and hits a Discus Lariat, finally knocking Russell down! As the crowd cheers, Jack & Loki ran and tries to attack him! But "Monarchy's Enforcer" effortlessly shoves both of them away! He grabs Jack and tosses him out of the ring! Loki charges after him, but he was caught and dumped onto Jack via a Gorilla Press! As they both try to get up, DJ & Dylan rush in and hits Dual Suicide Dives onto them! As Russell tries to get up, Caesar hooks his arm and manages to hit a Jackhammer, shaking the ring! Caesar soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Caesar tags in DJ, who in turn tags in Dylan. Monarchy turns toward The New Shield, who still watched carefully. Monarchy soon went for the Royal Execution (a Triple Powerbomb)! Unfortunately Russell kicks Caesar out of the ring! Black soon elbows DJ & Dylan in the back, but the duo hits dual Chop Blocks! "The Cottonmouth" lands on his knees, and the two runs the ropes! Unfortunately for them, Russell grabs DJ & Dylan by the throats and Double Chokeslams them almost through the canvas! DJ rolls out of the ring as Dylan rolls into the corner! As he tries to pull himself up, Russell charges after him! However, Dylan got out of the way, and Black crashes shoulder first into the ring post! When Caesar got back onto the apron, Dylan tags him in! They managed to lift Russell up and connect with the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer)! However, just as when Caesar went for the pin, Jack pulls the referee out of the ring! He picks up a cane and hits Caesar in the back, stunning him before finishing him off with the Ripper's Boot (Brogue Kick)! When Dylan rushes in, Cunningham went to swing his cane at him! Dylan ducks and kicks him in the gut before hitting a Spike Piledriver, causing Jack to roll out of the ring! Before he could even get up, Torres was hit with a Shining Wizard from Loki, and Dylan stumbles out of the ring! DJ got onto the apron and hits Loki with the Dark Fantasy (Rolling Thunder transitioned into a Sitout Facebuster)! Loki rolls out of the ring, and DJ runs the ropes! He leaps onto the top rope and hits everyone with an Asai Moonsault to the outside!

Everyone, including the referee, were all laid out! The New Shield simply watched and waited for something to happen. Eventually, something did: Genocide rushes out to the ring with a Steel Chair in hand! The crowd boos as Genocide was waiting for Caesar to get up. All of a sudden, "The Prince" Freddy Escobar rushes into the ring! Furno watches as Genocide tries to swing the chair at him, but Freddy ducks it and hits him with a Pele Kick, knocking him out of the ring! Freddy turns toward The New Shield, and lock eyes with Moxley, who just stood there emotionless. Escobar didn't say a word, but decided to turn his attention back towards Genocide. He launches himself over the ropes hitting a Corkscrew Crossbody onto the "Neo-Nazi!" But just as he got back up, Escobar was assaulted by the other Cobra Club members Alex & Julian! Freddy tried to fight back, but the three-on-one assault was too much, and he was overwhelmed! Caesar finally came to, and he slid out of the ring to take them out! Caesar floors Alex & Julian with Double Clotheslines before knocking out Genocide with the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash)! Caesar made sure Freddy was alright before rolling back into the ring…..and right into the Swift Kill (Discus Big Boot) from Russell! The crowd boos as "The Cottonmouth" scooped him up and hits Another Angel Down (Tombstone Piledriver)! The referee finally came to and rolls back in the ring just as Russell went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Jay: What!? But...but...Monarchy-

Jazz: -lost to the Cobra Club! Especially with some assistance from the other members!

The crowd boos as Russell, Jack, & Loki stood over Caesar's body. Outside the ring, Genocide, Alex, & Julian began to beat down on DJ & Dylan! Karloff & Barrera grabs Dylan and slams him into the steel steps while Genocide picks up DJ and lays him out with the Final Solution (Ganzo Bomb) onto the floor! In the ring, Jack & Loki picks up Caesar as Russell scoops him up and hits Another Angel Down again! The crowd boos as Freddy tries to pull himself back into the ring. The Cobra Club watches as they begin to surround him, that was until The New Shield made their way down the stairs. The crowd cheers as the Cobra Club sees Furno, Ajax, and Raptor make it to the barricades…..and stop. Furno & Freddy's eyes met once again, and Moxley simply turns & walks back up the stairs! The crowd boos as Ajax & Raptor slightly follows suit, leaving Escobar to the Cobra Club! Freddy was pissed, but eats a chair shot to the back from Genocide! The crowd boos as Genocide grabs Escobar and sets him up for the Final Solution. Until Seth Sullivan walks out and stops him. Genocide held up Freddy as Seth looks down on "The Pince"...tosses him to the side. Seth looks at the rest of the Cobra Club, and motions them to leave. As the rest of the Cobra Club leaves, Seth looks down at Escobar, who was still to hurt to barely move. "The Gravedigger" simply smirks and walks away, leaving Freddy alone with his beaten down & broken Monarchy.

Jazz: This whole Cobra Club ordeal is getting out of hand! And I don't even know if Freddy & Furno can really coexist…

Jay: Look, The New Shield were the ones who abandoned Monarchy! If there's anybody at fault here, it's Furno Moxley! And until he gets a grip and work for Monarchy, then none of them stand a chance!

Jazz: I just hope they see eye-to-eye before Retribution….

* * *

 _Location: Las Vegas, Nevada_

 _The screen cuts to Mercer sitting at a local bar by himself. He already had quite a bit to drink as evident by the empty bottles of alcohol around the table. He finishes another one before slamming it down and glaring into the camera. Although he appeared very tipsy, his eyes was red & filled with rage._

Zack: I told everyone that I was coming after Chris Blade & the International Title. Next week, I have that chance to take everything he loves: his health, his well-being, his livelihood, his fortunes, and especially his International Championship! No one, not even Damien Crowe & The Gambler, will stop me and that's the bottom line cause Zack Mercer said so!

 _Mercer took one final gulp before throwing the bottle at the camera, getting up, and stumbling out of the bar. The screen soon cuts to the arena._

* * *

The lights soon dims down as **Dead Man's Secrets (by Silencyde)** begins to play. A dim spotlight spots the ICW Tag Team Champions, Static & P.K. walking down the ramp.!

Jazz: Lately, the tag championship have been tempting fate by calling out the Nation of Violence. I can assume that they're here to try & test their patients once again.

Jay: Look, the Fortress are s dangerous unit, with or without the Dark Family besides them. But even they-wait a minute!

Through the darkness, something knocked the champions down the ramp and to ringside! The lights come back on and reveals the Nation of Violence standing over them. Michael & Brian quickly grabs Static and P.K before throwing them into the ring. Then, NOV beats the tags champs bad with kicks and punches! Afterwards, Michael lifts up Static and goes to Powerbomb him out of the ring! However, "the Eye of the Storm" counters into a Hurricanrana, knocking Chaos over the ropes! Brian tries to pick up P.K, but he was taken down by a Chop Block! The Fortress soon beats down on the big man until Ravage fell to his hands & knees. The duo soon ran the ropes opposite of each other, but P.K was pulled out of the ring by Chaos and thrown over the announce table! Static, meanwhile was taken off of his feet by a Standing Spinebuster from Ravage!

The crowd boos as Brian picks him up and hits the Reaper's Scythe (360 Spinning Chokeslam)! The beatings did not stop, because Chaos pulls him up and hits End of the Line (or E.T.L for short) (Double Underhook Brainbuster)! Chaos & Ravage look down at Static, and turns to see P.K crawling himself towards the ring. The duo slides out of the ring, and Brian lifts up P.K. Chaos grabs a mic and lifts the champ's face up.

Micael: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!? WELL NOW YOU GOT YOUR WISH! SOON, WE WILL HAVE OUR WISH, AND THAT'S TO TAKE THE ICW TAG TEAM TITLES!

Michael nods at his partner, and the duo plants P.K with an Assisted Powerbomb through the table! The NOV picks up the tag titles and held it in the air for everyone to see. Eventually, they toss them to the ground and walked away.

Jay: This is what I was talking about! The Nation of Violence are too dangerous to poke! Even for the Tag team champions!

Jazz: Still to come is "The Marvelous One" VS "The Lucha Warrior" But coming up next, it's a match built on a broken friendship: It is Daria St. Leger versus Kirsi Halonen!

* * *

 _The screen cut to the weight room, and shows Koji Yoshida sitting on a mat. He is silently meditating while taking deep breaths and clearing his mind and soul. His silent meditation was soon interrupted when the door opened loudly, and Clayton Palmer walks in._

Clayton: KOJI! Konichiwa, my friend! It is so good ta see ya again!

Koji groans to himself and stood up, facing Palmer. Clayton stepped back and placed his hands up in defense, but still keeping his smile.

Clayton: I just wanted to see if you thought about what I brought up some time ago and allow me to humbly offer my assistance to ya.

Koji did not say a word. He looked at Palmer before turning to leave the room. Clayton ran in front of him, trying to get Yoshida to stay and listen.

Clayton: Wait wait wait! Listen! Let me explain! Listen, I know you must perceive me as this evil, vile, corrupt businessman that abuses his or her clients, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm just a simple country boy at heart, who only wants to enjoy the taste of his mama's apple pie & help out exceptional talent make it in this industry.

Clayton: And you, Koji….I see something special in you. I see that "IT" factor a lot of these guys lack around here. You have the strength, the speed, the athleticism, the agility, the ability, the grit….you should be the one competing for the Heavyweight Championship! And with my guidance, I can get you there.

Clayton: In fact, you should've been an automatic contender for the Heavyweight Title if you would have won that triple threat match! Yet, that Canadian Lizard Adrian Young screwed things up for you! I rewatched the tape, and he seems like he has it out for you. Between you and me, Young is a joke, and doesn't have talent you have in your left elbow! And another thing-

The door swung open and Adrian Young storms into the room, going after Clayton.

Adrian: Mate, if you wanna talk shit about me, then say it to my face!

Just before Young could get his hands on him, Clayton quickly hid behind Koji, who tried to seperate the two. But to his surprise, Koji's arm was swatted away by "The Dragon," who looked at him with intensity.

Adrian: You're really gonna protect a weasel like him? You better watch him, because he can get you hurt...REAL bad.

Young slowly walked backwards and storms out of the room. Koji had a serious expression on his face as Clayton grew a smile on his.

Clayton: Y'see the way he threatened you...threatened us? He needs to be taught a lesson, and what better person that Koji Yoshida? Especially with The Colonel by his side? Think about it, friend….

 _Clayton tapped the side of his head and smiles before leaving Koji alone in the weight room. Yoshida stood there silently before deciding to go back to his meditation. The screen soon cuts back to the arena._

* * *

 **Deadly Nightshade (by Blackbriar)** starts to play, causing the lights to go dark. Everyone boos as Sarah Lewis walks out. The two former Misfits were dressed in all black and had bloody red eyes. She was being followed by Kirsi & Alexandra as Sarah leads them to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Alexandra Xeou & Sarah Lewis, from Minneapolis, Minnesota: KIRSI HALONEN!"_

Jazz: I still find it sickening that Sarah Lewis corrupted Kirsi and Alexandra's mind & had them turn on their lifelong friend Daria. And now Sarah is trying to force her to face her two friends!

Jay: Look, Jazz, maybe Kirsi & Alexandra had enough of being dead weight and decide to dump Daria. And now Sarah is just helping them unleash their true potential, and who better than against Daria herself?

The Kirsi & Alexandra enters the ring and assisted Sarah in climbing in as well. All three women stood in the ring, and Sarah grabs a mic.

Sarah: Daria...Daria...dear sweet Daria. I can sense the pain you feel when you look into the eyes of Kirsikka & Alexandra. Because in your mind, they were your friend. They were like sisters to you. But have you ever asked them how they viewed you?

Sarah hands Krisi the mic, and the crowd begins a "Misfits" chant. Those chants were beginning to tick Kirsi off by the way she shook her head and placed the ring.

Kirsi: ENOUGH! ENOUGH WITH THOSE STUPID CHANTS! WE WERE THE MISFITS FOR EVEN HANGING OUT WITH HER! SHE TREATED ME LIKE I'M WORTHLESS! And on behalf of our new friend, Sarah Lewis, I WILL BEAT HER LIKE THE WORTHLESS B***H SHE IS!

The crowd boos as Kirsi slams the mic to the ground. **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** begins to play, and the crowd begins to cheer. Daria walks through the crowd not with anger or sadness, but with a calm & stoic expression.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jay: Look at her, Jazz. All by herself. No friends, no Misfits, no one to fight her battles!

Jazz: I just want to know what she's feeling about having to face Kirsi. In fact, what is her feelings about this whole ordeal? I know she wants to beat Sarah Lewis to a pulp, but Kirsi?

Jay: You heard Kirsi, Jazz! She can't stand Daria and can't wait to beat her down! Daria needs to get over her dead "friendship," if you wanna call it that, and simply focus on winning!

Daria calmly walked through the crowd slowly descending down the stairs. Daria goes past the barricade and onto the apron where she rests one hand on a ring post. She surveys the three women in the ring for a few seconds, and sees Sarah Lewis growing a wicked smile. Daria then grabs a mic and slowly steps into the ring through a second rope. Sarah & Alexandra left the ring as Daria & an angry Kirsi looked at each other. Daria closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

Daria: I don't know how much of this is how you guys feel or if it's just the bullshit Sarah Lewis put inside your heads. But If this is what you really want….and if this will make you feel better-

To everyone's surprise, Daria turns her back towards Kirsi and spreads her arm out.

Daria: Then hurt me. Beat me down and drag me across the ring. But no matter what, I will still see you guys as my friends….hell, you guys are my family. And I made a promise to never hurt my family. So go ahead and do your worst.

Daria drops the mic & braces herself for whatever happens. Kirsi's anger was slowly fading & replaced with shock and doubt. She rubs her throbbing head, wondering what she should do next and if this was even the right thing to do. Sarah simply calls out to her, and taps the staff a few times. Those taps straightened Halonen out, and she FLOORS her former friend with a Lariat!

The bell rings as Kirsi slams Daria's face on the canvas repeatedly! She was going mad by beating her former friend senseless until the referee had to pull her off. Daria rubs her head and tries to stand back up, but she eats an Enziguri that knocks her out of the ring! Kirsi slid out and grabs Daria's head before slamming it into the steel steps! The crowd boos as Sarah looks on in satisfaction at the damage Kirsi is causing. She grabs Daria's head and slams it over & over again until Daria was barely moving! Kirsi soon slid back into the ring and yells at Leger to stay down. The referee begins to count: 1…..2…..3 (Daria begins to regain her consciousness)...4…..5….(Daria begins to pull herself up)...6...7…..and at 8, Daria manages to roll back into the ring! Halonen grew even more frustrated, but Daria pulls herself up and stares at Kirsi with sadness written in her eyes. Kirsi was not effected by her former friend, and hits the Firestorm (Discus Elbow Smash)! She soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Kirsi pulls Daria back up, which earns a smile from Sarah! Halonen threw her opponent across the ring, but misses a Clothesline. To everyone's surprise, Daria instead hits a Tope Suicida onto Sarah Lewis! The crowd pops hard as Daria viciously beat "The Witch" down, until Kirsi rolls out and pulls her opponent by the hair! She then slams her former friend in the barricade repeatedly, which earned her boos from everyone. Kirsi rolls her back into the ring and hits the Lou Thesz Press! After beating Daria down some more, she got up and drags Daria back to her feet. Leger, barely conscious, leans & hugs Kirsi, causing her to freeze. The crowd silently waited to see if she would hug back….but it never came. Instead, she grabs her and hits the Nightshift (Headlock Driver)! The crowd grew sad as Kirsi lets out a scream before picking up Daria. She hits Halo-ween (Multiple Neckbreakers) before finally going for the merciful pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: KIRSI HALONEN!"_

Jazz: That….that was just heartbreaking to watch.

Jay: Daria's an idiot for not fighting back! You fight to win in a wrestling ring, no matter who it's against!

Jazz: Daria doesn't wanna hurt her friend, Jay! She cares more about them than anything!

Kirsi stood up as Sarah & Alexandra raised her hand in victory. Sarah looks down at the beaten Daria, and taps her staff a few times. She turns to Alexandra, who nods and picks Leger up. Alexandra soon hits the Charybdis (Kudo Driver)! The crowd boos as Sarah nods in approval...but she motions for them to pick her up once more. Lewis looks at Daria, who was barely conscious, and hits her with The Kill Shot (Kinshasa)! The crowd boos as Sarah, Kirsi, and Alexandra stood tall over Daria.

Jay: Kirsi & Alexandra are looking way more dominant than they ever were while hanging around Daria!

Jazz: One of these days, Sarah Lewis is going to get what's coming to her. Still to come is the match between Detrick & Tate, but coming up next is a tag team match between the Pack & the Kings of a New Age!

* * *

 _The screen cut to Furno packing up his items, and preparing to leave. But before he could walk out the door, he spots an annoyed Freddy with an ice pack on his neck and waiting outside the boiler room for him. Furno rubbed his face and sighed deeply._

Furno: The hell do you want now, Escobar?

Freddy: Why didn't you and The New Shield help us? You still don't trust us?

Furno: Because we don't work for you and we sure as hell aren't going to work with you, Escobar. Just because you and your goons ran out trying to be heroes doesn't mean shit to me, especially since you all got your asses handed. Now get out of my way.

"The Lunatic Punisher" pushes past Freddy and headed for the exit. But soon stopped when Freddy said something that got under his skin:

Freddy:...How long are you going to keep up this tough guy persona?

Furno:...What did you say to me?

Freddy: You heard me. And you know good and well that you need my help to get rid of The Cobra Club. So stop putting on this wannabe rebellious tough-guy act so we can get on the same page and deal with them!

Moxley snickered to himself and marched straight to Escobar's face, poking him in the process.

Furno: Act? HA! The only one here putting up a front is you, Escobar! I mean, you really think I believe that you & Monarchy, the same guys who tried to break me and my brothers, wanna just bury the hatchet and be buddy-buddy?

"The Prince" stood his ground and looked Moxley dead in his face. Time seems to slow down and tension filled the air as Freddy & Furno stood eye-to-eye, waiting for one of them to throw the first punch. That never happened, because Freddy sighed and walked past Furno.

Freddy: You still don't get it, do you? I don't care about your feelings towards me! All I want to do is get rid of Seth Sullivan! And if you truly don't trust me enough to help, then I'll take Sullivan & Genocide out myself!

 _Freddy immediately walked through the doors, leaving Furno alone with his thoughts. "The Lunatic Punisher" paced back & forth before knocking a table over in frustration. The cameras soon cuts to Brandon Andrews in the interview room, staring at the camera._

* * *

Brandon: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest: Trivolt.

Trivolt walks in front of the camera and nods at Brandon.

Brandon: A few episodes ago, you were victorious in your debut match against William Dawkins. Now, it appears that William wants to have a rematch next week. Your response?

Trivolt: Hmph. I did hear he wants another shot at me….just to impress some woman he doesn't even know. But to be honest with you, Andrews, I don't care what his reasons are. If he wants to run it back, I have no problems with giving him these hands-

Before Trivolt could finish what he was saying, he was grabbed and thrown into the wall by William Dawkins! Dawkins quickly grabs him again and slams him into several crates, knocking them over! Trivolt slowly got to his knees, groaning in pain, but this allows "The Golden Lion" to hit The End (Curb Stomp)! With Trivolt knocked out, Dawkins kneeled down to his level.

Dawkins: Next week, mate, I will beat you back to irrelevancy!

 _William dug into his pocket and pulls out a couple of one dollar bills and shoved it into his mouth. He got up and stepped over him before leaving._

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

 _The screen cut to a dark forest, and shows Damien Crowe sitting calmly in the cold, snowy area. He stared into the forest with a gaze as cold as the winter breezing around him._

Damien: The Gambler….will fold. The Outlaw….will breathe his final breath. The Blade…..will shatter. Next week…. "The Revenant" will become International Champion.

 _He soon stood up and walked deeper into the forest until he was out of sight. The screen soon fades back into the arena._

* * *

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** starts to play, and the crowd begins to boo. A spotlight shines down on Aiden Remington III and Edward Mercury, standing on stage. The spotlight went away as **Fight (by CFO$)** starts to play, and Chris Owens walks out, standing between the two. All three of them soon walked to the ring with Owens talking trash along the way.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for ontle fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Chris Owens, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: So the KNA are aligning themselves with Chris Owens, and they're calling themselves the...Lords of Wrestling?

Jay: Yup! And why wouldn't they? The three of them are dangerous on their own! But as a unit? They're virtually indestructible! Just ask The Pack!

The KNA rolls into the ring and stood in its center while Owens applauded them from ringside. The lights soon goes out as **Wolfpack (by Blind Channel)** starts to play. Suddenly, a red light illuminates from the right side of the stage, revealing Chris Wolf, and a white light illuminates from the left side showing Asher King.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The Pack, at a total combined weight of 423 lbs: the team of CHRIS WOLF & "The Bloody Wolf" ASHER KING!"_

Jazz: The Pack is loose & is ready to hunt down a couple of Brits! And it starts with the KNA!

Jay: Jazz, Chris & Asher could pretend to be a good team, but the Kings of a New Age are the BEST tag team in ICW! Add in the true Apex Predator, Chris Owens, and the Pack can't even be compared to those three in the ring!

The lights soon flicker between red & white as Chris & Asher made their way to the ring. They both slide in and leaps to the top rope, howling to the crowd. Chris Owens & the KNA looks on and begins to roast them behind their backs. Chris & Asher soon leap down and gets in the faces of the KNA.

The bell rings the moment both sides traded blows. Chris & Asher gains the advantage by knocking The KNA to the ropes. Chris steps back and clothesline Aiden out of the ring! Asher grabs Edward and soon throws him out and onto his partner! Owens looks on in worry as two thirds of the Pack run the ropes and hits Double Tope Con Hilo! Chris & Asher fist bumps before Chris throws Edward back into the ring. He softens him up with Forearms to the face before tagging in Asher. "Bloody Wolf" throws Edward across the ring and hits the Atomic Drop! Chris runs and hits a Single Leg Dropkick, and Asher caps it off with a Double Foot Stomp! He soon went for the pin.

 _1...BREAK-UP!_

Aiden rushes in and quickly broke up the cover. Asher quickly dumps Remington out of the ring and picks up Edward. He hits multiple Knife Edge Chops, and Irish Whips him across the ring...or attempted to. Edward counters the Whip into a Drop Toe Hold and puts Asher in the Boston Crab! Asher rolls onto his back, and kicks Edward away! King gets up and hits Mercury with a Step-Up Enziguri and follows up with a Snap Dragon Suplex! He tags in Chris, and they attempts a Double Vertical Suplex! However, Aiden rushes into the ring and kicks Asher King out of the ring! Edward lands on his feet and twists Chris's arm before slamming him to the canvas! On the outside, Owens talked trash as Remington puts the "Bloody Wolf" in the Hanging Guillotine! In the ring, Edward held Chris's arm down and begins to stomp away, laughing all the while! Chris got up to his knees and clutches his arms in pain, but Edward responds with a Standing Dropkick, knocking him back down!

Outside the ring, Aiden frees King and held him by his arms. Edward leaps over the top rope, landing on the apron, and hits a Thrust Kick to the face! Remington follows up by throwing Asher over the announce table! The crowd boos as the KNA & Chris Owens all high fives each other. Mercury rolls back in and tags his partner. Edward puts Wolf in the Arm Twist and Aiden leaps off the top rope with an Axe Handle to the twisted arm! Remington drags Wolf over and puts him in the Rope Hung Armbar! Edward grabs his other arm, and puts him in a Rope Hung Armbar of his own! Owens cheers as the KNA was pulling away! Once the referee started the five count, they let go and Remington rolls back in. Chris grabs his arm in pain, and Aiden scoops him up. He hits the Shoulder Breaker and went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Aiden picks Chris back to his feet and Uppercuts him in the jaw. He Uppercuts him again, knocking him into his own corner. From the outside, Owens mockingly asks Chris where his partner is while Aiden stomps him in the ribs. He whips him across the ring, and lands in the KNA's corner. Remington charges and hits an Uppercut, stunning Wolf. He tags in Edward, and the two stepped back a few inches. Aiden whips Edward into Chris, but Chris kicks him in the face. Remington charges after him, but was sent over the ropes and to the apron! Edward shook the kick off and charges after Chris again, but "Mr. NC-17" moves out of the way, and he accidentally knocks his partner off to the floor! Edward was shocked that he did that, and turns to attack Wolf. Instead, he ate a Claymore Kick from Chris, turning inside out! Asher, meanwhile, crawls over the announce table and back to his team's corner. He tries to have the crowd rally Chris to make the tag! Owens tries to make the interference, but Asher simply Punts him in the face, knocking him down! He calls for the tag, and Wolf manages to make it!

Once the tag was made, King hits a Springboard Clothesline to Edward! Aiden got back onto the apron, and the "Bloody Wolf" hits him with a Springboard Dropkick, knocking him back down! When he turns around, Edward surprised him with the Gotcha! (Feint Superkick followed by a Superkick to the knees) Edward laughed and ran the ropes, but Asher catches him over his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Bomb! Asher went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Asher stood up and perform the cut throat hand gesture. He picks Edward up and went for the Wolf Bite (Dragon Sleeper)! But just before he could lean back into it, Edward counters and goes for a Vertical Suplex! Asher lands behind him, spun Edward facing him, and hits the Bloody Frenzy (Phenomenal Blitz finished with an STO)! But when he went for the STO, Edward counters into the Swinging Double Underhook Suplex! Aiden got back up and, slightly dazed, tags himself in. They set Asher up for the Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine), but Asher counters the Flapjack with a Snap DDT to Edward while "Mr. NC-17" runs in and Spears Aiden! Asher & Chris quickly made the tag, and Chris quickly waited for both men to get back up. When they did, they were both hit with Double Claymore Kicks! Chris howls and lifts Remington onto his shoulders, but Chris Owens got on the apron, taunting him. Chris drops Aiden and charges after Owens, but the latter jumps back down and laughs at him! To everyone's Surprise, Matt appears and takes Owens out with From Mexico with Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash)! With Owens taken care of, Wolf turns his attention back to Aiden. He lifts him seated onto his shoulders, and Asher attempts the Fallen Prey (Springboard Knee from a Powerbomb position). However, Edward yanks Asher off the apron and slams him into the barricade! Meanwhile, Remington rakes Chris's eyes and lands back onto his feet. Edward rolls into the ring, and Aiden catches Wolf into the Kingdom Come! Aiden soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners….KING OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: Once again, the KNA proves why they are the ultimate predators and the best tag team in ICW!

Jazz: Yeah, no thanks to some dirty tactics…..

The KNA quickly slid out of the ring as Matt & Asher slid back in. They pick Owens up and the trio all went up the ramp, celebrating along the way. Matt glares at Owens, who simply smirks in response.

Jazz: You can bet that the rivalry between the Pack & the Lords of Wrestling is not over...not by a long shot.

* * *

 _The screen cut to Katie Striker, sitting on the roof of the building, looking towards the city. She sat back and smiled before talking in a calm voice._

Katie: That was quite the statement you sent to me, Callie Allster, on behalf of Nyx. But I must question why she hasn't shown her face to me all this time? Why send you? What importance do you have to the friendship Nyx & I have? Unless….that was never important to you. Maybe you just want to face me one-on-one instead and just using Nyx as a reason to. If that's the case, then maybe Nyx truly does not matter to anybody at all. But you, Callie, caught my attention. Someday soon, I will grant you your wish. You and I will face-off very soon. When you may ask? All in good time. You need only to remember one thing, and that is to stay Tranquillo! Assennayo…..Adios.

 _Katie sat back and continues to stare into the city. The screen soon cuts to E.R.S standing around backstage, glaring into the camera._

* * *

E-Baum: So boys, there's this little gnat around this place called Jason Malice, and he's been running his mouth about us!

Ray Cobra: Who the hell cares? He's just some guy with a strange fetish for top hats!

Seth Mercer: If Malice really wants to be embarrassed this badly by us, then E.R.S will happily obliged! We did it to the Waynes before and we'll do it to this "Dark Savior"

E.R.S: Malice! Wayne Bros! If you guys really want to lose to us, we'll be happy to beat you three all over the place next week! And we'll prove to you what we've said time & time again: the best team in the world is E!

Ray Cobra: R!

Seth Mercer: S!

* * *

 _Location: New York City_

 _The screen cuts to a jujitsu dojo downtown of NYC. Inside, The Gambler stood face-to-face with one of the local students in front of a room full of people. The local student charges at him, but Gambler quickly blocked a kick and sweeps his leg! As his opponent fell to the ground, he was quickly placed in an Armbar! The local student tries to fight out of it by rolling on top of him, but The Gambler shoves him off and pins him down to the floor. He soon raises his arm and, with one swift blow, knocks the student out with the Nerve Elbow!_

 _The Gambler soon spots two other students beginning to circle him. He took a deep breath and braces himself. They both charge, but Gambler sidesteps one of them & sent him into the other! He kicks him in the back of the leg, knocking him to one knee, and leaps over to hit his partner in the face with a kick! The one student grabs him from behind, but The Gambler elbow him in the rib cage & chops him in the neck! His partner got back up and went to attack him, but Gambler side steps, and the the student inadvertently hits the other with a kick, knocking him out! He had zero time to process this as The Gambler plants him with a Nerve Elbow, sending him crashing down unconscious._

 _The crowd claps as Gambler took a deep breath & dusted himself off. He then glanced towards the camera._

Gambler: _Raishū, watashi wa chanpionshippu no tame ni hoka no 3-ri no dansei ni chokumen surudeshou. Nan-ri no hito ga watashi ga chokumen shinakereba naranai ka wa mondaide wa arimasen. Watashi wa sorera o subete nokkuauto shite chanpion ni narimasu!_

((Translation: Next week, I will face three other men for the championship. It doesn't matter how many men I must face. I'll knock them all out and become champion!))

As the crowd grew smaller & smaller, The Gambler manages to spot someone he was somewhat surprised to see: Jade Madison, moving from her seat & walking up to him. The Gambler was on his guard which manages a chuckle out of her.

Jade: Hello, Gambler. Fancy seeing you here. I just wanna wish you the best in the Fatal-Four-Way next week, and that if you need anything...and I mean ANYTHING... you just call me. Ta-ta~

 _Jade soon collected her purse and walks out of the door, but not before looking back at The Gambler. As she walks down the street, The Gambler simply turns and helps the other unconscious students back to their feet. The screen soon cuts back to the arena._

* * *

 **Walk like an Egyption (by the Bangles)** starts to play as the lights flicker with each clap from her themes and then darken. When they come back on, a 5'2 woman with a tan skin tone, an athletic build, a black bob cut, roundish face, brown eyes, and red lipstick, stood on stage facing away from the crowd. She was wearing a dark blue female wrestling singlet, with black ankle wrapping, a blue cloth draped over her shoulders, and an anubis mask.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cairo, Egypt: TALI!"_

Jay: This girl has some moves! Who is she?

Jazz: Tali. She started wrestling when she was 14 when she & her family moved from Egypt to Boston. After about four years in Boston, she started touring the world and worked for Ring of Honor and Stardom. She has won the Gift of the Gods Championship and the Wonder of Stardom Championship! Now she's here to take a chance against a former ICW Women's Champion...

The woman turns around and takes off her mask. The lights soon flickers again, and she begins to do a belly dance like walk to the ring before stopping to high five some fans and giver her mask to a fan, she then continues her walk to the ring before getting in the ring and belly dancing a bit before striking a flexing pose in the ring. The crowd claps for her, and then the lights begin to dim. **Free the Flame (by CFO$)** starts to play as the crowd pops for Brianna. She walks out on stage under a red & white spotlight, and yells into the sky. The lights come back on and reveals that Brianna was wearing a leg brace. She paid it zero attention and simply walked to the ring.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Venice Beach, California: "The Iconic Princess" BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Here comes the challenger to Angelica's Women's Championship! This is her first match since Fallout, and she is ready to make an emphatic statement!

Jay: I agree with Angelica, I find it unfair that Brianna gets a title shot when she already beat her! And besides, just by the way she looks, Brianna is definitely not 100% healed! So competing tonight should've been out of the question!

Jazz: If there's one word to describe Brianna, it's headstrong! She refuses to let injury stop her from accomplishing her goals! And her goal is to be champion again & get her hands on Angelica!

Brianna slowly climbed up the steps and into the ring. She slowly climbed to the top rope, and let out another howling scream. She stood back down and removed her trench coat. Tali offered a handshake, and Brianna quickly agrees to one.

The bell rings as both women circle each other. They lock up, and Brianna shoves Tali back with ease. She got back up and went for another lock up again. This time, she took Brianna down with a Drop Toe Hold and grabs her by the braced leg. Brianna simply rolls onto her back and kicks her opponent away. Tali gets up and charges after Brianna, but the "Icon's Daughter" catches her with the Gorilla Press! She holds her in the air for quite some time before slamming her back down to the mat! Tali got up, clutching at her back, and stumbles to the corner. There, she was hit with a Stinger Splash followed by a Bulldog! The crowd cheers as Brianna picks up Tali and plants her with the Scorpion Death Drop! She soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: A dominant win by Brianna in her return match! And she did not appear to be hurt in the slightest!

Jay: Listen, listen. She did alright against the new girl. But if she thinks she can get away with this against the ICW Women's Champion, then she's in for a rude awakening!

Brianna stood up and had her hand raised in victory. All of a sudden, red, white, & blue pyro went off and **Smoke & Mirrors** begins to play. The crowd boos as the ICW Women's Champion, Angelica Rhodes, walks out with the title over her shoulder and sarcastically clapping with a mic in hand. The look on Brianna's face with from focus to pure rage at the sight of her.

Angelica: Bravo...bravo, Brianna, on your triumphant return from when I snapped your leg in half! But I have to wonder, is your leg even healed up completely? I mean, that brace is pretty noticeable. It would be ashame if something bad were to happen to it…..

The crowd boos as Brianna stood in the ring, listening to Angelica. The champion smirked before continuing on.

Angelica: Listen, I know Trell promised you a chance at the greatest Women's Champion in ICW, but for your health & safety, you should back out of the title match. Because if you come to Retribution, I promise you, I will make sure that you never walk again!

Brianna finally had enough, and rolls out of the ring! As she made her way up the ramp, Angelica quickly retreated to the back, leaving her future opponent alone with her thoughts. The crowd cheers for Brianna as she went after the champion!

Jay: Angelica's right, Jazz! Brianna should back out of the match! She has a history of snapping legs and beating the daughters of legendary wrestlers!

Jazz: Brianna is too focused to back out of anything! And I can bet that she won't let the same thing happen again! Still to come is the #1 Contender's Match between "The Marvelous One" & "The Lucha Warrior," but up next is the in-ring return of Will Ralston when he goes one-on-one..

Jay: You might wanna hold on to that thought, because we're being told that Ralston is getting attacked!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Will Ralston heading to the curtains backstage. All of a sudden, Mephisto & Surrealist blindsides "The Avenger" and knocked him into the wall!_

Jazz: Oh no...it's Mephisto!

Jay: They're here for payback from Will getting in their business a couple of episodes ago!

The two Dark Family members beats him down while stomping on his face & chest! Soon, Anthony Dre rushes in to save Will by blasting Morrow with a Dre Kick! Mephisto tries to take him down, but Anthony stood his ground and fought back with punches & kicks! Mephisto stumbles back, and Dre connects with another Dre Kick! Mephisto fell to one knee, and was about to receive another Dre Kick! That was until Ryan Lewis charges in and Shoulder Tackles Anthony into the wall! He lifts him back up and Powerbombs him onto the floor! Mephisto regained his composure and lifted up Will Ralston before Chokeslamming him onto Anthony! Surrealist stood up as all three Dark Family Members stood tall over the two.

Jazz: The numbers game were just too much for Ralston & Dre! The Dark Family needs to be stop!

Jay: And who's gonna stop them, Jazz? Because they wipe out everyone standing in their way!

Jazz: I'm not sure, but they need to be taken out asap! Well….since we won't be getting that match, coming up next is the main event: the #1 Contender's Match between Detrick Cyrus & Marvelous Tate Williams! But first, let's hear from one of the competitors right now...

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the interview room where Hannah stood facing the camera._

Hannah: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest: 'The Lucha Warrior' Detrick Cyrus!

Detrick walks on screen & shook Hannah's hand. However, he had a focused expression on his face and was stretching his arms.

Hannah: Tonight is an important night for you, Detrick, because you have a chance to become the #1 Contender for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! With everything you've been through since being here, how meaningful is this opportunity?

Detrick: _Significa mucho_ , Hannah. I'm grateful for being here and gaining an opportunity as important as this. Don't get it twisted, I still want to get payback against Sullivan someday. But for now, I'll focus on becoming the #1 Contender and then eventually become ICW Heavyweight Champion!

Just before Detrick could leave, he stops in his tracks. The camera turns to see "The Marvelous One" Marvelous Tate Williams walking up to Hannah & Detrick with a disgusted look on his face.

Tate: Blah blah blah blah blah. This whole ordeal is a waste of everybody's time! Listen, Hannah, Detrick loves to talk a big game. He loves to hype up the crowd and get them pumped up for him! Meanwhile, I only need to step into a room, or a ring, or an interview such as this, and all eyes are on me. And tonight, all eyes will be on me once more when I run circles around this has-been, and beat him with ease. And the same fate will await Ben Jones when I become the ICW Heavyweight Champion!

Detrick:... _Hablas demasiado, homes._

 _Without looking back, Detrick turns and walks away, leaving behind Tate, scoffing at whatever he said._

* * *

 _Location: Newark, New Jersey_

 _The screen cuts to Chris Blade sitting on the balcony of his residency, looking over the ocean view. The ICW International Championship hung firmly over his shoulder_.

Chris: Next week will be my greatest test as International Champion up to this point. As all of you know, I'm set to defend my title in a Fatal-Four-Way against Damien Crowe, The Gambler, and that drunk coward Zack Mercer.

Chris took the title and held it in his hands. He looks at his nameplate on the title as his mind begins to drift away. He soon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Chris: Y'know….for awhile now, people have told me that I'm a disgrace as International Champion because I let the old design get destroyed. Sometimes, I question if I shouldn't be champion because of that incident. But then I hear guys like Tate, Mercer, Crowe, & even Gambler saying those things. Then, I get an urge to shut them up and prove why I'm the champion in the first place.

Chris: I already shut Tate up, and now I have a chance to do the same to the other three. Next week, I'm going to do what i do best, face down all of my adversaries and remain the International Champion!

 _Chris got up and went inside, leaving behind the calm, ocean view. The screen soon cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Invincible (by Machine Gun Kelly)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD for Detrick. "The Lucha Warrior" runs out and points to the crowd. He gets on one knee before pounding his chest, pointing to the heaven above, and walking to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is a #1 Contender's Match for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from El Paso, Texas, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: This quite possibly be the biggest match for Detrick in ICW so far!

Jay: Y'know, I have to agree with Sullivan's point earlier: how unfair is it that the guy who lost his most recent match is able to get a major opportunity like this?

Cyrus fist bumps several fans ringside, and climbs up to the apron. He leaps over the ropes and climbs onto the top turnbuckle, removed his mask, & points to the air. As soon as he hops down, **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** starts to play. Gold sparks starts to rain down as "The Marvelous One" made his way out.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 231 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jazz: The same could be said for this guy, who lost several important matches….not to mention that he cheated to beat Washington last episode!

Jay: Tate is a workhorse, Jazz. He competes when he needs to make it to the top. And besides, Tate does have more victories than Detrick! So it's a guarantee that "The Marvelous One" will beat the Lucha guy.

Jazz Or….Detrick could upset Mr. Marvelous Tate and beat him here tonight! We'll just have to wait & see.

Tate spreads his arms out wide while walking to the ring. He walks in and climbs to the top rope before spreading his arms out, yelling "Marvelous." He climbs down and stares at Detrick while removing his robe. Tate simply smirked and said he's the next contender for the title while Detrick stood in the corner with a stoic expression.

The bell rings, and the two slowly paced around the ring. The crowd quiets down as they get into a Collar & Elbow Lock up! Detrick tries to push Tate to the ropes, but "The Marvelous One" was more powerful, and he uses that power to push Cyrus into the corner. Williams had him pinned against the corner, and the referee told him to step back. Tate obliged, and he arrogantly taps Detrick's cheek. The crowd slightly boos while Tate laughs, but everyone was surprised when Detrick back hands "The Marvelous One" across the cheek! The slap stung Tate's cheek, and he was very shook by it. He got up, and saw that Detrick looked ready for anything. So the two got into another Collar & Elbow! "The Marvelous One" gained the advantage with a Side Headlock, but Cyrus manages to push him to the ropes. He forces his opponent to run the ropes, but Tate responds with a Shoulder Tackle, knocking him down. "The Marvelous One" runs over him as Detrick rolls onto his stomach, and "The Lucha Warrior" takes him down with a Hip Toss! Tate gets back up, and Detrick responds with a beautiful looking Dropkick, knocking him down again! He gets up one more time, and Detrick hits the Wheelbarrow into an Arm Drag, sending "The Marvelous One" tumbling to the floor! Detrick does a Handspring into a Backflip & poses to a pop from the crowd! The arena was soon filled with chants of "Detrick! Detrick! Detrick!"

Tate took a moment to pace back & forth outside in order to cool himself off. He soon calmly rolls back into the ring and humbly apologizes while offering a handshake. Detrick skeptically looked at the hand as the crowd was torn between him accepting the shake, or declining it. Cyrus questioned it for a minute, but cautiously accepts it. The crowd applauds as the two shook hands…..and then Williams stepped on Cyrus's white Air Force 1s, scraping it in the process. Detrick was shocked and looked down at his shoes being stepped on, but when he looked back up, Tate shoves him to the ground & began stomping away at him! The crowd boos as "The Marvelous One" relished in himself, calling himself Marvelous. He goes to pick Detrick up, but eats a Forearm to the face! The crowd cheers as Cyrus proceeds to hit multiple jabs & forearms which knocked Tate into the ropes. "The Marvelous One" soon forces Detrick across the ring, and goes for a Dropkick! Unfortunately, Detrick latches onto the ropes & sent his opponent crashing down!

Detrick goes for a Double Leg Cradle, and lifts "The Marvelous One" onto his shoulders. He stood up, with Tate still on his shoulders, and went for the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Roundhouse Kick to the head). Tate ducks the Roundhouse Kick and went for the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E) (Pedigree)! Detrick grabs Tate's legs and trips him, causing him to crash down to the canvas! As he sat up, Williams eats a Roundhouse Kick, knocking him back down! Detrick soon attempts the Lionsault, but Tate quickly rolls out of the way! "The Lucha Warrior" did land on his feet, but Tate got up and goes for a Clothesline. Cyrus ducks it and Springboards onto his shoulders! Tate carries him around the ring for a bit, but Detrick dumps him to the floor with a Hurricanrana! The crowd were rallying behind "The Lucha Warrior," who goes for a Baseball Sliding Dropkick! Unfortunately, Tate grabs him in the Wheelbarrow and pulls him out of the ring! Completely defenseless, Cyrus was swung into the barricade two times, head & shoulders first, and ate a Wheelbarrow German Suplex to the floor! The crowd gasps as Cyrus did not move after the attack. Tate tosses him back into the ring and went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Williams lift Cyrus back to his feet and Irish Whips him into the corner. He went for the Simply Marvelous Clothesline (Awesome Clothesline), but Cyrus got his feet up & kicks him to the ground! The crowd cheers as Cyrus tries to regain himself, and climbs to the middle ropes. Unfortunately, he took too long, and allowed Tate to grab his foot and yank him back down! Now seated in the corner, Detrick ate several stomps from "The Marvelous One" and was even being choked out by his boot! When Tate lifts Detrick back up, he slaps him across the face, earning boos from the crowd! He paid everyone no attention, and went for the Simply Marvelous once more! Detrick again got his feet up, but Tate grabs them at the last minute! Cyrus responds by using his feet to shove him backwards! As Tate rolls back to his feet, Cyrus does a Rolling Front Dropkick & knocks him back into the corner! Detrick stumbles back up, but charges & hits a Springboard Spinning Back Kick to his opponent's marvelous face! Williams fell to the ground, and in the perfect position for a Middle Rope Corkscrew Moonsault from Detrick which wows the crowd! He went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Detrick slowly got up and waits for Tate to rise up as well. When he does, Cyrus attempts a Handspring Back Elbow. However, "The Marvelous One" catches him in midair and hits a Full Nelson Slam! The crowd boos as Tate stomps away Cyrus for a bit before grabbing & sending him shoulder first into the ring post! He pulls Cyrus out and puts him in the Tree of Woe, letting him hand upside down. Tate stomps away at his midsection over & over before climbing to the top rope. He looks for the Double Foot Stomp, but could not find it because Cyrus sat up & threw him to floor outside! The crowd gasps as Tate took the nasty spill, but breaths a bit when he slowly got up. Detrick pulls himself up to the top rope, and time seems to slow down. He rose up and HITS A SHOOTING STAR DIVE ONTO WILLIAMS! The crowd popped HUGE as Cyrus grabs Tate and throws him back into the ring. He climbs back to the top rope and hits the Falling Star (Swanton Bomb)! Cyrus went for another cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Tate's resilience was beginning show, and Detrick knew he had to end things very soon. He stood up and called for the 915' (Trouble In Paradise). Tate pulls himself up using the corner, and Detrick took the chance to go for it! Unfortunately, Tate catches him with a Hip Toss, knocking him into the corner and perfectly into the Tree Of Woe once more! Tate wasted zero time, and ran across the ring before hitting the Tree of Woe Dropkick! He was not satisfied with one, and decided to hit Detrick with another Tree of Woe Dropkick! Tate stumbles back to his feet while Detrick lazily hung upside down, barely conscious at this point. "The Marvelous One" climbs to the top rope and finally hits the Double Stomp, knocking Detrick to the canvas! He was not satisfied just yet, and hung Detrick between the top & middle ropes. He grabs him and hits the Marvelous Buster (Rope-Hung Piledriver), spiking his head & neck! Tate soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Tate was growing frustrated. Hearing the crowd pop hard for Detrick kicking out was driving him more desperate. He wanted to finish thing right then & there, so he attempts the N.M.E once more. But to his surprise, he felt himself floating in the air! To everyone's surprise, Detrick lifted Cyrus up and went for Latino's Law (Argentine Lift into a Samoan Drop)! But before Detrick could hit the Samoan Drop, Tate manages to wiggle himself back to his feet and shoves his opponent into the corner! Cyrus tries to leap off the corner, but Tate ran up and grabbed him by his legs! He carried him the ring by his legs, and went for the Alabama Slam! However, Detrick held on tight to the ropes! Tate tried everything to slam his opponent spine first, but Detrick had a death grip onto those ropes & wouldn't budge! Eventually, "The Marvelous One" tries to spin his opponent's body around, but "The Lucha Warrior" shifted his body weight, and counters into A SPINNING CANADIAN DESTROYER! Everyone came alive in shock & awe as Tate's head bounced off the canvas! Cyrus couldn't believe he pulled it off and quickly went for the cover!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

Now Detrick was the one who was in disbelief! He could not believe the fight Williams still had left in him, and was questioning how much he had left in himself! The crowd were now split between chant for Detrick & chanting for Williams! Both men laid there in pain & exhaustion, but still found themselves slowly getting back up. The crowd gave a standing ovation as both men stood nose to nose. Detrick was the first to strike with a Punch to the side of the head. Tate stumbled backwards, making sure not to lose his balance, but he did respond with a Punch of his own. Cyrus fell to one knee, but got up and hits his opponent with a Knife Edge Chop! Tate clutches his chest in pain, but responds with a European Uppercut, knocking Cyrus for a loop! Cyrus ends up kicking his opponent in his leg and hitting a Snap DDT! He was not finished yet, because he soon floats into the Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a Sitout Suplex Powerbomb)! "The Lucha Warrior" hits the Northern Lights, but when he floated Tate over & got him onto his shoulders, "The Marvelous One elbows him in the face and lands back on his feet and goes for the Marvelous-Plex (Overhead Belly-to-Belly)! But to his surprise, Detrick lands on his feet! And when he got up, Detrick Superkicks him into the corner! Detrick charges, but Tate kicks him in the gut & sent him backwards a bit. To everyone's shock, Tate LEAPS TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE and went for a Super Double Axe Handle! Unfortunately for him, Cyrus counters and hits the 915' from nowhere! Cyrus got up and slaps his chest multiple times, getting the crowd to feel the Latino Heat! He lifts his opponent up to his shoulder and goes for the DKO again! Unfortunately, Tate still had some fight left and lands right in front of him & CONNECTS WITH PROJECT CIAMPA! The crowd were going crazy as Detrick laid unconscious, and Tate slowly went for the pin!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

Tate was about to snap. The crowd was electric. Nobody couldn't believe Detrick kicked out again! "The Marvelous One" was beginning to pull his hair out….until he looks to the top rope. At that moment, he knew what he had to do to finish it. Williams stumbles to his feet, barely keeping his balance, and he climbs to the top turnbuckle. He rose up, looking over the sea of crowd anticipating what he was doing, and yells out "MARVELOUS!" Tate went for the Marvelous Finale (Purple Rainmaker)...but Detrick rolls out of the way at the last second! Both men were down once again, and was barely moving! However, and wisely enough, Tate manages to roll out onto the apron and to safety! That was...until Detrick pulled himself back up near him. As he climbed to the top rope, Tate met him there and began throwing forearms in order to knock him down! Cyrus was teetering, and Tate made it all the way to the top. He pulls Cyrus up as well…...

And time suddenly slowed down once more. The crowd did not know what was going to happen. Everyone watch in fear & anticipation for what would end this. What will finally end one of them. The crowd watches as Tate tries to Super Powerbomb Detrick…..ONLY FOR DETRICK TO HURRICANRANA HIM FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE ALL THE WAY TO THE FLOOR!

Everyone jumped out of their seats as both men crashed to the floor! Detrick took a lot of damage, but Tate was practically knocked out cold. "The Lucha Warrior" crawled back to his feet and pulled his opponent back in the ring. Cyrus slowly climbs to the top rope. He steadies himself and, with what little energy & power he had left, hits the famous Frog Splash! Detrick finally went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...and #1 Contender to the ICW Heavyweight Championship: 'The Lucha Warrior' DEEEEETRICK CYYYYYYRUS!"_

Jazz: WOW! WHAT A WAR!

Jay: THEY JUST WENT OUT THERE AND KILLED EACH OTHER!

Jazz: But in the end, it was "The Lucha Warrior" who prevailed!

Jay: Jesus Christ, I need some water…..

The crowd were going crazy, but neither Detrick nor Tate immediately moved. The referee knelt down and checked on both men, and saw they were slowly regaining their energy. He helps Detrick up while more officials helped Tate out of the ring. "The Marvelous One" was mumbling to himself while Detrick slowly raised his hand in victory while trying to stand upright! The crowd chanted for Detrick repeatedly…..until the lights went out. When the arena turns red, Ben Jones was standing behind him, holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder. Detrick turns around and the two stood face-to-face for the first time. Ben had a cold expression on his face, and his eyes were filled with nothing but darkness. However, it did not shake Detrick, but motivated him. It motivated him to beat Ben and take the ICW Heavyweight Championship away from him! As the two stared each other down, Ben raise the title in the air for the world to see!

Jazz: And that is what Detrick Cyrus has earned. He finally has an opportunity at the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

Jay: The only problem is that he has to go one-on-one with "The Destroyer" himself, Ben Jones! Facing "The Marvelous One" was one thing, but he needs to tap into his dark side if he ever thinks about beating the champion himself!

Jazz: Next episode will be the Fatal Four Way Match for the International Championship! But two week from today, on the final show before Retribution, Ben Jones will defend the ICW Heavyweight Championship against Detrick Cyrus! You don't want to miss it!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the parking lot outside of the Battlefield Arena. Freddy Escobar finished placing his bags in the limo & entered the backseat. He sat back, threw the ice pack to the side, & took a deep breath as replays of the confrontations with Furno played back in his head._

Freddy: Driver, take me to the airport.

Oddly enough, nothing happened. Freddy went from tired to annoyed as he tapped the window.

Freddy: Driver. I SAID to take me-

Before he could finish speaking, all of the doors became locked, which startled Escobar a bit. The window slowly lowered down, revealing the driver, knocked out and tied up in the passenger seat. Sitting in the driver's seat….was "The Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan! Escobar was shocked and furious as he tries to kick the doors out! Sullivan simply sat back and watched Escobar struggle, to his amusement.

Seth: Hello, Freddy.

Freddy: What the fuck do you want?

Seth: I want to ask you the same thing. Because I've been curious as to why you of all people want to face me so bad. Even to the point of you & Monarchy aligning yourselves with your mortal enemies Furno Moxley & the New Shield.

Freddy: I don't have to answer shit. But if you're looking for a fight, then I'll gladly-

Seth: No no, that isn't necessary. I just want to extend an invitation to you for next week. Just a little summit between the leader of Monarchy and the leader of the Cobra Club and for them to know each other better. No Monarchy & no Cobra Club. Just you & me.

Freddy: …..I know how this setup works, Seth. What makes you think I'm going to believe a word you say?

Seth: ….Simple: show up to the summit next week. And then we'll talk.

 _Sullivan unlocked the door on the driver's side and left. He left Freddy alone, with his unconscious driver, to sit and ponder Sullivan's invitation as the screen fades to black…_

* * *

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Monarchy (KING Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres) VS Cobra Club (Russell Black, Loki Malphas, & Jack Cunningham) _-Six Man Tag Team Match  
_ Winners: Cobra Club via pin

Match 2: Daria St. Leger VS Kirsi Halonen  
Winner: Kirsi Halonen via pin

Match 3: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS The Pack (Chris Wolf & Asher King)  
Winners: Kings of a New Age via pin

Match 4: Brianna Kelly VS Tali  
Winner: Brianna Kelly via pin

Match 5: Marvelous Tate Williams VS Detrick Cyrus _-#1 Contender's Match  
_ Winner: Detrick Cyrus via pin

* * *

 _After the show….,_

 _The screen cuts backstage to Daria St. Leger...sitting on a box of crates all by herself. She was so lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the camera man until he spoke up._

Cameraman: Ummm...Daria? I just wanted to ask….how are you feeling?

Daria:...I feel like shit. I feel like shit for being forced to stand across the ring from Kirsi. It….it hurts more than the beating she gave me today. But I also feel rage deep down. Rage for one Sarah Lewis. And lemme tell you, there will come a time where my rage will come out and that "Witch" will get a beating worse than anything she will put me through. Not just for me, but for Kirsi & Alex!

 _Daria got up and stumbles her way to the exit, holding her head in the process as the screen fades to black. The cameras soon cuts back on to show Chris Owens celebrating with the KNA._

Cameraman: Excuse me, gentlemen? Congrats on your-

Owens: I'mma stop you right there, mate. We don't need anyone's congratulations! Because we TOLD you that we will win! Just like we TOLD you that the KNA are the greatest tag team in ICW and just like we TOLD you that I'm the most dangerous being to ever step foot inside that ring! And seeing as Matt Lopez wishes to challenge that claim, well I'll be happy to beat it into him!

 _The Lords of Wrestling pushes passed the cameraman as they continue to celebrate. After fading to black, the cameras soon cuts to Detrick Cyrus resting backstage with multiple ice packs. He sees the cameras approaching and slowly sat up._

Cameraman: I apologize for disturbing you, Detrick. But the performance you displayed today was unbelievable! But more importantly, you are now the #1 Contender to the ICW Heavyweight Championship! What's going through your head right now?

Detrick: _Estoy sufriendo ahora._ But I am very happy right now. Tate...as annoying as he is…..that man is going places. The sky's the limit for him…..but not tonight. Tonight was my night….and now I have a showdown with Ben Jones…..I'm no stranger to fighting creepy guys full of darkness & despair. And in two weeks, I will be ready. And I will be Heavyweight Champion! _Te lo prometo…._

Just as Detrick was about to lay back down, he spot Rick Washington walking to him. Curious, he slowly sat back up as "R-Dub" approaches him.

Rick: I just wanted to tell you that was an awesome job today. And good luck against Ben. I'm rootin' for ya.

Detrick: _Gracias, amigo._

 _The two fist bump and Rick walks away. Detrick gave a smirk as the camera fades to black….._

* * *

 **A/N: Next time on Battlefield: Episode 14**

 **E.R.S VS Wayne Bros & Jason Malice**

 **Trivolt VS William Dawkins II**

 **Daria St. Leger VS Alexandra Xenou**

 **Chris Blade VS Damien Crowe VS Zack Mercer VS The Gambler-** _ **(Fatal Four Way Match for the ICW International Championship)**_


	27. Episode 14

**(N/A: I've decided to spoil everybody with another episode in the same month! But before you all read, I just wanted to say that I turn 22 on Feb. 19th, the day after this episode goes up! (Just so I can have a day off.) Enjoy the show! I'm gonna eat some cake...)**

Before _the show…_

 _The screen cuts to Furno Moxley sitting in the boiler room by himself. He had his head down on the table as his mind begins to question what happening with everyone. He pulls at his own hair in frustration over still having to team up with Escobar. The door swings open, but Furno never lifted his head because he knew that standing in the doorway was "The Prince" himself._

Furno: What is it now, Escobar?

Freddy: I thought I should let my "tag partner" know that Seth invited me to have a discussion tonight.

Furno:...Lemme guess, you plan on attending.

Freddy:...Like you give a damn.

Furno had enough. He jumps out of his seat and got right in Freddy's face. His face was red with fury as his eyes grew intense.

Furno: You're right. I don't give a damn. But you wanna know why I don't give a damn? It's because you're Freddy Escobar: a low life, selfish, silver tongue piece of shit who won't hesitate to backstab anyone & everyone if it means you don't have to get hurt! And now you expect me to all of a sudden buy this whole "working together" shtick? Fuck that! So just be honest for once & tell me what's really going on? What's your deal, Escobar? What's you actual motive?

 _The air in the room grew thick as both men looked each other eye-to-eye. Furno sees that Escobar was just as annoyed and irritated as he was, but he soon spotted something else: pain? But before Moxley could say anything, Freddy turns and silently walked out of the room, leaving Furno alone and questioning what he just saw._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen cuts to the Battlefield, where the crowd were red hot and ready for the show! The camera soon transitions to the announce table, and to Jay & Jazz._

Jazz: Welcome, everyone, to Episode 14 of The Battlefield! I'm Jazz & joining me, as always, is Jay.

Jay: Can we hurry up and get to the PPV? My level of excitement is already at an all-time high!

Jazz: Well, Jay, as we inch closer to the PPV, Retribution, we will learn who will walk out of today's show as ICW International Champion! Because in our main event, Chris Blade will defend the title against Damien Crowe, The Gambler, & Zack Mercer in a Fatal Four Way Match!

Jay: But that's not all! Tonight is a special summit between Freddy Escobar & Seth Sullivan! Aka two of the greatest minds in ICW!

Jazz: Something tells me that this "Summit" will end in disaster. Anyway, let's kick off the show wi-...wait a minute, something is going on backstage!

 _The screen immediately jumps to the Women's Locker Room. There, Brianna Kelly & the ICW Women's Champion Angelica Rhodes were brawling!_

Jazz: Both of these women are just wailing at each other!

Jay: I love a good cat fight!

The two rivals were throwing forearms at each other. Angelica grabs Brianna's hair, but "The Iconic Princess" Gorilla Press her in the air! Shs tries to throw her, but Angelica manages to get back down and kick her in the bad leg! As Brianna falls to her knees, Angelica grabs her head and slams it into the wall, knocking her out! The ICW Women's Champion pulls her leg brace off and tosses it aside before locking in the Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four Leglock)! Officials rushes in and tries to pull Angelica off of Brianna, but the champion would not release the hold! Finally, officials pull Rhodes away from her, but the ICW Women's Champion throws everyone aside! As Brianna is helped up, Angelica grabs her title and heads towards the ring.

Red, white, & blue pyro went off as **Smoke & Mirrors** start to play. Angelica furiously storms out to the ring as everyone boos her.

Jazz: Just a savage beating at the hands of Angelica Rhodes…

Jay: What a way to kick off Battlefield! And we even get to hear the champion speak!

When she enters the ring, she immediately held up her title to a chorus of boos! Soon, she grabs a Mic and caught her breath before speaking.

Angelica: You know what REALLY pisses me off? Women pretending to be something they're not! Take Brianna Kelly for example. She pretends to be championship material and walks around here trying to be a badass! Yet, in my very first match, I broke her leg & embarrassed her in front of everyone! And the fact that I have to defend my championship against her is not only outrageous, but HIGHLY disrespectful! She better not show up to the title match because if she does, I swear it will be...the….last….

Angelica turns to see Brianna limping on one leg out on stage to cheers from everyone. The expression on her face was pure rage and unadulterated fury as she forces herself down the ramp. When the officials try to stop her, Angelica smirks and taunts Brianna to step into the ring! "The Iconic Princess" shoves everyone away and slides into the ring, but the champion acted first! Rhodes pounced on her and beat her down with Forearms to the back of her head! Those did not slow Kelly down, because she continues to pull herself up and Back Body Drop Angelica to the apron. Angelica tries to kick Brianna in the bad leg, but was caught instead! "The Iconic Princess" then grabbed her neck and Chokeslams her onto to all of the officials crowding around them! The crowd cheers as Brianna hobbled over and holds up the title while fighting through her excruciating pain.

Jazz: This may possibly be the scene at Retribution!

Jay: But Angelica's right! How much damage is that leg in, especially after the damage Angelica caused just now?

Jazz: Well, she appears to be well enough to drop the champion once again! Anyway, let's cut to our first match of the show!

* * *

The arena lights cuts off as **Chrome Hearts** begin to play. The arena lights turns ultraviolet. Soon, Derrick & Devin ran out with parts of their attire glowing in green & blue, respectively. The twin brothers leaps into the air, and slams back down which causes pyro to go off.

" _The following contest is a Six-Man Tag Team Match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: 'Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Just as Derrick & Devin made it to ringside, **Refined In The Fire (by Winds of Plague)** begins to play. The lights begin to flicker on and off, and red fog begins to cover the ramp! Soon, Jason was kneeling down on the entrance stage. He soon rose up to make a cutting motion across his throat to which a wall of fire explodes behind him.

" _And their tag team partner, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'1" and weighing in at 231 lbs: 'The Fallen One' JASON MALICE!"_

Jazz: I gotta say. To see The Wayne Bros & Jason Malice as a unit is kinda….strange. They're like two elements who, on paper, do not mesh well together at all.

Jay: Who cares if they mesh well or not!? Jason is a fool if he thinks aligning with the Wayne Bros will garner any kind of success!

Jazz: Well, the unique blend of styles could lead to something special here tonight.

The Wayne Bros just watched as Malice made his way down to the ring. He looks at the twin brothers and flashes them a devilish smirk before sliding in the ring. The duo looks at each other before sliding in as well. Derrick & Devin climbed to the top turnbuckle as Malice stood on the middle turnbuckle, pointing to the crowd.

As the light return to normal, **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** starts to play. The crowd boos as Seth, Ray, and E-Baum all walked out. They each stood next to each other and raised their fists in the air.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 670 lbs: 'E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer' E.R.S!"_

Jay: Aka the best tag team and trio in ICW today! Especially since they've beaten the Wayne Bros in the past.

Jazz: All because they keep getting involved in their teammate's matches! But now the teams are even, so E.R.S better come up with a different plan instead of outnumbering them!

Jay: Malice means nothing to them, and they already beaten the Waynes! E.R.S has this in the bag!

E-Baum begins to flip everyone off while Ray laughs & Seth dabs at them. They enter the ring and stood side by side, raising their fists to the crowd. The Waynes look on in annoyance, but Malice had a eerily calm attitude on him. E.R.S looks at their opponents and smirks in confidence.

Mercer & Malice started off for their teams as the bell rings. The two paced around the ring before locking up. Seth soon puts his opponent in a Headlock, but Jason manages to shove him into the ropes. He sends him bouncing off across the ring, and flooring "Sid" with a Back Elbow to the mouth! Mercer flopped around the ring while holding his mouth and Jason does the cutthroat to the rest of his partners. "The Fallen One" lifts up Seth and chops him across the chest! He continues to chop him until Mercer leans against the ropes! Jason Irish Whips his opponent across the ring, but Mercer slid between his leg and threw Jason off. He tries to run the ropes again, but Seth was taken out by a Snap Saito Suplex, landing on his neck & upper back! As Jason watches, Seth stumbles back to his team, holding his neck in pain!

He tags in E-Baum, who steps into the ring and began trash talking Malice to his face! Malice just stood there seemingly bored out of his mind, until E-Baum shoves him! Jason smirks and stuns his opponent taking him down with a Drop Toe Hold & Elbowing him in the back of the head! E-Baum immediately rolls out of the ring, and the rest of ERS consolidates with him. Unfortunately, they could not say much because the Wayne Bros ran across the ring and hits them with Double Tope Con Hilo! Jason stood in the ring, but the crowd was chanting for him to dive onto them! Even Derrick & Devin were encouraging him. Malice shrugs in response before climbing to the top rope! When E.R.S got back up, Jason hits a Diving Crossbody onto all three men! The crowd cheers as Jason picks up E-Baum and rolls him back in before tagging in Derrick. Malice picks E-Baum up and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker! Derrick tags Devin, and the twins hits a Splash/Standing Moonsault combination for the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Devin picks E-Baum up and tries to whip him into the ropes. However, E-Baum counters and sends Devin across the ring. He ducks a clothesline, and runs the ropes again! Derrick manages to make the tag just as Devin bounces off and slips underneath his opponent. When E-Baum turns around to look for him, he finds Derrick Springboarding off the ropes and hitting a Dropkick! E-Baum rolls to a corner, and Derrick was getting the crowd hyped before running & hitting a Corner Dropkick! E-Baum fell down, and the green Wayne brother climbs to the top rope. Seth tries to enter the ring, but the referee had to hold him back! This allows Ray to try & throw Derrick down to the ring, but he continues to hold on & kicks him away. Unfortunately, E-Baum got back up and threw him off the top rope and crashing outside the ring!

E-Baum rolls out of the ring and drags Derrick's body back in. He slams him into E.R.S's corner before tagging in Ray. Ray came in and proceeds to stomp down on Derrick multiple times before tagging in Seth. Seth leaps into the ring and also stomps down on him! Soon, E-Baum tags himself in and repeats the process. Ray tags himself in, and steps back a bit! With E-Baum's help, Ray launches himself and hits a Bronco Buster into Derrick! As he picks him up, "Sid" & E-Baum rush over and knocks Jason & Devin off of the apron! Ray picks Derrick up and throws him to the ropes and into a Sidewalk Slam! He tags in Seth and carries him on his shoulders! Seth leaps off of Ray and hits an Elbow Drop onto Derrick. He went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth picks Derrick up and hits a Reverse Vertical Suplex! He begins to flex as E-Baum & Ray cheers him on! Mercer soon tag in E-Baum, and they Irish Whip him across the ring. Derrick ducks a Double Clothesline Attempt, and Springboards off the rope and into a Dual Reverse DDT! The crowd rallies behind Derrick, who tries to get to his partners! E-Baum grabs Derrick's foot and pulls him away, but Derrick responds with a Step-Up Enziguri, stunning him! Derrick soon leaps and makes the tag to his brother, who steadies himself before hitting E-Baum with the Stealth Choke (Apron Rolling Neckbreaker)! Ray rushes into the ring and charges after Devin, but the twin in blue draps the ropes and caused Cobra to stumble out of the ring! Mercer rushes in and went after Devin, but was Back Body Dropped over the ropes as well! Devin soon ran the ropes and hits a Corkscrew Moonsault onto both men, wiping them out! He slides back in and, as E-Baum got to his knees, hits the Famouser and the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

E-Baum pulls himself up to a corner, and Devin goes for the Strikeout (Helluva Kick)! Unfortunately, E-Baum got out of the way, and Devin crashes into the corner! E-Baum pulls him up and hits an Exploder Suplex! As Ray & Seth made it back to their side, E-Baum quickly tags Ray in. They toss Devin across the ring and hits a Wheelbarrow/Facebuster Combination! Ray stood up and raised his fists in the air as E-Baum & Mercer do the same thing to a chorus of boos. Ray soon deadlifts Devin up and into a Gutwrench Standing Powerbomb! He drags Devin to his team's corner and tags in Seth! He slams Devin into the corner, and whips Seth towards him! Unfortunately for them, Devin slides out of the way, flips over Ray's back, and makes the tag to Jason!

The crowd cheers as Melice enters the ring & FLOORS Cobra with a Sudden Death Superkick, knocking him out of the ring! He runs over and takes out E-Baum, but Mercer attacks him from behind! Malice quickly got behind him and hits him with repeated German Suplexes, finishing off with a Dragon Suplex! Malice got up and does the cutthroat once more before lifting Seth up by his neck. He attempts the Laid To Rest (Inverted DDT lifted into a Reverse Piledriver), but Seth counters it into a Spinebuster! E-Baum got back onto the apron just in time for Seth to tag him in. Seth held Jason up, and E-Baum takes him down with a Leaping STO! E-Baum tells Seth to get to the top turnbuckle, which he does, and lifts Malice onto his shoulders. "The Fallen One" manages to land behind E-Baum and shoves him into Seth, knocking him to the floor. The Wayne Bros slides in and, when he turns around, hits him with a Triple Sudden Death Superkick! Ray finally woke up and rushes into the ring, but he runs right into another Triple Sudden Death Superkick! Derrick & Devin nods at each other before rushing diagonally from each other and hitting Dual Asai Moonsaults onto Seth & Ray! Malice holds E-Baum for an Inverted DDT as The Wayne Bros each stood on the apron opposite of each other. Malice lifts E-Baum up, and they hit a Springboard Dropkick into the Laid to Rest! Jason soon covers E-Baum.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE WAYNE BROS and JASON MALICE!"_

Jazz: And the strange combination of Jason & the Waynes picks up the win against E.R.S! And they do appear to work very well together.

Jay: They're alright, I guess….

Malice got up as the Waynes raise their hands in victory! But to their surprise, Malice slowly pulls away from them. He flashes the twin brothers a sinister smile and takes a bow. "The Fallen One" slides out of the ring and flashes them a sinister smile before walking to the back. The Wayne Bros looks on in confusion, but continues to celebrate their victory while E.R.S drags their bodies to the back.

Jazz: This win must feel good for the Waynes to get, and can go a long way for them!

Jay: Yeah yeah, but this Malice is definitely a...surreal character.

Jazz: True. I wonder what Malice is planning to do next….but coming up next is the continuation of Daria facing her friends! This time, it will be against Alexandra Xenou!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Callie sitting in a dark corner of a room. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke._

Callie:...Words have a strange effect on people. Depending on what someone says, words will either make or break anyone. And Katie? Oh Katie, Katie, Katie….you really don't know when to shut up, do you? You're always bringing up other people's personal issues trying to "help" them. The words you use are designed to bring people down. And you know it.

A picture of Nyx smiling & holding her guitar appeared on-screen.

Callie: I know Nyx. I've known her for quite some time. And yes, she is a simple country girl who cares about her family & friends. But what none of you don't know is that she…..isn't completely normal.

The picture of Nyx soon begins to transform and be mutilated until it was unrecognizable.

Callie: There is something that's very wrong in her head, Katie. Something that is far too dangerous for anybody to be around. It's a cesspool of bad omens, twisted thoughts, and a lust for causing harm. And because of you, Katie, Nyx isn't the same Nyx we all know anymore.

The screen cuts back to Callie, who now looked into the camera.

Callie: And now you're trying to do the same to me, huh? Questioning my friendship with her, wondering what purpose I have with the two of them when in reality I don't have to tell you shit, you want to use your words to break me down. That's not going to happen. Like I've said before: I'm just a simple messenger trying to warn you of what's to come. But, you just wish for me to face you in the ring. …..Alright then, we'll fight. But know this: I warned you. I warned everybody….

 _As the camera zooms out, static begins to form as a twisted laugh could be heard. The screen soon cuts to black before fading into the Battlefield._

* * *

The lights darken as **Deadly Nightshade (by Blackbriar)** begins to play. Sarah appears on the stage, holding her staff as Kirsi & Alexandra walks out next to her.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Sarah Lewis & Kirsi Halonen, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada: ALEXANDRA XENOU!"_

Jazz: Once again, Sarah Lewis is putting Daria through more grief! Last episode, she faced Kirsi and refused to even hurt her! Now, she's about to face her other best friend Alexandra.

Jay: Look, Jazz, Alexandra & Kirsi chose to dump Daria. There's no mind control involved! If Daria doesn't wanna fight, then it's an easy win for Kirsi & Alexandra!

Kirsi & Alexandra enters the ring and assisted Sarah in climbing in as well. All three women stood in the ring, and Sarah grabs a mic.

Sarah: Last week, Daria attempted to get control back over Kirsi Halonen by….not fighting her back. An interesting show, but it is ultimately futile, Daria. Your former colleagues wants nothing to do with you any longer!

The crowd boos as Sarah hands the mic to Alexandra. She coldly looks at everyone before speaking.

Alexandra: Ever since Japan, I've been stressing over trying to get you to be serious! I've tried & tried & tried to get you to be professional, but you only seem to focus on lounging around and doing NOTHING! I've even sacrificed time to hone MY skills just for you, Daria! Now I'm free from you, and I can't wait to snap your limbs in half!

Once Alexandra finish speaking, **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** begins to play. The crowd begins to cheer. Daria walks through the crowd not with anger or sadness, but with a calm & stoic expression.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: Facing one of her old friends was bad enough. But Daria now has to fight her other old friend! Even then, she still continues to walk around with a calm expression.

Jay: It's a facade, Jazz! Daria is trying not to cry her eyes out over losing her friends! Well it's too late for her now! Her friends are gone and she's all alone!

Jazz: Or, she could be very….VERY pissed at Sarah, and wants to rip her head off, but still care about her friends to not lay a finger on them!

Daria calmly walked through the crowd slowly descending down the stairs. She climbs over the barricade and climbs into the ring. Kirsi was itching to attack Daria, but Sarah kept her at bay & told her to leave the ring. Soon, only Daria & Alexandra remained in the ring.

Daria: ...You're right. I've should've listened. You have every right to be irritated with me. And like I told Kirsi, I'm not going to fight back. If you really want to let out your anger, then do your worst. But just don't let somebody like Sarah corrupt your mind and tell you how to feel. Because you're smarter than that, you're one of the the wisest people I know, and you should know just how much bs Sarah Lewis is trying to put into your mind! But if you're truly angry with me, then do what you must.

Daria drops the Mic and spreads her arms out. As the bell rings, the crowd immediately chants for the Misfits & Daria. But Alexandra just stood there coldly. She watches Daria for a minute, and turns to Sarah. She taps her staff and nods, and Alexandra….hugs Daria.

Daria was happy and the crowd pops for the hug! But before they could break the hug, Alexandra immediately puts her in the Royal Butterfly! Daria was taken by surprise as the crowd boos her! Sarah watched on as Daria begins to lose consciousness. Eventually, Alexandra transitions into a Delayed Brainbuster, flooring Daria. The crowd boos as Xenou picks a groggy Daria back up and smacks her across the face before hitting a Tiger Suplex! Daria simply collapses as Alexandra steps on her head. She looks at Sarah, who nods, and puts Leger into the Scylla (Deathlock STF)! Leger quickly lost consciousness, and the referee calls for the bell.

" _Here is your winner by stoppage: ALEXANDRA XENOU!"_

Jay: Not even a doubt in mind! Alexandra appears better than ever thanks to Sarah!

Jazz: But like last week, Daria refuses to even lay a hand on, in her mind, her friend!

Sarah & Kirsi enters the ring as Alexandra kept the hold on Daria. Eventually, Sarah tells Alexandra to release her. She does, and she & Kirsi hold up Daria in front of Sarah, who leans down. Everyone starts booing "The Witch" as she held up Daria's chin and begins to speak.

Sarah: My dear sweet Daria….you continue to resist fighting for those who no longer care for you. And you continue to speak ill about my will to assist with Kirsikka & Alexandra. All in an attempt to regain what you and I know can never be found again. You must understand, Daria, that this is to be, and there is nothing anyone can-

Before she could finish her sentence, Daria headbutts her in the mouth to a huge pop! Unfortunately, this only earned her a beatdown from Kirsi & Alexandra, who just wails away at her. Eventually, Kirsi lifts her up and hits the Halo-ween (Multiple Neckbreakers)! Alexandra follows up by hitting the Charybdis (Kudo Driver). But the two were not done just yet because they lock her in the Crossface Chickenwing/Figure Four Combination! Sarah got up, and saw that her lip was busted! She looks down at Leger, and spoke with complete malice!

Sarah: You….YOU CONTINUE TO SPITE ME!...Heh...hehehehehe...FINE then. I will put you down at RETRIBUTION!

Alexandra & Kirsi releases Daria and stood over her body. The crowd boos as Sarah tells her to pick her up one more time. She sets her staff aside and goes for The Kill Shot (Kinshasa), hitting Daria in the face! The crowd boos as Sarah Lewis looks down at her fallen victim, with Kirsi & Alexandra right next to her.

Jay: This is why you never upset a witch. Sarah is always in control!

Jazz: At least she granted Daria her wish, and Leger finally has a chance to get her hands around Lewis's throat at Retribution. Up next, Matt Lopez will go one-on-one with "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" Chris Owens.

* * *

 _The screen soon cut to a dimly lit area backstage. There, Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage of the Nation of Violence stood over the camera._

Ravage: Do you see now? Do you see what happens to those we get our hands on?

Chaos: We've told you already, Fortress. We will run through every single tag team to become tag team champions. Because we are the most destructive and dangerous tag team in ICW!

Ravage: And if any team wish to dispute that, then we dare you to try and stop up!

 _Both men got up and walked away as the camera cuts to black. The screen cuts to Anthony Dre & Will Ralston sitting in the male locker rooms, appearing very annoyed & grim._

Will: Last week, we saw through the darkness. When The Dark Family jumped Dre & I, we saw what was at the end of the darkness.

Anthony: Nothing but a bunch of cowards! You guys walk around here as if you're in control, but in reality, you just want people to fear you! Well, we're not afraid of guys who hump people from behind! So we're laying out the challenge right now: Retribution: the three of you against me, Will, and anyone else who desperately want to punch you in the mouth!

Will: We've said it before: everyone is sick & tired of The Dark Family's b.s.! And at Retribution, we swear that The Dark Family will be put down!

 _The two fist bump as the screen cuts to black. Soon, it fades back into the Battlefield._

* * *

When the lights cut out, **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** begins to play. After a few seconds, Matt is revealed kneeling on stage. He rose up as the lights cut back on, and he walks to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'10" & weighing in at 198 lbs: 'The Mexican Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: The wolf is on the hunt for payback! After suffering a beatdown from Owens several episodes ago, and his allies losing to the KNA, Lopez is out to finally get even with his opponent!

Jay: Or maybe Matt will suffer the same fate as Chris Wolf & Asher King, falling at the hands of Chris Owens!

Matt nonchalantly high fives some members of the crowd before climbing onto the apron. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and removes his hood, looking over everyone. As he hops into the ring, **Fight (by CFO$)** starts to play. The crowd boos as Chris walked out onto the stage and looked around at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He squatted down and patted the stage floor before he bounced back up and raised his arms up in pre-match victory while he let out a battle cry.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Manchester, England, standing at 6'3" & weighing in at 255 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!"_

Jay: Listen, Jazz, Chris has been on a hot streak as of late. He's beaten Asher King, beaten the hell out of Chris Wolf, teamed up with the best tag team: the KNA, and now gets to steamroll through Matt Lopez! There's no stopping him!

Jazz: While Owens did score some wins, through nefarious means, there is zero guarantee that will happen with Matt, especially since he's extra motivated!

Chris walked down the ramp while he maintained his smirk and his stare on the ring while he soaked up the reaction. Once he reached the ringside area he chuckled at his opponent while he climbed up the steel steps. He entered the ring through the top and middle rope and once he was inside, he airbox the air before he finishes it off with an elbow like taunt. Owens looks at Matt, and smirks at him.

The bell rings as the two walk around the ring. They soon get into a Collar & Elbow, and Matt immediately gets Owens into an Arm Twist. He wrenches the arm a few times, but Chris grabs his hair and pulls him down to the mat. Unfortunately for "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare," Matt kicks right back up and twists his arm once more which flips Chris onto his back. Lopez immediately pins Chris down and hits him with several Forearms! Owens tries to cover himself, but Matt just jabs him a few times in retaliation! Chris needed to get to safety, and he scurries to the ropes. But Matt was too quick, and was on him again, this time kneeing him in the stomach! Eventually, Chris made it to the ropes, and the referee told Lopez to back away. Chris made it to the corner, and "The Mexican Wolf" charges after him! Chris retaliated by kicking his opponent in the stomach and beats him to the ground! Once Matt was down, Owens puts him in a deep Headlock! With Matt pinned down, Owens begins yelling that he is the hunter and how he's gonna beat Lopez back to the pound! While he was trash-talking, Matt manages to roll Owens up!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

When Chris kicks out, both guys got back to their feet, and Chris...puts Matt back in a Headlock! Owens laughs, but Matt quickly pushes him into the ropes and sends him across the ring. On the rebound, he takes Matt down with a Shoulder Tackle. Owens runs over Matt and bounces off the ropes. Lopez got up and took him down with a Hurricanrana. Owens rolls to the ropes, and Matt charges after him. But he was Back Body Drop over the ropes and onto the apron! Luckily, Lopez lands on his feet, so he was able to forearm Chris in the face and send him backwards. Matt looks to end it early and goes for From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash). But just as he stood on the ropes, "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" shoves him all the way down to the floor! The crowd boos Chris, causing him to yell in response. Chris quickly rolls out and looks at the fallen Matt with hatred in his eyes, and sets him up for a Powerbomb onto the barricade! Matt yelled out in pain, and Chris rolls him back into the ring. He enters as well before scooping his opponent onto his shoulders. He connects with the Fireman's Carry into a Gutbuster followed by a Running Senton! Chris went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris grabs Matt by his hair and pulls him back to his feet. He then whips him into the corner so hard, Matt crashes and fell down on impact! Owens asks the crowd if Matt was the predator now, which earns boos in response. Chris chuckles and says that he'll show you a real predator, and sees Matt pulling himself back on the corner. Chris hits a Running Corner Clothesline, and when Matt fell down seated against the turnbuckles, Chris ran back, and hits the Corner Cannonball. Matt was knocked out, but Chris still forced him outside the ring & to the floor. He slides out as well, picks Matt up, and repeatedly throws him into the barricade! Eventually, he gets bored and finishes his opponent off by slamming him into the steps! Chris rolls Matt back in, and hits him with a Pumphandle Neckbreaker plus the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Owens grabs Matt's arm, and pulls him to his feet...before leveling him with a Short Arm Lariat! He still held on, and forces Matt back up...before hitting another Short Arm Lariat! Chris was beginning to laugh now, and pulls Lopez up one more time. However, "The Mexican Wolf" surprised Owens by ducking the Lariat & hitting a Half and Half Suplex! The crowd rallied behind Lopez, who gets back to his feet! When Chris got up, Matt his a Spin Kick to his Stomach! Owens clutches his gut, and Matt kicks him in the face, shooting him back up. He attempts a Roundhouse Kick, but Chris ducks it! Fortunately for the crowd, Matt quickly spun and hits a Pele Kick, knocking him out of the ring! Owens tries to regain his senses, but once he stood up, Matt ran the ropes & hits a Tope Suicida! Matt rolls Chris back in, and climbs to the top rope. He attempts a Shooting Star Press, but Chris rolls out of the way! Matt did land on his feet, however, and charges after him! But Chris throws him into the corner face-first! With Matt now seated against the turnbuckle again, Chris went for the Cannonball again! "The Mexican Wolf" kicks him backwards and hits a Rolling Front Flip DDT! The crowd pops as Matt went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Matt signaled for the end and attempts the Gran Final (Lifting Brainbuster DDT). However, Owens counters and hits Matt with a Reverse Vertical Suplex! Owens rubs his head to regain himself, and goes for the Package Piledriver! Matt, however, grabs Owen's legs, trips him, and puts him in the Ankle Lock! The crowd cheers as Owens screamed in pain from his ankle being twisted! He tries to roll over & kick Matt away, but Lopez held on & twisted even more! Chris was trying to grab the ropes, but was pulled towards the middle of the ring! But, to his delight, the Kings of a New Age ran out and jumped on the apron! Lopez immediately lets go and went after them only for Edward & Aiden to jump down. They pointed at Matt and threatened him...but failed to notice Chris Wolf & Asher King approaching them until it was too late! Wolf & King attacked them, leading to Matt to focus on Owens...who hits The Wasteland (Spinning Side Slam) from nowhere! "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" hobbled on one leg, but smiles in satisfaction! He picks Matt up and throws him to the ropes, looking for the CO Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb)! Matt, however, counters into a surprise Rana into a Cradle!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: He got him! Matt Lopez just outlasted Chris Owens to get the win!

Jay: No way! He cheated! The Pack provided a distraction!

Jazz: Wolf & King only took out the KNA after THEY went for distraction. Matt Lopez won fair & square!

Matt was ecstatic that he got the win while Owens could not believe it! While Matt had his hand raises in victory, "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" tried to attack him from behind! Lopez had it scouted, however, and ducks his attack before hitting the Storm Maker (Wrist Lock into a Short-Arm Bicycle High Knee)! Owens collapses, but Matt was not finished yet! He got on the apron and, when he got back up, hits From Mexico With Pain! Matt soon rolls out of the ring and stood tall with Wolf & Asher over the KNA & Owens.

Jazz: It's good to see The Pack finally get a measure of revenge against the Lords of Wrestling!

Jay: They got lucky, Jazz! Chris Owens & the KNA are still the ultimate predators! They'll be back to settle the score..

Jazz: Coming up next is a rematch from a couple of episodes ago: "The Golden Lion" William Dawkins will go one-on-one against Trivolt!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to a black background. Soon, three silhouettes appeared and revealed themselves to be Surrealist Morrow, Ryan Lewis, and Mephisto._

Surrealist: We told you all that every pretender such as Anthony Dre & William Ralston will know their place. Last week was an example of what happens when anyone steps out of line. Now, they wish to challenge the might of The Dark Family after what we have done to them...to EVERYONE in ICW! Well then, you all will fall like the rest, and you all will be sacrificed to DARKNESS!

 _Soon, the darkness began to consume everyone until the screen fades to black. The screen immediately cuts to the Interview Section backstage, where Brandon Andrews stood, facing the camera._

Brandon: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome "The Dragon" Adrian Young!

Adrian walks on-screen & nods at Brandon.

Brandon: Adrian, you made your debut back in Episode 11 against Jason Malice & Koji Yoshida. Even though both you & Koji lost, you've seen to drawn the ire of one Clayton Palmer. What do you make of this?

Adrian: Listen, mate. I don't know what the relationship is between them, and I don't care. I don't like Clayton, and I don't trust Koji as long as he continues to hang around him…

?: A-HEM!

Adrian's blood begins to boil as "The Colonel" Clayton Palmer. Clayton moves past Brandon, adjusted his glasses, and looks at Adrian.

Adrian: The reason, Mr. Young, is that you cost Koji his debut victory and any claim for a championship. Y'see, Koji is the future of this industry, while you're just ummm….a footnote in his history. With that said, I am here to issue a challenge to you next week on behalf of my protégée, Koji. And it will be there will you will be slain by the Ronin! Get it? Got it? Good!

 _Clayton turns and walks away, leaving Adrian shaking with rage. Intensity grew in his eyes as the screen cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Mars, Bringer of War (by Gustav Holst)** starts to play, and everyone begins to boo when William Dawkins walks out. He stops on stage, and Alessia Perez walks past him and down the ramp. Perez was wearing brown leather knee high boots with blue faded jeans with a white blouse that hangs off her right shoulder She is given a chair and takes a seat next to the announce table. Dawkins continues down the ramp while showering the crowd with an abundance of...dimes.

" _The following contest is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, from Cambridge, England, standing 5'11" and weighting in at 230 lbs: 'The Golden Lion' WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: Sooo...let me understand this correctly. Dawkins wanted this rematch. But only to impress Alessia Perez and acquire her…"services."

Jay: Look at her, Jazz. A work of Picasso couldn't even compare to her! Dawkins will be a very lucky man indeed!

Jazz: One) Stop staring! It's rude to stare...and Two) Dawkins will have to beat the man who already beaten him in his debut!

William rolls into the ring and winks at Alessia, who just sat there and crossed her legs. His demeanor shifts once **Casual Affair (by Panic! At the Disco)** started to play! The crowd pops when Trivolt walked out with a cool demeanor.

" _Introducing his opponent: from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 209 lbs: TRIVOLT!_

Jazz: I gotta wonder if Trivolt even cares about facing Dawkins again? I mean, he already beat him in his debut clean as a whistle. What more could he gain from this?

Jay: Oh please! This guy has always been a egotistical maniac! At any chance, he'll attempt to take the spotlight away from Dawkins, or anyone for that matter!

Jazz: Well in this case, Dawkins has more to lose as Trivolt...I guess looks to repeat history!

Trivolt steps into the ring and climbs to the rope, raising his fists to the cheering crowd! Alessia simply smirks as William looks on in disgust. Trivolt hops down and cracks his neck, preparing for the match. The bell rings, and the two slowly approach each other before getting into an Intense Lock Up. Dawkins immediately puts Trivolt into a Headlock Takedown, but Trivolt puts him into a Leg Lock, trapping his head & neck. William struggled to find an escape, but eventually does so. He puts his opponent back into a Headlock and forces him to the mat! Trivolt, however, slowly got to one knee before hitting the Fireman's Carry Takedown! He rolls Dawkins onto his stomach, and applied the Surfboard Submission! The crowd cheers while listening to the "Golden Lion's" sound of pain! Alessia silently watched as Trivolt rolls him onto his stomach and slams both of his legs onto the canvas with his feet! As Dawkins grabs both of them, Trivolt immediately grabs them back and puts William in the Boston Crab! Just before more pressure could be applied to his legs, William scurries to the ropes and grabs on, forcing a break. Trivolt lets him go, and Dawkins quickly slid out of the ring to compose himself. He looks towards Alessia, who did not look impressed with his efforts at all. He took a deep breath before slowly rolling in and wanting to do a Test of Strength. Trivolt shrugs, and the two began to hold both hands before pushing against each other. Dawkins quickly pinned Trivolt down, but he was Monkey Flipped onto his back and was pressed down! He used his superior strength to push himself back to Trivolt's level, and surprised him with a kick to his gut and a Snap DDt! Dawkins soon went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

William continues to stomp down on Trivolt while calling him washed up and a peasant! He picks his opponent up and Irish Whips him into the corner. Trivolt sees him coming, and blocks with a Elbow to his nose & mouth. Trivolt hooks Dawkins up and hits a Snap Vertical Suplex in the corner! He gets up and drags Dawkins onto his feet. After several good chops, which knocked Dawkins into the ropes, he Irish Whips him. But when he goes for a Back Body Drop, "The Golden Lion" counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He soon covers him.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

William grabs Trivolt and tosses him out of the ring….and at Perez's feet. He rolls out and picks Trivolt up by his head while smiling at Alessia. Dawkins repeatedly slams Trivolt's head off of the announce table and the apron to a chorus of boos. "The Golden Lion" hooks a barely conscious Trivolt, and he hits a Vertical Suplex onto the floor! Alessia was taken aback, and watched as both guys landed hard on their backs! Dawkins was the first to get up, and he rolls his opponent back in the ring. He soon lifts Trivolt up and puts him in a Bear Hug! Trivolt felt his spine was about to crack, and tried to find a way out quickly! He decided to hit Dawkins with a Bell Clap, which rattled his opponent for a bit! He hits William with another Bell Clap, and another, and another until Dawkins was stunned and frees him! Trivolt immediately grabs him and applies the Koji Clutch! The crowd was cheering as Dawkins was struggling to break free or even getting to the ropes! Trivolt had the hold in tight, but Dawkins used his strength to pull himself and make it to the ropes! The ref started his five count, and Trivolt frees his opponent before the five! He stood up and tries to hit a German Suplex! Dawkins, in response, holds on to the ref which obstructed the ref's view, and kicks Trivolt below the belt! "The Golden Lion" grabs Trivolt and hits a Full Nelson Slam! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

William was getting really frustrated now. He climbs up to the top rope, and waits for Trivolt to stand up. When he does, "The Golden Lion" attempts his Missile Dropkick, but Trivolt catches his legs! He soon Catapults him face first on the turnbuckle! He stumbles up, and hits repeated German Suplexes to William, finishing off with a Tiger Suplex which sends his opponent between the ropes and falling to the floor! Trivolt slowly rolls out and goes to pick Dawkins up….but "The Golden Lion" quickly shoves Trivolt crashing into Alessia and knocking her down! The crowd boos Dawkins loudly, but he paid everyone no attention. Instead, he took a moment to regain his senses before picking up Trivolt! Unfortunately for him, Trivolt surprises him with the Bad Omen Symphony (Superkick)! As the referee's count makes it to 6, Trivolt rolls Dawkins back in the ring and slid in...but looks back at the fallen Perez. He sighs and rolls back out in order to help her up. However, when he does, Alessia shoves him away from her! Trivolt asks if she's okay, but Perez was very unhappy and blames Trivolt for knocking her over! He tries to defend himself and say it was an accident that Dawkins caused, but he failed to notice his opponent had recovered until William hits a Basement Dropkick, knocking him into the announce table! He rolls Trivolt back into the ring, slid in, and before Trivolt could recover, hits The End (Curb Stomp)! Dawkins soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jay: YES! MY MAN DAWKINS DID IT! HE SAVED ALESSIA AND BEAT TRIVOLT!

Jazz: What are you talking about!? He shoved Trivolt into her on purpo-

Jay: WILLIAM HAS DEFEATED TRIVOLT!

Dawkins got up and began celebrating in the ring, but slowly turns towards Alessia. He lowers the ropes and asks her to join him, and Alessia slowly enters the ring. She paces back & forth, looking at Dawkins & at an unconscious Trivolt. She digs into her pocket and pulls out a handful of change before dumping it all over Trivolt's face! The crowd boos as she steps over him to stand next to Dawkins & raise his hand. "The Golden Lion" couldn't help but laugh as he walks her out of the ring and up the ramp.

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. He is VERY rich, he is British, and he now has a HOT partner who is also VERY rich! It'll only be a matter of time before he has championship gold around his waist!

Jazz: God...I feel so bad for her. Anyway, still to come is the face-off between Seth Sullivan & Freddy Escobar, but up next is the main event: The Fatal Four Way Match for the International Title featuring Crowe, the Gambler, Mercer, and Blade! But first, let's hear from the two men who will be competing for the ICW Heavyweight Championship next week!

* * *

 _Location: A park_ _in El Paso, Texas_

 _The camera cuts to a park somewhere in El Paso as the sun begins to rise. Detrick was jogging around its track while listening to music. After a few laps, he pauses and took a drink of water while clearing his throat. He soon sat on a bench next to the camera, and began speaking_

Detrick: When I arrived to ICW, I made a promise to the world: I promise to become ICW Heavyweight Champion. Ben Jones, you've kept that title in darkness for too long! It's time that light shined back down on ICW once more, and for you to be put down for good! Next week, Jones, like a sun, I will rise and get rid of all this darkness you force on people. But most importantly, I will defeat you to become Heavyweight Champion! _Y eso es una promesa…_

 _Cyrus got up and continued his jog. The screen soon pans to the sunrise until it cuts to black..._

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

 _The screen goes from Detrick's location immediately to a dark cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Ben soon walk in front of the fire, and looked directly in the camera. His eyes were very cold and void of emotions._

Ben: Detrick Cyrus. Your courage to walk through darkness is unquestionable. But make no mistake about it: Next week, I will show you no mercy. You will succumb to darkness just like all who opposed me, and I will remain the ICW Heavyweight Champion!

 _Ben walks away as the fire dies out, leaving the area, and the screen itself, shrouded in Darkness! The screen soon cuts back to the Battlefield, where the bell rang three times._

* * *

" _The following contest is a Fatal Four Way Match scheduled for one fall! And, it is for the ICW International Championship!"_

 **The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play, and the crowd starts to boo. Zack Mercer walks out onto the stage as the titantron was the titantron showed a black crystal like screen with Zack Mercer in white diamond on it while the arena lights were all turned off. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between a blue and white lights.

" _Introducing the challengers! First, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Black-Haired Outlaw' ZACK MERCER!_

Jazz: Ever since he's showed up to ICW, Zack Mercer has made it his mission to take out Chris Blade and become International Champion, a title he felt should've been his a long time ago! Now tonight, he gets his wish, but he'll also has to deal with not only Chris Blade but two other people as well!

Jay: Zack is one reckless S.O.B, Jazz! He doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone or anything! All he cares about is being champion, and, for him at least, that starts tonight!

Mercer, carrying his beer, walks down the ramp and flips off the crowd. Once he reached the ringside area he slid onto the apron. Mercer got up to his feet and entered the ring before going to the turnbuckle and spat his beer.

When he got down, **Enio (by Sebastian)** begins to play. The lights return to normal as Gambler walks out with a calm expression.

" _Next, from New York City, New York,,standing 5'10" and weighing in at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: This isn't the first time The Gambler has had a chance at the International Championship! He was so very close to becoming champion that he feels he needs one more chance and will do so.

Jay: Being close doesn't guarantee anyone anything, Jazz! The Gambler needs to learn how to win at any cost!

The Gambler calmly steps into the ring and stood in a corner, cracking his fists & neck. Mercer scoffs as he continues drinking.

 **Evil Terminators (by Valeriy Antony)** starts to play, and everyone starts booing. Damien walks out with a cold expression written over his black & white painted face. He looks around the Battlefield for a moment, and heads to the ring.

" _Next, from 'The Other Side of Darkness' standing 6'2" & weighing in at 220 lbs: 'The Revenant' DAMIEN CROWE!"_

Jazz: It was back at the WFA Event, Civil War, where Damien Crowe challenged Chris Blade for the ICW International Title….and suffered his first ICW-related defeat! Ever since then, he has been on a nonstop warpath trying to get revenge against the champion and take his title!

Jay: "The Revenant" is quite possibly one of the most destructive competitors in this match! If there is anyone who can arguably become champion tonight, it's him!

Damien slowly walks up the steps and leaps into the ring. A cold chill fell in the ring as Crowe stares down both Gambler & Zack.

 **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** plays, and the crowd pops for Chris. He walks out on stage and looks up at the ceiling, smiling.

" _Finally, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: The second-ever International Champion has been on a roll ever since he's won the championship, aside from the broken title fiasco... But some has to wonder if this'll be the biggest challenge of his title reign

Jay: Listen, Jazz, Chris Blade has been a decent champion. But this is too much for him to even handle. It'll take a miracle for him to walk out of this match as champion.

Chris runs into the ring and stares down all three men. Damien had a cold look, Gambler appeared ready to kill, and Zack had a disgusted expression as he & Blade stared down for a little longer. Chris soon puts one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up the title for everyone to see!

Zack Mercer took this opportunity to attack Chris Blade from behind by shoving him to the floor! The bell rings as Gambler & Crowe watch as Mercer rolls out and slams Chris into the barricade! He continues to beat Blade down over and over again, and even covered his face with Blade's own shirt before throwing him into the steps! Chris was already knocked out, but Zack was not finished yet. He took Chris's shirt off and chokes him with it! He soon grabs the International Champion, and throws him over the announce table! Back in the ring, Crowe had enough of watching Mercer & Blade, and decided to Roll-Up Gambler!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

The Gambler quickly kicks out, and when both men made it to their feet, began trading strikes! Mercer grabs a bottle of beer & watched from outside the ring as Damien & Gambler kicks each other in the face and chest while throwing a plethora of Forearms! Damien tries to go for a Roundhouse, but Gambler catches him with a Leg Sweep, knocking Damien to his backside. Gambler follows up by kicking him SO HARD in the back that the crowd winced in shock! Crowe shriveled up in pain, and slowly stood once more. The Gambler tries to whip him to the rope, but Damien counters and threw him instead! Zack to the perfect chance to strike, and trips Gambler by grabbing his legs! He soon pulls him out of the ring and proceeds to stomp him down to the floor! Mercer throws Gambler into the barricade and motioned to Crowe to help. Damien….cautiously decided to assist. He rolls out of the ring and held Gambler up. Mercer punches him in the stomach a few times, and they threw him into the barricade! The crowd boos as Damien & Mercer threw Gambler back into the ring and surrounds him. Mercer lifts him up and hits Gambler with a Fallaway Slam! Crowe picks Gambler up and hits the Uranage! Mercer wanted Damien to pick Gambler up once more, but when Crowe does so, Zack rolls him up from behind!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!I_

Damien gets back up and was PISSED! He immediately got in Zack's face, but Mercer was quick to back off and tried to make peace...until he went for a cheap shot. Damien saw this coming very quickly, and kicks Zack's hand away! Damien soon kicks Zack in the chest twice, hits him with a Spinning Back Hand, and kicks him in the back of the leg. Zack lands on one knee, and Damien hits Zack in the face with a Bicycle Knee Strike! When he turns around, though, he was surprised with a Springboard Uppercut from from Blade! Chris stumbled back to his feet, but got the crowd hyped up! He picks Damien up and tries to throw him to the ropes, but Damien counters and throws the champion instead. Chris does a Handspring and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana onto Damien, knocking him out of the ring! But before Chris could even make it back up, The Gambler got up first and hits the champion with a Snap Brainbuster! Gambler soon went for the pin.

 _1...2 BREAK-UP!_

Zack got up and broke the pin by Deadlifting Gambler in the Gutwrench! He attempts a Gutwrench Powerbomb, but the Gambler counters into a Triangle Submission Hold! The crowd pops as he grabs Mercer's leg and forced him to the mat, placing more pressure on the Triangle! Mercer tried to break out, but he found him losing breath and fading close to unconsciousness! So, he uses every ounce of energy left to stand back on his feet and deadlift Gambler into a One Arm Powerbomb, breaking the submission! Zack felt relieved, but was suddenly kicked in the face by Damien, knocking him down! Crowe shook his head and slapped some senses into himself before grabbing Blade and picking him up. Chris surprised him again, this time with a Step-Up Enziguri! Damien was stunned, and fell to one knee! But Chris uses it to his advantage by hitting Damien with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT flown over into a Falcon Arrow! Blade soon covers Damien.

 _1...2..BREAK-UP!_

Mercer lifts up Chris and throws Chris out of the ring, but Blade lands on the apron. From behind, Gambler grabs Zack and attempts a German Suplex! Unfortunately, Zack lands behind Gambler and shoves him into Chris, who elbows Gambler in the stomach! WIth him bent over, Chris hits a Slingshots over the ropes and hits a hits a Lariat to Mercer! Crowe gets up and hits Blade with a Jumping Knee Strike from nowhere! Damien turns to Gambler, and pulls him into a Short-Arm Discus Clothesline! He goes for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Damien gets up and goes to hit Gambler with another Uranage. This time, Gambler had it scouted and catches him in an Cross Armbreaker! The crowd cheers as Gambler held the armbar in tight! Damien tried to fight out, but couldn't find a way to escape! All of a sudden, Chris connects with a Springboard 450 Splash onto the Gambler! Damien rolls out of the ring while clutching his arm, and did not see Mercer running until "The Black-Haired Outlaw" FLOORS him with a Clothesline! He slides back in and starts attacking Chris by stomping and kicking him over & over again. Chris crawled to his knees as Mercer flips him and the crowd off, but Blade popped back up with a wicked Forearm to the jaw! Mercer spun around, and Chris attempts a Reverse Hurricanrana! Zack held onto his legs and lifted him back up to the Electric Chair! Mercer soon transitions into a Delayed German Suplex Release, sending Chris out of the ring. Zack does his two finger pose, taunting the crowd. He goes to lift Gambler up, but ate a wicked Headbutt from him! Mercer stumbles a lot, and ate repeated kicks to his chest until he leaned against the ropes. Gambler runs across the ring, rebounds off the ropes, and Dropkicks Zack to the floor! He runs the ropes again, but Damien slides in and takes him out with a Scoop Slam! Crowe sees Blade & Mercer getting up, so he runs towards the corner and hits an Asai Moonsault onto both guys! Damien gets back in the ring and waits for Gambler to get up. When he does, Damien connects with a Cradle DDT! He went for the cover.

 _1..KICKOUT!?_

Everyone pops as The Gambler kicked out at one! Damien was even taken aback as his opponent stood up and got in Crowe's face. Damien responds with stiff kicks to his chest, but Gambler continues to stand his ground. Damien forearms Gambler, but that didn't even move him! He goes to knee him again, but this time, Gambler catches his leg….and hits a jaw-shattering Back Elbow! Crowe stumbles, and also ate a Palm Strike, and another, and several more! Crowe stumbles to the corner, and Gambler continues to just kick him in his chest until Crowe fell seated against it. Soon, Gambler goes for a Running Corner Dropkick, but Damien pops up with a Bicycle Knee Strike! Gambler was on wobbly legs, but when Damien runs the ropes, he still manages to connect with a Kitchen Sink followed by a Sudden Penalty Kick! Damien rolls into the corner as the crowd rallies behind Gambler! He turns around and sees Chris Springboarding off the ropes. So he decides to kick him HARD across the chest upon landing, sending him crashing to the canvas! Gambler grabs Blade and tries to throw him, but Chris counters and throws Gambler...who hits Damien with the Corner Basement Dropkick!

When Gambler stood up, Chris attempts a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT! However, the Gambler catches him and holds on! He attempts to counter into a Vertical Suplex, but Chris manages to knee him in the face! He lands back down and seats Gambler onto the top turnbuckle. Immediately, Chris stuns him with a wicked Uppercut, knocking Gambler for a loop. Chris climbs up attempts a Super Hurricanrana...but found himself caught! Gambler had grabbed both of his legs and held on tight! He lifted the champion up and went for a Super Powerbomb! But Chris elbows Gambler repeatedly and was set back onto the apron Chris then decided to go for a Superplex, but Zack Mercer slid back in and grabs Chris by his legs! With Blade still vertically holding Gambler, Mercer, using all of his core strength carries both men slowly away from the corner! The crowd pops HARD as Mercer stood in the center of the ring holding both men in the air for almost a minute! Soon, Zack connects with a Standing Powerbomb to Chris, making him hit a Super Brainbuster to Gambler from a high point! Mercer soon covers Blade!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

With no time to waste, Zack immediately went to cover Gambler!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!?_

The crowd was going crazy for all four guys still going at it! Mercer had the opposite reaction. He really wanted for somebody to stay down for good! He decided to target Gambler, and pulls him close to a corner. Mercer slowly ascended to the top rope, looking for his Imploding 450 Splash! He, sadly for him, could not hit it because Damien suddenly kicks Mercer and threw his balance off, sending him landing between his legs on the turnbuckle! From the apron, Damien grabs Zack and Superplex him from the top rope to the floor!

All four men were laid out! Everyone in the match was beaten up, sore, and running not on energy, but instinct. It was this same instinct that had Chris Blade and The Gambler very slowly moving again! Soon, they went face-to-face, nose-to-nose as they slowly forced themselves back to their feet! Gambler was the first to strike with a Forearm! Chris stumbled back, but stood his ground and hits a Forearm of his own. Gambler was glassy-eyed and responded with a stiff Kick to his chest! Blade coughed in pain, but responded with a Lariat! The Gambler did not go down, though, and he attempts a Roundhouse Kick to his head! Chris ducks it and connects with a Pele Kick, knocking Gambler to the ropes! Just as Mercer & Crowe finally began to move, Blade grabs Gambler and throws him across the ring. But instead of rebounding, Gambler hits a sudden Suicide Dive onto Zack & Damien outside! The crowd pops as all three men were down...and left Blade in the ring alone. When the three men started to stir, Blade took a deep breath and readied himself. He soon runs towards the corner and hits an ASAI DOUBLE ROTATION MOONSAULT ONTO EVERYONE!

The crowd popped HUGE as everyone was out! Chants and applauds rung all throughout the arena as the competitors laid motionless! After a few minutes of no one moving, the crowd was shocked to see Jade Madison running out with a Kendo Stick! She tried to shake Gambler awake and get him in the ring! Due to the shaking, he does begin to stir and grabs Blade. He rolls him back in and removes both his glove & elbow pads

He was about to get in the ring...until Jade stops him. She offers him to use the Kendo Stick, but Gambler consistently turns her down. Jade tells him that it's no DQ and to win at all cost! The more she tries to bargain with him, the more Gambler thought about using it, until finally he agrees with Jade. Gambler grabs the kendo stick and rolls into the ring just as Chris was getting up. When he went to swing, however, Blade ducks and catches him with the #KYS (Cutter followed by a Double Stomp to the chest)! Damien got back up, slid in behind Chris, and catches him with the Crowe-Breaker (Code Breaker)! Mercer stumbles back to his feet and in the ring as well. Damien goes for the Bicycle Knee, but Mercer catches him with the Closing Time (Double Drop Knees Backbreaker). Zack sees the kendo stick, grabs it, and beats it over all three competitors repeatedly! He marvels over his handiwork, and throws the stick back to Jade, who looked on with annoyance, Zack picks Blade up by his head, and tells him that he was going to personally pin him to take the title. Unbeknownst to him, Gambler was defiantly & willfully pulled himself up, as was Damien! Zack smirks and flips the crowd off before attempting the Mercer Driver (Eight Second Ride), but ate a Nerve Punch from Gambler right on his head! As Mercer lets Blade go & collapses, Damien surprises Crowe with the Black Armageddon (Black Mass)! He catches Gambler, and sets him up for Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT). All of a sudden, Blade was back on his feet, and he runs in & hits the Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat) into Damien hitting the Reaper's Curse on Gambler! With everyone down, Chris collapses on top of Damien into a pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CHRRRIIISSS BLAAAAADE!"_

Jazz: Wow. Just wow. After all of that madness, Chris Blade retains the ICW International Title! I'm speechless.

Jay: ….Chris got lucky. That's all.

The crowd gave a standing ovation as all of the competitors just laid where they were in exhaustion. Jade quickly rolls into the ring to assist Gambler back on his feet, but he was too exhausted to even stand, and kept collapsing up the ramp! Damien laid there, knocked out by Blade! The referee helped the champion back on his feet and handed him the title! Despite the pain and agony the champion is in physically, Blade couldn't help but let out a relief smile and held up the International Title above his head to a cheering crowd! That was, until Zack Mercer slid back in and smashes a beer bottle over his head!

Jazz: Oh dear god! He just smashed that bottle right on his head!

Jay: Zack must be REAL pisses now!

The crowd boos as Mercer stood over an unconscious Blade with fury written over his exhausted face! He grabs Chris and threw him out of the ring, right in front of the announce table. Zack clears it off and sets Chris on it. He climbs on and picks him up, slapping him a few times! Mercer does his pose before hitting the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) through the announce table! Zack slowly crawls out of the wreckage and grabs the International title. He stood over Chris Blade and raised the championship over his head to a chorus of boos. Then, he sets it over his shoulder and walked off with it!

Jazz: What is that drunken madman doing!? He did not win that match!

Jay: In Mercer's world, he did what two others could not do: take out Chris Blade! And because of what he did, he now feels like he is the champion!

Jazz: Police or security needs to get that title away from him asap!

Jay: No time, Jazz! Because we have the summit between Freddy Escobar and Seth Sullivan coming up right now!

 _The screen cuts to black for a minute, then returns to the ring. The ring was black and it now had a table with two empty chairs in it._

* * *

 **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** starts to play, and the crowd BOOS real loud! Seth calmly walks out with his shovel, and tied to his shovel was CJ's mask...as always.

Jazz: If there's one widely accepted fact, it's that Seth Sullivan is the most despicable human to ever step foot in ICW, and that this "summit" of his feels like one big hoax.

Jay: Look here, Jazz, he said it himself. He just want to ask Freddy why he's working with guys like Moxley. Especially since they still HATE each other ever since New Beginnings.

Seth sets his shovel ringside and rolls into the ring. Even as his music stopped playing, the boos just continues to rain down on him. "The Gravedigger" did not utter a single word, but he just watched & listened, soaking up the negative atmosphere. Soon, **POWER** starts to play and, "The Prince" made his way towards the ring. The crowd was…..still divided over Freddy. A few cheered for him while others still boo him, but not as bad as they boo Seth. But several just….didn't react because they didn't know how to react.

Jazz: Honestly, I don't even know if I can trust Freddy. I mean, I never trusted him in any scenario, but him wanting to face Sullivan & Genocide….even to go as far as teaming up with one of his biggest rivals...there has to be something else going on...

Jay: Hell, after the treatment he's been receiving from Furno, I'm starting to ask myself why he doesn't just kick him to the curb. I mean, the amount of distrust & disrespect he's had to endure, plus the beating Monarchy took, it has to take a mental toll on our poor Prince.

Jazz: But he keeps going back. And that is something I just can't see Freddy doing just to be good. That's never been Escobar's agenda. Hopefully we'll find out something during this summit.

"The Prince" steps between the ropes and into the ring. He and Sullivan had a quick stare-down, but "The Gravedigger" had a smile on his face. Freddy, meanwhile, had a serious look even as Seth stepped back and began to speak.

Seth: Welcome to the summit, Freddy. Please, take a seat.

Freddy took a moment look around the arena, then calmly took a seat. As Seth sat down as well, the two looked each other in the eye, trying to get a read on each other. Soon, Sullivan was the first to speak.

Seth: Y'know, out of everyone here in the WFA, you were the one I look up to the most, Freddy. Both you & Monarchy have been around ever since the very beginnings. Not only that, but you guys were ALWAYS at the top! It did not matter what division, you guys had a firm rule over it! Even here in ICW, you were the first Heavyweight Champion & the only one to be a two time champion!

Seth: And you did it all at the expense of Furno & Trell, two guys that you've despised and fueled with since the start of Season 1! So it boggles my mind that you're willingly working with Trell & teaming up with Moxley to face me. And all I kept wondering is "why?"

Seth: And it took me awhile to find some sort of reason because I couldn't wrap my head around it….until last week, where you're Monarchy lost to my Cobra Club. And then it dawned on me: Freddy & Monarchy is on the brink of collapse! You guys WERE dominant everywhere you went, but then things slowly began falling apart! It began with Furno & The New Shield, then Justin Danger showed up and pushed you to your limit! And who could ever forget about Ben Jones & The Dark Family dominating Monarchy at Fallout? And that's only in ICW. Monarchy has been failing all across the WFA! So you plan on facing me, the rising star, in order to re-legitimize yourself and prove to everyone, especially yourself, that Freddy Escobar isn't a has-been anymore…

The whole time Sullivan spoke, Freddy keeps a calm and stoic expression. Almost as if he was bored. However, something went off in "The Gravedigger's head. Sullivan soon realized something as he turns to look Escobar in the eye.

Seth: Or maybe...maybe it has nothing to do with you & Monarchy, and has everything to do with me and what I did to your brother….and what happened to your adoptive father.

At that moment, Freddy's entire demeanor shifted slightly from bored to slightly shock with a hint of rage. Seth watched his expression change, and smirks.

Seth: Yes, your adopted father, the late Tiger Mask II, aka Eddie Guerrero. Tragic what happened to his grave. And then there is the case of your adopted brother: "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus. Honestly, he had it coming when he got in my business. And maybe that's why you're doing this. Maybe, just maybe, you want to avenge your family's honor by taking out the one guy who broke your brother and watched the grave of your dead father-

Freddy: ENOUGH!

His sudden yelling surprised Sullivan and took him, and the rest of the crowd, off-guard. Escobar took a moment to take some deep breaths as Seth just sat there. Freddy soon picks up his own mic and spoke calmly.

Freddy: ...I get what you're doing. This summit, you reading off our resumes, all of it is just to try and get in my head. You're trying to psyche me out before Retribution. And it's all of the same stuff I've heard over & over from guys just like you: guys who came in with all of this hype around them just to fizzle out in the end.

The more he heard Escobar talk, the more Seth's smile began to fade away, and was replaced by rage & fury. Seeing Sullivan lose his overconfident deminir, Freddy couldn't help but smirk.

Freddy: You've sat there and tried to reveal all of my baggage, but there's one thing I see that still eats you alive: you & the Cobra Club are just one-hit wonders destined to fade away like all of the rest! You need to constantly prove yourself, you need to attack people just to prove you're not a fluke. But lemme tell you a little secret, "Grave Digger": you'll never be as famous as me or Monarchy. And come Retribution, I will expose you as just an ordinary guy who, like everyone who came before you, will be forced to BOW at my feet!

Most of the crowd cheers as Freddy stood up and began to leave, but stopped when he heard Seth chuckling. Sullivan took a deep, and Freddy saw as Seth's smile grew back.

Seth: History has a funny way to predict the future, Freddy. Because great empires that once stood proud eventually crumbled, and the establishment of a Monarchy was eventually buried and forgotten. And the same fate will await your "ally" Furno, and especially you, Freddy.

As soon as Sullivan said that, Russell, Loki, & Jack of the Cobra Club appears through the crowd. The crowd boos as they jump the barricade and surround the ring.

Jazz: Oh no...I knew there was something fishy about this summit…

Seth: I promised that it will be you and me in the summit, Escobar. But now, the summit is over.

Freddy:...Good to know, Sullivan.

All of a sudden, Monarchy rushes out and attacks the Cobra Club! While Seth watches the carnage, Escobar superkicks Sullivan from nowhere! He continues to attack as Monarchy overwhelms everyone! Soon, Genocide, Alex, & Julian runs out and took out Caesar, DJ & Dylan! Russell, Loki, & Jack helps to double team Monarchy, slamming them into the barricade. Freddy stops beating Sullivan down and sees Monarchy was wiped out! All of the Cobra Club surrounds the ring and teases attacking him! Freddy grabs his chair and prepared to defend himself, but he failed to see Genocide sliding in from behind & low blowing him! The crowd boos as Genocide grabs his chair & beats him over and over with it! Sullivan gets back up, and tosses the table out of the ring! Genocide held up Moxley as Sullivan picks up the chair. He goes to swing it….when suddenly-

"Release the hounds! I repeat, **RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"**

- **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim (by Downstait)** starts to play! The crowd popped as Ajax & Raptor walked through the crowd, but everyone was shocked to see Furno actually walking out! The rest of Cobra Club ringside blocked the way to the ring as Seth & Genocide looked on from the ring!

Jazz: It's the New Shield!

Jay: Probably here to watch Monarchy be brutalized again…..

The New Shield made it down the steps and suddenly stops, watching the Cobra Club taunt and challenge them! Unbeknownst to them, however, Monarchy recovers and attacks the Cobra Club from behind! Just as they were blindsided, Ajax & Raptor rushes in to help Monarchy, leaving only Furno to stare daggers at Genocide & Sullivan in the ring! Moxley pulls out a lead pipe from his jacket, and storms into the ring! Genocide tries to hit Moxley, but ends up getting hit in the ribs with the pipe! Sullivan goes to attack but Moxley hits him as well! He continues to beat both guys until they slid out of the ring! The Cobra Club retreats as Monarchy & The New Shield stood ringside, blocking the way to the ring! Back in the ring, Furno looks down at Escobar, who did not know what to make of anything happening! The crowd chants to help him up, and Moxley just looks around the arena. He soon made eye-contact with Seth & Genocide, and helps Escobar to his feet!

Jay: HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY HELPED FREDDY!

Jazz: Does this mean….they are getting on the same page?

The crowd popped huge as a Freddy & Furno stares at Seth & Genocide. Just before cutting to black, the screen catches The New Shield standing side-by-side with Monarchy, watching the Cobra Club retreat!

* * *

 **Recap**

Match 1: Jason Malice & The Wayne Bros (Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne) VS E.R.S (E-Baum, Ray Cobra, & Seth Mercer)  
Winners: Jason Malice & The Wayne Bros via pin

Match 2: Alexandra Xenou VS Daria St. Leger  
Winners: Alexandra Xenou via referee stoppage

Match 3: Chris Owens VS Matt Lopez  
Winner: Matt Lopez via pin

Match 4: William Dawkins VS Trivolt  
Winner: William Dawkins via pin

Match 5: Zack Mercer VS The Gambler VS Damien Crowe VS Chris Blade _(Fatal Four Way)-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: Chris Blade via pin

* * *

 _After the show…._

 _The camera only cuts to one area of the building: it cuts to moments after the Monarchy/New Shield/Cobra Club brawl. As Monarchy & New Shield walked to the back together, Escobar suddenly stops Furno._

Freddy:...So you finally decided to help. What, pray tell, made you change your mind?

Furno thought for a moment. He thought about everything that had happened tonight, and thought about everything Escobar had said and looked. He takes a deep breath and looks Escobar dead in his eyes before speaking.

Furno:...I don't like you, Escobar, and I never will. But I saw the way you looked when Sullivan mentioned your family... your father & brother. I saw that he triggered something in you, and it showed me that you care about your family & will do anything to avenge them.

Freddy: ….And your point is?

Furno: The point is, Freddy, that if you're going to wipe out Seth & the Cobra Club, then you can count me in.

 _Furno extends his hand, offering a handshake. Freddy pauses and looks him in the eye, questioning if he is actually serious. But Freddy soon saw that in his eyes, Moxley has been more serious than he ever saw. Freddy nods...and the two finally shook hands as the screen cuts to black._

* * *

 **Next Time on ICW:**

 **-The Go-Home show for ICW's next PPV: Retribution!**

 **-** Monarchy & The New Shield VS The Cobra Club (10-Man Tag Team Match)

-Nyx Rosewood VS Callie Allster

-Koji Yoshida VS Adrian Young

-Ben Jones VS Detrick Cyrus (ICW Heavyweight Championship)


	28. Episode 15

_Before the show…._

 _The screen opens to Monarchy & The New Shield….sitting together in the boiler room. While the rest of them gave each other uneasy glances, Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley stood in front of them side-by-side._

Freddy: Listen, last week, we all manage to get our shit in order & finally work together. Because of that, we all managed to send the Cobra Club on the retreat.

Furno: It was good, but not good enough. Why? Because they still hold wins over us several weeks in a row.

Freddy: Exactly, yet we've all fought as a unit divided instead of working together. That changes tonight, because we need Monarchy & The New Shield to stand together against The Cobra Club.

The five of them slightly nods in agreement, but still felt uneasy about one another judging by some of the glances. Moxley senses this, and quickly spoke up about it.

Furno: We ain't sayin to be friends with each other or to even like each other. Hell, Ajax & Raptor, when this is all over, you guys can punch them in the face!

At that moment, Freddy & the rest of Monarchy looks at Moxley in bewilderment while Ajax & Raptor chuckles to themselves. Furno, in response, simply shrugs nonchalantly.

Furno: What? You guys are fun to punch

Freddy: …..Riiiiight. Anyway, our point is that we're teaming up to dispose of the Cobra Club once & for all. Starting tonight, the five of you will take out Sullivan's lackeys!

Furno: We don't care how you guys go about doing so, just as long as they don't walk out of this building on their own two feet! And don't worry about Seth Sullivan & Genocide. You just leave them to me….and Escobar.

Monarchy & the New Shield looked at each other, and agrees to the idea. However, when DJ stuck his fist out for a bump, everyone looks at him. Furno, Ajax, and Raptor looks at Kingston with disbelief.

DJ: What?

Furno: Never. Do any shit like that. Ever. Again.

DJ retracts his fist, and awkwardly walks out of the room. The rest of them follows suit, but Freddy kept Furno behind.

Freddy: I never had the chance to say this, and this'll be the last time I ever will….but thank you.

Furno:...Heh. Save the "thank you" speeches until after Retribution. Let's just focus on tonight….

 _Furno offers a handshake, and Freddy accepts without hesitation. The screen soon cuts to the title screen._

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen cuts to the Battlefield, and the crowd was going crazy. The screen soon cuts to the announce table!_

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to the final episode before ICW's next PPV Event: Retribution! As always, I am Jazz and am joined by Jay.

Jay: I seriously want to skip over this episode and get to the PPV asap! That's how excited I am for Retribution!

Jazz: Well hold on, Jay. We have a stacked episode tonight to get through. Not only are there final confrontations and a Women's Championship Contract Signing, but in the main event, Ben Jones will defend the ICW Heavyweight Championship against Detrick Cyrus! But right now, we're gonna kick things off with a huge Five-on-Five tag team match!

 **Bloodline (by Crown the Empire)** begins to play, and EVERYONE starts to boo. Alex Karloff, Julian de la Barrera, Russell Black, Loki Malphas, & Jack Cunningham all made their way out to the stage with a burning hatred. All five men raised the cobra hand gesture as they walked down the ramp.

" _The following contest is a Ten Man Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 1,196 lbs: THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Jay: Ever since they've arrived, Jazz, The Cobra Club has been winning...and winning….and winning some more! They've beaten the New Shield twice & defeated Monarchy last episode as well! And now they're looking for the hat trick, and beat both teams at the same time!

Jazz: Yes, The Cobra Club has been gaining the advantage against Monarchy & The New Shield. But that's when they remained divided. Things are much different this time around….

The Cobra Club all filled the ring. They stood together and did the hand gesture to the booing crowd. Soon, **Princes of the Universe** begins to play, and Monarchy walked out on stage. The crowd gave a mostly positive reaction as DJ, Dylan, & Caesar marched down the ramp.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 735 lbs: 'DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, & King Caesar' MONARCHY!"_

The Cobra Club taunted Monarchy, and egged them to enter the ring. Monarchy did not do so, but decided to simply stand ringside.

"Release the Hounds! I repeat, **RELEASE THE HOUNDS** **!"**

The lights blinked rapidly as **Redesign, Rebuilt, & Reclaim (by Downstait)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Ajax & Raptor Reigns march down the steps and through the crowd, putting their fists together in the air.

" _And their tag team partners: at a total combined weight of 496 lbs: 'Ajax & Raptor Reigns' THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: Finally! The New Shield & Monarchy are a united front! Now the numbers are even, and they can take the fight straight to the Cobra Club!

Jay: I'll admit, I didn't think either side could see eye-to-eye. But it's impressive that Furno & his goons are willing to follow Freddy & Monarchy against The Cobra Club!

Jazz: That's not…..nevermind.

Ajax & Raptor made it through the crowd and leapt over the barricade. They look towards Monarchy and gave them a slight nod. Soon, all five men begins to surround the ring. As the Cobra Club ready themselves to fight, everyone else all climb the apron. Soon, Monarchy & The New Shield storms the ring!

The bell rings, and all hell broke loose! The ring was filled with everybody fighting, and neither side had an advantage. The crowd were cheering as the Cobra Club was soon knocked out of the ring. Ajax throws Julian over the barricade, and leaps off of the barricade & knees Julian in the face! Raptor continues to fight Karloff up the ramp, and Karloff knees him in the stomach! He went for a Suplex, but Reigns fought back and hits Karloff with a Samoan Drop on the ramp! Dylan & Jack were throwing haymakers back & forth! Dylan knees Jack in the stomach and sends him bouncing off of the announce table! Russell & Caesar fought ringside, and Caesar takes his cousin down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! DJ & Loki were busy fighting in the ring. Loki attempts a Roundhouse Kick, but DJ blocks it and hits a Bicycle Knee Strike, stunning him! He follows up with a Roundhouse Kick to the stomach, and takes him down with the Scissors Kick!

The rest of Monarchy & New Shield finally made it back to their corner as Kingston picks Malphas back up. As The Cobra Club gather themselves back to their corner, he whips him to the corner, and Loki crashes chest first then sumbles backwards. This allows DJ to hit him with the Shirunai. He climbs to the top rope, looking for the Shooting Star, but when he leaps off the corner, Loki rolls away and causes Kingston to crash down to the canvas! As DJ slowly gets up, Loki reaches over and tags in Julian, who immediately beats Kingston down! He drags DJ back up and whips him across the ring only to eat a Blockbuster on the rebound! DJ tags in Ajax, who enters the ring. They awkwardly stare at each other, unsure of what to do until they looked at Julian. The unlikely teammates nods at each other before picking him up and throwing him to the ropes. They hit a Double Arm Drag, seating Julian before hitting Double PKs and finishing up with Dual Standing Moonsaults! The crowd cheers the teamwork as DJ rolls out & Ajax makes the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ajax picks Julian up and punches him. Barrera found himself stumbling to a corner as Ajax proceeds to stomp him down. He lifts Julian up and whips him across the ring into the opposite corner. Ajax charges and hits the Double Knees to his chest followed by a Monkey Flip, sending him across the ring! Julian slowly got up while fumbling around the ring, dazed and confused until Ajax goes to Irish whip him! Julian counters, but this allows Ajax to knock Karloff down from the apron! He turns around, but was kicked in the leg and hit with a Snap DDT! As Alex climbs back on the apron, Julian tags him in. They lift Ajax up and whips him to the ropes then connects with their version of Bloody Sunday (Lariat/Spear combination). Alex soon covers him.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

The crowd boos when Alex picks his opponent up the floors him with a Russian Leg Sweep. He wasn't finished yet because he lifts Ajax to his feet and connects with several European Uppercuts. Ajax stumbles to the ropes, and Karloff whips him across the ring! Unfortunately for him, Ajax rebounds and hits a Sling Blade, taking him down! The crowd begins to rally behind Ajax, who proceeds to crawl towards his team. Karloff recovers enough to try and stop him, but he was too late: Ajax made the tag to King Caesar! The crowd pops HARD as he steps inside the ring! Alex tries desperately to hurt him with multiple rapid Knife Edge Chops, but Caesar shrugs off every last one! But with one chop, Alex collapses to the ground! He slowly got up, clutching his chest, but he was taken back down with a Shoulder Tackle! Loki tries to run in, but he was taken down with a Big Boot! Jack tries to do the same, but he eats a Discus Lariat! As Karloff pulls himself back up, Caesar whips him to the ropes. He goes for a Back Body Drop, but Alex counters into a Sunset Flip! Unfortunately for him, Caesar was way too big to be taken down, and "Monarchy's Enforcer" grabs him by the neck, lift him back to his feet, and then threw him into his team's corner! Just before Alex collapses out of the ring, Russell tags himself in!

Black steps in, and the two large men began trading punches & forearms back & forth with each other! Russell whips Caesar across the ring and attempts a Big Boot. Caesar side steps it, however, and went for the Discus Lariat! Russell saw this coming and counters it by Scooping his cousin up and Body Slamming him straight down! The crowd boos Russell, who shrugs it off and stomps down on his opponent. Black then picks Caesar up and whips him into a corner. He attempts a Corner Splash, but King Caesar side steps him! Once Black crashes into the turnbuckles, Caesar follows up by planting him with a Dragon Suplex!

Both men were down and the crowd was cheering for them to do something! They crawl towards their corners, and tags in both Dylan and Cunningham! Both men RUSHES into the ring and began beating the piss out of each other! Fists were flying everywhere as they fought like mad men, and the crowd were loving every second of it! Jack soon gained the advantage with a wicked Headbutt which stuns Dylan! He runs the ropes and hits a Lariat, but Dylan stood his ground! "The Ripper" runs the ropes and hits another Lariat, but again Dylan didn't go down! Finally Cunningham went for a third one, but "The Rabbid Street Dog" caught him with the Tornado (Spinning Side Slam)! And just like that, both men were taken down! They each crawl to their corners, but as Jack tags in Loki, Dylan tags in Raptor! The crowd pops HARD as Reigns rushes in and takes Loki down with a Jumping Clothesline! Alex rushes in, but he was taken down with a Samoan Drop! Julian does the same, and eats a Samoan Drop as well! Loki got back up, and Raptor quickly knocks him out with a Superman Punch! The crowd cheers as Raptor went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Raptor got up and howls with the crowd! When Loki got up, Reigns went for the Spear! But Loki dives out of the way which causes Raptor to crash into the ring post! Loki pulls Raptor seated against the corner and called for the Bronco Buster! But when he charged forward, Raptor popped back up with another Superman Punch! Loki was turned inside out as Raptor stumbles to make the tag to DJ! When Loki got back up, Kingston hits the Dark Fantasy (Apron Rolling Thunder into a Facebuster)! Kingston begins to ascend to the top rope, but Julian and Jack runs over and begins to distract him! Kingston manages to kick Barrera into Cunningham, knocking them over. But Loki recovered enough to run up to DJ and hits him with the Avalanche Belly-to-Belly Moonsault! The crowd boos as Loki begins to taunt them! He tags in Jack, and Jack tags in Alex. But Cunningham & Karloff picks DJ up and whips him to the ropes. Kingston rebounds and was taken down with Double Back Elbows, and Jack & Alex proceed to blow snot on "The Astonishing One!" The crowd boos the Cobra Club even more as Russell, Loki, and Julian cheers them on. Jack left the ring, and Alex proceeds to lift DJ up and apply the Bear Hug! DJ's back felt like it was cracking, and his partners try to rally him to fight back! Kingston slowly raise his arms and hits the Bell Clap on Alex! He didn't release the hold, so Kingston hits him with another Bell Clap, and another! The Bell Claps begin to take its toll, and Alex releases DJ! Kingston attempts a Tornado DDT, but Alex shoves him away and takes him down with a European Uppercut! Alex drags Kingston back up and whips him into a corner, but DJ floats over it and connects with a Springboard Dropkick! The crowd cheers DJ on as he crawls to make a tag! But just before he could even tag anybody, Julian rushes in and attacks DJ! At that moment, both sides rushes in and all hell broke loose!

The referee attempted to regain some kind of control, but there was too much chaos in the ring at the moment. Shortly after, Russell threw Caesar out, Jack tossed out Dylan, Alex kicked Raptor out, and Loki & Ajax both knocked each other over the ropes! Loki tries to hit a Brainbuster, but Ajax counters by lifting Loki up and connecting with the Vulture Arrow (Falcon Arrow)! As everyone else fought ringside, back in the ring, Alex & Julian attempts to hit DJ with Invaders (Aided Double Arm DDT), but Ajax climbs to the apron then hits a Double Phantom Pain (Springboard Blockbuster) onto both of them! Julian rolls out to the floor, and once everyone gathered together, Ajax hits a Springboard Plancha onto everyone! Bodies were laid out everywhere, but Genocide & Sullivan rushes through the crowd and to a chorus of boos! They storm the ring with steel chairs and prepared to strike, but then Freddy & Furno runs out to a HUGE pop! The unlikely teammates slides in and ducks a chair attack from Genocide & Sullivan! Furno tackles Genocide to the ground and began beating him down while Freddy kicks the chair out of Seth's hand, grabs it, and beats him down with it! Furno soon Clothesline Genocide out of the ring, and drops the ropes. This allows Freddy to throw Seth out as well! The duo soon nod at each other before running the ropes and hitting Double Suicide Dives onto both men to a huge pop! Afterwards, Alex & DJ began to recover in the ring, and Karloff attempts to hit the Red Scare (Flowing DDT)! However, DJ grabs him at the last minute, and then he hits the Lumbar Check! Raptor climbs to the apron and asks DJ to tag him in. Kingston does so, and Reigns told him to climb to the top rope. When DJ does so, Raptor lifts his opponent onto his shoulders and they hit Monarchy's own Guillotine (Electric Chair/Diving Leg Lariat Combination)! Raptor soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: MONARCHY and THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: They did it! Monarchy and The New Shield finally came together and has beaten The Cobra Club!

Jay: That's not fair! Freddy & Furno indirectly distracted the Cobra Club and psyched them out!

Jazz: They lost fair and square, Jay! And I suspect that they're not done with the Cobra Club just yet!

Freddy & Furno rolls into the ring and motions everyone to beat down the Cobra Club! Sullivan & Genocide retreats up the ramp as they see Monarchy DECIMATE Loki before DJ & Dylan hits him with the Royal Execution (Triple Powerbomb into a Neckbreaker from Freddy)! Ajax & Raptor, meanwhile, attacks Jack! Then they & Furno grabs Cunningham, slaps him a few times, & then hits the Death Sentence (Furno, Raptor, and Aiden set up for the Triple Powerbomb, Raptor turns it into a set up for an Alabama Slam. Furno and Aiden perform Meeting in the Middle on the hanging opponent before helping Raptor throw them down with the Alabama Slam)! The crowd was loving every moment of this, but soon DJ & Dylan picks Russell up. Raptor couldn't help but smirk, and he helps them perform The New Shield's Triple Powerbomb! Ajax & Caesar looks at each other, then at Alex. Caesar lifts Alex up, and he & Ajax hits Monarchy's Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer)! Sullivan & Genocide looks on in anger as Freddy & Furno begins to surround Julian! Soon, Furno lifts Julian into a Package Piledriver as Freddy climbs to the apron. Their gaze soon turns to Seth & Genocide, and the unlikely duo hits Julian with the Double Stomp into the Package Piledriver! The crowd cheers as Monarchy & The New Shield FINALLY stood tall over the broken Cobra Club while Freddy & Furno raised each other's hand and glared at a raging Genocide and a heated Sullivan.

Jazz: Finally Freddy & Furno are on the same page! Monarchy & The New Shield has disposed the Cobra Club which means Seth Sullivan and Genocide will be all alone at Retribution!

Jay: I don't know, Jazz. Escobar & Moxley may have woken something within those two psychotic dudes! I'm not even sure that they may be enough to take down Sullivan and Genocide…

Jazz: Well we'll find out at Retribution….

* * *

 _The camera cuts to a dark corner of the building. There, Matt Lopez & Asher King leaned against the wall while Chris Wolf paced back & forth._

Asher: Mercury, Remington, & Owens. The Pack has been on the hunt for you three for too long now….

Matt: We're done going back-and-forth with you three-

Chris: And we will end this at Retribution. We will hunt down the Lords of Wrestling and tear them limb by limb!

 _Chris quickly grabs the camera and slams it to the ground, scattering it and cutting the screen to black. The cameras soon fade back into the arena._

* * *

The lights cut off, and **The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** starts to play with the titantron & minitron showing a black crystal like screen & the titantron showing "Zack Mercer" in white diamond! The crowd boos as the spotlight shines down on "The Black-Haired Outlaw" walks out carrying a pack of beer in one hand, and Chris's International Championship in the other.

Jazz: Last week, Zack Mercer, Damien Crowe, The Gambler, and Chris Blade all competed in a wild Fatal Four Way Match for the International Championship! And it was Chris Blade who managed to retained the title! But the reason that bitter alcoholic is walking out here with the title is because he stole it after laying Blade out!

Jay: "Stealing" is such an unfair term to use, Jazz! Mercer merely got back what he felt was taken away from him! He had the match won, but Chris took it away. A man had to do what a man had to do!

Zack: I told you, Chris Blade! I told you the day I showed up here that I would take EVERYTHING from you! And yet, you continue to take things from ME! You took MY fame! MY moment! MY spotlight! And last week, you took it all AGAIN! That was MY victory, and you took it, and MY title away!

Zack: I refuse to let YOU walk around with what is rightfully mine any longer, Chris Blade! This title is MINE It's always been MINE, and seeing someone like you hold what I WORKED towards having makes me SICK!

Zack: But it's still not enough...No. As long as your name is bolted on here, this will never belong to me. And the only way I can remove this name tag off of MY title is by beating you! But not just beat you all over the arena, I've already done that multiple times. No, I mean beat you in this ring one, two, and three! So I'm laying out the challenge, Blade: you and me at Retribution...in a Falls Count Anywhere Match! I don't want any excuses when I drag you around the entire building and beat you into the walls, floor, roof, equipment, concession stand, and everywhere else in between until your name is removed from MY title and I stand over your broken body as the rightful ICW International Champion!

Zack kicks the chair over and holds up the International Title. **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** begins to play, and Chris Blade slowly walks out! The crowd cheers as he rushes to the ring and attacks Mercer!

Jazz: Blade has had enough of Mercer and is trying to take the fight to him!

"The Silver Bullet" & "The Black-Haired Outlaw" were throwing punches back & forth at each other until Chris stuns Mercer with a Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike)! Mercer stumbles out of the ring, but Chris slingshots himself over the ropes & crashing onto him! Chris removes everything from the announce table and lifts Zack to his feet! When he sets him onto the announce table, Chris climbs up and goes for a Powerbomb! However, Mercer spits beer into Blade's face, lands on his face, and hits the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) through the table!

Jay: Mercer just laid out the International Champion again!

Zack pulls Chris from the wreckage and mockingly covers him for three seconds. He then stood up and grabbed the title, holding it over Blade's body to a chorus of boos. Mercer responds by flipping the crowd and looking down at the champion.

Jay: This could be the scene at Retribution, Jazz. And in a Falls Count Anywhere Match, it's a guarantee that Zack will be victorious!

Jazz: Don't count out Blade. He's proven to thrive in the most intense situations, and he may do it again against Mercer. But coming up next, Callie Allster will make her in-ring debut as she goes one-on-one with Katie Striker!

Jay: Well hold on, Jazz! Sounds like that there's violence & chaos going around backstage!

* * *

 _The cameras immediately cut backstage to one of the hallways. The area was in disarray, and there were several unconscious tag teams laid scattered throughout! Teams included Myers & Bolek, Team PRTY, and The Buwai Brothers!_

Further down the hallway, Tattooed Attitude were trying to take the fight to the Nation of Violence! Unfortunately, NOV easily overpowers them by shoving them into some crates and knocking them over! Chaos & Ravage picks up one of the crates and throws it at them, knocking them unconscious! NOV looks over the carnage, and Michael picks up Jason Kidd before Powerbombing him onto Toby Myers! Brian grabs Thomas Buwai and hits a Chokeslam onto Collin Moore!

Chaos: WE ARE THE NEXT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! AND NO ONE WILL STOP-

All of a sudden, Chaos & Ravage was taken out with steel chairs by the Tag Champions The Fortress! Static & PK brutalized Chaos & Ravage with chairs until they were bent! Soon, Static placed the chair around Ravage's neck, and PK hits him with a second one, knocking Ravage out! Chaos was trying to get to his feet, but P.K beats him down even more with the weapon! Soon, he places it around Michael's leg while Static climbs on top of a crate! Soon, he jumps down and stomps on Chaos's chair covered leg! Chaos was yelling in pain as Static & P.K watched in glee.

P.K: At Retribution, a Nation of Violence will be burnt to ashes….

 _Static & P.K steps over them and walks away as multiple officials check up on all of the tag teams. Some even help up Chaos & Ravage as the screen cuts to black. __The screen soon cuts back to the arena._

* * *

When the lights go dark, a blue spotlight shines down on stage. White smoke swirls around the ramp & stage, and **What Have You Done** begins to play. Katie walks out to a mixed reaction, but raises her fist in the air anyway.

" _The following contest is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: Time to be Tranquillo, Jazz!

Jazz: Katie isn't being Tranquillo. She's been attack Nyx's personal life to a degree that Nyx's true friend, Callie, had to show up on her behalf!

Katie calmly walks down the ramp and enters the ring. She gets on one knee before removing her mask & raising a fist in the air. As the lights turn back on, **Smells Like Teen Spirit (Think Up Anger cover)** begins to play. Callie nonchalantly walks out to cheers.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Toledo, Ohio: "Atalanta" CALLIE ALLSTER!"_

Jay: It's about time we see this chick actually compete, Jazz! All that talk about that lunachick was really getting old!

Jazz: That chick is Callie's friend, and she's going to stick up for her by taking on the person who is driving Nyx to be this way! But I can't help but wonder what Nyx is making out of all of this...or where she even is….

Jay: Who cares? Katie is gonna remain tranquillo while disposing of Callie just like she did Nyx!

Callie walks into the ring and stares Katie down. Katie simply looked around the arena without a thought of her opponent or a care in the world.

The bell rings, and both women begins to circle each other. They were about to lock up, but Katie simply walks past her nonchalantly. Allster couldn't help but shake her head. And as Katie turns around and offer a fist bump, the six-foot-tall woman simply Big Boots her in the face! The crowd cheers as Callie grabs Katie and hits a Release German Suplex, knocking Striker into the corner! She charges after her, but "The Basement Dropkick Assassin" lives up to her name and hits a Basement Dropkick, knocking her into the middle turnbuckle! Callie rolls out to regain her senses, but Katie runs the ropes and hits another Basement Drop Kick, knocking her down! Striker soon lays against the apron all Tranquillo like and raises her fist in the air to a mixed reaction. She stood on the apron and waits for Callie to stand. When she got up, Katie went for a Springboard Moonsault! Unfortunately, Callie catches her and hits a Running Powerslam to the floor! Allster picks up Katie and tosses her back in the ring. Callie soon slides in and covers her.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Callie stood up and lifts the 5'5" woman in a Gutwrench. She attempts a Powerbomb, but Katie elbows her head several times! Callie was stunned, and Katie counters the Powerbomb into a DDT! She stood up and raised her fist in the air to a mixed reaction. Then, she climbs up the turnbuckle and calls for a Moonsault. But because she took too long taunting, Callie recovers enough to get back up and place Katie on her shoulders. "The Moonlight Rose" went for a Reverse Hurricanrana, but Callie was too large to be taken down. So Allster hits a Reverse Alabama Slam! She then went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Callie stood up, and picks Katie up as well. She attempts a Military Press Backbreaker, but when she lifts her in the air, Katie fought out and lands in front of her. She then follows up with a Basement Dropkick, knocking Callie down to her knees, and finishes her off with a Rolling Wheel Kick! With Callie down, Katie quickly leaps to the top rope and connects with the Moonsault! She tries to go for the cover, but Callie sat up while holding Katie! With her power, she stood up and hits the Fallaway Slam, which sends Katie out of the ring! Callie rolls out and picks Katie up. She then whips her into the barricade multiple times! She rolls her back in and lifts her up by her hair. Callie tells Striker that she brought this on herself, but "The Moonlight Rose" hits the Drop Toe Hold and locks Katie in the Tetsuya (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock)! Callie was screaming in pain as Katie had a laid back smirk on her face. But Allster manages to pull herself towards the ropes and grabs it which forces the break! Katie lets go and stood over Callie, kicking her in the head repeatedly. Callie quickly stood up and grabbed Katie by her throat! Striker attempts another Basement Dropkick, but Callie side steps her this time! She then follows up by deadlifting her into the Blue Thunder Bomb! She soon pins her.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Callie stood up and lifts Katie up as well. She went for her finisher: The Hunter Killer (Glam Slam), but when she lifts her up, Katie rolls forward and catches her opponents with the Japanese Leg Roll Clutch!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: Wow! Katie got the flash win against the newcomer, Jazz! Tranquillo is the way!

Jazz: …..No comment.

Katie quickly rolls away as Callie sat up in shock. Even as the referee raises Striker's hand, Callie was still in denial that she lost. But when Callie stood up, Katie spun her around and sprayed her with the green mist! She then followed up by hitting the Springboard Tornado Hammerlock DDT! Now, majority of the crowd begins to boo Katie as she wipes most of the mist from her mouth. She grabs a mic and placed a foot over Callie's unconscious body.

Katie: So this was what the "mysterious" Callie Allster was made of, huh? Well, Callie, you certainly remind me of Nyx: someone who not only refuses to accept the way of Tranquillo, but had the nerve to fight against it.

Katie soon turns to face the camera.

Now do you see what happens when you act against the Tranquillo way? Now do you see, Nyx, what happens to those you send to fight your problems for you? They end up just like your friend here: laid out at my feet! But I'm still curious, Nyx. Callie mentioned that you've changed since the last time we've met, and I actually want to see for myself what she's actually talking about. So, old friend, bring this new version of you & meet me at Retribution! But be warned, the moment you show up, this could be you…..

At that moment, Katie drops her mic and puts Callie in the Dragon Sleeper! Allster couldn't even fight back as she slowly couldn't breathe! Katie kept the hold in tight until Allster was unconscious, and then she releases the hold. All of a sudden, the titantron soon cuts off.

 **((A/N: Credit VelocityRaptor for the promo))**

The screen suddenly cuts to a padded room. Ancient Greek letters are drawn all over the walls in red paint, and sitting in the middle is...Nyx Rosewood.

Nyx: Katie….Katie….Katie….Katie….KATIE! I'm HEEEEERE! You FOUND ME!

Nyx begins to rock back & forth, laughing like a little school girl. But she suddenly stops and sat cross-legged in front of the camera with a cold expression.

Nyx: So let me get this straight, my dear Katie. You think I deserve suffering because I'M not Tranquilo? Because I don't wanna follow the "Tranquillo Way?"

Just as suddenly, she burst out laughing! The camera became disoriented while she laughs. Then suddenly, it stops and she was back in her previous position.

Nyx: Like hell I'd listen to that bullshit. After everything you've done, you STILL had the gall to call me a friend. Let me enlighten you.

The camera begins to make weird edits while she slowly stands up and glares at the camera, her eyes briefly glowing purple. Nyx's voice soon became disoriented.

Nyx: Real friends DO NOT force their ideals on their friends if they don't want to. Since when was there a rule that we had to share the same beliefs to be friends? Now, you've ruined the Women's Division. You practically LET the All American bitch take over as champion while you preach the same stupid Spanish word like you're trying to start a religion. Well, here's what I think.

The screen suddenly turns static and it now shows Nyx on top of a multi level parking lot. In front of her is a barrel, and in her hands is a black Los Ingobernables shirt and a lighter.

Nyx: You can take your Tranquilo bullshit (throws the shirt in), your little tribute move to Tetsuya Naito, and whatever Spanish bullshit you want to call and watch it all burn away….. Why? Because I'm not Tranquillo…I'm JUST FUCKING CRAZY! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

As she laughs, her voice became static & twisted! She then proceeds to light the lighter and throws it into the barrel, setting it alight, then looks at the camera. Her voice sounding scared and child-like.

Nyx: You should've listened to "Atalanta." BECAUSE NOW SHE IS COMING FOR YOU! THE HUNTRESS IS OUT FOR YOUR HEAD!

Nyx threw the camera into the fire and it begins to crackle and spark. The last thing that was heard was the sound of mental laughs. Confusion and bewilderment was written all over Katie's face. But when she turns around, Callie was gone! All that was left was burnt ashes spelling out "KATIE" in the ring!

Jazz: What….what…

Jay: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, JAZZ!? I TOLD YOU NYX SHOULD'VE BEEN LOCKED AWAY! AND NOW SHE'S...OR WHATEVER SHE'S TALKING ABOUT...IS COMING AFTER KATIE!

Jazz: I would say that Katie brought this on herself, but I don't even know what we just saw...

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the locker rooms, where Chris Owens and the Kings of a New Age were sitting around talking._

Owens: You know what, gents? These wankers still want to put up a fight against us.

Mercury: What a bunch of prats! We've beaten them down on multiple occasions, yet they still wanna call us out!

Remington: I think it's time we settle this once & for all.

Owens: I agree. So, Pack, you wanna settle things at Retribution, huh? Fine then. But when you guys are unconscious with your limbs torn from your body, remember that you guys never stood a chance against your hunters: the Lords of Wrestling!

 _Owens, Edward, and Aiden all raised a pinkie in the air as the screen cuts to black. The screen soon returns to the arena._

* * *

 **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** starts to play, and the crowd pops hard! Daira walks through the crowd appearing strangely stoic.

Jazz: For the last two weeks, Daria had to endure facing the two people she's called sisters: Kirsi & Alexandra, who are mind controlled by Sarah Lewis. And now, Daria & Sarah are set to compete at Retribution!

Jay: Daria just can't get over herself, Jazz! Friends leave each other all the time, she could've let them be! But nope! She wanted to appeal to their broken bond, and now she's all alone against a madwoman like Sarah Lewis at Retribution!

Daria climbs over the barricade, grabs a mic, and rolls in the ring. She rolls to the center of the ring and just lays there. As the crowd chants her name, Leger just lays in the ring while looking up at the lights.

Daria: For the past few episodes, I've been in this exact position: laying here looking up into the lights because Sarah Lewis forced me to try and compete against my two friends. Sarah has made a habit of trying to attack me by manipulating others into doing her dirty work. I made a promise to never hurt my friends, but I'll be damned if I allow Sarah Lewis to do shit!

Daria sat up and paced back & forth. Her stoic expression begins to shift into a calm anger.

Daria: I'm done playing your games, Sarah, and I'm done sitting around letting you manipulate my friends any longer! Retribution be damned because I'm calling your ass out right now!

The crowd pops hard & chants her name as Daria removes her jacket and readies herself for a fight! Soon, the lights cut off, and a red spotlight shines down on the ring. Another spotlight shines down ringside, revealing Sarah Lewis! The crowd boos HARD as Sarah chuckles to herself.

Sarah: I've ended your Misfits, Daria. Your former friends now stand against you, and you now stand in the face of your own demise. Retribution is where I will end you, Leger. But tonight, we will take great pleasure in bringing you more pain & suffering!

Sarah taps her staff two times, and the lights return to normal! Daria soon found herself surrounded by Kirsi & Alexandra, who quickly storms the ring and beats Daria down! The crowd boos as Leger found herself overwhelmed once again! Lewis steps into the ring, and taps her staff causing Halonen & Xenou to hold Daria up. Sarah looks to hit the Kill Shot (Kinshasa), but to her surprise, Daria broke free from her captivity and she ended up hitting Kirsi & knocking her out of the ring!

Sarah looked on in surprise, but went to attack Daria again! Leger moves out of the way and Lewis ends up hitting Alexandra with the Kill Shot as well! As she fell out of the ring, Lewis was getting angrier, but Leger attacks first with a wicked Lariat, taking her head off! The crowd cheers as Daria picks Sarah up and went for her Jackknife Powerbomb, but Kirsi & Alexandra pulls her out of the ring. They look back at Leger with a cold look before retreating Lewis up the ramp. Daria simply looks on while gripping her fists in frustration.

Jazz: Daria is at her wits end right now. I've never seen her more determined for anything than this! I truly hope she can take Daria down and save her best friends!

Jay: Sarah is a twisted woman, Jazz. Plus with Kirsi & Alexandra in her corner, Daria doesn't stand a chance in hell!

Jazz: Speaking of which, Sarah's significant other: still to come, Sarah's significant other will defend the Heavyweight title against Detrick Cyrus! But coming up next, Koji Yoshida will go one-on-one with Adrian Young!

* * *

 **Back In The Day (by MegaDeth)** begins to play, and Adrian Young walks out to some cheers. He proceeds to shadowbox the air a bit before delivering a shadow punch to the camera.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 210 lbs: ''The Dragon, ADRIAN YOUNG!"_

Jay: This guy's being played like a fool, Jazz.

Jazz: What do you mean "played like a fool?" Ever since he's arrived, he's been the subject of ridicule from Clayton Palmer!

Jay: And he's now been put in a situation against a talent such as Koji Yoshida! Young doesn't stand a chance!

Jazz: I doubt that to be the case because Adrian is just as hard-hitting and talented as Koji is.

Adrian jumps upon the apron, and he does his signature cutthroat gesture. He then gets inside the ring and stretches using the ropes. Soon, **Hadou (by Kazsin)** begins to play, and the crowd cheers in response. When the intro ends, Koji walks out with a serious look on his face while looking around the arena. But before he heads to the ring, Clayton Palmer walks out next to Koji and pats him on the back.

" _Introducing his opponent, being accompanied by Clayton Palmer, from Yokohama, Japan, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Ronin' KOJI YOSHIDA!_

Jay: Jazz, there's a reason Clayton aligned with Koji. He sees more success in him than in that loose cannon Adrian. And once Doc gets rid of that timid side of Yoshida, they'll be unstoppable!

Jazz: Clayton is a snake in the grass. Koji better be careful around him, or else he'll be in worse situations than this.

As they walk down the ramp, Clayton looked into the cameras and brags about how amazing Yoshida is. Koji silently looks on, unsure of what to make of him. When they make it to ringside, he calmly bows before finally enters the ring. Palmer yells at Adrian about how bad Koji will beat him, and Young threatened to attack him! Palmer scurries behind Koji as he takes his coat off.

The bell rings, and both men immediately got their guards up. They begin to circle each other in order to look for an opening. They each try to psyche the other out by teasing several kicks, but no one still had the clear advantage. Koji raises his hand and calls for a lock, and Young follows suit. But just before they can lock up, Adrian suddenly, and swiftly, grabs his opponent's leg and tackles him to the mat! Young tries to hit some Open Palm Strikes, but he couldn't find a clear opening because Koji kept his guard up! At ringside, Clayton yelled for Koji to fight back, and Yoshida rolls Young over! He attempts a Heel Hook, but Young was close to the ropes and grabs them! Koji lets him go, and they both make it to their feet. They pace around each other again while Clayton was yelling to the crowd that "Koji is the star" and "That other guy doesn't amount to a hill of beans!"

They tease another lock up, but this time, Koji was the first to strike! He quickly catches Adrian in a Full Nelson, but Young counters with a Snap Mare! He goes for the Penalty Kick, but Koji ducks it and quickly rolls to his feet! They stared each other down, and Clayton was beating on the apron while cheering Yoshida on! They teased one more lock up, but Adrian decided to forearm him in the face! He hits several more forearms and then swept his legs! Koji was still dazed, and Young unleashes a flurry of Open Palm Strikes! He then transitions into an attempt at the ARM-A-Geddon (Cross Armbreaker), but Koji kept his hand clasped together to avoid it and used his legs to touch the ropes! Palmer yells at Adrian to "Stop cheating and release him," and it prompted Young to step onto the apron, scarring "The Colonel" away. "The Dragon" pulls Koji up, but "The Ronin" surprised him with a stiff Forearm to his face! The blow knocked Young back a bit, and Koji responds with more Forearms until Young was against the ropes! He whips him across the ring and connects with a Leaping Heel Kick! Clayton applauds Yoshida as he goes for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Koji goes to pick him up, but Adrian grabs his leg and trips him! When Yoshida lands on his stomach, he connects with several knees to his opponent's ribs! Young got up and ran the ropes before hitting a Jumping Knee Drop to his upper back! Palmer yells at Koji to "Get up and slay this lizard guy" as Young pulls him back up. He slams Koji to a corner and hits him with several Uppercuts, knocking Koji seated in the corner. He runs to the opposite corner and runs back, looking to hit the Running Dropkick, but Koji catches him in midair and hits him with a German Suplex! Clayton was cheering and jumping up and down from ringside, but suddenly stopped when he sees Young roll back to his feet and hit Koji with a Bridging Dragon Suplex of his own!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Clayton gave a sigh of relief, but even though Koji kicked out, Adrian did not release the hold. Instead, he lifts Yoshida back to his feet and attempts another Dragon Suplex. Koji manages to break his opponent's grasp on him, but Young immediately applied the Sleeper Hold! Palmer was going crazy ringside, yelling at Koji to "Stay awake" and saying "Adrian is trying to snap Koji's neck" and to "Call animal control!" But before Koji could fade out of consciousness, he manages to lift Young onto his shoulders and hit the Ushigoroshi! "The Ronin" followed up by sitting his opponent up, running the ropes, and hitting the Penalty Kick! But to his, and Clayton's surprise, Adrian didn't go down! Instead, he just sat there. Koji ran the ropes and hits a second Penalty Kick, and Adrian still didn't go down! Instead, he got in Yoshida's face and hits him with multiple Forearms to his face! Yoshida was stunned, and Clayton began to grow EXTREMELY worried! Young soon ran the ropes, but he ate a wicked Headbutt followed by a Saito Suplex! Clayton was now growing impatient and yelled at Koji to "FINISH HIM!" "The Ronin" lifts Adrian up and goes for the Shouten Kai! But Adrian manages to catch Koji in the Guillotine Choke! Yoshida was taken by surprise, and he was not able to fight back before collapsing to the canvas! At that moment, Adrian decided to transition into the ARM-A-Geddon once more! Koji was not able to prevent it this time, and he was on the verge of submitting! Clayton saw that Yoshida wouldn't last very long, and decided to do something: he climbed onto the apron and tried to enter the ring himself! The referee turned his attention away from the match in order to hold him back, and Young was getting very sick of Clayton's presence! He releases Koji from the hold, approached Clayton, and grabs him by his shirt! "The Dragon" then pulls him into the ring and asks the crowd if he should "Shut him up" to which the crowd cheered in response! Adrian nods, and went for the Firedriver (Double Underhook Brainbuster), but before he could lift him up, Adrian was suddenly struck by a Springboard Roundhouse Kick by Yoshida, knocking him out! Clayton quickly rolls out of the ring and yells for Yoshida to "Climb up top and end this!" Koji nods, and he climbs up to the top rope before hitting the Way of the Samurai (BME)! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: KOJI YOSHIDA!"_

Jay: And just like that, Koji picks up the quick victory! This pairing between him and Clayton seems to be working out, Jazz!

Jazz: Oh please! The only reason Yoshida won was because Clayton got involved in that match! And deep down, Koji isn't too happy about that!

Clayton rushes into the ring and pushes the referee aside in order to raise Koji's hand! He tries to hype Koji up by calling him "The very best in ICW" and how "Young didn't even stand a snowball's chance in hell!" Koji simply stared at him, unsure about how to feel with Clayton getting involved. Soon, Young finally got back up and caught Koji's attention. They had a staredown...and Adrian offered a handshake! Koji attempted to shake his hand without a second though, but Clayton steps in and forcefully guides Koji out of the ring, leaving Adrian alone. The crowd silently boos as Koji questioned Clayton. "The Colonel" simply told Koji that "He shouldn't associate himself with losers!"

Jay: Clayton is on to something here, Jazz! There is huge potential for Koji in ICW! And as long as he has "The Colonel's" brains by his side, Yoshida will DEFINITELY go far!

Jazz: Koji does have a whole lot of potential, but I don't trust Palmer for one second….Koji will need to watch his back when around him...Still to come is the ICW Heavyweight Championship match! But coming up next, we have the contract signing for the ICW Women's Match for Retribution!

* * *

 _The screen cuts backstage to the interview room. There was a table stationed in the room. Angelica & Brianna sat in between Trell who held a contract._

Trell; Ladies & gentlemen, welcome to the official contract signing between the challenger, Brianna Kelly, and the ICW Women's Champion, Angelica Rhodes! Now, before we sign the contract, is there anything you two wish to say?

Angelica grabs the mic and stood up in anger.

Angelica: This whole ordeal is ridiculous! It's a waste of my time, your time, Brianna, and your time, Trell! It's a waste of my time because I already beat Brianna! She's old news! She's just a footnote in my legacy! Brianna is just wasting her time & health because she knows that I will break her leg in half and permanently end her career! And Trell… "boss," you're wasting your time giving Brianna any chance against me! I get you wanna keep your "promise," but there are other women that DESERVE a chance to be made famous by losing to me! But no, you want to repeat history, and now Brianna is doomed to repeat it, and bow at the feet at the TRUE Princess: "The American Princess" and still to be ICW Women's Champion: Angelica Rhodes!

Angelica snatches the pen and signs the contract before tossing it to Brianna. Brianna stared at it for a very long time. She soon grabs the contract and begins to sign...before flipping over the table! The two stood, and Angelica began trashing her opponent down...until Brianna shoved her into the door!

 _Trell held Brianna back as the champion grabs her title and stumbles back to her feet! Rhodes yells that she's gonna break her leg before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut! Brianna was held back as the screen cuts to black. The screen soon cuts to ringside._

* * *

The crowd looks towards the stage and POPS when Anthony Dre & Will Ralston walks out without any music. They were very pissed off, and as soon as they slide into the ring, paced back and forth while getting a mic.

Anthony: You guys wanna know why we're out here? Simple: we're not waiting until Retribution, we wanna whoop Dark Family's ass right now!

Will: Morrow! Lewis! Mephisto! Get your fookin' asses out here so we can finish this!

The crowd pops as Will & Anthony prepares for anything to happen. The lights cut off, and when they came back on, Mephisto, Ryan Lewis, and Surrealist Morrow were standing on the apron, surrounding Dre & Ralston. The two of them looks at each other, nods, and Superkicks Surrealist to the floor! Mephisto & Lewis storms into the ring, but Will & Anthony were faster and gets the jump on the bigger men. They slowly overwhelm them, knocking into the ropes, and runs across the ring. However, Ryan & Mephisto catches them with a Double Standing Spinebuster! The crowd boos as they proceed to beat the duo down as Surrealist gets back up. He rolls into the ring, and The Dark Family continues their beatdown on Dre & Will...until **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** starts to play, and Justin Danger walks out!

Jazz: He's back! Justin Danger is back!

Jay: But how!? He was dominated by Mephisto & left for dead! He should not be here!

Danger walked out carrying an axe handle and was very pissed! Mephisto looked on, and runs out of the ring! He charges after Danger, but Justin walks down the ramp and hits him in the stomach with the axe handle! Mephisto grabs his stomach, and Danger beats him down even more! He soon runs into the ring and attacks Morrow & Ryan! with the weapon! Lewis did fight back a bit, until Anthony & Will recovers and attacks Ryan as well! Will hits the Stunner onto Ryan, and Anthony follows up a Springboard Forearm! Ryan stumbles out of the ring, and Surrealist tries to hit Danger from behind! Unfortunately for him, Justin grabs Morrow and hits the Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb)! Morrow rolls out of the ring as Will, Anthony, & Justin stands tall to a cheering crowd!

Jazz: It appears that Will & Anthony has found their third man: the returning Justin Danger!

Jay: They found a guy who was already brutalized by The Dark Family! Nothing will change.

Jazz: Danger appears to be a man on a mission! And with this trio, they have a great chance to take out The Dark Family! Up next, it is the ICW Heavyweight Championship match! Let's take a deeper look at Ben Jones's & Detrick Cyrus's time in ICW!

* * *

 _As the cameras fade to black, a small fire begins to appear on-screen. Soon, a shadowy figure walks in front of it, allowing the flames to reveal himself within the darkness: the ICW Heavyweight Champion & "The Destroyer" Ben Jones._

Ben: Welcome….to the era of Darkness.

 _Highlights of Ben Jones's time in ICW was shown. Highlights include his arrival at Immortality along with winning the Heavyweight Championship. Highlights also show of Ben pinning Freddy Escobar while destroying Justin Danger, beating down Team Brutal, and retaining his title against Rick Washington._

Ben: Since I've captured this title, I have plunged ICW into my darkness! I have taken these people's happiness and broken it right in front of their eyes. As long as I hold this title, nobody in the back will ever dispose of me OR my darkness! And nobody ever will. Because I am Ben Jones, and I will destroy each and every person who oppose me or my era of DARKNESS!

 _The screen immediately cuts to black. A small ball of light begins to rise in the distance until the light illuminates the area. Standing in front of the camera was "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus!_

Detrick: _A veces, tienes que atravesar la oscuridad para llegar a la luz._ I'm here to do exactly that: get rid of this darkness from ICW.

 _Highlights of Detrick Cyrus's family life and WFA career is played, including his time in SSW, TDW, and in ICW. It cuts to highlights of the match between Detrick & Marvelous Tate Williams, where he picked up the victory._

Detrick: ICW has suffered from Ben Jones for too long now! The wrestlers are sick of seeing him with the title, and the fans just desperately want someone to put him down once & for all! And that's why I came here, to be the hope that shines some light in this place and bring down "The Destroyer" for good!

Ben: I don't care about how others feel or the image they perceive of me. And I don't care about whether I'm welcomed anywhere. As long as I have the Heavyweight Championship, no one, not even "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus or anyone else in the WFA, will ever stop me!

 _The video package soon cuts to Ben & a tired Detrick standing in the ring, face-to-face as Ben holds up the ICW Heavyweight Championship!_

Ben: Tonight, I will remind everybody of who I am and what I am capable of doing. And I will achieve this by making an example out of Detrick Cyrus!

Detrick: I told the world that I would put an end to Ben Jones's title reign. And tonight, I promise that is exactly what I plan to do.

 _The video package shows a photo of Ben Jones & Detrick Cyrus split down the middle._

* * *

As soon as the video package ends, the screen immediately cuts back to ringside. **Invincible (by MGK** begins to play, and the crowd roars with applause! Detrick walks out wearing his attire colored in yellow & white. He takes a deep breath and heads to the ring, high fiving several of the fans.

Jazz: This is a huge match for Cyrus, Jay. He may not have had a smooth time in ICW, but just having a chance to dethrone Ben Jones & become ICW Heavyweight Champion will make the journey all worth it!

Jay: HA! You really think Cyrus has a chance against "The Destroyer," Jazz? I'm not so sure he can handle the pressure of being champion!

Detrick slides onto the apron and leaps over the ropes. Once he lands in the ring, he climbs to the top rope in order to look over the cheering crowd. He removes his head mask, slaps his chest, and raises his arms, pointing to the air, and everyone begins to chant for him!

But once he climbs down, **Beauty of Annihilation (by Elena Siegman)** begins to play, and EVERYBODY begins to boo. When they come back red, a ring of fire appears on the stage. Ben rises through it while holding the Heavyweight Title over his shoulder.

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. No care in the world for anybody but himself and his Dark Family! He's been running through all of his challengers and has been virtually unstoppable!

Jazz: Ben Jones has been a nuisance to ICW since his arrival! It's time that somebody got rid of this guy for good, and right now, our hope lies with Detrick Cyrus!

Ben walks to the ring, not acknowledging anyone in the crowd. When he gets in the ring, he stands in the corner, glaring at Detrick, who appears prepared and ready for him. A spotlight shines down to the ring as the rest of the arena goes dark again.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall….and it is for the ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, the challenger: from El Paso, Texas: standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

The crowd pops HARD with Cyrus smacking his chest and raising a fist in the air.

" _Introducing his opponent, representing the Dark Family, from Transylvania, Romania, standing 6'8" & weighing in at 265 lbs, he is the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Destroyer' BEN JONES!"_

The arena boos when Ben simply raises the championship without breaking his gaze on Cyrus. He gives the title to the referee, who shows it to Cyrus and holds it in the air for everyone to see.

Jazz: The moment we've all been waiting for: Detrick Cyrus VS Ben Jones for the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

Neither Ben nor Detrick broke their gaze as the lights return to normal. Ben Jones stared at his opponent with a gaze full of death & bitter hatred. He stood towering over his smaller opponent, who showed zero sign of fear. Instead, Detrick stared back without any hesitation, full of passion & determination, with the support of the fans firmly behind him. As the crowd busts into a loud "DE-TRICK CY-RUS" chant, Detrick knew everyone was counting on him.

Finally, the bell rings. The chants of "DE-TRICK CY-RUS" thunder throughout the arena. Detrick, full of confidence and pride, steps forward and challenges Ben to come at him. Ben looks at Detrick with zero emotions in his eyes, but steps forward nonetheless. They slowly steady themselves and prepare to lock up. But when Ben lunges forward, Detrick used his superior speed to roll past the champion! When Ben turns around, Detrick delivers a Knife Edge Chop with force! However, the Chop had virtually zero effect because Ben did not move a muscle! Instead, he just cracks his knuckles as Cyrus took a few steps back. The champion smirks and stalks after him. Ben manages to corner Detrick and went for a Knife Edge Chop of his own! But once again, Detrick uses his superior speed to roll out of the corner! Jones found himself cornered, and "The Lucha Warrior" hits him with another Knife Edge Chop! Just like last time, however, the chop had zero effect! Jones smirks and chuckles at Detrick, who became extremely pissed. And in one swift motion, he SLAPS "The Destroyer" across his face! The crowd popped for the slap and continues the booming chants for Detrick! Ben, meanwhile, rubbed his cheek and grabs Cyrus by this throat! His eyes went from having zero emotion to bursting with rage as his face was boiling red! With his superior strength, Ben throws Detrick into the corner and attempted another Knife Edge Chop! This time, Detrick leaps onto the apron at the last second and connects with a Step-Up Enziguri, knocking the champion back! With the crowd firmly behind him, Cyrus quickly hits a Springboard Dropkick! The kick was so effective, Ben ended up tumbling through the ropes and to the floor. Yet the champion was still on his feet, so Cyrus across the ring and attempts a Tope Suicida! This proves to be a fatal mistake because with one hand, Ben catches Detrick and PLANTS HIM with the Time to Die (Chokeslam) THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

The chants quickly died down when the crowd grew quiet. Jones looks down at Detrick, who laid motionless on the scattered pieces of the table! He soon looks around the arena, and spread his arms out wide. This results in a FLOOD of boos that echoed throughout the arena! Jones paid zero attention to any of it and drags Cyrus from the wreckage and back into the ring. Jones took his sweet time to get back in, but once he does, he stood in front of his downed opponent. Ben just looked down on "The Lucha Warrior" while taking great joy in the pain he caused. Yet, Cyrus begins to move. The crowd chant for Detrick once more, cheering for him to get up. But when Detrick gets up, Jones runs the ropes and hits Detrick with a Big Boot, knocking him down to the ground & crashing back out of the ring!

The crowd starts up an "ASSHOLE" chant at Ben, who did not dignify them with a reaction. Instead, he steps over the ropes and climbs down to the floor right in front of Cyrus. Ben picks his opponent up and throws him like a dart into the ring post! Detrick collapses to the floor, but Ben drags him up and dump him back in the ring. He lifts Lucha up and Whips him into the corner with so much force, Detrick bounces off and dropped back down as if he was dead! While looking down at Cyrus, Ben begins to chuckle which results in HEAVY boos from everyone! Ben lifts Detrick back to his feet, and he delivers a single Knife Edge Chop so hard that all of Detrick's body was knocked out! The chop felt like a sledgehammer to his chest, and Detrick was knocked across the ring! Ben calmly walks over and lifts Cyrus back up, taunting the crowd with him! Yet, Cyrus still had life in him because he surprises Jones with a Step-Up Enziguri! The crowd pops as Ben was stunned from the surprise kick, and Detrick tries to keep his balance. He steadies himself and attempts a Reverse Hurricanrana, but Jones was too big and lifts Cyrus onto his shoulders. "The Destroyer" went for the Croyt's Wrath, but Cyrus slips through Ben's arms and rapidly slid between his legs! Before Ben could even react, Detrick connects with a Chop Block!

The crowd was slowly coming back alive when Ben lost his balance, and it was here that Detrick finally found an opening! Despite the physical pain he's suffering from, he grabs Ben's leg and connects with the Dragon Screw Leg Whip! The crowd pops as Jones went down! Detrick held onto his leg as he got back up, and plants another Dragon Screw, and another, and another! With every Dragon Screw, Jones felt his leg slowly cracking more & more! The crowd rallied behind Cyrus, who grabs Ben's other leg and tries for the Lasso from El Paso! Unfortunately, Ben was too big for Detrick to flip over, and he Forearms Cyrus in his jaw so great it stuns Detrick! Instead of following up, however, Ben decides to roll out of the ring in order to get some feeling back in his leg again. It was here that "The Lucha Warrior" found another chance to strike: he rolls out of the ring, and performs a Corner Post Baseball Slide to the champion's back! Ben stumbled backwards, but his bad leg gave out, and he began to collapse! The crowd saw how weak Jones was, and began to rally behind him! As Jones tries to pull himself up, Detrick rolled back into the ring! Everyone in the arena, and possibly around the world was hyping him up, and Detrick could feel it. He felt the support of the fans, he hears the crowd supporting him and cheering him, and he sees the golden chance of taking out Ben Jones for good! When Ben wobbled to his one good feet, and with grit in his eyes, Detrick runs across the ring and attempts a No Handed Tope Con Hilo! But, and to his and the crowd's horror: Ben Jones caught him on his shoulders! And before Cyrus could even process what to do, "The Destroyer" Powerbombs him onto the apron...before collapsing to one knee! The crowd was horrified! Ben Jones was still able to move and take Cyrus down! Detrick was lifeless once again, and Ben took the opportunity to stretch his bad leg out enough to barely walk with it. This was good enough for the champion, because he hobbles towards Detrick, and deadlifts him into a Gutwrench! Jones lifts him high in the air, and hits a Throwing Powerbomb, tossing him up the ramp! Detrick was knocked out cold, and Ben simply rolls back into the ring. As he stretches his leg some more, the referee begins the ten count.

1….Ben taunts the crowd, who reacted in a very hostile way by booing him and chanting "YOU SUCK!" and "ASSHOLE" repeatedly. Detrick did not move at all.

2…..The chants still continue as Ben kept stretching his leg, trying to get as much feeling in it as possible. Detrick still laid there.

3….Same thing as before: the crowd boos Ben and cheers on Detrick to move!

4….At this moment, Detrick began coming to! He starts to regain consciousness by rolling onto his stomach! But the ring felt so far away….

5…..Ben Jones did not show any signs of shock or bewilderment as Cyrus begins his crawl towards the ring! The crowd was going NUTS while cheering for Cyrus and telling him to get up!

6…Detrick tries to stand up, but the pain & exhaustion took too much of a toll on him, and collapses! Ben chuckles in response as the crowd tells him to get up!

7...Everyone was going into a frenzy at this point as Detrick tries to pull himself back up!

8...Everyone was on the edge of their seat as Cyrus was almost up!

9….Detrick finally got back up, but had one second left to make it back into the ring!

….Yet he did it! At the last millisecond, Detrick manages to slide back into the ring to a HUGE pop! The crowd busts into a "DE-TRICK CY-RUS" chant! Ben Jones begins to get really annoyed with everyone's chanting, and even more irritated when Cyrus pulls himself up with the ropes. Jones FLOORS him with a Knife Edge Chop across his chest! He tells Cyrus to stay down, but Detrick refused. He uses the ropes to pull himself back up once more. "The Destroyer" grabs Cyrus's head and headbutts him right on his skull, knocking Detrick back down! The crowd gasps in shock as Cyrus begins to bleed! Jones tells Cyrus to "Stay down." But despite the pain, despite the suffering he was going through, Detrick still fought to pull himself back up. But before he could even make it to his feet, Ben deadlifts him onto his shoulders and SLAMS him to the canvas with a Powerbomb! Ben soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd begins to come alive! Even through all of the pain and punishment, Detrick still had some grit left in him! Ben wasn't bothered by this, however, and slowly stood back up. After bending his bad leg a bit, Jones scoops Cyrus onto his shoulders! But to his surprise, Detrick slips off of his shoulders, lands behind him, and hits a Basement Dropkick to his bad leg, knocking him back over! Ben grabs it because the pain in his leg became much worse! Detrick was still dazed as blood begins to drip down from his head onto his white attire, but he still manages to pull himself back up! "The Lucha Warrior" literally tries to slap some sense back into himself, getting him and the crowd fired up! Ben tried to hobble back to one leg, but Detrick takes him down with another Basement Drop Kick! Cyrus found himself rolling onto the apron, and pulls himself back to his feet! The champion tries to move, but Cyrus struck first. He steadies himself and performs a Springboard 450 Splash to Ben's already bad leg, shattering it even more! Ben IMMEDIATELY clutches at it and was rolling around the ring, screaming in pain and agony! He felt as if his leg shattered into millions of pieces, and the crowd cheered while seeing Ben in so much pain. Cyrus rolls to the corner, and slowly gets to his feet while stalking his opponent. Jones made a futile attempt to get back up, but he barely managed to stand on his one good leg before Cyrus hits the Rolling Thunder Front Dropkick! Ben stumbles and, under the weight of his bad leg, collapses into the corner! Seeing Ben like this, a surge of energy washed over Cyrus, and he charges after him! Detrick connects with the Corner Springboard Spinning Back Kick which knocks Ben to the mat, and Cyrus pulls himself to the top rope. The crowd came alive as Detrick steadies himself before connecting with the Falling Star (Swanton Bomb)! The crowd pops as Cyrus went for the cover.

 _1 KICKOUT!?_

Before the referee could even count to 2, Ben shoves Detrick off of him and tumbling out of the ring! The crowd gasps in shock as Cyrus landed on the floor pretty badly, and the champion took the opportunity to recover from his damaged leg! But Detrick did not stay down for too long. He still had some fight left, and got back up, albeit groggily. But still, Detrick grabs Ben's bad leg and pulls it to the apron, before SLAMMING it right down on it! Ben screamed in agony, and Detrick SLAMS it down again, and again, and again! The crowd was chanting "YES!" as Detrick slams it down over & over again! That was until Ben uses his good leg to shove Detrick over the barricade and into the crowd! Ben rolls out of the ring, but his leg was so heavily damaged that he couldn't stand on it at all! Ben took a moment to get his leg to somewhat be manageable before going after Cyrus! But when Ben turned around, Detrick leaps off of the barricade and hit a Tornado DDT spiking his head to the floor! Ben was laid out, but Detrick stumbles to his feet! He rolls back into the ring as Jones started to crawl back up with the assistance of the barricade! Cyrus wasn't done, however. He was waiting for the champion to get back up, and once he did, he struck with everything he had: Detrick leaps over the ring post and connects with a No Hand Running Con Hilo, knocking himself and Ben CRASHING THROUGH THE BARRICADE! The crowd were going BALLISTIC as Ben & Detrick laid there, motionless as the ref started a ten count!

1….Even as the crowd were going crazy, neither man moved.

2….Still no movement from Ben nor Detrick!

3….The crowd broke into a "DE-TRICK CY-RUS" chant.

4….But neither man still moved.

5….Finally they began showing signs of life, but the pain in their bodies was too great for them to truly move.

6….Detrick tries to move with haste, but simply collapsed from pain & exhaustion. Ben could barely move on one leg, and slowly crawled out of the wreckage.

7…..Detrick pulls himself out of the wreckage and stumbles weakly while Ben continues to crawl.

8…..It became a race to see who can pull themselves back into the ring on time as both men were almost there! The crowd were hoping that Cyrus makes it back into the ring before Jones did.

9…...Again, at the very last second, they both managed to slide back in just before the count of 10! The crowd began to cheer loudly as both men simply laid there, trying to catch their breaths! Jones pulls himself up to a corner as Cyrus got back to his feet. "The Lucha Warrior" attempted another Spinning Back Kick, but when he charges after him, Jones leaps off of the corner and FLOORS Detrick with a Shotgun Dropkick, kicking all of the air from his lungs and folding him in half! However, Ben's bad leg was beyond destroyed at this point, and the pain was too severe to even stand back up! Cyrus laid motionless, but Ben pulls himself up while using the ropes. Everyone boos as Jones drags his injured leg and limps towards his opponent. Ben still had some strength & power left to lift Detrick up and connect with the Death Valley Driver! The pain from his leg jolted throughout Ben's body, but he still manages to go for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

"DE-TRICK CY-RUS" chants could be heard all throughout the arena! Ben simply shrugs them off and limps to one good leg. He pulls Detrick back to his feet, and he attempts the Flatliner. But even through all of the punishment and the pain and the agony, Detrick still had some grit and determination left in him! "The Lucha Warrior" fought out by elbowing Ben in the head over & over again, until Jones lets him go! At this moment, the elbows turns forearms to his face! Jones attempts to strike back with a Lariat, but Cyrus ducks it and connects with a Roundhouse Kick to his bad leg! The pain once again shot through Jones tries to not go down! Detrick continues to kick him in the bad leg over & over again as the crowd cheers him on! But the kicks stopped ones the champion grabs Detrick and tries to throw him across the ring! However, Cyrus lands on his feet and charges towards him! Ben went for another Clothesline, but Detrick ducks it again and hits the Back Handspring Kick! Jones was stunned and fell to his one good knee again! Detrick got up and hits a Tilt-A-Whirl Spike DDT, knocking the champion back down to the canvas! Detrick stumbles to his feet and goes to the apron, and he begins to wait for Ben to stand back up. Jones was having a difficult time standing, but still manages to get on his one good leg! At that moment, Cyrus springboards off the ropes! Ben tries to hit a Big Boot, but he made the mistake of trying to use his bad leg! When he tries to kick him, "The Lucha Warrior" caught it and immediately connects with a Dragon Screw, knocking Ben onto his stomach! Detrick took this golden opportunity, and FINALLY locks in the Lasso from El Paso!

They crowd went into a FRENZY as Detrick, his face & attire covered in dry blood, wrenched away at Ben's bad leg in the center of the ring! The crowd were in a fever pitch! Everyone was stomping their feet and chanting "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" at Ben, who was SCREAMING in agony with his face boiling red! Jones rubbed his face and scratched to get to the ropes, but the pain was becoming too great! He held his hand out, and put his hand down before raising it in the air! He began to wither away, the pain jolting through his body becoming too much! He threatened to even tap out, which got the crowd even more excited! Yet, Ben does not tap out. Instead, he use his upper body size to roll over to his back and Forearms Cyrus in the face! The crowd boos as Ben continues to deliver Forearms to Cyrus which knocks him for a loop! He lets Ben go and stumbles backwards while the champion tries to lift himself up with the use of the ropes, but Cyrus connects with a 619 from nowhere! Ben tumbles backwards, and "The Lucha Warrior" follows up with a Springboard Tornado DDT! At least, he tried to. But Ben counters it into the You're Dead (Spinebuster)! Cyrus was knocked out once again, but Jones did not stop there. He pulls himself back up and deadlifts him into an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He tosses Cyrus so far across the ring that he crashes into the ropes and collapses out of the ring!

Everyone begins to grow quiet as Jones clutches at his leg. All of the muscles in that leg felt torn and the bones was grinded into dust. But yet, he is prevailing. He's prevailing just to spite everybody in the arena, and desires to retain the championship as a middle finger to the crowd and everyone they support, and enjoys the hate he receives! That's why Jones is continuing to push on despite his leg being fucked! Jones rolls out of the ring and limps over to Detrick, with the assistance of the ring apron. He lifts Cyrus up and delivers a thunderous Knife Edge Chop, knocking Detrick down to one knee. He lifts Detrick back up and hits another Chop, knocking him back down again! Jones took great joy in inflicting pain, but decides to roll Cyrus back into the ring. He tries to get feeling back in his injured leg, and this allowed time for Cyrus to recover. Jones rolls back into the ring and pulls himself up with the ropes, but when he turns around, "The Lucha Warrior" surprises him with a '915 (Trouble in Paradise)! The crowd pops HARD as Ben collapses and Cyrus fell into the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Both men were down, barely having energy left to move, let alone compete. At this point, every person in the crowd broke out into a LOUD "DE-TRICK CY-RUS!" chant! All of the chants and support from the crowd motivated Detrick to get back to his feet first! He was stumbling around a lot, but manages to keep himself together enough to grab Ben. He tries to lift Jones onto his shoulders, but the champion was just too heavy to lift and landed behind Detrick. At this moment, Ben found his opportunity and puts Cyrus in The Bite (Crossface Chickenwing)! Everyone begins to boo as Detrick struggles to breathe, the choke taking the air out of him! Ben had the hold in tight, but Cyrus took the chance to run up the corner! He pushes his weight off of the corner and took Ben down, pinning his shoulders to the mat! The crowd pops HARD when Detrick caught Ben in a flash pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Ben countered the pin by rolling Detrick to his side and re-applying The Bite, this time latching in tight! Detrick begins to panic while looking for a way to escape the hold! Cyrus was desperately wailing his arm around, trying to reach for the ropes! Unfortunately, the ropes were just too far from his reach, and Cyrus began to fade from unconsciousness! The crowd were crying out for Detrick to fight back, to make it to the ropes, to do ANYTHING but not pass out! Cyrus mustered up everything he had in his heart, and slowly lifts him to his feet, with Ben still applying the submission! Cyrus mustered everything in him, and collapses onto the ropes, breaking the hold! The crowd went CRAZY for Detrick, who was coughing and gasping for air! Ben couldn't believe it. He questioned how Cyrus still had fight left in him, and slowly, doubt begins to grow in his dark mind. But "The Destroyer" shook it off and shoves Cyrus to the apron. Jones pulls himself up and grabs Cyrus by his head. The crowd starts to boo, which prompted Jones to deliver a middle finger in response. Ben attempts the Draping DDT, but again, Detrick fought back by stepping into the ropes and pushing Ben back! Due to his critically damaged leg, Jones collapses to the mat and Cyrus rains down a flurry of punches! Detrick couldn't help but think about all of the problems Ben caused, all of the issues he's brought to ICW, all of the fans suffering from his title reign, and rage fueled the beatings he gave Ben which resulted in a huge POP from everyone! Unfortunately, the punches stopped once Jones grabs him by his throat! Ben's face was full of rage as he slowly stood up. He attempts a second Time to Die, but something spectacular happened: Ben's leg gave out!

He couldn't hold his opponent up, and Cyrus manages to land behind him! And in a amazing display, Detrick hits a WICKED German Suplex! The crowd pops HARD, but Cyrus did not release his grip on Ben! He got back up and hits Ben with a second German Suplex! Cyrus was slow to get back up, but in a display of pure strength, he deadlifts Ben and slowly walks around the ring with him before completing the Three Amigos with a final German Suplex! Everyone was going INSANE for Detrick, and gave him a standing ovation! But Cyrus wasn't finished yet. He stumbles back to his feet and gave a LOUD battle cry! He stumbles to the corner and began his ascend to the top turnbuckle, and EVERYONE went nuts in anticipation for what's to come! Detrick climbs to the top and began to stand tall. At that moment, everything begins to flow through his mind: watching Eddie Guerrero perform & win the WWE title, he & Freddy training to wrestle together, his time traveling the world, meeting his wife, arriving to ICW & losing to Seth Sullivan, rebounding with a huge win against Tate Williams, and staring into the cold eyes of Ben Jones! With the crowd behind him, he lept of the top rope…..AND CONNECTS WITH THE FROG SPLASH! Everyone EXPLODES in cheer, and Detrick went for the most important cover of his life!

 _1…._

 _2…._

 _3!...?_

 _No. KICKOUT!_

Ben Jones kicked out at the last millisecond. The crowd was stunned. Detrick was stunned. Nobody couldn't believe that the Frog Splash didn't end Jones. Cyrus scooted back into the corner, wondering what he had to do to put Ben away. But everything went from bad to extremely worse when Ben sat right back up! Detrick look stunned, but Ben was PISSED, red with fury that Detrick almost defeated him! As Cyrus pulls himself up, Ben stood up as if his leg wasn't even the issue. His rage gave him enough adrenaline that he barely even felt the pain & agony from his damaged leg! Detrick took a deep breath and went for a Roundhouse Kick to his leg, but Ben catches it and lifts him onto his shoulders! Detrick tries to fight back by punching his face, but Ben simply PLANTS him with a Powerbomb! He lifts Detrick backup and plants him with another Powerbomb, and another, and another! The crowd grew deathly silent as Ben continues to Powerbomb him a total of five more times! He scoops up a deadweight Detrick, but decided not to go for another Powerbomb. Instead, he lifts Cyrus up in the Crucifix Position. He yells to the crowd to "GO TO HELL" before planting Detrick with a Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)! The crowd grew silent as they waited for the inevitable pinfall.

 _1…._

 _2…._

 _3!...?_

 _No KICKOUT!_

EVERYONE went INSANE! Ben Jones was in disbelief! Detrick Cyrus kicked out of the Romanian Hell-Bomb! The crowd broke out into a LOUD chant of "DE-TRICK CY-RUS! DE-TRICK CY-RUS!" Ben simply sat there, contemplating what he had to do to keep this guy down for good! But then he gained an idea...a dark idea…. "The Destroyer" drags Cyrus and limps towards the corner. He sat down on the top turnbuckle, and lifted Cyrus into a Crucifix position. The crowd began to grow terrified as Ben attempts a Super Romanian Hell-Bomb! However, when he tries to throw Detrick, something spectacular happens: Detrick countered into a SUPER HURRICANRANA!

The crowd EXPLODES into cheers as Ben was knocked for a loop! Detrick pulls himself back up to his feet as Ben groggily stood up, unsure of what was going on! At that moment, Detrick displayed his feats of strength and LIFTS BEN ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! The crowd were going INSANE as Detrick connects with the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Roundhouse Kick)! Ben collapses to the canvas, and Cyrus begins his ascend back to the top rope! Detrick almost had him earlier, and this time, he was determined to put "The Destroyer" down for good! He leapt off the top rope and connects with his Ultimate Finisher: the 630 Senton Splash! Ben was knocked out, the crowd were ready to go crazy, and Detrick went for the most important pinfall of his career as everyone counts along!

 _1…._

 _2…._

… _...BREAKUP!?_

Just before the referee could make the count of three, Marvelous Tate Williams rushes out from the crowd and pulls Detrick out of the ring! The crowd began to boo MASSIVELY as Tate tosses Detrick into the steel steps! The referee stood up and had no choice but to ring the bell.

" _Here is your winner by Disqualification: DETRICK CYRUS! However, still your ICW Heavyweight Champion: Ben Jones…."_

Jazz: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Tate Williams has just cost Detrick a chance at being the Heavyweight Champion!

Jay: "The Marvelous One" is apparently still bitter about his lost to Detrick two weeks ago! And now he's here to not only ruin Detrick's dream, but get his revenge against him in the process! But most importantly: The Era of Darkness in ICW will still continue!

Everyone in the arena boos "The Marvelous One" as he stomps on Tate multiple times until he couldn't move! Once he was done, he turns to the crowd, spread his arms out, and yells "I AM MARVELOUS" to the sound of boos! Tate soon turns his attention to Ben in the ring, and slides in. He stood over the unconscious Ben, and began to smirk. He lifts "The Destroyer" up, and went for the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E (Pedigree))! But before he could deal the final blow, Rick Washington slid into the ring and FLOORS Tate with a Get Rekt (Gore), knocking "The Marvelous One" out of the ring! The crowd pops HARD as Washington lets out a battle scream while pounding his chest! He soon turns and see Ben slowly pulling himself to one foot, and prepares himself for a second Get Rekt! But when he charges after him, Ben stops the attack by grabbing his neck! The crowd begins to boo again as Jones went for the Time To Die, but was suddenly blindsided by the Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO) from Detrick, knocking him back down and out of the ring! The crowd cheers as Rick helps Detrick stand, sore & exhausted from their match. But then, the titantron lit up and revealed Trell, sitting in his office and looking at the camera!

Trell: I must admit, I am disappointed on how this match had to end, as are the fans. I can see that there is a lot of chaos going on around here for there to be a decisive winner….However, with chaos comes opportunity…

Trell: Next week, I will make several highly important announcements. But I'm not going to wait to make this one: Due to the way this match ended, I have decided that at Retribution, Ben Jones will defend the ICW Heavyweight Championship against….Detrick Cyrus, Rick Washington, AND Marvelous Tate Williams in a Fatal Four Way….ELIMINATION MATCH! Rest up, gentlemen, you have a long day ahead of you. Until next time…

The crowd popped HUGE as Detrick & Washington stared at each other in the ring. Tate was FURIOUS and complaining at ringside and Ben clutches at the Heavyweight title while retreating up the ramp…

Jazz: Ben Jones, Rick Washington, Marvelous Tate Williams, AND Detrick Cyrus in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match!? Is he insane!?

Jay:I can't wait to witness the carnage! It's going to be a war!

Jazz: We'll see you guys at Retribution!

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Monarchy (King Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres) & The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) VS The Cobra Club (Russell Black, Loki Malphas, Jack Cunningham, Alex Karloff, & Julian de la Barrera) _-10 Man Tag Team Match  
_ Winners: Monarchy & The New Shield via pin

Match 2: Katie Striker VS Callie Allster  
Winner: Katie Striker via pin

Match 3: Adrian Young VS Koji Yoshida  
Winner: Koji Yoshida via pin

Match 4: Ben Jones VS Detrick Cyrus _-ICW Heavyweight Championship  
_ Winner: Detrick Cyrus via DQ

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras rushed to catch up with Marvelous Tate Williams, who was storming backstage while clutching at his waist._

Cameraman: Excuse me. Williams? After what we saw-

Tate: DON'T you dare utter another word! You heathens just need to know this: All I care about is getting that Heavyweight title and bringing it into a Marvelous spotlight! And at Retribution, I will go through all THREE men if it means I get what is destined to be MINE: the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

" _The Marvelous One" storms away from the cameraman as the screen cuts to black. The screen soon cuts to Katie walking around while thinking to herself. Her face was full of wonder and intrigued._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Katie? I just have to know...what is going through your mind after what you just...witnessed?

Katie stayed quiet as she ponders the question. She then looked down and began to chuckle to herself. Soon, she moved her hair away from her face and looked at the cameraman.

Katie: Tranquillo, my friend. See you at Retribution.

 _Striker soon walked away as the screen fades to black. It soon cuts back on to show Clayton celebrating with Koji, who still wasn't thrilled with the stunt he pulled or how the match ended._

Koji: That was not nice.

Clayton: What? Y'all mean what I did in the match? Please, I was jus' checkin' to see if y'all was okay! It was only self-defense! You did all the work, Koji!

Koji folded his arms and scolded Clayton, who simply pats him on the back.

Clayton: Listen...I know that wasn't the plan! But y'all still won! And that's all that matters! With my brains and your talents, we will take ICW by storm! Tonight was only the start!

 _Clayton chuckles and continues to pat Koji, who still felt unsure about this. Soon, the screen cuts to black…._

 **((A/N: Before I go, I just wanted to make a quick announcement: For those who don't know, I will be hosting a tournament after Retribution! I won't go into too much details, but just know that everyone in that tournament will be brand new faces around the WFA! Be on the lookout for the details that will be coming soon. Until then….see you all at Retribution!))**

 **Match Card for ICW Retribution**

The Pack (Chris Wolf, Matt Lopez, & Asher King) VS The Lords of Wrestling (Chris Owens & Kings of a New Age)

Daria St. Leger VS Sarah Lewis

Katie Striker VS Nyx Rosewood

Anthony Dre, Will Ralston, and Justin Danger VS The Dark Family (Ryan Lewis, Surrealist Morrow, and Mephisto)

The Fortress VS The Nation of Violence _-_ _ **ICW Tag Team Championship**_

Chris Blade VS Zack Mercer _(Falls Count Anywhere)-_ _ **ICW International Championship**_

Angelica Rhodes VS Brianna Kelly _-_ _ **ICW Women's Championship**_

The Cobra Club (Seth Sullivan & Genocide) VS Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley

Ben Jones VS Rick Washington VS Marvelous Tate Williams VS Detrick Cyrus _(Fatal Four Way Elimination Match)-_ _ **ICW Heavyweight Championship**_


	29. Retribution pt 1 of 5

_Before the show…_

 _The screen cuts to Detrick arriving to the arena early. He walks in with his bag and heads to the weight rooms to warm up. But the moment he stepped through those doors, he froze. Inside the weight room was only one person: his brother Freddy Escobar, warming up for his own match. When Escobar looked up and saw Detrick, he grew distant and slightly cold. Escobar paid Cyrus no attention, even as he approached._

Detrick: Freddy….

Freddy: …..Detrick.

Detrick: Listen _hermano_ , I just gotta ask if-

Freddy: Save it. I already know what you're going to ask, and I can assure I can handle this situation with Sullivan myself. I don't need any of your advice, Detrick.

Detrick was taken aback by what his brother said. With each word said, Cyrus grew more and more disappointed in how things were turning out. Freddy, on the other hand, was not even bothered by this, collected his bag and starts to walk off. But before he could leave, Detrick turns around and grabs his shoulder.

Detrick: That's not what I was gonna-

Detrick didn't even finish his sentence because Freddy swatted his hand away. And without looking back, he begins to speak.

Freddy: I don't care, Cyrus! I already told you to save whatever you were going to say for somebody who cares! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare myself to finish something you failed at.

Escobar storms towards the exit and was about to leave. However, he stopped dead in his tracks. His blood went cold and eyes become dilated when Detrick asked one question.

Detrick: When Sullivan said this was about pops, he was right, wasn't he?

Freddy didn't turn to face Detrick. He didn't move at all. Instead, he just stood facing the door while Cyrus continues to speak.

Detrick: I understand why you should be angry with me. I let him get away with doing something like that to pop's grave. I should've at least beaten him when I had the chance. You don't have to say it, but I wanted to apologize if it feels like I let you down...if I let the _familia_ down. But I know that you aren't even willing to team up with your worst enemy cause of pops...it's because of what he tried to do to me, isn't it?

Escobar stays silent for what felt like a long time. Detrick didn't know how his words affected his brother. He isn't sure if Freddy would go berserk or if he'll start crying. Yet, neither happened. Instead, Escobar opens the door and said one sentence.

Freddy: _Buena suerte en su fósforo del título._

Detrick didn't know what to make of his brother or his feelings. Yet, he couldn't help but give a sigh and a sad smirk.

Detrick: _Gracias, hermano. Y divertirse culo de patadas Sullivan._

 _With that, Freddy walks out and leaves Detrick alone in the weight room, with a lot of thoughts in his mind. Soon, the screen cuts to black, and a video package starts up._

* * *

 _The screen was filled with dark, grey clouds. Each cloud gave off a jolt of lightning, and as the thunder sounds, a deep voice begins to narrate._

" **Dark shadows loom over ICW…"**

" **And with broken friendships, stolen opportunities, and wakes of destruction**

 **Chaos fills the halls of the Battlefield."**

" **But with chaos….comes opportunity."**

 _The clouds soon began to take shape in a form of a screen. It began to play different highlights of the past five weeks to the instrumentals of_ _ **Voices (by Motionless In White)**_.

" **TONIGHT:**

 **-Two of most destructive teams in the world come face to face to battle for supremacy and the Tag Team titles….**

" _We will burn a Nation of Violence until it's nothing but ashes!"_

" _No one is safe until NOV become ICW Tag Team Champions!"_

 **-A woman fights to save her friends from the path of darkness…**

" _Even if it means I have to walk through the path of darkness, I will rip Sarah's head off and save my sisters."_

" _Her friends are gone. The Misfits are no more. And soon, Daria will be no more….."_

 **-Two men will go to war all over the arena…**

" _Chris Blade has stolen MY glory for the last time! I will take what is rightfully belongs to me: the International Title!_

" _It doesn't matter if it's on the roof, in the crowd, in catering, or underground, I will beat the shit out of Zack Mercer and retain MY International Title!_

 **-A woman out to right the wrongs and humble an arrogant champion...**

" _I will hurt Angelica. And I will take back the Women's title."_

" _I've broken Brianna in the past. I will do it again. But this time, she won't get back up!"_

 **-Bitter rivals unite to take down an unstoppable force...**

" _Nobody will stop me from destroying this place. Not a "madman" and certainly not a fallen Prince."_

" _Freddy and Furno will both be buried by my hands."_

" _Freddy can do what he wants. But NOTHING and NOBODY will stop me from beating Sullivan and Genocide to a bloody pulp!"_

" _The Cobra Club is just another wannabe Monarchy. And it is time that myself….and Furno cut the heads off these snakes for good."_

 **-And as a dominant champion covers ICW in darkness….**

" _The Era of Darkness will continue as long as I remain ICW Heavyweight Champion!"_

 **He must do battle against a "Lucha Warrior" set to overcome the odds and deliver on his ultimate promise….**

" _I made a promise to take the title from Ben Jones. I missed that chance once before, but I will not miss my chance again. "¡Te lo prometo!"_

 **A man with nothing but grit and determination fighting to prove his critics wrong….**

" _I am a man with nothing to lose, and everything to take. I will never stop fighting until I beat Ben Jones and become ICW Heavyweight Champion!"_

 **And a "Marvelous One" prepared to shine the spotlight on himself and take the "marvelous" prize** _ **."**_

" _The spotlight has always been on ME! And it is time that the Heavyweight Championship be back in the spotlight….and in Marvelous hands!"_

" **Tonight, the world will witness men & women fight. Fight for glory. Fight for revenge. Fight to stand tall through the darkness. Tonight, the world will witness ICW's RETRIBUTION!"**

 _A flash cut of all of the rivalries, all of the past carnage, all of the brawling were played. Soon a loud thundering boom was heard followed by a flash of light, and then everything went black. Soon, the instrumentals to_ _ **Voices (by Motionless in White)**_ _started up again as the title card appeared._

 _And now, ICW presents the third PPV of Season Two:_

 **RETRIBUTION!**

* * *

 _The screen soon cuts to a darkened arena. All of a sudden, pyro went off all over the stage. The lights came on as the camera cuts over to the crowd. Everyone was cheering and making noise as the screen transitions to the commentary table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the third PPV of this season. Welcome to ICW RETRIBUTION! I am Jazz Conway, and joining me, as always, is Jay Masters!

Jay: ICW are in dark times, Jazz! The Dark Family and The Cobra Club are running things here, and everyone are slowly but surely going insane! And it is so much fun to watch!

Jazz: Well hopefully tonight there will be a shift in this dark times because of our two huge matches: Two of the most vile and repulsive members of the Cobra Club, Genocide and Seth Sullivan, will team up against the bitterest of enemies turned into an unholy alliance: Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley!

Jay: And who can forget the carnage and mayhem waiting for us in the main event? There, Ben Jones, not even a week removed from the battle against Detrick Cyrus, will defend his Heavyweight title against not only Cyrus himself, but Rick Washington and Marvelous Tate Williams in a Four Way Elimination Match!

Jazz: Well, we're not going to keep everyone waiting any longer. Let's get right into the first match of the night!

The spotlight cuts off, and **Supremacy (by Muse)** begins to play. The stage begins to illuminate the silhouettes of Edward and Aiden. Soon, the lights returned to normal, revealing Edward wearing his top hat & carrying his cane, and Aiden wearing his Union Jack jacket.

" _The following contest is a Six Man Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III' KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

As they stood on stage, their music stops playing. **Fight (by CFO$)** starts playing, and Chris Owens walks out to more boos. He stood next to Edward & Aiden, and all three men raised their pinkies in the air, then walked down the ramp.

" _Their tag team partner, from Manchester, England, standing 6'6" & weighing in at 255 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS! Together, they are the LORDS OF WRESTLING!"_

Jay: The Lords of Wrestling are here to cleanse this place of those disgusting mutts once and for all, Jazz!

Jazz: This stems back when Chris Wolf and Chris Owens were facing off against each other. But soon, the KNA united with Owens to become the "Lords of Wrestling," and blindsided The Pack! Since then, both sides have been at odds with each other, trying to prove who are the superior trio.

The trio climbed on the apron and stepped in the ring. The KNA each climbed up the turnbuckle as Owens stood in the ring while bragging about himself and his allies. Soon, the lights cuts off, and a crimson moon appears on the titantron. Suddenly, there was a sound of a howling wolf, three wolves appear on the screen: a red one, a grey one, and a white one. The Wolves jump at the camera, and it falls to the ground at an angle, with the screen cracked. Three pairs of feet walk up to the camera. The Camera is suddenly picked up, revealing three men in wolf mask and hoodies, hoods up. Suddenly, a grey light Illuminates the right side of the stage, revealing Matt lopez, wearing Black and grey.. A second light, this one white, Illuminates the left side of the stage, this time revealing Asher King, wearing black and white. Finally, a third light, this one red, Illuminates the middle of the stage, this time revealing Chris wolf, wearing black and dark red.. As soon as all three of them are illuminated, they howl, and **Wolfpack (by Blind Channel)** starts to play.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 621 lbs: 'Matt Lopez, Chris Wolf, and Asher King" THE PACK!"_

Jazz: For the better part of two months, The Pack and the Lords of Wrestling have been at each other's throats.

Jay: Honestly, Jazz. The Lords of Wrestling have already proven themselves as superior to Chris, Asher, and Lopez. This is just to solidify that claim once and for all!

All three then walk down to the ring. They slid in and got in the L.O.W's faces. The referee had to keep both sides at bay before sending them to their corners. Wolf told the others that he's starting while Edward and Owens stepped onto the apron, leaving Aiden in the ring.

Jazz: At least they can settle which trio is superior to the other right now!

Wolf & Remington starts for their teams as the bell rings. Remington and Wolf begins to circle each other. Chris kept his guard up which allowed him to avoid any small kicks Remington tried to throw at him. The two soon met in the center of the ring and cautiously grabs each other's hands. As soon as they did, they immediately went for the Test of Strength, pushing their shoulders against each other! At first, they were evenly matched, and their tag partners were cheering them on! With their size and weight practically equal, neither man had the advantage over the other. Yet, Remington used his in-ring technical IQ, and he trips his opponent onto his back! Remington went to press his knees onto Asher's ribs, but the "Bloody Wolf" surprised him with the Monkey Flip, knocking him onto his back. Asher tries to roll on top of him, but AR3 catches him in a body scissors and applies the Guillotine Chokehold! Owens & Edward yells for Aiden to choke him out while Remington tightened the grasp on his neck! However, Asher wisely went to his feet and attempts a Northern Lights. However, AR3 reacted quick and counters into a Dragon Sleeper! Just as quick as Remington did, Asher quickly counters the submission hold into a Snapmare. As soon as Remington gets up, King connects with a Dropkick to his opponent's mouth! Remington quickly rolls to his corner while Asher stood in the center, waiting for his opponent to make a move!

Instead of making a move, Aiden stood up and tags Edward in. But Mercury did not step inside the ring yet. He opted to yell at Asher to tag himself out because he wants to face off against Wolf. Asher was highly skeptical at first, but Wolf yells at Asher to tag him in. Asher shrugs and tags him in, and both Wolf & Edward steps in before pacing around each other. Wolf and Edward were about to lock up, but "Mr. NC-17" instead charges after Owens and Remington & knocks them off of the apron! Edward turns around and attacks Chris from behind, beating him down and stomping away at him. Mercury pulls his feet up and Irish Whips him across the ring. He goes for a Back Body Drop, but Chris grabs his head and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker! When Wolf stood up, he lifts Edward to his feet hooks his arm over his head. He attempts a Brainbuster, but "The Antagonist" knees him in the face which causes Wolf to let him down. Edward shoves Chris to the ropes and drops down to the canvas. Wolf runs over him and rebounds off the ropes. Mercury got up and attempted a Leapfrog, but Chris catches him onto his shoulders! He called for the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Inverted F5 into a Scorpion Death Drop), but Owens & AR3 storms the ring and pulls Edward free! Matt and Asher storms into the ring, and both teams got into a standoff! The Pack and L.O.W stood face to-face, and even though the referee tries to get everyone out of the ring, a huge brawl breaks out between all six men! The ring was full of chaos, and the crowd were loving it! Neither side had the huge advantage, but L.O.W were slowly knocking The Pack against the ropes. They attempted to clothesline them out of the ring, but Matt, Asher, and Wolf ducks the attack and hits Triple Superkicks, knocking their opponents over the ropes and tumbling to the floor! KNA gathered with Owens to regroup, but this allowed Matt, Asher, and Wolf to run the ropes and hit Triple Suicide Dives onto everybody! Wolf grabs Edward and tosses him into the ring. When he rolls in, he tags in Asher. Asher immediately tags in Matt, and both Wolf & King Whips Edward to the ropes. On the rebound, Wolf and Asher hits a double Arm Drag, seating Edward on his backside, and Matt connects with a Basement Dropkick! He soon went for the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

By this time, Owens and Remington recovered just enough to get back into their corner. But back in the ring, Matt kept the assault going by sitting Edward up and repeatedly kicking him in his chest. He lifts Edward up to his feet and tries to go for a Double Underhook Suplex. Edward counters this by using his body weight to press himself down, not allowing Matt to lift him so easily. While Lopez continues to try and lift Edward, "The Antagonist," thanks to his in-ring awareness, pushes Matt into the L.O.W's corner! While Edward had him pinned to the corner, Owens tags himself in and proceeds to beat Matt with forearms to his face! Even when Edward left the ring, Owens continues his assault by stomping down on Matt over and over again. All of a sudden, Owens turns and attacks Wolf and Asher, knocking them off of the apron! Wolf was pissed, and rushes into the ring! But the ref did not want another chaotic situation, and blocked him and Asher from entering the ring! The KNA took the opportunity to grab each of Matt's arm and apply the Rope Hung Armbar, stretching his limbs close to their breaking points, and Owens punched and kicked Matt just for added damage. Soon, Chris and Asher reluctantly stepped back on the apron, and the KNA releases Matt, who collapses against the corner. KNA hops off of the apron, and the Lords of Wrestling connects with the Sliding Kicks/Corner Cannonball combination! Edward begins to taunt the crowd which results in large boos while Owens tags in Aiden. He picks Matt up and hit a Snapmare. AR3 follows up with the PK, and Owens finishes off with the Running Senton. Aiden soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

As soon as Matt got his shoulder up, Aiden grabs it and begins to twist! He was bending and twisting the arm in ways that shouldn't be bent, causing Matt to scream in agony! Soon, Remington applies the Armbar! As AR3 tries to tear Matt's muscles, Edward and Owens runs over and pulls Wolf and Asher off the apron! They did not stop there, and they proceed to slam Wolf & Asher into the apron repeatedly! Owens soon hoists Wolf in the air and Powerbombs him onto the apron while Matt lays out Asher with the Master Plan (Lifting Inverted DDT)! Back in the ring, Matt was rolling around the ring in order to escape the hold! He soon found himself on his stomach, but Aiden simply transitioned into a Fujisawa Armbar! Aiden was wrenching on his arm in order to shatter it, but Matt used his feet to touch the ropes and force a break! The referee pulled Remington away, but this frees Owens to grab Matt's arm and for Edward to stomp down on it! Lopez clutches at it in agony, but made the mistake of rolling away from the ropes. With the referee backing away, Remington lifts Matt backup and hits an Overhead Kick to his badly damaged arm! Matt grabs his arm and falls to his knees. Remington tags in Edward, and they both grab his arms. Edward and Aiden twists Matt arm and slams him to the canvas! They clutches both arms between their feet and proceeds to twist them, causing more damage! Owens applauds his allies while the crowd opted to boo them, and Asher & Wolf manages to pull themselves back to their corner. Edward sees this, and forces Matt to reach his arm out to them! He mocks Lopez and pulls at his finger. He tells the crowd to quiet down before snapping Matt's fingers! Lopez clutches at it, but "The Antagonist" simply grabs his arm and applies a Crossface! Lopez tried to reach the ropes, but Edward grabs his hand and wraps Matt's arm around his own neck! Mercury soon pulled back, wrechinging in the Crossface even tighter! Matt was beginning to fade, but in a desperate move, Lopez rolls himself and Edward across the ring and touched the ropes! The crowd began to break out into a "LO-PEZ" chant as Edward stood up. He tags Owens in, and "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" simply smirked while looking down at his opponent. Owens simply kicked Matt around while trash talking Wolf, Asher, and the crowd! He picks up Lopez and attempts a Pumphandle Neckbreaker. However, Matt manages to land on his feet and catch Owens with a Reverse Spike Hurricanrana!

Both men were down, and the crowd were rallying behind Matt to make a tag! Edward and Aiden were yelling for Owens to get up, and Edward decided to jump off the apron. He grabs his cane and tried to storm the ring, but the referee was not allowing that to happen! He tried to pry the cane away from Mercury, and Matt made the tag to Wolf! At that moment, Edward relinquishes the cane just as the ref turned around! Because the ref did not see the tag, he forced Wolf back on the apron! Wolf began to go nuts and argued with the referee! Meanwhile, Owens recovers and drags Matt back to the L.O.W's corner! Then, all three men proceed to gang up on Matt and beat the holiness out of him to loud boos! Asher helped calm Wolf down, and pulled him back on the apron. Once Wolf left the ring, Owens lift Matt up and hits the Pumphandle Neckbreaker followed by the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!"_

The crowd broke out into a "LO-PEZ" chant as Owens stood up in disbelief! Asher & Wolf were helping the crowd rally behind Matt, but Owens tags in AR3. They double Irish Whip Lopez, and Aiden catches him with the Octopus Stretch! The crowd cheered for Matt to break free! But, Mercury grabs Remington's arm and helped apply the hold more. This didn't last, however, because the referee broke their grip. Yet the damage was done. Matt Lopez begins to collapse to the canvas. Remington grabs Matt's bad arm and began to bend it in different ways, causing more damage. Lopez contemplated about stopping the match and saving his arms, but he heard his partners and the crowd rally behind him! With willpower alone, Lopez slowly got back to his feet and counters the hold into a Back Body Drop! AR3 held on to his leg, looking for the Sunset Flip into the pin, but Lopez counters into the Double Stomps! The crowd were cheering for Matt as he crawled towards his team! AR3 slowly gets up and tags in Edward, and Matt reached out to Asher…..only for Wolf to tag himself in at the last second! The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Wolf rushes in and takes Edward down with several Forearm shots! Mercury got back up, and "Mr. NC-17" whips him across the ring. At least, he tried to because Edward reverses it and tosses Wolf instead. Unfortunately for "The Antagonist." this allows Wolf to connect with a Running Crossbody, taking him down! Wolf got up and immediately knocks Owns off of the apron! When he got up, Wolf followed up by hitting a Plancha, launching himself over the ropes and taking him out! But Chris did not stop there because he lifted Owens back up and slams him into the steel steps! When Remington tried to pull himself back up, Wolf took the opportunity to hit him the X-Plex onto the apron! He sees Edward starting to get up, and rolled back in the ring. But when he picks Edward up, he was suddenly hit with GOTCHA (fake Superkick followed by Superkick to the knees), knocking Wolf down! He laughs at him and runs the ropes...right into a Spear from Wolf! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Chris got up and stood in the corner, stalking Edward and calling for the Claymore. But just as Mercury begins to get back up, Remington & Owens got back on the apron! When Wolf sees this, he runs over and knocks both of them back down to the floor! However, this allows Edward to run over and attack Wolf from behind! He hooks Wolf's head and attempts a Tornado DDT! But when he push off of the corner, Wolf throws him off, and connects with the Claymore Kick, turning Edward inside out! Wolf did not opt to go for the cover. Instead, he lifts Wolf onto his shoulders and went for the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing! But Edward gets himself free and hits a Reverse Suplex! Edward then followed up by locking in the Cattle Mutilation! Edward tightened his grip on Wolf's arms, but "Mr. NC-17" pulled himself back to his feet, and he deadlift him into the Gringo Killer! Both men were down, and the only two people on the apron were Asher and Owens! Soon, Edward and Wolf each crawled and made the tag to both men! As Owens rushes into the ring, the "Bloody Wolf" hits him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick to a pop from the crowd. Owens got to his feet, and Asher decides to take him back down with a Tilt-a-Whirl into the Satellite DDT! AR3 had just recovered and rushes into the ring, but King ducks the attack and hits a Snap German Suplex, knocking him out of the ring! Aiden and Edward begin to get back up, but a recovered Matt and Wolf runs into the ring and connects with Double Tope Con Hilo! Back in the ring, Asher pulls Owens back to his feet, but he was shoved into the ropes. When he rebounds, "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" attempts the Wasteland (Spinning Side Slam), but Asher counters into a sudden Crucifix Bomb pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd gasps, thinking the match was over right then. Owens was knocked for a loop, and could not be aware of his surroundings! This allowed Asher to lock in the Wolf's Bite (Dragon Sleeper)! The crowd were coming alive, chanting for Owens to tap! Unfortunately, Owens still had some fight left, and when Asher fell back onto the submission, Owens rolls over and countered it into a Reverse Vertical Suplex! He pulls himself up, and hits a sudden Running Senton to Asher's back! Owens stood up and yelled that he is "The Pack's Worse Nightmare" to loud boos! He then lifted Asher back to his feet and attempts Death By Elbow (Wrist Lock transitioned into the Elbow Smash), but Asher ducks it and surprised his opponent with the STO! Owens was down, but King knew he would not be down for long, and turns to see Matt and Wolf back in the corner! He hurries over and tries to tag in Matt, but once again, Chris Wolf tags himself in! The crowd noticed this too, and voiced their displeasure while Matt was not too happy about it as well. Wolf did not pay any attention, because he was stalking Owens, waiting for him to get back up. When he did, Wolf connects with another Claymore Kick, knocking him back down! He lifts Owens up and tells Matt & Asher to get into position for the Fallen Prey (Springboard Knee into a Powerbomb into a Backstabber)! Matt & King were slightly unsure about Wolf right now, but decided to help out anyway. Matt & Asher got into the ring, and King hoists Owens seated on his shoulders Powerbomb style. Wolf got on the apron and was about to hit the Springboard Knee. But when he went for it, the KNA suddenly pulls Chris's leg and caused him to crash onto the ropes! Owens, meanwhile, punched Asher in the face several times before landing in front of Asher and shoving him into Lopez and knocking them out of the ring! Chris tags in Edward, and the KNA picks up Wolf before connecting with the Coming of a New Age (Tombstone Facebuster by Edward into a codebreaker by Aiden)! Edward soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE LORDS OF WRESTLING!"_

Jay: What a win for the Lords of Wrestling! They've just proven themselves to be superior than The Pack!

Edward raised his arms in victory as Owens & Aiden enters the ring to celebrate. They stood over Wolf's body and posed by raising their pinkies in the air to a booing crowd! As L.O.W left the ring and left up the ramp, Matt and Asher enters the ring. The approached Chris Wolf and tried to help him up, but the look on Wolf's face caught them off guard a bit: the look of anger and hatred. But Wolf simply rolled out of the ring and dragged himself to the back with Asher and Matt following.

Jazz: This may be a bitter defeat for The Pack, but I'm sure they can bounce back from this.

Jay: Oh please, Jazz! Everyone knows that Chris Owens & the KNA have the momentum on their side! The Lords of Wrestling will soon rule over ICW!

Jazz: We'll have to see where each side will go from here. But coming up next is a match built on broken friendships as Daria St. Leger makes her PPV debut against the woman who took the Misfits away: "The Witch" Sarah Lewis! But before we get to that, let's take a look back at how we got to this point, beginning with three close friends….

* * *

 _As the video package starts to play, the screen suddenly turns black. Soon, somebody had picked up a phone camera. It was revealed to be Alexandra holding it. She appeared to be her normal stoic & professional self while a normal looking (at least to her friends) and energetic Kirsi was behind her, grinning from ear to ear. A nonchalant Daria was in the background semi-paying attention to what was going on. She was nonchalantly leaning on the wall while messing with her own phone. Alexandra soon cleared her voice and begin to speak._

Alexandra: Greetings, ladies & gentlemen. My name is Alexandra Xenou, and-

Before Alexandra could even finish her sentence, Kirsi jumped onto Alex's back and picked up the camera, hovering over her and Alex while Daria continued to silently watch.

Kirsi: Hi guys! You all can just call me Kirsi. It's awesome to meet you all!

Alexandra: …..Kirsi. Will you PLEASE get off of the me and LET GO of the camera!?

Kirsi: Oh come on, Alex! I just wanna say hi to the people watching!

Alexandra: Yes, however, I was in the middle of our introductions! Now if you would please be so kind as to get off of me so I can finish!

The camera begins to shake between the two ladies fighting over it. Amidst the unclear view, Daria rolled her eyes and grabbed the camera. She wrapped her arms around their necks, which caused them to stop fighting. She then levitates the camera in front of the three, who regained their composure.

Daria: Hey guys. Names Daria, and the three of us...well, we're the Misfits.

Immediately after Daria said that, the video shifts to highlights of the Misfits careers to the tune of **Hatet (by Dunderbeist)**. We see clips of them meeting in Japan to the trio becoming the Artist of Stardom, Shimmer Champions, and the Shine Tag Team, Champions. The video soon cuts to Daria, Kirsi, and Alexandra arriving to ICW….by somehow breaking into Trell's office on several occasions. We then cut to the Misfits debut and Daria pinning then-women's champion Carson Michaels to win for her team. But most importantly, the video showed the deep bond and sisterhood all three women have for each other.

But then…. the music slowly becomes disjointed and twisted...and the creepy sound of laughter overtook the lyrics. And just as the video captures the three of them hugging, it pulls back to reveal Sarah Lewis in the dark cave, holding that exact photo and laughing evilly.

Sarah: Two intriguing little creatures...full of such wasted potential…. No worries, I will be the one to open their eyes…

As the video becomes twisted and darkened, we see the moments Sarah encountered first Kirsi then Alexandra, and when she tapped them with her staff. The video soon cuts to Episode 10, and the moment when Lewis confront The Misfits in the ring….and when Kirsi & Alexandra attacked Daria! It displays the cold expression in Kirsi & Alexandra's bloody red eyes, and the pain & heartache written in Daria's face. The video soon cuts to Daria sitting under a bright spotlight surrounded by pure darkness.

Daria: My friends mean more to me than any title or accomplishment that I have had or will ever have. And a "Witch" has….she decided to fill their mind with darkness and twist their mind….

+The video soon cuts to Daria's matches against Kirsi and Alexandra, when she famously refused to fight either of them. It soon shows Kirsi & Alexandra beating down Daria, and Daria somehow attacking Sarah! The video was soon in slow-mo as Sarah narrates.

Sarah: Daria won't understand that her friends are better off under my control...and even dares to challenge the might of darkness. Well, it is time that Daria bare witness to the power that darkness can bring...and the destruction it can

The video soon cuts to Kirsi & Alexandra resuming their beatings to Daria, and pinning her. It soon cuts to Kirsi & Alexandra hitting their separate finishers before holding her up in front of Sarah. The video soon slows down ad Daria narrates.

Daria: Sarah Lewis. No matter what you plan to do, I'm gonna knock your head off. I'm gonna break your mumbo jumbo spell. And I WILL save Kirsi & Alexandra from your darkness, even if it kills me!

 _As soon as she says that, Sarah Lewis hits The Kill Shot (Kinshasa), knocking Daria out! The video package soon ends with Sarah, Kirsi, and Alexandra standing over an unconscious Daria. The screen soon slowly cuts to black, with Lewis laughing evil, before returning to the arena._

* * *

 **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** begins the play, and the crowd popped HARD! The arena's lights darken as Daria enters from the crowd, slowly descending down the stairs. Instead of her usual, nonchalant self, she had an aura of seriousness around her as she walked with focus and determination.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Misfits, from Chicago, Illinois: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: I've never seen Daria so full of determination and walk with purpose more than she has right now! She's ready for a fight tonight, ladies & gentlemen!

Jay: Oh please! Jazz, she is stepping into the ring with someone who has always been way more dangerous than any other woman here tonight! Daria is walking into a situation where she will surely lose! All because she wants her friends back!

Daria goes past the barricade and climbs onto the apron. She did not even rests on a ring post, or surveyed the crowd. Instead, she steps between the second rope and slowly proceeds to lean backwards on the corner while staring intensely for her opponent. Soon, the lights cut completely off, and **Deadly Nightshade (by Blackbriar)** begins to play. The crowd begins to BOO INTENSELY as a red & purple spotlight shined down on Sarah Lewis, holding her staff. She taps it on the ground, and the entire arena begins to illuminate red & purple. Soon, Kirsi & Alexandra appear next to her.

" _And introducing her opponent, being accompanied by Kirsi & Alexandra, and representing The Dark Family, from Salem, Massachusetts: 'The Witch' SARAH LEWIS!"_

Jazz: As we have seen from the video package, this whole issue spams from Sarah somehow….taking over Kirsi and Alexandra, and having them betray Daria.

Jay: Oh stop lying to the people, Jazz! All Sarah did was open their eyes and see that Daria kept them down! Lewis gave them an out, and Leger can't get over the fact that her "friends" are no longer her friends!

Jazz: Everyone, even Daria, knows that Lewis has a history of somehow warping people's minds and having them under her control! And tonight, Daria plans on breaking that trance and getting her friends back!

Sarah heads to the ring and stopped short of the apron. She taps her staff, causing the music to return to normal and the lights to come back on. Upon entering the ring, she hands her staff to Kirsi & Alexandra before facing off with Daria, who appeared ready to strike at any moment! Lewis did not pay it any mind, and simply paced back and forth.

The bell rings, and Daria IMMEDIATELY hits a Running Big Boot right to Sarah's face! The crowd popped for the stiff kick, and Leger begins to pummel at "The Witch" relentlessly and with unforeseen fury! Sarah was helpless as Daria picks her up and slams her into one of the corners then proceeding to beat her down some more! Lewis was severely stunned by the time Daria finished the beating, and the crowd was loving every minute of it! Daria was not finished, however, and she whips Lewis into the opposite corner! Leger went for a Running Kick, but Sarah slides out of the way at the last minute. Daria stopped herself from crashing into the corner, and "The Witch" delivers a Forearm to Daria's face! The lone Misfit simply adjusted her hair and hits a Lariat! Daria proceeds to stomp Sarah with her army boot as the crowd continues to cheer and chant for her!

Ringside, Kirsi & Alexandra were beside themselves! They were scrambling to try and save Sarah, who was getting pummelled! Soon, they managed to grab Lewis's arm and pull her out of the ring. The crowd begins to chant "DA-RI-A!" repeatedly, and the lone Misfit rolls out of the ring and went after her opponent. But, Kirsi and Alexandra blocked her path, and Daria froze in place. All of her fury and anger quickly washed away at the sight of her two friends. Kirsi and Alexandra simply stood there with a cold expression completely different from the old Kirsi & Alex. Sarah Lewis, meanwhile, rolls back in the ring as the referee counts to four. At five, Daria backed away from the two and steps back in the ring. But just as she steps between the ropes, Sarah catches her with a stiff Knee to Daria's face! Daria was stunned, and this allows Sarah to climb to the middle turnbuckle and hit a Knee Drop to the back of her opponent's head!

The crowd boos loudly which causes Sarah to chuckle wickedly. She kicks Daria across her chest several times for added damage before kicking her out of the ring and collapsing to the floor. Lewis then pulled the referee's attention towards herself and away from Kirsi and Alexandra, and they begin to beat down their former friend! Everyone in the arena boos as Daria was beaten just as bad and then tossed into the barricade with a loud THUD! Sarah finally releases the referee and slides out of the ring, approaching Daria. The crowd continues to boo as Lewis drags her up and toss her into the steel steps as if she was garbage! Lewis grabs Daria and tosses her back into the ring before crawling back in as well.

Sarah begins to pace around Daria, who crawled to her hands and knees. She took great enjoyment in Daria's physical, mental, and emotional torment at the hands of her now former friends, and wanted to continue the onslaught herself! Sarah pulls Leger up to her feet, and delivers a stiff Forearm to her jaw with so much force that it knocked her into the corner. The crowd continues to rain down boos, but it only seems to enhance "The Witch's" enjoyment! Sarah begins to Forearm Daria in jaw repeatedly until Leger collapses down to the canvas. Lewis simply placed her foot on Daria's head as a sign of superiority, and the crowd boos her even more for it! Daria tries to stand back up, but Sarah hits her with a stiff Roundhouse Kick to her face, knocking her back down! Everyone begins to chant at Sarah to "GO A-WAY! GO A-WAY," but Sarah simply laughed at everyone's misery. Unbeknownst to her, however, something was beginning to change in Daria. Replays of the past events begins to play back in her head, including the moment Sarah took her friends away from her. Those thoughts made her blood slowly reach closer to a boiling point.

Sarah soon calls for Alexandra to hand her the staff, which Xenou does without question. The referee wasn't having any of it, and tried to take the weapon away from her. But with his gaze turned, this frees up Kirsi & Alexandra to drag Daria out of the ring and resume their systematic beat down over their former best friend! They soon stopped the beating as Sarah rolls out with the staff and ordered the duo to hold Daria by her arms. The ref warns her to not use it, but Sarah Lewis paid him no attention at all. Sarah went to swing the staff…..and Daria pulls Kirsi in front of her! Sarah accidentally hit Kirsi with the staff and knocked her out cold, and none of them couldn't believe it! Sarah simply shrugged and went to hit Leger again, but she ducks out of the way which causes Alexandra to get hit instead! Leger went to attack, but Sarah simply kicks her in the stomach and tosses her into the steel steps once more before throwing her back in the ring.

As Daria is sent back in the ring, she sees Lewis look down at Kirsi & Alexandra with complete malice & kick them while mentioning their incompetence! And at that moment, it all came flooding back: the abuse on her friends, forcing them to break their promise to never hurt each other, and all while Sarah laughed wickedly. And now seeing them being abused by "The Witch" caused something in Daria's mind to snap. The crowd, meanwhile" was booing the holy hell out of the unholy woman as she finishes kicking at the duo before tossing her staff in the ring. She rolls in and picks up the staff before lifting Daria to her knees. She tries to hit her with the staff and end her for good, but Daria grabs it and slowly stood back up. The crowd began to come alive as the lone Misfit stared at her opponent, her usual calm blue eyes now showing unrelenting fury that took even Sarah by surprise! Lewis tries to fight back, but Daria simply kicked her so hard, she was sent all the way to the corner! Daria looked at the staff in her hands, tossed it to the side, and approached Lewis. Sarah desperately kicked Daria in the stomach and attempted The Kill Shot (Kinshasa) that has put so many people away. But Daria grabs Sarah's leg, to "The Witch's" shock, ...and unleashed hell!

Daria pulled Sarah into a DEVASTATING Exploder Suplex which sent her across the ring! The crowd popped as Daria proceeds to punch and stomp down at her opponent until Sarah was balled up in the corner! As the ref pulls her away, Sarah pops back up and hits a stiff kick to her face. But Daria was unfazed. In fact, she begins to smirk and FLOORS Sarah with a wicked Chop to her throat! The crowd were going crazy for Daria as she continues to beat Sarah over and over again with Chops, Kicks, Forearms, and finally a nasty looking Headbutt! Soon, Lewis was barely conscious, and Daria hits the Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, tossing her across the ring! As soon as Sarah crawled to her feet, she was taken back down with a Lariat that almost took her head off! The arena fully broke out to a loud "DAR-I-A!" chant, and the woman herself hoist Sarah up and delivers a Jumping Piledriver! Sarah was unconscious at this point, but Daria was not finished yet...not one bit. She stood back up and hits Lewis with the Jackknife Powerbomb! Then, she flows Lewis onto her stomach and deadlifts her into the April's Gift (Croyt's Wrath)! Daria lift up the unconscious Sarah and hits the Dreamfall (Lifting Back Suplex into a Front Facebuster)! Daria Soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: Jesus, Daria just laid waist to Sarah Lewis with ease! It was pretty much a one-sided beat down, and the crowd LOVES it!

Jay: …..This doesn't fix anything. This win does not guarantee that Kirsi & Alexandra will be her friend again.

The referee went to raise Daria's hand, but the lone Misfit shoves him to the side and rolls out of the ring. She helps Kirsi & Alexandra up, who were severely dazed and barely conscious. Daria began to feel hopeful that her friends finally returned to them….until they were hit from behind! Daria looks behind her to see a barely standing Sarah holding her staff! All of the fury returned to Daria, and she begins to choke Sarah! As Lewis was gasping for air, she taps her staff on the floor, and Kirsi & Alexandra rose back to their feet. Soon, they begin to attack her once more! As she was being beaten down, Daria's anger begins to cloud her mind, and she...she… she struck her friends! The crowd gasps in shock as realization begins to quickly set it. Daria's anger was soon replace with shock as Sarah, Kirsi, and Alexandra begins to retreat back up the ramp, and "The Witch" having a sinister smile on her face. Daria, meanwhile, collapses at ringside, shocked and frozen at the fact she broke her promise to never strike her friends!

Jay: Did you see that, Jazz!? Daria just struck her "friends!" I told you she was no good for them! They're better off with Sarah and without her!

Jazz: That was unintentional! Daria...she's...Sarah Lewis is just still mentally trying to break her!

Jay: And it appears that it's working very well here! Even with a loss, Sarah Lewis still appears to be in control!

Jazz: Well, time will tell how Daria….handles her situation. Coming up next, Katie Striker will go one-on-one with Nyx Rosewood-

Jay: Hold that thought, Jazz! Something's going down backstage!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the backstage parking lot, where Rick Washington, who had just left his car, was assaulted by some guy in a black hoodie!_ _The two were throwing hands at one another throughout the entire parking lot! Washington was gaining the upper hand, and knocking the mystery man towards a car, but the mystery man in black low blows "R-Dub" and opens the car door, slamming it in his face! Washington was barely conscious, and the man slams him into the windshield, shattering it! Washington was hurt badly, but the assailant was not finished. He drags Washington out of the wreckage and tosses him right through the side window! Rick collapses as the assailant quickly backs away and disappears…._


	30. Retribution pt 2 of 5

The lights begin to dim as **What Have You Done (by Within Temptations)** starts to play. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as a blue spotlight begins to shine down onto the stage. Katie walks out and raises a fist in the air. But was is surprising is that she was not in her wrestling gear. Instead, she was wearing black jeans, a velvet ren faire style shirt that read _Tranquillo_ , gold chain necklace with silver pendants, blue stone earrings. and black biker cut off gloves.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Allentown Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: Uhhhh… did somebody forget to tell Katie that she has a match? Because it appears that she is nowhere ready to face Nyx!

Jay: Tranquillo, Jazz! It's all about being Tranquillo! Katie can beat Nyx because she already has! If she wants to wear street clothes in this match, she has the rights to wear whatever she wants!

Jazz: I doubt she'll want to take this lightly, especially with the change in Nyx's personality…

Katie slowly walks to the ring before rolling under the ropes. She raises a fist in the air as the lights cut back on. As she gets back up, however, she takes the mic from the announcer in order to address the crowd.

Katie: Back on the previous episode of Battlefield, I issued a challenge to Nyx Rosewood to face me here tonight one-on-one. The reason I challenged her was from the fact that I was fired up. I mean, I had just proven to the world that her….so-called "closest ally" Callie Allster was nothing more than a fraud.

Katie: But in that moment, I came within a hair of breaking the one rule Los Ingobernables taught me: to always remain _Tranquillo._ And ever since I've been allowing myself to deal with Nyx after cutting her off, I have been less and less Tranquillo. So, to not keep my mental and emotional state in check, and to make sure I do not lose my mind just as Nyx apparently has, I have decided to cancel my challenge against Nyx tonight.

At this point, everyone begins to boo Katie. They even broke out into a "BULL-SHIT!" chant as well. "The Moonlight Rose" simply stood there, so calm that she even appeared indifferent to them.

Katie: I apologize to my fans, but there will be no match between myself and Nyx Rosewood. And if you still don't like it, then just remember what I've always said: be _Tranquillo, assayano. Adios._

Jazz: This is bull! What gives Striker the rights to issue a match only to turn around and cancel it!?

Jay: It's like I've been telling everyone: Katie doesn't need to prove anything, Jazz! She's already beaten that nutcase! Plus, Katie is intelligent enough to remain Tranquillo and walk away!

Everyone continues to boo as Katie raises a fist in the air once more. But as she turns to leave the ring, the lights suddenly cuts off! Soon, a woman's laughter was heard as tiny white light began to flicker over the stage, and around Katie. The screen starts to flicker on and off as the words "RULE THE HEAVENS. SHATTER THE EARTH." was displayed on screen! **One Winged Angel (by Advent Children)** begins to play, and a lone spotlight shines down on the ring. The crowd pops as "The Moonlight Rose" turns around and sees Nyx Rosewood underneath the spotlight and appearing very different! This Nyx was wearing a black and white matching vest, pants, and boots with a white omega-shaped belt buckle. Her hair is fully white, her eyes are violet, and her entire face is covered in corpse paint, with golden liquid dripping from her blackened lips. She also wore a red laurel crown on her head along with a vampiric cloak.

Jazz: Nyx Rosewood is here! And she is….

Jay: What in the blue hell happened to her!? She looks like a freak that Halloween forgotten about!

Jazz: This must be the 'Daughter of Chaos" that we've heard so much about!

When Katie saw Nyx, she appeared very confused at what she was wearing. Rosewood's eyes were dilated and was oddly staring at her. But just as Striker turns to leave, she was suddenly attacked by Rosewood! The lights came back on as Nyx pummels away at her adversary with repeated fists to her head! Nyx then screeches to the crowd and threw of her cloak & crown just as Katie tries to get back up. But when she got back to her feet, she was suddenly hit with a Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music)! But that wasn't enough because Nyx then resumes stomping and punching Striker. She even resorted to biting her in the face! Several officials rushed to the ring and tried to pull Nyx away, but to everyone's shock, she begins to attack even the officials!

Jazz: Now Nyx is attacking the officials! What the hell is coming over her!?

Jay: Like I've told you, Jazz: NYX LOST HER GODDAMN MIND!

The cheers began to grow quieter as Nyx punched and kicked at the officials and knocked them all out! One official was trying to stand up, but Nyx catches him with the Nemesis Blade as well! She soon rolls out of the ring and kicks over one of the steel steps before sliding it in the ring. Katie, meanwhile, was dazed and groggy as she tries to pull herself back up once more. As she does so, Nyx lifts up the steps and TOSSES it at her face! Katie began to bleed profusely from the head, and the blood began to cover her face!

Jazz: Dear Lord...she is laying waist to Katie. Just busting her open and blood everywhere...

Jay: Someone needs to run out and drag that Lunachick to a mental hospital!

Nyx still wasn't through, because she grabs her crown and scrapes it across Katie's face. More blood began to seep out as Rosewood lets out another primal scream! Multiple more officials rush down to pull Nyx away, but she begins to attack the officials once again! Eventually, they managed to pull her out of the ring and drag her up the ramp, all while Nyx was screaming and drooling gold. She manages to break free and slide in the ring. When Katie got up one final time, she hits her with the Angel's Revenge (Flip Piledriver) on the steel steps! The crowd were now dead silent as a ton of officials pins her down and places her in a straight jacket. They drag Nyx away all while she yelled and laughed like a maniac.

Jazz: That was…..crazy.

Jay: I TOLD YOU JAZZ! I TOLD YOU NYX SHOULD'VE BEEN LOCKED AWAY A LONG TIME AGO! And now poor Katie, who wasn't even ready to compete, was almost beaten within an inch of her life!

Jazz: First Washington was assaulted, and now Katie. This show is full of mental moment and no one is sure how much more anyone can take! We don't even know if Washington is even cleared to complete!

Jay: I say good riddance.

Jazz: Rude S.O.B….anyway, coming up next is another Six Man Tag Team Match between The Dark Family against the team of Will Ralston, Anthony Dre, and Justin Danger!

* * *

 **Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead** begins to play, and the screen lit up with his name in red that is fading in and out, and a silver, Triple H-like, cross with a wolf in it while the minitron was black with red dots. Justin walks out to the stage. He gets on one knee until the lyrics of the song start. After that, he rises up and slowly walks to ringside.

" _The following contest is a Six Man Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!_

Jazz: Back at Ascension to Hell, we witnessed Mephisto utterly destroy Danger with very little effort! Everyone thought Danger was not coming back ever again! But his will to end the Dark Family helped him push through and lead him to assisting Will and Anthony back on Episode 15!

Jay: Apparently Justin did not learn his lesson, Jazz. I can see The Dark Family finishing what they started, and that's putting Danger down with the rest following as well.

When Justin makes it to ringside, he walks to the steps, climbs up, and goes onto the top rope. Finally, Justin does Randy Orton's legend killer pose before he jumps off and leans against the turnbuckle. Soon, **The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta** begins to play, and Anthony walks out to a HUGE pop! He raised his hands in the air which causes pyro to go off.

" _His tag team partner, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'11" and weighing in at 210 lbs: 'The Guardian Angel' ANTHONY DRE!"_

Jazz: This is Anthony's PPV debut for ICW, and I know he's been looking forward to taking out The Dark Family ever since his actual debut back at Episode 11.

Jay: Oh please. Anthony is WAY out of his league here, Jazz! These are guys he's had problems with going back his entire WFA career, and more times than not, they have left Dre laying! I guarantee tonight won't be any different!

Anthony high fives several members in the crowd before sliding in the ring. He climbs to the top rope and spreads his arms out to another loud pop. Dre hops down and fist bumps Justin as **Failure by Breaking Benjamin** begins to play. The crowd POPS louder as Will walks out on stage. He stops and takes a deep breath before cracking his knuckles and walking to the ring.

" _Their final tag team partner, from Glasgow, Scotland, standing 6'2" and weighing in at 210 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: Speaking of which, "The Avenger" Will Ralston is back on ICW! This marks his first PPV match since Season 1, and I know for sure he is going to pick up where he left off: and that is with the destruction of The Dark Family!

Jay: Ralston should've stayed gone, Jazz. Because now his newly acquired family will be without a father courtesy of The Dark Family!

Will marches inside the ring and climbs to the apron, raising his fists. As he stood next to Dre and Justin, the lights soon cut off. A loud cantation was heard as **Paint It Black (by Hidden Citizens)** starts to play. EVERYONE starts to boo as a single spotlight shines down on stage and dry ice appears under it. Soon, Mephisto, Ryan, and Surrealist walks out.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 755 lbs: SURREALIST MORROW, RYAN LEWIS, & MEPHISTO!"_

Jay: Look at them, Jazz. A united front since their arrival, The Dark Family is here to sacrifice those three and continue the Era of Darkness!

Jazz: The Dark Family has been causing havoc from the moment they've arrived to ICW, and everyone is growing sick of it! Anthony, Justin, and Will have taken it upon themselves to combat this threat and bring some light back to this place!

Jay: You're delusional if you think anybody can stop them, Jazz! The Dark Family are too strong, too powerful, and too unstoppable!

The trio ignored the boos as they made their way to the ring. But when they stepped inside, they were immediately attacked by Danger, Anthony, & Ralston! The lights soon came on as the bell rings, and all six man were in a huge brawl! Soon, Ralston clotheslined Morrow over the ropes and assisted Anthony with fighting Mephisto. Soon, they both Double Superkicked him over the ropes as Ryan & Danger were throwing hands at each other, but Anthony and Will came to Justin's aid. Together, all three men tossed Ryan over the ropes and onto the floor! The Dark Family tries to regroup on the outside, but Anthony, Will, and Justin all climbed to the top rope and dives onto all three guys! The crowd cheers as Anthony, Will, & Justin all got the crowd hyped up. Will picks up Surrealist and tosses him in the ring. He slides in after him, picks up "The Messiah," and hits some German Suplexes! Ralston tags Anthony in, and they whip Morrow to the ropes. On the rebound, Surrealist was hit with a Double Flapjack! Anthony got the crowd amped up before picking up Morrow. He connects with several Knife Edge Chops before whipping him across the ring! Morrow ducks a Clothesline, but catches him on the rebound with a Dropkick! Anthony follows up by lifting him onto his shoulders and then hitting the Ushigoroshi followed by the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Dre picks Morrow up and goes for a German Suplex. But Surrealist lands on his feet and quickly tags in Mephisto. The crowd begins to chant "YOU SUCK" as he stares down "The Guardian Angel." Anthony cracks his neck, and the two begins to throw down! Punches were being thrown between the two, but when Mephisto attempts a Clothesline, Anthony ducks it and hits a Pele Kick, stunning him! Mephisto fell against the ropes, and Anthony whips him across the ring. Mephisto counters and threw him instead, and he catches Dre on the rebound with a Spinning Side Slam! Mephisto picks him back up and slams him into The Dark Family's corner. "The Prince of Hell" then beats Dre down with a flurry of clobbering blows to his back and stomps to his ribs! Ryan soon tags himself in, and he & Mephisto lifts him in the air for a High Gorilla Press Slam! Ryan immediately runs over and attacks Will and Justin, knocking them both off of the apron before hitting a Running Senton! Lewis drags Dre into a corner and tosses him into it! He then proceeds to run across the ring, and charges after him, connecting with a Corner Splash! All of the oxygen left Anthony's body as Lewis lifts him up and hits an Overhead German Suplex, turning him inside out! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ryan soon tags in Surrealist and lifts him onto his shoulders. Morrow leaps off and hits a Senton Bomb of his own and went for the pin. Chants of "AN-THON-Y" were heard around the arena as Morrow kicks Dre around. He begins to say how Dre's "all washed up" and calls him an "old-timer" while slapping him upside the head. Dre pops back up with a right hand to Morrow's jaw, earning cheers from the crowd! He connects with a few more punches to the face, but "The Messiah" hits a Superkick which knocks him back down! Surrealist tags in Mephisto, and he deadlifts Anthony into a Powerbomb position! But when Mephisto went for the Powerbomb, Anthony counters into a Hurricanrana, sending him crashing into the corner! As Mephisto tries to regroup, Anthony leaps over and makes the tag to Ralston!

The crowd cheers as Will steps in and hits a Forearm to Mephisto! But he did not go down, so Will runs the ropes and hits another Forearm! Mephisto still did not go down, so Will tries to hit him again! But Mephisto catches him by the neck and tosses him into a corner! He charges after his opponent, but "The Avenger" leaps over the ropes and onto the apron before hitting an Enziguri! Mephisto was knocked backwards, and Will hits a Springboard Dropkick which finally knocks Mephisto down! The crowd began to chant "RAL-STON" as Will climbs to the top rope. Unfortunately, Mephisto decided to roll out of the ring, so Will had to adjust himself and hit a Diving Corkscrew Moonsault, knocking him down! He throws him back in the ring and leaps up before hitting the Flying Headbutt followed by the pin!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

The crowd starts to boo as Surrealist and Ryan enters the ring and broke up the pin. Anthony and Justin enters and begins to fight with the two Dark Family members. Dre and Danger kicks Mephisto and Ryan out of the ring, but they were soon pulled out and tossed into the barricade! Mephisto charges and hits the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle), knocking Danger over the barricade. Ryan simply lifts Anthony up and Bodyslams him onto the onto the floor. Back in the ring, Surrealist and Will were getting back to their feet. Morrow struck with a Jumping Knee Strike, stunning Will, and whips him across the ropes. On the rebound, Ralston connects with a Sling Blade, but "The Messiah" catches him with the C4 (Spanish Fly). He then pushes him into his teams corner! Mephisto tags himself in and proceeds to beat Will down in the corner while Morrow has him pinned down. The crowd starts to chant for Ralston as Mephisto whips him into the empty corner! Will stumbles forward and Mephisto lifts him by his legs. He soon hits the Alabama Slam. He tags in Morrow, who climbs to the top rope and hits a Moonsault followed by the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

As Anthony and Justin slowly recovers and crawls to their corner, Morrow had picked Ralston up and tossed him into his team's corner. He tags in Ryan, and "The Psychotic lifts Will up Vertically for a Jackhammer. But Will continues to fight valiantly by Kneeing Ryan in the face! Will got free and locks in the Sleeper onto Lewis! The crowd was cheering as the larger man begins to slowly lose consciousness and fell to one knee. But "The Psychotic" manages to grab Will and toss him off. Ralston rolls to his feet and ducks a Big Boot attempt from Ryan by hitting a Sling Blade! Both men were down, and the crowd were firmly behind Will. Mephisto was, unfortunately, the first to make a tag to Ryan who rushes in and drags Will away! "The Psychotic" stood on his stomach and presses all of his weight down on him! Eventually, Ryan gets down and pulls himself to the top rope. He attempts a Splash, but "The Avenger" rolls out of the way, and Ryan crashes hard on the canvas! And with him stunned, Will crawls over and makes the tag to Justin!

The crowd cheers as Danger rushes in and hits a huge Forearm to Mephisto's face, knocking him off the apron! He soon kicks Morrow off as well, then turned his attention to Ryan. Danger attempts to Bodyslam him, but Ryan fought him off with knees to his stomach! Lewis whips Danger across the ring, but misses with the Lariat. Danger continues to run the ropes while dodging Lewis's attack, and he hits a Running Back Elbow which knocks Ryan to the ropes! Mephisto runs in, but Danger catches him with a Spinning Side Slam! Surrealist climbs to the top rope and went for a Crossbody, but Justin catches him and hits a Fallaway Slam! As the large man got to his feet, Danger hits a Big Boot to his face which barely had any effect. But Justin was determined, and he hits many Forearms as well. Ryan grabs and tosses him to the ropes, but when he ran after him, Justin drapes them and sent Lewis to the floor! When he turns around, he sees Mephisto was back up and charging in after him. He ducks the incoming attack and clothesline his enemy over the ropes. He steadies himself and went for a Plancha, but was unfortunately caught by both men! Luckily for him, Anthony Dre & Will Ralston climbed up to the top turnbuckle and dives onto everybody on the floor!

The crowd continues to cheer while Anthony and Will throws Ryan back in the ring. Danger slides in and waits for his opponent to get up before hitting the Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra)! Justin tags Anthony in, and "The Guardian Angel" climbs to the top rope. But Morrow runs in and tries to knock him off. Anthony responds by leaping over him and hitting a Dre-Kick (Superkick), knocking him out of the ring! Mephisto slides in and surprises Anthony with the Go Away (Running Shoulder Tackle), knocking him into the turnbuckles! Will attempts to run interference, but was leveled with a wicked Headbutt! Ryan manages to pull himself up and drag Anthony out of the corner. Mephisto climbs to the middle turnbuckle as he & Ryan attempted Death to the Huntsmen (Spike Double Underhook Piledriver)! However, "The God of Chaos" runs in and hits the Springboard Cutter onto Ryan!

Mephisto hops down and attacks Justin, but a recovered Will runs in and hits a Dropkick, knocking him out of the ring! Morrow slides in and hits a Roundhouse Kick to Will's stomach and attempted The Kill Shot (Kinshasa), but instead missed and ate the Stunner from Will followed by the Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into Sitout Facebuster) from Justin! But from behind, Ryan Lewis knocks down both men with ease! He turns his attention back to Anthony and lifts him up. "The Psychotic" went for Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke), but Anthony manages to elbow Ryan so many times that he stuns the big man and lets him free! As Ryan tries to regain his composure, he was suddenly hit with the Dre-Kick! Ryan stumbles around the ring, and he walks right into a Stunner from Will! Ryan still did not go down, but he ate the J.I.D (RKO) from Justin, which FLOORS Lewis! Dre climbs to the top rope, and, with the crowd firmly behind him, he hits the Fallen Angel (450 Splash)! Dre immediately went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: the team of JUSTIN DANGER, ANTHONY DRE, and WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: And just like that, the trio manages to overcome The Dark Family and pick up the huge win!

Jay: They all cheated! Ryan was outnumbered!

The crowd cheers as Anthony, Justin, and Will all stood tall. Mephisto, Morrow, and Ryan dragged themselves back up the ramp, the trio stood on the top ropes, celebrating and cheering with the fans.

Jazz: There will be no sacrifices for the Dark Family tonight! I'll admit: it is so good to see them get what they deserved!

Jay: The fans can laugh and celebrate all they like, but I guarantee you the fun will stop the moment The Dark Family retains all of the titles they have!

Jazz: Well, funny you mention that, Jay. Because we have our first championship match of the show! Coming up, the ICW Tag Team Championships will be on the line between two of the most destructive and sinister tag teams in ICW! champions, The Fortress, will collide with the challengers: The Nation of Violence!

* * *

 _Immediately as she says this, the video feet cuts off. Soon, the screen cuts to a dimly lit room with only a single light bulb. In the room…..was Samuel Dark._

 **((A/n: Credit goes to Ray Kir- I mean KiranTheRay for the promo))**  
Laughter is heard as a lone lightbulb swings in an otherwise dark room. "What happens when the sun goes out?" Samuel Dark asks as he walks into frame, the lightbulb swaying in front of his face. "You begin to see the worst in people. Politicians become thieves. Doctors become killers. Every level of society slowly collapses, taking out the level below it until everyone is fighting everyone. Then, the sun returns and everyone sees what they've done. Everyone sees that we are all monsters on the inside." Samuel mutters before grabbing the bulb and smiling wildly into the camera. "How many of you in ICW believe that you are completely good? How many of you are lying to yourselves? How many of you will...DIE!" Samuel growls before crushing the bulb with his hand.


	31. Retribution pt 3 of 5

As the lights dim, **Nation of Violence (by Dale Oliver)** starts to play. A spotlight shines down on stage, and both Michael & Brian appear on stage with angry expressions on their faces along with a noticeable leg brace Chaos is wearing. The duo marches straight to the ring while eying everyone around the arena. Brian storms in the ring, but Michael was a bit slow to get in as his leg was still damaged. But when they did enter, they stood dead center in the ring, waiting for the champions to arrive.

Jazz: Arguably no other tag team in ICW has created a path of destruction more so than the Nation of Violence! The last time they were on PPV, they had clean swept The New Shield by putting both men through the tables! But on the previous episode of Battlefield, they were attacked by the tag champions, and even injured Chaos's leg.

Jay: Injury or no injury, Jazz, they thrive off of beating people up! I'm normally on the side of The Fortress, but I believe NOV has what it takes to snatch the gold away from the reigning champions!

The lights begin to grow dark, and loud thunder can be heard all around the arena. **Dead Man's Secrets (by Silencyde)** begins to play, and the crowd begins to boo LOUDLY when Static and PK walks out under a red spotlight. Static had the title in his mouth and was growling at everyone while PK coldly watches on with his title over his shoulder. When they got to ringside, Static almost rushed the ring! But PK kept his partner at bay while they paced around ringside, slowly watching the NOV.

Jay: The Fortress has been on a tear since becoming tag champions, Jazz! But I'm terrified for them because they're picking a fight with a Nation of Violence! I don't know who to root for!

Jazz: Two of the most dangerous teams in ICW will come face-to-face for the first time! And it's safe to say that it's gonna get violent!

Soon, the champs slid in and stood against the corner. With the lights still off, a lone regular spotlight shines down in the ring.

" _The following tag team match scheduled for one fall….is for the ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: 'Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage' THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Michael and Brian stood in the center of the ring, staring daggers into the unshaken champions.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 424 lbs: they are the ICW Tag Team Champions, Static Rider & PK Hunt: THE FORTRESS!"_

Static and PK simply raised their titles to the negative crowd while smirking to themselves. But with their attention diverted, NOV attacks them from behind! The lights came back on as Chaos was beating down Static and Brian threw PK out of the ring! A few people in the crowd began to cheer as NOV assaults Rider while the referee tries to regain control! Brian soon deadlifts him in a Crucifix hold as Chaos slowly climbs up to the top rope. The slow climb allowed Static time to fight out, and he immediately slides out of the ring next to PK! The Fortress backs off as NOV were yelling at them to get into the ring and face them!

Jazz: The bell hasn't even rung yet, and already the NOV wants to get their hands on The Fortress!

PK begins to whisper to Static before the two slowly steps onto the apron. They cautiously watch as the referee told one of them to get on the apron. After calming down, Brian left the ring to Michael, and soon Static leaps in the ring to start for his team. When the bell rings, Chaos charges after Static, but the champion ducks and runs the ropes. Unfortunately, he collides with a Shoulder Block from Michael and immediately rolls out of the ring. He and PK took their time and paced back and forth while Hunt begins to whisper to him again. When PK got on the apron, Static tags him in. Hunt began to pace around the ring, looking for his chance to strike. He kicks Chaos's braced leg a few times before charging and grabbing hold of it. Chaos beats down on his neck before tossing PK to the mat, but "The Wildcard" continues to crawl around and kick at his leg. Chaos grabs both of Hunt's own legs and tries to slam down on him, but "The Wildcard" rolls out of the way and made him crash to the canvas! PK was quick to strike as he grabs his opponents leg and attempts the Luck of the Draw (Lucky 13)! But with the use of his good leg, Michael kicks PK off of him! The two got back up, and PK avoids a Big Boot by rolling out of the ring!

He and Static once again pace around the ring, but the NOV were tired of waiting around for them! They both left the ring and went after the champions, but Static & PK were too quicker and slides in the ring! As soon as NOV tries to slide in, The Fortress begins to beat and stomp down on them! Unfortunately for them, the challengers quickly grabs them and drags them out of the ring. Then, they proceed to slam them into the barricade all over ringside! Brian tosses PK back in as Chaos finishes off Static by tossing him into the steel steps! Michael tags in Brian, and they lift PK up to knee him in the ribs repeatedly! They whip PK to the ropes and Chaos lifts him in the air. Brian catches PK and connects with the Powerslam followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chaos drags PK back to his feet and whips him into the corner. He tags in Brian, "The Savage Maniac" whips Chaos into PK. Michael connects with a Splash and tosses the champion into a Uranage from Ravage! He then scoops Chaos up and Bodyslams him onto PK. "The Savage Maniac" was enjoying the carnage he was dishing out, and deadlifts PK into an Overhead German Suplex, forcing him into his team's corner! Hunt drags himself up, and Brian proceeds to deliver huge punches and jabs to PK! Each blow felt like wrecking balls to the champion, and Ravage tosses him across the ring afterwards! Static got back on the apron, but once he ate a Big Boot from Brian, he quickly crash back down! He goes to lift PK up, but Hunt hits him with a Forearm to his face! The attack did nothing, and "The Savage Maniac" squashed him with a Belly-to-Belly followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brian got back up and tags Michael back in. The NOV tries to end the match early by going for the Savage Ending (Brian picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Brian slams them on the mat). But as Chaos slowly climbs to the top rope, Static slides in and Roundhouse Kicks Brian in the stomach! This allows PK to wiggle free and hits a Roundhouse Kick to Chaos's leg! Michael falls to the apron, and The Fortress shoves Ravage shoulder first into the ringpost and fall to the floor! Static gets on the apron and takes Brian out with a Running Foots Stomp to his chest! Meanwhile, as Chaos collapses onto the apron, PK grabs his braced leg. Michael still has no issue grabbing Hunt and shoving him away! But as he tries to step in the ring, Static scurries and hits a Roundhouse to the braced leg! Chaos collapses in the ring while clutching the bad leg, and PK quickly pulls the brace off! He soon proceeds to drop multiple elbows onto the leg, causing more damage. PK soon tries to drag Michael to his team's corner and tags in Static before bending Michael's leg. Static leaps over the ropes and stomps down on Chaos's leg and destroying it more!

Static stalks Chaos as he drags himself to The Fortress corner, and "The Eye of the Storm" begins to beat down on his opponent while stomping his leg! PK tags back in and delivers punches and jabs to the waist of Michael! Static tags in which allows PK to lift up Chaos's leg. Rider runs in and tries to attack it, but was suddenly hit with a huge Back Elbow, knocking him back! Chaos begins to fight PK off and tosses him aside as well! Static rushes over and Michael caught him in a Bear Hug, but PK hits a Chop Block, knocking him back down to one good knee! Rider frees himself, and the tag champs hits Dual Roundhouse Kicks to their opponent's chest and head, knocking him out! Static soon went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Static proceeds to bite down on Chaos and pummels him for good measure. He somehow manages to drag Chaos to the corner by his leg before tagging in PK. Hunt steps in and lifts up Chaos's leg before hitting another Dragon Screw before applying the Side Kneebar! Michael was withering in pain while feeling his leg was about to snap in two! While having his opponent trapped, PK tags in Static, who bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard 450 Splash! Chaos clutches his leg in pain as Static drags him back to his team's corner. Static hits several Kicks to his leg while punching his face. PK soon tags himself in just when Michael grabs Static and shoves him backwards. As Chaos tries to limp forward, PK runs in and hit a Chop Block, knocking him back down! "The Wildcard" then follows up with the Luck of the Draw (Inverted Figure Four)! Michael was screaming in pain as PK wrenches the submission in tighter! But using what strength he had, Chaos pulls himself to the ropes and grabs it, forcing the break! PK lets go and tags in Static. "The Eye Of The Storm" looks down at a prone Chaos, and stomps down on it repeatedly! Once he stops, he hits a Running Shooting Star onto his leg for more damage! He begins to laugh at the booing crowd, and turns to hit Brian in the face! The only thing that accomplished, however, was pissing him off! "The Savage Maniac" threatens to attack him, and Rider quickly backs off! When he turns around, Chaos manages to catch him with a Back Body Drop! Static tumbles and makes a tag to PK, and "The Wildcard" quickly grabs Chaos's bad leg! Michael was ready for this, however, and kicks him away with his good leg! PK is sent backwards, and Chaos makes the tag to Brian!

Brian steps in as PK charges after him! But the champion was hit with a Shoulder Block that sent him FLYING across the ring! Static goes for a Springboard Crossbody, but Brian swats him from the air with ease! PK & Static stumbles towards opposite corners, and Brian charges before hitting the Corner Splash! He runs back, hits a Corner Splash to Static, charges towards PK, and hits him again with full force! He repeats this to both men a few times before lifting up Static, runs over to PK, and slams him into his partner. With both men in the same corner, Brian runs back and hits a Corner Splash, squashing both men! As he tosses Rider to the side, "The Savage Maniac" lifts up PK and hits one Gutwrench Suplex, then a second Gutbuster, and finally a Gutwrench Powerbomb onto Static! Both men roll out of the ring, and Ravage tells Michael to get in the ring. Chaos crawls back in and was deadlifted into the Gorilla Press! As soon ad The Fortress got back to their feet, Brian throws his partner from the ring and right onto them! The crowd began to cheer as Brian rolls out and throws PK between the ropes and in the ring. As Ravage rolls in, he picks up Hunt and lifts him up Vertically! He held him there as the crowd began to count to twenty before planting him with the Stalling Brainbuster! Brian soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Even though PK somehow still had life in him, Brian was not deterred by this. He stood up and waited for his opponent to do the same. When he got up, Brian went for the Decapitation (Clothesline from Hell)! But PK ducks this, and Brian runs into a sudden Enziguri from Static! As Ravage stumbles backwards, PK sweeps his legs, causing the big man to fall! Static stumbles to his corner and was tagged in. He leaps to the top rope and hits a Moonsault! But just when Static thought he got him, Brian clutches his opponent and begins to stand back up! Rider was panicking as Ravage carried him around! PK runs in and puts him in a Sleeper, but Brian simply hits a Fallaway Slam, tossing Static and squashing PK! Static falls to the floor while Brian tosses PK out of the ring with little effort. He tags in Michael, who slowly climbs from the apron and went to grab Static. He tosses him back in and, when he rolls in, attempts the Package Piledriver! However, Static begins to fight back by clutching Chaos's bad leg! Michael was forced to let go, and "The Eye of the Storm" attempted the Thunder Valley (Salita Del Sol)! Chaos counters this by catching Static onto his shoulders and hitting a Death Valley Bomb into the corner! Chaos's leg was in very bad shape, but he continues to fight through the pain, and the two surrounds Static as they attempt the Bloody Sunday (Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow) into Decapitation (Clothesline from Hell))! But as Static stumbles to his feet, PK grabs Michael and pulls him out of the ring before slamming him into the steel steps! Brian's attention was soon turned to PK, and Static took the chance to attempt the Static Shock (OzCutter)! Unfortunately for him, Brian easily catches him and lifts the champion over his shoulder! Before he could do anything, PK sweeps Brian's leg and takes him down to the canvas! PK helps Static up and goes back on the apron. He has Rider tag him in and they set up for Total Elimination. Just as Ryan runs the ropes, PK found himself being pulled out of the ring and eating a Chaotic Elbow from Chaos while Static ate the Decapitation from Ravage! This causes Static to land on his head and neck! Brian stood up and tags in Chaos! Michael opted to lift the much lighter Static in the Crucifix position as Brian climbed to the middle turnbuckle! The NOV attempted the Savage Ending, but a barely conscious PK pulls at Brian's leg and caused him to crash down on the top rope! Static, meanwhile, counters the Crucifix Powerbomb into a Frankensteiner and into a pin combination! Rider was holding Chaos's bad leg as he made the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners….and STILL ICW Tag Team Champions: THE FORTRESS!"_

Jay: Oh thank God! The Fortress did it, Jazz! They somehow has beaten the Nation of Violence!

Jazz: I think the appropriate term is "survived."

Jay: Who cares, Jazz!? The Fortress has retained against the NOV, and will bring the Tag Titles back to The Dark Family!

Static quickly rolls out of the ring and lands next to PK, both men clearly hurting and extremely tired! Chaos could not believe that he lost and was fuming! The same went for Brian, who could not roll down from the top rope to break the cover in time. The referee went out and handed the Fortress the tag titles, which they barely snatched away. The champs soon crawled up the ramp and stared into the Nation of Violence with sadistic smug grins on their faces.

Jay: The Fortress has proven that it doesn't matter what tag team comes their way, Jazz! Because they will always walk out with the championships every single time!

Jazz: Well who knows what team will be next to face the champions. But now we switch over from the tag champions to the International Championship! Up next, the champion, Chris Blade will defend his title against Zack Mercer...in a Falls Count Anywhere Match! But before we get there, let's take a look back on how this feud came to be...with Zack's debut back at Ascension to Hell!

* * *

 _Ascension To Hell_

 _ **The screen became disoriented before it became a black crystal like screen. The screen soon had the initials "ZM" covered all over.**_

 _The lights soon came on and blinked between blue & white. As the crowd went crazy in shock & awe, crowe simply threw Chris Blade to the side & stared daggers into Mercer, who simply walked down the ramp, refusing to break his gaze at "The Revenant." He paces the ringside area before climbing the steps and standing on the apron, looking Crowe dead in his eyes. The music eventually stops playing as the crowd were getting fired up for "The Black-Haired Outlaw" staring at Crowe. Soon, Mercer steps between the ropes & IMMEDIATELY got in Crowe's face as everyone starts to chant "ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!" Slowly, but surely, Damien begins to step away and slid out of the ring, not breaking Mercer's glare one bit. "The Revenant" soon walks backwards up the ramp before turning & walking away as Mercer checks up on the International Champion….._

"I am Zack Mercer. And I'm here to finally take what is rightfully mine!" - **ZM**

… _..until Zack drops Chris with the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)!_

"Y'see, Chris Blade has something that belongs to me: the ICW International Championship. The same championship that I was suppose to take from CJ Hawk a long time ago." **-ZM**

 _The video cuts to Episode 11, where Zack Mercer sat in the ring and spoke to the crowd:_

 _Zack: Obviously, that did not happen. Because at the very last minute, before they made it official, they cancelled the bout. Why? Because they saw a bigger draw in Chris Blade._

 _Zack stopped speaking, and he begins to laugh._

 _Zack: Only due to him being around the WFA a lot longer than I have, did he took my slot at Immorality while I had to watch from home. But to make matters worse: he won. That son of a b***h actually defeated CJ and became champion. Seeing him in that moment….what was suppose to be my moment…. holding that title... a title that I was suppose to win….that was the biggest slap in my face in my entire career. Worst of all, that same guy: Chris Blade, added insult to injury when he came back with a BROKEN championship!_

"Nobody gives a damn about Zack Mercer whining and crying around here. I earned the right to hold this championship, and I earned the right to carry this title around!" **-CB**

 _The video immediately cuts to Chris Blade walking out to the arena with the International Championship around his waist. It shows highlights of his matches against the likes of Tate Williams, The Gambler, Damien Crowe, and an in-depth highlight of the Fatal Four Way Match. It displayed Chris Blade getting the winning pinfall and retaining his title!_

"Chris Blade is a glorified paper champion, a false champion, a fool's champion and anybody who believes in his hype is just as stupid, dumb, and idiotic as he is! Every time we've came face to face, he has always been laid out at my hands!" **-ZM**

 _Immediately after the Fatal Four Way Match, Zack Mercer slid back in and smashes a beer bottle over Chris's head! The crowd boos as Mercer stood over an unconscious Blade with fury written over his exhausted face! He grabs Chris and threw him out of the ring, right in front of the announce table. Zack clears it off and sets Chris on it. He climbs on and picks him up, slapping him a few times! Mercer does his pose before hitting the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) through the announce table!_

 _The video soon cuts to episode 15, where Zack was in the ring holding the International Championship and addressing the crowd._

 _Zack: As long as Chris's name is bolted on this here title, this will never belong to me. And the only way I can remove this name tag off of MY title is by beating you! But not just beat you all over the arena, I've already done that multiple times. No, I mean beat you in this ring one, two, and three! So I'm laying out the challenge, Blade: you and me at Retribution...in a Falls Count Anywhere Match! I don't want any excuses when I drag you around the entire building and beat you into the walls, floor, roof, equipment, concession stand, and everywhere else in between until your name is removed from MY title and I stand over your broken body as the rightful ICW International Champion!_

"If that drunk wants to fight me in a Falls Count Anywhere Match, I'm more than happy to beat some sense and soberness into him, and prove why I am the International Champion, and he never will be!" **-CB**

 _Chris Blade walks out and immediately gets into a fight with Zack Mercer! "The Silver Bullet" & "The Black-Haired Outlaw" were throwing punches back & forth at each other until Chris stuns Mercer with a Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike)! Mercer stumbles out of the ring, but Chris slingshots himself over the ropes & crashing onto him! Chris removes everything from the announce table and lifts Zack to his feet! When he sets him onto the announce table, Chris climbs up and goes for a Powerbomb! However, Mercer spits beer into Blade's face, lands on his face, and hits the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) through the table!_

"With no rules, no restrictions, and no one to save Blade, I will beat and dismember him until I have the International Championship around my waist where it has always belong!" **-ZM**

 _Zack pulls Chris from the wreckage and mockingly covers him for three seconds. He then stood up and grabbed the title, holding it over Blade's body to a chorus of boos. The final scene of the video is Mercer responding to the crowd by flipping them off and looking down at the champion. When the video ends, it cuts back to the arena._

* * *

When the lights cut off, **The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play. The crowd boos as Mercer walked out onto the stage while the titantron & minitron displays a black crystal like screen with "ZACK MERCER" in white diamond on the titantron. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights began going back and forth between a blue and white. He ignores the crowd and steps into the ring. Zack paced back and forth while waiting on his opponent.

" _The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere Match scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 5'11" and weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Black-Haired Outlaw' ZACK MERCER!"_

Jazz: Zack Mercer has been on a drunken rampage while claiming to be the rightful holder of the International Championship! He's been attacking Chris Blade since his arrival back at Ascension to Hell, and all of this fighting has brought us to this: a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the International Title!

Jay: This type of match heavily favors "The Black-Haired Outlaw," Jazz! Mercer has gotten into many drunken fights throughout his life, and tonight won't be any different except that Zack will walk out when all is said & done!

When the lights came back on, **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** begins to play, and the crowd begins to cheer loudly. The words "CHRIS BLADE" is spelled in the Capture It font with an emerald background for a few seconds then it cuts to scenes of his best moves. Chris walks out not with a smile, but with a serious expression. He stood on stage while staring down at Mercer in the ring.

" _And introducing his opponent, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 218 lbs he is the ICW International Champion: 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: The reigning ICW International Champion is all business tonight, Jay! He isn't here to try and put on a show-stealing performance. He is here for two reasons: to fight Zack Mercer and retain his title!

Jay: Chris Blade is going to be out of his element, Jazz! Everytime he faces Mercer, he is laid out! And tonight won't be any different!

Chris took his title from around his waist and rushes to the ring! Zack slid out and the two immediately got into a huge brawl! The bell rings as the two began fighting on the ramp, throwing punches back and forth at each other! Zack gained the advantage by kneeing him in the stomach and tries to throws him at the ring! The International Champion, however, leaps on the apron and hits a Tornado DDT, spiking his head on the floor! Blade immediately follows up by grabbing Zack and tossing him into the barricade! Chris picks Zack up and tosses him across the ringside into the barricade once again! The crowd begins to cheer for Blade, who goes over and stomps down on Zack. Mercer lifts his opponent up and slams him face first into the barricade! Zack took a bit of time to recover before repeating what Chris did to him: slamming him around ringside! Eventually, Mercer got bored and threw Chris over the barricade and in the crowd. "The Black-Haired Outlaw" stumbles over to the announce table and clears everything off of it. Once he was done, Zack went to grab Chris. But to his surprise, Chris jumped on the apron and takes him down with a Crossbody! The crowd was cheering when Chris took Zack down and pummels the guy as well! Mercer tries to crawl away from his opponent, but Chris was still on him! Zack manages to grab Chris and shove him into the ringpost! Blade stumbles, and Zack slams him onto the announce table! "The Black-Haired Outlaw" grabs a chair and begins to beat him over and over with it! Zack tosses the chair to the side, climbs onto the table, and lifts Blade up. He flips off the booing crowd and sets Blade up for the Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop). The International Champion counters this by Back Body Dropping him off the table and onto the floor! With Mercer prone on his back, Chris balanced himself and hits a 450 Splash off the table and onto Mercer! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris clutches his stomach, but he gets up and drags Mercer to his feet. Blade continues to take the fight to Zack by slamming his head off the announce table! "The Silver Bullet" soon turns his attention to the chair, and proceeds to beat his opponent with it! Zack was crawling away while Blade keeps assaulting him over and over! Eventually, Blade threw the chair at his opponent and continues to get the crowd amped up! Chris took several steps back before charging after him, but Zack not only caught him, but hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly, tossing Chris back over the barricade and into the crowd! Mercer took the time to regroup and recover before climbing on the barricade and flipping over the crowd! He even sees one fan booing with a cup of beer, and takes the drink from his hands! But while Mercer takes his time drinking the beer, Chris crawls back up, leaps onto the barricade, and hits a Spanish Fly off of it and onto the floor! The crowd gasps as Chris went for another cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Chris slowly got back up and clears several fans from their seats. He hoists Mercer up and tries to Vertical Suplex him onto the row of chairs! But when he got him up, Zack lands behind Chris and instead Reverse Vertical Suplexes him on the empty row of chairs! Everyone boos as Zack took a minute to catch his breath before stealing another drink and splashing it at Chris! "The Black-Haired Outlaw" then drags Chris out of the wreckage and drags him up the steps and through the crowd while beating him over and over again! As they made their way towards an exit, Zack stops and hoists Chris in the air. He attempts to Powerbomb him through the doors, but Chris scratches at his eyes! Mercer frees the champion while grabbing his face, and "The Silver Bullet" slams his face into the wall! With a stunned Mercer, Blade then tosses Zack through the doors! With Mercer out of sight, Chris took the little time to regroup as the crowd around him cheers on! Chris soon went through the exit, and sees Mercer crawling around concessions. Blade charges after him again, but Zack catches and Back Body Drops him through several Merchandise tables! As a large crowd gathers around them, a groggy Mercer lifts Blade out of the wreckage and tosses him across the tables in the dining area. He soon made it to a larger table and lifts Blade on his shoulders. When he climbs on the table himself, Zack hits the Mercer Driver (8 Second Ride (Fireman's Carry Bulldog)) onto the table! Both men collapse off as the crowd gasps in shock! When they see Zack crawl to the pin, everyone starts to boo.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

At the last second, Chris kicked out and Zack was stunned! The crowd around them were cheering and chanting for Blade while Mercer crawls back up. He went over to catering and took several beers from their fridge before sitting down in front of Blade. Zack opens one and took a swig before spitting it in Chris's face! The crowd boos as Mercer pours some on him, forcing Chris to cough and gasp for air. Zack soon pulls his opponent by his hair and lifts him up. He starts telling him how "You're not better than me." along with "I will take everything just like you took everything from me." while slapping Blade around. He opens another bottle of beer and drinks some before trying to throw him into a wall! This time, however, Blade counters and tosses Zack instead! The crowd came alive as Mercer groggily stumbles backwards, and eats the Sweet Blade Music (Superkick), spitting all of the beer out! Zack tries to crawl away, but Chris grabs him and throws him into some chairs that were around! Chris stumbles over and grabs a beer bottle. But instead of drinking some, he lifts Zack's head up and tries to smash it over his head! However, Mercer low blows him at the last second! The gathered crowd boos Zack for this, but Mercer ignored them and tries to pull himself up. He succeeded, and drags Blade by his head back into the arena.

Everyone was making noise as Zack continues to fight Blade through the crowd! He lifts up one of the beer bottles he took, but Chris surprised him with the Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike)! As Zacks stumbles, Blade takes him down with the Reverse Hurricanrana, spiking his head on the floor! Both men were out for a bit as everyone cheers and yells at them to get up. Chris was the first to make it back to his feet, and he waited for Zack to do the same. Once Mercer stood up, Chris attempted the Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat)! Unfortunately for him, Zack catches the champion and hits a Running Powerbomb into several members of the audience! The crowd boos as Mercer collapses to his hands & knees while Blade was virtually out cold! Zack soon got up and drags Chris towards the crowd! Soon, the two made their way to a balcony that hung over some equipment. Mercer looks down and smirks before hitting a Reverse Vertical Suplex onto the railings! With Blade dangling by his stomach, Zack was able to hit the Hangover (High Knee Strike) to Chris's face! Mercer drags Chris until he was dangling off the railings by his feet, and he attempted the Final Calling one more time. But Zack couldn't quite get him because Blade still had some form of life left. He kept fighting back until he gets free from the railings, and Back Body Drops Zack over it. Mercer holds on to the bars, and pulls himself up. But as he does this, Blade grabs a beer bottle, and smashes it over Mercer's head! Zack almost fell back, but Chris held him up! Chris took one good look at Zack before stepping back a few meters. Chris soon runs and leaps over the railings and hits the Paroxysm onto Zack, sending them both CRASHING THROUGH THE EQUIPMENT TABLE! The crowd were going crazy as both men were laid out! The referee runs down some stairs to check on them, and sees Chris was barely crawling. Eventually, Chris places an arm over Mercer for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jay: Good lord, Jazz! They just practically killed each other!

Jazz: Those two just went to war! And at the end of the carnage, Chris Blade has retained his International Championship!

Chris somehow manages to pull himself out of the wreckage. He stumbles to his feet while leaving Zack unconscious. He was handed his title by a referee, and helps him back to his feet. Chris stops him, however, and sees one more bottle of beer nearby. Chris takes the bottle, opens it, and drinks the entire bottle! He soon chucks the bottle at the unconscious Mercer while slowly raising the championship in the air!

Jazz: Now that's the image of a champion I can get behind!

Jay: An image of what? A guy drinking on the job? What kind of role model is he!?

Jazz:...You're full of it, sometimes.

Jay: I don't know what you're talking about….

Jazz: Anyway, we'll stay tuned on who will step up to face Blade next! But coming up, it's the ICW Women's Championship match between the hated American Princess, Angelica Rhodes, and the vengeful Iconic Princess, Brianna Kelly!


	32. Retribution pt 4 of 5

As the lights dim, **Free the Flame (by CFO$)** starts to play. The crowd cheers when Brianna Kelly slowly walks out on stage. She was very focused for someone who was also VERY pissed. Brianna looks around the arena, while cracking her knuckles, and limps to the ring. Along with her standard ring gear, Brianna still had the leg brace on as well. This causes her to take her time when stepping inside the ring and climbing up to the top turnbuckle. "The Iconic Princess" gazes around the arena, and yells along with the fans.

Jazz: Brianna is a woman on a mission, Jay! She is not only looking to get back the Women's title, but she is also looking to get revenge on Angelica!

Jay: Look, Jazz. Brianna is CLEARLY the underdog! I mean, look at the brace on her leg! That's all due to Angelica, and Brianna wants to face her again! At this rate, she'll be lucky to ever walk again!

As soon as the lights cut on, red, white and blue pyro explodes on the stage. **Smoke and Mirrors (by Jim Johnston)** begins to play, and Angelica makes her appearance by walking out on stage wearing the ICW Women's Championship to a chorus of boos. She paid the fans no mind, though, and simply took her title & raised it in the air. She continues to hold it while walking to the ring.

Jay: Look at her, Jazz! The splitting image of what a champion is suppose to look like!

Jazz: Angelica is nothing but a coward! She's only gotten by Brianna due to cheap shots and underhanded tactics!

Jay: Who cares as long as it produces results!? Angelica has already shone that she can best Ms. Kelly! She doesn't need tricks to beat someone again!

When Angelica made it to ringside, she glares daggers at Brianna, who simply looked back. Rhodes climbs up the stairs and steps between the ropes. She took one more chance to hold up the title just as the arena darkens and a spotlight descends over the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the ICW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Venice Beach, California: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

The crowd cheers as Brianna simply stood across the ring, glaring at the title and the one holding it. Her eyes were filled with nothing but hate and rage.

" _Introducing her opponent: from Marietta, Georgia, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

The crowd boos as Angelica simply held the title in the air. She kissed the title before handing it to the referee. He shows it to Brianna before raising it for the crowd to see. Brianna went to remove her longcoat, but when the referee tries to hand the title to the announcer, Angelica runs over and snatches it out of their hands! "The American Princess" then SMACKS Brianna in the head with the title from behind!

Jazz: Oh would you look at that, Jay! Angelica is resorting to attacking a woman from behind!

Jay: Angelica is a smart person, Jazz! The bell has yet to ring, so she is looking to get the upper hand and end this as quickly as possible!

Brianna collapsed out of the ring as the lights comes back on. Angelica rolls out after her and begins to slam her into the barricade! The crowd begins to boo while Rhodes tosses Brianna into the steel steps! She repeatedly stomps down on Kelly until the referee had to pull her away. Angelica soon rolls back in the ring and begins taunting the crowd, who were booing even louder!

The referee tries to help Brianna up, but "The Iconic Princess" pushes him aside and slowly slides back in. Angelica sees her opponent trying to pull herself up, and the referee reluctantly calls for the match to start. As soon as the bell rings, Angelica continues her assault! She stomps down on Brianna in the corner with more focus on stomping her head. Angelica lifts Brianna up by her head and begins to badmouth her by saying how "She's nothing by old trash" and whips her across the ring. However, Brianna counters and whips her HARD into the opposite corner! Kelly, still feeling the effect of the cheap shot, collapses to one knee while rubbing her head. She got back up still, and attempts the Stinger Splash. But by this point, Angelica recovers and moves out of the way, causing Brianna to crash into the corner. She stumbles back, and the Women's Champion bounces off the ropes and connects with the Beautiful Disaster Kick! Brianna went down, and Angelica went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brianna manages to power out of the cover! Rhodes got up and grabs Brianna's braced leg. She takes a moment to soak in the negative reaction from the crowd before going for the Figure Four Leg Lock! However, "The Iconic Princess" still had some life by kicking Angelica away! She rolls to her knees, but the champion continues to stomp down on her. Angelica drags her back into a corner and beats her down even more. When she turns to taunt the crowd, however, Brianna slowly got back up with a pissed off look on her face. So when "The American Princess" turns around, Brianna grabs her by the throat! She then tosses her into the corner and proceeds to beat the breaks out of her! The crowd cheers as Kelly unleashes a flurry of punches to the champion, who tried and failed to defend herself. Brianna then Irish Whips her so hard in the corner, Angelica crashes over it and falls to the floor! Brianna took the moment to keep her senses in check, and then she rolls out of the ring to confront her opponent. She sees Angelica slowly get up, and Brianna knocks her back down with a Big Boot to her face! Angelica tries to crawl away, but Brianna grabs her by the hair, lifts her up, and slams her spine first into the ring post! After that was done, Brianna tosses the champion back in the ring. But when she steps in, Angelica goes for a Drop Toe Hold! "The Iconic Princes" blocks the move by not falling & transitioning herself, and lifting Angelica up in the air! She connects with a Buckle Bomb in the corner! Angelica stumbles forward before being lifted in the Gorilla Press! The crowd cheers as Brianna paces around the ring while holding Angelica before slamming her back down on the mat! Brianna took a moment to refocus her senses, and climbed to the top rope. She hits a Moonsault onto Angelica and went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Brianna stood back up, she slowly ascends to the top rope once again. Unlike last time, however, Angelica manages to roll out of the ring. Brianna was not deterred, and slowly positions herself to go for the Asai Moonsault. Unfortunately, Angelica got on the apron and kicks Brianna's braced leg! Kelly was left dangling, and Angelica took the chance to hit Brianna with the Neckbreaker on the apron! Angelica pushes Brianna back in the ring before sliding in as well. She grabs her braced leg and places it on the bottom rope, then she proceeds to stomp down on it repeatedly! The ref forces her to back off as Brianna clutches at her leg. Angelica rolls back out of the ring and wraps Brianna's legs around the ring post, applying the Figure Four! She didn't keep the hold in for long, but the time she had it in dealt significant damage to her leg. "The American Princess" lets her go and slides back in the ring. She grabs Brianna's leg and once again applies the Figure Four!

Brianna was screaming in pain while Angelica yells at her to submit! "The Iconic Princess" tries to reach for the ropes, but she was too far to make it! She was fighting the urge to tap, and the crowd was rallying for Brianna to not tap out. As the crowd chants for "KELL-Y," Brianna rolls herself and Angelica on their stomachs! Now all of the pain and pressure went from her to the champion! But it was about to get worse for "The American Princess" because Brianna slowly got up while clutching Angelica's legs! She turns herself around and puts her opponent in the Sweet Sacrifice (Modified Scorpion Crosslock)! The crowd began to cheer at the sound of Angelica screaming in pain! She tries desperately to find some way to escape, but Brianna had it in tight! After shaking around, Angelica did manage to free her arm and elbows Brianna. She elbows her in the face over and over until Brianna loses her balance and falls over! Angelica was soon freed, and both women starts to crawl back to her feet. Rhodes struck first with several Bionic Elbows, which knocks Brianna to the corner. She tries to Irish Whip her, but Brianna grabs her hair and hits a Running Bulldog Sitout Facebuster! Brianna stumbles back up, and whips Angelica to the ropes. She goes for a Back Body Drop, but the champion drops to the canvas and kicks Brianna in the head! She was stunned, and this allows Angelica to hit the Vertebreaker! She soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd begins to cheer as Angelica begins to argue with the ref. She soon turns to Brianna, lifting her up, and goes for the Cross Rhodes. Brianna counters with a Snapmare, and when both women got to their feet, she grabs her by the neck! She goes for the Chokeslam, but Angelica counters into the Modified Reverse STO! Angelica slowly got back up, and looks around the arena, and at the booing crowd. "The American Princess" soon stood in the corner, and stomps her feet! Everyone boos louder as Angelica mockingly went for Sweet Chin Music! But when she actually attempts the Superkick, Brianna catches it! She stood up and grabs Angelica's neck before finally hitting the Chokeslam! Both women collapses, but Angelica eventually rolls out of the ring! She crawls to the time keeper's area, and snatches her title! As the referee continues to count, Angelica clutches her title and weakly stumbles to the ramp. Everyone boos as Angelica brushes everyone off and mentions how this is pointless! She was soon interrupted by **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping With the Sirens)** playing. Angelica turns white as she slowly turns around and finds Carson Michaels slowly walking out to a loud pop!

Jazz: It's Carson! Carson Michaels is back!

Jay: What is she doing here!? This match has nothing to do with her!

Jazz: Simple, Jay: she is stopping Angelica from running like a coward!

Angelica couldn't believe Carson was here, and HBC begins to walk towards her. Angelica did back away to ringside, but when she turns around, she was taken out by Brianna Kelly diving over the ropes and crashing onto her! The crowd starts to cheer as "The Iconic Princess" got back up and threw Angelica back in the ring. She slowly climbs to the top rope, and when Angelica stumbles back up, she hits a Missile Dropkick with so much force that Angelica collided with the referee and knocked him out of the ring! Angelica stumbles into the corner, and Brianna runs to hit the Stinger Splash! Rhodes stumbles forward, and Brianna scoops her in the air before connecting with the Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT)! Brianna soon covers her!

The problem was that the referee was still laid out! Carson rushes to where the referee was, and tosses him back in the ring! Unfortunately, the referee was still very unconscious, so Brianna got up and literally lifted him up and tries shaking him awake! But while she was shaking him, Angelica crawls over and shoves Kelly into the corner then out of the ring! The crowd boos as she falls right near Michaels. Angelica slowly rolls out and collects Brianna before tossing her….RIGHT INTO CARSON! Angelica laughs as everyone starts to boo her tremendously! She collects Brianna and tosses her back in the ring, but was soon attacked by a recovered and pissed off "Heartbreak Chick!" The crowd begins to cheer as Carson slams Angelica into everything: the barricade, the apron, steel steps, and what other items were around! She tosses the champion back in the ring, and slides in after her. Carson begins tuning up the band as Angelica stumbles to her feet, she soon went for Sweet Chin Music! But Angelica ducks out of the way, and this causes Carson to accidentally hit Brianna instead! The crowd gasps as looks down in disbelief, but Angelica was quick to strike! She grabs Carson and tosses her out of the ring, lifts Brianna up, and connects with the Cross Roads! With the ref finally recovered, Angelica yells at him to make the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...and STILL ICW Women's Champion: ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: YES! Angelica has done it again! She has defeated Brianna Kelly once again!

Jazz: That was….she just-

Jay: And best of all, it's all thanks to Carson returning!

The crowd boos as Angelica pulls herself back up and raises her arm in victory! Carson looks on from ringside, thinking about the huge mistake she made. She quickly rolls out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, raising the ICW Women's title high above her. Carson slid back in the ring and watched as Brianna pulls herself back up. Obviously feeling extremely guilty, Carson went over to help her out. But to everyone's surprise, Brianna grabs Carson by the neck and Chokeslams her! The crowd didn't know how to react, but "The Iconic Princess's" face was boiling red. Fueled by anger, Brianna lifts Carson back up and hits the Scorpion Death Drop! Brianna soon storms out of the ring in fury, while Carson remained laying in the ring.

Jazz: Oh dear! Brianna just laid out her friend in a fit of rage!

Jay: I knew it! I knew Brianna hated Carson! She just showed her true colors right in front of everyone!

Jazz: You hush! Emotions are just running high in the Women's Division! Hopefully once everyone calms down, they can realize it was all a simple mistake.

Jay: Oh please, Jazz. I bet you things are only going to get worse for these two!

Jazz: We'll see. But coming up next is a match that no one would've ever thought would ever happen! The Cobra Club's own Genocide & Seth Sullivan will face off against two people with one of the worst rivalries in not just ICW, but possibly in the WFA: they will face the unholy alliance of Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley! Let's see how this whole chaotic mess came about!

* * *

" **At the start of** **Season 2, a Cobra Club infected the halls of ICW, and brought with them a path of destruction lead by a Gravedigger whose goal is to bury ICW by his own hands."**

 _The first thirty seconds of_ _ **Bloodline (by Crown the Empire)**_ _starts to play. As they lyrics start up, we get a highlight of Seth's arrival to ICW. We see his match against CJ Hawk at Fallout, and how he not only destroyed him throughout the match, but also choked him out, took his iconic mask, and sent him to the hospital. The video soon cuts to his match with Detrick Cyrus at Ascension to Hell, where he fought in a war with "The Lucha Warrior" only to choke him out as well. The video soon shows him laying dirt on him & CJ before being dragged away._

" **With the arrival of the Cobra Club, so does the return of ICW's most infamous competitor: Genocide."**

 _The video cuts to both Fallout & Ascension to Hell, where The New Shield and Team Brutal was blindsided by the other five members of the Cobra Club and beaten within an inch of their lives. The video soon goes to the six man war at Ascension to Hell, where Furno was attack and laid out by the returning Genocide! Boos coming from the crowd was heard as The Cobra Club defeats The New Shield and Genocide stood over Furno's body._ _The music cuts off and the video cuts to episode 11, where Trell stood on stage and spoke to the Cobra Club in the ring."_

" **Every action has its consequences. And seeing everything you have done up until now and listening to what you all are planning to do, I now see that ICW is in desperate times. And in order to get rid of the Cobra Club, I would have to take desperate measures."** -Trell

 _The video soon cuts to Freddy Escobar returning to ICW along with Monarchy. Immediately after, Furno & The New Shield rushes down to the ring and together, the sent the Cobra Club retreating. The video soon slows down as Freddy & Furno stared at each other and then at Sullivan & Genocide._

" **The duo of Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley. Two bitter rival since ICW's incarnation, neither side could trust each other, and it resulted in failures on both end."**

" _Clips of Freddy & Furno's previous matchups and fights played, which includes their battles at New Beginnings, Love & War, Crossroads, and anywhere else in between. As those play, we also see glimpse of Monarchy & The New Shield willing to fight by themselves, only to fall to the united Cobra Club. It soon cuts to Freddy & Furno arguing and walking out on each other as their frustrations continues to grow."_

" **But after a heart-to-heart, both sides finally came to an agreement to unite against a common enemy..."**

" _The video cuts to Seth Sullivan and Freddy Escobar face-to-face. We see Sullivan run down Freddy as Furno secretly watches on. Seth says Freddy is run down, washed up and on the brink of collapse. He soon went on to bring up his brother's failure and disappointing his father, until Freddy yells "ENOUGH!" Freddy soon went on to call Sullivan a 'one-hit wonder destined to fade away…" and say that he will "expose you as an ordinary guy who…..will be forced to BOW at my feet."_

" **Tonight, ICW places its trust on two bitter rivals to take down the Cobra Club!"**

" _Soon the Cobra Club rushes to the ring as did Monarchy. Furno watches this, and made a decision: he, Ajax, and Raptor Reigns rushes to the ring and helps Monarchy. Furno approaches Freddy and offered his hand. Highlights of the Freddy/Furno rivalry flashes through the screen, then pauses as Freddy & Furno shook hands. The video ends as the Genocide & Seth Sullivan, looks at the unlikely alliance of Furno Moxley & Freddy Escobar."_

* * *

 **Bloodline (by Crown The Empire)** begins to play, and EVERYONE in the whole arena begins to boo! Genocide walks out first with his face displaying a bitter and angry expression. Seth soon walks out behind him carrying a large bag and his shovel. Tied to the end of the shovel handle was the mask of CJ Hawk. Sullivan marches straight to the ring, but Sullivan took his time and soak in the negative reaction of everyone.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Cobra Club, at a total combined weight of 467 lbs: GENOCIDE & 'The Gravedigger' SETH SULLIVAN!"_

Jazz: I don't even know where to start with these two, Jay! It's bad enough that Seth Sullivan has been causing havoc and trying to destroy ICW, but now he revealed that he has the help of one of the most infamous & vile man in the WFA: Genocide!

Jay: I'll admit, Jazz: I did not see Genocide returning! The last time he competed in a match, Will Ralston sent him falling over forty feet through MSG at Immortality! So to see him here, and as a member of the Cobra Club, it's a sight to behold!

Jazz: One of them was bad enough as it is, but both of them on the same page!? If they win tonight, ICW may never be safe again!

Jay: Well, leave it to Trell to enlist two people with a heated past to team up against a threat like them!

When the lights cut off, **Trophies of Violence (by While She Sleeps)** starts to play and the Titantron shows a burning Punisher skull. Red lights begin to flash like crazy as Furno walks out to a HUGE pop from the crowd. The red lights turn white and still flash like crazy as Furno fires the two finger guns at the opponent in the ring, causing fire to explode from the turnbuckles and from the stage. He then walks to the ring, taking off his jacket and mask while wearing the Demolition title.

" _Introducing their opponents. First, representing The New Shield, residing in Cincinnati, Ohio, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 235 lbs, he is the ICW Demolition Champion: 'The Lunatic Punisher' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jazz: I have to hand it to Furno, I did not think he would ever agree to work with Escobar for ANY reason! But as we saw back on Episode 15, he has fully embraced his help to get revenge on both guys!

Jay: Yes, good for Furno for finally agreeing to be Freddy's sidekick!

Moxley heads to the ring, but stops just short of ringside, still glaring at the two in the ring. Soon, the lights cut off as **POWER (by Kanye West)** starts to play, and crowd gave off a loud mixed reaction. Soon, Freddy Escobar appears on stage wearing his neon light-up jacket & holding his scepter with his arms out wide and looking up at the lights. After posing, the lights cut back on, and Escobar walks down the ramp with a serious expression on his face.

" _And his tag team partner, representing Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jazz: Possibly the biggest surprise of all was Escobar wanting to take on Sullivan & The Cobra Club, even if it meant aligning himself with a bitter enemy in Furno!

Jay: Listen, Jazz! The Prince of ICW always has a plan! I guarantee you he will use Moxley to dispose of the Cobra Club!

Jazz: Well, I don't care how they achieve that, Jay, as long as they take out Seth Sullivan and Genocide once & for all!

Freddy makes it down the ramp and stopped next to Moxley. The two watches as Genocide and Sullivan challenged them to fight in the ring. Moxley removed his title & vest as Escobar takes off his neon jacket. They took one look at each other, then immediately rushes the ring! The crowd pops HARD as all four men brawled in the ring! Furno tackles Genocide and punches him in the face over and over while Freddy knocks Sullivan into the ropes! Sullivan fights back a bit, but Escobar throws him to the floor! Furno picks up Genocide and tosses him outside the ring as well. When they got up, Freddy & Furno looks at each other before running across the ring and hitting Double Tope Suicidas onto both men!

Jazz: The bell hasn't even rung yet, and already Freddy & Furno are taking the fight to them!

Jay: Don't count the Cobra Club out yet, Jazz! It won't be easy keeping them down!

Jazz: True, but Freddy & Furno are dominating them and backing them into a corner!

The crowd cheers even louder as Freddy and Furno continues to take the fight to the Cobra Club! Filled with rage, Furno lifts up Genocide and tosses him into the barricade while Freddy and Sullivan fought back & forth on the ramp. "The Neo-Nazi" tries to stumble away, but Furno grabs his head and slams it off of the apron! Genocide was stumbling around as his opponent continues to beat him down! But Genocide gains the upper hand by kneeing Furno in the ribs and tossing him over the announce table! With Moxley down, Genocide heads over to the entrance ramp and attacks Freddy from behind! Escobar was quick to fire back with punches to his face, but "The Gravedigger" got back up and attacks him from behind followed by throwing him into the ring post! The two stomps down on "The Prince" before Genocide tosses him back into the ring. Once "The Neo-Nazi" slides in, the referee finally calls for the bell to signal the start of the match.

With the arena full of lous boos, Genocide lifts Freddy back up and slams him into the corner, head first into the turnbuckle! Genocide soon stomps down on Escobar in the corner until he was lying prone! The referee pulls Genocide back, but he was shoved aside and resumes stomping him down. The boos were so loud now that Genocide stopped is beatdown to look around the crowd with a bitter expression on his face. Genocide lifts Freddy up and Irish Whips him across the ring. He goes for a Lariat, but Freddy ducks down and runs the ropes again. Genocide runs the ropes as well and goes for another Lariat. Freddy ducks it again, and Genocide runs the ropes again! This time, Freddy performs a Handspring and connects with the Prince's Blade (Roundhouse Kick)! Freddy gets back up and IMMEDIATELY knocks Sullivan off the apron! And when Seth stood back up, Furno jumps off of the announce table and takes him down with a Crossbody! Back in the ring, Freddy picks Genocide up and delivers several loud Knife Edge Chops to Genocide, knocking him to the ropes! After several more chops, Freddy whips Genocide, but "The Neo-Nazi" counters it by tossing him to the ropes! Furno sneaks a tag from behind as Ecobar runs off the ropes. On the rebound, Genocide tosses him over the ropes! "The Prince" lands on the apron, and and hits a Step Up Enziguri! Freddy sees Sullivan getting back up, so he runs off the apron and hits a Hurricanrana which knocks Seth into the barricade! Back in the ring, Genocide was still stunned by the Enziguri, so Furno slingshots himself over the ropes and hits a Lariat to the back of his head! Freddy gets back to his corner, and Furno tags him back in. Escobar seats himself on the top rope, and they perform the King's Landing (Furno performs a Hurracarrana on him, and Freddy uses the momentum to perform a 450 Splash)! Freddy soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Freddy immediately drags Genocide back up, but the "Neo-Nazi" was quick to react! He scrapes "The Prince" in the face and knees him in the ribs! After a wicked headbutt, Freddy stumbles to the ropes! The crowd resumes booing him loudly as Genocide whips Freddy across the ring! This time was different, however, due to Seth appearing out of nowhere and lowering the ropes, sending Freddy crashing to the floor! Genocide tags Sullivan and turns to kick Furno off of the apron! The crowd bursts out into loud boos while Genocide and Seth beats Freddy and Furno all around ringside! "The Gravedigger" hoists up Freddy and Powerbombs him into the Time Keeper's area, and Genocide tosses Furno into the steel steps with enough force that it knocked them off! "The Neo-Nazi" follows up by hitting the Antichrist Piledriver (Pulling Piledriver) onto the floor! Seth Sullivan rolls back in the ring and watches as the crowd starts to count. (One!)...(Two!)...(Three!)...(Four!) Soon, Freddy begins to stand back up. (Five!) "The Prince" finally made it out of the time keeper's area. (Six) Seth decided to roll back out, breaking the ref's count, and tosses Freddy on the table! Seth climbs up as well and took his time to look around the crowd! They all broke out in a "YOU SUCK!" chant, and Seth responds by Piledriving Freddy off the table and to the floor! Everyone in the crowd gasps in shock as Seth drags him back into the ring. He tags in Genocide, and the two Cobra Club members hits the Coiled (Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker)! Genocide soon went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

As soon as Freddy kicked out, Genocide proceeds to beat him down with a flurry of punches! The crowd begins to boo loudly as Escobar was mercilessly beaten down! Genocide picks him up and slams him into his teams corner. He follows up by delivering loud and painful Knife Edge Chops! With each chop, Escobar felt his chest cave in and light up red. Genocide soon hits the Snapmare, runs the ropes, and kicks his chest in with the Penalty Kick! Genocide soon got bored, lifts Freddy back up, and tags Seth back in the ring! As Genocide held Escobar by his arms, "The Gravedigger" took his time and approached Freddy while yelling "You made a mistake ever challenging me!" Seth tries to Chop him in the chest, but Freddy manages to kick him away! He soon follows up by elbowing Genocide in the jaw, breaking free! With the crowd slowly getting behind "The Prince, " he punches Sullivan and Genocide back & forth, capping off with a Superkick to Genocide, knocking him out of the ring! Seth soon snuck up and attacks him from behind, quickly grabbing him and hitting a German Suplex into the corner! All of the fire Freddy was displaying was quickly put out, and he was now barely conscious! Sullivan wasn't done yet, and after he tags a recovered Genocide in, they lift him up and connects with the Killer Bomb! Genocide immediately went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Genocide lifts Freddy up by his hair, and delivers a Forearm to his jaw! The crowd heard the loud crack, and gasps in shock! Genocide smirks at the pain on his opponent's face, and sets him on the top rope. He tags Seth back in, and the two climbs up to Freddy. They hook their weakened opponent, and attempts a Double Superplex! However, Escobar still had some energy left and proceeds to block their lifting attempts! Soon, "The Prince" begins kicking away at Genocide's stomach and eventually kicks him back down to the apron! Freddy then starts punching Seth's stomach before shoving him into Genocide! When both men tries to get back up, Freddy leaps off of the top rope and hits the Blockbuster onto both men! As all three men were down in the ring, Furno began to regain consciousness from ringside. He was slow to recover, but still had enough willpower to pull himself back onto the apron! Back in the ring, Genocide slowly rolls back to the apron and Seth manages to tag Genocide back in. Sullivan slowly rolls out and stumbles his way to Moxley! "The Gravedigger" pulls him off of the apron, but "The Lunatic Punisher" grabs him and tosses him over the barricade! Back in the ring, Freddy tries to crawl to his corner, but Genocide enters the ring and begins to stomp down on him! When Furno got back on the apron, Genocide tries to knock him back down! However, Moxley dodges and slams Genocide face first into the turnbuckle! Genocide stumbles backwards, and Freddy follows up by taking Genocide down with the Reverse Hurricanrana! With him down, Furno was yelling at Freddy to "hurry up and tag me in!" Half of the crowd was even cheering for Freddy to make the tag! "The Prince" manages to crawl over, and makes the tag to Furno!

EVERYONE pops HARD as Moxley rushes into the ring and unleashed hell! He does this by first knocking Genocide back down with the Thesz Press and punches him over and over again! Moxley soon drags him to a corner, and slams his face onto the turnbuckle! As Furno slams Genocide's head in the corner over and over again, the crowd cheers and chants "YES!" with each slam! Moxley soon turns Genocide around and delivers a flurry of chops to his chest and jabs to his jaw! Unfortunately, Genocide cuts him off by scratching at his face and pushing him away! Genocide took a moment to regain his composure, and soon runs the ropes! He went for the Lariat, but Furno catches him right into the Moxicity (Spinning Side Slam)! Furno lets out a primal scream, but Sullivan, who recovers from being tossed into the crowd, runs into the ring and hits the Ready To Bite (Running Knee Strike)! Moxley stumbles off the ropes and FLOORS both Cobra Club members, turning them inside out! As Seth falls out of the ring, Furno soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as Genocide kicks out, Furno locks in the Crossface! Freddy slides behind the ref, who was asking if Genocide wanted to submit, and helps apply the Iron Maiden (Crossface by Furno/Sharpshooter by Freddy)! The crowd was yelling at Genocide to tap as "The Neo-Nazi" was SCREAMING in pain! Escobar sees Seth pulling himself on the apron, and he hits the Springboard Dropkick, knocking him back to the floor! The ref soon sees Freddy illegally in the ring and tries to force him back out! This allows Seth to grab a chair from under the ring and slide back in. Freddy tries to attack Seth, but the ref held him back! This allows Sullivan to hit Furno with the chair, forcing him to release the hold on Genocide! EVERYONE starts booing as Sullivan tosses the chair out of the ring and went back on the apron! A pissed off Escobar had little choice but to got back to his team's corner as Genocide slowly got back to his feet & tags Sullivan in. "The Gravedigger" grabs his hurt opponent and tosses him out of the ring! He rolls out and lifts him up before tossing him into the barricade multiple times! The crowd was still showering Sullivan with loud boos and chants of "BU-RY YOUR-SELF!" This only causes him to smirk in response as he throws Furno back into the ring. He paces around the "Lunatic Punisher" and starts kicking & stomping on his head! Seth lifts Furno up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. He goes for a Lariat, but Furno ducks it! Unfortunately, Moxley eats the Ready to Bite from "The Gravedigger" and collapses to the ground! Seth smirks at Furno lying unconscious while Freddy was looking on with what appeared to be concern written on his face! Seth tags Genocide back in and begins to stomp down furiously onto Furno's abdomen! Once he was threw with that, he lifts up his opponent and threw him onto the apron. Genocide then pulls his head between the ropes and connects with a Rope Hung Neckbreaker, damaging Moxley even more! "The Neo-Nazi" did not let up and drags Moxley to his team's corner! Genocide proceeds to stomp down on Moxley even more as Sullivan tags himself in! He & Genocide lifts Furno up and connects with the Invaders (Double Arm DDT)! Sullivan soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd starts to cheer for Furno as Sullivan was beginning to grow a bit frustrated. He starts to chuckle to himself at the sounds of "MOX-LEY" chants from the crowd, and even sees Freddy pounding the turnbuckle to the sound of the chant! Seth deadlifts Furno in the air, and attempts the Gutwrench Powerbomb! But right before Furno was Powerbombed to the canvas, he starts scratching Seth's eyes! The blinded "Gravedigger" lets Furno down, and the Demolition Champion kicks him in the stomach and went for the Turnbuckle Powerbomb! Seth manages to land in front of him, and tosses Moxley into the ringpost! A small hush grew through the crowd as Sullivan pulls Moxley out of the corner. He lifts Furno onto his shoulders and went for the Snakepit (Modified Death Valley Bomb)! Moxley manages to fight out of it by elbowing Sullivan in the face! He land behind him and hits a Jumping Reverse Neckbreaker! Everyone was cheering for Moxley to make the well-needed tag to Freddy at this point! Escobar begins to stomp his feet and rally behind Furno to make the tag! Moxley soon found some life in him, and crawls towards Freddy! Unfortunately, Seth found enough energy to reach out and grab Furno's foot! Both men soon stood up, but Moxley performs a roll and sends Sullivan into a Enziguri from Freddy! A wobbly Seth turns around and walks into a Back Body Drop from Furno! The crowd was losing their minds at this point as Furno reaches out to Freddy, and Escobar calling for a tag! Furno reaches out….and MAKES THE TAG TO ESCOBAR! Except that the referee was distracted by Genocide, who was trying to enter the ring!

Before Freddy could barely even enter the ring, the ref turns around and tells Freddy to get back on the apron! As Escobar begins arguing with the ref, Seth slowly gets back up and tosses Furno to the floor! The crow boos MASSIVELY as Genocide grabs Furno and tosses him all around ringside while Seth tries to recover! Genocide slams the Demolition Champion stomach first into the edge of the table, and tosses him into the ring apron! Eventually, Genocide throws a critically damaged Furno back into the ring just as Seth recovers. But something begins to rush over Genocide, and he desires to inflict more pain onto Moxley! But when he tries to enter the ring, the referee held him at bay on the apron! Freddy has had ENOUGH, and runs in the ring! "The Prince" soon leaps over the referee, over the ropes, and takes Genocide down with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb to the floor! The crowd were REALLY going insane as they see Sullivan lift Furno in a seated position on his shoulders! "The Gravedigger" attempts the Bloody Grave (Elevated Chair dropped into a German Suplex), but Furno counters it into a Wheelbarrow! And from out of nowhere, Freddy slides back in the ring, and the duo connects with Stomp the Yard (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold into the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp))! Furno & Sullivan were down once again as Freddy pulls himself back into his team's corner! Everyone in the arena was going nuts as Freddy & a slightly recovered Genocide were itching for a tag! And finally, as Seth makes the tag to Genocide, FURNO MAKES THE TAG TO FREDDY!

For the first time in ICW history, the entire arena POPS for Escobar, who Springboards off the ropes and hits Genocide with a Missile Dropkick! Freddy got back up, and lifted a dazed Genocide back to his feet before tossing him to the ropes! Genocide may have countered it and whips Freddy, "The Prince" performs another Handspring into the Prince's Blade! The move knocks his opponent out of the ring as Sullivan tried desperately to attack Escobar! But Freddy was going insane, and he grabs Sullivan before hitting the Three Amigos (Triple German Suplexes)! On the third one, Seth rolls to the ropes and collapses out of the ring! "The Prince" sees both men on opposite sides of the ring, and runs the ropes! He first hits the Money Maker (Suicide Dive into the DDT) onto "The Gravedigger!" Then, he rolls back in, runs across the ring, and hits the Money Maker this time onto Genocide! He grabs the "Neo-Nazi" and tosses him back into the ring! With the crowd firmly behind him, Escobar got on the ropes and, when Genocide stumbles to his feet, hits him with the Apron Rolling Cutter and into the pin!

 _1...2...thr-BREAKUP!_

At the very last second, Seth broke the pin by pulling Escobar out of the ring! All this serves is pissing him off, and Freddy begins to beat down on Seth to a HUGE ovation from the crowd! Freddy continues to beat him down until Sullivan stuns him with a Forearm to the face! He hooks Escobar up and attempts the Uranage on the table! That was until Furno takes him out with a Suicide Dive to a HUGE pop! Moxley lifts Seth up and slams him face first off of the table! This knocks "The Gravedigger" for a loop while being beaten down by the Demolition Champion! But as Furno was beating him down, "The Gravedigger" pops back up and knocks him over with the Ready to Bite! At this point, Seth was highly, HIGHLY pissed, and picks up the steel chair from earlier! The referee rolls out of the ring in order to stop Seth from using it! Eventually, the ref succeeded in taking the chair away, but as he was getting rid of it, he struck Furno with a low blow! When the ref went back to the ring, Seth lifts Furno up and Powerbombs him on the floor! Elsewhere, Freddy pulls himself back on the apron and waits for Genocide to get up. When he does, Freddy goes for a Springboard Knee, but Genocide catches him with a wicked Spinebuster! Genocide soon stumbles to his corner and tags in Seth before collapsing out of the ring. Sullivan paced around a barely conscious Escobar before grabbing his leg and locking in his own Tequila Sunrise!

The arena was going CRAZY as Freddy screamed in pain! EVERYONE was yelling to not submit and to fight out of it, but all Freddy could feel was the excruciating pain! Seth yells at Freddy to give up, but Escobar still somehow found a way to keep moving! Escobar pulls himself closer & closer to the ropes, but soon Sullivan pulls him to the center of the ring! "FRED-DY! FRED-DY! FRED-DY" was heard all throughout the arena! But Escobar noticed Furno pulling himself back up and telling Freddy to not quit! As the crowd cheers him on and Furno telling him to fight back, a wave of thoughts & special memories rushes over Freddy's mind! This allows him to keep pulling himself closer & closer to the ropes, and he finally grabs them! The crowd pops for Freddy as Seth releases him from the hold! At this point, both Sullivan and Genocide were VERY pissed! In fact, Genocide was so angry that he began to scream and curse all around ringside! Blinded by fury, the "Neo-Nazi" grabs a steel chair and tries to rush into the ring! The only thing holding him back was literally the referee, but this allows Genocide to slide the chair to Sullivan! The arena starts to boo MASSIVELY as Seth slowly lifts up the weapon and waits for Escobar to get up!

Ringside, Furno was prepared to slide in the ring and stop Sullivan! However, he stops when a particular item catches his eye: Freddy's scepter! When Freddy got back up, and with Genocide still distracting the referee, Seth went to swing the chair! However, Freddy ducks it and hits the Springboard Dropkick to Genocide! With Seth's back turn, Furno grabs the scepter and rushes into the ring! In what was poetic justice, Furno CRACK THE SCEPTER AT THE BACK OF SULLIVAN'S HEAD! The entire arena LOST IT as Moxley follows up with the Conflagration (Headlock Driver)! When the referee turns around, he sees Furno sliding back out of the ring, and Freddy climbing to the top! When "The Prince" makes it to the top, waves of emotion rushes over him as memories of Sullivan disgracing Eddie's grave (and a quick flash of a weakened Detrick) plays back in his mind! At that moment, Freddy leaps off and HIT THE FROG SPLASH! The arena was going INSANE, and counted along as Escobar makes the cover!

 _1….._

 _2….._

… _..3?_

… _..No_

 _BREAKUP!_

Just as the ref was about to count to three, Genocide grabs the ref's leg and pulls him out of the ring! EVERYONE starts to boo now, and some even broke out into a "FRED-DY!" chant! Furno slides in, runs across the ring, and TAKES GENOCIDE OUT WITH A FRONT FLIP SENTON OVER THE ROPES! In the ring, Freddy pulls him back to his feet and lets out a loud yell! He then drags Seth back to his feet and went for his ultimate move: the Prince's Throne (One Handed Electric Chair Driver)! But when Freddy lifted him onto his shoulders, "The Gravedigger" quickly lands behind him and applies the Cobra Clutch! Everyone began to grow worried as Freddy desperately fought to break free! Unfortunately, Sullivan had a firm grip on his neck, and Freddy began to fade from consciousness! At this moment, just before he collapses to the canvas, Freddy did what nobody would've seen coming: HE LIFTS SULLIVAN ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND HITS THE DKO (Fireman's Carry into a Roundhouse Kick)! EVERYONE lost it as Sullivan collapses to the ground! Escobar sees Furno stumble to the corner, and he tags him in! While Freddy went to the apron, Furno grabs Seth and hooks his arms! The duo went for the Springboard Double Stomp, and the crowd was going INSANE! Unfortunately, Genocide appears from nowhere, and he pulls Escobar off the apron & slams him into the steel steps! In the ring, Sullivan fought out of the Package Piledriver, lifts Furno onto his shoulders, and hits the Snakepit into his team's corner! He tags Genocide in, and the duo attempts to hit Furno with another Killer Bomb! But as Genocide lifts Furno up, the Demolition Champion kicks Sullivan out of the ring and hits the Stunner onto Genocide! The crowd starts to come alive again as Furno performs the cutthroat gesture and lifts Genocide by his head for the Conflagration! But just as quickly, Genocide lifts Moxley onto his shoulders and knocks him out with the GTS! Escobar pulls himself back up and tries to run in the ring, but Seth cuts him off by locking in the Cobra Clutch! Freddy tries to fight out of it, but Seth would not budge and locked the clutch in tighter! "The Prince" tried everything in his power to keep fighting, but his vision slowly began to fade, and Escobar fell into an unconscious state! While Sullivan was choking Freddy out, Genocide lifts Furno back up one last time, and plants him with the Final Solution (Ganzo Bomb)! Everyone in the arena begins to boo loudly as Genocide pins him!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: Genocide & Seth Sullivan: THE COBRA CLUB!"_

Jazz: Oh my God….

Jay: Even with the combined power of two hated rivals, it STILL was not enough to take out Seth Sullivan & Genocide! They threw EVERYTHING they had at each other! But I don't think ANYTHING or ANYONE can stop Genocide and Seth Sullivan!

Even as the bell rings, Sullivan did not release the hold on Freddy! Even as he collapses to the floor, "The Gravedigger" kept the Cobra Clutch locked in until Freddy's face slowly turns red! In the ring, Genocide shoves the referee out of the way and begins to systematically beat Furno down! The bell continues to ring, but neither man paid it any attention! Genocide soon runs out and grabs the Demolition Championship! He slides back in, and CRACKS Furno in the face with it, knocking him out and busting him open! Seth drags an unconscious Freddy back in the ring and grabs his bag. He opens it and dumps dirt all over Escobar & Moxley, and the crowd continues to boo even louder! Sullivan listens to the boos, and was really getting ticked off! So, he decides to respond by re-applying the Cobra Clutch! Genocide soon grabs a second bag and reveals it to be a KING COBRA! The crowd gasps in horror as the "Neo-Nazi" wraps the Snake around Furno's neck and watches as Furno is being choked out as well!

Jazz: Oh no, not again! Not this again!

Jay: We've seen this so many times! They are trying to make a statement, Jazz! As long as ICW is still standing, nobody will EVER be safe!

Trell immediately runs out along with a plethora of officials! The security immediately storms the ring and drags Sullivan off of Escobar by forces and drags Genocide away! Some stayed behind to free Moxley of the Cobra, but a majority of them dragged the two Cobra Club members away! Genocide was kicking and cursing at everyone, but Sullivan yells at Trell "THIS IS ALL ON YOU, TRELL! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" Trell and the crowd stayed silent as they watches Freddy & Furno be tended to while Seth & Genocide are forcefully dragged away to the back.

Jazz: Who- who can stop them, Jay? How can ANYONE stop them?!

Jay: I think the better question is what will Trell do to get rid of them? Sullivan has beaten what feels like everyone at this point. So what will he do to combat them next?

Jazz: I don't know, but something need to happen and FAST! With that said, coming up next: it is the main event! The reigning ICW Heavyweight Champion, Ben Jones, must defend his championship in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match against Detrick Cyrus, Marvelous Tate Williams, and…

Jay: It WAS supposed to be Rick Washington, but he was beaten to a pulp by some black figure earlier in the show! So who knows if Rick is cleared or who'll take his spot!


	33. Retribution pt 5 of 5

As soon as **Beauty of Annihilation (by Elena Siegman)** plays **,** EVERYONE starts to boo! The lights go out for about 10 seconds, and then the arena turns red. A ring of fire appears on the stage which allows Ben to rise through it while holding the Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder. Due to his leg still damaged, he limps to the ring amongst the heavily negative reaction, and he did not acknowledging anyone of them. When he gets in the ring, he raised the title in the air for everyone to see. He soon tosses the title aside before removing his coat.

" _The following contest is a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match scheduled for one fall…...AND is for the ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, representing The Dark Family, from Transylvania, Romania, standing 6'8" and weighing in at 265 lbs, the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Destroyer' BEN JONES!"_

Jay: There he is, Jazz! The reigning ICW Heavyweight Champion: the unbeatable Ben Jones!

Jazz: Well this "unbeatable" champion came within an centimeter of losing his title to Detrick at the last episode of Battlefield. And due to that match, he's walking in against three other competitors with a heavily damaged leg!

When the lights returns to normal, **Invincible (by Machine Gun Kelly)** starts to play. The crowd pops HARD when they see Cyrus walks out covered in sores and bruises. He took his time getting to the ring, seemingly still in pain from his match. Detrick slides in and took a good look at Ben, who gave him a cold scowl in return. Detrick climbs to the top rope, removes his mask, and raises his hand to a loud reaction.

" _Introducing his opponent, first: from El Paso, Texas: standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: This man here had a insane match against Tate in order to face Ben one-on-one! It was there where he came SO CLOSE to taking the title off of him, until Williams interfered and ruined the match! So now Detrick has one more chance to not only get revenge against Tate, but to finally become Heavyweight Champion!

Jay: Almost, almost, almost. That's all I'm hearing from everyone! But the fact remains that Detrick DIDN'T win the title, and he won't be taking it here tonight!

 **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** plays as a stream of gold sparks rains down on the entrance ramp. Williams walks out with his arms wide open and a big cocky smile to simply walk to the ring. The crowd gave a split reaction as he steps inside the ring, eyeing both Detrick, Ben, and the Heavyweight Title. When he is inside, he heads to the turnbuckle to do a glorious pose and yells "marvelous" to the crowd. Tate soon hops down and took off his robe.

" _Introducing their opponent, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 231 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: I know I just praised Ben Jones, but I wouldn't be surprised if The Marvelous One finally becomes Heavyweight Champion!

Jazz: Well ever since he lost to Detrick, he's been slowly losing it! He feels that if he doesn't succeed, then no one will! And that's evident by him interfering in the title match between Cyrus and Jones! He somehow snuck his way into the match, but he has his work cut out if he thinks those tricks of his will grant him the title.

The music soon dies down as all three men looked towards the stage. Soon, Trell walks out to a good reaction, but appearing somewhat exhausted.

Trell: Ladies & gentlemen, I am here to bring you all an update on Rick Washington: As you all know, he was suddenly attacked earlier on in the show. And due to the injuries he suffered by the attack, he is not cleared to compete in this match.

The crowd begins to boo while Tate chuckles on response. Detrick simply shook his head in disappointment, and Ben stood there without a single reaction. Trell continues to speak.

Trell: However, I promised you fans that there will ne a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match. And there will BE a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match! It's been a hectic night, so I'm not going to prolong this any further! Ladies & gentlemen, the final man to compete for the ICW Heavyweight Championship: …..KOJI YOSHIDA!

Hawk steps to the side as everyone waited to see who it was going to be. **Hadou (by Kazsin)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD when "The Ronin" marches out on stage! Koji looks at Trell and bows at bows at him, which Trell does the same. When Trell heads to the back, Koji walks down the ramp with a serious look on his face while looking around the crowd.

" _And their final opponent, from Yokohama, Japan, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Ronin' KOJI YOSHIDA!"_

Jazz: Wow! Talk about a HUGE opportunity for Koji! His first PPV match, and he has a chance to walk out Heavyweight Champion!

Jay: I bet you Clayton had a hand in convincing Trell to add Koji to this match! I knew "The Colonel" help benefit Yoshida!

Jazz: This isn't about Palmer, Jay! This is about Koji getting the opportunity of his career!

When Koji makes it to ringside, he bows at the ring before finally enters it, where he takes his coat off and looks at his opponents. Tate was NOT happy, and was complaining about having to face "A nobody like Koji!" Detrick couldn't help but smirk and welcome the challenge he would bring. Ben simply did not care to react to Koji whatsoever.

The bell rings as all four man looked around each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Detrick, Koji, and Tate all looked at each other, then the trio turns and faced off with Ben! Before Jones could do anything, all three men began to beat the champion down! The crowd was cheering loudly as they knocked Ben to his hands and knees! But just as they think they had the advantage, Ben pops back up and shoved all three men away from him! The cheers turn to boos as Ben floors each man! Koji was taken out by a Lariat, and Tate was sent out of the ring by an Uppercut! Detrick tries to kick him in his bad leg, but Ben grabs it before lifting and slamming "The Lucha Warrior" to the ground! While Ben tossed the two out of the ring, Tate slides back in and went for a Roll-Up by grabbing Ben's bad leg!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as Ben kicked out, he got back up and stares daggers at "The Marvelous One." Tate slowly began to back off, then quickly slid out of the ring! Jones rolls out and gave chase. But when Ben made on the side of the ramp, Koji surprised him with a Sling Blade! Koji and Tate looked at each other, and then tried teamed up to attack Ben! But like before, Ben fought back by shoving them back! When Yoshida and Williams got back up, Jones grabs them by their necks! All of a sudden, Cyrus leaps to the top rope and hits an Asai Moonsault onto everyone! The crowd pops for Detrick as he stumbles to his feet and rolls Tate back in the ring. "The Marvelous One" was slow to get back up, but eventually does so. Detrick attempts a Springboard attack, but Tate kicks his leg and caused him to crash to the canvas! He lifts "The Lucha Warrior" up for the Naturally Marvelous Ending (N.M.E; Pedigree), but Detrick counters lifting him onto the shoulders. Cyrus goes for the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Roundhouse Kick), but Tate ducks the Roundhouse Kick and hits Cyrus with a Dragon Suplex! Koji slides in behind Tate and hits him with a Saito Suplex of his own! When Detrick tried getting up, Koji knocks him back down with a Spinning Heel Kick. "The Ronin" turns his attention to Tate by lifting him onto his shoulders and hitting the Ushigoroshi! Koji went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Koji lifts "The Marvelous One" to his feet, and he Irish Whips him to the ropes. He went for a Dropkick, but Williams held on to the ropes and Koji crashes to the canvas. Detrick got up and immediately hits Yoshida with a Running Shooting Star Press, but Williams quickly tosses "The Lucha Warrior" to the apron. Williams went for the Marvelous Buster (Rope-Hung Piledriver), but Cyrus counters with a Back Body Drop, sending Tate over the ropes and to the floor! But before Williams can got back up, the Heavyweight Champion takes him out with a Lariat! Cyrus took a quick look behind him, then attempts a Springboard Moonsault! Unfortunately, he was caught and taken out with a Powerslam! Jones looks around the arena, listening to the sound of loud boos coming from everyone in the arena. Ben brushed them aside and stood back up. But when he got on the apron, Koji knocks him back down with a Sliding Dropkick to his bad leg! Ben stumbles back down, but barely kept his balance. While Jones tried to fight through his aggravated leg, "The Ronin" got back up and hits a Slingshot Tope Con Hilo to the champion!

The crowd cheers as Yoshida got up and dragged Ben back into the ring! As Ben was getting up, Koji climbs to the top rope! Unfortunately for him, Ben grabs him by his throat! He sees Detrick & Tate getting up, and he ends up throwing Koji from the top rope and crashing into both men on the outside! Everyone began chanting "YOU SUCK" when Jones slides out of the ring and looks down at his opponents. Jones took one look at "The Marvelous One" and became REAL pissed. He grabs Tate's arm and literally drags him towards the announce table. Ben clears the table and lifts "The Marvelous One" back up by his throat. He attempts the Time To Die (Chokeslam), but Williams scratches his eyes! Ben blindly drops Williams, and "The Marvelous One" took the opportunity to Low Blow him! The crowd POPS for the dirty shot, but Ben did not immediately go down! But when Koji ran over and swiftly kicks Ben in the back of his bad leg, "The Destroyer" went down! Without even exchanging words, Koji and Tate starts beating and kicking away at Jones before shoving him on the table! They kept him in place by pinning him down on the table. Detrick climbs to the top rope, and he hit the Frog Splash THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

The crowd were cheering loudly as Tate and Koji looks down at a fallen Ben and Detrick. All of a sudden, Tate blindsided Yoshida with a Forearm! He quickly tosses him in the ring before sliding in as well! Tate attempts a Running High Knew, but Koji slides out of the way and grabs Williams from behind. He proceeds to connect with two German Suplexes! "The Ronin" lifts Tate up and went for the Ronin's Blade (Rainmaker), but Williams counters into the Marvelous-Plex (Belly To Belly Suplex)! Williams climbs to the top rope and spreads his arms out for the Marvelous Finale (Purple Rainmaker). Unknown to him, Detrick was pulling himself out of the wreckage. Tate did not notice this until Detrick Springboards off the ropes and hits Tate with a Super Hurricanrana! Koji rolls out of the way as Tate crash to the canvas and rolls to the floor. Koji got up and attempts to hit Cyrus with a Lariat! Detrick counters by hitting Latino's Law (Argentine Lift into a Samoan Drop)! Cyrus soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Detrick lifts Koji up and whips him into the corner. Cyrus charges towards him, and he hits a Corner Springboard Spinning Back Kick! Koji stumbles forward which allows Detrick to follow up with Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a Sitout Suplex Powerbomb). But when he went for the Suplex Powerbomb, Koji knees Cyrus in the head! "The Ronin" lands on his feet, lifts Detrick vertically instead, and connects with the Shouten Kai! Yoshida was not finished, however. He went to the top rope and went for the Way of the Samurai (B.M.E)! Unfortunately for him, Cyrus rolls out of the way, causing Koji to crash down to the canvas! Yoshida got on his knees, and Detrick connects with 916 (Trouble In Paradise) from nowhere! With Yoshida lying prone in the ring, Detrick ascends to the top rope once again. The crowd was cheering him on, and he hits a second Frog Splash! However, immediately after Detrick connects with the Frog Splash, Tate slides into the ring, grabs Detrick, and PLANTS him with the N.M.E! Williams soon yells at the ref to count as he covers Detrick!

 _1…..2….3!_

" _DETRICK CYRUS IS ELIMINATED!"_

Jay: And just like that, Detrick Cyrus has been eliminated by "The Marvelous One!" I knew his win against Tate was a fluke!

Jazz: This has to feel disappointing for Cyrus, and it isn't help by Tate disrespecting him as well!

HEAVY boos and chants of "BULL-S**T" were heard throughout the arena as Tate kicks Detrick out of the ring! "The Marvelous One" added insult to injury by slapping his chest similar as to Eddie Guerrero would! This earns more boos from the crowd, to which Tate welcomed with open arms! He soon turns to the hurt Koji, and went to hit the N.M.E on him! However, Koji counters by lifting Tate up and hitting the Ushigoroshi! Both men were laid out in the ring! But on the outside, Ben immediately sat back up with an angry expression on his face! He slowly stood back up and saw both men laid out in the ring. "The Destroyer" storms in and, amongst the sound loud boos, began beating down on Koji and Tate! He deadlifts "The Marvelous One" into a Gutwrench Throwing Powerbomb across the ring! Yoshida tries to get up, but Ben lifts him in the air and hits You're Dead (Spinebuster)! Ben turns to lift Tate up once more and hits the Death Valley Driver followed by the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

When Jones got back up, he kicks Tate to the floor and lifts Koji up. He goes for the Romanian Hell-Bomb, but Koji catches him in the Life or Death (Hell's Gate Submission)! The crowd starts chanting for Yoshida as Ben starts to collapse! "The Destroyer" still had enough in him to lift Yoshida back up. But before he could do anything, "The Marvelous One" slid in the ring and Chop Blocks Ben in the bad leg! With his leg giving out and still gasping for air, Ben could not defend himself from a double beatdown from Koji and Tate! "The Marvelous One" lifts Ben up by his head and connects with a Snap DDT! Ben sat up, and Koji follows up with the Penalty Kick! Koji was about to go for the cover, but Tate stops him! He begins to speak to Yoshida about hitting their finishers while pointing to the top rope! Yoshida hesitantly agrees to the idea. Tate climbs up first, and he connects with the Marvelous Finale to Ben! Williams yells for Yoshida to go next, and Koji climbs up to hit the Way of the Samurai on the champion! Just like earlier, Tate immediately grabs Koji and went for the N.M.E! Koji saw this coming, however, and connects with a Back Body Drops! Tate stumbles to his feet, and Koji grabs him from behind before hitting the Ronin's Blade! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS IS ELIMINATED!"_

Jazz: Yoshida just eliminated "The Marvelous One!" We're now down to two people left!

Jay: That's not fair! Koji cost Williams the win!

Jazz: That's what Williams get for trying the same trick twice!

The crowd was going CRAZY for Koji as he took a moment to catch his breath! Yoshida was beginning to realize that it's come down to himself and Ben! Tate, meanwhile, began to realize he was eliminated. In response, he EXPLODES and attacks Yoshida! The crowd starts to boo as Tate stomps down on Yoshida repeatedly! He soon pulls Koji up and plants him with the N.M.E! The referee tries to yell at Tate to leave, but "The Marvelous One" rolls out, grabs a chair, and proceeds to beat him repeatedly with a Steel Chair! The crowd starts to cheer for Tate a bit as he beats the champion down repeatedly! Once the chair gets bent, Tate tosses it aside and hits the N.M.E! With those two finally laid out, Tate rolls out of the ring and storms up the ramp.

For some time, neither man in the ring moved a muscle. Clayton Palmer soon rushes out to ringside, and he begins to yell for Koji to get up! "The Ronin" and "The Destroyer" slowly made it to their feet as the crowd chants "KOJI! KOJI! KOJI!" Koji, meanwhile, delivers a LOUD Knife Edge Chop to Ben! The champ stumbles backwards, and Koji delivers another LOUD Chop! When he Chops him for a third time, Ben grabs Koji and tosses him across the ring! Koji pulls himself back into a corner, and the champion charges and hits a Corner Splash! But to Ben's surprise, Koji did not go down! Instead, he angrily glares at Ben! He found this to be a grave insult, and "The Destroyer" delivers a SHARP Forearm to his jaw! That Forearm stuns Koji, but still he did not go down! Ben took one look at a weakened Koji, and he decides to literally slap some sense into him!

That slap woke something up inside Koji, and he responds by delivering a swift and SHARP Forearm of his own! Ben stumbles backwards, clearly dazed from the Forearm, and Koji continues to Forearm him in the jaw! Ben found himself in the corner as Koji continues to Chop and Forearm Ben in rapid succession! The crowd starts chanting "YES!" repeatedly as Clayton tells Koji to "Beat him like a government mule!" Ben slowly collapses in the corner, and Koji runs to the opposite corner. He charges after Ben, but "The Destroyer" pops up and connects with a Shotgun Dropkick, knocking Koji across the ring! But the Samurai spirit was flowing through him, and Koji immediately got to his feet from the Dropkick! When Ben got up, Koji FLOORS him with a wicked Lariat, almost turning him inside out! "The Ronin" lets out a LOUD battle cry, which cause the fans to rally behind him! Koji climbs to the top rope, and CONNECTS with the Way of the Samurai! He soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

To Clayton and everyone else's surprise, Ben Jones sat up while holding Koji across his chest! He slowly stood up and hits the Fallaway Slam! Koji crashes across the ring, and the crowd starts to boo MASSIVELY as Jones took a moment to catch his breath and collect himself. He soon stood up and drags Koji back to his feet. Ben flips off the booing crowd and went for the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)! But before he could plant Koji, Clayton suddenly hits Ben with a chair from behind! The crowd couldn't believe Clayton did that, and neither did Ben! "The Destroyer" tosses Koji aside, and slowly turns around to face Clayton! "The Colonel" slowly backs into the corner as Ben begins to approach him! When Palmer tries to retreat out of ring, Ben grabs him by his jacket! Jones grabs him by his neck, and Clayton's face starts to turn red! Ben attempts Time to Die, but Koji suddenly runs and hits the Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Ben drops Clayton and stumbles around the ring! Koji grabs Ben from behind and went for the Ronin's Blade! However, Ben counters with the Flatliner (Reverse STO)! The crowd boos as Ben pulls himself back up and hooks Koji in the air. He yells for Koji to "GO TO HELL!" before hitting the Romanian Hell-Bomb! The crowd grew silent as Ben went for the Powerbomb pin.

 _1…_

 _KICKOUT!?_

Koji immediately pops back up after a one count, and lets out a loud battle cry! The crowd pops HARD for Koji ad Ben simply sat there, dumbfounded that Koji manges to kick out at one! Clayton yells for Koji to "TAKE HIS HEAD OFF!" as Yoshida hits the stunned champion with a Sliding Lariat! With the samurai spirit flowing through him, Koji pick Ben back his feet and lifts him up Vertically! The crowd pops HARD for Koji, who connects with a Brainbuster to Jones! He lets out one last battle cry while placing his hands and index fingers together! "The Ronin" lifts Ben up from behind, hooks his wrist, and FLOORS HIM WITH RONIN'S BLADE! Clayton leaps on the apron as Yoshida went for the cover, the entire crowd counting along as well!

 _1…._

 _2….._

… _..3!?_

 _No..KICKOUT!_

Clayton collapses onto the floor in shock! The crowd was in disbelief! Koji was stunned at the fact that Ben kicked out of the Ronin's Blade! Clayton got back up and yelled at Koji to "DO IT AGAIN! ONE MORE TIME!" Soon, the crowd breaks out into a "ONE MORE TIME" chant as well, to which Koji nods! He slowly got up, lifts Ben back to his feet, and went for the Ronin's Blade one more time! Unfortunately, "The Destroyer" ducks the Ronin's Blade and locks Yoshida in The Bite (Crossface Chickenwing)! The crowd began to chant for Koji to fight back as Yoshida tried desperately to escape! He dug deep into his Samurai Spirit in order to find the will to keep fighting, but Jones forced him to the canvas and applied the Body Scissors, locking in the hold even tighter! Koji flailed around the ring while the crowd desperately rallied behind Koji! Clayton, on the other hand, desperately yelled at Koji to fight out of it! But the longer Ben held Koji captive, the more desperate "The Colonel" became! Koji desperately fought to stay conscious, but Clayton decided it was becoming too much for Koji to withstand, grabbed a towel, and tossed it in the ring! The referee immediately calls for the bell!

" _Here is your winner by referee stoppage….and STILL ICW Heavyweight Champion: BEN JONES!"_

Jay: Ben did it! Ben retains! The Era of Darkness will continue in ICW!

Jazz: Koji never tapped! He didn't even pass out! After coming so CLOSE, he lost because Clayton threw in the towel!

Jay: Palmer clearly looked out for his client, Jazz! He did the right thing by forcing Koji to give up, whether he wanted to or not!

EVERYONE starts to boo as Ben releases Koji and pulls

himself to his feet! The referee gave the title back to Jones, who mockingly raised it in front of the hostile crowd. Koji rolls out of the ring while coughing and trying to breathe, and Clayton checks up on him. Koji was both angry and disappointed, so he left him there and walked up the ramp. The arena begins to darken and turn red, with Jones standing underneath a bright red spotlight, holding the Heavyweight Title.

Jazz: How long must ICW suffer at Ben Jones's hand? Someone needs to take the title off of this guy ASAP!

Jay: How many times must I say it, Jazz? Ben Jones is "The Destroyer!" He's unstoppable! And as long as he hold the Heavyweight Title, The Era of Darkness will continue! And no one in ICW is safe!

Jazz: Well, ladies & gentlemen, this has been ICW Retribution! From Jay Masters, I've been Jazz Conway, and we'll see you back at the Battlefield!

* * *

 **Recap**

Match 1: Lords of Wrestling (Chris Owens & The Kings of a New Age [Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III]) VS The Pack (Chris Wolf, Asher King, and Matt Lopez)

Winners: Lords of Wrestling via pin

Match 2: Daria St. Leger VS Sarah Lewis

Winner: Daria St. Leger via pin

Match 3: Katie Striker VS Nyx Rosewood

Winner: **THE MATCH NEVER HAPPENED**

Match 4: The Dark Family (Surrealist Morrow, Ryan Lewis, and Mephisto) VS Anthony Dre, Will Ralston, and Justin Danger

Winners: Anthony Dre, Will Ralston, and Justin Danger via pin

Match 5: The Fortress (Static Rider & P.K. Hunt) VS Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage) _-ICW Tag Team Championship_

Winners: The Fortress via pin

Match 6: Chris Blade VS Zack Mercer (Falls Count Anywhere Match) _-ICW International Championship_

Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 7: Angelica Rhodes VS Brianna Kelly _-ICW Women's Championship_

Winner: Angelica Rhodes via pin

Match 8: The Cobra Club (Seth Sullivan & Genocide) VS Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley

Winner: The Cobra Club via pin

Match 9: Ben Jones VS Detrick Cyrus VS Marvelous Tate Williams VS Koji Yoshida (Fatal Four Way Elimination Match) _-ICW Heavyweight Championship_

Winner: Ben Jones via referee stoppage

* * *

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras caught up with Anthony Dre, Will Ralston, and Justin Danger sitting together backstage after their match._

Cameraman: Excuse me, gentlemen. Tonight was a significant night for all three of you. Not only was this a special return or debut for some of you, but you all managed to defeat the Dark Family. How do you guys feel and what's next for the three of you?

Anthony: It's like you said, tonight was very special. This was my first PPV Match in ICW, and I've enjoyed it tremendously.

Will: Same. It's been somm since I've been on an ICW PPV. Hell, the last time I was on PPV, I sent someone falling 40 ft below. And tonight reminds me why I enjoy this place.

Justin: Best of all, we finally stuck it to the Dark Family. We told the world we're not gonna deal with their crap any longer! This whole "Era of Darkness" is getting tiresome, and we've finally taken a stand against it!

Anthony: As for what's next? It's simple. We'll just keep fighting for as long as we need to.

Will: I said I'll avenge this place. And mate, that's exactly what I intend to.

Justin: Took the words right outta my mouth.

 _The three of them soon walks towards the exit as the screen cuts to black. The camera soon cuts to Chris Blade stumbling backstage, still sore from his match._

Cameraman: Hell of a fight you were just in, Chris. Can we get your thoughts on everything that went down against Zack Mercer?

Chris:...Y'know, ever since I've won this title, people have been telling me that I'm not worthy to carry this. Yeah, I made one mistake. And I still regret it to this day. But for people like Zack Mercer to tell me that I'm a disgrace of a champion pisses me off! But it also motivates me. It motivates me to go out there and defend this title night in and night out under any and all circumstances. Mercer put up a hell of a fight, but I fight because I want to prove to the world that Chris Blade is no fluke, and that I work to make this title as prestigious as much as I can for as long as I hold the International Championship!

 _Chris stumbles past the cameraman and to the infirmary as the cameras cut to black. The cameras soon cut to Angelica Rhodes clutching on her title she just retained._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Angelica? Congratulations on retaining the Women's title. However, it wasn't without its controversy due to Carson Michaels getting involved. What do you make of this?

Angelica: Like I actually care about whatever Carson does! The fact remains that I beat Brianna Kelly TWICE! And remember that I beat Carson to WIN this beautiful championship! So as far as I'm concerned, they can do whatever they want to each other because I'm done with them! I'm moving on to better and brighter things!

 _Angelica smirks and turns to walk away as the screen fades to black….._

* * *

 **A/N: And that was ICW Retribution! Hope everyone enjoyed the PPV! I won't be too long, so I'll just say to be on the lookout for the upcoming "Supernovas Cup." You don't wanna miss it! Until next time….**

 **Next Time on Battlefield Episode 16:**

Trell makes several important announcement regarding the future of Season Two!


	34. Episode 16

_Before the show…._

Freddy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO!?"

The screen cuts to Trell's office, where Trell sat at his desk and listened to Freddy Escobar. Freddy, full of rage, slammed his hands down on Trell's desk, yelling a lot. While he was yelling, Trell, tired of all of the yelling, took a deep breath.

Trell: Listen, Freddy-

Freddy: No, YOU LISTEN! Sullivan did NOT beat ME! Genocide beat FURNO! So tell me, WHY IN THE BLUE HELL I'm "not allowed" to FIGHT HIM AGAIN!?

Trell: Because I don't want you to get injured!

As soon as he said this, Freddy pauses. Trell takes a deep breath and finally had his chance to speak.

Trell: Listen, contrary to popular belief, I see some kind of value in you, Escobar. And I gave you a chance. I even had you team up with Furno to take care of two problems I have going on. You guys were so close, but sadly the plan didn't work. Instead, you two almost ended up in horrible situations, and I cannot live in good conscious with putting people I value through something like that. But I can put you and Caesar in a special tag match tonight, just as a way of thanking you.

There was a long pause as Freddy looks down at the floor. Escobar then slams the table in frustration.

Freddy: I should've known. You clearly don't understand. No one here understands…

Not saying a word, Trell watches as Freddy goes to leave. He opens the door…..and froze in his tracks. Standing on the other side of the door was Detrick Cyrus.

 _The two stare face-to-face in awkward silence. Detrick tries saying something, but Freddy pushes Detrick aside before he could get a word out. Detrick watches him leave, shaking his head in silence. The screen soon cuts to black._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen cuts to the arena, and the crowd were cheering in anticipation. The cameras transition to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome, everyone, back to the Battlefield! We are on the fallout of ICW's most recent event: Retribution.

Jay: What I'm enjoying right now, Jazz, is seeing everyone backstage so miserable! The Cobra Club had a wonderful night overcoming the unlikely, yet surprising effective, combination of Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley. Plus, Ben Jones beat three other people to still hold on to the Heavyweight Title!

Jazz: But now Retribution is in the past. Tonight, we are solely focused on the future! And hopefully, the future involves somebody dealing with Ben Jones & Seth Sullivan! But what I do know for sure is that we're gonna kick things off with the owner of ICW!

 **Voodoo Child (by Jimi Hendrix)** starts to play, and the crowd start to cheer as Trell makes his way out. He took his time getting to the ring, opting to shake hands of everyone at ringside. He even went over and shook hands with the time keeper and commentary. Trell soon steps into the ring as the crowd continues to cheer.

Trell: To say that it's been a hectic season is a huge understatement. There's been quite some highs, and there's definitely been some lows. But like all good things, the end for Season 2 is near. And I am here to officially announce that the finale of the Season will be: IMMORTALITY 2!

The crowd pops as the words "IMMORTALITY II" appears on screen in plain letters.

Trell: Yes, Immortality is coming back with a 2nd installment! But now the question becomes: "Where will Immortality II be held?" If Immortality was held at Madison Square Garden, where could they possibly be going next? Well, I've decided that ICW needs to live up to its name...and go "International." With that in mind, for the first time ever, ICW will be going across the pond to Queen's Country because Immortality II will take place….at WEMBLEY STADIUM IN WEMBLEY, ENGLAND!

The crowd pops again as the "IMMORTALITY 2" logo shifts to a UK style font with the UK Flag hovering as the background.

Trell: And that's not all, just as the Final Episode of Season 1 was held at the Barclays Center in New York, the final Episode of Season 2, also known as the "Immortality II Pre-show," will take place at the famous Royal Albert Hall in London, England, where we will see the finals of the Supernovas Tournament along with many other surprises!

The crowd begins to interrupt Trell by chanting "UK" over and over again.

Trell: Speaking of tournaments, that brings me to tonight. Tonight, we begin our path back to Immortality….especially for the tag team division! Because I've decided to bring back the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Only this time, the winners of this tournament will go on to Immortality II and compete for the ICW Tag Team Championships! And the finals of this tournament will take place at the final PPV event before Immortality II: Overload!

Crowd continues to cheer, which causes Trell to smile.

Trell: At this point, I feel like I'm spoiling you guys, because that's NOT ALL! After their impressive victory at Retribution, I have decided that tonight….Justin Danger, Anthony Dre, AND Will Ralston will compete against each other in a Triple Threat Match where the winner will go on to face Ben Jones at Overload for the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

The crowd pops hard for the announcement! Unfortunately, the fun ended the moment **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** plays. The crowd soon shifted to LOUD boos when Seth Sullivan walks out, dragging that shovel and the bag with him. Trell kept a calm expression, but Seth surirpsingly looked irritated. Sullivan set his bag and shovel before stepping in the ring. He came face-to-face with Trell, taking the mic from him.

Seth: You've done enough talking, Trell. At this very moment, I'm going to talk while you are going to stand there and listen.

The crowd still booed and even chanted "BU-RY YOUR-SELF" at "The Gravedigger." While Trell couldn't help but smirk, Sullivan tried everything in his power to keep from snapping out at everyone. He manages to ignore the chants and turn his attention back to Trell.

Seth: How long are you going to keep this up, Trell? How long must you continue to disrespect me while I break every person you put in my way? No matter who you send to get rid of me, I always break and bury them. I did it to CJ, I did it to Detrick, and I did it to both Freddy and Furno.

Seth: So I'm going to make this very clear: put me in the Heavyweight Championship match. Not a number one contenders match, but an actual fucking match for the Heavyweight belt in the main event. Because I'm going to tell you now: the longer Ben Jones is champion and the longer you continue to test my patience, ICW will continue to suffer, and I will see to it that the suffering will continue.

Sullivan shoved the mic back to him. The crowd boos and starts telling Sullivan to "Go Away." Trell took a moment to gather his thoughts and quiet the crowd. He looked Seth in the eyes and begins to speak.

Trell: …..I'll admit. There are moments where I wonder if all of this would truly stop if I just give you what you want. I wonder if I give you a title shot in the main event, would you truly stop this madness? But then I see you pull a stunt like this, and I'm reminded that even if I give you this chance, nothing won't change, It'll only make things much worse. So no, Sullivan. You're not getting a title match. You're not getting the main event slot. In fact, you're not going to Immortality! As far as I'm concerned, you're FINISHED!

The crowd pops as Trell drops the mic and leaves the ring, not looking back at Sullivan. Seth is BEYOND pissed, and picks up the mic once again!

Seth: YOU'VE JUST SIGNED ICW's DEATH WISH, TRELL! I SWEAR I WILL HURT THE ONES YOU VALUE THE MOST!

Sullivan slams the mic down and storms out of the ring in frustration.

Jazz: So let's review: Immortality II is happening at Wembley, there's going to be a tag tournament starting tonight, we're going to have a triple threat match to determine a #1 Contender, and Sullivan won't be involved in anything!

Jay: Trell is making a big mistake pissing Sullivan off. The longer Trell tests Sullivan, the more unhinged "The Gravedigger" gets. And there's anything ICW have learned this season, it's that Sullivan is more dangerous when he's pissed off!

* * *

 **(** **A/N:** **Credit VelocityRaptor for this...insane promo)**

 _The screen suddenly cuts to the POV of a camera peering through the glass window of a door to a padded room._

Strangely, the room was covered in Ancient Greek letters crudely carved on the walls. In the center of the room, sitting on a chair, is Nyx Rosewood, who looks at the camera with bloodshot eyes, a wicked smile, and a straight jacket on her body. Besides that, she appeared as her regular self.

Soon, She starts giggling despite her situation.

Nyx: Aw...poor little Katie...Too much of a bitch to fight me last night? I understand. No one else could comprehend the thoughts of a night goddess. The life and times of deities from Chaos to the Olympians have always been too...vile for a mortal mind. To be honest, I have understood now the truth, that none of you are worth saving, you people who root for a woman simply because "Tranquilo this", "Tranquilo that". But, I know the full truth, Katie. You're all talk! You think you deserve every opportunity handed to you! CHAOS SEES EVERYTHING! I SEE EVERYTHING THROUGH THE NIGHT THAT WHICH IS MY DOMAIN!

Suddenly, the feed begins to show static, Nyx's eyes glow purple, and the camera begins to shake. Nyx soon cuts between herself and "The Mad Angel." alter ego.

Nyx: No one is worth saving in ICW! YOU ARE THE EXAMPLE OF ONE NOT WORTH SAVING! Every so called hero is willing to sacrifice friends for power! Such is your beliefs, Katherine! After everything you've done, you've broken me, you've broken many others, and STILL people like to kiss your ass because of your pwecious Los Ingobernables group. CERBERUS WANTS OUT OF HIS LEASHES! THE HOUNDS WANT OUT OF THEIR LEASHES! SAY WHAT YOU WILL ABOUT ME IN BINDS, BUT THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY WHEN I RETURN! All of you will burn and you will all wish you never learned how to piss me off! Retribution is just the beginning! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME SOON ENOUGH! AHAHAHAHAHAH! HAAHAHAHAHA-

 _The screen abruptly shuts off and goes back to the arena._

* * *

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** begins to play as the lights shut off. The minitron turns white as a silhouette of Edward and Aiden appeared on stage. The lights returns to normal, and the two made their way to the ring. Edward taunts the crowd while saying "They're winning the tournament!" Aiden stays silent and enters the ring. Edward steps in and raises his cane while AR3 simply spread his arms out.

" _The following contest is a First Round Match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III' KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: So this is the first match in the Tag Tournament, and if there is any team that will do whatever it takes to make it to Immortality II, it's Edward & Aiden.

Jay: Of course the KNA are going to win! They have beaten The Pack back at Retribution, and with Immortality II going to be heading to their country, they will stop at nothing to make it to the finals!

 **Princes of the Universe (by Queen)** starts to play, and the crowd shockingly gave a mildly positive reaction! Freddy walks out but did not pose. He was still visibly upset and beside himself while King Caesar follows him stoically, though still kept his eye on him. Freddy quickly slid in the ring while Caesar steps in.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing Monarchy, at a total combined weight of 488 lbs: KING CAESAR & FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jazz: Freddy has had it rough since his loss at Retribution! I heard that he wanted to face Seth one-on-one, but Trell denied his request and, instead, placed him in this tournament.

Jay: As much as I love Monarchy, I'm concerned for "The Prince's" mental state! Freddy didn't want to be in this match, but he has an opportunity to bring Monarchy glory by overcoming KNA! So he needs to snap out of it and focus on what's happening right now!

Aiden and Edward bumped fists while Freddy told Caesar to stay on the apron. The bell rings as Freddy & Aiden paced around each other. They went to lock up, and Remington grabs Escobar from behind. AR3 then tries for a quick Octopus Stretch! Freddy stumbles a bit, but manages to fight back by elbowling him. Aiden tries to hit a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Freddy manages to land on his feet and shoves him to the ropes. Aiden rebounds and locks Escobar in the Guillotine! Freddy collapses to one knee, but manages to lift his opponent. He tries for a Back Body Drop, but Remington counters into a Sleeper Hold! The submission brought back bad memories to him, so Freddy quickly counters into a Snapmare! But before Aiden could get up, Freddy stomped him repeatedly out of frustration! Even as Remington crawls to the ropes, he did not let up until the referee had to pull him away! When Freddy shoves him out of the way, Aiden hits an Uppercut that stuns him! Freddy stumbles to the KNA's corner, and Aiden proceeds to hit several more uppercuts! He tags Edward in and hits a Snap Suplex! Edward steps in, and they connect with the Assisted Lifting Leg Drop followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Edward immediately grabs Freddy's arm and begins to stretch it in awkward directions. Escobar could do nothing but scream in agony. "The Antagonist" then bends his opponent's arm and placed it on the canvas. He tries to jump up and step down on it, but Escobar moves his arm out of the way at the last second! And with his freed arm, Escobar trips Mercury to the mat! Freddy soon grabs him by his neck, and hits a Reverse Vertical Suplex! Escobar got up and knocked Aiden off the apron before approaching Mercury! Caesar stretched out his hand, expecting a tag. But to his surprise, Freddy told him "I can handle this, Caesar!" and he whipes Mercury an empty corner! Freddy runs and hits an Uppercut before tossing him to the center of the ring. When Edward stumbled to his feet, "The Prince" hits the Rolling Cutter and went for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Caesar stretches out his hand and tells his partner to "Tag me in!" But again, Freddy yells "I GOT THIS!" and turns away from him. He lifts Edward up and attempts a Tombstone Piledriver, but Edward wiggles free and shoves Freddy into the ring post! He sees Aiden get back up and tags him in. Edward then grabs Freddy and puts him in the Wheelbarrow. Aiden hits a Spike DDT, and Edward follows with a Wheelbarrow German Suplex! With Escobar down, Aiden took the chance to kick him around. He begins to yell "You're no prince, mate! You're nothing compared to kings!" before lifting him up. He attempts Morning Glory (Twisting Brainbuster), but Freddy lands behind him and hits the Three Amigos! Both men were down as Caesar yells at Freddy to tag him! Freddy pulls himself up as Aiden tags in Edward. Mercury rushes in and grabs Freddy's fingers. He lets out a evil laugh and went to break his fingers, but Freddy snuck behind and hits a Rolling Release German Suplex! With Edward down, Freddy reluctantly crawls to Caesar and tags him in for the first time!

"Monarchy's Enforcer" steps in the ring and immediately floors Edward with a Lariat! Aiden yells at him from the apron, and Caesar responds by lifting him in the air by his neck! He throws AR3 in the corner and hits the Brooklyn Beast (a series of jabs and left & right hooks) to him! He finishes AR3 off with a Clothesline out of the ting Edward got up and charges towards him, but Caesar knocks him across the ring with a Big Boot to his face! Edward got back up, and Caesar runs & hits the Corner Splash! Edward stumbles forward, and Caesar lifts him in the Fireman's Carry before dropping into the Jackhammer. He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

AR3 rushes in and quickly broke up the tag. As a result, Caesar grabs him and tosses him out of the ring. He lifts Mercury up and attempts the Lion Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb). However, Edward lands on his feet and hits the Gotcha! (Feint Superkick followed by a Superkick to the knees). Edward laughs and runs the ropes. Unfortunately for him, King Caesar pops back up and hits the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash)! Freddy took the opportunity to blindly tag himself back in! Caesar looks at Freddy with bewilderment and asked "What'chu doin'!?" Freddy simply hooks Edward's arm and told Caesar to hold him up! He reluctantly does so, and they attempt the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer)! Edward fought back by kicking Caesar away, and AR3 pulls the big man out of the ring followed by shoving him into the ring post. Back in the ring, Edward shoves Freddy into the ropes. He tries to hit a Lariat, but Escobar ducks it and goes for the Prince's Blade (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)! Unfortunately for him, "The Prince" was caught out of midair and hit with the Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a Flapjack, and Aiden connects with a Gunshot! (Codebreaker))! Edward soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: And the KNA advances to the Semifinals after a Kingdom Come out of mid-air!

Jay: The KNA are one step closer of headlining Immortality in their home country! But I can't help but feel bad for Freddy. He clearly seemed out of it.

Jazz: Escobar was so caught up in proving himself that he neglected his partner. Monarchy has no one else to blame but Escobar!

KNA gloats to the crowd while having their hands raised in victory. As the left the ring, they pointed to the cameras and vowed to go to Immortality II. As they went to the back, Caesar rolls back in and looks at Escobar. Freddy sat up, but he was clearly frustrated and declined his help. He pulls himself up without his help, and leaned against the ropes. But to everyone's surprise, Detrick Cyrus suddenly walks out!

Jazz: Well this is a surprise. Detrick is actually coming out to confront Escobar! But...why?

Jay: Some would say family, but everyone knows Detrick is an egomaniac! And he's possibly here to try to outshine him!

Even though the crowd cheered for him, Detrick had a somber look on his face while watching Freddy putting himself down. He slides into the ring and wanted to talk to his brother, but "The Prince" was having none of it! He pushed Detrick aside and left the ring. "The Lucha Warrior" tried to grab his shoulder, but Caesar grabs it and looked him dead in his eyes. "Monarchy's Enforcer" shook his head and tosses Detrick to the side. Cyrus watched as Escobar left with Caesar following behind.

Jazz: Well….that was something. I wonder if Detrick wants to help Freddy through these trying times.

Jay: Freddy doesn't need anyone's pity, Jazz! Win or lose, he is still "The Prince" of ICW! So everyone just needs to stop feeling sorry for him because he'll move past this speed bump and rise again!

Jazz: Well, after two huge tag losses, it'll be interesting to see what's next for Escobar….

* * *

 _The cameras cuts to Danger arriving to the arena. He left his car and was walking through the parking lot. Soon, he was quickly blindsided by Mephisto, who Shoulder Tackles him into one of the cars._

Mephisto grabs Danger by his shirt and tosses him into one of the car doors, leaving a big dent in it. Danger tries to tackle him over the hood of the car, but Mephisto grabs him and Chokeslam onto the hood of the car! Danger lays there in pain, but Mephisto simply drags him near a window, and tosses him through it inside the building, shattering glass everywhere! Mephisto tries to do more damage, but a crowd of people rushes over and held him back while checking on Danger. While he was being checked on, Mephisto simply walked back out the door and into the unknown…

* * *

 _Afterwards, the screen soon cuts backstage, where Koji was meditating in silence. He soon heard the door open, and looks up to see a distraught and guilt-filled Clayton Palmer. Koji stood up and heads for the exit, but Palmer tries to stop him._

Clayton: Koji, wait!

Clayton grabs Koji's sleeve to stop him from leaving. Although he stopped, Koji quickly shoves Palmer off of him. Clayton, taking the hint, slowly backs away.

Clayton: Listen, Koji. I-I know what I did at Retribution was a mistake! I know you almost won the title and I should've never threw in the towel! B-But I was worried about you! I mean, y'all was turning red! I had to think about the long term investment! But don't worry! With this experience, we'll know what to do next time!

Koji just watches Palmer, studying him, but doesn't say a word. Before he could say anything, however, they hear the door open. Koji and Clayton turns to see Tate walking in the room, slowly clapping.

Tate: Just the two people I wanted to see. Let me just say that I respect you, Palmer, for what you did. I mean, you made the correct choice in throwing in the towel for your…. "talent." Yet, I can't help but feel disrespected about the fact that your "talent" defeated ME but was not "talented" enough to actually become champion.

The more Williams spoke the more Koji got annoyed. But Clayton backed him away to calm him before turning towards "The Marvelous One."

Clayton: I get it. You're upset. You must feel like my talent cost you the Heavyweight Title. But I, myself, can't help that maybe, just maybe, you aren't talented enough to win a championship! I mean, you failed to win the International title TWICE, and now failed to be Heavyweight champion! Koji may have lost, but at least he isn't a multi-time "Marvelous" Loser!

Tate was heated by Clayton's words, and stepped to him. Koji quickly pushes "The Colonel" aside and came face-to-face with him. But before either man could come to blows, Tate begins to back away to the exit.

Tate: I'll see you two around…..

 _Without looking back, Tate heads out of the room. Palmer pats Yoshida on the back as the screen fades. The cameras cuts back to ring._

* * *

 **Hard Times (by Paramore)** starts to play, and the crowd gives a light cheer. Emily and Abby appears on stage together, and they walks to the ring clapping hands with the fans. They climb at the turnbuckle wave to the crowd before jumping down.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, EMILY SCARLET & ABBY TORRES!"_

The lights suddenly cuts out, and **Deadly Nightshade (by Blackbriar)** starts to play, causing the crowd to boo. Sarah Lewis appears on-stage, followed by Kirsi & Alexandra. All three woman looked to be very bitter.

" _Introducing their opponents, being accompanied by Sarah Lewis: KIRSI HALONEN & ALEXANDRA XENOU!"_

Jazz: At Retribution, Daria didn't just defeat Daria, she DOMINATED her! But despite that fact, Kirsi and Alexandra are still with Sarah! Even worse, Daria regrettably broke a promise and laid her hands on them!

Jay: Listen, Jazz. Sarah only needed to prove that Daira is nothing without her former friends, and she succeeded. Because without them, Daria is just a reckless, classless woman!

Jazz: That was just disrespectful, Jay! Even for you!

The three of them makes it to ringside, but suddenly stops. Sarah snaps her fingers, causes the lights to return to normal, and pulls out a mic.

Sarah: Retribution….I indeed suffered a defeat to Daria. However, not only has Daria realized that Kirsi & Alexandra are with me, but she broke her promise to never lay her hands on them! Let me make clear that Daria WILL NOT get away with this, and she will suffer the same fate that will fall over Abby & Emily!

The crowd boos as Abby & Emily looks on with disdain. Alexandra slid in the ring while Kirsi climbed on the apron. Emily hugs her friend and stays in as the bell rings. Alexandra and Emily circles each other before locking up. Alexandra puts her in a Headlock, but Emily pushes her to the ropes. Abby tags in from behind as Scarlett shoves her across the ropes. Emily drops Alexandra on the rebound with a Drop Toe Hold, and Abby connects with a Springboard Elbow Drop to the back of the head & neck! Abby went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Abby lifts Alexandra back to her feet and hits several Forearms. She lets out a battle dry then ran the ropes. But Xenou catches her with a Snap Northern Lights Suplex! Alexandra then drags Abby to her corner and tags in Kirsi. The two women stomped down on Torres in the corner until the referee pulled them away. As Kirsi & Alexandra distracted them, Sarah begins to choke Abby against the corner with her staff to the sound of boos. Sarah releases her as the ref turns back around. Kirsi tags Alexandra back in and hits Abby with a Snapmare. Alexandra runs the ropes and connects with a Penalty Kick. And Kirsi finishes off with the running Senton to Abby! Alexandra went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Alexandra pulls Abby back up and applies the Royal Butterfly Submission! Torres starts to faint, and struggles to find a way out. But Torres found the strength to keep fighting, and she reverses the submission with a Northern Lights Suplex of her own! She then immediately floats over and connects with the Vertical Suplex. Both women were down as Emily was begging for a tag. Alexandra and Abby both crawls over and makes the tags! As Kirsi rushes in, Emily takes her down with a Springboard Dropkick! Kirsi stumbles to the corner only to be hit with a Corner Clothesline! Emily then tosses Kirsi to the center of the ring and takes her down with a Running Blockbuster. Emily lets out a battle cry and waits for Kirsi to get up. Unfortunately, Alexandra runs in and takes her out from behind with a Lariat! Abby slides in and hits Alexandra with a Hurricanrana, sending her out of the ring! Abby then runs the ropes and takes her down with a Tope Suicida! Both women were down, but Sarah climbs on the apron to try for a distraction! But before she could do anything, Daria St. Leger leaps over the barricade and attacks her! The crowd came alive as Leger was just raining down fists on "The Witch" Kirsi stumbles back up and sees Daria attacking Lewis. But before she could leave the ring to attack, Emily quickly rolls her up from behind!

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here are your winners: EMILY SCARLET & ABBY TORRES!"_

Jazz: Emily & Abby just picked up the win, but Daria is just taking out all of her frustrations on Sarah!

Jay: Leger needs to control herself, Jazz! She's creating an unsafe work environment!

Emily & Abby starts to celebrate in the ring while Daria and Sarah still fought ringside! All of a sudden, Kirsi & Alexandra rushes in and attacks both of them from behind! They were beating the victors down, and Sarah even fought back against Daria. Sarah tries to command Kirsi & Alexandra to take them out for good. Alexandra tries to hit the Charybdis on Emily while Kirsi went for the Halo-ween (Multiple Swingin Neckbreakers).

But they were distracted when Daria starts to attack Sarah once again! They immediately drop Abby & Emily in order to attack Daria. But were soon taken out by the two just as Sarah starts to retreat. Kirsi & Alexandra soon follows suit as Daria, Emily, and Abby watches on.

Jazz: Emily, Abby, and Daria has just sent Sarah and her goons retreating. Is this signs of things to come?

Jay: They got lucky, Jazz. Sarah won't let that happen again.

Jazz: Still to come is the #1 Contender's Match! And right now, we're going to turn it over to Hannah with a exclusive interview!

* * *

 _The screen soon cut to Hannah backstage smiling at the camera._

Hannah: Ladies & gentlemen, it has been confirmed that due to the attack Justin Danger has suffered, he will not be cleared to compete tonight. Therefore, the #1 Contender's match for the Heavyweight Title will now be an one-on-one match! With that in mind, please welcome my guests at this time, Anthony Dre & Will Ralston!

Anthony Dre & Will Ralston walks on screen, standing beside Hannah.

Hannah: Now, you both have recently have teamed up with each other, but now you two are set to face off against one another for a chance at the Heavyweight Title. How will the friendship affect you two going into the match?

Anthony: Y'know, I had fun teaming up with Will. Especially against the likes of the Dark Family. And yes, I do consider him a good friend. But, now I cannot let that cloud my mind. Tonight I get a shot at the Heavyweight title. And friend or not, I won't hesitate to run through him in order to get to Ben Jones!

Hannah nods, then turns the mic towards Will.

Will: Hannah, my goal since Season 1 has been to become Heavyweight Champion! Now, I've suffered a lot of bumps in my path, but I've always found a way to overcome them all! Tonight, Anthony stands in my way. And as much as I respect him, I will overcome him to get the chance take the Heavyweight Title!

Anthony: Well then, I'll see you in the ring.

Will: Aye, see you there.

 _They nod at each other before going their separate ways. The screen cuts backstage to a dark area of the building. The NOV rose up to face the cameras._

* * *

Chaos: At Retribution, the Fortress got lucky and escaped with the titles...and their lives! We wanted a rematch with them, but instead we have to compete in a tournament in order to get another chance! So this is a warning to ALL of the tag teams: the Nation of Violence is coming for each and every one of you!

Ravage: A Nation of Violence is going to take their anger out on this tournament, crush every single tag team in our way, and crush The Fortress at Immortality II!

 _The duo walks away, and the camera cuts back to the ring._

* * *

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** starts to play, and everyone groaned in frustration! E-Baum, Ray Cobra, and Seth Mercer smugly walked out to the negative reaction, and raised their fists in unison.

" _The following contest is a First Round Match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, accompanied by E-Baum, at a total combined weight of 490 lbs: 'Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra' E-R-S!"_

Jazz: Oh god, not these guys….

Jay: Show some respect, Jazz! E-R-S are here to state their claims as the best tag team by winning this tournament!

As they walk down the ramp, E-Baum pulls out a mic from his pocket and, unfortunately for the crowd, starts to speak.

E-Baum: Ladies & gentlemen, tonight you all have the honor, and the privilege, to witness the beginning of history! Because tonight, E.R.S will prove what we've been saying all this time: WE are the greatest tag team in ICW!

The crowd boos in response while E-R-S rolls in the ring. The trio continues to ignore the crowd while speaking to them.

E-Baum: I can just here the doubt coming from you people. I know you must be asking yourselves "Well golly gee, how are they going to prove their brilliance once again?" It's pretty fucking simple, but for you plantains, I'll explain it to you slowly: WWWWWeeeee aaaarrrreee wiiiinnnning thiiiis Taaaag Teeeeaaaam Tooouuurnaaameeeent, goooing tooooo Immortality II-

Ray & Seth threw up the number two.

E-Baum: And beeeecooomming taaaag teeaaaamm chaammmpions! You see how pretty simply that is?

The crowd boos in response while Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra laughs over the top.

E-Baum: And just like how Genocide made Moxley his bitch, E.R.S will begin our path to championship gold by making Ajax & Raptor our bitches!

As soon as he says that, the lights turn off. Radio chatter is heard while the spotlights shine everywhere on stage. After a brief pause, a female soldier says:

"Release the Hounds. I repeat, **RELEASE THE HOUNDS!** "

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim (by Downstait)** starts to play, which causes the crowd to go crazy. For a brief while, the spotlights go crazy then dim altogether. The lights come back on and the New Shield all walk down the crowd and jump over the barricade.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The New Shield, at a total combined weight of 496 lbs: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: Oh The New Shield must be really pissed coming into this match. Furno, along with Freddy, fell to Genocide and Seth Sullivan of the Cobra Club. I can't speak for Furno, but I know Ajax & Raptor really wants to hurt somebody right now.

Jay: Don't doubt E-R-S, Jazz. They have a chance to silence a team such as The New Shield! And they have what it takes to stand over them!

Ajax and Raptor wasted no time sliding in the ring and attacking Seth and Ray! E-Baum quickly slid out while the two teams went at it. Reigns soon clothesline Ray Cobra out of the ring while Ajax whips Mercer across the ring. They catch "Sid" on the rebound and tosses him out of the ring and onto Ray & E-Baum!

Jazz: A hot start from the New Shield, taking the fight to E-R-S and dumping them to the floor!

Jay: It was just a cheap sneak attack, Jazz! E-R-S is going to regroup and not let The New Shield dictate this match.

The crowd chants "New Shield" as Ajax & Raptor stood tall, waiting for their opponents to get back in. E-R-S stood back up and hurdles together. They had a loud break before Seth & Ray turn to climb on the apron. Mercer steps in the ring and decides to challenge Raptor of the all people. Reigns just stares at him as Ajax leaps on the apron.

The bell rings as Mercer circles Raptor, jaw jacking him and putting up his fists. "The Samoan Bad Boy" simply stood and watched the nonsense, until E-Baum got on the apron. He tries to talk shit, but an Uppercut from Raptor sent him flying off the apron and to the floor. Mercer took the chance to attack him from behind. However, Raptor quickly knocked him across the ring with another Uppercut! He drags Mercer by his arm to his team's corner and tags in Ajax. "The Ghost Hound" hits "Sid" with a Corner Clothesline. He follows up by tossing him into a Big Boot from Reigns! Ajax went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ajax lifts him up for a Vertical Suplex, but Seth lands behind him and hits a Snap Tiger Suplex! He was slow to get up, but he manages to shove Ajax into his teams corner. Ray tags himself in, and the 20 stone masked man starts to headbutt and forearm Ajax repeatedly! When he sunk down to the corner, Ray went to stomp down on him until Seth tags back in. Ray leaves the ring as Seth enters and stomping down on him. Ray and Seth repeatedly tag in and out, taking turns stomping down on Ajax. It ended with Mercer tagging himself in and hitting a Running Bronco Buster! Cobra tags in then follows up with a Corner Cannonball! E-Baum was cheering on his buddies as Ray lifts a wobbly Ajax back up. He tags "Sid" in then hoisted Ajax in a Powerbomb position. Mercer climbs to the top rope and hits a Blockbuster/Powerbomb Combination! Seth went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Seth stood up and kicks Ajax's head repeatedly while throwing insults at him. Mercer lifts him up by his hair, but Ajax surprises him with a Twisting Enzigur, stunning him. Seth stumbles a bit, but hits a Spin Kick to his stomach. Mercer whips Ajax to the ropes but misses the Clothesline. "The Ghost Fox" rebounds to connect with the Sling Blade! Both men were down, and E-Baum yells for Seth to to tag! Both guys in the ring crawls over and makes the tag to Raptor and Ray! Both guys run in, but Ray hits a Shoulder Tackle, knocking Raptor to the ropes. "The Samoan Bad Boy" bounces off the ropes and hits a Big Boot! Ray bounces off the ropes, and Raptor follows up by hitting a powerful Samoan Drop! Seth was about to slingshot himself in the ring, but Raptor Uppercuts him, knocking "Sid" straight to the floor! Raptor rolls out, but E-Baum foolishly stood in his way. He hurls a plethora of insults and curse words at him, but Ajax wipes him out with a Suicide Dive! The crowd cheers as Raptor simply looks down at him before hitting the Drive-By to Cobra! Raptor slides in and calls for the Superman Punch! Ray stood up, and Raptor went for it only to be hit by a Big Boot, knocking him down! Cobra quickly lifts Raptor up and hits the Delayed Brainbuster followed by the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Cobra was so stunned that Raptor kicked out that he starts to argue with the ref. Once he calmed down, he turns to Seth and yells at him to get up. Mercer is tagged in, and he climbs to the top rope. Ray tries to lift Raptor onto his shoulders for the NJ-to-Cali Flight (Electric Chair Position/Spear off the top rope). However, when Ray tried to lift his opponent onto his shoulders, Raptor fought back by punching his face repeatedly. "The Samoan Bad Boy" lands back down and tosses Cobra out of the ring! Mercer leapt off the top rope, but Raptor caught him over his shoulders! Meanwhile, Ajax climbed to the top rope and dives onto both Cobra and E-Baum, taking them out! Back in the ring, Raptor hits "Sid" with a new finisher: The Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment)! He did not go for the pin, but instead tags Ajax back in. He puts Seth in the Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold, and the duo connects with Stomp the Yard (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold to Curb Stomp)! AJax soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: Just like that, The New Shield advances in the Tag Team Tournament!

Jay: That's no way to treat E-R-S! They deserve better treatment than what they've gotten!

Jazz: They had a chance, and they lost. Time to move on!

Ajax & Raptor had their hand raised in victory before bumping fists. E-Baum checked on his fallen comrades, yelling and complaining while doing so. All of a sudden, Furno Moxley rushes down to the ring and attacked him! The crowd pops HARD as "The Lunatic Punisher" beats the holy hell out of E-Baum by slamming him into the apron and tossing him into the barricade! He tosses E-Baum in the ring, and The New Shield all stomped down on him repeatedly until he stopped moving! Moxley yells for Ajax to lift him up while Roman let out a loud howl! The New Shield hoisted E-Baum up and plants him to the canvas with a Triple Powerbomb! Not wasting any time, the Demolition Champion tosses E-Baum out of the ring and grabs a mic.

Furno: GENOCIDE! YOU AND ME ARE NOT DONE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO WE CAN SETTLE THIS!

The crowd pops as Furno tells Ajax & Raptor to leave the ring. **Angel of Death (by Slayer)** starts to play, and everyone starts to boo when Genocide walked out on the ramp followed by Alex and Julian for the Cobra Club. Moxley was pacing back & forth while Genocide stood on stage with an angry scowl on his face.

Genocide: Furno, boy, you have no idea how much I want to beat you within an inch of your life right now! But it won't be tonight. No...I want to not only hurt you, but take EVERYTHING that you love! So Furno, next week, I'm going to make you suffer, I'm going to leave you laying again….and I'm going to take away your Demolition Title!

Furno:...Is that it? Is that all I gotta do to tear you apart!? You want my title? YOU GOT IT! Next week, Genocide, YOU'RE DEAD!

The crowd cheers loudly followed by multiple chants for Moxley! He and Genocide simply stared each other down with death in both of their eyes.

Jazz: Are...are they serious? Furno and Genocide for the Demolition Title next week!?

Jay: Oh it's going to be a bloody war, and I am going to LOVE IT! I cannot WAIT for those two to literally try to kill each other!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Rick Washington sitting in front of a camera in his living room. He ribs were taped up, and he was still clearly in pain. "R-Dub" still forced himself to sit upright before looking at the camera._

Rick: I'm gonna keep this short. I was attacked at Retribution, and lost out on another chance at the title. I may be down, but I'm not out. I ain't being pushed around anymore. I will find who did this, and I will make sure they pay.

 _Washington got up and cuts the camera off, causing the screen to go black. The cameras soon cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Free the Flames** start to play which causes the crowd to pop! Brianna Kelly walks out to the cheers, but she was PISSED!

Jay: Retribution was a wake-up call for miss Kelly, Jazz! Because not only did she realize that she cannot beat Angelica Rhodes, but she finally found out that Carson Michaels is a selfish, selfish woman who only cares about her own success!

Jazz: None of what you said is even remotely true, Jay. It was simply one big misunderstanding.

Jay: Try telling that to Brianna, because she looks ready to kill someone!

"The Iconic Princess wasted no time storming to the ring and grabbing a mic.

Brianna: Retribution was suppose to be the moment where I break Angelica in half and get back the Women's Championship! But that didn't happen. Instead, she got away with the title all because one person stuck her nose in MY business. So before I break her in half, I at least want to hear what she has to say for herself! Carson Michaels, get out here right now!

A few seconds passed before **Do It Now, Remember It Later** starts to play. Carson calmly walks out with guilt written all over her face. She calmly walked to the ring while Brianna kept everything in her from attacking the Heartbreak Chick. Carson gets a mic and takes a deep breath before speaking.

Carson: Brianna, listen. I screwed up. I tried to help, and I got a bit heated myself. Because just like you, I want to get my hands on Angelica. And me kicking you was a honest mistake on my part! But, I will make it up to you. Because I'm revoking my own rematch clause against Angelica, and taking the title back from her. And you'll be the first person-

Before Carson could finish that statement, Brianna covers Carson's mic with her hand, shutting her up.

Brianna: No, you're not. Because I'm going to get my revenge against Rhodes. What YOU'RE gonna do is stay the hell away from my business or else I'll break you instead…

Tension filled the air as Carson & Brianna stared each other down. All of a sudden, red, white, & blue pyro went off on stage, and **Smoke & Mirrors** starts to play to the sound of the crowd booing. Carson & Brianna turns to see Angelica Rhodes walking out with a smug look wearing the ICW Women's Championship.

Angelica: Ladies, ladies. You're BOTH mistaken! Because neither of your are getting another chance at my title! I've beaten you TWICE, Brianna, and I made you TAP OUT, Carson! So as far as I'm concerned, I'm done with the both of you!

The crowd boos as Carson & Brianna were pissed. Angelica turns to leave, but she soon stops, and taps her mic. Angelica turns around and looks at them with an evil smirk.

Angelica: Tell you what, simply because I'm in a very good mood, I'll give the both of you a proposition! Next week, if you two can win a tag team match, then I'll give you two another chance at the title! But if you two loses, then there won't be any title match for anybody! All you two have to do is beat me….and MY tag team partner!

Angelica steps to the side everyone waits to see who it's gonna be. As Carson & Brianna were waiting in the ring, someone wearing a dark red hoodie, jeans, and sneakers rushes in and shoves Carson into Brianna, knocking her out of the ring! The person removes her hood, and reveals herself to be Natalia Rodriguez!

Jazz: It's Natalia Rodriguez! She's back!

Jay: FINALLY! What a pick for tag partner!

Natalia was beating Carson furiously! Natalia was relentless as she just beats Carson all over the ring! Brianna got back up, and was about to storm the ring, but Angelica rushes down the ramp and hits her with the title from behind! The champion lifts Brianna up, and lays her out with the Crossroads on the floor! In the ring, Carson tried to fight back, but Natalia hits a Spin Kick to Carson's stomach and follows up with the Corona (Kingston Driver)! Angelica rolls in and raises Natalia's arm as "La Chica Fuega" with a bitter scowl to the crowd.

Jay: "The American Princess" has it all figured out, Jazz! With "The Fiery Princess" on her side, Carson & Brianna doesn't stand a chance in hell!

Jay: Hopefully they'll get a chance to get themselves straightened out, especially if they want a chance at the title. Speaking of which, up next is the #1 Contender's match between Anthony Dre & Will Ralston!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Chris Blade sitting at his home while holding the ICW International Championship, lost in thought._

Chris: All season long, people have been testing me and my title reign. But time after time again, I've overcame all of the doubt, the shame, the hate, all of it. And with Immortality coming closer, I can't help but still feel that itch to keep fighting, to keep rising to the challenge. Next week, I'm issuing an open challenge.

 _The screen fades as Chris held his title, staring dead at it. The camera soon cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **The Sanctuary (by Darling Violetta)** starts playing, and Anthony Dre makes his way out to a positive reaction. He raises his hand, causing pyro to go off, and makes his way down the ramp. After slapping the hands of several fans ringside, Dre steps in the ring and climbs to the top turnbuckle. He makes a cross across his chest and points to the ceiling, yelling "I am THE Guardian Angel."

" _The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a #1 Contender's Match for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 210 lbs: 'The Guardian Angel' ANTHONY DRE!"_

Jazz: This is a huge opportunity for Anthony. Despite being a veteran within the WFA, I can imagine he'd never thought he would get a chance to go after the world title shortly after his debut!

Jay: Dre's a cool guy, but I'd look out for his short temper and mean streak! It's no secret Dre is an egomaniac at times, and that level of confidence can make all the difference!

As Anthony hops down, **Failure (by Breaking Benjamin)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Will walks out with a serious expression, cracking his neck and knuckles, before heading to the ring. He slaps some fans' hands before climbing to the apron. He makes his way to the top rope and raises both of his fists in the air before leaping in the ring.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Glasgow, Scotland, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 210 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: This is an important match for Will Ralston. He's been here since the beginning, but this is the first time he's ever gained a chance to be a contender for the Heavyweight Championship!

Jay: Will's been absent almost all season long, Jazz. Will is probably suffering from ring rust for a big match like this! What makes anyone believe he stands a chance?

Jazz: Will's family honor, his Scottish pride, and the fact he has to go through a talent like Anthony Dre!

Dre and Will stared at each other as the bell rings. They took the time to listen as the crowd were split between both men. Eventually, they got into a Collar and Elbow Tie up. Dre gained the tiny advantage by pushing Will against the ropes. The referee begins a five count, but Anthony slowly backs away at three. He did take the time to playfully tap Will in the face. Will took a deep breath as Dre smirked and told him to fight. The two circled each other before getting into another Collar & Elbow. This time, Dre puts Will in a Side Headlock followed by slamming him down to the canvas! Anthony was wrenching at his head, but "The Avenger" still manages to pull himself back up. He tries to go for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Anthony lands on his feet! He shoves Will to the ropes, but Will hits a Shoulder Tackle on the rebound, knocking Anthony down! Will smirked before "Too Sweet"ing Dre on his chest. Anthony chuckles as he got back up, and the two went for a third Collar & Elbow. Ralston got the advantage this time by putting Dre in the Arm Twist, and flipping Dre onto his back! "The Guardian Angel" quickly fought back with a Hurricanrana from a prone position! Will rolls back to his feet as Anthony kicks up, and Dre struck first with Forearm shots to his face! Anthony then whips Will across the ring and leapfrogs over him. Will kept running as Anthony drops down on his stomach, and "The Guardian Angel" pops back up with a Dropkick to Ralston's face! Will quickly rolls to the apron as Anthony gets on one knee and spreads his arms out. Anthony went over to lift Will back up, but "The Avenger" surprised his opponent with an Enziguri! Will attempted to go for a Springboard Move, but Anthony shoves his legs! This causes him to crash midsection first onto the ropes! As he hung there, Anthony climbed up the turnbuckles and hits a Diving Double Stomp to Will's back! Will crashes down and Anthony went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Dre pulls Ralston back up and hits a several Snap German Suplexes! Will rolls to the corner, pulling himself back up. Anthony went for the Corner Clothesline, but misses when Will leaps over the ropes and onto the apron. He goes for another Enziguri, but Anthony blocks it and hits a KO Punch, knocking Ralston down! Anthony goes on the apron behind Will, and lifts the stunned Scotsman back up. He attempts a German Suplex, but Will starts fighting back with Elbows to the side of his head! Anthony frees Will and stumbles a bit, and Will shoves Anthony back first on the ring post! Dre almost fell, but Will catches him and hooks his arm. He lifts his opponent up and hits a Falcon Arrow from the apron to the floor! The crowd cheers as Anthony and Will laid on the floor in pain! Will was the first to pull himself back up and slides in. When Anthony starts pulling himself back up, Will took the chance to climb to the top rope. He looked back to see Anthony back up, and hits a Diving Corkscrew Moonsault, knocking him back down! The crowd continues to cheer as Will rolls Dre back in and goes for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Will lifts Anthony into the Fireman's Carry. Before he could do anything, Anthony starts elbowing him in the jaw! He lands behind "The Avenger" and floors him with a Backstabber! Will clutches his back, and Anthony decides to kick him there repeatedly! Eventually, he starts kicking him in the chest and head as well, casually demanding Will "Get up and fight!" Ralston was getting fired up, and slowly stood face to face with his opponent! Will struck first with a Forearm to his face! Anthony moved his hair out of the way and delivers a Forearm to Will, knocking him back! Will delivers another forearm, knocking Anthony back, and the two began slugging it out! The crowd began cheering as both men traded nonstop Forearms to the point of near exhaustion! Will decides to switch things up, so he delivers a Spin Kick to Anthony's stomach, knocking him down to his knees! Ralston ran the ropes, but Dre stunned him with a sudden Dre Kick! Will spun around, and Anthony followed up with the Skull Crushing Finale! Anthony soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd broke into a "This is Awesome" chant as Anthony slowly crawled to the apron. As Will laid prone, "The Guardian Angel" steadies himself and went for the Fallen Angel (Springboard 450 Splash)! At the last second, Ralston rolled out of the way, causing Anthony to crash down on the canvas! "The Avenger" took the opportunity, and applied the STF! The crowd was watching in anticipation as Anthony struggled to break free! Will kept the hold tight, but "The Guardian Angel" still pulls himself over and touched the ropes! Will lets him go, and Anthony pulls himself back up. He stumbles across the ring, and Will goes for a Running Dropkick. However, Anthony lifts him up for the Dre-Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb), but Will counters into a Double Stomp, knocking him back down! But just before Will could make the cover, Anthony wisely rolled out of the ring. But he collapsed on the floor! Will rubbed the sweat off of his face and slowly ascended to the top rope, looking to hit another Diving Corkscrew Moonsault. Anthony was ready this time, and he got on the apron before shoving Will to the floor outside! Anthony rolled in the ring and steadies himself as Ralston stumbles to his feet. He then hits a Slingshot Dre-nominal Forearm to Will on the outside! Half of the torn crowd were cheering as Anthony rolls Will back in! Not wasting any time, Anthony climbed on the apron and hits the Fallen Angel! Anthony soon made the cover!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

Dre couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe Will managed to kick out! The other half of the crowd were cheering on Will while Anthony questioned what he should do next. Then, he got an idea. He lifted Will up and called for the Chase Special (Styles Clash)! But just as he lifted Will by his waste, "The Avenger" started to fight back with repeated kicks to his face! Ralston lands back on his feet and tries to Back Body Drop his opponent. Dre manages to land on his feet, but he turned around right into a Pele Kick from Ralston! Anthony collapsed on one knee, and Will attempts the Reverse 1916 (Soda Twist arm lock to a Lift Inverted DDT)! When he got him up, however, Anthony lands behind him! He quickly hooks Will's arms and attempts the Killswitch, but Will counters out and hits a Tiger Suplex! With the hold still applied, Will lifts Anthony up and hits a second and third Tiger Suplex! Anthony was barely conscious, so "The Avenger" decides to end this by connecting with the Reverse 1916! Will finally went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: Ralston did it! Ralston has earned a shot at the title at Overload! And what a match he and Anthony put on as well!

Jay: Well good for Will! His fate now rests in the Heavyweight Champion!

The crowd pops as Will stood up. He couldn't hide the disbelief & joy of earning an opportunity at the Heavyweight title. He soon sees Dre struggling to get up, and decides to offer him a hand. Anthony looks at him and his hand before smirking and allowing his help. The two shook hands and hugged in the ring as the crowd applauds them Anthony quickly raised Will's arm before heading to the back, leaving Will to soak in the moment. The crowd broke out into a "Ral-ston" chant ashe paced around the ring, letting the moment overwhelm him. All of a sudden, the lights cut off! And when they came back on, Ben Jones was found standing behind him! When Ralston turned around, he was grabbed by the neck and hit with the Time to Die (Chokeslam)!

Jazz: Look at the coward, Jay! Ben has to resort to attacking his challenger from behind.

Jay: Ben is only sending a message to Will Ralston. He wants him to know that he's now the latest victim to the Heavyweight Champion, "The Destroyer" Ben Jones! If Will thinks he can beat him, then he is surely mistaken!

The crowd booed as Ben Jones looked down at Will, and placed a foot on his chest. "The Destroyer" soon raised his title to the booing crowd to end the show.

* * *

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Monarchy (Freddy Escobar & King Caesar)- _Tag Team Tournament First Round Match  
_ Winners: Kings of a New Age via pin

Match 2: Emily Scarlet & Abby Torres VS Kirsi Halonen & Alexandra Xenou (w/Sarah Lewis)  
Winners: Emily Scarlet & Abby Torres via pin

Match 3: E-R-S (Ray Cobra & Seth Mercer (w/E-Baum)) VS The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns)- _Tag Team Tournament First Round Match  
_ Winners: The New Shield via pin

Match 4: Anthony Dre VS Will Ralston- _#1 Contender's Match for the ICW Heavyweight Championship  
_ Winner: Will Ralston via pin

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The cameras cuts to Anthony Dre moments after he left the ring. He looked down, but couldn't hide the smile on his face._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Anthony. I know you just finished up with a intense match, but I have to know how exactly are you feeling right now?

Anthony: Physically, beat up. But I'm proud of Will. He's definitely earned-

But before anyone could even notice, Seth Sullivan ran up and attacked Anthony from behind! "The Gravedigger" beat Anthony down before lifting him up and tossing him into the wall! Anthony crawled on all fours as enraged Sullivan grabs a crate and pushes it into him! The cameraman tries to back away, but Seth grabs him and the camera! Vision became all shaky as Sullivan seemingly swung and HITS the cameraman with it! The screen became cracked as Seth puts it up to him, displaying him choking Dre with his foot.

Sullivan: YOU SEE THIS, TRELL! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU HAD THIS COMING! AND NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE IT OUT ON ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES!

Seth sets the camera on the crate and lifts Anthony back up. He picks up the cracked camera and SMACKS Dre in the face with it, causing him to be busted wide open! Blood soon covered parts of the cracked screen as Sullivan continues to beat Dre down with it until he was unconscious! Seth threw the camera to the side, but it still manages to catch "The Gravedigger" applying the Cobra Clutch!

 _It wasn't until a bloody Anthony was turning blue that Seth finally released him, and walked away. Eventually, the bloody cracked screen immediately cuts to black!_

* * *

 **A/N: Make sure you guys check out a new major WFA tournament I'm in charge of: The Supernovas Cup! I still have a few spots remaining, so feel free to send someone in! (Just make sure to follow the rules.)**

 **Next time on ICW Episode 17…**

Rick Washington returns after being attacked!

 _Tag Team Tournament First Round Match:_ Nation of Violence VS The Pack

Chris Blade's Open Challenge

Angelica Rhodes & Natalia Rodriguez VS Carson Michaels & Brianna Kelly

 **ICW Demolition Championship Match:** Furno Moxley © VS Genocide


	35. Episode 17

_Before the show…_

 _The screen opens up with the four male members of Monarchy sitting in the locker room. King Caesar leaned against the wall while DJ and Dylan silently looks at Freddy, who was sitting on a personalized sofa. All was quiet as he thought to himself, and then he looked up at his companions._

Freddy: Boys, I want to apologize for dropping the ball. Not only did I fail at Retribution, but I also failed Monarchy last week. I let my emotions get in the way, and it cost Monarchy a chance at going to the finals. But we still have another chance. DJ & Dylan, you two will take the night off to prepare for your match against the Wayne Bros. Monarchy cannot afford any more failures right now. You two will win next week, and you two will go on to win at Overload.

Without muttering another word, DJ & Dylan nods and left the room. Caesar didn't leave, but looks at Freddy with a hint of concern.

Caesar: What do we do about Detrick?

Freddy: He's unimportant! Leave him be.

Caesar: But it seems he wants to talk to you-

As soon as Caesar said this, Detrick storms into the room, all serious. Escobar stood up in shock, and Detrick approached him. Freddy groans in annoyance.

Detrick: Freddy, you need to listen to me.

Freddy: I don't have to listen to shit! Now LEAVE!

Detrick: Damn it, Freddy, will you just liste-

Caesar stops Detrick from getting any closer and pushes him away. Freddy watches silently as Detrick grew angry and got in Caesar's face.

Caesar: He said he doesn't wanna talk.

Detrick: This doesn't concern you, Montana. So stay out of this!

Caesar: You son of a bit-

Freddy: STOP!

Just before the two can come to blows, Caesar & Detrick looks at Freddy. Escobar takes a deep breath and looks at Cyrus with extreme annoyance.

Freddy: I don't have the energy to deal with this nonsense. Alright, _hermano_. You wanna talk? Face Caesar tonight. You get passed him, then I'll listen. Now get out!

Detrick took a quick glance at Freddy & Caesar before leaving. After he left, Caesar looks at Freddy.

Freddy: Do what needs to be done.

 _Caesar nods at the orders and silently left the room. Freddy slumped back at his couch and began to think as the screen went black._

 **((Rage by CFO$))**

 _After the intro plays, the screen cuts to the Battlefield, where the crowd were lively as usual. That all changed when_ _ **Nevermore (by Symphony X)**_ _started to play. The crowd booed LOUDLY when Seth Sullivan walks out._

Jazz: Talk about a horrible way to start an episode: with Seth Sullivan walking out.

Jay: Sullivan has been on a rampage since the start, Jazz! If he feels like walking out to the ring at the start of the show, then he'll do so because there's no one to stop him! If you don't believe my top tier journalism, then ask Anthony Dre!

Jazz: What Seth did to Anthony at the conclusion of last week was downright disgusting. And nothing anyone will say will justify it.

Sullivan dragged his shovel (with CJ's mask tied to it), and walked around ringside. He looks at the crowd, who still continued to boo him, then steals a steel chair & mic from the announcer. Sullivan slid in the ring, sets the chair upright, and sat to face the crowd. With the mic in hand hand, he spoke.

Seth: Last week, I told Trell that I was going to hurt everyone he ever held in high regards until he lifts this so-called "ban" on me. Instead of finding someone else to try and take me out, he decides to try and call my bluff. I'm a man of my word, Trell. And I told you something like this would happen:

Sullivan points to the large titantron. It showed a replay of when Anthony Dre spoke backstage after his loss last episode. From the camera's POV, everyone saw as Dre was attacked from behind by Seth, who beat him down viciously and slamming a crate into him. Off-screen, everyone hears the cameraman get attacked and Sullivan lifting up the camera. We watch as Anthony was smacked in the face, cracking the screen and covering it in blood. The video ends, and the crowd continues to boo while Seth had a smile on his face.

Sullivan: People Trell find value in will end up like Anthony Dre: broken, bloodied, and buried! Just like….the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance. I'm sure you all remember the UWA. The place where Anthony….no. The place where FOXDRE wanted to display his ego by not only running his own place, but declaring himself a world champion along with main eventing his own shows. Even worse is when he allowed his brats of some kids to get involved as if they were the second coming of the fucking McMahon family with his shitty wife and little brat of a daughter!

Sullivan: The worst part of all of this is the fact that Trell thinks Anthony is championship material! He has BARELY been relevant for YEARS, and Trell finds it necessary to give him a chance at the title over me, the guy who has left EVERYONE in my path unconscious and buried beneath my feet!

Sullivan gets up and kicks the chair over. He angrily paced around the ring while speaking.

Sullivan: As I stand here, thinking about it now, I see ICW & UWA as one in the same. Two guys who love to put themselves on top. Both are full of guys who do not compare to the abilities and talents that I bring. And both are full of washed up, over-hyped people that can't even COMPARE to what I am capable of! The only difference is that UWA is dead by Anthony's own hands! And as long as ICW continues to disrespect me, the Cobra Club will continue to cause havoc.

Seth: I will continue to attack and take out everyone he considers a top talent! And I will personally take ICW and bury it by my hands!

Everyone was booing by this point, but Seth simply looked around, anger and bitterness written in his face. But when **Casual Affair (by Panic! At the Disco)** starts to play, the crowd began to cheer. Sullivan turns to see Trivolt of all people walking down the ramp, a cold expression written on his face. Trivolt slid in the ring, and the two began staring each other down. Sullivan looks around the cheering crowd, and went to attack Trivolt! He sees this coming, and ducks the right hook. Sullivan turns around and Trivolt hits him with the Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa)! Seth crashes out of the ring as Trivolt looks down at him. He picks up the mic as "The Gravedigger" retreated up the ramp.

Trivolt: Tonight was your warning shot, Sullivan. Next week, I'm shutting you up for good!

The crowd cheers as Seth looked on with extreme rage in his eyes. Trivolt stared back with the same cold expression.

Jazz: Trivolt of all people just sent Sullivan retreating! And now he's laying out the challenge for next week!

Jay: Really? You think that old timer has a shot in hell against someone like Seth Sullivan? Next week will be a massacre for him!

Jazz: We'll just have to wait and see. As for tonight, we have a stacked show for everyone! The ICW Demolition Championship will be on the line as Furno Moxley will defend against Genocide in our main event! Also, the ICW Tag Team Tournament continues when the Nation of Violence faces off against The Pack-

Jay: And the Monarchettes will compete against the arrogant Carson Michaels and the envious Brianna Kelly!

Jazz: "Monarchettes?"

Jay: Yeah! The returning Natalia Rodriguez & The ICW Women's Champion Angelica Rhodes!

Jazz:...I'm not gonna entertain that name. So anyway, we are going to kick things off with a International Championship Open Challenge made last week by Chris Blade!

* * *

 **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** starts playing, and the crowd begins to cheer loudly! Chris Blade walks out, wearing the ICW International Championship, and looks up at the crowd. He takes a deep breath and runs into the ring. He balances himself on the top & middle ropes while holding up the title.

" _The following contest scheduled for one fall….is for the ICW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Last week, Chris Blade mentioned that he is still hungry for competition. So he decided to make an open challenge for anybody to come and face him tonight! He even went as far as to put the International title on the line!

Jay: Blade is an idiot! He should be focused on holding on to the title as long as possible, not risking to lose it just to please these people! Especially if we don't even know the challenger!

 **Sleepwalking (by Bring Me The Horizon)** begins to play. A pale man with light blue eyes, long black hair (parted to the left with the sides and back shaved), and a slim muscular physique walked out. The guy was wearing black tights with red stripes; black boots; black kick pads with a red heart on both; black elbow & knee pads; black gloves, and a black vest with a white heart on the upper left chest area. He walks to the ring and climbs to the top rope. He takes his vest off and backflips off of the turnbuckle, landing on one knee and pointing in the air.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 183 lbs: MASON RIVERS!"_

Jay: …..Huh. I forgot about this guy.

Jazz: We saw a bit of history on Mason Rivers back at Fallout. Talk about a way to make your debut by winning the International Title!

Jay: You know what, I was wrong earlier. Chris Blade has this in the bag. I hope he kicks the shit out of this guy, and stab him in the heart!

Jazz: JAY!

Jazz: What? It's a metaphor….

The bell rings as the two began to pace around the ring, the crowd behind the defending champion. They get into a Collar & Elbow tie up. Chris gained the early advantage by shoving Mason to the ropes. There, the ref told Blade to back away. He cleanly does so, and Rivers offers a handshake. Blade accepts the offer….then throws him across the ring. Rivers runs off the ropes and taken down by a Shoulder Tackle. One second later, he kicks back up! The two stare down before Blade ran the ropes. Mason drops down to his stomach, and Blade flips over him. Mason gets up and ran the ropes himself. Blade drops down, and Rivers performs a handstand. He begins to dance around while on his hands, smiling all the while. Blade stood up and tries to attack him, but Mason catches him with his legs and performs a Frankensteiner! Chris was sent out to the floor and Mason kicks back up. Full of spirit and high energy, he runs the ropes and goes for a Barrel Roll Tope Con Hilo! Mason misses when Chris rolls back in the ring, but he did land on his feet. Unfortunately, Chris did not miss when he ran and performed the Sasuke Special! The crowd cheers as Blade rolls Mason in. The pin follows.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris picks Mason back to his feet. Then, he plants him with the Saito Suplex. Rivers was soon dragged and tossed him against a corner. Blade steps back a bit and charges for a Running Uppercut. But when Mason rolls out of the way, Chris crashes into the corner! Rivers steps back and performs two backflips followed by a cornerback elbow! He follows up with a Snapmare then a Running Penalty Kick! With Chris prone, he steadies himself before hitting a Standing Corkscrew Moonsault! The cover soon follows!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Rivers pulls himself back up and positions Blade near the corner. He climbs up, with his back towards the champion, and poses for the crowd. All this did was allow Blade time to recover. Once he does, "The Silver Bullet" grabs Rivers's head and pulls it to the turnbuckle. The Cheeky Nandos Kick soon follows. Mason was stunned, and Chris climbs up behind him. He steadies himself and attempts a Reverse Hurricanrana! But Mason flips and lands on his feet! Rivers couldn't believe it himself while Blade has yet to turn around and notice! Mason took the opportunity to hit Blade with the Death By Elbow (Discus Elbow) to the back of his head! Blade was knocked back down, and Rivers ascended back to the top rope. Without wasting time, Rivers hits Chris with the Phoenix Splash! He immediately follows with the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd cheers when Blade kicked out! Mason couldn't believe it himself, but showed admiration for Chris for kicking out! Rivers lifts Chris up and attempts the Blurryface (Snapmare Driver). However, Blade lifts him up for a Belly-to-Back Suplex! This didn't work when Mason lands on his feet behind him! Chris turns around, but Mason ducks past him and goes for a Springboard Crossbody! The champion, however, turns and catches Mason with the Sweet Blade Music (Superkick) to his face in midair! The crowd pops hard, but Chris did not waste any more time! When Rivers stumbles back up, Chris hoists him on his shoulders and hits the Chain of Memories (Torture Rack Neckbreaker)! Chris soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL the ICW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Once again, Chris Blade retains his title! But I have to hand it to Mason, he put up a fight in his debut.

Jay: Yeah, if you call flipping around the ring like a chimpanzee "putting up a fight." Not to mention, I don't like how that guy keeps smiling….

Blade stood up and held his title in victory. He turns and helps Mason up before shaking his hand. Rivers even decided to raise Chris's hand in good sportsmanship. All of a sudden, both men were attacked from behind by Chris Owens! The crowd boos as Owens tosses Mason out of the ring and stomps down on Blade! Owens sees Mason trying to get back on the apron, so he kicks him back down to the floor. "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" rolls out of the ring, then lifts Mason in the air. He soon CO Bombs (Pop-Up Powerbomb) him spine first onto the apron! Chris wasn't finished yet because he rolls back in the ring. He lifts Blade up and hits the CO Bomb on him as well! The crowd boos as Owens holds up the International Title while grabbing a mic.

Owens: Congrats, mate, on retaining the title. But your run with it is coming to an end! Why? Because I'm your worst fucking nightmare! Next week, Blade, I'm taking this belt away from you and this godforsaken country! I will walk into Immortality as a champion, and NO ONE is going to stop me!

Owens threw the mic down then posed over him with the International Title to some boos.

Jay: Now that's a person I can get behind to be champ! Just imagine almost hundred of thousands of fellow Europeans greeting their champion at Immortality!

Jazz: Owens has his sights on the International Title, but we'll have to see if Blade would want to even humor his challenge-

Jay: Chris is hard-headed. He'll blindly accept Owen's challenge next week, and we will have a new International Champion! But enough about that title! Up next, we get to see the ICW Women's Champion team up with the returning Natalia Rodriguez against the selfish Carson and the second rate Brianna!

While the crowd continues to boo, one person watched from the skybox: a man with black & white face paint with the number 13 on the forehead: aka, Jason Malice. Malice smirked at the whole match and segment before turning to walk away….

* * *

 _The screen cut to Daria sitting backstage, holding a photo. The photo is of her, a normal-looking Kirsi, & a normal-looking Alexandra. Soon, an olive branch floats over her face. Daria looks up and sees Emily & Abby, with Abby holding the branch. Daria looks at them in confusion_

Abby: Hi Daria!

Daria:...What are you two doing?

Emily: We wanna help take those three out!

Emily enthusiastically cracks her knuckles. Daria sits up and just stares at them. Abby quickly interrupts by pushing her friend aside.

Abby: What she ACTUALLY means is that we've been watching what's been happening, and we've seen how….depressed you've been with everything. After last week, Emily and I want to return the favor and help you save them!

Daria doesn't speak; instead, she silently watches them then took a quick glance at her photo. In her head, she imagines Emily's fiery spirit similar to Kirsi & Abby's kind heart like Alexandra. The thought made her chuckle as she sits up.

Daria: …...You know what? I guess you guys could tag along.

Abby grew excited and hugs Daria. Daria simply looks at Emily, who taps her friend on the shoulder. Abby realized what she was doing and slowly backs away.

Abby: Uhhh...sorry about that.

Daria: It's cool. Let's just focused on saving my friends.

 _As the three of them leave, around the dark corner, Sarah was watching. Soon, a sinister smirk formed on her face as the screen went black._

* * *

 _The screen stays black while smoke swirls the area. Soon, Mephisto & Morrow walks up to the camera._

Surrealist: Justin Danger. Just as we thought you were finished, you rose back up. You have surely proven to be a nuisance to The Dark Family, and it is time you be put down for good. On behalf of The Dark Family, Mephisto challenges you, Danger, to a Last Man Standing Match! Last week was a warning shot, reminding you as to who you are dealing with. Soon, you will fall….and you will not be getting back up.

 _The screen zooms to see Mephisto angrily staring back. Soon, the screen fades to black. The camera cuts back to the arena._

* * *

Red, white and blue pyro explodes on the stage. **Smoke and Mirrors (by Jim Johnston)** plays as Angelica walks out with a smirk on her face. She raised the women's title on stage to the sound of boos.

" _The following contest is a tag team match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, from Marietta, Georgia, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: Angelica is a genius for coming up with this match! Carson & Brianna cannot work together, and that will result in them both losing out on the opportunity to challenge for the women's title!

Jazz: Angelica is taking a huge risk in making this match. Carson and Brianna are still very dangerous opponents. And having to face both would be trouble for anyone!

Angelica made her way down the ramp, but waited at the end. Pillars of fire explode from the stage. **I Burn (Remix by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)** starts playing, and Nattie appears on the stage before walking to the ring.

" _Her tag team partner, representing Monarchy, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuego' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jay: But Angelica has enlisted the help of a fellow Monarchy: Natalia Rodriguez! With talent like that on her side, not even Carson & Brianna together can overcome them!

Jazz: Natalia...certainly is something. But I can't help but feel that she has some ulterior motives in mind….

Jay: What are you talking about? Natalia is there to help her true friend, and that's exactly what she'll do. I guarantee it!

She looked at Angelica, then climbs on the apron. Nattie teases flipping over the ropes before scoffing and getting inside. She leans against the corner and watches as Angelica rolls in and raised her title. The lights dim down to a dark red. **Free the Flame (by CFO$)** starts to play, and the crowd begins cheering. Brianna walks out and heads to the ring. She steps inside, climbs to the top, and lets out a loud yell.

" _Introducing their opponents. First, from Venice Beach, California: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!_

Jazz: To say Brianna hasn't been in the best of moods is an understatement. Not only does she want to rip Angelica's head off, but she also blames Carson for costing her the chance to win the title!

Jay: While I understand her frustrations with Carson, Brianna needs to move on! At the end of the day, she lost to Angelica twice! Kelly should be grateful that "The American Princess" is granting her this last chance! Too bad she has to team up with the most selfish person in ICW.

When the lights came back on, **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping with the Sirens)** begins to play. The crowd cheers when Carson walks out, tossing her hood back and posing on the stage. HBC high fives several fans before sliding in the ring. She looks at her tag partner, who angrily stares back, and poses in the ring, pyro going off behind her.

" _And her tag team partner, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!_

Jazz: Carson was only trying to help. It backfired a bit, but she now sees this as a way to not only make it up to Brianna, but to get back the title she lost.

Jay: Carson is an egomaniac, Jazz! The whole "teaming up" thing is just a facade! All she wants to do it win for herself. And she'll be the reason she and Brianna won't be getting another title shot!

Jazz: As long as Carson and Brianna stay focused at the task at hand, then they'll have little trouble against Angelica & Nattie.

Angelica began to tease her opponents with the title while Natalia watched from the corner. Carson was about to confront her, but Brianna pulled her back. Brianna pulled Carson to the side and tried to confront Angelica, but Carson stopped her. The two started arguing about who would fight her first, but failed to notice her tag partner. Natalia rushes past Angelica and got the jump on both woman! Angelica soon attacked as well, leading to a huge brawl! The babyfaces began to fight back then clotheslined Nattie and Angelica out of the ring! The crowd cheers as the two threatened them to get back in the ring. Angelica whispered to Natalia, and the two climbed on the apron. Angelica teased getting in, but Natalia enters instead. Carson & Brianna looked at each other, and "The Iconic Princess" tells her partner to "Not screw up."

Carson and Natalia started off for their team as the bell rings. They circle each other and Carson tried to lock up. However, Natalia kicks her in the stomach! Rodriguez follows up by beating her until Carson collapsed to one knee. Natalia forces her up then whips her to the ropes. Carson, however, counters it and whips Nattie instead! She tries to hit a Clothesline, but Natalia ducks it and ran across the ring. She connects with the Running Blockbuster! Natalia tags in Angelica then dropkicks Brianna off the apron! Angelica hits a Snapmare, then Rodriguez runs and hits a Running Basement Dropkick! The women's champion went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Brianna tries to pull herself back up, but Angelica knocks her back down to the floor! She tags Natalia back in before hitting Carson with a Swinging Vertical Suplex. Rodriguez leaps off the apron and hits the Split Legged Frog Splash! Instead of going for the pin, Rodriguez pulls Carson back to her feet and Forearms her repeatedly. She then whips her across the ropes, and Carso hits a sudden Flying Forearm, knocking her back down! The crowd began rooting for HBC, who kicks back up to her feet! Unfortunately, Carson couldn't do anything else because Brianna tags herself in! Kelly hits a Big Boot to Natalia, knocking her back down! She immediately knocks Angelica off the apron! Kelly rolls out and whips her into the barricade repeatedly! Once Angelica was down, she climbs to the apron and hits a Missile Dropkick to Natalia! She went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Carson calls out for a tag, but Brianna simply ignored her. She instead lifts Natalia by her neck and went for a Chokeslam! However, she scratches her eyes which causes Brianna to let her go. Nattie then hits the Firecracker (Backstabber), knocking her back down! Carson was about to rush in, but Angelica pulls her off the apron! Carson was taken out by the Snap DDT to the floor! Angelica climbs to the apron and was tagged in. As Angelica climbs to the middle rope, Natalia places Brianna in front of her. The Women's Champion then hits Brianna with the Panama Sunrise! Brianna stumbles to her feet, and Natalia follows up with the Poisoned Frankensteiner! Angelica then went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-BREAKUP!_

At the last minute, Carson broke up the pin! Rodriguez grabs Carson by her hair then tosses her to the apron. Natalia runs the ropes and attempts a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! But Carson held on, and kicks Natalia off of her! She then Springboards to the top rope, performing a Moonsault, and takes out Natalia! Carson went to get back on the apron, but a Beautiful Disaster Kick from Angelica knocks her down again! Brianna stumbles to her feet, and Angelica attempts another Beautiful Disaster Kick. Brianna catches Angelica in a seated position and connects with the Twisting Powerbomb! She lets out a yell then lifts Angelica up for the Scorpion Death Drop! The women's champion counters into a Snapmare, then pulls Brianna up for a Crossroads! "The Iconic Princess" uses her strength to lift Angelica onto one of her shoulders, then Lawn Darks her into a corner! While Brianna was barely trying to pull herself up, Carson stumbles over and tags herself in! She climbs up to the top rope, and hits the Diving Elbow Drop! Carson got up and hyped the crowd even more. She then tuned up the band as Angelica slowly got up. Carson attempted Sweet Chin Music, but Angelica ducks, and HBC almost hit Brianna! Kelly grabs Carson's foot. Brianna was PISSED, as Carson tried to back away and apologizing. But HBC's words did nothing, and Kelly grabs her by the neck! While this was going on, Angelica snuck a tag to Natalia then hits the Beautiful Disaster Kick to Brianna, knocking her out of the ring! Carson was coughing and gasping for air, and this allows Natalia to run and connect with the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter)! Rodriguez wasn't finished, and climbed to the top rope. The Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash) connects and Natalia makes the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners….NATALIA RODRIGUEZ & ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: They did it! Natalia and Angelica has just defeated Carson and Brianna! And you know what that means, right Jazz?

Jazz: Well-

Jay: It means Carson & Brianna won't get a chance against Angelica for her title!

Natalia sat up as Angelica hugs her in excitement! Brianna looked on in anger outside the ring as Angelica parades around the ring with her title. Natalia looks down at Carson bitterly as Angelica raised both of their arms in victory. Carson looks at Brianna, who was super pissed at everyone. Angelica & Natalia rolls out of the ring, the champion showing off her title, as Carson & Brianna watches on.

Jazz: Now the question becomes "What's next for the four of them?"

Jay: I do know that Angelica won't be defending her title against either of them after tonight!

Jazz: We'll just have to wait & see what happen next…..But coming up, Rick Washington will make his presence known and find out who attacked him at Retribution!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Katie standing underneath a highway, staring into the city's nightlife. She kept her calm, nonchalant appearance despite having bandages wrapped around her head._

Katie: I was attacked at Retribution by Nyx. Except that it wasn't really Nyx. Her vibe was….I'll say twisted, and it showed when she covered me in blood. But in the end, she is still the same old little country girl I've beaten before. And I'm going to prove it again very soon.

Katie turns to face camera. Even while smiling calmly, her eyes were ice cold.

Katie: You wanted my attention, right Nyx? Now you have it. You will learn to be Tranquillo...even if I need to beat the Tranquillo into you.

 _The screen slowly fades as Katie walks away, an ice chill covering the screen to black. The video soon cuts to the arena._

* * *

 **Hero (by Nas)** begins to play, and the crowd pops for Washington! Instead of walking out with a smile and high fiving fans, he marches out straight to the ring despite his ribs being tapped. With anger and fury in his eyes, he grabs a mic.

Washington: Let's get straight to the point! Whoever attacked me, you didn't get the job done! I'm standin' right here, so come out and let's settle this like men!

Rick tosses the mic aside and paced back & forth, waiting for something to happen. To everyone's horror, **Bloodline (by Crown the Empire)** starts playing. Russell Black, Loki Malphas, and Jack Cunningham walks out to loud boos, and they stare down Washington. They made their way down the ramp and surrounds the ring. "R-Dub" clutches his ribs but still readied himself.

Jazz: Oh God no...not the Cobra Club.

Jay: Washington is a dead man! There's no way he can survive another onslaught! Especially against the Cobra Club.

Loki, Jack, and Russell all climb onto the apron, but did not enter the ring. Instead, the mysterious man dressed in all black slid in the ring and hits Rick with a chair from behind! The crowd boos as the man continuously smacks the chair against Washington's injured ribs! With each smack, Rick was wailing in agony. The mysterious guy stopped when the chair became too bent. He opted to choke Rick with it instead. After some time, the man frees Washington and tosses the chair down. The Cobra Club watches as the mystery man stood over him. The man took the hoodie and mask off….revealing to be Dan Riley!

Jazz: Is that...Dan Riley?! He's back!?

Jay: Holy shit! I haven't seen him in a long time!

Unlike his old, clean shaven appearance, this Dan Riley had a thick beard & moustache, and had his hair down to his neck. The crowd didn't know what to think, but "The Man of a Million Moves" didn't care. Instead, looks at the three Cobra Club members before locking Rick in the Anaconda Vice! Rick tried to fight out, but he eventually stopped moving and fainted. Once he was unconscious, Riley released him. CC entered the ring and pulled out a Cobra Club t-shirt. To everyone's disgust, Dan took the shirt and puts it on without hesitation! The crowd boos as all four men stood over "R-Dub," with Dan staring intensely at everyone.

Jazz: You have got to be kidding me…..typical of the slime ball to join a group like Cobra Club!

Jay: I don't think that's the same Dan Riley everyone is used to, Jazz. Did you see what he just did to Rick? That's a new Riley: a more merciless Riley!

Jazz: I think people need time to process this. Lord knows I do. Still to come is the Demolition Title match. But up next, Detrick Cyurs will go one-on-one with King Caesar.

* * *

 _The screen cuts backstage, where Matt Lopez was stretching on the floor. He was soon approached by Chris Wolf. Matt looked at him angrily, but Wolf began to speak._

Wolf: I know what you're gonna say. I messed up. I got carried away. I tried to be a leader and we lost at Retribution. But that's in the past. You and I are gonna go on the hunt and win this whole thing.

 _Matt stood up, and looks at Wolf. He takes a deep breath and nods at Wolf. The two shared a fist bump and walks away. The screen cuts to black._

* * *

A lion's roar was heard throughout the arena, followed by **Hail Mary (by Tupac)** playing. Caesar marches down to the ring, cracking his knuckles, with Freddy following behind. He climbs onto the apron then steps over the ropes. He removed his hoodie and stood in the corner with a cold expression.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Freddy Escobar, and representing Monarchy, standing 6'11" & weighing in at 285 lbs: 'Brooklyn's Finest' KING CAESAR!"_'

Jazz: Alright, so Freddy has been on a slow downward spiral. He lost at Retribution, and got himself & Caesar eliminated from the tag tournament in the first round. Detrick Cyrus wants to speak to his brother, and he's being forced to face Monarchy's muscle. What the hell is going on in Escobar's mind?

Jay: Listen, Jazz. "The Prince" is trying to fix some problems, and doesn't need Cyrus trying to butt around in his own business! But since Detrick is hard-headed and doesn't wanna listen, Freddy is sending the enforcer to handle him so that "The Prince" can focus on more important matters!

 **Invincible (by Machine Gun Kelly)** starts to play, causing the crowd to pop! Detrick walks out on stage and made his way down the ramp. He high fives some of the fans ringside, and then Cyrus climbs onto the apron. He leaps to the top turnbuckle, and raised his arm in the air to a good reaction. He removes his bandana before looking at Freddy, then hopped in the ring.

" _Introducing his opponent, from El Paso, Texas, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: I can't help but feel a bit bad for Cyrus. He's such a good guy for wanting to even waste his time with someone disgusting like Freddy! He isn't the kind of guy that is even willing to listen to anybody, brothers or not!

Jay: Look, Jazz. Escobar is giving Detrick a chance to speak to "The Prince." He should be grateful for that alone! Hell, he should bow at Freddy's feet as a thank you! Yet, Detrick doesn't even show any respect towards him! That's why Freddy is sending Caesar to handle the lightweight!

As soon as the bell rings, Detrick IMMEDIATELY went on the offense with a Shotgun Dropkick! This sudden attack knocked Caesar into the corner. Detrick got back up and connected with his Corner Springboard Spinning Back Kick! Caesar was stunned and collapses out of the ring! "The Lucha Warrior" looked down at his opponent, who was still on his feet, before running the ropes. He went for the one handed Tope Con Hilo, but "Monarchy's Enforcer" got out of the way fast! Detrick luckily lands on his feet, but a Big Boot from Caesar turns him inside out and levels him! Caesar scoops his opponent up before hitting a Uranage on the apron! Detrick yells in pain while holding his back. Caesar shoves him back in the ring then slides in. He gets up and hits a Running Senton for good measure, then went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

The cheers for Detrick began to rise when he kicked out. Caesar lifts him back up, and Irish Whips him. Caesar bent over to hit a Back Body Drop, but Detrick rolls over his back! Caesar got back up and went for a Clothesline, but Detrick ducks it. He hits the Handspring and went for a Back Kick, but a Pounce from "Monarchy's Enforcer" sent "The Lucha Warrior flying out of the ring! The crowd gasps in horror as Detrick crashes to the floor. But Caesar simply rolled out of the ring and waited for him to get back up. When Detrick did, he runs over and tries to tackle him. Despite flying out of the ring, Detrick had enough sense to leapfrog over Caesar. This resulted in "Monarchy's Enforcer" crashing through the barricade!

Detrick slid back in the ring as the ref starts to count. Caesar makes it to his feet at five, but was clearly hurt from the crash. Cyrus saw an opportunity, and ran across the ring. "The Lucha Warrior" hits a No Hand Tope Con Hilo over the corner and onto the unsuspecting Caesar! The crowd popped for Detrick's high flying maneuver! He drags Caesar out of the wreckage and back in the ring. He then climbs on the apron and went for the Springboard 450 Splash. He connects and went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Caesar shoves Detrick off of him to break up the pin! But he was very slow to get back up. Cyrus took the time to prepare for the 916 (Trouble In Paradise). He went for it when Caesar got back to his feet. But "Monarchy's Enforcer" caught him with the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash), swatting Cyrus out of the air! Caesar lifts Detrick up, and puts his thumbs down, calling for the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a sitout Side Slam). Detrick was lifted in the air vertically, but he manages to catch Caesar in a sudden small package!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Jazz: And "The Lucha Warrior" just got the win from seemingly nowhere! Hopefully now Freddy will finally listen to what Detrick has to say!

Detrick was stunned that he got the victory! Freddy slammed his fist on the apron while Caesar couldn't help but feel disappointed. After having his hand raised, Detrick look towards Freddy, who quickly turns away from him. Caesar dragged himself out of the ring as Detrick watched Freddy shaking his head and cursing to himself….But then, everything changed when The Fortress attacked Freddy from behind with the tag titles!

Jazz: What the- it's the Fortress! Why are they out here!?

Jay: Because they can!

The crowd boos when Static & PK beats down both guys with the tag belts! Detrick was furious, and he rolls out of the ring to attack them! Static and PK were ready for this, however, and lays Cyrus out with double Superkicks! Caesar stumbles to his feet and also went after the champions. However, PK hits a Drop Toe Hold and sent Caesar into the steel steps! Static, meanwhile, went insane and repeatedly beat Detrick over the head with the belt! PK calls out Static, and the two lift up the steps! They slammed it down onto Caesar, knocking him out cold! They laugh at the booing crowd, until Freddy ran over and attacked them! He fought off both men, but a Chop Block from PK put an end to that! He and Static toss Freddy back in the ring, and lift him back up. They hit the Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express) on "The Prince" and left him laying. Detrick tries to pull himself in the ring, but Static drags him in. They lifted Cyrus up and hits the Shock & Awe (Roundhouse Kick into a Brainbuster)! The crowd boos as The Fortress held the titles over a fallen Freddy, Detrick, and Caesar!

Jazz: Disgusting. Simply disgusting display from the tag champions!

Jay: The Fortress can do whatever and attack whoever they please! Because there's not a team alive that can stop them!

Jazz: Well, with this Tag Tournament still going on, a team can hopefully step up and put an end to their reign! It could be either the Nation of Violence or The Pack, because they are set to face off in a 1st Round match next!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the gym area backstage, where Gambler was practicing his strikes on a sandbag. He hears the door open, but doesn't turn back around because he knows it's Jade Madison. Madison watches him for a minute, then starts to speak._

Jade: Watching you right now….. I can see that you are frustrated. You must think that the skills you possess are not enough to reach the top….

As soon as she said this, Gambler stops training. He looks down at his hands while Jade paces around him, rubbing his shoulder.

Jade: You don't need to worry. Because you already have the skills and ability to reach the top. But as I look into your eyes…

Jade lifts Gambler's face up to hers. She looks deep into his eyes, studying them.

Jade: I can see you're missing that killer instinct. You purposefully hold yourself back, and it has not done any of us any good. But I can tell from the Fatal Four Way that you want to unleash that fury. You want to show no mercy. And I'm here to help bring it out of you.

As Madison pulls away, The Gambler stood there in silence. Jade heads towards the exit, but looks back at him.

Jade: And judging by your reaction, I know exactly who you want to face.

 _With that, Jade leaves Gambler alone. He sighs then goes back to training. The screen soon went dark._

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the backstage hallway. Natalia was resting on a set of crates while Angelica was parading around, ecstatic that they beat Carson & Brianna. The two heard slow claps and turn to see Trell approaching them_.

Trell: Well done, ladies. You two did well. Especially you, Natalia.

Natalia just looks at him with a bitter face. Angelica cleared her throat and spoke up.

Angelica: Yes, well. As enjoyable it was mopping the floor with Carson and Brianna, there won't be a title match for either of them! That was the deal they agreed to, Trell! So before you go about trying to throw me in another unfair match-

Trell: A deal is a deal, Angelica. I'm not going to twist it.

Angelica: Good.

Trell: Because I already made a deal with someone else.

Angelica's smirk immediately faded, and her blood begins to turn cold.

Angelica:...Excuse me?

Trell: Carson and Brianna won't be getting individual title matches. However, I made a deal of my own a few weeks ago. At Overload, you'll defend the championship against Carson, Brianna, and…...your friend Natalia Rodriguez!'

Angelica was in utter disbelief at first, then she regained her composure, scoffs, and chuckled at Trell.

Angelica: Another god forsaken Fatal Four Way! This…..that's ridiculous! You can't do that! There's no way in hell she would agree to such an idiotic decision! Right, Nattie?

Natalia did not say a single word. Instead, she stares at Trell, then back at the champion. The longer the silence lasted, the more worried Angelica grew.

Angelica: Uhhhh...N-Natalia?

Finally, Natalia got up and approached Angelica. She takes a good looks at the title, stares at Trell, then finally at Angelica. Without muttering a single word, Natalia nods at Trell then leaves. Angelica stood there in pure disbelief.

Trell: It's always a shame to see when someone's plan doesn't go the way they hoped. Welp, good luck "Princess."

 _Trell chuckled to himself and walks away, leaves Angelica stunned and shocked. The screen soon went back to the arena._

* * *

 **Nation of Violence (by Dale Oliver)** begins to play, and the crowd gave a slight mixed reaction, but still mostly boos. A spotlight shines down on Michael and Brian stading on stage. The lights soon return to normal, and they made their way to the ring, eyeing the arena. The two stepped inside and paced around in anticipation.

" _The following contest is a first round match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 515 lbs: 'Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage' THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: Oh the NOV does NOT appear to be in a good mood, Jazz.

Jazz: The last time we saw Michael & Brian, they were unsuccessful in the tag title match against The Fortress! They see this as their chance to not only get back into the tag title picture, but become tag champions at Immortality II.

The lights immediately went dark. Suddenly two spotlight, grey & red, shine down on stage. **Wolfpack (by Blind Channel)** starts, and Chris & Matt rose from the stage underneath the spotlights. They howl and made their way to the ring. Chris and Matt climbed to the top rope and lets out another howl.

 _"Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 403 lbs: 'Chris Wolf & Matt Lopez' THE PACK!"_

Jazz: Retribution wasn't a good night for The Pack either, as they fell to the Lords of Wrestling. Now, they view this opportunity to rebound themselves and win the whole thing!

Jay: Pshh. It's bad enough that they have to face the NOV. But The Pack aren't really on the greatest of terms right now. Who knows if they'll even last a full minute!

As soon as they climb down into the ring, NOV attacks them from behind! The lights cut back on as Brian dumps Wolf to the floor, leaving Matt and Chaos in the ring. The referee calls for the match to officially start, and Chaos stomps down on his opponent in the corner. Chaos lifts him back to his feet, but Matt surprised him with a Superkick! Ravage tries to attack, but Lopez lowers the ropes, sending him toppling to the floor! Chaos goes for a German Suplex, but Matt lands on his feet! He connects with the Shining Wizard to the back of Chaos's head! Lopez lets out a battle cry, gaining the support of the fans, then went onto the apron. When Michael tries to stumble up, Matt attempts the Storm Maker (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee)! However, a recovered Chris Wolf tags himself in! The crowd boos as Wolf starts beating Michael down, with Matt getting pissed off. He pulls Wolf aside and asks him what he's doing. Chris says he got this and went to attack Michael, but Matt stopped him and said he was handling it! Wolf told him that he was going to handle this instead, and that pissed Lopez off even more! The argument was soon broken up when Brian pulled Matt out of the ring! He slams him into the barricade as Chaos hits Wolf with the Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow) from behind! Brian rolled in the ring, and the NOV sets Chris up before hitting the Bloody Sunday (Michael hits the opponent with a Chaotic Elbow that turns them around and Brian hits a vicious Decapitation (Clothesline from Hell) that flips the opponent inside out)! Chaos soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: the NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jazz:...What the hell just happened?

Jay: I'll tell you: The Pack were nowhere near on the same page, and the NOV just ran through them in record time! Now, they are one step closer to the finals!

Chaos & Ravage stood up and raised their fists in the air. They left the ring and marched to the back just as Matt slid back in the ring. Wolf, still partially knocked out, sat up in disappointed. Lopez just stared at him as the crowd remained silent. Wolf looks around, looks at Matt, and quickly rolled out of the ring. Lopez just watched as Wolf went straight to the back.

Jay: Alright, Jazz. Is it safe to say that The Pack is done?

Jazz: Not at all. I think emotions are running high in the group right now. Once things are cooled off, then they will be better.

Jay: A wolf's worst enemy is his own ego, Jazz.

Jazz: Uh-huh. Anyway, coming up is the ICW Demolition Championship match between Furno Moxley & Genocide! But before we get to that match, we wanted to take a moment and take a closer look at the man who will challenge for the ICW Heavyweight Championship: "The Avenger" Will Ralston.

* * *

 _Location: Glasgow, Scotland_

 _The screen cuts to a cliff looking over the ocean. Sitting close to the edge was Will Ralston, who stared directly over the ocean. He took a moment to soak in he calm breeze and listen to the waves hitting against the shore. Behind him, his wife and two babies were spending time with a older woman and man sitting in a wheelchair in front of a nice home._

Will: It's been some time since I sat here, looking out into the horizon. I remember growing up, after our father finished training my brother and I, we would sit out here just to relax and feel the cool breeze from the waves. It was always a moment of reflection, and a time where we thought and vision what we wanted to accomplish.

 **"ICW is no stranger to your family history. But can you quickly describe your upbringing to anyone who are not familiar to ICW and to who "Will Ralston" is?"**

Will: Aye. Well, I'm a second generation wrestler. My father, the man in the wheelchair, is Edward Ralston. In the wrestling world, he was known as "The Scottish Lion." And he was amazing! One of, if not, the best in the world! A Lucha Libre legend in the UK, Argentina, and Mexico, he's the reason my brother and I got into wrestling. But then he was crippled by this lavvy-heided wankstain and his doaty manager. Worse of all, my brother, who wanted revenge, was killed by the same man...in the ring….in front of everyone….including us.

Will pauses to looks back at his family. Edward, the old man in the wheelchair, is laughing while the babies tug at his shirt.

Will: Aye, it devastated my family. Still does to this day. And there isn't a minute that goes by where I miss him. My family thought I was a bampot for wanting to keep wrestling, but I felt like I needed to. Especially to find the guy who did this and avenge my father and brother.

Will turns back to look at the ocean.

Will: So I continued wrestling. Went to Japan and joined Bullet Club, got more training in Mexico, wrestled here in Europe, Russia, and everywhere else in between. Eventually, I ended married to that wonderful woman back there. Even had two wonderful children.

He points to Karin, the younger woman who watched the babies with a smile on her face. He smiled then turned back around.

" **Your career has brought you to the WFA. If it isn't too much to ask, tell us about your time here."**

Will: Oh the bloody WFA. It's been a hell of a ride so far. Definitely met a lot of good people, had some amazing moments, and even helped bring Bullet Club to the WFA. As fun as that was for me personally, I do kinda wish it was handled a bit smoother.

Will: And then….there's ICW. I don't need to go into details about my time here because everyone knows what my family and I were put through back in Season 1. I will say this: watching Genocide crash through the floor at Immortality will always be one of my personal highlights.

Will lets out a laugh. Then he stopped and looked up at the clouds.

Will: But, it wasn't all good times. Because I almost screwed it all up. I became a bassa. I grew a big ego, and it ruined a lot of business relationships. I was mere days away from being fired even. I regret the way I behaved. And I have to thank my wife and my two twin children for showing me the error of my ways. Also I want to thank ICW and the fans for giving me a second chance. I'll do you all proud.

 **"At Overload, you will receive your first shot at the ICW Heavyweight Championship. How are you feeling heading into the title match?"**

Will: I'm feeling a lot of emotions: joy, anxious, determination being the ones that stands out. Yet, I can't help but feel a bit of regret. I allowed Ben Jones of all people to get to this point. Had I not messed everything up and almost got fired, this would have been settled long before. But now I have been blessed with this opportunity. Just the thought of knowing my babies will be watching their father in a major title match will motivate me to sacrifice my blood, sweat, and tears just to win.

" **Are there anything else you would like to tell the world?"**

Will stays silent for a moment. Soon, they hear the babies crying. Will looks at the camera, then goes back to grab his kids. The crying soon stopped, and Ralston walks back to his spot. His family follows close behind as they all look over the ocean….except for the babies, who try to reach for the camera.

Will: In the past, I called myself "The Avenger" because I wanted to avenge my father and brother. Then it turned into avenging my loss over Genocide and defending my family name. Now, it's different. It's no longer about just me. It's now about Luke & Tarja here. I want them to see what it means to be a true champion: a person people can look to for inspiration. Ben Jones isn't that. In all my years if knowing him, he has never been that. I should know because I was like that. I left ICW to be brought down by that disgrace. I can't undo that. All I can do now is avenge it. I will avenge every fan, every wrestler, and every supporter of ICW that has been brought back down by Ben Jones's little "Era of Darkness." At Overload, my goal will be to beat Ben Jones and become the ICW Heavyweight Champion!

 _As Will and his family looks over the horizon, the screen slowly zoomed out to the sky before cutting to black._

* * *

 _The screen returns to the Battlefield, where a plethora of random weapons laid scattered around ringside._

Entrance Theme: **(Angel of Death by Slayer)** starts to play, and EVERYONE began booing. Genocide walked out while carrying a trashcan full of weapons. He made it to the ring and tossed the can inside. A collection of 2x4s, Light Tubes, baseball bats, and Kendo sticks were scattered all over the ring. Genocide rolls in the ring and paced back & forth.

Jay: I hate to say it, but ever since Genocide returned and aligned himself with the Cobra Club, he has had Furno's number in every possible way! He laid Moxley out at Ascension to Hell and pinned him back at Retribution! Furno is in serious jeopardy of losing his title to him!

Jazz: Genocide may be on somewhat of a role, but Furno has been a champion for a very long time. If Genocide thinks that it'll be easy, he has another thing coming.

The lights go off as **Trophies of Violence (by While She Sleep)** starts up. The Titantron shows a burning Punisher skull, then red lights begin to flash like crazy as Furno walks out to the stage. Furno raises a finger gun with his left hand with his right hand following suit. The red lights turn white and still flash like crazy. Furno fires the two finger guns at Genocide in the ring, causing fire to explode from the turnbuckles and from the stage. He then walks to the ring, taking off his jacket and mask.

Jazz: Oh Furno is ready tonight. He is ready to break every bones in Genocide's body!

Jay: Moxley may be the champion, Jazz. But he's at a severe disadvantage. Genocide has been near unstoppable, so Furno is in deep trouble of losing his title!

Moxley storms in the ring, and he & Genocide almost came to blows right then & there. The ref kept them separated as the spotlight shined on the ring

 _"The following contest, scheduled for one fall... is for the ICW DEMOLITION CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, the challenger: representing the Cobra Club, standing 6'4" and weighing in at 239 lbs: GENOCIDE!"_

The crowd boos while Genocide looks at Furno, jaw-jacking him.

 _"And his opponent, representing the New Shield, from Cincinnati, Ohio, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 235 lbs, he is the ICW Demolition Champion: 'The Lunatic Punisher' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Crowd pops HARD while Moxley tosses the title aside. Before the lights even came on, Furno shoves the referee aside and attacks Genocide!

Jazz: Neither man are going to wait any longer! They're ready to beat the holy hell out of each other! And in a title match where anything goes, it's about to get brutal!

The lights came back on, and the bell rings. Fists were flying everywhere as Furno and Genocide went at it! Eventually, Moxley picks up a Kendo Stick and SMACKS it over Genocide's head! The crowd pops as Genocide stumbles back a bit. Furno went for another cane shot, but Genocide punches him in the stomach! He picks up a Kendo Stick and WHACKS Furno in the head with it! Moxley became wobbly, but he manages to beat Genocide with another shot with the cane over the head! The two then began trading Kendo shots, and the crowd popped HARD the entire time! For what felt like minutes, Furno and Genocide just went back & forth, beating each other over the head! The beatings made each guy lose their balance a bit as they fell to a knee. Genocide got back up and went for another shot. But Furno hits him with the cane in the waist, causing Genocide to drop it! Moxley got up and proceeds to beat the piss out of his opponent! He caned him over and over to a HUGE pop, until Genocide was prone on the canvas! Moxley tosses the Kendo stick aside and went to pull Genocide up. But Genocide had picked up a 2x4 and CRACKS it against Moxley's waist! Furno immediately collapses while clutching his stomach, and Genocide follows up by CRACKING it against Furno's back, breaking it in half! Moxley collapses out of the ring while the crowd started to boo Genocide HARD! Genocide, in response, gave them a sadistic smirk and gaining more heat! Genocide steps onto the apron and tries to pull Moxley back up. But "The Lunatic Punisher" surprised him with a STOP sign across his face! Genocide collapses onto the apron knocked out! With his back still sweltered and bruised, Furno stumbles over to a pile of weapons ringside. He then pulls out more stacks of light tubes and balanced them between the apron & announce table! He climbs back on the apron, lifts Genocide up from behind, and follows with the Exploder Suplex from the apron through the stack of tubes and onto the floor! The crowd pops HARD and began chanting "MOX-LEY! MOX-LEY! MOX-LEY!" Furno weakly got back up and rolls Genocide in the ring followed by the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

The crowd groans in frustration when Genocide kicked out. Furno, however, rolls back out and finds a small back within the piles of weapons. He grabs the bag and throws it in the ring. The bag scatters the items everywhere in the ring! Some include tools, knives, ax handles, and a staple gun. Furno soon grabs a board of barbed wire and slides it in the ring just for the hell of it. But when Moxley rolls back in the ring, he was kicked in the nuts by Genocide! The Demolition Champion collapses to his knees, and Genocide follows up with the Antichrist Piledriver (Pulling Piledriver) onto some light tubes! Genocide pulls himself back up and looks at the weapons scattered in the ring. A sadistic smile formed on his face when he sees a knife. He grabs it and holds Furno up by his hair. Genocide then proceeds to CUT FURNO'S FACE WITH THE KNIFE! The crowd GASPED in horror as Furno screamed in pain & agony! Some kids even began throwing up as well! Genocide took his time cutting across Furno's head and face as blood washed out of the wounds and all over Moxley! Eventually, Genocide tosses the knife aside and picks up a bat! Genocide then CRACKS the bat against Moxley, seemingly knocking him out! Genocide began to give a dark, sinister laugh as he places a foot on Furno's chest for the pin.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd pops HARD when Furno manages to kick out! Loud "MOX-LEY!" chants were heard around the arena! Genocide looks down in disgust, then rolls out of the ring. He went towards the pile of weapons and pulls out a long chain! Everyone boos as Genocide rolls back in the ring and WHIPS FURNO WITH THE CHAIN! Genocide was relentless with the chain! He whips Furno across his back over and over again! He even stopped to rip Furno's vest & shirt then whips him across his bare back! Large, nasty bruises began to form on Furno's back as he just screams in pain from the beating! Genocide soon grew bored and tossed the chain aside. He grabs the board of barbed wire and leans it against the corner. Genocide then lifts Furno across his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver. Despite being beaten and losing tons of blood, Furno manages to fight free! He kicks Genocide in the stomach and follows with the Turnbuckle Powerbomb INTO THE BOARD OF BARBED WIRE! The crowd pops HARD as Genocide began twitching, the barbed wire cutting at his flesh! Furno almost collapsed from blood loss & exhaustion, but leaned against the ropes instead. Literally everyone in the arena began chanting "MOX-LEY! MOX-LEY!" "The Lunatic Punisher" stumbles over to pick up a screwdriver and approaches Genocide. Furno proceeds to CUT GENOCIDE WIDE OPEN WITH THE SCREWDRIVER! Genocide yelled in sheer agony, and the crowd loved ALL of it! Blood began pouring out from Genocide as Furno began slowly twisting the screwdriver, twisting the skin and ripping some of it off! Blood from both men was now everywhere, and they each had a crimson mask. Furno tosses the screwdriver aside and grabs the staple gun. He then STAPLES Genocide's head before BEATING him down with the gun itself! When Genocide was laid out, Furno stumbles to the floor. He went underneath the ring and pulled out a glass table! The crowd went crazy when Furno began setting it up ringside. He climbs onto the apron and tries to pull Genocide onto it. Unfortunately, Genocide catches him with a Draped DDT! He sees the glass table, and rolls out to meet Furno on the apron. Genocide weakly attempts the Final Solution (Ganzo Bomb) off the apron. But Furno somehow still had life left in him as he began scratching and clawing at Genocide's wounds! Genocide releases him, and Furno lifts him Vertically. He HITS THE DAINSLEIF (Avalanche Falcon Arrow) FROM THE APRON, CRASHING THROUGH THE TABLE, AND ONTO THE FLOOR! The crowd went BALLISTIC as Genocide laid unconscious, glass stabbing at him! Furno, while in EXCRUCIATING pain, pulls himself back up and rolls Genocide back in the ring. He then collapses on Genocide for the pin.

 _1….2….3?_

 _No, BREAKUP!?_

The crowd boos loudly when Alex & Julian of the Cobra Club runs in the ring and broke up the pin! They began to gang up on the Demolition Champion with steel chairs! Genocide manages to pull himself back up and rips apart the padding, exposing parts of the ring! With the wood exposed, Genocide commands Alex & Julian to hold Furno up. He lets out a bloody, sinister laugh and sets up for a Triple Powerbomb! All of a sudden, the Cobra Club were taken out by a Double Spear by Ajax & Raptor! The crowd pops HARD as Ajax & Raptor grabs ax handles and beats down Karloff & Julian repeatedly! Ajax superkicks Julian to the floor then hits a Springboard Plancha onto him! Raptor tosses Alex onto the apron and steps onto it as well. When Karloff stood up, Reigns SPEARS HIM OFF THE APRON AND INTO A PILE OF WEAPONS! Meanwhile, Ajax tosses Julian onto the announce table then climbs to the top rope. He connects with the PHOENIX SPLASH ONTO BARRERA THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

All that was left was Furno and Genocide in the bloody, torn, messy ring. They both made it to their feet, and HEADBUTTS each other to oblivion! Blood just flew everywhere, and the crowd were on their feet! Furno delivers a skull crunching headbutt, which stunned Genocide! Moxley ran the ropes, but Genocide catches him with a kick to his face. Furno went for the Rebound Lariat, but Genocide lifts him up for the G.T.S. Moxley lands behind him and Punt Kicks him square in the balls! Genocide collapses down to the mat as Moxley stumbles into a corner! Both men lost a lot of blood and energy, so Moxley looked to end this once & for all! He slowly pulls Genocide back up and lifts him seated onto his shoulders. "The Lunatic Punisher" then ascended up the turnbuckle with him on his shoulders! At this point, no one was sitting down. They all watched with anticipation for what's to come! Moxley aimed for the exposed wooden canvas for the Legend Killer (Electric Chair Driver)! But to everyone's surprise, Genocide pulls out a shard of glass from his pocket and CUTS FURNO'S WOUND EVEN MORE! More blood spilled out from Moxley as he screamed in agony! The blood seeps into his eyes, burning and blinding him! Genocide gets free from Furno's shoulders and steadies himself on the top rope. He turns Furno around, hoists him in the air…and HITS THE SUPER FINAL SOLUTION (Ganzo Bomb) FROM THE TOP ROPE, CRASHING ON LIGHT TUBES AND THE WOODEN CANVAS! The crowd remained stunned silent. They watched in horror as Furno laid motionless. Genocide drags himself over to him and lays his shoulder over him for the pin.

 _1…_

 _2…._

… _...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and NEWWWWWWW ICW Demolition Champion: GENOCIDE!"_

Jay: Holy shit….What did we just see….?

Jazz:...Dear lord...This cannot be happening….

The crowd were stunned silent. No boos. No cheers. Just silence as Genocide's theme music played. Neither man moved at all from the blood loss. Seth Sullivan, Dan Riley, and the rest of the Cobra Club walked out and helped Alex, Julian, and Genocide back to their feet. Sullivan & Riley rolled in and handed Genocide the title. As soon as Genocide did so, the crowd burst out in LOUD, HORRIBLE BOOS! Carnage laid across everyone, blood scattered all around the torn ring, broken weapons laid all over the area, and the last shot the cameras had was that of Genocide holding up the Demolition Championship…..before cutting to black.

 **Recap**

Match 1: Chris Blade VS Mason Rivers _-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 2: Angelica Rhodes & Natalia Rodriguez VS Carson Michaels & Brianna Kelly  
Winners: The Monarchettes (Angelica Rhodes & Natalia Rodriguez) via pin

Match 3: King Caesar VS Detrick Cyrus  
Winner: Detrick Cyrus via pin

Match 4: The Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage) VS The Pack (Chris Wolf & Matt Lopez) _-Tag Team Tournament First Round Match  
_ Winners: The Nation of Violence via pin

Match 5: Furno Moxley VS Genocide _-ICW Demolition Championship  
_ Winner: Genocide via pin

* * *

 _After the show…._

 _The cameras cut backstage, where Carson was walking down the halls. As the cameraman catches up to her, she turns to meet him._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Carson? Even though you were not victorious in your tag match, you have been granted an opportunity at the Women's title….in a Fatal Four Way involving Brianna, Natalia, and Angelica. Your thoughts?

Carson: Well...I'm going to kick Angelica's teeth down her throat and take back my title. I care for Brianna and I know I made some mistakes, but if she gets in my way again, then I won't hesitate to kick her teeth out as well. As for Natalia?...I see she has something to prove with her new attitude. So if you find her, tell her to meet me in the ring one-on-one next week, and I'll remind her why I am "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels when I kick her teeth down her throat!

 _Carson turns and walks down the hall as the screen cuts to black._

 _The screen soon cuts to Trivolt leaning against the wall, lost in thought. The cameraman approaches him._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Trivolt? Everyone has got to know why you attacked Seth Sullivan.

Trivolt sighs and stood up.

Trivolt: I've been around for some time now. And everyone knows that he and I wanted to kill each other. But in the end of it all, I grew to respect Dre. Hell, I'd say he & I became real good friends. So seeing what he did to Dre and disrespecting the place he...no, WE have worked hard to once bring people, it pissed me off. Because Sullivan has no respect for anything. He has no respect for guys like me who help create the WFA. He has no respect for future guys who will lead the WFA. And worst of all, he has no respect for the WFA itself. I know a guy like that needs to be taken out for good, and I plan on doing just that.

 _Trivolt turns to walk away as the screen fades to black…._

 _The screen lit up to reveal Chris Owens storming towards the exit. The cameraman rushes over to catch him, and Owens looks on in annoyance._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Owens?

Owens: What is it now? I'm trying to leave this place.

Cameraman: Earlier today, you attacked Chris Blade then challenged him for the International Title next week. Why?

Owens: Why? You're seriously that dense to ask me WHY I want to challenge a champion to a title match? So I can become champion! Last week, Trell announced that Immortality II, the biggest show in ICW, will be in MY home country! And I'll be DAMNED if I do not greet my people, MY HOME, while holding a championship! In fact, let me tell you how this will go: next week, I will become International Champion. The week after that, the KNA will advance to the finals! At Overload, the KNA will become #1 Contenders for the tag titles! Then, at Immortality II, the Lords of Wrestling will walk into Wembley Stadium as HEROES, and we will walk OUT with all of the gold! And NO ONE will stop us. Especially, not Chris Blade!

 _Owens shoves open the exit and leaves as the screen cuts to black._

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say except that The Supernovas Cup will start up really soon. So make sure you guys check it out! Also if you're going to send me a promo, make sure to send it in ASAP! Until next time...**

 **Next time on ICW Episode 18…**

-An in-depth look at Ben Jones

- **ICW International Championship Match:** Chris Blade (c) VS Chris Owens

- _Tag Team Tournament Final First Round Match:_ The Wayne Bros VS Monarchy's DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres

-Carson Michaels VS Natalia Rodriguez


	36. Episode 18

_Before the show…_

 _The cameras cuts to Trell sitting in his office taking a sip of alcohol. All of a sudden, in comes Freddy Escobar who just kicked his office door open. Trell was unfazed by this, as if he was expecting it. Freddy was seething with anger._

Trell: Ah, Freddy. I was expec-

Freddy: Cut the shit, Trell! I'm gonna go straight to the point: I want to fight The Fortress!

Trell: …..Sure.

Freddy: I'm not about to take no for an-...excuse me?

Trell: Sure. You can fight The Fortress. I saw what happened last week, and I think you deserve a bit of payback at least.

Freddy: Well…..good. Let me just go get Caesar, and deal with those punks.

Just as Freddy was about to leave, Trell said something that made him freeze in his tracks.

Trell: Caesar isn't teaming with you.

Freddy: Excuse me?

Trell: No...you two lost in the first round of the tag tournament. I think there's a better tag partner you can use….

As soon as he said that, Trell's office door opens. When Freddy saw who walked in, he wanted to flip the large table over! This man is "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus! Detrick simply stared at the two, not saying a word.

Freddy: You….you…..

Freddy take a long, deep breath and turns to Detrick.

Freddy: Fine then, just make sure he knows his place and DOESN'T get in my way!

With that, Freddy storms out of the room and slams the door shut. Now Detrick and Trell just stared at each other in silence.

Trell: There you go. I would advise you and your brother get on the same page if you want revenge tonight. I'll be watching.

 _Detrick stayed silent, but nods and left the room. The screen soon cuts to the intro._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _The screen cuts to the sound of cheering fans for another full-packed episode. The cameras soon cut to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome back, ladies & gentlemen, to Episode 18 of Battlefield! We are only an episode away before our final PPV Event before Immortality: Overload! Last week, we witnessed one of the most shocking victories in the WFA, when Genocide defeated Furno Moxley in a bloody war to become the new ICW Demolition Champion!

Jay: I heard people were crying in outrage. I couldn't help but laugh at them!

Jazz: With Overload only two weeks away, things are certainly getting intense, especially since after Overload is Immortality 2.

Jay: At Wembley Stadium in Wembley, England for those of you who didn't know!

Jazz: Tonight, however, is a stacked night! In our main event, Carson Michaels will go one-on-one with Natalia Rodriguez, and the Tag Team Tournament concludes the first round when Monarchy's DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres faces off against The Wayne Bros! But right now, we are gonna kick things off with Seth Sullivan VS Trivolt!

 **Casual Affair (by Panic! At The Disco)** starts playing, and the crowd started to cheer! Trivolt walked out while cracking his wrists and made his way to the ring. Trivolt rolled in the ring and climbs to the top turnbuckle to raise his fists.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from-"_

Before the announcer could even finish, Trivolt was suddenly attacked from behind by Seth Sullivan! EVERYONE began to boo as Sullivan applies the Cobra Clutch to him!

Jazz: Sullivan has clearly lost it, Jay! He doesn't care about anything except hurting people!

Jay: Trivolt should've learned better than to tick off Seth Sullivan! Now he'll end up just like Dre!

Trivolt tried to find any possible way to break free from his grasp! But Seth had it in tight that he was turning purple. The fight in Trivolt grew less and less until eventually he was unconscious! When he stopped moving, "The Gravedigger" tossed Trivolt out of the ring. He rolls out after him and removes one of the steel steps. He picks the steps up and SLAMS it right onto Trivolt's waist! Trivolt began coughing up blood as everyone continues to boo! Sullivan simply ignored them as he grabs Trivolt by his face. "You aren't shit anymore, Trivolt! Now, it's time I end you for good!" He drags him to the announce table and tossed him on top. He climbs up as well, then lifted Trivolt onto his shoulders. "The Gravedigger" hits his finisher: the Frozen In Time (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver) off the table and straight to the floor! The crowd booed LOUDLY as several officials ran out to check up on Trivolt! But "The Gravedigger" wasn't satisfied. He tosses everyone aside and threw Trivolt back in the ring. He then grabs a cameraman's camera and rolled back in! Seth lifts Trivolt onto his knees before preparing to crack him with the camera. However, he stopped when he heard **The Sanctuary (by Darling Violetta)** play! The crowd POPS when they see Anthony Dre running down the ramp!

Jazz: It's Dre! Anthony Dre is back & he's gunning for Seth Sullivan!

Jay: He shouldn't be doing this, Jazz! Anthony is gonna end up in worse conditions!

When Anthony slid in the ring, Sullivan tries to hit him with the camera! However, Anthony ducks it and hits a Dre-Kick (Superkick)! Sullivan was stunned, and he follows up with several repeated German Suplexes! Seth rolls out of the ring to find safety, but Anthony instead ran the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT! The crowd began chanting "AN-THON-Y!" as Dre was fired up! He cleared off the announce table and dumped Sullivan on top of it. Anthony rolls back in the ring and leaned against the ropes. He steadies himself before hitting his signature Fallen Angel (Springboard 450 Splash) onto Sullivan through the announce table! The crowd pops HARD as Dre stood back up triumphantly! Sullivan just laid in the wreckage, knocked out cold...

Jazz: Dre not only took the fight to Seth, but he just left him laying!

Jay: Anthony Dre just provoked the wrong person, Jazz! If I was him, I'd enjoy these last remaining moments! Because I guarantee that Sullivan won't let Dre get him again!

Jazz: Well, I guess we will have to move on to another match then! Coming up next is a match in the tag team tournament: The Wayne Bros VS Monarchy's DJ & Dylan!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the interview room, where Brandon Andrews stood facing the screen._

Brandon: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the woman who will be facing Natalia Rodriguez later tonight: 'The Heartbreak Chick' Carson Michaels!

Carson soon walks on screen with a smile on her face.

Brandon: Now, even though last week you were pinned by Natalia, you made a public challenge to her to meet in the ring one-on-one. What is your motivation for this match with only an episode left until your Fatal-Four-Way match at Overload?

Carson: Welp, part of the reason is that she did pin me last week, and I do kinda want payback for that. However, there's more to it. Y'see, I faced Brianna….and beat her. On the other hand, I faced Angelica….and lost. Wins & losses matter because one key loss could overshadow any major victory. And I feel that's the case for me. Tonight, I will face Natalia...and win! And that will remind everyone that I am still the top woman, the headliner, "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels!

Carson was about to walk away, but she turns around and came face-to-face with Brianna Kelly, who looked angry.

Brianna: Let me be perfectly clear, Carson: it doesn't matter who wins or loses tonight. At Overload, I will get my hand on Angelica, get my title back, and if you think about getting in my way again, then I will not hesitate to BREAK you in half!

 _Brianna walked away, leaving Carson to ponder her threat. The screen soon cuts back to ringside._

* * *

 **Princes of the Universe (by Queens)** begins to play, and fire erupts from the stage.

" _The following contest is a First Round Match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, at a total combined weight of 450 lbs: DJ KINGSTON & DYLAN TORRES!"_

Jay: One of the all-time great tag teams in the WFA are about to put on a clinic, Jazz! You know how long I've been waiting to see these guys put on a show?!

Jazz: You better hope they do better than Freddy & Caesar did against the KNA. This may be Monarchy's last opportunity to go to Immortality II for the tag titles!

The arena lights cuts off when **Chrome Hearts** plays. Derrick & Devin walks out and leaps onto the ramp! Multicolored pyros went off as the arena turns an ultraviolet color. They slid in the ring and balanced themselves on the ropes to a huge pop.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: 'Derick & Devin' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: This is a huge chance for Derick & Devin. They've been waiting for a chance to go to Immortality, and now that opportunity is right in front of them! All they have to do is get through Monarchy!

Jay: 'aLl ThEy HaVe To Do Is GeT ThRoUgH mOnArChY!' Don't they realized that they are in the ring with an elite-level tag team?! Those twin idiots should just lay down at their feet and lose with dignity!

Jazz: There's no way the Waynes will ever do anything like that! They will throw everything they have at Monarchy just to make it to the Semi-Finals!

The lights return to normal as the two teams stood face to face. Eventually, Devin & Dylan left the ring, leaving DJ & Derrick to start the match. The bell rings with the crowd behind The Waynes. Derrick & DJ pace around a bit, then got into a Collar & Elbow. DJ applies a Headlock. Derrick responds by pushing him to the ropes. He whips DJ across the ring, and DJ knocks down Derrick with a Shoulder Tackle. Kingston runs the ropes, and leaps over a prone Derrick. When DJ rebounds, Derrick leapfrogs over him. When DJ rebounds, Derrick does a backflip into a Headscissors. The Hurricanrana follows, then a Kick Up, and finishes with a Dropkick. Derrick poses to the crowd's delight. DJ rolls to tag Dylan in. Torres immediately rushes towards Derrick! But the Wayne brother ducks him and hits a Bicycle Kick to DJ! DJ fell off the apron as Derrick kicks Dylan to his team's corner. Devin was tagged in, and the twin bothers both whip Dylan across the ring. They each leapfrogged over Torres, then Derrick does a backflip into a Headscissors. Devin runs the ropes and hits a Single Leg Dropkick, which sends Dylan to the floor! From opposite sides of the ring, The Waynes hits double running Asai Moonsault to DJ & Dylan! The crowd pops for the brothers, who high fived several fans. Devin rolled Dylan back in the ring and slid in. Derrick hopped on the apron, and they hit the Springboard 450/Moonsault combo to Dylan! Devin went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Devin lifts Dylan back up and delivers several forearms to the face. Dylan was sent back to the ropes, and Devin Irish Whips him. Unfortunately, Dylan latches onto the ropes. So Devin charges after him. Dylan Back Dody Drops him over the ropes, and Devin lands safely on the apron. He sees DJ charging after him, so he Superkicks him back down! With DJ stunned, Derrick took the chance to suddenly bounce off the top rope and hits a Running Senton off the apron! Meanwhile, when Dylan turns to see Devin, the Wayne brother kicks him back! He attempts a Apron Rolling DDT, but Dylan shoves him away and hits a Discus Lariat! Devin was flipped inside out! Torres wasn't finished because he proceeds to stomp down on Devin. Derrick rushes back in the ring and takes out Dylan with a Hurricanrana. Derrick was getting hyped up now, so he went for a Suicide Dive and was subsequently tossed over the announce table!

Dylan shook of his dizziness and pulls Derrick from the wreckage. He lifts the Wayne brother seated on his shoulders as DJ climbs back on the apron. They connect with their signature Guillotine (Electric Chair (Torres)/ Diving Cutter (Kingston) combo), knocking Derrick out cold! The crowd boos as Monarchy began to taunt their pose. Dylan soon rolled back in and tosses Devin to Monarchy's corner. Dylan charges, but Devin kicks him in the face. He elbows DJ for good measure and attempts a Famouser on Torres. But "The Rabbid Street Dog" catches him in a Powerbomb position. Devin was soon hit with a Running Buckle Bomb into a Roundhouse Kick from DJ! Dylan tags him in and dangles Devin between the ropes. DJ soon connects with a Springboard Shooting Star and went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

DJ slaps Devin in the head a few times. He then lifts Devin to his feet and whips him to the ropes. DJ leaps over Devin two times and catches him with the Dropkick. Kingston tags Dylan, and he runs and hits the Senton for good measure. He picks Devin up and whips him into his teams corner. Dylan charges and hits a nasty Clothesline, knocking Devin down. Torres tags Kingston and lifts Devin on his shoulders. DJ climbs to the top rope to hit the Guillotine. Unfortunately for them, Devin counters Dylan's Electric Chair into a Hurricanrana! "The Rabid Street Dog" was sent crashing into DJ, crashing him into the top turnbuckle. Devin follows up with a Tornado Spike DDT to Torres, sending him out of the ring! Devin pulls himself to the top rope with DJ. He pulls him all the way up, hooks his arms, and hits a huge Avalanche Tiger Driver!

The crowd pops HARD and began chanting "This is awesome!" DJ and Devin were practically dead in the ring, and Dylan was knocked out on the floor. Yet, Derrick was finally regaining some of his consciousness! He literally dragged himself over to his corner and slumps on the apron! The crowd was fully behind Derrick as he begged his brother to tag him in. Devin begins to crawl toward his brother while DJ makes a tag to Dylan! Torres tries to stop the tag by pilling Devin away, but he soon at an Enziguri from him! The crowd pops HARD when Devin leaps across the ring and tags in his brother!

Derrick runs in and hits a Bicycle Kick to Torres! He soon sees DJ and hits him with a Spin Kick to his ribs! Derrick follows up with a Back Elbow to Torres then a Roundhouse Kick to DJ's Head. Both Monarchy member stumbles to opposite corners; so, Derrick runs back and forth, hitting each man with Jon Woooooo Corner Dropkicks! After several more Dropkicks, DJ & Dylan collapses out of the ring and to the floor. Devin slid in the ring and took Kingston out with the Heat Seeking Missile Dive! Derrick decides to hit Dylan with a Tope Con Hilo over the corner! The crowd was chanting "WAYNE BROS" over and over again! Derrick rolls Dylan back in the ring, then went to help his brother on the apron. When Dylan turned around, he was hit with Double Apron Spears from the twins! The Waynes looked to end this, so they stood on opposite corners! They pointed at Dylan, who crawled to his knees, and hits one of their signature team moves: Telepathy (Superkick/Running Knee combo)! They both covered Dylan with the crowd counting as well!

 _1….2….thr- BREAK-UP!_

At the last second, DJ slid in the ring and broke up the pin! All four men were exhausted and scattered in the ring! The crowd continues to chant "This is Awesome!" while Devin & DJ rolls back to their corners. Derrick & Dylan slowly got back up, and Dylan strikes first with a punch to Derrick's face! Derrick stumbles back a bit, but he responds with a Bicycle Kick! Dylan gew dizzy, but he punches back at the Wayne brother! Derrick hits back with another kick to the face! The two began trading kicks and punches while the crowd chanted "YES!" over and over again! Dylan had enough of the punches, and he knees Derrick in the abdomen! Torres ran the ropes, and Derrick catches him with a Step-Up Enziguri! Torres was knocked for a loop, but remained on his feet! He attempts a Discus Lariat, but Derrick counters it into a Spanish Fly! They both collapsed, and crawled to their partners. Devin & DJ were tagged in, and rushes in the ring! Devin catches DJ, this time, with a Bicycle Knee Strike! The sudden knee knocked DJ straight to the ropes, and Devin charges after him! DJ Back Body Drops over the ropes. Devin lands on the apron, and went for another Slingshot Spear. This time, DJ was prepared. He catches Devin with a Superkick right on his face! Wasting no time, DJ climbed to the middle turnbuckle and hits a Diving Codebreaker! Devin was sent flying across the ring, and DJ quickly tags Dylan back in. They lift Derrick up for another of their tag moves: The Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer). However, Devin fought back by kicking DJ out of the ring! He then followed up by applying Dylan with his RC-XD (Koji Clutch)! The crowd was going crazy and chanted for Dylan to tap out! DJ tries to save his partner, but Derrick runs in and hits Kingston with the Detonation (Running Knee Strike)! With his partner taken out, Dylan couldn't take the submission any longer and TAPPED OUT!

" _Here are your winners by submission: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: They did it! The Wayne Bros just defeated DJ & Dylan in a thrilling match! They now advance to the Semi Finals!

Jay: That's not fair! Monarchy..they're the best! They're the WFA Tag Champions! They can't lose!

Jazz: Well they just did, Jay! The Wayne Bros are now just one step closer to the finals! And who know? The Waynes has what it take to become the WFA tag champs as well….

The crowd was cheering as Derrick & Devin hugged in the ring! DJ & Dylan dragged themselves to the back while the Waynes celebrated in the ring! All of a sudden, The Nation of Violence storms the ring and FLOORS the twin brothers! The crowd started to boo as Michael Chaos lays Derrick out with a Superkick followed by his finisher: End of the Line (E.T.L) (Double Underhook Brainbuster)! Brian Ravage attacks Devin with the Decapitation (Clothesline From Hell), turning Devin inside out! The crowd boos as N.O.V lifts Devin up and hits the Savage Ending (Brian picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Brian slams them on the mat)! They see Derrick trying to pull himself up, and they grab him by his hair. NOV lays Derrick out with the Bloody Sunday (Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow) from Michael into the Decapitation from Brian)! They stood tall over the Wayne Bros as the crowd boos!

Jazz: That team right there, Jazz, is my pick to win this whole thing! The way they just dominated Derrick & Devin shows the Waynes don't stand a chance!

Jazz: NOV just attacked them in a cowardly fashion just to look for any advantage they can. But The Waynes have too much heart to let this keep them down!

Jay: That only means that the NOV will just have to beat them down until they can't physically move any longer!

Jazz: We'll see next week. Up next, it's the International Championship Match between Chris Blade and Chris Owens!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Dan Riley walking through the parking lot outside the arena. He was still wearing the same black hoodie he wore when he attacked Washington._

Dan: …...ICW Season 1, Episode 1: I was the first person who people saw, and I was the first person to ever pick up a victory. Yet despite being here literally since day one, I have been overlooked and underappreciated. I bet you people didn't know this, but I had a injury at the start of Season 2. I wasn't cleared to compete for some time, and no one checked up on me. No one bothered to call or see how I was doing. Hell, this has been happening for a very, very long time. Long before ICW was even a thing, I have been overlooked and underappreciated despite being a former world champion.

He stops to chuckle while looking at the night sky.

Dan: And then….there's Rick Washington. A guy who not only lost his first match here, but has lost plenty of matches before and after that. Rick was the kind of guy who carried my bags in the arena. He was the guy who I kick and slap around just for fun. He. Was. A. NOBODY! And yet, here he is not, getting title opportunities on top of title opportunities! ICW has been so fixated on catering to a nobody than to even check up on their most loyalist wrestler! All except The Cobra Club. They get it. They understand what it's like to be overlooked. And just like them, I don't plan on being overlooked anymore.

Dan walks around for a little while more, then stop in the middle of the parking lot.

Dan: Rick, you were the last person to beat me. You believed that I was just a product of a bygone era. You must think I am washed up. I hope the beatings I gave you reminded you just who the fuck I am and what I'm capable of! If not, then meet me at Overload, and I'll gladly leave you lying broken!

 _Dan walks away as the cameras cuts to black._

* * *

 _The screen fades to Furno Moxley in a pitch black room. He was covered in all sorts of bandages while sitting down. He didn't look directly at the camera, but kept his head down._

Furno: Last week, Genocide beat me, took my title and left me laying in my own blood... To put it bluntly, he left me for dead. But that's where you fucked up, Genocide. You should've made sure I WAS dead! Because now, I'm still alive. I'm still breathing. I'm still moving. And I'm coming after you.

The screen slowly zooms in closer as Moxley lifted his head up.

Furno: I'm not done with you, Genocide. I want to break every bone in your body. I want to rip you apart and cover the arena in your blood! I want to see as you beg for your life by MY hand! So I'll tell you what: you and me, Genocide, for the Demolition Title. One more time at Overload. But we do it in my kind of match. A match where I can and WILL literally tear your skin apart:

All of a sudden, the lights in the room cuts on, revealing that Moxley was in a room surrounded by weapons covered in Barbed Wire.

Furno: A BARBED WIRE DEATHMATCH!

 _Furno stared angrily at the camera as the screen cuts to black._

* * *

 _The screen cut to Damien Crowe sitting on some crates in the middle of the hallway. He sat cross-legged and had his eyes closed. He felt someone standing in front of him, and opens his eyes. He found himself face-to-face with the lovely Jade Madison, who had a lovely smirk on her face._

Jade: You must be Damien Crowe. I remember you from that Fatal Four Way…..

Jade paces back & forth while staring at Crowe, studying him. Crowe stares back with a cold and emotionless expression.

Jade: I have to admit, I expected more from someone with your kind of killer instinct. The way you carry yourself when you arrived, it was something special. But I see now that it was just a facade.

Jade rubs her fingers over Damien's shoulder, but "The Revenant" did not react to her touch at all.

Jade: Yet, you have something my…...partner...is looking for. You have that killer instinct he's been dying to gain. And I can tell you this-

Jade leans in close to whisper to him.

Jade: _He's not going to wait around._

As soon as she steps back, Damien was soon hit with a Nerve Elbow from The Gambler! Crowe was knocked off of the crates and at the feet of Jade. She looks down at him and lifts his chin up.

Jade: If you regain your senses, consider this a challenge for tonight on behalf of The Gambler.

 _Jade lifts Damien up to his knees and held him. The Gambler and she nods at each other before laying out Damien once again. Jade and Gambler made their escape with Crowe still laid out. The screen cut back to the battlefield._

* * *

 **Fight (by CFO$)** begins to play, and the crowd started to boo. Chris walked out onto the stage and looked around at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He squatted down and patted the stage floor before he bounced back up and raised his arms up in pre-match victory while he let out a battle cry. He then walked down the ramp while yelling "I'M GOING TO IMMORTALITY WITH THAT TITLE!"

" _The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare' CHRIS OWENS!"_

Jazz: Last week, Owens attacked Blade after he successfully defended his title. Chris then decides to challenge Blade for said title because he believes he is owed the ring to go to Immortality 2, in his home country, as a champion!

Jay: Of course Owens should walk into Wembley as champion! He has had a very solid season thus far, and he is a good representative of what a British champion should be like! Besides, Blade is a fool for letting a challenger get in his head! Owens has this in the bag!

He maintained his smirk and his stare on the ring while he soaked up the boos. Once he reached the ringside area, he climbed up the steel steps and enters the ring. Owens points to himself, saying that he is the next International Champion! **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Chris Blade comes out with the International title, and he heads straight to the ring.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 218 lbs, the ICW International Champion: 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Chris Blade has been a consistent and dominant champion all season long! And we are coming up on the anniversary of his in-ring debut and title win in ICW! And for Owens to blatantly say that he was going to take Chris's title so close to Immortality 2 is a personal slap to Blade's face, not to mention the cowardly sneak attack from last week.

Jay: Listen, Jazz. Chris Blade is an okay guy. I mean, he did get the title destroyed before even having his first title defense, but he is an okay guy. Things are different now! Blade's time is over, and it is time to let go of that championship to someone younger and tougher: Chris Owens!

As soon as Blade could even get in the ring, Owens immediately attacks him! The crowd boos as "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare beats Chris down before he had the chance to react! The referee pulls Owens away to check up on Blade. The International Champion says he's ready to go, so the referee had the bell ring. Once the match officially started, Owens hits the Corner Cannonball from nowhere! He pulls Blade back up and signaled Blade's end. He attempts his finisher: the Death By Elbow (Wrist Lock Transitioned into High Impact Elbow Smash), but Blade counters with the Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike) at the last minute! That move knocked Owens towards the ropes, and so Blade clotheslined him over them and to the floor! The champion took a moment to collect himself, and then he went for a Suicide Dive! However, Owens manages to catch him over his shoulders! Before Blade could do anything, Owens hits him with the Fireman's Carry Facebuster on the floor! Blade was practically unconscious by the time Owens rolls him back in the ring. He climbs to the top rope and hits his signature Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

When the crowd began cheering for Blade, Owens yelled at all of them "STOP CHEERING!" He then lifts Blad to his feet, and he dumps him onto the apron. Owens goes to grab him, but Blade catches him with a kick to the head! He stumbles back, and the International Champion goes for a Springboard Move! Unfortunately, Owens Superkicks Blade right back down to the floor! When he rolls out, he grabs Chris and lifts him up for a Powerbomb. He teases an apron Powerbomb, but Owens turns around and Powerbombs Blade….right through the announce table! The crowd lets out a loud shock as Blade laid unconscious. Owens rolls back in the ring and simply sat in the center of the ring. The ref soon began his ten count.

1! (No movement from Blade)

…..

….

2! (Still no movement. The crowd tried rallying behind Blade)

…..

…..

3! (Owens gets annoyed with the chants. He yells "SHUT UP! HE'S DEAD!")

….

…..

4! (Turns out, Blade isn't dead because he began rolling out of the carnage.)

….

…..

5! (Owens watches as Blade simply rolled on his stomach)

…...

…

6! (Blade starts crawling to the ring.)

…..

….

7! (Blade pulls himself on the apron, but stumbles and falls)

…

….

8! (Owens stood up as Blade pulls himself back up)

….

….

9!

…...Chris Blade just manages to make it back in the ring! However, he had zero time to rest because Owens hooks his arms and hits the Package Piledriver! Owens soon went for the cover!

 _1….2…..KICKOUT!_

Owens was beginning to lose his mind! He even began arguing with the referee! When the ref told him it was not a three count, Owens turns and sees Blade pulling himself against the corner. He began breathing heavily before attempting another Corner Cannonball! But to his surprise, Blade pops back up and takes him down with the Sling Blade! Owens stumbles back up, and Chris floors him again with a Saito Suplex! He soon follows it up with a Snap Hurricanrana which sends "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" out of the ring! Blade was still in great pain, but the cheers from the crowd gave him the willpower to move forward! So he used that willpower to run the ropes and hit a Tope Con Hilo and knock Owens down! Blade got up and rolls Owens back in the ring. He then ascends to the top turnbuckle, taking the moment to fight through his pain. He stood upright and went for the Frog Splash! But Owens rolls out of the way at the last second, and Chris Blade crashed straight to the canvas! Owens pulls himself up and hits a Running Senton to Blade's back! He lifts Blade up and attempts his Death By Elbow finisher once more! However, Blade catches him with a surprise Sweet Blade Music (Superkick)! Owens spins around, and Blade hits a reverse Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat)! The crowd cheers as Blade went for the cover.

 _1...2….3!_

" _Here is your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Once again, Chris Blade successfully defended his International Title against a game Chris Owens!

Jay: Blade is just lucky, Jazz! Owens dominated him throughout most of that match! He just got a fluke victory!

Jazz: Sure, cause surviving a cheap shot and being put through a table is considered "lucky." Maybe it's the fact that Blade simply outlasted Owens and beat him with his best shot!

Chris Blade was slow to get up. But he still managed to raise his title for everyone to see. But he was soon interrupted when **Refined In The Fire (by Winds of Plague)** starts to play. The lights began to flicker on & off. Fog began covering the stage before clearing out. It soon reveals Jason Malice standing on stage.

Jazz: Uhhh….what is Jason Malice doing?

Jay: Your guess is as good as mine.

Malice calmly heads to the ring before rolling in. Chris, still tired and in pain, just watched as "The Fallen One" stared at him. No one said a word, but Chris simply pulled himself back up. Owens eventually regained some consciousness and tried to confront the two. In response, Malice FLOORS Owens with a shot from his baseball bat! The crowd cheered as Malice looks down at Owens, then back at Blade. Blade stayed silent, but Jason offered a handshake. The champion felt that Malice's vibe was off, but decides to shake it anyway. Once the two shook hands…..Malice FLOORS Blade with a Sudden Death Superkick! The crowd stopped cheering as Malice lifts Chris Blade back up and hits his finisher: the Laid to Rest (Inverted DDT dropped into a Piledriver)! Malice, still with his cold expression, points to Blade & the title with his bat before walking off.

Jazz: Wha….what just happened?

Jay: Well, Jazz. I think Malice just declared himself the next one to face the International Champion! And I can tell you now: Blade DEFINITELY doesn't stand a chance!

Jazz: Going against Jason Malice….I'd hate to say you're right, but Blade may be in for a tough few weeks! Still to come is Carson Michaels VS Natalia Rodriguez, but up next will be a unique tag team match! The reigning tag champions, The Fortress, will go against the two guys they laid out last week: Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar!

* * *

 _The screen soon cuts to The ICW tag team champions, The Fortress, in a blackened room. There, PK was leaning against the wall as Static paced back & forth, twitching and mumbling about pain._

PK: Last week, Static and I made our presence felt when we made an example out of Caesar, Escobar, and Cyrus. Why, you ask? Because we can. Because we are the most dominant tag team champions in history. And no one can or will ever stop us.

Static jumps in front of the camera and stares twistedly at it!

Static: CHAOS! DESTRUCTION! WE WILL BRING IT ALL! See you soon, Freddy and Cyrus!

 _Static tosses the screen to the side as he & PK walk away. The screen goes to black._

* * *

 _The screen soon cuts to Emily Scarlett and Abby Torres sitting in the locker room together, chatting about helping Daria. Abby soon got up._

Abby: I'm gonna go get Daria so we can strategize for our tag match next week.

Abby left the room, leaving Emily sitting by herself. She puts on some headphones to listen to some music. This causes her to not realize that someone else entered the room. It wasn't until she looked up and saw Sarah, Kirsi, and Alexandra standing over her. Emily got up, but was quickly attacked by Kirsi & Alex! Sarah watched as the two beat Emily to the ground and stomps her in the face and body! Sarah grabs a chair and places it over her head and neck. Kirsi & Alexandra lifts Emily up and SLAMS her into the wall, smashing the chair into her face & neck! Emily collapses with blood coming from his mouth. Sarah looks down at Emily before she, Kirsi, and Alexandra all left.

 _Not too long after, Daria & Abby returns to the room to find Emily knocked out. Abby began to panic and helps Emily as the screen cuts to black._

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Danger looking over the desert mountains. He watches the valley while speaking._

Justin: For awhile now, I've dealt with Mephisto & The Dark Family. All season long, in fact. Just when I beat them...just when I thought they wouldn't appear anymore, Mephisto jumps me.

Justin: And now I'm hearing that they want to face me one last time….in a Last Man Standing Match. Someone who can't be knocked down VS someone who always gets back up. Alright, Mephisto. Next week, I will put you down….permanently!

 _Danger turns to watch the sunset over the desert mountains. The screen cuts to black before cutting back to the arena._

* * *

The lights grew dim. **Dead Man's Secrets (by Silencyde)** started to play, and the crowd starts to boo at the champions. Static and P.K walked out with the tag titles over their shoulders. Static began taunting the crowd while PK silently watched on. They slid in the ring and raised their titles in the air.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing The Dark Family, at at total combined weight of 424 lbs, the ICW Tag Team Champions: 'Static Rider & P.K. Hunt' THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: It was last episode where the Fortress attacked Freddy, Caesar, and Detrick after a match. Why they did it, I couldn't begin to explain

Jay: Because they are the tag champions, and they can do whatever they please! No one has been able to stop them, and I'm not sure if Freddy can since he has to team with Cyrus.

 **Invincible (by MGK)** begins playing, and Detrick walks out to a loud reaction. He high fives some of the fans ringside.

" _Introducing their opponents. First, from El Paso, Texas, standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Lucha Warrior' DETRICK CYRUS!"_

As soon as the announcer finished his introduction, **POWER (by Kanye West)** began to play. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Freddy Escobar walked out. He made his way down the ramp, ignoring Detrick along the way, and steps in the ring. He poses on the top turnbuckle with sparks falling from above.

" _And his tag team partner, residing in Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. He is being forced to team with Detrick. No man should have to deal with that kind of person as a tag team!

Jazz: ….I'm sorry, what kind?

Jay: The deadweight of a brother!

Jazz: Okay, 1) Cyrus is not deadweight to anybody. And 2) they both were attacked, and are able to even get revenge! If Freddy is so hellbent on getting to the Fortress, then he needs to know that Detrick is obligated for the same measure of payback!

PK stayed in the ring and watched as Detrick decided to step in. He was set to start the match. Freddy, however, was not a fan of that idea. He pulled Cyrus back and points to the apron. "You stay there" Escobar told him with some authority. Detrick couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. Yet, he does so anyway. The bell rings, and PK & Freddy started to pace around each other. They soon got into a Collar & Elbow, and PK immediately transitions into an Arm Twist. Freddy responds by spinning around, twisting PK's arm, and putting him in a Headlock followed by the Takedown. On instinct, PK traps Freddy's head with his legs, trying to cut off oxygen. Freddy decides to perform a Handstand, then jump to his feet and Dropkick one half of the tag champions! Freddy turns to Detrick with an arrogant smug look on his face. Detrick doesn't react to Freddy's display of ego, and that began to annoy Escobar a tad bit. All of a sudden, a recovered PK attacks Escobar from behind! He beats him down for a bit before whipping him to the ropes. Freddy, however, ducks a clothesline then hits a Handspring into the Back Elbow! PK rolls out and Static charges after Escobar, only to get tossed out and land on his partner. Detrick calls Freddy's name and asks for a tag. Escobar looks at Detrick, then scoffs in disgust. He ran the ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo onto the tag champs.

Freddy picks up and rolls PK back in the ring. When he stood up, he was taken down by a Rolling Cutter by Freddy then pinned.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Detrick shook his head and wants to be tagged in. Freddy stood up and looks at him. "You really want a tag?" He asks him, to which Detrick nods. Freddy teases raising his hand for a tag, but instead gives Cyrus the middle finger! The crowd booed as Freddy laughed. Detrick simply looked disappointed at him. "No, I'm going to handle this! You stay your ass right there and raise my hand after I win!" Freddy yelled. Detrick did not respond, but was pulled off the apron by Static! He tosses Cyrus into the berricade as PK got up and lifted Escobar for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Freddy lands on his feet, but PK turns around and hits him with the Flapjack onto the ropes! Freddy stumbles back, and PK follows up with a Tiger Suplex, tossing him across the ring. He tags in Static, and the tag champs each stomped down on Escobar in the corner! Even when PK left the ring, Static continues to beat him down, and even resorted to biting him! He tags PK back in, and they whips Freddy across the ring. The Fortress goes for a Double Arm Drag, but they catch Freddy in their arms. They lift him up and slams him on their knees. They lift him up again and hits a Powerbomb/Neckbreaker combination followed by the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

PK motions Static in the ring then lift Freddy in the Wheelbarrow. Rider runs the ropes and hits a Codebreaker. PK follows up with a Deadlift German Suplex! Cyrus tries to get back up, but PK knocks him back to the floor! Escobar manages to sit up, but he was knocked back down by a Penalty Kick by Hunt. He then lifts Freddy with the Vertical Suplex, and drops him into a Backbreaker. He drags "The Prince" to his corner then tags Static! "The Eye of the Storm" sees Cyrus getting up, and knocks him back down with a Basement Dropkick! He got up, and PK tries to Irish Whip his partner to Freddy! However, Escobar launches him over the ropes, and Static crashes to the floor! He stumbles against the ropes, and PK charges after him. Freddy pulls the ropes down which sent him tumbling out of the ring. Detrick finally got back up and begs for a tag! Freddy looks at Detrick and actually crawled towards him! Before he could even make it, Static slid in and grabbed his leg! PK tries to pull Detrick off the apron, but Cyrus kicks him away! Escobar got up and tries to hit an Enziguri to Static. He misses, and Static attempts a German Suplex. Freddy lands on his feet, rolls past Static, and FINALLY tags on Detrick!

Detrick runs in and rolls past both Static & PK. He hits both men with rapid kicks to their guts. He tries to kick PK, but "The Wildcard" grabs his foot and swats it away. Using the momentum, Cyrus hits a spin kick to Static's face! As Rider stumbles back, he tries to punch PK. But PK ducks it and puts him in a Full Nelson. Static charges after him, but Detrick kicks him away. He breaks out of PK's Full Nelson and tosses him into a DDT hold from Static! Detrick hits a Running Neckbreaker to Statich which causes him to hit a DDT to PK! With PK rolling out of the ring, Detrick waits for Static to get back up. Unfortunately for him, Freddy tags himself back in and climbs to the top rope. To Cyrus's bewilderment, Freddy hits his Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop)! He went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Freddy was beginning to lose his mind over not putting him away! Detrick calls out Escobar and told him "I'm your _hermano!_ Let me help!" Freddy slowly got up, while looking back at Cyrus. "The Prince" wasn't sure what to do anymore, and contemplated receiving Detrick's help. But before he could decide on anything, Static was getting up and shoves Freddy into Cyrus, knocking him to the floor! Static the follows up with a Reverse Hurricanrana to Escobar! "The Eye of the Storm" tags in his partner, and they lift Escobar to his feet. They set him up for their signature tag maneuver: Thunder's Ace (Thunder Express) by lifting Freddy on PK's shoulder. But when Static ran the ropes, Detrick slid in and cuts him off with his signature Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO)! PK was caught off-guard, and lost his hold on Freddy. Escobar rolls back to his feet and lifts PK with the Flapjack….and right into an Overtime from Detrick! The crowd cheers as Freddy & Detrick looked at each other in shock! Detrick then told Freddy "I trust you, Freddy. You can do this" then got up, ran the ropes, and hits a No Hand Tope Con Hilo onto Static!. Escobar still sat there for a few minutes longer, then lifts PK back to his feet. Escobar picks up PK on his shoulder and hits a new finisher: The Prince's Crown (Stormbreaker)! He then went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here are your winners: DETRICK CYRUS and FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jazz: Holy hell they did it! Freddy and Detrick actually worked together and pinned the tag champions!

Jay: I knew Freddy could do it, no thanks to Detrick.

Jazz: And now The Fortress just suffered their very first defeat in ICW!

The crowd cheered as Detrick rolled in the ring, patting Freddy on his shoulders. Escobar simply sat there, thinking about what exactly he and Cyrus just accomplished...together. The Fortress simply rolled out of the ring and stumbled up the ramp with their tag titles. But they soon stopped when Trell appeared on stage.

Trell: Congratulations to Detrick and Freddy for defeating the tag team champions! Fortress, you wanted to pick a fight them, they fought back, and it lead to your defeats. So, here's what I'll propose: at Overload, The Fortress you'll have your chance to face-off against Freddy and Detrick in a rematch. This time...it'll be for the ICW Tag Team Championships! Good luck, gentlemen!

The crowd cheers as Freddy & Detrick was in disbelief. They simply looked at each other then backed at The Fortress, who were seething in anger!

Jazz: You're kidding!? Freddy & Detrick are actually going for the tag titles?! Imagine if lightning struck twice at Overload!

Jay: Although seeing Escobar with a championship is a wonderful sight, I highly doubt that The Fortress will underestimate them ever again...especially with the tag titles on the line!

Jazz: Well coming-* _BTZZZZZZZZZZZ*_

* * *

 **((Credit goes to VelocityRaptor))**

 _The screen now shows the same, Ancient Greek letter-filled padded room, Nyx Rosewood is seen again in the straightjacket, her sinister grin remaining._

Nyx: Ah, Katie. Ever heard of the tale of Niobe? How one woman's own pride and arrogance brought the wrath of gods down on her parade? She was too hasty and boastful of her sons and daughters that she chose to mock the Titan Leto, who gave birth only to twins, who just so happen to be gods. Apollo and Artemis struck down those sons and daughters of hers and their father, Zeus, turned the people of Thebes to stone until the children of Niobe were buried. As for Niobe herself, she turned to stone as she wept for her children, ignoring the fact that it had all been her fault.

The screen briefly shakes as Nyx's eyes briefly turn purple.

Nyx: That's exactly who you are: a woman who thinks so highly of herself that I can call it hubris. You want to beat Tranquilo into me?! Ha! Like Niobe's children, your precious Tranquilo will be cut down. Be prepared, mortal, for a goddess's vengeance should never be taken lightly…

 _Suddenly, the screen goes to a brief static, and painted on the walls in red among the carved letters was the symbol of a bow. The screen slowly shuts off as Nyx's maniacal laughter is heard…_

* * *

 _The screen cuts to the interview room. This time, Hannah was standing there with the mic in hand._

Hannah: Ladies & Gentlemen, please welcome the woman who will face Carson Michaels later tonight, and one of four women who will compete for the Women's Championship at Overload: Natalia Rodriguez!

Natalia appears next to her with a bitter expression. Hannah paid no attention to this.

Hannah: Last week, you scored a pin on Carson in your return match, but you were granted a title match at Overload in a Fatal-Four-Way. What is going through your mind currently, especially as you're set to face Carson tonight?

Natalia:...Recall season one of ICW. I arrived hoping to be the happy-go-lucky women full of smiles and rainbows. Nobody cared. Nobody cared about who I was or what I did. They were all fixated on Carson. So, I joined Monarchy in the hopes that I would finally gain the respect I deserve! Again, nobody cared. In fact, all of those hypocrites say they HATE me for turning my back on them! Even management turned away from me because I joined Monarchy…..And you wanna know what that did to me? It created a flame. A flame that fueled my burning hatred for everyone. Now that hatred is fueling me to shatter the status quo by EXPOSING every woman these people think are the holy grail of women's wrestling. I am going to expose Carson as a fraud tonight. And at Overload, I will-

Natalia stopped speaking when Angelica walks in and stands next to her. Angelica's face read of uncertainty….especially in regards to Natalia. Rodriguez, however, kept her bitter expression.

Angelica: Listen, Nattie. I don't know what deal you and that incompetent "boss" of ours came up with, but know that there are no hard feelings between us. And if you need any help out there tonight, then I won't hesitate to do so.

Natalia stayed silent for a long minute, then turns to Angelica.

Natalia: Let me clear things up here: I don't want yours or anyone's help to beat Carson tonight. Because I am the holy grail of women's wrestling. And at Overload, I will prove it when I become Women's Champion….even if that includes getting past you, "buddy."

 _Natalia walks away, leaving Angelica almost dumbfounded. She regain her composure, looks at Hannah, scoffs, then walks away. The screen soon cuts to black._

* * *

 _The cameras cuts to the hallway, where Koji was walking while Clayton went on and on about their work together….to Koji's slight annoyance._

All of a sudden, Yoshida was attacked from behind by Marvelous Tate Williams! Tate had a pissed off expression on his face and proceeds to beat down Yoshida! Clayton was shocked, and yelled for Yoshida to get up and fight back! Tate grabs him by his neck and slams him against a wall! This allows Koji time to get up and attack Tate from behind! The two traded punches while fighting down the hallway! Eventually, several officials arrived to separate the two.

 _The cameras watched as Tate was being dragged away, yelling that he was going to end Yoshida. Clayton held Koji back while coughing for air. He slowly told Yoshida to wait until next week. The screen soon cuts back to the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Enio (by SebastiAn)** starts playing, and the crowd gave a good reaction for The Gambler. However, Gambler had a stone cold and very serious expression on his face. He did not react to anyone, but only rolled in the ring and waited.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, New York, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: The Gambler has been in a strange mindset ever since meeting Jade Madison, Jay! He appears highly conflicted with himself and questioning if the way he does things is even correct.

Jay: If a woman carrying around a kendo stick told me to listen to her, I would! She clearly knows what she's talking about.

 **Evil Terminators (by Valeriy Antony)** begins to play, and the crowd gives off a mixed reaction. Damien Crowe walks out with a VERY pissed expression on his face.

" _Introducing his opponent, from 'The Other Side of Darkness,' standing 6'2" & weighing in at 220 lbs: 'The Revenant' DAMIEN CROWE!"_

Just as Damien makes it to ringside, Jade Madison runs up behind Crowe and WHACKS him with the Kendo Stick! The music stopped playing as Jade beats him down with the cane repeatedly! The Gambler just watched in the ring, unsure of what he should really do.

Jazz: See? Look at that!

Jay: What are you talking about, Jazz? Jade is only assaulting Damien just to benefit Gambler!

Jazz: But The Gambler did not ask for Jade to attack someone from behind!

Jade stops beating down Crowe before rolling him in the ring! The referee checked up on Damien to see if he was ready to go. Jade took the opportunity to hand Gambler the Kendo Stick and whispered to him " _Unleash that killer instinct…"_ Gambler was very hesitant, but nodded anyway. When Crowe said he was ready to go, the referee rings the bell.

Gambler charges at Damien with the cane, but "The Revenant" caught him with his finisher: Black Armageddon (Black Mass)! The crowd was stunned as Damien went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner….DAMIEN CROWE!"_

Jazz: It's over! Just like that, Damien just defeated The Gambler!

Jay: Wait what!? I blinked! What happened?!

Jade stood there in shock at seeing Gambler lose in mere seconds. Damien sat up despite still feeling sore from the Nerve Punch earlier along with the Kendo shots before the match. He stood up, looks at Jade, then at Gambler, and simply left the ring. Gambler was still KOed, but Jade just stood there in utter disappointment.

Jazz: Looks like Jade's plan for the Gambler did not come true at all!

Jay: The Gambler simply hesitated! He had the advantage but had no clue how to use it!

Jazz: Maybe it's Jade that's at fault for feeding him all of her nonsense! Well, at least we have enough time for our main event: Carson Michaels VS Natalia Rodriguez! But before we get to that, let's take a look at the man who will defend the Heavyweight Championship against Will Ralston at Overload: Ben Jones!

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

 _At a deep within the caves sat Ben Jones with the Heavyweight title._

" **What can you tell us about your WFA career so far?"**

Ben: For as long as the WFA has been around, I have been on top. Places such as UWA, SSW, IWO….and now ICW.

 _A video plays, showing highlights of Ben Jones beating people up and winning championships in these promotions._

" **Describe your arrival to ICW."**

Ben: Ever since Season 1, I sent my underlings to get a feel of the place. When the time was right, I came and took the title.

 _The video now shows TDF arriving and beating up different people. It soon cuts to Jones winning the title at Immortality._

" **How has this season been for you?"**

Ben: Just like any other: pure domination. Men such as Freddy, Danger, Washington, Detrick, Tate, Yoshida, Anthony Dre, Chris Blade and especially Will Ralston.

 _Video shows highlights of Ben's time in season two, where he laid everyone out._

" **It is no secret that you are not beloved. Not just by the audience, but by the other wrestlers as well. It's been said that you don't care about the WFA or being here-"**

Ben cuts him off by raises the championship

Ben: This, in my hand, is the ICW Heavyweight Championship. This is the only thing that matters to me right here and now. You are correct: I do not care about the WFA. I have never cared. These fans? Their feelings mean nothing to me! The other wrestlers? They are jealous that they cannot have what I currently possess. Do you know why that is? It is because none of them have been able to beat me. Many have tried, but none of them succeeded, and it eats them alive on the inside. If they are miserable with me being here and holding this title, then good. Because I live to make people miserable. I live to ruin their day. I take satisfaction in knowing that I ruined a match by winning. That is what defines my "Era of Darkness." And it will not end anytime soon so long as I remain the Heavyweight Champion.

" **At Overload, you are set to defend the Heavyweight title against Will Ralston. What do you want to say to your opponent, and the world?"**

Ben: Will Ralston. You will not beat me. You will never take my championship. And you all will continue to suffer in my "Era of Darkness!"

 _Flames shoot up, covering the screen. As the flames dies down, the screen remains black before cutting back to the arena._

* * *

Pillars of fire explode from the stage as **I Burn (Remix) (by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)** starts to play. Nattie appears on the stage before walking to the ring with a bitter expression on her face. She teases flipping over the ropes before scoffing and getting inside. She then sits against the corner.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, from El Paso, Texas, standing 5'4" & weighing in at 120 lbs: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: So last week, Natalia pinned Carson to win it for her and Angelica. And then, she took the deal that allowed her to compete for the Women's title at Overload.

Jay: I trust Natalia's decision, but why would she jeopardize Angelica's reign like that?! If she wanted a title match, she could've just asked her friend instead of taking a deal that involves both Carson & Brianna getting a shot!

Jazz: I don't know if you knew this, but Nattie only cares about herself and her own success.

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping with the Sirens)** plays. The screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. She comes out with her hood up but tosses it back. She is very active as she goes to the ring and pyrotechnics explodes on the stage and down the ramp. She slides into the ring and proceeds to do her father's pose in the middle as more Pyro explodes. Natalia just watches while seething in hatred.

" _Introducing her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, standing 5'8" & weighing in at 169 lbs: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: Carson, despite still having a very solid fan base behind her, is slowly falling into a slump after losing the Women's title! So when she suffered a pinfall loss to Natalia in a tag match last week, she immediately challenged her to a one-on-one match right now.

Jay: Carson is slowly but surely collapsing in front of everyone, and I love it! I can't wait to see Natalia break this facade of The Heartbreak Chick!

Once the bell rings, the two woman slowly paced each other. The crowd were almost split down the middle, but a majority were still firmly behind Carson. They get into a Collar and Elbow. Carson soon applies an Arm Twist into a Side Headlock! She flips her to the mat and follows up with a Waist lock as well. Natalia manages to rise back up and takes Carson down with a Fireman's Carry into a Headlock. The pace was still slow, but Natalia still had the advantage. However, Carson manages to pull herself back up. She attempts a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Natalia lands safely on her feet. She runs past Carson and does a Handspring. But Carson sidesteps her, so Natalia ended up doing a backflip. "The Heartbreak Chick" runs the ropes and tries for a Hurricanrana, but Natalia Cartwheels and lands on her feet. Both women found themselves in a stalemate while the crowd applauded them. Carson stood up and offered Natalia a handshake. Natalia looks at Carson, teased the handshake, then hits a Spin Kick to her ribs. "La Chica Fuego" ran the ropes, and Carson attempts a Lariat. But Natalia countered by flipping into a Powerbomb attempt to Carson! HBC then countered the Powerbomb into a Frankensteiner! Rodriguez quickly rolled out of the ring. Carson went for an Asai Moonsault, but Natalia dodges it by running onto the apron! Even though HBC landed safely on her feet, a Springboard Moonsault into an Inverted DDT knocked her out! Natalia rolls Carson in then climbed to the top rope. When Michaels sat up, Natalia hits the Diving Meteora into the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Nattie got up and began kicking Carson in the head! "I'm the best! You were never better than me!" She yelled. Natalia then grabs Carson by her hair and punts her in the face a few times. This resulted in Natalia getting booed. She tossed Carson down then ran the ropes. HBC pops back up and hits the Kitchen Sink to Rodriguez! Natalia crashes down as Carson ran the ropes and connected with a Basement Dropkick! Once again, Nattie rolls out of the ring. But unlike last time, Carson did not waste any time and instead climbed to the top. When Rodriguez spotted her, Carson connects with a Diving Crossbody! The crowd cheered for Carson, but she wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, she lifted Natalia right back up. Carson threw Natalia to the barricade so hard that she crashed over them & into the crowd! HBC rolled back in and out of the ring to reset the count, then she waited for Natalia to get back up. When Rodriguez did get up, Carson charges after her! But "La Chica Fuego" flips over the barricade and FLOORS Carson with a nasty-looking Lariat! Rodriguez was seething in anger this time, and she proceeds to slam Carson into the barricade and apron repeatedly! She rolls Carson back in the ring, then attempts the Split-Legged Moonsault. However, HBC had enough in her to get her knees up and cause Nattie to crash down onto them! Rodriguez stumbled a bit, but Carson got up and hits the Shotgun Dropkick! After Natalia was knocked into the corner, Carson lifts her up to the top rope. She steadies herself, hooks Natalia's arm, and hits a wicked Superplex! The crowd cheered as she went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Both women were down as the crowd chanted "This is Awesome" over and over again. Soon, they began getting up at the same time, and coming face-to-face. Natalia struck first with an Overhand Chop! Carson stumbles a bit, but hits an Overhand Chop of her own! Natalia stumbles as well, but chops Carson again! Carson immediately chops Natalia, and the two rapidly traded Overhand Chops one after another after another! The crowd were growing louder and louder while the two just wore each other down! All of a sudden, Natalia gains the advantage with a Jumping Knee Strike to Carson's face! HBC stumbled back to the ropes, and Natalia whips her across the ring….only to be taken down by a Flying Forearm Smash! As Nattie stumbles back to her feet, Carson kicks up and floors Rodriguez with the Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Scoop Slam! She climbed to the top rope to hit her signature Diving Elbow. But when she stood on the top rope, Natalia kicks the referee to the ropes, making Carson lose her balance and crash to the floor! HBC crawls against the corners, and Natalia got up to hit the Running Double Knees! She runs to the opposite direction and hits a second Running Double Knees! Carson collapses, Natalia climbed up, and she hits an Inverted 450 Splash followed by the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd was going crazy, and Natalia was PISSED! She grabs Carson's arms and stomps down on her head & neck repeatedly! Rodriguez then climbed to the middle rope. She went to end the match by going for her finisher: the Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash), but Carson lifted her legs up and caught Natalia in her submission: The Showstopper (Modified Figure Four Headscissors)! The crowd were cheering loudly, and half of them were chanting "TAP! TAP! TAP!" to Natalia! She was beginning to panic as she flailed around the ring in a desperate attempt to escape! Yet somehow, she manages to get her foot on the rope! The referee demanded Carson release the hold, but she had a better idea. Using her legs, she lifted Natalia up by her head and connect with a Spike Headlock Driver! Carson pulls herself back up and lifted Natalia onto her shoulder. She sets her down on the top rope facing the crowd. She climbs up then attempted to hit a Teardrop Superplex, however, Natalia countered the Suplex into a Super Poison Frankensteiner off the top rope and straight to the canvas! Instead of going for the pin, Natalia applies her signature Burning Flame (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar) submission! Carson was practically out, and she felt as if her arm was about to be ripped apart! She could not reach any of the ropes, so as a desperate final attempt, she countered the Burning Flame into a Crucifix Pin!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Both women got up as quickly as possible, and they both hit each other with a Spinning Heel Kick and the Flame Blast (Superkick)! Both woman collapses out of exhaustion, and the crowd was LOVING it! That was, until, Angelica Rhodes rushes out to the ring and got on the apron! The crowd boos as Angelica distracted the referee! Carson and Natalia was beginning to recover, and the HBC saw Carson. IMMEDIATELY, she charges after the women's champion who hopped off of the apron! Angelica taunts Carson repeatedly until she was taken out by surprise! The crowd cheers when they see Brianna Kelly taking out Angelica and brawling all over ringside! HBC was beginning to get super heated, so she ran the ropes and hits a Diving Crossbody onto both Brianna AND Angelica! The crowd was popping the whole time as Carson rolled back in the ring! She soon began stomping her feet and tuning up the band for the legendary Sweet Chin Music! When Natalia finally got up, Carson went to hit it! Unfortunately for 'The Heartbreak Chick," Natalia ducks it and hits a sudden Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter)! Half of the crowd was behind Rodriguez, but she was not finished yet. "La Chica Fuego" climbed to the top rope and FINALLY hits her special Firebird Splash! She soon went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Heeere is your winner: NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!_

Jay: She did it! She did it, Jazz! Natalia just beat Carson!

Jazz: Yeah, no thanks to a wild distraction at the hands of Angelica & Brianna!

Jay: Who cares?! Natalia just beat Carson!

The crowd both cheered and booed as Natalia pulled herself up. Angelica got up and joined her ally in the ring, raising her arm and congratulating her. Yet, despite winning, Natalia still had a bitter expression on her face. When Angelica turned her back, Natalia attacks her from behind! The crowd was stunned as she lifted the Women's Champion and hits her wit Eat Defeat! Angelica stumbled a bit, and Natalia followed up with her ultimate move: Corona (Front Flip DDT)! Rodriguez looks down at everyone before grabbing the Women's title and raising it high in the air!

Jay: What is she doing!? Does she not realize that attacking Angelica results in horrible things happening!?

Jazz: Well would you look at that! Natalia just laid out her friend Angelica! She just made a statement: She will go through everyone, even allies, to get to the Women's title! I've been Jazz, this has been Jay, and we'll see you all next week for the final episode before Overload!

* * *

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres) VS The Wayne Bros (Derrick & Devin Wayne) _-Tag Team Tournament First Round Match  
_ Winners: The Wayne Bros via submission

Match 2: Chris Blade VS Chris Owens _-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 3: The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) VS Detrick Cyrus & Freddy Escobar  
Winners: Detrick Cyrus & Freddy Escobar via pin

Match 4: The Gambler w/Jade Madison VS Damien Crowe  
Winner: Damien Crowe via pin

Match 5: Natalia Rodriguez VS Carson Michaels  
Winner: Natalia Rodriguez via pin

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The cameras cut backstage, where Damien Crowe was sitting backstage rubbing his jaw. Before the cameraman could even utter a word, Damien placed his hand up to silence him he soon stood up and looked directly at the camera._

Damien: I am the one with the deadliest killer instinct….

 _With that, he walked away as the screen cuts to black. The screen soon cuts to Jason Malice walking backstage with a cold smirk on his face._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Jason. Why did you attack Chris Blade after his match?

Jason: ….Have you ever been pushed to your limit, random camera guy? Because Chris has. I've been watching him since I've arrived, and he is an interesting person to keep my eye on. Because now he's beginning to crack. The Blade is growing dull and one strong strike will shatter it into pieces. I will be the man to shatter the Blade, and when that day comes, I will take the International Championship.

 _Jason Malice soon walked away as the screen goes to black. This time, the screen cuts to outside the infirmary with Abby Torres & Daria St. Leger. Abby was pacing back & forth in a panic while Daria leaned against the wall lost in thought._

Abby: Those three jerks! Those cowards! Those wanna be Halloween cosplayers! How dare they attack my friend like that! Emily's not even cleared to show up for who knows how long! And now we're outnumbered and set to face them next week! What are we going to do, Daria? How are we going to handle 3-on-2 odds!?

Daria lifts her head up and looked at Abby. There was no fear in her expression, but only a relaxed and confident smirk.

Daria: Simple. We show up, kick Sarah's ass, and save my friends. If anyone wishes to help, then cool. If not, oh well. We'll just have to go down swingin'. Besides, I trust you enough to put up a fight.

Abby: ….You think I can do it?

Daria: Eh. You got a big heart and a lot of determination to even help out at all. You're a good person. You got this, Torres. It'll be fiiiiiine next week.

Abby:...We got this. We can do this.

Daria: Yup. Now let's get ready to save them.

 _Abby & Daria soon walked away as the screen fades to black._

* * *

 **A/N: Quick announcement. I'll be taking a little break after Overload to get started on the Supernovas tournament. Once the first round matches are over, then we'll resume with the road to Immortality 2! We're only one episode off from the final PPV before Immortality 2, and it is going to be hectic! Until then….see you all soon!**

 **Next time on ICW Episode 19**

-It's the go-home show before Overload! Several contract signings will take place while others will meet face-to-face one final time

- _Tag Team Tournament Semi Final Match:_ The New Shield VS Kings of a New Age

- _Tag Team Tournament Semi Final Match:_ The Nation of Violence VS The Wayne Bros

-Daria St. Leger & Abby Torres (& whoever wants to help) VS Sarah Lewis, Kirsi Halonen, and Alexandra Xenou _(Tornado Tag Team Match)_

-Marvelous Tate Williams VS Koji Yoshida w/Clayton Palmer

-Justin Danger VS Mephisto _(Last Man Standing Match)_


	37. Episode 19

**((A/N: You might notice something about this show that's... different. I will explain at the end of the episode.))**

 _Before the show….._

 _We open with Freddy Escobar sitting alone in the crowd while watching the ring crew gets everything ready for the show. But in his mind, he was still thinking about when he and Detrick beat the tag champs and receiving a title opportunity. But his thoughts were interrupted when Detrick sat next to him_.

Detrick: Hey….

Freddy:...Hey

Awkward silence soon followed. They sat and watched as the crew finishes setting up ringside and the other wrestlers mingling around.

Freddy: Listen, Detrick. I might _have_ been mistaken last week when I said I didn't need help. I just...I was so caught up with trying to show that I can handle this myself.

Detrick: ….Listen, Freddy. I get what you're going through. From the reason you wanted to fight Sullivan and how it felt to lose to him. The emotional turmoil, the feeling like you failed pops, I felt all that before. But I need to tell you that you are not alone! I don't mean in the sense that there's Monarchy, but in the sense that your brother is here for you. We're _la familia. Hermanos._ You are never alone, man. No matter what, I'll always have your back.

Freddy: ….. _Gracias._

Detrick: Anytime, _hermano._ Anytime….

 _Detrick and Freddy sat in silence together, watching them finish preparing everything. The screen soon cuts off as the intro plays._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _After the intro, the cameras cut back to the arena, this time full of fans cheering loudly. The cameras soon cuts to the announce team of Jay & Jazz._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to the final episode before ICW's last PPV in America: Overload! I'm Jazz and, as always, joining me is Jay!

Jay: The end is near, Jazz! And it's about damn time! I'm ready to invade the UK!

Jazz: One show at a time, Jay. Tonight is going to be a stacked one because we have not one, not two, not three, but FOUR contract signings later on today, plus several face-to-face confrontation as well!

Jay: Add in two semifinal tag matches, a tornado tag match, and a last man standing match, this'll be one memorable show!

 **The Sanctuary (by Darling Violetta)** began to play, and the crowd started to cheer! Anthony Dre walks out and raises his hand, causing pyro to fall from above. With a small smile on his face, he made his way to the ring while high fiving some of the fans ringside.

Jazz: After being attacked by Sullivan several weeks ago, Anthony Dre returned to help Trivolt against Sullivan, and even went as far as to put him through a table!

Jay: Dre, Dre, Dre. I like the guy, but he is an IDIOT for returning to pick a fight with Sullivan!

Anthony steps in the ring and grabs a mic. He stops and listens to the fans chanting his name, causing him to smile. After a few minutes, the crowd quiets down and he starts to speak.

Anthony: I have a confession: When I came to ICW, I wasn't sure what to expect. It's humbling to go from owning and wrestling in my own promotion to being just another member of the roster. I was afraid that the moment I came to ICW, I would understandably be set aside in favor of these newer, younger, and hungrier wrestlers. But listening to the cheers and feeling the respect the guys in the back and the fans here are giving me, it is greatly appreciated. So thank you.

The crowd continues to chant for Anthony. Then, his face went from happy to serious.

Anthony: However, there is one guy here that hasn't shown an ounce of respect towards me or anyone else here. In fact, this guy spat on not only me, but my family, my career, and the legacy of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance: and that guy is Seth Sullivan.

The crowd boos as soon as they heard his name. Dre looks dead at the camera.

Anthony: Sullivan. I've dealt with punks like you throughout my career. The cowardly attacks, insulting my family, beating down people who are close to me, I've dealt with it all. And it's made me stronger and stronger. So unlike you, I'm calling you out like a man: you and me, one-on-one at Overload! And I'll teach you to respect Anthony FREAKIN' Dre!

The crowd cheers once again as Dre leaves the ring. He soon stops as **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** plays. Sullivan walks out with a bitter expression on his face, but stayed on the stage. He stares at Anthony for a very long time, then only said two words.

Seth: I accept.

Sullivan tosses the mic and left Anthony nodding and fired up.

Jazz: The gauntlet has been thrown down by Anthony Dre! He wants Seth Sullivan at Overload!

Jay: Anthony is crazy if he thinks he stands a chance against "The Gravedigger!

Jazz: Well, we're gonna go straight to our first match of the night: the Semi Finals match between The Wayne Bros and the Nation of Violence!

* * *

 _The screen cuts backstage, where Daria St Leger was. She sat on some crates and was thinking to herself. Soon, Abby appears and sits next to Daria with the most determined expression on her face._

Abby: Well, I guess it's just us two.

Daria: Yup.

Daria cracks her knuckles, and Abby just sits in silence. She looks up to see Abby sweating a bit, so Daria pats Abby on the back.

Daria: You do know this is just as personal for you as it is for me, right? She stole my friends and used them to injure your friend. So tonight, let's return the favor by kicking Sarah's ass.

Abby: Let's do this

The two women fist bumps. Soon, Abby looks up and sees something that caught her attention. Daria looks at Abby in confusion, then turns around to see Kailene Starr standing there with a smile on her face.

Kailene: I've been keeping up with what's been going on, and I like the fight you two have. So congrats, ladies. You found your third woman. See you out there.

 _With that, Kaliene simply walks away. Abby couldn't help but be happy happy while Daria just smirks. The screen soon cuts back to ringside._

* * *

 **Chrome Hearts** starts to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Derrick and Devin walks out full of glee, but still hurt. They walked to the ring while high fiving several members of the crowd. As they stepped in, they each climbed on the ropes and posed to more cheers.

 _"The following tag team contest is the semifinals match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: 'Derrick & Devin' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: Last week, these two advance after an insane bout with DJ & Dylan! Unfortunately, they were immediately blindsided by the NOV, who looks to find anyway they can to gain the advantage.

Jay: Derrick and Devin are WAY over their heads! They got lucky last week. But if you think they stand a chance against Chaos & Ravage, then you're in for a rude awakening...

 **Nation of Violence (by Dale Oliver)** starts to play, and the crowd starts booing. A spotlight shines down onto Michael and Brian as they both appear on stage. They walk down to the ring, eyeing around the arena, and stares straight at the Waynes. Then they enter and began pacing back and forth.

 _"Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 515 lbs: 'Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage' THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: NOV are on a warpath right now! They advance by making quick work of Chris Wolf and Matt Lopez, and are looking to do the same to Derrick and Devin, and eventually the tag team champions themselves!

Jazz: Chaos and Ravage believe to hold the advantage due to size and strength. But if they overlook The Waynes tonight, then they can find themselves eliminated!

Before the bell even rung, Derrick & Devin Superkicks Chaos & Ravage in the face! This stunned NOV, and the twin brothers were on the attack with punches and kicks! Once the bell rang, the NOV easily began overpowering their smaller opponents and dumping them to opposite corners. NOV proceeds to beat them down before Whipping them towards each other. Waynes run past each other and hits Dual Corner Dropkicks to Brian & Michael. They ran back and forth, each hitting one or the other with Corner Dropkicks, until NOV counters with a Uranage & a Standing Spinebuster. Michael & Brian tries for Dual Powerbombs, but the twin brothers counters with Hurricanranas, knocking NOV into each other! Michael crashes out of the ring while Double Dropkicks from Derrick & Devin sends Brian out as well. Derrick runs and hits the Fosbury Flop on Michael! Devin leaps onto the apron and hits the Flying Knee to Ravage's face! When Derrick rolls Michael back in, Devin rolls in and hits the Rolling Thunder! He quickly tags Derrick, who follows up with the Springboard 450 and went for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Derrick got up and tags Devin back in. Together, they lift Chaos up and whips him across the ring. Michael was taken down by a Double Arm Drag. And when he sat up, the Waynes followed with backflips into Double Dropkicks, knocking him back down. Devin got up and ran to his brother, who held him in the Wheelbarrow. He lifts Devin up and tosses him onto Chaos! Derrick left the ring as Devin applies the Muta Lock onto Chaos! But before he did any significant damage, Brian rushes in and lifts Devin up by his throat! Derrick tried to save his brother, but he only ate a Big Boot from "The Savage Maniac" which knocks him out of the ring! Ravage went for his signature Reaper's Scythe (360 Spinning Chokeslam), but Devin countered into the Triangle Hold submission! But using his raw power, Ravage easily lifts Devin back up, and Powerbombs him into the Backstabber from Chaos! The crowd gasps as Michael follows up with a Fisherman Buster then the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Michael tags Brian back in, and "The Savage Maniac" lifts Devin onto his shoulders. Chaos climbs to the top rope as he looks for the Doomsday Device! When Michael hits the Top Rope Lariat, Devin flips off of Brian's shoulders, lands on his feet, and Superkicks Michael out of the ring! Brian turns around and charges after him, but Devin rolls past him and hits a Roundhouse Kick! Ravage was stunned enough for Devin to flip over his back and tag in Derrick! Derrick immediately hits Brian with the Apron Spear! He got up and ran to Chaos, hitting the Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT outside! He climbs up and goes for his signature Face-Paint (Springboard DDT), but Brian catches him in mid-air! Ravage went for the Stalling Brainbuster, but Derrick lands behind him and hits a Poison Rana! Derrick tags Devin, and they call for their tag finisher: Telepathy (Meet In The Middle Knee Strike/Superkick)! They point at Brian and went for it, but Michael catches Derrick with the Superkick and Brian catches Devin with the Big Boot! NOV lifts up Devin and attempts the Bloody Sunday (Michael hits the Chaotic Elbow (Bull Hammer Elbow) followed by Decapitation (Clothesline from Hell) from Brian)! Michael hits the Chaotic Elbow, but when Brian went for Decapitation, Derrick shoves his brother and takes the full assault of it! NOV were not deterred by this, and simply went for their other signature move: the Savage Ending (Foot Stomp into the Crucifix Bomb)! When Michael climbed to the top rope and Brian lifts Devin in the Crucifix, Devin kicked Brian off balance! By pushing himself and Brian forward, Brian began losing his grip! This allowed Devin to counter the Crucifix into the Backslide! Chaos tried to break it up, but Derrick held him back!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: They did it! The Waynes just defeated the Nation of Violence!

Jay: That was a fluke! They won on a fluke victory!

The crowd pops for the Waynes, who quickly scattered out of the ring! They crawled up the ramps, hugging each other in joy and shock! While they were celebrating, the NOV were enraged and began kicking things around ringside!

Jazz: The Wayne Bros have now secured their spots in the Finals at Overload, and is one step closer to going to Immortality 2!

Jay: Alright look, they can cheer and applaud themselves all they want, but The Waynes will be sent back down to reality at Overload against The New Shield or the KNA!

Jazz: That semifinals match is still to come. But right now, we're going to take it backstage for our first contract signing of the night!

* * *

 _The camera cuts backstage to the interview room. The room had a long table in front of the cameras, and placed near the doors. Trell sat in the center of the long table with a contract in front of him._

Trell: Ladies & gentlemen, welcome to the first official contract signing for Overload! Throughout the night, there will be several contract signings for several of the matches, and we're going to begin with the ICW Tag Team Championship Match. At this time, please welcome the two teams who will compete for the tag championship! Please welcome the challengers: the team of Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar

Detrick and Freddy walks into the room together. Detrick was wearing a black basketball jersey outlined with red and green, that says "Cheat 2 Win" on the front in white Old English calligraphy, and the numbers '915' and words 'Lucha Warrior' on the back of the jersey right above the numbers in white. Freddy was wearing a finely tailored Italian suit.

Trell: Now please welcome the ICW Tag Team Champions: 'Static Rider & PK Hunt' The Fortress!

Static & PK walks in very pissed off. They were wearing t-shirts with their logos on it, jeans, and shoes. Static was wearing a jacket while PK simply wore a vest. They slammed their titles down before taking a seat.

Trell: Well, gentlemen. You already know this is a rematch from last week's match, except that the tag titles are on the line. With that in mind, are there any final words you would like to get out?

PK grabs a mic.

PK: This whole ordeal is simply a waste of our time! Detrick and Freddy are not a tag team! They are the furthest thing from what a true tag team is suppose to be! Static and I are the pinnacle of what a tag team is! We have ran through everyone in this division, big or small! We define this division, not these two here! Last week was a mistake. Yes, we underestimated you two and it cost us! But I promise you it will NOT happen again at Overload! You two may be decent singles stars, but you two pale in comparison to us! The Fortress are the pinnacle of tag teams, and we will make an example of you two!

Both Static & PK signs the contract. Soon, Detrick picks up the mic.

Detrick: You guys may be right about one thing, and that is that Freddy and I don't usually team up. In fact, I believe, and I could be wrong about this, but I believe this is the first time the two of us has ever teamed up in a major tag title match. But here's the one thing you guys need to remember: Freddy & I, we're _hermanos._ We have been _familia_ since our childhood. And no team can compare to the bond a family has. Last week, we showed the world how strong our bond and our trust is by beating you two! And Freddy & I are going to prove it again, this time by becoming tag team champions!

Detrick signs the contract. He then hands the mic over to Freddy.

Freddy: And let's be honest here: Static & PK, you two started all of this by attacking me, Detrick, and Caesar. You guys brought this upon yourselves. And you two do understand that we didn't just come from any normal family. Detrick and I were raised by a family that specializes in ALL forms of wrestling, including tag teaming: _Los Guerreros!_ Tag teaming is in us, and it took you two punks to wake us up and embarrass you! So when you wake up after Overload and realise you just lost the tag titles to Detrick and I, just realize that the only people that are to blame is Static Rider and PK Hunt!

Freddy smirks and signs the contract as the Fortress got up. They got in Detrick and Freddy's face, causing the challengers to shove them a few inches! Both sides were about to attack, but security held them back!

Static: You're dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! DEAD!

 _PK grabs Static and made their exits. Freddy & Detrick simply looked at each other, then the screen cuts back to ringside._

* * *

As the lights cut off, **Deadly Nightshade (by Blackbriar)** starts to play, causing the crowd to boo. The lights cuts to red, and Sarah Lewis appears on-stage, followed by Kirsi & Alexandra. The three of them makes it to ringside, and Sarah points to the ring forcing the two women to enter. All three of them stood in the center of the ring.

" _The following contest is a tornado tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Dark Family: the team of SARAH LEWIS, KIRSI HALONEN, & ALEXANDRA XENOU!"_

Jay: Look at this unit, Jazz! Kirsi & Alexandra has never looked better! And it's all thanks to Sarah Lewis!

Jazz: This has been building up for a long time! Now the odds are even, and Sarah Lewis will pay for what she did to Daria's friends and the heinous attack to Emily.

 **Hard Times (by Paramore)** starts to play, and the crowd gives a light cheer. Abby appears on stage with a focused expression, and she walks towards the ring. However, she stopped right at ringside.

" _Introducing their opponents: first, from San Diego, California: 'The San Diego Sweetheart' ABBY TORRES!"_

As soon as she stopped, **Rage of Poseidon (by Apocalyptica)** started to play, and the crowd came ALIVE for Daria! She walked through the crowd with more vigor and determination than ever seen before. Everyone was chanting her name as "The Misfit" makes her way down the steps. She climbs over the barricade and fistbumps Abby.

" _Introducing her first tag team partner: from Chicago, Illinois: DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: Tonight. Daria is on a mission, Jay. She is ready to do whatever it takes to save her friends from Sarah! And Abby is not only here as moral support, but is here to get revenge for Emily's assault!

Jay: Look, Jazz. Abby is one of those people who are just too…..innocent, and she shouldn't be picking fights with others who are more...sinister. They should just give up this rescue mission before someone ends up getting hurt real bad.

Jazz: Daria has spent too long trying to save her friends. And she plans to end things tonight, and Abby is brave and bold enough to stand by her side!

 **Sound of Madness (by Shinedown)** starts to play, and it caused pyro to go off and the screen shows Kailene matches. Kailene comes out to a huge pop and pretty much works the crowd as they sing the lyrics to her song. She stood next to Daria & Abby, fistbumping them.

" _And their final tag team partner, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: 'The Supernova' KAILENE STARR!"_

Jazz: And then...we have Kailene Starr!

Jay: I don't get her, Jazz. I mean, why on earth does she feel it's necessary to get involved in other people's businesses!? She's only going to get beaten down just as bad!

Jazz: Well apparently, Kailene has been watching them go through this, and has a lot of respect for the two! So when they were one woman down, she decided to step up and help! Plus, I don't think Starr will ever turn down a good fight!

Daria, Abby, and Kailene watched the three other women in the ring. They all looked at each other, nods, and rushes the ring! The bell rings as all six women began to fight! Daria went straight for Lewis, easily overpowering her in the corner! Kailene and Kirsi threw stiff forearms at each other as Abby was trading kicks at Alexandra. Eventually, Kailene tosses Kirsi out of the ring, and Abby Back Body Drops Alexandra onto her! Kailene pats Abby on the shoulder, and the two ran the ropes before hitting Double Sasuke Specials, taking Kirsi & Alexandra out! This only left Daria and Sarah alone in the ring. Daria wasted no time, and tossed Sarah all around the ring with her raw power! When Sarah got back up, Daria knocks her back down with a Running Lariat! She then went for the cover.

 _1...2 BREAK-UP!_

Kirsi & Alexandra quickly broke up the pin and beat Leger down! Kailene and Abby tried to make the save, and they both whips them across the ring! Kirsi hits Abby with the Thez Press and rained down a flurry of punches as Alexandra catches Kailene with the Northern Lights Suplex! Daria got up and sees her two old friends attacking her partners. The crowd were chanting her name, but Leger just couldn't bring herself to attack them. This hesitation gave Sarah the opportunity to attack her with a Running Cutter! Kirsi, Alexandra, and Daria all stood over their opponents, and they each applied their submission: Kirsi puts Abby in her signature Lucky 13, Alexandra uses the Royal Butterfly on Starr, and Daria was trapped in Sarah's Hellfire Lock (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination). While Abby & Kailene fought to stay alive, Daria lifts Sarah in the air and plants her with the Buckle Bomb to cheers! She then pulls Kirsi and Alexandra off of her partners, and the three came face-to-face!

Time seems to slow down as Daria faced off with Kirsi & Alexandra. But even as the crowd broke out into a chant for her, Daria still can't bring herself to physically hit them. On the other hand, Kirsi & Alexandra has no quarles attack Daria, and they immediately jumps her!

Once they weakened her, Alexandra & Kirsi attempts the Electric Chair into the Shining Wizard. However, Abby kicks Alexandra in the stomach, allowing Daria to get free. Alexandra collapses onto her hands & knees, and Kailene ran off of her and to the top rope with Kirsi! He then quickly hits a Super Hurricanrana! Kailene then follows up by Springboarding off the corner and into the Stylin' DDT to Alexandra! When they rolled to the apron, Abby and Kilene runs and hits Double Sunset Flip Powerbombs to Kirsi & Alexandra to the floor!

With everyone down, Sarah rolls in the ring and stalks Daria. When St. Leger got up, Sarah attacks her from behind! But the attacks did absolutely nothing but piss Leger off. For the first time ever, concern was written all over Lewis's face as she starts backing away. But she didn't get far because Leger grabs her by the throat! The crowd began to cheer for her to beat the crap out of Sarah, but she simply begged for Daria to release her. Kailene and Abby rolls in the ring and faced down with Lewis. Daria soon tosses Sarah to Kailene, who hits her Sound of Madness (Codebreaker)! Sarah stumbles back, and Abby connects with a Reverse Hurricanrana! When Sarah stumbles to her feet, Daria finished her off with the Hook & Ladder! She soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

Daria purposely broke the cover by lifting Sarah up. Kirsi and Alexandra tries to run in. However, Kailene and Abby were there to stop them! Kailene hits her finisher, the Nova Driver (Lifting Double Underhook Piledriver) to Alexandra! Abby hits her own finisher, Angel Kiss (Codebreaker), to Kirsi! And Daria drags Sarah back up. Lewis desperately begged Leger for forgiveness, to the point of even offering her staff. "I will save them if you let me go." She begged. Daria looks at the crowd, who cheered her on. She releases Sarah, then, with a smirk on her face, Headbutts Sarah! The crowd cheers as Lewis stumbled and eats a Jackknife Powerbomb! Daria deadlifts Sarah back up and Powerbombs her two more times! She then rolls Sarah onto her knees and plants her with a Spike Piledriver! Abby, Kailene, and the crowd cheered Daria on! Leger lifts a severely unconscious Lewis back to her feet and hits her finisher: Dreamfall! The crowd chanted "One more time!" to which Daria obliges. She lifts Sarah onto her shoulders and connects with her second finisher: Fate Prisoner (Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex)! Just before she went for the cover, Abby and Kailene asked if they could join in the beatdown, to which Daria shrugs and tosses her to them. As Abby climbs to the top rope, Kailene hits Sarah with the Starlight Extinction (Modified Lifting Reverse STO)! Kailene lifts Sarah up, and Abby hits the Skyfall (Diving Neckbreaker)! The crowd were now coming alive as Kailene & Abby points to Daria. Leger tells them to hold Sarah up, and when they did, she gave Lewis the middle finger! Daria then stepped back and hits Sarah with the April's Gift (Croyt's Wrath)! She then finally went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here are your winners: KAILENE STARR, ABBY TORRES, & DARIA ST. LEGER!"_

Jazz: Daria just ran through Sarah even worse than Retribution! And the crowd loved every second of it!

Jay: My how fast anyone can fall...even Sarah.

The crowd cheers as the three babyfaces stood up and raised their hands in victory. While Kailene and Abby celebrated in the ring, Daria rolls out and grabs Sarah's staff. Abby and Kailene watches as Leger rolls back in the ring, raised the staff in the air, and slammed it on the ground with all her might, shattering it into pieces! Everyone cheered for her, even Abby and Kailene. But Daria simply sighed a breath of relief that she finally did it. While everyone had their back turns, Kirsi & Alexandra entered the ring. The three women turned around and time seemed to slow down. The three didn't know exactly what to do, and just waited for something to happen. Kirsi & Alexandra walked up to Daria…And gave her a big hug! Daria immediately hugs her back as the crowd, Kailene, and Abby all applauded them. Kirsi and Abby also hugged Abby & Kailene and all five women raised their arms together. They all soon left together, leaving Sarah Lewis all alone…. Broken, beaten down, and shattered like her staff.

Jazz: Talk about a happy ending, Jay! Daria, Kailene, and Abby dominated Sarah, broke whatever curse or enchantment over Kirsi and Alexandra, and the Misfits are back together again!

Jay: All this cheesy sappiness is making my stomach sick...

Jazz: Well suck it up! Because we have another contract signing to get to!

* * *

 _The camera cuts backstage to the interview room, where Trell sat in the same spot._

Trell: Welcome back, ladies & gentlemen, to the second contract signing for ICW Overload! This time, we will sign for the singles match between Rick Washington and Dan Riley! Please welcome the combatants at this moment: first, Rick Washington.

Washington walks in, but Dan suddenly ran in and attacks him with a lead pipe! He beats Washington against his bruised ribs until Trell called for security to run in! Even while security held him back, Riley still kicked him at Rick, and even broke free to attack him some more! Extra security rushed in and finally manages to drag Riley away! A few stayed behind to help Washington up. However, he shoves everyone back while leaning against the table. He weakly signs the contract and stumbled out of the room.

 _The screen cuts back to ringside._

* * *

 **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** starts to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Chris Blade walks out in his wrestling attire and the title around his waist, but he did not have a happy expression whatsoever.

Jazz: The reigning International Champion has been on a roll as of late, but there appears to be someone who has caught his attention: one being Jason Malice!

Jay: Now Malice may be a strange...or even downright creepy individual, but he is certainly not one anyone should ever try to pick a fight with! Even if you happen to be Chris Blade!

He rolls in the ring and held up the International Title to loud cheers. He grab grabs a mic and began pacing back & forth.

Chris: For some time now, I've walked out to this ring and placed my International Championship on the line for anyone who wants a shot! And several men has actually stepped up and taken up the challenge. All but one: Jason Malice, the guy who laid me out after my match last week!

The International Champion turns to face the stage.

Chris: Well Jason, I'm not gonna run away and hide. You want to face me? Then get your ass out to this ring right now so we can settle this!

The crowd cheered as Blade waited for a response. **Refined In The Fire (by Winds of Plague)** plays as lights flicker on and off until Malice is kneeled down at the top of the entrance ramp with fog all around him with red lights to make the fog glow red. On the titantron now had Malice in jagged red and black lettering that fades out to show "The Dark Savior". Jason then stands up to make a cutting motion across his throat to which a wall of fire explodes behind him as he walks down the ramp holding a black baseball bat that had carvings of a scorpion, a bat, and a raven.

Jazz: It was last week where Malice laid out Blade after a successful title defense against Chris Owens. I am so curious as to what he is going to say or do!

Jay: Well whatever it is, it will not be pleasant for the International Champion whatsoever.

He slowly enters the ring and paces around Blade, studying him and the title. He grabs his own mic and begins to speak.

Jason: Blade, Blade, Blade…...Y'see, I did not do what I did to simply challenge you tonight. No, I merely wanted to get your attention and open your eyes as to how everything has become.

Chris: The hell are you getting at, Malice?

Jason: I've been watching your journey very closely. You have done well so far, Christopher. But just like the champion before you, you are crumbling before our very eyes. The way you push yourself in every match, the pain and agony you go through in body and in mind, it is making you dull. And a dull blade will lead to it, and you, shattering to pieces.

Blade immediately got in Malice's face.

Chris: Let me guess: you think you're the one to break me. Alright then. If you think so, then face me at Overload.

Malice starts to chuckle while Blade looked at him with intensity. All of a sudden, Jason hits Blade with the Sudden Death Superkick! Chris was knocked back hard, and "The Dark Savior" finished him off with his Laid To Rest (set up like an inverted DDT and dropped down like a piledriver). As Chris was left unconscious, Jason knelt down to his head and spoke:

Jason: Your time is nearing the end, Blade. And for your own good, I will shatter your title reign. And you will be laid to rest...

Malice stood back up and lifted the International title. He looks around the crowd, who were primarily booing. He lays it over Blade and left the ring.

Jazz: And again, Malice just laid Chris Blade out with ease!

Jay: I told you, Jazz! Malice is a dangerous competitor any time of the week! He simply has Chris's number, and we could be looking at a new International Champion at Overload!

Jazz: If there is anything I know about Chris, it's that he has more fight in him than anyone can be ready for...even Jason Malice! Switching gears, Koji Yoshida will go one-on-one with Marvelous Tate Williams coming up next!

* * *

 **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne** ) plays as a stream of gold sparks rain down on the entrance ramp. Williams walks out with his arms wide open and a big cocky smile to simply walk to the ring. When he is inside he heads to the turnbuckle to do a glorious pose and yells "marvelous."

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 231 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: The most Marvelous wrestler in ICW has arrived, Jazz!

Jazz: Ever since Retribution, Williams has been targeting Yoshida, questioning his worth and placement in ICW! Despite his...questionable alliance with Clayton, Koji has not taken kindly to everything this man has been saying.

 **Hadou (by Kazsin)** starts to play. When the intro of his theme ends, Koji walks out with a serious look on his face. Clayton Palmer walks out closely behind as Koji looks around and when he looks at the ring he starts to walk to the ring, he bows at the ringside before finally enters the ring, where he takes his coat off. Tate scoffs as Koji & Clayton

" _And introducing his opponent, being accompanied by Clayton Palmer, from Yokohama, Japan, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 229 lbs: 'The Ronin' KOJI YOSHIDA!"_

Jazz: Several people have called into question Clayton's support to Koji. At Retribution, Clayton threw in the towel and cost Koji the match! But despite their questionable partnership, they both agree that Tate needs to be dealt with!

Jay: I 100% trust Clayton! But I have to agree with "The Marvelous One." Koji just isn't capable of anything top tier. And he plans on proving it tonight!

The bell rings, and the two opponents came face to face. The crowd was behind Koji (with a few cheerings for Tate). While he stared Tate down, "The Marvelous One" began taunting him by mentioning how he was worthless and a nobody. Williams was about to call himself "MARVELOUS" until Koji delivered a Forearm to his face so stiff, it knocked Tate into the ropes! Koji lit up his opponent with a flurry of Forearms until Williams was wobbly! He whips Tate, but Williams reverses it and tosses Koji instead. He goes for a Dropkick, but Koji hung onto the ropes, and Williams crashed down to the ring. He sat up only to eat a Sliding Lariat from Yoshida! "The Marvelous One" quickly rolled out of the ring, but Koji was not ready for him to get away. He got up, ran the ropes, and hits a Slingshot Tope Con Hilo! The crowd cheered as Clayton encouraged Tate to keep fighting! "Beat the humbleness in him!" He yelled. Koji picks Tate up and Chops him repeatedly! Tate tried desperately to get away, but Koji was relentless in his assault! As he leaned against ringpost, Koji went for another chop. Unfortunately, Tate moved out of the way, and Yoshida SMACKS his right hand into the ring post! He grabs it in pain, and this frees "The Marvelous One" to slam him head first into the post! Finally noticing the referee counting, he rolled in then out to reset it. Williams then lays Koji damaged hand on the floor and stomps down on it! Yoshida yelled in pain, but Tate stomps down over and over again! He lifts up Koji and laid him on the apron. When he himself rolled in, he went for his signature Marvelous Buster (Rope Hung Piledriver). However, Koji used his power to Back Body Drop Williams onto the apron with him. Tate got up and ate several stiff kicks to the chest from Koji. But "The Marvelous One" quickly grabbed his bad right arm, twisted it, and hits a Snap DDT onto the apron! Tate rolled him in and went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Williams immediately transitioned into the Fujisawa Armbar to his bad arm! Koji was fumbling around the ring, trying to escape while Williams twisted and bent his bad hand in the process. "Fight, Koji!" Clayton yelled while smacking the apron. "Fight out of it, damn it!" After fighting for so long, Koji finally touches the ropes with his foot! The crowd cheers for Yoshida, but Tate kept the hold on tight! The ref began the five count, but Tate releases him at the four count. Tate got up and poses to the crowd, yelling "MARVELOUS!" When Koji was getting up, Williams hits the Flapjack onto the ropes. Yoshida bounced off the ropes, and Tate follows up with the Snapmare Driver! Once he plants Yoshida, he locks in the Rings of Saturn! Once again, Koji was struggling to break free, and the crowd was seriously behind him. "COME ON, KOJI!" Palmer yelled! "COME ON!" Tate wrenched his neck while yelling for "The Ronin" to give up. But Koji does no such thing, and touched his the ropes once again! Everyone cheered in excitement, except for Williams. He was frustrated that Yoshida lasted this long. He stood up and started to kick him in the bad right arm. Koji clutches it in pain, and Tate resorts to punting him in his head. Despite being in agony, Yoshida despises someone disrespecting him. He slowly got back up while clutching his arm, and he got right in Williams's face. Tate bumped his shoulder into him while claiming Koji is nothing. Tate then hits a Forearm to his face, but Koji didn't budge at all. Tate hits more Forearms to him, but Koji didn't even flinch. When Tate told him to "Just get out of here" and shoved his head, Koji responds with a Chop to his throat with the left hand! Tate was knocked backwards, and Koji rain down several more chops over and over again! Koji tries to whip him across the ring, but Tate counters and tosses him instead. Koji bounces off the ropes and hits the Single Leg Dropkick! "Finish him, Koji!" Clayton yells while pounding the apron. Koji lets out a battle cry while holding his right arm! Williams crawls to his knees, and Yoshida proceeds to kick him in his chest repeatedly! Each kick knocked Williams back a bit, causing him to grow dizzy! "The Modern Day Samurai" went for the Roundhouse Kick, but Williams ducks it! He attempts the Full Nelson, but Yoshida lifts him onto his shoulders and hits the signature Ushigoroshi! Yoshida went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

"Cut him down, Samurai!" Palmer yelled while pointing to the top rope. Koji nods and climbs to the top rope. He went for his finisher: the Way of the Samurai (Best Moonsault Ever), but Williams rolls out of the way! Yoshida crashes to the canvas, and when he got up, Williams catches him with the Running High Knee! Williams now climbed to the top rope, but he barely had time to balance before Palmer got on the apron. He began yelling at "The Marvelous One" and calling him "Awful" and "The Ordinary Tate Williams!" Tate climbed back down and grabs Yoshida by his tie! But before he could do anything to Palmer, Yoshida runs and hits the Springboard Roundhouse Kick, knocking Williams down! Yoshida lets out another yell, and lifts Williams up from behind! He attempts his other finisher: Ronin's Blade (Rainmaker)! But as he spins Williams around, "The Marvelous One" rakes his eyes! After blinding him, Williams follows up by hitting a German Suplex! Unfortunately, Koji pops back onto his feet and FLOORS Williams with a Running Lariat with the left arm! Yoshida is getting fired up even more, and goes for the Brain Buster! However, Tate knees him in the face, lands on his feet, and hits his signature Marvelous-Plex (Belly To Belly Suplex)! Both men were down, and everyone was rallying for someone to get up! Clayton was losing his mind, and yelling for Yoshida to get up as well! But it was Tate who got up first. He glared directly at Palmer, who was growing more worried. He picks up Yoshida and went for his own version of the Ronin's Blade! But when he spun Yoshida, Koji hits him with his Ronin's Blade! Clayton and the crowd popped, but Koji wasn't able to capitalize! He used his injured right arm, and the finisher damaged it even worse! So he lifts Tate up and goes for the Ronin's Blade with the left arm! Unfortunately, Tate countered it into a new finisher: the Marvelous Lock (Lebell Lock) to his right arm! The crowd were once more cheering for Koji, as Tate stomps down on it more and more! But no matter how much damage he did, Koji just would not quit whatsoever! Unfortunately, Palmer was getting worried for Yoshida. He couldn't bare watching Koji in pain any longer! He pulls out a towel, and even as the crowd chants "NO!" at him, Palmer threw in the towel, causing the bell to ring!

" _Here is your winner by stoppage: MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: The Marvelous One has done it again! He stands tall in victory!

Jazz: And again, it's because Clayton threw in the towel for Koji! Koji was robbed of this victory again!

Tate got up and raised his hand in victory! The crowd gave a majority boo reaction as Williams stood on the top rope and told the fans "I am the star of ICW! I am Marvelous!" Koji slowly rolled out of the ring while clutching his bad arm. Clayton tries to check up on him, but Koji shoves him away. "I was doing the right thing!" he said. "I'm only looking out for my investment!" Koji, however, was having none of it and walked to the back alone.

Jazz: Koji must be pissed. He's not the type of guy to give up so easily, if ever. And for Clayton to do that twice really messes with everything Yoshida stands for.

Jay: Listen, Jazz, Clayton did the right thing. Koji's an alright kid, but he is way out of his depth! "The Marvelous One" showed it tonight, and Palmer saw it firsthand!

Jazz: It'll be interesting to see where Tate goes. But up next, we go to our third contract signing of the night!

* * *

 _The camera cuts backstage to the interview room, where Trell sat in the same spot._

Trell: Welcome back to the third contract signing for Overload. This time, it is pertaining to the Fatal Four Way Match for the ICW Women's Championship. At this time, I would like to welcome in the four ladies in this match: first, Natalia Rodriguez.

Nattie walks in wearing jeans, converse sneakers, and a rock band t-shirt. She sat down with a bitter expression on her face.

Trell: Next up, Brianna Kelly.

Brianna walks in wearing one of her father's v-neck short sleeve shirts with black pants and her longcoat. She and Nattie have a quick stare down before sitting.

Trell: Followed by Carson Michaels

Carson walks in wearing a jeans jacket, t-shirt, boots, and her cowgirl hat. She smiled and waves to the camera. Carson took a glance at Nattie & Brianna before sitting.

Trell: Last but not least, the ICW Women's Champion, Angelica Rhodes

Angelica walks in wearing an elegant red, white, and blue dress while raising the title. She taunts both Carson & Brianna before sitting next to Nattie. Before Trell could speak, Angelica picks up the mic.

Angelica: What kind of introduction was that!? You think that's good enough for the face of your company!? No, THIS is how you're supposed to introduce me:

Angelica: Ladies & gentlemen, please rise out of your seats and welcome the greatest champion in ICW history, the face of the women's division, and the best wrestler alive: the reigning and defending ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!

Carson rolled her eyes while Natalia looked away. Brianna grew more pissed.

Angelica: THAT is how you're supposed to introduce me, and that will continue to be the case after Overload when I retain MY women's championship and prove that I am the most dominant woman to ever step foot in a ring!

Angelica finally sat down and signed the contract. Carson finally had enough and spoke.

Carson: That was real cute, Angelica. Way to show the world just how much of a cunt you truly are!

Angelica was PISSED at Carson's comment. HBC smirked then continued on.

Carson: Anyway, I'll be the first to admit you've done well thus far. I can't take your accomplishments away from you. But what I can say is that it's all going to your head. You think that just because you beat me once means you can do it again. Well you're wrong. I'm not the type to stay down even for a second. So you can put me in front of anybody, and I will go through them just to get my hands on you and take back MY Women's title!

As Carson signs her name, Brianna takes the mic and glares at Carson.

Brianna: No you won't Carson. This isn't your revenge to be had anymore. You lost that privilege when you got in my way. I am going to take back my women's title from Angelica. And if you get in my way again, I will lay you out just like I did last year!

Carson: Oh I remember last year. I remember you got lucky in that win! And then what happened, Brianna? I beat you to get that title! I've always had your number, and if you think you stand a chance against me in any match, then I might have to purposefully kick your teeth down your throat!

Brianna and Carson stood up and went face-to-face. They were about to come to blows, but Angelica interrupted them.

Angelica: Listen, ladies! I don't care if you two fight over who wants to beat up who. The fact of the matter is that NO ONE is going to take this title from me! Neither of you stand a chance! And as for Natalia, she-

Natalia, after remaining silent this whole time, snatches the mic from Angelica. She stayed silent for a bit longer, looking over all three opponents, and finally spoke.

Natalia: I don't care who it is. Everyone will get stomped until I become Women's Champion.

 _Nattie signed the contract walked out of the room, leaving all three women were silent. The screen soon cuts to the ring._

* * *

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** to play as the lights cut off. The screens turned white, showing a silhouette of Edward & Aiden. The lights return to normal and a spotlight shines down on both men. Both walk to the ring, Edward taunting and showboating, and Aiden remaining silent.

" _The following tag team contest is a semifinals match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III' KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: The KNA are almost there, Jazz! They are only two matches away from going to their home country and becoming tag team champions! And after defeating a team such as Monarchy, these guys are my pick to win it all!

Jazz: Edward and Aiden has been highly impressive, but they have a gigantic task in front of them: they have to face-off against old rivals Ajax and Raptor Reigns of The New Shield!

As they pace in the ring, the lights suddenly cuts off. Radio chatter is heard while the spotlights shine everywhere on stage. After a brief pause, a female soldier was heard around the Battlefield saying:

" **Release the Hounds! I repeat,** **RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"**

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim (by Downstait)** immediately plays and, for a brief while, the spotlights go crazy then dim altogether. The lights come back on and the New Shield all walk down the crowd and jump over the barricade. They enter the ring to put their fists together Shield style, but their fists are raised in the air. Ajax & Raptor slid in the ring and climbed on the top turnbuckle, raising their fists.

" _Introducing their opponents, representing The New Shield, at a total combined weight of 496 lbs: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jay: Jazz, let me ask you this. What makes you believe that The New Shield stands a chance against the KNA with Genocide and the Cobra Club occupying their and Furno's minds? And the KNA has defeated Ajax and Raptor every time they've fought!

Jazz: Ajax and Raptor aren't worried about the Cobra Club, and they know Furno is going to deal with Genocide. So right now, all they are focused on is beating the KNA and going to Overload to face The Wayne Bros in the finals!

Raptor and Edward started off for their team as the bell rings. They went for the Collar & Elbow...and Raptor immediately Faceplants Edward! He rubs his face and angrily looked at Raptor. He got in his face and demands an actual Collar & Elbow! Raptor, barely reacting at all, shrugged his shoulders. He and Edward went into a Collar & Elbow...and again Raptor faceplants Edward to the canvas! The crowd laughs as Edward rolls out of the ring even more pissed. He began yelling and cursing while pacing back and forth, until his partner calms him down. They whispered to each other, and nods. Edward returns to the ring...and demands a Test of Strength with Raptor. At this point, everyone in the crowd just laughs, and Ajax tried so hard to keep a straight face. Raptor even looked at Edward like he lost his mind! But Mercury persisted, even shoved Reigns to test his strength. Even though he shook his head, Raptor decides to clasp their hands. All of a sudden, Edward got a cheap shot in via kicking his midsection! He starts kicking at his legs, but Raptor just stood there, getting angrier and angrier with every kick. Edward laughs at the crowd, thinking he weakened "The Samoan Bad Boy." But when he turned around, Raptor uppercuts Edward across the ring! Aiden ran into the ring and puts Raptor in the Sleeper Hold! But as Reigns fought Aiden off of him, he Uppercuts Edward again, knocking him out of the ring! He soon grabs Aiden then chucks him over the ropes and crashing onto Edward! As the KNA try to recover, Raptor tags Ajax who climbs to the top rope and hits a Crossbody onto both men! Ajax rolls Edward back in, and Raptor lifts "The Antagonist" into a Powerbomb! Ajax climbs up and hits an Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ajax lifts Edward back up, and he follows with the Snapmare. He runs the ropes and goes for the Penalty Kick, but Edward grabs his foot! He rolls back to his feet (causing Ajax to trip and fall) and applies the Single Leg Boston Crab! Using his quickness, Ajax rolls to his back and kicks him into the ropes! Ajax got up and Clotheslines Edward over the ropes and back to the floor! "The Ghost Fox" then ran across the ring, ran back, and hits a Suicide Dive! The crowd popped hard as Ajax got himself and the crowd fired up! He rolls Edward back in the ring and climbed onto the apron. AR3 ran over and tried to trip him, but Ajax leaps over his arms and connects with the Thrust Kick! He sees Edward getting up, and goes for a Springboard move. Unfortunately for him, Edward grabs the ropes and causes Ajax to crash in the ring! Edward kicks Ajax out of the ring, and he & Remington ganged up on him with stomps and punches. Raptor was not having any of it, and went around the ring. The KNA saw him approaching and backed away while taunting him. The ref was yelling for Reigns to get back, and he reluctantly did so. Edward rolled Ajax back in the ring then tagged in Remington. They lift Ajax up and hits the Assisted DDT into a Bridging Wheelbarrow German Suplex!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Remington transitions into a Heel Hook while tagging in Edward! With Ajax trapped, Edward leaps over the ropes and stomps down on his opponent's chest! He stomps down repeatedly while Aiden kept the Heel Hook applied. The ref began the five count, and Remington pulled himself out of the ring. Edward taunted Raptor and the booing crowd before lifting Ajax. He hits a Brianbuster and transitions into the Butterfly Lock! The crowd were rallying for "The Ghost Fox" to get up. Edward laughs at the chants while tightening his hold. But Ajax continues to fight, and he pulls himself up to his feet. He hooks Edwards head and neck, lifts him up, and connects with the Vertical Suplex! With both men down, their partners were dying to be tagged in! Ajax almost made it to Raptor, but AR3 rushes in and cheap shots him! Reigns didn't go down, and he was pissed! He tried to run after Remington, but the ref held him back! This opened up the chance for KNA to beat Ajax down even more! Once Raptor finally left the ring, Edward tags in his partner and sets up for the Coming of a New Age (Ticket to Ride). But when Remington ran the ropes, Ajax countered the Tombstone into a Hurricanrana, knocking Edward into his partner! When both men got up, Ajax leaped onto the middle ropes and hits a Double Blockbuster! Raptor desperately wanted to get in this match, and Ajax weakly pulled himself to his partner. The KNA manages to recover enough for Edward to get tagged back in, but Ajax had finally made the tag to Raptor!

Raptor ran in and nailed Edward with a Jumping Clothesline! He sees Aiden getting up, and hits a Clothesline to him! Edward got up and ate another one, as did Remington! A dased "Antagonist" stumbled around the ring and right into a Samoan Drop from Raptor! Remington got up and also ate a Samoan Drop! When both men rolled and leaned against the bottom rope, Reigns rolled out of the ring and connects with his signature Drive-By! Remington fell out of the ring as Edward rolls back in the center. Reigns rolled in and called for the Superman Punch! Once Edward got up, he attempts it only for Mercury to grab his leg and send him crashing to the mat! With "The Samoan Bad Boy" down, Edward soon transitions right into the Cattle Mutilation! Ajax tries to stop him, but Remington rushes in and traps him in the Triangle submission hold! The crowd were rallying behind The New Shield to get back up, but the KNA had their grip firm on the submission! But to AR3's surprise, Ajax manages to deadlift him in the air and connects with the Buckle Bomb! Soon after, Raptor deadlifts Edward in the air, holding him upside down. He soon connects with the Alabama Slam into the Sitout Facebuster! All four men were down for some time, but Raptor and Edward were the ones to make it up first. Edward pops in with the GOTCHA! (Feint Superkick followed by a Superkick to the knee) Edward laughs while in pain, and ran the ropes...right into a Superman Punch from Raptor! He stumbles into the corner, and howls for the Spear! All of a sudden, Remington distracts him by grabbing his feet. Reigns tries to let him go, but Edward suddenly hits the Corner Dropkick! Raptor was rattled, so Edward tries to end it with his finisher: Villainy (Pumphandle lift into a Reverse STO)! However, when he lifts him up, Raptor rolls free and lands behind him. Ajax tags himself in as Raptor knocks Edward out of the ring with another Superman Punch! Ajax leaps into the ring, runs the ropes, and hits a Suicide Dive….to Aiden! He rolls in, runs across, and hits another Suicide Dive, this time to Edward. He runs over and hits the Springboard Plancha to Aiden, and one to Edward as well! He rolls in "The Antagonist," and climbed to the top rope. He attempts the Phoenix Splash, but Edward somehow got his knees up! Ajax crashes down on them, and Edward applies the Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing w/Body Scissors)! But Ajax had enough in him to roll over and pin Edward's shoulders to the mat.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Edward releases the hold and kicks out, but Ajax leaps up and hits a sudden Curb Stomp! As he goes for the pin, Aiden rushes in and gets hit by a Spear from Raptor!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here are your winners….THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: Ajax and Raptor Reigns has done it! They are going to the finals!

Jay: No! It was supposed to be the KNA's time, Jazz! They were supposed to win this tournament and go to Immortality 2! They were my picks to win!

Jazz: Unfortunately, they ran right into The New Shield, Jay! And now it is down to them and The Wayne Bros at Overload!

The New Shield stood up and raised their fists together. However, they see Genocide, Alex Karloff, and Julian de la Barrera surrounding the ring.

Jazz: Oh no...it's these guys again.

Jay: Genocide and his allies are here to send a direct message to Furno and The New Shield!

As they were preparing to strike them, Furno Moxley rushes through the crowd with a Barbed Wire Baseball bat and attacks Julian! He beats him repeatedly with it until Alex charges after him. Furno simply swings his bat and knocks him out, only leaving him and Genocide!

Jazz: Furno doesn't even want help from The New Shield! He wants to fight Genocide all by himself!

Ajax and Raptor were about to help, but Furno told them to stay back. He approaches the Demolition Champion, and both men immediately threw fists! The crowd cheered as Furno and Genocide went at it all over ringside! A few officials ran down and attempted to separate the two, but Genocide broke free and attacks Moxley! He knocks his rival into the crowd, and began beating him all over! As the two continues to fight up the steps, more officials tried to separate them. Genocide soon kicks Furno in the gut and tosses him down the stairs onto security! Everyone boos right in his ear as he steps over the carnage and tries to leave. Unfortunately for him, Furno wasn't going to stay down because he ran over and attacked Genocide from behind!

Jay: These two have lost it! They just want to hurt each other as much as possible!

This time, Furno was the one beating Genocide. They make it to the other side of the arena, back to ringside! More officials ran down to try and separate them by pulling Genocide away and up the ramp. But Moxley broke free and tackles him off the ramp and near where the equipment! The crowd were going insane, and the officials tried to help Furno and Genocide back to their feet! But the burning hatred for each other was too much to keep them down, and they went right back at it! Fists were flying everywhere as they made their way to the back followed by an army of security and officials! It took everyone to keep them apart, and they kept yelling how bad they were going to murder each other! Finally, the brawl ended when they managed to push Genocide through the exit and out of the arena!

Jazz: Good lord...Furno and Genocide are going to legitimately rip each other apart!

Jay: For once, I agree with you Jazz. That Barbed Wire Deathmatch is going to be a bloodbath….

* * *

The lights go off, a blue spotlight hits the stage, and white smoke swirls all around the stage. **What Have You Done (by Within Temptations)** plays, and Katie walks out calm, cool, and collected. She made her way to the ring to a heavily mixed reaction.

Jay: It's that time of the show, Jazz! Time to be Tranquillo!

Jazz: I don't think I want any part of Katie's Tranquillo Style, Jay. It's the reason she's in this mess with Nyx in the first place!

Katie slowly rolls in the ring and raises a fist in the air. She got up and grabs a mic before talking.

Katie: For a while now, Nyx and I have been going back and forth with each other. What began as a way of showing her the ways of Tranquillo ended up becoming a tale of two halves. Nyx, this once supposedly simple country singer, has apparently went crazy. Maybe it's because she couldn't handle being Tranquillo. Or maybe her recent string of failures have finally caught up with her. But whatever the case may be, it's clear that we need to settle things once-and-for-all. So what do you say, Nyx? Once more, you and me one-on-one.

Katie stood in the ring waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, the screen began displaying static. It cuts back to the same, Ancient Greek letter-filled padded room. Inside, Nyx Rosewood is still there in the straitjacket, and her sinister grin remaining.

Nyx: One more time. One more time. One more time. One more time. One more time!

She repeats herself over and over while rocking back and forth. She suddenly stopped and looked directly into a camera.

Nyx: Do you know as to who Nemesis was? The ancient goddess of divine retribution? She ushered out punishment for those showing great hubris. What is most interesting is that her mother is named Nyx. Y'see, Katie. I made the purveyor of justice, the divine punisher, and it will be unleashed unto you. Nyx: And this time, there will be nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to escape.

he screen briefly shakes as Nyx's eyes briefly turn purple. Soon, the camera begins to shake and the screen becomes static-y. As the camera steadies itself, it showed Nyx still tied up but no longer in a padded room. Now, she was inside of a steel dome. But the dome had no door, a roof, and a plethora of weapons around her.

Nyx: You will know what it feels to be trapped, Katie. Forced to be confined within a single place with nothing but your sins. This is where you will meet your end. This is where you will face judgement! Welcome to the _Thólos tou thanátou!_ Katie Striker...Welcome to...THE DOME OF DEATH!

Nyx's crazy laughter was heard as Katie and the crowd stared at the dome, unsure of what to make of it or what Nyx just said.

Jay: The hell is a Dome of Death, Jazz!?

Jazz: I...I don't know, Jay! I'm just as confused as everyone else here! But I can tell you that it does not look like a wholesome place to be in!

Jay: This isn't fair! Katie could get extremely hurt, Jazz! Nyx is already a dangerous nutcase as it is! Add in this "Dome of Death" and Striker can get seriously hurt!

Jazz: Well, maybe she should've thought about that before pushing Nyx beyond her breaking point. Now she has to deal with an unpredictable and dangerous Nyx in at Overload! Speaking of Overload, we're going to take you to our final Contract Signing of the night!

* * *

 _The camera cuts backstage to the interview room, where Trell sat in the same spot._

Trell: Welcome to the final contract signing for ICW Overload! This time, it is for the main event- the ICW Heavyweight Championship Match! Please welcome at this time, the challenger Will Ralston!

Ralston walks in wearing a black t-shirt with a "Scottish Avenger" shirt, black leather jacket, black biker gloves, navy blue jeans and black boots. He shakes Trell's hand and takes a seat.

Trell: Now welcome his opponent, the ICW Heavyweight Champion, Ben Jones!

Everyone looks towards the door, but nobody walked in. Trell began to grow confused and introduced him again.

Trell: Uhhhh...Ben Jones. You can come in now.

Once again, nothing happened. Will sat there silently as everyone else in the room questioned what was going on. Trell cleared his throat and faced the camera.

Trell: Well...it appears Ben Jones does not wish to come here. No matter, let's continue on with the contract sign-

All of a sudden, Hannah rushed into the room looking worried and out of breath. Trell looked up at her as she whispers something in his ear. Trell's confused face soon turned into one of bewilderments as he turns the monitor on in the room...cutting to ringside. The camera broadcasting to the world cuts to ringside as well.

Oddly, **Beauty of Annihilation (by Elena Siegman)** starts to play. The lights didn't go red and Ben Jones did not rise from the flames. Instead, he walked out dragging the Heavyweight title in his hand and a bitter expression on his face.

Jay: Jazz, what the hell is going on? Why is Ben Jones out here?

Jazz: I don't know, Jay. Maybe Ben wants to do this signing in front of everyone.

The crowd booed Ben Jones LOUDLY, but he did not care. He walked over, shoved the announcer, and grabbed a mic. In fact, when he entered the ring, he tossed the Heavyweight title out of it! The crowd booed even worse, but Ben ignored them all and spoke.

Ben: Let me make myself clear: No one will ever tell me what I can or cannot do around here. Why? Because the WFA cannot stop me. Not the officials, certainly NONE of the wrestlers, and damn sure none of the higher ups! I am the cancer to the WFA! ME! I pride myself on lowering ratings, ruining matches, and making people's lives ACTUALLY miserable! The worse my matches are, the happier I get because I live to ruin everyone's careers. I ruin star ratings, I ruin titles, and I ruin any and all promotions in the WFA! I went as far as to ruin the main event of ICW's biggest show of the year to take their prize possession away from every other wrestler in that locker room! And right now, I plan on ruining the main event of Overload. Will Ralston! Your demise has come early! Get out here NOW!

He tosses the mic next to the title and waited in the ring for him to walk out. The camera broadcasting to the world cuts back into the interview room, where everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Trell puts his face in his hands and shook his head while Ralston angrily got up. He tossed his jacket to the side and was about to head to the ring when Trell stopped him.

Trell: Will. Don't-

To his surprise, Will pushed his hand away and faced him, his face red with anger!

Will: No, Trell. I am SICK of listening to this guy and seeing him do whatever he wants! I'm done sitting around any longer. It's about time someone gets rid of that bastard once and for all! So if he wanna do this early, the fuck it! We're settling this right now!

Will walked out of the room and towards the ring, leaving everyone stunned. Trell slumps down on his seat, looking defeated, and glances at the contract for the title match. Hannah approaches him to see how he was doing, but Trell stopped her from speaking. He grabs the contract, rips it up, and looks at Hannah.

Trell: Go find the nearest referee and tell him to go to the ring with Will. If they don't wish to wait until Overload, then then the Title match is happening right now.

Hannah nods and leaves the room. Trell sat back down and faces the monitor. The camera broadcasting to the world cuts back to the arena, where Ben Jones was still waiting in the ring.

Finally, **Failure (by Breaking Benjamin)** started to play, and the crowd pops HARD! Will Ralston walks out in the same clothes and full of intensity and determination! A referee runs down to the ring, grabs the title, and shows it off to everyone.

" _The...uhhh...following contest scheduled for one fall is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Making his way down the ring, from Glasgow, Scotland, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 265 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!_

Jay: What the hell is going on here, Jazz!? Are we actually about to have the title match now?!

Jazz: After everything Ben Jones has said about the WFA and all of the wrestlers involved, I know everyone cannot bare to live with this shithead as Heavyweight Champion for another solitary second! And now he has the nerve to try and ruin Overload by not having the title match there? Forget journalism unbiased, I'm rooting for Will all the way!

As Will makes his way down the ramp, he runs straight into the ring, ducks a Clothesline from Ben, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Shotgun Dropkick! The crowd pops for Ralston as the bell rings! Ben was knocked outside the ring, but still on his feet. So "The Scottish Avenger" ran the ropes again and goes for the No Hand Tope Con Hilo! However, Ben caught him and went for a Powerbomb, but Ralston breaks free! He shoves the Heavyweight Champion into the ring post, stunning him! He then got on the apron and knocks him loopy with an Apron PK! Jones, still on his feet, leaned against the announce table for support! Ralston wasn't allowing him to rest, so he leaps off the apron and hits the Double Stomp right onto his neck and upper back on the table! This knocked Jones out clean and knocked him off of his feet! The crowd pops HARD and broke into a loud "RALSTON!" chant! Will somehow dragged the bigger man back in the ring, climbed to the top rope, and hits the Diving Double Stomp! He went straight for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!?_

Ben not only kicked out at one, but pushes Ralston right out of the ring to the floor! Despite kicking out at one, however, Ben was still rattled and rolled out to recuperate. Will, on the other hand, still wanted to take the fight to him! So he got on the apron and attempted another PK! Ben was ready for this, and he grabs Will's leg! He pulls him onto his shoulders and Powerbombs him right to the floor with a loud "THUD!" Ben wasn't finished yet because he grabs Will by his neck, deadlifts him in the air, and hits Time To Die (Chokeslam) right through the table! Every single person in the crowd booed Ben, but he was only focused on torturing Will. He rolls "The Avenger" back in and simply kicked him around. Ralston was practically unconscious and couldn't fight back. But "The Destroyer" wasn't letting him of that easy. He lifts him by his shirt and tosses him into a corner. He then grabs his shirt, exposing his chest, and delivers a thunderous Knife Edge Chop! Ralston collapses in the corner, but Ben lifted him back against it. To the sound of loud boos, Ben repeatedly chops Will over and over again until blisters began to form! After so many chops, Will collapses against Ben, who just laughs. He then hooks Will and hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex across the ring! Will, by instinct alone, pulled up against the corner. But Ben was waiting for him to do that. He rushes to Will, hitting the Corner Splash, and follows it up with the Jackhammer! Ben placed a hand down on Will for the arrogant cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Everyone popped when Will kicked out! But Ben grabbed both of his arms and looked around the arena. The cheers quickly turned to major boos when Jones stomped his opponent's head against the canvas! He dropped the lifeless Ralston and posed over his body, flipping off the booing crowd! Ben soon looks down to see Ralston still moving! He pulled himself up by Ben's pants, and weakly punched his stomach repeatedly to no effect. Ben smirked and chuckled at Will's pathetic attacks before connecting with a Big Boot, turning Ralston inside out! The crowd continues to boo "The Destroyer," but like always, he did not care at all. He deadlifts Will by his waist and connects with a German Suplex! Ralston crash down hard, but Ben did not release the hold! He got up and Suplexes Will again! And again! And again! And again! And again! Will was practically dead at this point, so Ben transitioned into a Release Tiger Suplex across the ring! Jones soon went for another arrogant cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd pops HARD because Will still had some fight left in him! But Ben only looked bored with it all. So he lifted Will onto his shoulders for his signature Death Valley Driver. However, Ralston transitions and applies the Sleeper Hold! The crowd was rallying for Ralston, who held on for dear life! The champion tried to shake this guy, and even slammed him into the corner several times, but Will refuses to let go! Ben soon found himself getting weaker, and weaker, and even fell to a knee! But before he could lose consciousness, Jones pulls himself up and grabs the ropes! Everyone was disappointed that Ben made it to the ropes, but Will got off of him and breaks Ben's grip on the ropes! Ralston attempts a German Suplex, but Ben was too heavy and Ralston was still weak and weary for the onslaught! So Ben Elbows his face, and knocks him back! He turns around and attempts a Lariat, but Will ducks it, runs the ropes and connects with the Slingblade! The crowd pops HARD at Ben going down, and "The Avenger" somehow pulled himself to the top rope. He steadies himself and connects with his signature Diving Corkscrew Moonsault! But instead of going for the pin, he went straight into the Anaconda Vice!

The crowd were going insane! They were stomping their feet and clapping their hands all while chanting for Ben to "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" The Heavyweight Champion struggled for dear life. His arms were flailing all over the place just to find a way to escape! But just as he felt he was going to tap out, Ben manages to touch the ropes with his foot! The referee began his five count, and Ralston lets go at three. He stumbled to his feet, ran the ropes, and hits the Basement Dropkick, knocking Jones right out of the ring! When Jones tried to get up, Will pulled himself to the top rope. He attempts another Diving Corkscrew Moonsault, but Jones catches him in mid-air and DROPS him with the Jumping Tombstone Piledriver on the floor! Will was out cold as Jones rolled back in the ring. The referee soon began to count.

1! (Will is KOed and isn't budging. The crowd is desperately rallying for him.)

….

…..

2! (Ben Jones takes the time to recover and catch his breath. No movement from Will.)

….

…..

3! (The crowd were yelling "Come on, Will!" "You can do it!" "Get up!" "We need you!")

….

…

4! (Will showed very faint sign of life when he started to budge.)

…..

….

5! (Ben stood up and watched Will trying to move.)

….

…

6! (Will finally rolled onto his stomach, and the crowd was getting louder for him!)

…..

…

7! (Will pulls him up with the drapes, but collapses back to the floor! Jones simply smiled)

….

…

8! (The crowd were yelling for Will to get up! Everyone was yelling for him to get up!)

….

…

9! (Will pulls himself up against the barricade, and Jones's smile was starting to fade.)

…

….Just before the ten count, Will Ralston manages to barely slide in the ring! The crowd pops HARD for Ralston, and everyone began chanting his name! The only person not happy was Ben Jones, who looks down at his exhausted and battered. Jones pulls Will to the center of the ring, and applies one of Will's father's signature moves: The Liontamer! Will began to scream in agony as Ben applied so much pressure to his spine and legs! The crowd chanted "PLEASE DON'T TAP!" over and over again! Will tried to pull himself to the ropes, but Ben only dragged him back to the center of the ring! The pain was almost too much for Will to take, and even contemplated tapping. But then, he remembered what Ben had said just before this match. He remembered him insulting every wrestler in the WFA, every fan, every official, and even disrespecting the lineage of the Heavyweight title! He used every ounce of willpower he had to roll over and kicks Ben in the face! The crowd cheered him on as Will continues to kick Ben until "The Destroyer" grabbed his foot! He then Slingshots him to the corner, and Will grabs on! When Jones got up, Will connects with his the Springboard Stunner!

The crowd pops HARD when Ralston stunned him, and Ben stumbled out of the ring and to the apron! Ralston took a moment to recover, and went to join Ben on the apron! He lifts "The Destroyer" up by his arms, and hits a TIGER SUPLEX ONTO THE FLOOR! EVERYONE popped for that, and cheered for Ralston even harder! Will rolled off the apron, but struggled with pulling a lifeless Ben back in the ring! He eventually does so and was about to roll back in himself...Until Sarah Lewis distracted the ref and Ryan Lewis attacked Ralston from behind! EVERYONE began booing as Will was trapped in Ryan's Death Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke) until Ralston passed out! By that time, Ben was recovered enough to move, and he ordered Ryan to roll him in the ring. Sarah got down, freeing the ref, and Ben lifts Will by his neck again! Once more, he connects with the Time To Die, and the entire crowd began to boo! Ben soon went for the pin!

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _thr-KICKOUT!_

Ben lost all forms of patients and locks in The Bite (Crossface chickenwing with Bodyscissors)! Everyone looked on in shock and horror as Ralston once again passed out! The referee approached Will to see if he was conscious! The ref raised Will's hand...and it fell. He raised it a second time...and it fell. He raised it a third time...and it stayed in the air, forming into a fist! Ralston still had fight in him despite how badly he's been beaten around the ring! Even more shocking was that Ralston managed to crawl back to his feet with Ben on his back and choking him out, and he connects with a second Stunner, freeing him! The crowd was on their feet as Ryan and Sarah looked on in worry! Both men were down, and the ref began counting to ten! But it didn't take long for Ralston to pull himself back up with fire in his eyes! Ben, meanwhile, only manages to crawl to his knees! So Will decided to punch him in the jaw! This knocked Ben for a loop, and Will follows up with a flurry of chops and right jabs to Jones! The crowd was going mental for Ralston, who just lost it and kept punching and chopping him! Finally, when Ben was dazed, Will lets out a loud yell and ran the ropes! Unfortunately, he ran right into You're Dead (Spinebuster) from Jones! EVERYONE booed as Will laid on the canvas out cold. Ben picks Will up and into the Crucifix! "Welcome to hell." He said as he connects with the Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)! Everyone grew said as Sarah & Ryan watched on in evil satisfaction. Ben, knowing it was over, went for the cover.

 _1….._

 _2…_

… _KICKOUT!_

EVERYONE WENT BANNANAS! The fans were on their feet going insane, and even the personnel ringside were happy Will kicked out! Ben, Ryan, and Sarah, meanwhile, were stunned beyond belief! They couldn't believe Ralston kicked out of Ben's best shot! But after the shock died down, unfiltered rage appeared on Jones's face, and he grabs Will by his arms again! Relentlessly, he stomps down on Ralston's head over and over and over again! But something happened that not even Ben suspected would happen: Will got up. Will got to his feet after being stomped on by Ben, and looked directly in his face! Ben shook his head in anger, and connects with a Big Boot to his face & breaking his nose! But to his amazement: Will did not go down! He remained standing, and everyone was cheering him on! Ben attempt another Big Boot, but Will catches it and hits the Dragon Screw! This knocks Ben out of the ring and to the floor! Ralston got up, ran the ropes, and hits a Suicide Dive to Jones! But he wasn't finished there! He rolled back in, ran across the ring, and hits a Tope Con Hilo to Ryan, knocking him down as well! He ran to Ben and hits a Con Hilo to him as well! Feeding off of this burst of energy, Will ran straight to the top rope and takes Ryan out for good with the Diving Corkscrew Moonsault! Sarah went up to attack Will, but he grabbed her arm. He looks looked at the roaring fans, then back at Sarah who said "You wouldn't hit a woman." Will smiled, and HEADBUTTS her in the face, knocking her out cold! The crowd began chanting "Thank you Will!" over and over again as "The Avenger" went to lift Ben back to his feet. Unfortunately, "The Destroyer" quickly grabs him and hits Time To Die right onto some fans in the crowd!

EVERYONE was getting real tired of Ben's bullshit, and Jones was getting tired of this match. So Ben went over, shoved the announcer and timekeeper, and retrieved the title! The crowd started chanting "COW-ARD!" over and over again as Ben flipped them off! The referee tried to stop him, but Ben hits a Big Boot right in his face! People were PISSED, and Ben ignored them all because he didn't care. He did not care about the match, he did not care about the fans, about ICW, or any promotion! And everyone knew it. So when he made it up the ramp, he suddenly stopped. Why? Because he soon came face-to-face with Trell! The crowd began cheering for him as Jones just looked at him. He held the title right in his face and said "I own you. I own this place, And as long as I have your most prized possession, everyone will be shrouded in my darkness!" He tried to walk past him, but Trell grabbed his arm and pulled him back! Ben was getting more pissed now! But before he could do anything, he was greeted by Justin Danger. Danger walked out and stood next to Trell. As did Freddy Escobar, and Rick Washington, and Detrick Cyrus, and Marvelous Tate Williams, and Koji Yoshida, and Anthony Dre, and a majority of the locker room, men and women alike! The crowd broke out into a loud "YES!" chant as Ben looked dumbfounded at the locker room blocking his exit! He began backing away towards the ring, yelling "None of you will stop me!" He then looks at Trell and tosses the title at his feet. "You want me to continue? I'll make sure Will leaves and NEVER returns again!" he said. He grabs Ralston and chucks him back in the ring. But when he entered, Will caught him with the Jumping Double Foot Stomp! The locker room surrounded the ring and cheered Ralston on as he went for his signature finisher: the Reverse 1916 (Soda Twist arm lock to a Lift Inverted DDT)! But when he tried to lift Ben, he couldn't pull it off! And Jones manages to counter into the Flatliner! Ben got up and sat on the top turnbuckle while lifting Ralston in the Crucifix. He looked around the entire locker room, and yelled "All of you can GO. TO. HELL!" But all that time spent taunting everyone allowed Will the chance to recover and wiggle free! He lands behind Ben and elbows him in the jaw until he was dazed! He positioned himself turned around, and Front Flips over Ben to hit a Super Stunner from the top rope! EVERYONE popped HARD as Ben was KOed! But Will wasn't finished. No, he wanted to end this once and for all! With the entire locker room and the crowd behind him, Will lifted Ben...and CONNECTS WITH THE REVERSE 1916! As the referee rolled back in and with everyone counting, Will Ralston made the most important cover of his entire life!

 _1…._

… _._

… _.._

 _2….._

… _._

… _.._

… _...3!_

" _HERE IS YOUR WINNER: AND NEWWWWWWWWWWW ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION:_ _ **WILL FOOKIN' RALSTON**_ _!"_

EVERYONE WENT INSANE! The crowd jumped out of their seats and cheered louder than ever! The people ringside were cheering just as loud, and in the ring, Will Ralston looked on in shock and began to cry tears of happiness!

Jazz: HE DID IT! WILL RALSTON HAS FINALLY DONE IT! HE HAS BEATEN BEN JONES AND BECAME THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

Jay: I….I DON'T BELIEVE IT! MY GOD HE ACTUALLY PULLED IT OFF!

As Ben rolled out of the ring unconscious with Ryan and Sarah, the rest of the locker room stormed the ring and hoisted Ralston in the air! All except for Trell, who stood ringside and picked up the Heavyweight title off of the floor. He sees Ben's name on it, looks at the guy himself, and rips it off! He tosses it on his body before rolling in the ring. They all put Will down as Trell and he came face-to-face. To a huge pop, he strapped the championship right around "The Avenger's" waist and raised his arms in victory! Even Will's family all walked out to hug him and cried tears of joy.

Jazz: The Era of Darkness is no more. We no longer have to deal with or worry about Ben Jone ever again! ICW has a brand new Heavyweight Champion, and his name is Will Ralston!

Jay: That's great and all, but what does this mean for Overload, Jazz!?

Jazz: I'm not sure, to tell you the truth, Jay. But what I do know is that it will be a show people won't ever forget! But until then, I've been Jazz, and with Jay, we'll see you all at Overload! Now, I'm going to go celebrate with everyone else!

 _Jazz took off her headset and rolled into the ring to celebrate with everyone else. Hell, even Jay shrugged and did the same. The camera fades with Ralston hoisted in the air, holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship!_

* * *

 **Recap**  
Match 1: The Wayne Bros (Derrick and Devin Wayne) VS The Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Brian Ravage)- _Tag Team Tournament Semifinals  
_ Winners: The Wayne Bros via pin

Match 2: Sarah Lewis, Kirsi Halonen, and Alexandra Xenou VS Kailene Starr, Abby Torres, and Daria St. Leger  
Winners: Kailene, Abby, and Daria via pin

Match 3: Marvelous Tate Williams VS Koji Yoshida w/Clayton Palmer  
Winner: Marvelous Tate Williams via stoppage

Match 4: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS The New Shield (Ajax and Raptor Reigns)- _Tag Team Tournament Semifinals  
_ Winners: The New Shield via pin

Match 5: Ben Jones VS Will Ralston- _ICW Heavyweight Championship  
_ Winner: Will Ralston via pin

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The camera cuts backstage after the Heavyweight Title Match, where everyone was applauding the new Heavyweight Champion: Will Ralston. He was sore, covered in sweat, bleeding because of his broken nose, and crying tears of joy._

Cameraman: Will Ralston. Congratulations on winning the ICW Heavyweight Championship! How does it feel especially since you came in today only ready to sign the contract for it to happen at Overload?

Will: Aye.. it feels wonderful. Like you said, I expected to only sign the contract and then kick his arse at the PPV. But when Ben said what he said earlier, that pissed me off and I couldn't take it anymore. I know what it's like to be hated in the locker rooms and amongst my peers, and I saw how wrong I was for acting the way I did. It's extremely humbling to know that everyone forgave me and offered me a second chance.

Cameraman: But with all of this happening, what does this mean for you and Overload?

Will: I pride myself on being a fighting champion, but I also want to give someone the greatest opportunity of their careers. So at Overload, I will be looking for my first challenger to face me at Immortality 2!

Cameraman: Thank you for your time, and congratulations on becoming champion!

 _Will nods at the cameraman before leaving to celebrate with his family as the screen cuts to black._

 **((A/N: Right then...so the main event of Overload happened on this episode. I don't want to go too in-depth right now, but most of you may already know why I did this. I just wished to say this seasons has has a lot of ups and downs in terms of plans, bookings, popular wrestlers, and changing trends. But I pride myself on remaining unbiased and doing the best with what people give me, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. I just wanted to get that out.**

 **Now to the other important news: I will be taking a brief hiatus on ICW (right as I work towards Immortality 2) to focus on the Supernovas Tournament. There have been some changes to that as well, which I will announce at a later date. I want to at least finish the first round matches before I start on another episode. Make sure you guys check it out. It features some ICW talent as well!**

 **Until next time...see you all at Overload!))**

* * *

 **Match Card for ICW Overload**

Rick Washington VS Dan Riley

Nyx Rosewood VS Katie Striker _(Dome of Death)_

The Wayne Bros (Derrick and Devin Wayne) VS The New Shield (Ajax and Raptor Reigns) ( _T_ _ag Team Tournament Finals)_

 **ICW Tag Team Championship:** The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) VS Freddy Escobar & Detrick Cyrus

 **ICW International Championship:** Chris Blade VS Jason Malice

 **ICW Women's Championship:** Angelica Rhodes VS Carson Michaels VS Brianna Kelly VS Natailia Rodriguez- _-(Fatal Four Way Match)_

Seth Sullivan VS Anthony Dre

 **ICW Demolition Championship:** Genocide VS Furno Moxley- _(Barbed Wire Deathmatch)_


	38. Overload pt 1 of 4

_Before the show….._

 _The screen opens to Freddy & Angelica arriving to the arena. As Angelica heads inside, Detrick arrives to the arena and meets with Freddy._

Detrick: Well, Freddy. Tonight's the night.

Freddy: Yeah…

Detrick: How you feelin'

Freddy: I'll admit. I didn't think I'd ever see this day coming. Especially when we went our separate ways.

Detrick: Yeah, but I kinda wish we did this a long time ago.

Freddy: No time like the present, right?

Detrick: Yeah.

Freddy and Detrick chuckles. Detrick pats his brother on the shoulder with a grin on his face.

Detrick: Which is why I wanted to show you something. Follow me.

Freddy is confused as Detrick leads him to the side of the building. Freddy stops and stares in shock while Detrick simply grins in excitement.

Freddy: No way…

Detrick: Oh yeah, man.

Freddy: You can't be serious. Where did you-

Detrick: What? You'd think they get rid of it? Nah, they gave it to me, and I kept it for a special occasion like tonight.

Freddy: I...I don't even know what to say….

Detrick: Don't worry about it, _hermano._ Let's just win those titles. _Juntos!_

Freddy: _Juntos!_

 _The two wrapped their arms around each other's neck as the screen fades to black._

* * *

… _._

… _._

… _.._

… _.It's time._

 **Running Up That Hill (by PLACEBO)** starts to play, and the view cuts to a large, beautiful gate in the distance. A soft spoken narrator spoke as if he was writing down what he was saying.

 _It's time to begin the journey…._

Several roster looks out into the distance from different places.

 _The road...back to Immortality….._

 **(It doesn't hurt me)**

 **(You wanna feel how it feels)**

 **(You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me)**

 **(You wanna hear about the deal I'm making)**

 **(You...You & Me)**

Across the world, different members of the roster looks over the horizon. Across the different horizon, the roster sees the same large, holy gates.

 _It's a path full of glory and fame…._

 **(And if I only could,)**

 **(I'd make a deal with God,)**

 **(And I'd get him to swap our places,)**

A video package plays featuring highlights of the first Immortality.

 _It is where one is forever engraved in history…._

 **(Be running up that road,)**

 **(Be running up that hill,)**

 **(Be running up that building.)**

 **(If I only could, oh….)**

We now see more highlights of Immortality, and a closer look at all of the winners. But the highlights suddenly fades

 _But the path itself...is built with the blood of those who perished along the way…._

 **(Instrumentals)**

… _..I sometimes wonder "Is it worth it?"_

As the video fades, everyone competing tonight looks on at the road...and at the gates at the end of that road. Multiple thoughts rushed through everyone's mind.

 _The pain…_

"UWA is dead & buried. Tonight, I make sure Anthony Dre ends up the same way." -Seth

"Tonight isn't about my career or about the UWA. Tonight is about teaching that punk to never cross Anthony Dre!" -Anthony

 _The agony…._

"Tonight, I make sure Nyx fully realizes what it means to be Tranquillo." -Katie

"Little Katie will have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Tranquillo will die tonight, and that dome will be her resting place!" -Nyx

 _The chaos…._

"Tonight, I will become ICW Women's Champion! And no one, not friend or foe, will stop me!" -Natalia

"Angelica took something from me, and I am going to get it back. If the other two will try to stop me, then I'll kick their teeth down their throats!" -Carson

"People have been getting in my way too many times now. Best believe I will break all of them!" -Brianna

"I am the ICW Women's Champion! I am the face of ICW! And tonight, I will make every woman bow before the American Princess!" -Angelica

 _The blood….._

"Furno, boy. You cannot beat me. You will never beat me! And I will paint the entire ring with your blood!" -Genocide

"Genocide, I will beat you within an inch of your life tonight. I will make sure every bone in your body is broken. And I will personally leave you for dead in that ring and take back what is mine!" -Furno

 _It weighs me down…_

 **(And if I only could,)**

 **(I'd make a deal with God,)**

 **(And I'd get him to swap our places,)**

… _.Pushes me over the edge…_

 **(Be running up that road,)**

 _And it's driving me insane!_

 **(Be running up that hill,)**

 _...But it must be done._

 **(With no problems.)**

 _It is the price to pay to walk the road…._

 **(And if I only could,)**

 **(I'd make a deal with God,)**

 **(And I'd get him to swap our places,)**

 _I ...no, we must make this journey._

 **(Be running up that road,)**

 _The path is now clear…._

 **(Be running up that hill,)**

 _Tonight, we take the first step...back to Immortality!_

 **(With no problems.)**

 _...…._

 _..…._

… _.._

 _..…Hopefully, it'll all work out in the end._

* * *

 _After that,_ _ **Are You Ready**_ _**(by Disturbed)**_ _plays, and the screen zooms through what appears to be a portal. The colors began going from a calm blue before changing to a burning red, all while a narrator says:_ " _ **And now, the WFA proudly presents:**_ _ **ICW Overload!"**_

 _Soon, a flash of white blinds the screen, it cuts to the arena, and pyro went off all around the stage! The lights cuts on, and shows the crowd cheering, and ready for the show! It also cuts to the large, steel dome hovering over the ring. The screen soon transitions to the announce table._

Jazz: We are on the path, once again, to Immortality! And that path begins tonight, at ICW's fourth PPV of the season: OVERLOAD! I am Jazz Conway, and joining me, as always, is Jay Masters!

Jay: The end is near, Jazz. And it all starts tonight! I don't even know where to begin with this show!

Jazz: It is a stacked show. We have a Barbed Wire Deathmatch, the debut of the Thundercage of all things, a Fatal Four Way, and several high profile title matches! But nothing could shock us more than what transpired on the previous episode!

Jay: In what was suppose to be a simple little contract signing for tonight, Ben Jones, the once reigning champion, lost his Heavyweight Title to the Will Ralston after refusing to wait for Overload! Just saying that is still mental to me!

Jazz: Because of that turn of events, Will Ralston will be out later tonight to search for an opponent for Immortality 2! It's gonna be a memorable night, and a way to start the path back to Immortality!

The lights suddenly turns off, and radio chatter is heard while the spotlights shine everywhere on stage. After a brief pause, a female soldier says:

 **Release the Hounds! I repeat,** **RELEASE THE HOUNDS!**

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim (by Downstait)** starts to play for a brief while, the spotlights go crazy then dim altogether. The lights come back on and Ajax & Raptor walks out to a loud pop! They head down through the crowd and jump over the barricade. They enter the ring to put their fists together in the air.

" _The following contest is the Finals of the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, representing The New Shield, at a total combined weight of 496 lbs: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: And right now, we're gonna kick this show off with the finals of the Tag Team Tournament! The winner of this match will become #1 Contender's for the tag titles at Immortality 2! Ajax & Raptor have been outstanding in the tournament, running through E.R.S and defeating a game KNA!

Jay: I'll admit, Ajax & Raptor have been on a warpath since feuding with The Cobra Club. This is the best way to remind everyone that they are the best tag team: by running through their opponents! I have these guys winning.

 **Chrome Hearts** began to play, and the crowd started to cheer. The arena comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. The duo walks out and heads to the ring, high fiving the crowd and clapping to the music. When they get to the side of the ring, they climb to the top rope and looks over the cheering crowd..

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: 'Derrick and Devin Wayne' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: The Wayne Bros have had quite the run in this tournament! They beat Monarchy's DJ & Dylan in an intense first round match and outlasted the Nation of Violence to make it here! Now, they quite possibly face their toughest opponents thus far!

Jay: I get everyone loves The Waynes, but Ajax & Raptor are going to chew them up and spit them out! Their little fairy tail run is going to end right before our eyes by The New Shield!

As the twins hops down, they came face-to-face with Ajax & Raptor. The two teams stared each other down as the lights returned to normal. After the ref sent them to their corners, Devin and Raptor steps onto the apron, leaving Derrick and Ajax to start off.

Jazz: This is the Finals of the Tag Team Tournament! Whoever wins will be going to Immortality 2!

The bell rings, and the crowd was 50/50 for teams. Derrick and Ajax looked as chants of "Let's go Wayne Bros" and "Let's go New Shield!" filled the arena. All of a sudden, Derrick runs over and his Ajax with a Bicycle Kick! Ajax struggled to stand back up, and Derrick was extremely aggressive by kicking him in his chest over again! He tries to whip Ajax to the ropes, but "The Ghost Fox" counters and sends him to the ropes instead. Derrick rebounds and hits the Tilt-a-Whirl DDT! Ajax rolls over and tags Raptor in. "The Samoan Bad Boy" charges after Derrick, but a Snap Rana sends him to a corner. From the apron, Devin hits an Enziguri to Raptor, knocking him back a bit. Derrick connects with a Springboard Roundhouse of his own then tags in his brother. With Raptor stunned, the Wayne Bros went for a Double Handspring into the Back Elbow. But Raptor ran past them, and the twins land on their feet. Raptor ran the ropes, and The Waynes countered the Spear with Double Arm Drags. They backflipped and hits Reigns with Dual Dropkicks for the cover.

 _1..KICKOUT!_

Raptor immediately tossed Devin off of him. But he was still shaken up. Devin goes to pick him up, but "The Samoan Bad Boy" lifts him into the air and tosses him out to the floor! Derrick leaps in the ring and charges after him. But Reigns scoops up and tosses Derrick onto his brother on the outside. With the Waynes struggling to recover, Ajax took this moment to run across the ring and connect with the Springboard Plancha! The crowd were wow'd, but Ajax & Raptor were pissed. Reigns rolls out, and The New Shield grabs Derrick & whips him into the barricade! Ajax sees Devin trying to get up, and he slams his face onto the apron. Ajax yells for Raptor to take Devin out. Reigns steps back, made some room, and ran towards Devin. He went for the signature Drive-By, but Devin elbows Ajax & Superkicks Raptor on the apron! The crowd were still cheering, but Ajax tries attacking Devin...only for him to go for a Back Body Drop! Ajax lands on his feet, but he eats a surprise Double Superkick from him and Derrick! They both hop on the apron and, with Raptor prone, The Waynes connects with Double Springboard 450s! With the crowd still on fire, The Waynes went for the double pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Raptor once again shoves both guys off of him. But the Waynes were not to be deterred. After Devin tags Derrick, they Double Clothesline him to the floor and then sees him and Ajax on opposite sides of the ring. They stood opposite of each other, and attempted the Cross Slash (Running Asai Moonsault from opposite direction). But when they leaped onto the corner, Ajax & Raptor cut them off by catching them on the corner! The New Shield then Powerbombs the brothers ONTO THE FLOOR! The crowd gave a loud shock as Derrick & Devin laid practically lifeless! But "The Young Hounds of Justice" weren't done yet. Raptor lifts Devin onto his shoulders and Lawn Darts him into the ringpost while Ajax lifts Derrick up and Buckle Bombs him into the barricade! Even that wasn't good enough for the duo, so they grab the Waynes and cleared off the announce table! Then, they lay Devin down on it and Raptor climbs onto the apron. He let out his howl, Ajax lifts Derrick to his shoulders, and they connect with the Assisted Super Powerbomb off the apron, slamming Derrick onto Devin and RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE! The crowd were going insane as Ajax & Raptor look over their handiwork. They grab Derrick and tossed him back in the ring. Raptor rolls in, tags Ajax, and "The Ghost Fox" connects with the Phantom Pain (Springboard Blockbuster)! He went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Derrick barely managed to kick out, but Ajax was extremely annoyed nonetheless. He drags his opponent and slams him against his corner! Ajax repeatedly stomps down at his ribs until Derrick was slumped against the corner. Ajax steps back a bit. Doing the finger gun taunt, he charges after Derrick. But the older Wayne brother elbows Ajax in the jaw, knocking him back. He elbows Raptor, knocking him back, and kicks Ajax in the face. He goes back & forth on hitting both guys before running the ropes. Unfortunately, Raptor clotheslined him right back down! Ajax tags Reigns back in, and "The Samoan Bad Boy" hoists Derrick up and Fallaway Slams him right into the corner! Reigns looks down at Derrick before tossing him to the center of the ring. He cocks his fists and slams it to the ground, signaling for the signature Superman Punch. Derrick tried to stand up, but collapsed out of pain and exhaustion. The crowd slowly went from cheering 50/50 to rallying behind Derrick. Raptor looks down at Derrick and shook his head. Raptor lifts him up by his neck and tosses him halfway across the ring! He picks him up and tosses him again with ease! Derrick pulled himself against the corner, and Reigns connects with a vicious Corner Lariat! Derrick collapses against Raptor, who just looks at him with pity. He lifts Derrick up to his feet….and the Wayne slaps him across the face! Reigns went from feeling pity to extreme rage! "The Samoan Bad Boy" grabs Derrick's head and headbutts him over and over again until Derrick couldn't stand on his own power. Raptor then hoists him up and connects with the Moment of Silence (Belly-to-Back Side Slam)! Instead of going for the cover, Reigns tags in Ajax, and they stood on opposite sides of the ring. "The Young Hounds" soon connect with a SuperKick/Chop Block combo, then the easy cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Even though the crowd cheered for Derrick, Ajax immediately applied his submission: Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch)! Derrick was close to fading, but the cheers and chants from the crowd kept him conscious. Derrick rolls on his stomach and tries to stand up, but Ajax releases the hold and tosses Derrick into the lower ring post! Ajax tags Raptor, who hops down the apron. He runs around the ring...and SPEARS a recovering Devin back down to the floor! Now the crowd were split 25/75 in favor of the Waynes, but Raptor didn't care one bit. After taking Devin out again, he runs over to Derrick and hits the Drive-by, bouncing his head off the ring post! Raptor slid back in and drags Derrick across the ring. He tags Ajax back in, and then sets up for The New Shield's finisher: Stomp The Yard (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold into the Curb Stomp). Raptor lifts Derrick into the Wheelbarrow Hold, but when Ajax went for the Curb Stomp, Derrick counters the Wheelbarrow and sends Raptor SPEARING into his partner! Ajax was wiped out, and Raptor was ENRAGED, and he charges after Derrick! But the Wayne brother hits a Leaping Double Foot Stomp, taking him out!

Everyone was down, and the crowd were rallying for someone to get up! Surprisingly, Devin began moving and crawling to his corner! He pulls himself up and cheers on Derrick to make a tag! Derrick began dragging his broken body to his brother as Ajax pulled himself back in the ring. He grabs Derrick's foot and tries to pull him back. But Derrick spins around and connects with the Enziguri! With Ajax down, Derrick crawls over to his brother who desperately wanted to be tagged in! Raptor slid in and tries to attack Devin, but he lowers the bottom rope and sends him falling out of the ring! Derrick pulled himself and FINALLY tags in Devin! The crowd pops HARD as Devin climbs to top rope and takes Ajax down with the Diving Meteora! Devin rolls to his feet, runs the ropes, and hits a Suicide Dive from to Raptor! Devin pulls himself on the apron, and hits an Apron Rolling Face Buster to Ajax! Raptor went to slide back in, and Devin immediately attempts the Famouser. But Raptor catches him on his shoulders and went for the Buckle Bomb! But Devin counters it into a Rana, sending "The Samoan Bad Boy" into a Roundhouse from Derrick! Raptor stumbles back, so Devin grabs him from behind. Devin went for the O'Connor Roll, and Derrick hits the Springboard Dropkick into the German Suplex! With Raptor down in the center next to Ajax, The Waynes stood on opposite sides, tapping their heads and signaling for Telepathy (Meet In The Middle Knee Strike/Superkick)! But when they went for it, Ajax popped up and hits the Slingblade on Devin! At the same time, Raptor pops up and hits the Superman Punch to Derrick! With Derrick falling, Devin was hoisted in the air by Ajax! He hits the Buckle Bomb and Raptor follows it up with the Spear! Ajax went for the cover!

 _1...2...thre-BREAKUP!_

The crowd were going insane over Derrick breaking up the pin! He grabs Ajax and started beating him down in a blind fury! Raptor went to pull him off, but Derrick connects with a Spinning Back Kick to his face, Raptor was sent near the ropes, so Derrick went to lift Ajax on his shoulders! But when he turned around, "The Samoan Bad Boy" bounced off the ropes and hits him with the Spear! Raptor dumps Derrick out of the ring, then he & Ajax turned back to Devin. They lifts Devin up, and connects with the Stomp The Yard! Ajax went for the cover!

 _1...2...thre-KICKOUT!"_

The crowd were going crazy for The Waynes, and even broke out a "YES!" chant! Ajax and Raptor were besides themselves! They couldn't believe their opponents are lasting this long! Pacing back & forth, Ajax tags in Raptor who climbed to the top turnbuckle. He sat down and told Ajax to lift Devin up. Ajax does so, and they prepare for a Super Double Powerbomb! But when Ajax climbed up, Devin manages to kick him repeatedly, and send him tumbling to the floor! Devin then elbowed Raptor repeatedly until he was dazed and freed him. He then hooked Raptor's arms and HITS A SUPER TIGER DRIVER! The crowd pops HARD as Ajax, Raptor, Derrick, and Devin were laid all over! Each team earning the respect of the fans in the tag tournament finals!

After a few long seconds, Raptor and Devin both were slowly getting back up! Devin hits a Bicycle Knee Strike, knocking Raptor back! Reigns responds with a wicked Uppercut, almost knocking Devin out of the ring! Devin bounces off the ropes and hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick! Reigns was glassy eyed, but remained standing! Reigns suddenly runs past Devin, bounces off the ropes, and went for the Spear! However, Devin counters it into his submission: the RC-XD (Koji Clutch)! The crowd were going ballistic! Raptor was trapped, and tried desperately to escape! Ajax tried to run in for the save by Springboarding onto them, but just like in the first round match, Derrick ran in and knocked Ajax out of the air with the Detonation (Running Knee Strike)! At that moment, Devin tightened the submission! At any moment, it felt as if Raptor would tap out! But to everyone's amazement, Raptor pulled himself back to his feet and used his power to deadlift Devin to his shoulders! Raptor went for his finisher: the Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment), but Devin lands on his feet and hits his signature: the Neon Wave (Yoshi Tonic Driver) right into the pin!

 _1...2...thre-BREAK-UP!_

Ajax broke up the pin with the Avada Kerdava! He was still loopy from the Detonation, so he had trouble keeping his balance. This allows Derrick to run in and connect with the Face Paint (Springboard Tornado DDT)! He slid out of the ring and back to his corner just in time for Devin to tag him in. Derrick sees Raptor getting up, and knocks him back down with the Apron Roll into the Famouser! Derrick pulls himself to the top rope and stood up high! He steadies himself and went for his finisher: the High Dive (630 Splash)! Unfortunately for him, Raptor got his knees up at the last minute! Derrick crashes down and clutched his back in agony! Reigns got up and FLOORS Derrick a new finisher: the Day One Driver (Burning Hammer)! Derrick fell on his hands & knees, and this allows Ajax to run in and hit the Curb Stomp! Not bothering to go for the cover, Raptor climbs back up to the top rope. Ajax lifts Derrick up, and they connect with the Super Double Powerbomb! Ajax went right to the cover!

 _1…...2….3? No..BREAK UP!_

At the very last second, Devin slid in and broke up the pin! Raptor was beyond pissed now, and he grabs Devin before tossing him right back out of the ring! Reigns rolled out and lets out the howl once more, and charges for the Spear! But Devin dives out of the way causing Raptor to CRASH THROUGH THE BARRICADE! Back in the ring, Ajax picks Derrick up and goes for the Pedigree. However, Derrick counters by lifting Ajax over his shoulders for the Alabama Slam! Instead of attempting the Alabama Slam, Derrick held him in place! Devin pulls himself on the apron, and they Waynes connect with a Springboard Piledriver into the Right of Passage! The crowd popped hard as Derrick lifts Ajax onto his shoulders! Devin climbs to the top rope, and signals for their finisher, the TriFactore (The Rolling Slam followed by a 630 Senton and finished by a Phoenix Splash)! Derrick hits Ajax with the Rolling Slam, and Devin followed up with the 630 Senton! But when Derrick leaped to the top rope, he decided to hit a Diving Front Flip Senton onto a groggy Raptor Reigns! Everyone was going ballistic; even Devin couldn't believe what his brother did! But Derrick wouldn't be deterred! Fumbling back to his feet, he drags a near-unconscious Reigns and told his brother to get to the top rope! Devin did so as Derrick lifts Raptor up for the Dudebuster! After a moment of silence, Devin leaps off the top rope, and the Waynes HITS THE TWIN DRIVER (Strong Zero) ONTO THE FLOOR! Raptor was K. and the crowd went INSANE! Derrick pulled his brother back up and helped him back to the top rope! Derrick sets Ajax up as well, and they connect with a second Twin Driver in the ring! Derrick went for the cover on Ajax!

 _1…..2….3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: THEY DID IT! In spectacular fashion, the Wayne Bros have just defeated The New Shield! They have won the tag team tournament and are going to Immortality 2!

Jay: Holy hell that was admittedly amazing, Jazz! I might have to agree with you that the Waynes did it in one hell of a war!

The crowd were on their feet applauding the match and the four guys in it! Derrick and Devin collapsed in exhaustion, but were so very happy nonetheless. They slowly stood up and raised their hands in victory! They soon motioned to themselves, claiming they were going to be the next tag team champions.

Jazz: Derrick & Devin now set their sight onto Immortality 2, and hopefully winning the tag titles! Now, the question is will they face The Fortress or Freddy & Detrick?

Jay: Whoever it is will have a smooth ride at Immortality 2.

Jazz: We'll just have to find out later tonight when they go head-to-head for the tag titles. But coming up next, we have the International Title match between Jason Malice & Chris Blade!

* * *

On the titantron, it showed Malice in jagged red and black lettering that fades out to show "The Dark Savior". **Behold The Wicked Child (by Iced Earth)** plays as the lights flicker on and off. Soon, Malice is kneeled down at the top of the entrance ramp with fog all around him & red lights, making the fog glow red. Jason then stands up and makes a cutting motion across his throat, causing a wall of fire to explode behind him. He walks down the ramp holding a black baseball bat that had carvings of a scorpion, a bat, and a raven. When he is in the ring he stands on the second turnbuckle with his arms spread open and then either points his bat to the crowd.

" _The following contest scheduled for one fall...is for the ICW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'1" & weighing in at 237 lbs: 'The Fallen One' JASON MALICE!"_

Jay: Alright Jazz, let's be real here: Malice is a weird guy. But what he's saying makes a lot of sense. Chris Blade is slowly but surely falling apart. And if there's anyone I can see putting Blade out of his misery, it's "The Dark Savior!"

Jazz: Malice is a...unique and dangerous individual. However, he's making a big mistake in underestimating the International Champion.

As Malice paces in the ring, **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** starts to play, and Chris Blade comes walking down the ramp. He looks up at the ceiling and smiles then runs into the ring and put one foot on the top rope. While the other foot is on the second rope, he raises up both arms & crossed them.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs: 'The Silver Bullet of Pro Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Chris Blade has been unstoppable since debuting and winning the International title, but people such as Malice have been questioning Blade's endurance.

Jay: Chris is a fine champion, but he's breaking down right in front of everyone's eyes! This might be the time where Blade finally loses, especially to a guy like Malice!

The crowd was already tired, so there weren't many chants for these two out of the gate. Chris and Jason stared down in the corner, Malice with a sinister smirk on his face. The bell rings, and they began to circle around each other. A lock up follows, and Blade applies the Arm Twist to his back. Malice turns to his side and goes for the Snapmare, but Blade lands on his feet. And stares down Malice. "I'm not gonna shatter" Blade said. Jason got up, smirking at Blade, but remained silent. They pace around each other again, and went into a second lock up. This time, Malice applies a Soda Twist and grabs Chris from behind. As Blade goes to break free, Jason lifts him up and aggressively slams him to the canvas. He then follows up with a Stiff Kick the champion directly in his ribs. Blade clutches his ribs and rolled to the corner. Malice crouches down near him, and motions the breaking sign. Blade looked irate, and stood back up while Malice stood up as well. They got into a Collar & Elbow, and Blade performs a Headlock into the Takedown. Even though Blade kept his hold, Malice still manages to pull himself back to his feet. He shoves Chris to the ropes and whips him across the ring. Blade rebounds and hits a Hurricanrana to Malice. Jason got back up, and a Dropkick from Chris knocks him into the corner. Chris kept his composure, and charges towards him. Unfortunately, Malice pops out of the corner and connects with the Sudden Death Superkick, turning Blade inside out!

The crowd watches as Jason paced back & forth, watching Chris recovering. When Chris pulled himself up, Jason chops him HARD in the chest! The crowd lets out a "WHOOO" as Chris grabs his chest. However, Blade angrily shoves him back and delivers a chop of his own! The crowd "WHOOOs" again, and Malice simply chuckles. He gave another loud chop, and Chris stumbles back to the ropes. He rebounds and delivers another chop! The two simply trades multiple loud chops, until Chris surprised Malice with his signature Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike)! Jason collapses against the ropes, and Chris clotheslined him out of the ring! Jason crashes into the barricade, so Chris ran the ropes. Malice slid out of the way, so the champion leaps over the ropes and lands on the apron. This allows "The Dark Savior" the chance to hit the Sudden Death Superkick to his legs! Chris crashes to the apron, and "The Dark Savior" grabs him in the Wheelbarrow. He SLAMS him into the barricade three times, and follows up with the Wheelbarrow German Suplex to the floor with a loud "THUD!" Jason got up and looks down at Chris groaning in pain. So he drags the champ, leans him against the corner, and delivers another thunderous Knife Edge Chop! Blade grabs his chest, which turned red, and Malice rolls him back in the ring. As Jason steps back in, Chris tries pulling himself up. But Malice pulls him by his hair, and goes for a another Chop! But Chris ducks it and runs the ropes. Blade attempts the Sunset Flip, but Malice catches him on his shoulders and Powerbombs him onto his knee! Blade collapses and Malice went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Blade kicked out, Malice simply chuckled and lifted him by his hair. Chris tries fighting back with punches and kicks, but Jason simply shrugged them off and Forearms him hard in the face! Chris collapses against the ropes once more, and Jason charges after him! But Blade dodges him, tosses Malice against the ropes, and hits a Snap German Suplex! Jason stumbles back up, and Chris runs and hits a Shotgun Dropkick which sends him into the corner! Malice stumbles out of the ring, and took a moment to recover. But Chris was fast to act, and ran the ropes before hitting the Sasuke Special! The crowd cheered, and Blade rolls Jason back in the ring. He slides on the apron, leaps to the top rope, and hits an Asai Moonsault into the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris picks Jason up and attempts the Exploder Suplex. However, Malice elbows him in the face and knocks Chris back. He stumbles to the corner, and Jason charges towards him. Chris went for a Back Body Drop, but "The Dark Savior" held upside down, shifts his body, and hits a Backstabber which flips Chris across the ring! Blade clutches his back in pain and agony, and Malice lifts him up for a German Suplex! "The Silver Bullet" rolls to the corner as Malice stood up. He holds Blade up by his neck, and chops him in the chest! He keeps Blade in place and chops him over and over again! Blade pushes him back and delivered rapid fire chops to his chest & face as well! "The Dark Savior" cuts him off by kneeing him in the ribs. He Irish Whips him to a corner and Jason charges after him. Chris bounces off the corner, leaps over Malice, runs the ropes, and connects with the Slingblade! Blade got the crowd amped up, and went for the Handspring. Unfortunately, Jason runs over and hits a Roundhouse to his stomach again, causing him to crash down! Chris clutches his ribs, and Malice lifts him up and connects with the Pumphandle Death Valley Driver into the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd was growing louder, and Malice was growing more annoyed at Blade kicking out! He pulls Chris by his hair, and ran him down! "You're time is over, Blade!" he said. "Stay down, or I will permanently put you down!" At that moment, Chris pops back up with a Step-Up Enziguri, knocking Jason back! Malice recovers, however, and goes for the Sudden Death Superkick! But at the same time, Blade counters with his own Superkick he calls Sweet Blade Music! Malice was stunned, and Blade went hits a Northern Lights Suplex! He flows over and deadlifted into a Vertical! But Malice knees Blade, lands on his feet, and connects with his signature Impaler DDT! Malice went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Jason's smirk quickly faded as he sat there, stunned at Blade staying alive! He lifts the champion up and went for a Package Piledriver! But Blade manages to lift Malice over his shoulders! He calls for the Chain of Memories (Torture Rack Neckbreaker), but Malice elbows Chris in his face and lands behind him! He shoves Blade to the ropes, so "The Silver Bullet" went for a Springboard Moonsault...only to eat the Sudden Death Super Kick OUT OF MIDAIR! The crowd lets out an audible shock, and Malice looks as Blade lays unconscious! He picks him up and hits another Sudden Death Superkick, knocking Blade to his knees! Jason holds Blade up, perform the cutthroat motion, and went for his finisher: Laid to Rest (set up like an inverted DDT and dropped down like a piledriver)! He lifts Chris up from the Inverted DDT, but Blade lands behind him and does the O'Connor Roll into the bridging cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner...and STILL ICW International Champion: CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: Woah! Chris Blade just outlasted Jason Malice and retained his title!

Jay: So it would seem... I don't even know how he pulls it out!

The crowd popped at the sudden finish! Blade was stunned that he even came out victorious! Malice was somewhat surprised, but kept a blank expression. "The Dark Savior" stood up and grabs the title from the referee. He turns to face Blade, stared at the title, and hands it to him. He helps Chris up, and stared him down. "You're title reign will come to an end very soon." Jason said, then left the ring and left Blade bewildered.

Jazz: Chris may have won, but I think this bout against Malice might have gotten in his head.

Jay: It's like Jason said: His title reign is coming to an end very soon. Sooner or later, someone will shatter Chris Blade!

Jazz: Well, it certainly won't be tonight, that's for sure. Up next is...a unique match. It's the battle between Katie Striker and Nyx Rosewood inside one of the unique and insane cage matches: inside of the Thunder Cage called the Dome of Deathmatch!


	39. Overload pt 2 of 4

**Tranquillo:  
** _-Calm; Relaxed_

 _The room was pitch black as Katie walks on screen humming the intro theme for Los Ingobernables. She was wearing her entrance mask, and took it off when she faced the camera._

Katie: _Buenas noches_ , ICW. I am Katie Striker, and I am here to show you the ways of "Tranquillo."

 _Katie pumps her chest and raises a fist as_ _ **Black Skinhead (by Kanye West)**_ _starts to play. Soon, highlights of her time in ICW plays, all the way up to her Immortality Match, and Naito standing ringside._

Katie: Season 1 was alright, but I felt ICW was in need of something drastic. Something that helped me throughout the ways: it was in need of the Tranquillo way. So, I made sure everyone would be Tranquillo...Some has taken to the lifestyle, but others...they wish to fight against it. People...like Nyx.

 _The highlights cuts to Katie earlier in the season. All the times where she laid in the ring in her Tranquillo pose. It then showed some fans who supported her with signs and copying the pose. But it also showed people who were against her and her methods in the ring._

Katie: I considered Nyx a friend...a good friend, but I saw Nyx slowly losing herself. So, I wanted to show her the Tranquillo way. But time after time, she fought back against me. That was...until she couldn't fight anymore.

 _It cuts to Katie and Nyx segments, where Katie was telling Nyx to be Tranquillo. Nyx was getting infuriated and the two of them fighting ...only for Katie to come out victorious every time. Nyx's old ally, Callie Allster, sent a warning, but Katie remained Tranquillo as well and took her out._

Katie: And just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her ever again, here I am being forced into a dome with her and her childish tantrums. But don't _***btttzzz***_ worry, old fr- _***bttttzzzzz***_ -iend, I will _***bbbttzzzz***_ show you once and for all what it means to be Tranqui- _ ***Bbbbbbtttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..***_

 _The music and video package became static-y, and suddenly cuts to Katie in the ring and staring at the screen. The video keeps cutting in and out_ of _a padded room. Ancient Greek letters are drawn all over the walls in red paint, and sitting in the middle is Nyx._

Nyx: Oh Katie...Katie ...Katie...Katie ...KATIE F**KING STRIKER! It's like I told you before, I'm not Tranquillo! Why? Because…I'm JUST FUCKING CRAZY!

 _Soon, it cuts to Nyx arriving in her alternate look, and simply beating Katie to a bloody pulp. Even as officials try to restrain her, Rosewood assaulted everyone she could. The video cuts back to Nyx being tied up in a straight jacket and left in the room, smiling evil-y._

Nyx: For TOO LONG, you pushed me. I warned you about what would happen if you . SAY WHAT YOU WILL ABOUT ME IN BINDS, BUT THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, KATIE!

 _The screen cuts from the padded room to the ring...surrounded by the Thunder Cage. Inside the cage was a plethora of random items & weapons. Nyx sat in the middle as the ring was covered in Ancient Greek Letters. Katie watched on, still Tranquillo._

Nyx: Katie Striker. Welcome, to your resting place! **Καλώς ήλθατε στον θόλο του θανάτου**!

 _The screen freezes as Katie and Nyx face-down with the Thundercage hovering over them. The screen cuts back to the arena._

The cage hung high around the ring as a plethora of weapons leaned against the ropes inside the ring. Soon, the lights cut off and white smoke swirls around the ramp. **What Have You Done (by Within Temptations)** begins to play, and a blue spotlight shines down on the stage. Katie walks out calmly, and this time, dressed to compete. The arena glowed a dark blue when she makes it to ringside, she stopped and took off her mask. Katie coldly looked up at the cage while pacing around the ring. She rolls in and does the Tranquillo pose while looking up at the dome.

" _The following contest is...the Domo de la Muerta! Introducing first, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: I would be Tranquillo, Jazz. But how can I with that cage hovering around the place!?

Jazz: She brought this upon herself, Jay. After months and months of Katie insulting her, supposingly, "good friend," Nyx finally lost it and just ...went ballistic! So if there's anyone to blame for ending up here, it's Katie.

While Katie kept her pose, the lights suddenly went out. **One Winged Angel (by Advent Children OST)** starts to play. Small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage, and the titantron lights up with the words "RULE THE HEAVENS. SHATTER THE EARTH." When the lyrics start, a lone spotlight shines down to Nyx on the stage, kneeling and doing Finn Balor's demon pose. She lets out a primal scream, and slowly walks to the ring. She rolls in and stared directly at Katie.

" _Introducing her opponent, representing The New Shield, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Mad Angel' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: The last time this version of Nyx appeared, she left Striker a bloody mess after Katie tried to abandon their former matchup at Retribution. Now, Nyx has here right where she wants her: trapped in a cage!

Jay: Nyx has gone bonkers! This whole thing is madness! Nyx can seriously hurt Katie...or worse!

The referee kept both women at bay as the dome began to lower down. The cage soon engulfed the ring, and both found that the cage did not have a door or an open roof.

As soon as the bell rings, Nyx runs over and attacks Katie! She knocks Striker into the corner and starts beating her down furiously! Nyx was going mental, beating Katie with kicks and punches and even headbutts! She lets out a loud scream which got the crowd hyped! Before Katie could even recover, Rosewood lifts her from the corner, and "The Mad Angel" tosses her into the dome wall! Katie bounced right back, and Nyx catches her into a German Suplex into a corner! "The Moonlight Rose" was knocked for a loop, but Nyx was nowhere near done. She lifts Katie onto her shoulder, and Lawn Darts her face first into the cage wall! Striker collapses against the cage, and Nyx went over to grab a chair. She pulls Katie away from the cage and began BEATING her senseless with the chair! Katie wailed in pain, but Nyx kept beating her over and over until the chair itself was bent! She tosses the chair aside and grabs a table. After setting it up, she went over to lift Kaite. But "The Moonlight Rose" rakes Nyx's eyes, blinding her. She then follows up with the Basement Dropkick, knocking Nyx down! Katie pulls herself up, grabs a chair, and SMACKS Nyx over the head with it! The sound of steel smacking her skull caused the crowd to gasp, but Nyx wasn't fazed. Instead, she began to smile! Katie WHACKS her in the head again, and Rosewood starts to laugh! Katie wasn't sure what to do, so she simply SMACKS her again and again! Rosewood simply stood up, and began laughing like a maniac. Striker, somewhat deterred, tries to jab her in the ribs. But Katie caught the chair and kicks her opponent in the ribs! Katie drops the chair, and Nyx lifts her up to Powerbomb her on the table. But before she could, Katie sprays green mist in her face! WIth Nyx blind, Katie hits a Hurricanrana, knocking her into the cage! Nyx collapses, and Katie follows up by Basement Drop Kicking a chair into Nyx, knocking her hard into the cage! Katie pulls her into an arrogant cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Katie stood up and looked around the dome. She spots a ladder, and decides to lean it against the cage wall. With Nyx still having trouble seeing, Striker lifts her up and connects with a German Suplex onto the Ladder! Nyx just laid there, knocked out cold. But Striker went over, and began choking her with her foot on her neck! She did her Tranquillo pose while choking Nyx, which caused a mixed, yet slight negative reaction! Afterwards, Katie drags Nyx to the center of the ring and slams the ladder on top of her. She ascended to the top rope, grabbing the dome to balance herself. She leaps off and hits a Moonsault onto the ladder onto Nyx! Clutching her ribs, she went for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Katie pulls Nyx up and slams her face first into the cage wall! Rosewood stumbled, but Katie slams her into the dome again! She proceeds to scrape Nyx's face against the cage! Eventually, Katie tosses Nyx to the floor. Striker then grabs a stack of chair and tosses it in the center of the ring. Katie picks Nyx up, and hits a German Suplex onto the chairs! But to everyone's surprise, Katie immediately stood up...and she was PISSED! The crowd popped as Nyx stood behind an oblivious Striker! But while Katie finished posing, Nyx grabs her from behind and hits a Tiger Suplex onto the stack of chairs! Katie landed on her neck and back while being folded inside, out! But Nyx wasn't finished yet. She picks Katie up and Powerbombs her though the table! Rosewood went for the cover!

 _1….2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Rosewood was not happy that Katie kicked out. But when she spotted a small bag near the cage, a twisted smile grew on her face. She grabs the small back and scattered…..lego pieces all over. She pulls Striker by her hair and attempts to Powerbomb her on the piles! But Katie grabs the roof and held on for dear life! "The Mad Angel" attempts to pull her down, but Striker wouldn't budge. Instead, she started kicking Nyx repeatedly in the face which knocked back "The Mad Angel." She swung herself from the roof onto Nyx's shoulders, and hits a Poison Frankensteiner, spiking her head ONTO THE LEGO PIECES! The crowd gasps, and Katie pick up Nyx before hitting the Tornado Hammerlock DDT onto the chairs! Katie went for the cover!

 _1...2 ...thr-KICKOUT!_

Katie couldn't believe Nyx kicked out! So she decided to apply the Dragon Sleeper! Nyx tried fighting out, but she found herself fading in and out of consciousness! But before she could fade, she used her power to crawl back to her feet...while lifting Striker over her shoulder! Rosewood then Lawn Darts her face first into the cage walls! Katie stumbles backward, and this allows "The Mad Angel" to connect with one of her finishers: the Angel's Revenge (Flip Piledriver) onto the stack of chairs! Katie was knocked out, but Nyx was not finished just yet. She went over and grabs a large plank of wood and sets it horizontal, propping it up with some chairs. She then lays some of the lego pieces on the plank of wood, then laid an unconscious Katie on top of them. Nyx climbed the top rope, balancing herself by holding onto the dome walls. She steadies herself, and then connects with the Symphony of Chaos (Red Arrow), crashing onto Nyx, ON THE LEGO PIECES & THROUGH THE WOOD! The crowd pops for Nyx as she went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Mad Angel' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: "The Mad Angel" just beat the brakes out of Katie Striker and is victorious within the Thundercage!

Jay: Good lord, she just mauled Striker! Someone get in there and help her!

Jazz: Oh come now, Jay. After everything Katie has said and done to Nyx, she had this coming for a long time. And you gotta remember to just stay relaxed about this!

Jay: Oh ha ha! Real clever, Jazz.

The dome began to rise up, showing scattered weapons all over the ring. Nyx slowly got up and laughed over an unconscious Katie, who was being helped up by several officials. But while Nyx stood tall over Katie, the lights suddenly went out! The ring was surrounded by blue smoke, and creepy, yet familiar laughter was heard all over. The lights came back on, and a woman in a black mask & headdress stood behind Nyx. Rosewood slowly turned around, and just stared at the mystery woman. The woman removed her headdress and mask, revealing herself to be….. The returning TRACI STAR!

Jazz: Oh my goodness! That's Traci Star!

Jay: The Queen Of Death has returned...and is facing down Nyx Rosewood!

The crowd went crazy in shock, and Traci couldn't help but laugh. She laughed a sinister laugh, which caused Nyx to laugh like a madwoman as well! All of a sudden, Traci hits Nyx with a Spin Kick to the stomach and hits her signature Swinging Neckbreaker! Traci lifts Nyx's unconscious head up and began rubbing it like a mother would a child. Traci lifted her up, and she connects with Black Mephisto onto the pile of chairs! Nyx was laid out cold, and Traci stood over her, looking at the camera with a cold smile.

Jay: Traci Star just laid out Nyx Rosewood! Every other woman needs to be very afraid because "The Shining Star" is back! And she's about to bring death with her again!

Jazz: Traci is indeed a madwoman, and it'll be interesting what will happen moving forward. Speaking of which...Up next, we will see Angelica Rhodes compete against Carson Michaels, Brianna Kelly, and Natalia Rodriguez in a Fatal Four Way for the ICW Women's Championship match!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Angelica Rhodes sitting down with the ICW Women's Championship over her shoulder._

Angelica: I want you all to get a good look at this championship. Get a real good look at whose name is on this title. My name is on this title. Which means that I am the face of ICW and the top women's wrestler anywhere on the planet!

 _Instrumentals of_ _ **Are You Ready (by Disturbed)**_ _starts playing as we see highlights of Angelica Rhodes, highlighting her upbringing in the Rhodes family all the way to her arrival in ICW._

Angelica: And why wouldn't I be? Since my arrival, I have beaten just about every single woman on this roster with ease! I beat Brianna...TWICE, and even beat the so-called "best women's wrestler" ICW had to offer to the point of tapping out!

 _It soon cuts to highlights of Angelica beating Brianna at Fallout and at Retribution along with her title victory over Carson._

Angelica: And now, as long as I hold this title, I am the face of the Women's division! I am the face of ICW! And quite frankly, I am the best women's wrestler in the WFA!

 _The feed immediately cuts from Angelica to Carson Michaels, who sat in the same position, with a smirk on her face._

Carson: Hold up, hold up. Let me make this clear for everyone: I'm still "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels, and I am still the best that the women's division has to offer!

 _Highlights of Carson's history starts to play, comparing her to Shawn Michaels. It then cuts to her arrival to ICW and her history in Season 1._

Carson: Ever since I came to ICW, I carried the women's division to higher and higher places. In fact, I am the longest reigning WFA Women's Champion, and the only one to hold both titles!

 _The video then cuts to highlights of Carson winning the WFA Women's Title & ICW Women's Title at Immortality. It then showed her with the title in Season 2._

Carson: Yeah, I lost to Angelica. Losses can happen. But guess what? I'm better than ever, and I'll prove it when I kick Angelica's teeth down her throat, take back what was ripped away, and remind the world why I always steal the show!

 _The feed immediately cuts from Carson to Brianna Kelly, who sat in the same position, with a serious expression on her face. She fastened her gloves before looking at the camera._

Brianna: If anyone is getting that title back, it's me.

 _Highlights of Brianna's upbringing starts to play, cutting between herself and Sting. It then cuts to her arrival to ICW and her time in Season 1._

Brianna: 'Those who fail to learn history are doomed to repeat it.' Especially you, Carson. Because I have won the Women's title in a Fatal Four Way match.

 _The highlights now played the women's Fatal Four Way featuring Brianna, SJ, Carson, and Traci. The video showed Brianna winning the title by pinning Carson in that match._

Brianna: And history will repeat itself, because I will win the title, and I will get my revenge on Angelica & Carson.

 _The feed immediately cuts from Brianna to Natalia Rodriguez, who sat in the same position, with a bitter expression on her face. She didn't say a word for a minute, then looked at the screen._

Natalia: I didn't come back just to be forgotten again. I came back to show why none of these women have what it takes to be the best.

 _Highlights of Natalia's Season 1 starts playing, detailing her heel turn. The video then shows her returning in Season 2, winning in the tag match, and beating Carson clean._

Natalia: Right now, I don't care if I have to face friends, enemies, or every person in that division: everyone will burn, and I will take that title!

Angelica: Nattie may be my friend, but not even she is ready to handle the responsibilities of being the top women. And Carson & Brianna can talk about how they're gonna take this from me, but I've already beaten them time and time again!

Carson: Nattie's gotten better, but she's not better than me. Trust me when I say the world will remember just who the ace of the WFA Women's Division exactly is!

Brianna: Every other woman in this match think they can push others around. That all ends at Overload.

Natalia: This is my first title match, and I'll be damned if I let anyone stop me again.

 _The screen shows all four women standing face-to-face with each other, then displays the ICW Women's Championship!_

All Four: I will leave as ICW Women's Champions!

 **I Burn (Remix) (by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)** starts to play, and pillars of fire exploded from the stage. Nattie appears on the stage with a bitter expression, and walks straight to the ring, ignoring the fans as she does so. She teases flipping over the ropes before scoffing and getting inside and leaning against her corner.

" _The following is a Fatal Four Way Match scheduled for one fall...and it is for the ICW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuego' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: Natalia has been on a hot streak since returning, beating Carson and Brianna, while leveling Angelica herself! To her, friends and enemies don't matter right now. All that matters is winning the Women's Championship!

Jay: Natalia is a threat for any champion, Jazz! But I'm not sure how well she will do in taking the title from Angelica, who is familiar with how she is in the ring! Carson & Brianna, definitely, but Angelica? I don't think Nattie can bring herself to beat her.

The lights turns a black and deep red. **Free the Flame (by CFO$)** plays as the titantron has her in a serious wrestling pose with her name in cursive writing with a really cool looking nighttime sky/burning field in the background. She walks out and walks straight to the ring. As she steps over, she glances over at Natalia, who remained seated in the corner. Brianna went to the corner and lets out a loud "WHOO!"

" _Introducing her opponents: first, from Venice Beach, California: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Brianna has been on the hunt for Angelica and the Women's title all season long. And after many attempts, she now has the opportunity to get her revenge on the champion and everyone else who stood in her way!

Jay: This is quite possibly Brianna's last chance to ever hold that championship! She's lost time and time again, and I know the champion is getting sick and tired of beating Brianna constantly!

When the lights turned normal, **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping with the Sirens)** starts to play. The screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. She comes out with her hood up but tosses it back and poses, causing pyrotechnics to explode on the stage and down the ramp. She slides into the ring and proceeds to do her father's pose in the middle as more pyro explodes behind her. Neither Brianna nor Natalia were impressed.

 _"Their opponent, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: Carson Michaels started off so well this season. But ever since she lost the Women's title, people feel she's been slipping down, especially after losing to Natalia not too long ago! To Carson, winning the title not only shows she is still the best, but it also gives her a measure of revenge against the woman who took her title!

Jay: Carson's time passed, Jazz! She's no longer at the top of the division! And the HBC will shatter into obscurity!

All of a sudden, red, white and blue pyro explodes on the stage! **Smoke and Mirrors (by Jim Johnston)** plays, causing the crowd to boo as Angelica makes her appearance on stage with the ICW Women's title around her waist. She struts to the ring and slid in, raising the title in front of Carson & Brianna. But she stopped near Natalia...and simply walked passed her.

 _"And introducing their final opponent, from Marietta, Georgia, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: Look at her, Jazz! The reigning ICW Women's Champion! The face of ICW! She has ran through everybody all season long! And now she is here to demonstrate that by beating three women at once!

Jazz: Angelica has, by hook or by crook, found a way to keep hold of the championship this far! But with competition like Michaels, Kelly, and Rodriguez all in the same ring as her, Angelica might find herself without a championship real soon!

Each woman stood in a corner as the referee raised the title. He sets it down then called for the match to start. The bell rings, and all four of them looked around at each other. Suddenly, Angelica turns and stepped out of the ring! The crowd boos as she tells the others to "fight it out amongst themselves!" Carson and Brianna were having none of it, and rolled out on opposite sides, slowly approaching the champion! Angelica looked extremely worried as HBC & "The Iconic Princess" closed in on her. Just as they approached closer, however, Natalia ran the ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo, diving onto everyone except Angelica! The crowd cheered as Rhodes quickly slid in the ring! But when she taunted everybody, those cheers turned to boos. While taunting, she failed to notice Natalia getting back up and standing behind her! Rhodes turned around, and the two stood face-to-face! The crowd eagerly watched, waiting for something to happen. And something did happen: Angelica gave Natalia a big hug and raised her hand! Rodriguez kept her expression as the champion paraded her around the ring, bringing about herself and Nattie. But when she tries to let go, Angelica found that Natalia didn't break the grip! Angelica sees Natalia then hit a Bicycle Knee Strike to her face! Angelica went down, but not for long! When she got up, Rodriguez follows with the Sling Blade! "The American Princess" was knocked for a loop, but a Poison Rana knocked her back down once more! The crowd were giving a mixed signal, but Natalia simply ignored them. She climbed to the apron and waited for Angelica to get up. When she did, she went for the Ring of Fire (Springboard Tornado DDT). But Angelica quickly shoved her over the ropes and to the apron! Rhodes took some time to compose herself and approaches Natalia. Natalia decides to strike her with an Enziguri! With Angelica stumbling back, she attempts to Springboard! Unfortunately for her, Angelica kicks the ropes, causing Natalia to trip and crash to the floor! Angelica looks down at Natalia, and taunts the crowd once again to more boos! But when she turned around, Angelica was hit in the face with a Big Boot by Brianna! Immediately after, Carson slid in and tosses Brianna to the floor! "The Iconic Princess" manages to land on her feet, but a Slingshot Forearm from HBC quickly knocks her down! Carson got up, climbed to the top rope, and hits a Diving Moonsault to Angelica! She immediately went for the cover.

 _1...BREAK-UP!_

Natalia immediately broke up the cover with a Springboard 450 to Angelica! She lifts Carson back to her feet and goes to Irish Whip. Carson counters and whips her to the ropes instead. On the rebound, Natalia went for a Hurricanrana, but Carson cartwheels and lands on her feet! She lifts Natalia and hits the Atomic Drop! She then ran the ropes, but Natalia ran past her and goes for the handspring! Carson catches her on her shoulders, drops her into her arms, and goes for a German Suplex! But Brianna rolled in the ring and hits Carson AND Natalia with a Double German! Natalia was sent flying across the ring before falling to the floor! Brianna got up and looked around for the champion, only to see her attempting to leave with the title. Brianna rolled out of the ring and Shoulder Tackles her over the barricade and into the crowd!

The fans cheered as Brianna went into the crowd and began tossing Angelica all over the place! "The American Princess" tried desperately to get outta there, but Brianna always caught up and tossed her into the rows of chairs and slammed her on the floor! Angelica goes to crawl away, but Brianna deadlifts her into a Gorilla Press! The champ did manage to wiggle herself free, and when she lands behind Kelly, she hits a Chop Block! Brianna immediately collapses to her knees, and Angelica follows up by lifting her, hitting the Knee Breaker, and Side Suplexing her to the floor! With Brianna down, Angelica goes to leave ...only to be stopped by Carson attacking her from behind! She grabs Angelica, and hits a Vertical Suplex onto a row of seats! While Carson was recovering, the crowd cheered at Natalia walking to the second level and standing on the bars. When Carson got up, Natalia leaps off and hits the Dragonrana! The crowd popped HARD, and Natalia dragged Carson out of the crowd. She tosses her back to ringside then rolled her back in the ring. Natalia climbs on the apron then hits the Split Legged Frog Splash followed by the cover.

 _1...2..KNOCKOUT!_

Already frustrated, Natalia rolls out of the ring and pulls out a table! She sets it up before dragging Carson out and laying her on the table. Natalia forearms her in the face a few times for good measure. She ascends to the top rope, possibly going for the Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash). But Carson got up and tripped Natalia, causing her to crash ribs first on the ringpost! Carson lifts her onto her shoulders and tries for a Powerbomb to the floor! However, Natalia punches Carson in the face..then hits the Fuego Special (Sunset Flip Powerbomb) RIGHT ON THE APRON! The crowd gasps as Carson's head spiked the apron, knocking her out! As Natalia stood back up, the champion, who slid back in the ring, bounces off the ropes and hits the Beautiful Disaster Kick to Natalia's face, causing her to flip off the apron and crash to the floor! Angelica grabs Carson, climbed to the middle turnbuckle, and connects with the Panama Sunrise! She went for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

At the last second, Brianna pulled Angelica out of the ring! She grabs her by the neck and tossed her over the announce table! She steps back in the ring just as Carson was getting back up. Soon, the two finally met face-to-face. Time seemed to stand still as they began to circle each other. Brianna kept a serious expression, but Carson? She simply smirked and slapped the taste out of Brianna! The crowd gasps in shock, and Carson continues to smirk. But that smack enraged Brianna, and she quickly went to attack Carson! However, HBC ducks her then followed up with multiple Chops. She went to whip Brianna to the ropes then hits the Atomic Drop! With Kelly stunned, Carson runs the ropes and goes for the Flying Takedown! Unfortunately, Brianna caught her in mid-air and chucks her into a corner! She then beats the holiness out of Carson with fists and kicks! "The Iconic Princess" then whips Carson to the opposite corner so hard, HBC flips over it and land on the apron! Brianna went for the Big Boot, but Carson drops the ropes and sends her to the floor! Carson got back up...just as Natalia rushes in the ring, ran the ropes, and hits a SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB OVER THE ROPES & THROUGH THE TABLE ON THE FLOOR! The crowd were on their feet as Nattie leaned against the apron, looking down at the fallen Carson! She rolls her back in, climbs up, and hits the Diving Meteora for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

At the last second, Brianna rushed in the ring and broke the pin...by stomping on Natalia's head! "The Iconic Princess" grabs Rodriguez by her arms...then repeatedly stomps down on her head over and over again! Kelly looks down at the beaten Natalia then drags her to her feet. "La Chica Fuego" catches Brianna with a surprise Enziguri to the head, stunning her enough to run the ropes! On the rebound, Natalia ducks past Brianna...and right into an Atomic Drop from Carson, who was barely conscious. Brianna follows up by running the ropes and hitting a Big Boot to Nattie! "La Chica Fuego" was knocked to the ropes just as Angelica rolled in. She ran past Brianna & Carson and hits the Beautiful Disaster Kick to "The Iconic Princess!" When Brianna was knocked down, HBC hits a Spinning Heel Kick to Angelica! Carson sees Natalia getting up, and runs the ropes for a Flying Crossbody! But Natalia counters it into the Spanish Fly! Brianna & Angelica both got up, and both hit each other with Lariats! All four women were down, and the crowd were on their feet going crazy! A "This is Awesome!" chant even broke out for the efforts of all four women!

Eventually, Angelica, Brianna, Carson, and Natalia all began to crawl to their knees! Angelica delivers a chop to Brianna as Carson chops Natalia! Brianna punches Angelica just as Natalia forearms Natalia! Carson chops Angelica, and Brianna punches Natalia! Natalia chops Brianna as Angelica hits Carson! Soon all four women began beating each other down to a cheering crowd that grew louder! All of a sudden, Angelica & Natalia pops back up and hits Roundhouse Kicks to Carson & Brianna's head which knocked them down! Angelica quickly grabs Brianna and attempts the Crossroads! But Natalia spun around and connects with a Standing Shiranui! Natalia sees Brianna slowly getting up, so she ran towards the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault! However, Brianna catches her out of mid air! She looked to go for the Tombstone Piledriver, but Natalia countered into a Hurricanrana which sends "The Iconic Princess" to the corner! Natalia charges after her (just as Carson was beginning to rise), but Brianna moves out of the way and sent Nattie crashing to the turnbuckle! She stumbles back into a German Suplex from Brianna, but Rodriguez lands on her feet and SUPERKICKS Carson out of the ring! Brianna got up, and Natalia runs after her...only to be scooped up! Brianna walked over and Fallaway Slams Natalia over the ropes right at Carson on the floor! With Carson & Natalia Down, Brianna ascended to the top rope! However, "The American Princess" ran up and met Brianna up top! The two began trading shot after shot, but Kelly gained the advantage with a Headbutt! With Angelica stunned, Brianna hooks her arm and SUPERPLEXES ANGELICA FROM THE TOP ROPE ONTO CARSON & NATALIA TO THE FLOOR! The crowd were on their feet chanting "I.C.W! I.C.W!" as the four women were laid out! Eventually, Brianna was the first to pull herself up, and she tossed the Women's Champion back in the ring. She climbed back to the top rope, and when Angelica stood up, she connects with her signature Missile Dropkick! She soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Brianna lifts Angelica up and tosses her to a corner. She steps back, and went for the Stinger Splash! However, Angelica avoids the splash, causing Brianna to crash in the corner! Angelica quickly went to roll her up ...but transitions straight into the Figure Four Leg Lock! Brianna begins to yell in agony, and even tried punching Angelica in the face! But nothing she did seems to force Angelica to break the hold! Angelica even tightened the submission, causing more pain and agony to Brianna! All of a sudden, Carson & Natalia climbed to opposite corners. HBC hits the Diving Elbow to Angelica at the same time that Rodriguez connects with the 450 Splash to Brianna! Once again, all four women were down, but this did not last long because both Michaels & Nattie simultaneously kicked up! The crowd cheered as the two wasted no time, and traded rapid forearms between each other! Soon, Natalia went for a sudden Step-Up Enziguri, but Carson ducks the feet and connects with a Wheelbarrow Release German Suplex, sending Natalia into the corner! Carson goes to pull Angelica back up, but "The American Princess" pulls her feet & attempts the Figure Four on her! But as she attempts this, Brianna slowly got up and hits the Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors, knocking her out of the ring! Brianna went to lift Carson, but HBC applies the Handstand Headscissors, taking Brianna down! She immediately applies her Showstopper (Modified Figure Four Headscissors)! But as Carson tightens the grip, Brianna deadlifts Carson upside down...before hitting the Tombstone Piledriver! Before Kelly could even cover, Natalia rushes and knocks her out with the Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard)! She lifts Brianna up a bit, and attempts her finisher: the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter)! But when she went for the Handspring, Angelica grabs her hands (causing Nattie to fall) and yanks her out of the ring! She then disposes Natalia by slamming her into the steel steps! Angelica ascended to the top rope. When Brianna stood up, she went for her Ultimate Finisher: Dream On (Diving Corkscrew Stunner)! But Brianna catches her, and transitions for her finisher: the Scorpion Death Drop (Lifting Inverted DDT)! But as she lifts Angelica up, Carson hits Sweet Chin Music from nowhere! Brianna stumbles and Angelica follows up with the Crossroads, knocking "The Iconic Princess" out of the ring! As Angelica stood up, Carson aimed to hit Sweet Chin Music on her! But the champion ducks it and tries for the Crossroads! But Carson spun around, got behind her, and went for her Heartbreak's Lament (Gory Neckbreaker)! Angelica wiggled free and counters into a Sunset Flip, slamming Carson on her back! Instead of pinning Carson, Angelica got up and went for the Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four), but Carson grabs her in the Small Package!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Angelica released the hold, and the two quickly got up ...only for Carson to HIT THE LAST BULLET (Diving Foot Stomp on a Standing opponent)! The crowd went INSANE! Carson slowly got up, looked at the camera, and gave an arrogant wink! She pulls Angelica back up and teased going for the Heartbreak's Lament by lifting her up in the Gory Special! But Carson didn't do that. Instead, Carson HITS THE GRAN FINAL (Gory Special into the Reverse STO)! THAT caused the crowd to pop HARD, even louder than before, as Carson went for the cover!

 _1…._

 _2…_

… _.3?_

 _No._

 _BREAK-UP!_

At the very last second, Natalia rushed in, chair in hand, and broke up the pin by beating Carson with the weapon! She smacks her over and over again before turning to Angelica and beating HER with the chair! Natalia clearly lost it, and continues to beat down both women until the chair was bent! She tosses it out of the ring before seeing Brianna getting back up! She runs the ropes and attempts to Suicide Dive onto her! But "The Iconic Princess" catches her by the throat and CHOKESLAMS her ON THE APRON! Brianna was livid. She went under the ring and pulled out two stacks of tables to a huge pop from the crowd! She sets them up ringside before rolling in the ring! When Angelica & Carson stood back up, Brianna FLOORED them with Double Lariats, even turning HBC inside out! "The Iconic Princess" lets out a primal scream before lifting Angelica up! She called for the Scorpion Death Drop, but suddenly stopped! She looks down at the fallen Carson, and all of the rage inside of her boiled over! Brianna tossed Angelica to the side, and lifts Carson by her neck! She lifts the "Heartbreak Chick" high in the air...and CHOKESLAMS HER THROUGH THE TABLES AND ONTO THE FLOOR! The crowd were losing their MINDS now, and Brianna simply looked down at the fallen Michaels before turning her attention back to Angelica. She lifts her back up and went for the Scorpion Death Drop, but Angelica counters with the Snapmare! She lifts Brianna up and went for the Crossroads, but Brianna turns and shoves Angelica...right into the Firecracker (Backstabber) from Natalia! Angelica stumbles forward, and Brianna connects with the Big Boot, knocking the champion out of the ring~! Natalia charges forward, but Brianna scoops her up for the Scorpion Death Drop! "La Chica Fuego" counters it by landing behind Kelly & hitting the Poisoned Frankensteiner! After bouncing her head off the canvas, Brianna stumbled back up...only to eat a Sweet Chin Music from a bruised Carson, knocking her out of the ring! Carson could barely stay conscious, and stumbled around the ring! This allows Natalia to hit her with the Flame Cutter! Carson was down, and the crowd were in a FRENZY! So Natalia took the chance to scale the top rope! She steadies herself...and HITS THE FIREBIRD SPLASH (Phoenix Splash)! Unfortunately, Angelica rushes back into the ring, grabs Natalia, and hits her with the Crossroads! The crowd gasps as Angelica went to pin Natalia!

 _1…._

 _2….._

… _.3!_

" _Here is your winner ...and STILL ICW Women's Champion: 'The American Princess' ANGELICA RHODES!"_

Jay: YESS! She did it! Angelica has retained her title in an all-out war!

Jazz: By the skin of her teeth, Angelica manages to somehow found a way to retain the Women's Championship!

The crowd couldn't believe Angelica managed to win the match! But "The American Princess" paid them no attention. She simply laughed, while coughing in pain, and told the referee to retrieve her title. The ref does so, and Angelica snatches it out of his hand before raising it confidently at the torn crowd! Angelica stood over a fallen Carson & Natalia while Brianna laid ringside, out cold.

Jay: Look at her, Jazz! The reign of the "American Princess" will indeed continue! I dare say it may even continue past Immortality!

Jazz: I'll admit, she has been impressive all season long. But now time will tell who will step up and face her when ICW heads to the UK! But that's then. Coming up next, Rick Washington will go one-on-one with Dan Riley!


	40. Overload pt 3 of 4

**Hero (by Nas)** starts to play, and the crowd cheers. Rick walked out, but he was not smiling and happy-go-lucky. Instead, he walked slowly down the ramp with his ribs severely taped. Seriousness and rage was written all over his face as he walks up the steps and enters the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" and weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: It was Retribution where Rick Washington suffered a brutal attack, costing him the chance at the Heavyweight title. Since then, Rick has been on the hunt to get some measure of revenge, and he looks to accomplish this tonight!

Jay: HA! Rick is a wounded man, tonight. The beatings he's taken along with his unfocused anger will be his greatest weakness and will ultimately cost him!

 **Help is on the Way (by Rise Against)** starts to play, and the crowd starts to boo. Dan walks out, stares intensely into the crowd and walks to the ring. He paces around ringside, staring at Washington, before climbing on the turnbuckle and jumping into the ring, spreads his arms out to everyone.

" _Introducing his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing 6'2" and weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: Say what you will about "The Man of a Million Moves" but this new attitude of his has done wonders in beating the crap outta his opponent and giving him those injured ribs.

Jazz: Dan has been highly aggressive since returning, but it's been by nefarious and devious ways. We've seen in the past that Washington can defeat Riley one-on-one. And tonight, the results won't be any different.

Before the bell could ring, Dan attacks Washington's ribs! He punches and stomps down on them repeatedly until the ref had to forcefully pull him away! As the ref checked on Washington, Dan paced back & forth, ready to strike again at any moment. Despite being in pain, Washington said he was going to compete, so the ref calls for the bell. As soon as the match starts, Dan was back on Washington, viciously stomping down and attacking him until Rick collapsed in the corner. Dan mocked his opponent and began kicking him around. He runs back, gaining some distance, then charges after him! "R-Dub" pops back up and LEVELS Riley with a stiff Lariat! Dan was knocked for a loop, but Rick clutched his taped ribs in pain. Yet, he continued to attack Riley by tossing him into a corner. He then unleashes a barrage of stiff chops and forearms to Dan! Out of desperation, Riley kicks Rick in the ribs, knocking him back a bit! Dan quickly runs the ropes, but Rick used his size and strength to Shoulder Tackle him across the ring! "The Man of a Million Moves" quickly rolled out. Dan tries to regroup, but Washington wasn't gonna wait around. He was going to get revenge, so he rolls out of the ring and went after Dan. However, Riley quickly slid back in. Rick rolls after him, but Dan quickly stomps down on his ribs again, damaging them even further! He bounces off the ropes and stomps on them for added effect, then pulls him away from the ropes and went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Despite his ribs in pain and agony, Rick powers out of the pin. Riley picks him up and attempts the Torture Rack. However, Rick was too heavy for him to lift, so Washington easily lands behind him. He then follows up with a German Suplex, and another, and finally a release German, sending Riley into the corner! Rick slowly got up, rubbing his ribs gently along the way. He charges after Dan, connecting with the Corner Lariat. Not releasing his opponent, he then pulls him away from the corner and tosses him with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Dan flew across the ring and crashes into a different corner! Rick took a moment to recover since the throw irked his injury even more! But he still managed to get up. And as Riley pulled himself up the corner, Rick charges after him again. But "The Man of a Million Moves" had it scouted, and Sunset Flips over him! Rick fell back, and Riley applies the Liontamer, placing his knees directly onto his horribly damaged ribs! Rick screamed in agony as he felt his ribs close to breaking at any moment! Yet, he used his strength to pull himself to the ropes and break the hold! Dan, however, didn't let go! He continued to keep the hold on tight, until the ref began to count to five. At four, Riley finally releases the hold and backs away. Rick uses the ropes to pull himself up, and Riley hits a Running Dropkick followed by the Belly-to-Back Facebuster for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Dan pulls Rick up and delivers several Knife Edge Chops! Rick stumbles to the ropes, so Riley whips him across the ring. Before Washington could rebound, Riley ran up and knees him into the ribs! Rick collapses to one knee as Dan runs the ropes. Rick gets up and Back Body Drops him over the ropes and to the floor! Rick took a moment to breathe as Riley was laid out on the floor. Soon, Washington rolls out to the floor and goes after Dan! But when he goes to pick him up, Riley shoves him back first into the steel steps! Dan quickly rolls back in the ring as Rick tries to pull himself back up. With Washington leaning against the barricade, "The Man of a Million Moves" climbed the top rope and hits a Diving Axe Handle to his taped ribs! Rick immediately collapses, but Riley wasn't finished yet. He tosses his opponent onto the apron before climbing up himself. Dan hooks Ricks arms, and hits him with a Half Nelson Backbreaker onto the apron! Riley rolls him in and goes for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

The more Washington continued to fight back, the more the crowd began to rally behind him, and the more Dan grew angrier. He got so angry that he began stomping down on Rick's injury once more! However, something happened that surprised Dan a bit: Washington was getting up! No matter how many times he stomped down, Rick was slowly pulling himself back to his feet. Soon, Washington was back up, and not even straight kicks to his ribs would knock him back down! After so many kicks, Rick catches one of them and stared directly at Dan, rage filling his eyes! Before Riley could do anything Rick hoists him in the air and throws him into a corner! He unleashes a barrage of Chops so loud that everyone could hear! He didn't stop until Dan's chest was red and blisters were forming. Soon, Riley could barely stand, and Washington was getting the crowd fired up! He charges after Dan, but Riley catches him with a kick to the face and the Hanging Enziguri. Rick was stunned and Dan leaps to the middle rope. He went for a Tornado DDT, but Washington easily catches him in midair. He soon transitions into the Vertical Suplex into the corner! Dan rolled out and collapsed on the floor while Rick pulled himself back up. With Riley getting up, "R-Dub" climbed up and hits the Full Moon Assault (Corkscrew Moonsault)! Rick pulls himself back up, clutching his ribs in agonizing pain! Yet, as he pulls Dan up and threw him back in the ring, everyone began to boo! Rick turned around and saw what was causing them to boo: he saw the five Cobra Club members standing on-stage, watching his every move. Rick looked back, waiting to see if they were going to make a move, but none of them did. However, this slight distraction gave Dan time to recover and hit a sliding Basement Dropkick to Washington, knocking him back down! Dan rolled in the ring as Rick was getting up, and hits a Missile Dive directly onto his opponent's injured ribs! He rolls Rick back in, hooks his arms, and connects with the Riley Driver (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb)! The ref made the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd was beginning to come alive for Rick after he kicked out. Dan, however, was LIVID! He rolled out of the ring and grabs a steel chair. But when he rolls in with it, the ref tries to snatch the chair from him! With the ref distracted, the Cobra Club made their way to the ring, possibly aiming to attack Washington. But when they made it to ringside, two people clad in all black rushed from the crowd and attacked all of them with steel chairs! The Cobra Club was sent running by these guys, who removed their masks and revealed themselves to be Kyle & Wolfgang: aka Team Brutal! The crowd cheered which shocked Riley. He tosses the chair aside and yells at the Cobra Club to get back here! But when he got back up, he was hit with the Whiplash (Stunner)! Riley was knocked for a loop, so Rick took a moment to set up for his finisher: GET REKT (Spear). When Riley got up, Washington attempts the finisher, but "The Man of a Million Moves" counters it into the Koji Clutch! Dan had the hold in tight, and Rick was quickly losing breath! However, he still managed to power himself up to his feet and deadlifts Riley into the air! He then Powerbombs him right to the canvas, breaking the hold! He stumbles back to the corner, and waits for Riley to stand up once more. When he does, Rick finally connects with the GET REKT! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: RICK WASHINGTON!"_

The crowd cheered as Rick clutched his ribs, still in visible pain. But he still stood up and raised his arms in victory. Riley, while barely conscious, looked on in anger.

Jazz: And just like that, Rick Washington has gotten his revenge against Dan Riley! All while the Cobra Club was sent running!

Jay: Whatever….

Jazz: Oh be nice, you! It'll be interesting to see where these two men go after this. But for now, up next is the tag team title match between The Fortress...and Freddy & Detrick!

 **Dead Man's Secrets (by Silencyde)** starts to play, and the crowd began to boo for the tag champs. Static crawls out, dragging his title by his mouth. Behind him walked PK, holding his over his shoulder. The crowd boos as they made their way to the ring, Static threatening them as they went along. The Fortress made it to the ring, and raised the tag belts for the booing fans to see.

Jazz: The Fortress are one of two champions who has held on to their titles since Immortality. And I don't know if success had gotten to their heads, but they decided to attack Freddy AND Detrick when they least expected it. Unfortunately, it led to them suffering their first defeat to them, and now they are forced into a rematch, this time with the tag titles on the line!

Jay: Never doubt the dominance of the tag champions, Jazz! Especially now that they understand the threat that stands in their way of taking those titles back to Immortality!

Once the lights came back on, nothing happened for a few minutes. Then, **Bandolero (by Don Omar)** begins to play. The crowd sees Detrick driving in a 2017 Red and Black Dodge Challenger and Freddy driving in a black and gold Lamborghini to the ring stage. They parked their cars and walked out together. Detrick was wearing white LAX (Santana) styled shorts, with red, black, and green designs. He also has white wrist tape on both arms, black elbow pad on the right arm, black knee pads, and white Air Jordans Is with red and green designs on the sides. Freddy was wearing red Eddie Guerrero-inspired tights and boots, with white and green accents. And they both had half black/half white hoodies with the words "La Familia" on the front in red and green lettering with the Mexican Flag under it.

Jazz: Never in my life would I have ever see Freddy and Detrick team up for any reason. Despite being brothers, and hailing from one of the greatest families in wrestling, these two couldn't be any more different!

Jay: One's THE Prince! And the other is…well, it's just Detrick.

Jazz: It was Detrick who spent a long while trying to team with his brother. And in their first match together, they pinned the champions! So here we are, and it's safe to say that they are on the same page and ready to shock the world!

Jay: Listen, I like Freddy. But he doesn't NEED Detrick for anything! IF..and only if...Detrick stays out of the way, then they can have a chance at dethroning The Fortress!

Freddy & Detrick made their way to the ring while Detrick high fives the fans. They climbed to the top rope and posed for the crowd, who cheered in response. The Fortress looked on in disgust at the brothers. A spotlight shines down on the ring as the match is announced.

" _The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first..the challengers: at a total combined weight of 459 lbs: 'Detrick Cyrus & Freddy Escobar' LOS GUERREROS!"_

The crowd cheered as Freddy and Detrick raised their arms in the air.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 424 lbs, they are the ICW Tag Team Champions: 'Static Rider & PK Hunt' THE FORTRESS!"_

The crowd booed as Static & PK raised their titles to them, then right in front of Detrick and Freddy's faces as well. Freddy was jaw jacking back at them, while Detrick kept his composure. The ref takes the titles and raised them in the air as the lights came back on.

Jazz: Detrick and Freddy has beaten The Fortress once before. They have the chance to do it again. Only this time, it's for the tag team championships!

Detrick and PK stayed in the ring as the match starts ...until PK tags Static in. Static was extremely fired up, and he & Detrick began to pace around the ring! The crowd was getting amped up ...then Static tags immediately tags PK back in which caused the crowd to boo! Detrick simply shook his head, but Freddy calls him over for a tag. Detrick tags in his brother, who immediately began to pace around PK. Finally, the two lock up..with PK pushing his opponent to the ropes.`Freddy quickly spins PK around and shoves him to the ropes. The ref told Freddy to back away, which he does. He then taunted PK by spreading his arms out with an arrogant smirk. This angered PK to the point where he charges after Escobar, who ducks. PK runs the ropes, and Escobar connects with a Spinning Back Elbow, stunning him. He runs the ropes, but PK runs after him and hits the Jumping Knee Strike, stunning Escobar! He tosses Freddy to the ropes, and Detrick tags himself on the rebound! Freddy caught PK with the Tilt-a-Whirl Spinning Headscissors! PK got up, and Detrick Dropkicks him out of the ring! Static tries to run in, but Freddy and Detrick ducks him before hitting double Superkicks, knocking him out as well! The crowd cheered for Detrick and Freddy as the champions regrouped. Static was going crazy, but PK calmed him down and whispered something in his ear. Soon, PK rolled in the ring and calmly tags Static.

The crowd was 100% behind "The Lucha Warrior" as he paced around Static! As those two were getting ready to lock up, PK rushed in and attacked Cyrus from behind! As he was doing that, Static turned and knocked Freddy off of the apron! The crowd boos as PK & Static stomps down on Cyrus. He was picked up and tossed to the ropes, and the champs attempt the Back Body Drop! But Detrick rolls over them, lands on their feet and takes them down with Double Hurricanranas! PK rolled out, but Detrick grabs Static and whips him to the ropes. He attempts his own Back Body Drop, but Static also rolls over his back. But then Cyrus went for the Handspring...only to be caught into a German Suplex by Static! Cyrus regrouped on the apron, but Static wasn't finished. He runs the ropes and attempts to hit an Over-the-Rope Hurricanrana...only for Detrick to flip and land safely on his feet! The crowd popped HARD as Cyrus simply smirked at a stunned Static! Soon, his reaction turned to blind rage, and he went to attack Cyrus. "The Lucha Warrior" rolled over the apron passed him, and Static runs right into a Superkick from Freddy! "The Eye of the Storm" stumbles back and into the German from Detrick! He rolls Static back in, and when he rolled in, PK tries to attack! But Cyrus was ready, and tosses him back out of the ring! He opens the top & middle ropes for Freddy to roll in, and hit a Tope Suicida to Hunt! Escobar was getting amped up, and he surprisingly got the crowd amped as well! He was tagged in by his brother, and climbs to the top rope. Cyrus lifts Static up for a Powerbomb. Instead of a standard Powerbomb, however, Los Guerreros connects with a Kneeling Sitout Powerbomb/Swerve Stomp combination! Freddy went for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

As Static kicked out, "The Prince" begins to knee his opponent in the midsection! After softening up his opponent, he picks Rider up and tosses him to the corner. Escobar charges after him, but "The Eye of the Storm" launches him over the ropes. Freddy lands on the apron and blocks an Enziguri attempt. He grabs Rider's face and slammed it on the turnbuckle before hitting his own Enziguri on his face. PK climbed onto the apron and went after Escobar, only to get kicked in the stomach by him! Static recovered and rushed after "The Prince." Freddy avoids another attack, this time by sliding under the ropes and behind Rider. He gets up and attempts a Tornado DDT, but Static tosses him away and went for a Lariat. Freddy ducks it before running and Forearming PK off the apron! Rider, going at an insanely fast pace, runs behind Freddy and attempts the O'Connor Roll. However, Escobar holds onto the ropes and kicks Static away! "The Prince" sees PK getting back up, and made a fatal mistake! He attempts a Basement Dropkick between the top & middle ropes on PK! To his surprise, "The Wildcard" caught his legs! With Freddy trapped, Static runs and hits him with the Sliding German Suplex! With Escobar down, Static drags him out of the ring and SLAMS him to the steel steps! The crowd booed as Static climbed onto the table and taunted them!

PK pulled him down and points to Escobar. He grabs Static and whips him into the Cannonball to Freddy onto the steps! Escobar was slumped down on the floor, but this did not stop The Fortress to stomp down on him anyway! The crowd booed, and Detrick had enough of standing by! He went over to help his brother, but the champs scattered back to their corner. The ref told Detrick to go back to his, which he reluctantly does so. Static grabs a wounded Freddy before tossing him back into the ring and tagging in PK. Escobar pulled himself up, allowing Rider to knee him in the stomach. PK sweeps Freddy's legs, and his partner finished with a jumping Knee Drop. Hunt immediately applies the Heel Hook, wearing down Escobar even more! "The Prince" crawled to the ropes, but Static grabbed his hand, from the outside, and BITES it! The crowd booed as Freddy was screaming in pain! The ref demanded Static let go, which he eventually does so. While he had the Heel Hook still applied, PK tags Static back in. He releases the hold, grabs Freddy's legs, and Slingshots him into the turnbuckle! As Freddy crashed down, Static connects with the Enzigiri, and Escobar crashed down to Hunt's knees! The Slingshot Elbow Drop from Static connects on Freddy, and he went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Freddy kicked out, Static went MENTAL and unleashed a barrage of Forearms and Headbutts to Escobar. He pulls him back up and whips him into The Fortress's corner...and then cheapshots Detrick back down to the floor! The crowd was 100% against Static's action, which caused him to laugh wickedly. With Cyrus down, "The Eye of the Storm" charged after Escobar...only to eat a boot to the face from "The Prince." PK tried to attack him, but an Elbow from Freddy knocked him to the floor! Static tried charging after him. But Freddy again kicks Static away! He attempts the Rolling Cutter, but Static catches him by his waist and German Suplexes him back into his team's corner! As PK got back up, Static tags him in. After a Snapmare from Rider, Hunt runs the ropes and connects with his signature Penalty Kick! He then went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Upon Freddy kicking out, PK grabs his arm and applies the Fujisawa Armbar! The entire audience rallied for Freddy to break free, but Escobar struggled to simply move, let alone make it to the ropes! But he still had enough willpower to pull himself up! So despite his arm being bent and twisted, Freddy powered himself, and PK, back to a vertical base! "The Wildcard" was stunned! He couldn't believe Escobar was willing himself back to his feet. And then those two stared each other down, the fire in Freddy's eyes still burning! Escobar manages to twist out of the submission and hits the Northern Lights Suplex! He floats over for a Vertical, but PK lands behind him! PK then attempted a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Freddy flips, lands behind him, and connects with the Reverse Frankensteiner! Both men were down, and the crowd broke out into a "FREDDY" chant! Detrick was cheering on his brother, motivating to crawl and make the tag! Freddy began to stir, making his way towards his brother! That was until Static simply rushed in the ring and pulled Escobar away from his brother! The crowd immediately BOOS him, but "The Eye of the Storm" paid them no mind. Instead, he pulls Escobar up, but Freddy lands on his feet again! He ran the ropes, performed the Handspring, and hits the Back Elbow to both members of the Fortress! With the tag champs down, nothing was stopping Freddy from making the tag! The crowd was rallying, Detrick was cheering him on, and Freddy crawled his way towards his brother...until he finally made the tag!

The crowd popped HARD as "The Lucha Warrior" leapt into the ring! Detrick runs in and rolls past both Static & PK. He hits both men with rapid kicks to their guts. He tries to kick PK, but "The Wildcard" grabs his foot and swats it away. Using the momentum, Cyrus hits a spin kick to Static's face! As Rider stumbles back, PK tries to punch him. Detrick ducks and hits the Northern Lights Suplex. He tries to floats over into a Vertical, but Static kicks him in the ribs. The Fortress then attempts to hit a Double Vertical Suplex, but to their surprise, Freddy runs in and kicks Static in the ribs, causing him and PK to drop Cyrus on his feet. Freddy hoists Static as Detrick hoists PK. Los Guerreros then connects with the Three Amigos onto The Fortress! The crowd was on their feet as the brothers signaled for the end! Escobar lifted PK onto his shoulders as Cyrus climbed to the top rope. Freddy connects with the Rolling Fireman's Carry, and Detrick follows up with the Falling Star (Swanton Bomb)! Freddy leaped to the top rope and finished off with the Feint Moonsault into Standing Moonsault! Detrick soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

At the last second, Static rushed in the ring and broke up the pin! He started beating down Detrick until Freddy grabbed him & dumped him to the floor! Cyrus looked to his brother, and called for their finisher: the Street Sweeper (Diving Somersault Neckbreaker/Sitout Powerbomb combination)! Freddy nods and climbed to the top rope while Detrick hooked PK. But just as Detrick lifted PK to his shoulders, Static climbed to the apron and shoved Freddy from the top rope and crashing onto the barricade! At the same time, PK lands behind Cyrus and hits the Suplex into the Backbreaker! With Cyrus down, PK rolled out and grabs Freddy! The crowd began to boo loudly as The Fortress drags Freddy up the ramp... and LAYS him out with their Finisher: Shock & Awe (Roundhouse Kick Brainbuster) right on the ramp! The Fortress got up and taunted the crowd, earning more boos from them! But unknown to the Champions, Detrick saw the whole thing...and he was PISSED! So when Static & PK made it back to ringside, Detrick had ran the ropes and taken both men down with a No Hand Tope Con Hilo!

Detrick got up, grabbed Static, and SLAMS him into the barricade! He then tosses PK back in the ring before climbing to the top rope and connecting with the Diving Meteora! PK was out cold, but Cyrus was not finished with him yet. He picks PK up and connects with his signature Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO)! He soon went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Detrick was not deterred that PK kicked out. He picks the champion up and tossed him to the corner. Cyrus then charges and connects with the Corner Springboard Spinning Back Kick! Hunt stumbles forward, and Cyrus attempts the Latino's Law (Argentine Lift into a Samoan Drop). But when he lifted him up, "The Wildcard" lands on his feet and countered into the Dragon Suplex! Cyrus rolls to his knees, and PK knocks him back down with his Penalty Kick. Still reeling from the attacks, PK tags in a recovering Static. "The Eye of the Storm" paces around Cyrus...before grabbing his head and slamming it into the canvas repeatedly. He then drags Cyrus out of the ring and slammed him into the barricade! PK lifts up Cyrus while telling Static to get on the apron. As he held Detrick in place, Static rums off the apron and hits a Missile Dropkick to Cyrus, knocking him straight into the time Reaper's area! The crowd booed at the sight of The Fortress dominating Freddy & Cyrus! Static grabs Detrick and tosses him back in the ring. He ascends to the top rope and connects with the Diving Senton straight to Detrick's midsection! Static went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

As Detrick kicked out, Static simply beats him down like a maniac. PK called him over and tags himself in. He whispers to Rider, who begins to laugh then run to the opposite corner. They waited for Detrick to get up in order to hit Total Elimination. He gets up, and the tag champs went for Total Elimination….only for Detrick to BACKFLIP AND DODGED BOTH ATTACKS! The crowd popped HARD for Cyrus as Static & PK looked on in shock. But Detrick immediately hits the 915 (Trouble In Paradise), knocking Static right out of the ring! PK snapped out of his shocked expression and charged after Cyrus...only to be lifted onto his shoulders. Cyrus looked to hit his finisher: the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)! But PK lands behind Detrick and shoves him to the ropes. Cyrus took the chance to hit the Handspring Back Elbow! The crowd were on their feet as everyone was laid out! PK was out in the ring, Static was sprawled out on the floor, and Freddy ...was starting to crawl from the ramp towards the ring! The crowd was rallying behind Escobar to make the tag! He climbed to the apron and yelled at Cyrus to tag him in, but Static pulled himself in the ring and attempts the Sunset Bomb! But Freddy held on enough to jump down to his feet, right in front of Static, and hits him with the Royal Plex (Perfect-Plex) right on the ramp! The move got the crowd amped up, and this allowed Freddy to crawl back on the apron. Detrick tried to crawl over to him, but PK grabbed Cyrus's foot! "The Wildcard" stood up and applied his signature submission: Luck of the Draw (Lucky 13) to Cyrus, causing him to scream in agony! But with the crowd fully behind him, Cyrus used every ounce of energy to crawl towards his brother…and make the tag!

The crowd popped HARD when Escobar was tagged! PK lets Detrick go and readied himself, but "The Prince" hits a Springboard Forearm which knocked him straight down! Outside the ring, Static was getting back up, so Freddy ran the ropes and connected with the Money Maker (Suicide Dive into the Tornado DDT)! Freddy got back up, climbed to the apron, and hits the Apron Rolling Cutter to PK! He pulled himself up and points to Detrick which got the crowd hyped up! Freddy tells Detrick to get back the ring, then whipped PK to the ropes! They try to recreate history with the Flapjack into the Overtime, but PK was ready this time! He countered the Overtime into the Tornado DDT to Cyrus! With Detrick down, it was up to Freddy to finish this! He quickly grabs PK and went for the Execution, but PK reversed and appeared to go for the Brainbuster! But when he lifted his opponent in the ring, Static rushed in and connects with the Shock & Awe! The crowd booed as PK went for the cover on Freddy!

 _1...2….thr-BREAK-UP!_

Detrick saves his brother and broke up the cover! PK quickly grabs him and called for their other finisher: Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express)! PK lifted Cyrus onto his shoulders as Static ran the ropes...right into the Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike) from a wounded Freddy! Static collapses out of the ring as Freddy takes him down with a Slingshot Crossbody! At the same time, Detrick got free from PK...but inadvertently shoves him right into the referee! PK stumbled around, and eats the 915 from Cyrus! Seeing the ref down, Freddy immediately went over and grabs a chair! He slides it to his brother, who looks down at the ref and PK! He looks at Freddy, who gives him the thumbs up! Cyrus even looked towards the crowd, who were split down the middle! Some wanted him to use the chair while others wanted him to be righteous and not cheat! Cyrus took a deep breath and made his decision. He raises the chair over PK...and gently sets it next to him before collapsing! Once he collapsed, Freddy woke the ref up as Hunt was coming to as well! The ref sees PK with the chair, and looked down at Cyrus, before realizing what had happened! The crowd began to pop as the ref accused PK of cheating, to which the champion tried to defend himself! But as the two of them argued, PK realized something: it doesn't matter if he gets DQ'ed or not, he still retains! With a smirk on his face, he backs away from the ref. Unbeknownst to him, Cyrus was back standing back up, and he & Freddy waiting for Hunt to turn around! PK laughs at the ref, then turned to swing the chair at Detrick! He and Freddy both duck then hits the Flapjack into the Overtime! The crowd popped HARD as Detrick and Freddy looked at each other, and smiled. Freddy ascended to the top as Cyrus lifted him up for a Powerbomb! But the brothers instead went for their tag finisher: The Street Sweeper (Diving Somersault Neckbreaker/Sitout Powerbomb combination)...AND THEY HIT IT! With the entire crowd counting, Detrick & Freddy went for the important cover!

 _1…._

 _2….._

… _..BREAK-UP!_

At the last second, Static grabbed the ref's foot and pulled him out of the ring! The crowd booed as Freddy & Cyrus looked on in frustration & disbelief! Having enough of this, "The Lucha Warrior" got up and took Static down with a Tope Suicida! Back in the ring, Freddy paced around the ring in frustration. He began to doubt himself, questioning if he can actually pull it off! But when he spots the steel chair, an old smirk formed on his face. He grabs it and proceeds to BEAT PK repeatedly with it! The crowd gave a very loud, but very mixed reaction! Detrick saw what Freddy was doing, and was not too happy. He rolled in the ring and snatched the chair from his brother's hands, which stunned everyone! Especially his brother, who just looked at Cyrus in disbelief! Detrick tossed the chair to the side and told Freddy "You don't need to resort to using a chair! We're better than that! YOU'RE better than that!" Freddy scoffs and reminds Detrick that "We're Guerreros! We cheat all the time!" to which Cyrus responds "Guerreros only pretend to cheat! We don't ACTUALLY use the weapons!" But while they were arguing on the ethics of cheating, PK was slowly recovering! By the time they noticed PK getting back up, "The Wildcard" shoved Cyrus into Freddy, knocking him out to the apron! Freddy was slow to get up, but he was suddenly hit with the Sunset Bomb from Static STRAIGHT TO THE FLOOR! Back in the ring, Detrick was stunned after colliding with his brother, and leaned against the ropes! But PK took the chance to run and connect with the Discus Five Arm! Cyrus was down, and PK quickly grabbed the chair. He hoists Detrick up and connects with his signature Ace in the Hole (Double Underhook Piledriver), head first ONTO THE CHAIR! PK went for the cover….but the referee was still knocked out! Frustrated, Hunt yells for Static to "Wake that idiot up!" Static scurried over and furiously shook the ref awake! He rolled him back in the ring just as PK kicked the chair outside. He tags in Static, who ascended to the top rope and connects with his own finisher: the Thunder Drop (Red Arrow)! Static soon covered Cyrus as the ref tries to count!

 _1…_

… _.._

 _2…._

… _.._

… _.BREAK-UP!_

From halfway across the ring, Freddy LEAPS off the top rope and HITS THE FROG SPLASH TO THE FORTRESS! The crowd popped HARD for Freddy, and even chanted "THAT WAS AWESOME!" PK, on the other hand, was FURIOUS that Freddy broke the cover, and went to toss him out. Freddy reversed it and threw PK to the floor instead! He then ran the ropes and connects with the Money Maker! Static was still out cold, but Cyrus was slowly coming to. Freddy climbed on the apron, and Detrick manages to make the tag! Escobar steps back in and lifts up Static for the Execution….but stopped. He looked at his brother, who was struggling to stand, and realized he wanted to win the right way! He motions for Detrick to get over here and told him he wanted to hit their other team finisher: The Guerrero Experience (Detrick holds the opponent in the Fireman's Carry position, Freddy hits the Checkmate kick to the head of the opponent, and Detrick finishes the combination with the Roundhouse Kick)! Detrick nods and lifts Static onto his shoulder! He tosses him down, and Freddy went for the Checkmate! HE CONNECTS...but Detrick didn't hit the DKO! Why? Because Static ducked to the side and FREDDY HIT DETRICK WITH THE CHECKMATE! The crowd gasps, and Freddy looked on in shock! Cyrus collapses between the ropes and out of the ring, and Escobar was besides himself, clearly unhappy with the mistake he made! He was so distraught that he didn't see Static go for the Static Shock (Springboard Cutter) until he CONNECTED! With Freddy down, Static stumbles over to his team's corner, where PK was pulling himself up to! PK was tagged in, and lifted Freddy onto his shoulders! The Fortress then connected with the Thunder's Ace, and made the cover to a booing crowd!

 _1….._

… _._

 _2…._

… _.._

… _..3!_

" _Here are your winners….and STILL the ICW Tag Team Champions: THE FORTRESS!"_

Jay: The champions have done it again! They once again retained their tag team titles over Detrick and Freddy!

Jazz: What a match. What a war these four men went through! Take nothing away from Detrick and Freddy, but they have proven to be one HELL of an effective duo together!

The Fortress slowly got up, bruised, battered, and with smiles on their faces! They roll out of the ring and received their titles, raising them high above their heads. Back in the ring, Freddy was slowly coming to. He sat in the middle of the ring, thinking about how he lost the match. Detrick soon rolled back in the ring and sat next to his brother. Neither of them said a word, but Detrick simply gave him a hug. The crowd applauded both men as Detrick got up and offered Freddy a hand. Freddy silently looked at it before sighing and accepting the help up. The two looked around the crowd, who all began chanting their names! The chants began to die down as King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres came down to the ring.

Jazz: Oh no, here comes the rest of Monarchy...this couldn't have gotten any worse.

Jay: You show some respect to them, Jazz! Monarchy is just here to help Freddy after such a grueling bout.

They rolled in and looked to check on Freddy. But "The Prince" ensures that he's okay, and they turned their attention to Cyrus. Detrick didn't know what they had planned, but kept his guard up. DJ and Dylan simply offered a handshake, thanking him for helping Freddy. Cyrus looked at their hands, and slowly accepted their handshake…..And then Dylan HEADBUTTS Detrick!

Jay: I knew it! I knew Monarchy was gonna attack Cyrus for his screw up! Escobar is ready to be done with Cyrus!

Jazz: This is disgusting to watch. Beating down a defenseless Detrick! Typical Monarchy fashion!

The crowd let out LOUD boos as Dylan, and even DJ, began to stomp down on "The Lucha Warrior!" Freddy watched on at his stablemates. But it wasn't in satisfaction. Instead, it was in shock and confusion! Freddy stumbled to his feet and shoved DJ & Dylan away from Detrick! The crowd were in awe as Freddy defended Detrick from his own stable! He told them to "Stand down!" He questioned them on their actions and why they're attacking Cyrus of all times. DJ & Dylan remained eerily silent, as Caesar calmly stood off to the side. Freddy continued to scold them and told them to head to the back before turning to help his brother. But when he turned around...CAESAR KNOCKS FREDDY OUT WITH THE ROYAL ELBOW (Discus Elbow Smash)!

Jay: Wait….WHAT!?

Jazz: OH MY GOD! CAESAR JUST STRUCK FREDDY!

The crowd were stunned! Never in their lives would they ever see Caesar attack Freddy! But DJ & Dylan didn't looked stunned, they looked relieved that Caesar did that! Caesar lifts Detrick up and hits the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a Sitout Side Slam)! DJ & Dylan lift Freddy up and connects with the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer)! The crowd sat there, stunned at what they're witnessing. Monarchy silently looked down at Freddy and Detrick before leaving the ring.

Jay: Wha….what did we just see!?

Jazz: Monarchy has just imploded on itself! They attacked Detrick AND their leader, Freddy!

Jay: WHY!? What reason do they have to justify this!?

Jazz: I...I don't know! Nobody can believe what they just saw!

Jay: I...I need a moment, Jazz. To reflect on their actions...

Jazz: I think everyone needs a moment. So coming up next, Anthony Dre will go one-on-one with...Seth Sullivan...


	41. Overload pt 4 of 4

**The Sanctuary (by Darling Violetta)** starts to play, and the crowd gave a mild pop, still tired from the previous match. Anthony walks onto the stage as the violin portion of the song begins, and raises his hands to pyro. He slowly walks down as the music continues, and gets in the ring before raising his fists again..

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'11" & weighing at 210 lbs: 'The Guardian Angel' ANTHONY DRE!"_

Jazz: For several weeks, Dre has been itching to fight Sullivan after he was assaulted backstage! Seth has been questioning Dre's relevancy and vowed to "bury him next to UWA!" And Anthony responded by putting Sullivan through a table!

Jay: Dre's time has passed, Jazz! He is only using Sullivan's relevancy to salvage whatever's left of his career! And "The Gravedigger" is about to put him out of his misery!

 **Nevermore (by Symphony X)** begins to play, and EVERYONE starts to boo! The music continues to play for some time, but nobody walked out. Dre looked around and prepared for anything to happen. But all of a sudden, he was STRUCK IN THE BACK with the shovel by Seth Sullivan!

Jazz: DEAR GOD! Sullivan just struck Anthony from behind with his shovel!

Jay: Sullivan isn't here to mess around anymore! He's here to hurt someone & make a statement!

The crowd boos at Sullivan, who looked EXTREMELY pissed! Despite Dre being knocked out, "The Gravedigger" beats him down repeatedly! The ref tries to pull him away, but Seth simply grabs him by his shirt and tosses him out of the ring! He then locks in the Cobra Clutch, choking Dre out! The crowd starts to boo even LOUDER as Dre's face began to turn purple than blue! Security starts to rush the ring, causing Sullivan to immediately let go! He scatters from the ring and disappears through the crowd! As they check on Anthony, "The Gravedigger" grabs one of the cameras. "I'm done playing around, Trell! I swear, ICW is going to be buried BY MY HANDS!" He shoves the cameras away as officials check on "The Guardian Angel" & help him to the back.

Jazz: Dear lord, Seth Sullivan is getting out of control! Someone needs to stop him before he tears ICW apart!

Jay: Listen, Jazz. Trell has sent so many top talent after Sullivan, and "The Gravedigger" has buried them all! Yet, he is still treated like a joke by ICW. So now Sullivan is taking things into his own hands, especially with Immortality 2 coming up…

Jazz: Well someone has to stop him...and stop him soon! But up next is the main event: Furno Moxley versus Genocide for the ICW Demolition Championship….in a Barbed Wire Deathmatch!

* * *

 **Ascension to Hell**

 _...All that was left of the New Shield & Cobra Club were Furno Moxley & a now-bloody Jack Cunningham. Both guys began to regain consciousness. Cunningham crawls & grabs the barbed wire covered chair. He stood up and tried to swing at Moxley, but he was hit with a Devil Trigger (V-Trigger)! A stunned Jack dropped the weapon as Moxley grabs it & proceeds to beat Jack down with the chair repeatedly! He threw the chair down and lifts him into the Pump Handle Back Suplex onto the chair! He grabs the small bag and lays out its contents: Thumbtacks! Furno lifts up Jack and went for the Conflagration (Headlock Driver)..._

 _Until a hooded figure, dressed in all black, leaps from the crowd and attacks Moxley by swinging the baseball bat to his head, knocking him out cold! He hoists Furno up by his waist and plants him with a Ganso Bomb onto the Thumbtacks!_

 _Jazz: REALLY!? Yet ANOTHER hooded figure!? Who is it this time!?_

 _Jay: Cobra Club are full of surprises! And what's even better is that this is all legal!_

 _The masked assailant removed his hood and stunned the entire crowd along with the commentators! Because the person was revealed to be…Genocide._

 _Jazz: WHAT!?_

 _Jay: IT'S GENOCIDE! GENOCIDE IS BACK!_

 _GENOCIDE IS BACK!..._

 _Genocide is back…_

 _As the words echoed, Genocide begins to narrate over the video._

Genocide: All of you bastard thought I was gone for good? Everyone thought they were safe and happy without me around? Not anymore...I'm back..and everyone you people look up to is going to suffer by my hands. Just like Furno

 ****btttzzzzz****

 **Retribution**

 _...Seth Sullivan tags Genocide in, and the duo attempts to hit Furno with another Killer Bomb! But as Genocide lifts Furno up, the Demolition Champion kicks Sullivan out of the ring and hits the Stunner onto Genocide! The crowd starts to come alive again as Furno performs the cutthroat gesture and lifts Genocide by his head for the Conflagration! But just as quickly, Genocide lifts Moxley onto his shoulders and knocks him out with the GTS! Escobar pulls himself back up and tries to run in the ring, but Seth cuts him off by locking in the Cobra Clutch! Freddy tries to fight out of it, but Seth would not budge and locked the clutch in tighter! "The Prince" tried everything in his power to keep fighting, but his vision slowly began to fade, and Escobar fell into an unconscious state! While Sullivan was choking Freddy out, Genocide lifts Furno back up one last time, and plants him with the Final Solution (Ganzo Bomb)! Everyone in the arena begins to boo loudly as Genocide pins him!_

 _1...2...3!_

Genocide: That BOY, Furno...he thinks he can stop me. But every time we've met...he's always left in a pool of his own blood, trying so hard not to DIE in front of the world! Because that's what I do to people: I hurt people

 ****btttzzzzz****

 **Battlefield: Episode 17**

 _...Genocide collapses down to the mat as Moxley stumbles into a corner! Both men lost a lot of blood and energy, so Moxley looked to end this once & for all! He slowly pulls Genocide back up and lifts him seated onto his shoulders. "The Lunatic Punisher" then ascended up the turnbuckle with him on his shoulders! At this point, no one was sitting down. They all watched with anticipation for what's to come! Moxley aimed for the exposed wooden canvas for the Legend Killer (Electric Chair Driver)! But to everyone's surprise, Genocide pulls out a shard of glass from his pocket and CUTS FURNO'S WOUND EVEN MORE! More blood spilled out from Moxley as he screamed in agony! The blood seeps into his eyes, burning and blinding him! Genocide gets free from Furno's shoulders and steadies himself on the top rope. He turns Furno around, hoists him in the air…and HITS THE SUPER FINAL SOLUTION (Ganzo Bomb) FROM THE TOP ROPE, CRASHING ON LIGHT TUBES AND THE WOODEN CANVAS! The crowd remained stunned silent. They watched in horror as Furno laid motionless. Genocide drags himself over to him and lays his shoulder over him for the pin._

 _1…_

 _2…._

… _...3!_

" _Here is your winner….and NEWWWWWWW ICW Demolition Champion: GENOCIDE!"_

Genocide: And the fact that I hold this title allows me free access to beat up & hurt whoever I want, whenever I want to, and there's NOTHING anyone can do to stop me! Especially Furno Moxley!

 ****btzzzzzzzzzzzz****

 _The screen zooms out to see Furno turning off the screen before turning to face the camera. Furno sat alone, sulking over losing his title._

Furno: It feels like Genocide has had my number for quite some time. And just when I thought I had him beat….he took my title from me.

 _He stayed silent for a very long time before looking dead at the camera...a blood-boiling glare written all over his face._

Furno: I see now that I have to go to a place that I never had to go before. I have to do something so drastic...you know what? I don't care about the risks and consequences anymore. Genocide...I'm going to have to physically hurt you until you're nearly DEAD!

 _Furno calmly raised his hand … that's wrapped in barbed wire. Soon, flashes of barbed wires and different barbed wire weapons appeared behind him...all covered in blood._

Furno: Overload, Genocide, that will be your final day living. Because I promise you, Genocide...….

 _There were now flashes of people screaming in pain and covered in blood as the barbed wire pierced and ripped at their face & skin. It soon cuts back to Furno gripping the barbed wire around his arm so tight that blood starts to seep out of it._

Furno:...I will kill you ...or die trying!

 _The video then flashes through blood & wires before stopping at the two staring down. The screen soon cuts to the ring, where the ropes were replaced by barbed wire._

The lights go off, and **Trophies of Violence (by While She Sleep)** starts playing to a loud pop. The Titantron shows a burning Punisher skull, then red lights begin to flash like crazy as Furno walks out onto the stage and slowly crouches. After the drum part, a wolf's howl is heard, and Furno quickly stands up and raises a finger gun with his left hand with his right hand following suit. The red lights turn white and still flash like crazy. Furno fires the two finger guns at the opponent in the ring, causing fire to explode from the turnbuckles and from the stage. He then walks to the ring, taking off his jacket and mask, and got a good look at the barbed wires surrounding the ring. He rolls underneath the wires and paced around the ring, waiting for his opponent.

 _"The following contest, scheduled for one fall…..is a BARBED WIRE DEATHMATCH...and it is for the ICW DEMOLITION CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, representing The New Shield, from Toledo, Ohio, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Psycho Assassin' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jazz: Furno is clearly pissed tonight. Since Ascension to Hell, Furno and Genocide has been going at it, and it's left a path of carnage & anarchY! Months of pent up frustration is about to be unleashed at his opponent!

Jay: Furno has been on the receiving end of nonstop beatings for what feels like forever, Jazz! It's clear to everyone that the Demolition Champion utterly OWNS him!

While Furno paced in the ring, **Angel of Death (by Slayer)** begins to play, and EVERYONE began to boo! Genocide walks out with the ICW Demolition Championship around his waist, and a trashcan full of weapons!

 _"Introducing his opponent: from the Fourth Reich, standing 6'4" & weighing at 239 lbs, the ICW Demolition Champion: GENOCIDE!"_

Jazz: Quite possibly the most hated man in the history of professional wrestling, Genocide has made his presence known when he returned to ICW and sided with The Cobra Club. He's gotten the better of Furno in the past, but now tonight will be a different story!

Jay: I may not be fond of Genocide myself, but I have to admit that Genocide has been unstoppable! What, pray tell, will be so different this time around?

Jazz: Furno is on the hunt to get his title back, and with the addition of barbed wires surrounding the ring, Genocide is in for one of the biggest beatings of his life!

Genocide barely made it to the ring when Furno ran across and knocks him down with a Tope Con Hilo over the wires!

Jazz: And just like that, Furno has taken the fight to his opponent! Let the carnage begin!

The crowd pops HARD as Furno begins to assault Genocide outside the ring! Even as the referee calls for the bell & the match to start, Moxley continues to beat down the champion! He grabs the trash can Genocide brought with him & dumped out steel chairs & kendo sticks...all wrapped in barbed wire! He then SLAMS the trash can against Genocide's head before CHUCKING him right into the steel steps! Loud "MOXLEY" chants were heard throughout the arena, but "The Psycho Assassin" was too focused to pay it any attention! He grabs the top of the steel steps before waiting for Genocide to get back up. Once he did, Furno THROWS the steps right at Genocide! The champion went down with a loud "THUD!" Moxley grabs his opponent and tosses him back into the ring before picking up the barbed wire chair. He rolls in with it, and prepares to strike Genocide with it! Unfortunately for him, Genocide catches Furno with a Low Blow, causing "The Psycho Assassian" to drop the chair! As Moxley collapses to his knees, Genocide grabs the barbed wired chair and stumbles to his feet. He WHACK Furno in the back, causing a loud gasp from the crowd! Moxley fell out as Genocide beats him with the chair a few more times! He then tosses the chair down, lifts Moxley, and connects with a Brainbuster RIGHT ONTO THE WIRED WEAPON! The crowd lets out a shocked sound as the Demolition Champion went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Despite his head going straight into the wires, Furno still manages to kick out! Though, he had multiple cuts on the top of his head from the attack. But as he tries to move, Genocide gets up and rips the padded vest off Furno. He then throws him RIGHT INTO THE BARBED WIRE ROPES! The crowd gasps as Moxley lets out a scream of pain! Furno felt the wires cut & rip away at his skin as he collapses to the canvas! Genocide rolls out of the ring and grabs a Barbed Wire Kendo Stick before rolling in the ring. He pulls his opponent to his knees and attempts to scrape the wired weapon against his face, but Furno did everything he could to stop it! He elbows Genocide then takes him down with the Snapmare. Genocide got up and charges after Furno….only to be Arm Dragged INTO THE WIRED ROPES! Unlike with Furno, the crowd CHEERED as Genocide screamed in agony as he felt the wires rip & tear his skin as well. But when Genocide collapses, Furno immediately hooks his arm and hits a Reverse Vertical Suplex, slamming his waist directly onto the wires! Genocide continued to suffer as the wires pierced his stomach & waist! Moxley then picks up the barbed wire kendo stick and beats him over his back with it! He tossed the weapon down before stepping back. He charges & hits a Shotgun Dropkick to his scarred back, knocking Genocide to the canvas! Moxley goes for a pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

As soon as Genocide kicked out, Moxley rolls out of the ring and drags him out as well. He then slams him into the apron, the barricade, the ringpost, and everything in between! looks underneath it. Moxley looks underneath the ring and pulls out a table wrapped in barbed wire! The crowd cheers as Furno slides it into the ring before setting it up against the corner. He rolls out and lifts Genocide onto the apron. As he climbs up, he goes to lift Genocide up and attempt another Vertical Suplex! Unfortunately, Genocide counters with a knee to the head & lands back on his feet. He lifts Furno onto his shoulders & connects with the Death Valley Driver right to the apron! The crowd began to boo Genocide as he scowls at everyone! Genocide rolls Furno back in the ring, and he then pulls his face into the barbed wires! The wires cuts and pierced Furno's face to the point that he started to bleed, and bleed, and bleed! The crowd watched on in horror as Moxley's face began to be covered in his own blood until Genocide rips him away! Moxley was dazed, and he could barely see what was going on. Genocide grabs the barbed wire steel chair and SMACKS him directly in the head! He hits Furno so hard that the wires pierced his wounds and had a chair stuck to his head! Moxley collapses directly to the floor, and Genocide began to talk down directly to everyone in the crowd!

The crowd responds with loud boos and chants of "YOU SUCK!" & "A**HOLE!" Genocide rolls out of the ring and sees that Moxley is bleeding badly. He rips the floor padding and picks Furno up. Genocide attempts his signature DDT, but to his surprise, Furno counters it right into Death Rider (Lifting Double Underhook DDT)...ONTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR! The crowd were STUNNED that Genocide's skull bounced right onto the exposed floor! Even the referee rolled out and tried to check if both men were alive & conscious! He threatened to call the match off and bring out some EMTs, but Moxley, despite being bloody & beaten, pulled himself back up! The crowd pops HARD for him as he shoves the referee away! He stumbles over to Genocide and drags him into the ring before pinning him.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Somehow, Genocide manages to kick out just by an arm! Furno slid out of the ring and looks underneath the ring once more. He finally found what he was looking for: he found Barbie (aka Barbed Wire Baseball Bat)! Furno gave a bloody smile as he held Barbie close & rolled in the ring. Before Genocide can stumble back up, Furno swings Barbie & SMASHES it into him! He smacks Genocide again & again to a loud pop! Each time Furno beats him with the weapon, the barbed wires rips off pieces of Genocide's flesh! And just to return the favor, Furno begins to scrape his opponent's face with the wired bat until blood pours out of his wounds! Eventually, Furno tosses Barbie aside & lifts Genocide onto his shoulders. He attempts the DVD through the wired table, but Genocide suddenly counters RIGHT into the wired ropes! Furno hung there, his back pierced by the wires, until his skin is ripped and collapses to the canvas! Genoicde stumbles to his feet, pulls Moxley up, and hits The Final Solution (Ganzo Bomb) DIRECTLY ONTO BARBIE! The crowd boos as Genocide went for the cover!

 _1….2….thr-KICKOUT!_

The crowd pops HARD as Furno kicks out of Genocide's finisher! But they didn't have any time to enjoy it because Genocide lifts Furno by his head….and HEADBUTTS him right on the skull! The crowd gasps as they heard the loud "THUD" from the two skulls colliding! Furno collapses as Genocide stumbles around the ring before rolling out. He looks under the ring and pulls out a barbed wire board… COVERED in THUMBTACKS! He slides it in the ring before sliding in as well. Genocide picks Furno up and begins to laugh. That is...until "The Psycho Assassin" struck him with his own headbutt! Genocide stumbles as Furno pulled himself back up. Genocide then responds with a headbutt of his own! Both men fell to their knees as the crowd didn't know how to respond! Seeing the two trade unprotected head shots was something that they wanted to turn away from, but couldn't take their eyes off of seeing the blood from their wounds fly from their faces & cover the canvas! And after both men trade one giant headbutt, they collapse to the canvas! The crowd began to break out into a "MOXLEY" chant, as both men struggled to move or do anything! Soon, they each crawled towards a weapon, Furno grabbing Barbie & Genocide grabbing the barbed wire chair. They somehow willed themselves to their feet, unbridled rage written all over their bloody faces. Soon. They turned and SMACK their weapons against each other! The weapons collided and they try to hit each other again! Each time, they collide the weapons into one another until Genocide jabs Moxley in the ribs with it! Furno drops Barbie and fell to his knees as Genocide sets him over the thumtacks covered wired board. He once again attempts The Final Solution once more...but Furno LOW BLOWS him with Barbie! The crowd gasps & pops HARD as Genocide felt lain unlike he has never felt before! Moxley then pulls himself up, lifts Genocide seated on his shoulders, and BUCKLE BOMBS him RIGHT THROUGH THE LEANING WIRED TABLE! The crowd pops HARD as Genocide was wrapped in wires while collapsing to the floor, pain coursing throughout his entire body! Furno picks him back up ...and Pump Handle Back Suplexes him into the wired ropes so hard, THEY WERE RIPPED FROM THE CORNERS! The crowd were LOVING this, and Genocide felt himself being stabbed in multiple places as blood seeps out from all places! But Moxley, eyes filled with fury & vengeance, wasn't finished. He wraps the wire around Furno before lifting him seated onto his shoulders. Hovering over the thumb tacks covering wired board, he plants Genocide with a new finisher: The Legend Killer (Electric Chair Driver) RIGHT ONTO THE THUMBTACK WIRED BOARD! Genocide was SPIKED right onto it, causing multiple cuts and blood gushing out! The crowd pops HARD as Furno covers him!

 _1...2….3!_

 _"Here is your winner ...and NEWWWWW ICW Demolition Champion: FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jazz: He has done it! Furno Moxley has won back the ICW Demolition Championship in a bloody & uncomfortable war!

Jay: Dear god, Jazz. It was hard to watch at times! I thought they would legit kill each other!

Jazz: Well, take solice in the fact that Moxley FINALLY overcame Genocide & got back his title!

The crowd cheered, but both Moxley was still laid out! The ref had to help him up and gave him the title. Furno manages to stand, but collapses to his knee. He was exhausted & losing blood, but raised his title above his head. Genocide, meanwhile, was dragged out of the ring & carried to the back. But as Furno goes to stand up ...a soft piano melody starts to play. The lights flashes on & off before cutting off. And the sound of twisted laughter his heard throughout! Soon, **Vermillion ((Terry Date Version) by Slipknot)** starts to play.

Jay: Ok, what is it NOW!?

Jazz: I..I have no idea. But I do have a bad feeling about this….

A grim light shines down on two giant men, one 6'7" and the other 6'9", standing on stage. They both were slightly muscular and pale with completely black eyes with a white dot in the center, and both wore black jeans & black suspenders with a black trench coat. But the 6'7" guy was bald with a bushy black beard with a white stripe going down the middle. The 6 '9`` guy, on the other hand was more muscular & had short, messy black hair with white highlights.

A bloody Furno only watched as these two made their way to the ring. But when they made it to ringside, they suddenly stopped. Furno was slightly put off by them, but he barely had time to react before being attacked from behind! The lights came back on to reveal a hooded man biting down on Moxley's bloody face! He stood up and pulled back his hood! In the middle of the ring, face & mouth covered in Furno's blood, was Samuel Dark!

Jazz: Oh NO!

Jay: He's here! Samuel Dark is finally here! And that madman has just targeted Furno Moxley!

The crowd were on their feet in shock as Samuel began to choke Furno with his jacket while biting his bloody wound! Ajax & Raptor Reigns tries to rush down, but they were stopped by Clotheslines from the two large men, Vlad & Drag, outside the ring! They each lift up a steel steps & SLAMS it directly into Ajax, knocking him out cold! They then lifted Raptor up & hits their tag team move: Leaving Earth Shattered (Powerbomb [Vlad]/Back Suplex [Drag] combo)! Back in the ring, Samuel releases Furno and begins to pet his bloody head, laughing like a child. He then motions for Vlad & Drag to enter the ring, and they immediately do so. "Pick him up" he tells them with a bloody smile, and they did without question. As Furno was laid unconscious, Samuel sat cross-legged in front of him and rocked side to side. "Furno Moxley" he said smiling. Samuel then stood up and grabbed him by the head. "DIE!" he yells before hitting his finisher, Nihilistic Intent (Headlock Driver), RIGHT ON THE DEMOLITION TITLE! Samuel sat cross-legged, his smile smeared by Moxley's blood, as Furno laid unconscious! Soon, the lights began to flicker as everyone heard Samuel's laughter!

Jazz: Wh...what the hell?

Jay: ICW just witnessed only a fraction of what "The Evilest Man Alive" is capable of! Samuel is twisted, deranged, and now has arrived to ICW by taking out the new Demolition Champion!

Jazz: One can only imagine what other sick & twisted plans are flowing inside that man's mind!

* * *

 _After a few minutes, the screen cuts back to the ring being cleared of blood & the ropes now back._

 **Failure (by Breaking Benjamin)** begins to play, and everyone starts to cheer! The tron shows his unstoppable feats and championship victories, "The Scottish Avenger" logo, and his name. The minitron shows blue fire with the kanji for lion in white, and "Ralston" in white. Will walks out wearing a black T-shirt with "The Scottish Avenger" logo on it, black jeans, black sneakers and black MMA gloves. But most importantly, he had the ICW Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder! He raised the title to a HUGE pop!

Jazz: Here he is, ladies & gentlemen! The brand new ICW Heavyweight Champion: Will Ralston!

Jay: I still can't believe how he won the title, Jazz! It was one of the wildest title matches in recent memory!

Jazz: Definitely last-minute, but in the end, Ralston fought tooth & nail and now here he stands with the title over his shoulder! But now we can only wonder who he wants to face at Immortality 2!

Will took a moment to high five every single person ringside. He slides in and climbed to the top rope, holding up the title once more! Everyone began to cheer and chant "RALSTON!" over and over again. This caused him to smile. He lets the crowd chant his name for a few minutes longer while raising the title high above his head once more! When the crowd quiets down, he begins to speak.

Will: Thank you everyone for this warm welcome! Now, to recap those who haven't found out, I was originally supposed to face ...the former heavyweight champion here at Overload. But, that guy wanted to screw you people out of a Heavyweight title match. Butin the end, I finally freed this place from him and became ICW Heavyweight Champion!

The crowd lets out another cheers, and broke into a "Ralston" chant once more! Will smiled and nodded as he continues to speak

Will: And as great of a feeling that was to finally win this, I'm the kind man who doesn't linger in the past, but looks forward to the future. And in our future ...is Immortality 2! In my home country of the UK in front of all of my friends & family. And it's there where I will show them, you people, and the entire world that I am a champion you all can be proud of: a champion that doesn't back down from any challenge! A champion that fights night in & night out every single day!

The crowd applauds him in response.

Will: And that future begins tonight. All night long, I've sat backstage and watched every single person come out to this ring and give their blood, sweat, & tears...some more literal than others...to put on a show for you all here. And it's because of that...I simply cannot choose a challenger to face me at Immortality 2.

Will grew serious and faces the stage.

Will: Instead, I'm gonna open the invitation right here & now! I don't care if you're in ICW, SSW, hell, I don't even care if your in ACW! I don't even care if it's one person, two, three, I don't mind another multi-man match, in fact, I don't even care if I face the entire goddamn roster! If you want to face me at Immortality 2 for the Heavyweight Championship, then walk out to this ring and-

All of a sudden, Seth Sullivan attacks Will from behind with a shovel! The crowd boos as he assaults the champion in a similar manner to Anthony Dre earlier!

Jazz: Oh dear god, not this again! Sullivan is now attacking the Heavyweight Champion!

Jay: What did I tell you, Jazz? He is here to send a direct message to Trell & ICW!

Like earlier, security rushes out and surrounds the ring! But Sullivan grabs Will's mic & keeps the shovel pressed down on the back of his neck!

Seth: DON'T MOVE! Not one of you BETTER move or else I'll break his f**king neck!

Security didn't know what to do! They all backed away as the crowd booed like crazy! Will tried to struggle free, but the shovel attack left him barely conscious & Seth kept him pinned down! "The Gravedigger had a deranged look on his face, as he begins to speak.

Seth: I should've done this a long time ago! All season long...I've been watching those bastards Trell calls a roster squander MY opportunity...the opportunity I EARNED a long time ago! And for what? I took out everyone's favorite wrestler?

Sullivan dug into his pocket and holds up the mask of CJ Hawk. He stares at it & chuckles.

Seth: ...It's my fault, really. I got caught up in burying the likes of CJ, Detrick, Escobar, & Moxley. I've been too busy playing Trell's game and making his life a living hell when I should've focused on what really matters..the Heavyweight title! That's why I choked out Anthony Dre, and that's why I'm here to accept Ralston's open challenge!

Sullivan balls up CJ's mask and tossed it away. He then picks up Will's Heavyweight title and places it over his shoulder.

Seth: So, here's what is about to happen: Trell, you are about to walk to this ring, lift this STUPID ban on me, and at Immortality 2, I will take this title and choke out Ralston in front of his friends & family! If you DON'T lift this ban & give me my title match at Immortality 2, then I'll make sure Ralston ends up just like his old man or bury him RIGHT next to his pathetic brother!

Crowd boos loudly, and broke out into a "YOU SUCK!" chant! Ralston continues to struggle as Seth waits for a response. But nothing happened.

Seth: I'm losing my patience, Trell! GET OUT HERE AND LIFT THIS BAN NOW!

As he sat there pinning Ralston by his neck, the lights suddenly cuts off! The crowd grows restless as a spotlight shines on the ring...and on Seth Sullivan.

Seth: Oh no! I am NOT about to go through this again! I gave my ultimatum, and I attend to keep my word!

Sullivan lifts up the shovel and was about to slam it down on Will ...until….

 ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-***

"The Gravedigger" looks up at the titantron & sees a heart monitor flatlining.

 ***-eeeeeeeeeeeep…*...beep…...beep…..***

 ***beep*...*beep*...*beep* *beep***

The monitor then begins beating at a normal pace. Sullivan & everyone else looked on as the beeping speeds up.

 ***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep***

The monitor begins to goes insane! The beeping is off the charts and the lines begins to blur the screen...until it covers the entire titantron into one big blue color! The beeping noise then suddenly stops & the lights all cut off.

On the blue screen...a familiar shape begins to take form.

On the screen was something that practically gave Sullivan a heart attack.

On the screen ...is the symbol of a hawk…..

When the lights came back on, standing right in front of Seth Sullivan…..

….Is CJ Hawk!

Jazz: OH MY GOD!

Jay: NO FUCKING WAY!

Jazz: HE'S ALIVE! CJ HAWK IS ALIVE & HAS RETURNED TO ICW!

The crowd gave the LOUDEST POP IMAGINABLE! EVERYONE jumped out of their feet and was going INSANE! Sullivan was stunned. He was so stunned that he dropped his shovel & mic. CJ stood right in front of him holding a steel chair & wearing the same mask Sullivan has kept hostage all season long! CJ's eyes are ice cold as he stared deep into "The Gravedigger's soul." EVERYONE broke out into a "CJ HAWK!" chant!

But as everyone chanted, Seth's shocked expression begins to change into a smile. He then begins to laugh. He laughed at CJ, then laughed at the crowd, and then attack! CJ ducks the attack & SMACKS him with the chair! The crowd popped HARD as CJ beats Sullivan like a maniac! Seth tried to get away, but CJ wouldn't let him he picks Seth up and SMACKS him in the face with the chair, knocking him out of the ring! Sullivan collapsed to the floor, but CJ rolled out, lifts him up, and SLAMS him all over ringside! He slams him into the barricade, the ring post, the announce table, etc! He finished off by tossing him over the announce table! CJ climbed on top and looked over the crowd cheering him on! He picks Sullivan up, lifts him onto his shoulders, and DROPS him with the Eye of the Hawk (Last of the Dragon) RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

Jazz: CJ HAS JUST KNOCKED SETH SULLIVAN OUT AND DROPPED HIM THROUGH OUR TABLE!

Jay: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CJ WAS THOUGHT TO BE GONE FOR GOOD!

Jazz: WELL HE'S BACK, JAY! AND HE'S BACK FOR REVENGE!

Sullivan was KNOCKED OUT as CJ stood up, climbed on the barricade, and stood over Sullivan's body! EVERYONE was going insane as **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** starts to play! CJ, with the crowd, raised his arms high above his head! And all together, they points down at Sullivan & yells "BANG!" The screen soon fades to black.

* * *

 **Recap  
** Match 1: The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) VS The Wayne Bros (Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne)- _Tag Team Tournament Finals  
_ Winners: The Wayne Bros via pin

Match 2: Chris Blade VS Jason Malice _-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 3: Katie Striker VS Nyx Rosewood- _Domo De La Muerta  
_ Winner: Nyx Rosewood via pin

Match 4: Angelica Rhodes VS Carson Michaels VS Brianna Kelly VS Natalia Rodriguez _(Fatal Four Way)- ICW Women's Championship  
_ Winner: Angelica Rhodes via pin

Match 5: Rick Washington VS Dan Riley  
Winner: Rick Washington via pin

Match 6: The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) VS Los Guerreros (Freddy Escobar & Detrick Cyrus) _-ICW Tag Team Championship  
_ Winners: The Fortress via pin

Match 7: Seth Sullivan VS Anthony Dre  
Winner: Match never started

Match 8: Genocide VS Furno Moxley _(Barbed Wire Deathmatch) ICW Demolition Championship  
_ Winner: Furno Moxley via pin

 _After the show…_

 _The camera cuts to Freddy & Detrick walking down the hallway together. Both men were bruised and were in shock, especially Escobar._

Cameraman: Excuse me-

Before the cameraman could say anything else, Freddy & Detrick shook their heads and walked through the exits together. The screen soon cuts to black. The screen cuts to Katie Striker stumbling down the hallway, still hurt from her match against Nyx Rosewood. She leaned on some crates and was breathing heavily.

Cameraman: Excuse me, Katie? Can we get your thoughts on your match tonight?

Katie: …..My thoughts? All season long, I have tried to teach ICW the ways of being "Tranquillo." And…...at every turn…people keeps fighting against it ...fighting against me. I see...I see now that I have to do something ...drastic.

Cameraman: What do you mean?

Katie:...Tranquillo, random camera person. Tranquillo….

Katie stumbles to the doctor's office as the screen cuts to black. The screen cuts to Chris Blade, sitting against the wall, clutching his title. He was lost in thought, and didn't notice the cameraman walk up to him until he spoke up.

Cameraman: Excuse me, Chris? Tough title defense today, but you still managed to pull out a victory against Jason Malice. Can we get your thoughts on your match and your opponent?

Chris didn't say anything at first. He stood up and took a deep breath before looking at his title.

Chris: Was it an upset? Was it a fluke win? Did I outsmart or luck out against Malice? I don't know myself. All I know is that I need to keep pushing forward and show why I am the International Champion!

Chris walked away as the camera cuts to black. The screen opens up to Derrick & Devin celebrating their win backstage.

Cameraman: Congratulations on your huge tournament win, you two! Tell me, how does it feel to know that you guys are going to challenge for the tag titles at Immortality 2?

Derrick: Amazing, dude! I mean...holy crap! It...it's been something we've been working towards our entire lives!

Devin: It feels like a dream come true! And on the biggest stage in ICW, we-

All of a sudden, Derrick & Devin were attacked from behind by The Fortress! Static & PK set their titles down and stomped down on the Waynes before lifting them up and slamming them face first into the walls! Static laughed as PK smirked.

PK: We'll see you gents at Wembley.

 _PK & Static collected their titles and walked over their unconscious bodies as the screen cuts to black._

 **A/N: Welp, there we have it! Overload is officially in the books & we are on the road to Immortality 2! What did you all think of the show? What was your favorite match & moment? As we near the end of Season 2, I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking through it all. It's been a lot of highs (and a WHOLE lot of backstage lows) with this season, and it's been fun working on it.**

 **But for now, ICW will take a little** **hiatus. I will instead be working on the Supernovas Cup, and I HIGHLY reccomend you all check it out! It featured some ICW talents that has yet to make their mark, along with some brand new faces (and some VERY familiar to ACW *not sponsored*) that could potentially be heading to ICW! Once I finish with the first round, ICW will resume with the last of the episodes...and then IMMORTALITY 2! Until then...see you all later!**

Next time on Battlefield: Episode 20

The fallout from ICW Overload!


	42. Episode 20

_Before the show…._

 _The screen opens with all of Cobra Club (minus Genocide) sitting around their locker room. Everyone watched as Sullivan, still bruised and battered, appeared as if he's received little sleep and was extremely on edge. He stared at his phone, watching and re-watching the end to Overload, especially when CJ dropped him through the announce table. Everyone else watched as Sullivan cursed and mumbled to himself. Eventually, Dan was sick of the silence and spoke up._

Dan: I thought you said he was taken out for good.

Seth:...He was.

Dan: Then what the fuck do you call his stunt at Overload!? Cause what we all saw was him, clear as day, beating the tar outta you all over the place!

Seth remained silent for a few long seconds. He then stood up and tossed his chair to a wall, shattering it.

Seth: Let me make something GOD DAMN clear to you, Riley: I STILL run this shit! That attack meant NOTHING! He's still the same guy I choked out a long time ago! Ain't shit changed, and you would be wise enough to NEVER question me or my actions AGAIN! You understand me?

Riley stared at Sullivan for a long time. He looked at everyone else in the room and calmly took a deep breath.

Dan: …...Alright then let me make something clear to you: I'm out.

He removed the CC shirt he wore along with anything else relating to the Cobra Club

Dan: I can see what's about to happen. Sullivan, you aren't gonna last long around here. That guy is out for your blood, and I'm not about to be taken down with you. And if the rest of you are smart, you'd disassociate yourself with Seth before it's too late.

With that, Dan walks out of the room. As soon as he left, Seth slams his fists against the table over and over again. He looked at the rest of the members in the room.

Seth: Let me make something clear to the rest of you: CJ Hawk isn't a threat. In fact, he was NEVER a threat! That guy is a nuisance that should've stayed gone. And tonight, we're gonna make sure that happens for good! Let's go.

 _Sullivan got up and led the Cobra Club out of the room._

* * *

 _The screen soon cuts to Trell, sitting in his office._ _On his table was a golden briefcase._

Trell: Hello one & all. I am Trell, but you can call me Trell. And Immortality 2 is drawing ever closer. Last season, I introduced a concept that gave everyone a chance to grab that one opportunity to reach the pinnacle of ICW: The Immortal Briefcase!

Trell looks at the golden briefcase chuckled..

Trell: Inside this lovely briefcase is The Immortal Opportunity: a guaranteed shot at any championship at any time for an entire season. It was introduced back in Season 1 and was fought for in a Battle Royal at the Immortality Pre Show. Well screw that nonsense, I've decided to up the ante a bit and have this contested AT Immortality 2! But it won't be in any regular old match…. this will be in a match I'll refer to as the Three Layers of Mayhem: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs!

He sets the briefcase aside and pulls out six golden keys.

Trell: To determine the six who will compete in this match, there will be six Immortal Qualifiers, where the winner will receive six keys and be entered in this match! And two of them will happen on this show: Dan Riley VS Mason Rivers & Marvelous Tate Williams VS Matt Lopez! Good luck to everyone involved and enjoy the show!

 _Trell smiled and held the briefcase as the intro starts to play._

* * *

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _After the intro, the cameras cut back to the arena, this time full of fans cheering loudly. The cameras soon cuts to the announce team of Jay & Jazz._

Jazz: In the shadows of Overload, we are officially on the road to the UK and to Immortality II! Welcome to episode 20! I am Jazz and, as always, joining me is Jay!

Jay: Going to Immortality 2 is all fine and dandy, but we need to recover from Overload and all of the insanity that transpired!

Jazz: Good point. We saw Traci attacking Nyx, the debut of Samuel, Monarchy turning on Freddy, and most surprising of all: CJ Hawk returning and assaulting Seth Sullivan! Tonight, we will hear from all of them about what transpired! Also, we will take a look at the history between The Fortress & The Wayne Bros ahead of their tag title bout!

 **Failure (by Breaking Benjamin)** begins to play, and the crowd cheered. Will marches to the ring, still clearly pissed off, with the Heavyweight Title around his waist.

Jay: But I guess we're gonna kick things off with an angry world champion.

Jazz: Last episode, in one of the craziest impromptu moments I've ever seen, Will Ralston won the ICW Heavyweight Championship! However, he was assaulted at Overload by Seth Sullivan when he was supposed to name a challenger for the title!

Will wasted no time getting to the ring. He rolled into the ring and grabbed a mic. While pacing back and forth, he began to speak.

Will: Overload was suppose to be a moment for someone to step up and challenge me for the Heavyweight Championship! That was…..until that cowardly son of a bitch Seth Sullivan attacked me from behind and threatened to snap my neck! I'm not gonna sit by and let that son of a bitch walk all over me! So guess what, Sullivan? I'm calling-

 **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** begins to play, and the crowd looked on in surprise. Out walks the International Champion, Chris Blade. Will stares as Chris slowly made his way to the ring.

Jay: Chris Blade? The hell is he doing out here?

Jazz: I don't know, Jay. He retained the International Title against Jason Malice at Overload, but I'm just as confused as to why he's coming out here.

Chris heads to the ring while high fiving the fans ringside. He steps in the ring and grabs a mic while Will looked on.

Blade: I mean you no harm, Will, for coming out here while you're reasonably irritated. I just needed to get a few things off of my chest. First & foremost, I wanted to come out here to personally congratulate you on winning the Heavyweight Title last week. Overload aside, that is an accomplishment worthy to be recognized.

The crowd claps which causes Blade to applaud as well. Will took a moment to calm his rage when the crowd broke out into dueling chants for Blade & Ralston. As Will listened, Blade took a deep breath and continued on.

Blade: With that said, I can't help but feel a little disrespected about all that fanfare you received when you won. I mean, when you weren't here for all that time, I took up the responsibility of carrying this place on my back! I was the champion who took this already prestigious International Championship and elevated it to newer heights! But all of my hard work were pushed aside when you made your return and won that title you have in your hands.

As he spoke, he unstraps the International Title from around his waist. He then takes the International title, looks at it for a long minute, and sets it against the corner.

Blade: I have done all I could do with my own championship, and so it's time to do something I should've done much sooner. Will Ralston, I am here to take you up on your proposal from Overload: I am challenging you for the ICW Heavyweight Championship at Immortality 2!

The crowd were in shock and cheered this on. Will stood there looking at Blade for what felt like a long time. Blade simply smiled and offers a handshake. Will looks around the arena, listening to the crowd chant "Yes!" Will then looks at the Heavyweight title in his hands.

Will: Chris Blade. You got your match. I'll see you at Wembley.

The crowd cheered and Blade nods in approval. Will drops the mic and shakes his hand before raising the title in Chris's face.

Jazz: Holy hell! The International Champion, Chris Blade just challenged for the Heavyweight Title! And Will just accepted with zero hesitation!

Jay: That's a huge matchup, Jazz! But also the biggest challenge in either man's career! I'll admit, I for one cannot wait to see them collide!

Jazz: What a way to kick off this journey to Immortality 2! But we still have a long road ahead of us! Up next, we will see our first Immortal Opportunity Qualifiers match!

* * *

 _The feed immediately grew static-y. It then cuts to a dark room with a single light-bulb illuminating the area. Next to the doors, Vlad & Drag stood there like imposing, emotionless statues. Samuel walks in the room, muttering to himself & holding something in his arms. He walked to the camera and revealed a puppy ...that was clearly terrified for his life._

Samuel: Who's a good doggy? You are, Furno! Yes you are! You're just the most special dog out of all the pets here, Furno!

The dog began squirming as Samuel, with a twisted smile on his face, began choking the dog in his hands.

Samuel: Which is why, Furno. You. Must. DIE!

There was a loud, sickening "SNAP" noise off-camera. The dog lets out a small yelp then went silent. Samuel continues to torture and abuse the dead dog while repeating "DIE! DIE! DIE!" He eventually stopped and picked up the camera.

Samuel: It's been a long coming, ICW! Now, it is time...to DIE!

 _Samuel spoke with a twisted sense of enjoyment. He then lifts the camera and smashes it near bloody body of dog. Samuel then left the room with Vlad & Drag following behind. When they cut the lights off, the screen remained black._

* * *

 _The screen cuts backstage to interview & media room. Hannah was standing by...and was a little shaken from the previous scene. She cleared her throat, regained her composure, and pushed forward._

Hannah: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time: "The Supernova" Kailene Starr!

Kailene walks on-screen and stood next to him.

Hannah: Thank you for joining me, Kailene. Last week, you and Abby Torres helped Daria get her friends back. Now, what's next for "The Supernova?"

Kailene: Hanging out with Daria & Abby was fun. And it is always nice to help rescue someone's friends. But now I'm gonna focus on what I came here for in the first place: the ICW...Women's...Championship…

Kailene's slowed her speaking because she grew distracted at what she saw, as did Hannah. The camera moves over to show a super bitter Natalia Rodriguez appearing.

Natalia: Am I a joke to you? Am I just some forgettable nobody to everyone!? I didn't return here just to be shafted for someone who anyone barely remembers! And-

Kailene: Natalia.

Natalia pauses and turn to Kailene when she said her name.

Kailene: Just stop. Stop this whole 'mean girl' facade. This isn't you. This has never been you. I get you might be upset, but going around belittling anyone isn't gonna make anything better.

Natalia pauses for a moment. She looks down at the floor and nods her head.

Natalia: …...You're right.

 _Natalia immediately grabs Kailene and SMASHES her face against the wall! Kailene collapses, covering her face, and Natalia proceeds to beat her down. Soon, Natalia lifts her back up and TOSSED her whole body into the wall while beating the tar out of her! Several people came by and had to restrain her as Kailene was barely conscious. The camera fades as Natalia was pulled away and Kailene was helped up._

* * *

 **Help Is On the Way (by Rise Against)** begins to play, and the crowd starts to boo. Dan walks out, staring intensely into the crowd, and walks to the ring. He walks up the steps and climbs to the top turnbuckle. There, he stands on the turnbuckle before jumping into the ring and pacing around with an angry scowl on his face.

 _"The following contest is an Immortal Opportunity Qualifier Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jazz: Safe to say that Dan has been pissed ever since Overload, where he came up short against Rick Washington. But ever since reportedly leaving the Cobra Club, he's been given an immediate chance to go to Immortality 2.

Jay: Look, Jazz. Dan Riley has always looked out for Dan Riley. He thought the Cobra Club could lead him to greater opportunities and rewards! And when that didn't happen, he left. So now, he has an "Immortal Opportunity" to show that he is still dangerous as ever!

 **Sleepwalking (by Bring Me The Horizon)** begins to play, and Mason Rivers walks out. He is smiling ear-to-ear as he waves to the crowd ...who just stares at him. He walks towards the ring then leaps onto the apron.

 _"Introducing his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 190 lbs: MASON RIVERS!"_

Jay: Oh god...not this idiot again!

Jazz: Oh be nice, Jay! Mason is just ecstatic about given a chance at something that'll change his life!

Jay:...I hope Dan beats this guy up, Jazz. Real bad.

Mason leaps over the ropes and posed for the fans ...only to be jumped by Dan from behind! Dan stomps him down repeatedly as Rivers crawl to the corner! Dan begins to choke him by his boot until the referee had to pull him away. Once Riley finally stepped back, the referee went to check on Rivers, who only told him to "Start the match." The ref reluntly rings the bell to start the match. Mason tries to get up, but Dan immediately rushes over and beats him back down some more. Riley then grabs Mason and tossed him shoulder first into the ringpost! Rivers collapsed onto the apron and fell to the floor! But Dan wasn't finished because he rolled out of the ring and grabs Mason. He then tossed him directly over the announce table! He taunts the crowd, who boos him in response, until Mason got back up and leaps onto Riley from the table! Mason punches him repeatedly before rolling him back in the ring. When Dan got up, Rivers climbed to the apron & went to Springboard off of it. Unfortunately for him, Dan kicked his leg and caused him to crash down HARD on the canvas! Without any hesitation, Riley pulled him over and applied his Anaconda Vice! This forces Mason to quickly tap out!

 _"Here is your winner by submission: DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: Dan Riley just ran through Mason Rivers with ease, Jazz! He finally gets to go for the Immortal Opportunity at Immortality 2!

Jazz: Yeah but ...I don't think Riley is done yet!

Dan keeps the submission hold applied, which causes Mason to pass out. The referee even had to pull Dan off of him just to release the hold. As he checks on Mason, Riley rolls out of the ring and pulls out a table from underneath. He slides the table back in the ring and sets it up. After shoving the referee aside, Dan lifts Mason up and plants him through the table with his Riley Driver (Double Underhook Powerbomb)! Dan looked down at the unconscious Mason before leaving the ring.

Jay: Statement made, Jazz! Dan Riley just made an example out of Mason Rivers! And he will be on his way towards the Three Layers of Mayhem for the Immortal Opportunity!

Jazz: Still to come, we will hear from Monarchy about their actions attacking Freddy Escobar, and we will also hear Seth Sullivan call out CJ Hawk!

* * *

 _The screen remains black for a while. Smoke soon fills the air and reveals Traci Star sitting on stage inside a darkened church._

Traci: My reawakening…..it feels so rejuvenating!

 _As she spoke, the screen flashes with twisted imagery._

Traci: And I must say ...I so missed my little Rosewood: Nyx. The last time we met….you sent me away

 _The screen soon cuts to to Nyx knocking Traci out and beating the tar out of her last season. It cuts back to Traci, who smiles and toys with an image of the old Nyx._

Traci: But maybe...our little meeting has had an affect on you. You're not the same anymore. AHhhh…. I can sense it ...you've experienced the taste of madness.

 _As Traci cuts up the image, flashes of "The Mad Angel" appear sitting across Traci. She looked up and smiled at 'her.'_

Traci: The Mad Angel ...I want to see more of her soon, Nyx. Because you and I…..we have unfinished business between us….

 _The screen continues to flash with weird imagery before cutting to black. All that was left was Traci's insane laughter before fading._

* * *

 _The camera cuts back to Trell's office, where he was busy working on some paperwork. When he heard the door open, he looks up to see Chris Blade walking in with the International Title. Neither man said a word as Trell watched him stare at the title ...and gently set it on the table. Trell smiled, stood up, and shook his hand._

Trell: Alright, you and Will can have your match. I must say, though, this is even a surprising move on your part.

Blade: I did all I could do with the title. No offense to Will, but I see myself as the one who can elevate the Heavyweight Title just like I did with the International.

Trell: I see…..well. Just to ensure there's no ill-feelings between the two of you, you and Will are gonna team up tonight. Just as a preview for the both of you.

Blade: I'm cool with that.

They shake hands some more, but as Blade goes to leave ... the Lords of Wrestling, Chris Owens & The KNA, barges in and slowly claps at Blade.

Owens: Wow. What a moment. Something the world will never truly forget: Chris Blade tossing aside a title and going after another like a greedy yanker. But you wanna know what moment will top that? The Lords of Wrestling, standing in front of thousands of our fellow countrymen, and you, Trell, personally handing me this International Championship!

KNA nods in agreement, but Trell just looks at him like an idiot as Blade rolls his eyes. All of a sudden, they all heard a sinister laughter from behind Owens. Everyone turns to see Jason Malice standing there.

Malice:...I can't help but feel slightly disappointed. I wished to get my revenge on you, Chris, for your survival against me at Overload. But now you see what I meant when I said "This title was weighing you down." To witness where you will go towards next will intrigue me, because sooner or later ...we will cross paths again.

Blade felt a chill down his spine when he said that. The two stared down for a bit until Malice turns towards Owens & Trell.

Malice: But I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of someone such as Owens being handed a prize such as this International title.

Owens: What the hell are you tryin' to say then, Malice?

Malice: ...Despite certain change of events, I still feel slightly attached to this title. And unlike Blade, you are nowhere near worthy of carrying something so special.

This pissed Owens off so much that he got right in Malice's face and poked his chest.

Owens: Well who the bloody hell are you to tell me how worthy I am!? You aren't anything special yourself!

Malice simply gave an evil smile and grabbed his finger, twisting it.

Malice: I am someone who can make your life a living nightmare if you tick me off….

Trell: Gentlemen!

Everyone in the room stops and looks at Trell, who stood up from his table.

Trell: Look, I haven't decided upon anything involving the International Title just yet! But if you two have any beef, then settle it in the ring tonight!

Owens & Malice stare down for a minute before Malice turned to leave. Before he left, however, Jason stares at Blade for a minute, smirks, then walks out of the room. Owens and the KNA goes to leave until Trell stops them.

Trell: Oh and KNA, I wouldn't worry about being in Owens's corner tonight. Because you two will be competing as well ...against Chris Blade & Will Ralston. Now, all of you go get ready!

 _The three of them were not happy about this and storms out of the room. Blade simply nods at Trell, who gives him the thumbs up, then leaves. Trell looks over the International Title as screen cuts back to arena._

* * *

 **I Don't Wanna Stop (by Ozzy Osbourne)** begins to play, which causes a stream of gold sparks to rain down on the entrance ramp. The crowd boos when they see Marvelous Tate Williams walking out with his arms spread out and an arrogant grin on his face. He marches to the ring, and, when he steps inside, he climbs to the top turnbuckle. He spread his arms out and yells "MARVELOUS" to himself.

 _"The following contest is an Immortal Opportunity Qualifiers match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 231 lbs: 'The Marvelous One' MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jay: Y'know, Jazz, only this man could make Immortality 2 "MARVELOUS!"

Jazz: Riiiiight. Well, this is a huge moment for him! However, he is about to face someone who is itching to fight for an opportunity like this!

The lights go off after the crowd hears a wolf howl **Resistance to Resilience (by Reluctant Hero)** begins to play, and the crowd begins to cheer. After ten seconds, the lights come back on, revealing Matt kneeling in the middle of the stage. He lifts himself up and makes his way to the ring. Once inside, he then goes to the top turnbuckle, removed his hood, and howls. He then jumps back down and glares at his Marvelous opponent across the ring.

 _"Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 198 lbs: 'The Mexican Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: Matt's been having an up-and-down season so far, but this will be an opportunity he will never forget! This is something he's been working towards for some time. All he has to do is get through Tate and he's heading to Immortality 2.

Jay: Matt's been slowly suffering as of late, Jazz! Anytime something major comes his way, he always come up short! And tonight won't be any different!

When the bell rings, both men circle around each other. They teased a lock up, but Tate suddenly kicked Matt in the stomach! The crowd boos while Matt stumbled a bit. Tate beats him against the ropes before Irish Whipping him across the ring. He went for a Back Body Drop, but Matt rolled over his back! When "The Marvelous One" turned around, he was suddenly tackled to the canvas! Lopez then follows up with a flurry of elbows and forearms, causing Williams to cover up! "The Marvelous One" manages to escape by kicking Matt off of him and rolling to the outside. As Williams took the time to recover, Matt rolls out onto the apron and hits a Running Hurricanrana, leaping off the apron and sending him crashing into the barricade! Matt got the crowd hyped before rolling Tate back into the ring. He climbs up to the top, and when Tate stumbled back up, he knocked him back down with a Missile Dropkick! Matt went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

As soon as Tate kicked out, "The Mexican Lone Wolf" picks him up and Irish Whips him to a corner. Matt charges after him, but Tate lifted Matt and hits the Flapjack, sending him face first into the corner! As Matt stumbles backward, Tate tosses him into the ringpost! Tate stomps down on Matt for some time before lifting him into the Tree of Woe. He climbs up top, yells "MARVELOUS," and connects with the Dropkick Tree Of Woe! He pulls Matt and covers him.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

When Matt kicked out, Tate puts him in the Camel Clutch! Matt struggled while the crowd cheers for him to break out. But Tate kept him pinned down so he couldn't reach the ropes! So Matt decided to muster up every energy he has and, with Tate on his back, pulling himself to his feet He then fell backwards and slammed Tate to the canvas! This causes him to release the hold, and both men were down! Soon, they pulled themselves to their feet, but Matt was the one who struck first with a forearm to his face! Tate responds with one of his own! Matt kicks him in the chest, and Tate forearms him again! They continue to trade punches & kicks until Matt catches him with a Roundhouse to the head! "The Marvelous One" was stunned, so Matt took the chance to run the ropes. However, Tate catches him with a sudden Spinebuster! WIlliams lifts him by his head and goes for the Snapmare Driver, but to his surprise, Matt front flips to his feet and catches Williams with a Pele Kick! This rocks "The Marvelous One" enough that Matt attempted the Gran Final (Brain Buster DDT)! But Tate reverses it by landing behind him, and then he hits the Marvelous-Plex (Belly-to-Back Suplex)! Tate climbed up the top rope and attempted the Marvelous Finale (Purple Rainmaker). But to his surprise, and for some reason, Chris Wolf rushes out and got on the apron! He tries to warn Matt, but this only infuriates Tate! It annoys him so much that he got down and began belittling Wolf! As the two continued their heated exchange, Matt got up and went for the Storm Maker (Wrist lock transitioned into a Short-Arm Bicycle High Knee)! However, Tate got out of the way, and Matt ends up hitting Chris Wolf! Before anyone could process what had happened, Tate rolls Matt up from behind while grabbing his tights!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here is your winner: MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!"_

Jazz: He cheated! Tate cheated and stole the Immortal Opportunity away from Lopez!

Jay: Tate was only playing fair, Jazz! Wolf obviously tried to distract "The Marvelous One," and he ended up outsmarting both of them!

Tate quickly rolled out of the ring while Matt was left stunned in the ring. He laughed at both Matt & Chris, slowly began to regain consciousness. He spread his arms out and yelled out "MARVELOUS." Matt just...sat there. He just sat in the middle of the ring, shaking his head in disbelief. He then rolled out of the ring and made his way up the ramp. When Chris recovered, he tried to catch up with Matt….only for Lopez to turn around and shoved him down out of frustration before leaving.

Jazz: I know for a fact Matt didn't want Chris out here! But that still doesn't excuse the fact that he was robbed!

Jay: Well look. Maybe it's just the fact that Matt Lopez & the rest of The Pack just can't get the job done! And now Immortality 2 is going to be MARVELOUS!

Jazz: What a shame ...But speaking of Immortality 2, up next we will take a closer look at the deep history between two teams that will face-off for the ICW Tag Team Championships: The Wayne Bros & The Fortress!

* * *

 **History of The Fortress VS The Wayne Bros pt. 1 (Pre-WFA)**

 _The video opens with the Wayne Bros sitting in an interview room. Derrick chuckled silently while Devin simply shook his head._

Derrick: I have no idea how many times we've fought Static & PK.

Devin: It feels like we've done this for a long time. No matter where we are in the world, we would end up facing them.

Derrick: And everytime ...man, every flipping time…..

 _The feed shifts immediately to The Fortress. Static was shaking in his seat while clutching his title as PK remained still with his title on his lap._

PK: Everytime we have faced The Wayne Bros, we have defeated them. Every. Single. Time! Take our time in New Japan…The Wayne Bros were making their debut in order to challenge Static & myself for the IWGP Jr. Tag Team Titles.

 _Several images appear on-screen showing photos of a younger looking Wayne Bros coming out and standing face to face with a young Static & PK in a New Japan ring._

PK: And even back then, they lost to us.

 _It then flashes to clips of the Fortress, holding the IWGP Jr. Tag Titles & standing over the defeated Waynes Bros._

PK: Our dominance was not even condensed to just Japan. Here in the states, we have dominated The Waynes. Take for example, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla.

 _The feed shifts immediately back to the Wayne Bros._

Devin: We had just won the PWG tag titles when The Fortress showed up.

Derrick: It was only what? A month since we won those titles?

Devin: Yeah just about. But those two wanted to fight us as soon as we won them.

 _More images appear which showed the Fortress standing across from Waynes in the PWG ring with the ref holding up the PWG Tag Titles._

Derrick: Aaaaaand…..we immediately lost it to them.

 _It then flashes to clips of the Fortress, holding the PWG Tag Titles & standing over the defeated Waynes Bros._

Devin: You would think we would eventually beat them. We thought the same thing, too….

 _The feed shifts immediately back to the Fortress_

PK: They could never beat us. Everywhere we went, Static & I have been victorious against Derrick & Devin. Whether it is ROH…

 _Images appeared of the Fortress retaining the ROH Tag belts._

PK: Impact Wrestling.…

 _Images appeared of_ _the Fortress retaining the ROH Tag belts._

PK: PWG, NJPW, or any other place, we have shown to be the better tag team!

 _The feed shifts immediately back to the Wayne Bros._

Derrick: Despite our shortcomings, we were not deterred. Eventually, my brother and I heard about The WFA and all of the new promotions popping up from within.

Devin: So, we signed up. Came here to the WFA. And we thought our issues with The Fortress would be lost on time…..

Derrick:...How wrong were we?

Devin: Dead wrong, Derrick. We were so very, very wrong.

 _The final image was a recap of the Fortress & The Wayne Bros facing off across multiple independent promotions._

 **Next time: Pt. 2 (WFA arrival & ICW Season 1)**

* * *

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping With the Sirens)** begins to play, and the crowd cheered. Carson walks out unlike her usual upbeat self. She instead calmly walks out, lost in thought, and makes her way to the ring.

Jay: Hey Jazz. Is it me or does Carson appear to be off?

Jazz: What do you mean?

Jay: Well, it's just that she hasn't been like her usual self since losing the title! In fact, she's been real quiet since Overload!

Jazz: Carson is a strong-willed person! Sure she's suffered some minor setbacks, but she isn't going to let that slow her down! But I DO know she requested this time to address what's been going on with her, especially pertaining to Brianna Kelly.

Carson enters the ring and remained silent for a bit. She paces around, listening to the crowd cheer for her. She looks around and nods at everyone before speaking.

Carson: Ladies & gentlemen, I failed at Overload. For the past several months, I have failed to regain the ICW Women's Championship and I feel like I let you all down. It's no secret, some of you aren't sure about me. It's okay, because I'm not sure what to do about myself either. I mean, I began this season on Cloud 9! I was both the ICW & WFA Women's Champion, and I felt untouchable. Until….I tapped out to Angelica Rhodes and lost the ICW Women's title.

The crowd boos when she said this. Carson nods with them and continued on.

Carson: Yeah, it sucks. But it's something I learned to accept that I lost and promised myself I would never lose to that woman again! But as I was so focused on regaining the title that, for the past few months, there has been some hostile tension between myself…..and Brianna Kelly.

The crowd cheers when they heard Brianna Kelly.

Carson: And I get why. We both want the same thing: And that's to strangle the women's champion and get that title from her spoiled hands. So because of that, it's caused us to ...for lack of a better term ... screw each other over. And so, I'm here to simply squash whatever issues we may have and move on. So Brianna, come out here so we can move past this.

 **Free the Flame (by CFO$)** begins to play, and the crowd cheered. Brianna walks out, but she is nowhere near amused or content with what Carson had said. Without missing a beat, she marched straight towards the ring.

Jazz: I can respect Carson for speaking from the heart and wanting to put aside any issues with Brianna.

Jay: I don't know, Jazz. Brianna doesn't appear to be in a forgiving mood since also failing to become Women's Champion.

When Brianna stepped into the ring, Carson walks over to shake her hand. Instead of accepting the handshake, Brianna marched over and grabbed the mic out of her hands.

Brianna: You still do not get it, do you Carson? You still don't get any of it. You got in my business…. A business that you had nothing to do with. Why? Because you can't handle the idea of someone else being better than you.

The crowd looked on in shock. Carson's smile quickly faded as Brianna seethed in anger.

Brianna: For the past two seasons, you have had these people fooled into thinking you're the greatest of all time. But the fact of the matter is you're not!. You are nowhere near being the best of all time, Carson! Not in the WFA, not in ICW, NOWHERE! And what's worst of all is that you have everyone believed to be a kind and compassionate person.

As she spoke, Brianna stepped right in front of her face and looked Carson dead in her eyes.

Brianna: You have never fooled me, Carson Michaels. I see right through your facade. And what I see ...no. What I've SEEN since the day we met isn't Carson Michaels, loyal, kind-hearted, humble person everyone can cheer for…. I see Carson Michaels, the arrogant, egotistical little degenerate just like her father!

Carson was stunned silent as soon as she heard that. Brianna turned to walk away but stopped. Without looking back, she finished up speaking.

Brianna: As for your little peace offering, you can shove it! As long as you manipulate and lie to everyone, there will never be peace between us! And the next time I ever see you, there will be no words spoken. I will simply put you down for good!

Carson stood there, contemplating everything that happened. Brianna drops the Mic and goes to leave. Unfortunately, she didn't get to go very far ...because Carson ATTACKS Brianna from behind with Sweet Chin Music!

Jazz: Oh no!

Jay: Carson just snapped, Jazz! She's finally had enough!

Brianna collapsed out of the ring and to the floor. Carson immediately rolled out and tossed her all over ringside: into the ring post, the barricade, steel steps, everywhere! The crowd didn't even know what to make of the beating! Eventually, Carson went over and grabbed the ring bell from the timekeeper's area. When Brianna got up, HBC BLASTS her in the fast with it, knocking her out! Carson dropped the bell and looked down at "The Iconic Princess" all with the same frown on her face. As people rushed out to help, Carson simply turned and walked away.

Jazz: Carson...Carson just violently attacked Brianna!

Jay: That was awesome! I want to see more of that "Heartbreak Chick!"

Jazz: I don't know if that's just frustration boiling over or if she, as Brianna puts it, is "showing her true colors." But whatever it is, there's no way Brianna will allow her to get away with that.

* * *

 _The screen opens to a dimly lit room with Katie calmly sitting in a chair looking at the cameras. She still suffered from her bout at Overload._

Katie: For a while now, I've been telling everyone to stay Tranquillo. I wanted to make ICW Tranquillo, along with everyone here as well. But now I see that there are a lot of people who not only hates this lifestyle, but actively wants to rebel against these thoughts and ideas that shaped this sport of ours. After some thought...I have come to understand that ICW would need something greater than myself...something more to make everyone Tranquillo.

 _With that, Katie got up and left the room. The screen cuts back to the arena._

* * *

 **Fight (by CFO$)** begins to play. Chris walked out onto the stage and looked around at the booing crowd with a serious look on his face. He squatted down and patted the stage floor before he bounced back up and raised his arms up in pre-match victory while he let out a battle cry. He then walked down the ramp while he maintained his cracked his knuckles and his stare on the ring. Once he reached the ringside area, he cracked his neck then climbed up the steel steps. He entered the ring through the top and middle rope and once he was inside, he airbox the air before he finishes it off with an elbow like taunt.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 255 lbs: 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" CHRIS OWENS!"_

Jazz: With the International Championship officially vacated, we have seen two people immediately step up to try and claim it. One of whom is this man, Chris Owens.

Jay: Well of course he wants to be International Champion, Jazz! We need someone who is capable of carrying that title, and I think "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" is the one to be. And what better way than for him to be handed the title than in front of his fellow countrymen at Immortality 2?

 **Refined In The Fire (by Winds of Plague)** begins to play which causes the lights to flicker on and off. Soon, it is revealed that Malice is kneeled down at the top of the entrance ramp with red fog all around him. On the titantron, it showed Malice in jagged red and black lettering that fades out to show The Dark Savior. Jason then stands up, making a cutting motion across his throat, and a wall of fire explodes behind him as he walks down the ramp holding a black baseball bat that had carvings of a scorpion, a bat, and a raven. When he enters the ring, he stands on the second turnbuckle with his arms spread open and then either points his bat at his opponent. Owens swatted the bat away, and got right in Malice's face.

" _Introducing his opponent, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 237 lbs: 'The Dark Savior' JASON MALICE!"_

Jazz: Jason Malice also has unfinished business with the International Championship. While he came up short against Chris Blade at Overload, he still sees himself as the only one worthy and capable of carrying the International Title.

Jay: Listen, Jazz. Malice is the type of freak who speaks a whole lot of nonsense. You just gotta ignore him and move on!

Jazz: Don't let him hear you say stuff like that, Jay…...

A second after the bell rings, both men started throwing fists! Neither man gave an inch, and just punched each other repeatedly! Soon, Malice gained the advantage while Owens was eventually stunned and knocked down by a Lariat! Malice looked around at the cheering crowd, doing the cutthroat motion, before lifting Owens up. But to his surprise, Chirs pops back up and kicks him in the leg! Malice fell to one knee, and he eats a Snap DDT! "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" follows with the Running Senton and into the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Owens drag him up and whips him to a corner. Owens runs and hits the Corner Clothesline, knocking Malice down against the bottom turnbuckle. Owens runs across the ring, charges forward, and hits the Corner Cannonball! Malice collapses and was kicked out of the ring by Owens, who taunted the fans. He declared himself "The next bloody International Champion!" to which the fans respond with boos. Chris rolls out of the ring and tries to pick Jason up. But when he got up, "The Dark Savior" hits a Spinebuster to the floor! He followed up by hitting Vertical Suplex onto the announce table. Owens collapsed back to the floor in pain until Malice rolls him in the ring. Chris tried to pull himself up by the ropes, but Malice grabs him and hits Repeated German Suplexes! Jason then hits a Bridging German into the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Malice decide to end this match for good. He lifts Owens up and attempts the Impaler DDT, but "Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" quickly shoved him into the corner! He then elbows Malice in the ribs repeatedly before simply just beating him against the corner. The referee had to physically pull Owens away from the corner, and this allows Malice the chance to connect with his Sudden Death Superkick! Owens stumbled around before falling on one knee, and Jason hits the Sudden Death Superkick again, knocking him out for good! "zThe Dark Savior" goes to lift Owens up and connect with Laid To Rest (Inverted DDT dropped down into a Piledriver)! But just as he went for the cover…..the referee was suddenly pulled out of the ring and tossed to the floor…by Zack Mercer!

Jay: It's Zack Mercer! "The Black-Haired Outlaw" has returned!

Jazz: Oh no, not this drunken madman!

Zack Mercer slid in the ring and attacks Malice by SMASHING his beer bottle over his face! He continuously beat him down over & over until lifting him up and hitting his Final Calling (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)! He picks up an unconscious

Owens and hits the Mercer Driver (8 Second Ride (Fireman's Carry Bulldog))! With everyone laid out cold, Zack went over and grabs a mic.

Zack: I'll be damned if I let anyone take MY opportunity at the International Title! If anyone is gonna go to Immortality 2 with that belt, IT'S ME! Why? Because ZACK MERCER SAID SO!

Zack drops the mic and leaves with the rest of his beer. The referee pulled himself back up and, seeing the bodies laid out in the ring, called for the bell.

Jay: Oh man, Jazz! Zack has definitely convinced me that he is International Championship material!

Jazz: Zack only showed up, still possibly intoxicated, and just blindsided both men along with the ref!

Jay: I know!

Jazz: Ugh ...well, still to come, Ralston & Blade will team up against the KNA, we will hear from Kingston, & Torres, and Caesar after their heinous attack, and later, Seth Sullivan will reportedly call out CJ Hawk!

* * *

 _The screen cuts back to Trell's office, where he continues to work. He soon received a knock on his door._

Trell: Come in.

The door opens, revealing Clayton Palmer. Clayton walks in with a huge smile on his face. Trell wasn't paying attention because Trell didn't bother looking up at him.

Clayton: Mr. Thomas. We need to talk.

Trell: Hello to you too, Mr. Palmer. What is it that we need to discuss?

Clayton: My protege Koji...and how he's NOT automatically qualified for the Briefcase!

Trell: Well, Clayton-

Jade: It's because your "protege" does not have what it takes, Mr. Palmer

Clayton turns around and sees Jade standing in the doorway. Clayton glares at her as she smirks at Clayton.

Clayton: Ms. Madison.

Jade struts in and sits on Trell's desk elegantly.

Jade: Y'see, The Gambler has been itching to fight someone for something. And what better opportunity than this Immortal Opportunity? Am I right, sir?

Clayton: Mr. Thomas! Don't fall for this nonsense! Listen to reason!

Trell didn't bother looking at either at them, but did take a deep breath and spoke.

Trell: Here's what I'll do: Koji will get a chance, and Gambler will get a chance. And all they have to do is fight each other.

Jade & Clayton: Excuse me?

Trell: Next week. Koji VS Gambler. Winner qualifies for the Three Layers of Mayhem at Immortality 2. Tell your "proteges" I wish them luck. Now leave me be!

 _Clayton and Jade were about to object, but Trell simply turned his chair away from them and waved the two off. Jade & Clayton glares at each other leaving. The screen soon fades to black._

* * *

 _The screen cuts backstage to interview & media room where, this time, Brandon was standing._

Brandon: Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time: "the ICW Women's Champion" Angelica Rhodes!

Angelica shows up unamused and with the ICW Women's Championship.

Brandon: At Overload, you outlasted Carson, Brianna, & Natalia to retain the Women's title. With Immortality 2 around the corner, are there any concerns about who will be your next challenger?

Angelica: …...Are you serious? Like..are you dead serious about that question?

Brandon: Umm...yes…?

This answer visibly irritated Angelica.

Angelica: The people brought in to do this ...let me make this clear for you to understand: I, Angelica Rhodes, the American Princess, the face of ICW, and the standard bearer of wrestling, am not concerned about anyone or anything! You JUST said it: I beat Carson, aka the woman who I tapped out to take this title, I beat Brianna, aka the same woman I defeated on two separate occasions, and I even outlasted my bestie Natalia! Why? Because I am the greatest champion in the history of ICW! You know what? Give me this!

In a flash, Angelica snatches the mic from his hand, and she kicks Brandon away from her. She drags the camera from the media room and around backstage with her. She walked past several workers and some of the wrestlers. She then pointed out to the women wrestlers there.

Angelica: Take a look at who is left, people! These women cannot hold a candle to me! I am the standard bearer that these girls helplessly try to compare their lives to, only to fail miserably and realize that no woman can ever dethrone ME!

Many of the women looked at her annoyed. Angelica held the title in front of them as she spoke.

Angelica: And it's not just the title that makes me great! I have the prestige, the money, the fame, the elite-level family, the talent, definitely the million dollar looks, the-

Daria: …...The ability to bore an entire audience to sleep.

Angelica went quiet and looks around. She soon spots the Misfits hanging around. Daria was currently sitting on some crates on her phone, Alexandra stood next to her, shaking her head at the statement, & Kirsi sat cross-legged and snickering. Angelica's shocked expression quickly faded and was replaced by a smirk. She approaches them while dragging the cameraman along with her.

Angelica: Ladies & gentlemen, what we have here is an amalgamation of everything that I am not: Childish. Forgettable. And ...disgusting to be around. Aka, The Misfits.

Angelica chuckles to herself. Alexandra glares at the champion while Kirsi boos her insult. Daria, not bothering to look up from her phone, simply rolls her eyes and then spoke up in a sarcastic tone.

Daria: Oh no! Whatever shall we do, girls? How could we ever recover from this insult? Oh wait. It's all coming from Freddy Escobar's housewife. Don't pay her no mind, folks.

Angelica was FURIOUS! Kirsi bursts out laughing, and Alexandra even had to turn away just to keep herself from chuckling. Several people around them started to snicker as well. Worst for Angelica, Daria remained chill and still haven't even acknowledged her presence! This embarrassment became too much for the Women's Champion, so Angelica decided slaps Kirsi HARD in the face, just to quiet the laughter! Kirsi quickly stopped laughing and rubbed her cheek. This set something off in her and she leapt up and tackled Angelica to the ground! The two of them just threw all sorts of punches until Alexandra ran over and pulled her friend away! Angelica stumbles back to her feet, grab her title, and said:

Angelica: YOU THREE WILL LEARN! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET DISRESPECTING ME!

Angelica then storms off, leaving Kirsi to calm down and rub her stinging face. Alexandra lets her go and glares at Daria, who finally looked up from her phone.

Daria: What? I only said what is true.

 _Alexandra simply sighed in response as the camera cuts back to the ring._

* * *

 **Failure (by Breaking Benjamin)** begins to play, and Will walks out for the second time tonight. With the ICW Heavyweight Championship around his waist, Will matched straight to the ring. When he slides in, Will climbs in one corner and raises his title in the air.

 _"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 201 lbs, he is the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

Jay: I gotta ask you, Jazz, what is going on in Will's mind right now? Why on earth would he ever accept a challenge from Chris Blade?

Jazz: Well, "The Avenger" wanted to find someone that would give him a hell of a match worthy of Immortality 2. And what better person than the guy who was a dominant champion himself?

 **Unusual Habit (by Silent Partner)** starts to play, and Blade walks out for the second time tonight. For the first time in a long time, he walked out without the International Title in sight. Chris he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring. He slid in the ring and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope, and raise both arms in a "X" shape. He hops down and looks at Will, who just looks back at him.

" _And his tag team partner, from Newark, New Jersey, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218 lbs: 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' CHRIS BLADE!"_

Jazz: It's strange to see Blade without the International Title for the first time this season. But this is the sacrifice he is willing to make in order to become Heavyweight Champion.

Jay: I'm gonna call it: I don't see these two getting along in this tag bout. Not when they are set to face each other in a few weeks.

Jazz: Chris & Will respect each other enough to know they'll work to get the job done tonight.

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** starts to play as the lights cut off. The stage lights up and reveals the silhouettes of Edward & Aiden. The lights returned to normal, and they both walk to the ring, Edward taunting and showboating, and Aiden simply walking to the ring. When they slid in, Edward raised his cane and AR3 popped his collar up.

" _Introducing their opponents, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III' the KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: The KNA are one dangerous team, Jazz! Even if there was some "respect" between those two, Chris & Will doesn't stand a chance.

Jazz: Will and Blade are two of the best athletes here, and they are focused on simply proving that against the KNA.

As the KNA bump fists, Chris pulled Will away and wanted to start the match himself. Will reluctantly obliged and stood on the apron. The bell rings with Chris and Edward started off for their team. The two lock up with Edward twisting his arm. In response, Chris rolls around a bit, flips onto his feet, and broke the hold on him. He takes Edward down with the Snapmare and tries to Roundhouse him in the face. Edward ducks and Chris tries to hit a Standing Moonsault. Edward rolls away and tries to get on his feet. But when Blade landed on his feet, he hits a Dropkick, sending Edward across the ring! Blade rolls to his knees and posed to the crowd while looking at Will who just smirked and nodded. Edward quickly tags in Aiden, and Will stuck his hand out. Chris looked at him, smirked, and tags in Will.

Will & Aiden pace around the ring a bit before slowly raising their arms. They went for the test of strength, and Will managed to force Aiden's shoulders to the mat. Each time Remington lifted his shoulders up, Will forces it back down until AR3 bridges. Will tries to press his knees on his chest, but Aiden catches him in the Guillotine Chokehold. Remington had the submission in tight, but Will still managed to get back to his feet. He almost fell back down, but he kept his balance before deadlifting Aiden out of the hold and into a Vertical Suplex! He looks at Chris, who just nods and gives a light clap. All of a sudden, Will sees his partner pulled from the apron by Edward! This allows "AR3" to attack the champion from behind! After they beat their opponents down, Aiden tags Edward back in, and they Double Irish Whip Ralston. But "The Avenger" held on to the rope. And when Edward charges after him, Ralston back body drops him over to the floor. When Aiden charges after him, Will kicked him in the face. Aiden stumbles back, and Chris slid in & hits a Hurricanrana. With both guys out of the ring, Will and Chris exchange glances then ran the ropes & hits double Tope Con Hilo! Will quickly rolls Edward in, climbs up top, and hits a Double Foot Stomp followed by the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Will picks up Edward and whips him into his corner. He then charges and chops "The Antagonist" hard in the chest! Before he could do anything else, however, Blade got on the apron and told Will to tag him in. Ralston rolls his eyes at him, but reluctantly tags his partner. Chris entered and immediately drops Edward with another Snapmare. Blade quickly runs the ropes and hits a Basement Dropkick to the face. He looks at Will, who appeared unimpressed, and follows with the Standing Moonsault into the Knee Press. Chris got up and posed to the crowd, which earned him a pop. But while Chris appeased to the fans, AR3 pulls Will down & tossed him into the barricade. Edward recovered enough to roll up Blade from behind.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

As soon as Chris kick out, "The Antagonist" got up and stomped on his feet. Chris grabbed his hands, and Edward hits a Basement Dropkick to his face! He tags in Remington and applied an Armbar! Edward grabs the other arm and applied an Armbar of his own. They soon switched up: Aiden went for the Crossface & Edward applies the Leg Lock! It then turned into a Liontamer/Camel Clutch submission as well. They eventually release Blade as Remington tags Edward back in. They grab Chris and hits the Double Wheelbarrow Slam followed by the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Edward was beside himself about the kick out. He tags in AR3 and called for the Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine). But when they lift Chris up for it, "The Silver Bullet" counters it by hitting a Tornado DDT to Edward! "The Antagonist" was put down, but Remington catches Chris with a Penalty Kick! AR3 lifts him up and goes for his Prodigy-Plex (Bridging Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex)! However, Chris fights out to land behind him, and drops his opponent with the #KYS (Running Cutter). With the KNA down, Will called for Chris to tag him in. Eventually, Chris crawls over and makes the tag to Will! The crowd pops as the Heavyweight Champion rushes in the ring and hits the Sling Blade to Aiden! Edward tries to attack, but Will hits a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! When Aiden got up, Ralston knocks him down with the Pele Kick! The KNA rolled outside to recover, but Will climbs up top and hits a Diving Corkscrew Moonsault to both men! He rolls Remington back in the ring and waited for him to stand back up. However, Chris tags himself in, which did not sit well with Ralston, and hits the Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike)! Will just looked at Chris, who simply shrugged. But when they see Edward charging, Will ducks a Clothesline, kicks him in the stomach, and hits his finisher: the Reverse 1916. With him out of the way, Chris was free to hit Aiden with the Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat)! Will watched as Chris went for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here are your winners: CHRIS BLADE & WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: And just like that, the Heavyweight Champion and his future opponent just picked up the win!

Jay: Damn it. I was hoping one would turn on the other.

Jazz: For crying out loud, Jay….

The crowd cheered as Chris stood up and raised his hand in victory. He looks back at Will, who simply walked over towards him and raised his hand at well. They celebrated their victory until the ref walked over and handed Will his title. They both looked at the title then faced each other down. Chris offered another handshake, but this time, "The Avenger" didn't accept. Instead, Will simply raised the title in right in Chris's face and made the handgun motion. Chris just looked at Will with a serious expression, and makes the "X" cross with his arms.

Jazz: But now reality is setting in for both men. The partnership is over, and both men have their eyes set on one thing: becoming Heavyweight Champion.

Jay: Those two are going to tear each other apart all to see who is the best in ICW!

Jazz: But up next, Monarchy finally breaks their silence and speak about their shocking actions at Overload.

* * *

 _The video opens to an empty throne room. The room appeared to be abandoned and the throne was close to collapsing at any moment. DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, & King Caesar all appeared and standing near the empty throne chair._

DJ: There was a time where Monarchy ruled the WFA. Me, Dylan, Caesar, recently Natalia, and our famous leader: 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar.

 _Several images flashes of Monarchy's success through the entire history of the WFA...and even some forgotten promotions._

Dylan: It didn't matter what era it was or what promotion we were in. When Monarchy showed up, Monarchy dominated.

 _Show the countless title wins Monarchy collected throughout the years, including the WFA Tag Titles at Immortality._

Caesar: Even as we came to ICW, we dominated. At least ...we were supposed to. Monarchy suffered some issues during our time in ICW.

 _The feed then cuts to the arrival of Monarchy in ICW. It shows Freddy & Monarchy feuding with The New Shield, each of them losing to Justin Danger, and Freddy losing the Heavyweight Title at Immortality._

Caesar: But issues aside, Monarchy was still a united front at the end of the day.

DJ: Until…. Detrick Cyrus stuck his nose in our business.

 _The screen replays how Detrick was trying to talk to Freddy, and Freddy outright ignoring him. It then shifts to Freddy decided to embrace his brother and hanging out with him more and more._

Dylan: And because he stuck his nose in our business, it made Freddy soft. It made him weak. And it made him flat out pathetic. He stopped being "The Prince" and became "The Punk of the WFA."

 _Images flashed of the countless losses Freddy suffered in ICW (along with several key losses throughout the WFA) and froze at his loss with Detrick at Overload._

DJ: Many of you don't know this, but years ago, Monarchy made a promise to each other. We promised to always put the interest of Monarchy first and removed the one who would be the weak link in Monarchy.

Caesar: ...And that's exactly what we did.

 _Replays aired of DJ, Dylan attacking Freddy, who tried to call them off. It then cuts to repeat shots of Caesar attacking Freddy, and DJ & Dylan hitting the Kingdom Killer on him. The feed ends with the three of them standing tall over Escobar & Cyrus._

Caesar: Escobar has been making Monarchy look bad for a very long time now. He's been fooling us into thinking we weren't as good as we once were.

Dylan: But the truth is that Freddy isn't as good as was before. He's grown soft. He's not fit to lead Monarchy anymore. And so we overthrew him. And now Freddy can spend all the time he wants with his loser of a brother.

DJ: The three of US are still Monarchy. We are still the most dominant and dangerous group in the WFA. And we aren't gonna let anyone else forget it.

 _The video ends with the three members of Monarchy walking out as the throne chair slowly crumbles. The screen then cuts back to the arena._

* * *

 **Bloodline (by Crown The Empire)** starts to play and EVERYONE starts booing! Seth Sullivan walks out seething with anger. The rest of the Cobra Club (Black, Loki, Jack, Karloff, & Julian) follows from behind as Seth marches straight to the ring.

Jazz: I know Sullivan has been on edge with these bans on him, but he went ballistic at Overload! Not only did he attack Anthony Dre before their match, but he also attacked Will Ralston and threatened to cripple him if he didn't get what he wanted! Well, what he got was a ghost of his past in the form of CJ Hawk, who returned and just laid waste to him!

Jay: Of all people, CJ definitely should've known NOT to cross a guy who took him out for an entire season, Jazz! Now Sullivan is about to call him out and send him packing once again!

As the Cobra Club surround the ring, Sullivan rolls in. He snatches a mic and paced back and forth, and the entire time, the crowd chants "C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK!" His face was red with anger as he leaned against the ropes, banging the mic against his head, listening to the chants. Finally, Sullivan spoke.

Sullivan: Y'know what, I'll say it: I was embarrassed at Overload!

The crowd cheers more and continues to chant for CJ. Seth felt like he was losing his mind the more he listens to it all. He even began to chuckle in disbelief.

Sullivan: Just when I thought I broke him, CJ Hawk decided to find his balls, pops back up, and toss me all around ringside!

The crowd responds with even more "C-J HAWK" chants. Sullivan stopped chuckling and looks around the arena.

Sullivan: But you think that was enough to startle me? I'm the guy who got rid of you, CJ! And since you think you're bad enough to do it again, I won't hesitate to PERMANENTLY bury you in the ground!

Sullivan & the Cobra Club looks around the arena while the crowd continues to chant for CJ! Unfortunately for everyone, nothing happens. There was no sign of CJ anywhere. And this infuriates Sullivan!

Sullivan: Come on, you birdbrain motherfucker! I know you're here! You want to get your hands on me, right? Then come out here and face all of us like a man!

"The Gravedigger" and his stablemates were getting unruly and was about to run rampant all over ringside. But as Seth rolls out and was about to command them, Trell marches out on stage.

Trell: No, Sullivan! No no no! You are NOT gonna try to manipulate any of this! I'm sick and tired of you, Seth. And frankly, I'm sick of all of the chaos you and your cronies have brought here! You aren't gonna be fighting ANYONE. Because you and the Cobra Club are DONE! Get them out of my sight!

A plethora of security rushes out to force the Cobra Club out of the arena! But as soon as they get to them, Sullivan floors a guy with a right hook! This leads to a huge brawl as the crowd continued to chant for CJ. All of a sudden, the arena lights went dark! When they came back on, CJ Hawk was standing in the middle of the ring! And the crowd went BALLISTIC!

Jazz: HE'S HERE! CJ IS HERE IN THE BATTLEFIELD!

Jay: What's he about to do, Jazz!? There's too much chaos going on at once!

Not wasting any minute, CJ ran the ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo onto everyone at ringside! He immediately grabs Sullivan and starts beating him over and over again! Seth tries to get away, but CJ would not allow him the opportunity! He lifts him back up and SLAMS him straight into the steel steps! Eventually, Alex & Julian recovered enough to attack CJ from behind, garnering a loud & negative reaction! The rest of the Cobra Club quickly gather Seth and retreat through the crowd while CJ fought back. He tossed Alex into the ring post then slammed Julian to the ground! CJ paced back & forth, visibly pissed off as Sullivan watched on from the crowds. He then sees CJ grab the steel steps and threw it like a dart right onto everyone (Julian, Alex, & all of security)! But CJ wasn't finished even yet! He tossed Alex & Julian back in the ring before tossing the steps inside as well. CJ rolls in, grabs the steps, and looks Seth dead in his eyes. The rest of the Cobra Club watched as CJ, with little hesitation, lifts the steps and SLAMS it straight onto Alex's ribs and waist!

Jazz: OH MY GOD!

Jay: HOLY SHIT!

The crowd gasps and cheers as Alex clutches his stomach while choking up blood. The Cobra Club were besides themselves ...but to their horror, CJ wasn't finished! He lifted the steps up and SLAMS it down on Alex over & over again! After the third time, he finally tossed the steps aside and paced back & forth in the ring. The crowd chanted "ONE MORE TIME!" But CJ decided to do something else. He rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel chair from under the ring. Sullivan was livid, but he & the Cobra Club could only watch as CJ lifts Julian up and CRACKS the chair over his head! The crowd pops when CJ continuously beat Julian over the head with the chair until the chair was bent! CJ finally stopped, then points to Sullivan, who didn't know what to make of the scene before him! CJ drags Julian and place his head on top of the steps. He then takes the chair, and SLAMS it on his head against the steps!

Jay: HE'S SNAPPED, JAZZ! CJ HAWK JUST SNAPPED TONIGHT! HOLY HELL!

Jazz: He just...I have never seen him act in such a manner before! Good lord….

He continuously smashes Julian's head between the steps & chair until Trell finally came down & pulled him away! The Cobra Club remained stunned silent as CJ tossed the chair aside and leaves! The final moments were CJ walking up the ramp with bodies laying all around the ring, Alex coughing up blood, Julian laying motionless against the steps, and Seth Sullivan looking on, shocked at all of the carnage...

* * *

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Dan Riley VS Mason Rivers- _Immortal Opportunity Qualifiers  
_ Winner: Dan Riley via submission

Match 2: Marvelous Tate Williams VS Matt Lopez- _Immortal Opportunity Qualifiers  
_ Winner: Marvelous Tate Williams via pin

Match 3: Chris Owens VS Jason Malice  
Winner: No contest

Match 4: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Will Ralston & Chris Blade  
Winners: Will Ralston & Chris Blade via pin

* * *

 _After the show….._

 _The camera manages to catch up with Zack Mercer, who was fuming and downing an entire bottle of beer. Before the cameraman could even speak, Mercer spoke first._

Zack: Before you say anything, let me just remind you that I was robbed of this opportunity one season ago! I also let the title slipped through my beer-drinking hands several months ago. And y'all expect me to just sit by and let that opportunity slide beside me!? I don't care if Owens, Malice, or whoever else wants it: I WILL BE TAKING THAT TITLE!

 _Mercer shoved the cameraman out of his way before stumbling towards the exit. The screen cuts to black before cutting to Carson Michaels walking down the hall._

Cameraman: Excuse me, Carson! What-

 _HBC simply moved the camera out of her way before leaving the arena. The screen fades with the exit door closing. The screen opens to reveal Marvelous Tate Williams stumbling backstage._

Cameraman: Congrats on your victory tonight, Tate. You now are heading to Immortality 2 for a chance to compete for the Immortal Briefcase in a Three Layers of Mayhem Match. Your thoughts?

Tate: First of all, how DARE that mutt Chris Wolf get in MY business! He better be glad that I didn't beat him down just like I did to his little friend Matt tonight!

 _Williams took a moment to catch his breath, then he continued speaking._

Tate: Tonight was only but a small fraction of what I plan to bring at Immortality 2! I'll admit, I have not had the greatest of victories throughout the season, but I have made this place more MARVELOUS than anyone has ever done, or anyone will ever do! It was only a matter of time before I make Immortality 2 MARVELOUS as well. And trust me when I say this: it will be MARVELOUS! Why? Because I will outsmart those five other peons and grab hold of the Immortal Opportunity! And I'll even go a step further and say that I might even walk out with the ICW Heavyweight Championship at the end of it all! Because I am the only one here capable of pulling off such a feat.

Dan: I don't think so, kid.

 _Tate looks and sees Dan Riley walking up to him. The two came face-to-face as Riley begins to speak._

Dan: I have been here far too long to be kept at the sidelines anymore. Tonight, I made an example out of Mason Rivers. I showed the world that I will stop at NOTHING to finally get the glory that I am desperately owed. I don't care how many chairs I have to crack over people, I don't care how many tables I have to put people through, and I don't care how many ladders have to bend or break, I will leave Wembley holding MY Immortal Opportunity in the palm of my hands.

 _Dan walked away from Tate, who looked on in disgust. The screen soon fades out to black._

 **A/N: So close to the end. So very, very close. I can't wait to finally conclude this season! But before I go, I just want you all to check out the WFA Supernovas Tournament I am currently working on! The first round has just concluded, and the second round will be up real soon! Until next time…..**

 **Next Time on Battlefield: Episode 21**

The fallout from CJ's actions against the Cobra Club.

William Dawkins VS Chris Wolf _(Immortal Opportunity Qualifiers)_

Koji Yoshida VS The Gambler _(Immortal Opportunity Qualifiers)_

Samuel Dark will make his in-ring debut VS Ajax of The New Shield

Detrick & Freddy will speak for the first time since Overload.


End file.
